Les Prodiges des Valar
by Ayress Jackser
Summary: Un accident. Une fratrie. La Mort qui boit un coup et un destin contrôlé par des dieux qui n'auraient pas du exister. Mort dans leur monde alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû, les enfants de la fratrie Jackser se retrouvent dans un monde qui n'était qu'imaginaire avant leur décès prématurés. Quatre Prodiges. Des connaissances qui font faut-bond. Du danger, des disputes et des sentiments
1. Chapitre 0 - Prologue

**Voici ma nouvelle Fan-Fiction, se déroulant dans le Seigneur des Anneaux!**

 **Aucuns des personnages sont à moi, ils appartiennent tous à Tolkien. En dehors des OC, qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination et qui ont été inspirés par des personnes de mon entourage!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Prologue.**_

 _ **Les quatre Prodiges.**_

Les sirènes des ambulances résonnaient dans toute la ville. Près de la place de cette dernière, dans le ciel, on pouvait apercevoir de la fumée noirâtre s'élever d'un endroit particulier. Au sol, des centaines de passants s'étaient rassemblés sur les trottoirs, certaines de ces personnes affichaient des expressions choquées sur leurs visages alors que d'autres n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de pousser des cris d'effroi. Rare était ceux qui avaient sorti leur téléphone pour filmer la scène, mais il y en avait quand même, la génération connecter que voulez-vous. Au milieu de tout ce tumulte, une voiture au côté passager complètement défoncée et couchée sur le côté conducteur fumée légèrement alors que plusieurs mètres plus loin, un camion toujours debout, mais à l'avant défoncé était à l'arrêt. L'accident avait été violant et personne ne savait s'il y avait encore des survivants en dehors du camionneur qui avait griller un stop. La sirène des pompiers se rapprocha alors que plusieurs voitures de police s'arrêter dans le carrefour de l'accident.

 **\- FAITE PLACE !** hurla un agent des forces de l'ordre pour ce faire entendre. **ÉLOIGNEZ-VOUS ! LES POMPIERS ET UNE AMBULANCE VONT ARRIVER !**

À peine l'homme en uniforme avait dit cela qu'un camion de pompier suivit d'une ambulance arrivèrent. L'opération d'extraction des victimes se fit le plus rapidement possible, mais la première personne à en sortir fut un enfant à l'âge indéterminable puisque que la moitié de son corps était en sang. Malheureusement, le très jeune garçon était déjà mort. La deuxième personne fut un jeune homme d'environs la vingtaine, cependant son corps avait été coupé en deux par la portière défoncée du véhicule. Les deux dernières victimes, moins amochées, mais dans un état critique, étaient un adulte et une adolescente. Néanmoins, à peine furent-ils sortis de la carcasse qu'ils rendirent leur dernier souffle de vie. Les quatre personnes furent identifiées à la morgue de l'hôpital. Ils étaient tous les quatre membres de la même famille, trois frères et une sœur. Fabian, l'aîné âgé de vingt-sept ans qui était le tuteur de ses cadets depuis la mort prématurée de leurs parents. Alexandre, le second fils âgé de vingt ans, Gwendoline la seule fille, âgée de dix-sept ans et le cadet de la famille, Jonathan, âgé de treize ans. Très peu de personne les pleurèrent, les seuls à le faire furent les derniers membres de leur famille, grand-mère, oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines, la petite amie de Fabian, la meilleure amie de Gwendoline ainsi que les plus proches amis de Jonathan. Ils furent enterrés deux jours après leur accident, dans le caveau de la famille Jackser.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Gwendoline se sentait bien. Elle avait eu affreusement peur lorsqu'elle avait vu du coin de l'œil le camion arriver et griller le stop, mais... maintenant elle n'avait plus peur, ni mal d'ailleurs. La douleur était apparue puis s'était complètement envolée. Cela avait juste duré le temps d'un flash de lumière blanche. L'adolescente soupira d'extase, soulagée, comme si toutes les douleurs qu'elle et ses frères avaient eu aux cours de leurs vies avaient disparus. Ses frères... Ah oui ! Elle se souvenait que ses trois frères étaient avec elle dans la voiture lors de l'accident. Ses frères... ? Par le caleçon de Merlin, mais oui ses frères ! Gwendoline, quittant la douce torpeur dans laquelle elle était, rouvrit subitement les yeux pour que ces derniers soient immédiatement agressés par une vive lumière éclatante. Gémissant de douleur, ses paupières papillonnèrent le temps que ses pupilles s'adaptent à la clarté de l'endroit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant un long moment et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, la lumière faisait souffrir ses yeux clairs.

 **\- Fabian ?** appela-t-elle sans recevoir de réponse. **Alexandre ?** à nouveau, pas de réponse, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. **Jonathan ?!**

Le silence autour d'elle la fit paniquer et sans se demander plus longtemps où ils pouvaient bien être, l'adolescente se redressa d'un seul coup. Sa tête tourna et elle dut se la tenir le temps que la légère douleur qu'elle ressentait s'arrête. La désagréable sensation d'étourdissement passée, Gwendoline regarda tout autour d'elle. C'était blanc. Totalement blanc. Tellement blanc et immaculé que ça lui agressa une nouvelle fois les yeux. Grognant d'inconfort, elle se releva difficilement tout en tanguant légèrement. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était allongée, mais c'était suffisant pour que les muscles de ses jambes soient endoloris ou peut-être que c'était dû à l'accident. Mais tiens... Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, l'endroit ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un hôpital, et cela, elle en était sûr. Ses frères et elle en avaient passé du temps à l'hôpital pour leurs parents et ça n'avait absolument pas cette tête-là. Certes, les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient souvent blancs, mais ce n'était pas aussi éclatant et surtout, d'habitude, il y avait une désagréable odeur de désinfectant. De plus, elle n'était reliée à aucune machine et n'avait aucune perfusion.

 **\- Les garçons ?** appela-t-elle à nouveau. **Vous êtes là ?!**

Encore une fois, aucune réponse. Gwendoline eu un mauvais pressentiment. Mais où était-elle donc ? Elle n'était quand même pas morte ? Impossible ! Peut-être dans le coma, à cause de l'accident, mais pas morte. Avec méfiance, elle s'avança lentement en allant tout droit, de toute façon, elle finirait bien par tomber sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Alors qu'elle marchait depuis ce qui lui semblait être seulement quelques minutes, l'adolescente discerna au loin quelqu'un qui était en train de se rapprocher. Avec l'espoir que ce soit l'un de ses frères, elle se mit à courir mais en voyant que la personne était blonde et non brune, elle se figea. Clignant des yeux, Gwendoline sursauta en voyant qu'en une fraction de seconde, l'inconnu aux cheveux blonds était devant elle. Une main sur le cœur tellement elle avait eu peur, elle fronça les sourcils détaillant l'homme. Il était plus grand qu'elle, un visage fin, mais assez masculin, de long cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et... ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ce n'était quand même pas des ailes dans le dos de l'inconnu ?

 **\- Gwendoline Jackser ?** demanda le blond d'une profonde voix apaisante, l'adolescente ne put que hocher la tête. **Pfff...** soupira-t-il en se massant la nuque. **Mort à trop bu ou quoi... ? Venez avec moi.**

L'homme lui attrapa le poignet, mais ne sera pas et sans comprendre pourquoi Gwendoline ne résista pas, son esprit certainement trop occupé à se demander pourquoi l'inconnu avait des ailes d'Anges dans son dos et qu'il avait parlé de la mort. La seule fille de la fratrie Jackser essaya de réfléchir, pour comprendre, elle adorait comprendre les choses, mais là elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau dans du coton.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?** fit-elle avec une angoisse qu'elle dissimula à la perfection malgré tout. **Où suis-je ?**

 **\- Mon nom est Sacha, Gardiens des portes du Paradis, là où nous sommes,** répondit l'inconnu.

Gwendoline se stoppa net dans sa marche, forçant l'homme ou l'Ange, qu'importe, à s'arrêter lui aussi pour la regarder avec une lueur d'agacement dans le regard. La main puis le bras et enfin tout le corps de l'adolescente se mit à trembler. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce n'était juste pas possible, c'était forcément un rêve. L'Ange Sacha tira plus fort sur son bras l'obligeant à se remettre en route, mais même si elle le suivit, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, rendre tout son petit-déjeuner, là, sur le sol immaculé ou sur les pieds nus de l'Ange, au choix.

 **\- Où sont mes frères ?** hoqueta-t-elle.

 **\- Pas très loin... Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle fous Mort aujourd'hui... Quatre personnes mortes alors que ce n'était même pas leur heure !**

Le visage de la fille se décomposa, ne voulant même pas imaginer si le blond disait la vérité ou si c'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Car après tout, elle était en passe de devenir écrivain et c'est souvent qu'elle faisait des rêves lui donnant des idées pour une nouvelle histoire, alors c'était peut-être le cas maintenant.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment avant d'arriver dans ce qui semblait être un gigantesque hall avec en face d'eux un portail géant en or massif. Devant ce dernier se trouver un pupitre avec dessus une sorte de grand livre ouvert, Gwendoline discerna à côté une plume et une bouteille d'encre. À côté du pupitre se trouver quatre personnes, trois d'entre elles avaient soient des tignasses noires ou brunes alors que la quatrième était blonde.

 **\- Enzo !** aboya Sacha en se rapprochant des quatre personnes. **Sais-tu enfin ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici ?**

 **\- Gwen !** s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les trois autres hommes.

L'adolescente n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ses frères, Fabian et Alexandre ses deux aînés et Jonathan son cadet. Les trois garçons de sa famille se jetèrent sur elle alors que de son côté, des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour tous les serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'écouta pas la discussion des deux Anges, trop heureuse de savoir que ses frères allaient bien, même si elle ne savait toujours pas s'ils étaient vraiment au Paradis.

 **\- Vous savez où on est ?** demanda-t-elle au trois.

 **\- Au Paradis,** répondit le plus âgé.

 **\- L'accident, qu'on n'aurait jamais dû avoir d'ailleurs, il nous a tués,** avoua Alexandre avec peine.

 **\- Vous croyez que c'est drôle de me faire une blague !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une blague,** fit l'Ange Enzo alors que dans les bras de l'adolescente, son cadet de seulement treize ans la serrer plus fort. **Vous êtes bel et bien mort, bien que cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver maintenant.**

 **\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?!** gronda l'aîné des Jackser.

 **\- Pas du tout et sachez que cela est une situation aussi délicate pour vous que pour nous. Nous n'avons pas de place pour vous au Paradis et il n'y en n'a pas non plus en Enfer.**

Le visage de Gwendoline, déjà très pâle en raison de son teint très clair, presque comme de la porcelaine, devint encore plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire. Dans ses bras, Jonathan lâcha un sanglot, ce qui lui fit mal au cœur, car les seuls à rarement pleurer, c'étaient bien ses frères. Caressant doucement les cheveux bruns, épais et lisses de son cadet, l'adolescente échangea un regard incertain avec ses aînés. Qu'allaient-ils devenir maintenant ?

 **\- Que faisons-nous maintenant alors, puisque nous n'avons nul par où aller ?** demanda Alexandre en fronçant les sourcils. **Parce que j'imagine que retourner sur Terre n'est pas possible.**

 **\- Vous avez vu juste, mais malgré cette situation dès plus improbable, nous avons réussi à trouver une solution grâce à des dieux d'un monde parallèle au notre,** répondit l'Ange Sacha. **Dame Varda ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.**

Effectivement, juste après avoir dit ces paroles, il y eu un flash de lumière et quand ce dernier se dissipa, une femme d'une incroyable beauté était debout devant eux. La nouvelle venue, d'une beauté irréelle eu un sourire maternel sur son visage sans défaut. Elle s'approcha de la fratrie, et particulièrement des plus jeunes. Avançant ses bras, elle déposa l'une de ses mains sur le haut crâne du cadet des Jackser qui se calma immédiatement et effleura la joue de la seule fille à l'aide d'un de ses doigts. À ce simple touché, l'angoisse de l'adolescente fondit comme neige au soleil.

 **\- Voici donc les Prodiges que nous offre la Terre.**

Sans que l'un des quatre membres de la fratrie puisse dire quelque chose, il y eu un nouveau flash de lumière les aveuglants tous.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Quand la lumière se dissipa l'endroit avait changé. Ce n'était plus les portes du Paradis et les Anges n'étaient plus présent. Maintenant, ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée de ce qui semblait être un magnifique et gigantesque palais. L'endroit était très lumineux et un grand escalier en marbre blanc était en face d'eux et derrière eux, la magnifique inconnue, Varda, se tenait debout. Gwendoline, plus grande lectrice que ses frères, avaient l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ou lu ce nom quelque part, mais... Elle n'arrivait plus à ce souvenir dans quel livre, sûrement le contre coup de l'accident. Alors que Fabian commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, l'arrivée d'une autre personne lui coupa l'occasion de parler. Si la femme, qui en regardant mieux avait une peau bien plus brillante que la leur, était d'une beauté irréelle, c'était aussi le cas de l'homme qui descendait les grands escaliers.

 **\- Dame Varda,** salua l'inconnu. **Qui sont ces personnes ?**

 **\- Mon Cher Aulë, voici les Prodiges. Morts dans leur monde alors que ce n'était pas prévu. Les Anges, de ce qu'on appelle le Paradis, m'ont appelé pour que nous leur offrions une nouvelle vie parmi les habitants d'Arda.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** fit Aulë, un sourcil septique haussé. **Et que comptez-vous faire d'eux ?**

 **\- Nos Prodiges, des Cilmë, être n'appartenant à aucune race d'Arda, nous représentant et pouvant choisir ce qu'ils veulent devenir. Humain, Elfe, Hobbit ou bien Nain. Voulez-vous bien aller chercher les autres ? Yavanna, Estë, Oromë, Nessa et Tulkas ?**

Aulë, toujours aussi septique, inclina pourtant la tête et rebroussa chemin alors que derrière la Dame, la fratrie Jackser resté sans voix ne comprenant pas vraiment le pourquoi de leur présence ici malgré les explications de Varda à l'autre homme. Néanmoins, Jonathan, le plus jeune, mais pourtant le plus courageux d'entre eux s'approcha de la femme, l'air pas vraiment sûr de lui.

 **\- Où sommes-nous ? Et que voulez-vous de nous ?**

 **\- Vous êtes à Valinor, en Eä,** répondit Varda avec un sourire. **Je suis sûre que vous en avais déjà entendu parler, Gwendoline et jeune Jonathan, je ne vous veux aucun mal, Eru à juste vu en vous le potentiel pour que vous deveniez nos Prodiges et les premiers Cilmë.**

 **\- Des Prodiges ? Cilmë ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** répéta Fabian, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Oui, des Prodiges, choisi par nous dieux d'Arda, qui allons vous conférés un pouvoir chacun et le mot Cilmë...**

 **\- C'est de l'elfique...** coupa Gwendoline en comprenant enfin la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. **Ça veut dire « Choix » ...**

 **\- Tout à fait,** souris Varda.

Tandis que ses frères la regarder comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête, l'adolescente faillie tomber dans les pommes. Varda, Aulë ou Mahal chez les Nains, Arda, Valinor et Eä, tout ça, elle connaissait. Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour réprimer un cri de stupeur. Ce n'était pas _possible_. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous les quatre être morts et avoir été téléporté par une déesse dans le monde qu'avait normalement crée l'écrivain qu'était Tolkien et qui ne devait exister quand tant qu'histoire...

 **\- Ne fais pas cette tête chère enfant. Dans notre monde, c'était écrit qu'un jour quatre enfants d'une même famille mourraient alors qu'ils ne le devraient pas et que je serais appelé pour venir les chercher,** expliqua Varda en riant doucement. **Vous serez bientôt nos Prodiges et puisque vous n'êtes pas nés ici, vous aurez le choix plus tard, de soit devenir mortel ou bien immortel. Mais ça ne sera que plus tard. Suivez-moi.**

La déesse ou Valië ici, les guida jusqu'à une pièce tout aussi lumineuse, mais visiblement beaucoup plus confortable pour parler puisqu'il y avait plusieurs sièges installé dans la pièce. Les invitant silencieusement à s'installer en face d'elle, la Dame fit de même dans le fauteuil à l'opposé de la fratrie. Avec réticence, Fabian, Alexandre, Gwendoline et Jonathan prirent place en même temps sur les fauteuils luxueux. Ils étaient inquiets à l'idée de ce qui pourrait bien se passer dans les prochaines minutes. Minutes qui ne tardèrent pas s'écouler dans un temps record, vu que cinq personnes toutes aussi magnifiques les uns que les autres rentrèrent dans la pièce en compagnie d'Aulë. Gwendoline, tout comme ses frères même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment, les regarda avec les yeux écarquillés n'en revenant absolument pas. Aucun écrit ne décrivait vraiment les physiques que les Valar prenaient pour apparaître, mais ils étaient vraiment beaux néanmoins, contrairement aux Elfes, ils n'avaient pas les oreilles pointues, elles étaient rondes comme celle des Hommes.

 **\- Donc ce sont eux ?** fit une femme qui s'installa près de Varda. **Bien, je me nomme Yavanna, Reine de la nature, des fruits et des arbres. Voici Aulë, mon époux, Forgeron et roi du Feu et de la Terre. Oromë, président de la chasse et Nessa, réputée pour son endurance et son agilité. Estë, la dame du repos et guérisseuse de talent et enfin, Tulkas, notre champion et seigneur des combats.**

 **\- Nous sommes heureux de faire votre rencontre, Prodiges,** les salua Oromë.

 **\- Que va-t-il nous arriver ?** demanda Jonathan alors que ses aînés le regardaient avec sévérité pour son in-utilisation des formules de politesse.

 **\- Nous allons vous faire dons de pouvoir, après tout, vous êtes ici pour nous représenter sur Arda,** répondit Tulkas avec amusement.

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire part « vous faire dons de pouvoir » Seigneur Tulkas ?**

Gwendoline n'avait aucune idée de si sa prononciation du nom était correcte, après tout, elle ne parlait pas vraiment l'elfique, elle avait juste appris deux-trois mots grâce à un dictionnaire sur internet. Mais le Vala eu un sourire en échangeant un regard avec les autres divinités qui se mirent à sourire à leur tour. Aulë fixa Jonathan en levant son bras à hauteur des yeux. Il se passa quelques secondes puis une flamme apparu dans la main du dieu, faisant sursauter les membres de la fratrie. La divinité de la Terre et du Feu referma sa main et la flamme disparu.

 **\- Chacun leur tour, ils vont s'approcher de l'un de vous et vous faire dons d'un pouvoir,** expliqua Varda avec un ton de voix apaisant. **Yavanna, avez-vous choisi ?**

La Reine de la nature hocha positivement la tête puis se leva avec grâce de son siège, s'approchant de Fabian avec un sourire maternel. La Valië invita l'aîné des Jackser à se lever et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être la déesse était plus grande que l'adulte de trente ans. Avec inquiétude, les cadets de la fratrie virent la femme prendre la main de leur grand-frère dans la sienne et il y eu un grand flash de lumière vert émeraude qui aveugla quelques secondes les quatre humains.

 **\- Te voici maintenant mon Prodige, ton pouvoir est le contrôle de la végétation et ton nom, Aldaron. Ton apparence changera légèrement une fois sur Arda. Cette marque, c'est grâce à elle que vous vous reconnaîtrez,** elle montra le dos de la main de l'aîné où une étoile à quatorze branches au-dessus d'un arbre était apparue **. Va maintenant Aldaron, Prodiges des Valar et Cilmë.**

Incrédules, Fabian et ses cadets eurent juste le temps d'échanger un regard avant que la Valië fît apparaître un bâton qu'elle lui donna avant que,une nouvelle fois, un flash de lumière verte ne les aveugles. La vive lueur dissipée, Yavanna était seule debout sans qu'il n'y ait une trace de l'aîné Jackser.

 **\- Où est notre frère ?** s'écrièrent-ils de concert en regardant les Valar avec horreur.

 **\- En Terre du Milieu, en sécurité,** répondit doucement Varda. **Tulkas, Aulë, à vous mes amis.**

 **\- Attendez !** les stoppa Alexandre. **Nous ne serons pas ensemble ?!**

 **\- Pas immédiatement,** fit Aulë qui obligea le plus jeune des trois à se lever en l'attrapant par le bras.

Jonathan montra de la résistance, mais plus grand, plus vieux et plus fort, le Vala le souleva comme une plume avant de se mettre à côté de son compère Tulkas. Tous deux prirent la main droite du jeune garçon dans leur main et juste après, il y eu un flash de feu avec un bruit assourdissant de lames s'entrechoquant. Jonathan, toujours parmi eux, regardait avec fascination le dos de sa main droite, maintenant marquée par une étoile à quatorze branches au-dessus d'une flamme avec deux épées croisées.

 **\- Te voici maintenant notre Prodige,** déclara Aulë. **Ton pouvoir principal sera le contrôle du feu, mais tu auras également une forte habilité avec le maniement des épées. Ton nom sera désormais Aranwë. Tout comme ton frère, une fois sur Arda, ton apparence changera. Va maintenant Aranwë, Prodige des Valar et Cilmë.**

À nouveau-il eu un flash de lumière, après que le Vala ait fait apparaître deux longues épées pour lui remettre, mais cette fois de couleur rouge et alors qu'Alexandre et Gwendoline se levaient pour retenir leur cadet, quelque chose les empêcha de bouger. Ils étaient comme collés à leur siège. Quand la lueur rouge se dissipa, encore une fois, il ne resta plus que les deux Valar au milieu de la pièce. Les deux membres de la famille restant avaient envie de pleurer, voir leur frère, disparaître de la sorte avait quelque chose de traumatisant et d'une certainement manière, ça leur faisait revivre les souvenirs de la mort de leurs parents, Marc et Sarah Jackser, morts d'un cancer tous les deux à quelques mois d'intervalle.

 **\- Ne pleurez pas, vous allez vous revoir plus vite que vous le croyez,** voulu les rassurer Varda, mais cela n'eut pas vraiment d'effet. **Estë, à vous.**

 **\- Bien ma Dame.**

La Valië se leva puis se dirigea vers Alexandre qui se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger, mais que ce n'était toujours pas le cas de Gwendoline. Pour rassurer sa cadette qui l'observait avec des yeux suppliant de ne pas la laisser, de ne pas l'abandonner, le deuxième frère aîné de la fratrie lui sera brièvement la main avant qu'Estë ne lui prenne la main droite. Cette fois, le flash fut bleu mais pas moins désagréable à se prendre dans les yeux. Tout comme Fabian et Jonathan, le dos de la main droite d'Alexandre était marqué d'une étoile à quatorze branches au-dessus du signe de l'infini.

 **\- Te voici mon Prodige, je t'offre le don de guérison, pour chaque blessé et pour que dans les moments que tu juges les plus critiques, tu puisses sauver les personnes qui sont chères à ton cœur. Ton nom est maintenant Lenwë. Tout comme tes frères, ton apparence changera une fois sur Arda. Va maintenant Lenwë, Prodige des Valar et Cilmë.**

La Valië fit apparaître une fine dague qu'elle donna au jeune homme avant de le faire disparaître dans un nouveau flash bleu. Gwendoline regarda la scène alors qu'elle avait l'impression que deux tonnes de brique tombaient dans son estomac. Elle était seule. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Nessa se leva de son siège en compagnie d'Oromë et la Valië, d'une douceur que l'adolescente n'avait pas connue depuis des années, lui prit la main droite pour la faire se lever. Enveloppant sa main dans les leurs, il y eu un flash argenté.

 **\- Te voici notre Prodige. Nous t'offrons le don de métamorphose en ton animal préféré et en plus, l'agilité d'un Elfe au maniement de l'arc,** expliqua Oromë en faisant apparaître un arc avec un carquois. **Ton nom est maintenant Elërinna et tout comme tes frères, ton apparence changera sur Arda. Malheureusement, nous sommes obligés d'effacer les souvenirs que tu as de notre Monde, pour que tu ne chamboules pas le destin de certaines personnes.**

 **\- Que... Quoi ?** s'exclama-t-elle en paniquant.

 **\- Va maintenant Elërinna, Prodige des Valar et Cilmë.**

La seule fille de la fratrie Jackser essaya de dégager sa main, mais le Vala la tenait trop fermement. Elle les regarda avec colère à l'idée de perdre tous ses souvenirs, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il y eu un nouveau flash argenté. Cependant, alors que Gwendoline pensait souffrir d'une quelconque douleur, la seule chose qu'elle vit et qu'elle sentit fut du noir et la sensation d'une longue chute.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Une arrivée peu commune

**Voici le premier chapitre concernant les Prodiges des Valar!**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent tous au grand Tolkien, en dehors de mes OC.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1.**_

 _ **Une arrivée peu commune.**_

Frodon Sacquet était inquiet, il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Ce n'était même pas dans ses habitudes d'accueillir une personne inconnue à Cul-de-Sac, qu'est-ce que dirait son oncle s'il le voyait dans cette situation... ! Le Hobbit de la Comté soupira longuement alors qu'il était assis à la table de la cuisine. Que devait-il faire ? Il aurait bien demandé l'aide de Gandalf, mais ce dernier n'était toujours pas de retour dans la Comté et ici, le moindre étranger était jugé comme une crotte d'oiseau sur la porte d'une maison. Frodon n'avait donc pas envie que la jeune femme inconsciente allongée dans l'une des chambres d'amis de la maison soit jugée par les femmes Hobbites comme un animal dès plus étrange. Le semi-homme soupira à nouveau, se souvenant de comment il s'était mis dans cette situation dès plus improbable.

 **Flash-back**

 _La nuit était tombée sur Hobbitebourg_ _et alors que Frodon et son fidèle ami et jardinier Sam Gamegie étaient en train de monter la colline pour rejoindre l'entrée de Cul-de-Sac en se tenant bras-dessus, bras-dessous, un éclat argenté près de l'entrée du trou des Sacquet les aveugla. Les deux Hobbits, certes un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool, tombèrent en arrière sous la surprise alors qu'ils papillonnaient des yeux, leurs rétines ayant été violemment agressées par le flash de lumière. Néanmoins, quand ils retrouvèrent leur vue, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Intrigués et particulièrement surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, les deux Hobbits se précipitèrent vers l'entrée de Cul-de-Sac. Dans la pénombre de la nuit qui était déjà bien avancée, ils trébuchèrent sur le chemin, mais ils ne firent pas vraiment attention, ce qu'ils découvrirent malgré l'obscurité devant la petite porte ronde les laissèrent sans voix. Ouvrant la porte de l'habitation pour profiter de la lumière que les lustres de la maison offraient, Frodon et Sam virent sur le sol de pierre tailler le corps de ce qui semblait être une vieille femme en raison de ses longs cheveux argentés qui cacher son visage avec à côté d'elle, un arc et un carquois. Comprenant que l'inconnue était inconsciente puisqu'elle ne réagissait pas à la lumière ni à leur appel, le maître des lieux essaya de la porter à l'intérieur._

 _ **\- Sam ! Aide-moi !**_

 _Secouant la tête, le jardinier aida son employeur à porter la vieille femme inconsciente à l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac. Avec beaucoup de mal, en raison de leur petite taille, les deux Hobbits emmenèrent l'inconnue jusque dans l'une des chambres d'amis de la maison pour l'allonger sur un lit. À la lumière des bougies, ils virent que la femme était habillée avec une longue robe blanche à bretelle, que ses cheveux bouclés étaient bel et bien de couleur argent et qu'elle avait une marque en forme d'étoile à quatorze branches sur le dos de sa main droite au-dessus d'un animal inconnu des deux semi-hommes. Leur surprise fut encore plus importante quand ils découvrirent que la peau de l'inconnue n'était pas fripée comme celle des vieilles Hobbites, mais qu'elle était aussi douce et lisse que celle d'une jeune fille. Frodon et Sam s'échangèrent un regard avant que le brun n'ose dégager les cheveux argent du visage de l'inconnue. Ils eurent tous les deux chacun un hoquet de stupeur en distinguant les traits fins, le teint de porcelaine, les fines lèvres roses et les cils et sourcils argent, qui étaient ceux d'une jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Leurs joues se colorèrent de rose également, quand ils virent que robe blanche très légère épouser parfaitement les formes de la jeune inconnue._

 _ **\- Monsieur Frodon, soulever ses jambes pour que je puisse la couvrir.**_

 _S'exécutant sans relever le Monsieur devant son prénom, le Hobbit aux cheveux noirs souleva les jambes de_ _l'humaine, elle n'avait pas des oreilles pointues comme les elfes et elle était trop grande pour être une Hobbite ou une Naine, puis les reposa pour que son ami puisse couvrir le corps mince. Il alla ramasser les armes qui étaient restées sur le perron puis les déposa dans un coin de la chambre._

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

Ça faisant maintenant trois jours que la jeune femme retrouvée sur le porche était inconsciente dans la chambre d'ami et Frodon s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Elle n'était pas morte puisqu'on sentait son souffle régulier et ne semblait pas avoir de blessure à la tête puisqu'il n'y avait aucune tache de sang dans ses cheveux à la couleur particulière. La jeune femme était juste endormie, très profondément puisque rien ne semblait pouvoir la réveiller. Frodon allait se lever pour préparer son repas de midi, quand trois coups à la porte le firent violemment sursauter.

 **\- Monsieur Frodon ! C'est moi Sam !** fit la voix de son ami à l'entrée.

Quelque peu rassuré par la voix du jardinier, Frodon alla ouvrir pour découvrir le châtain sur le porche, un paquet sous le bras et un panier de vivre dans une main. Invitant l'autre Hobbit à entrer, le brun ferma la porte de Cul-de-Sac avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- J'ai réussi à trouver ce que vous m'avez demandé Monsieur Frodon, tenez !**

 **\- Merci Sam,** remercia le Hobbit en récupérant le paquet.

Le maître de Cul-de-Sac laissa son ami aller dans le garde mangé pour ranger les courses faites au marché plutôt dans la matinée pendant qu'il allait dans la chambre d'ami où la jeune inconnue était toujours endormie. Sur l'une des commodes à taille Hobbit de la chambre, il déballa le paquet qui contenait des vêtements pour humain avec des bottes commandées chez le tailleur du coin, qui il ne fallait pas mentir, avait été surpris de la commande surtout qu'on ne lui avait donné aucune mesure, juste que c'était pour une femme humaine et que ça ne devait pas être encombrant comme le serait une robe pour Hobbite. Une fois les vêtements neufs déposés sur la commode, Frodon quitta la pièce en laissant la porte entre ouverte au cas où la jeune femme se réveillerait enfin.

 **\- Toujours endormie ?** demanda Sam en voyant le brun revenir. **Vous croyez qu'elle reviendra à elle ?**

 **\- Je l'espère, Sam, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de demander à l'un des soigneurs de Hobbitebourg de venir l'ausculter,** répondit Frodon avec un soupir. **J'allais faire le repas, veux-tu te joindre à moi ?**

 **\- Si vous insistez Monsieur Frodon...** accepta le jardinier.

Frodon eu un sourire amusé en entendant la réponse de son ami, il avait depuis longtemps arrêter de le reprendre pour les Monsieur dont il l'affublait.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Une délicieuse odeur de poisson grillé vint titiller les narines d'Elërinna car maintenant... C'était bien ainsi qu'elle se nommait non ? Elërinna et non Gwendoline. Grimaçant à cause d'un léger mal de crâne, la jeune femme se redressa lentement en papillonnant des yeux. Elle se souvenait un peu près de ce qui s'était passé avec les Valar et son visage perdit toute couleur quand elle se souvint que ses frères avaient été avec elle dans l'étrange palais des dieux. Ses yeux parcoururent l'endroit où elle était, c'était une chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, mais d'un côté, elle avait une impression de déjà-vue. C'était une sensation assez désagréable, car Elërinna avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. La seule chose qu'elle savait parfaitement, c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses frères, Aldaron, Lenwë et Aranwë. Avec une nouvelle grimace à cause de ses muscles ankylosés (depuis combien de temps était-elle allongée dans ce lit ?), la Cilmë se leva en tanguant légèrement. Elle commença à marcher lentement en se tenant au meuble beaucoup trop petit pour sa taille et se stoppa dans sa marche, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Sur une commode, elle vit une petite pile de vêtement, mais ce n'est pas ce qui la choqua, c'était son reflet dans un grand miroir qui faisait toute la hauteur de la chambre, du sol au plafond, merci pour elle, assez haut pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se baisser. Ce n'était pas elle dans ce miroir, ce reflet ne lui appartenait pas du tout. Elle avait habituellement des cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui tombaient presque dans le milieu du dos, des yeux de couleur vert, des lèvres très pâles et de plus, elle était grosse, mais la personne que lui montrer le miroir ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Le reflet montré une jeune femme et non une adolescente de dix-sept ans, assez mince et svelte, habillée d'une longue robe blanche à bretelle, vêtement qu'elle ne portait jamais normalement, aux longs cheveux toujours bouclés mais qui lui arriver en bas des fesses et qui étaient de couleur argentée et non noir comme d'habitude, ses cils et ses sourcils étaient eux aussi argentés ce qui lui faisait bizarre et ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosées. Mais le plus étrange et choquant, c'étaient ses yeux. Avant ils étaient de couleur verts, mais là, la gamme de couleurs n'était plus du tout la même. Et même si elle adorait la couleur, ça l'a choquer plus qu'autre chose. Ses yeux étaient orange. D'un orange clair certes, mais orange quand même.

 **\- Par tous les dieux existant, c'est quoi cette apparence ?** murmura-t-elle en palpant son nouveau visage.

 **\- Ah ! Monsieur Frodon, c'était délicieux !**

Sursautant en entendant la voix, Elërinna failli hurler de peur, mais arriva à se retenir. La maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas vide !

Avec la grâce d'un félin, la jeune femme sortit silencieusement de la chambre en se baissant pour arriver dans un dédale de couloirs aux couleurs chaudes et apaisantes. Il y avait des cadres partout accrochés aux murs, des sièges et des bibelots d'un autre âge pour Elërinna qui avait grandi dans un air ayant déjà une forte avancée technologique. Ici pas de lampes, de prises et d'ampoules, mais des bougies sur des chandeliers accrochés au plafond et sur des candélabres posés sur des commodes ou bien, sur le sol. Il y avait des livres un peu partout ou encore des coffres. Longeant l'un des couloirs, Elërinna se colla au mur quand elle remarqua que le bout du couloir débouché sur une cuisine sans équipement électroménager. Deux enfants, enfin, ils en avaient la taille, étaient assis à une longue et basse, selon sa taille à elle, table en bois l'un en face de l'autre et aucun des deux ne l'avait encore remarquée.

 **\- À votre avis, d'où viens la jeune femme ?** demanda celui qui avait des cheveux châtains et qui était plus corpulent que son camarade.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, de Bree peut-être. Ce n'est pas une Elfe, ses oreilles ne sont pas pointues même si elle est tellement belle qu'on pourrait se tromper. Elle est aussi trop grand pour être une Naine.**

 **\- Je suis une Prodige et une Cilmë,** ne put s'empêcher de dire Elërinna, les joues rouges à cause du compliment du petit brun.

Ses hôtes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle dans un même mouvement, maintenant qu'elle voyait leur visage de face, la jeune femme compris que ce n'était pas des enfants malgré leur taille et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Les deux inconnus certainement propriétaires de la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

 **\- Vos yeux...** fit le châtain.

 **\- Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?** répondit l'argentée en grimaçant, elle avait mal à la tête.

 **\- Vous allez bien ? Venez ! Asseyez-vous !**

D'autres personnes auraient eu peur de ses yeux oranges, même elle avait peur d'ailleurs, mais le petit homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés accouru vers elle pour la soutenir malgré sa taille et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la petite table. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc de bois recouvert de petit coussin confortable. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, Elërinna essaya de ne pas faire attention à l'agitation des deux hommes près d'elle et respira et expira lentement pour pouvoir se calmer et mettre ses idées en ordre. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle avait été retrouvée par des petits hommes aux drôles de pieds poilus, ses frères ne semblaient pas être là, elle n'avait plus la même tête et surtout, elle avait la désagréable impression d'oublier des choses importes et elle haïssait ça !

 **\- Tenez... Quel est votre nom Mademoiselle ?** demanda le brun en déposant une tasse fumante de thé devant elle.

 **\- Merci... Je m'appelle Elërinna, Elërinna Jackser,** fit-elle en rajoutant son vrai nom de famille **. Et vous, qu'êtes-vous et qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Des Hobbits de la Comté, je m'appelle Frodon Sacquet et voici mon ami Sam Gamegie.**

 **\- Depuis combien de temps je... Dors ? Et comme suis-je arrivée ici ?**

 **\- Trois jours et nous vous avons retrouvée inconsciente devant la porte,** répondit le dénommer Sam. **Vous avez dit être une... Prodige et une... Cilmë ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Trois jours...** répéta la jeune femme en grimaçant à nouveau mais cette fois d'inquiétude pour ses frères. **Je vais vous expliquer.**

Cependant, avant de dire quoi que ce soit, elle but à petites gorgées le thé que celui nommé Frodon avait déposé devant elle. Le liquide, un peu chaud, lui fit un bien fous à sa gorge qui était complètement asséchée. Soupirant d'extase, elle avait toujours aimé le thé même en n'étant pas d'origine anglaise, Elërinna déposa la tasse et se racla la gorge puis commença à raconter ce dont elle se souvenait.

 **\- Maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire...** avoua l'argentée à la fin de son récit. **Je ne sais pas où sont mes frères et je n'ai nulle part où me rendre.**

Aucun des deux Hobbits ne l'avait coupé pendant qu'elle racontait ce qui leur était arrivé à ses frères et elle. Mal à l'aise en se demandant comment ses hôtes allaient prendre son histoire qui était réelle, la Prodige se tortilla les mains en fixant la marque qu'Oromë et Nessa lui avaient fait sur le dos de sa main droite. Elle représentait comme celle de ses frères, une étoile à quatorze branches, mais en dessous ce n'était ni arbre, ni une flamme derrière deux épées croisées et ni le signe de l'infini, sa marque représentait un animal au corps svelte et avec une longue queue.

 **\- Vous savez en quel animal vous pouvez-vous transformer ?** demanda finalement Frodon.

 **\- La marque sur votre main pourrait peut-être vous éclairer,** continua Sam.

La mâchoire d'Elërinna se décrocha sous la surprise, dévoilant des dents blanches parfaitement aligner. Ils la croyaient, tous les deux, alors que pour certainement personnes, cela aurait pu passer pour un mensonge aussi gros qu'un géant dans Harry Potter. Mais ils la croyaient. Pourtant même elle, qui avait une imagination débordante aurait trouver cette histoire folle et digne d'une Fan-Fiction si elle avait été dans son véritable monde.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'animal...** pensa tout haut Frodon en regarda sa main.

 **\- Moi non plus... peut-être un dragon...**

 **\- Ne sois pas bête Sam, il n'a pas d'aile !**

 **\- C'est un félin,** les coupa Elërinna avec un léger sourire. **Je dirais... Un léopard...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda le jardinier avec curiosité.

 **\- Eh bien...**

L'ambiance, assez bonne enfant, lui permis sans inquiétude et avec un peu d'apaisement d'expliquer ce qu'était un félin et plus précisément un léopard. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait les Léopards... Oromë et Nessa avaient vraiment lu en elle quand ils leur avaient donné son pouvoir si particulier. La jeune femme se passa une main dans ses cheveux maintenant argentés et son sourire devint un peu plus grand, elle aimait bien l'idée de pouvoir se transformer en un très gros chat.

 **\- Et se serait indiscret de vous demander à quoi vous ressembliez avant Mademoiselle Elërinna ?** fit Sam en rougissant légèrement.

 **\- Tutoyez-moi et appelez-moi par mon prénom, s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Alors faite de même,** rétorqua Frodon souriant.

 **\- Bien alors...** commença avec suspense Elërinna. **J'avais des cheveux noirs, plus courts. Des yeux verts aussi. Et surtout, je n'étais absolument pas aussi mince !**

 **\- Vous deviez être très belle,** complimenta le châtain.

Elërinna le regarda avec des yeux ronds et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui lui fit même mal aux côtes. Elle eut du mal à se calmer et ce fou rire avait eu le don de l'apaisait encore plus, c'est pour ça qu'une fois calme, elle expliqua pourquoi dans son monde, elle n'était pas forcement une beauté fatale.

La journée se passa bien après cela, Sam repartit chez lui après s'être occupé du jardin et Frodon ne l'obligea pas vraiment à sortir de la maison qu'était Cul-de-Sac, la jeune femme le remercia pour cela, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête pour découvrir un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Donc, au lieu de sortir, le Hobbit aux cheveux noirs accepta de lui dire tout ce qu'ils savaient sur la Terre du Milieu, les peuples, la géographie et l'histoire. Elërinna l'écouta attentivement mais quelque chose la déranger, elle l'avait toujours l'impression de connaître ce que Frodon lui disait mais, dès qu'elle essayait de se rappeler, un violant mal de crâne lui martelait la tête même si cela s'arrêter quelques secondes après. Actuellement, la soirée était déjà tombée et le semi-homme de la Comté lui montrer une carte de la Terre du Milieu en lui montrant chaque contrée de leur monde, et ce, dont il savait sur ces dernières.

 **\- Donc Sam et toi, vous êtes des Hobbits de la Comté si je me rappelle bien,** récapitula l'argentée pour elle-même. **Et, Cul-de-Sac est ici, et tout ceci, c'est la Comté et ses frontières.**

Elle montra avec l'un de ses doigts un endroit à l'ouest d'une longue chaîne de montagnes et Frodon hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un grand sourire, légèrement surpris qu'elle comprenne aussi rapidement ce qu'il lui disait depuis le début de l'après-midi.

 **\- Tu es quelqu'un de très vive d'esprit Elërinna... Tu comprends très vite.**

 **\- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression de déjà connaître ce que tu m'expliques, mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de me souvenir, j'ai mal à la tête... Ça doit être un coup des Valar...**

 **\- Ils t'auraient effacé la mémoire ?** fit le Hobbit en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Tu crois que...** elle fut coupée par un bruit rauque qui s'éleva de nul part.

Il y eu un blanc puis alors que Frodon éclaté de rire, la jeune femme devint rouge de gêne en comprenant que c'était son ventre qui venait d'imiter le hurlement d'un cachalot échoué sur une plage depuis plusieurs heures. Toujours en riant, le maître de Cul-de-Sac se leva du siège sur lequel il était installé, au cours de l'après-midi, ils avaient quitté les bancs de la cuisine pour le confort des sièges du salon. Puis il se dirigea vers le garde-manger de la maison pour prendre de quoi faire le repas du soir.

 **\- Fais comme chez toi Elërinna et tu sais... Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux...** lui cria l'habitant de la Comté depuis le couloir.

 **\- Merci...** répondit la jeune femme en haussant la voix.

Émue de la sollicitude de son hôte, l'argentée eut un sourire en se levant à son tour du siège dans lequel elle s'était assise plus tôt. C'est donc avec curiosité qu'elle découvrit mieux la maison de Frodon. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que pour un trou de Hobbit, Cul-de-Sac était vraiment très grand et que son oncle, Bilbon en avait été très fière avant de partir en voyage jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire. Retournant dans la chambre où elle s'était réveillée, Elërinna remarqua dans un coin de la pièce l'arc et le carquois qu'Oromë lui avait conjuré. Prenant l'objet dans ses mains, elle dut reconnaître sa légèreté. Elle ne savait pas avec qu'elle bois il était fait, mais il était de couleur noir et très bien tailler avec des arabesques magnifiques. Les flèches présentes dans le carquois, étaient très fines et avaient des pointes particulièrement aiguisées. Reposant ses nouvelles armes contre le mur, Elërinna se tourna ensuite vers la pille de vêtement vu à son réveil. Les bottes de couleur brune étaient faites avec un cuir très souple. Comme haut elle avait une tunique blanche en laine ainsi qu'un corset en cuir qui devait être lassé par-devant et qui retiendrait bien sa poitrine le temps qu'elle trouve des sous-vêtements adéquats. Le pantalon lui était en toile et assez ample, elle pourrait le rentrer dans ses bottes sans que ça fasse moche.

 **\- Elërinna ! Le repas est prêt !**

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Les jours passèrent lentement en Terre du Milieu et ce fut seulement après que Frodon l'ait rassurée plusieurs fois, qu'Elërinna accepta de sortir de Cul-de-Sac. Elle avait pu prendre une douche et était habillée des vêtements que le Hobbit avait mis dans sa chambre le jour de son réveil, mais n'avait pas mis ses bottes. Ils étaient seulement sortis dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison et ça fit un bien fous à la jeune femme de sentir le souffle du vent sur son visage et la sensation de l'herbe sous ses pieds. Elle se sentait comme Raiponce quand cette dernière quitte enfin sa tour.

 **\- Je reviens, je vais chercher la collation de onze heures !** l'averti Frodon, amusé.

Elërinna eut un sourire hilare en entendant le plus petit, les habitudes des Hobbits étaient vraiment étranges, ils mangeaient plusieurs fois dans la journée en plus des trois repas habituels ! Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir dans l'arbre, une idée lui vint lorsque son regard orangé se posa sur le dos de sa main droite. Elle n'avait pas essayé d'utiliser le don des Valar depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Peut-être que d'être dehors dans le jardin arrière de Cul-de-Sac, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, serait le meilleur endroit pour prendre sa forme animale. S'installant en tailleur sur l'herbe, la Cilmë ferma les paupières, se concentrant seulement sur les battements de son cœur et régulant sa respiration. Oromë et Nessa ne lui avaient pas expliqué comment se métamorphoser en l'animal qui était le sien, elle ne savait donc pas vraiment quoi faire en dehors de méditer, qui était une chose qui l'aider à se calmer quand elle avait envie de pleurer en repensant à la mort de ses parents. Les secondes passèrent et Elërinna sentit que quelque chose la démanger sur tout son corps. Se tortillant d'inconfort, elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur en sentant que dans le bas de son dos quelque chose commencer à forcer pour sortir. Sans s'en rendre compte elle dus hurler de douleur, car non loin d'elle, elle entendit quelque chose tomber au sol et la voix de Frodon paniquer à côté de son corps.

 **\- Elërinna ? ELËRINNA !** s'écria le Hobbit qui la voyait se tordre de douleur.

Alors qu'il essayait de la soulever pour la ramener à l'intérieur, il vit avec horreur de la fourrure blanche un peu grise avec des tâches noires sortir de sous sa peau et des vêtements sans les déchirer. Ses pupilles se fendirent alors que ses dents se faisaient plus pointues comme celle des animaux. Ses oreilles d'humaines se transformèrent peu à peu en oreilles rondes sur son crâne alors que ses cheveux s'unissaient à la fourrure. Une longue queue en bas du dos de la jeune femme apparu petit à petit pour être finalement aussi longue que le corps animal d'Elërinna. La torture de cette dernière ne dura pas plus longtemps et ce n'était plus une humaine que Frodon avait devant lui, mais un animal qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Bien que coucher et inconsciente, la jeune femme était devenue effrayante et le Hobbit était sûr qu'une fois debout, sa nouvelle amie serait quasiment aussi grande que lui au garrot, c'est-à-dire 1m25 et qu'en longueur elle mesurait presque deux mètres en contant la queue. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas la bouger sous cette forme des plus étrange, un léopard s'il se souvenait bien, le semi-homme décida de ramasser le plateau qu'il avait fait tomber et d'attendre qu'Elërinna se réveille ou bien qu'elle retrouve sa forme normale.

À nouveau et comme beaucoup trop souvent à son goût ces derniers temps, la Prodige se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable. Avec une grimace qui lui fit plisser le nez, l'argentée se redressa lentement et remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans le jardin de Frodon, mais dans la chambre que le Hobbit lui avait attribué quelques jours plutôt. Laissant sa tête retomber sur l'épais oreiller plein de plumes, Elërinna grogna de colère. Tout d'abord, elle avait perdu ses frères. Et ensuite, elle tombait dans les pommes à sa toute première transformation, elle reconnaissait que ça avait été douloureux, mais quand même, elle n'était pas une petite nature. À seize ans, elle s'était cassé la cheville, avait dû subir une opération l'obligeant à rester en fauteuil roulant pendant presque trois mois et à subir la douleur que les vises placer dans ses os lui faisait subir jusqu'à ce que le chirurgien les enlève, donc, la douleur elle savait gérer normalement. Elërinna soupira tout en se passant une main sur le visage, les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, de colère contre elle-même, mais aussi de tristesse et de peur. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Sans ses frères, elle était perdue, ils avaient tout le temps été ensemble même en ayant plusieurs années d'écart.

 **\- Alors Frodon ! La rumeur raconte que tu as accueilli une demoiselle chez toi !** fit une voix dans la maison qu'Elërinna ne connaissait pas.

 **\- Comment tout le monde peut être au courant alors qu'Elërinna refuse de sortir plus loin que le jardin ?** s'exclama la voix de Frodon.

 **\- Le tailleur,** répondit une autre voix en riant.

 **\- J'aurais dû m'en douter...** soupira son hôte. **Bon, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

Les deux autres voix, qui appartenaient à des hommes, acceptèrent et la discussion repris de bon train. Elërinna se leva quelques minutes après et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était toujours habillée, même si elle savait que Frodon ne se serait jamais permis de la déshabiller. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir, mais c'était supportable. S'étirant légèrement, l'argentée sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon de la maison et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir son hôte en compagnie de deux autres Hobbits tout deux châtains avec des visages malicieux.

 **\- Ah, tu es réveillée ! Je me suis inquiété en te voyant dans le jardin tout à l'heure,** déclara Frodon en la voyant se baisser pour rentrer dans le salon.

 **\- Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, alors,** s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire penaud.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas mieux ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ?**

S'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, la jeune femme secoua la tête pour dire que non et offrit un sourire aux invités du Hobbit qui la regarder avec surprise et émerveillement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

 **\- Elërinna, je te présente Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrïn Touque, mes cousins. Merry, Pippin, voici Elërinna Jackser, la jeune femme dont toute la Comté parle...**

 **\- Commença toute la Comté parle de moi ?!** s'écria l'argentée surprise.

 **\- Heureux de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Elërinna !** s'exclama joyeusement celui du nom de Pippin. **Vos yeux, c'est naturel ?**

 **\- On peut dire ça comme ça,** répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers Frodon. **Pourquoi toute la Comté parle de moi ?**

 **\- Mais parce que c'est bien reconnu que les Sacquet n'acceptent aucun étranger chez eux depuis que Bilbon est rentrée de son grand voyage,** déclara Merry qui avait fini de grignoter un biscuit. **Oh, il y avait bien sûr parfois des Nains qui venaient et Gandalf, mais jamais de jeune femme.**

 **\- Il y a même une rumeur comme quoi, vous seriez sa future femme !**

À côté d'elle, Frodon avala de travers alors qu'il sirotait son thé. Compatissante, Elërinna lui tapota dans le dos tout en pouffant de rire. Au collège et au lycée, il y avait eu beaucoup de rumeurs concernant sa famille et elle, au début, ça l'énerver ce genre de chose, car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi certaines personnes peuvent autant s'occuper de la vie d'autre gens, mais maintenant, la seule réaction qu'elle pouvait avoir face à ça, c'était d'éclater de rire.

 **\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Même dans ce monde, il y a des rumeurs totalement surprenantes !**

 **\- « Dans ce monde » ?** répétèrent les deux Hobbits châtains en fronçant les sourcils.

Le rire d'Elërinna s'arrêta et elle se tourna vers le Hobbit aux cheveux noirs, le questionnant de manière silencieuse sur la confiance qu'elle pouvait avoir dans les deux cousins. Frodon hocha la tête puis fit promettre à ses cousins qu'ils ne devraient jamais répéter ce qu'ils allaient entendre. La promesse faite, la jeune femme inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer une nouvelle fois dans le récit de son histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en Terre du Milieu.

Le soir arriva sur la Comté et les trois Hobbits préparèrent le repas. Merry et Pippin étaient arrivés dans l'après-midi pendant qu'elle était inconsciente et s'était prévu qu'ils restent pendant deux ou trois jours pour qu'ils rendent visite à tous les Hobbits qu'ils connaissaient. Se trouvant un peu inutile sur le coup, elle n'était pas très douée en cuisine, Elërinna décida de mettre la table en écoutant les trois cousins discuter entre eux. La jeune femme appréciait beaucoup Frodon et maintenant qu'elle connaissait Merry et Pippin, elles les aimaient bien aussi. Les deux cousins vivaient de l'autre côté de la Comté, étaient drôles et ils avaient cru son histoire alors qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de le faire. Une fois la table mise, Elërinna les observa faire à manger et cela la sidéra légèrement. Elle avait l'habitude des fours et plaques électriques de son monde, des couverts en inox, et même d'avoir un frigo pour conserver les aliments, mais en Terre du Milieu, il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Ce qui la déstabiliser beaucoup et d'une certaine manière, elle savait que seule, elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Elle ne savait même pas faire un feu de camp ni même dépecer un animal ! Contrairement à Fabian et Alexandre qui avaient déjà fait du camping avec leurs parents et qui étaient déjà aller à la chasse avec leurs grands-parents.

 **\- Tout va bien, Elërinna ?** demanda Merry qui vit son soudain malaise, elle leur avait aussi demandé de la tutoyer au cours de l'après-midi.

 **\- Dans votre monde, je suis morte en même pas dix secondes si je sors dehors,** murmura-t-elle. **Dans mon monde, on est un peu près en sécurité même s'il y a des dangers, comme le démontre ma mort, mais...**

L'argentée se tus, elle commençait à faire une crise d'angoisse et ce n'était pas bon. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son corps se mit à trembler. Les Hobbits voulurent intervenir, mais d'un geste qui du paraître autoritaire, elle leur fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à se calmer toute seule, sentant que ça n'allait pas être la dernière crise qu'elle ferait. Pourquoi tenait-elle ça de sa mère ? Aucune idée, la seule chose qu'Elërinna savait, c'était qu'elles étaient toutes les deux nées de la même manière et qu'elles avaient des traits de caractère commun. Trois fois le cordon ombilical autour du cou avec de grandes chances de mourir étouffée à la naissance et angoissées de nature. Calquant sa respiration irrégulière sur celle de Frodon à côté d'elle qui était plus calme, elle ferma les yeux. Les secondes passèrent puis la Cilmë se calma enfin puis s'excusa auprès des trois cousins pour le dérangement après avoir rouvert les yeux.

 **\- Désolée...**

 **\- Ce n'est rien... Tu nous as dits que ton monde, était radicalement différent du nôtre à l'époque où tu es... Morte,** fit Frodon en lui servant du bœuf avec pleins de légume. **Donc, je pense que c'est normal que tu aies peur en voyant que la Terre du Milieu est très différente.**

 **\- Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Nous, enfin plus Frodon, t'aiderons à t'intégrer !** s'exclama Pippin avec un sourire.

 **\- Franchement, les Hobbits me surprennent plus que tous les autres choses ces derniers jours,** déclara **Elërinna** avec reconnaissance. **Les humains, en général, n'auraient jamais réagi ainsi en voyant apparaître une parfaite inconnue sur le porche de leur maison.**

 **\- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas des Grandes Gens alors !**

La remarque de Merry fit rire l'argentée qui commença à manger avec appétit en compagnie des trois Hobbit.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 **\- Elërinna... Tu es sûre que tu veux rester seule ? On serait content que tu viennes avec nous.**

 **\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Frodon, je ne vais pas me faire attaquer et promis, si j'ai mal, je ne me transforme pas en Léopard des Neige.**

Le brun la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, pas du tout convaincu alors que l'argentée avait un sourire innocent sur le visage en ayant l'idée de tenter à nouveau l'expérience de la métamorphose. Après le repas d'hier, Elërinna avait demandé à son ami de lui décrire comment elle était lors de sa transformation. Le Hobbit lui avait alors décrit non pas la douleur de sa transformation puisque l'argentée s'en souvenait, mais l'animal en lequel elle s'était changée. Son pelage avait été de couleur blanc/gris avec des rosettes noires. En longueur, elle semblait faire deux mètres à elle toute seule, corps et queue comprise, Frodon ne sut pas vraiment lui dire au niveau de la hauteur puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu debout. L'image du félin s'imposa toute seule dans l'esprit d'Elërinna, un Léopard des Neige, qui était effectivement son animal préféré.

 **\- Non vraiment, Frodon, va t'amuser avec tes cousins et Sam. Je ne tomberais pas dans les pommes.**

 **\- Frodon !** s'exclama Merry. **El est une grande fille, on lui a montré comment se faire du thé tout ça... Pas vraiment Pippin ?**

 **\- Tout à fait Merry !**

Les deux châtains adoptèrent eux aussi de grands sourires innocents faisant soupirer Frodon qui dus rendre les armes face à la détermination des trois autres.

 **\- Bon... Très bien, mais Elërinna fait attention et n'ouvre à personne sauf si c'est un vieil homme habillé en gris et qui s'appelle Gandalf.**

 **\- Très bien, chef,** s'exclama l'argentée en rigolant, amusée par l'insistance du brun.

Merry et Pippin, fière d'avoir gagné cette bataille, prirent leurs sacs et firent un signe d'au revoir à Elërinna, ils ne dormiraient pas ici ce soir. Frodon s'assura une nouvelle fois que la jeune femme était sûre de pouvoir rester seule et c'est en levant les yeux au ciel que cette dernière le chassa presque de sa propre maison. Une fois seule, en refermant la petite porte ronde de la maison, le sourire de la Prodige disparu. Devant les trois Hobbits elle n'avait rien montré, car elle ne voulait pas les déranger, mais en réalité rester seule dans une maison qu'elle connaissait depuis seulement une semaine, cela l'angoisser plus qu'autre chose. En plus, ici, pas d'internet ou de réseau téléphonique. Son ordinateur et son téléphone portable avec sa playlist de musique lui manquer tout autant que ses trois frères. C'est-à-dire qu'elle serait prête, elle, l'adolescente de dix-sept ans répartit à Poufsouffle sur Pottermore, qui n'aimait pas la violence, à tuer pour revoir ses frères et avoir un brin d'électricité. Sentant la crise d'angoisse arriver, Elërinna alla rapidement dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Le fait que la soirée soit déjà tombée ne l'inquiéta pas, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur du noir. Derrière elle, elle ne referma pas la porte arrière de Cul-de-Sac et alla s'installer en tailleur dans l'herbe. Fermant les paupières, l'argentée commença à faire le vide et à se concentrer seulement sur les battements de son cœur, faisant abstraction des voix de Hobbits qu'elle entendait au loin. Comme la première fois qu'elle avait essayé de se transformer, des démangeaisons désagréables apparurent sur l'entièreté de son corps et la douleur ressentit lors de sa première transformation la fit sévèrement grimacer, mais, à la surprise d'Elërinna qui n'osa pas ouvrirent les yeux, c'était une sensation plus supportable la deuxième fois. Les paupières closes, elle sentit une queue pousser dans le bas de son dos, ses oreilles se déplacer sur son crâne qui était une sensation particulièrement étrange. Le reste de sa transformation... Elle n'aurait jamais pu expliquer comment ça s'était passer. C'était juste... Bizarre, mais au finalement, pas vraiment dérangeant.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

La voix provenant de derrière elle, fit violemment sursauter Elërinna qui dans sa transe de transformation, n'avait pas entendu si quelqu'un était rentré dans la maison. Rouvrant brusquement les yeux en se levant d'un seul coup, la jeune femme retomba sur le sol telle une bouse de vache. Grognant de douleur, elle se redressa plus lentement et resta ficher de stupeur en voyant ses mains... Enfin ses pattes. La métamorphose avait donc bel et bien fonctionné, elle n'était plus humaine. Les pattes sous ses yeux appartenaient à son corps de Léopard des Neige.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que...**

Se souvenant soudainement de la personne étant rentrée sans y être invitée dans la maison de Frodon, Elërinna se retourna lentement, tanguant à cause du fait qu'elle n'était absolument pas habituée à marcher sur quatre pattes au lieu de deux jambes. Dans l'encadrement de la petite porte Hobbit, se trouvait un grand homme habillé tout en gris, mais à contre-bougie elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Pas vraiment sûr de l'effet qu'elle pouvait faire, Elërinna retroussa les babines et poussa un grognement qui résonna grave dans ses oreilles.

 **\- C'est plus à moi de vous demander ce que vous faite là, la porte d'entrée de Cul-de-Sac était fermée à ce que je sache,** répondit l'argentée qui sursauta en s'entendant parler normalement alors que c'était un fait connu, les animaux ne pouvaient pas parler comme les êtres humains.

 **\- Mon nom est Gandalf, Gandalf le gris.**

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ce qui du rendre bizarre en forme de léopard, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas vraiment, essayant de se souvenir où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom-là. Il se passa quelques secondes, avant que la lumière se fasse dans l'esprit de la Cilmë. Frodon lui avait déjà parlé d'un certain Gandalf, un magicien si elle se souvenait bien. Très grand ami de l'oncle du brun et personne très apprécié de ce dernier. D'ailleurs, si elle l'avait entendu toquer et s'il s'était présenter à la porte, elle aurait dû lui ouvrir.

 **\- Frodon m'a parlé de vous...** déclara-t-elle. **Vous êtes magicien. Il m'a même dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous si un jour vous débarquiez sans prévenir et qu'il n'était pas là...**

Le magicien sembla avoir un sourire dans l'obscurité et tourna les talons pour rentrer dans la maison. Avec méfiance, Elërinna ferma à nouveau les paupières puis se concentra comme à chaque fois pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Le processus fut tout aussi désagréable dans le sens inverse puis que tous ses attributs animaux devaient soient disparaître ou bien comme pour ses oreilles reprendre leur place initiale. Ce n'est qu'après s'être assurée qu'elle était bien humaine en palpant son corps, que la Prodige rouvrit les yeux. Elle était bien debout, habillée de ses vêtements, avec des pieds et des mains tout ce qu'il y a de plus normales. Soupirant de soulagement, Elërinna pris le peu de courage qu'elle avait, puis suivit l'inconnu à l'intérieur de la maison. Essayant de garder à l'esprit ce que Frodon lui avait dit à son sujet un jour où ils nettoyaient la maison tous les deux avant que Pippin et Merry arrive.

Ses frères, les deux aînés, mais aussi ses parents, lui avaient toujours appris qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance au vieux monsieur habillé de robe. C'est pour ça que quand le vieux magicien, oui le vieux, car il ne semblait pas vraiment tout frais en vue de son visage plein de ride, lui proposa de s'asseoir et de boire tranquillement un thé, elle refusa en restant près de la porte, prête à fuir à la vue de n'importe quel geste suspect. Oui, elle était méfiante, et même un peu trop, mais il fallait la comprendre. Cet homme, même s'il connaissait Frodon était rentée sans y être invité, ensuite elle était quand même dans un monde complètement inconnu et les seules personnes en qui elle avait confiance, c'était les quatre seuls Hobbits qu'elle connaissait. Frodon et Sam, car ils avaient pris soin d'elle lorsqu'elle était inconsciente sans abuser de son nouveau corps et Merry et Pippin eux, ils étaient tellement drôles et naturels dans leurs paroles qu'elle s'était tout de suite liée d'amitié avec eux.

 **\- Donc vous connaissez Frodon depuis longtemps ?**

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, Elërinna fixa de ses yeux orangés le magicien avec incompréhension. Pas de qui êtes-vous ? Ou bien, de vos yeux, c'est naturel ? Il lui demandait juste si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle connaissait le Hobbit.

 **\- Il m'a recueilli, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine,** articula-t-elle sans baisser le regard.

 **\- Je vois, avez-vous un nom jeune Prodige ?**

 **\- Comment ?!**

Le magicien eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il préparait le seul moyen de fumer dans ce monde, une pipe en bois pleine d'herbe. De la drogue douce peut-être ? La jeune femme ne savait pas, Frodon appeler ça du Vieux Toby. Elërinna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine exposant le dos de sa main droite que l'inconnu fixa avec peu de curiosité.

 **\- Je suis magicien chère enfant, ce que les Valar font n'est pas totalement inconnu de certaine personne en cette terre,** répondit le vieil homme. **Avez-vous un nom ?**

 **\- Elërinna, Elërinna Jackser. Que faite vous ici ? Frodon est absent.**

 **\- C'est ce que je constate,** reconnu le magicien. **Mais, en l'attendant, vous pourrez peut-être m'en dire plus sûr la raison de votre présence ici. Une marque sur une main ne dit pas tout.**

Il y eu un moment de silence et finalement, Elërinna lâcha un soupir en allant s'asseoir sur le banc en face du magicien. Ce dernier lui servit une tasse de thé fumante avec un sourire compatissant. Il patienta sans se plaindre le temps que la jeune femme souffle sur le liquide chaud pour le faire refroidir et pouvoir en boire une gorger sans s'ébouillanter la gorge. Sentant le thé lui réchauffer l'estomac, Elërinna se détendit légèrement.

 **\- Vous ne direz rien à personne ?** demanda-t-elle pour être sûre de la confiance qu'elle pouvait avoir en lui, Gandalf hocha doucement la tête. **Bien alors... Je viens d'un autre monde, très différent de la Terre du Milieu et dans mon monde, je suis morte après un violent accident. Mes trois frères aussi sont morts en même temps que moi et quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais dans un endroit qu'on appelle le Paradis et où vont toutes les personnes mortes. À ce que j'ai compris en retrouvant mes frères, nous n'aurions jamais dû mourir ce jour-là. Les anges, les créatures qui gardent le Paradis, n'avaient pas de place pour nous accueillir. Donc, ils ont fait appel à la Dame Varda, l'une de vos Valar. Elle nous a emmenés, mes frères et moi, dans le palais de Valinor et là, plusieurs Valar, Yavanna, Aulë, Tulkas, Estë, Nessa et Oromë si je me souviens bien, nous ont donné un pouvoir. Yavanna l'a fait pour mon premier frère aîné, Estë pour le deuxième et Tulkas et Aulë pour mon cadet. C'est Nessa et Oromë qui m'ont donné mon pouvoir avec un arc et des flèches aussi. Ensuite, j'ai été en dernière téléportée ici, devant la porte de Cul-de-Sac. Sans mes frères.**

 **\- Eh bien, quelle histoire jeune fille,** fit le vieil homme au bout d'un moment. **Les Hobbits, vous ont-ils bien traitée ?**

 **\- Vous me croyez ?** s'exclama Elërinna, sa mâchoire se décrochant presque.

 **\- Bien sûr que je vous crois, n'oubliez pas que je suis magicien.**

En voyant l'expression étonnée de la jeune femme, le magicien eut un sourire amusé puis, décida de lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa venue imprévue chez le jeune Sacquet.

 **\- Moi, voyez-vous jeune Elërinna, j'ai confié la garde d'une chose très importante à notre ami Hobbit, mais cela la mit dans un très grand danger et je crains que maintenant, il soit obligé de quitter la Comté... Mais moi-même je ne vais pas pouvoir l'accompagner tout du long de son voyage tout de suite... Alors si vous vouliez bien...**

 **\- Vous voulez que je parte avec lui ?** acheva Elërinna septique.

 **\- Oui, il serait plus en sécurité avec vous que seul.**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, je ne sais pas me battre, ni me servir de mon arc et faire de la randonner ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort... Surtout, que je ne connais rien de ce monde !**

 **\- S'il vous plaît, Frodon en sera heureux et puis, ce serait une bonne occasion pour retrouver vos frères non ?**

Elërinna fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant rapidement à la proposition du magicien. Il n'avait pas tort, c'était l'occasion parfaite de retrouver Fabian, Alexandre et Jonathan, mais d'un autre côté, elle était aussi une brebis perdue dans un monde rempli de loup. Mais vraiment, elle pourrait retrouver ses frères... La jeune femme lâcha un grognement puis, fixa Gandalf qui semblait attendre avec impatience sa réponse. Elle soupira finalement.

 **\- Très bien, j'accompagnerais Frodon et je veillerais sur lui,** dit-elle, comme si c'était une promesse.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé ! Est-ce que vous avez aimer ? ^^**

 **La suite mercredi prochain !**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Un départ rapide

**Voici le deuxième chapitre des Prodiges des Valar, je l'ai corriger du mieux que j'ai pu toute seule et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous au grand Tolkien, en dehors mes OC.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2.**_

 _ **Un départ rapide qui aurait dû être discret.**_

Sous les conseils de Gandalf, Elërinna alla dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires de voyage. Elle avait pris un sac en bandoulière dans Cul-de-Sac puis avait commencer à ranger le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait dedans pour ensuite s'attacher les cheveux en une queue-de-cheval à l'aide d'une petite lanière en cuir. En réalité, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre à cent pour-cent de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était consciente qu'il y aurait certainement du danger sur la route, mais l'envie de retrouver ses frères étaient beaucoup trop grande et puis, la jeune femme ne devait pas se mentir, même si elle était peureuse et angoissée des choses inconnus, elle aimait le voyage et l'aventure. Avant que ses parents meurent, elle était allée en Afrique avec eux et avec ses frères, ils avaient été en voyage en Amérique, en Corée et au Japon. Donc, le voyage ça la connaissait un peu et son sens de l'orientation n'était pas nul contrairement à celui de Fabian. Trop prise dans la préparation de son sac, Elërinna n'avait pas remarquer que le magicien avait éteint la quasi-totalité des bougies qui éclairait la maison et que maintenant cette dernière était plongée dans le noir complet. Ce n'est qu'après avoir posé son sac, son carquois et son arc près de l'entrée de la pièce qu'elle occupait depuis un peu plus d'une semaine que l'argentée se rendit compte des actions de Gandalf. Levant les yeux au ciel devant la mise en scène du vieil homme, Elërinna alla attendre dans la cuisine comme il lui avait demandé, pour patienter le temps que Frodon et lui parle de quelque chose d'important.

Quand le Hobbit rentra à Cul-de-Sac, quelques instants plus tard, elle l'entendit discuter avec Gandalf, d'une sorte d'anneaux qui révèle un message une fois plonger dans le feu. Le magicien avait l'air sur ses gardes au moindre bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Alors qu'il traduisait ce qui était écrit sur le soit disant anneau, Elërinna s'étouffa presque avec son thé alertant le Hobbit et le magicien qui se tournèrent vers elle.

 **\- Désolée, mais ça fais flipper votre truc,** articula-t-elle après avoir arrêté de tousser.

 **\- Elërinna ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu trop peur ?** demanda Frodon qui s'approcha d'elle.

 **\- Non ça va mais éloigne ça de moi ! Je n'aime pas son odeur !**

L'argentée fixa en grimaçant l'anneau que le maître de Cul-de-Sac posa au milieu de la table en bois, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais l'odeur que dégager le bijou lui donner envie de vomir. Peut-être que c'était grâce à son pouvoir et à l'odorat plus développé du félin qui vivait en quelque sorte en elle. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle lui trouve un nom d'ailleurs...

 **\- Voici l'anneau unique,** déclara sombrement Gandalf qui s'était assis en face d'elle. **Forgé par Sauron, le seigneur des ténèbres, dans les flammes de la montagne du destin. Il a été pris par Isildur, de la main de Sauron lui-même.**

 **\- C'est le seigneur des ténèbres dont tu m'as parlé quand tu m'expliquais un peu l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu ?** fit l'argentée au Hobbit qui hocha la tête en servant deux tasses de thé de plus.

 **\- Bilbon l'a trouvé, dans la caverne de Gollum,** lâcha Frodon à voix haute.

 **\- Oui, pendant soixante ans, l'anneau est resté tranquillement en possession de Bilbon. Prolongeant sa vie et retardant sa vieillesse,** expliqua le magicien qui fixait l'anneau avec effroi. **Mais c'est fini Frodon, le mal gronde dans le Mordor, l'anneau c'est réveiller, il a entendu son maître l'appeler.**

 **\- Mais il a été détruit ! Sauron a été détruit !** rétorqua le Hobbit, peu sûr de ses paroles.

 **\- Non Frodon...** répondit lentement Gandalf. **L'esprit de Sauron a survécu, car sa force vitale et liée à l'anneau et l'anneau n'a pas été détruit. Sauron est de retour. Ses Orques se sont multipliés, sa forteresse à Barak-Dûr a été rebattit sur les terres du Mordor. Sauron n'a besoin que de cet anneau pour recouvrir les terres de ce monde de ténèbres. Il le cherche, il le cherche, toutes ses pensées sont fixées sur lui. Car l'anneau aspire plus que tout à retourner au doigt de son maître. L'anneau et le seigneur des ténèbres, ne font qu'un, Frodon. Il ne doit jamais le trouver.**

En entendant cela, le Hobbit se leva d'un bon en prenant l'anneau dans sa main, faisant sursauter Elërinna qui, buvant les paroles du magicien, ne s'attendait pas à cela.

 **\- Très bien,** déclara alors le brun en partant de la cuisine, suivit de près par le magicien et la Cilmë. **Mettons-le de côté, cachons-le et ne parlons plus jamais de lui. Personne ne sait qu'il est ici, n'est-ce pas ?**

Face au mutisme de Gandalf, Frodon se retourna vers les deux plus grand qui avaient dû se baisser pour passer de la cuisine au salon. La Prodige s'écarta un peu dans la pièce pour aller se réchauffer près de la cheminée, elle sentait qu'en acceptant la proposition du magicien pour suivre Frodon dans son futur voyage, elle s'était mis dans une merde pas possible, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la raison de ce pressentiment.

 **\- Répondez Gandalf...** demanda Frodon.

 **\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui savait que Bilbon avait l'anneau,** répondit finalement le vieil homme. **J'ai cherché partout cette créature, ce Gollum, mais l'ennemi l'a trouvé avant moi. J'ignore combien de temps ils l'ont torturé mais parmi les cris sans fin ils ont discerner deux mots. La Comté, Sacquet.**

 **\- « La Comté » « Sacquet » ... Mais ça pourrait les mener ici !** s'écria le hobbit. **Prenez le Gandalf ! Prenez-le ! Je vous le donne.**

 **\- NON !** s'exclama Elërinna sans savoir pourquoi. **Frodon, Gandalf ne doit pas le prendre.**

 **\- Elle a raison, ne me tentez pas Frodon, je n'ose le prendre, même pour le mettre en sûreté. Vous comprenez, Frodon, j'utiliserai cet anneau en souhaitant faire le bien, mais à travers moi, il pourrait atteindre un pouvoir trop grand et trop terrible à imaginer.**

 **\- Mais il ne peut rester dans la Comté !**

 **\- Non, en effet et Elërinna sera là pour vous aider.**

C'est à cet instant, qu'Elërinna compris toute la dangerosité dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Gandalf lui avait demandé de partir avec Frodon pour veiller sur lui, car certainement qu'il savait que sûr elle, l'anneau ne ferait rien, car elle avait sans le savoir, la protection de dieux de la Terre du Milieu, voilà pourquoi elle avait cette marque sur sa main. Quand elle disait qu'elle s'était mise dans la merde et toute seule en plus.

Après quelques recommandations de Gandalf, Frodon se précipita dans tout Cul-de-Sac pour prendre le nécessaire pour leur départ précipité. Elërinna de son côté, alla dans la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait pour récupérer son sac qu'elle plaça en bandoulière sur ses épaules et pour s'équiper pour la première fois de son arc et de son carquois. En retournant dans la cuisine, prête, elle trouva Frodon qui emballer de la nourriture et Gandalf qui lui donner des indications de route.

 **\- Vous devez quitter la Comté, rendez-vous au village de Bree.**

 **\- Bree ? Bon et vous ?**

 **\- Moi, je vous attendrai à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant,** expliqua Gandalf alors que la Prodige ouvrait son sac pour que le Hobbit y mette également des vivres.

 **\- L'anneau sera en sûreté là-bas ?**

 **\- Je l'ignore Frodon...** avoua Gandalf. **Je n'ai aucune réponse. Il faut que je voie le supérieur de mon ordre qui a la fois, sage et puissant. Croyez moi Frodon, il sera quoi faire.**

 **\- Et toi Elërinna, tu viens réellement ? Mais c'est bien trop dangereux !** s'exclama finalement Frodon en comprenant enfin que l'argentée avait préparé ses affaires.

 **\- Frodon, dangereux ou pas, je n'ai nul par où aller et je préfère venir avec toi pour t'aider plutôt que de vivre sans avoir rien à faire,** répondit-elle doucement avec un sourire doux.

Le Hobbit eu lui aussi un sourire avant de lui serrer brièvement la taille puisqu'il n'était pas plus haut que cela. Elërinna et lui allèrent ensuite dans l'entrée Cul-de-Sac pour prendre de quoi se couvrir.

 **\- Vous devez abandonner le nom de Sacquet, car cela pourrait être dangereux hors de la Comté. Ne voyagez que de jour, et rester loin de la route,** termina d'expliquer le magicien en donnant un bâton de marche au plus petit.

 **\- Nous pouvons aisément couper à travers champs,** fit Frodon en glissant l'anneau dans une des poches avant de son vêtement. Gandalf eu un sourire en le voyant ainsi prêt.

 **\- Ah, mon cher Frodon, les Hobbits sont vraiment de surprenantes créatures. On peut apprendre tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur leur coutume en un mois et cependant, au bout de cent ans, ils peuvent encore vous surprendre.**

La réflexion du magicien fit sourire Frodon alors cas côté de lui, Elërinna eu un petit rire amusé en sachant que même si elle n'était ici que depuis peu de temps, les Hobbits l'avaient particulièrement surprise avec leur coutume et leur joie de vivre quasiment constante. Gandalf allait leur dire quelque chose d'autre quand un craquement sous la fenêtre ouverte du salon les fit sursauter. Tous les trois se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et le magicien empoigna son bâton.

 **\- Baissez-vous !**

Sans ce le faire redire deux fois, le brun et l'argentée se couchèrent au sol tout en observant le vieil homme s'approcher de la fenêtre, son bâton devant lui et prêt à se défendre. Elërinna sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, pas vraiment prête à faire face maintenant à un quelconque ennemi. Gandalf frappa dans les fleurs sous la fenêtre à l'aide de son bâton et ils purent tous les trois entendre un gémissement de douleur. Elërinna arrêta même de respirer sans s'en rendre compte. Le magicien lâcha son bâton et passa ses deux bras par la fenêtre pour empoigner quelque chose dehors. C'est un Hobbit châtain et corpulent qu'il souleva pour le plaquer contre la table, soulageant la jeune femme qui, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, aurait pu dire que cette scène aurait pu être le début d'un Yaoi mettant en scène un couple assez particulier.

 **\- Sam Gamegie ! Vous étiez aux écoutes à la fenêtre !**

 **\- Je n'étais pas à l'écoute de la fenêtre votre seigneurie, j'étais à la coupe de la pelouse, sous la fenêtre,** se défendit le jardinier. **Je vous jure.**

Frodon et Elërinna se relevèrent, une expression soulager sur leurs visages qui étaient quelques secondes plutôt figés d'horreur à l'idée qu'un sbire de Sauron puisse déjà être là.

 **\- N'est-il pas un peu tard pour entretenir la pelouse ?** questionna Gandalf en se redressant, poing sur les hanches.

 **\- J'ai entendu des voix...**

 **\- Qu'avez-vous entendu ? Parlez !** s'exclama-t-il menaçant.

 **\- Rien d'important,** s'empressa d'expliquer le Hobbit en bégayant. **J'ai entendu des choses sur un anneau, un seigneur des ténèbres et un peu sur la fin du monde. Mais pitié votre seigneurie Gandalf, ne me faites pas de mal, ne me transformer en quelque chose de pas naturel.**

 **\- Non !** fit lentement le magicien amusé en échangeant un regard avec la Cilmë et le Hobbit qui souriaient d'indulgence. **Peut-être... J'ai mieux en ce qui vous concerne.**

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

C'est à l'aube qu'ils quittèrent Cul-de-Sac après que Sam ait été faire ses bagages pour suivre Frodon, Elërinna et Gandalf. Le magicien récupéra son cheval qu'il avait laissé à une écurie de Hobbitebourg, puis ils commencèrent à traverser une partie de la Comté tous les quatre, pour arriver dans une forêt encore dans les limites de la région. Ayant de plus grande jambe que les deux semi-homme, la Prodige était souvent devant avec le magicien, mais elle s'arrêtait régulièrement pour attendre les deux plus petits, qui malgré leurs petites jambes, avaient tout de même une marche rapide.

 **\- Tous les trois, faite attention,** les prévint Gandalf une fois bien enfoncé dans la forêt. **L'ennemi à de nombreux espions à son service, des oiseaux, des bêtes. Est-il en sûreté ?** demanda-t-il à Frodon qui plaça sa main sur l'une de ses poches. **Ne le mettez pas au doigt, car les serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres sont attirés par son pouvoir, surtout n'oubliez pas Frodon, l'anneau essaye de revenir à son maître. Il veut être retrouvé.**

Sûr ces paroles, particulièrement rassurantes pour le trio, que la Cilmë et les deux Hobbits formaient, que le magicien monta sur son cheval pour partir au triple galop. À côté de ses deux nouveaux amis et compagnons de voyage, Elërinna avala difficilement sa salive, se demandant si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester au Paradis. Une fois Gandalf assez loin pour disparaître de leurs champs de vision, le trio entendit des cris d'oiseaux et des craquements dans la forêt qui les firent frissonner. Ils s'échangèrent tous les trois des regards incertains.

 **\- Bon et bien, c'est parti ?**

L'argentée proposer ça sur un ton léger et sûre d'elle, mais au fond de son cœur, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir en courant. Mais elle ne le ferait pas, pour Frodon et puis pour l'espoir de revoir ses frères un jour.

Ils marchèrent à travers la Comté d'un pas rapidement sans beaucoup parler, Frodon était devant car, c'est lui qui connaissait mieux la géographie de l'endroit et Elërinna marchait à l'arrière pour éviter de distancer les deux Hobbits et de se retrouver seule et paumée comme une idiote, car elle en serait encore bien capable. Ils croisèrent peu d'habitations Hobbits et de Hobbits même, puisque comme leur avait dit Gandalf, ils coupèrent toujours à travers champs se débrouillant pour ne pas aller sur la route et pour se trouver à bonne distance de ces dernières. La découverte des paysages de son nouveau monde, fit du bien, en quelque sorte, à Elërinna. Ça lui permettait d'une certaine manière, d'oublier qu'ils étaient certainement poursuivis par des monstres horribles travaillant pour le grand méchant de ce monde qui normalement aurait dû être mort et enterré depuis des années. Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, elle ne ressentait ni ne fatigue et ni point de côté comme elle l'aurait ressenti normalement avec son ancien corps sur Terre. Était-ce là l'une des qualités que Nessa lui avait donner lorsque Oromë et elle lui avait donner son don de métamorphose ? Elërinna l'espérait, car dans sa vie d'avant, elle était totalement nul en sport. Cependant, ses nouvelles capacités d'endurance et d'agilité furent rapidement oubliées par l'argentée quand ils arrivèrent au début d'un champ à côté d'un épouvantail où trois corbeaux les observait et failli tomber quand Sam s'arrêta juste devant elle.

 **\- Ça y est...** déclara le Hobbit aux cheveux châtains faisant se retourner le brun et intriguant l'argentée.

 **\- Ça y est quoi ?** demanda Frodon.

 **\- Encore un pas de plus et se sera l'endroit le plus éloigné de chez moi ou je n'ai jamais été.**

Frodon rebroussa chemin jusqu'à son meilleur ami tandis que derrière eux, Elërinna avait un sourire compatissant pour le plus petit. D'une manière ou du autre, elle savait ce que ça faisait d'être vraiment loin de chez soi.

 **\- Allez viens Sam,** fit le brun en lui déposant une main sur l'épaule. **Tu te rappelles ce que Bilbon nous disais ? « Il fort dangereux Frodon, de sortir de chez soi, on prend la route et s'il on ne regarde pas où l'on met les pieds, on ne sait pas jusqu'où cela peut non mener ». Pas vrai Elërinna ?**

 **\- Oh que oui !** répondit la jeune femme en recommença à marcher. **Regarde-moi ! Je suis très, très, très loin de chez moi.**

Les deux Hobbits lui firent un sourire gêné, mais le sourire, vrai et sans arrière-pensée de l'argentée, les apaisa. C'est donc avec le sourire, qu'ils reprirent leur route à travers les champs de blé et de maïs cultivés par les agriculteurs Hobbits.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour préparer le dîner du soir. Sam, qui s'improvisait cuisinier, fumé sa pipe en même temps que Frodon qui était installer sur un arbre. Elërinna de son côté, était assise en tailleur, méditant pour essayer de se transformer en léopard, ses deux essaient avaient été bien trop court à son goût.

 **\- Tu vas faire ça maintenant Elërinna ?** demanda Frodon depuis son arbre.

 **\- Oui pourquoi ? Comme ça, Sam pourra voir lui aussi un Léopard des Neige pour la première fois de sa vie.**

 **\- C'est un animal dangereux ?** s'enquit le châtain inquiet.

 **\- Pas tant que... C'est qui qui chante ?** se coupa elle-même l'argentée.

Tout comme leur amie, les deux Hobbits tendirent l'oreille et effectivement, un chant s'élever à travers les arbres. Elërinna n'avait jamais entendu un tel chant et pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point elle était mélomane avant de mourir sur terre. Dans son ancienne maison, elle avait obligé ses frères à remplir une étagère de plein de CD de musique.

 **\- Ce sont des Elfes des bois,** fit Frodon heureux pour une raison que l'argentée ignorer.

Souriant et intrigués, les deux Hobbits se précipitèrent dans la direction du champ. Elërinna leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin, elle enleva la casserole en fonte d'un autre âge du feu et la recouvrir de tel manière pour que rien ne vienne dessus et c'est en courant qu'elle rejoignit les deux semi-hommes qui avaient déjà pris de l'avance. Elle les retrouva accroupie derrière un tronc d'arbre coucher sur le sol et recouvert de mousse. Se mettant à genoux près d'eux, l'argentée observa la route devant eux. Des personnes, habillaient de couleur froide, montant soit des chevaux blancs où allant à pied, se suivaient et portaient parfois un étendard flottant doucement grâce à la légère brise de vent présente.

 **\- Ils s'en vont au Havre, bien au-delà des tours blanches,** déclara Frodon en les regardant. **Les Havres Gris.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Elërinna en murmurant, fixant elle aussi la race la plus belle physiquement de la Terre du Milieu.

 **\- Ils quittent la Terre du Milieu...** commença Sam.

 **\- Pour ne jamais y revenir,** termina Frodon.

 **\- J'ignore pourquoi, mais ça me rend triste.**

 **\- Parce que c'est triste d'une certaine manière...** du reconnaître l'argentée, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi les Elfes quitter ce monde.

Ils regardèrent les Elfes encore un peu et Elërinna les compara à ceux dont elle se souvenait grâce aux jeux vidéo. Ceux de son jeu préféré, World of Warcraft avaient soit de longue oreilles pointues et des sourcils beaucoup trop longs, des yeux brillants et aussi pour les Elfes de Nuit, des couleurs de peau allant du gris aux mauves foncé. Les Elfes de la Terre du Milieu étaient totalement différents, ils étaient très semblables aux humains en dehors de leurs petites oreilles en pointes et de leur beauté irréelle. Elërinna les trouvaient magnifiques... En dehors d'une chose. La plupart d'entre eux étaient blonds platines. Et elle avait un gros problème avec les gens à la couleur de cheveux blond platine qu'elle ne trouvait pas du tout naturel. Bien que maintenant, avec ses cheveux couleur argent, elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Ils retournèrent finalement à leur campement improvisé pour manger et se reposer. Elërinna, pas du tout habituée à marcher toute la journée et à dormir à la belle étoile, eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Enfin, elle l'aurait trouvé plus facilement, si l'ombre d'une menace grandissante ne planait pas sur eux depuis leur départ de Cul-de-Sac.

 **\- N'importe comment que je me mette, y'a une racine qui me laboure le dos !** se plaignit le jardinier en se tournant non loin d'elle, à la recherche d'une position confortable.

 **\- Tu n'as cas fermer les yeux et imaginer que tu es bien installé dans tout lit,** murmura Frodon tourné sur le côté. **Avec un oreiller en plume et un bon matelas moelleux.**

Il y eu un moment de silence, pendant lequel Elërinna se pelotonna un peu plus dans sa couverture et priant pour que la nuit passe rapidement, avant que la voix de Sam s'élève un nouveau dans le campement, la faisant pouffer de rire.

 **\- Ça ne marchera pas Monsieur Frodon. Je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir ici.**

 **\- Moi non plus Sam,** répondit simplement le brun.

À nouveau, le silence se fit sur leur campement et l'argentée ferma les yeux, s'imaginant être dans un endroit différent quand pleine forêt, coucher sur le sol et en train de presque claquer des dents de froid. Les bras de Morphée l'accueillir plusieurs minutes plus tard, mais son sommeil fut agité par beaucoup de cauchemars dont elle ne se souvenait plus en se réveillant le lendemain matin à l'aube en étant secoué par Frodon.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ils marchaient dans un champ de maïs depuis ce qui semblait être des heures, Elërinna n'était pas sûr à cent pour-cent puisque les montres et les téléphones, c'étaient pas encore ça ici, et franchement, elle se demandait si ces champs avaient une fin. Marchant toujours derrière Sam, elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sa nuit avait été mauvaise, très mauvaise et elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir sur le fait que les autres à venir soient meilleures. Sam et elle émergèrent des épis de maïs sur un chemin, toujours dans le champ, tracé par de nombreux passages d'objet agricole.

 **\- C'est moi où Frodon est aux abonnés absents ?** fit la jeune femme, voyant que sur le petit chemin de terre, ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Une pierre tomba dans l'estomac de l'argentée alors que Sam, paniqué par sa remarque, se retourna vers elle pour regarder si Frodon n'était pas derrière eux sur l'autre parti du chemin.

 **\- Monsieur Frodon ?**

 **\- FRODON ?!** s'écria Elërinna.

Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part du Hobbit aux cheveux noirs, ils se mirent tous les deux à courir vers l'avant en espérant tomber sur Frodon. Ni Elërinna ni Sam n'avaient oublié la menace qui peser sur eux depuis qu'ils étaient partis et surtout, la Cilmë avait promis de veiller sur lui. Alors ne pas avoir Frodon, ça lui donner des cheveux blancs. Ironie, puisqu'elle avait déjà des cheveux de couleur argent...

 **\- Frodon ?!** s'exclama à nouveau Sam. **Frodon ?!**

C'est avec un soulagement sans nom que le Hobbit et la Prodige virent apparaître le brun dans un virage. Elërinna dépassa le châtain et se précipita vers Frodon, le cœur battant et les mains sur les hanches.

 **\- Frodon par tous les dieux existant ne fait plus jamais ça ! Sam et moi, on a failli avoir une crise cardiaque !**

 **\- On a cru vous avoir perdu !** ajouta Sam avec soulagement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?**

 **\- C'est juste que Monsieur Gandalf a dit une chose,** répondit le jardinier légèrement gêné.

 **\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?** demanda Frodon.

 **\- Surtout, ne le perdez pas, Sam Gamegie, alors je ne veux pas vous perdre.**

 **\- Et moi, j'ai promis de veiller sur toi.**

 **\- Mais nous sommes encore dans la Comté, que pourrait-il bien se passer ?**

En même temps que le Hobbit disait cela, quelque chose les percuta violemment, lui et la Cilmë. Sous l'effet du choc, ils tombèrent sur le sol, écrasés pas une masse inconnue. Elërinna grogna de douleur en essayant de se redresser, mais c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit le visage de Merry qui la regarder tout aussi surpris qu'elle. À côté d'eux, c'est Pippin qui écrasait Frodon. Regardant brièvement autour d'eux, la jeune femme remarqua que plein de légume divers étaient éparpillés près deux.

 **\- Je ne sais pas moi,** fit Elërinna pour répondre à la question de son ami qui avait été posée juste avant qu'ils se retrouvent étalés sur le sol. **Une attaque de cousins Hobbits voleurs de légumes ?** proposa-t-elle hilare. **Merry, je sais que je suis aussi confortable qu'un oreiller en plume, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais tu m'écrases un peu.**

 **\- Frodon... Merry, c'est Frodon !** sembla comprendre Pippin.

 **\- Désolée Elë... Bonjour Frodon !** s'exclama joyeusement Merry qui se relever et qui offrit sa main pour aider la jeune femme.

 **\- Lâchez-le !** râla Sam qui attrapa Pippin par le col de ses vêtements pour l'éloigner de Frodon. **Relevez-vous Frodon.**

 **\- Que veut dire tout ceci ?** demanda le brun en voyant tous les légumes que les deux cousins avaient commencer à leur mettre dans les bras.

 **\- Vous avez visité les cultures du Père Madote !** s'écria Sam abasourdi.

Derrière eux, un chien commença à aboyer alors qu'au-dessus des hauts épis de maïs ils purent tous voir le début d'une faux les menacer avec la voix d'un Hobbit qui leur hurler des choses qu'Elërinna ne pris même pas le temps d'écouter. Alors que Merry attrapé Frodon par l'épaule pour commencer à courir, l'argentée jeta en même temps que Sam les légumes voler que Pippin venait de leur mettre dans les bras pour partir en courant à leur suite.

 **\- Pourquoi est-il si énervé ?** se demanda Pippin alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers le champ. **Il ne s'agit que d'une botte de carotte ou de quelques choux ! Et aussi les trois sacs de pomme de terre que nous avons emprunter la semaine passer ainsi que les champignons de la semaine d'avant.**

 **\- Oui Pippin, si tu veux mon avis ça réaction est démesurée !** approuva Merry.

 **\- Démesurée ?!** s'exclama Elërinna septique. **Mais dans mon monde, c'est direct au trou !**

Regardant derrière elle pour voir s'ils étaient toujours poursuivis, ce qui était le cas, la jeune femme percuta Frodon, qui s'était arrêter. Perdue, elle allait leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient quand Sam la percuta à son tour. Comme une réaction en chaîne, ils tombèrent tous les cinq en-avant.

Elle ne savait pas comment leur descente brutale s'était déroulé, mais dans tous les cas, et heureusement pour elle, Elërinna était au-dessus de quatre Hobbits. En fait, elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'estimer heureuse ou bien se pendre sur-le-champ... Alors qu'en dessous d'elle, les semi-hommes gémissaient de douleur, l'argentée roula sur le côté pour pouvoir se relever. S'appuyant sur sa main gauche pour se mettre debout, elle grimaça de douleur. Dans leur chute, son poignet avait dû se tordre... Elle n'était pas médecin, mais elle espérait que ce ne soit pas trop grave. Si Fabian ou Alexandre avaient été là, ils auraient pu lui dire tout de suite, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux fait médecine et qu'ils allaient devenir médecins... Enfin, Fabian l'était déjà, dans la recherche plus précisément et Alexandre lui faisait sa troisième année, avant qu'ils ne meurent... Ses frères lui manquaient, plus que la technologie.

 **\- Ouh... Ce n'est pas passé loin,** fit la voix de Pippin.

 **\- Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose...**

Immédiatement, la jeune femme se tourna vers Merry, blanche comme un linge, mais elle se détendit en voyant que ce n'était qu'une carotte couper en deux qu'il sortait de sous son dos. Elle soupira de soulagement, ils étaient dans de beaux draps si quelqu'un avait sérieusement quelque chose de casser.

 **\- Fiez-vous à un Brandebouc et un Touque !** marmonna fortement Sam en se relevant.

 **\- Pardon ?** s'insurgea Merry. **Ce n'était qu'un détour, un raccourci.**

 **\- Un raccourci pour où ?**

 **\- Des champignons !** s'exclama Pippin toujours au sol en regardant droit devant lui.

Elërinna leva les yeux au ciel et se débarrassa de la terre présente sur ses vêtements tout en remettant correctement son arc et son carquois dans son dos, heureusement, ces derniers n'étaient pas esquintés. La jeune femme soupira puis fit tourner son poignet pour voir l'étendue des dégâts sur ce dernier. Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois, le moindre geste, un peu trop appuyé lui faisait mal. Par tous les dieux, faite qu'il n'enfle pas dans les prochaines heures.

 **\- Nous devrions quitter la route,** lâcha innocemment Frodon.

 **\- Quitter la route... ?**

En répétant ces trois mots, le sang de la Prodige se glaça dans ses veines. La route... Gandalf ne les avaient pas prévenus de ne SURTOUT PAS s'approcher de la route ?! Le visage d'Elërinna perdit à nouveau toute couleur alors qu'avec automatisme elle se tournait vers Frodon qui la fixa en retour. Ils avaient compris la même chose.

 **\- Il faut quitter la route !** s'écria Elërinna, mais trop occuper avec leur champignon, les trois autres Hobbits ne l'écoutèrent pas.

 **\- Faite ce qu'elle dit !** cria à son tour le brun. **Quittez la route ! Vite !**

Tous les cinq sautèrent dans le talus en contre bas de la route et se cachèrent sous les racines d'un arbre. L'argentée ne savait pas si s'était bien et si c'était propre, mais à cet instant elle s'en fichait comme de sa première culotte. Collée contre Frodon, elle ferma étroitement les paupières en se tassant sur elle-même. Plus grande que les Hobbits, on avait plus de chance de la voir. Son souffle se bloqua quand elle entendit au-dessus d'eux, les bruits particuliers de sabot claquant contre la terre sèche de la route. Un cheval s'arrêta juste à côté des racines de l'arbre, faisant se figer les quatre semi-hommes. Si la forêt avait été pleine de bruit provenant de divers animaux quelques minutes plus tôt, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, il régnait maintenant un silence de mort. Le silence complet n'avait jamais plus à Elërinna. Certes, elle aimait être au calme, sans entendre un seul cri, mais... il lui fallait toujours un bruit de fond ou bien la présence d'un être vivant non loin d'elle pour ne pas devenir parano. Par exemple, quand ses deux frères aînés étaient à la fac ou à l'hôpital, que c'était les vacances scolaires, que son cadet partait jouer avec ses amis, Elërinna ne pouvait pas rester seule dans leur appartement. Le silence complet la rendait mal à l'aise, c'est pour ça que pour son quinzième anniversaire, ses frères sachant qu'elle aimait rester à la maison quand ils n'étaient pas là, lui avaient offert un chat. Ça lui avait permis d'être moins seule. Mais là, même la présence des quatre Hobbits près d'elle n'arrivait pas à la faire se sentir bien. La présence malfaisante qui était au-dessus d'eux, attendant le moindre bruit pour leur sauter dessus, lui donner envie de devenir une petite souris. Alors que la jeune femme avait toujours les paupières étroitement fermées en s'accrochant fermement au bras de son ami Hobbit, elle sentit quelque chose ramper sur son épaule et ses pieds, mais trop paralysée par la peur d'être découvert, elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce que c'était. À coup sûr, c'était un insecte immonde et elle ne voulait pas se griller en hurlant de dégoût. Contre-t-elle, elle sentit le bras de Frodon bouger puis une odeur horrible lui agressa les narines, ce qui lui permit de rouvrir les yeux, alarmé. Le Hobbit, allait mettre l'anneau à son doigt sans certainement s'en rendre compte en vue de ses paupières fermé. Sam, qui était entre Merry et Pippin fut plus rapide qu'elle et le secoua fermement.

 **\- Frodon !** murmura-t-il tout bas en lui retenant son bras gauche.

Soupirant de soulagement Elërinna vit Frodon revenir à lui et cacher l'anneau alors cas côté d'eux, Pippin eu l'intelligence de faire diversion, comprenant que la chose au-dessus d'eux n'était pas amical. C'est le sac en toile rempli de champignon qui servit de diversion et qui leur permis de s'enfuir à travers la forêt alors que la chose qui les chercher lâcher un cri tellement perçant que cela failli crever les tympans de l'argentée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!** demanda Merry alors qu'ils étaient plus enfoncés dans le bois.

Elërinna observa les alentours, particulièrement effraie par ce qu'il venait de passer, mais aussi par les bêtes qui avaient grouiller près de ses pieds tout à l'heure, elle en frissonnait encore d'horreur. La même odeur que tout à l'heure lui pris à nouveau les narines et, sa seule réaction fut de feuler comme l'aurait fait un félin.

 **\- Range ça Frodon !** grogna-t-elle en fixant l'anneau dans la main du brun. **L'odeur est tellement horrible que j'en ai la nausée.**

C'était vrai, à chaque fois que le Hobbit avait sorti l'anneau, ça lui donner envie de vomir, comme si le bijou voulait l'éloigner de lui. Était-elle une menace pour Sauron pour que l'anneau lui donne autant envie de rendre son repas ? À cet instant, Elërinna n'en savait absolument rien et elle préféra mettre cette remarque dans un coin de son cerveau puisque ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser des questions sur le pouvoir de l'objet maléfique.

La nuit tomba rapidement et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour manger, ce qui ne gêna personne dans leur petit groupe de cinq qu'ils formaient. Au loin, ils entendaient encore les hurlements des choses qui les poursuivaient et ça leur donna assez peur pour ne pas se préoccuper de leur estomac, mais plutôt de la distance qu'ils devaient mettre entre eux et ces monstres montant des chevaux.

 **\- Vous voyez quelque chose ?** demanda Sam alors qu'ils se cacher derrière des arbres, surveillant les alentours.

 **\- Non rien...** répondit Frodon.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** fit Pippin à bout de souffle.

 **\- Ce cavalier noir est en train de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un,** compris Merry, visiblement le plus vif des deux cousins de Frodon. **Frodon ?**

 **\- Baissez-vous !**

À l'alerte du jardinier, ils se couchèrent tous au sol, le cœur tambourinant dans leur poitrine. Au loin, ils purent discerner grâce au rayon de la lune, la silhouette d'un des cavaliers noirs les poursuivant. Elërinna eu un mouvement de recul, d'ici elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de ce monstre, cette dernière était presque identique à celle qu'avait l'anneau, en moins prononcée.

 **\- Je dois quitter la Comté. Elërinna, Sam et moi, nous nous rendons à Bree,** expliqua rapidement Frodon.

 **\- Très bien, le bac de ChâteauBouc, suivez-moi !** leur ordonna Merry qui visiblement, connaissait mieux cette partie de la Comté que les autres.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête et ce fut reparti pour une sprinte à travers les arbres de la forêt. Cependant à peine avaient-ils fait quelque mètre qu'Elërinna se figea sur place, le visage tordu dans une expression d'horreur. Elle s'entait à nouveau l'odeur des cavaliers noirs, mais cette fois, l'odeur était beaucoup plus proche et beaucoup plus horrible.

 **\- Ils sont là…** arriva-t-elle à articuler à l'adresse des Hobbits.

Au même moment, un chevalier noir sorti de derrière les arbres, devant Frodon et les autres, son cavalier poussant un cri suraigu. Alors que les Hobbits se mettaient à crier et à partir en suivant Merry, le premier réflexe que la jeune femme eue, fut de fermer les paupières et de pensée fortement à sa forme animale. Sans pouvoir s'en rendre compte tellement ce fut rapide, en mettant de côté la démangeaison et la légère douleur de la transformation, Elërinna se retrouva sous sa forme de Léopard des Neige. Tout de suite, sa vue se fit plus perçante, son ouïe plus fine et son odorat beaucoup plus développé. L'odeur de l'anneau et du cavalier la rendit quasiment malade, mais elle ignora son envie de vomir et en voyant Frodon et les autres se faire poursuivre, elle se mit à suivre le cheval. Elle ne savait pas comment encore bien utiliser son corps métamorphosé, mais la seule chose à laquelle l'argentée arriver à penser été qu'il fallait qu'elle aide ses amis. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois elle se mit à courir et une fois proche de la croupe de l'animal, elle lui sauta dessus, toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Elle mordit et griffa à tout-va alors que le cheval se cambrait et hennissait de douleur.

 **\- Elërinna ! Attention !** lui hurla Frodon, mais avant qu'elle puisse comprendre, un violent choc contre un arbre la fit lâcher prise.

Reprenant le plus rapidement possible ses esprits, la jeune femme vit avec satisfaction la croupe du cheval en sang et ce dernier incapable d'avancer sans boiter. Avant que le cavalier ne comprenne et descende sa monture, elle se releva et couru vers les Hobbits en direction d'un grand lac.Être sous sa forme animale et courir à pleine vitesse étaient quelques choses de grisant, mais Elërinna n'en profita pas vraiment, les Hobbits étaient déjà arriver sur le pontons au bord du lac et commencer à détacher la corde qui retenait la petite embarcation sur laquelle ils allaient naviguer. Sa petite intervention sur la croupe du cheval du cavalier leur avait permis de prendre de l'avance à son grand soulagement. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas encore sur le radeau de bois étaient Frodon et elle.

 **\- Frodon dépêche-toi !** lui hurla-t-elle en comprenant qu'il l'attendait le plus possible.

 **\- Mais Elë...**

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un deuxième cavalier et l'argentée poussa un rugissement bestial, faisant sursauter le Hobbit qui repartit en courant, soit de peur à cause du coup de colère de la jeune femme sous son corps animal qui était particulièrement impressionnant ou soit à cause du cavalier, mais vraiment là, Elërinna se fichait un peu de la raison. Elle avait mal à sa patte gauche, à l'endroit où elle s'était foulé le poignet en tombant et, elle avait aussi mal aux côtes à cause de sa rencontre avec l'arbre de tout à l'heure, donc, savoir la raison pour laquelle son ami aux cheveux bruns s'était remis à courir était le cadet de ses soucis. Poussant sur ses pattes arrières, la jeune femme se remis à courir plus vite en direction du ponton. Frodon venait de sauter sur le radeau et elle était maintenant la dernière à ne pas y être encore.

 **\- Elërinna ! Dépêche-toi ! Ils arrivent !** hurlèrent les Hobbits.

N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de savoir d'où venaient les autres cavaliers dont les semi-hommes parlaient, la Cilmë s'engagea enfin sur le ponton et sans laisser le temps au cavalier noir qui la séparait de l'eau de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Elërinna se ratatina sur ses pattes arrières juste derrière le cheval et elle sauta tout simplement au-dessus. Elle avait conscience que les Léopard des Neige sauter plus hauts que la plupart des autres félins peuplant la planète Terre, mais le fait qu'elle arrive à sauter au-dessus d'un cheval et de son cavalier la surprise. Bon, cependant, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de calculer la longueur de son saut et au lieu de retomber sur le radeau, qui aurait certainement couler, elle plongea tête la première dans le lac qui était glacé.

 **\- Par Yavanna !** hoqueta Frodon en ne la voyant pas remonter. **Sam, Merry, Pippin il faut plonger la chercher !**

 **\- Mais Frodon, on ne sait pas nager !** rétorqua Pippin en retenant le Hobbit.

 **\- Et peut-être qu'elle non plus !**

À peine avait-il dit ça, qu'Elërinna, toujours sous sa forme animale, remonter à la surface avec difficulté à cause de son épaisse fourrure qui malgré sa lourdeur une fois mouillée, le protégé du froid. Avec du mal, car elle n'était pas encore habituée, la jeune femme nagea jusqu'à la petite embarcation des Hobbits qui l'aidèrent à monter du mieux qu'ils purent.

 **\- Whaouh, c'est ça un Léopard des Neige ?** demanda Sam en voyant l'argentée.

 **\- Ouép, mais là, je pense que je vais faire couler le radeau...**

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Elërinna pensa fortement à reprendre sa forme humaine et en une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva tremper jusqu'aux os et grelottante. Immédiatement, les Hobbits la couvrir de plusieurs couches de couverture qu'ils sortirent de leur sac alors que sur le bord du lac, quatre cavaliers noirs rejoignaient celui qui avait failli empêcher Elërinna de passer.

 **\- Où peut-il bien aller traverser ?** la voix de Frodon était hachée par la descente d'adrénaline.

 **\- Au pont de Brandevin, à trente kilomètres,** répondit Merry qui dirigeait leur moyen de transport.

 **\- Hé bah, on n'est pas encore sorti du sable...** ne put s'empêcher de commenter Elërinna avec ironie.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**

 **Rendez- vous mercredi prochain ! ^^**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Les Cavaliers

**Hey tout le monde! Comment allez-vous?**

 **Je rappelle qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Tolkien et aussi Peter Jackson, en dehors des OC.**

 **Avant de commencer je voulais dire un grand merci à tout ceux et celles qui me lisent bien que les chapitres ne soient pas corrigés! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi!**

 **Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3.**_

 _ **Les Cavaliers.**_

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur eux depuis plusieurs heures et les capes qu'ils avaient sur le dos n'arrêtaient pas l'eau qui avait fini par tremper leur vêtement. Elërinna, qui se tenait derrière les quatre Hobbits, discerna avec difficulté à travers la pluie, les murs de pierre entourant la ville de Bree. À force de parcourir la Comté, de courir dans la forêt et d'affronter les cavaliers noirs, la jeune femme avait perdu la notion du temps et n'arrivait pas à savoir depuis combien de temps ils étaient partis de Cul-de-Sac. Elle ne savait même pas quel jour il était pour dire. Frodon, qui était en tête de leur petit groupe, traversa la route en premier les entraînants dans son sillage et frappa aux portes closes de la ville. La Prodige rabattit encore plus la capuche de sa cape sur ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur ses iris, alors qu'un homme ouvrait une sorte de petite trappe pour voir qui voulait entrer, comprenant que personne qui avait toquer n'était pas Elërinna en vue de la distance présente entre elle et les portes, il ouvrit une deuxième trappe, plus basse qui lui permis de voir le visage des Hobbits.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** s'exclama le garde à l'adresse de Frodon.

 **\- Nous cherchons l'auberge du Poney Fringuant,** répondit le brun.

L'homme referma la trappe et ouvrit la porte en bois pour mieux les voir à l'aide d'une lampe à huile. Il fixa Elërinna dont il ne voyait que le bas du visage puis regarda finalement les Hobbits qui avaient légèrement reculer.

 **\- Des Hobbits, quatre Hobbits et une femme. Et de la Comté, d'après votre parler, mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Bree ?** demanda le vieil homme.

 **\- Nous souhaitons loger ici cette nuit,** répondit à nouveau Frodon. **Et ce qui nous amène ne regarde que nous.**

 **\- Oh très bien p'tit Monsieur je voulais pas vous offenser. Moi, je dois poser des questions après la tomber d'la nuit,** expliqua-t-il en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer. **On dit qui a de drôle d'oiseau dans les environs. On n'est jamais trop prudent.**

Galamment, Pippin et Merry laissèrent passer Elërinna qui les remercia pour ensuite afficher un sourire reconnaissant au vieux gardien qui ne distingua toujours pas les yeux orangés de la jeune femme, cette dernière faisant particulièrement attention à ce que ses yeux ne soient pas éclairer par la lampe. Suivant à la trace Sam et Frodon, Elërinna observa le décor tout autour d'elle, c'était assez rustique, il fallait l'avouer et les hommes ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passer autour d'eux, bousculant les Hobbits et fixant avec une lueur parfois perverse la jeune femme qui eut envie de vomir en voyant un homme couler un regard pas du tout discret sur son postérieur. Elle eut un frisson violant qui n'était pas dû au froid. Avoir son arc et son carquois sur elle la rassurer beaucoup à ce moment-là, en plus d'être en compagnie de ses quatre amis. Seule, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Ils arrivèrent devant une auberge et ça devait être la bonne, car Frodon y rentra sans plus attendre. À l'intérieur, il y avait une forte odeur d'alcool, mais aussi de feu de bois. Les Hobbits se hâtèrent de retirer leur capuche et Elërinna fut la seule à ne pas le faire. Sa nouvelle apparence ne lui déplaisait pas, mais... Elle avait peur de la réaction des gens quand ils verraient ses cheveux argent et ses yeux orangent, alors elle préféra garder la moitié de son visage caché.

 **\- Excusez-moi...** fit Frodon en s'approchant du comptoir.

Le gérant de l'auberge s'approcha dans la direction de l'appel et il dut croire que c'était la jeune femme qui l'avait appelé, car il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, hilare, Elërinna fit un signe en direction du Hobbit.

 **\- Oh toutes mes excuses. Bien le bonjour petits messieurs et mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Si vous cherchez où passer la nuit, nous avons une coquette chambre pour Hobbits et une autre pour vous jeunes filles. Nous sommes toujours heureux de satisfaire les petites gens Monsieur… ?**

 **\- Souscolline, je m'appelle Souscolline,** répondit après une seconde d'hésitation Frodon.

 **\- Souscolline... Oui...** acquiesçal'aubergiste.

 **\- Nous sommes des amis de Gandalf le Gris, pouvez-vous nous annoncer à lui ?** demanda le brun.

 **\- Gandalf ?** répéta l'homme pensif. **Gandalf... Oh oui ! Je me souviens, vieux bonhomme, chapeau pointu, grande barbe grise ! Pas vu depuis six mois.**

À nouveau, et comme beaucoup trop de fois ces derniers temps depuis sa mort, une chape de plomb coula dans l'estomac d'Elërinna. Gandalf n'était pas venu à Bree depuis six mois et la nuit était déjà bien avancer. Les quatre Hobbits se réunirent autour de la jeune femme qui était rester en arrière pour chuchoter entre eux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?** fit Sam, un peu interloqué.

 **\- Ne faudrait-il pas l'attendre non ?** proposa l'argentée avec un peu d'espoir. **Il est peut-être en retard...**

 **\- Tu dois avoir raison Elë...** avoua Pippin alors que les trois autres approuver.

Elërinna se tromper rarement quand elle disait quelque chose, lui donnant parfois un caractère prétentieux, mais elle disait quelque chose et l'affirmait que quand elle connaissait de quoi elle parlait. Mais là, la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de la véracité de ses propos et elle allait se raviser, mais Frodon lui tourna le dos et commanda cinq repas avec quatre chopes de bière et un verre de lait, Elërinna ne buvant pas d'alcool.

Rapidement, les Hobbits trouvèrent une table assez grande pour leur petit groupe et une serveuse leur apporta leur commande. Les assiettes étaient simplement remplies, du pain, du fromage, un morceau de jambon et du raisin, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour eux. La confrontation avec les cavaliers et l'absence de Gandalf à l'auberge leur avaient pratiquement coupé l'appétit à tous, sauf à Merry et Pippin. Les deux cousins étaient aussi enjoués que d'habitude et pour cela, la Cilmë qui picoré dans son assiette, les remercia mentalement. Cette dernière, ne s'était d'ailleurs débarrassé ni de sa cape, ni de sa capuche sur la moitié de son visage et elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait que quatre Hobbits soient accompagner d'une jeune femme ou bien qu'elle ne montre pas son visage, qui faisait que beaucoup d'homme regarder en direction de leur table en chuchotant. Elërinna soupira puis se massa le poignet, ce dernier avait légèrement gonflé, mais avait toujours une taille correcte, ce qui la rassurait en quelque sorte.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** fit soudainement Pippin.

Tous se tournèrent vers les deux cousins pour voir que Merry venait de revenir avec une nouvelle chope pleine à ra-bord de mousse dû à une bière. L'argentée eu un sourire consterné, elle était morte à l'âge de dix-sept ans et Frodon lui avait assuré qu'elle en faisait au moins vingt-deux quand il l'avait retrouvé sur le pas de sa porte, mais malgré son âge un peu plus différent que celui avec lequel elle était morte, Elërinna ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait boire de l'alcool. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait déjà essayé de boire du vin, du whisky et de la vodka, mais à chaque fois, sa réaction avait été la même, du dégoût. Elle s'en tenait donc au lait de vache, aux jus de fruits ou bien à de l'eau.

 **\- Ceci mon ami, est une pinte,** répondit fièrement Merry en commença à boire.

 **\- Ils servent des pintes ?** son cousin et ami acquiesça. **J'en veux une !**

 **\- Il vous en reste une à moitié pleine !** s'exclama Sam exaspéré.

Elërinna roula des yeux sous sa capuche en voyant le Hobbit n'en faire cas sa tête et malgré sa consternation, elle eut un sourire en coin amusé de l'attitude du plus jeune des quatre semi-homme. La jeune femme replongea son nez dans son assiette, ignorant le bruit ambiant autour d'elle et préférant penser à ses frères. Les questions qu'elle se posait toujours étaient « où pouvaient-ils bien être? » ou « vais-je les revoir un jour ? ». Ces questions, encore sans réponse, l'angoisser tout particulièrement, sans ses frères, elle n'était rien et leur disparition définitive la tuerais certainement. Elle avait déjà, tout comme les trois garçons de sa fratrie, perdu ses parents, elle n'avait donc pas envie de les perdre eux aussi. Ça la détruirait certainement. Au fil de ses pensées, elle pensa alors à sa meilleure amie depuis son entrée au collège. Julie. La jeune femme devint aussi blanche qu'un linge en se rendant compte que depuis sa mort, elle n'avait pensé à aucun moment à sa meilleure amie. Son cœur se serra et elle se sentit honteuse. Julie et elle étaient comme les deux doigts de la main... Comment avait-elle réagi en apprenant sa mort ? L'adolescente avait pleuré, s'était sûr, mais Elërinna espérait de tout son cœur que Julie était passer à autre chose. Il ne fallait pas pleurer les morts... C'était son avis. Mais après tout, la jeune femme avait toujours eu une vision différente de la mort depuis le décès de ses parents et à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait une mort, elle réagissait extrêmement mal. Est-ce que c'était pareil pour sa meilleure amie ? L'argentée ne le saurait jamais et d'un côté, elle ne préférait pas savoir, elle aurait même voulu ne jamais infliger ça à cette dernière. Mais pour ce point-là, aucune d'elles n'avait eu le droit de choisir...

 **\- Monsieur Frodon !** s'écria soudainement Sam à côté d'elle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Elërinna sursauta tellement fort qu'elle failli tomber de son tabouret. Autour d'elle, les Hobbits étaient paniqués et la raison lui sauta aux yeux et la fit à son tour paniquer, Frodon avait mis l'anneau à son doigt sans le vouloir après être tombé et il avait maintenant tout simplement disparu.

 **\- Elërinna par-là !**

L'argentée se tourna vers Merry qui lui montra la cage d'escalier de l'auberge, dans laquelle un homme encapuchonné forcé Frodon à monter à l'étage. Ses sourcils couleurs argent se froncèrent et sous sa capuche, le regard orangé d'Elërinna se fit dur. Elle n'hésita qu'une micro seconde avant de monter à son tour suivit des trois autres Hobbits de leur petit groupe. En haut, la porte de la dernière chambre claqua et la jeune femme dégaina son arc tout en encochant une flèche, prête à s'en servir si besoin même si auparavant, elle n'avait jamais tiré à l'arc. Sam lui passa devant et ils s'engouffrèrent tous les quatre dans l'étroit couloir de l'étage. Avec seulement ses poings en guise d'arme, le jardinier ouvrit la porte de la dernière chambre au bout du couloir alors que derrière lui, Elërinna bandait son arc en direction de l'inconnu ayant emmené Frodon et qui avait son épée de dégainer.

 **\- Laisser le ! Ou je vous rosse longues jambes !** menaça Sam alors que derrière eux, Merry brandissait un candélabre et Pippin un tabouret.

L'homme rengaina son épée avec un sourire amusé, mais son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur la Cilmë qui pour mieux viser une fois en haut, avait repousser sa capuche sur ses épaules, dévoilant ses yeux et ses cheveux aux couleurs si particulière.

 **\- Vous êtes un vaillant cœur jeune Hobbit, mais cela ne vous sauvera pas,** dit-il a Sam avant de se tourner vers Frodon. **Vous ne pouvez attendre le magicien plus longtemps Frodon. Ils arrivent.**

 **\- Les cavaliers... Frodon, nous devons quitter Bree,** s'exclama Elërinna en rangea ses armes. **Il faut mettre plus de distance entre eux et nous.**

 **\- Mais où veux-tu aller Elërinna ?** demanda Pippin. **Il n'y a aucune autre ville avant au moins plusieurs jours de route.**

La Prodige grimaça, le Hobbit avait raison pour une fois, ils n'avaient nul par où aller et surtout, Gandalf leur avait dit de l'attendre ici. Son regard orangé passa des Hobbits à côté d'elle, à l'homme inconnu puis à Frodon qui la fixa en retour.

 **\- Il y a une autre auberge plus loin, j'y ai loué une chambre pour la nuit,** déclara l'homme.

 **\- Quel est votre nom ?** fit prudemment l'argentée.

 **\- Grand-Pas, et vous Elërinna Jackser. Gandalf m'a parlé de vous.**

 **\- Pouvons-nous avoir confiance en vous ?** demanda Frodon qui se plaça devant son amie.

 **\- Oui.**

Le semi-homme se tourna vers la Cilmë qui, devant les yeux bleu clair du Hobbit qui la supplier silencieusement de lui faire confiance, ne put qu'accepter de faire confiance à ce Grand-Pas.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre auberge de Bree, juste à côté du Poney Fringuant. Sam, Merry et Pippin dormaient tous les trois dans le grand lit à taille humaine de la chambre loué par le rôdeur. Frodon était assis sur le rebord du lit, Elërinna de son côté était assise à côté du lit sur une chaise et l'homme du nom de Grand-Pas à côté de la fenêtre, guettant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il y eu des hurlements inhumains dehors, propre aux cavaliers noirs et la jeune femme frissonna d'effroi alors que dans le lit, les Hobbits se réveillaient en sursaut. À travers les fenêtres mal entretenues de l'endroit, elle distingua la croupe encore saignante de l'un des chevaux et malgré son amour pour ces animaux, l'argentée eu un sourire cruelle destiné aux cavaliers.

 **\- Que sont-ils ?** lâcha Frodon, le rôdeur tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'un nouveau hurlement transpercer l'air.

 **\- Autre fois des hommes,** répondit l'homme. **De grands Roi. Puis Sauron, l'imposteur, leur a offert neuf anneaux de pouvoir. Aveuglés par leur avidité, ils les acceptèrent sans poser de question et sombrèrent l'un après l'autre dans les ténèbres. Désormais, ce sont les esclaves de la volonté de Sauron. Ce sont les Nazgûls, les spectres de l'anneau, ni vivant, ni mort. À chaque instant, ils sentent la présence de l'anneau, ils sont attirés par le pouvoir de l'unique. Ils ne cesseront jamais de vous pourchasser.**

 **\- Eh bah après, on se demande pourquoi je ne voulais pas sortir de Cul-de-Sac, ton vu sur quel genre de chose on tombe dans ce monde !**

 **\- Non toi Elë, t'avais juste peur du monde,** rétorqua Merry.

L'argentée tira la langue au Hobbit qui fit la même chose et l'ambiance pesante, sembla moins lourde ce qui fit légèrement sourire tout le monde malgré le danger dehors. Mais cela n'enleva pas le sentiment de malaise à l'idée que là, dehors, les serviteurs de Sauron se tenaient prêts à leur sauter dessus.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Au petit matin, personnes n'avaient beaucoup dormit et ils quittèrent rapidement Bree après le petit-déjeuner. Grand-Pas avait été cherché son cheval et ils prirent immédiatement la route. Le paysage avait beau être magnifique, les Hobbits et la Prodige n'en profitèrent pas, se contentant de suivre l'homme qui les avaient certainement sauvés de la mort.

 **\- Où nous conduisez-vous ?** demanda finalement Frodon après plusieurs minutes de marche à travers des collines surplombant Bree.

 **\- Dans la forêt.**

Le silence retomba sur le groupe et effectivement, plus tard ils étaient dans une forêt avec le rôdeur en tête de fil. Elërinna était un peu derrière lui, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas d'entendre ce que disait Merry à Frodon derrière elle.

 **\- Comment être sûr que ce Grand-Pas est bien ami de Gandalf.**

 **\- Je pense qu'un serviteur de l'ennemi serait plus attirant et à la fois plus repoussant...**

 **\- Il les déjà bien assez...**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut lui faire confiance.**

En entendant cela, la jeune femme se retourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle ne faisait peut-être pas confiance au rôdeur inconnu, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il fallait le dénigrer ainsi.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler des autres Merry,** gronda-t-elle mécontente.

Le Hobbit baissa un peu la tête, penaud alors cas côté, Frodon avait un sourire amusé et un peu coupable, car c'était lui qui avait fait la description.

 **\- Mais où c'est qu'il nous conduit ?** demanda Sam à l'arrière qui tenait le cheval.

 **\- À Fondcombe Maître Gamegie, dans la demeure d'Elrond.**

 **\- Vous avez entendu ça, nous allons voir des Elfes.**

 **\- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part...** murmura Elërinna pour elle-même pensivement.

 **\- Oui, je t'en ai parlé,** répondit Frodon, mais son amie secoua la tête.

 **\- Non, je sais que tu m'en as parlé, mais c'est autre chose, j'ai les images d'une cité en tête, mais... Voilà, quelque chose m'échappe...**

 **\- Tu penses que c'est t'es souvenir ?** fit le Hobbit en s'approchant d'elle.

Elërinna haussa les épaules, ses sourcils froncés. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un résidu de souvenir, mais ce qui était sûr néanmoins, c'est que les Valar avaient bel et bien trafiqués sa mémoire.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, les Hobbits s'arrêtèrent en pleine marche pour défaire leurs bagages. Tout aussi perplexe que Grand-Pas, la jeune femme se tourna vers eux, un sourcil haussé. L'une de ses plus grandes fiertés était qu'elle réussissait à hausser très un seul de ses sourcils sans effort, ce qui lui donnait un certain style.

 **\- Messieurs ?** fit le rôdeur. **Nous ne ferons pas d'arrêt avant la tombée de la nuit.**

 **\- Mais... et notre petit-déjeuner ?** demanda Pippin, un poêle à la main.

 **\- Vous l'avez déjà pris.**

 **\- Oui, le premier, c'est vrai. Quand est-il du second petit-déjeuner ?** ajouta le Hobbit.

Le rôdeur les regarda quelques secondes, consterner avant de reprendre sa marche alors que juste derrière, les épaules d'Elërinna vibre d'un rire contenu. Bientôt ou peut-être un mois qu'elle connaissait les Hobbits, mais ces derniers arrivaient toujours à la faire presque mourir de rire avec leurs habitudes étranges de plusieurs repas autre que le petit-déjeuner, le repas et le dîner. Son fou rire silencieux commencé à se calmer juste au moment où une pomme vola dans les airs pour atterrir dans les mains de Merry. Elërinna éclata de rire devant l'air perdu de Pippin, pas habitué à manger des fruits lors de ses divers petits-déjeuners.

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! Franchement je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus collector, la tête de Pippin où celle de Grand-Pas à l'annonce du second petit-déjeuner.**

Pippin, devant son hilarité, lui tira la langue avant de rejoindre son cousin. Et dire que ces Hobbits avaient au moins de 45 à 51 ans ! Parfois, la Cilmë avait du mal à y croire.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Grand-Pas, aux cours des derniers jours, leur avait fait parcourir une vaste forêt et une plaine assez boisés, mais là, Elërinna avait envie de pleurer, clairement. Ils traversaient un marais, alors déjà que l'odeur n'était pas comparable à celle d'une rose, mais en plus de ça, il y avait des milliers de moustiques qui les attaquaient. Depuis un séjour en Afrique avec ses parents, quand ces derniers étaient encore en vie, paix à leurs âmes, la jeune femme avait une sainte horreur des moustiques. Elle n'avait pas peur d'eux, pas comme les araignées, oui elle était arachnophobe, mais ça haine des insectes suceur de sang était très différente de sa peur des araignées. Les moustiques l'agacer au plus haut point et là, elle aurait juste aimé pouvoir contrôler le feu pour pouvoir tous les faire brûler. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible et la jeune femme devait les supporter, et elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, les Hobbits étaient dans la même galère qu'elle et pour eux, c'étaient beaucoup plus compliquer, car avec leurs petites jambes, ils n'arrivaient pas à se déplacer rapidement dans le marais. À la nuit tombée, ils trouvèrent un endroit relativement sec pour pouvoir dormir. Grand-Pas leur ramena de quoi manger grâce à ses talents à la chasse et, mourant de faim, Elërinna n'eut aucun regret à manger Bambi. Heureusement pour elle et surtout pour ses nerfs, la nuit, bien que courte, fut réparatrice. Au petit matin, ils reprirent leur chemin.

Ce fut après une nouvelle journée de marche pour leur groupe mené par le rôdeur que le soir, il leur montra au loin une vieille tour de guet en ruine au milieu d'une plaine.

 **\- C'était la grande tour de garde d'Amon Sûl, nous y passerons la nuit.**

 **\- Ça à l'air assez sinistre quand même,** comment l'argentée en plissant le nez.

 **\- Mais à l'abri du vent,** répondit Sam.

 **\- Pas faux,** fit la jeune femme avec reniflement amusé.

Ils montèrent avec difficulté jusqu'au sommet de la tour, qui sembla particulièrement familière à Elërinna, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, le rôdeur les mena dans un petit couloir tailler dans la roche qui descendait. Ils arrivèrent sur un renfoncement dans la pierre assez large pour accueillir tout le monde le temps d'une nuit. Effectivement, Sam avait raison, là, ils étaient tous à l'abri du vent. Les Hobbits firent tomber leur sac de voyage et se laissèrent à leur tour tomber sur le sol, épuisaient par leur journée de marche intensive. Elërinna, moins fatiguée et plus en forme grâce au don d'Oromë et Nessa, déposa doucement son sac de voyage sur le sol et alors qu'elle allait aussi déposer son arc et son carquois, le rôdeur l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il fit tomber au sol quelque chose qui tinta et quand il ouvrit la couverture, ils virent tous, quatre épées.

 **\- Tenez, c'est pour vous,** déclara Grand-Pas en les donnant aux Hobbits. **Gardez-les à porter. Je vais surveiller les alentours. Elërinna vous venez avec moi.**

 **\- J'ai promis de veiller constamment sur Frodon,** rétorqua la jeune femme les sourcils froncés. **Je dois rester avec lui.**

 **\- Elërinna, il ne m'arrivera rien ici. Je verrais le danger arriver,** intervint le Hobbit qui posa une main sur le bras de son amie.

La Cilmë se détendit, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était aussitôt tendus à l'idée de s'éloigner du semi-homme. Elle avait dit à Gandalf qu'elle veillerait sur Frodon, c'était comme une promesse et Elërinna respectait toujours ses promesses. C'est pour ça qu'elle rechignait à trop s'éloigner du brun, elle avait vu ce que ça avait donner au Poney Fringuant. Une minute d'inattention, ils s'étaient fait repérer par Grand-Pas et Frodon avait malencontreusement mis l'anneau à son doigt sans le vouloir, alarmant les cavaliers qui n'avaient pas mis longtemps à rappliquer.

 **\- Promis Elërinna et tu seras beaucoup plus utile à patrouiller vers Grand-Pas.**

 **\- Mais enfin Frodon, tu m'as sauvé la vie...**

 **\- Elërinna !**

La voix du semi-homme se fit beaucoup plus autoritaire et la Prodige se mordit la lèvre de gêne. Le fait que les Hobbits soient petits en taille, lui faisait oublier que ces derniers avaient au moins vingt ans de plus qu'elle.

 **\- OK très bien, je vais avec lui !** marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante. **Mais sous forme féline !**

Elle n'écouta pas la légère protestation des Hobbits, car ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses pour son poignet, mais la jeune femme, réticente à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec un inconnu, se transforma tout de même en quelques secondes après-avoir fortement pensé à sa forme animale. Comme toujours, elle ressentit les démangeaisons et la douleur, mais elle avait l'impression qu'à force de transformation, ces sensations désagréables disparaissaient. Bon, ce n'était arrivé que trois fois, en ne comptant pas celle-ci, mais c'était déjà ça. Sous le regard stupéfait et choqué du rôdeur, qu'elle ne vit pas, Elërinna se transforma en Léopard des Neige.

Le silence qui régnait entre l'homme et la Cilmë étaient pesant, aucun des deux n'adressaient la parole à l'autre. L'argentée n'avait rien contre le rôdeur, il était silencieux, bon chasseur et les guidés depuis leur départ de Bree ,mais malgré tout ça, elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Peut-être que c'était à cause de son aspect de vagabond n'ayant pas pris une douche depuis au moins plusieurs semaines. Néanmoins, Elërinna ne le connaissait pas et à la différence des Hobbits, elle n'arrivait pas lui faire confiance, certainement à causer du fait que dans son ancienne vie, elle avait fait trop de fois facilement confiance à des personnes qui à la fin l'avait profondément déçu et blessée. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, elle sous sa forme féline et lui en tenant une torche pour les éclairer. Ce fut Grand-Pas, qui parla le premier :

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici,** dit-il simplement, faisant sursauté la jeune femme.

La Prodige ne répondit pas, se contentant de couler un regard méfiant à l'homme. Avec le manque de lumière dû à l'obscurité de la nuit, ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées et à sa grande stupéfaction, les flammes de la torche ne lui apparaissaient pas rouge mais grise... Elle avait lu quelque chose sur la vision des félins avant de mourir et elle se souvenait qu'ils ne distinguaient pas la couleur rouge.

 **\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance...**

 **\- Comment pourrais-je,** répondit-elle sa voix légèrement plus grave et profonde en Léopard. **Vous nous avez peut-être sauvé des Cavaliers, mais... Quelque chose m'échappe quand j'essaie de vous comprendre. Et puis en plus, Grand-Pas n'est pas vraiment un nom correct.**

 **\- Jackser non plus,** rétorqua l'homme.

 **\- Certes, mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que ce soit mon vrai nom de famille.**

Le silence tomba à nouveau sur eux, Elërinna observa à l'aide de sa vision plus développée les alentours, il n'y avait rien à signaler, l'endroit autour de la tour de garde était très calme. Il y avait du vent et ce dernier glissé sur son épaisse fourrure sans lui donner froid, ce qui était particulièrement agréable.

 **\- Mon véritable nom est Aragorn,** lâcha soudainement le rôdeur.

 **\- Et le mien est Gwendoline Jackser, mais ici Gwendoline devient Elërinna, vous êtes un ami de Gandalf non ?** le rôdeur hocha la tête. **Eh bien, Aragorn, s'il vous a donné des signes pour que nous soyons reconnaissables, vous êtes déjà au courant que je ne suis pas de ce monde-ci. Je suis l'une des quatre Prodige des Valar envoyé ici.**

Elërinna pensa fortement à sa forme humaine et retrouva son apparence normale. Elle porta sa main droite au niveau de leurs yeux et montra la marque de l'étoile à quatorze branches au-dessus du corps du félin. Sur Terre, elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement fan des marques et tatouages sur la peau qui reste à tout jamais, mais avoir la marque des Valar sur le dos de sa main, ne la gênait pas vraiment.

 **\- Ceci, c'est la preuve que moi et mes frères, sommes leurs Prodiges.**

 **\- Vos frères ?** releva Aragorn surpris.

 **\- Oui, cependant, nous avons été séparés.**

Le rôdeur hocha lentement la tête et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'autre, certainement de lui raconter de vive voix son histoire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot, au loin, ils entendirent tous les deux les cris d'un Frodon en colère, tout de suite, suivit des hurlements caractéristiques des Nazgûls. Elërinna et Aragorn se tournèrent vers là où les Hobbits devaient être en train de dormir et après une seconde où ils s'échangèrent un regard horrifier, ils partirent en courant vers Amon Sûl.

Le sang palpitait aux oreilles d'Elërinna alors qu'elle courrait sans s'arrêter juste derrière Aragorn. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'ils trouveraient en arrivant à la tour, les Hobbits étaient seuls, avec des armes dont ils ne savaient même pas se servir face à certainement plusieurs Cavaliers Noirs. En arrivant au pied de l'édifice en ruine, le rôdeur se tourna vivement vers la jeune femme.

 **\- Elërinna, encocher l'une de vos flèches, je vais l'enflammer, car seul le feu peut les repousser.**

Acquiesçant, l'argentée sorti l'une de ses flèches de son carquois et la présenta à Aragorn qui l'arrosa à l'aide d'huile qu'il avait utilisée pour sa torche et une fois que la pointe de la flèche fut imprégner, il l'enflamma. Cela fait, ils montèrent hâtivement les marches et la Cilmë encocha sa flèche. Une tonne de brique tomba dans son estomac quand elle vit cinq Nazgûls et un tout particulièrement qui était pencher sur Frodon. Aragorn fut le premier à agir et sauta sur les spectres pour les repousser à l'aide de son épée et de sa torche. Voyant que le feu de sa flèche allait bientôt s'éteindre, Elërinna, qui n'avait jamais tiré à l'arc, visa l'un des Cavaliers Noirs et banda son arc. La flèche partie tellement vite que la jeune femme sursauta lorsque la corde de l'arc claqua. Le Nazgûl qu'elle avait visé, commença à prendre feu au niveau de l'épaule, le faisant hurler. Ce ne fut pas le seul hurlement qu'elle entendit, car non loin d'elle, Frodon apparut comme par magie en hurlant de douleur.

 **\- Oh mon dieu Frodon !**

 **\- Elë...**

La Prodige rangea son arc dans son dos et se précipita vers le Hobbit, Aragorn maîtrisant les Cavaliers sans aucune difficulté. N'ayant aucune compétence en médecine à la différence de ses deux frères aînés, Elërinna paniqua légèrement en voyant la douleur sur le visage du semi-homme, mais malgré tout, elle eut le réflexe de découvrir la plaie alors qu'en voyant son meilleur ami souffrir, Sam accouru vers eux. La surprise de l'argentée l'emporta sur sa panique en voyant cas l'endroit où l'arme du spectre avait toucher Frodon, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang et pourtant, elle savait que quand on se faisait transpercer par quelque chose, il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang.

 **\- Grand-Pas !** s'écria Sam. **Aidez le !**

 **\- Il a été poignardé par une lame de Morgul...** déclara le rôdeur en prenant la dague dont c'était servi le Nazgûl pour poignarder le Hobbit.

Quand Aragorn prit l'arme entre ses doigts, la lame du poignard, se dégrada jusqu'à n'être que de la poussière. L'homme jeta la dague avec dégoût.

 **\- Je n'ai aucune compétence en ce qui concerne les soins, mais je suis sûre que le fais que cette plaie ne saigne pas et soit noirâtre n'est pas une bonne chose !** fit Elërinna qui caresser doucement les cheveux du Hobbit.

 **\- C'est au-delà de mes compétences de guérisseur,** répondit Aragorn en prenant Frodon dans ses bras. **Il lui faut l'aide de la médecine Elfique.**

 **\- Mais enfin, il n'arrivera pas jusque chez les Elfes !** s'exclama la jeune femme. **Vous avez dit qu'ils nous restaient encore six jours de marche.**

 **\- Alors il faudra courir.**

Pas vraiment sûr de tenir six jours en courant, Elërinna accepta cependant de suivre Aragorn avec les Hobbits. Elle était consciente que Frodon pourrait ne pas survivre le temps de leur course, mais elle priait pour qu'ils arrivent tous à Fondcombe en vie.

Au fil des heures, Elërinna paniquait de plus en plus. Pas parce qu'elle savait que les Cavaliers Noirs ne tarderaient pas à leur barrer la route d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais parce que le visage quasiment cadavérique de Frodon, sur l'épaule d'Aragorn, et ses yeux bleu clair virant au blanc laiteux, l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable et en colère contre elle-même. Avant de partir de Cul-de-Sac, elle avait dit à Gandalf qu'elle veillerait sur le Hobbit, mais... Elle avait trahi sa promesse et maintenant, Frodon était entre la vie et la mort, ronger par le mal que répandait la plaie fait par le Nazgûl. Au loin, ils entendirent les hurlements des Cavaliers.

 **\- Plus vite !** ordonna Grand-Pas en se retournant vers eux.

 **\- Nous sommes à six jours de Fondcombe !** s'exclama Sam à l'arrière qui tenait les brides du Poney. **Il n'y arrivera pas !**

Derrière le rôdeur, Elërinna ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec le jardinier. Même en courant, jours et nuits sans prendre une minute de repos, ils n'iraient jamais assez vite pour rejoindre la cité Elfique. Cependant, elle préféra ne rien dire et garder le silence. Son regard orangé fixait sur le visage en sueur de son ami Hobbit.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Courant dans la nuit et à travers une petite forêt, Aragorn les firent s'arrêtaient dans une clairière où se trouvait les corps pétrifiés des trois gigantesque Trolls. Le rôdeur déposa le Hobbit qu'ils portaient depuis déjà plusieurs heures sur le sol.

 **\- Monsieur Frodon... Il est tout froid !** dit Sam qui se tenait près du brun.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?** demanda Pippin, près du jardinier et l'éclairant d'une torche.

 **\- Il passe dans le monde des ombres, et il sera bientôt un spectre comme eux,** répondit l'homme.

Elërinna, qui se tenait de l'autre côté des trois Hobbits et du rôdeur, eu un frisson d'horreur et de culpabilité à l'idée que son ami devienne un spectre serviteur de Sauron comme les Cavaliers Noirs qui les poursuivaient. À nouveau, les Nazgûls hurlèrent, ils se rapprochaient.

 **\- Ils approchent !** fit Merry avec inquiétude.

 **\- Sam !** appela Aragorn en s'approchant d'eux. **Connaissez-vous l'Athelas ? C'est une plante.**

 **\- L'Athelas ?**

 **\- La feuille des Rois,** acquiesça le rôdeur.

 **\- Oui, c'est de la mauvaise herbe,** répondit le Hobbit.

 **\- Elle peut ralentir le poison. Allez en chercher.**

Aragorn tendit sa torche à Sam qui la prit en s'éloignant dans la forêt pour chercher ladite herbe pouvant aider Frodon. La jeune femme donna la sienne à leur guide pour qu'il puisse lui aussi aller en chercher avec Sam, à deux, ils iraient plus vite à en trouver. Elle aurait bien voulu leur venir en aide, mais elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait l'Athelas et surtout, elle refusait de s'éloigner du Hobbit l'ayant recueilli alors qu'il aurait bien pu la laisser sur le pas de la porte à la merci d'autres Hobbits moins bienveillant qui l'aurait abandonné dans une forêt.

La jeune femme resta donc avec Merry et Pippin, qui inquiets tout les deux, restaient à côté de Frodon. Ce dernier gémissait de peur comme s'il voyait des choses invisibles qu'eux ne pouvaient pas voir. Pour essayer de ne pas faire de crise de panique, Elërinna observa les monstres transformer en pierre au-dessus d'eux. Elle connaissait beaucoup de mythes venant des différentes mythologies de son monde et les Trolls se transformant en pierre au contact du soleil faisait partie de ces mythes. Comme ceux des vampires brûlants au contact des rayons du soleil, des loups-garou devant des bêtes sanguinaires à la pleine lune ou bien des Elfes aux oreilles pointues et immortel. L'un de ses plus grands rêves, avait toujours été de vivre dans un monde regroupant plein de créatures imaginaires, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit dans ce genre de condition.

 **\- Elërinna !** appela Pippin avec panique.

La jeune femme se détourna des Trolls pour ce précipité vers les Hobbits. Frodon, qui était au sol, gémissait de plus en plus fort, mais ce n'était pas ce que Pippin voulait lui faire voir. La chose qui avait alerter le Hobbit aux cheveux châtains était l'approche d'un bruit de sabot. Sans vraiment réfléchir au danger que ça pourrait être, la Prodige se dressa devant les trois Hobbits en bandant son arc. Mais ce qu'elle distingua avec ses yeux d'humaine normaux et éclairait par la lumière de la torche de Pippin et Merry lui coupa littéralement le souffle. À son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas un Cavalier Noir serviteur de Sauron, mais une femme d'une grande beauté et aux oreilles légèrement pointues montant un cheval d'un blanc nacré. Cette femme était accompagnée d'Aragorn et Sam ce qui termina de rassurer Elërinna qui baissa son arme et rangea son arc et sa flèche dans son dos ou son carquois.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?** demanda Merry, tout bas à Sam qui les avaient rejoints.

 **\- Frodon...** murmura la femme en caressant les cheveux humides de sueur du Hobbit.

 **\- C'est une Elfe...** répondit le jardinier.

À côté de la femme-Elfe, Aragorn s'agenouilla en portant à sa bouche les fleurs d'Athelas qu'il avait trouvé. Il découvrit ensuite l'épaule gauche de Frodon et par la même occasion la plaie faite par le poignard du Nazgûl. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé en dehors des veines autour qui devenait noirâtres.

 **\- Il disparaît...** déclara l'Elfe. **Il ne va pas tenir longtemps.**

Quand le rôdeur déposa les fleurs d'Athelas mâché sur la blessure pour ralentir l'avancer du poison, Frodon eu des gémissements de douleur qui serrèrent le cœur d'Elërinna, qui laissa Aragorn faire sachant qu'il était leur seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide.

 **\- Il faut le mener à mon père,** dit l'inconnue en se relevant. **Cela fait deux jours que je vous cherche.**

Aragorn hocha la tête et se leva à son tour en soulevant le semi-homme qu'il alla mettre sur le dos du cheval que la femme-elfe monter.

 **\- Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ?** demanda Merry.

 **\- Il y a cinq spectres à vos trousses,** expliqua l'immortelle qui ignora la question du Hobbit. **Où sont les quatre autres, ça, je l'ignore.**

L'Elfe et l'Homme commencèrent à parler dans une langue qu'Elërinna semblait avoir déjà entendu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Alors que l'Elfe allait partir en ordonnant quelque chose à sa monture, la Prodige se précipita vers eux, retenant l'animal par la bride, elle n'allait pas laisser Frodon partir sans être sûr qu'il arrivera à Fondcombe en vie.

 **\- Promettez-moi qu'il arrivera dans votre cité,** dit-elle à l'Elfe qui la regarda avec stupéfaction.

 **\- Je vous en fais la promesse,** promis l'immortelle avec détermination.

 **\- Arwen, allez et ne vous retournez pas.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** s'exclama Sam à leur adresse. **Les spectres sont toujours là.**

 **\- Mais elle est à cheval !** rétorqua l'argentée en se tournant vers eux. **Elle ira beaucoup plus vite que nous et aura beaucoup plus de chance d'échapper aux Nazgûl.**

Du moins, c'était l'espoir qu'avait Elërinna en tout cas. Car en voyant le cheval blanc de l'Elfe disparaître à travers les arbres, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et elle eut envie de revenir peut-être un mois et demi en arrière, quand elle venait juste d'arriver à Cul-de-Sac et que Frodon allait encore bien.

* * *

 **Voilà! Encore un chapitre de terminé! Au risque de me répéter, j'espère qu'il vous avez aimer ! ^^**

 **La suite mercredi prochain !**

 **Ayress Jackser**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Arrivée à Fondcombe

**Hey ! Voici le Chapitre 4 de cette histoire!**

 **Aucun des personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Tolkien et aussi à Peter Jackson, en dehors de mes OC. ^^**

 **Lucie: Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et voici la suite donc ^^ Et malheureusement, dire clairement qui finira avec qui serait faire du spoil mais, je vais juste de dire que même si j'aime beaucoup le personnage, il n'y aura rien avec lui, désolée ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4.**_

 _ **Arrivée Fondcombe et retrouvaille.**_

Ce n'est que six jours plus tard qu'Elërinna, les Hobbits et le rôdeur arrivèrent à Fondcombe. La Cité, battit dans une profonde Vallée, était d'une beauté telle que la jeune femme venue de la planète Terre n'en avait jamais vu. Vivant dans une époque en pleine industrialisation et évolution technologique, où la pollution était omniprésente, l'argentée n'avait jamais vu de sa vie un endroit aussi magnifique et naturel. L'architecture elfique, d'un grand raffinement faisait en sorte que les bâtiments qui constituaient la Cité se fonder complètement dans la Vallée traversée d'une rivière tout du long. Un énorme sentiment de déjà vu et de bonheur gonflât le cœur d'Elërinna, comme si la vue de cette Cité elfique lui permettait enfin de souffler et d'être moins à cran. Car elle l'avait été, à cran ces derniers jours, soucieuse, angoissée et se sentant affreusement coupable de l'état de Frodon. De leur groupe, elle était celle qui avait le moins dormit et le moins manger pendant ces six derniers jours de route. Des cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux et le manque de nourriture lui avait fait perdre un peu de poids. Aragorn les guida jusqu'à l'entrée de Fondcombe où plusieurs Elfes, des créatures d'une beauté incomparable semblaient les attendre. L'un d'eux, un Elfe aux longs cheveux noirs habillé d'une longue tunique brune, les salua certainement à la manière des immortelles, l'index et le majeur contre le front avec un signe de la tête puis discuta activement avec Aragorn en elfique. Les autres Elfes présents étaient deux jumeaux identiques à l'air taquin, un autre aux cheveux d'or qui souriait joyeuse et un autre aux cheveux bruns beaucoup plus sérieux.

 **\- Je suis Elrond, le Seigneur de cette cité, vous êtes les bienvenus à Fondcombe, jeunes Hobbits de la Comté et vous aussi, Elërinna Jackser, jeune Prodige,** déclara l'immortel ayant discuté avec le rôdeur.

 **\- Comment savez-vous... ?** la mâchoire d'Elërinna se décrocha alors que l'Elfe lui souriait.

 **\- Votre venue, bien qu'imprévu, ma était annoncée par une amie.**

Les yeux orangés de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, ne sachant pas que quelqu'un en Terre du Milieu puisse connaître ce qui pouvait réserver l'avenir. Ou bien... Les Elfes avaient-ils un moyen de communiquer avec les Valar ? Ça semblait fortement improbable, mais après tous les récents événements et les diverses rencontres de ces derniers mois, l'argentée se demandait bien tout ce que lui réserver ce monde comme autres surprises.

 **\- Vous semblez épuisés tous les cinq, Elladan et Elrohir, accompagner nos hôtes de la Comté jusqu'à leur chambre, vous Glorfindel, voulez-vous bien accompagner cette jeune femme à sa chambre également ?**

 **\- Mais bien sûr.**

 **\- Très bien, demander à une Elfe de l'aider plus tard.**

L'Elfe à la chevelure d'or acquiesça puis fit signe à Elërinna de le suivre, ce que cette dernière fit avec un regard en arrière vers les Hobbits. Pippin, le plus insouciant des semi-hommes malgré son âge, lui fit un signe de victoire avec son pouce tout en souriant. La Cilmë secoua la tête d'indulgence et suivit l'immortel alors que derrière eux, les Hobbits et les jumeaux les suivaient de près.

Si l'extérieur des bâtiments elfiques était magnifique, c'était la même chose pour l'intérieur. Tout était très lumineux et partout où ils passèrent, on pouvait entendre les murmures de la rivière traversant la vallée. Près d'Elërinna, ses trois compagnons de voyage depuis leur départ de la Comté, s'extasier bruyamment devant les décors de l'endroit.

 **\- Avez-vous déjà vu un endroit aussi beau Elërinna ?** lui demanda Sam en la rattrapant alors qu'elle ralentissait.

 **\- Absolument pas Sam, Fondcombe n'est en rien comparable aux grandes villes de mon monde. Chez moi, tout est pollué et très mécaniser alors qu'ici, l'air est pur et tout est calme.**

 **\- Vous venez donc vraiment d'un monde différent d'Arda…** dit Glorfindel en se tournant vers eux sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher. **Je avoue ne pas avoir cru Elrond quand il nous l'a annoncé.**

 **\- Rassurez-vous Seigneur Glorfindel...** commença l'un des deux jumeaux.

 **\- Nous non plus,** termina l'autre avec un sourire amusé.

À cet instant, Elladan et Elrohir, si la jeune femme se souvenait bien de leur nom, lui faisait penser au jumeau Weasley dans Harry Potter, Fred et George avaient toujours le tic de terminer les phrases de l'autre, ce qui l'amuser tout particulièrement quand elle lisait les livres ou bien des Fan-Fictions mettant en scène les deux frères.

 **\- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent,** déclara soudainement l'Elfe blond en arrivant à une intersection.

 **\- Au plaisir de vous revoir,** firent les jumeaux à l'adresse de l'argentée.

 **\- Moi de même, mais attendez… ! Quand pourrons-nous voir Frodon ?**

 **\- N'ayez crainte Dame Elërinna, votre ami est aux mains de nos guérisseurs...**

 **\- Vous pourrez bientôt lui rendre visite,** affirma Elladan (ou Elrohir ?).

Les deux jumeaux saluèrent Glorfindel avant d'emmener les trois Hobbits dans une autre aile de la demeure d'Elrond. L'immortel aux cheveux d'or fit ensuite signe à la Cilmë de le suivre, ce qu'Elërinna fit sans discuter. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une autre porte en bois blanc, après avoir déambulé dans plusieurs couloirs et après avoir monté trois escaliers. Glorfindel ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour que la jeune femme découvre la chambre préparée pour sa venue. La pièce, tout aussi lumineuse que le reste du bâtiment, était vaste avec comme meuble un grand lit en bois sculpté recouverts de draps blancs, à côté se trouver une armoire avec une coiffeuse et un grand miroir. À l'opposer de ce dernier, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, se trouvaient un long et haut paravent avec cacher derrière une sorte de baignoire et une commode où plusieurs produits de toilette et serviettes étaient déposés.

 **\- L'eau de la baignoire est encore chaude, une Elfe viendra vous aider à vous apprêter plus tard.**

Elërinna n'eut même pas le temps de remercier l'Elfe que ce dernier avait déjà fermer la porte, la laissant seule dans la pièce. Ce passant une main sur son visage, marquer par la fatigue des derniers jours, l'argentée alla découvrir les vêtements présents dans l'armoire, à la recherche d'habit de rechange. À sa grande surprise, l'armoire était pleine de vêtements divers et tous à sa taille. Elle déposa son sac en bandoulière de voyage et ses armes dans un coin de la pièce puis disparu derrière le paravent. L'eau brûlante de la bassine lui permit de nettoyer toute la crasse accumulée sur son corps au cours de leur mois de voyage dans une partie de la Terre du Milieu. En sortant de la baignoire, totalement propre et ses cheveux lavés, Elërinna s'enroula dans une serviette puis s'activa à se sécher pour pouvoir enfilé les sous-vêtements, le pantalon et la chemise qu'elle avait trouvée dans l'armoire. Une fois habillée, la jeune femme bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, dans l'eau, elle avait failli s'endormir de fatigue et c'est la vue des cernes sous ses yeux oranges, qui la convainquirent d'aller dormir un peu. Frodon était aux bons soins des Elfes, elle n'avait donc plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter...

 **\- Dame Elërinna...** appela une voix douce.

L'appelée grogna dans son sommeil et allait se retourner sur le ventre pour cacher son visage dans un des oreillers, mais le rire clair d'une femme l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Dehors, le soleil était en train de se coucher, mais Elërinna avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait dormi que quelques minutes et non pas toute une journée... Se redressant sur ses coudes, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit, debout devant le lit, une grande femme, enfin une Elfe plus tôt, aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses, lui sourire avec amusement.

 **\- Mon nom est Nennviel, le Seigneur Glorfindel et le Seigneur Elrond m'ont demandé de m'occuper de vous. Tout d'abord, montrer moi votre poignet.**

Interloquée par l'agitation que crée l'Elfe du nom de Nennviel, Elërinna se redressa complètement et laissa l'immortelle lui prendre la main gauche pour la soulever au niveau de leurs yeux. Son poignet n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis leur départ de Bree, il était toujours gonflé et avait juste pris une couleur un peu mauve, signe qu'il y avait un bleu. Nennviel hocha sérieusement la tête puis sorti d'une poche de sa robe, une sorte de petit bocal qu'elle ouvrit pour prendre un peu de ce qui semblait être une crème.

 **\- Il est seulement foulé, vous avez chuté dernièrement ?**

 **\- Euh... Oui,** répondit l'argentée, son cerveau encore embrumé par son sommeil.

 **\- Très bien, il faudra étaler cet onguent encore pendant quelques jours et il n'y paraîtra plus,** expliqua l'Elfe en terminant de masser son poignet. **Bien,** fit-elle en rangeant l'onguent, **maintenant, je dois vous préparer pour le repas de bienvenue organisé par le Seigneur Elrond !**

Nennviel claqua énergiquement dans ses mains, faisant sursauter Elërinna, mais la brune ne s'en soucia pas, ce dirigeant déjà vers l'armoire de vêtement de la chambre. L'argentée cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de comprendre ce que venait de dire l'Elfe.

 **\- Attendez... Un repas de bienvenue ?**

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, que la jeune femme se retrouva derrière le paravent, l'Elfe envoyer par Glorfindel et Elrond lui tendant une longue robe en soie d'un jaune pastel. Instinctivement, Elërinna eu un mouvement de recul en voyant le vêtement, jamais lors de son ancienne vie elle n'avait porter de robe alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait en mettre maintenant.

 **\- Excusez-moi Nennviel, mais je ne porte jamais de robe.**

 **\- Et pourquoi cela ?** demanda Nennviel surprise par sa remarque.

\- **…** **Car les autres se moque...** marmonna l'argentée dans sa barbe inexistante mais, l'ouïe fine de l'Elfe lui permis de tout entendre.

 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi une quelconque personne se moquerait de vous, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des gens de cette maison.**

Surprise par la réponse de l'immortelle, la jeune femme la fixa quelques instants alors que Nennviel lui fourrait la robe dans la main.

En moins vingt minutes, elle était habillée et coiffée. La robe jaune pastel était comme de l'eau sur son corps, mais malgré ça, la Prodige n'arrivait pas à se détendre alors que derrière elle, Nennviel tresser plusieurs méchés de ses cheveux argentés dans une coiffure complexe. Elërinna ne savait pas ce qui la mettait le plus mal à l'aise, était-ce le fait d'être en robe et qu'elle allait devoir se montrer devant plein de gens dans cette tenue où bien, était-ce le fait que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle ainsi ? Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait aidé à s'habiller ou se coiffer, passé ses huit ans.

 **\- Vous êtes magnifique !** s'exclama Nennviel derrière elle.

 **\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi...** nia Elërinna en devant aussi rouge qu'une tomate. **Ce sont vos talents qui m'ont rendu belle.**

 **\- Vous vous sous-estimez,** remarqua l'Elfe avec un sourire amusée.

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai.**

La brune l'observa quelques secondes avant d'avoir les épaules secouées d'un rire silencieux, arrachant un demi-sourire à la Cilmë en même temps qu'elle en fut étonner, dans les histoires de son monde qui décrivaient les créatures fantastiques qu'étaient les Elfes, ils étaient souvent comparés à des glaçons. Ne s'attardant pas plus sur cette légère différence l'argentée se leva pour se regarder dans le grand miroir près de la coiffeuse. La robe choisie par Nennviel, épouser parfaitement ses nouvelles formes, le bustier ne lui serrait pas trop la poitrine, les manches longues lui permettait de ne pas avoir froid au bras, la jupe descendait jusqu'au sol cachant ses jambes et elle était cintrée au niveau de la taille. Comme chaussure, elle avait des ballerines jaunes pastel elles aussi qui lui donner l'impression d'être pieds nus. Ses cheveux de leur côté étaient en parti tressés pour se rejoindre à l'arrière de sa tête. Elërinna ne s'était jamais vu aussi belle et cela avait le don de la déstabiliser plus qu'autre chose. Alors qu'elle se retournait vers Nennviel pour lui demander quelque chose en rapport avec le repas qui allait bientôt avoir lieu, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, la faisant sursauter.

 **\- Entrée...** répondit-elle une main sur le cœur.

Avec étonnement, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Merry, Pippin et Sam, tous les trois avaient visiblement pris eux aussi un bain et avaient dormi plusieurs heures. En la voyant, les Hobbits s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, médusé.

 **\- Les amis !** s'exclama Elërinna avec un sourire. **Que faite vous là ?**

 **\- Nous sommes venus te chercher pour aller voir Frodon,** répondit lentement Merry.

 **\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi belle avec une robe !** s'écria Pippin en revenant sur terre. **Si j'avais su, j'aurais insisté auprès de notre cousin pour qu'il arrête de t'acheter des vêtements masculins...**

 **\- Pippin...** feula l'argentée encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

Le Hobbit éclata de rire alors cas côté de lui, Sam secouer la tête, exaspérée de l'attitude du cousin de son maître.

 **\- J'arrive tout de suite sinon pour aller voir Frodon,** fit la jeune femme, mais avant de suivre les Hobbits, elle se tourna vers Nennviel. **Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir aidé.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est rien Dame Elërinna.**

L'Elfe la salua et quitta la chambre en même temps que les Hobbits et la jeune Prodige, néanmoins, l'immortelle n'emprunta pas la même direction que les quatre amis ayant voyagé ensemble.

Les semi-hommes guidèrent le Cilmë dans plusieurs couloirs et étages jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la demeure du Seigneur Elrond. Les rues de Fondcombe, tout comme l'entièreté de la Cité, étaient très calmes et ils croisèrent très peu d'Elfes. Ceux qu'ils rencontrèrent sur le chemin, les saluèrent poliment sans pour autant s'approcher d'eux, malgré les regards curieux qu'ils coulaient sur Elërinna. Cette dernière en voyant cela, avait très envie de devenir une petite souris pour disparaître au regard du monde, mais elle surmonta son angoisse face au regard des autres et continua à suivre ses amis qu'ils l'emmenaient jusqu'à la Maison de Guérison de la Cité elfique. À l'intérieur du bâtiment qui était quasiment vide, ils montèrent dans les étages en suivant un Elfe qui était au rez-de-chaussée et qui avait accepter de les mener jusqu'à la chambre où était endormi leur ami.

 **\- Voici la chambre de votre ami, mais je dois vous prévenir qu'il est encore faible et endormi.**

 **\- Merci,** fit Elërinna avec un sourire reconnaissant. **Nous ne resterons pas longtemps.**

L'Elfe hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de la pièce en restant dans l'entrée. Les Hobbits, qui étaient déjà venus pendant que la jeune femme dormait s'approchèrent directement du grand lit au milieu de la pièce. L'argentée de son côté ne s'approcha pas beaucoup, observant par-dessus la tête des Hobbits, le corps de Frodon allongé dans le lit et ayant l'air minuscule dans les immenses draps. Elle avait conscience que les habitants de la Comté étaient très petits, ils avaient la taille d'un enfant de treize ans, mais c'était beaucoup plus flagrant pour elle maintenant qu'elle voyant le brun endormi dans le lit à taille elfique. Elërinna arrêta de penser à la taille des semi-hommes et rapporta son regard orange sur le visage de Frodon. Quand il l'avait laissé partir avec Arwen, il était en sueur et en plein délire, mais là le Hobbit avait l'air apaiser, son visage avait repris un peu de couleur et il ne suait plus à grosse goûte.

 **\- Il a failli ne pas survivre,** déclara l'Elfe Guérisseur derrière elle assez fortement pour qu'elle seule l'entende. **Dame Arwen a réussi à l'amener juste à temps.**

Elërinna hocha la tête puis décida tout de même de se rapprocher de Frodon. Elle se sentait toujours coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger des Nazgûls, mais le voir maintenant en train de se rétablir de la blessure qu'il avait reçut la rassurer.

 **\- Les amis... Nous devrions peut-être y aller non ?**

 **\- Vous devez avoir raison,** approuva Sam en s'éloignant. **Frodon a besoin de temps.**

 **\- Allez, venez, un bon repas nous attend !** s'exclama Pippin.

Suivant du regard les trois Hobbits qui sortaient de la pièce, Elërinna eu un sourire amusé avant de tourner vers son ami inconscient. Elle tendit l'une de ses mains et serra celle découverte du plus petit avant de quitter à son tour la pièce que l'Elfe Guérisseur referma juste après.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Le repas de bienvenue qu'organisait le Seigneur de Fondcombe se passa dans l'une des grandes salles de sa demeure, en petit comité. À l'arrivée d'Elërinna et des Hobbits, il y avait encore peu de monde, en dehors d'Elladan et Elrohir en compagnie de Glorfindel et d'un vieux Hobbit qui semblait réellement minuscule à côté des trois Elfes.

 **\- Monsieur Bilbon !** s'exclama Sam en voyant le Hobbit. **Voici Elërinna, la jeune femme dont je vous ai parlé !**

 **\- Ah... C'est donc vous dont ces jeunes Hobbits n'arrêtent pas de parler, en ventant vos louages face aux Cavaliers.**

 **\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur, mais... Mes louages ?** répéta Elërinna surprise. **Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je n'ai rien fait contre les Cavaliers...**

 **\- Mais si !** la coupa Pippin en sautillant sur place comme le ferait un enfant. **Tu ne te souviens pas avant que l'on prenne le radeau à Brandevin, que tu t'es transformé pour ralentir le cheval du Cavalier.**

 **\- Ah, tu parles du moment où j'ai aussi raté mon saut pour atterrir dans le lac glacé ?**

La jeune femme éclata de rire en disant cela, car elle ne trouvait pas cela exceptionnel d'avoir griffé la croupe d'un cheval et d'avoir sauté ensuite au-dessus de lui pour juste après se trouver dans de l'eau glacée

 **\- Mais c'était quand même très courageux de votre part,** répondit l'oncle de Frodon.

 **\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, Monsieur Sacquet, ce n'était pas du courage, juste mon corps qui a réagit tout seul en voyant que Frodon était bloquer par nos poursuivants.**

 **\- Elërinna, tu es trop modeste,** fit Merry qui riait tout de même.

Haussant les épaules, l'attention de l'argentée fut attirée par l'arrivée du Seigneur de Fondcombe, d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Le rôdeur, comme eux tous, s'étaient changé et avaient pris un bain, le rendant beaucoup présentable que quand ils s'étaient rencontré au Poney Fringuant un mois plutôt. Puisque tout le monde était enfin présent, Elrond les invita à s'installer à table. Assise à côté d'Aragorn, Elërinna ne savait pas vraiment se comporter en présence de tout ce beau monde alors que des Elfes les servaient et que d'autres jouaient de la musique.

 **\- Être habillé avec des vêtements féminins vous va plutôt bien,** lui fit Aragorn avec un sourire amusé.

 **\- Je préfère les vêtements d'homme...** marmonna la jeune femme en soupirant.

 **\- Détendez-vous, personne ici ne va vous faire du mal.**

 **\- Me détendre ? Chez moi, je n'ai jamais mangé avec un Seigneur, ils n'existent même plus d'ailleurs, je ne me suis jamais fait servir et on ne m'a jamais aidé à m'habiller...**

Aragorn eu un petit rire en l'entendant, ce qui la fit légèrement sourire. Sa confiance en le rôdeur s'était renforcé, quand elle l'avait vu tout faire pour soigner Frodon malgré ses compétences en soins beaucoup plus limité que celle des Elfes, mais aussi quand ils étaient finalement arrivés à la Cité elfique le matin même.

 **\- Donc, vous venez vraiment d'un monde différent du notre Elërinna et les Valar vous en accorder un pouvoir ?** dit soudainement Elrond. **Je vois aussi qu'ils ont aussi joué avec votre apparence.**

 **\- Vous voyez bien, Seigneur Elrond,** répondit poliment Elërinna. **Et effectivement, les Valar, Oromë et Nessa mon effectivement accorder des pouvoirs. L'un me permettant de me métamorphoser en mon animal favori et l'autre me permettant d'apprendre plus rapidement l'utilisation d'un arc.**

 **\- Pourrions-nous voir l'animal en lequel vous vous transformez ?** s'extasia Arwen, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

 **\- Excusez-moi, Dame Arwen, mais à table, je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment poli, mais après je veux bien vous montrer ma forme de Léopard des Neige.**

Arwen eu un sourire en hochant la tête, comprenant parfaitement. Les discussions reprirent donc, et le sujet s'éloigna de la nouvelle condition de Prodige de la jeune femme. Durant le dîner, elle parla relativement peu, se préoccupant plus de sa tenue à table. Ses parents et surtout sa grand-mère, avaient toujours tenu à ce que leurs enfants ou petits-enfants, savent se tenir devant des adultes. Enfin, à l'époque, c'était devant des adultes et non devant des êtres immortels vivant depuis déjà plusieurs milliers d'années, ce qui à cet instant, était beaucoup plus impressionnant, surtout à cause de leur beauté et de leur prestance quasiment irréelle. Cette réflexion mentale la laissa pensive, sur ce que sa famille en dehors de ses frères, dirait en la voyant ainsi entouré.

 **\- Elërinna, vous avez bien dit que l'un de vos dons, vous permettez de savoir utiliser un arc ?** Elrohir (ou Elladan ?) eu un sourire en disant cela.

 **\- Oui, mais je suis vraiment nulle pour le moment,** réponditl'argentée.

 **\- Nous pourrions vous apprendre,** proposa Elladan (ou Elrohir ?).

 **\- Ce serait génial, merci.**

Les deux jumeaux Elfes, qui ressemblaient énormément à Elrond, ils devaient être ses fils, lui sourirent de toutes leurs dents, amusant tout le monde à table. La discussion bifurqua sur l'arriver proche d'envoyer de tout plusieurs peuples, venu d'Erebor un royaume Nain, de la Forêt Noire un royaume Elfe et de Minas Tirith, la capitale du Gondor, pays régis par les Hommes.

À la fin du dîner, qui s'était résumer à beaucoup de légumes et peu de viande, des Elfes débarrassèrent la grande table de la salle et, comme promis, Elërinna se leva de sa place pour s'éloigner. Tous les regards étaient braqués sûre elle, ce que bien sûr, elle préféra ignorait, sinon la jeune femme était parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer. C'était drôle d'ailleurs, quand elle avait peur ou bien une fois en colère Elërinna n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se concentrer pour pouvoir se transformer, mais une fois au calme dans un environnement qui ne l'effrayer pas, il fallait qu'elle se concentre beaucoup sur les battements de son cœur et son envie de prendre sa forme animale. Fermant les yeux, Elërinna calqua sa respiration sur les réguliers battements de son cœur puis visualisa parfaitement à quoi elle devait ressembler une fois en félin. Comme à chaque fois, elle ressentit des démangeaisons sur tout son corps ainsi que de vive douleur là où des membres apparaissaient où se déplacer. Combattant l'envie de se gratter ou alors de gémir de douleur, l'argentée, sous les regards interloqués des Elfes qu'elle ne vit pas, pris sa forme de Léopard. La fourrure blanche et grise tachée de noir sorti de sous sa peau et recouvrit ses vêtements ainsi que son corps, ses oreilles devinrent petites et rondes en se déplaçant jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, une queue aussi longue que son corps poussa dans le bas de son dos, son visage aux paupières closes se transforma complètement en celui du félin, tout comme le reste de son corps. Rouvrant ses yeux, Elërinna se retrouva en face d'une table médusée, en dehors de ses compagnons de voyage.

 **\- On dirait un chat comme on trouve chez les hommes, en plus gros,** fit Glorfindel avec un sourire attendrit.

Cependant, la jeune femme transformée en Léopard des Neige fit claquer sa mâchoire, dévoilant des dents pointues de prédatrice prête à se défendre au moindre problème et avança de quelques pas, faisant sursauté le paladin. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être comparé à un chat.

 **\- Un Léopard des Neige est un prédateur, Seigneur Glorfindel, peut-être pas d'un naturel agressif mais prêt à tout pour se défendre,** déclara-t-elle de sa voix profonde et rauque.

 **\- Vous pouvez parler ?** s'étonna Elrond surpris.

 **\- Oui, tout comme je garde mon esprit d'humaine. Je n'ai juste pas les instincts prédateurs des grands félins de mon monde.**

Avec un sourire, qui rendait assez effrayant sous sa forme animale puisque cela montrer toutes ses dents, Elërinna s'approcha d'une démarche féline de la table. Elle avait conscience d'être impressionnante sous cette forme inconnue pour tous les habitants de la Terre du Milieu, mais... Elle sa tête contre la jambe de Pippin, le Hobbit qui était le plus proche. Le semi-homme éclata de rire quand elle se mit à ronronner fortement alors que timidement, il passa sa main dans la fourrure sur son dos.

 _ **\- Putain...**_ lâcha-t-elle en français. **C'est super bizarre de ronronner en fait... Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir !**

Se tournant vivement vers les portes de la salle qui étaient closes, l'ouïe particulièrement fine d'Elërinna sous sa forme féline captait des bruits de pas dans le couloir ainsi que le claquement d'un objet sur le sol du bâtiment. L'argentée retroussa ses babines et la queue dans son dos fouetta l'air de manière menaçante. Quand elle disait qu'elle n'avait aucun instinct réellement propre au grand félin de la Terre, ce n'était peut-être pas totalement vrai et elle en faisait la découverte seulement maintenant. Le moindre bruit suspect l'a m'était en état d'alerte. Juste après qu'elle ai dit que quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir, on toqua à la porte.

 **\- Entrez,** fit la voix calme d'Elrond.

 **\- Seigneur Elrond, Mithrandir est arrivé,** déclara un Elfe brun au visage sérieux en rentrant dans la salle, suivit par ledit magicien.

 **\- Seigneur Elrond,** salua Gandalf.

Le seigneur de la Cité se leva de sa place pour aller accueillir le nouveau venu qui avait l'air mal en point. Sous l'effet de la surprise de revoir le magicien, Elërinna repris forme humaine, se retrouvant avec la main de Pippin dans les cheveux. Sous la demande d'Elrond, on apporta une chaise et de quoi manger à Gandalf qui avait l'air extrêmement fatigué. Ayant repris sa place à la table, à côté d'Aragorn et Merry, la Cilmë fixa le magicien en fronçant doucement les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression de savoir pourquoi il était dans un état aussi pitoyable, mais comme toujours à chaque fois qu'elle avait le sentiment de connaître quelque chose sur ce monde, un sérieux mal de crâne la prenait. Alors que Gandalf et Elrond parlaient entre eux, écouter par tout le monde à table, les Hobbits, Aragorn et Elërinna l'entendirent dire quelque chose, qui leur fit comprendre le pourquoi de l'absence du magicien à Bree.

 **\- Sarouman nous a trahis, il m'a fait prisonnier à Orthanc.**

Un froid sembla tomber sur la table, et même si la jeune femme ne connaissait pas grand-chose de ce monde et de ces habitants, elle savait qu'une trahison n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée, Elërinna avait enlevé la robe jaune pastel qu'elle avait porté toute la soirée pour revêtir des vêtements beaucoup plus confortables. Accoudée à la rambarde au bois du balcon de la chambre, elle fixait les étoiles qui étaient apparues par millier au cours du dîner. La jeune femme avait toujours aimé les étoiles, maintenant elle se plaisait à penser que quelque part l'une de ces étoiles étaient en réalité la planète Terre, même si c'était peu probable, et que les gens qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait là-bas étaient en bonne santé. Peut-être que sa meilleure amie était elle aussi en train de regarder les étoiles à cet instant, se demandant si la Gwendoline qu'elle avait connue été quelque part dans l'au-delà. Même si toutes les deux, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru en des puissances divines et toutes ces autres choses. Elërinna eu un sourire nostalgique en pensant à sa meilleure et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, une larme, suivit de plusieurs autres roulèrent le long de ses joues. Pleurer n'était pas vraiment dans son habitude et celle de sa famille, alors elle se hâta d'essuyer ses joues. Un soupira passa ensuite la barrière de ses fines lèvres, ça ne servait à rien de pleurer, ça ne changerait de toute façon rien du tout à sa situation. Sur Terre, elle était morte dans l'accident de voiture avec ses frères, se lamentait ne la ferait pas revenir le matin avant l'accident pour les empêchaient de prendre la voiture. Et certainement que s'ils n'avaient pas pris la voiture ce jour-là, ils seraient morts d'une autre manière dans la journée, défiait le destin été certainement mission impossible. Regardant une dernière fois les étoiles, Elërinna rentra finalement à l'intérieur avant de tirer les voiles en soies pour séparer la pièce du balcon. Cela lui faisait bizarre, d'une certainement manière, de se retrouver seule après autant de temps passer en compagnie des Hobbits où même d'Aragorn. Soufflant la bougie poser sur la table de nuit à côté du lit, la Prodige se glissa sous les couvertures blanches en fermant les yeux, espérant que Morphée l'accueil rapidement pour pouvoir récupérer de ces nuits où elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, se sont des coups portés contre la porte de la chambre qui la réveillèrent en sursaut. Perturbée par ce réveil trop brusque à son goût, l'argentée se leva en hâte du lit puis alla entrouvrir la porte pour découvrir Nennviel dans le couloir qui semblait attendre qu'elle vienne ouvrir.

 **\- Bonjour Dame Elërinna !** la salua joyeuse l'Elfe avec un sourire. **Les Princes Elladan et Elrohir m'ont demandé de venir vous choisir une tenue correcte pour votre apprentissage au tir à l'arc.**

Elërinna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se demande de quoi l'immortelle parlait avant que toutes les connexions se fassent dans son cerveau et qu'elle se souvienne qu'hier pendant le dîner, les jumeaux ressemblant beaucoup à Elrond, lui avait proposer de lui apprendre à correctement se servir de son arc.

 **\- Oh oui bien sûr !** fit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. **Bonjour Nennviel, aller s'y rentrer.**

L'Elfe eu un sourire amusé puis rentra quand la jeune femme s'effaça pour libérer le passage. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch » (Elërinna aimait beaucoup Harry Potter), elle se retrouva derrière le paravent avec un tas de vêtements dans les bras et avec une bassine d'eau et une serviette pour qu'elle puisse se faire une rapide toilette. Se passant de l'eau sur le visage et sur le reste de son corps après avoir déposé ses vêtements propres sur la commode et ses vêtements de nuit à côté pour pouvoir les remettre le soir, Elërinna se sécha rapidement puis s'habilla. Nennviel lui avait choisi une tenue beaucoup plus masculine qu'hier, un pantalon en toile brun près du corps avec des sous-vêtements ainsi qu'une tunique elfique de couleur crème moulante qui marquait beaucoup sa taille. De hautes bottes elfiques très confortable venaient compléter la tenue. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, Nennviel la fit s'asseoir sur le siège devant la coiffeuse pour commencer à détresser et coiffer ses longs cheveux argentés.

 **\- Vous voulez quelque chose de pratique ?**

 **\- Une natte ?** proposa timidement la jeune femme.

Nennviel hocha positivement la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec son choix, faisant légèrement rougir de gêne la Cilmë. Elle n'était absolument pas habituée à ce qu'on lui choisisse les bons vêtements à mettre pour la journée ou bien qu'on la coiffe ainsi.

 **\- Vous saviez que des délégations des peuples Nains, Elfes et Hommes devraient arriver aujourd'hui ?** demanda soudainement l'Elfe en tressant certaines mèches.

 **\- Oui, le Seigneur Elrond en a parlé hier, des Nains d'Erebor, des Elfes de la Forêt Noire et des Hommes de Minas Tirith.**

 **\- Je suis impatiente !** lui dévoila Nennviel, qui avait fini de faire ses tresses et qui lui faisait maintenant une longue natte avec tous ses cheveux. **L'un de mes amis sera de la délégation.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** s'amusa Elërinna en souriant.

Son sourire se fit plus grand quand l'immortelle commença à lui parler de son ami. L'argentée n'était peut-être pas très douée pour s'ouvrir ou autre, mais écouter les gens parler d'eux ne la gênait pas vraiment.

Ce n'est qu'une petite heure plus tard que la Prodige retrouva les deux jumeaux Elfes dans l'un des terrains d'entraînement de la caserne de Fondcombe, après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner en compagnie des Hobbits. À vrai dire, même si elle affichait un sourire sûre d'elle en face des deux immortels, Elërinna ne savait pas quoi penser de l'entraînement qui allait suivre. Le sport en général n'était absolument pas son truc et dans sa famille, le seul ayant fait du tir à l'arc, c'était Jonathan. Alors l'idée de s'entraînait la laissait un peu dubitative. Certes, son corps grâce à l'intervention des Valar avait radicalement changé, mais la jeune femme le découvrait encore. Par exemple, ce matin, elle avait découvert que l'emplacement de ses grains de beauté n'avait pas changé de place. Bon, c'était une découverte qui ne servait absolument à rien, mais l'argentée avait toujours une quatre grains de beauté sur la cuisse se suivant qu'elle adorait, les perdre l'aurait certainement gênée.

 **\- Dame Elërinna !** s'exclama l'un des jumeaux.

 **\- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?** demanda l'autre.

 **\- Oui très bien merci, et vous ? Et vous pouvez m'appeler Elërinna, je préfère.**

 **\- Alors appelez-moi Elladan.**

Elladan fit une petite révérence amusante, ce qui permis à la jeune femme de pouvoir enfin différencier les deux Elfes qui n'étaient pas habiller de la même manière. Donc Elladan était habillé avec un pantalon de couleur crème et une tunique elfique bleu foncés alors que son frère, Elrohir était habillé lui d'un pantalon bleu foncés et d'une tunique de couleur crème.

 **\- Et appelez-moi Elrohir,** fit ce dernier en souriant.

 **\- Bien, alors par où voulez-vous commencez ?**

 **\- Par les débuts non ?** proposa Elërinna. **Je suis réellement nulle, l'a dernière fois, j'ai failli rater ma cible.**

Les jumeaux eurent en même temps un rire alors qu'Elladan allait installer une cible plus loin dans le terrain et qu'Elrohir, avec patience, lui expliquait comment bien positionner sa flèche contre l'arc pour ne pas que la flèche dérive trop vers la droite et la gauche lors de son tir. Elërinna s'appliqua dans son apprentissage avec beaucoup de sérieux, consciente que dans tous les cas, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se défendre. Bien qu'au fond d'elle, l'argentée espérait qu'elle n'aurait jamais à se servir de ses futurs talents à l'arc.

 **\- Bien, maintenant bandez votre arc...** se retenant d'éclater de rire au fait qu'il faille bander l'arc, la jeune femme fit ce que Elrohir lui dit. **Rentrez plus votre ventre, vos jambes écartez les un peu plus, et votre coude du bras qui tient la flèche remonter le.**

En même temps qu'il parlait, l'Elfe positionné ses jambes ou son coude de la meilleure manière possible pour réussir le mieux possible à toucher la cible. Et même si les remarques de l'immortel pouvaient être vachement tendancieuses pour l'esprit parfois mal tourner de l'adolescente de dix-sept ans qu'elle était toujours mentalement, la jeune femme fit de son mieux pour garder un visage sérieux et impassible.

 **\- Inspirez et expirez lentement puis tirez lorsque vous vous sentirez prête Elërinna,** continua Elladan qui était revenu près d'eux.

Elërinna acquiesça alors que les jumeaux s'éloigner d'elle pour pouvoir la laisser faire toute seule, ce qui était la meilleure manière d'apprendre d'une certaine façon. Inspirant et expirant lentement ce qui lui permis de se concentrer, Elërinna fixa la cible en face d'elle qui devait être à vue d'œil, à cinquante mètres de distance. Le temps d'un battement de paupière, sauf pour les Elfes vu que ces derniers ne clignaient jamais des yeux, elle l'avait remarqué sur Nennviel et hier lors du dîner, l'argentée lâcha sa flèche. La corde tendue de l'arc claqua entre ses doigts, les écorchant légèrement au passage et l'air siffla à son oreille. Par réflexe, Elërinna avait fermé les yeux, mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit sa flèche planter tout au bord du cercle.

 **\- Ce n'est pas mal pour une débutante,** la félicita Elladan en sifflant d'admiration.

 **\- Pour moi, c'est nulle !** rétorqua l'argentée septique.

 **\- Nous sommes tous passer par là Elërinna, avec de l'entraînement vous toucherez à coup sûr votre cible, et même quand cette dernière se déplacera,** dit sagement Elrohir.

Ils eurent tous les trois un sourire puis les jumeaux lui firent reprendre l'entraînement. Et il est vrai qu'à chaque tire, elle s'améliorait.

 **\- Par les Valar !** fit une voix qui la fit sursauter. **Que vous est-il arrivé Elërinna ?**

Elërinna se tourna vers Sam qui venait d'arriver pour finalement reposer ses yeux sur ses mains, qu'un Elfe Guérisseur était en train de délicatement bander, enfin, c'est surtout le bout de ses doigts qu'il bandait. À côté de la jeune femme se trouver les deux fils d'Elrond qui semblaient gênés, mais tout aussi amusés que la Cilmë.

 **\- Un petit oubli de protection lors de l'entraînement, rien de grave Sam,** répondit-elle hilare.

Bon, elle était morte de rire maintenant, mais juste avant, à la fin de l'entraînement intensif d'Elladan et Elrohir, elle avait légèrement paniqué en voyant ses mains en sang. Heureusement, les deux Elfes avaient rapidement réagi en se souvenant qu'elle n'était quand même qu'une simple humaine, même si elle était une Prodige et donc que sa peau était beaucoup plus fragile. Ils l'avaient donc directement emmené à la maison de Guérison pour qu'un Elfe-Guérisseur lui bande les doigts après les avoir nettoyé.

 **\- Je vais faire faire des gants pour archer à votre taille Elërinna,** déclara Elladan. **Comme ça, vous n'aurez plus de problèmes.**

 **\- Mais... ce n'est pas...** commença-t-elle mais Elrohir la coupa.

 **\- Elërinna, si vous voulez ne plus vous blesser, c'est le seul moyen. Et si ce cadeau vous gêne, dite vous que c'est pour nous faire pardonner de notre oublie.**

Devant la détermination des deux frères, Elërinna ne fit que hocher la tête, ayant compris depuis ce matin qu'en plus d'être très rusés et malicieux, ils étaient aussi très têtus. Une fois que l'Elfe qui s'occuper de la soigner eux terminés, la jeune femme le remercia et se tourna vers le Hobbit qui semblait attendre pour lui dire quelque chose, il se balançait également d'un pied sur l'autre ce qui lui fit haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

 **\- Tu me cherchais Sam ?**

 **\- Oui ! Monsieur Frodon est réveillé...** commença le semi-homme qui fut rapidement couper par la Prodige.

 **\- QUOI ? Elladan, Elrohir ça ne vous gêne pas si je... ?**

 **\- Non pas du tout. Allez trouver votre ami Elërinna.**

 **\- Merci !**

Elladan et Elrohir lui sourirent à nouveau avant qu'elle ne parte de la pièce dans laquelle ils l'avaient emmené. Suivant le jardinier dans les couloirs de la Maison de Guérison, un immense sourire pris place sur le visage d'Elërinna. La chambre du Hobbit se trouvant plusieurs étages plus hauts, ils mirent quelques minutes à monter toutes les marches du bâtiment. Mais Sam eu à peine le temps de d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce que la jeune femme s'engouffrait déjà à l'intérieur.

Frodon était assis sur le lit de la chambre et était en train de regarder par l'une des fenêtres, le décor qu'offrait la Vallée Cachée. Le Hobbit aux cheveux noirs sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur une Elërinna souriante, mais avec des yeux assombris par de l'inquiétude digne d'une mère de famille après avoir vu l'un de ses enfants se faire mal. Ce qui amusa Frodon en même temps que ça lui fit de la peine, il n'avait pas imaginé que la jeune femme puisse s'être autant attaché à lui.

 **\- Frodon !** s'écria-t-elle en arrivant de lui. **Comment tu vas ? Ton épaule, tu ne souffres pas ? Oh par tous les dieux, je suis vraiment désolée, si j'étais resté avec vous, j'aurais pu éviter ça...**

 **\- Elërinna... ELËRINNA ! Calme-toi voyons.**

La jeune femme se tut, haletante alors que le semi-homme la regarder un petit sourire en coin, perturbé par sa réaction.

 **\- Désolée, tu vas bien ?**

Le Hobbit hocha la tête tout en regardant l'argentée s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, il se sentait un peu coupable de lui avait fait aussi peur et surtout, de l'avoir fait se sentir coupable, c'était bien lui qui lui avait dit qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver non ?

 **\- Je vais bien,** finit-il par lui dire. **Sam m'a dit que tu n'avais pas mangé ni dormis pendant six jours... Tu n'as pas fait ça car tu t'en voulais ?**

 **\- J'avais promis à Gandalf de veiller sur toi...** sous le regard lourd de sens du Hobbit, Elërinna eu un reniflement amusé. **OK, nous dirons alors que nous sommes quittes.**

 **\- Oui, nous sommes quittes,** approuva Frodon avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant les doigts bandés de son amie. **Qu'as-tu fait à t'es doigts ?**

 **\- Oh ça ? Des trucs pas très sains...** elle éclata de rire devant le regard outré de son ami. **Un oubli de protection lors de mon entraînement aujourd'hui à l'arc avec les fils du Seigneur Elrond. La corde à juste écorchée mes doigts à plusieurs reprises.**

Alors qu'elle secouait la main pour faire signe que ce n'était pas important, le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Mais cependant, les sourires sur leurs visages ne disparurent pas.

* * *

 **Encore un Chapitre de terminé, est-ce que vous l'avez aimer? ^^**

 **Ayress Jackser**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Une délégation d'Elfe

**Hey salut tout le monde ! Comme chaque mercredi voici le nouveau chapitre des Prodiges des Valar!**

 **Les personnages crées par Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas, je le rappel, en dehors de mes OC. ^^**

 **Moedera: Hey ! Merci pour t'es deux reviews! Vraiment tu trouve pour les Valar? ^^ Pourtant j'ai juste fait quelques recherches sur internet pour trouver des informations sur eux ^^ Je suis vraiment heureuse que les premiers chapitres te plaisent et oui, l'aventure est bientôt là ! Pour Elërinna, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise et je suis aussi contente de savoir qu'elle n'est pas prise pour une Mary-Sue, j'ai toujours eu un peu peur que ce soit le cas avec mes OCs ^^" Et en suivant la trame des films, j'espérais vraiment donner cette impression car même moi quand je me relis j'ai l'impression d'être dans le film xD Pour les fautes, en dehors que ma béta n'est pas disponible en se moment je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse car j'essaie de me relire du mieux possible après avoir écrit et avant de poster le chapitre, alors désolée pour ça ^^ En tout cas, voici la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5.**_

 _ **Une délégation d'Elfes mais pas que.**_

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent lentement. Pendant ces sept jours, Elërinna partagea son temps entre ses entraînements avec Elladan et Elrohir, avec qui elle devint rapidement amis, entre des passages à la bibliothèque de Fondcombe ainsi que du temps passer avec ses amis Hobbits. Malheureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour où elle allait pouvoir s'entraînait avec les deux fils d'Elrond. Nennviel lui avait fait mettre comme tenue une robe bleu clair avec des ballerines de la même couleur. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des ensembles pour pouvoir s'amuser avec les jumeaux alors elle avait décidé de se balader toute seule dans Fondcombe pour découvrir un peu plus la beauté de la Cité. Espérant par la même occasion que le mal de tête que lui avait donné Bilbon au petit-déjeuner allait passer, elle avait découvert que demander à un Hobbit de lui expliquer l'arbre généalogique de sa famille n'était pas une bonne idée. Soupirant à nouveau la jeune femme observa les bâtiments alentours, elle n'avait jamais été très attirée par les formes d'architecture moderne de son monde, elle avait toujours été beaucoup plus attirée par les temples des civilisations perdus et s'était toujours tenu au courant des avancée archéologique sur la Terre, et malgré la beauté des bâtiments de Fondcombe, ça lui rappeler un peu son amour pour l'architecture des peuples Aztèque et tous les autres... Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'elle aimait plus le style elfique que le style moderne de son monde. Perdu dans ses pensées, Elërinna ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait marché jusqu'à se retrouver à l'entrée de la Cité. Ce massant les tempes machinalement, l'argentée eu un sourire en constante que son mal de tête avait disparu. Elle avait retenu la leçon, plus jamais elle ne demanderait à un Hobbit de lui parler de sa famille, plus jamais.

 **\- Tu veux déjà nous quitter ?** s'exclama une voix dans son dos.

 **\- Loin de moi cette idée, j'étais juste tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais,** Elërinna eu un sourire amusé, ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble avec les entraînements qu'ils avaient fini par se tutoyer. **Tiens tu es tout seul ?** fit-elle surprise alors qu'elle se retournait, en voyant l'Elfe seul sur des marches menant à une plate-forme.

 **\- Oui... Elrohir est parti chercher notre Père pour discuter de sujet diplomatique avec lui... C'est ennuyant.**

Le sourire de la jeune femme ne fit que s'agrandir alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Si physiquement les frères étaient identiques, ce n'était pas le cas mentalement. Elladan était plus tête brûlé que son frère et aimait beaucoup plus l'aventure alors qu'Elrohir était plus posé et beaucoup plus intéresser par son futur devoir de Seigneur de Fondcombe.

 **\- Je m'ennuie d'ailleurs... Tu veux faire la course jusqu'à la cascade ?** proposa joyeusement l'immortel.

 **\- Tu cours beaucoup plus vite que moi Elladan et surtout, je suis en robe.**

Alors qu'elle montait les marches pour le rejoindre, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'appréciait pas porter de robe et qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la jupe. L'avantage de vivre dans ce monde était que, ça ne venait pas au habitant de se moquer. Que ce soit chez les Hobbits où bien, chez les Elfes. Enfin, elle ne comptait pas les jumeaux ainsi que Merry et Pippin, mais eux, ils étaient plus dans le domaine des farces. Elladan commença à ouvrir la bouche, certainement pour lui dire d'aller ce changer, mais des bruits de sabots claquant contre le chemin en pierre menant à l'entrée de la Cité l'empêcha d'émettre un seul son. Cinq chevaux firent leur apparition dans l'entrée de Fondcombe, tous monter par des Elfes blond platine en dehors d'un seul, qui était monter par ce qui semblait être un humain, ses oreilles étaient rondes et ses cheveux mi-long et sa barbe étaient de couleur vert. Cela surprit Elladan et Elërinna qui observèrent les nouveaux venu les sourcils haussés.

 **\- Je hais monter à cheval...** fit celui aux cheveux vert avec un gémissement de douleur.

 **\- Fabian...** lâcha faiblement Elërinna et suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Un lourd silence tomba sur eux, l'argentée fixa longuement l'homme aux cheveux vert dans les yeux qui étaient de la même couleur que les siens en un peu plus foncés. Le corps de la Prodige se mit à trembler, d'une joie beaucoup trop contenue.

 **\- Gwendoline ?** articula difficilement l'humain. **Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est bien toi ?**

Elërinna hocha vivement la tête alors qu'elle dégageait sa main de celle de l'Elfe et qu'elle tenait l'un des pans de sa jupe pour courir sans risque de se prendre les pieds dans sa tenue. Descendant les marches deux par deux, elle se jeta dans les bras de son grand-frère en pleurant de joie.

Aucun des deux n'arrivait à se séparer de l'autre même si chez les Jackser, les gestes affectueux comme les câlins n'étaient pas ce dont ils avaient l'habitude. Néanmoins, là, Elërinna n'arrivait pas à se retenir de pleurer et Aldaron la serrait dans ses bras comme si elle allait s'envoler.

 **\- Tu as pris un coup de vieux Gwen...** se moqua gentiment le plus âgé.

 **\- C'est Elërinna ici, Aldaron...** le repris l'argentée en souriant dans le torse de son aîné. **Et tu peux parler toi... Je ne savais pas que ta passion était de devenir Cetelem.**

 **\- Pff, ne m'en parle pas...**

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Elërinna éclata de rire tout en serrant plus fort Aldaron qui resserra son étreinte. Pour eux, plaisanter ainsi alors qu'ils venaient de juste de se retrouver était une manière de dire qu'ils s'étaient terriblement manqués... Les enfants Jackser n'étaient pas très fort pour extérioriser certains de leurs sentiments. Surtout ceux affectif, là ils avaient beaucoup de mal, Elërinna se rappelait d'ailleurs que son grand-frère de vingt-sept avait eu beaucoup de mal à vivre en couple avec Anna, la petite amie qu'il avait sur Terre.

 **\- J'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais revoir l'un de vous trois !**

 **\- Pareil pour moi,** avoua Aldaron avec un sourire en coin tout en s'écartant de la plus jeune. **Mais dit moi petite sœur, tu es magnifique, je parie que tous les Elfes de Fondcombe sont à t'es pieds.**

 **\- Arg, ne dit pas de connerie,** grimaça-t-elle, ne s'imaginant pas une seule seconde avec un immortel. **Ta main... Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, t'as jamais eu ces cicatrices.**

Elle s'essuya les yeux et les joues tout en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle regardait l'intérieure ainsi que l'extérieure de la ma gauche de son frère, pleine de petites cicatrices. Cicatrices qu'il n'avait jamais eues auparavant sur Terre. Son regard glissa vers les Elfes aux cheveux blond platine venu de la Forêt Noire, ses yeux oranges s'assombrirent de méfiance, elle espérait pour eux qu'ils n'avaient fait aucun mal à Aldaron.

 **\- Euh...** fit le vert, gêné et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. **Je t'expliquerais après mettre reposer. Mais dit,** s'exclama-t-il pour changer de sujet. **Tu n'es pas contente de voir Legolas ?**

 **\- Legolas ? Qui c'est ?** demanda Elërinna, les sourcils maintenant haussés.

 **\- Tu te fiche de moi, tu parlais toujours de lui et des cheveux n'allant pas avec ces sourcils, mais tu as vu ici...**

 **\- Aldaron...** le coupa la jeune femme. **De quoi tu me parles ?**

L'aîné de Jackser regard sa sœur sidérée, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer alors que la plus petite, regardait son aîné avec perplexité, se demandant s'il n'avait pas pris un trop gros coup sur la tête quand il était arrivé en Terre du Milieu.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 _Fabian avait perdu la notion du temps, enfermé depuis son réveil dans une sombre cellule, il ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Il n'avait vu personne et on lui apporter sa nourriture que quand il s'endormait de fatigue. L'aîné des Jackser avait, lors des premières heures de son réveil, hurlé pour qu'on le laisse sortir, qu'on le laisse retrouver ses cadets, mais personne n'était venu. Assis au milieu de l'obscurité de l'endroit où on le retenait enfermé, Fabian se pris la tête dans les mains, tirant sur ses mèches de cheveux devenus de couleur verts. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'horrifier le plus, le fait d'avoir des cheveux d'une horrible couleur verte, d'être enfermé dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu avec pour seul éclairage la lumière d'une torche dans le couloir ou bien, le fait de ne pas savoir où étaient ses frères et sa sœur, et s'ils étaient en vie. Certainement de ne pas savoir où était le reste de sa fratrie. D'ailleurs, il se sentait coupable, car c'était lui qui avait insister pour prendre la voiture le jour de l'accident. Ne travaillant pas ce matin-là au laboratoire dans lequel il avait été embaucher, il avait insisté pour emmener Jonathan au collège, Gwendoline au lycée et Alexandre à la Fac de Médecine. Certainement que s'il n'avait pas voulu les emmener personnellement, aucun d'eux ne seraient mort dans l'accident de voiture qui les avaient tués. Fabian eu un reniflement empli d'ironie. Il n'avait jamais aimé les surprises que lui réserver le destin. Ça avait d'abord commencer avec la mort de leurs parents et maintenant, ça les toucher eux, en les faisant mourir et ensuite en les faisant aller dans un monde dont ils ne connaissaient absolument rien. Enfin, sauf Gwendoline. La Terre du Milieu, c'était la passion de sa cadette, avec Harry Potter, elle connaissait ce monde sur le bout des oncles. D'ailleurs, avant qu'ils ne meurent, elle commençait à apprendre l'elfique... Et Fabian devait reconnaître que s'il l'avait un peu plus écouté, il aurait très certainement su où il se trouvait actuellement. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir lui firent leva la tête, des hommes d'une incroyable beauté et aux oreilles pointues, des Elfes, reconnu-t-il, se souvenant de certains jeux auxquels il avait joué pendant son adolescence, s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule dans laquelle il était retenu prisonnier. Il eut un frisson, ne sachant pas ce qui allait l'attendre._

 _On le força à sortir de la cellule et un groupe de garde le traîna à travers des dédales de couloirs qui donnèrent le tournis au Chercheur et qui le perdirent complètement dans le grand royaume où il était. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le sens de l'orientation. Ils arrivèrent finalement après de longues minutes de marche sur une plate-forme. On le jeta quasiment au centre de l'endroit, en face d'un escalier menant à un trône surplombait de gigantesque bois de cerf. Il était entouré de plusieurs gardes, avec à côté des escaliers en face de lui un homme, ayant toujours les oreilles pointues et aux cheveux d'un blond platine qui aurait fait hurler d'hérésie sa sœur. Sur le trône se trouvait également un homme, lui aussi blond platine avec des yeux gris ayant une couronne en forme de branches d'arbres entremêlés poser sur la tête. Le Roi, la couronne avait aider Fabian à deviner son titre, le regardait avec un certain dégoût comme s'il n'était qu'une fiente de pigeon sur le bout de ces bottes. Ce qui agaça profondément le Jackser._

 _ **\- Que faisiez-vous inconscient dans nos bois ?**_ _demanda l'homme d'une voix glacial._

 _ **\- Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir,**_ _rétorqua-t-il hargneusement._ _ **Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver dans votre foutue forêt à la con.**_

 _Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel les hommes autour de lui murmuraient des paroles dans une langue qui lui était inconnu. Le Roi sur son trône le fixa avec mépris et colère, arrachant un sourire en coin méchant à Fabian. Ils l'avaient retenu enfermer sans lui expliquer comment ils l'avaient retrouvé. Il n'allait pas leur faire plaisir en coopérant gentiment comme un bon toutou bien dresser. Sa mère avait eu raison, plusieurs années plutôt, de comparer les Jackser à une meute de loup sauvage._

 _ **\- Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dites.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je fasse attention, alors que je suis retenue pendant X jours dans un endroit clos, qui met inconnu et surtout, sans savoir où sont les membres de ma famille.**_

 _ **\- Père,**_ _fit le soudainement l'homme blond près des escaliers._ _ **Regardez sa main. Cette marque...**_

 _ **\- Tiens donc... un Prodige, cela ne s'est pas vu depuis le Premier Âge... intéressant.**_

 _Fabian fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de devenir intéressant aux yeux de son geôlier, mais ça lui rappela cependant qu'effectivement, il était un Prodige. Yavanna lui avait également donné un don, celui de contrôler la végétation ainsi qu'un bâton. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua et il parcourut l'endroit où ils étaient du regard, la déception pu se lire dans ses yeux, le royaume semblait être profondément enfui sous terre, loin de toute végétation._

 _ **\- Qui dit Prodige, dit pouvoir. Quel est le vôtre ? Répondez !**_

 _ **\- Contrôle de végétation,**_ _répondit le vert, comprenant que pour le moment, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir en se servant de son dos, qu'il ne contrôlait toujours pas d'ailleurs._

 _ **\- Ramenez-le en bas, je dois réfléchir à son cas.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?! NON !**_

 _Le Roi s'enfonça dans son trône, sourd à son cri alors que derrière lui, les gardes se rapprocher. Fabian se leva et essaya de se défendre, cependant, il ne s'était jamais battu de toute sa vie et ce n'était pas avec sa stature de gringalet malgré ses vingt-sept ans qu'il allait pouvoir se défendre contre des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Néanmoins, l'instinct de survie, peut-être, le fit se débattre, bien qu'il fut rapidement maîtrisé par un coup dans la tête qui l'assomma._

 _Le Prodige tournait comme un animal en cage dans la cellule, ironiquement, c'est l'impression qu'il avait et qu'il devait donner, en ayant assez de rester enfermer ainsi pendant des heures. Il avait arrêté de ruminer sa culpabilité ainsi que sa tristesse, pour le moment ça ne servait pas à grand-chose puisqu'il ne pouvait s'enfuir. Fabian n'avait jamais aimé être enfermé dans un espace clos, ça le mettais mal à l'aise, et cet endroit le mettais vraiment mal à l'aise. S'approchant des barreaux en fer qui le séparé d'une quelconque liberté, il passa ses bras à travers tout en posant son front sur le métal glacé. Il était beaucoup trop gros et grand pour pouvoir passer entre deux des barreaux, et de toute façon, des gardes étaient poster au début du couloir ainsi qu'au fond._

 _ **\- Vous allez bien ?**_

 _La voix le fit faire un bond de plusieurs centimètres en arrière, son cœur ayant frôlé la crise cardiaque. De l'autre côté, dans le couloir, se trouvait l'homme aux oreilles pointues ressemblant au Roi de ce royaume. Fabian le jugea du regard avec méfiance._

 _ **\- Ouvrez le porte, le Roi m'envoie chercher le Prodige.**_

 _À peine eu-t-il donner son ordre que le garde poster au début du couloir, accouru vers eux avec un trousseau plein de clef._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?**_ _fit-il, s'éloignant le plus possible de la porte._

 _ **\- Mon père a prévu une salle spéciale pour vous.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _Les gardes le sortirent de la cellule, mais ne le forcèrent pas, attendant qu'il le fasse de son plein gré. Avec réticence, Fabian s'avança dans la clarté du couloir. La lumière des torches présentes dans le couloir, qui n'éclairaient pas l'intérieure de la cellule, l'éblouir tellement qu'il papillonna des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il ne fallut que c'est quelques secondes pour que l'homme blond fasse signe aux gardes pour qu'ils se mettent en route, emmenant Fabian avec eux. Entouré par quatre hommes aux oreilles pointues en armures et armées jusqu'aux dents, il n'avait pas vraiment de possibilité pour s'enfuir._

 _Ils marchèrent dans des couloirs et gravirent de nombreux escaliers, comme la première fois où il avait pu sortir de sa cellule, faisant tourner la tête au Prodige qui n'avait déjà pas beaucoup le sens de l'orientation. Tout seul, il se serait certainement perdu dans les dédales de couloirs du royaume. Au bout d'interminable minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte close gardaient par deux gardes. En voyant le fils de leur Roi arriver, ils s'inclinèrent puis ouvrirent précipitamment les portes. On poussa Fabian à l'intérieur en compagnie du Prince blond alors que derrière eux les portes se refermer. La salle, ayant un plafond haut et étant circulaire, était rempli de diverses plantes que le Chercheur n'avait pour certaines jamais-vu. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elles existent dans son monde à lui._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?**_ _demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les portes, là, il remarqua que le blond était armé d'une épée à sa ceinture._

 _ **\- Que vous prouvez vos pouvoirs,**_ _répondit l'homme impassible._

 _ **\- Mais je ne sais même pas m'en servir et surtout, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher sans mon bâton.**_

 _ **\- Essayez quand même.**_

 _Fabian lâcha un grognement de colère tout en se tournant à nouveau vers les plantes placées dans la pièce. Résolu à prouver qu'il avait des pouvoirs et donc qu'il puisse enfin être libéré et partir de cet endroit trop exigu pour lui, il s'approcha de l'une des plantes. Cette dernière semblait montante, avec de fines branches pleines d'épines, une bonne arme s'il devait s'en servir pour se défendre... Mais encore faudrait-il qu'il sache comment utiliser le don de la Vala Yavanna. Le Cilmë leva sa main vers la plante tout en fronçant les sourcils de concentration. L'exercice était légèrement difficile, puisqu'il ne savait pas vraiment sur quoi il devait se concentrer pour pouvoir contrôler la végétation._

 _ **\- Vous voyez,**_ _dit-il finalement en baissant son bras après plusieurs minutes._ _ **Je ne sais pas... AH BORDEL !**_

 _Son cri de douleur qui n'était pas particulièrement virile fit hausser très haut les sourcils de l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Grimaçant, Fabian baissa ses yeux jusqu'à avoir sa main dans son champ de vision et ce qu'il vit le choqua plus qu'autre chose. Sa main gauche était prise au piège dans des dizaines de branches épineuses, aux épines lui rentrant juste dans la peau et lui lacérant la chaire. Alors que du coin de l'œil, il voyant le fils de son geôlier avancer en sortant son épée de son fourreau, Fabian leva à nouveau sa main droite où il y avait la marque des Valar en direction des branches le retenant. Ces derniers se retirent lentement, desserrant l'emprise sur son poing maintenant en sang._

 _ **\- Faite venir un Guérisseur !**_ _cria l'Elfe à l'adresse des gardes rester à l'extérieur._

 _ **\- Je crois que, une fois barré de cet endroit, je me trouve des gants...**_

 _ **\- Je vais vous en faire faire,**_ _déclara le Prince dans son dos, ce qui fit presque mourir de rire Fabian._

 _ **\- Vous voulez m'en faire faire, alors que vous m'avez laissé pourrir en prison pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Avouez que c'est bizarre.**_

 _ **\- Vous venez de faire vos preuves, une fois votre main soigner, vous me suivrez.**_

 _Le Prodige de Yavanna eu un reniflement septique, mais ne rétorqua rien. Une femme aux oreilles pointues arriva avec de quoi soigner ses blessures, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter en voyant les goûtes de sang tomber lentement sur le sol. La femme nettoya rapidement sa main en y étalant des crèmes à l'odeur étrange puis la banda simplement en attendant que les plaies cicatrises._

 _Une fois soigner, Fabian suivit le Prince, mais cette fois, ils étaient seulement accompagnés de deux gardes et non d'une petite dizaine. Perdu dans tous ces couloirs, l'aîné des Jackser essaya de ne pas perdre la trace du blond. Ils arrivèrent à nouveau devant une porte une double porte, l'un des deux gardes l'ouvrit avant qu'il ne se poste avec son camarade à côté de chaque porte. Fabian découvrit une chambre de taille moyenne, avec un grand lit deux places à baldaquin, une armoire ainsi qu'un coin pour faire sa toilette, avec une grande baignoire incruster dans le sol et une commode avec des serviettes._

 _ **\- Quel est votre nom ? Personne ne vous la demandez depuis votre réveil.**_

 _Fabian observa fixement le blond et se rappela soudainement du nom sur les Valar lui avait donner, Aldaron, ce qui collait plus à ce monde certainement._

 _ **\- Je m'appelle Aldaron, Aldaron Jackser. Et vous ?**_

 _ **\- Legolas. Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, nous vous devons bien ça.**_

 _L'homme aux oreilles pointues garda un visage impassible, mais le Prodige fronça les sourcils en entendant son prénom. Il lui semblait déjà avoir entendu sa sœur parler de quelqu'un dans les livres de Tolkien portant le nom de Legolas, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment attention._

 _ **\- Qu'êtes-vous exactement ? Des Elfes ?**_ _Commença-t-il curieux._ _ **Où suis-je et ai-je été retrouvé seul dans votre forêt ?**_

 _ **\- Effectivement tout comme mon peuple, je suis un Elfe, les seuls êtres immortels de la Terre du Milieu. Vous êtes dans la Forêt Noire, le royaume du Roi Thranduil. Et oui, vous avez été retrouver seul au beau milieu de la forêt.**_

 _ **\- Quand pourrais-je partir ?**_

 _Oh partir, c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait en apprenant maintenant qu'il avait été retrouver tout seul et non avec ses petits frères et sa sœur. Il se sentait extrêmement mal, ses cadets étaient certainement en danger... Et il ne pouvait même pas leur venir en aide, coincé dans la forêt avec des Elfes. Dans n'importe quel jeu, les Elfes n'avaient pas jamais été ces races préférées. Les trouvant beaucoup trop parfait, beaucoup trop hautain et sage, ça ne l'étonnait pas que même quand il ne savait pas la race de ceux qui l'avait retrouvé, ces derniers l'énerver plus qu'autre chose._

 _ **\- Nous partirons demain, à l'aube.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça nous ?**_ _Demanda le Chercheur surpris._

 _ **\- J'ai reçu une missive du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, il nous convie à un conseil. Nous devrons y être dans un mois et une personne nous a assurer qu'une personne comme vous sois là-bas.**_

 _ **\- Qui vous à dis ça ? Et sûr quelle preuve, cette personne ce base-t-elle ?**_

 _Elfe aux cheveux platine haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin énigmatique. Il s'approcha ensuite de la baignoire en y plongeant une de ces mains, après quelques secondes, il la ressortit avec un air satisfait._

 _ **\- Je vais vous faire porter des vêtements propres et corrects. Je vous donnerai aussi vos gants demain ainsi que votre bâton. Ah et aussi, je viendrais vous chercher.**_

 _L'aîné des Jackser eu à peine le temps de se retourner en direction du Prince qu'il entendait déjà les doubles portes de la chambre claquer. Soupirant de fatigue, il observa quelques instants la chambre avant de se dévêtir des vêtements qu'il portait depuis... Bah il ne savait même pas d'ailleurs... Puis alla se laver._

 _Comme Legolas l'avait dit, le lendemain à l'aube, il vint le chercher en lui rapportant en même temps des gants de couleur noir à sa taille, ainsi que le bâton. Une fois qu'il fut près, ils allèrent à l'écurie du royaume où trois Elfes, eux aussi blonds, mais à l'air beaucoup plus sévère, les attendaient. Quand les chevaux furent sellés, les bagages de vêtements et de nourritures prêts, ils partirent au triple galop. Même si, Fabian eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas tomber de sa selle, il s'accrocha du mieux qu'il put en espérant arriver en un seul morceau pour peut-être revoir l'un des membres de sa fratrie._

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Elërinna fixa son frère aîné en pinçant les lèvres. Ils étaient actuellement en train de marcher dans les jardins de Fondcombe. Aldaron c'était reposer pendant une partie de la journée et venait de finir de lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arriver depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. La jeune femme devait avouer qu'une grande partie du récit de son frère ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il avait été retenu prisonnier alors qu'il n'aimait pas être enfermé dans des espaces clos, on l'avait traité comme un moins-que-rien sans même lui demander son nom et on l'avait fait attendre, pendant une durée indéterminable. L'argentée n'appréciait pas. Pour elle, on avait fait du mal à son grand-frère. On avait fait du mal à un Jackser. Et personne ne fait de mal à un Jackser.

 **\- Et toi, que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu te retrouves chez les Elfes de Fondcombe ?** demanda soudainement le plus vieux.

 **\- Oh, c'est une très longue histoire...** répondit lentement Elërinna avec un sourire. **Je te raconte juste après. Dit moi juste avant, tu as dit que je devrais connaître ce Legolas... Mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir.**

 **\- Tu te fiche de moi ? Quand on était encore sur Terre, tu étais fan de ce monde retranscrit dans les livres de l'écrivain Tolkien ! Tu avais lu tous les livres, vu tous les films qui avait été fait là-dessus ! La Terre du Milieu, c'était ton domaine, tu connaissais le passé, le présent et même un peu le futur, tout sur le bout des doigts, t'avais même commencé à apprendre l'elfique ! En plus, parfois, je me rappelle, tu parlais de Legolas au sujet de ses cheveux, mais je n'en ai pas beaucoup de souvenir, j'avoue ne pas t'avoir beaucoup écouté à ce sujet...**

S'arrêtant en pleine marche, la jeune femme devint aussi blanche qu'un linge. Elle avait déjà soulevé l'hypothèse qu'on lui a effacée la mémoire avec Frodon, mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Après tout, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle connaisse réellement la Terre du Milieu dans son monde ! Ce n'était même pas sensé exister ! Mais maintenant, avec ce qu'Aldaron lui disait, ce n'était plus une hypothèse.

 **\- C'est impossible... Tu penses que... ?**

 **\- Que les Valar t'ai effacé la mémoire pour que tu n'interfères pas dans le destin de cette terre ?**

La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa acquiesça lentement. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'on est pu la priver de son savoir. Les Valar n'auraient certainement pas accepté qu'elle change les événements allant arriver en Terre du Milieu... Mais quand même... Avec ses connaissances du futur de ce monde, elle aurait peut-être pu éviter la blessure de Frodon et la capture de Gandalf par Sarouman... Elërinna ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire d'ironie ou bien pleurer de désespoir. Ses souvenirs effacés auraient pu les aider dans les événements du futur, ils auraient pu le permettre d'éviter des morts si le Destin avait prévu dans faire. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, la jeune femme se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'un des bancs en pierre du jardin.

 **\- Je me sens tellement inutile...** marmonna-t-elle abattu.

 **\- Hey, tu n'es pas inutile... Ma petite sœur n'est pas inutile,** rétorqua doucement Aldaron qui après s'être assis à côté d'elle, la pris dans ses bras.

 **\- Pas inutile ? Mais enfin, tu ne te rends pas compte !** protesta-t-elle. **Vous avez tous un pouvoir utile, tu contrôles la végétation, Alexandre, il peut guérir à volonté et Jonathan contrôle le feu ! Moi, je peux juste me transformer en gros chat et j'apprends juste à me servir d'un arc, Elladan et Elrohir m'apprennent et d'après eux, je suis plutôt douée, mais c'est que lorsque la cible n'est pas en mouvement que je la touche en son centre ! Et surtout, sans mes souvenirs... Je...Je...**

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à sa cadette, Aldaron la serra dans ses bras tout en lui caressant ses longs cheveux ayant maintenant la couleur de l'argent. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'Elërinna, qui semblait si coriace en apparence, puisse être aussi fragile en se retrouvant loin d'eux et sans aucun de ses souvenirs concernant quelque chose. Elle était pourtant la plus indépendante dans leur fratrie et là plus posée. Quand il fallait calmement résoudre un problème, c'était à elle qu'ils s'étaient tous toujours adresser.

 **\- Écoute moi Elërinna. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ressenti en nous voyant partir un par un, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant, et nous retrouverons nos frères. Ensuite, si les Valar t'ont donné un don de métamorphose, c'est qu'il n'est pas inutile, même s'il reste en apparence, moins impressionnant.**

Elle ne répondit pas, calmant les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballer lors de sa tirade et calquant sa respiration hachée sur celle, beaucoup plus régulière de son aîné. Au fond d'elle, Elërinna savait que d'une certaine manière, Aldaron avait raison, mais... elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle soit utile à quelque chose. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas promis à Gandalf de veiller sur Frodon ? Résultat, ce dernier se rétablissait lentement de sa blessure...

 **\- Bon, et si tu me racontais ton aventure jusqu'à Fondcombe ?** Demanda joyeusement le vert.

Avec un sourire consterné, l'argentée se dégagea de l'étreinte puis raconta ses mésaventures à son aîné.

À la fin de son histoire, Aldaron la regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne trouvait rien de particulièrement génial dans tout ce qui leur était arriver depuis leur départ de Cul-de-Sac, alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand-frère la regarder ainsi.

 **\- Fait moi penser qu'il faut que je remercie ce Frodon,** fit-il tout simplement au bout de quelques secondes.

 **\- Me remercier pourquoi ?**

Les deux Jackser sursautèrent de concert en entendant la voix venant d'à côté d'eux. Beaucoup trop pris soit dans le récit ou soit dans l'histoire, aucun des deux n'avaient entendu l'arrivée du semi-homme. Elërinna se retourna vers Frodon en lui faisant un grand sourire, elle se décala un peu sur le banc et tapota l'espace à côté d'elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir avec eux. Avec amusement, la jeune femme vit du coin de l'œil son aîné observé le Hobbit avec incrédulité. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu que les habitants de la Comté étaient réellement très petits.

 **\- Vous remerciez pour ne pas avoir laissé ma sœur livrée à elle-même,** déclara-t-il néanmoins après un petit moment.

 **\- Oh... ! Mais ce n'est rien, vraiment,** répondit le Hobbit gêné. **J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez le frère d'Elërinna...**

 **\- Oui, Aldaron et vous, vous êtes Frodon Sacquet.**

Aldaron et Frodon se sourirent alors qu'assise entre eux, Elërinna levait les yeux au ciel d'amusement. Son cœur était un peu plus léger maintenant qu'elle avait raconté son voyage à son frère aîné, mais elle pensait toujours que pour le moment, elle n'était pas d'une très grande utilité. Tandis qu'à côté de la jeune femme, les deux hommes qui venaient de faire connaissance discuter d'elle ne sait quoi, Elërinna essaya de se plonger dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche d'une partie que les Valar auraient oublier. Malheureusement, la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à se rappeler été, des images flous et sombres, avec quelqu'un portant une arme raffinée de couleur argent et en prime, elle récoltait un magnifique mal de tête.

 **\- Et au fait, tu ne m'as pas montré ta forme animale !** s'exclama soudainement Aldaron.

 **\- Toi, tu ne pas montrer ton pouvoir non plus,** rétorqua du tac au tac la jeune femme. **Tu veux que je te montre tout de suite ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, après, je vous montre mon contrôle de la végétation.**

Elërinna se leva de sa place, permettant aux hommes de prendre beaucoup plus de place sur le banc du jardin. Elle se retourna vers son ami et son frère avec un sourire sur les lèvres, elle ne s'était pas transformé depuis la soirée de leur arriver, car elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais il fallait qu'avouer qu'être sous sa forme de Léopard, ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Comme à chaque fois que l'argentée se transformait, elle se concentra sur les battements réguliers de son cœur. Son corps fut parcouru de démangeaisons et la douleur, moins présentes que les premières fois, la fit légèrement grogner. Devant elle, les yeux d'Aldaron s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction alors que ses oreilles devenues celle d'un Léopard migré sur le sommet de son crâne, que de la fourrure sortait de sous sa peau et ses vêtements, que ses membres s'adapter à sa forme féline et qu'une queue sortait dans le bas de son dos. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent pour n'être que de fines lignes dans ses iris oranges et les dents dans sa mâchoire devinrent longues et pointues. Sa métamorphose achevée, Elërinna tangua quelques secondes sur ses pattes avant de relever ses yeux vers ceux de son frère.

 **\- Alors ? Avoue il y a un avantage, le Léopard des Neige en face de toi ne risque pas de te bouffer.**

 **\- C'est... Tu... Génial !** s'exclama le Prodige de Yavanna, ne trouvant pas d'autre mot.

 **\- Hilarant l'effet que tu fais au gens Elërinna !** fit Frodon, mais la jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention.

 **\- J'ai réussi à lui ôter les mots de la bouche ! Je n'y crois pas !**

 **\- C'est bizarre, mais genre tu restes toi-même, pas d'envie de manger quelqu'un ou je ne sais pas moi...**

 **\- Non, je t'assure Cetelem, je ne veux manger personne.**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

Sous sa forme féline, Elërinna éclata de rire en secouant son imposante tête. Son frère lui avait réellement manqué et les autres continuer de lui manquer. Cependant, un sourire étira ses lèvres, dévoilant ses canines alors qu'elle s'approchait du Hobbit et du Cilmë. Frodon eu un mouvement de recul en la voyant ainsi s'approcher, mais Aldaron n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que deux énormes pattes s'appuyer sur ses épaules et qu'une grande langue rappeuse s'écraser sur sa joue.

 **\- AH ! NON ELËRINNA !** s'écria-t-il scandaliser. **Je n'aimais déjà pas quand ton chat le faisait et c'est parce que c'est toi que je vais aimer !**

 **\- Severus était un très bon chat.** Répondit simplement la Prodige en laissant tomber ses pattes au sol.

 **\- Très bon chat, très bon chat... Tout est relatif.**

L'argentée leva les yeux au ciel puis repris sa forme humaine en y pensant fortement. Elle alla ensuite s'installer à nouveau entre son ami et son frère.

 **\- Allez, à toi maintenant.** Déclara-t-elle, un sourire en coin impatient.

 **\- Je dois aller chercher mon bâton.**

 **\- On vous attend,** fit Frodon aussi pressé que son amie.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Aldaron se leva et les laissa seuls pour quelques instants, le temps de retourner à la chambre qu'on lui avait préparée et qu'il revienne.

 **\- Je suis heureux de te voir à nouveau sourire.**

La remarque du semi-homme pris totalement au dépourvu la Cilmë qui le fixa longuement, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que son ami lui disait, pendant toute la semaine passer à Fondcombe après le réveil du brun, elle avait passé son temps à sourire et à s'amuser avec les autres.

 **\- Je veux dire, sourire vraiment. D'un sourire sincère,** expliqua Frodon amusé. **Tu avais l'air toujours mal au fond. Voir l'un de t'es frères semble de te faire beaucoup de bien.**

 **\- Ils sont tout pour moi depuis le décès de nos parents...** répondit lentement la jeune femme. **Sans eux, je pense que je ne me serais pas aussi bien remise. Oh, bien sûr, j'avais ma meilleure amie, mais... Elle avait assez de soucis comme ça, je ne voulais pas l'embêter.**

 **\- Elërinna... Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de penser que tu embêtes toujours les gens...**

 **\- Mais je ne pense pas ça !**

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Frodon la regarda fixement avec un sourcil haussé, pas vraiment convaincu de son affirmation. Rouge de gêne et de honte mélangé, Elërinna essaya d'ignorer son ami même si elle savait qu'il avait raison.

 **\- Comment s'appelle ta meilleure amie ?** demanda soudainement le plus petit pour la sortir de son silence. **Et comme vous êtes-vous rencontrez ?**

 **\- Elle s'appelle Julie... Et l'on c'est rencontrées grâce à une chanson, enfin, on se connaissait déjà avant de vu, mais c'est sur cette chanson qu'on est vraiment devenue amies. Mais ce serait vraiment trop long à expliquer.**

 **\- Le temps que ton frère revienne, je pense qu'on a le temps et au pire, tu pourras finir de me raconter ce soir.**

Elërinna eu un sourire, reconnaissante envers le Hobbit, car c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait parler de Julie à personne depuis son arrivée ici. Peut-être que parler d'elle lui ferait du bien.

Et c'est effectivement ce qui lui fallait pour retrouver totalement le sourire en l'absence de son grand-frère. Frodon l'écouta avec attention sans la couper, mais la jeune femme due s'arrêter quand Aldaron revint, avec son bâton, un objet aussi grand que lui, taillé dans un bois de couleur noir avec une pierre de couleur émeraude incruster à l'intérieur.

 **\- Tu en as mis du temps,** fit remarquer l'argentée en voyant le vert arriver.

\- **…** **Je me suis perdu...** marmonna Aldaron.

 **\- Ça ne m'étonne pas,** se moqua-t-elle. **Il a toujours eu un sens d'orientation proche de l'abyssal,** ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son ami Hobbit.

Alors que le semi-homme secoué la tête consterner par la chamaillerie familiale, le Prodige de Yavanna tira la langue à sa cadette qui eut un reniflement amusé. Elle avait toujours aimé se moquer de ses frères et ils le lui rendaient bien, de toute façon, ils avaient tous dans leur famille beaucoup d'humour et, ils étaient tous très moqueur entre eux. Par exemple, si l'un d'eux aller se faire mal sans que se soit trop grave, les autres allaient rire.

 **\- Bon, maintenant que ma chère sœur c'est bien foutu de ma tête, peut-être que je vais pouvoir vous montrer mon pouvoir.**

 **\- Mais bien sûr, allez-y Aldaron.**

L'aîné des Jackser se détourna du banc tandis que dans son dos, Elërinna et Frodon s'échangeaient un sourire légèrement moqueur. Néanmoins, en entendant le bâton du plus grand claquer contre le sol, ils l'observèrent attentivement. L'émeraude présente en haut du bâton se mis à luire d'un bel éclat vert alors que devant Aldaron, les branches de l'arbre qu'il regardait se mettaient à bouger dans sa direction. Le tronc de l'arbre se courba puis, sans qu'Elërinna ne puisse faire un geste, elle se retrouva prisonnière des branches alors que l'arbre reprenait sa forme normale.

 **\- ALDARON !** s'écria-t-elle scandalisée à son tour. **LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ! J'AI LE VERTIGE ESPÈCE D'IDIOT FINI !**

 **\- Oh, mais je le sais ça. Débrouille-toi pour descendre maintenant.**

Les branches de l'arbre la lâchèrent, mais cela ne changea rien, elle était perchée en haut de l'arbre, accrochée à l'une des épaisses branches comme si sa vie en dépendait en évitant de regarder vers le bas. Grondant de colère, Elërinna ferma fermement les yeux tout en pensant à sa forme de Léopard. Une fois transformer, elle se tourna à moitié vers le sol et tremblante, elle se laissa tomber en rétractant ses griffes dans ses pattes.

 **\- L'un de tes avantages, c'est qu'un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes.**

 **\- Je vais te tuer...** feula-t-elle menaçante.

 **\- Elërinna, calme toi.**

Frodon posa une main sur le pelage tacheté de la jeune femme, qui continua cependant de feuler en direction de son frère aîné. Certes, les Jackser aimaient se chamailler entre eux mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. Elërinna avait vraiment le vertige, mais heureusement pour Aldaron qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'araignée à proximité.

 **\- Pour me faire pardonner, voici un petit parterre de fleurs.**

Le vert claqua son bâton dans l'herbe et des multitudes de fleurs apparurent toutes écloses et magnifique. Elërinna secoua la tête tout en reprenant forme humaine. Même si ses frères poussés parfois les taquineries beaucoup trop loin, elle était heureuse de pouvoir revoir l'un d'eux.

* * *

 **Et voilà encore un chapitre de terminer, le suivant comme à chaque fois sera posté mercredi prochain ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, comme les autres ^^**

 **à mercredi !**

 **Ayress Jackser**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le Conseil secret d'Elrond

**Le sixième chapitre des Prodiges des Valar est là! Si le cinquième était assez calme, avec les premières retrouvailles entre deux membres de la famille Jackser, celui-ci se concentre à nouveau sur les prochains grands événements de l'histoire, entre autre, le Conseil du Seigneur Elrond!**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6.**_

 _ **Le conseil secret d'Elrond.**_

La soirée était tombée sur Fondcombe depuis un certain moment. Tout était calme, comme d'habitude et une voûte étoilée accompagnée d'une pleine lune recouvraient le ciel. Accoudée contre l'une des rambardes d'un des balcons de la maison du Seigneur Elrond, Elërinna observer les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, chose qu'elle faisait souvent depuis son arrivée dans la Vallée Cachée. Mais en même temps, c'était un spectacle magnifique quand le ciel était ainsi dégagé. Malheureusement, chez elle, c'était assez difficile de parfaitement observer les étoiles, à cause des nuages qui cachaient souvent la vue.

 **\- Encore en train de regarder les étoiles ?** fit la voix de son frère dans son dos.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Son grand-frère Aldaron, Fabian sur Terre, était à Fondcombe depuis à peine trois jours, mais il avait visiblement déjà remarqué que tous les soirs, elle passait beaucoup de temps à observer la voûte céleste.

 **\- Elles sont magnifiques... Et tu sais à quel point j'aime les étoiles,** répondit doucement l'argenté. **À la maison, j'avais toujours voulu avoir un télescope.**

 **\- Avec les gars, on avait prévu de t'en offrit un beau pour tes dix-huit ans.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** s'exclama-t-elle surprise alors que son frère qui l'avait rejoint, hocher la tête.

 **\- Ouép, mais je ne sais pas si ça se trouve ici.**

Sa surprise passé, Elërinna haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas non plus. La Terre du Milieu était vraiment très différente de la Terre. Et les plus grandes différences entre les deux mondes, étaient l'époque et la technologie. Ici, ils étaient en l'An 3018 du Troisième Âge alors que sur Terre, ils étaient morts en fin d'année 2017, peu de temps après le treizième anniversaire de Jonathan en octobre. Et la technologie était quasiment inexistante. Alors savoir si oui ou non les télescopes existaient ici, c'était un mystère, il faudrait demander à un des Elfes.

 **\- Bon, je pense que c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, n'oublie pas que demain, nous sommes convoquées au conseil d'Elrond.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas oublié, figure toi. Bonne nuit Gwen.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Fab.**

Le frère et la sœur se sourirent, ils aimaient bien s'appeler par leur premier prénom quand ils étaient tous les deux, avant de se séparer pour aller dans leurs chambres respectives. Une fois dans sa chambre, Elërinna enleva la robe que Nennviel lui avait fait porter toute la journée et s'habilla d'une longue robe de chambre blanche avant de lâcher ses cheveux et de les brosser avec le peigne elfique poser sur la coiffeuse. Cela fait, la Cilmë souffla la bougie et se coucha dans son grand lit. Appréhendant la matinée de demain.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

C'est Nennviel, qui comme chaque matin vint la réveiller. L'Elfe était très enjouée, comme pratiquement tout le temps et bien sûr, Elërinna ne coupa pas au port obligatoire de la robe, étant donné qu'aujourd'hui, aucun entraînement avec Elladan et Elrohir n'était prévu. Cette fois, si sa robe était de couleur argentée, comme ses cheveux, avec des broderies oranges sur les manches, le buste et la jupe.

 **\- Que voulez-vous comme coupe Dame Elërinna ?**

La jeune femme s'était un peu habitué à ce qu'on la prépare le matin, elle n'hésita donc pas à demander à Nennviel une coupe de cheveux très simples. C'est-à-dire, selon l'immortelle, une partie de ses cheveux ramener en arrière et attachés en une tresse, lui dégageant les yeux et le front. Comme chaque jour, Nennviel la fit tourner sur elle-même pour pouvoir la complimentait, la faisant devenir rouge vif au niveau de ses joues. Elërinna n'était pas habitué aux compliments, on ne lui en avait jamais fait des sincères. Ses frères étaient des garçons et donc très peu subtile avec elle. Ses parents et bien... Ils étaient ses parents pour eux, tous leurs enfants étaient magnifiques. Julie était sa meilleure amie, donc son avis le dessus pour elle était biaiser. Et puis après, ils y avaient les autres personnes, pour qui elle avait été les plus gros sujets de moquerie au collège et au lycée. Donc non, elle n'était pas vraiment habituée aux compliments sincères comme ceux que lui faisait Nennviel chaque matin.

 **\- Attendez, j'ajoute juste cela dans vos cheveux,** s'exclama Nennviel soudainement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Elërinna, à la fois surprise et curieuse.

 **\- Une broche en forme d'étoile à quatorze branches, offerte par le Seigneur Elrond, votre frère à la même.**

 **\- C'est vraiment gentil...**

 **\- Il m'a dit de vous dire que ce n'est rien, c'est comme un blason voyez-vous. Le blason des Prodiges.**

Elërinna, les yeux écarquillés et touchée par le cadeau d'Elrond, tourna quelques secondes la broche en or incrustée de petites Opale de Feu. Si celle d'Aldaron était la même, les pierres devaient être des émeraudes pour aller avec ses cheveux. Souriant légèrement, elle redonna le bijou à Nennviel qui l'accrocha dans ses cheveux, là où la tresse débuter.

 **\- Voilà, c'est parfait ma Dame.**

 **\- Merci Nennviel,** fit Elërinna, ne relevant pas le « Ma Dame », elle en avait déjà discuté avec l'Elfe, mais cette dernière avait été très têtue sur le sujet.

La brune s'inclina brièvement avant de sortir de la chambre et de la laisser toute seule. Elërinna alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit qu'elle avait refait pendant que Nennviel lui préparait ses vêtements. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent ne savait pas quelle conséquence allait avoir le conseil convoqué par Elrond mais, pendant les jours après l'arrivée des Elfes de la Forêt Noire et de son frère, elle avait vu un groupe d'hommes de Minas Tirith arriver et des Nains venus de la montagne d'Erebor. Elle les avait parfois croisés au détour d'un chemin de la Cité, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment daignait lui adresser la parole. Soupirant longuement, Elërinna pris une grande inspiration puis quitta sa chambre, Aldaron l'avait prévenu qu'il l'attendrait non loin de l'endroit où le conseil devait se réunir.

Elërinna retrouva son frère aîné à l'endroit prévu, non loin du lieu où aller se dérouler le conseil, mais le Prodige de Yavanna n'était pas seul. Ce dernier discuté tranquillement avec Aragorn. Ayant toujours du mal pour courir avec les longues robes de ce monde, la jeune femme due se retenir de courir pour pouvoir rejoindre les deux hommes.

 **\- Ah ! Je vois que toi aussi, tu as reçu la broche du Seigneur Elrond !**

Surpris par la soudaine arrivée de sa cadette, Aldaron la regarda incrédule avant de comprendre quand elle lui montra sa propre broche accrocher dans ses cheveux argentés. Un Elfe du nom de Glorfindel était vu lui apporter ce matin avant qu'il ne quitte sa chambre pour venir attendre sa sœur ici. Et comme Elërinna s'en était doutée, celle de son frère, accrocher à la tunique au niveau de son épaule, était incruster de plusieurs petites émeraudes.

 **\- Bonjour Grand-Pas,** le rôdeur lui avait demandé de l'appeler ainsi en public pour le moment. **Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Oui, et vous Elërinna ?** demanda en retour l'homme.

 **\- Un peu inquiète à vrai dire...**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas El, je serais là pour te retenir de faire n'importe quelle chose idiote,** se moqua gentiment Aldaron en la bousculant avec son épaule.

 **\- Ah ah, hilarant Cetelem.**

 **\- Cetelem ?** répéta Aragorn confus.

 **\- Une chose de notre monde, qui est tout vert,** expliqua Elërinna.

Le vert fusilla l'argentée du regard pendant que cette dernière retenait avec peine son rire. Elle avait trouvé un nouveau moyen d'ennuyer son frère, et elle allait se faire un plaisir d'exploiter le surnom de Cetelem.

 **\- Connaissez-vous les personnes qui seront les représentants de chaque peuple ?**

 **\- Seulement quelques-uns, Aldaron,** répondit le rôdeur. **Legolas, du Royaume Sylvestre avec qui vous êtes arrivé. Boromir, du Gondor. Gloin et son fils Gimli, d'Erebor, Gandalf, qui représente l'ordre des magiciens. Frodon, pour les Hobbits ainsi que vous deux pour l'ordre des Prodiges.**

 **\- À parce qu'on est un ordre maintenant ?** s'exclama Elërinna.

 **\- Oui, les Prodiges n'existent pas en temps normal. La seule fois où ça s'est vu, seul les Elfes les plus vieux s'en souvienne et c'était au Premier Âge.**

 **\- Ah ouais quand même,** souffla Aldaron.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne connaissait pas cet univers, mais quand même, il ne pensait pas que ses frères, sa sœur et lui étaient tellement unique sur cette terre que les dernières personnes comme eux dater d'une époque tellement lointaine que seuls les plus vieux Elfes s'en souvenaient.

 **\- Je pense que c'est l'heure.**

Les deux Prodiges suivirent la direction dans laquelle le rôdeur regardait et ils virent tout comme lui, les Nains arriver dans le couloir, suivit de Frodon et de Gandalf. Bien sûr, Elërinna alla saluer le magicien et le Hobbit, puis se dirigea elle aussi avec les autres là où le conseil devait avoir lieu.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Dans une cour extérieure de la Maison d'Elrond, se trouver dix-huit chaises, toutes installer en un demi-cercle autour d'une table de pierre, en face se trouvait un arbre au tronc épais avec à son pied un grand siège très simple entouré de deux autres chaises. Elërinna avait pris place avec son grand-frère, à la droite du demi-cercle. Au fur et à mesure, les chaises s'étaient toutes remplis. De droite à gauche cela donner, Frodon, Gandalf, Elërinna, Aldaron, trois Elfes de la Forêt Noire, Legolas, les Nains, les hommes du Gondor, le fils de l'attendant, Boromir, deux Elfes de Fondcombe ainsi que Aragorn. Le Seigneur Elrond était debout devant son siège et de chaque côté était assis deux de ses conseillers.

 **\- Étranger venu de terre lointaines, amis de toujours,** déclara le semi-Elfe en parcourant l'assembler du regard. **Vous vous êtes rassemblé ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon.**

L'Elfe fit signe au petit brun d'aller en direction de la table en pierre ronde au milieu de la cour. Comme tout le monde, Elërinna observa son ami se lever et sortir le bijou pour le poser sur la roche taillée. Immédiatement, l'odeur désagréable de l'anneau agressa les narines de la jeune femme, lui donnant envie de vomir et du coin de l'œil, elle vit son frère grimacé. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule Prodige à ressentir l'odeur nauséabonde de l'arme de Sauron.

 **\- Alors c'est vrai,** murmura Boromir.

Alors que le fils de l'attendait au trône du Gondor murmurer, ces paroles et que les deux Cilmë se retenaient à grande peine de ne pas quitter la salle pour aller rendre leur petit-déjeuner dans les toilettes les plus proches, tout le monde fixer l'anneau avec méfiance. Soudainement, Boromir se leva, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

 **\- Lors d'un rêve,** commença-t-il, son regard fixer sur le bijou. **J'ai vu le ciel à l'Est s'assombrir, mais à l'Ouest, une pâle lueur persister et une voix s'écrier, votre fin est proche. Le fléau d'Isildur à était retrouver.**

Le Gondoréen s'approcha de la table de pierre tout en parlant et commença à tendre sa main vers l'anneau en son centre.

 **\- BOROMIR !** s'écria Elrond en se levant de son siège.

Elërinna et Aldaron ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qui arriva, mais à côté de l'argentée, Gandalf se leva aussi, parlant dans une langue qui leur était encore plus inconnu que l'elfique. Le ciel se fit plus sombre et la terre commença à trembler légèrement au fur et à mesure que le magicien parlait. Boromir, c'était stopper tandis que Gandalf avancé. Elrond, toujours debout, sembla tout d'un coup particulièrement las et se passa une main sur le visage alors que les paroles de Gandalf semblaient secouer tous les immortels présents. Quand Boromir fut à nouveau assis à sa place, le ciel se dégagea et le magicien cessa de parler.

 **\- Jamais de tels mots n'ont été prononcés dans cette langue, ici, à Imladris,** reprocha Elrond en colère.

 **\- Je n'implore pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond, car le parler noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions Ouest,** rétorqua Gandalf catégorique et il continua en fixant Boromir. **L'anneau est totalement maléfique.**

 **\- Cet anneau est un don,** ne put s'empêcher de reprendre le Gondoréen. **Un don fait au ennemi du Mordor, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor à tenue à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple, que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donner au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi, et laisser nous l'utiliser contre lui.**

 **\- Et mettre en péril toute la Terre du Milieu juste pour qu'un homme puisse essayer de contrôler un pouvoir qui le dépasse ?** cracha Elërinna, ses yeux oranges assassinant l'homme de diverse manière.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'une femme peut y connaître, vous ne devriez même pas être ici.**

 **\- Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi à ma sœur ! Elle est certainement beaucoup plus censée que vous !** s'écria Aldaron furibond.

Il allait se lever, mais Elërinna lui attrapa la manche de sa tunique. L'aîné des Jackser allait lui dire de le lâcher, mais il préféra se taire en voyant la colère qui commençait à naître dans les pupilles de sa cadette.

 **\- Elërinna à raison, nous ne pouvons le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut,** intervint Aragorn. **L'anneau unique ne répond cas Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là ?** demanda Boromir en se tournant vers lui.

 **\- Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur !** nia Legolas en se levant à son tour. **C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, vous lui devez serment allégeance.**

 **\- Aragorn ?** répéta lentement l'homme du Gondor. **Le descendant d'Isildur ?**

 **\- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor.**

Frodon, ainsi qu'Elërinna, écarquillèrent les yeux en fixant l'homme qui les avait menés jusqu'à Fondcombe. La jeune femme avait un peu près compris qui était Isildur à force d'en entendre parler et elle n'avait jamais imaginer un seul instant qu'Aragorn pouvait être le descendant d'une lignée royale. Pour elle il était juste le gars badass qui avait battu plusieurs Nazgûl avec une torche.

 **\- Le Gondor n'a pas de Roi, il n'en a pas besoin,** cracha Boromir en allant se rasseoir.

 **\- Aragorn et Elërinna ont raison, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser,** approuva finalement Gandalf.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas le choix,** déclara Elrond qui s'était lever. **L'anneau doit être détruit.**

 **\- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ?**

Gimli, qui venait de parler, et qui était le plus jeune Nain venu d'Erebor, se leva en attrapant sa hache qui était poser à côté de sa chaise. En trois enjambées, il se rapprocha de la table en pierre puis leva très haut son arme pour ensuite la frapper avec force sur l'anneau unique. Il y eu une onde de choc, la hache vola en éclats et le Nain se retrouva projeter en arrière. Malgré les dégâts fait sur l'arme, l'anneau était toujours en bon état.

 **\- L'anneau de peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloin par aucun moyen en notre possession,** expliqua le Seigneur de Fondcombe. **L'anneau à était forger dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là, qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor, et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant où il est apparu autre fois. L'un de vous, doit le faire.**

Un lourd silence accompagna la déclaration du Seigneur des Lieux. Elërinna et Aldaron s'échangèrent un regard voulant dire beaucoup de choses pour les deux membres de la même famille. Le premier à parler fut Boromir.

 **\- On entre pas si facilement au Mordor, ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le grand œil, est toujours attentif. C'est une terre, dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braise, de cendre et de poussière, l'air que l'on y respire, n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie.**

 **\- N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond à dit. L'anneau doit être détruit !** s'exclama Legolas.

 **\- Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui pourra le faire,** rétorqua Gimli.

 **\- Et s'il échoue, que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupéra son anneau ?**

 **\- J'aimerais mieux mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe !**

Une violente dispute éclata et tout le monde hormis Elërinna, Elrond, ses conseillers, Aragorn et Frodon, se leva de son siège.

La seule fille de la famille Jackser était très peu adepte des grosses disputes. Elle haïssait ça même, c'est pourquoi elle comprenait la lassitude du Seigneur Elrond en cet instant. Aragorn et elle échangèrent un regard dépité, et même si Elërinna ne connaissait plus vraiment ce monde, faute de son manque de souvenir, elle aurait dû se douter qu'une dispute partirais du côté des Elfes et des Nains. Dans tous les livres, films et jeux de son monde, se sont deux races ne se supportaient pas, pourquoi ça serait différent en Terre du Milieu ? Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à son tour en colère et quitter la cour, car elle en avait ras le bol, la voix de Frodon lui glaça le sang.

 **\- Je vais le faire !** s'écria-t-il pour se faire entendre en se levant de sa chaise. **Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor. Bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen.**

Sa décision eue le don de faire taire tout le monde. Elërinna, le fixa avec horreur, les souvenirs de la nuit à Amon Sûl revenant au galop dans son esprit. Le Hobbit était encore trop faible pour pouvoir entreprendre une telle quête.

 **\- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau Frodon Sacquet,** fit Gandalf, qui semblait être tout aussi secouer que la Prodige. **Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.**

 **\- Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferais !** déclara Aragorn qui se leva pour rejoindre le semi-homme et s'agenouiller devant lui. **Mon épée est votre.**

 **\- Et mon arc est votre,** ajouta Legolas.

 **\- Et ma hache,** continua Gimli.

 **\- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains petit homme,** dit Boromir. **Et si tel est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.**

 **\- Frodon.**

Le semi-homme se tourna vers Elërinna, qui, derrière tout le monde s'était lever et le regarder avec un mélange d'inquiétude, mais aussi de soulagement, en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui, sans prêter attention ni au regard méchant de Boromir ni à son aîné qui essaya de la retenir, puis se mit à la hauteur de son ami.

 **\- Avant de quitter la Comté, j'ai dit à Gandalf que je veillerais sur toi et je vais continuer à le faire même si je dois perdre la vie pour le faire.**

 **\- Elërinna !** s'exclama Aldaron.

 **\- Mon frère, je sais que ça va contre ton principe, qu'il faudrait d'abord qu'on retrouve Lenwë et Aranwë, mais c'est une promesse que j'ai faite et un Jackser les tient toujours.**

Aldaron fixa sa petite sœur avec froideur et colère, elle se mettait en danger et certainement qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte et ça, ça le mettait dans une colère noire. Mais néanmoins, Elërinna avait raison, un Jackser tenait toujours ses promesses, mais ici en Terre du Milieu, leur nom de famille n'avait aucune signification. Il y eu un long silence, pendant lequel, le frère et la sœur se fixèrent en chien de faïence. Ils étaient tous les deux très têtus. Et même si Elërinna voulait vraiment retrouver ses deux autres frères, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les autres partir vers des problèmes plus gros qu'eux. Aldaron soupira finalement en se passant une main sur le visage, tandis qu'un sourire prenait place sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle avait remporté cette bataille.

 **\- Très bien, puisque c'est le souhait de ma sœur, je viendrais également avec vous Frodon. Après tout vous l'avez sauvé, je vous dois bien ça.**

 **\- Merci, Alda...**

 **\- Hé !** s'exclama une voix, tout le monde vit sortir Sam des buissons. **Monsieur Frodon n'ira nul part sans moi.**

 **\- Non, en effet,** reconnu Elrond visiblement légèrement amusé. **Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, et cela, même quand il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non.**

 **\- Nous venons aussi !** fit la voix de Merry qui sortait de derrière un pilier avec Pippin. **Il faudrait nous attacher dans des sacs pour nous en empêcher.**

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligent pour ce genre de mission... Quête... Chose !** ajouta Pippin.

 **\- Ils sont dissidents les Hobbits dits donc.**

Tout en disant cela, Elërinna eu un sourire contente de voir à quel point les Hobbits étaient liés entre eux, ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils étaient prêts à parcourir toute la Terre du Milieu pour une quête dont ils ne comprenaient peut-être même pas l'enjeu...

 **\- Onze compagnons,** calcula Elrond. **Qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau.**

 **\- Chouette !** s'exclama joyeusement Pippin. **Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

C'est sur cette remarque particulièrement intelligente de Pippin, que le conseil convoqué par Elrond pris fin, la Communauté de l'Anneau étant formé. Elërinna s'éclipsa rapidement, d'un, car elle ne voulait pas subir les foudres de son frère aîné et de deux, car elle en avait marre d'être en robe et qu'elle avait envie d'aller mettre un pantalon et une chemise. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit immédiatement après être arrivé dans sa chambre, elle rangea la robe choisie par Nennviel puis enfila un pantalon en toile marron et une chemise en coton ainsi qu'une paire de botte de la même couleur que son pantalon. Plusieurs coups à sa porte la firent sursauter alors qu'elle mettait sa deuxième botte, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol tandis que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur un Aldaron, très, très en colère.

 **\- Elërinna !** aboya-t-il sans faire de remarque sur le fait que sa sœur soit allongée sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. **TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE ? C'EST DU SUICIDE ! ET COMMENT TU COMPTES RETROUVER ALEXANDRE ET JONATHAN ?!**

 **\- OH, MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE GUEULER !**

 **\- JE NE GUEULE PAS !**

 **\- ET LA MARMOTTE ELLE MET LE CHOCOLAT DANS LE PAPIER D'ALLU !**

Le Prodige de Yavanna ferma la bouche, toujours aussi en colère contre la plus jeune qui peinait à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Elle termina de mettre sa botte puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se disputer avec lui aujourd'hui.

 **\- Tu es folle Gwendoline.**

 **\- Je sais Fabian, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me crever les tympans !** rétorqua l'argentée.

 **\- Tu te rends compte que c'est dangereux ? J'ai senti toute la malfaisance de cet anneau...**

 **\- Moi aussi figure toi ! Je voyage avec Frodon depuis la Comté et Frodon voyage avec l'anneau depuis la Comté ! J'ai toujours été proche de l'anneau, je sais ce qu'il fait !**

 **\- Justement ! Vous avez été attaqué par ces Cavaliers serviteurs de Sauron.**

 **\- Ah et tu vois, je suis toujours en un seul morceau ! Donc merci de ta considération Fabian, mais je sais ce que je dois faire. J'ai promis de veiller sur Frodon et je continuerais à le faire, que tu le veuilles ou non.**

 **\- On en reparlera quand on sera en danger.**

Elërinna pinça les lèvres, observant son aîné sortir de la chambre en claquant les pieds fortement contre le sol, montrant par ce geste qu'il était toujours en colère contre elle. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait les craintes d'Aldaron. Ça allait être dangereux et certainement qu'ils devraient se battre pour survivre lors de leur traverser de la Terre du Milieu, mais quoi qu'ils fassent, maintenant, ils faisaient partie de ce monde. Et s'ils voulaient continuer à vivre en étant des personnes libres, avec un libre-arbitre, ils faillaient qu'ils se battent pour le conserver. Quoi que dirait son frère, et même si dans trois mois, il ne voudrait plus continuer, elle, elle le ferait.

C'est dans sa chambre qu'elle passa la plus grande partie de la journée, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se balader dans la Cité pour croiser son frère et déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Nennviel passa dans l'après-midi, pour lui apporter de quoi manger, puisqu'elle avait raté le repas, mais aussi l'Elfe lui avait apporter un grand sac en bandoulière de voyage elfique ainsi que de nouveau vêtement et des affaires diverses pour son futur voyage avec la compagnie. Les tenues étaient uniquement constituées de pantalon en toile, léger ou épais de différentes couleurs sombres, tous moulants, de chemises en coton ou laine avec des capes pour se protéger du froid. Elle avait aussi deux paires de bottes de rechange, des tuniques elfiques et des couvertures pour la nuit. Nennviel, étant une femme et sachant ce que cela impliquer, lui avait aussi donné une boite avec des herbes pour atténuer les règles, bien que depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, Elërinna n'avait pas eu ses règles. Chose qui n'était pas étonnante d'un côté, son corps avait complètement changer et le stress ainsi que l'angoisse des derniers mois avaient dû avoir beaucoup de répercussion sur son cycle. Nennviel lui avait aussi donner plein de lanières de cuir pour attacher ses cheveux, une brosse à cheveux et des produits sans odeur pour pouvoir se laver quand elle en aurait l'occasion. Émue, Elërinna remercia plusieurs fois l'Elfe.

 **\- Ce n'est rien Dame Elërinna, vous allez être la seule femme parmi dix hommes ! Et je suis sûr que le Seigneur Boromir n'est pas très clair... Faite attention.**

 **\- Oh, je ne l'apprécie pas non plus...** avoua l'argentée en se souvenant de comment il lui avait parlé lors du conseil. **Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il puisse me faire du mal.**

 **\- Dans tous les cas, faite attention Dame Elërinna, la Terre du Milieu n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour une jeune femme.**

 **\- Mais j'ai toujours aimé les voyages, dangereux ou pas vous savez, dans mon monde, j'ai visité plusieurs pays.**

 **\- Une vraie aventurière,** ria Nennviel en l'aidant à plier ses nouveaux vêtements.

La Prodige éclata elle aussi de rire, mais elle n'était pas forcement d'accord avec l'immortelle, elle ne s'était jamais vu comme une grande aventurière. Et même si parfois, elle aimait découvrir un nouveau pays, elle préférait rester chez elle une très grande partie de l'année.

 **\- Vous avez déjà voyagé en Terre du Milieu vous ?** demanda-t-elle à l'Elfe.

 **\- Une seule fois, c'était il y a bien longtemps et pour venir jusqu'à Fondcombe.**

 **\- Vous êtes originaire de la Forêt Noire,** compris Elërinna en se souvenant que l'un des Elfes venu de là-bas était un ami à Nennviel.

 **\- Tout à fait,** répondit l'immortelle avec un sourire. **Un endroit magnifique, enfin quand les ténèbres ne sont pas en Terre du Milieu.**

Le silence s'installant entre les deux femmes. Elërinna essaya de s'imaginer la forêt d'où venait Nennviel, mais... Rien. Elle n'y arriva pas et en plus de cela, son crâne commencer à lui faire mal. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle essuyait de se rappeler les souvenirs que les Valar lui avait enlever. Depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu et depuis qu'elle savait, c'était sans hésitation la chose qui la frustrait le plus en dehors de ne pas avoir encore retrouvé Alexandre et Jonathan. Savoir qu'elle aurait du tout savoir sur ce monde la frustrer au possible. Elle dut faire une tête bizarre, car Nennviel la regarda avec inquiétude.

 **\- Ça ne va pas Dame Elërinna ?**

 **\- Non, tout va bien,** mentit-elle du mieux qu'elle put. **Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, ça ira mieux demain matin.**

Son mensonge ne sembla pas convaincre l'Elfe, mais cette dernière n'ajouta rien d'autre et termina de l'aider à tout ranger dans son sac de voyage, qui se révéla être étonnamment léger. Plus léger que quand elle mettait tous ses manuels et cahiers scolaire dans son sac de cour, réalisa l'argentée surprise. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, au moins, elle pourrait tout le temps porter ses affaires sans qu'un des hommes de la Communauté la prenne en pitié, ce qui l'aurait énormément vexée.

 **\- Elërinna !** cria une voix dehors.

 **\- Je crois que l'on vous cherche, à demain Dame Elërinna.**

 **\- À demain et encore merci Nennviel.**

L'Elfe s'inclina avec un sourire puis quitta la chambre alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers le balcon pour voir qui pouvait bien crier son nom ainsi dans les rues de la Cité. Sans vraiment être surprise, elle vit dans une allée en bas se trouvant non loin du balcon de sa chambre, les jumeaux qui lui faisait de grand signes de la main. Ces derniers avaient tous les deux leurs arcs et leur carquois accrocher dans leur dos, permettant à Elërinna de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Avec un sourire, elle alla dans la chambre chercher son arc, son carquois et ses gants qu'ils lui avaient si gentiment offert puis sorti de la chambre en courant.

Les jumeaux et elle, avaient depuis qu'ils lui avaient appris le tir à l'arc, noués un fort lien d'amitié. Ils se tutoyaient, s'appeler par leurs prénoms et quand il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'événement, à la différence des derniers jours, ils passaient une grande partie de leur temps ensemble. Elërinna ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était autant rapprochée des deux frères Elfes, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ces derniers arrivés à la faire rire même quand elle n'était pas d'humeur, tout comme Merry et Pippin quand ils étaient dans la Comté.

 **\- Père nous as dit que tu allais bientôt partir,** fit Elladan quand elle les eu rejoints.

 **\- Et qu'il faudrait que nous te disions adieu,** ajouta Elrohir.

 **\- Adieux ? C'est un peu extrême, je compte revenir plus tard vous embêtez,** répondit Elërinna scandalisée qu'ils puissent penser qu'elle ne revienne pas.

 **\- Nous sommes soulagés alors ! Imagine Elrohir, pas d'Elërinna pour nous battre au tir à l'arc, nous sommes perdus !**

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire tandis que la Prodige levée les yeux au ciel essayant d'avoir l'air ennuyer, mais c'était peine perdu avec le grand sourire qui été apparu sur ses fines lèvres. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes que les garçons ce calme pour qu'ils puissent enfin prendre le chemin menant à leur terrain d'entraînement. Elërinna ne comptait quand même pas partir sans faire un dernier entraînement avec Elladan et Elrohir, et surtout, sans battre l'un d'entre eux, ça aller de soi. Comme toujours l'endroit où ils s'entraînaient été vides et ils installèrent tous les trois les cibles qu'ils allaient utiliser pour leur petit concours. Les Elfes installèrent celles allant en hauteur, dans les arbres et la Cilmë installa celles au sol. L'opération prit un certain temps, car le terrain était vaste, mais une fois que se fut terminer, ils purent commencer l'entraînement, enfin, s'était s'en compter sur Elladan et Elrohir, qui pouvaient se montrer particulièrement bavard pour des Elfes.

 **\- Nous ne connaissons pas les détails de la quête dans laquelle tu t'es engagé pour veiller sur Frodon Sacquet, mais Elërinna...** fit soudainement Elrohir alors qu'elle visait l'une des cibles les plus difficiles à atteindre.

 **\- Fait très attention à toi, la Terre du Milieu est devenue très dangereuse ces derniers temps... Et tu es une femme...** continua Elladan l'air gêné de dire ça.

 **\- Les Elfes ne sont pas censés honorés l'égalité homme-femme ?** demanda Elërinna, les sourcils froncés. **Vous avez des guerrières dans vos rangs.**

 **\- Elles sont entraînées depuis des siècles,** se défendit l'Elfe.

Elërinna eu un reniflement agacé ce qui fit comprendre aux jumeaux que leur remarque sur ses capacités à se défendre en milieu hostile n'était pas vraiment bien prise. Pour prouver ses capacités acquises au cours du séjour à Fondcombe, elle lâcha sa flèche en ayant les yeux fermés. Cette dernière alla se planter au milieu de la cible la plus difficile à atteindre, car elle était cachée par plusieurs troncs d'arbre. Avec une vitesse qu'elle ne se connaissais pas, certainement grâce à Nessa, elle encocha à la suite plusieurs flèches puis les relâcha en visant chaque cible installer un peu plus tôt. Chaque flèche qu'elle tira se planta au centre des cibles.

 **\- Je sais que j'ai l'air fragile là comme ça, mais je sais me défendre maintenant et c'est grâce à vous deux ! Vous avez tous les deux étaient des professeurs géniaux.**

 **\- Justement, nous ne serons pas avec toi pour t'apprendre d'autres choses, il faut que tu demandes à Estël de t'entraînait au maniement des armes blanches,** lui demanda sérieusement Elrohir.

 **\- Estël ?** répéta Elërinna incrédule, ne voyant pas de qui ils parlaient.

 **\- Aragorn,** expliqua Elladan qui alla récupérer les flèches dans les cibles.

 **\- C'est une habitude dans votre monde d'avoir plusieurs noms, Gandalf vous l'appelez Mithrandir, Aragorn, c'est Grand-Pas maintenant Estël... Merci Elladan pour les flèches. Surtout, que je suppose que les noms elfiques ont une signification dans la langue des hommes.**

 **\- Tu as vu juste, nos noms comme le tiens ont une signification.**

Pendant qu'ils tiraient leurs flèches chacun leur tour pour faire un meilleur score que la jeune femme qui avait tout mis dans le mille, ils lui expliquèrent la signification de leur prénom. Aldaron veut dire « Seigneur des Arbres », Elladan signifie « Elfe-Hommes » puisqu'il descend d'Elfe et d'Hommes, Elrohir veux dire « Elfe-Chevalier » et Elërinna signifie « Couronnée d'étoiles ».

 **\- Un apprentissage de notre langue s'implique chère Elërinna,** décréta Elladan avec amusement.

 **\- Je sens que ça va être encore plus dur que le japonais...**

 **\- Le japonais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Une langue de mon monde, que j'apprenais avec ma meilleure amie. Très difficile à écrire.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, avec un bon professeur, tu apprendras vite le Sindarin et le Quenya,** dit Elrohir.

Elërinna acquiesça tout en souriant aux deux immortels. Elle n'était pas sûre que la langue elfique soit aussi simple à apprendre, surtout pour elle. Parce qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal avec les langues, par exemple, elle ne savait toujours pas parler couramment anglais et espagnol alors qu'elle avait étudié ces deux langues pendant toute sa scolarité et qu'elle avait regardé plein de films et séries en version originale anglaise. Mais bon, avec la quête et tout le reste, elle avait le temps de se préparer mentalement à l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle langue.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Trois coups discrets furent portés à la porte de la chambre. Elërinna se tourna lentement vers ce dernier, une serviette dans les mains alors qu'elle était en train de se sécher rapidement les cheveux. Il était très trop, et elle venait de prendre son dernier vrai bain avant une durée indéterminée. Continuant son activité, la jeune femme signala à la personne derrière la porte qu'elle pouvait rentrer et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle accueillit Nennviel.

 **\- Vous êtes déjà debout !** remarqua l'immortelle surprise.

 **\- J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit...** répondit simplement la Prodige.

 **\- Vous voulez de l'aide ?**

Elërinna hocha doucement la tête, laissant l'Elfe lui prendre la serviette des mains. Nennviel termina de lui sécher les cheveux puis la fit s'asseoir devant la commode comme chaque matin. Elërinna avait presque l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas quitter Fondcombe dans quelques heures. Nennviel brossa ses longs cheveux bouclés et argentés avant de demander à la Cilmë comment elle voulait être coiffée. Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel, la jeune femme repassa en revue toutes les coupes de cheveux pratiques quand on a les cheveux vraiment longs, elle enleva tout de suite les queues-de-cheval de son choix, lui tirant beaucoup trop sur le crâne quand elle en portait trop longtemps et fit pareil pour les chignons, ses cheveux étaient vraiment beaucoup trop long. La seule option qu'elle avait donc été soit de les coupés, ce qui était hors de question, ou bien la natte, mais Elërinna ne savait pas vraiment comme tresser correctement ses cheveux, surtout seule.

 **\- On a le temps pour m'apprendre à tresser les cheveux ?** demanda-t-elle à Nennviel. **Mes cheveux étaient trop court avant pour que j'arrive à le faire seule.**

 **\- Bien sûr, tenez, regarder.**

Nennviel prit une chaise dans la chambre, généralement mise près de la porte, puis s'installa en face de l'argentée après avoir ramené tous les cheveux de cette dernière d'un côté. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, l'Elfe appris à la Prodige à parfaitement tresser tous ses cheveux en une seule ou plusieurs tresses. Ce fut finalement sur la longue natte qu'Elërinna jeta son dévolu pour aujourd'hui et certainement les prochains jours, et c'est sous l'œil expert de Nennviel qu'elle tressa ses cheveux. Une fois ses cheveux attachés ainsi, ils ne lui arrivaient plus en bas des fesses, mais un peu au-dessus des hanches, ce qui serait beaucoup plus pratique pour le voyage. Elërinna s'observa dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, malgré les mois qui venaient de passer, à chaque fois qu'elle se voyait son reflet, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était elle. Sans ses kilos en trop, ses yeux verts/bleus et ses cheveux noirs, elle avait du mal à se reconnaître. Soupirant longuement, elle se leva du siège tout en remerciant Nennviel avant d'aller mettre sa cape de voyage de couleur brune qui fut fermer à l'aide de la broche offerte par le Seigneur Elrond, si elle la mettait dans ses cheveux, elle la perdrait à coup sûr.

 **\- Elërinna, je peux entrer ?**

En même temps qu'Aldaron parlait derrière la porte, plusieurs coups furent portés à cette dernière. Immédiatement, les yeux orangés de l'argentée s'assombrirent, les souvenirs de leur dispute de la veille toujours encrée dans son esprit.

 **\- Entre Aldaron,** dit-elle en mettant ses gants à ses mains puis son arc, son carquois dans son dos et son sac sur ses épaules.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le vert apparu dans l'encadrement, habiller avec un pantalon de couleur brun et ample, rentrée à l'intérieur de ses bottes, d'un haut de couleur vert foncé sous une cape brune elle aussi fermée à l'aide de la broche des Prodiges. Il portait ses gants noirs cachant sa marque ainsi que les cicatrices sur sa main gauche.

 **\- Tu es prête ? On ne va pas tarder à partir.**

 **\- J'arrive,** répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Nennviel. **Merci Nennviel pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est rien Dame Elërinna, surtout prenez soins de vous pendant votre voyage.**

 **\- Ne vous en fais pas.**

L'Elfe lui fit un sourire puis la salua à la manière des Elfes, salua que la jeune femme lui rendit avant que cette dernière ne sorte de la chambre en compagnie de son frère.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de Fondcombe où se trouver le reste dans la Communauté se passa dans le silence complet pour les deux Jackser. Le problème dans leur famille, c'est que quand ils se disputaient, ils se faisaient vraiment la gueule pendant un long moment et là plus part du temps, chacun penser avoir raison, ce qui compliquait les réconciliations. Les Hobbits étaient déjà sur place, en train de s'occuper du grand poney d'Aragorn, Bill, avec à côté d'eux, le rôdeur, Boromir, Gimli et Legolas. Elërinna salua chaleureusement ses amis ainsi qu'Aragorn, mais fut beaucoup plus réserver avec les trois autres membres de la Communauté présents. Elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment, avait beaucoup de ressentiment auprès de l'Elfe de la Forêt Noire pour avoir laissé poiroté son frère dans un cachot et elle n'aimait pas du tout Boromir. L'homme du Gondor semblait être misogyne vu comment il lui avait parlé au Conseil hier et visiblement, il ne semblait pas heureux qu'elle fasse parti de l'aventure. Comme toutes les personnes portant une arme servant à les défendre, Elërinna dû mettre son sac de voyage sur le dos du poney pour éviter que ça l'encombre. C'est vrai que c'était plus pratique pour se servir de son arc.

 **\- Pas trop inquiète El ?** lui demanda Merry.

 **\- Inquiète ? Je ne suis jamais inquiète Merry !** répondit-elle debout à côté du Hobbit.

 **\- Tu es toujours inquiète Elërinna,** lâcha Pippin.

Elërinna leva les yeux au ciel puis ébouriffa les cheveux bouclés du plus petit pour l'embêter. Gandalf ne tarda pas à arriver après ça, en compagnie du Seigneur Elrond et de plusieurs autres Elfes de la Cité ainsi que tous les membres des délégations venu pour le Conseil. Derrière le Seigneur de Fondcombe, l'argentée vit les jumeaux, qui l'observaient attentivement. Elle leur fit un sourire puis se concentra sur ce que disait Elrond.

 **\- Le porteur de l'anneau prend la route en quête de la montagne du destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Adieux, ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagnes.**

 **\- La communauté attend le porteur de l'anneau,** déclara Gandalf.

Frodon qui était devant eux et de dos, se tourna vers l'arche délimitant l'entrée de Fondcombe et le reste de la communauté. Il s'envasa puis passa devant Gandalf qui le suivit. À côté des trois autres Hobbits et de son grand-frère, Elërinna échangea un dernier regard avec ses deux amis Elfes puis suivit les autres en dehors de Fondcombe. Depuis leur arriver dans la belle Cité elfique, la jeune femme ne s'était jamais aventurer au-dehors, le souvenir des Cavaliers Noirs toujours très présent et maintenant qu'elle marchait sur le pont menant au chemin pour sortir de la Vallée Cachée, elle avait une petite boule au ventre. Elle s'y était fait des amis, enfin qu'Elladan et Elrohir, et les quitter comme ça, sans savoir si un jour, ils se reverraient, ça lui faisait quelque chose. Mais après, tout, elle l'avait voulu, c'était elle qui avait décider de partir avec la compagnie, donc elle assumait. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'elle accepta l'aide de son frère qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à passer un bras de la Bruinen où il n'y avait pas de pont, puisqu'ils empruntaient un chemin très peu utiliser des Elfes.

* * *

 **Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Le Grand départ

**Hey ! Nous sommes mercredi donc nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui ! Nos deux Prodiges quittent enfin la belle Vallée Cachée pour parcourir la Terre du Milieu, ce qui, ne mentons pas, ne sera pas de la tarte.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **J'espère également que ce chapitre plaira à tout le monde. ^^**

GuiMe1997: Je suis heureuse que tu adores pour le moment et comme tu l'attendais, voici le prochain chapitre, bonne lecture. ^^

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7.**_

 _ **Le Grand départ.**_

Avec Gandalf comme guide, ils sortirent rapidement de la Vallée où était construite Fondcombe pour se retrouver dans les terres sauvages, d'après le magicien qui connaissait la carte géographique de ce monde par cœur. Et c'est en marchant à travers les immenses plaines de la Terre du Milieu, avec comme vu une haute chaîne de montagnes enneigées du nom de « Monts Brumeux » se dressant à leur gauche et à droite en contre bas le long fleuve formait par la Bruinen qu'Elërinna et Aldaron se rendirent compte chacun de leur côté que le paysage était magnifique. Ils s'en voulaient toujours pour hier, mais là-dessus, ils étaient d'accord, la Terre du Milieu avait un paysage magnifique.

 **\- Il nous faut prendre à l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours,** déclara Gandalf qui marchait en tête de fil. **Si la chance est avec nous, la trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte et là, nous prendrons à l'Est vers le Mordor.**

Les deux Jackser s'échangèrent un regard plein d'amertume, à cause de leur dispute, mais aussi plein de perplexité, ne voyant pas ce qu'était la trouée du Rohan sans une carte. Observant son aîné du coin de l'œil et n'en pouvant plus de l'ambiance pesante qui régner entre Aldaron et elle, l'argentée obligea son frère à marcher le plus lentement possible pour pouvoir se retrouver à bonne distance d'oreilles indiscrètes sans pour autant perdre le reste de la communauté des yeux. Elle n'avait pas très envie de se perdre dans l'immensité de ce monde.

 **\- Tu m'en veux toujours.**

 **\- Oui,** répondit laconiquement son aîné.

 **\- Écoute, je sais que tu veux retrouver Alex et Jona, et que tu te sens coupable pour notre accident, mais Fab, de toute façon ce n'était pas en restant à Fondcombe qu'on les aurait retrouvé.**

Tandis qu'elle tenait fermement le bras de son frère dans ses mains, pour éviter que celui-ci n'accélère pour éviter la conversation, qu'ils auraient eu de toute façon tôt ou tard, ce dernier baissa ses yeux oranges vers ceux plus clair de la jeune femme. Même dans ce monde, il était toujours plus grand qu'elle. Son visage se tordit dans une grimaça discrète et cela ne fit que sourire en coin la plus jeune, il acceptait enfin qu'elle eût raison d'une certaine manière.

 **\- Et de toute façon,** rajouta celle-ci. **On aurait mis pas mal de temps à ce préparé à partir les cherchés, toi et moi, on est nul en géo, t'a pas le sens de l'orientation et surtout, toutes les cartes présentes à Fondcombe sont écrites en elfique.**

 **\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?** fit le vert surpris.

 **\- J'ai lu dans les livres...** déclara t-elle avec sérieux avant de pouffer de rire. **Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai été voir à la bibliothèque.**

 **\- …** Aldaron lâcha finalement un soupire. **Je sais que tu as raison sur certain point, mais tu ne peux pas nier que ça va être très certainement dangereux.**

 **\- Certes, mais n'oublie pas qu'on a des pouvoirs, et même s'ils ne font pas tout, ils nous sont utiles. Et d'ailleurs, Elladan et Elrohir m'ont demandé de faire quelque chose.**

Aldaron regarda sa sœur, un sourcil hausser en l'attente d'une quelconque réponse. De son côté, Elërinna lui lâcha enfin le bras puis se mit à courir en direction d'Aragorn qui était avec les autres et qui n'avait pas remarquer leur petit éloignement.

 **\- Hé Aragorn !** s'exclama l'argentée.

 **\- Oui Elërinna ?** demanda le rôdeur en se retournant vers la Prodige.

 **\- Elladan et Elrohir m'ont demandé de vous demander si vous ne pouviez pas m'apprendre le maniement de l'épée. Et si possible, vous pourriez aussi apprendre à Aldaron ?**

Le rôdeur jongla du regard quelques instants entre les deux Prodiges, Aldaron les ayant rejoint. Puis hocha la tête avec un sourire.

 **\- Bien sûr, et c'est mieux, d'être polyvalent en matière combat.**

 **\- Nous aussi nous pourrions apprendre ?** fit Pippin qui les avaient entendu.

Bon, au final au lieu de deux à apprendre l'escrime, ils étaient quatre avec les deux cousins Hobbits, mais cela ne gêna pas vraiment Aragorn qui se donna le titre de professeur et qui demanda à Boromir s'il voulait bien l'aider. L'homme du Gondor accepta d'apprendre aux Hobbits, avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Les jours se succédèrent, mais ils avançaient lentement à travers les plaines. À chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une pause plus ou moins longues, Aragorn et Boromir apprenaient aux Hobbits et aux deux Prodiges à se servir d'une épée. Lors d'une pause vers midi, le rôdeur déposa deux épées devant les Jackser, signale qu'aujourd'hui, c'était à eux d'apprendre. Aldaron n'était pas mauvais, il avait un bon jeu de jambes et arrivait à manier la lourde épée sans problème, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Elërinna. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le sport et donc ses mouvements étaient beaucoup moins coordonnés que ceux de son aîné, et en plus de cela, le poids de l'épée l'embêter plus qu'autre chose, ce qui attirait les moqueries, plutôt mesquines du fils de l'intendant.

 **\- Elërinna, ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude avant que vous n'arriviez à tenir plus longtemps avec cette épée.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûr Aragorn ?** demanda l'argentée septique. **Parce que là franchement...**

 **\- Mais oui, ne désespérez pas. En garde.**

Elërinna acquiesça et leva l'arme en la tenant à deux mains alors qu'en face d'elle, Aragorn se mettait en garde pour commencer à l'attaquer. Peu sûre d'elle, la Cilmë para le premier coup et essaya à son tour d'asséner à coup au rôdeur, qui le para à son tour, avec beaucoup plus de rapidité et de force qu'Elërinna qui recula de plusieurs pas avant de trébucher pour finalement se retrouver les fesses par terre.

 **\- Elërinna !** s'écrièrent les autres en la voyant se rétamer sur le sol.

 **\- Vous allez bien ?** lui demanda Aragorn en lui tendant la main.

 **\- Oui... Ça va, ce sont les fesses qui ont pris rien de grave.**

 **\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on n'a pas sa place quelque part,** fit Boromir qui était plus loin en train de s'occuper de feu. **Je vous avez dit qu'une femme n'avait rien à faire ici.**

 **\- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la femme ?** rétorqua Elërinna avant que quiconque ai répondu. **Elle vous emmerde est bien profond ! _Espèce de connard misogyne !_**

 ** _\- Gwendoline !_** s'exclama Aldaron.

Leur échange en français surprit tout le monde, étant donné que c'était leur langue maternelle et qu'ils étaient les seuls à le parler, mais aucun des deux Jackser n'y fit attention. La première beaucoup trop en colère et le deuxième surpris d'entendre sa cadette insulter aussi ouvertement quelqu'un de plus vieux qu'elle. Les seules personnes avec qui elle s'était permis de le faire, c'était leur oncle du côté maternel et la femme de ce dernier, que personne dans la famille ne pouvait supporter. Elërinna eu un reniflement méprisant puis s'épousseta les vêtements pour en enlever la saleté avant de reprendre l'épée tombée au sol et de se remettre en garde.

 **\- Excusez-moi, Aragorn, pouvons nous reprendre ?**

 **\- Euh.. Oui, bien sûr. Vos jambes, replacer les.**

Beaucoup plus déterminée que la première fois, et très en colère contre le Gondoréen, Elërinna para à chaque fois les attaques d'Aragorn, et même si elle était assez lente, à cause du poids de l'épée, elle essaya au mieux de s'adapter au rythme qu'imposer le rôdeur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et par un coup de chance, elle arriva à frapper l'homme au niveau du bras, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Depuis le temps qu'ils s'entraînaient, elle n'avait jamais réussi à le toucher avec le plat de la lame.

 **\- Bien Elërinna, on le refait encore une fois et ce sera bon pour aujourd'hui.**

Ce contentant de hocher la tête, la jeune Prodige leva à nouveau son épée en la tenant toujours à deux mains. Fixant droit dans les yeux Aragorn, elle se prépara à parer le coup.

 **\- Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve.**

Elle ruminait toute seule, dans son coin, tandis que tout les hommes de la communauté marché un peu plus loin devant elle. Ils avaient levé le camp une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt après qu'ils aient fini de manger à la fin de l'entraînement des deux Cilmë, et Elërinna était dans une colère noire qu'elle essayait de contenir en restant un peu en retrait de la Communauté. Boromir pendant tout le repas, n'avait pas arrêté de glisser des remarques peu subtiles sur l'inutilité des femmes dans la société. La jeune femme, née et élevée dans une société où les femmes étaient presque en tout point égal aux hommes (ils restaient malheureusement des machos, même au vingt et unième siècle ), ne supporter pas les insinuations du Gondoréen qui commencer à gravement lui taper sur les nerfs.

 **\- Elërinna ?** fit-on timidement non loin d'elle.

Sursautant de peur, l'argentée leva les yeux vers Pippin et Merry qui s'étaient arrêter pour l'attendre. Les deux cousins la regardaient avec inquiétude. Il l'était certainement à force de la voir parler toute seule et de fulminer de rage.

 **\- Tu parles d'autres langues ?** lui demanda Merry, curieux.

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise, car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces deux Hobbits là lui pose ce genre de question.

 **\- Oui, dans mon monde, il existe des centaines de langues, j'en parle deux couramment et deux autres avec un peu plus de mal,** expliqua Elërinna.

 **\- Vraiment ? Ton monde doit être super !**

 **\- Pas vraiment,** répondit-elle avec une grimace. **Il y a beaucoup de guerres, pas là où je vivais, mais quand même. Des hommes qui tuent sans réel raison sauf celle de faire souffrir le plus possible et surtout, la Terre est en danger à cause de réchauffement climatique, sans parler de l'extinction de centaines d'espèces animales, dont le Léopard des Neige. La pollution des océans, de l'atmosphère...**

Le silence des deux Hobbits l'inquiéta, en baissant les yeux vers eux pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle les vit complètement perdue avec ce qu'elle leur raconter. L'argentée eu un sourire plein d'excuse, se souvenant que pour les habitants de la Terre du Milieu, les mots : réchauffement climatique, extinction, pollution des océans et atmosphère ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de sens. Elle les comprenait, de son côté, beaucoup de chose de ce monde au style assez médiévale n'avaient aucun sens pour elle.

 **\- Je vais vous expliquer.**

Ils restèrent tous les trois à l'arrière de la Communauté pendant toutes les explications de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Avec application, la jeune femme leur expliqua les répercussions de la pollution, du réchauffement climatique et de l'extinction des animaux sur son monde, elle leur décrivit aussi le terrorisme et ce que ces personnes pouvait faire. À son grand étonnement, Merry et Pippin l'écoutaient sans s'ennuyer ou bien même la couper pour dire des choses idiotes, et elle pu même leur parler des différentes populations de son monde ainsi que les différents pays de la Terre et des différentes langues.

 **\- Donc, toi, tu parles le français, ta langue maternelle et le japonais, qui est une langue très compliqué à écrire.**

 **\- Tout à fait Merry, et je parle aussi l'anglais et l'espagnol, mais beaucoup moins bien. Aldaron lui, il parle parfaitement Anglais.**

 **\- Et c'est en quelle langue que tu as insulté Boromir tout à l'heure ?** demanda Pippin.

 **\- Comment vous savez que je l'ai insulté ?**

 **\- Eh bien, ton frère semblait choquer de ce que tu as dit,** répondit Merry en rigolant.

 **\- C'était en français, vous voulez que je vous apprenne ma langue ?**

 **\- Tu ferais ça ?!** s'exclamèrent de concert les cousins.

 **\- Oui ! Mais tout d'abord, je dois me venger de Boromir...**

 **\- Les autres sauf, nous, ton frère, Frodon, Sam, Grand-Pas et Gandalf ne savent que tu peux te transformais...** lâcha innocemment Pippin avec un grand sourire qu'Elërinna lui rendis.

Merry et Pippin étaient vraiment de bon amis.

Prenant peu à peu sa forme de félin, Elërinna fut contente de constater que cette fois-ci, elle ne ressentait plus vraiment de démangeaisons même si la douleur était toujours bien présente. Elle avait demandé à ses amis de rejoindre les autres et de la laisser seule à l'arrière le temps de sa transformation. Heureusement, l'opération assez rapide lui permit de ne perdre personne de vue. Sans faire de bruit grâce aux coussinets sous ses pattes elle rejoignit ses amis et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Pippin qui la regarder avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Monte sur mon dos,** chuchota-t-elle au Hobbit. **Et accroche toi bien.**

Sans avoir le temps de demander pourquoi Pippin vit la jeune femme sous sa forme de Léopard se coucher sur le sol pour lui permettre de monter sur son dos. Il hésita un instant puis enjamba la Prodige pour ensuite s'agripper à la fourrure de son cou. Le poids du Hobbit ne gêna pas plus que ça Elërinna, sous cette forme elle était beaucoup plus puissante et surtout, elle avait quasiment la taille du grand poney d'Aragorn !

 **\- Accroche-toi bien Pippin, ça va secouer.**

 **\- Quoi ? Attend Elë... !**

Tout en se relevant, Elërinna s'appuya sur ses pattes arrières pour bondir en avant et se donner de l'élan. À une vitesse qui la surprit, elle n'avait jamais vraiment couru pour s'amuser sous cette forme, elle remonta la file que former la Communauté sous les regards légèrement étonnés de ceux qui savaient qu'elle pouvait se métamorphoser en animal et horrifier des trois autres qui n'en savaient rien. Ralentissant, Elërinna s'arrêta au niveau de Gandalf pour continuer de marcher au même rythme que lui.

 **\- Vous vous amusez bien Maître Peregrïn ? Et vous Elërinna, je n'ai même pas besoin de vous demander,** dit le magicien avec un sourire amusé.

 **\- C'est génial !** s'exclama Pippin. **El ! Tu peux le refaire ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce donc que ce maléfice ?!** s'écria Boromir derrière.

 **\- Le don des Valar,** chantonna Elërinna qui revint lentement sur ses pas. **Si vous étiez moins aveuglé par vos sentiments misogyne envers moi, vous sauriez que les Valar m'ont fait don d'un pouvoir, tout comme ils l'ont fait avec mon frère. Merry, Frodon et Sam après, c'est à vous !**

 **\- Par ma barbe ! Elle peut parler !**

 **\- Mais oui Maître Nain ! Je peux faire plein de chose, même vous portez sur mon dos ! Voulez-vous essayer ?**

 **\- C'est inconvenable !**

Éclatant de rire, Elërinna reparti en courant en ayant toujours le jeune Touque sur son dos qui avait du mal à s'agripper correctement à l'épaisse fourrure tachetée. Tour à tour et comme elle l'avait dit, elle prit chacun des Hobbits sur son dos, après tout, ils étaient ses amis et surtout, ils étaient très légers.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs jours plus tard, ils trouvèrent un endroit parfait pour pouvoir se reposer pendant un long moment. Avec joie de pouvoir enfin se poser, tout le monde mit la main à la pâte pour pouvoir monter leur petit campement. Elërinna aida Sam pour faire le feu, tandis qu'Aldaron, Aragorn et Legolas allaient chercher de l'eau à la rivière un peu plus loin. Une fois le feu près, l'argentée grimaça en sentant l'odeur qui dégageait d'elle et de ses vêtements. Quand ils étaient sur Terre, avec à chaque fois la possibilité même en voyageant de pouvoir prendre soin de leur corps avec une douche et plein d'autres choses, Elërinna et Aldaron, comme toutes personnes propres, prenaient tous les jours au moins une douche. Mais là, perdu dans les plaines des terres sauvages sans aucune habitation amicale en vu, il fallait dire que, niveau hygiène, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux au monde.

 **\- Là, c'est un très bon endroit pour pouvoir se laver.**

Levant des yeux pleins d'espoirs vers l'endroit que Legolas, qui étaient revenu avec les autres de la rivière, montrer du doigt, les Jackser virent un endroit très calme de la rivière, entouré de buisson et autres plantes. L'endroit semblait calme et relativement sûr, parfait pour qu'ils puissent se décrasser. L'odeur qu'ils dégageaient depuis plusieurs jours donnés envie de vomir à Elërinna.

 **\- Allez-y en premier, je suis encore bien trop innocente pour voir pleins de mec à poil,** marmonna la Prodige qui plissa le nez.

 **\- Il faudra pourtant que quelqu'un soit avec vous quand vous vous laverez Elërinna, être éloignée du camp et seule, c'est dangereux.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** s'étrangla-elle en fixant le magicien, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. **Hors de question que l'un de vous me voit nue ! Déjà que dans mon monde, personne ne me voyait ainsi, pas question que ça commence ici !**

 **\- C'est moi qui descendrais avec toi Elërinna, je ne permettrais à aucun homme de te regarder.**

 **\- T'es mon frère, c'est encore plus gênant.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas mater ma sœur !** assura Aldaron en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je serais de dos.**

 **\- Encore heureux... Bon bougé vos fesses qu'on en finisse rapidement.**

Croissant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'argentée regarda les hommes descendre en direction du point dos, tandis cas côté d'elle, Bill le poney commencer à brouter de l'herbe en attendant qu'elle lui enlève ce qu'il avait sur le dos. Soupirant longuement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Elërinna commença à ce préparé mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, avoir une salle de bain privée aller vraiment lui manqué.

 **\- Parfois, je hais se monde...**

 **\- Je t'avais pourtant dit que partir comme ça...**

Elërinna plongea la tête sous l'eau pour humidifier la totalité de ses cheveux qu'elle avait détacher pour pouvoir les lavés correctement. Comme prévu, son frère était assis sur la rive dos au morceau de rivière pour laisser de l'intimité à sa cadette. Cette dernière remonta à sa surface, puis attrapa la bouteille en verre de shampoing donné par Nennviel juste avant leur départ de Fondcombe. Le liquide n'avait pas d'odeur, mais semblait très efficace pour nettoyer correctement les longs cheveux de l'argentée. Rapidement, Elërinna rinça ses cheveux dû mieux qu'elle pu puis nettoya son corps avec un autre liquide, lui aussi inodore pour enfin sortir de l'eau et se sécher à l'aide d'une serviette. Ensuite, elle se rhabilla avec des vêtements propres qu'elle sortie de son sac.

 **\- C'est bon, j'ai fini.**

Aldaron se leva de son rocher en s'étirant puis aida sa sœur à rassembler ses affaires, elle garda avec elle sa serviette ainsi que sa brosse à cheveux pour après pouvoir démêler ses boucles qui aller sans aucun doute, être emmêlé après. En silence, le frère et la sœur revinrent au campement monter par la Communauté. S'asseyant en tailleur contre l'une des pierres qui protéger leur camp de fortune, Elërinna s'appliqua à soigneusement sécher ses cheveux en écoutant distraitement la discussion de Gandalf et Aldaron qui étaient sur les rochers au-dessus.

 **\- Vous mettez quoi dans votre pipe Gandalf ?** le vert plissa le nez. **Ça sent fort.**

 **\- Du Vieux Toby, Aldaron, cela n'existe pas chez vous ?** répondit le magicien étonner de la question du Prodige. **C'est très détendant.**

 **\- Chez nous on appelle ça du tabac,** fit lentement Aldaron. **Et ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour la santé.**

 **\- C'est Aldaron le Chercheur ou bien Aldaron l'ex consommateur qui parle ?** demanda Elërinna avec un reniflement amusé.

 **\- Oh madame la sainte ça va... Madame n'a jamais fumé, madame n'a jamais bu, madame n'a jamais couché...**

 **\- Mec !** s'exclama la plus jeune. **On est mort, j'avais dix-sept !**

Dix-sept ans et elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle, n'avait jamais toucher à une cigarette et n'avait jamais bu une goûte d'alcool. Et elle n'avait aucun regret. En voyant son regard fier, Aldaron leva les yeux au ciel, et même s'il disait ça pour taquiner sa sœur, il était extrêmement fier qu'elle ne soit pas dépravé comme certaines gamines de son âge sur Terre. Bien qu'aux yeux de la jeune femme, cela n'était pas de la dépravation.

 **\- Excusez-moi de vous couper,** les coupa soudainement Gimli qui observait depuis tout à l'heure les montagnes au loin. **Mais Gandalf si vous me demandiez mon avis, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourriez passer par les mines de la Moria, mon cousin Balin nous accueillerais royalement.**

 **\- Non Gimli,** répondit sombrement le magicien. **J'emprunterais la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.**

Elërinna eu un frisson qui lui remonta dans le dos alors qu'elle était en train de tresser ses cheveux après les avoir brossés. Quelque chose dans la voix du vieil homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Sa natte nouée et tombant dans son dos, la jeune femme se releva puis alla près des sacs non loin du poney pour ranger ses affaires. De là où elle était, elle entendit vaguement les voix affolées des autres.

 **\- Des Grébins du Pays de Dun !** s'exclama fortement Legolas.

 **\- Cachez-vous !** cria la voix d'Aragorn.

 **\- Elërinna ! Viens !**

Elle vit son frère sauté du rocher puis courir vers elle et Bill. Le vert l'attrapa par le bras puis d'un geste sûr de lui, il claqua son bâton contre le sol tout en l'obligeant à ce coucher sur le sol. Des branches les recouvrirent soudainement, elles étaient tellement serrées que le frère et la sœur étaient complètement plongé dans l'obscurité, face contre terre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent des centaines de battements d'ailes au-dessus de l'endroit où le campement était, un peu plus tôt, installer. Quand les bruits d'ailes s'éloignèrent, Aldaron fit un mouvement dans le noir puis les branches se dégagèrent pour les libérés.

 _ **\- Gwen ? Ça va ?**_ demanda l'aîné des Jackser en l'aidant à se relever.

 _ **\- Ça va, juste... C'était quoi ?**_

 **\- Des espions de Sarouman !** s'écria Gandalf en refaisant surface de derrière un des rochers. **Le passage par le sud-est surveillé. Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras.**

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit que fixer le magicien, un haut col enneiger qui fit écarquiller les yeux des deux Prodiges.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Au lieu de passer le reste de l'après-midi dans l'endroit qu'ils avaient trouvé, la communauté repartie immédiatement après le passage des oiseaux espionnant pour Sarouman. Il y avait de grande chance pour que les animaux volants repassent et que cette fois, ils n'aient pas le temps de se cacher de leur vu. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient certainement déjà fait repéré, donc partir était vraiment la meilleure des solutions. Pendant un petit moment, ils rebroussèrent chemin avant de commencer l'acensions de la montagne par un chemin à peine tracer que seul Gandalf semblait connaître. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent les pieds dans la neige, cependant, leur tenue n'était absolument pas adapter à la température qui commencer lentement à baisser et au froid qui s'infiltrait en dessous des couches de tissus. Ils avancés encore plus lentement que quand ils étaient dans les plaines, leurs bottes étaient maintenant trempées et le pire était du côté des Hobbits. Ces derniers qui marchaient habituellement pieds nus avaient beaucoup de mal à se déplacer rapidement dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Devant Elërinna, Aldaron éternua en mettant l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche. Sa sœur fronça les sourcils, inquiète, d'eux tous, il était certainement celui qui craignait le plus de tomber malade à cause de sa tenue beaucoup trop légère pour affronter le froid glacial du Col.

 **\- Hey Aldaron, ça va ? J'ai une cape en plus si tu veux dans mon sac. Les vêtements elfiques de la Forêt Noire ne semblent pas vraiment adapter aux mortels.**

 **\- Non, ça va.**

 **\- Mec, tu te fous de ma gueule là ?** s'exclama-t-elle outrée que son frère ne veille pas se couvrir. **Tu claques des dents !**

 **\- Mais je peux le supporter, les Hobbits ont beaucoup plus de mal que moi à supporter le temps. Va plutôt les aidés sous ta forme de félin, ils pourraient s'agripper à ta fourrure.**

Elërinna ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma en fronçant les sourcils. Observant les trois Hobbits devant eux et se retournant pour observait Frodon devant Aragorn, qu'il se déplaçait difficilement dans la neige. Inquiète pour la santé de son aîné, ils étaient dans la mouise si l'un d'eux tomber malade, la jeune femme n'avait pas passer que les autres puisse être en difficulté.

 **\- J'y vais, mais prends au moins la cape dans mon sac ! C'est non négociable, t'a fais médecine ou pas ?**

Se mettant à avancer en direction de Bill et donc du sac de sa cadette, Aldaron leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire amusé. Malgré leur changement de monde assez brutal, sa petite sœur ne changeait pas, toujours à les surprotéger quand elle voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas au meilleur de la forme. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander ce qui se serait passer si ses parents n'étaient pas morts trois ans plutôt. Peut-être qu'il ne se serrait jamais autant rapprocher de ses frères et de sa sœur, avec qui il avait quand même de nombreuse années d'écart. Sept entre lui et Alexandre. Dix entre lui et Gwendoline. Puis quatorze entre lui et Jonathan. Sans la mort de leurs parents, il n'aurait pas pris ses cadets sous sa tutelle et il aurait continué à vivre tout seul avec sa petite-amie, ce qu'il aurait certainement regretté avec les années.

 **\- Hé Elëri...**

 **\- Frodon !**

Le cri soudain d'Aragorn fit sursauter tout le reste de la communauté qui d'en un même mouvement pour savoir avec inquiétude ce qui se passer, se retourna en direction de la fin de la file qu'ils formaient tous, là où se trouvaient Aragorn, Gimli et Frodon. Une longue trace, qui n'était pas faite à cause de pas, été tracer dans la neige immaculée et le rôdeur, aider le Hobbit à se remettre sur ses deux pieds pour ensuite l'aider à enlever toute la poudreuse qui s'était accrocher au tissu des vêtements. Alors qu'Elërinna s'avançait vers eux tout en commençant à se concentrer pour prendre sa forme de Léopard, une odeur qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître n'importe où lui pris au nez. L'anneau de Sauron été sorti, mais elle ne savait pas où. Tout le monde vit parfaitement Boromir se pencher et prendre la chaîne à laquelle l'anneau été accrocher.

 **\- Boromir,** dit Aragorn avec méfiance.

 **\- C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doute pour une si petite chose...** sentant encore plus l'aura malfaisante de l'anneau, Elërinna mit la main sur son arc. **Une si petite chose...**

 **\- BOROMIR !**

La voix d'Aragorn sembla ramener le Gondoréen à la réalité, car il eu un soubresaut de surprise, il avait même failli faire tomber l'anneau. Elërinna raffermi sa prise sur son arc, inquiète de ce que pourrait faire l'homme. Oh, elle ne voyait pas là sa rancœur envers lui à cause de ces propos misogyne et machiste, mais elle voyait parfaitement l'attraction qu'avait l'anneau, elle le sentait, tout comme son grand-frère près de Bill, elle en était sûre.

 **\- Rendez l'anneau à Frodon,** ordonna le rôdeur.

Boromir eu un moment d'hésitation, mais finalement, il s'avança lentement vers le Hobbit et Grand-Pas en tendant l'anneau devant lui.

 **\- À vos ordres,** déclara l'homme du Gondor. **Je n'en ai cure.**

Frodon récupéra l'anneau puis le passa rapidement à son cou en le faisant ensuite disparaître sous ses vêtements, soulagent les deux Prodiges puisqu'ils ne sentaient plus l'odeur affreuse que dégager le bijou. Elërinna relâcha sa prise sur son arc puis se concentra pour prendre sa forme féline. Une fois métamorphoser en Léopard des Neige, ce qui allait vraiment bien dans cet environnement, il fallait le dire, la jeune femme courue vers son ami aux cheveux noirs.

 **\- Accroche toi Frodon, tu auras plus de facilité à avancer comme ça.**

 **\- Merci Elërinna, ça ne te gêne pas ?** demanda Frodon.

 **\- Pas du tout et je préfère ça que tu dévales toute la montagne.**

 **\- Ahah, très drôle,** bougonna le brun.

L'argentée éclata de rire et comme le Hobbit marchait beaucoup mieux une fois qu'il se tenait à son épaisse fourrure tachetée, ils allèrent au niveau de Merry, Pippin et Sam qui acceptèrent sans hésiter sa proposition.

Le lendemain matin et toute la journée, ils continuèrent à gravir la montagne sans qu'il n'y ait aucun accident. Dans la matinée, la neige s'était mise à tomber, augmentant considérablement le niveau de la couche de neige. Même transformer, Elërinna ne pouvait pas aider les quatre Hobbits, surtout quand ils arrivèrent dans un chemin escarper où d'un côté, ils avaient la montagne et de l'autre, le vide. Tremblante, non pas de froid, mais de peur à cause de son vertige, la jeune femme sous sa forme d'humaine était contre le flan de la montagne, loin du bord qui lui était inaccessible grâce à Aldaron qui faisait office de bouclier. La neige leur arrivait à tous au-dessus de la taille maintenant, sauf pour Legolas, le seul Elfe de la Communauté qui était tellement léger qu'il marchait dessus sans laisser aucune trace sur la neige fraîche. Si Elërinna n'était pas une Prodige morte dans son monde et envoyer sur Terre du Milieu par des dieux qui n'auraient jamais du exister pour elle et sa famille, elle aurait cru en de la sorcellerie. Mais, comme elle était une Prodige morte dans son monde et envoyer en Terre du Milieu par des dieux n'existant pas dans son monde et pour sa famille normalement, et bah voir Legolas marchait sur la neige sans laisser de traces s'était normale et surtout, c'était la magie elfique. Aldaron resserra sa prise sur la main de sa petite sœur qu'il tenait fermement, il la sentait trembler, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de se moquer d'elle et de sa peur du vide.

 **\- Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir peur de tomber ?!** marmonna t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante.

 **\- Car je regarde là où je mets les pieds,** répondit Aldaron, un petit sourire supérieur sur les lèvres.

 **\- Nia nia nia...**

Le sourire d'Aldaron s'étira un peu plus puis il l'aida à sortir l'une de ses jambes coincée dans la neige. Cependant, alors que Legolas passé à côté d'eux, Elërinna se figea, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se tourna légèrement vers la droite, là où il y avait le vide.

 **\- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs...** leur dit le Prince Elfe.

 **\- C'est Sarouman !** s'exclama Gandalf.

Au même, des craquements qui n'envisager rien de bon se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux. Les Jackser, comme les autres, levèrent la tête vers le haut pour voir des morceaux de la montagne se détacher et tomber droit sur eux. Horrifier, Elërinna vit que son frère était figé sur place, tout près du bord. Son seul réflexe fut de tirer sur la main d'Aldaron pour l'attirer près de la paroi rocheuse pour le protéger. Ils regardèrent, stupéfait par la peur, les morceaux de roche se fracasser contre le bord du petit chemin.

 **\- Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche !** prévint Aragorn qui tenait Frodon et Sam contre lui pour les protéger du froid mordant. **Gandalf ! Il faut faire demi-tour !**

 **\- NON !** s'écria le magicien.

Il s'approcha du bord de la falaise puis commença à psalmodier des paroles dans une langue inconnue. L'autre voix, celle de Sarouman donc le chef des magiciens, semblait lui répondre, mais elle était beaucoup plus puissante et forte. Le ciel devint encore plus sombre qu'avant et tous purent entendre les bruits significatifs d'un orage et surtout, d'éclair. Ces d'ailleurs ce qui frappa le flan de la montagne au-dessus d'eux. Cette fois, ils ne purent rien éviter, des tonnes de neige leur tombèrent dessus, comme l'aurait fait une véritable avalanche.

 **\- Aldaron ! Aldaron !** s'exclama Elërinna en se dégageant difficilement.

Elle ne vit pas son frère, ce qui fit battre son cœur encore plus fort. Avec angoisse, elle commença à creuser à l'endroit où elle l'avait tiré avant que la neige ne tombe sur eux. À côté d'elle, les autres s'activer à aider ceux qui étaient petit en taille, mais pour l'instant, la jeune femme n'en avait rien à faire, toute son attention était tourner vers son frère qui n'était pas là où il devrait être. Dans sa cage thoracique, elle sentit son souffle se bloquer, la peur et l'angoisse lui nouant l'estomac. Son frère ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça ! Surtout, qu'il était venu, car elle avait voulu y aller ! Alors qu'elle commençait à creuser un peu plus loin vers le bord, les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 _ **\- Gwen !**_

À côté d'elle, la neige remua et sans hésiter elle se précipita à cet endroit, dégageant la neige à l'aide de ses bras. Avec un soulagement sans nom, la Prodige vit le visage de son aîné apparaître, du mieux qu'elle pu, elle le tira de sa prison de neige. Tout comme elle, Aldaron était couvert de neige, le faisant encore plus claquer des dents qu'avant. Elërinna se jeta quasiment sur son frère, le faisant sursauter de surprise, aucun Jackser n'était vraiment tactile. La jeune femme ne parla pas, mais le Prodige de Yavanna sentait qu'elle avait eu une peur bleue de ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

 **\- Il faut quitter la montagne !** cria Boromir à travers la tempête. **Passons par la trouée du Rohan, faisons un détour par ma cité.**

 **\- La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard !** répliqua Aragorn.

 **\- Si nous ne pouvons pas passer par-dessus la montagne, alors passons par-dessous !** proposa Gimli. **Passons par les mines de la Moria.**

Elërinna ne savait pas si c'était le froid où bien autre chose, mais un frisson lui remonta le long du dos. La Moria, ce nom depuis la dernière fois que Gimli et Gandalf l'avaient évoqué la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Se détachant de son frère, elle l'aida à enlever une partie de la neige présente sur ces vêtements.

 **\- Laissons le porter de l'anneau décidé,** déclara soudainement Gandalf.

 **\- On ne peut pas rester ici !** s'exclama de nouveau le Gondoréen. **Où se serait la mort des Hobbits !**

 **\- Frodon ?** demanda le magicien.

Un silence s'installa sur la communauté et tous se tournèrent vers Frodon en l'attente d'une réponse quelconque sur leur future destination.

 **\- Nous passerons par les mines.**

La déclaration du Hobbit sembla ne pas plaire à Gandalf, qui ferma brièvement les yeux avant d'accepter. Elërinna et Aldaron se regardèrent, comprenant pour eux ce qu'allait imposer le fait d'entrée dans une mine. Déjà, la petite claustrophobie du plus âgé, qui ne supporter pas d'être enfermé pendant trop longtemps, rester dans les cachots de la Forêt Noire avait été une épreuve pour lui. Et ensuite, la peur du vide de la plus jeune car, qui disait mine, voulait aussi dire montagne avec de profondes galeries donnant sur du vide et où se trouverait des filons de joyaux et etc, ils allaient être servis. Avec les autres membres de la compagnie, ils rebroussèrent chemin même si un doute sur leur prochaine destination restait dans l'esprit des deux Prodiges.

* * *

 **Et encore un chapitre de fini ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensée ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous en avez envie ou si quelque chose vous dérange. Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite des aventures de la Communauté et des Prodiges ! ^^**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Les mines de la Moria

**Un chapitre avec de l'action ! Enfin ! Et je dois avouer que j'étais très prise dedans lors de la relecture, j'espère que se sera aussi votre cas quand vous allez le lire.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **0Erell0 : Merci pour ta review et je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire te plaise autant. ^^ Merci aussi pour ton compliment, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il me fait plaisir et me donne l'envie d'écrire plus vite la suite des Prodiges. Et pour les fautes, je sais on me le dit souvent, mais je n'ai aucun beta pour le moment. ^^" Mais dans tout les cas, voici la suite de l'histoire ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8.**_

 _ **Les mines de la Moria.**_

Le frère et la sœur Jackser n'avaient qu'une seule chose à dire au sujet du chemin qui menait à l'entrée de la mine de la Moria. C'était que l'endroit n'était pas accueillant, pas accueillant du tout d'ailleurs. La nuit était tombée sur le monde et une brume avait enveloppé la vallée dans laquelle se trouvait l'une des entrées de la mine. Marchant en faisant attention où elle mettait les pieds pour ne pas se briser une cheville sur les rochers du chemin qu'ils empruntaient, Elërinna lâcha un grognement. Franchement, ils passaient par des endroits plus chiant les uns que les autres en ce moment. Alors qu'elle était en équilibre sur un gros rocher, la jeune femme se figea et retint son aîné à temps avant que ce dernier ne trébuche un avant.

 **\- Regarde...** lui murmura t-elle alors qui voulait ce dégager.

 **\- Regarde quoi ?** demanda Aldaron.

Il allait continuer, mais se tut en comprenant ce que sa cadette lui montrer. Ils étaient face à un immense lac avec un pont en ruine au-dessus d'eux. Suivant les autres membres de la Communauté qui les avaient dépassés, les Prodiges se collèrent aux parois de la montagne, s'éloignant le plus possible du rebord du lac, pour éviter de tomber dedans par inadvertance.

 **\- Oh...** lâcha Gimli plus loin devant. **Les murs de la Moria.**

Derrière la brume qui était présente, on distinguer avec un peu de difficulté le reste de la montagne, mais il n'y avait aucune porte, rien. En dehors des remparts en haut, mais elles n'étaient pas accessible, à cause du pont brisé.

 **\- Je ne veux pas faire de commentaire, mais elle est où la porte ?**

 **\- Les portes des nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes,** expliqua le Nain en tapotant sa hache contre la paroi rocheuse.

 **\- Tout à fait !** s'exclama Gandalf, sa voix résonnant dans le silence. **Leur propre maître ne peuvent les ouvrir et les trouver quand le secret en ai oublié.**

 **\- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas...** commenta Legolas avec un ton moqueur.

C'était rare que le Prince Sylvain fasse des commentaires, mais la plus par du temps, le Nain et lui se disputaient gentiment pour rien du tout. Elërinna s'accrocha à la cape d'Aldaron pour éviter de glisser alors qu'à côté d'eux, l'eau du lac lui donner des frissons. Il y avait des branches d'arbres qui en émerger ainsi que des morceaux de pierre taillée, certainement celles ayant appartenu à la structure du pont il y a de cela bien longtemps avec de la vase sur la berge. Devant elle, Aldaron éternua puis renifla à bon coup. Leur petite balade dans la tempête de neige au sommet de Caradhras semblait avoir beaucoup plus atteint le Prodige de Yavanna que tout le reste de la Communauté. L'argentée espérait trouver rapidement un endroit en sécurité pour pouvoir examiner son frère aîné, même si elle n'avait pas fait d'étude de médecine contrairement à Aldaron et Lenwë, elle savait reconnaître certaines maladies comme un rhume ou la grippe.

 **\- De l'Ithildin,** déclara Gandalf entre deux arbres et qui palpait le mur. **Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et la lumière de la lune.**

À peine le magicien termina sa phrase, que les nuages qui couvraient le ciel se dégagèrent, découvrant une lune parfaitement ronde. Passionnée et connaissant beaucoup de monstre mythologique de son monde, la Prodige aux cheveux d'argents pensa immédiatement que c'était une nuit parfaite pour la sortie des Loup-Garou, monstre nocturne n'existant pas en Terre du Milieu. Les rayons de la lune, qui éclairait maintenant l'endroit où ils étaient, dessinèrent sur le mur de la montagne des arabesques formant une sorte de porte de lumière avec à l'intérieur pleins de runes au sens inconnu pour les personnes de la Communauté ne parlant et ne lisant pas l'elfique. Gandalf s'éloigna de la porte puis leur traduisit ce qu'il est écrit.

 **\- Il est écrit : « Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parler amis et entrez. ».**

 **\- Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?** demanda Merry avec espoir.

 **\- C'est très simple, si vous êtes un ami vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.**

Tout en disant cela, Gandalf pointa son bâton sur une étoile dessiner par la lumière des astres lunaires en disant quelque chose en elfique. Cependant, rien ne se passa, les portes restèrent closes. Le magicien essaya à nouveau, mais toujours rien. Les membres de la Communauté s'entre-regardèrent, un peu septique des essais du vieil homme.

 **\- Rien ne se passe,** constata inutilement Pippin

 **\- Autrefois, je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des Elfes, des Hommes et des Orcs,** pesta Gandalf après avoir essayé de pousser la porte.

 **\- Alors qu'allez-vous faire ?** demanda à nouveau le plus jeune des Hobbits.

 **\- Cogner sur les portes avec votre tête Peregrïn Touque ! Et si cela ne les fracasse pas, on me libérera un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes et j'essayerais de trouver la formule d'ouverture.**

Derrière le plus petit, Elërinna lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Depuis qu'elle connaissait les Hobbits, et même si les deux cousins pouvaient être particulièrement agaçant parfois, la jeune femme s'était beaucoup attachée à Pippin, il lui rappelait beaucoup Jonathan d'une certaine manière.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Gandalf ne trouve la solution et malheureusement, Aragorn du libéré Bill le poney de toutes ses charges pour le laisser repartir. En même temps, le rôdeur n'avait pas tort, un cheval dans une mine, ce n'était pas vraiment le top. Récupérant son sac qu'elle mit en bandoulière, Elërinna se planta devant son frère qui était debout à côté de Gimli tandis que devant eux, Merry et Pippin s'amusaient à jeter des pierres dans l'eau, leur seul moyen de se divertir.

 **\- Elërinna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda le vert en voyant le froncement de sourcil sérieux de l'argentée, avant d'avoir une canne de toux discrète.

 **\- Je vérifie ton état de santé, t'es beaucoup plu pâle que d'habitude.**

Grognant pour la forme, Aldaron se laissa tout de même examiner par sa petite sœur sous les yeux hilares du seul Nain de leur groupe. Elërinna posa le dos de sa main sur le front du vert et son visage se détendit, elle soupira de soulagement même si elle ne l'était pas totalement en vu du pli soucieux qui marquait son front.

 **\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre, mais tiens, je sais que tu es beaucoup plus sensible au froid que moi.**

Sans écouter les protestations de son aîné, la jeune femme enleva la broche qui attachait sa cape puis la retira pour la passer sur les épaules d'Aldaron qui tout en soupirant, accepta quand même le vêtement. Contente, Elërinna accrocha la broche offerte par le Seigneur Elrond sous sa tunique pour ne pas la perdre.

 **\- Vous devriez arrêter de vous soucier autant de la santé des autres Dame Elërinna, à la fin, vous ne ferez plus attention à la vôtre,** déclara Gimli sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 **\- Ah ! Vous n'avez pas idée Maître Nain à quel point ma sœur peut jouer la mère poule !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai !** nia Elërinna faussement vexée. **Et dans tous les cas, si je ne suis pas là qui le fera ?!**

 **\- Oh, mon dieu, à l'aide, sans Elërinna nous sommes perdu !**

Vraiment vexée, cette fois-ci, la jeune femme tourna le dos à son frère et alla s'asseoir à côté de Frodon qui était entrain de réfléchir à l'énigme de la porte. Elle n'était pas du genre susceptible puisqu'elle aimait aussi se moquer parfois, mais la santé de son ou ses frères, elle prenait ça très au sérieux. Et ce n'était pas sérieux que pour eux, si l'un des membres de la Communauté tombé malade, il était sûr et certain qu'elle serait la première à accourir. Agacée, Elërinna croisa les jambes et essaya de comprendre un peu le sens des mots que Gandalf leur avait traduit. Bien sûr, elle n'arriva pas à trouver une solution, les énigmes n'avaient jamais été pour elle, mais ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose que son côté mère-poule, que l'envie de voir sa meilleure amie et de s'inquiéter pour Alexandre et Jonathan. Tout à coup, quelque chose émis un bruit dans l'eau et l'argentée sursauta avant de se retourner. Il n'y avait rien, les branches et les morceaux de roches étaient toujours à leur place, mais de minuscule vaguelettes déformé l'eau à la surface. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos et elle eu une désagréable impression de déjà vu tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Gandalf s'asseyait en marmonnant de colère et que Frodon se lever tout d'un coup.

 **\- C'est une énigme...** dit le Hobbit en se mettant face à la porte.

Elërinna, comme les autres en dehors de Gandalf, l'écoutèrent à moitié, toute leur attention était fixé sur l'eau du lac, car l'eau qui était calme tout à l'heure commencer à s'agiter et ce n'était pas la faute du vent puisqu'il n'y en avait pas ou alors très peu.

 **\- Parler amis et entrez. Quel est le mot elfique pour amis ?** demanda le plus petit au magicien.

 _ **\- Mellon.**_

Il y eu un craquement dans le mur et ce dernier se fissura en longueur avant que deux pans de la montagne ne s'ouvrent. Découvrant alors l'entrée « secrète » de la Moria.

L'ouverture soudaine des portes eue le don d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa eu un soupire de soulagement, finalement, ils n'allaient pas camper sur la rive pendant des heures. Aldaron lui passa devant en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse, mais elle plissa le nez, montrant son mécontentement évident. Avec les autres elle entra dans la montagne avant de s'arrêter en attendant que Gandalf, à l'aide de son bâton, leur donne un peu de lumière car l'obscurité régner en maître là-dedans.

 **\- Bientôt Maître Elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des Nains !** s'exclama fièrement Gimli. **Un bon feu, une bière glacée, une belle pièce de viande car ceci mon ami est la demeure de mon cousin Balin et ils appellent ça une mine. Une mine !**

Tous clignèrent des yeux, éblouis par la lumière produite par la magie de Gandalf, mais immédiatement après, tout le monde se figea dans l'entrée du passage. Des douzaines et des douzaines de squelettes jonchaient le sol, habillés d'armure et recouvert de toile d'araignée, ce qui en disait long du temps qu'ils avaient passés ici sans être découvert après leur mort. Oubliant sa colère contre Aldaron, qui s'était placé devant elle par réflexe pour la protéger, Elërinna lui agrippa le pan de la cape tout en mettant une main devant sa bouche, la nausée lui pris à la vu de tous ses ossements.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau !** réalisa Boromir.

Malgré leur proximité avec la sortie, les deux Jackser virent Gimli se jetait sur l'un des corps en criant de douleur et Legolas retirait une flèche d'un des cadavres avant de la jeter au sol.

 **\- Des Gobelins...** cracha l'immortelle.

Soudainement sur leur garde, Aragorn, Boromir et Aldaron sortirent leur épée et Legolas son arc. Reprenant contenance, Elërinna fit de même en se tenant bien droite, malgré son appréhension, son dégoût à la vu des dépouilles et sa peur, prête à tirer s'il le fallait.

 **\- Allons vers la trouée du Rohan, nous n'aurions pas dê venir, allons, partons vide d'ici ! Allez sortons !** s'exclama le Gondoréen.

Pour une fois tout à fait d'accord avec l'homme du Gondor, la Prodige aux cheveux d'argent recula avec les Hobbits, son arc toujours bandé et l'une de ses flèches encochée. Soudainement, alors que les autres allaient sortir, Frodon tomba au sol et se fit traîner en arrière. Elërinna voulut intervenir pour retenir son ami, mais quelque chose de visqueux s'enroula autour de l'une de ses chevilles.

 **\- AHHH !**

Son cri, accompagné de celui du Hobbit, alerta le reste de la communauté. Elërinna pensa brièvement aux flèches dans son carquois alors qu'elle se retrouvait en l'air, la tête en bas, mais heureusement ces dernières étaient retenu par des lanières spéciales. Essayant de ne pas paniquer en voyant des dizaines de tentacules émerger du lac ainsi qu'une masse sombre semblable à une tête les accompagnant, la jeune femme visa la chose avec la flèche qu'elle avait encoché tout à l'heure et qu'elle n'avait par miracle pas lâché. La Prodige entendit vaguement crier son nom avant qu'elle ne lâche sa flèche qui alla se planter dans la tête de la créature. Créature qui était un kraken. Un kraken avec des milliers de dents et une gueule gigantesque qui était en train de s'ouvrir en dessous d'eux. Encochant une nouvelle flèche, elle visa la gueule de la bête qui frappa correctement sa cible bien que cela ne lui fasse quasiment rien. La tentacule qui lui tenait la cheville se desserra d'un seul coup. Elërinna tomba d'un seul coup vers le bas avec un cri de peur avant qu'elle tombe dans les bras de quelqu'un, le monstre ayant reculé lors de sa chute et de celle de Frodon.

 **\- DANS LES MINES !** hurla Gandalf.

 **\- Faite ce qu'il dit !** cria Aragorn.

Rouvrant les yeux, l'argentée compris que c'était le rôdeur qui l'avait rattrapé, car il l'aida à courir jusqu'à l'intérieur de la mine. Derrière eux, l'entrée s'écroula par la faute du kraken qui avait attrapait les portes avec l'espoir de rentrée. Il y eu un épais nuage de poussière, faisant tousser Elërinna et Aragorn qui avaient été les deux derniers à rentrée. Gandalf ralluma la pierre au sommet de son bâton qui éclaira l'endroit d'une lumière blanche. Elërinna voulut remercier Aragorn, mais Aldaron l'en empêcha, la prenant dans ses bras et l'examinant sous toutes les coutures à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

 ** _\- C'était un putain de kraken !_** fit l'argentée encore sous le choc. **_Un peu plus et on aurait pu tourner un hentai ou dans Pirate des Caraïbes !_**

 _ **\- Au moins, tu n'as rien.**_

 _ **\- Et après, c'est moi la mère-poule.**_

Aldaron secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui par la remarque de la plus jeune. Néanmoins, il reprit rapidement un visage impassible, son cœur avait failli lâcher quand il l'avait vu au-dessus de la gueule béante du monstre aquatique. Heureusement qu'Aragorn et Boromir avaient eu le réflexe de couper les tentacules de la créature.

 **\- Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais,** déclara sombrement Gandalf. **Il nous fait affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnant que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde.**

Tremblante d'horreur suite à leur rencontre quelques minutes plutôt, Elërinna serra contre elle son arc offert par Oromë et Nessa tandis qu'à ses côtés, Aldaron faisait la même chose avec le bâton offert par Yavanna. Alors là, ils étaient vraiment dans la merde.

 **\- Ne faite pas de bruit, il faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté, espérant que notre présence passera inaperçu.**

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

La Moria... Était absolument immense. Les Jackser n'avaient jamais vu une telle chose. Les mines étaient des successions de ponts sans barrière de chaque côté donnant directement sur le vide, d'échelle descendant plus profondément dans les galeries souterraines et de chemins taillés à même la roche juste assez large pour une seule personne.

 **\- Nous prendrons du repos ici,** fit la voix basse de Gandalf alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur une plate-forme.

Avec aucune grâce, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait envie d'être gracieuse, Elërinna se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol à côté de son frère qui avait fait la même chose. Elle laissa basculer sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux et eu un soupir de soulagement à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir faire une pause, même de courte durée. Sous sa tête, la jeune femme sentit la respiration de son aîné considérablement s'accélérait, sans pour autant qu'il soit proche de la crise de panique. Consciente du mal-être de son frère à être aussi profond sous terre, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne en espérant être assez réconfortante. Aldaron, qui essayait de s'imaginer autre par qu'au fond d'une mine certainement rempli de créature dangereuse, fut surpris de sentir la main de sa petite sœur prendre la sienne, mais il ne se dégagea pas. Ils se disputaient souvent, ce réconcilié vite et aimaient se taquiner plus qu'autre chose, mais quand il s'agissait de leur peur les plus profonde, là, ils ne rigolaient pas. Il avait eu beau se moquer d'elle à Fondcombe avec sa peur du vide, sur le Caradhras, et même maintenant, il l'éloignerait à chaque fois du bord.

 _ **\- Oh putain de merde...**_ murmura soudainement Elërinna dans sa langue maternelle.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?**_ demanda Aldaron curieux.

 _ **\- J'ai... L'ai mes règles...**_

 _ **\- Que... Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?!**_

La jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, elle n'avait aucune envie que les autres hommes de la Communauté s'intéressent à leurs murmures et qu'ils demandent ce qu'il leur arrivait. C'était déjà assez gênant d'être une femme dans ces conditions-là, alors elle ne voulait même pas imaginer si les autres étaient au courant, surtout Boromir. Fouillant dans son sac qui été étroitement fermé par des lanières en cuir, sous les yeux incrédule du vert, Elërinna sorti une petite boîte en bois. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit des petites fioles en verre pleine d'un épais liquide de couleur verdâtre qui n'était pas du tout attirant. Nennviel lui avait donné ça au cas où elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation et l'argentée avait bien compris que ça stopperait ses règles pour quelques heures. En vu du nombre assez conséquent de fioles dans la boîte, elle tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de cette foutue montagne.

 _ **\- T'étais obligé de les avoir maintenant ?**_

 _ **\- Oh ça va hein ! Je ne contrôle pas la nature moi ! Et je te signale que je ne les ai pas eues depuis qu'on est arrivé en Terre du Milieu alors je suis aussi surprise que toi,**_ rétorqua la jeune femme qui avala le contenu de la fiole d'un coup. _**Ah bordel, c'est dégueulasse,**_ une grimace déforma son visage puis, l'envie de vomir passée, elle fouilla à l'intérieur de son sac après avoir rangé la boîte. _**Il faut que tu me caches avec ta cape.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te changer ici !**_

 _ **\- Pas le choix, aller, bouge t'es fesses.**_

Grommelant dans sa barbe qui avait poussé depuis leur départ de la Cité elfique, Aldaron détacha la cape prêtée par sa sœur puis la cacha des regards indiscret. Dans l'opération pour pouvoir changer discrètement de culotte et de pantalon, Elërinna poussa un juron en français, si le pantalon qu'elle était en train de mettre était par la suite abîmer, elle n'aurait plus rien à se mettre en dehors d'encore une culotte ! Alors qu'elle enfilait son dernier vêtement, Frodon s'approcha d'eux, perplexe.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** demanda le Hobbit en chuchotant.

 **\- Rien, mon pantalon était déchiré...**

 **\- Croyez moi, Frodon, vous n'avez aucune envie que je vous fasse un cours sur l'anatomie des femmes,** grimaça Aldaron tandis que sa sœur lui donner un coup à l'aide d'une de ses bottes.

 **\- La ferme Aldaron,** cracha Elërinna rouge de honte et en chuchotant toujours. **Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave, je vais survivre. Mais Frodon... Tu te souviens quand on pensait tous les deux que j'avais quelques souvenirs en moins...**

 **\- Oui, je m'en souviens.**

 **\- Il faudra qu'on en reparle une fois dans un endroit plus sûr.**

Le petit brun hocha sérieusement la tête puis laissa le frère et la sœur à leur occupation. Elërinna termina de se rhabiller puis enfila ses bottes, sur celle où le kraken l'avait attrapé, il y avait des marques de ventouse. Heureusement que le cuir de la chaussure l'avait protégé, elle ne voyait pas avoir ces traces sur la peau de sa cheville.

Ils se remirent en route quelques minutes après avoir avalé un peu de pain et bu un peu d'eau. Toujours en file indienne, les chemins pas assez large pour contenir deux personnes l'une à côté de l'autre, ils commencèrent à quitter les passerelles de pierre pour gravir des marches, les menant encore plus en hauteur dans les mines. Marchant derrière Aldaron et devant Pippin, Elërinna se colla contre le mur quand ils arrivèrent à en endroit où à leur droite, il n'y avait que le vide. Elle avait conscience que sa peur du vide était un peu idiote, et été plus handicapante qu'autre chose, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais heureusement ou malheureusement, cela dépendait du point de vue, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur de quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Elle voyait parfaitement son frère aîné qui observait le... Plafond ? S'il y en avait un, à la recherche d'une quelconque ouverture montrant le soleil ou même la lune. Cependant, c'était peine perdue, ils ne savaient pas comment les cités Naines étaient construites, mais visiblement, les Nains n'avaient pas besoin de toujours voir la lumière du soleil pour vivre correctement. Soudainement, Gandalf s'arrêta en éclairant le mur, obligeant tout reste de la communauté à aussi se stopper.

 **\- La richesse de la Moria ne vient pas de l'or ou des joyaux,** leur expliqua le magicien. **Mais du mithril.**

Ce penchant vers le vide en brandissant son bâton, il éclaira les profondeurs de la montagne. La lumière fit apparaître à leurs yeux des milliers de petites veines de mithril. Tandis qu'Aldaron se penchait en avant pour pouvoir voir le spectacle, la bouche entrouverte par la stupeur, Elërinna de son côté resta bien en sécurité contre la paroi rocheuse.

 **\- Bilbon avait une cote de maille en mithril que Thorin lui avait offerte.**

 **\- Oh !** s'extasia Gimli en entendant les paroles du magicien. **Ça, c'était un cadeau royal.**

 **\- Oui, je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais sa valeur est plus importante que la Comté entière,** avoua malicieusement le vieil homme.

Ils se remirent en marche, mais Elërinna se stoppa au bout de quelques mètres, surpris Pippin lui rentra dedans, mais la jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention. Un mal de tête lui vrilla le crâne et des images mettant en scène des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dansèrent devant ses yeux. Elle voyait un grand Nain, respirant la royauté, habiller d'une armure étincelante, aux longs cheveux ébène, avec une courte barbe de la même couleur et des yeux d'un bleu glacé. Il tendait un magnifique vêtement brillant à un Hobbit, ses oreilles ainsi que ses pieds et ses cheveux bouclés et de couleur miel l'aida à savoir que c'était un habitant de la Comté.

 **\- El ? Elërinna ? Ça va ?** s'exclamèrent deux voix près d'elle.

Les exclamations paniquées de Pippin et d'Aldaron la ramenèrent à la réalité, les images s'effacèrent et un mal de tête comme elle n'avait jamais eu lui martela le crâne, la faisant gémir et se prendre la tête dans les mains. S'agrippant au mur de la montagne, la Prodige essaya de calmer sa respiration devenue erratique. Des milliers de question tourner maintenant dans son esprit, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Terre du Milieu, ça ne lui était jamais arriver. Et qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? Un souvenir ? Une projection de son esprit comme pour un rêve ? Une hallucination ? Elërinna n'en avait aucune idée, mais dans tous les cas, c'était particulièrement désagréable.

 **\- C'est rien... Ça va... J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, ça va passer,** déclara-t-elle, se forçant à sourire pour rassurer tout les regards qui s'étaient tourner vers elle.

 **\- Votre peur du vide, aurait-elle reprise le dessus ?** se moqua Boromir.

Cependant, l'argentée ne répondit pas à la provocation de l'homme. Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis détourna les yeux, reprenant sa marche en s'agrippant au pan de cape de son frère aîné. Son manque de réaction en surprit et en inquiéta plus d'un, le Gondoréen en premier.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Quittant peu à peu les mines, ils commencèrent à gravir un escalier assez rude. Ce dernier était tellement taillé à la verticale que pour le monter, les Hobbits devaient s'aider de leur main pour pouvoir monter. En plus de cela, sur chaque marche, il y avait au minimum un cadavre de Nain squelettique. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'en voyant cela, personne n'avait envie de se retrouver bloquer dans la montagne, les faisant avancer plus vite que d'habitude. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, ils trouvèrent une large plate forme avec trois arches graver de runes Naines menant à trois couloirs différents. Deux des arches descendaient alors que la troisième donner sur un escalier qui montait encore.

 **\- Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit...**

Gandalf les fit s'arrêter là, le temps qu'il se souvienne de quel chemin prendre. La mine sombre, dû à sa vision de tout à l'heure, Elërinna s'installa un peu à l'écart des autres, croisant les jambes son regard orangé se perdit dans l'immensité de l'endroit. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête les images qui étaient soudainement apparues dans son esprit ainsi que les deux personnes qui y étaient. Si elle avait bien fait le rapprochement entre sa vision et les explications de Gandalf sur la côte de mithril de Bilbon, les personnes qu'elle avait vu été donc le vieux Hobbit et Thorin, son ami Nain. Cependant, il y avait un petit problème de chronologie, dans sa vision Bilbon semblait assez jeune, l'âge de Frodon peut-être alors que le Bilbon d'aujourd'hui était vieux, dans les 110 si elle se souvenait bien.

 **\- Tout va bien Elërinna ?** fit soudainement la voix de Frodon dans son dos.

 **\- Oui...** répondit lentement la jeune femme après une seconde de silence. **Je réfléchissais à cette histoire de souvenir...**

 **\- Tu ne voulais pas m'en parler d'ailleurs ?**

Le Hobbit se laissa tomber à côté d'elle alors qu'un pli soucieux prenait place sur le front de la jeune femme. Cette histoire commencer quand même à l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

 **\- À Fondcombe, mon frère m'as dit quelque chose... D'après lui je devrais tout connaître de la Terre du Milieu. Passé, présent, et même le futur !** commença t-elle en murmurant, les bruits de conversation entre Merry et Pippin couvrant ses paroles aux oreilles des autres. **Mais... Mais... Je ne me rappelle de rien. Absolument rien.**

 **\- Elërinna... Les Valar avaient peut-être une bonne raison de te faire oublier t'es connaissances,** proposa le petit brun espérant redonner le sourire à son amie.

 **\- Une bonne raison ? Laquelle ? Imagine que plus tard ça tourne mal et qu'il y ai des morts. Avec mes souvenirs, mes connaissances, j'aurais pu l'éviter.**

 **\- Mais qui te dit que de mauvaises choses vont arriver ?**

Troublée, l'argentée haussa les épaules et Frodon eu un faible sourire, lui-même n'étant pas sûr à cent pour cent de ce qu'il avançait. Replongeant dans sa réflexion, Elërinna ne fit pas attention à son ami qui se retourna vers le vide et qui alla voir Gandalf pour lui demander quelque chose. Même si elle n'y croyait pas beaucoup, Frodon avait raison, rien ne lui disait que de mauvaise chose aller arriver. Enfin, si on oubliait les multiples cadavres de Nains non loin d'eux et du kraken de tout à l'heure. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa poussa un long soupire en se passant une main dans ses cheveux défais. Grimaçante, elle s'appliqua à les tressés correctement, sa rencontre avec le poulpe géant l'avait mise dans un état pitoyable.

 **\- Oh... !** s'exclama tout à coup Gandalf joyeusement. **C'est par ici !**

 **\- À ça lui revint !** fit Merry soulagé.

 **\- Pas du tout,** répondit le magicien. **Mais l'air est moins nauséabond en bas, dans le doute, Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair.**

Rigolant à cela, il commença à descendre les escaliers en premier pour pouvoir correctement éclairait les marches et qu'ils ne tombent pas dans la descente.

Les escaliers descendaient profondément sous terre, mais au bout d'une petite quinzaine de minutes, la communauté arriva en bas des marches. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite entrée pleine de morceau de pilier s'étant effondrait depuis un certain déjà, mais sûr de lui, Gandalf poussa l'éclairage de son bâton au maximum.

 **\- Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière.**

La lumière blanche éclaira une grande partie d'une salle gigantesque, pleine d'épais pilier de pierre tailler tellement grand qu'ils allaient jusqu'au plafond, d'ailleurs on ne voyait même pas le plafond tellement la salle était haute. Les mâchoires respectives d'Elërinna et Aldaron, ainsi que celles des Hobbits se décrochèrent sous la surprise et la beauté de l'endroit.

 **\- Regardez,** dit Gandalf. **Le grand royaume de la cité des Nains de Cavenain.**

 **\- Pour sûr, c'est artistique,** avoua Sam stupéfait. **Y a pas d'erreur.**

Ils avancèrent entre les immenses piliers de l'endroit qui était totalement vide en dehors d'eux. Chacun de leur pas résonné dans le silence qui régnait dans la salle. L'argentée, marchant à côté de son frère, se tordait le cou pour pouvoir lever la tête assez haut pour voir le plafond. C'était tellement impressionnant et beau, même si c'était construit à l'intérieur d'une sombre montagne. Pendant des centaines et des centaines de mètre la communauté marcha sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que Gimli s'arrête et parte à leur droite en courant. Les cadavres de Nains étaient beaucoup plus nombreux à cet endroit-là.

 **\- Gimli !** appela le magicien de la communauté.

Cependant, le guerrier à la hache ne l'écouta pas, ce précipitant à l'intérieur de la seule porte qu'ils avaient vu depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'immense pièce. Suivant le Nain, ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle avec les portes percés par des flèches, des dizaines de squelettes gisaient sur le sol ou bien adosser contre les murs. Une tombe était battit au milieu de la salle, en marbre blanc et éclairait par une ouverture donnant à l'extérieur, trop petite pour que quelqu'un, même un Hobbit, puisse passer. Gimli s'agenouilla devant la tombe en pleurant alors que Gandalf s'avançait pour traduire les runes Naines gravé dessus. Elërinna, comme tout le reste de la communauté, et même Legolas, se sentaient mal pour le roux, après tout, il voyait une partie de son peuple complètement décimé.

 **\- « Ici gît Balin, fils de Fendan. Seigneur de la Moria. »,** lut Gandalf à voix haute. **Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais.**

Gandalf retira son chapeau et le donna à Pippin avec son bâton pour que le Hobbit le porte le temps qu'il lise le livre qu'il prit des mains d'un des squelettes, celui assis contre la tombe. C'était un ouvrage très épais, mais aussi plein de poussière, il était tellement vieux que des pages s'en décrocher toutes seules.

 **\- Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle,** commença à lire le vieil homme. **Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps...**

Placé dans un coin de la pièce à côté de son frère, Elërinna arrêta d'écouter la lecture du magicien, elle se prit à nouveau la tête dans les mains sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Comme tout à l'heure, des images apparurent devant ses yeux, cependant elles étaient complètement différentes de tout à l'heure. Cette fois-ci, elle voyait un vieux Nain vraiment petit qu'on aurait pu confondre avec un lutin, un autre plus grand avec des cheveux coiffés en forme d'étoile et un troisième qui avait l'air vraiment jeune. Tout trois riaient ensemble avant de rejoindre plusieurs autres personnes de leur race. Un bruit sourd la fit violemment sursauter et avec un réflexe elle s'agrippa à Aldaron qui, les yeux écarquiller fixer avec horreur le reste d'un squelette tomber au fond d'un puits. Pippin était un côté sans savoir où se mettre. Le bruit de chute se répercuta un long moment, pendant lequel entre eux un silence de mort régna.

 **\- Crétin de Touque !** s'énerva Gandalf en refermant brutalement le livre. **Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois cela vous débarrassera de votre stupidité !**

Un écho monta des profondeurs de la terre et tout le monde distingua la musique particulière due à des coups donner dans un tambour. Des hurlements se firent entendre et ils glacèrent le sang de pas seulement Elërinna, mais aussi celui d'Aldaron et des Hobbits.

 **\- Des orcs !** s'exclama Legolas.

Derrière l'Elfe, Boromir courut vers l'entrée de la salle, mais recula bien vite quand deux flèches allèrent se planter juste devant ses yeux, en plein dans le bois de la porte.

 **\- Reculez !** leur cria Aragorn. **Restez près de Gandalf !**

Se retrouvant d'ailleurs le magicien, Elërinna et Aldaron sortir leur arme. La jeune femme empoigna son arc et y encocha une flèche tandis que l'adulte lui dégaina l'épée accrochée à sa taille. Bon, ils faillaient qu'ils s'avouent tout les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas du tous prêt pour quelque chose comme ça. S'échangeant un regard, le frère et la sœur se comprirent tout de suite.

 **\- Ils ont un troll des cavernes,** les informa le Gondoréen qui à l'aide d'Aragorn et Legolas commença à barricader les portes.

Une fois les portes fermées à l'aide de longues haches, tout le monde se trouva autour de la tombe du Seigneur de la Moria, épées ou arc sortit.

 **\- Qu'ils approchent !** s'écria Gimli en montant sur le marbre. **Il y a encore un Nain dans la Moria qui respire.**

Les portes tremblèrent quand les monstres ayant décimé tout les Nains de la Moria essayèrent de rentrer. Des lances et des haches de fer traversèrent le bois, la première flèche qui partit et qui tua à orque fut grâce à Legolas qui visa droit dans la tête de leur ennemi sans pour autant le voir. Les portes craquèrent finalement à cause de la pression et les monstres se déversèrent dans la salle. En voyant cela, Elërinna trembla et lâcha sans le vouloir le bout de sa flèche qui alla se planter dans le cou d'un orc particulièrement moche. À côté d'elle, Aldaron fit de son mieux pour éviter qu'on l'approche alors qu'elle reculait en encochant une nouvelle flèche qui alla immédiatement se planter dans un orc alors que l'épée de son frère en décapité un. Du sang gicla du cou tranché, les aspergeant tout les deux. Au moment où un des monstres tomber encore à leur pied, le sol trembla et quelque chose d'énorme défonça le haut de l'entrée de la salle. Il y eu un hurlement et ils virent tous un gigantesque monstre leur faire face. Dans leur monde, grâce aux jeux vidéo, aux films ou aux livres, les deux Prodiges comprirent tout de suite qu'ils étaient question du troll dont Boromir avait parlé. Clignant des yeux, Elërinna encocha une nouvelle flèche qu'elle tira dans le cou d'un orc avant d'être obligé de monter sur l'un de rebord de la salle, les monstres étant devenu trop nombreux en bas pour elle et son arc. Une fois sur son perchoir, la jeune femme aida de loin les Hobbits et son frère, elle tua tout les orcs s'approchant d'eux, visa par moment le dos et le cou du troll, mais sa peau était visiblement trop épaisse pour que ses flèches lui fasse vraiment mal. Soudainement, Boromir vola devant ses yeux pour aller se prendre le mur, sonner il ne vit pas l'orc qui était au-dessus de lui. Oubliant ses accrochages avec le Gondoréen, Elërinna envoya l'une de ses flèches se planter entre les deux yeux de l'orc alors quand même temps, une épée transpercer la gorge de la créature. Boromir remercia d'un signe de tête Aragorn, qui avait lancer l'épée et remercia également de la même manière la Prodige avant que cette dernière ne se retournât pour épaulé Aldaron.

 **\- Attention Elërinna !**

Un bruit métallique résonna près de son oreille et le temps que la jeune femme fasse volte face, un orc tomba raide devant elle. Surprise, elle fixa le monstre quelques secondes avant de rapporter son regard vers Sam qui tenait une poêle à frire avec laquelle il venait d'assommer l'orc.

 **\- Pas mal, c'est super pratique les poêles en fonte !** s'exclama t-elle en abattant un monstre en bas.

 **\- Surtout, que je commence à prendre le coup de main !** répondit le jardinier en renouvelant son attaque.

Passant la main par-dessus sa tête pour saisir une nouvelle flèche, Elërinna ne rencontre que le vide. Son visage perdit toute couleur quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de vider un carquois entier sur les créatures. Grimaçant et rangeant son arc dans son dos, l'argentée sauta au sol et récupéra du mieux qu'elle pu certaines de ces flèches avant de fermer brièvement les yeux en pensant fortement à sa forme féline. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes à peine pour se retrouver métamorphoser en Léopard et quand ce fut le cas, elle n'hésita pas à sauter sur l'un des orcs qui commencer à encercler Aldaron. Ce dernier qui peiner à retirer son épée de la carcasse d'un des monstres écarquilla les yeux en la voyant planter ses crocs dans le cou d'un de leur ennemi et quand le sang noir gicla sur la fourrure tachetée.

 ** _\- C'est dégueulasse..._** entendit-il brièvement avant de se jeter à nouveau dans la mêler.

Crachant le sang qui s'était répondu dans sa gueule, Elërinna entendit les hurlements de Frodon grâce à son ouïe qui s'était affinée. Voyant que le Hobbit était pendu dans les airs après s'être fait attraper par le troll des cavernes, elle courut vers le monstre géant puis au milieu de sa course, elle se ratatina sur sa patte à arrière avant de bondir. La jeune femme avait déjà lu dans des livres que les Léopard avaient la capacité de sauter plus haut que la plupart des autres félins, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginer réussir à atterrir sur les épaules du géant. N'hésitant pas une seconde, Elërinna griffa les épaules et puis planta ses longs crocs dans la chair grisâtre. Ses griffes laissèrent des entailles assez profonde et sa morsure fit abondamment couler le sang. Cependant, elle ne sut pas ce qui lui arriva en dehors dû fait qu'elle se retrouva projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, se tapant l'un des piliers de la salle.

Bloquer contre deux orcs, Aldaron vit avec horreur sa petite sœur métamorphoser en Léopard faire un vol planer dans les airs pour aller s'écraser contre l'un des piliers encore debout. Tuant les deux monstres avec un peu de mal, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son corps et la retrouva inconsciente et à nouveau humaine.

 **\- Elërinna... Elërinna !**

Il secoua sa cadette, mais cette dernière n'eut aucune réaction. Derrière lui, il entendit les hurlements bestiaux des deux cousins Hobbits ainsi que celui de Sam qui hurla le prénom de Frodon. Cependant, il n'y prêta pas attention et dû à contre cœur arrêté de secouer Elërinna pour la réveiller car, certains orcs encore vivant se dirigeaient vers eux. Tranchant tout ce qui s'approcher du corps de l'argentée, le vert se précipita vers le troll en même temps que Gandalf et Gimli, du mieux qu'il pu il essaya de blesser le plus possible le monstre géant au niveau de ses jambes. Ce fut Legolas qui l'acheva d'une flèche dans la bouche. Le monstre s'écroula juste après et alors que le reste de la Communauté se précipiter vers Frodon qui semblait ne pas aller bien, Aldaron courut vers sa cadette en essayant de voir ce qu'elle avait. Il ne pu retenir un hoquet de douleur en voyant du sang s'écouler de son crâne et tachant les cheveux de couleur argenté. Il avait fait deux premières années d'études de médecine et il savait que ce n'était pas bon du tout.

 **\- Où est Elërinna ?** entendit le Prodige de Yavanna.

 **\- Gandalf !** appela t-il avec détresse en imaginant le traumatisme crânien de la plus jeune. **Il lui faut des soins ! Sinon elle ne survivra pas !**

 **\- Montrez-moi, Aldaron,** ordonna le magicien.

Tremblant, l'aîné des Jackser s'écarta un peu, laissant la place au vieil homme qui s'agenouilla devant Elërinna. Marmonnant des paroles n'ayant pas de sens pour les personnes qui ne parlait pas la langue et fermant les yeux, Gandalf posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme, à l'endroit d'où s'écouler le sang. Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes pleines de tension avant que le magicien ne s'écarte et ne rouvre les yeux, l'air un peu plus serein, mais aussi un peu plus fatigué.

 **\- Je ne peux pas faire plus, mais votre sœur ne risque rien pour le moment,** les rassura-t-il, s'essuyant le front, car des gouttes de sueur y étaient apparues. **Cependant, elle risque de mettre plusieurs minutes à se réveiller et il nous faut avancer, qui est assez fort pour la porter ?**

 **\- Moi, Gandalf,** s'exclama Boromir surprenant tout le monde. **Tenez Aldaron, prenez les en attendant.**

La communauté regarda le Gondoréen surpris de le voir accepter d'approcher, et même de porter Elërinna, mais personne ne fit de commentaire quand il donna son épée et son bouclier au Prodige pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. L'homme passa l'un de ses bras entre son dos et ses armes d'archère et l'autre en dessous de ses genoux. Il la souleva comme si elle n'était pas plus grosse qu'une plume et Aragorn l'aida à replier le bras droit de l'argentée pour ne pas qu'il pende dans le vide. De toute part, ils entendirent à nouveau des cris provenant de nul part et par tout à la fois.

 **\- Vite, au pont de Kazak-Dûm !** ordonna Gandalf.

Sans discuter, ils le suivirent tous en courant vers l'entrée de la salle qui avait été complètement défoncer par le troll des cavernes.

* * *

 **Et encore un chapitre de fini, comme d'habitude, la suite sera mise en ligne mercredi. ^^**

 **Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !**


	10. Chapitre 9 - Capacités émotionnelles

Voici le nouveau chapitre des Prodiges des Valar! J'espère qu'ils vous plaira ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.

0Erell0:

Merci ^^ Mais vraiment? Tu voudrais bien? ça ne te dérangerais pas de le faire? Et tu sais, experte ou pas, ce n'est pas vraiment important et puis, il y a toujours une première fois ^^ J'espère juste que ça ne te dérange pas si tu le veux vraiment ^^

Bonne lecture à vous! ^^

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9.**_

 _ **Capacité émotionnelle mise à rude épreuve.**_

Avoir l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton était une sensation assez désagréable quand en plus, on se sentait secouer dans tous les sens. Gémissant de douleur à cause du marteau qui semblait frapper frénétiquement dans son crâne, Elërinna papillonna des yeux sans pouvoir bouger autre chose. Elle était maintenue contre quelque chose de mou et chaud qui sentait aussi un peu la sueur, il ne fallait pas se mentir quand même. Dans la pénombre et grâce à la lueur provenant du bâton de Gandalf, la jeune femme distingua le visage de Boromir qui regarder droit devant lui en courant.

 **\- Boromir ?** clapit-elle en se rendant compte après quelques secondes de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Le Gondoréen ne sembla pas l'entendre à cause des nombreux cris d'orcs qui les entouraient et qui ne faisaient que s'amplifier au fur et à mesure que l'homme avançait. Paralysée, Elërinna n'osa pas faire un seul geste, comprenant que s'il se cassait la figure en courant, ils étaient morts. Au plafond, l'argentée vit sortir d'un trou dans la pierre des centaines de gobelins ou d'orcs elle n'en avait aucune idée. D'un seul coup, Boromir s'arrêta en pleine course derrière Gandalf et à côté d'Aragorn qui avait fait de même.

 **\- Boromir...** appela t-elle une nouvelle fois. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Elërinna !** s'exclama la voix d'Aldaron quelque part derrière eux.

 **\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée...** fit le magicien sans se retourner. **Pouvez-vous courir ?**

 **\- Euh... Oui.**

Hochant la tête Boromir l'aider à se remettre sur ses deux jambes, mais aucun des deux n'osa dire quelque chose à l'autre. La situation était assez étrange quand on savait qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas du tout et qu'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Avec horreur, Elërinna découvrit qu'ils étaient encerclés par des milliers de monstre, mais elle fut aussi soulagée en voyant que tout le monde aller bien. Soudainement, le silence se fit dans les rangs des orcs et un grondement sinistre s'éleva dans les airs alors qu'à l'opposer de la grande salle, tout devenait rouge et que le sol se mettait à trembler sous leur pied. Apeurer, les orcs reculèrent de plusieurs mètres pour finalement s'enfuir en courant, rentrant dans les trous par lesquels ils étaient sortis. Néanmoins, les grondements ne s'arrêtèrent pas et la lueur rouge ne fit que s'agrandir au loin.

 **\- Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ?** demanda sombrement Boromir.

Le bras du Gondoréen se resserra autour de la taille d'Elërinna qu'il soutenait toujours à cause des jambes flageolantes de cette dernière. Beaucoup trop concentrait sur ce qui allait suivre, la jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention et pâli en entendant le grondement devenir beaucoup plus fort et proche.

 **\- Un Balrog...** déclara Gandalf. **Un démon de l'Ancien Monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous... COUREZ !**

Ils eurent tous un moment de latence avant de comprendre parfaitement les paroles du magicien, mais ils se mirent à courir dans la direction opposer au monstre qui se rapprochait. Malgré son mal de crâne, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa s'écarta de Boromir pour leur permettre de courir correctement, cependant, l'homme refusa de la lâcher complètement puisqu'il lui tenait fermement le bras. Dans un autre endroit, avec une situation moins dangereuse et morte, Elërinna se serait certainement braquée et énervée en rougissant comme une pivoine, mais là, ça ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. La seule chose qu'elle savait été qu'ils courent tous pour sauver leur vie. Gandalf les fit passer sous une arche de pierre donnant sur plusieurs escaliers, mais arriver au bout, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Le reste des marches qu'ils avaient à descendre n'existaient plus et heureusement que Legolas était là, sinon Boromir serait tombé dans le vide. Partant à droite dans un autre escalier, les montagnes Naines étaient vraiment labyrinthique, Elërinna vit Aldaron se poster à sa gauche tandis que le Gondoréen continuer de rester à sa droite. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui se passer du côté de Boromir, mais d'un côté, elle le préférait ainsi que quand il n'arrêtait pas de faire des remarques misogynes.

Juste un peu plus loin, à cent mètres à peine, ils durent à nouveau s'arrêter, l'escalier était couper en deux et ils allaient donc devoir sauter pour pouvoir atteindre l'autre côté. Le premier à sauter fut Legolas pour ensuite faire signe à Gandalf de sauter à son tour, mais ce dernier ne put pas le faire tout de suite, car le sol trembla à nouveau et les pierres au-dessus de l'arche par laquelle ils étaient arrivés dans les escaliers se fissura sévèrement.

 **\- Gandalf !** appela l'Elfe en tendant l'un de ses bras.

Le magicien termina par sauter et fut rattrapé par le blond avant qu'une flèche siffle dans les airs pour venir ricocher contre la roche de l'escalier. Dans des alcôves en hauteur, des orcs étaient perchés près du bord, tirant leurs flèches dans leur direction avec l'espoir qu'un d'eux se fasse toucher. Tandis que Legolas et Aragorn sortaient leur arcs, Boromir voulu prendre Elërinna par la taille pour qu'ils sautent, mais la jeune femme se dégagea en secouant la tête.

 **\- Aider plutôt Merry et Pippin. Je passerais avec mon frère.**

N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de discuter, le Gondoréen récupéra ses armes qu'Aldaron tenait toujours puis il attrapa les deux Hobbits avant de sauter. Les deux Jackser se préparèrent à passer, la plus jeune fermant étroitement les yeux et s'accrochant à son aîné mais alors qu'ils allaient prendre de l'élan, le morceau d'escalier sur lequel ils se tenaient commença à s'effritait.

 **\- Elërinna ! Aldaron !** s'écria Frodon derrière eux.

Sans comprendre ce que fit son frère, Elërinna se sentit soulever dans les airs alors qu'Aldaron reculer. Surprise, l'argentée rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le Prodige aux cheveux vert qui avait passer son bâton à Frodon et qui la soulevait sans problème.

 _ **\- Fabian ? Mais tu fais quoi ? Je vais tomber !**_ gronda t-elle en français.

 _ **\- Ferme les yeux.**_

Elle entendit à peine l'avertissement de son frère avant de crier de peur quand il la balança au-dessus du vide. Deux bras la rattrapèrent sans aucune difficulté et la jeune Prodige vit que c'était Boromir qui l'avait rattraper et que derrière lui, Merry et Pippin la regarder avec des yeux espiègles. Remerciant l'homme d'un bref signe de la tête, la jeune femme passa derrière et sorti à son tour son arc pour pouvoir aider les deux autres archers avec les quelques flèches qui lui restait. De l'autre côté de l'escalier, Aldaron pendant qu'Aragorn encoché ses flèches, lança Sam vers eux et le Hobbit fut réceptionné par Boromir. Le rôdeur, n'ayant plus de flèche, voulu faire pareil avec Gimli, mais ce dernier refusa.

 **\- Personne ne lancera un Nain.**

Beaucoup auraient dit fierté mal placer vu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, mais personne ne fit de commentaire et le Nain s'élança au-dessus du vide. Néanmoins, trop petit, il n'arriva pas à se rattraper correctement et parti en arrière. Heureusement pour lui, Legolas eu le réflexe de l'attraper par le bout de sa barbe.

 **\- Pas la barbe ! Pas la barbe !** s'écria le Nain de douleur.

De l'autre côté de l'escalier où se trouvait encore Aragorn, Frodon et Aldaron, les vielles marches de pierre commencèrent à nouveau à s'écrouler et ils durent tous les trois s'éloigner encore pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. L'écart se creusa un peu plus et il était maintenant impossible pour eux de sauter pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Le Balrog, dans la salle d'où ils venaient, lâcha un nouveau grondement et les fissures présentes au-dessus de l'arche de pierre s'élargirent encore alors que d'énorme bloc de pierre se décrocher du plafond. L'un des morceaux de roche frappa le chemin avant les escaliers, bloquant le rôdeur, le Prodige et le Hobbit. Le pilier de pierre grâce auquel le morceau d'escalier tenait, se fissura faisant tanguer la plate-forme.

 **\- Accrochez-vous !** prévint Aragorn en tenant Frodon contre lui. **Maintenant, penchez-vous.**

Le Hobbit attrapa le bras d'Aldaron et ils se penchèrent tous les trois en-avant pour éviter que sous leur pied, le reste d'escalier parte en arrière et finisse par basculer sur le côté. Une fois le morceau d'escalier assez proche du reste de la Communauté, ils sautèrent tous les trois sur l'ordre du rôdeur. Avec soulagement, Elërinna serra son aîné dans ses bras quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'était pas blessé. Leur étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne repartent en courant dans le reste des escaliers avec les autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, une barrière de flamme apparue, dans le hall où ils se trouvaient, entre eux et de grand escalier qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'emprunter tout à leur à cause des orcs. À côté d'Elërinna qui arriva devant un pont, Aldaron attrapa la main de sa sœur qui hésita à traverser l'édifice devant eux. Essayant de ne pas regarder de chaque côté, la jeune femme suivit son frère pour se retrouver de l'autre côté avec la quasi-totalité de la Communauté. Ils allaient sortir par une nouvelle arche et des escaliers, mais l'absence de Gandalf les fit s'arrêter juste avant. Le magicien se dresser au milieu du pont en face d'un monstre gigantesque, seulement constitué d'ombre et de feu avec de grandes ailes squelettique dans le dos.

 **\- Vous ne passerez pas !** s'écria le magicien avec férocité et détermination. **Je suis un serviteur du feu secret ! Détenteur de la flamme d'Ânor ! Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme Doûdoûn !**

Gandalf leva son bâton au-dessus de lui alors que le Balrog faisait apparaître une grande épée de feu qu'il abattit sur le vieil homme. Cependant, au lieu que l'épée ne brûle à mort le magicien, il y eu un flash de lumière blanche et le monstre recula de plusieurs pas avant de hurler de tout son souffle.

 **\- Repartez dans l'ombre !**

Dans une rage noire, le Balrog posa l'un de ses pieds sur la première partie du pont et fit apparaître un long fouet de flamme avec le bout en forme de langue de serpent qui fouetta l'air. Pas impressionné pour deux sous, Gandalf joignit ses deux mains ainsi que son épée et son bâton en criant.

 **\- VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !**

Il abattit son bâton sur la pierre dans un flash blanc et dans un nuage de poussière, mais rien ne sembla se passer. Jusqu'à ce que le démon de l'Ancien Monde s'avança encore sur le pont. La partie sur laquelle il se trouvait s'écroula sous son poids. Le monstre tomba dans le vide sans pouvoir se rattraper. Satisfait, Gandalf se retourna et commença à marcher vers eux quand le fouet de flamme sortit du vide pour s'enrouler autour de l'un de ses pieds. Dans un cri, le magicien glissa et se retrouva suspendu dans le vide alors que son bâton et son épée disparaissaient dans les profondeurs du gouffre.

 **\- GANDALF !** hurla Frodon.

Le Hobbit voulu se précipiter sur le pont pour aider le magicien, mais Boromir l'attrapa à temps et l'empêcha d'y aller. Elërinna voulut y aller aussi, pour aider Gandalf, car elle avait conscience que s'il tombait, il allait mourir, mais son frère la serra contre lui pour la garder ici. La jeune femme essaya de se débattre, mais n'y parvint pas, sa tête lui faisant beaucoup trop mal ainsi que tout son corps. Séquelle de sa rencontre avec le pilier de tout à l'heure.

 **\- Fuyez, pauvres fous...**

Avec horreur, ils virent tous le magicien lâcher prise et tomber dans le vide. Frodon hurla en se débattant, mais le Gondoréen le souleva. Les yeux écarquillés, Elërinna fixa l'endroit où se trouver Gandalf quelques instants plutôt alors qu'Aldaron la forcer à avancer. Elle n'eut aucune réaction à cela, son cerveau avait complètement arrêter de fonctionner au moment où le magicien était tombé.

La lumière du soleil, beaucoup trop vive pour des personnes enfuis sous terre depuis plusieurs jours, brûla presque la rétine d'Elërinna et de tout le reste de la Communauté, mais... Au lieu de se mettre à pleuré comme les autres, la jeune femme n'avait aucune réaction. Elle resta debout au milieu du champ de roche aride dans lequel ils étaient sortis, les yeux ternes et perdu dans le vide. Ses vêtements étaient soit déchirés ou bien couvert du sang des orcs qu'Aldaron et elle avaient tués, le sang qui avait coulé de sa blessure sans qu'elle le sache avait collé ses cheveux couleur argent et du sang noir maculait ses joues ainsi que son nez, son menton et ses mains. Vraiment, elle n'avait jamais été dans un état aussi pitoyable, mais pour l'instant, elle s'en foutait royalement. Un étau lui serrait le cœur et la jeune femme eut envie de hurler et de pleurer, mais elle ne le fit pas, serrant juste les poings.

 **\- Legolas, Elërinna, Aldaron, relever les,** leur demanda Aragorn.

Ils eurent tout les trois un moment de flottement, avant d'écouter le rôdeur. Aldaron et Legolas allèrent près de Merry et Pippin tandis qu'Elërinna alla aider Sam. Le Hobbit refusa quelques secondes, mais en voyant le regarde vide de la Prodige il se releva sans dire un seul mot, les larmes continuant à couler le long de ses joues.

 **\- Accorder leur un moment, par pitié !** s'exclama Boromir, lui aussi secouer.

 **\- Des la tombée de la nuit, les collines crouilles d'orcs !** rétorqua Aragorn en rengainant son épée. **Nous devons atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien. Frodon ?** appela t-il inquiet de ne pas voir le plus petit.

Ce dernier était un peu plus loin et retenait difficilement ses larmes. Elërinna le rejoignit mais ne parla pas, le regard qu'ils échangèrent parlant pour eux. Passant l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de son ami aux cheveux bruns, la jeune femme le serra contre elle et ils rejoignirent les autres sans un mot. Aldaron, tout aussi triste que les autres même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment bien le magicien, fronça les sourcils en voyant le comportement de sa cadette. La mort, sous toutes ses formes, ils avaient du souvent l'affronter dans leur famille. Leurs grands-pères, leurs parents et leur propre mort, mais à chaque fois, Elërinna avait eu une réaction un peu près normale. Pour leurs grands-pères, elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite, car elle était encore très jeune. Pour leur parent, elle avait pleurée, hurlée puis eue du mal à supporter leur disparition. Mais là rien, pas une larme, pas un cri, juste un regard vide et un visage qu'elle gardait impassible. Ce manque de réaction, l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Le temps de leur passage dans la Moria, les températures dehors avaient considérablement baisser et de la neige avait recouvert quelques parties des plaines qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Malgré la fatigue, la faim et la tristesse, ils ne firent aucune pause, et ce, même une fois arriver à lauré d'une magnifique et vaste forêt qu'ils avaient pu observer depuis les collines désertes à la sortie de la montagne. Un silence de plomb régnait dans cette dernière alors que les arbres perdaient peu à peu leur feuille à cause des basses températures de la saison. Elërinna marchait à peu à l'écart de la compagnie, devant Aragorn qui la guider grâce à sa voix quand il fallait prendre un autre chemin. Elle l'écoutait à peine, juste assez pour l'entendre, mais sinon son esprit était concentré sur tout autre chose. Dans son esprit, elle se rappelait de la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son frère après le conseil d'Elrond. Il lui avait dit que c'était du suicide, qu'elle était folle et que c'était dangereux. Mais elle avait quand même fait son sac, elle était quand même venu avec la Communauté pour veiller sur Frodon et il l'avait suivi... Et maintenant, ils avaient perdu Gandalf le seul pouvant correctement les guider et, ça aurait pu être pire, ils auraient pu tous perdre la vie dans la montagne, son frère aurait pu prendre la vie... Accélérant le pas, elle s'éloigna un peu plus de la Communauté.

 **\- Aldaron... Votre sœur va-t-elle bien ?**

La question de Legolas ne surprit pas vraiment Aldaron. Ils avaient tous remarquer le renfermement sur elle-même d'Elërinna, mais personne n'oser lui dire quoi que ce soit. Les Hobbits, le Nain, l'Elfe et les deux Hommes, car ils ne connaissaient pas les réactions que pourrait avoir la jeune femme et Aldaron car il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire. Quand leurs parents étaient morts, ils s'étaient retrouvé tout les quatre, mais... En dehors de Jonathan, ils avaient fait leur deuil chacun de leur côté. Donc il ne savait pas comment Elërinna était passé à autre chose, certainement qu'elle en avait parler à Julie, mais ici, Julie n'était pas là pour rassurer et épauler l'argentée.

 **\- Je ne sais pas...** avoua-t-il finalement mal à l'aise. **Je ne les jamais vu ainsi et, vous l'aurez compris, la communication affective n'est pas le point fort de notre famille... Si Julie sa meilleure amie était présente, elle aurait certainement su quoi faire.**

 **\- Elle aide toujours tout le monde quand elle le peut... Peut-être qu'on devrait lui parler ?** proposa Merry en arrivant à côté d'eux.

 **\- Pas une bonne idée, elle pourrait se braquer.**

 **\- Comme un animal sauvage,** commenta Boromir, qui savait comme tout le monde quel était l'animal de métamorphose de la jeune femme.

\- **… Que fait un Léopard des Neige dans ce genre de situation ?** fit Pippin, son regard s'illuminant à l'idée de pouvoir rendre de la joie de vivre à son amie.

 **\- Je ne mis connais pas autant qu'Elërinna dans le domaine des animaux...** répondit le vert qui grimaça. **Mais je pense qu'il faut mieux la laisser réfléchir au calme, elle nous parlera quand elle le voudra.**

 **\- Espérons qu'elle le fasse bientôt...**

Au commentaire de Gimli, tous hochèrent la tête, car qu'ils le veillent ou non, Elërinna s'était beaucoup intégré au cœur de la Communauté malgré le fait que ce soit une femme dans un monde d'homme.

Une petite heure plus tard, ils firent une pause pour avaler quelque chose et enfin pouvoir se reposer un petit peu, à l'abri des arbres de la Lorien. Aldaron pris place en face de sa sœur et sans lui demander son avis, il mouilla à l'aide d'une gourde d'eau un morceau de tissu qu'il sortit de son propre sac et commença à nettoyer les mains de la plus jeune. Si elle fut surprise, Elërinna n'en montra rien et le laissa effacer les traces de la férocité de son combat contre les orcs. Le Prodige de Yavanna mit quelques minutes à nettoyer les mains, mais quand il eut fini, ces derniers avaient retrouver un semblant de propreté.

 _ **\- Avance ton visage Gwen.**_

Légèrement réticente, la jeune femme avança son visage et frissonna quand elle sentit le tissu glacé rentrer en contact avec la fine peau de l'une des joues. Aldaron dut frotter un peu pour pouvoir retirer une grande partie du sang séché et cela laissa quelques traces rouges sur les joues de l'argentée, mais personne ne fit de remarque, car ça faisait un peu de couleur sur le visage d'une pâleur cadavérique. Quand son frère eu fini, Elërinna ramena ses jambes contre elle et s'adosser contre un tronc d'arbre pour regarder des feuilles qui tomber.

 **\- Tiens Elërinna, il faut que tu manges un peu,** dit la voix de Merry devant elle.

Elërinna tourna la tête vers le Hobbit qui était debout devant elle et qui lui tendait un morceau de pain avec du fromage poser dans un morceau de tissu. Elle regarda la nourriture d'un œil critique puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

 **\- Je n'ai pas faim Merry, mais merci quand même.**

 **\- Mais Elërinna, il faut que tu manges...** insista le châtain qui s'asseyant juste à côté d'elle. **Au moins le fromage, s'il te plaît.**

Devant les yeux suppliant, mais déterminé du plus petit, la jeune femme soupira et pris le morceau de fromage ressemblant un peu à du Cantal pour mordre dedans. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas faim, mais elle se força en voyant que Merry ne la lâcher pas du regard pour être sûr qu'elle mangeait bel et bien. Si le comportement de son ami l'agaça, elle n'en montra à nouveau rien, se contentant de terminer le fromage. Elle aurait aimé que Julie soit présente, ou bien qu'elle ne soit tout simplement pas morte dans ce stupide accident de voiture. Si leur « destin » n'avait pas été écrit dans un monde différent du leur, ils suivraient toujours tranquillement le cours de leur vie. Elle aurait eu son bac de Littérature, aurait pris un appartement à Lyon ou Grenoble en collocation avec sa meilleure amie puis elles auraient concrétiser leur rêve. Julie serait devenue une dessinatrice d'exception et elle une écrivain ainsi qu'une professeur de Lettre dans une Fac. Ce futur, elle aurait pu l'avoir, mais les Valar et la vie tout simplement en avait décider autrement. Et... Si elle avait eu ses connaissances sur la Terre du Milieu ? Et si elle avait su ce qui allait arriver dans la Moria, aurait-elle pu empêcher la chute de Gandalf ? Avec des si on pouvait refaire le monde, mais Elërinna ne pouvait pas arrêter de se dire que sur ce coup-là, elle n'avait servi à rien. Au contraire, elle avait plus été un boulet qu'autre chose. Frodon et elle s'étaient fait attraper par le kraken, il avait fallu qu'on les aide, dans les mines sa peur du vide l'avait parfois bloquer et lors de la bataille contre les orques, le troll l'avait assommer en l'envoyant contre l'un des piliers.

 **\- Nous y allons,** fit Aragorn plusieurs minutes plus tard. **Elërinna, ne vous éloignez pas trop devant.**

La jeune femme hocha brièvement la tête puis se releva avant d'aider Merry à faire de même.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt de la Lorien, les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus présent et on pouvait voir que la neige qui été tombé les jours passer avait atteint quelques endroits de la forêt. Comme tout à l'heure, avant leur petite pause, Elërinna marchait devant tout le monde, et même devant Aragorn, sans pour autant s'éloigner de trop pour rester à porter de vu et de voix. Elle ne connaissait encore pas assez ce monde pour pouvoir s'y aventurer sans carte ou sans une autre personne la guidant. Ses yeux oranges, qui n'affichaient toujours aucune expression en dehors de celle de l'impassibilité, étaient rivés sur le sol. Levant un peu plus haut l'un de ses pieds pour ne pas trébucher sur une racine qui sortait de la terre, Elërinna percuta quelque chose de dur et sous la surprise, elle lâcha un cri de peur et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle basculait en arrière à cause de sa perte d'équilibre. Alors que l'argentée pensait se ramasser lamentablement sur le sol, on la rattrapa juste à temps avant que ses fesses ne rentrent en contact avec la terre couverte de feuilles mortes. Surprise, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et croisa une paire d'yeux de couleur bleus foncés qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le temps sembla se suspendre et Elërinna détaille l'Elfe qui l'avait rattraper avec les yeux écarquillés. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas Legolas, l'Elfe Sylvain avait des yeux gris clair, des cheveux couleur platine et un visage carré, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la personne en face d'elle. L'Elfe inconnu était très grand, avait de long cheveux blond foncés, des yeux bleu marine et son visage était ovale, avec une bouche charnue et un nez droit. Ce dégageant, la Prodige d'Oromë voulu revenir sur ses pas pour rejoindre ses amis, mais trois autres Elfes apparurent en bandant leurs arcs et en la visant avec leur flèche. L'immortel qui lui avait éviter la chute la fixa quelques instants avant de regarder par dessus l'épaule de l'argentée.

 **\- Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tué dans le noir,** dit-il avec condescendance.

Ce tournant vers l'arrière, Elërinna vit que les autres étaient eux aussi entouré par des dizaines d'Elfes tous habiller de gris et leurs arcs tendus, près à tiré s'il le fallait. Aragorn avait les mains lever devant lui en signe de paix. Lentement, il fit signe à la jeune femme de revenir près d'eux, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter en évitant de trop s'approcher des pointes de flèche. Le rôdeur et l'Elfe qui semblait être le capitaine des autres, discutèrent en elfique quelques secondes avant que le grand blond ne fasse un signe aux autres pour qu'ils baissent leurs armes.

 **\- La nuit va bientôt recouvrir le monde, vous ne pourrez plus avancer. Suivez moi.**

S'échangeant des regards avec Legolas et les autres, Aragorn accepta de suivre les Elfes gardant la Lothlorien. Cependant, le rôdeur insista pour qu'Elërinna, les Hobbits et Gimli soient au milieu d'eux, avec lui et Legolas devant puis Aldaron et Boromir derrière.

L'inconnu, pour toute la Communauté en dehors d'Aragorn et Legolas, les guida à travers une petite partie de la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent monter à une échelle de corde, la nuit étant tombée et sans lumière, ils auraient du mal à avancer, enfin, pour ceux qui ne voyaient pas dans le noir. Se hissant sur une plate-forme en bois construite autour d'un arbre, Elërinna accepta la main tendue de Boromir qui l'aide à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. C'était assez surprenant, mais le Gondoréen avait l'air aussi retourné que tout les autres au sujet de la... Mort... De Gandalf. À force d'entendre des remarques sur son sexe soit disant faible la jeune femme avait commencer à croire que l'homme n'avait pas vraiment de cœur, mais pourtant, il avait été le premier avec Aragorn à se précipiter contre le kraken pour les aider Frodon et elle, il l'avait porté quand elle avait été inconsciente et n'avait pas voulu la lâcher avant un moment. Et maintenant, il l'aidait à monter. Elërinna ne comprenait pas tout... Mais elle remercia quand même d'un faible sourire. Une fois debout sur la plate-forme, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Il y en avait des dizaines d'autres comme celle-ci occuper par des Elfes, femmes ou hommes, les immortelles ne s'occupant pas de savoir si oui ou non les femmes été au même niveau que les hommes, pour eux, ils étaient tous égaux dans leur peuple. Quand tout le monde fut monter sur la plate-forme, l'Elfe aux yeux foncés salua Aragorn et Legolas en parlant elfique.

 **\- Haldir...** salua à son tour Aragorn.

 **\- Voici la légendaire courtoisie des Elfes, ils parlent une langue qui nous est inconnue !** signala Gimli de mauvaise humeur, n'oubliant pas comment l'Elfe lui avait parlé.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas eu de rapport avec les Nains depuis les jours sombres,** répondit l'immortelle portant le nom de Haldir.

 **\- Et vous savez ce que le Nain répond à cela ?**

Gimli parla dans une langue encore différente de l'elfique ou bien du commun et c'est propos inconnu pour tout le monde en dehors des personnes qui ne parler pas cette langue, semblèrent être assez insultant, car Haldir crispa le visage et Aragorn engueula le Nain à voix basse. Néanmoins, l'immortel aux yeux foncés les ignora par la suite pour parcourir le reste de la Communauté du regard. Elërinna le vit la fixer et malgré sa surprise, elle ne baissa pas les yeux, se contentant de soutenir son regard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Finalement, Haldir baissa le regard pour fixer Frodon.

 **\- Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous,** déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Aragorn. **Vous ne pouvez aller plus avant.**

Les autres Hobbits regardèrent Frodon à leur tour et l'argentée posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son ami, n'aimant pas beaucoup la réaction de l'immortel. Certes, Frodon portait à son cou l'anneau unique de Sauron, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le brun était dangereux. Suite à la déclaration du blond, une discussion houleuse entre lui et Aragorn commença, mais personne en dehors de Legolas et Frodon, qui parlaient un peu l'elfique grâce à son oncle, ne compris ce qu'ils se dirent. S'asseyant à côté d'Aldaron qui fit de même, Elërinna se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé à son frère après leur sortie de la Moria...

 _ **\- Fabian...**_ commença-t-elle mais il la coupa.

 _ **\- Comment va ta tête ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Gandalf à fait de son mieux, mais il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas pu faire plus alors je pense que le traumatisme crânien n'est pas totalement résorbé.**_

 _ **\- Traumatisme crânien ? Comment tu sais ça ?**_

Aldaron leva les yeux au ciel et passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux argent de sa sœur pour les écarter et voir si la plaie qu'elle avait eut à la tête avant que le défunt magicien n'intervienne était toujours présente ou non. Cette dernière n'était plus présente, mais le vert sentait toujours une bosse à ce niveau là.

 _ **\- J'ai fait des études de médecine petite maline, je sais reconnaître un traumatisme crânien quand j'en vois un.**_

 _ **\- Que m'est-il arrivé exactement... ?**_ demanda-t-elle en se décalant, qu'on touche trop longtemps les cheveux n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé.

 _ **\- Eh bien... Je peux te dire que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je t'ai vu traverser toute la pièce sous ta forme féline et faisant un vol planer. Legolas à tué le troll et je me suis directement dirigé vers toi. Tu étais inconsciente et tu saignais abondamment au niveau de la tête. Si Gandalf n'avait pas été là pour te soigner, tu serais morte et heureusement que tu n'as été blesser qu'à la tête, sinon je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu faire mieux.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Il était assez fatigué après avoir soigné ta tête...**_ avoua le plus vieux.

Elërinna regarda quelques instants son frère, avant de tourner la tête en direction d'Aragorn et Haldir qui débattaient toujours. Gandalf lui avait sauvé la vie... Mais à quel prix ? Aurait-il survécu si elle n'avait pas été là ? La jeune femme ramena ses jambes contre elle et les encercla avec ses bras, cette question ne trouverait certainement jamais de réponse et ça lui fendait le cœur. Peut-être quand étant présent en Terre du Milieu, ils chamboulaient le destin de toutes les personnes y vivant, mais ça, elle ne pourrait jamais le savoir, puisque toutes ses connaissances avaient été balayées par la magie des dieux.

 **\- Je vous guiderez jusqu'à la Dame et le Seigneur, mais votre compagnon Nain devra avoir les yeux bandés jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons la Cité.**

En entendant cela, Aldaron et Elërinna froncèrent les sourcils dans un même mouvement, et si l'aîné des Jackser foudroya simplement l'Elfe de son regard orangé, ce ne fut pas le cas de la seule fille de sa famille qui se leva pour se mettre à côté du Nain. Certes, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proche mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait avoir les yeux bandés, juste parce qu'il était un Nain.

 **\- Si on bande les yeux de Gimli, je veux qu'on fasse de même pour moi,** déclara-t-elle en défiant l'immortel du regard. **Car certes, notre ami est étranger à la Lorien, mais cela en va de même pour moi.**

 **\- Cher Elërinna, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ce n'est pas avoir les yeux bandés par des oreilles pointues qui me perdra.**

 **\- Aragorn,** dit-elle en ignorant les regards surpris des autres. **Je refuse que Gimli soit discriminer juste pour le fait qu'il soit un Nain et que sa race et celle des Elfes ne s'entendent pas. Alors s'il doit avoir les yeux bandés, je veux les avoir aussi.**

 **\- Elërinna, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu te prendre les pieds dans les premières racines que tu croiseras,** rétorqua Aldaron.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien qui l'observer avec une certaine incrédulité dans le regard. Cependant, cette incrédulité se dissipa rapidement et c'est avec une réticence visible qu'il lui banda les yeux.

 **\- Têtue comme une mule, ce n'est pas possible ça,** marmonna son frère derrière elle.

 **\- Le gêne Jackser,** répondit-elle avant qu'on ne la prenne par les épaules pour la faire avancer.

Ils descendirent les escaliers de cordes en faisant bien attention lors de la descente pour Elërinna et Gimli, puis alors qu'ils se remettaient en route, deux mains différentes de celle sur la plate-forme, se posèrent sur les épaules de l'argentée pour la guider à travers la forêt.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures dans la forêt et la fatigue commencer à ce faire sentir chez les membres de la Communauté. La seule chose qui permettait à Elërinna de ne pas s'endormir de fatigue, était les deux mains posées sur ses épaules et qui la guidait à travers la forêt. À sa grande surprise, les mains n'étaient pas ni crispé, ni serrer douloureusement sur ses épaules pour qu'elle obéisse au doigt à et l'œil. Non, les mains de l'Elfe qui la guidait à travers les chemins de la forêt et qui lui éviter de soit se prendre un arbre ou bien de trébucher sur une racine sortant du sol, était à peine poser sur elle, comme si l'immortel derrière elle, refusait de trop rentrée en contacte avec elle. Peut-être que l'argentée aurait dû se sentir vexée, mais ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance en l'Elfe la guidait, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, après tout, c'était elle qui avait demander à ce qu'on lui bande les yeux. Soudainement, la légère pression sur ses épaules se fit plus forte, la forçant à s'arrêter.

 **\- Caras Galadhon...** dit la voix de Haldir pleine de fierté et non loin d'elle. **Le cœur du monde elfique sur terre, Royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel, Dame de Lorien.**

Sous les ordres de l'Elfe blond, ils reprirent leur marche en descendant une longue pente. La route jusqu'à Caras Galadhon dura une petite vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il n'y ait de l'agitation autour d'Elërinna et qu'on ne la fasse s'arrêter à nouveau. La personne qui la guidait depuis qu'on lui avait bandé les yeux s'écarta, mais elle sentit rapidement des mains agiles qui dénouaient le bandeau lui cachant la vue. Quand le morceau de tissu disparu, la jeune femme cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière avant de les écarquiller en voyant qui se trouver devant elle, le morceau de tissu noir dans les mains. La Prodige regarda Haldir avec incrédulité alors que lui-même la fixer avec quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus foncés qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il lui semblait familier, mais elle était pourtant sûre à cent pour-cent qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Reculant d'un pas, elle n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, elle n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on la regarde ainsi fixement sans rien dire. Finalement, le Capitaine des Gardes tourna les talons en faisant un signe de la main à la compagnie. Perplexe et toujours incrédule, Elërinna sursauta quand son frère lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle avance. Ils marchèrent à travers le royaume sous la bonne garde des immortels vivant ici puis, ils arrivèrent en bas des marches d'un escalier en colimaçon qui monter tout autour d'un gigantesque arbre.

 **\- Tu vas bien Elërinna ? Tu es toute rouge...** remarqua Pippin qui monter les escaliers à côté d'elle.

 **\- Parfaitement.**

La Jackser vit son frère aîné, qui lui tenait toujours le bras, se tourna vers elle en plissant les yeux, ce qui la fit devenir encore plus rouge que quelques secondes avant. Entre Boromir qui agissait différemment, l'Elfe qui la regardait bizarrement et son frère qui semblait suivre chacun de ses mouvements, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

L'ascension du grand et long escalier sembla duré des heures, mais finalement, ils arrivèrent une nouvelle fois sur une large plate-forme en face d'un autre escalier garder par deux gardes. Elërinna avait vu beaucoup d'endroits magnifiques depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, mais là, elle restait bouche bée. Toutes les maisons étaient construites dans les arbres, très haut au dessus du sol et le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de passer par les escaliers. Haldir s'inclina en face des escaliers garder pour ensuite se mettre sur le côté et leur laisser la place. Deux Elfes, un homme et une femme descendirent les escaliers. Sans hésitation, Elërinna les reconnu comme étant le Seigneur et la Dame de ce royaume. Ils étaient tout les deux d'une beauté surnaturelle et leurs visages étaient emprunt d'une sagesse certainement inégalable.

 **\- L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entrée ici,** dit le Seigneur Elfe en les regardant un par un. **Tout espoir de passer inaperçu à désormais disparu. Huit, sont ici alors qu'ils étaient neuf en quittant Fondcombe,** remarqua-t-il. **Dites moi, où est Gandalf ? Car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui et je ne puis le voir de loin.**

Parmi la Communauté, personne ne répondit à la question du Seigneur Celeborn, la douleur de la perte du magicien encore beaucoup trop vive dans le cœur de tous. Néanmoins, ce fut la Dame Galadriel qui répondit à leur place.

 **\- Gandalf le Gris n'a pas passer les frontières de ce pays. Il a basculé dans l'ombre.**

La déclaration fut approuvée par Aragorn et un hochement de tête de sa part. Celeborn en fut très certainement choqué en voyant la manière avec laquelle il regarda à sa femme.

 **\- En effet,** avoua Legolas certainement le seul à être apte à contrôler ses sentiments dans leur groupe. **Il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme. Un Balrog de Morgoth. Car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les raies de la Moria.**

 **\- Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile,** rétorqua tranquillement la Dame. **Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessin.**

Elërinna et Aldaron s'échangèrent un regard, si le magicien avait un plan après avoir quitté les mines de la Moria, ils n'en connaîtraient jamais les aboutissants. À côté d'eux, ils virent Gimli baisser la tête, plein de culpabilité, mais pourtant, personne ne lui en voulait, ni à lui, ni à Frodon. Au final, ils avaient tous été d'accord pour aller dans la Moria, bien qu'à la dernière minute, le kraken et la découverte des cadavres aient chamboulé leur plan.

 **\- Surtout ne laisser pas le vide de Khazad-Dûm remplir votre cœur, Gimli fils de Gloin, car le danger a totalement envahi le monde,** lui dit Galadriel avec douceur. **Et sur toute terre, l'amour est désormais mêlé de souffrance.**

Son regard perçant se dirigea vers Boromir, mais le Gondoréen eu beaucoup de mal à soutenir les yeux bleus clair car il baissa rapidement les yeux.

 **\- Que va devenir cette Communauté, car sans Gandalf, tout espoir est perdu,** dit Celeborn.

 **\- Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Écartez-vous en un temps soit peu, et se sera l'échec, entraînant la ruine de tous.**

La déclaration de la Dame jeta un froid, ne remontant pas le moral, déjà au plus bas, des membres restant de la Communauté. Elërinna sentit son frère se tendre à côté d'elle, et elle comprenait pourquoi. Le danger était partout en Terre du Milieu, mais eux ne savaient toujours pas où se trouver Alexandre et Jonathan. Si ça se trouve, leurs frères étaient en grand danger à l'heure qu'il était.

 **\- Mais l'espoir perdure !** rajouta Galadriel. **Tant que la compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler, à présent, aller prendre du repos, car vous êtes accablé par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit, vous dormirez en paix. Haldir,** fit-elle en se tournant vers le Capitaine des Gardes qui était toujours là. **Menez nos invités à notre meilleur soigneur, pour qu'il les soigne et ensuite, vous leur montrerez l'endroit où ils pourront se reposer.**

L'Elfe s'inclina à nouveau devant la Dame de la Lorien puis il leur fit signe de la suivre. Elërinna et le reste de la Communauté s'inclinèrent eux aussi devant Celeborn et Galadriel avant de suivre le blond.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! ^^**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain !**


	11. Chapitre 10 - Un Guérisseur particulier

_**Chapitre 10.**_

 _ **Un Guérisseur particulier.**_

Ils durent descendre tout les escaliers qu'ils venaient de monter pour se diriger vers un autre arbre, lui aussi entouré d'un escalier qu'il fallut monter avant d'arriver dans une grande maison elfique bâtie en haut de l'arbre. L'endroit été très calme et complètement désert, enfin en apparence car, à l'étage, il y eut des bruits de pas et quelqu'un éleva la voix en parlant elfique. Haldir lui répondit dans sa langue et on pouvait déceler une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. En haut, il y eut un moment de silence avant que quelqu'un ne descende les escaliers quatre à quatre. Au milieu des escaliers, le soigneur se figea, et une paire de pupilles oranges avec une tache brune dans l'œil gauche se braqua sur les deux membres de la famille Jackser. Elërinna se plaqua les mains sur sa bouche après avoir lâché un cri de surprise mêlé à de la joie, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que la personne terminer de descendre les escaliers. Aldaron, ne cachant pas du tout sa joie, se précipita vers son frère et le pris dans ses bras dans une accolade fraternelle.

 **\- C'est moi ou tu ressembles à Cetelem ?**

 **\- La ferme !**

Le vert s'écarta de son cadet alors que ce dernier repoussait ses cheveux de couleur bleu clair derrière son épaule en souriant de toutes ses dents. Lenwë regarda ensuite sa sœur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en la voyant. Pas parce qu'il était dégoûté de l'état dans laquelle elle était, couverte de sang et avec des cernes, mais parce qu'il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître.

 _ **\- Gwendoline ? C'est bien toi ?**_ demanda t-il pour être sûr.

 _ **\- Elle est toujours aussi têtue, donc oui c'est elle,**_ se moqua gentiment Aldaron.

Elërinna lui donna un coup dans les côtes ce qui le fit grimacer des douleurs avant qu'elle ne se jette au cou de son deuxième grand frère qui, ne se priva pas pour lui rendre son étreinte. La jeune femme ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alexandre était devant eux, en chair et en os, et en bonne santé.

 _ **\- Mais comment ça se fait ? Je ne t'aurais jamais reconnue si tu n'avais pas eu cette marque !**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas mais toi, comment tu vas ? On a eu tellement peur ! Tu es en Lorien depuis longtemps ?**_

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre près d'eux et les trois Jackser se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Haldir et le reste de la communauté. Elërinna relâcha son frère qui garda un bras autour de ses épaules et fit un sourire au Capitaine des Gardes.

 **\- Merci Haldir de les avoir amenés, Dame Galadriel m'avait prévenu, mais j'ai eu du mal à la croire.**

 **\- Cela va de soit que nous t'amenions les membres de ta famille Lenwë, mais comme tu le vois, ils ne sont pas seuls.**

 **\- Je le vois,** acquiesça le bleuté en regardant la communauté. **Je suis Lenwë Jackser, le frère d'Aldaron et... ? Désolé, ils m'ont envoyés avant toi donc je ne connais pas ton nouveau nom,** grimaça t-il.

 **\- Elërinna.**

 **\- Et en prime, je suis le Prodige d'Estë et elle m'a fait le don de Guérison. Donc si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

Lenwë pris un visage sérieux puis les guida dans une autre pièce du rez-de-chaussée qui était meublée d'une table où une couverture servait de nappe, une chaise à ses côtés ainsi que des étagères qui n'étaient pas pleines. Elërinna essuya ses joues puis eut un sourire particulièrement amusé en voyant l'endroit qui ressemblait beaucoup à une salle d'auscultation de médecin.

 **\- Bon alors on va faire du plus au moins amoché,** déclara le soigneur. **Les autres sortez s'il vous plaît.**

Presque personne dans la communauté n'était blessé mais, le deuxième fils Jackser prit son temps pour examiner ceux qui étaient restés. Patientant avec le reste de la communauté ainsi qu'Haldir dans ce qui semblait être le salon de la maison, Elërinna se frotta les yeux en soupirant de fatigue avant de se masser le crâne, son mal de tête revenant au galop. Elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouver l'un de ses deux frères manquant mais, elle restait tout de même inquiète : Jonathan était toujours perdu dans la nature.

 **\- C'est donc votre frère... les couleurs de cheveux un peu étranges, c'est courant dans votre monde ?** demanda Gimli au bout d'un moment, ce qui fit rire Aldaron et légèrement sourire Elërinna.

 **\- Non, avant nous n'avions pas cette tête là. La preuve, Lenwë n'aurait pas reconnu Elërinna si elle n'avait pas eu la marque des Valar,** répondit le vert. **En vérité, nous avons toujours quelques ressemblances au niveau du visage mais en dehors de nos couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux ainsi que physiquement, nous avons pas mal changés.**

Elërinna acquiesça puis parcourut la pièce du regard. Il y avait des sièges mais rien de particulier en dehors d'un buffet avec un bon nombre de parchemins. Intriguée et reconnaissant la signature de son autre grand-frère au bout de l'un d'eux, la jeune femme se leva du siège sur lequel elle était assise pour aller les examiner. À sa grande surprise, les parchemins étaient pleins de dessins faits avec une sorte de fusain. Elle savait que son frère était doué en dessin : ils avaient tous un peu la fibre artistique dans la famille, mais elle était surprise que son frère ait trouvé de quoi dessiner ici. L'argentée allait se tourner vers Aldaron pour lui montrer l'un des dessins qui représentait leur fratrie avant leur accident de voiture, mais en se tournant, elle croisa les yeux bleus foncés du Capitaine des Gardes qui l'observait d'un des coins de la pièce. Gênée, Elërinna reporta son attention sur le dessin, avant que la porte de la salle de Lenwë ne s'ouvre.

 **\- Ah ! Tu les as remarqués** ,fit-il un peu gêner. **C'est à toi, ta tête m'inquiète. Aldaron tu veux... ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

Sur cette exclamation, Aldaron se leva de son siège et suivit ses cadets dans la salle en refermant la porte derrière lui. Lenwë ordonna à sa sœur de poser son carquois vide, son arc et son sac pour qu'il puisse la soigner correctement. L'argentée déposa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce puis sous la demande de son aîné, elle pris place sur la table au milieu de la pièce.

 **\- Alors, pendant que tu me soigne, tu pourrais peut-être nous raconter comment ça s'est passé pour toi.**

 **\- Pas question. Je te soignes, je vérifie l'état de santé d'Aldaron puis vous allez vous laver et dormir. Je vous raconterais plus tard.**

Le Prodige d'Estë se plaça derrière elle puis, mit ses mains de chaque côtés de sa tête tout en fermant les yeux pour pouvoir se concentrer. En tant que spectateur, Aldaron vit les mains de son frère se mettre à luire d'une étrange lumière bleue. L'opération dura quelques minutes avant que Lenwë ne rouvre les yeux en lâchant un soupire de soulagement.

 **\- Heureusement, que ta tête ai été un peu soignée avant. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, tu serais très certainement morte avant d'atteindre les frontières de la forêt.**

\- **…** **Je dois la vie à Gandalf... Et je ne pourrais jamais le remercier car si ça se trouve, il n'a pas pu se défendre correctement parce qu'il était trop fatigué après m'avoir soigner...**

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard. L'un ne comprenant pas les paroles de sa cadette et l'autre ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi répondre à cela. Depuis leur sortie de la Moria, Aldaron ne s'était pas douté que sa sœur puisse se sentir coupable de la chute du magicien car après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute : personne n'aurait pu résister à l'attraction du fouet de flammes du Balrog. Clignant des yeux, Elërinna chassa les larmes qui commençaient à perler au niveau de ses yeux puis, remercia Lenwë avant de laisser la place à Aldaron et de sortir de la salle d'auscultation. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans le salon de la maison, les membres de la communauté voulurent lui demander comment elle allait mais, elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de poursuivre sa route afin de sortir de la maison pour prendre l'air.

Elërinna savait que sa réaction était complètement idiote mais, elle savait aussi que si il en avait été autrement, elle aurait pu éviter la chute de Gandalf. Sans ses soi-disantes connaissances sur ce monde, sur son passé, son présent et son futur, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un boulet et même une Marie-Sue dans une de ces Fan-Fiction clichée et elle haïssait cela. Rageusement, Elërinna essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues puis, ferma les yeux pour se calmer un minimum avant de revenir à l'intérieur.

 **\- Vous allez bien ?**

La jeune femme sursauta de peur en entendant une voix dans son dos, elle se retourna et vit que Haldir était lui aussi sorti. Perplexe, Elërinna observa l'Elfe qui la regardait également. Est-ce que lui aussi elle aurait du le connaître ? Savoir qui il était et quel rôle il jouerait plus tard ? Survivrait-il ? Mourrait-il ? Ou n'était-il qu'un personnage secondaire sans grande importance qu'elle ne reverrait jamais ? Dans un sens, la jeune femme ne devrait pas se soucier autant du Capitaine des Gardes car il lui été étranger, aussi car il avait été condescendant avec Gimli et parce qu'il lui lançait des regards insistants qui la mettait mal à l'aise mais... elle ne pouvait que se poser ces questions qui étaient tout à fait légitimes dans un sens. Fermant les yeux, Elërinna essaya de mettre tout cela de côté dans son esprit puis se détourna de l'Elfe.

 **\- Je vais bien, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air.**

 **\- La mort de Gandalf le Gris semble vous avoir beaucoup perturbée,** fit remarquer inutilement Haldir qui, ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il était.

 **\- Non sans blague...** rétorqua Elërinna en reniflant avec ironie. **Mon frère ma dit que Gandalf s'était fatigué pour pouvoir me soigner. Si je n'avais pas été là, il n'aurait pas eu à puiser dans sa magie et aurait pu mieux ce défendre contre le Balrog.**

 **\- Personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qui allait se passer.**

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Elërinna resta dos au blond. Elle aurait pu savoir ce qui allait se passer si elle avait toujours eut ses souvenirs mais cependant, elle n'en dit rien au Capitaine.

 **\- Elërinna ! Haldir ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?** demanda Lenwë en sortant de la maison.

 **\- Rien !** s'exclama t-elle vivement en se retournant, plus aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage en dehors de l'impassibilité. **J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, tu as fini ?**

 **\- Euh... oui, on t'attendait juste pour que je te montres ta chambre. Tu es sûre que ça va ?**

 **\- Parfaitement.**

Elle fit un sourire à son frère qui s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer à l'intérieur. Le bleuté regarda l'Elfe aux cheveux blonds foncés mais ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de saluer le soigneur et de faire demi-tour. Il avait fait ce que la Dame lui avait demandé. Il avait amené la communauté chez le soigneur et il les avait mener à l'endroit où ils allaient dormir. À l'intérieur, Elërinna continua de sourire légèrement à ses amis pour montrer qu'elle allait bien puis, suivit Lenwë à l'étage après que celui-ci soit rentré lui aussi. Il l'emmena dans une chambre où résidait un lit une place, une armoire certainement vide pour le moment et un paravent avec derrière, une baignoire pleine d'eau. Son frère avait mit ses affaires dans un des coins de la pièce.

 **\- Comme tu es la seule fille, je te voyais mal dormir dans les deux autres chambres avec les autres.**

 **\- C'est chez toi ?** demanda l'argentée surprise.

 **\- Dame Galadriel avait insisté pour que j'ai une maison... Je n'étais pas d'accord mais au final, elle devait avoir conscience que vous viendriez,** répondit le bleuté, il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. **Je gagne ma vie aussi en étant soigneur ici, donc je peux payer le loyer et je vais aussi te trouver de nouveaux vêtements, tu crains là.**

 **\- Hey !** s'exclama la jeune femme, faussement vexée, qui pouffa quand même de rire. **J'avoue que je fais pitié. Merci.**

 **\- C'est rien, je suis heureux d'enfin vous revoir... Vous ne savez pas où est Jonathan ?**

 **\- Non...** dit-elle dans un murmure. **En réalité, j'avais choisi de venir avec la communauté pour honorer une promesse, mais aussi avec l'espoir de vous retrouvez tout les deux. Et Aldaron ma suivit.**

\- **… Je pense que tu as bien fais, car vous m'avez retrouvé ce qui veut dire que l'on finira bien par le retrouver. Tu redescends après ou tu vas dormir ?**

 **\- Dormir.**

Lenwë hocha la tête puis, quitta la chambre après l'avoir une dernière fois serrée dans ses bras. Une fois son frère sorti, Elërinna se hâta d'enlever ses vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang pour les jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois nue elle remarqua des bleus sur son corps mais ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment, préférant sortir de son sac de quoi se laver le corps et les cheveux. Cela fait, elle se plongea dans la baignoire et remercia son frère de s'être souvenu de ne pas mettre de l'eau glacée. Activement, la jeune femme se nettoya de la tête au pied, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau sale. Se laver lui avait beaucoup manqué. À nouveau propre, elle s'enroula dans une serviette qui était accrochée au paravent puis se démêla les cheveux à l'aide du peigne et de la brosse que Nennviel lui avait donné à Fondcombe, avant de sécher sa tignasse argentée. Quand elle fut sèche, Elërinna souffla sur la flamme de la lampe à huile qui éclairait la chambre puis se coucha dans le lit, espérant avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Resté seul en bas, Lenwë s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils du salon alors que dehors, il pouvait entendre par la fenêtre ouverte les Elfes de la Lorien chanter une complainte rendant hommage au magicien gris. Même si le bleuté n'apprenait l'elfique que depuis qu'il était arrivé en Terre du Milieu et qu'il ne le parlait pas encore très bien, il arrivait à comprendre certaines phrases. Levant les yeux vers le plafond alors qu'il entendait le plancher de la maison craquer, il eut un faible sourire. Malgré les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles, le jeune homme était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère aîné et sa petite sœur. Mainte fois il avait voulu quitter Caras Galadhon au cours des derniers mois pour partir à la recherche des trois membres de sa famille mais à chaque fois Galadriel l'avait retenu, argumentant qu'il les reverrait rapidement si il restait ici. Finalement, il avait eu raison de la croire. Lâchant un soupir, le soigneur éteignit les lampes du le salon et de la cuisine puis, monta à l'étage pour aller dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Aldaron qui était profondément endormi. Il devait en être de même pour sa sœur mais certainement pas pour les autres. Cependant, Lenwë ne s'en inquiéta pas, ils étaient libres de leurs mouvements, après tout, les frontières de la Lorien étaient bien gardées.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 _Debout au milieu de la forêt dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, Lenwë regardait autour de lui alors que ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qu'il avait laissé couler à son réveil. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse ou bien d'une quelconque faiblesse, mais c'était des larmes de rage. On l'avait envoyé dans un monde qui lui était inconnu, le séparant de sa famille sans lui expliquer une seule seconde où et pourquoi exactement ils étaient obligés d'y aller. Il se souvenait du regard de sa petite sœur quand Estë l'avait envoyer ainsi que ceux de ses deux autres frères qui étaient partis avant lui. Inspirant et expirant fortement pour se calmer, Alex... enfin Lenwë dans ce monde là, se releva en s'aidant d'un des arbres à côté lui. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était là, ni combien de temps il avait passé inconscient dans cette forêt qui lui était inconnu mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il était déshydraté, affamé, triste et qu'il avait envie de revenir dans le passé histoire que cet accident n'ait pas lieu. Lenwë soupira longuement en se remémorant les événements qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Tout d'abord leur mort, il ne voulait même pas y réfléchir, l'expérience était assez désagréable dans un sens. Ensuite, ils avaient rencontrés des anges, qui gardaient les portes du Paradis, franchement, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse exister Après il y avait eu les Valar, alors les Valar sérieusement, heureusement que sa sœur avait été avec eux et dans un sens, ils auraient peut être du l'écouter quand elle parlait de la Terre du Milieu car en ce moment, cela aurait pu lui être utile. Ramassant le dague qui lui avait été donnée par la Vala Estë, Lenwë l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Il ne savait même pas se défendre. La joie._

 _Le jeune Jackser marcha pendant ce qui lui paru des heures à travers la forêt sans croiser un seul signe de vie. Il allait commencer à désespérer quand des bruits étranges résonnèrent autour de lui et que devant ses yeux, la pointe du flèche le menaça. Instinctivement, Lenwë leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix avant de reculer d'un pas. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds s'avança, habillé en gris et à l'air vachement efféminé quand même avec ses longs cheveux lisses et son manque de pilosité faciale malgré son visage assez masculin._

 _ **\- Que faite-vous dans les forêts de la Lothlorien ?**_

 _Lenwë ne pu répondre à la question de l'homme blond, pas parce qu'il en avait peur mais juste parce que lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il fichait ici et aussi parce qu'il était surpris de comprendre une langue qui semblait différente du français, de l'anglais et de l'espagnol. Pourtant, il était sûr de n'avoir jamais entendu la langue parler par l'inconnu. Certainement que sa petite sœur aurait pu l'éclairer sur la question._

 _ **\- Je ne le sais pas...**_ _répondit-il finalement, encore plus surpris de s'entendre parler une autre langue que celles qu'il connaissait déjà._

 _Le blond devant lui fronça les sourcils avant d'échanger un coup d'œil avec les personnes qui était apparu venaient d'apparaître tout autour d'eux. Perplexe à cause de la situation, Lenwë sursauta violemment quand il y eu des claquements de sabots se rapprochant et qu'un cheval s'arrêta juste à leur gauche. L'animal était d'un blanc nacré et une femme habillée de gris tout comme les autres personnes descendit du cheval pour se diriger directement vers l'homme qui venait de le questionner. Ils parlèrent tout les deux dans une langue que Lenwë ne comprenait pas du tout alors qu'autour de lui, les hommes et les femmes qui le visaient avec leur arcs tendus, continuer de le visé sans cillé. Le jeune homme ne savait pas où il était tombé mais visiblement, ça ne rigolait pas dans ce monde au vu de la tension qui régnait maintenant dans la forêt. En voyant les regards que l'on lui lançait, Lenwë se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise, surtout que les oreilles pointues de tous ces inconnus lui disaient quelque chose. Dans les jeux vidéos auxquels il jouait, cela signifiait que les personnages jouables étaient des Elfes. Si c'était effectivement des Elfes qu'il avait en face de lui, c'est à dire immortels et condescendant avec toute race ayant un rapport avec la mortalité, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Soudainement, la femme remonta sur son cheval puis repartit au galop de là où elle était venue avant que l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds ne fasse signe aux archer de baisser leurs arcs._

 _ **\- Bandez-lui les yeux et attachez-lui les mains, le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel insistent pour que cet inconnu soit mené jusqu'à elle.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Pas question qu'on m'attache ! Ne me touchez pas !**_ _s'écria Lenwë._

 _Il se dégagea de la poigne d'un des hommes qui lui avait attrapé les épaules mais, rapidement il dut se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était pas assez musclé. D'ailleurs, le combat réel n'était absolument pas son truc. Raison pour laquelle on le maîtrisa rapidement et qu'on lui banda les yeux sans aucune difficulté. Il n'avait pas spécialement peur d'être dans le noir et de ne rien voir : enfant il jouait beaucoup avec Jonathan et Gwendoline à cache-cache dans la pénombre, donc ce n'est pas ce qui le gênait. Ce qui le gênait, c'était de se retrouver avec des personnes qui lui étaient complètement inconnues et qui ne lui semblaient pas amicales du tout. Consterné, frustré et n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Lenwë se laissa guider à travers la forêt._

 _Des heures et des heures plus tard, après avoir marcher sans chaussure et qui plus est sur de l'herbe et des feuilles mortes, le jeune Jackser sentit enfin quelque chose de dur qu'il reconnu comme de la pierre sous ses pieds nus. Après la pierre, ce fut du bois et des escaliers qu'il fut obligé de monter tout en ayant la vu plonger dans le noir totale. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de trébucher car si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait jamais se rattraper à l'aide de ses mains qui étaient attachées par des liens devant lui. Tout à coup, on le fit se stopper puis Lenwë sentit qu'on lui prenait sa dague avant qu'on ne lui libère les mains et qu'on ne lui rende la vu. Le Prodige d'Estë cligna des yeux pour les réhabituer à la lumière. Devant ses yeux, il remarqua que des mèches de ses cheveux lui cachaient un peu la vue et il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas noir comme d'habitude. Au lieu d'être d'un noir ébène, ses cheveux étaient devenus bleus clairs !_

 _ **\- Seigneur Celeborn, Dame Galadriel,**_ _salua l'homme blond tout en s'inclinant devant deux personnes qui descendaient les escaliers en face d'eux._ _ **Voici l'inconnu que nous avons trouvé dans la forêt. Il nous à dit ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait en Lorien.**_

 _ **\- Merci Haldir,**_ _remercia la femme qui était d'une beauté inégalable._ _ **Comment vous nommez vous jeune Prodige ?**_

 _Lenwë surpris qu'elle sache qu'il était un Prodige hésita avant de répondre. Après tout, il ne connaissait ni cet endroit qu'était la Lorien, ni les personnes qui le dirigeait : soit le Seigneur et la Dame devant lui. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard bleu clair de la magnifique femme blonde en face de lui qui l'aida à lui faire confiance. Le jeune homme aux cheveux maintenant bleus, oui bleu, il faudrait qu'il s'y habitue : Estë avait bien parler d'un changement d'apparence, mais il mit ceci sur le compte de la fatigue._

 _ **\- Je m'appelle Lenwë Jackser...**_ _répondit-il finalement._ _ **Comment savez-vous que je suis un Prodige ?**_

 _ **\- Je l'ai vu, comme j'ai vu que vous étiez quatre.**_

 _ **\- Ma Dame,**_ _dit le Seigneur d'une voix calme._ _ **Pouvez vous enfin m'expliquer ce que tout cela veut dire ?**_

 _ **\- Mon cher, voici l'un des quatre Prodiges que les Valar ont envoyés sur Arda. Cependant, je ne connais pas les détails. Jeune Lenwë, voulez-vous bien nous éclairer ?**_

 _Déboussolé par cette conversation, le bleuté mit quelques secondes à répondre mais, termina quand même par expliquer son histoire dans les grandes lignes, sa mort, le Paradis, leur rencontre avec les Valar, le départ de ses deux frères, l'acquisition de son don, le fait qu'il avait du laisser sa sœur seule alors qu'il ne le voulait pas et son réveil dans la forêt. D'un côté, son récit faisait très histoire fantastique il était sûr que si ils n'étaient pas mort, que sa sœur en aurait eu l'idée, elle en aurait fait une Fan-Fiction. Quand il eut terminé son récit, Celeborn et Galadriel s'échangèrent un regard avant que la Dame ne reprenne._

 _ **\- Que vous soyez arrivé en Lorien est une chance pour vous. Les temps sont sombres en ce moment en Terre du Milieu. Le danger est maintenant partout.**_

 _ **\- Vous voulez dire que mes frères et ma sœur sont en danger... ?** articula difficilement Lenwë qui devînt aussi pâle qu'un fantôme._

 _ **\- Je suis sûre qu'ils sont en sécurité, les Valar ne vous auraient pas envoyés n'importe où,**_ r _épondit Galadriel avec un sourire doux. **La Valïe Estë vous à donc fait le don de guérison ? Savez-vous vous en servir ?**_

 _ **\- Non...**_

 _Sa réponse ne sembla pas surprendre la Dame car son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir alors qu'elle descendait les marches pour venir à sa hauteur._

 _ **\- Nous avons peu de guérisseurs ici, en Lorien,** dit soudainement Celeborn. **Vous pourriez peut-être apprendre ici.**_

 _ **\- Mais je dois retrouver les membres de ma famille ! Je ne peux pas rester séparé d'eux aussi longtemps !**_

 _ **\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre que vous les retrouverez très bientôt. Maintenant venez avec moi, vous aussi Haldir, vous guiderez notre invité le temps qu'il s'accommode à Caras Galadhon et à nos habitudes elfique.**_

 _Elfique. Lenwë avait donc pensé juste quand il avait soupçonné que les personnes l'ayant trouvé dans la forêt étaient des Elfes. Haldir, s'inclina donc devant la Dame puis les suivit quand cette dernière posa une main sur son épaule, l'incitant à marcher avec elle. Galadriel l'emmena dans une maison bâtie en haut d'un arbre et, dès qu'elle entra, plusieurs femmes Elfes s'approchèrent d'elle pour savoir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. La Dame demanda gentiment qu'on leur apporte de quoi manger et boire, puis demanda également à ce que l'on prépare un endroit pour lui. Une maison apparemment. Le Prodige allait refuser, argumentant que c'était beaucoup trop, qu'ils étaient déjà très gentils de le laisser rester ici mais Galadriel le fit taire._

 _ **\- Votre séjour ici sera long Lenwë, une maison vous sera utile et si cela vous gêne, vous pourrez toujours la payer grâce à l'argent que vous gagnerez en travaillant à notre Maison de Guérison.**_

 _ **\- En travaillant ?** répéta le bleuté surpris et les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes. **Mais je ne sais même pas me servir de mon pouvoir !**_

 _La Dame ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir à une chaise placée autour d'une table. Elle fit la même chose pour Haldir puis, pris finalement place à son tour sur l'une des chaises. Une Elfe amena de quoi manger et de quoi boire._

 _Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Haldir lui fit découvrir le royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel, Caras Galadhon et il lui rendit sa dague. Lenwë découvrit la maison gentiment offerte par les Elfes. Elle était grande, avec plusieurs chambres à l'étage ainsi qu'un salon, une cuisine avec un garde manger, une salle à manger et un WC très rustique. Bien que la bâtisse soit belle et un peu trop spacieuse pour lui, Lenwë devait avouer que dans ce monde, tout était extrêmement différent du sien. Ici pas de technologie, d'électricité ect... Le jeune homme avait l'impression de se trouver à l'époque du Moyen-Âge, en un peu plus propre quand même. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il avait pris ses marques dans sa nouvelle demeure, certainement temporaire, quand Haldir se montra à sa porte. L'Elfe, bien qu'assez hautain et condescendant pour certaines choses, n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait pensé au début et acceptait sans rechigner de répondre à ses questions._

 _ **\- Lenwë, êtes vous là ?** l'appela le blond. **Dame Galadriel pense qu'aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour essayer votre pouvoir. Je dois vous conduire à la Maison de Guérison.**_

 _ **\- Je suis là.**_

 _Lenwë descendit les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée en essayant de rester impassible mais c'était peine perdue, il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses sentiments aussi bien que sa sœur et surtout, il se sentait assez con habillé d'une tunique elfique légèrement moulante. Il fallait dire que son physique était assez différent que celui des Elfes. Il était certes mince mais ses épaules étaient plus large que celles des habitants de la Lorien, alors il avait un peu l'impression que ça n'allait pas trop sur lui. Heureusement, même si Haldir vit son malaise, il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le saluer pour ensuite le guider jusqu'à la Maison de Guérison. Quand Galadriel lui avait dit qu'à Caras Galadhon il y avait peu de Guérisseurs où médecins, elle n'avait pas menti : l'endroit où Haldir l'emmena était complètement vide en dehors de trois Elfes qui n'avaient à s'occuper que de deux patients. Deux Elfes qui avaient été blessés lors d'une attaque près des frontières. En voyant la Dame Galadriel près de l'un des lits des blessés encore inconscients, Lenwë la salua en s'inclinant légèrement alors qu'elle lui souriait doucement._

 _ **\- Est-ce que vous vous acclimatez bien Lenwë ?** lui demanda t-elle._

 _ **\- Très bien madame, cependant, c'est très différent de mon monde. Rien que pour les vêtements.**_

 _ **\- Vous vous habituerez je pense. Voici Finrod, il a été blessé par un orque et la plaie à du mal à cicatriser. En plus de son bras cassé.**_

 _L'Elfe, qui était aussi blond, comme tout les habitants de la Lorien en fait, était inconscient dans le lit et une femme vînt découvrir son torse complètement bandé en faisant attention à son bras mis en écharpe. Une fois les bandages retirés, Lenwë découvrit une plaie qui avait été recousu, allant du pectoraux droit jusqu'à la hanche gauche, mais la blessure avait du mal à cicatriser. Le bleuté eut une grimace en voyant son torse. C'était un miracle que l'Elfe ai survécu._

 _ **\- Heureusement pour lui, aucun organe n'a été touché,** lui expliqua Galadriel, la Guérisseuse Elfe ne parlant pas le commun. **Mais il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang et la plaie refuse de cicatriser.**_

 _ **\- La première chose à faire serait d'enlever les points de suture mais je ne sais pas comment marche mon don. Le risque que je n'arrive pas à le soigner est grand.**_

 _ **\- Occupez-vous déjà de son bras,** proposa la Dame._

 _Lenwë hocha la tête puis, s'approcha du lit où le patient était allongé tout en fronçant les se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir soigner un bras cassé sans utiliser de plâtre. Sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, le Prodige posa ses mains sur le bras sans pour autant appuyer : il ne voulait pas plus faire souffrir l'Elfe inconscient, puis ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une douce chaleur se propager dans ses mains. Derrière ses paupières closes, Lenwë discerna la chair, les muscles, les tendons puis les os brisés du bras. Avec un sursaut il rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta d'un bond. En ayant les yeux à nouveau ouverts, les images s'effacèrent et il vit à nouveau le corps de l'Elfe, la Guérisseuse et Galadriel, avec derrière elle Haldir. Les Elfes semblèrent surpris de sa réaction mais Lenwë ne pris pas le temps de s'expliquer et posa à nouveau ses mains tout en fermant les yeux. Ce concentrant un peu plus, la chaleur dans ses mains s'accentua et il vit les os se ressouder. Rouvrant une nouvelle fois les yeux en s'écartant une fois les os réparés, Lenwë demanda à ce qu'on enlève l'écharpe puis il manipula normalement le bras sans que dans son inconscience, l'Elfe ne gémisse ou ne grimace de douleur._

 _ **\- Vous pouvez lui demander d'enlever les points de suture s'il vous plaît ?** demanda t-il à Galadriel qui traduisit en elfique. **Merci.**_

 _La Guérisseuse fit ce qu'il demanda et mit quelques minutes à défaire les points. Heureusement qu'avec les années de médecine qu'il avait derrière lui, Lenwë était un peu habitué à voir des personnes avec des blessures assez ne risquait donc pas de tourner de l'œil en voyant la chair à vif. Mais c'est quand même avec une grimace de dégoût qu'il posa à peine ses mains sur le torse de l'Elfe. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, cette fois il ne vit que la chair tranchée et attaquée par une sorte de poison empêchant la cicatrisation. Perplexe, Lenwë se concentra encore plus pour pouvoir faire disparaître le poison et refermer la plaie. Il ne sait pas exactement combien de temps s'écoula mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que quand le bleuté rouvrit une nouvelle fois ses yeux devenus orange, un autre petit cadeau de ce monde, la plaie barrant tout le torse et le ventre de l'Elfe n'existait plus. La seule chose qui aurait pu indiquer à quelqu'un qu'il y avait eu une blessure ici, était une fine cicatrice blanche._

 _ **\- C'est... extraordinaire...** souffla Haldir en constatant l'efficacité du pouvoir._

 _ **\- Nous avons trouver le nouveau Guérisseur en Chef de Caras Galadhon.**_

 _ **\- Sérieusement ?** demanda Lenwë en s'essuyant le front où de la sueur était présente._

 _ **\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de patients mais, la plus part du temps les blessures sont très sérieuse,** assura Galadriel avec sérieux._

 _ **\- M'assurez-vous que je reverrais ma famille... ?**_

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 **\- C'est comme ça que je suis devenu Guérisseur en Chef.**

 **\- Ah bah, ça c'est bien passé pour toi !**

Elërinna eu un sourire hilare en entendant l'exclamation d'Aldaron. C'est vrai cela s'était bien dérouler pour Lenwë. Il avait tout de suite été pris en charge par Galadriel mais l'argentée n'avait pas à se plaindre, elle était arriver dans la Comté et avait été retrouvée par Frodon et Sam. Elle aurait certainement plus paniqué si, tout comme son premier frère aîné, elle s'était réveillée en prison et sans qu'on lui explique la situation.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à toi ?** demanda Lenwë curieux. **Pourquoi tu rigoles Elërinna ?**

Sous le regard réprobateur du vert, la jeune femme cacha son sourire moqueur derrière sa tasse de thé. En y repensant, c'était assez amusant après coup, même si les Elfes de la Forêt Noire avaient été un peu trop sur leur garde mais bon, en voyant les dangers qu'il y avait dehors, elle comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Au fur et à mesure que Aldaron racontait son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, le visage de Lenwë se décomposa sous l'étonnement, il n'avait pas imaginer que, selon les endroits, l'apparition de quelqu'un d'étranger puisse être aussi mal accueilli.

 **\- C'est chaud, et toi Elërinna ?**

 **\- Ah bah moi, jusqu'à ce que l'on quitte la Comté, c'était tranquille !** pouffa l'argentée. **Après, par contre, c'était un peu plus la merde.**

 **\- Raconte.**

Arrêtant de rire mais gardant toujours un petit sourire en coin, Elërinna raconta comment elle s'était réveillée dans la maison de Frodon, les semaines qui suivirent, l'arrivée de Gandalf, leur départ, les Cavaliers, Bree, leur rencontre avec Aragorn, Amon Sûl, jusqu'à leur arrivée à Fondcombe et elle s'arrêta au jour où Aldaron était arrivé.

 **\- T'étais habillée en robe ?!** s'écria le bleuté sous le choc. **Je veux voir ça !**

 **\- C'est la seule chose que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de dire ?**

 **\- Non... Mais avoue que le fait que tu sois habillée en robe est encore plus irréel que le fait qu'on se retrouve dans un monde différent de la Terre.**

Sidérée, Elërinna secoua la tête en soupirant. Mais elle devait avouer que son frère avait raison. le fait qu'elle s'habille en robe était presque aussi choquant que de mourir pour être envoyé par la suite dans un autre monde. Cependant, elle refusa en bloc d'aller mettre la robe que Nennviel lui avait mise dans son sac et qu'elle n'avait remarquée que tout à l'heure en essayant de trouver des vêtements corrects à se mettre sur le dos. Au final, elle était descendue vêtu d'une chemise en coton qu'elle tenait de Cul-de-Sac et un pantalon pas laver depuis pas mal de temps. La dèche un peu quand même.

 **\- Elërinna ?** l'appela Lenwë en passant plusieurs fois sa main devant ses yeux.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Viens, je vais te passer des fringues en attendant, tu fais un peu pitié là.**

 **\- J'avoue tu crains,** commenta Aldaron moqueur.

Tirant la langue à son grand-frère, la jeune femme suivit le bleuté à l'étage. Dans la chambre qu'il occupait, le Prodige d'Estë lui tendit une petite pille de vêtement de couleurs grises et noires : un pantalon et une tunique un peu trop grands pour elle. Néanmoins, Elërinna accepta avec joie le tout puis alla dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Avoir des vêtements propres, même trop grands, était génial au goût de la Prodige d'Oromë et de Nessa qui descendit quelques minutes plus tard. En bas, elle retrouva ses grands frères, mais ils n'étaient plus seuls : toute la communauté était présente.

 **\- Tien ! Elërinna vous avez dormis comme une bûche !** s'exclama Gimli en la voyant passer la porte.

 **\- Ah ! Mais mon cher Gimli et vous tous d'ailleurs, pendant le voyage, elle faisait des efforts, sinon elle se lève toujours à dix ou onze heures !** répondit Aldaron qui eut un immense sourire en voyant l'expression outrée se dessiner sur le visage de sa cadette.

 **\- C'est pas vrai !** s'écria t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **Que lors des vacances d'abord !**

 **\- Menteuse !**

 **Menteur toi même !**

Le frère et la sœur continuèrent ainsi sous les yeux surpris de la compagnie et blasé de Lenwë qui était habitué à voir ce genre de scène. Entre eux, Aldaron était le plus moqueur et Elërinna était celle qui prenait le plus rapidement la mouche alors qu'elle était tout aussi moqueuse que lui. C'était assez amusant de voir que l'aîné des Jackser, de dix ans plus vieux que la seule fille de la fratrie, pouvait parfois avoir la maturité d'un enfant de cinq ans quand il s'agissait de se disputer avec sa sœur. Rapidement agacé, Lenwë leur donna à tout les deux en même temps une forte claque derrière la tête, les faisant ce taire.

 **\- Bien maintenant, Aldaron tu peux m'aider à préparer le repas. Elërinna pas question que tu t'approches du plan de travail, tu risques de faire brûler quelque chose.**

 **\- À vous entendre j'ai que des défauts, c'est vexant.**

 **\- Mais en même temps, en dehors de ta patience extraordinaire, voilà quoi,** dit Aldaron après quelques secondes.

 _ **\- Espèce d'enculer va,**_ dit-elle en français.

Pas vexée du tout, elle avait l'habitude avec les années d'entendre les taquineries de son frère aîné, ça ne lui faisait plus grand chose maintenant. S'asseyant à côté des Hobbits, la jeune femme attendit patiemment que ses frères aient finis de tout préparer. Comme pour ses amis semi-homme, Gimli et Boromir, la nourriture elfique n'était pas la préférée d'Elërinna. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les légumes, en dehors des haricots verts, mais les Elfes ne mangeaient pas tout le temps de la viande, donc pas question de manger même un seul petit morceau de viande rouge ou blanche encore aujourd'hui. Remerciant son frère quand il lui donna une assiette, elle attendit que les autres soient servis puis commença à manger.


	12. Chapitre 11 - En Lorien

_**Chapitre 11.**_

 _ **En Lorien.**_

Deux jours plus tard après être arrivée en Lothlórien, Elërinna en avait marre de rester enfermée dans la maison de Lenwë. Certes, elle se sentait toujours triste et coupable de la chute de Gandalf, pensant toujours que si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu se défendre contre le Balrog mais elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas sortir. Assez ironique, quand on savait que dans son monde, elle haïssait sortir de chez elle, sauf pour voyager avec sa famille. S'habillant avec cette fois des vêtements à sa taille, que Lenwë lui avait acheté pour qu'elle ai de quoi ce vêtir, la jeune femme descendit les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée avant de s'immobiliser en bas de marche, face à face avec Boromir. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée seule avec le Gondoréen et, elle était un peu gênée en sa présence, surtout que ce dernier agissait bizarrement avec elle depuis la Moria.

 **\- Sauriez-vous où sont mes frères ?** demanda-t-elle tout de même poliment.

 **\- Ils sont partis à la Maison de Guérison,** répondit l'homme qui pour une fois ne la regarda pas avec mépris en lui parlant. **Où allez-vous ?**

L'argentée qui était allé près de la porte, ses bottes à la main et qui était entrain d'en enfiler une, s'arrêta dans son geste pour mettre ses cheveux d'un seul côté de sa tête et le regarder, un sourcil haussé.

 **\- Ça vous intéresse ?**

 **\- Vous êtes une femme, se promener seule n'est pas une bonne chose.**

- **…** Elërinna eu un reniflement moqueur. **Certes, je suis une femme, c'est un fait mais je sais me défendre et je ne pense pas que les Elfes soient du genre à agresser les jeunes femmes.**

 **\- Où est votre arc ? Et Aragorn ne vous a pas donné d'épée ?**

Il y eu un blanc pendant lequel la Prodige enfila sa deuxième botte. N'arrivant pas encore se servir correctement d'une épée, Aragorn avait donc préféré attendre avant de lui en donnait une et pour son arc... elle n'avait plus de flèche. Il allait falloir qu'elle en trouve.

 **\- Je ne me ferais pas agresser.**

 **\- Très bien, je vous accompagne,** décréta Boromir, se détournant des escaliers pour venir près d'elle.

 **\- Quoi ? Non ! Je peux trouver les Hobbits sans vous !**

Néanmoins, l'homme ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à sortir de la maison sans pour autant lui faire mal. Légèrement agacée, une fois dehors, Elërinna se dégagea d'un coup sec et partie en avant. Boromir agissait étrangement et était moins désagréable que d'habitude, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre car au moins les remarques misogynes étaient moins présentes mais d'un côté, cette attitude la m'étais un peu mal à l'aise, la jeune femme n'y était pas habituée du tout.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans votre cité Boromir, mais chez moi, les femmes sont très libres !** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- C'est à dire ?** demanda le Gondoréen et malgré le fait qu'elle soit dos à lui, la Prodige cru entendre un peu de curiosité dans sa voix.

 **\- On travail, nous sommes pour la plus par des érudites, nous avons le droit de nous marier quand nous le voulons, si on ne veux pas d'enfants, nous ne sommes pas obliger dans avoir. Plein de chose comme ça, qui font des femmes de mon monde des femmes libres,** expliqua Elërinna avec une fierté non voilée.

Derrière elle, il y eu un reniflement dubitatif mais, la jeune femme l'ignora, elle arrivait à comprendre qu'il y ai vraiment des différences de mentalité entre ce monde et le sien. La Terre du Milieu était dans une aire assez moyenâgeuse quand même et chez elle, à cette époque, les femmes n'avaient pas le droit d'être libre, elles étaient cantonner à être des femmes aux foyer quand elles n'étaient pas nées dans des familles riches. Et même quand elles étaient nées dans des familles riches, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup plus de liberté.

Ils descendirent les escaliers autour du grand arbre dans un silence complet et firent un bout de chemin sans s'adresser la parole. Elërinna marchant devant et Boromir quelques mètres derrière elle. La gêne ainsi que la tension qui planaient sur eux été presque palpable. Consciente de cela, la Prodige tentait de l'ignorer, en réfléchissant à l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver les Hobbits. Elle avait promis à Merry et Pippin, il y a pas mal de temps, de leur apprendre un peu le français et peut-être pourrait-elle aussi le proposer à Sam et Frodon, pour leur changer les idées. Néanmoins pour le moment, l'argentée n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ses amis pouvaient bien se trouver, surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout Caras Galadhon. À Fondcombe, elle aurait pu facilement les trouver, surtout avec l'aide d'Elladan et Elrohir mais là, c'était comme essayer de trouver une aiguë dans une botte de foin. Réfléchissant sans regarder où elle m'étais les pieds, à comment elle allait mettre la main sur les habitants de la Comté, Elërinna percuta quelque chose et bascula brutalement en arrière. On la rattrapa par la taille et quand la jeune femme vit le visage ainsi que les yeux du Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien, elle pensa immédiatement à comment ils s'étaient « rencontrer » dans la forêt et elle eu envie de rire.

 **\- Décidément, vous aimez être au beau milieu du passage,** dit-elle, un sourire amusée étirant ses lèvres.

Décontenancé, l'Elfe l'aida à se remettre correctement debout les yeux légèrement écarquillés, visiblement surpris de sa réplique. Elërinna, cachant son trouble derrière son expression neutre et son sourire, le fixa dans les yeux.

 **\- C'est vous qui ne regardiez pas où vous alliez,** rétorqua Haldir. **Par deux fois.**

Le sourire amusé sur le visage de l'argentée disparu pour laisser place à une moue un peu boudeuse, le blond n'avait pas tord non plus. Elle allait répondre quelque chose mais un raclement de gorge particulièrement prononcé venant de derrière la fit se rendre compte de la situation et surtout dans la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Haldir avait l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle avait les doigts étroitement accrochés à la tunique de l'immortel. Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement entre eux deux avant que les joues d'Elërinna ne virent au rouge carmin et qu'elle ne s'écarte de plusieurs pas. Boromir déposa une main sur son épaule et pris la parole.

 **\- Nous cherchions nos amis Hobbits, sauriez vous où ils sont ?**

 **\- À la caserne, ils souhaitez apprendre à mieux se servir d'une épée.**

 **\- Ah les veinards...** marmonna l'argentée mais l'ouïe fine de l'Elfe lui permis de l'entendre.

 **\- Vous voulez vous joindre à eux ? D'après eux, vous auriez quelques difficultés au maniement des armes.**

 **\- Que des épées !**

 **\- Elërinna, calmez vous !** lui ordonna Boromir, cependant, il connaissait assez mal la Prodige.

 **\- Ne me donnez pas d'ordre Boromir et vous même vous savez très bien que seul les épées me font défaut. Où se trouve la caserne ?** demanda t-elle à l'Elfe.

Ce dernier, reprenant le visage condescendant dont il avait le secret, tourna les talons en leur faisant un signe de la main pour qu'ils le suivent. La main du Gondoréen sur la frêle épaule de la jeune femme se fit plus insistante et Elërinna tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Elle resta quelques secondes étonnée de voir la colère dans le regard de l'homme qui fixer le dos de l'immortel avant qu'il ne l'oblige à avancer pour ne pas perdre le blond de vu. Lui aussi ne saurait pas se retrouver dans le royaume elfique. Agacée qu'il l'oblige encore à avancer sans le lui demander, comme si elle devait absolument l'écouter, la Prodige dégagea son épaule et marcha devant lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la Caserne de Caras Galadhon, après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les allées zigzaguant entre les grands arbres, ils trouvèrent leurs amis. Les Hobbits étaient bel et bien là, sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement en compagnie d'Aragorn, de Legolas et de Gimli. Elërinna salua ses amis d'un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire en les rejoignant presque en courant.

 **\- Je vous cherchez !** s'exclama t-elle à l'adresse des Hobbits. **Merry, Pippin, vous vous souvenez que je vous avez promis de vous apprendre ma langue ?**

 **\- Oui !** dit Pippin. **Mais avec les ressent événements...**

 _ **\- C'est sûr...**_ avoua l'argentée en français avant de reprendre en commun. **Néanmoins, je peux vous apprendre du vocabulaire, la langue française est très compliquée au niveau grammatical. Et vous aussi,** continua t-elle à l'adresse de Frodon, Sam, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. **Je peux vous apprendre le français si vous voulez.**

 **\- Ça m'intéresse...** fit timidement Sam.

 **\- Et moi aussi Elërinna, c'est gentil.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas interdit de dévoilé les coutumes de votre peuple ?** demanda Gimli, surpris qu'elle accepte aussi facilement d'apprendre à quiconque sa langue.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, étonnée en regardant le Nain, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question. Pour elle, l'apprentissage, quel qu'il soit, devait être donné à tout le monde, qu'importe la culture.

 **\- Non Gimli, chez moi ce n'est pas interdit car nous sommes tous pareils, il n'y a pas d'Elfe, de Nain, d'Orque ect... mais il y a des humains, aux différentes couleurs de peau, aux différentes cultures et religions.**

 **\- Quand vous disiez différent... c'est radicalement différent,** compris Aragorn amusé de voir les autres aussi surpris pas ce qu'elle disait.

 **\- Radicalement. Mais c'est ce qui est bien dans une grande partie de mon monde, le partage. Vous ne partagez rien avec les autres peuples qui vivent en Terre du Milieu ?**

Tour à tour, Elërinna regarda les membres de la communauté, même Boromir ainsi que Haldir et les autres Elfes qui avaient entendu leur conversation. En voyant les regards fuyant de tout le monde, elle compris que non, ils ne partageaient rien avec les autres peuples voisins. Ouais... quand elle disait que la Terre et la Terre du Milieu étaient radicalement différentes, elle n'avait pas tord du tout, il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec ses frères pour voir si ils avaient remarquer eux aussi.

 **\- Et du coup, Terre du Milieu, tu le dis comment dans ta langue ?** demanda Merry pour faire passer le malaise.

 _ **\- Terre du Milieu.**_

Le français et le commun ou westron, ça dépend de comment on l'appelais, avaient un alphabet très semblable mais l'assemblement des lettres et la prononciation n'étaient pas la même. Les Valar avaient fait en sorte qu'en arrivant sur cette terre, ils parlent déjà l'une des langues de ce monde pour facilité leur intègrement, donc s'en rendre compte étaient un peu difficile.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà remarqué mais vous avez un accent quand vous parlez le commun, Dame Elërinna,** dit Haldir, surprenant la jeune femme.

Avoir un accent la surpris mais pas plus que d'entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de l'immortel. Ses joues chauffèrent à peu. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas du tout sa réaction de devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine à chaque fois qu'il la touchait ou bien qu'il lui parlait. Avoir ce genre de réaction ne lui était jamais arriver de toute sa vie, même quand elle disait une connerie devant un beau garçon quand elle était avec Julie. Non franchement, Elërinna ne se comprenait pas du tout et... elle ne préférait pas comprendre.

 **\- J'ai un accent ?** s'étonna-t-elle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres. **Je ne m'en était jamais rendu compte mais c'est plutôt cool, j'aime les accents. Dans mon monde, il y a un endroit qu'on appel le Québec et les gens qui y vivent parle le français avec un accent ! C'est à tomber par terre.**

 **\- Tomber par terre, comme à chaque fois que vous essayez d'apprendre à vous servir d'une épée ?** ce moqua Boromir qui était un peu rester à l'écart.

 **\- Les épées forgées par les hommes sont trop lourdes pour moi, j'aimerais vous voir utiliser un arc Boromir, ce serais hilarant.**

 **\- Chacun son domaine de prédilection,** consentit le Gondoréen, faisant sourire la Prodige.

 **\- Nous sommes d'accord là dessus.**

 **\- Elërinna, tu pourrais essuyer d'utiliser une épée elfique, elles sont beaucoup moins lourde que les autres.**

En même temps qu'il disait cela, Pippin lui tendis une épée très belle mais aussi très légère car malgré sa longueur, le plus petit arriver à parfaitement la soulever. Elërinna la pris dans ses mains et, elle resta bouche bée en constatant à quel point l'arme n'était effectivement pas lourde du tout. Elle échangea un regard avec Aragorn, qui sorti sa propre épée.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Aldaron suivit son frère à travers Caras Galadhon en observant le paysage du royaume elfique autour de lui. Il devait avouer que l'endroit était magnifique. Montant les marches menant à la Maison de Guérison, le vert observa le bleuté avec un sourire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer être aussi heureux de retrouver ses cadets avant d'arriver en Terre du Milieu et malgré le fait qu'il se moque souvent de sa petite sœur pas habitude, si l'un d'eux disparaissait réellement, sans aucune possibilité de les revoir comme ils en avaient eu la chance, son cœur ne tiendrait pas.

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas oser le demander à Gwen à cause de ce qui vous est arrivez, mais ça lui fait quoi d'être en Terre du Milieu ? Elle était pas fan d'un truc qui s'appeler comme ça ?**_ lui demanda Lenwë alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut des escaliers.

Le Prodige de Yavanna fronça les sourcils puis les haussa de compréhension en se souvenant qu'ils n'avaient pas dit à Lenwë que Elërinna n'avait plus aucun souvenir en ce qui concerner la Terre du Milieu.

 _ **\- Gwen ne se souviens de rien. Les Valar lui on effacée la mémoire, on soupçonne que c'est pour ne pas qu'elle change les événements qui vont arriver.**_

Choqué, le Prodige d'Estë se figea alors qu'il allait rentré dans le bâtiment de soins, pour se tourner vers son aîné la bouche ouverte et ses yeux oranges écarquillés.

 _ **\- Comment elle le prend ?**_

 _ **\- Elle a du mal, tu sais comment elle est, sa culture c'est presque tout pour elle,**_ répondit Aldaron avec tristesse. _**Elle doit certainement penser que si elle aurait eu ses connaissances, elle aurait pu éviter la chute de Gandalf.**_

 _ **\- Ça doit être horrible, de savoir qu'on peu éviter la mort des gens, mais qu'on ne sait pas comment, ni où et à quel moment...**_

Aldaron hocha la tête en se remettant à suivre son cadet qui venait de rentré en même temps dans la Maison de Guérison. L'endroit était très grand, presque trop alors qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à l'intérieure en dehors d'une Elfe qui s'occuper de changer les draps d'un lit. Lenwë salua cette dernière en parlant l'elfique avant de faire signe au vert de le suivre à l'étage supérieur du bâtiment.

 _ **\- Depuis quand tu parle l'Elfe ?**_ demanda le plus vieux surpris.

 _ **\- Dame Galadriel pense que ces mieux ici, peu d'Elfes à Caras Galadhon parle le commun. Parler le Sindarin est utile.**_

À peine eu t-il expliqué cela au plus âgé qu'il salua en elfique un patient de la Maison de Guérison qui était allongé dans un lit, le visage bandé. Discret, Aldaron ce mit dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas gêner le travail de son frère et pour ne pas gêner l'Elfe qui semblait avoir confiance dans le Prodige d'Estë. Lenwë de son côté, se concentra sur son patient qui était rentré en ayant un côté du visage brûlé par une flèche enflammée envoyée par un Orque particulièrement fourbe. Bien sûr, et heureusement pour l'Elfe, le pouvoir de Prodige du bleuté lui permettait d'effacer la quasi-totalité des marques laisser par les brûlures et ensuite, la magie elfique faisait le reste. Lenwë enleva les bandages entourant le visage de l'immortel puis se concentra. Silencieux, Aldaron observa avec encore beaucoup de surprise les lueurs bleus s'échappant des mains de son cadet pour littéralement rentrer dans l'Elfe. Si il trouvait son pouvoir bien, celui de sa sœur impressionnant par sa taille et sa férocité, celui de Lenwë était magnifique. Il vit les tissus de peau se reformer sur toute la partie brûlée du visage avant que, satisfait, le bleuté ne rouvre les yeux et éloigne ses mains ayant perdu leur couleur bleu. Toujours en elfique, l'Elfe remercia le Guérisseur et même si ce dernier ne comprenait qu'une partie des paroles, il s'inclina avec un sourire. Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés la pièce pour laisser l'immortel se reposer, le visage de Lenwë ce fit sombre.

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas arriver depuis longtemps mais, les attaques d'Orque sont de plus en plus nombreuse aux frontières de la Lothlórien. Je n'aime pas ça.**_

 _ **\- Tu aurais du voir dans la Moria...**_ dit Aldaron en frissonnant d'horreur en se souvenant de ce qui si était passé. _**Tu aurais eu une syncope. Frodon et Elërinna se sont fait attraper par un Kraken et ensuite, on c'est fait attaquer par des Orques, je n'avais jamais tué mais même si c'était pour survivre, je hais ça.**_

Lenwë resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre mais, il était triste que son frère et sa sœur aient du vivre ça. Il déposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son aîné. La mort, quel quelle soit, n'était pas plaisante à voir et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela devait faire de devoir tuer pour se protéger. Dans leur famille, ils n'avaient pas des âmes de guerrier ou même de guerrière, blesser volontairement quelqu'un, physiquement ou même mentalement ne leur viendrait même pas à l'esprit.

 _ **\- Bon !**_ s'exclama soudainement Aldaron pour chasser le malaise qui commencer à s'installer. _**Et si on aller voir Elërinna ? Elle doit en avoir marre de rester enfermée et Aragorn à dit qu'il veux toujours nous entraînait.**_

 _ **\- Allons la chercher alors, je sais où sont les terrains d'entraînement de la Caserne.**_

Les deux frères retournèrent jusqu'à la maison du plus jeune après que ce dernier ce soit assuré que tout aller bien à la Maison de Guérison. Cependant, alors qu'ils pensèrent retrouver leur sœur, cette dernière était au abonner absente tout comme Boromir qui était encore dans la maison quand ils étaient parti un peu plus tôt.

 _ **\- Elle est peut-être déjà parti à la Caserne avec Boromir ?**_

 _ **\- Certainement.**_

Surpris de savoir que leur petite sœur était sorti de son plein grès, les deux frères sortirent de la maison sans vraiment y croire. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement que sur Terre, elle haïssait sortir pour aller dans un autre endroit que chez sa meilleure amie. Alors qu'elle quitte la maison et surtout pour aller s'entraînait, ce qui voulait dire faire du sport, s'était juste impensable.

 _ **\- Tu crois qu'elle est malade ?**_ demanda Aldaron une fois en pas du grand escalier.

 _ **\- Si c'était le cas, je l'aurai vu avec mon pouvoir. En dehors de sa tête, elle était en parfaite santé.**_

 _ **\- Sa tête à heurtée trop fort le pilier.**_

Lenwë leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. L'idée, bien qu'assez triste car sa sœur aurait pu ne pas survivre, était quand même assez drôle dans un sens. Ça aurait été trop beau pour qu'un seul coup à la tête ne la fasse changer de caractère. Il imaginait bien, cas chaque fois qu'ils auraient dû sortir pour faire les courses ou bien aller s'amuser, que la seule chose à faire pour que Elërinna accepte de venir était de lui frapper sur le crâne. Mais soudainement, le sourire du bleuté s'effaça pour laisser place à une moue contrariée.

 _ **\- Vous allez repartir quand tout le monde sera reposer et remis ?**_ fit-il, surprenant le vert qui s'arrêta pour le regarder.

Un silence plana sur eux deux, et Aldaron se mordit la lèvre. Il n'en avait pas encore parler avec Elërinna mais d'un côté, ça couler de source qu'ils allaient repartir avec les autres membres de la communauté. Certes, au début il n'avait pas été trop chaud pour venir et en voyant le dangé qu'ils venaient de traverser dans la Moria, il était encore moins sûr de leur quête mais, ils avaient retrouver Lenwë. Si ils restaient en Lorien, ils mettraient certainement trop de temps à partir et au final, ils ne retrouveraient jamais Jonathan. Et surtout, Elërinna, têtue comme elle était, serait capable de partir toute seule avec la communauté. Après qu'ils se soient violemment disputer.

 _ **\- Très certainement, Elërinna ne changera jamais d'avis. Elle partira avec ou sans moi ou toi. Elle a promis à Frodon de veiller sur lui et elle veux retrouver Jonathan.**_

 _ **\- Je le veux aussi mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir quitter la Lorien immédiatement.**_

 _ **\- T'inquiète, nous avons encore le temps d'en parler,**_ assura Aldaron avec un sourire.

Toujours aussi contrarié, Lenwë se remis quand même en marche, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement tranquille à l'idée que son frère et sa sœur reparte.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Pippin n'avait pas menti, elle se débrouillait beaucoup mieux avec une épée elfique. Roulant sur la droite pour éviter l'attaque d'Aragorn, Elërinna se releva en haletant un peu, la fatigue commençait à ce faire sentir chez elle. À nouveau, elle para le plat de la lame de l'épée du rôdeur, qui souriait avec fierté, certainement heureux qu'elle arrive enfin à ternir plus longtemps sans se rétamer sur le sol.

 **\- Aller Elërinna !**

En entendant les cris des Hobbits, Elërinna se concentra un peu plus et essaya de toucher Aragorn avec le plat de son épée au niveau des jambes. La souplesse n'était pas son point fort, comparé à l'agilité et son endurance à la course mais elle était tout de même capable de rouler et de se baisser à plusieurs reprise pour pouvoir frapper aux endroits les plus fragiles, les jambes. Habilement, elle glissa à moitié sur le sol, jusqu'à presque faire un grand écart, exercice de gymnastique qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire. Posant l'une de ses mains sur la terre qui recouvrait le sol, Elërinna tourna agilement sur elle même de sorte à ce que sa jambes tendue rentre en collision avec les chevilles d'Aragorn. Ce dernier, surpris de la manœuvre de la plus jeune, bascula en arrière dans une exclamation de surprise. Immédiatement, l'argentée se releva et plaça la pointe de l'épée sur le torse du rôdeur, un immense sourire ornant ses lèvres.

 **\- Bien jouer, Elërinna. Les épées elfiques vous correspondent mieux.**

 **\- Merci... Aragorn !** s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Redonnant l'épée à Pippin, la Prodige aida l'homme à se remettre debout. Elle était contente d'avoir enfin réussi à tenir longtemps au corps à corps et d'avoir fait tomber Aragorn, c'était déjà un début vers l'apprentissage complet de l'art de l'escrime. Très certainement qu'elle ne maîtriserait jamais aussi bien les épées que son arc mais, comme disait le dicton, c'était mieux d'avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc. Néanmoins, même si Nessa lui avait donner une bonne endurance, Elërinna avait les jambes tremblante d'une certaine forme de fatigue. Fermant les yeux et se concentrant, elle sentit la sensation si particulière lors de sa métamorphose et une fois les légères douleur passer, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté en soupirant d'aise. Depuis leur sortie de la Moria, elle ne s'était pas transformée, n'en ayant pas l'envie.

 _ **\- Nom de Dieu !**_ fit une voix en français la faisant sursauter de peur. _**C'est Gwendoline ?!**_

 **\- Tu en perd ton commun Lenwë,** dit-elle, rouvrant les yeux pour trouver des regards ahuri la regardant. **Bah quoi ?**

 **\- Mais... mais... tu peux vraiment te métamorphoser en Léopard ?**

 **\- Attend... Lenwë... tu doutais de ma parole ?** s'exclama Aldaron visiblement vexé.

 **\- Ne te vexe pas mais on est pas dans Harry Potter, c'est pas une Animagi.**

 **\- Pourrait-on nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?**

Toute la communauté ainsi que le Guérisseur se tournèrent vers les Elfes et Haldir présents sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il y eu un silence pendant lequel, Elërinna soupira bruyamment sous sa forme de féline avant de reprendre son apparence humaine.

 **\- C'est simple pourtant,** répondit-elle en époussetant ses vêtements. **Mes frères ont eut un pouvoir que les Valar leur on donner, et moi aussi j'en ai un, celui de me transformer en l'un des grands prédateur de mon monde.**

 **\- Pourquoi le Léopard ?** demanda Lenwë assez perplexe là dessus. **Il y a aussi le lion, le tigre, le guépard et jaguar et j'en passe.**

 **\- Car c'est ton félin préféré Elërinna, c'est bien ça ?** questionna Frodon qui en avait parler avec la jeune femme.

 **\- Parfaitement. Enfin quelqu'un qui m'écoute quand je parle.**

Comprenant que cette remarque assez sarcastique leur était destiné, Aldaron et Lenwë levèrent les yeux au ciel. Certes, ils l'écoutaient rarement quand elle parlait de certaines choses mais ils faillaient les comprendre. Quand Elërinna commençait à parler de quelque chose qu'elle aimait, il était impossible de l'arrêter. Alors du coup, ils arrêtaient de l'écouter, ce contentant de hocher la tête quand elle disait quelque chose.

 **\- Mais avouer que, si vous m'aviez écouté, on serait plus aidé à l'heure qu'il ai.**

 **\- T'en a pas marre d'avoir toujours raison ?** soupira le bleuté.

Elërinna haussa les épaules en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle aimait avoir raison mais elle savait aussi reconnaître quand elle avait tord quand même. Sa prétention n'était pas le trait de caractère qu'elle apprécier le plus chez. Néanmoins, il fallait avouer que c'était plaisant d'avoir souvent raison.

 **Trêve de bavardage,** déclara soudainement Boromir. **Aldaron, votre sœur à enfin réussi à tenir au corps à corps contre Aragorn, essayez à votre tour.**

 **T'as enfin réussi ?** dit le vert, moqueusement.

Intrigué par les paroles de Boromir, Lenwë alla se mettre sur le côté avec les autres. Il n'était pas aller très souvent sur les terrains d'entraînement de la Caserne, ce battre ce n'était pas vraiment son truc mais il était tout de même curieux de voir comment son frère aîné se débrouiller. À côté de lui, Elërinna s'installa en tailleur sur le sol, près des Hobbits à qui elle semblait apprendre quelque mot de français. Souriant légèrement en voyant le sourire qu'avait sa cadette, Lenwë perdit rapidement le sien et fronça les sourcils quand il vit un peu plus loin, sur un autre terrain, Haldir qui normalement devrait être entrain de donner des ordres d'entraînement aux autres Elfes de la Garde. Normalement il devrait le faire mais, le Capitaine des Gardes regardait très souvent dans leur direction mais il ne les regardait pas tous Son regard bleu marine était diriger exclusivement sur Elërinna. Le froncement de sourcil du bleuté s'accentua, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait le regard du blond sur sa sœur et il ne savait pas comment l'identifier. Perplexe, il rapporta son attention sur l'entraînement d'Aldaron.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Une belle mélodie elfique résonnait dans le hall de réception du palais de Caras Galadhon. Le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel les avaient tous inviter à une petite fête privée pour les accueillir en bonne et du forme. Elërinna, qui était présente comme toute la communauté, Lenwë et certains Elfes dont Haldir, n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Certes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde présent, mais ses frères, les Hobbits, Aragorn et Gimli l'avaient obligée à porter une robe. Seule contre huit hommes, elle n'avait rien pu faire et Lenwë lui avait apporté une belle robe rouge et orange qu'il avait sortie de nul part. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en robe car sur Terre, elle n'était pas aussi mince que maintenant et là-bas ses cuisses se touchaient, ce qui n'était pas très agréable quand on portais porter une robe, une jupe ou un short. À cette époque, où sa mère ne comprenait pas son complexe et où elle n'avait pas du tout d'amis, Julie était apparue comme une fleur dans sa vie. Timide toutes les deux, les deux adolescentes qu'elles n'étaient n'avait jamais osées s'aborder mais, juste avant leur épreuves blanches de brevet au collège, Aurore, la jumelle de Julie, avait encagé la discussion à l'arrêt de bus et depuis ce jour là, Julie et Gwendoline, son nom à l'époque, c'étaient trouvées une passion commune. Les animés et manga japonais. Depuis ce jour là, les deux amies ne s'étaient quasiment plus séparées. Souriant à ce souvenir, l'argentée piqua dans une pomme de terre à l'aide de sa fourchette et commença à manger, morose.

 **\- Vous ne semblez pas être à l'aise,** fit une voix à son oreille.

La Prodige sursauta, une main sur son cœur qui avait loupé plusieurs battement à cause de la peur qu'elle avait eut. Les bruits auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas lui avait toujours fait une peur bleu. Rien qu'un claquement de porte la faisait sursauter. Calmant les battements de son cœur, Elërinna se tourna vers la gauche, là où Haldir était assis, jusqu'à côté d'elle. Ils étaient placés ainsi, Galadriel en bout de table à gauche, à sa droite se trouver Haldir, elle, Lenwë, Boromir, Pippin et Merry alors cas sa gauche ce trouver Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Frodon et Sam. Et à l'autre bout de la table ce trouver le Seigneur Celeborn.

 **\- Je déteste porter une robe,** dit-elle dans un murmure.

Rapportant son regard sur son assiette, Elërinna ne remarqua pas le blond l'observer de haut en bas, visiblement assez surprise de sa réponse.

 **\- Je ne comprend pas, cela vous va bien pourtant.**

\- **…** elle eu un petit reniflement ironique. **Dans ce monde peut-être, mais je préfère quand même les pantalons.**

 **\- Vous êtes très différente des femmes de la Terre du Milieu.**

En entendant cela, la jeune femme s'étouffa à moitié avec le morceau de tomate qu'elle venait de manger. Lenwë, surpris mais ayant entendu la courte conversation, tapa doucement dans le dos de sa cadette en fusillant Haldir du regard.

 _ **\- Ça va ?**_ demanda le bleuté une fois qu'elle ai arrêtée de tousser.

 _ **\- Oui, j'ai juste avaler de travers.**_

 _ **\- Tu es sûre ?**_

Elërinna hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée d'eau pour être sûr que ça aller mieux. Elle n'avait pas trop compris ce qui venait de ce passer mais clairement, elle n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Essayant de ne plus prêter attention à l'Elfe qui discuter maintenant avec Aragorn et Legolas, la Prodige ce concentra sur le contenu de son assiette. Quand il y avait autant de monde comme maintenant, qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien, Elërinna n'était pas dans son élément. Avec la communauté s'était différent car il y avait les Hobbits, Aragorn et son frère, et puis tout le monde agissait naturellement. Dans le cas de son amitié avec Elladan et Elrohir, est bien, les jumeaux l'avaient tout de suite accepté. Mais là, les Elfes de la Lorien dégageaient une aura très différente de ceux qu'elle connaissait à Fondcombe. C'est comme si, ils savaient et qu'ils faisaient savoir que jamais des mortels ne leur arriveraient à la cheville niveau sagesse. C'était assez spécial comme impression.

 **\- Les musiques de notre monde sont très différente des votre Seigneur Celeborn, pas vrai Elërinna ?** dit soudainement Aldaron en face d'elle.

 **\- Hein ? Désolée, je n'écoutais pas...**

 **\- Et après c'est nous qui ne t'écoutons pas assez ?** remarqua Lenwë, un sourire en coin amusé. **On discuter des styles musicaux.**

 **\- Fait pas ton malin toi,** rétorqua l'argentée en lui donnant un léger coup de pied sous la table. **Et pour tout dire, effectivement, les répertoires musicaux sont très différent dans notre monde.**

 **\- Pourquoi vous ne nous montreriez pas ?** proposa Galadriel intéressée.

 **\- Pourquoi pas !** répondit le vert avec un sourire. **Elërinna tu chante ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais enfin je ne sais pas chanter !**

 **\- Oh arrête je t'en pris, c'est toi la seule qui hérité du talent de notre père au chant.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de guitare.**

Aldaron et Lenwë la regardèrent avec une expression blasé sur leur visage, lui faisant clairement comprendre que non, elle ne pourrait pas se défiler cette fois ci. Bon le cette fois ci était peut-être en trop car même pour la robe, elle n'avait pas eut le choix. Lentement, Elërinna se leva de sa chaise en même temps que Aldaron, car il était le seul à pouvoir l'accompagner au niveau des instruments présent. Elle avait dit qu'il avait pas de guitare, mais la mandoline c'était un peu près pareil.

 _ **\- Vu que tu m'oblige à chanter devant des gens et que j'aime pas ça, je choisi la chanson.**_

 _ **\- Ça tombe bien alors, car j'ai découvert que notre mémoire en ce qui concerne notre vie d'avant, marche comme un disque dur. Donc même si je l'ai entendu qu'une fois, je pourrais la rejouer.**_

 _ **\- Sérieux ?**_

Le Prodige de Yavanna hocha la tête, alors que celle d'Oromë et Nessa, cligner des yeux, surprise car elle s'en était jamais rendu compte. Certainement car les Valar lui avait enlevé une partie de ses connaissances.

Après avoir demander à l'aide de Galadriel, la permission aux musiciens présent pour utiliser l'une de leur mandoline, Aldaron l'accorda comme pour une guitare pendant que Elërinna réfléchissait à quelle chanson de quel artiste elle allait choisir. Elle en connaissait beaucoup mais, parmi tout les chanteurs qu'elle avait écoutée pendant presque dix huit ans, Armir restait celui qu'elle aimait le plus.

 _ **\- Aldaron, tu te souviens du rythme de la chanson « Anja » ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr, un style assez oriental ?**_

Elërinna eu un léger sourire tout en acquiesçant de la tête, avant de fermer les yeux pour pourvoir ce souvenir des paroles exactes de la chanson. Ce n'était pas très difficile, elle arrivait même à s'imaginer dans le salon de la maison, assise dans le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux et la chaîne hifi allumée avec le disque intitulé Addiction à l'intérieure. Son sourire ce fit plus grand à cette vision et elle entendit son frère aîné commencer à jouer les premières notes. La mandoline émettait un sons plus aiguë que la guitare mais ce n'était pas désagréable à entendre. Quand ce fut le moment, la jeune femme commença à chanter en gardant toujours les yeux fermés, elle savait qui si elle croisait le regard de quelqu'un à table, l'angoisse et le stress prendraient le dessus.

 **« Anja,**

 **Toi dont les yeux brillent quand même**

 **Petite luciole quand tout s'éteint**

 **Anja,**

 **Cette chanson que tu aimes,**

 **Quand tu me regarde elle me revient**

 **Elle dit que la vie n'est pas cruelle**

 **Que tous les hommes nous sont pareils**

 **Que si on leur donne du bonheur**

 **Ils finiront par devenir meilleurs**

 **Anja pardonne leur »**

Il y eu un cour moment pendant lequel Elërinna arrêta de chanter et où Aldaron joua de la mandoline seul, avant que la plus jeune ne reprenne, en ayant toujours les paupières closes.

 **« Anja,**

 **Les enfants naissent lumière**

 **Certains s'assombrissent en chemin**

 **Anja,**

 **La couleur que je préfère,**

 **C'est le rose de la paume de ta main**

 **Prends mon bras serre le encore plus fort**

 **L'amour peut repousser la mort**

 **Cet invisible dictateur**

 **Je vois perler des larmes sur ton cœur**

 **En rivière de pudeur »**

 **« Anja,**

 **Nos espoirs faits de dentelle**

 **Ne tiennent qu'au fil de nos destins**

 **Anja,**

 **Garde tes gants demoiselle**

 **Pour essuyer nos peaux de chagrins**

 **Tu dis que le chagrin se traverse**

 **Que la douleur n'est qu'une averse**

 **Qu'il y a un soleil pour demain**

 **Toi qui m'appelle d'un sourire enfantin**

 **Caché dans son écrin »**

 **« Anja,**

 **Nous prenons des trains fantômes**

 **Il y'a parfois de tristes voyages**

 **Anja,**

 **Tu bouleverses mes atomes**

 **Toi l'électron libre sans bagage**

 **Petite poupée de porcelaine**

 **Lorsque la folie se déchaîne**

 **En mosaïque de douleurs**

 **Petite reine à la couronne de fleurs**

 **Anja pardonne leur »**

 **« Anja,**

 **Peut-on s'aimer comme des frères ?**

 **Nos parents étaient si différents**

 **Anja**

 **Tu es des millions sur Terre**

 **Le prénom n'est pas très important**

 **Que tu portes une croix ou une étoile**

 **Un petit point rouge ou un voile**

 **La réalité est la même**

 **Et puisqu'on récolte ce que l'on sème**

 **Je t'offre ce poème »**

 **« Anja,**

 **Un oiseau aux ailes blanches**

 **Est venu se poser près de toi**

 **Anja,**

 **La haine a scié la branche**

 **Et le bonheur est tombé bien bas**

 **Pourvu que nos espoirs se relèvent**

 **Que dans nos cœurs coulent la sève**

 **Et les embruns des jours meilleurs**

 **Et si la barbarie n'est qu'une erreur**

 **Anja pardonne leur »**

 **« Anja,**

 **Il pleut sur ton innocence**

 **Et goutte à goutte on se dit adieu**

 **Anja,**

 **Tu gardes une part d'enfance**

 **Comme si la vie n'était qu'un grand jeudi**

 **J'aimerais tellement avoir ta force**

 **Avoir ce printemps sous l'écorce**

 **D'un arbre que je sais trop vieux**

 **Marche plus loin moi je m'arrête là**

 **Anja pardonne moi »**

 **« Anja**

 **Toi dont les yeux brillent quand même**

 **Petite luciole quand tout s'éteint**

 **Anja,**

 **Cette chanson que tu aimes,**

 **Quand tu me regarde elle me revient**

 **Elle dit que la vie n'est pas cruelle**

 **Que tout les hommes nous sont pareils**

 **Que si on leur donne du bonheur**

 **Ils finiront par devenir meilleurs**

 **Anja pardonne leur... »**

L'aîné des Jackser continua de jouer encore plusieurs notes tout seul avant de s'arrêter complètement. N'ayant pas fermer les yeux pendant tout le temps qui jouer de la mandoline comme si s'était une guitare, il avait pu voir lorsque sa sœur chanter, que tout le monde en dehors de Lenwë, étaient rester bouche bée. Leur talent familiale venant de leur mère avec les instruments de musique et les capacités de chants que Elërinna avaient été hérités de leur père, c'était l'une de leur plus grande fierté au sein de la fratrie Jackser. Déposant la mandoline sur son support, Aldaron s'approcha de sa sœur pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

 **\- Non Aldaron !** _ **Bordel t'étais obligé ?!**_ feula cette dernière en rouvrant les yeux.

 **\- Oui, tu as très bien chanter.**

 **\- C'était génial Elërinna !** s'écrièrent de concert les quatre Hobbits. **Pourquoi tu n'as jamais chanter avant ! Et vous Aldaron, vous jouez très bien.**

En voyant tout les regards des Elfes et de la communauté rivés sur elle, Elërinna devint tellement rouge au niveau de son visage et de ses oreilles qu'elle aurait pu se confondre avec la couleur de sa robe. Chanter ou jouer du violon, l'instrument dont elle avait appris à jouer, en publique était quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas faire. Elle avait peur du ridicule même si elle savait que ça ne tuer pas mais, dans son adolescence on s'était tellement moqué d'elle que ça lui était restée.

 **\- Vous chantez vraiment bien,** ajouta Dame Galadriel en ayant toujours un sourire. **Merci de nous avoir fait cette démonstration alors que vous n'en aviez pas envie.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça...** répondit lentement Elërinna en allant se rasseoir.

 **\- Quand Elërinna était adolescente, les autres se moquer souvent d'elle, car son physique était différent et que ses passions étaient un peu plus extravagante,** expliqua Lenwë le visage sombre.

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?** demanda Haldir.

 **\- J'ai toujours voulu être écrivain, mes raisons de vouloir l'être son assez triste dans un sens et à cause de ça, on se moquer de moi, car écrire des livres selon les gens de mon âge, ce n'est pas glorieux, c'est même inutile à la différence d'être médecin ou chercheur.**

 **\- Médecin ? Chercheur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Les frères et la sœur se sourirent, et Elërinna les laissa expliquer. Après tout, c'était eux deux qui avaient fait des études de médecine et c'était Aldaron qui au bout de neuf ans était devenu Chercheur en laboratoire pour luter contre les maladies dégénératives comme Alzheimer ou Parkinson. Recommençant à manger, la jeune femme ne vit pas le regard fixe et perdu sur elle de l'Elfe blond assis à côté. Cependant, cela n'échappa ni à Aldaron, ni à Lenwë.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Mauvaise vision

_**Chapitre 12.**_

 _ **Mauvaise vision.**_

Métamorphosée en Léopard des Neiges, Elërinna marchait à travers les arbres de la forêt. Il faisait encore nuit, mais la jeune femme n'en avait rien à faire, car malgré la présence de son épaisse fourrure tachetée, on pouvait voir des sillons tracés par des larmes. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de pleurer sans aucune raison, mais depuis quelques jours, elle faisait des cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Sur ce qui s'était passé à Amon Sûl, dans le Moria contre les Orques et le Balrog et sur ce qui pourrait certainement arriver dans le futur. Dans ses cauchemars, elle voyait tout le monde mourir et la Terre du Milieu rongée par le mal sombre répandu par Sauron. Parfois, Elërinna rêvait même que la planète Terre était atteinte par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que là-bas, tout le reste de sa famille, sa meilleure amie et les autres personnes qu'elle connaissait, étaient réduits en esclavage ou bien tués sans aucune pitié. Tous ces cauchemars étaient particulièrement traumatisants et à chaque fois, elle se réveillait, en pleure et en sueur, puis, ne voulant pas déranger ses deux frères aînés, la jeune femme sortait de la maison et se transformait en Léopard pour marcher seule dans les alentours de Caras Galadhon. En temps normal, Elërinna aurait eu peur de se promener toute seule et de plus la nuit, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le royaume elfique. Quelque chose l'empêchait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir en courant pour se cacher sous sa couette en attendant le petit matin. Enfonçant ses larges pattes dans la terre humide du sol recouvert de feuilles mortes, Elërinna se ratatina sur ses pattes arrières pour bondir sur une esplanade en pierre sortant du sol, juste au-dessus d'un petit cour d'eau. Tout en s'allongeant au bord du rocher pour laisser ses deux pattes avant pendre dans le petit vide qui la séparait de la rivière. La Prodige fixa l'eau qui s'écoulait calmement. Être ainsi transformée en son animal préféré, en face d'une rivière et avec le calme de la forêt, la jeune femme se sentait... Reposée, mais aussi très mélancolique. Dans sa mémoire s'imposa l'image de sa meilleure amie, assise devant son lit avec son ordinateur portable blanc posé sur la couette. Une grosse larme roula sur sa joue féline avant que le craquement d'une branche ne la fasse sursauter. Méfiante, la jeune femme se releva et regarda tout autour d'elle, avant de s'arrêter et de lâcher un soupir en se rallongeant.

 **\- Vous devriez être chez votre frère, en sécurité,** dit la voix de la personne ayant fait craquer la branche.

 **\- Cela m'étonnerait fortement que les Orcs de la Moria s'aventurent dans votre forêt, elle est très bien garder.**

Dans son dos, Haldir ne répondit pas et l'argentée se demanda s'il était parti, la laissant donc tranquille pour qu'elle remette ses idées en place, mais elle fut étonnée de le voir s'asseoir sur le bord du rocher à côté d'elle. L'Elfe était assez étrange et Elërinna devait avouer qu'en-dehors des fois où ils s'étaient rentrés dedans, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui. Pourtant, le blond semblait très proche de Lenwë. Perplexe, la jeune femme garda sa forme de Léopard, mais observa du coin de l'œil Haldir, se demandant pourquoi le Capitaine des Gardes ne s'en allait pas.

 **\- Comment trouvez-vous la Lothlórien ?** lui demanda soudainement l'immortel, la prenant de court.

 **\- Eh bien...** commença Elërinna avec hésitation, **j'ai vu peu de lieux de ce monde, juste la Comté, Fondcombe et la Moria, avec maintenant votre royaume. Mais je crois que de tous, la Lorien est le plus beau, bien que j'ai beaucoup apprécié la Cité du Seigneur Elrond.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas d'endroit comme ceux-là chez vous... ?**

 **\- Chez moi...** répéta-t-elle lentement, son cœur se serrant douloureusement, **ils se font rares... Très rare, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les voir.**

Et pourtant, elle aurait aimée. Ses plus grands rêves avaient toujours été d'aller voir des temples Maia, de découvrir les pyramides de Guisé, de faire un voyage dans plusieurs pays de l'Est pour découvrir des trouvailles archéologiques et d'aller au Japon avec sa meilleure amie. Mais malheureusement, maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Elle griffa la pierre à l'aide de ses longues griffes acérées.

 **\- Mais il doit y avoir beaucoup d'autres endroits magnifiques en Terre du Milieu,** reprit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. **Je pense que, si tout se termine bien, j'irais les découvrir.**

 **\- C'est assez surprenant de votre par, vous semblez être une femme assez...**

 **\- Fragile ? Peureuse ? Je n'aime pas me l'avouer, mais il le faut bien.**

À sa droite, l'Elfe eut un sourire légèrement amusé et la Prodige, malgré les sentiments de mélancolie et de tristesse qui l'habitait, ne put que sourire elle aussi, même si sous sa forme féline, cela avait un rendu assez effrayant.

 **\- Je vais rentrer.**

 **\- Et je vais vous raccompagner, rien n'est sûr depuis quelque temps... Pouvez-vous juste reprendre forme humaine... ?**

Le sourire de la plus jeune se fit un peu plus grand alors qu'elle se redressait sur ses pattes arrières. Elle ferma les yeux puis se concentra en fermant les yeux pour pouvoir reprendre sa forme d'humaine. Elërinna se retrouva assise sur la pierre, les fesses par terre et ses jambes remontées contre elle. Elle comprenait que sa métamorphose en grand félin puisse gêner, surtout quand elle parlait en étant transformée, mais là, elle était habillée d'une longue robe de chambre blanche et était sortie les pieds nus, donc être ainsi vêtue, devant le blond, la gênait un peu. Cependant, l'immortel ne sembla pas en être embarrassé et il lui tendit une main galante pour l'aider à se relever. La Prodige accepta la main de Haldir, mais quand leurs mains respectives rentrèrent en contact, ils reçurent tous les deux un coup de jus.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que...**

 **\- L'électricité statique,** lâcha l'argentée en secouant sa main endolorie. **Ça arrive souvent quand on se frotte contre un certain tissu. Cela doit être dû à mon changement de forme.**

L'Elfe hocha la tête puis lui tendis à nouveau la main. Elërinna fut un peu hésitante, car un coup de jus n'était pas forcement agréable à ressentir. Cependant, elle finit par saisir la main tendue et fut rapidement remise sur ses deux jambes. Néanmoins, malgré le fait qu'elle soit debout, Haldir ne lui lâcha pas immédiatement la main, l'observant avec quelque chose dans le regard que la jeune femme ne compris absolument pas. Par contre, cela lui rappelait comment il l'avait regardée les deux fois où ils s'étaient bousculés. Un peu gênée et tandis qu'elle commençait à devenir rouge pivoine, la Prodige dégagea sa main avant de se tourner en direction du chemin à prendre pour rentrer à Caras Galadhon.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Un soir, quelques jours après le repas donné par la Dame et le Seigneur, Lenwë était assis à son bureau, dans la salle d'auscultation de sa maison. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant, mais au lieu d'aller se coucher comme tout les autres, le Prodige d'Estë était resté éveillé pour écrire un peu. Certes, il n'avait point le talent de sa sœur, mais il préférait retranscrire sur papier tout ce qu'il savait sur la médecine grâce à ce qu'il avait appris, cardans sa mémoire, tous les livres qu'il avait lu là-dessus étaient comme marqués au fer rouge, lui permettant de se souvenir de tout. Reposant sa plume dans l'encrier, Lenwë se frotta les yeux tout en soupirant de fatigue. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était, mais la nuit lui semblait être bien avancée. Refermant le livre dans lequel il écrivait, le jeune homme se leva de son siège puis éteignit les lampes à huile de la pièce avant de prendre la dernière bougie éclairée pour qu'il puisse voir où il marchait. La maison était totalement silencieuse, en dehors des ronflements très bruyants de Gimli à l'étage. Lenwë avait commencé à monter les marches de l'escalier, mais des coups donnés à la porte d'entrée le firent sursauter de peur. Calmant les battements irréguliers de son cœur, le bleuté redescendit les trois marches qu'il avait déjà monté puis ouvrit la porte pour savoir qui pouvait bien venir frapper à sa porte à une heure pareille. Avec surprise, il découvrit Galadriel sur le perron de la maison, pieds nus et habiller d'une simple robe blanche.

 **\- Ma Dame ? Il y a un problème à la Maison de Guérison ? Quelqu'un a été blessé ?** demanda-t-il, près à partir aider.

 **\- Non, tout va bien Lenwë,** le rassura Galadriel avec un sourire tranquille. **Je voudrais juste que vous veniez avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.**

 **\- Très bien, je mets mes chaussures et j'arrive.**

Il déposa la bougie sur l'un des meubles de l'entrée puis enfila une à une ses bottes avant de souffler la flamme et de sortir de chez lui. C'était assez surprenant que la Dame de la Lorien vienne le chercher comme ça en pleine nuit. Depuis qu'il était arrivé en Lorien, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Appréhendant un peu ce qu'allait lui montrer la Dame Elfe, Lenwë la suivit à travers Caras Galadhon. Elle le mena dans un endroit de la Cité qui lui était complètement inconnu, situé entre les racines d'arbres et où se trouvait une petite cascade ainsi qu'une haute plate-forme en pierre où reposait une large coupelle en métal. Perplexe, le Guérisseur la vit se saisir d'une grande et élégante carafe qu'elle plongea sous l'eau de la cascade pour la remplir. Cela fait, elle se rapprocha de la plate forme de pierre pour verser le contenu de la carafe dans la coupelle.

 **\- Voulez-vous bien regarder dans le miroir ?**

 **\- Que vais-je y voir ?** demanda Lenwë, une légère pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

À sa question, la Dame ne lui répondit pas, l'invitant simplement à s'approcher et à regarder. Lentement, le bleuté s'avança et se pencha vers ce qui était donc un miroir. Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien, mais rapidement, des vaguelettes apparurent à la surface du liquide. Fronçant les sourcils, Lenwë se concentra sur l'eau et faillit tomber en arrière de peur en voyant des images apparaître. C'était presque comme la télé, sauf qu'il aurait voulu avoir droit à un autre programme. Les images, qui défilaient comme celles d'un film, lui montraient un champ où une violente bataille était en train de faire rage avec, en second plan, une sorte de fort fortifié avec un gigantesque trou dans le mur la protégeant. Parmi les personnes qui se battaient, il reconnut certains membres de la communauté ainsi que son grand frère et sa petite sœur, qui se battaient férocement. Les images changèrent, mais cette fois, d'innombrables cadavres jonchaient le sol. Il se vit à genoux au milieu d'eux, avec debout à côté de lui, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf. Aldaron était allongé à côté de lui, les yeux vitreux et devant lui, Elërinna avait du mal à respirer. Sa petite sœur avait des entailles sur le visage, elle était couverte de sang noir, mais on voyait parfaitement la plaie qui lui ouvrait tout le ventre. Il se vit dans le miroir, mettre ses deux mains qui avaient prises une lueur bleue sur son ventre, il vit les larmes coulés sur ses joues alors qu'il voyait les dégâts qu'avaient subit les organes de sa sœur ainsi que l'hémorragie qu'il mettait trop de temps à guérir. Sur les images, il était conscient de l'inutilité de ce qui faisait, mais dans la vision, il essaya quand même de la sauver. Les images changèrent une nouvelle fois et cette fois, il vit une cérémonie, pendant laquelle on mettait deux cercueils en terre. Lenwë utilisa toute sa volonté pour s'écarter du miroir et, tomba les fesses par terre quand il y parvint. Choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, le jeune homme resta plusieurs instants sans bouger, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il venait de voir la mort d'Aldaron et Elërinna. Tremblant, il leva ses yeux orangés vers Galadriel, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

 **\- Quand est-ce que ça va arriver ?** articula-t-il difficilement.

 **\- Cela pourrait arriver, comme cela ne le pourrait pas. C'est l'une des éventualités de leur futur.**

 **\- Pourquoi me le montrer alors ? Si ça ne pourrait ne pas arriver ? Il faut les empêcher de repartir. Aldaron et Elërinna ne doivent pas quitter la Lorien !**

 **\- Ils le doivent...** répondit la blonde avant de venir l'aider à se remettre debout.

 **\- Mais s'ils y vont, ils mourront ! Et cette fois pour de bon.**

 **\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils ne mourront pas forcément, mais ils doivent savoir que ce sera particulièrement dangereux, plus que la Moria.**

 **\- Je dois les prévenir.**

 **\- Vous le ferez, mais pas ce soir, ils partiront demain, là vous pourrez le faire.**

S'il avait écouté sa conscience, le jeune homme serait directement allé réveiller son frère et sa sœur pour les prévenir, pour les convaincre de rester avec lui, mais la détermination dans les yeux bleus de la Dame lui firent comprendre que quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de repos. Saluant Galadriel à la manière des Elfes, Lenwë refit le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez lui, avec l'impression d'avoir dix tonnes de briques et de ciment dans l'estomac. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte de la maison, enleva ses bottes qu'il rangea à côté de l'entrée puis monta les escaliers. Pensant qu'il était discret, il fut surpris d'entendre la porte de la chambre qu'occupait sa sœur s'ouvrir.

 **\- Lenwë ? C'est toi ?**

 **\- Oui...** répondit-il avec un peu de mal, l'image de sa sœur éventrée encore très présente dans son esprit.

 **\- Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu as pleuré...**

Encore un peu endormie, la jeune femme habillée d'une robe de chambre s'approcha du plus grand sans trop oser lui toucher la joue pour en avoir le cœur net. Les gestes d'affections en dehors des récents câlins quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, n'étaient pas très présent dans leurs habitudes familiales. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Lenwë l'attrapa par le cou pour la serrer contre lui. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant que le bleuté ne s'écarte.

 **\- Tu devrais aller dormir.**

 **\- Je n'y arrive pas... Je peux dormir avec toi ?**

En temps normal, il l'aurait envoyé bouler, car ils n'étaient plus des enfants, mais cette fois, il ne fit aucune remarque ironique ou sarcastique, se contentant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Elërinna se réveilla entre ses deux frères qui dormaient encore, ça faisait bien une dizaine d'années qu'elle n'avait pas dormi avec l'un de ses frères. À l'époque, elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars, donc, automatiquement, elle allait dormir avec l'un des deux.

 **\- Tu as dormi ici ?**

La voix d'Aldaron la fit légèrement sursauter alors que son aîné se retournait vers elle, encore un peu dans le cirage.

 **\- J'arrivais pas à dormir...**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que dormir sur le sol te manque ?**

Elërinna pouffa discrètement de rire pour éviter de réveiller Lenwë qui dormait encore. Puis, elle secoua la tête, non, dormir sur le sol ne lui manquait absolument pas. Elle savait qu'ils repartaient aujourd'hui, certainement dans la matinée et d'un côté, cela l'angoissait. Est-ce qu'il y allait avoir d'autre mort ? Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait des frissons. À sa droite, Lenwë commença à s'agiter.

 _ **\- Vous ne devez pas partir,**_ dit-il d'une voix blanche. _**Vous devez rester ici.**_

Le vert et l'argentée se regardèrent avant de, tout les deux, se redresser en position assise dans le grand lit elfique. La plus jeune allait rétorquer, argumentant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner la Communauté, qu'elle avait fait une promesse à Gandalf et Frodon et puis, qu'au font, elle s'était beaucoup attachée à eux tous, même à Boromir, mais le bleuté lui fit signe de se taire.

 _ **\- Hier soir, Dame Galadriel m'a montré un futur possible, dans lequel votre destin serait funeste.**_ _ **Si vous partez avec eux, vous mourrez dans une bataille !**_

Le silence se fit dans la chambre alors que le Prodige de Yavanna et celle d'Oromë et Nessa restaient tout simplement incrédules en entendant les explications de leur frère. Après plusieurs secondes de blanc, Aldaron se décida à répondre.

 _ **\- Alex... Nous ne pouvons pas tout simplement les abandonner comme ça. Nous sommes des Prodiges, et même si les Valar ont effacé les souvenirs que Gwen avait sur ce monde, ils nous ont quand même envoyés à des points stratégique !**_ s'exclama-t-il. _**Ils ont envoyé notre sœur en Comté, pile devant chez le protagoniste principal de cette quête, ils m'ont envoyé dans la Foret Noire, où j'ai été retrouvé par Legolas. Ils t'ont envoyé en Lorien ! Là où tu as pu être aidé par Dame Galadriel, par le Seigneur Celeborn et tout les autres Elfes. Et si ça se trouve, Jonathan est lui aussi à un endroit où nous passerons. Alors, nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner, abandonner ce monde à ce triste destin qui l'attend.**_

 _ **\- Mais... Ce n'est pas notre monde, nous ne sommes pas d'ici !**_ rétorqua Lenwë avec aplomb.

 _ **\- Comment tu peux dire ça !**_ s'écria Elërinna choquée des propos de son aîné d'à peine trois ans.

Outrée, la jeune femme se leva du lit, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés et le visage rouge de colère. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment son frère pouvait raisonner de cette façon. Il avait dit qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils meurent dans une bataille, mais même s'ils ne mourraient pas lors de celle-ci, ils mourraient à un autre moment et surtout si ce monde était conquis par Sauron.

 _ **\- Nous faisons parti de ce monde maintenant ! Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu penses, nous en faisons parti ! S'ils meurent tous, nous mourront aussi, inévitablement. Prodige ou non. Mais les Valar nous ont donné des pouvoirs, pour justement qu'on puisse les aider. Alors je ne sais pas si tu le vois comme ça, mais moi oui !**_

 _ **\- Gwendoline...**_ tenta d'intervenir Lenwë mais, l'argentée le fit taire d'un seul regard.

 _ **\- Laisse moi finir !**_ s'écria-t-elle à nouveau. ** _Et même si j'ai peur, si j'angoisse ou si je vais peut-être mourir, je ne les abandonnerais pas ! Tout comme je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de te retrouver, de retrouver Jonathan ou Aranwë peu importe le nom qu'il porte à présent !_**

Prenant une grande inspiration, Elërinna tourna les talons et sortit précipitamment de la chambre de son frère, les larmes aux yeux. À l'étage, elle croisa les membres de la communauté qui étaient sortis de leurs chambres parfaitement réveillés, certainement surpris par leur dispute qui avait du facilement se faire entendre à travers les fins murs de la maison. Heureusement, comme ils parlaient en français à ce moment-là, ils n'avaient rien du comprendre à leurs cris. Sans les regarder, la jeune femme s'enferma dans sa chambre pour faire son sac. Dans la chambre de Lenwë, Aldaron lâcha un soupir en se claquant presque la main sur le front. Si Elërinna et lui étaient du genre se taquiner, Elërinna et Lenwë étaient du genre à facilement se disputer, et pour n'importe quelle raison.

 _ **\- Je ne critiquerais jamais ton choix Alex, mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Gwen, malgré tout, nous faisons maintenant partis de ce monde, qu'on le veuille ou non...**_

Sur ces mots, Aldaron se leva lui aussi du lit en se grattant le menton où sa barbe de couleur verte serait bonne à raser vu comment elle avait poussée depuis leur arriver. Cependant, il n'était pas encore assez habile pour utiliser autre chose qu'un rasoir électrique. Derrière lui, Lenwë croisa les bras, le visage sombre.

Entre les membres de la famille Jackser, la tension était pratiquement palpable. Le bleuté et l'argentée refusaient de s'adresser la parole et la seule chose qu'ils faisaient étaient de se lancer des regards pleins de rage, tandis que le vert faisait comme s'il ne voyait rien, car après tout, il ne pouvait rien faire pour réconcilier les deux plus jeunes : ils étaient têtus comme des mules. Tous réunis dans le salon de la maison en attendant que les Hobbits soient tous prêts à l'étage, les autres membres de la communauté en dehors des deux Prodiges se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien s'être passé entre les trois jeunes aux couleurs de cheveux extravagantes.

 **\- Croyez-vous que c'est à cause de notre départ ?** demanda soudainement Boromir alors qu'un silence de plomb régnait entre eux.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, mais au vu de leur comportement, c'est très plausible,** répondit Gimli, perplexe. **Serait-il possible qu'Aldaron et Elërinna ne repartent pas avec nous ?**

 **\- Oh, croyez-moi, Gimli, en connaissant le caractère d'Elërinna, elle viendra que ses frères le veullent ou non.**

 **\- Espérons-le,** lâcha Legolas qui semblait inquiet. **La communauté ne résistera pas à de nouvelles pertes.**

Il y eu un nouveau silence dans le salon, pendant qu'ils méditaient tous sur les paroles du Prince Sylvain avant que les quatre Hobbits ne descendent les escaliers leurs sacs sur le dos. Aragorn, avec une légère hésitation, s'apprêta à appeler les deux autres membres de leur groupe restant mais la voix pleine de colère d'Elërinna l'en empêcha.

 **\- LENWË TU COMMENCES À M'EMMERDER AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE ! ET FRANCHEMENT, C'EST PAS VRAIMENT LE MOMENT, CAR C'EST LA FIN DE MES RÈGLES ET QUE J'AI CLAIREMENT ENVIE DE FAIRE UN MEURTRE !**

 **\- MAIS ENFIN ELËRINNA ARRÈTES DE FAIRE L'ENFANT !** répondit sur le même ton Lenwë en haut. **QU'ALDARON DÉCIDE DE PARTIR, JE LE COMPRENDS, MAIS TOI, TU ES MINEURE !**

 **\- À PARCE QUE ICI CA CHANGE QUELQUE CHOSE PEUT ÊTRE ? J'AI L'APPARENCE D'UNE FILLE DE VINGT-CINQ ANS ET JE PARLE MÊME PAS DES CHEVEUX ARGENTES !**

 **\- JUSTE L'APPARENCE ! TU RESTES UNE GAMINE !**

 **\- UNE GAMINE ? ON PARLE DU MEC QUI ASSUME MÊME PAS QU'IL FAIT MAINTENANT PARTI DE CE MONDE ?**

Les cris du frère et de la sœur s'arrêtèrent, mais quelqu'un descendit rapidement les escaliers et Elërinna apparut en bas des marches, avec son sac, son arc et son carquois vide dans son dos ainsi qu'une mine sombre. Aldaron suivit, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre la dispute de ses cadets, et Lenwë descendit à son tour en ayant la même expression que sa sœur.

 **\- C'est pas toi qui disais toujours que tu n'aurais jamais des réactions de** _ **Gryffondor**_ **?!** s'exclama le bleuté, qui ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau. **Pourtant, là, c'est clairement une stupide réaction de** _ **Gryffondor**_ **, on dirait Jonathan ! Je croyais que t'étais une** _ **Poufsouffle**_ **!**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une réaction de stupide _Gryffondor,_ mais clairement la loyauté d'une _Poufsouffle_ , con de _Serdaigle_ , je croyais que tu étais intelligent.**

 **\- Moi aussi, je croyais que tu l'étais, mais visiblement, les Valar ont dû se rater, ils ont également effacé ça chez toi.**

 **\- Lenwë ! Elërinna ! Ça suffit maintenant !** s'emporta Aldaron. **Toi, tu vas t'excuser, car c'est horrible de lui rappeler ça alors que tu sais très bien que ça la blesse de ne pas se souvenir,** fit-il à l'adresse du plus jeune. **Et toi, tu vas également t'excuser, car il ne fait que de s'inquiéter pour toi et pour ta santé mentale. Dépêchez-vous !**

Le coup de colère de l'aîné Jackser sidéra tout le monde, même ceux qui n'était pas concerné par la dispute familiale. Lenwë et Elërinna s'observèrent en chien de faïence, mais le regard noir du plus vieux, qui disais clairement que s'ils ne s'excusaient pas dans les prochaines minutes, ils allaient le sentir passer, leur fit rapidement baisser les yeux de culpabilité. Néanmoins, des deux, l'argentée fut la première à inspirer un grand coup et à ouvrir la bouche.

 **\- Je suis désolée, d'avoir crié et de t'avoir dit des choses méchantes... Même si je ne change pas d'avis.**

 **\- Moi aussi, je suis désolé, de t'avoir dit des choses blessantes, même si tout comme toi, pour le reste, je ne change pas d'avis.**

 **\- Aussi têtus que des Nains, ces Jackser...** commenta Aragorn pour faire un peu d'humour.

 **\- Vous l'avez dit Aragorn,** répondit Aldaron en ayant un soupire de lassitude. **Et je vis avec ça depuis vingt et dix-sept ans, vous vous rendez compte ?**

 **-** **Plains-toi Cetelem,** rétorqua la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa, avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

Dans le salon, le Guérisseur croisa les bras sur son torse, le visage sombre, toujours horrifié à l'idée de laisser partir son frère et sa sœur, surtout que s'il venait avec eux, il serait plus un poids qu'autre chose.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Quand tout le monde fut près malgré la tension qui régnait entre les membres de la famille Jackser, ils quittèrent la maison du Guérisseur. Aragorn et Legolas les menèrent à ce qui semblaient être un quai, où se trouvait des sortes de bateaux en forme de cygne ainsi que cinq pirogues que des Elfes leur étant inconnus étaient en train de remplir de plusieurs paquets emballés dans du papier kraft. Quand Galadriel et Celeborn les virent, ils leur firent signe de se mettre les uns à côté des autres. Alors que Lenwë s'écartait, plusieurs immortels, dont Haldir, arrivèrent avec chacun un vêtement dans les mains. Légèrement perplexe, Elërinna observa l'Elfe blonde en face d'elle, comme tout les habitants de la Lorien en réalité, déplier le vêtement qu'elle tenait, qui se révéla être une cape de couleur grise avant qu'elle ne la passe par-dessus ses épaules. Une fois le vêtement mis en place afin de ne pas l'empêcher d'utiliser l'arc que l'argentée tenait dans ses mains, l'immortelle accrocha le tissu à l'aide d'une broche en forme de feuille, verte entourée d'argent.

 **\- Avant ce jour, aucun étranger n'a revêtu l'habit de notre peuple,** déclara solennellement le Seigneur de Lorien. **Puisse ces capes vous protégez totalement des yeux hostiles.**

Remerciant la blonde d'un respectueux signe de la tête, la Cilmë aux cheveux d'argents remit correctement son arc dans son dos, sous sa cape. Alors que son mari se reculait, Galadriel s'avança vers eux, suivie par d'autres Elfes, encore, qui portaient tous des objets différents dans leurs mains. Comprenant que c'était des cadeaux que les Galadhrim leur faisaient une nouvelle fois, Aldaron et Elërinna n'osèrent pas s'éloigner de Frodon qui semblait encore moins à l'aise qu'eux deux. La Dame de la Lorien offrit à Legolas un magnifique arc sculpté venant tout droit de l'armurerie de Caras Galadhon. À Merry et Pippin, elle offrit des dagues de Noldorin, ayant déjà servi lors d'une guerre. Sam reçu une longue corde elfique faite en Ithlin, un matériaux elfique très résistant. Devant Gimli, elle lui demanda ce qu'un Nain pourrait bien demander à un Elfe, sachant parfaitement que leurs deux races ne s'entendaient pas parfaitement bien. Cependant, après un petit moment d'hésitation, le roux osa demander à la blonde un de ses cheveux, mais au lieu d'en donner qu'un, Galadriel lui en donna trois. À Aragorn, elle n'offrit rien et leur discussion qu'ils eurent en elfique n'aida personne en dehors des Elfes qui les comprenaient. Pour Frodon, elle lui donna une très belle fiole remplie d'un liquide connu comme étant la Lumière d'Elendil, l'étoile bien-aimée des Elfes. Devant Aldaron, qui ne savait pas où se mettre, la Dame se tourna vers l'un des Elfes dernière elle pour prendre une longue épée rangée dans un fourreau décoré d'une multitude de feuilles.

 **\- Voici** _ **I Gellui,**_ **la Triomphante. Une lame elfique ayant traversé les âges. Beaucoup plus pratique que les épées des Hommes lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre à l'aide d'une seule main.**

Impressionné, le Prodige de Yavanna accepta le cadeau de la Dame en s'inclinant avant de se redresser.

 **\- Merci, madame.**

Galadriel lui répondit par un sourire puis alla se mettre devant Elërinna qui, en dehors du repas auquel ils avaient tous été invité, ne s'était jamais retrouvée en face de l'immortelle. Semblant voir l'angoisse de la jeune femme, la Dame lui offrit un sourire tendre avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers les Elfes derrière elle. Elle récupéra une bonne cinquantaine de flèches qu'elle tendit à l'argentée qui ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

 **\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous offrir Elërinna, car rien n'est plus utile que ce que vous avez trouvé ici, à Caras Galadhon,** lui annonça la blonde, énigmatique.

Troublée, Elërinna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de jeter à coup d'œil à Lenwë qui était resté en retrait à côté d'Haldir, qui elle l'avait compris, devait être son ami. La seule chose qu'elle avait trouvée en Lorien, c'était son deuxième grand-frère et c'est vrai que, rien n'était plus utile pour elle que savoir l'un de ses frères en vie et en sécurité. Il ne manquait plus que Jonathan maintenant. Reconnaissante, Elërinna s'inclina devant Galadriel puis prit les flèches dans ses bras avant de la remercier.

 **\- Merci, pour tout.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grand chose...** répondit la blonde.

Cette dernière continua de sourire d'un sourire tendre tout en levant l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa joue. Un peu perplexe, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa lui rendit son sourire juste avant que la Dame ne s'éloigne pour reprendre un visage sérieux pour s'adresser à toute la communauté.

 **\- Haldir va vous accompagner sur une partie de votre route, jusqu'à la frontière de la forêt pour qu'il puisse vous guider.**

Juste après que la Dame leur ait fait leur cadeau, ils aidèrent les Elfes à charger le reste des paquets contenant de la nourriture ainsi que des couvertures. Elërinna décrocha son carquois dans son dos qui était caché sous sa nouvelle cape offerte par les Galadhrim, et c'est avec le plus grand soin qu'elle y rangea ses nouvelles flèches avant de le remettre en place pour finalement se tourna vers ses frères. Malgré le fait qu'elle était toujours en colère contre Lenwë, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ne jamais le revoir.

 _ **\- Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée que vous partiez.**_ _ **Vous pourriez rester ici, et on trouverait une solution pour retrouver Jonathan. Et que, ce monde n'est pas le nôtre.**_

 _ **\- Alex...**_ soupira le plus âgé des trois. _**Nous devons continuer et puis, ce n'était qu'un possible futur, si ça se trouve, nous ne prendrons pas part à une bataille.**_

 _ **\- Justement, c'est un possible futur, il a un pourcent de chance que vous devrez prendre part à une bataille. Et si c'est comme pour notre mort sur Terre, alors, vous participerez à une bataille, et vous mourrez, encore.**_

 _ **\- J'adore ton pessimisme...**_

Lenwë lança un regard noir à sa petite sœur qui leva les yeux au ciel en se détournant pour rejoindre les Hobbits près des futurs moyens de locomotion de la compagnie, comprenant que son frère ne lâcherai pas cette histoire de possible futur de sitôt. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il essayait de les dissuader de partir qui la gênait, mais le fait qu'il s'entête à dire qu'ils ne faisaient en aucun cas parti de ce monde. Elërinna avait certes, beaucoup d'imagination, mais elle était aussi réaliste, même si son réalisme, depuis un moment déjà, était mis à rude épreuve. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne pourraient jamais revenir dans leur monde d'origine, et même si Julie lui manquait, si sa grand-mère lui manquait, si son chat lui manquait et si son ordinateur lui manquait, elle l'avait accepté.

 **\- Tu vas bien Elërinna ? Tu as l'air contrariée... Il se passe quelque chose de grave entre tes frères et toi ?** lui demanda Frodon visiblement soucieux.

 **\- Tout va bien, on ne peut cependant pas toujours être d'accord sur tout,** répondit Elërinna, ne voulant pas inquiéter son ami avec ses querelles familiales.

 **\- Ce n'est pas à cause de nous... ?** s'enquit Sam, gêné.

 **\- Si c'était le cas, j'aurais botté les fesses de mon frère il y a déjà un moment. Et ne vous en faites pas tous les quatre,** dit-elle également à l'adresse de Merry et Pippin. **Jamais on ne vous laissera tomber, et même si je regrette de laisser mon frère ici, il y est beaucoup plus en sécurité.**

Elle le pensait réellement, son grand-frère, n'avait reçu aucun don dans le maniement des armes et même si son pouvoir de guérison était exceptionnel, il serait beaucoup plus en sécurité ici, à Caras Galadhon, le temps qu'il apprenne à au moins se servir d'une épée. Bon, elle aussi n'avait plus d'arme pour le moment, en dehors de son arc et de ses flèches, elle n'avait aucune épée assez légère pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir correctement comme Aldaron mais au moins, Elërinna avait la capacité de se transformer en un félin, prédateur de un mètre vingt au garrot environ, doté de griffes et de crocs acérés : un avantage certain en combat, surtout désarmée. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué que Frodon et Sam s'étaient éloignés et que Legolas commençait à déposer des paquets dans la pirogue où étaient assis Merry et Pippin. Sans le vouloir, le Prince Sylvain la bouscula. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais adressés la parole lors de leur voyage et Elërinna ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui, après tout, lui et les siens avaient retenus son frère enfermé pendant pas mal de temps même si à la fin, il avait fait sortir Aldaron de sa cellule.

 **\- Du Lembas !** s'exclama le blond avec un sourire en sortant de la nourriture de l'un des sacs. **Du pain de route elfique, une bouchée suffit à nourrir l'estomac d'un adulte.**

 **\- Pratique et peu encombrant, ça me fait penser à un gâteau de mon monde, bien que chez moi, ça ne bouche pas la faim.**

L'Elfe lui répondit avec un sourire avant de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire dans une pirogue, elle allait l'aider, pour ne pas rester à rien faire, mais la remarque de Merry à son cousin la fit éclater de rire.

 **\- T'en a mangé combien ?**

 **\- Quatre !** répondit Pippin, fier de lui.

 **\- Ma parole, un vrai ventre sur patte !** s'exclama l'argentée qui n'arrivait pas à calmer son rire.

Tout en continuant de sourire et de rire un peu, Elërinna aida Legolas et les autres à charger les pirogues elfiques.

Quand ils eurent fini pour de bon, ils firent leurs adieux aux Elfes de Caras Galadhon pendant qu'Aragorn discutait avec Celeborn. Aldaron serra son frère plus jeune de sept ans dans ses bras et ce dernier, après quelques secondes d'hésitations, lui rendit son étreinte avec beaucoup de force.

 **\- Tu me promets qu'on se reverra tous, en vie et en un seul morceau...**

 **\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre Lenwë...** répondit le vert. **Mais on fera de notre mieux pour qu'il ne nous arrive rien.**

Le bleuté hocha la tête puis se recula, ils avaient beau être frères, les gestes d'affections n'étaient pas vraiment leur truc et c'était le cas chez tous les Jackser, enfin moins chez Elërinna qui tenait beaucoup plus de leur mère là-dessus. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme qui se tordait les doigts jusque-là, car elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, lui sauta au cou pour le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Certes ils se disputaient souvent tout les deux, mais leur lien fraternel était très fort, même si la plupart du temps, ils avaient envie de se mettre des baffes.

 **\- Si tu ne reviens pas en vie, je te tue,** dit-il, avec malgré tout un faible sourire.

 **\- Pff...** pouffa Elërinna malgré son envie de pleurer. **Tu es vraiment con, tu sais... Apprends rapidement à te défendre, pour qu'on puisse se rejoindre.**

 **\- Je ferais de mon mieux, de mon côté,** répondit Lenwë, qui machinalement caressait les longs cheveux de sa cadette qui avaient été attachés dans une longue tresse.

 **\- Y'a intérêt.**

Frissonnant à cause de sa fragilité capillaire, la jeune femme serra une dernière fois son frère dans ses bras puis, le laissa respirer sans avoir son poids écrasant sa cage thoracique. Ils devaient se quitter à nouveau, mais heureusement, cette fois, ils pouvaient correctement se dire au revoir et se promettre de se revoir, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était beaucoup plus agréable que lorsque les Valar les avaient un par un envoyé à des endroits différents de ce monde.

 _ **\- Je t'adore vieux...**_

 _ **\- Même à ses frères, incapables de dire je t'aime...**_ se moqua Lenwë, pour rire.

La remarque fit légèrement sourire l'argentée qui lui donna un coup-de-poing dans l'épaule, assez fort pour arracher une grimace au Prodige d'Estë.

 **\- Elërinna, Aldaron...** les appela Boromir.

Échangeant un dernier sourire avec leur frère aux cheveux maintenant bleu clair, Aldaron et Elërinna se dirigèrent vers le bateau qui leur était réservé. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa fut la première à monter après que celui de Yavanna ait poussé l'embarcation dans l'eau pour, par la suite, la rejoindre rapidement, empoignant l'unique rame pour commencer à pagayer. Avec inconfort, Elërinna s'installa correctement au milieu pour ne pas faire tanguait la pirogue. Le bateau n'était pas trop son truc, pas qu'elle ait le mal de mer, mais la dernière fois qu'elle en avait utiliser un, sur un lac avec sa famille, ils avaient failli se retourner. Aldaron, beaucoup plus à l'aise, rejoignit rapidement le reste de la communauté ainsi qu'Haldir qui avaient déjà bien avancer. En même temps que leurs compagnons de route depuis la Comté ou Fondcombe, ils se retournèrent une dernière fois pour dire au revoir à la Lorien, aux Elfes ainsi qu'à Lenwë.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Sur l'eau de l'Anduin

_**Chapitre 13.**_

 _ **Sur l'eau de l'Anduin.**_

Penchée au-dessus l'eau du fleuve à observer la faune vivant dans l'eau soit des poissons même si ces derniers étaient effrayés par les remous provoqués par leurs barques, Elërinna plongea sa main droite, celle où il y avait sa marque, dans l'eau glaciale. Le froid qui traversa son bras et qui lui donna un frisson dans le dos ne la gêna pas plus que ça, au contraire, cela lui rappelait un peu le froid qui faisait dans la partie de la France dans laquelle elle avait passé son enfance pour ensuite partir dans le Sud, endroit où elle avait eu du mal à s'adapter. Beaucoup plus de mal qu'en Terre du Milieu dans tous les cas, ce qui était assez étrange d'un côté. Un sourire ironique étira d'ailleurs ses lèvres alors que du bout des doigts, elle chassait un poisson plus téméraire que les autres.

 **\- À quoi tu penses ? Ce sourire ironique...**

 **\- Tu crois que c'est normal que je me sente mieux ici, dans ce monde dont je ne me rappelle pas, que dans le Sud quand nous y sommes arrivés ?**

 **\- Toi et tes questions existentielles alors que je suis le moins bien placer pour y répondre,** s'exclama Aldaron en sachant que sa sœur savait parfaitement pourquoi il disait ça.

 **\- Julie non plus ne l'était pas, pourtant, elle essay... oh mon dieu, on est quel jour ? Et le jour de quel mois ?**

Elërinna sortit sa main de l'eau et la secoua pour enlever le plus de gouttes d'eau possible. Elle se redressa et fixa son frère aîné, la panique se lisant très clairement dans ses yeux clairs. Aldaron secoua négativement la tête, car lui aussi ne connaissait pas la date, ni même l'année de ce monde, mais ce dont il était sur c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas en 2017 dans ce monde-ci.

 **\- Aragorn !** appela l'argentée alors que le bateau du rôdeur était près du leur.

 **\- Que ce passe-t-il Elërinna ? Vous avez un problème ?**

 **\- Vous connaissez la date d'aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Oui, nous sommes proches du 20 Février. Pourquoi ?**

De la part de l'argentée, Aragorn ne reçut aucune réponse, car la jeune femme s'était figée en entendant le nom du mot. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que le temps était passé aussi vite, ils étaient morts début Octobre ! Mais enfin, que le temps passe n'était pas ce qui la rendit muette, c'est le fait qu'ils étaient en Février et que le mois de Janvier était passé depuis un moment déjà. Et donc qu'elle avait raté l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie et de la jumelle de celle-ci. Aldaron fut lui aussi secoué quand il apprit la date, parce que bien que Julie soit la meilleure amie de sa sœur, elle faisait quand même partie de la famille, c'était comme le cinquième membre de leur fratrie.

 **\- El...** commença le vert mais Elërinna fit non de la tête.

 **\- C'est bon Aldaron, je vais bien. Je vais bien.**

C'était faux, bien sûr, la jeune femme n'allait pas bien, mais elle n'allait pas le montrer à tout le monde. Elle se réinstalla correctement au milieu de la pirogue et croisa les bras en ferment les yeux, refusant de pleurer, surtout devant les autres qui ne comprendrais pas sa peine. Enfin, ils la comprendraient peut-être, mais personne ne pourrait l'aider. Elërinna inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de rouvrir les yeux, affichant une expression impassible et détachée. C'était certain qu'elle ne devrait pas réagir ainsi, qu'elle ne devait pas fermer ainsi ses émotions pour les cacher au fond d'elle-même, mais elle haïssait que quelqu'un voit ses faiblesses. Certes elle prenait ça à la rigolade quand tout allait bien et qu'elle disait qu'elle était une peureuse et avait l'air faible parfois, mais en réalité, si cela avait été possible, elle aurait voulu effacer cette partie d'elle-même. Soupirant longuement, Elërinna continua de regarder droit devant elle, mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Haldir - totalement par hasard - qui était plus loin sur le fleuve et qui devait certainement s'assurer qu'ils suivaient bien tous.

 _ **\- Bon écoutes Gwen. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu la dis toi-même, on est ici maintenant... Et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec cet Elfe là, mais ça me plaît moyen-moyen.**_

 _ **\- Que... Quoi ?! Mais t'es con ou quoi ? De qui tu parles ?**_

 _ **\- Ne fais pas l'idiote et je ne suis pas aveugle...**_

 _ **\- Pfff... N'importe quoi,**_ rétorqua la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa.

Derrière elle, Aldaron eut un sourire moqueur, sachant parfaitement que sa sœur savait de qui il voulait parler.

Le soir venu, la communauté et Haldir choisirent de s'arrêter sur la berge, dans une sorte de petite crique cachée par des rochers. Avec l'aide de son frère, Elërinna ramena leur bateau sur les cailloux pour ne pas qu'il parte pendant la nuit, puis ils le vidèrent. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de bagage et heureusement, car ils avaient tous décidé de voyager le plus léger possible. Enfin, c'était un peu difficile comme ils étaient onze à traverser toute la Terre du Milieu : il fallait plusieurs bagages de nourritures, d'autres avec des vêtements propres, plein de gourdes d'eau et tout le reste. Elërinna installa son « lit » un peu à l'écart des autres, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de discuter avec ses amis ce soir. Néanmoins, même si elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle aida pour installer leur campement de fortune, pour prendre l'eau et tout ce qui restait de nécessaire à faire. De loin, pendant qu'il essayait d'allumer un feu pour que tout le monde puisse manger chaud, Aldaron observa sa petite sœur du coin de l'œil. Il avait conscience qu'elle était maintenant une grande fille, et que même en ayant dix-sept ans, elle pouvait se montrer plus mature qu'eux bien qu'elle soit très sensible, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle... Survivrait-elle mentalement à ce qui pourrait bien les attendre ? La chute de Gandalf et leur combat dans la Moria semblaient l'avoir plus que secouée et l'aîné Jackser avait peur que s'il y avait d'autres morts, sa petite sœur ne puisse pas le supporter... Lui aussi aurait bien voulu lui dire de rester en Lothlórien, en sécurité, mais vu comment Elërinna était têtue, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Soupirant doucement, Aldaron entrechoqua à nouveau les deux silex qu'il tenait dans ses mains et eut un sourire en voyant l'herbe sèche qui était entourée de grosses pierres prendre feu. Une fois que les flammes furent bien prises, il ajouta un peu de bois puis posa la poêle en fonte sur le feu, laissant par la suite Sam s'occuper du repas. À l'écart, dans l'endroit où elle avait installé sa couche et ou elle espérait qu'il n'y ai pas d'insectes qui viendraient l'embêter, Elërinna sortit de son sac sa brosse à cheveux donnée par Nennviel à Fondcombe, puis s'attela à se démêler les cheveux, ce qui l'empêcherait de réfléchir au fait qu'elle avait loupé l'anniversaire de sa seule et meilleure amie parce qu'elle était morte et qu'elle avait été transférée dans un monde complètement différent de la Terre sans aucun moyen de communication avec son véritable univers. En tombant sur un nœud, la jeune femme grimaça de douleur et sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à s'énerver dessus. Pas parce qu'avoir un nœud l'énerver, mais parce que, quoi qu'elle fasse, sa culpabilité ne partait pas. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir être là pour Julie, après tout, depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elles avaient rarement été séparées et surtout... Julie avait maintenant dix-huit ans, majeure et avec une amie morte qui se sentait mieux dans un monde inconnu que sur la planète Terre...

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure des choses à faire,** dit une voix qu'elle reconnut aisément.

Mais même si elle la reconnaissait, Elërinna sursauta et lâcha sa brosse à cheveux qui retomba dans la main de Haldir. Incrédule, elle regarda l'immortel et commença à rougir de honte en comprenant qu'il l'avait vu dans son moment de douleur morale silencieux. Il y eut un blanc avant que le Capitaine des Gardes ne lui tende sa brosse à cheveux puis qu'il s'agenouille en face d'elle, ce qui rendit Elërinna encore un peu plus incrédule.

 **\- Je suis venu vous apporter ceci,** il lui montra le bol en bois qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, mais la jeune femme plissa le nez.

 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim ce soir,** répondit-elle en éloignant le bol d'un geste de la main.

 **\- Vous devriez vous forcer Elërinna,** son nom sonna bizarrement dans la bouche de l'Elfe et ses rougissements s'accentuèrent. **Une longue route vous attend encore demain et il serait mauvais de le faire le ventre vide.**

 **\- Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas...** un gargouillement semblable au cri d'un cachalot affamé coupa l'argentée, la faisant encore plus rougir. **Faim...** termina-t-elle tout de même.

 **\- Votre estomac dit pourtant le contraire,** fit remarquer le blond tout en ayant un sourire amusé.

Elërinna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soutenant le regard d'Haldir. Certes, son estomac l'avait trahie, mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de manger pour le moment. Cependant, le Galadhrim ne sembla pas du même avis qu'elle, car il s'installa à côté d'elle tout en mettant bien en évidence le pain, les tomates et les petits morceaux de viande chaude qui étaient présents dans l'assiette. L'argentée l'ignora et recommença à brosser ses cheveux, mais avec cette fois-ci beaucoup plus de douceur, la présence de l'immortel l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ses pensées assez sombres. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec lui et elle ne préférait pas le savoir, mais dans tous les cas, la Prodige n'aimait pas la chaleur dans son cœur, ni la gêne qu'elle ressentait en sa présence et ni le fait qu'il la fasse si facilement rougir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'avoir ce genre de réaction. Un peu plus loin dans leur campement de fortune, la jeune femme vit Aragorn et Boromir s'éloigner ainsi que son frère qui ne la quittait pas du regard, enfin qui ne quittait pas Haldir du regard. Elle soupira lentement.

 **\- Vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Non.**

Clair et net. Cela aurait pu déplaire à beaucoup de monde, mais pas à Elërinna qui, malgré ses tristes pensées, eut un léger sourire en coin en entendant la réponse de l'immortel. Baissant les armes, elle rangea sa brosse et prit des mains de leur guide le bol en bois pour commencer à picorer le pain.

 **\- Je ne savais pas que les Elfes étaient têtus...** dit-elle, feignant de ne pas observer Haldir du coin de l'œil.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, mais la jeune femme vit parfaitement qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux et que lui aussi avait un sourire en coin. Son propre sourire s'étira un peu plus sur son visage alors qu'elle se mettait à manger avec un peu plus d'appétit.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla à l'aube, mais certains mirent un peu plus de temps pour émerger du sommeil. Emmitouflée dans sa couverture, Elërinna avait du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Sa nuit avait été peuplée de nombreux cauchemars, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée souvent, à part quelques nuits, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Lothlórien... Certainement que le calme paisible de la forêt l'avait un peu aidée. Cependant maintenant qu'ils l'avaient quitté ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux clos, la jeune femme sentit que quelqu'un s'approcher de là où elle dormait et soudainement, on lui secoua vivement l'épaule.

 **\- Elërinna, debout. On y va** _ **,**_ lui dit la voix de Frodon.

Ne répondant pas, l'argentée ouvrit les yeux puis se redressa à l'aide de ses mains. Autour d'eux, le camp avait été levé et le reste de la Communauté ainsi que son frère se hâtaient de remettre leurs affaires dans les bateaux, immédiatement malgré son esprit et son regard encore embrumés, elle remarqua l'absence de leur guide.

 **\- Où est Haldir ? Il ne devait pas nous guider sur le fleuve ?**

 **\- Puisque Aragorn connaît le chemin à partir d'ici, Haldir est reparti chez lui.**

L'information mit quelques secondes à monter jusqu'au cerveau d'Elërinna, mais quand elle la comprit, elle ne fit que hocher la tête avant de se lever en tanguant un petit peu à cause d'un léger tournis, chose qui arrivait souvent quand on se relève trop vite. Une fois remise sur pied, la jeune Prodige remercia son ami d'un signe de la tête et d'un sourire puis commença à rassembler ses affaires pour être prête le plus rapidement possible. Cinq minutes plus tard, Elërinna ferma son sac, mais s'immobilisa en remarquant une affaire qui n'était pas à elle. À même le sol, cachée sous son sac ainsi que sa belle cape offerte par les Galadhrim, se trouvait une courte épée au pommeau gris rangée dans son fourreau. L'épée ne lui était pas inconnue, pour l'avoir déjà vu accrochée à la ceinture d'un certain elfe... Elërinna fronça les sourcils tout en mettant ses affaires sur son dos. Chargée, elle prit l'épée dans ses mains puis se dirigea vers Aragorn.

 **\- Aragorn !** l'accosta-t-elle en arrivant au niveau du rôdeur. **Je crois que notre Guide a oublié l'une de ses épées.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Puis-je ?** demanda l'homme visiblement assez surpris, en vue de ses sourcils haussés.

 **\- Bien sûr... !**

La Prodige tendit l'arme à Grand-Pas qui, depuis la chute de Gandalf, était devenu un peu le chef de la Communauté. Il inspecta l'épée plusieurs minutes et la sortie de son fourreau, s'assurant bien que la lame appartenait au Capitaine des Gardes de la Lothlórien.

 **\- Elle lui appartient bien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait oublié... Vous devriez la garder avec vous pour le moment Elërinna.**

 **\- Hein ? Que- ! Pourquoi ?** hoqueta la jeune femme incrédule, après tout, cette lame ne lui appartenait pas.

 **\- Eh bien, parce qu'elle était dans vos affaires et que vous êtes la seule à ne pas avoir d'arme pour vous défendre en dehors de votre arc qui a un nombre de flèches limité.**

 **\- Mais je ne peux pas, elle ne m'appartient pas !**

Levant les yeux au ciel face au refus de la plus jeune, Aragorn lui fourra l'épée dans les mains en ignorant l'écarquillement de ses yeux oranges.

 **\- Vous la lui rendrez quand vous vous reverrez.**

 _ **\- Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore...**_

Aragorn ne lui répondit pas, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu, car l'argentée avait parlé en français et continua de préparer les bateaux pour le départ qui n'allait pas tarder. Après un petit moment de silence et d'incrédulité totale, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa soupira longuement avant d'accrocher l'épée d'Haldir à sa taille.

 **\- Elërinna ! Hâtez-vous !** s'exclama soudainement Boromir.

Dans un sursaut, l'appelée se dépêcha de monter avec son frère, pour une nouvelle journée de navigation.

oOoOoOoOo

Une routine s'installa lors des jours qu'ils passèrent sur l'eau du fleuve. Tous dans leurs embarcations, les Jackser et le reste de la communauté, parlaient assez peu. Ils avaient tous conscience d'avoir quittés la sécurité de la forêt elfique et c'est donc pour cela qu'ils restaient silencieux, attentifs aux moindres bruits étranges qui pourraient provenir de la forêt. Cette fois-ci, contrairement aux autres jours, c'était Elërinna qui tenait la pagaie pour que son frère aîné qui était devant elle, pour qu'il puisse un peu se reposer les bras. Malgré son inconfort sur l'embarcation, la plus jeune faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme des autres et ne pas faire se retourner le bateau. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait Elërinna sursauta violemment, quand un tronc d'arbre mort flottant dans l'eau passa à sa gauche sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, déjà qu'elle était peureuse au moindre bruit dans son monde, alors ici, avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Comté, c'était encore pire. Soupirant d'agacement contre elle-même, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand, juste après, un corbeau croassa dans la forêt du côté de la berge sur laquelle ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés depuis qu'ils voyageaient sur l'Anduin. Pourquoi ne s'y étaient-ils jamais arrêtés ? Car il y avait de fortes chances pour que des Orques y patrouillent, d'après l'avis d'Aragorn et Legolas. Le fait qu'un corbeau croasse depuis cet endroit, était assez lugubre.

 **\- T'as eu peur ?**

 **\- Non. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

Aldaron se retourna lentement dans sa direction, un sourcil septique haussé en même temps qu'un sourire en coin moqueur étirait ses lèvres. Il était facile de lire dans le regard orange foncé, qu'arborait maintenant l'aîné Jackser, les mots : « c'est ça, prends-moi pour un con... ». Elërinna préféra ignorer son aîné pour rapporter son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait. Cependant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils sortirent de la vallée dans laquelle coulait le fleuve pour déboucher sur un endroit semblable à une cuvette où de l'autre côté de là où ils étaient, se dressaient deux immenses statues. Ces dernières représentaient des guerriers, en vue de leurs armures taillées dans la pierre, qui levaient leur bras gauche, comme s'ils voulaient stopper les personnes qui allaient les franchir. Face à ça, une bonne partie de la communauté resta sans voix car, en dehors d'Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Boromir, ils n'avaient jamais parcouru la Terre du Milieu et donc, ils ne connaissaient rien aux monuments que ce monde pouvait contenir. Un peu plus loin sur le fleuve, ils durent tous stopper leur embarcation pour ne pas se retrouver entraîner dans des rapides qui les auraient très certainement tués si aucun d'eux ne réussissait à ralentir avec ses pagayes. Avec l'aide de son frère et tout en ayant les bottes dans l'eau, Elërinna tira le bateau sur le bord du lac dans lequel ils étaient arrivés après avoir passé ce qu'Aragorn nommait « l'Argonath ». Rapidement, ils installèrent leur camp pour la nuit, les chutes d'eau les empêchant de continuer leur route de toute façon. Sam se chargea d'allumer un feu tandis que Boromir alla chercher du bois, qu'Aragorn continuait de décharger les bateaux et que les deux Prodiges s'occupaient de remplir les gourdes d'eau fraîche.

 **\- Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit,** déclara le rôdeur. **Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pied. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs et après c'la, ce sera encore mieux !** s'exclama Gimli. **Une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue.**

 **\- Oui,** répondit Aragorn, **c'est notre route. Je vous suggère de prendre du repos et de retrouver vos forces Maître Nain.**

 **\- Retrouver mes forces ?** se vexa le Nain en marmonnant par la suite dans son épaisse barbe rousse.

Près de l'eau, Elërinna qui écoutait la discussion des deux hommes, sursauta quand de l'eau lui éclaboussa le bras. Incrédule, elle tourna lentement la tête vers Aldaron qui sifflotait innocemment en terminant de remplir l'une des gourdes dont il avait la charge. Plissant les yeux, la jeune femme détourna la tête puis se releva comme si de rien était avant de repartir en direction du camp. Son frère faisait souvent des choses stupides pour l'embêter et souvent, elle répondait en faisant la même chose stupide, mais en pire. Elërinna déposa les gourdes et en garda une seule avant de faire demi-tour. Une fois arrivée derrière le dos du vert, elle enleva le bouchon de la gourde puis déversa son contenu dans les cheveux verts de son grand frère. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et elle allait pousser un cri de joie, mais une image horrible s'imposa dans son esprit. Devant elle se trouvait une étendue d'eau un peu trouble avec des sortes d'îlots de terre et d'herbe, semblable à un marécage. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui l'horrifia. Ce fut les personnes présentes dans l'eau, ces dernières n'étaient pas vivantes et étaient donc des cadavres qui étaient plongés sous l'eau...

Quand l'eau coula dans ses cheveux, Aldaron poussa un cri par réflexe tellement l'eau était glacée.

 **\- Elërinna !** cria-t-il en se relevant d'un seul bond.

Trempé et ses cheveux maintenant longs depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, lui collant au visage, le Prodige de Yavanna se retourna pour engueuler sa sœur.

 **\- Non mais t'es folle ?! Elle est glacée !** s'emporta-t-il avant de se rendre compte de l'absence de réaction de l'argentée.

Dans le camp, tout le monde s'était arrêté dans leurs activités pour observer ce que le frère et la sœur faisaient. C'était toujours assez amusant de les voir se chamailler tant que ça ne terminait pas en grosse dispute. Aldaron fronça les sourcils face au regard figé et effrayé de sa sœur, il avait rarement vu cette expression dans les yeux de cette dernière.

 **\- Elërinna ? Elërinna ? Ça va ?**

Aucune réponse. L'aîné des Jackser voulu tendre sa main vers l'épaule de sa cadette pour la secouer, mais au lieu de rester immobile, quand la main de son frère rentra en contact avec son épaule, Elërinna eut un violent mouvement de recul qui la fit trébucher en arrière.

 **\- Elërinna !** s'écrièrent de concert les membres de la Communauté présents.

La douleur que provoqua la rencontre de son fessier avec le sol ramena la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa à la réalité. En voyant tout le monde réuni autour d'elle, la jeune femme voulue reculer encore plus, les souvenirs de sa sorte de vision encore bien présente dans son esprit. Tout comme les premières qu'elle avait eu dans la Moria.

 _ **\- Oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu... C'était quoi ça ?**_

 **\- Elërinna, vous parlez votre langue, on ne vous comprend pas,** lui signala avec patience Legolas.

 **\- J'ai... J'ai... _Oh mon dieu._**

 **\- Elërinna calme-toi !** s'exclama Pippin en lui prenant le visage dans les mains alors que des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Fermant les yeux, ce qui augmenta le nombre de larmes sortant de sous ses paupières, l'argentée prit une grande inspiration tout en essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient considérablement emballés à cause de la peur. Les seules fois où ce genre de « vision » lui était arrivée, c'était dans la Moria. Lorsque Gandalf, avait raconté l'histoire de la cotte de mithril de Bilbon, que son ami le Nain Thorin lui avait offert. Mais jamais quand on parlait près d'elle d'un lieu en particulier.

 **\- Je... Gimli, savez-vous à quoi ressemble le marais que nous devrions traverser ? Est-ce que dans l'eau... Il y aurait des... Cadavres ?** Demanda-t-elle lentement, à la surprise de tous.

 **\- Oui...** confirma sombrement le Nain. **Des batailles ont eu lieu là-bas.**

 **\- Elërinna, tu crois que ça serait... ?**

Sans laisser le temps à son frère de continuer sa phrase, Elërinna hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés devant l'énormité de ce qu'ils venaient tous les deux de comprendre. Elle avait des sortes de flash-back. Des parties de souvenirs qui lui revenait.

 **\- C'est une bonne chose !** Déclara le vert. **Ça veux dire que tu n'as pas totalement perdu tes souvenirs, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu vas pouvoir les retrouver.**

Autour de la jeune femme, ils commencèrent tous à s'agiter, car ce que disait Aldaron était vrai. Elle pouvait retrouver ses souvenirs, il fallait juste trouver comment ça se déclenchaient, parce qu'elle n'avait pas toujours ce genre de vision. Reprenant contenance, Elërinna, avec l'aide des Hobbits, se releva en frottant le bas de son dos, les cailloux sur la berge n'étaient pas vraiment des plus confortables.

 **\- Où est Frodon ?** demanda soudainement Merry.

La remarque du semi-homme alerta tout le monde et l'absence du porteur de l'anneau les frappa de plein fouet. Pourtant, ils étaient sûrs qu'il était là avant qu'Elërinna n'ait sa « vision ». Ils cherchèrent Frodon aux alentours du campement, mais il n'y avait aucune trace et Aragorn commençait à être méfiant envers Boromir. Cela faisait quand même un moment que le Gondoréen était parti chercher du bois. Rapidement, le rôdeur les divisa en plusieurs groupes de recherche. Aldaron se retrouva en binôme avec ce dernier tandis qu'Elërinna se retrouva avec Legolas et Gimli et les trois Hobbits ensembles. Après avoir attrapé son arc et avec un peu plus d'hésitation l'épée d'Haldir, l'argentée suivi l'Elfe et le Nain en direction de l'Est, l'angoisse commençant à lui nouer l'estomac. Frodon avait disparu sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et dire qu'elle avait promis à Gandalf de veiller sur lui...

C'est avec une certaine réticence qu'Aldaron accepta de suivre Aragorn à l'Ouest de leur campement. Il appréciait bien le rôdeur, mais laissé sa petite sœur toute seule, bien qu'elle soit avec Legolas et Gimli, ne lui plaisait pas trop... Il était peut-être un poil sur-protecteur avec elle dans certains cas. Devant le Prodige, Aragorn s'arrêta puis s'agenouilla en tâtonnant le sol à l'aide de ses mains, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

 **\- Que faites-vous ?** demanda le Prodige de Yavanna septique.

 **\- J'examine les empruntes laissées sur le sol,** répondit l'homme en montrant un endroit sur le sol où la terre avait été remuée. **Vous voyez la taille ? Ce ne sont pas celles d'un homme, elles sont beaucoup trop grandes, mais par contre, elles peuvent appartenir à un semi-homme.**

 **\- Celles de Frodon ?**

 **\- Ça ne peut être que les siennes,** confirma Aragorn avant de se relever. **Venez !**

Aldaron hocha la tête et il suivt le rôdeur qui commença à courir en direction de ce qui semblait être un chemin tracé dans le bois et qui était en pente. Ils la montèrent et se retrouvèrent sur le sommet d'une colline, parfaitement dégagée et d'où on pouvait voir le lac et les chutes d'eau en contrebas à côté de leur campement. Un ancien bâtiment en ruine avec une étrange forme noire sur le dessus se dressait sur le sommet où ils venaient d'arriver. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au abord de la bâtisse, quelque chose tomba de ce qui semblait être l'étage de cette dernière. Surpris, les deux hommes découvrirent un Frodon allongé sur le dos.

 **\- Frodon !** dit Aragorn, inquiet.

Le Hobbit se retourna vivement vers eux et il semblait complètement perdu. Aldaron l'observa légèrement perplexe, se demandant comment il avait pu tomber comme ça du haut de l'étrange bâtiment... Ah ! Si seulement sa sœur avait tous ses souvenirs, ici et maintenant, beaucoup de questions trouveraient des réponses.

 **\- Il s'est emparé de Boromir,** déclara le petit brun.

 **\- L'anneau ? Où est-il ?** s'exclama le rôdeur avec crainte en s'avançant.

Néanmoins, Frodon recula vivement quand il fit cela, et ses yeux exprimèrent immédiatement de la peur.

 **\- N'approchez pas !** s'écria le plus petit avant de se remettre debout et de se mettre à courir pour s'éloigner d'eux.

Aragorn lui couru un peu après et Aldaron essaya de le retenir, car si Frodon avait maintenant peur d'eux, il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Mais le Jackser était beaucoup plus lent que le rôdeur et ce dernier était déjà près du Hobbit.

 **\- Frodon, attendez !**

 **\- Aragorn ! Vous l'effrayez, il a dû se passer quelque chose avec Boromir pour qu'il ait ainsi peur !** intervint le vert en s'approchant le plus doucement possible. **Frodon, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.**

 **\- J'ai juré de vous protéger,** lui rappela également Aragorn en mettant les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

 **\- Mais pouvez-vous me protéger de vous ?** rétorqua le Hobbit.

Sous les yeux d'Aragorn et d'Aldaron, il ouvrit sa main jusqu'à maintenant étroitement fermée et ils purent voir que l'anneau y était posé. Immédiatement, le Prodige de Yavanna recula de plusieurs pas en se mettant le bras devant son nez, l'odeur que dégageait le bijou lui donnant, comme à chaque fois, envie de vomir.

 **\- Vous, vous le détruiriez ?** demanda Frodon.

Connaissant l'effet qu'avait l'anneau sur les hommes, et même les autres races peuplant la Terre du Milieu, bien que certaines soient plus résistantes que d'autres, Aldaron vit avec horreur Aragorn s'approcher de Frodon en fixant l'arme la plus puissante de Sauron. Il allait le retenir, prêt à se battre contre lui s'il le fallait pour pouvoir protéger le porteur de l'anneau, même s'il savait qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids contre le rôdeur. Cependant, Aragorn les surprit tous les deux en s'agenouillant devant le Hobbit et en lui faisant refermer ses doigts sur l'objet.

 **\- Jusqu'au bout, j'aurais été à vos côtés, jusque dans les flammes du Mordor,** déclara-t-il.

 **\- Je le sais,** reconnu le semi-homme. **Alors veillez sur les autres et en particulier Sam, il ne comprendra pas... Et vous Aldaron, veillez sur Elërinna et, dites lui qu'elle a parfaitement rempli sa promesse...**

 **\- Elle ne me croira jamais Frodon...**

 **\- Je sais... Et j'en suis désolé...**

 **\- Allez Frodon !** le coupa soudainement Aragorn en se relevant et en dégainant son épée. **Courez !**

Frodon sortit un peu sa propre épée, qui dégageait une vive lumière bleutée. Aldaron fronça les sourcils en voyant cela et à son tour, comprenant qu'ils étaient en danger, sortit son épée de son fourreau tout en tenant fermement dans son autre main le bâton que Yavanna lui avait donné. En combat, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser le don que la Vala lui avait fait, il était peut-être temps.

oOoOoOoOo

Pour rechercher le semi-homme qui l'avait recueillie chez lui alors qu'il n'était même pas obligé et qui était devenu son ami, Elërinna s'était métamorphosée en Léopard des Neiges. L'odorat et l'ouïe fine du félin lui permettraient normalement de repérer Frodon rapidement, tout du moins, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir correctement veillé sur son ami, comme elle l'avait promis au magicien, lui pesant déjà à l'esprit. Sous les yeux perplexes de Legolas et Gimli qui courraient derrière, et qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de voir une jeune femme prendre la forme d'un animal inconnu en Terre du Milieu, Elërinna leva le museau vers le ciel et elle commença à humer l'air autour d'eux. L'attente sembla déplaire au Nain, car ce dernier commença à s'impatienter.

 **\- Qu'attendons-nous ? Je ne pense pas que ça nous aidera à retrouver le Hobbit !**

 **\- Pour une fois, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous Maître Nain. Que faites-vous Elërinna ?**

L'argentée montra les crocs et fit claquer sa langue à l'intérieur de sa gueule tout en continuant à chercher la moindre odeur ou son qui pourraient les mener à Frodon. Une brise souffla en plein dans ses narines et là, Elërinna failli vomir, mais au lieu de ça, elle se retransforma aussi rapidement que possible en humaine. Une fois sous sa forme véritable, la jeune femme empoigna son arc et encocha une flèche d'avance. L'odeur qu'elle avait sentie, en plus de celle qui était caractéristique de l'anneau, ne lui disait rien qui vaille et dans un terrain inconnu, il fallait mieux être prudent.

 **\- Dépêchez-vous, quelque chose ne va pas... Mais alors pas du tout.**

À peine eut-elle dit cela qu'une flèche siffla près d'eux en allant se planter dans un des arbres derrière Gimli. Ils levèrent tous les trois les yeux vers le haut d'une pente et virent plusieurs monstres semblables à des Orques... Mais leurs peaux étaient beaucoup plus sombres et ils étaient aussi beaucoup plus grands. Un des monstres tira une nouvelle flèche, mais à nouveau, cette dernière alla se planter dans un arbre. Malgré les légers tremblements de peur et d'appréhension qui avaient pris le contrôle de ses mains à cette vue qui lui rappelait fortement le combat qu'il y avait eu dans la Moria, Elërinna leva un sourcil perplexe... Ça ne pouvait pas être des stormtrooper version Terre du Milieu quand même... Rapidement, une flèche siffla près d'elle et l'archer ennemi tomba raide mort tandis que ses compères courraient vers eux. En voyant Legolas et Gimli se précipiter devant elle pour se battre contre les Orques, Elërinna resserra ses doigts autour de son arc et de sa flèche en chassant les souvenirs de la Moria loin dans son esprit. Elle n'allait pas les laisser se battre seuls, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle leva son arc et visa du mieux qu'elle put en direction du cou d'un de leur ennemi, sûre que ça le tuerait sur le coup. Une fois le premier tombé, la jeune femme prit un peu plus d'assurance et aida beaucoup à se débarrasser des Orques puis, quand ceux qui les avaient pris par surprise furent tous morts, elle récupéra rapidement ses flèches et guida l'Elfe et le Nain dans la direction d'où venait l'odeur désagréable de l'anneau qu'elle avait ressentit tout à l'heure. Côte à côte, ils gravirent plusieurs pentes à travers des arbres et plus ils avançaient, plus ils entendaient des cris et des épées s'entrechoquer. Accélérant leur course tout en tenant leurs armes bien en évidence, ils arrivèrent dans des sortes de ruines où des douzaines et des douzaines d'Orques étaient regroupés.

 **\- PAR ERENDIL !** hurla la voix d'Aragorn, ce dernier tombant du haut d'une plate-forme.

Des branches sortirent de nul par et autour du rôdeur, plusieurs monstres furent ligotés et étranglés. Personne ne prit le temps de comprendre comment Aldaron arrivait à faire cela tout en se battant avec son épée, le nombre d'Orques les attaquant beaucoup trop important pour qu'ils puissent se le permettre. Au fur et à mesure que les monstres mourraient, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois à la poursuite de ceux qui essayaient de partir en direction de leur campement. Pour économiser ses flèches, Elërinna rangea son arc et dégaina l'épée oubliée par Haldir et, toujours aussi surprise de la légèreté de l'arme elfique, elle se débrouilla de son mieux pour continuer à se battre. Et alors qu'une bonne partie des Orques présents étaient tombés, un son semblable à celui d'une trompette résonna dans la forêt.

 **\- Le cor du Gondor !** s'exclama Legolas.

 **\- Boromir !** compris immédiatement Aragorn.

Échangeant un regard avec son frère aîné, Elërinna rangea l'épée et ferma les yeux puis se transforma en Léopard tandis que près d'elle, Aldaron tranchait la tête d'un Orque qui venait de se faire attraper par les branches contrôlées par le vert. Une fois l'argentée transformée, ils se mirent tous les deux à courir en direction d'où venait le son du cor, pour rejoindre le plus vite possible Boromir, tout comme les autres, en continuant à tuer des Orques sur leur chemin.

Le bâton d'Aldaron claqua contre le sol et des feuilles tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir tranchèrent la chair noirâtre d'un Orque tandis que les flèches de Legolas sifflaient dans l'air, que la hache de Gimli s'abattait sur le crâne de leur ennemi et que les crocs d'Elërinna se plantaient dans la jugulaire d'un des monstres qu'elle venait de plaquer au sol de tout son poids. Écœurée par le goût métallique et certainement pourri du sang, la jeune femme retira vite ses dents en crachant. Dans son dos, elle sentit une main passer dans son épais poil.

 **\- Elërinna, je dois te dire quelque chose...** commença Aldaron mais Elërinna le coupa.

 **\- C'est pas vraiment le moment Aldaron là !** s'exclama t-elle en reprenant forme humaine.

Sans prévenir, elle arracha l'épée des mains de son frère aîné puis empala de justesse un Orque qui arrivait dans le dos du plus âgé. Ce dernier lança un regard reconnaissant à sa cadette avant de récupérer son arme et de l'aider à se remettre debout. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis il plissa le nez en voyant l'état dans lequel sa sœur était. Le bas de son visage était couvert de sang noir et plusieurs entailles avaient pris place sur ses joues, ses mains et ses bras. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des cris suivit d'autres, plus rauques, appartenant à un Orque.

 **\- Vite !** s'écria Elërinna.

Ils ne savaient pas trop où étaient passées les autres soit Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, mais ils se précipitèrent quand même tous les deux vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix. En arrivant, Aldaron vit un champ de cadavres d'Orque set Aragorn qui se battait avec difficulté contre un de leur ennemi qui l'avait bloqué avec un bouclier. Immédiatement, le Prodige de Yavanna vint en aide au rôdeur grâce à de son pouvoir. Elërinna, ayant vu son frère venir en aide à Aragorn, se permit d'analyser le terrain et découvrit Boromir au milieu des corps morts, trois flèches plantées dans le torse, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri d'horreur. Bien qu'elle ne s'entende pas particulièrement bien avec l'homme du Gondor, il faisait tout de même parti de la compagnie et au fil du temps, elle s'était habituée à sa présence.

 **\- Boromir !**

Malgré qu'il soit beaucoup plus fort et lourd qu'elle, la jeune femme l'aida du mieux qu'elle put pour l'adosser contre un arbre. Le guerrier avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et la vue du sang coulant au niveau de ses lèvres inquiéta grandement Elërinna, il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais elle lui ordonna de rester tranquille.

 **\- Boromir, ne parlez pas... Il faut économiser vos forces...**

Elle déposa ses mains sur les joues puis sur le front de l'homme : sa peau était affreusement pâle et la douleur le faisait transpirer à grosses goûtes, ce qui était mauvais signe... Aragorn arriva à côté d'eux et s'agenouilla, regardant la gravité de ses blessures.

 **\- Ils ont enlevé les petits...** articula difficilement Boromir.

 **\- Restez tranquille,** répondit le rôdeur.

 **\- Frodon... Où est Frodon ?** demanda le Gondoréen en l'ignorant.

 **\- Je l'ai laissé s'en aller...**

 **\- Alors vous avez fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire... L'anneau... J'ai essayé de le lui prendre...**

 **\- Sachez qu'à présent, l'anneau est hors d'atteinte,** le rassura Aragorn.

Les yeux d'Elërinna s'écarquillèrent alors que dans son esprit les paroles qu'ils venaient de s'échanger prenaient tout son sens. Frodon était parti. Il était parti alors que des douzaines d'Orques avaient parcouru les bois à côté de leur campement. Il était donc seul. Son visage perdit toutes couleurs tandis qu'elle se retenait de piquer une crise qui allait être un mélange de peur, de culpabilité et de tristesse. Le premier sentiment, car ils étaient en danger, le second car elle n'avait pas correctement tenu sa promesse et le troisième car dans son état, Boromir n'allait certainement pas survivre. Et en plus de tout cela, si elle avait bien compris, Merry et Pippin avaient été enlevés par les Orques qu'ils n'avaient pas pu tuer.

 **\- Pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé... À cause de moi vous allez tous échouer,** dit Boromir.

 **\- Non Boromir. Vous avez combattu bravement, votre honneur est sauf,** lui répondit Aragorn avant de diriger sa main vers l'une des flèches pour l'enlever.

 **\- Laissez-là ! S'en est fini, le monde des hommes va s'effondrer, tout ne sera que ténèbres et ma cité sera détruite.**

 **\- J'ignore quelles sont les forces qui me restent, mais je vous jure que jamais je ne laisserais prendre la cité blanche, ni notre peuple échouer.**

 **\- Notre peuple...** répéta Boromir. **Notre peuple...**

Ce dernier voulu tendre la main vers le pommeau de son épée, mais les forces commençaient à l'abandonner et ce fut Aragorn qui la lui donna.

 **\- Je vous aurais suivi mon frère,** dit-il en fixant le rôdeur dans les yeux. **Mon capitaine. Mon Roi...** reconnu-t-il dans un denier soupir.

Aragorn fit un signe étrangement semblable au signe de prière que les Jackser connaissaient puis il s'avança pour embrasser le front de Boromir.

 **\- Reposes en paix, fils du Gondor.**

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles, ils restèrent tous immobiles dans un silence religieux et quand Aragorn se releva, il voulut aider Elërinna, mais cette dernière resta à genoux sur le sol, ses yeux rivés sur le visage sans vie du Gondoréen. Aldaron s'approcha du rôdeur en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule tout en secouant la tête, lui faisant comprendre que, quoi qu'il fasse, avec sa sœur ça ne servirait à rien.

 **\- Ils attendront son retour à la Tour Blanche,** déclara Aragorn. **Mais il ne reviendra pas.**

En dehors d'Aldaron et Elërinna, ils ramenèrent le corps de Boromir sur la rive. Les Jackser eux, restèrent encore dans la forêt, la plus jeune complètement amorphe devant l'arbre sur lequel elle avait amené le guerrier pour qu'il puisse économiser ses forces. Aldaron força, avec un peu de difficulté, sa sœur à se remettre sur ses deux jambes et comme il s'en doutait, cette dernière ne pleurait pas. Ses yeux étaient complètement secs.

 _ **\- Gwen... Nous devons rejoindre les autres.**_

 _ **\- Vous avez laisser partir Frodon... Tout seul...**_ murmura t-elle.

 _ **\- C'était son choix, il m'a dit de te dire que tu avais parfaitement rempli ta promesse,**_ lui confia le vert.

 _ **\- C'est faux... C'EST FAUX !**_

Elle avait dit ça en criant et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler violemment, mais pourtant, aucune larme ne coulaient de ses yeux. Avec un soupir, car franchement depuis qu'ils dans ce monde cela arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût, Aldaron prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras pour une étreinte qui se devait réconfortante. Elërinna mit un petit moment avant de serrer à son tour son grand frère, et, malgré elle, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

 _ **\- Tout par en couille Fabian... ! Gandalf meurt, Boromir aussi, Merry et Pippin se sont fait emmener, Sam n'est plus ici et Frodon est parti ! Galadriel nous avait prévenus que la communauté ne tenait plus qu'à un fil !**_

Aldaron ne répondit pas, parce que tout simplement, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, se contentant d'attendre qu'Elërinna se calme en lui faisant des cercles dans le dos à l'aide de sa main, espérant que ce soit réconfortant.

 _ **\- Comment on en est arrivés là ?**_ sanglota la jeune femme en s'accrochant au haut de la tunique de son aîné.

\- … **_Je ne sais pas..._** répondit finalement le vert. **_Mais c'était l'un des risques qu'il y avait... On le savait..._**

 _ **\- Je... Je te dirais bien qu'on aurait dû écouter Alexandre... Mais ça aurait été la même chose et on aurait fait qu'abandonner nos amis ! Oh, si seulement j'avais mes souvenirs ! Quels qu'ils soient je voudrais les avoir !**_

 ** _\- Tu les retrouveras, on trouvera un moyen, mais quand on sera au calme et en sécurité, tu devras m'expliquer à quel moment tu as tes visions. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu sèches tes larmes et qu'on aille sauver Merry et Pippin avec les autres,_** dit-il doucement en s'écartant légèrement.

Essuyant ses joues et ses yeux à l'aide d'une de ses mains qui était à un peu près propre, Elërinna hocha lentement la tête avant de grimacer. Le sel présent dans ses larmes s'était déposé sur les petites entailles qui parsemaient ses joues, lui piquant la chair, ce qui était un peu douloureux. Aldaron passa un bras autour des épaules de sa cadette, puis il la guida jusqu'à leur campement.

Boromir fut installé par Aragorn et Legolas dans un des bateaux, avec tout son équipement de guerrier. Bien que la manière de rendre hommage au Gondoréen soit très différente des coutumes de leur monde, Aldaron et Elërinna observèrent avec les autres le bateau être emporté par le courant pour finalement disparaître dans les chutes. Quand l'embarcation fut hors de vue, la plus jeune du groupe de cinq qu'ils formaient maintenant, nettoya son visage et ses plaies rapidement avant que son frère bande celles sur ses bras avec des morceaux de tissu. À côté d'eux, Aragorn rassemblait leurs vivres les plus légers et s'équipa tandis que Legolas, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils allaient faire, remit l'un des bateaux qui restait à l'eau.

 **\- Dépêchez-vous !** s'exclama l'Elfe Sylvain. **Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale !**

Savoir que Sam était parti avec Frodon, avait légèrement rassuré Elërinna. Le jardinier était tellement loyal, que jamais il n'abandonnerait le brun, et elle était sûre qu'il veillerait constamment sur lui, contrairement à elle. En voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne faisait un geste pour le suivre, Legolas se tourna vers Aragorn. Au loin, ils pouvaient tous voir de dos les deux Hobbits qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, qui eux ne les avaient pas remarqués et c'était certainement mieux ainsi.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre,** compris le blond en voyant le regard de son ami.

 **\- Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains,** répondit Aragorn.

 **\- Alors tout aura été fait en vain, la communauté à failli,** du reconnaître sombrement Gimli.

 **\- Rien n'a été fait en vain, Gimli,** dit Aldaron avec détermination. **J'ai confiance en Frodon et Sam, ils y arriveront.**

 **\- Et elle n'aura pas failli tant que nous resterons loyaux les uns envers les autres,** déclara le rôdeur. **Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce, pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces !**

 **\- À ça non !** s'exclama Elërinna qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue avec son frère. **Nous aurons toujours des forces pour nos amis !**

Aragorn la regarda avec un sourire, visiblement content de lire dans ses yeux non plus de la culpabilité et de la tristesse, mais une détermination sans faille pour retrouver vivant les deux cousins.

 **\- Débarrassons-nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire !** ordonna-t-il en rangeant la dague que Celeborn lui avait donné. **Voyageons léger. Allons chasser de l'Orque !**

Dans le dos de l'homme, ils s'entre-regardèrent tous les quatre et des sourires carnassier prirent place sur leurs lèvres.

 **\- Oui !** s'exclama Gimli, en riant.

Secouant la tête en les voyant tous partirent en courant dans la forêt pour suivre les traces laissées par le groupe d'Orques ayant enlevé Merry et Pippin, Elërinna ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, prenant la forme du Léopard des Neiges. Quand la désagréable envie de se gratter eut disparu ainsi que les douleurs caractéristiques de sa métamorphose, la jeune femme s'élança à leur suite. Prête malgré son appréhension, à chasser les Orques.


	15. Chapitre 14 - L'impossible devient

_**Chapitre 14.**_

 _ **L'impossible deviens possible au Rohan.**_

Cela faisait trois jours et trois nuits qu'ils courraient sans relâche en suivant les traces qu'Aragorn pistait sans aucune difficulté, elles étaient tellement évidentes que même quelqu'un n'ayant aucune expérience dans le domaine aurait pu suivre le groupe d'Orques. Ils se reposaient rarement, environ quatre heures de sommeil la nuit et prenaient très peu de pauses. Même si les Jackser n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de course-poursuite, aucun des deux ne se plaignaient. Transformée en Léopard et assise quelques mètres derrière Aragorn qui était couché au sol avec son oreille collée contre la pierre, Elërinna attendait que les autres arrivent et que le rôdeur se relève. L'endurance qui lui avait été donnée avec son don de métamorphose lui permettait de plutôt bien supporter la course en continu depuis aujourd'hui, quasiment quatre jours, heureusement pour elle. S'ils avaient dû faire ça sur Terre, elle aurait dû abandonné depuis longtemps et elle aurait peut-être même fait une crise cardiaque sur le chemin. Levant le museau vers le ciel, la jeune femme huma l'air et montra immédiatement les crocs, le vent qui soufflait légèrement ramenait les odeurs désagréables des Orques. Encore heureux que leur odeur était moins forte que celle de l'anneau. Sinon, elle ne pourrait pas rester transformée longtemps en Léopard.

 **\- Ils ont forcé l'allure,** dit Aragorn avant de se relever. **Ils ont dû flairer notre odeur. Vite !** s'écria-t-il à l'adresse des retardataires.

Alors que l'homme se remettait à courir, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa préféra attendre d'être sûre que tout le monde suivait bien. Avec un certain amusement, elle vit son frère passé avec de la sueur sur le front, rapidement suivit par Legolas qui ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue puis un peu plus tard, par Gimli, qui avait le plus de mal.

 **\- Plus vite Gimli !** s'exclama l'Elfe au plus petit.

 **\- Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite,** haleta le Nain en prenant appui sur sa hache. **Sans manger, ni se reposer et aucun signe de notre gibier alors, que peut bien raconter un rocher ?!**

Toujours amusée, Elërinna avança à pas de félin jusqu'au roux puis elle attendit que Legolas soit plus loin, connaissant leur mauvaise entente depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Fondcombe, même si cette dernière s'était améliorée depuis la Lorien, pour entamer la discussion.

 **\- Si vous voulez Gimli, je peux vous prendre sur mon dos,** proposa-t-elle en trottinant à côté de lui.

 **\- Certainement pas jeune amie ! Je ne ferais pas ce plaisir à l'Elfe !** rétorqua vivement Gimli. **Mais c'est gentil à vous d'avoir proposé.**

Le Nain lui accorda un sourire, auquel la Cilmë répondit avant qu'ils ne se remettent tous les deux en routes pour suivre les trois autres. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les rives de l'Anduin à la poursuite du groupe d'Orques survivant les ayant attaqués et ayant enlevé leurs deux amis, le décor avait radicalement changé. Les arbres s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares, les roches de plus en plus présentes, le soleil qui tapait toute la journée ainsi que le manque d'eau avaient provoqué le jaunissement de l'herbe et comme paysage, tout n'était que collines, rochers et des ravins dont on pouvait observer en contre-bas des petits cours d'eau. Au bout de deux heures de course à travers cet endroit, Elërinna, qui était en tête de file, dû ralentir, car en face d'elle, s'étendait un vide de quelques mètres. Aragorn lui passa devant, sachant parfaitement qu'elle l'attendait pour savoir où aller et il descendit prudemment dans le creux que formait la plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient et celle en face d'eux. En voyant le rôdeur s'arrêter pour s'agenouiller, Elërinna sauta de là où elle se trouvait pour arriver en bas, sur ses quatre pattes. Tandis que Legolas et Aldaron arrivaient à leur tour, Aragorn ramassa quelque chose enfoncé dans le sol. Tous virent avec stupéfaction une broche en forme de feuille verte et argentée, recouverte de quelques morceaux de terre, qui retenait normalement leurs capes offertes par les Galadhrims.

 **\- Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien,** dit Aragorn en nettoyant l'attache.

 **\- Ils sont peut-être en vie,** répondit Legolas.

 **\- Pas peut-être, ils sont envie,** rétorqua l'argentée en reprenant rapidement forme humaine.

Elle prit la broche des mains du rôdeur et la rangea dans son sac en bandoulière qui reposait sur sa hanche gauche. Elle l'emballa dans un morceau de tissu, bien à l'abri au fond du sac. Les trois hommes la regardèrent et elle les défia d'un seul regard de la contredire. Finalement, Aragorn continua d'avancer en se concentrant sur les marques laissées au sol.

 **\- Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance,** dit-il en terminant son inspection.

 **\- Continuons !** s'exclama l'Elfe et juste après, Gimli dégringola le chemin qu'ils avaient tous emprunté, à part la Cilmë. **Plus vite Gimli ! Nous gagnions du terrain !**

 **\- Les longues distances m'épuisent !** cria en retour le Nain. **Nous les nains, nous sommes des sprinters ! Redoutables sur les courtes distances !**

Tous amusés par la remarque du Nain, ils continuèrent à courir vers la sortie du petit ravin où ils étaient. Sortit de ce dernier, Legolas se percha sur un rocher, se servant de sa vue plus puissante que ses compagnons de voyage pour voir où les Orques se trouvaient à peu près.

 **\- Le Rohan, pays des Seigneurs des Chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici... Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures et se dresse contre nous,** déclara Aragorn en parlant des monstres qu'ils poursuivaient.

Aldaron, qui était debout près de sa sœur, ne pus qu'être d'accord avec le rôdeur, son statut de Prodige lui permettait de sentir le mal malgré lui. Et comme pour l'anneau et les Orques, l'odeur venant des plaines devant eux le rendait malade. Il allait demander son avis à Elërinna, mais cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et les paupières crispées. Le vert la secoua et, au bout d'une seconde, elle rouvrit subitement les yeux, perdue. Devant eux, Legolas s'avançait parmi les rochers et Aragorn et Gimli se mettaient à le suivre.

 ** _\- Suivons-les..._** murmura Elërinna. **_Je t'en parlerais une fois qu'on aura retrouvé Merry et Pippin,_** Aldaron hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent leurs amis.

 **\- Legolas !** s'écria Aragorn. **Que voient vos yeux d'Elfes ?** Lui demanda-t-il alors que ce dernier sondait le paysage.

 **\- Leurs traces dévient au Nord-est !** répondit le blond. **Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard !**

 **\- Saroumane...** dit le rôdeur.

Tous comprirent que ce n'était pas une bonne chose et qu'il fallait qu'ils se hâtent de rattraper le groupe d'Orques avant que leurs amis ne tombent entre les mains du magicien ayant rejoint Sauron.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

La nuit qui commençait à se terminer leur avait encore servi à gagner du terrain sur les Orques, qui bien qu'ils soient plus forts que des Orques lambdas étaient tout de même obligés au bout d'un moment de faire une pause. Enfin, le groupe de cinq qu'ils formaient maintenant l'espérait fortement. Surtout, que de leur côté, la fatigue commençait sérieusement à peser sur leurs épaules, du moins pour ceux qui n'avaient pas des années d'entraînement, soit Aldaron et Elërinna. Derrière eux, le soleil se levait lentement, l'obscurité de la nuit laissant sa place à la lumière de l'aube. Le ciel se colora de nuances de jaune, d'orange et de rouge. Devant les deux Jackser et Gimli, Legolas se retourna, les sourcils froncés en observant ces couleurs particulières.

 **\- Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang à dû coulé cette nuit.**

L'argentée fronça à son tour les sourcils en l'entendant. Un mauvais pré-sentiment se frayait un chemin dans son cœur et elle n'aimait pas du tout cela. La simple idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Merry et Pippin, ça la rendait folle de rage et de chagrin. Alors elle restait près de son frère et se concentrait sur sa respiration devenue un peu haletante et essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui était arrivé près de l'Anduin. Un peu plus tard, quand le soleil fut un peu plus haut dans le ciel, ils arrivèrent dans une autre partie de ces étranges plaines où les extensions rocheuses se faisaient plus rares. Aragorn s'arrêta et identifia de nouvelles empruntes sur le sol, laissant par la même occasion le temps à tout le monde de le rejoindre. Elërinna se cambra en avant, sa main droite tenant le côté gauche de son ventre et l'autre appuyée sur sa cuisse. Don ou pas, elle ne pouvait pas éternellement échapper au point de côté, surtout après quatre jours et quatre nuits de course. Ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se passait, la jeune femme faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand Aldaron la tira brutalement par le bras pour ensuite la plaquer au sol.

 **\- Mais t'es taré !** s'exclama-t-elle sauf qu'il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

Le vert lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter à l'aide de son autre main. Perplexe, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa tendit l'oreille. Bien que le corps de son frère l'empêchait de voir l'endroit où ils étaient quelques instants plus tôt, elle entendit parfaitement des bruits, semblables à plusieurs sabots de chevaux piétinant le sol. Quasiment écrasée entre la pierre et son frère, elle entendit vaguement Aragorn leur dire quelque chose.

 **\- Aldaron, Elërinna ne bougez pas d'ici.**

L'aîné Jackser hocha la tête tandis que la plus jeune était de plus en plus inquiète faute de ne pas savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Les vibrations répercutées dans le sol l'alerta que les chevaux s'éloignaient et que les trois autres étaient en train de sortir de ce qui semblait être une cachette.

 **\- Cavaliers du Rohan !** s'écria Aragorn. **Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ?**

Agacée d'être ainsi maintenue contre le rocher, Elërinna donna un léger coup dans le ventre de son frère qui, après avoir grimacé et lui avoir rendu son coup par habitude, se décala un petit peu pour que sa cadette puisse voir ce qui se passait. Quand elle vit la centaine de cavaliers sur leurs chevaux entourer et pointer leur lances vers Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle voulue les rejoindre, mais Aldaron l'empêcha de bouger.

 **\- Que font, un Elfe, un Homme et un Nain dans le riddermark ?** s'exclama un cavalier avec un heaume plus brillant que celui des autres.

 **\- Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerais le mien,** rétorqua Gimli et dans leur cachette, le frère et la sœur se mordirent leurs lèvres inférieurs.

Le cavalier donna sa lance à un de ses camarades puis descendit de son cheval pour ensuite s'approcher du Nain d'une allure menaçante.

 **\- Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, Nain,** dit méchamment l'inconnu. **Si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.**

À la surprise des quatre membres de la communauté qui voyageaient encore ensemble, Legolas sortit son arc et encocha une flèche, visant de très près le cavalier. À peine eu-t-il bougeait que les lances se rapprochèrent autour d'eux trois.

 _ **\- Oh mon dieu ça va mal tourner !**_ murmura Elërinna à son frère qui hocha lentement la tête, attentif au moindre mouvement de la troupe de cavaliers.

 **\- Vous seriez mort au moindre geste !** siffla le Prince Elfe, pas du tout impressionné pour les pointes qui le menaçaient.

Aragorn fut le plus rapide à intervenir en retenant le bras de Legolas qui tenant l'arc, il l'obligea à baisser son arc, mais cela n'empêcha pas le blond de foudroyer le cavalier de ses yeux bleus. Néanmoins, le rôdeur les présenta tous les trois avec pacifisme.

 **\- Je suis Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, voici Gimli fils de Gloin et Legolas du royaume Sylvestre. Nous sommes les amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre Roi.**

 **\- Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis, pas même les siens,** expliqua le cavalier qui enleva son heaume, dévoilant une longue chevelure blonde.

Quand sa phrase fut finie, les autres hommes à dos de chevaux levèrent leur lances, rassurant les deux Jackser restés dans leur cachette. Ils avaient eu une peur bleue que la discussion tourne en combat. À cinq contre tous ces cavaliers, ils n'auraient certainement pas fait le poids.

 **\- Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du Roi et revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan et pour cela, nous avons été bannis.** L'homme s'approcha d'Aragorn. **Le magicien blanc est rusé, il va et vient à ce que l'on dit. Vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets,** dit-il, cette fois-ci en fixant Legolas.

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas des espions,** apaisa Aragorn. **Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-Hai en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.**

 **\- Les Uruk ont été détruits, nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.**

 **\- Mais il y avait deux Hobbit !** s'exclama Gimli. **Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ?!**

 **\- Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux,** décrivit le rôdeur.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de survivant...** répondit l'homme avant de désigner l'Ouest. **Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlés.**

 **\- Morts...** dit Gimli avec fatalité.

Les deux Prodiges ne virent pas les réactions faciales de leur amis, les chevaux leur cachant trop la vue mais de leur côté, Elërinna plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue, Aldaron lui, frappa le sol de son poing, avec tellement de force qu'il s'écorcha les phalanges puis, à l'aide de son autre bras, entoura les épaules de sa petite sœur. Au centre du cercle formé par les cavaliers du Rohan, l'homme qu'ils avaient devinés être leur chef, siffla un coup.

 **\- Hasufel ! Arod !** Deux chevaux, l'un gris clair presque blanc et l'autre à la robe alezane, émergèrent du cercle. **Puisse ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leurs premiers maîtres. Adieu.** Il remonta sur son cheval après avoir remis son heaume. **Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir... C'est peine perdue sur ces terres. Vers le nord !** hurla-t-il ensuite à ses hommes.

Tous les cavaliers partirent au galop vers le Nord et quand ils ne virent plus que des petits points au loin, Aldaron et Elërinna sortirent de derrière leur cachette. Malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'argentée et la mine sombre du vert à cause de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, ils ne voulaient pas baisser les bras et ils suivirent Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se métamorphosa en Léopard des Neiges puis partit sans attendre les autres, sa fatigue envolée et celui de Yavanna monta derrière Aragorn, sur le cheval à la robe couleur alezane.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, et plus l'odeur de chair carbonisée venait titiller les narines et l'odorat sur-développé d'Elërinna. Parmi toutes ces odeurs particulièrement désagréables à sentir, elle ne détecta pas les odeurs caractéristiques de Merry et Pippin, et si son inquiétude n'était pas déjà à son apogée, elle aurait grimpée d'un cran. Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une épaisse forêt, et là, une pile de cadavres et de membres carbonisés dégageaient, en plus d'une odeur à vous retourner l'estomac, une épaisse fumée blanchâtre. Des lances étaient plantées dans le sol et sur ces dernières étaient empalées quelques têtes décapitées. Malgré l'odeur qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable, alors que les autres descendaient des chevaux donnés par les cavaliers du Rohan, Elërinna s'approcha du monticule de corps et le renifla, recherchant obstinément la moindre odeur qui pourrait lui indiquer la présence de ses amis, mais la forte odeur des Orques, ou Uruk-Hai, comme les avaient appelés Aragorn, en plus de celle de la chair brûlée, masquait toutes autres odeurs. À côté de la jeune femme, Gimli sortit l'une de ses haches puis fouilla un peu parmi les membres coupés qui avaient brûlé. Sous les yeux de ses compagnons de voyage, il sortit un morceau de ceinture parfaitement reconnaissable. C'était l'un des nombreux cadeaux que Galadriel leur avait fait.

 **\- C'est une de leur ceinture,** dit tristement le Nain en leur montrant mieux.

Legolas murmura quelque chose en elfique, Aragorn donna un brutal coup de pied dans un casque au sol avant de tomber à genoux en hurlant de rage, Aldaron abattu se laissa tomber par terre sur les fesses en se prenant la tête dans ses mains et Elërinna après s'être retransformée en humaine s'approcha de Gimli avant de lui prendre des mains le morceau de ceinture. Ces propres mains tremblaient et des larmes avaient recommencé à couler de ses yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à les sauver à temps. Certes, elle était rapidement devenue amie avec les deux cousins tout comme avec Frodon, la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés avec peut-être influencée leur amitié soudaine et rapide, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'attachement qu'elle avait pour les deux semi-hommes.

 **\- On les a abandonnés...**

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche pour contredire Gimli. Après tout, il y avait du vrai dans sa remarque. Ils auraient dû réagir plus vite lorsque Boromir, avant de mourir, leur avait dit qu'ils avaient été enlevés... S'ils avaient été plus rapides, ça ne serait peut-être jamais arrivés.

 **\- Un Hobbit était allongé ici...** dit soudainement Aragorn, qui mettait ses talents de pisteur en action pour savoir exactement ce qui était arrivé. **Et l'autre-là. Ils ont rampé, leurs mains étaient ligotées. Leurs liens ont été coupés.**

Le vert releva subitement la tête et l'argentée tourna la tête tellement vite que sa nuque craqua, les yeux écarquillés en entendant ce qui disait l'homme. Les deux Jackser rejoignirent leurs trois compagnons qui s'étaient éloignés de la pile de cadavres.

 **\- Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis.** Le rôdeur se mit à courir vers la forêt, les yeux rivés sur le sol. **Les traces s'éloignent du combat et vont vers... La forêt de Fangorn.**

Ils s'arrêtèrent pile devant la forêt. Qui n'avait pas vraiment de particularité en dehors du fait qu'elle était beaucoup plus dense que toutes les autres forêts qu'ils avaient vu depuis leur départ ou bien l'arrivée des deux Jackser en Terre du Milieu.

 **\- Fangorn...** répéta Gimli. **Quelle folie les a conduits là... ?**

 **\- Oh Aragorn !** s'exclama Elërinna en attrapant le bras du rôdeur. **Si je n'étais pas une Jackser, je pourrais vous embrasser et vouer un culte à vos talents de pisteur !**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Elërinna ?** demanda l'homme stupéfait, tout comme Legolas et Gimli.

 **\- Calme toi petite sœur.** Intervint Aldaron en éloignant un peu sa cadette. **Ce n'est rien Aragorn, juste une expression de notre monde. Et en bref, elle est très heureuse que vous ayez trouvé la preuve que Merry et Pippin sont encore vivant. Mais, pourquoi le fait qu'ils soient allés dans cette forêt... Fangorn, vous inquiète autant tous les trois autant ?**

 **\- Cette forêt n'a pas une très bonne réputation, mais en plus de ça, elle est située tout près d'Orthanc, la demeure de Saroumane, dans le cercle d'Isengard,** répondit Legolas.

 **\- Oh...** comprirent le frère et la sœur. **C'est mauvais... Très mauvais,** termina cette dernière, tout en dirigeant son regard orangé vers la forêt et ses profondeurs.

Les quatre mâles du groupe hochèrent la tête et malgré leur fatigue qui était flagrante pour certains, ils n'hésitèrent pas avant de pénétrer dans Fangorn.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de la forêt, les deux Prodiges voyaient un peu pourquoi cet endroit avait une si mauvaise réputation d'après l'Elfe du groupe. En plus d'être très dense, l'ambiance qui régnait à Fangorn était oppressante et la lumière du soleil avait du mal à percer les épais branchages des immenses arbres de la forêt. Prodiges ou pas, les Jackser avaient du mal avec l'atmosphère lourde de cet endroit, ils restèrent donc bien l'un à côté de l'autre lorsqu'ils avançaient avec leurs trois amis.

 **\- C'est... Radicalement différent des bois de la Lorien...** chuchota Aldaron, sa sœur hocha la tête alors qu'au-dessus d'eux, des branches craquèrent.

Devant eux, Gimli trempa ses doigts dans un liquide présent sur l'une des feuilles d'un buisson à côté d'eux. Ils regardèrent avec perplexité le Nain porter ses doigts gantés à sa bouche avant de recracher pour effacer le goût du liquide qu'il venait de goûter pour savoir ce que c'était. Il avait peut-être goûté avec le bout de sa langue, mais ça devait vraiment être horrible.

 **\- Du sang d'Orque,** grogna-t-il.

Signe qu'un Orque était passé par ici en poursuivant leurs deux amis. Se remettant à suivre Aragorn et Legolas, ils sautèrent par-dessus un petit ruisseau et plusieurs rochers qui étaient sortis du sol avant que le rôdeur ne s'arrête pour prendre un peu de terre entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Ces traces sont étranges...**

Et il n'avait pas tord, depuis tout à l'heure, ils pistaient des traces semblables aux pieds grands et larges des Hobbits ainsi que des traces appartenant à l'Orque qui les suivaient, mais là devant Aragorn, c'était une trace vraiment gigantesque.

 **\- Je sens que l'air est lourd ici,** dit Gimli qui regardait la cime des arbres au-dessus d'eux.

 **\- Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille,** répondit Legolas qui écoutait tout autour d'eux. **Pleine de souvenirs... Et de colère.**

Soudainement, au-dessus d'eux, il y eut des bruits semblables à des grondements suivi de craquements de branches qui firent sursauter Gimli qui, par ses réflexes de guerrier, leva sa hache pour se défendre d'une quelconque attaque qui pourrait survenir.

 **\- Les arbres se parlent entre eux,** leur expliqua l'Elfe avant de se retourner vers le Nain en même temps qu'Aragorn.

 **\- Abaissez votre hache,** chuchota l'homme en lui faisant signe.

Écoutant les deux plus grands, Gimli baissa sa hache en levant une main en signe de paix comme si les arbres pourraient comprendre qu'il ne leur voulait pas de mal.

 **\- Ils ont des sentiments mon ami,** dit sérieusement Legolas. **Et cela, grâce aux Elfes, ils ont réveillé les arbres et leur ont appris à parler.**

 **\- Des arbres qui parlent...** fit lentement Gimli septique. **Et les arbres, de quoi est-ce que ça parle... À par de la consistance des crottes d'écureuils.**

 **\- Avec tout ce que j'ai vu dans ce monde, je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas encore devenue folle...** déclara Elërinna en riant.

 **\- Peut-être parce que tu l'es déjà ?** proposa Aldaron qui se reçu un coup-de-poing dans l'épaule.

 _ **\- Enfoiré...**_

Le plus âgé des deux haussa les épaules puis ils continuèrent à suivre les autres à travers la forêt tout en surveillant les bruits aux alentours. En effet, cela était quand même assez spécial une forêt dans laquelle les arbres pouvaient communiquer entre eux. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'en Terre du Milieu visiblement mais bon, ils n'auraient pas dû être vraiment étonnés. Entre les semi-hommes, les Elfes, les Nains, les dieux qui se permettent tout, les magiciens et les Orques... Ils étaient servis. Devant eux, Aragorn et Legolas se mirent à parler en elfique avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent net dans leur marche à travers le sol inégal de Fangorn.

 **\- Le magicien blanc approche...** chuchota soudainement le blond et tout leur petit groupe l'entendit.

 **\- Ne le laissons pas parler...** dit alors Aragorn. **Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort.**

Le rôdeur tira lentement son épée de son fourreau, le Nain rapprocha sa hache, l'Elfe encocha une flèche et les deux Prodiges se préparèrent également à se défendre, le plus vieux en tirant son épée et en préparant son bâton offert par Yavanna et la plus jeune en encochant une flèche.

 **\- Il faut faire vite,** continua l'homme.

Quand les trois guerriers se retournèrent, les Jackser firent de même, mais au lieu de pouvoir attaquer comme ils le voulaient, un grand éclat de lumière blanche les aveugla. La hache lancée par Gimli se brisa en plusieurs morceaux, les flèches des deux archers furent déviées et les pommeaux et les lames des épées des deux épéistes chauffèrent dans leurs mains. Ce fut tellement chaud qu'ils durent les lâcher. Aveuglés, ils durent tous se cacher le visage à l'aide de leur bras.

 **\- Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits...** dit le magicien blanc d'une voix qui raisonnait dans la forêt.

 **\- Où sont-ils ?** cria Aragorn.

 **\- Ils sont passés par ici, avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?**

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?** demanda le rôdeur. **Montrez-vous !**

La lumière s'atténua soudainement et le présumé Saroumane s'avança de quelques pas vers eux. En découvrant l'identité du magicien, les mâchoires d'Elërinna et Aldaron se décrochèrent sous la surprise. C'était complètement impossible, ils étaient dans un monde où la magie existait, mais pas à ce point-là !

En voyant la personne debout devant eux, la jeune Jackser crue devenir complètement folle. Folle au point de ne pas pouvoir discerner les rêves de la réalité. Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie, dans n'importe quelle religion, dans n'importe quelle histoire qu'elle avait pu lire, les morts ne pouvaient pas revivre. Ou bien, ils le pouvaient, mais alors ils étaient des monstres mangeurs de chair humaine et la seule manière de les arrêter était de leur tirer une balle ou de leur planter un tout autre objet pointu dans le cerveau. Mais Elërinna doutait fortement que la personne debout devant eux soit un monstre mangeur de chair.

 **\- Cela ne se peut...** lâcha Aragorn avec incrédulité.

 **\- Pardonnez-moi...** s'excusa Legolas avant de s'agenouiller. **Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.**

 **\- Après des arbres qui parlent, voilà que j'ai des hallucinations !** s'exclama Aldaron.

Parmi eux, personne n'aurait pu contredire le vert, vraiment personne, car c'était complètement irréaliste. En face de leur petit groupe, vêtu d'un vêtement d'un blanc immaculé, ses cheveux lissés et sa barbe peignée ainsi que tailler et tous les deux devenus eux aussi blancs et tenant un bâton, blanc également, se tenait Gandalf, revenu d'entre les morts.

 **\- Je suis Saroumane,** répondit le revenant. **Ou plutôt, Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être.**

 **\- Vous êtes tombé...** dit le rôdeur qui, tout comme les autres, n'arrivait pas à le croire.

 **\- À travers le feu et l'eau,** annonça le magicien. **Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je puisse jeter à bas mon ennemi, qui alla se briser sur le flan de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent et je m'égarais hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi, et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Mais, ce n'était pas la fin, je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie,** termina-t-il d'expliquer.

 **\- Gandalf !** dit Aragorn en s'avançant d'un pas.

 **\- Gandalf...** répéta ce dernier en réfléchissant. **Oui... c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris, c'était mon nom. Je suis Gandalf le blanc,** annonça-t-il fièrement avant de redevenir sérieux. **Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif.**

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel, les quatre hommes du reste de la communauté sourirent au magicien, soulagés et heureux de le retrouver. Même Aldaron l'était, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas le magicien depuis aussi longtemps que les autres. La seule personne à ne pas réagir était Elërinna, sa mâchoire s'était refermée et son regard orangé restait fixé sur Gandalf. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que ce n'était pas Saroumane, mais Gandalf, elle retenait difficilement ses larmes de joie et de soulagement, mais quand ce dernier tourna son visage vers elle, l'eau salée coula toute de seule de ses yeux.

 **\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous Elërinna ?**

 **\- Vous êtes vivant... C'est... C'est la meilleure nouvelle depuis je ne sais combien de temps.**

 **\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre,** dit le revenant avec un sourire.

Les lèvres de l'argentée s'étirèrent dans un immense sourire alors qu'elle essuyait ses joues. Toute la fatigue, la peur et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait s'était envolée pendant au moins un petit moment. Gandalf était vivant, elle pourrait le remercier pour l'avoir sauvée dans la Moria, elle pourrait aussi s'excuser pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait jusqu'au bout pour Frodon et au moins maintenant, ils avaient plus de chance de réussir avec le magicien à leur côté. Et en plus de tout cela, Gandalf leur avait appris que Merry et Pippin étaient en sécurité.

Le magicien, à l'étonnement de tout le monde, demanda à Aragorn l'une de leur capes grise offertes par les Galadhrims et la mit par-dessus ses beaux et raffinés habits blancs. Cela fait, ils suivirent Gandalf à travers la forêt. Celui-ci semblait très bien connaître Fangorn, vu comment il se dirigeait aisément à travers la forêt.

 **\- Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence,** leur expliqua-t-il tout en marchant. **Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.**

 **\- Edoras ?** répéta Gimli perplexe. **C'est pas tout à côté !**

 **\- Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan et que le Roi va mal,** dit Aragorn.

 **\- Oui, et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir.**

 **\- Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien !** se plaignit le Nain. **Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres Hobbits ici ? Dans cette forêt, horrible, sombre et humide, endroit infesté d'arbres !**

 **\- Vous ne devriez pas insulter Fangorn,** prévint Aldaron amusé.

Justement, quelques secondes après, un sombre grondement s'éleva dans le fin fond de la forêt, effrayant visiblement le plus petit du groupe.

 **\- Eh, je veux dire cette charmante forêt, très charmante... Forêt.**

 **\- Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn !** s'exclama Gandalf en se retournant vers le roux. **Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de longues années, l'arrivée de Merry et Pippin est un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenche une avalanche dans les -montagnes.**

 **\- Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé cher ami.** Dit Aragorn avec un sourire près du magicien.

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Vous parlez toujours par énigme,** chuchota l'homme.

Puisque les Jackser marchaient non loin d'eux, ils entendirent les paroles du rôdeur et cela les fit sourire même si la discussion n'était pas très joyeuse et assez inquiétante, surtout au sujet du Roi du Rohan qui était malade. Certes, Aldaron et Elërinna n'avaient pas grandi en ayant un royaume gouverné par un Roi. Non eux, c'était une république dans leur pays, mais ils savaient qu'un Roi malade, ce n'était pas bon.

 **\- Une chose est sur le point de se produire,** déclara le magicien. **Qui n'est pas arrivée depuis les jours anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller et découvrir qu'ils sont forts.**

 **\- Forts ? C'est bien...** fit Gimli qui observait toujours les arbres avec un peu de crainte.

 **\- Les Ents ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda soudainement Elërinna, curieuse.

 **\- Ce sont des êtres très anciens ma jeune amie,** lui répondit Gandalf. **Ce sont les arbres qui gardent cette forêt... Et vous, arrêtez de geindre Maître Nain !** dit-il à l'adresse du Nain. **Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité, en fait, ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être.**

Le magicien se remit à marcher rapidement en direction de la sortie de Fangorn. Elërinna leva la tête vers les arbres, les sourcils haussés. Non loin d'elle, Gimli bougonna quelque chose qui la fit rire.

 **\- Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien...**

 **\- Un retour à la vie... Ça vous change un peu,** expliqua la jeune femme avant de suivre le reste du groupe.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, sa propre réincarnation l'avait un peu changée, elle était moins froide avec les autres êtres vivants...

À leur sortie de Fangorn, tous respirèrent l'air frais des plaines du Rohan à plein poumons, soulagés d'être enfin sortis de l'ambiance lugubre de la forêt. Aragorn et Legolas allèrent chercher les chevaux que les cavaliers du Rohan leur avait donnés et ils les attendirent tranquillement à la lisière de la forêt.

 **\- Aldaron... Elërinna,** commença le magicien en s'avançant vers eux. **J'ai rencontré les Valar et ils m'ont demandé de vous délivrer un message. Ils sont heureux que vous soyez arrivés jusqu'ici et que vous ayez découvert comment utiliser vos pouvoirs.**

 **\- Heureusement que nous l'avons découvert,** s'exclama Elërinna remontée. **Ils nous ont envoyés en Terre du Milieu en nous donnant un don, sans nous expliquer comment s'en servir et sans nous expliquer ce que nous devions faire !**

 **\- Elërinna, ce sont des dieux... Et bien que je ne cautionne pas leur façon de faire, ils nous ont donné l'occasion de vivre à nouveau,** rétorqua son aîné.

 **\- Certes, mais tout de même !**

 **\- Ils ne m'ont pas seulement laissé un message pour vous...** dit Gandalf de manière énigmatique.

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire par là Gandalf ?** demanda le vert.

Le magicien leur fit un sourire avant de sourire une seconde fois en voyant le rôdeur et l'Elfe revenir avec Hasufel et Arod. Une fois qu'ils furent à leur niveau, Gandalf se retourna vers la plaine puis se mis à siffler une mélodie. Le son fut emporté par le vent et résonna en écho dans l'immense paysage du Rohan. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes et au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent tous un hennissement suivit de deux autres s'élever de derrière une petite colline. Sous leurs yeux médusés, trois chevaux surgirent de derrière les collines. Le premier était totalement blanc avec le nez de couleur grise. Le deuxième cheval avait une robe de couleur grise foncée, avec une ligne de couleur noire partant de son menton, en passant sous son encolure et disparaissant sous son ventre, il en avait une deuxième partant du garrot et allant jusqu'à sa croupe en s'élargissant, ses yeux étaient verts, ses membres étaient tous les quatre de couleur noire, ses crins eux étaient de couleur argent et une marque blanche était présente sur son épaule droite, représentant une étoile à quatorze branches au dessus d'un arbre. Et le dernier cheval avait une robe de couleur bordeaux, très étrange pour un cheval, ses membres jusqu'au genoux étaient noires et la couleur formaient des petites rayures sur le haut des membres, il avait une large liste sur le chanfrein qui s'étendait jusqu'à son nez et qui partait en large ladre, ses yeux étaient de couleur mauve et ses crins eux étaient de couleur blanche, il avait aussi sur le côté droit de sa groupe, une marque blanche qui représentait une étoile à quatorze branche en-dessus d'un corps de félin. Les trois chevaux s'arrêtèrent respectivement devant Gandalf, Aldaron et Elërinna.

 **\- C'est un des Mearas...** dit Legolas en voyant arriver le cheval blanc. **À moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelques sorcelleries.**

 **\- Gris-Poil,** présenta le magicien en caressant l'encolure de l'animal devant lui. **C'est le Seigneur de tous les chevaux et ce fut mon ami lors de main dangers. Aldaron, voici Heleg, « givre » en Sindarin, c'est un étalon qui parcourt le Rohan depuis au moins cinq ans et pour les cavaliers du Rohan, il est très sauvage, mais avec vous, je pense qu'il ne le sera pas. Il en est de même pour votre jument Elërinna, elle se nomme Ainu, qui veut dire esprit sain. Les Valar, conscients avant de vous faire venir, leur façon de faire ne vous plairait pas et trouvant qu'il vous faillait des montures digne de votre rang, firent naître ces chevaux. Deux autres parcourent ces terres, et ils iront à vos frères.**

 **\- C'est incroyablement généreux de leur part...** articula lentement Aldaron les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- Je vais réellement devenir folle dans ce monde... Merci Gandalf, de les avoir fait venir.,** remercia l'argentée avant d'aller caresser l'encolure de la jument qui ne recula pas.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle touchait un cheval, sa mère en avait eu un il y a très longtemps et parfois, Sarah faisait monter ses enfants sur son étalon du nom de Jack. Avec un peu de mal, Aldaron monta à cru sur le dos du cheval offert par les Valar, Gimli fut hissé sur Hasufel avant que Legolas ne monte à son tour, Aragorn monta sur Arod, Gandalf sur Gris-Poil et Elërinna sur Ainu, à cru également puisque étant sauvages, les cheveux ne devaient pas être habitués à porter des brides et une selle, et puis de toutes manières, ils n'en avaient pas sous la main. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, ils partirent au trot puis au galop le temps que les deux Jackser s'habituent au fait d'être assis sur le dos des deux chevaux. Une fois qu'elle fut plus à l'aise, les jambes serrées contre le ventre de sa jument et ses doigts accrochés dans son crin blanc nacré, Elërinna eut un grand sourire en sentant le vent souffler dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant complètement.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

À la tombée de la nuit, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un rocher pour se reposer un peu avant de repartir le lendemain en direction d'Edoras, qui semblait être la capitale du Rohan. Avec l'aide de Gimli, Elërinna alla ramasser de l'herbe séchée pour pouvoir faire un petit feu, car sur les hauteurs où ils étaient, il allait faire un peu froid pendant la nuit. Pour éviter que le feu ne brûle tout autour d'eux, ils entourèrent le foyer à l'aide de pierres de taille moyenne puis, avec un peu de mal, Aldaron alluma le feu à l'aide d'un petit silex trouvé sur le sol. Une fois cela fait, ils se réchauffèrent tous autour de la source de chaleur.

 **\- Nous sommes à une journée de cheval encore d'Edoras,** déclara Gandalf.

 **\- Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne,** dit tout d'un coup l'argentée les sourcils froncés. **Devant les cavaliers du Rohan hier, mon frère et moi nous avons dû rester cachés, mais à Edoras, ils nous verrons forcément. Comment allons-nous faire ?**

 **\- Elërinna à raison, avez-vous une idée Gandalf ? Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser tous seuls avec leurs chevaux à l'extérieur de la ville, une attaque peut survenir à chaque instant,** approuva Legolas qui commençait à leur distribuer un petit morceau de pain elfique chacun.

 **\- L'esprit du Roi Théoden est empoisonné par Saroumane et s'ils vous voient avec votre apparence actuelle, nous ne serons même pas invités à pénétrer dans le palais, ni dans la ville.**

L'annonce de Gandalf jeta un froid sur le groupe, il était hors de question de laisser les deux Prodiges livrés à eux même dans le pays le temps qu'ils règlent le problème qu'était Saroumane à Edoras. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre encore deux membres de la communauté.

 **\- Heureusement que je suis magicien,** dit soudainement Gandalf avec amusement. **Aldaron et Elërinna mettez-vous debout devant moi et fermez les yeux.**

Le frère et la sœur s'exécutèrent, curieux de savoir ce que le magicien avait trouvé pour leur permettre de rester tous ensembles. Se plaçant l'un à côté de l'autre avant de fermer les yeux devant Gandalf qui s'était relevé, ils attendirent patiemment. Gandalf, debout devant eux, ouvrit les bras en tenant son nouveau bâton dans sa main droite puis il commença à chuchoter une sorte d'incantation qui dura un moment. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une bonne quinzaine de minute, le magicien arrêta de réciter son sort puis leur demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme cela ne semblait rien avoir changé chez les deux Prodiges et cela les laissa perplexe.

 **\- Retirez vos gants,** leur demanda Gandalf.

Septique, Aldaron retira en premier les gants qu'ils portaient et il eut un sursaut de stupeur en voyant que la marque normalement présente sur le dos de l'une de ses mains était quasiment invisible. Il se tourna vers sa cadette pour savoir si sa marque aussi avait presque disparue, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sidéré. Sa jeune sœur avait récupéré ses cheveux de couleur noirs bien qu'ils soient toujours très longs et ses yeux étaient de nouveau un mélange de vert de bleu, lui donnant une apparence dès plus normale. Si Elërinna, grâce à la magie de Gandalf, avait récupéré une partie de son ancienne apparence, ça voulait dire que lui aussi et donc, ses cheveux étaient maintenant de couleur châtain foncé tout comme sa barbe et ses yeux étaient redevenu verts.

 **\- Whoa !** s'exclama la jeune femme surprise. **Comment avez-vous fait ?**

 **\- Juste un peu de magie chère Elërinna, et je suis content que ça ai marché, mais cependant, ce changement ne sera que temporaire. Au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai guéris Théoden.**

 **\- Alors c'est à ça que vous ressembliez avant ?** demanda Gimli, tout aussi surpris que Legolas et Aragorn non loin d'eux.

 **\- Presque,** avoua Aldaron avec un sourire.

Cette remarque fit rire la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa, qui était consciente plus que quiconque qu'elle n'avait pas totalement récupéré sa véritable et temporaire apparence, mais c'était mieux ainsi et d'un côté, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux avec le corps qu'elle avait eu en arrivant en Terre du Milieu.

 **\- Maintenant ça fait bizarre de te voir avec une couleur de cheveux normale !** dit-elle à l'adresse de son aîné.

Ce dernier la bouscula légèrement, la faisant encore plus rire, ce qui arracha des sourires aux cinq autres hommes du groupe qui ne l'avaient pas vu rire ainsi depuis longtemps.

 **\- Bien, maintenant mangeons et reposons nous, la route sera encore longue demain,** déclara Aragorn.

Personne ne protesta, la fatigue des derniers jours se faisant beaucoup ressentir depuis leur sortie de Fangorn. Les morceaux de lembas furent rapidement engloutis et chacun s'installa d'un côté du feu. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Elërinna s'enroula dans sa cape et se colla quasiment à son frère aîné qui était couché sur le côté et dos à elle, pour se réchauffer encore plus. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux rapidement, vraiment fatigués, pour une nuit de sommeil complète.


	16. Chapitre 15 - Edoras et le château d'or

_**Chapitre 15.**_

 _ **Edoras et le château d'or de Méduseld.**_

Depuis le départ de la Communauté de l'Anneau, de son frère et de sa sœur, Lenwë dormait d'un sommeil agité et l'inquiétude était omniprésente en lui. Chaque heure qui passait rapprochant les deux membres de sa famille qu'il avait retrouvés d'un possible destin funeste. Il avait conscience qu'en partant avec eux, il n'aurait fait que les ralentir, car certes, il pouvait soigner la quasi-totalité des blessures existantes, mais il n'avait aucune capacité dans le maniement des armes. Même la dague qu'Estë lui avait donnée ne lui servait pas, elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Après un énième cauchemar lui montrant le décès d'Aldaron et d'Elërinna de différentes manières et toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, le bleuté décida de quitter son lit, conscient qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermerait les yeux dorénavant, il verrait son frère et sa sœur perdre la vie. S'habillant rapidement d'un pantalon de toile elfique avec une large chemise en coton puis tout en attachant ses cheveux bleus à l'aide d'une lanière de cuir, le jeune homme quitta sa chambre. Les rayons de la lune ainsi que les lumières à l'extérieur éclairaient assez l'intérieur de sa maison pour qu'il puisse se déplacer sans avoir besoin de bougie ou de lampe à huile. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il attrapa sa paire de bottes puis les chaussa avant de sortir de la maison gentiment louée par Dame Galadriel. La cité, à cette heure-ci de la nuit, était peu fréquentée et la plupart des Elfes étaient rentrés chez eux avec leur famille. Cela permit au Prodige d'Estë, une fois qu'il eut descendu tous les escaliers autour de l'arbre où était construite sa maison, de se balader dans Caras Galadhon sans être dérangé. Pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, Lenwë marcha à travers la cité elfique, perdu dans ses pensées et réfléchissant à comment il pourrait être utile pour la guerre qui semblait menacer la Terre du Milieu. Il savait qu'il avait été horrible de dire que tous les quatre, ils ne faisaient pas parti de ce monde, mais la colère et la peur qu'il avait ressentit quand le vert et l'argentée avaient décidé de quand même suivre leurs nouveaux amis, lui avait fait dire des paroles qu'il ne pensait pas réellement. Et il avait été encore plus horrible de dire à sa petite qu'elle était encore une gamine, car en réalité, elle ne l'était plus depuis un certain temps, et cela, il l'avait découvert lorsqu'il l'avait vu se battre contre Aragorn sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement de la caserne.

 **\- Que faite-vous dehors à cette heure de la nuit Lenwë ?** demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le bleuté sursauta avant de se retourner pour faire face au Seigneur Celeborn. Immédiatement, le jeune homme le salua respectueusement en s'inclinant et en posant une main sur l'emplacement de cœur.

 **\- Depuis le départ de ma famille, je fais de mauvais rêves Seigneur.**

 **\- Dame Galadriel m'a expliqué les risques que prennent votre frère et votre sœur ainsi que le fait que tout ceci puisse ne pas arriver... Mais...**

 **\- Mais vous en doutez, n'est-ce pas ?** devina Lenwë en face du Seigneur Elfe. **Tout comme moi. Je ne suis pas dans ce monde depuis longtemps, cependant, il est clair qu'il y aura des batailles pour faire face à Sauron.**

Celeborn hocha la tête avec gravité. Ils le savaient tous, les batailles et la guerre seraient inévitables pendant longtemps. Le Guérisseur se massa la nuque en avalant difficilement sa salive, il s'en doutait déjà et maintenant, Celeborn le confirmait.

 **\- Il faut que j'apprenne à me battre, si je n'apprends pas, je ne pourrais pas être d'une grande aide, même en ayant un grand pouvoir de guérison.**

 **\- Êtes-vous sûr de vous Lenwë ?**

 **\- Oui, et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis,** répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 **\- Très bien,** déclara le Seigneur Celeborn en inclinant la tête. **Haldir, Orophin et Rúmil sont de très bon guerriers, je leur demanderais personnellement de vous entraîner.**

 **\- Merci, Seigneur Celeborn,** le remercia Lenwë, alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire en coin.

Le Seigneur lui rendit son sourire avec un peu plus de retenue avant de tourner les talons pour repartir dans les méandres de Caras Galadhon. De nouveau seul, le bleuté soupira longuement tout en se passant une main sur le visage. On allait l'entraîner pour qu'il apprenne à se battre... Quand il retrouverait les membres de sa famille, il pourrait leur venir en aide et non rester en retrait. Cette idée le fit sourire et il décida de rentrer chez lui pour essayer de se rendormir.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ce furent les rayons du soleil, qui commençait à se lever, qui réveillèrent Elërinna. En se redressant et en étirant ses bras, la jeune femme remarqua qu'en-dehors de Legolas, Gandalf et elle, personne d'autre n'était encore réveillé. Alors qu'elle s'étirait, la jeune femme grimaça sévèrement. Tous ses muscles étaient courbaturés par les efforts faits lors des derniers jours. Ce genre de douleur n'était pas apparu depuis qu'elle avait changé de monde et, si possible, elle s'en aurait très bien passée. Une fois qu'Elërinna eut fini de s'étirer, elle salua le magicien et l'Elfe avant de se lever et d'aller fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de sa brosse à cheveux. L'objet trouvé, elle brossa ses longs cheveux redevenus noirs pour encore quelques heures grâce à la magie puis les attacha grâce à une lanière en cuir dans une longue tresse négligée puis elle accrocha la broche en forme d'étoile à quatorze branches offerte par le Seigneur Elrond à la base de la tresse. C'était une broche certes magnifique, mais il était impossible quand on la voyait ainsi, de comprendre que c'était l'une des quatre Prodiges envoyés par les dieux de ce monde. Elle épousseta sa cape qui avait été en contact avec le sol pendant toute la nuit puis elle fit la même chose avec ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la jument dont elle avait fait la connaissance hier. Le fait que les Valar leur prévoient des chevaux, était très gentil de leur part, mais qu'ils le fassent quasiment deux ans avant leur mort sur la planète Terre, ça montrait qu'ils avaient prévu leur coup depuis un bon bout de temps. Ainu qui broutait tranquillement non loin de leur minuscule campement, releva immédiatement la tête en l'entendant arriver ce qui surpris Elërinna. Bien que sa mère avait eu un cheval et qu'elle était déjà montée sur lui petite avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de le vendre, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de fréquenter longtemps un équidé. Comme si la jument avait senti son trouble, elle s'approcha doucement d'elle en baissant sa tête pour renifler sa main. L'argentée eut un sursaut avant de secouer la tête, sa réaction d'appréhension était stupide. Hier, elle était montée sur Ainu sans aucun problème et ça s'était très bien passé, même en galopant, alors il n'y avait aucun problème. Tout en ayant un sourire, Elërinna caressa le chanfrein de la jument qui la laissa docilement faire. La couleur de la robe et des yeux de cette dernière n'étaient pas vraiment banale, elle n'avait jamais vu un cheval rouge foncé avec des yeux mauves. C'était pareil pour le cheval d'Aldaron, la robe d'Heleg n'était pas ordinaire. C'était certain que chaque chose venant des Valar devait être différente, tout comme eux, ils avaient un physique peu commun par rapport aux humains lambda de la Terre du Milieu.

 **\- T'es belle toi, mais il va falloir qu'on dissimule ça avant d'arriver à Edoras.**

Elërinna disait cela en parlant de la marque blanche sur la croupe d'Ainu, peut-être la cacherait-elle à l'aide de sa cape ou bien d'une couverture. Elle allait y réfléchir avant qu'ils repartent soit dans peu de temps.

 **\- Elërinna ?** l'appela soudainement Aragorn qui entre temps s'était réveillé. **Vous êtes prête ?**

 **-J'arrive !**

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme remonta la pente jusqu'au campement puis rassembla ses affaires avant de passer la sangle de son sac sur son épaule. Ensuite, elle réveilla doucement son frère qui eut du mal à se lever, lui aussi atteint par de douloureuses courbatures musculaires. Quand tout le monde fut parfaitement réveillé, ils préparèrent les cheveux. Legolas et Aragorn s'occupèrent de seller Hasufel et Arod tandis que Gandalf caressait Gris-Poil et que les deux Jackser s'occupaient de cacher les marques blanches de leurs chevaux. Le vert décrocha sa cape et la roula pour l'installer sur le garrot d'Heleg, cachant par la même occasion les épaules du cheval. L'argentée de son côté utilisa sa couverture pour cacher du mieux qu'elle pu la croupe de la jument, en espérant que cela tienne quand elle descendrait du dos d'Ainu.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Le chemin menant à Edoras ne dura pas bien longtemps, juste la matinée. Ils parcoururent le reste du pays du Rohan sans faire de pauses et durant tout le chemin, le paysage ne changea pas d'un poil, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas vraiment. Au contraire, cela donnait des impressions de film de cow-boys aux deux Prodiges venant d'un monde différent, quoi que, les vêtements et l'époque ne correspondaient pas vraiment. Ils passèrent encore une nouvelle colline avant qu'Aragorn, qui était en tête du groupe, ne ralentisse l'allure. Devant eux se dressait une petite montagne pas très haute où, tout autour, des murailles de pierre étaient construites, protégeant tout un village lui-même construit en suivant les reliefs de la petite montagne où en haut de cette dernière était battit un bâtiment beaucoup plus grand et beau que les autres.

 **\- Edoras et le château d'or de Méduseld,** présenta Gandalf. **C'est là que réside Théoden le Roi du Rohan dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur le Roi Théoden est désormais très forte.**

 **\- Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?** demanda Aldaron. **Enfin, je veux dire Saroumane est à Isengard, ce n'est pas la porte à côté.**

 **\- Il est aisé de corrompre un esprit par de belles paroles,** répondit sombrement le magicien.

 **\- Mais enfin...** commença Elërinna en fronçant les sourcils. **Je ne comprends pas, le Roi Théoden doit être entouré de beaucoup de personnes, quelqu'un a bien dû essayer d'aider de le Roi.**

 **\- Elërinna, les cavaliers que nous avons rencontrés sur notre route, ont essayé d'aider le Roi, mais comme vous l'avez entendu, ils ont été bannis,** lui expliqua Aragorn.

Le froncement de sourcil de l'argentée s'accentua, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire, après tout, elle n'était pas là depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir comprendre encore comment la politique de ce monde fonctionnait, mais si c'était comme au temps des Roi de son monde, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir... Surtout pour elle qui était une femme. Son frère sembla suivre son raisonnement, car il lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule sans avoir à se pencher, son cheval étant près de sa jument. Alors que les trois autres mettaient leurs chevaux au trop, les deux Jackser ne les suivirent pas immédiatement.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi en vie, personne ne manquera de respect à ma petite sœur, même un Roi,** déclara vert en donnant un léger coup de talon dans le flan de Heleg qui se mit en route au galop pour rejoindre Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn.

Elërinna interdite, observa quelques secondes son grand frère avec de secouer la tête en souriant. Même avec le changement de monde et malgré des préoccupations beaucoup plus inquiétantes qu'elle, son aîné ne supportait toujours pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, juste depuis qu'il avait eu leur garde et si cela l'avait beaucoup agacée au début, dorénavant cela l'amuser un peu.

 **\- Allons-y Ainu, rattrapons-les.**

La jument à la robe rougeâtre frappa le sol à l'aide d'un de ses sabots puis parti sans attendre plus longtemps au triple galop. Surprise, la jeune femme eut à peine le temps de s'agripper à la longue crinière blanche pour ne pas partir en arrière et faire une mauvaise chute. Cependant, Ainu rattrapa très rapidement les autres.

Le petit bout de chemin restant jusqu'à Edoras fut très rapide et, quand ils passèrent les grandes portes de bois de la ville, l'ambiance pesante les frappa immédiatement. Dans la rue, ils arrêtèrent de galoper et mirent leurs chevaux au pas. L'endroit était vraiment médiéval, les maisons étaient faites avec des blocs de pierre et des planches de bois tandis que les toits étaient en chaume. Ça frappa les Prodiges car le décors était complètement différent de ce qu'ils avaient vu jusque-là. Beaucoup d'habitants d'Edoras étaient dehors à vaquer à leurs occupations : les femmes faisaient principalement le linge alors que les hommes s'occupaient de garder les murs ou bien de s'occupaient des tâches plus ardues comme les écuries ou de la forge. La place de la femme dans cette société était directement donnée. Quand ils passèrent au milieu de la rue, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux et la plupart les regarda de travers, axés principalement sur Gandalf ainsi qu'Elërinna. Le magicien ne semblait pas être vraiment le bien venu et encore moins la jeune femme, certainement à cause de son arc dans son dos et de l'épée elfique à sa taille. Malgré son malaise face à tout ces regards posés sur elle, l'argentée se réinstalla correctement sur le dos d'Ainu et se tint très droite.

 **\- Et bien, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière...** commenta Gimli, assis derrière Legolas.

 _ **\- Oh, je préférerais tellement être dans un cimetière...**_ chuchota Elërinna en français et seul son frère l'entendit.

Ce dernier la regarda et approcha son cheval de sa jument pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là en cas de problème. La plus jeune des deux fit un sourire à son aîné puis braqua son regard sur le grand château qui se dressait devant eux. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau des escaliers menant chez le Roi, ils descendirent du dos de leurs chevaux en les installant sur le côté pour ne pas qu'ils gênent le passage. Cela fait, ils montèrent les escaliers, ils n'eurent d'ailleurs même pas le temps d'arriver en haut que les portes gardées du château s'ouvrirent sur trois hommes habillés avec de lourdes armures. L'homme en tête était le seul à ne pas porter de heaume, et semblait être le Capitaine des Gardes du château vu le nombre d'hommes qui le suivait.

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas voir le Roi Théoden ainsi armé Gandalf Maisongrise, par ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent.**

En entendant cela, le magicien leur fit un signe de tête à chacun d'eux et deux gardes s'approchèrent d'Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas qui étaient les plus proches. Avec un peu de réticence, le rôdeur donna son épée et son poignard, l'Elfe leur donna également ses dagues ainsi que son arc et son carquois et Gimli leur donna ses haches. Les gardes du Rohan les récupérèrent et se tournèrent vers les deux Prodiges déguisés. Aldaron et Elërinna soupirèrent puis à contre cœur, leur tendirent arcs, carquois, bâton et épées. La jeune femme eut plus de réticence pour l'épée à sa ceinture, car ce n'était pas la sienne.

 **\- Votre bâton,** insista l'homme qui avait de longs cheveux roux auprès de Gandalf.

 **\- Oh...** sembla comprendre le magicien. **Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui.**

L'homme hésita un instant avant de tourner les talons, tous furent soulagés et le clin d'œil dans le dos des gardes de Gandalf leur apporte un peu plus de réconfort. Pour accentuer son apparence de vieillard, il s'aida de Legolas pour marcher. Ce qui eut le don d'amuser tout le monde dans leur groupe, bien que personne ne le montra extérieurement. C'est vrai que de leur point de vue, et en connaissant même un petit peu le magicien, le voir s'aider de quelqu'un pour se déplacer était drôle. Il avait peut-être l'apparence d'un vieillard, mais en réalité, il était aussi en forme qu'un jeune homme de vingt-ans. À l'intérieur du château, ils découvrirent une grande salle du trône, avec de chaque côté de grands piliers montant jusqu'au plafond et tout au bout de la salle, il y avait un trône. Là-bas était avachi un vieil homme, les cheveux emmêlés en dessous de sa couronne et habillé de guenilles. À côté de ce qui semblait être le Roi, un autre homme plus jeune, mais au teint cireux et aux cheveux noirs et gras, était assis et penché à l'oreille du Seigneur du Rohan. Dans l'obscurité de la salle se tenait des gardes et des tentures brodées de différentes couleurs représentant des chevaux étaient accrochées sur tout les murs de la pièce. Derrière eux, deux gardes refermèrent les portes, ce qui fit remonter un frisson dans la nuque d'Aldaron qui se tenait près de sa sœur, l'ambiance à l'intérieur du château était encore pire que dans Fangorn, c'est pour dire. Les portes furent verrouillées et du coin de l'œil, ils virent des hommes à l'allure dangereuse les suivre derrière les piliers.

 **\- La courtoisie de votre demeure à quelque peu diminuée ces temps-ci Roi Théoden,** dit Gandalf en lâchant le bras de Legolas, un foyer se tenant entre eux deux alors qu'ils avançaient vers le Roi.

 **\- Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil...** commença Théoden d'une voix lentement et enrouée. **Gandalf, Corbeau de tempête...** l'homme en noir lui chuchota à nouveau à l'oreille tout en hochant la tête avant de ce lever pour prendre la parole.

 **\- Question très pertinente mon suzerain. L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisi de réapparaître. Mauvaises nouvelles comme je le nomme. Car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôte.**

 **\- Fais silence !** s'exclama Gandalf alors que l'homme lui faisait maintenant face. **Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents, je n'ai pas passé à travers le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent !** termina-t-il en levant son bâton.

En voyant l'objet caractéristique des magiciens, en dehors de celui d'Aldaron rester à l'extérieur, l'homme, qui devait être le conseiller du Roi, recula, une expression de terreur prenant place sur son visage qui ne devait pas être régulièrement lavé.

 **\- Son bâton ! Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton !** s'écria t-il à l'adresse des gardes en reculant.

Écoutant maintenant les ordres, certains des soldats qui les avaient arrêtés à l'entrée du château voulurent stopper Gandalf qui s'avançait maintenant seul vers Théoden, mais l'intervention pour le protéger de l'Elfe, du Nain et du rôdeur les en empêchèrent. Les hommes qui les suivaient derrière les piliers, eux, pour certain, voulurent se jeter sur Elërinna, qui à leur yeux devait être la plus fragile du groupe puisque c'était une femme, mais Aldaron malgré le fait qu'il ne se soit jamais réellement battu à mains nues, arrêta le premier en lui collant son poing dans la figure.

 **\- Théoden, fils de Thengel !** appela le magicien, profitant de l'intervention des gardes pour se rapprocher encore plus du Roi. **Depuis trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans les ombres.**

Très rapidement, leurs assaillants furent mis à terre par les hommes du groupe, tous un peu réunis autour de la jeune femme, consciente que sans ses armes, il serait difficile pour elle de les aider. Gimli se précipita vers l'homme aux cheveux gras qui était également à terre et pour ne pas qu'il fasse du grabuge ni qu'il s'échappe, le Nain le plaqua au sol à l'aide d'un de ses pieds.

 **\- Je resterais tranquille si j'étais vous...** le menaça-t-il.

 **\- Écoutez-moi !** s'écria soudainement Gandalf alors que le Roi détournait le regard. **Je vous libère de l'envoûtement.**

La main tendue et les yeux clos pour utiliser sa magie, Gandalf les rouvrit subitement en entendant Théoden, ou plutôt Saroumane, rire aux éclats, ce qui était franchement dérangeant en vu de la situation.

 **\- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici,** déclara le dit Saroumane. **Gandalf le Gris.**

En entendant l'appeler par son ancien titre, ce dernier retira la cape de la Lorien qui recouvrait ses habits d'un blanc immaculé, éclairant par la même occasion une grande partie de la salle, ce qui effraya, en même temps de surprendre, Saroumane dans le corps du Roi qui fut plaqué contre le trône.

 **\- Je vous aspirerais Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie,** dit-il en pointant son bâton sur lui alors que derrière Gandalf, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds arrivait d'une autre aile du château pour se précipiter vers le roi, mais elle fut arrêtée par Aragorn qui l'attrapa.

 **\- Si je sors, Théoden meurt,** prévint le magicien ayant rejoins Sauron.

 **\- Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi ! Alors vous ne le tuerez pas !**

 **\- Le Rohan est à moi !** rétorqua Saroumane qui essayait tout de même de résister.

 **\- Partez !** ordonna Gandalf en insistant encore plus avec son bâton.

Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles l'ancien magicien blanc essaya de résister à la magie de Gandalf, mais ce dernier était désormais beaucoup plus fort. D'un seul coup, Théoden se leva de son siège en criant contre le magicien devant lui, mais Gandalf ne se laissa pas faire et frappa le front du roi avec son bâton, le projetant dans un grand flash de lumière contre son trône. La jeune femme retenue par Aragorn, en voyant le roi libéré et gémir de douleur sur son siège, se dégagea de l'emprise du rôdeur pour se précipiter vers le Seigneur du Rohan qui reprenait son apparence normale au fil des secondes. Les rides sur son visage s'effacèrent, ses cheveux reprirent leur épaisseur ainsi que leur couleur normale, c'est-à-dire blond, sa barbe se résorba et ses yeux redevinrent beaucoup plus vif.

 **\- Je connais ton visage...** dit-il en regardant la jeune femme blonde agenouillée devant lui. **Éowyn...** juste après, son regard bleuté se tourna vers le magicien. **Gandalf...**

 **\- Respirez de nouveau l'air libre mon ami.**

Sous les yeux de tous, le Roi Théoden se leva de son trône avec un peu de difficulté ce qui était dû au fait qu'il était resté assis beaucoup trop longtemps.

 **\- Sombres ont été mes rêves ces temps-ci...** déclara le Roi d'une voix beaucoup plus claire et grave avant de se frotter les mains.

 **\- Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force, s'ils empoignaient votre épée,** proposa Gandalf en s'écartant pour se mettre sur le côté.

À ces mots, l'homme qui les avait accueillis aux portes de la demeure du Seigneur du Rohan s'approcha de son Roi en tenant dans ses mains un fourreau où était rangée une épée à la garde sculptée qui formait deux chevaux se regardant. Sans attendre, Théoden empoigna son épée et la tira de son fourreau. À cet instant, il ressemblait vraiment à un Roi, il ne manquait plus que les vêtements royaux. Quand son regard se posa sûr son ancien conseiller, toujours retenu par Gimli, il se chargea de colère et devint inquisiteur.

Derrière le magicien et à côté d'Aragorn, Elërinna eut un sourire en voyant le Seigneur de cette cité prendre son épée, bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas toutes ces histoires de royauté et tout le reste, elle était tout de même contente que tout ce soit bien passé et que personne n'ai été blessé. Enfin, sauf les hommes assommés à leurs pieds. À sa droite, Aldaron eut un soupir de soulagement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Surprise, mais souriante, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers son frère avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse, les racines des cheveux maintenant brun de son aîné commençaient à rependre lentement leur couleur verte devenue habituelle.

 **\- On commence à reprendre notre apparence normale,** chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du plus âgé. **Tes racines sont vertes.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** s'étonna Aldaron avant de regarder sa cadette. **Oh ! Mais c'est vrai, les contours de tes iris sont en train de redevenir orange !**

 **\- Tu sais, je suis vraiment soulagée de retrouver cette apparence...**

Elle aurait voulu terminer sa phrase, mais Elërinna se tut en voyant le roi Théoden s'approcher de l'homme que Gimli retenait toujours. Une fois en face du Nain et de son prisonnier, le Seigneur d'Edoras s'immobilisa, la colère se lisait parfaitement sur son visage revenu à la normale.

 **\- Jetez-le en bas des marches !** s'exclama Théoden d'une voix pleine de rage.

Écoutant les ordres de leur Roi revenu à la raison, deux gardes saisirent l'homme par les bras et le traînèrent à travers la salle jusqu'aux grandes portes. Théoden les suivit de très près son épée toujours en main. Ce qui inquiéta un peu près tout le monde, car il devait être très énervé d'avoir été ainsi retenu à l'intérieur de son propre corps sans moyen de combattre la présence de Saroumane en lui et, tout le monde avait très bien compris que Grima, qui était le conseiller du roi, avait aidé le magicien corrompu à entrer dans l'esprit du Seigneur. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, y compris les membres de la Communauté, suivirent les gardes et Théoden à l'extérieur. L'homme aux cheveux noirs fut jeté du haut des marches alors qu'en bas, la quasi totalité des habitants d'Edoras s'étaient regroupés en bas des escaliers menant au château. En arrivant au bord de l'espace qui séparait les murs du château du bord de la montagne, un peu comme une terrasse, ils virent le Roi descendre lentement les marches.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais fait que vous servir mon Seigneur !** s'écria l'homme qui rampait sur le sol pour s'éloigner le plus possible du Roi qui se rapprochait.

 **\- Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête !** rétorqua Théoden.

 **\- Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés !** supplia le conseiller, qui avait donc été le médecin du château.

Ignorant la supplication, le Seigneur du Rohan leva son épée pour l'abattre sur l'homme et certainement le mettre à mort. Face à cette scène, Aldaron, qui était toujours près de sa sœur, la colla contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle voit ce qui allait se passer. Sa cadette était peut-être beaucoup plus forte que lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur monde d'origine, elle n'avait quand même jamais vu une personne perdre la vie, contrairement à lui. Cependant, son geste de protection sembla inutile, car Aragorn se précipita en bas des marches pour retenir le bras du Roi.

 **\- NON ! Non mon Seigneur !** s'exclama le rôdeur. **Laissez-le partir. Trop de sang a déjà été versé à cause de lui.**

Les paroles d'Aragorn semblèrent raisonner Théoden qui baissa lentement son épée et, avec son bon cœur, le rôdeur voulu aider le médecin à se relever mais ce dernier lui cracha dans la main avant de se remettre debout par lui-même.

 **\- Écartez-vous de mon chemin !** hurla-t-il en poussant la foule pour partir.

 **\- Salut à vous, roi Théoden !** déclara haut et fort l'un des gardes.

Les hommes et les femmes rassemblés en bas des marches, s'inclinèrent en se mettant un genou et, à côté du roi, Aragorn fit la même chose. Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles Théoden se tourna vers le château, visiblement perdu et soudainement inquiet.

 **\- Où est Théodred ?** demanda-t-il. **Où est mon fils ?**

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Après que la jeune femme blonde, Éowyn, qui avait aidé le Roi tout à l'heure, lui ai expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Théodred et que ce dernier avait succombé à ses blessures, l'atmosphère devint extrêmement lourde à Edoras tandis que Théoden alla s'enfermer dans la chambre du château où reposait le corps sans vie de son fils. Le temps que le Roi prenne une décision, les cinq membres de la communauté, à qui on avait rendu leurs armes, attendirent dans la salle du trône, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Adossée contre son frère qui avait gardé son bras autour de ses épaules et qui lui caressait machinalement le bras, en signe de soutien moral, Elërinna avait les yeux fixées sur sa marque qui était réapparue, le visage fermé. L'annonce d'une mort, même si on ne connaissait pas la personne, était toujours horriblement triste et ça, les deux Jackser le savait très bien. Autour d'eux, les personnes présentes au château s'agitaient dans tout les sens pour préparer les funérailles du fils du Roi.

 **\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment...** commença soudainement Elërinna alors que tous les hommes de leur groupe tournaient les yeux vers elle. **Mais je dois vous dire que depuis quelques temps, j'ai des visions, quand vous parler de certaines choses.**

 **\- Et quand cela a-t-il commencé ?** demanda immédiatement Gandalf les sourcils fronçaient.

 **\- Dans la Moria, quand vous nous avez raconté l'histoire de la cotte de mithril de Bilbon.**

 **\- Qu'avez-vous vu ?** demanda à son tour Gimli.

 **\- J'ai vu un grand Nain, très beau et habillé d'une lourde armure, il tenait dans ses mains la côte en mithril et devant lui se tenait un Hobbit, ça devait très certainement être l'oncle de Frodon,** expliqua la jeune femme.

 **\- En avez-vous eu d'autres ?** fit Legolas avec curiosité.

 **\- Oui, une autre dans la Moria, avant que Pippin ne fasse tomber le squelette dans le puits, elle me montrait d'autres Nains. Après, j'en ai eu une autre avant que nous nous fassions attaquer par les Orques qui ont... Tué Boromir et qui ont enlevé Merry et Pippin, elle me montrait un marais avec des cadavres dans l'eau. Et j'en ai encore eu une, en arrivant au Rohan, elle m'a montrée des centaines de cavaliers montant des chevaux.**

Sa déclaration fut suivie par un long silence de la part des quatre autres, très vite coupé par les passages des gardes et des autres personnes proches du Roi, quasiment tous habillés de noir en dehors des guerriers du Rohan qui étaient toujours habillés de leurs armures. Finalement, ce fut Aragorn qui brisa leur silence le premier après un moment de réflexion.

 **\- Vos visions... Elles apparaissent toujours après que nous ayons parlé de quelque chose en particulier.**

 **\- C'est vrai...** reconnu Aldaron qui s'écarta un peu de sa sœur, permettant à cette dernière de s'installer correctement sur le banc en bois.

 **\- Et ce sont toujours des événements passés,** leur fit remarquer Gandalf.

 **\- Donc, en fait, mes visions ne servent à rien,** dit Elërinna en soupirant longuement, elle qui avait cru qu'elles pourraient les aider.

 **\- Pas forcement,** déclara le magicien. **Il se pourrait qu'un jour, vous en ayez une qui vous montre Frodon et Sam, ou bien qui nous montre l'un de nos ennemi.**

La jeune femme regarda Gandalf avec ses yeux de nouveau orange, elle espérait vraiment que le magicien ait raison, que l'une de ses visions pourraient les aider... cependant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir là-dessus. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner vers Legolas, ce qui la surpris assez pour que son visage exprime enfin une émotion.

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas Elërinna, et gardez de l'espoir pour le retour de vos souvenirs.**

L'Elfe retira sa main de l'épaule frêle de la Prodige qui, toujours surprise, ne sut quoi répondre, car après tout, le Prince Sylvestre ne lui avait jamais trop parlé directement. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma pour la rouvrir à nouveau à la recherche d'une réponse à donner à l'immortel mais, elle resta muette et l'arrivée d'un cortège funèbre qui portait un brancard en bois recouvert de peau de bête où reposait Théodred, les empêcha de poursuivre leur conversation.

À l'arrivée de Théoden, habillé de noir, ils se levèrent tous les cinq et dans le silence, ils furent invités à suivre le cortège ainsi que le Roi. Aucune question ne fut posée au sujet de l'apparence du Jackser et de sa sœur, certainement parce que personne n'avait encore trop fait attention à eux et parce que leurs cheveux reprenaient très lentement leur véritable couleur. Ils sortaient du château de Méduseld lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'un silence de mort régnait dans tout Edoras et quand ils descendirent les escaliers, tous les villageois étaient rassemblés le long du chemin, tous habillés de noir, et silencieux, la tête baissée en signe de respect. La route jusqu'à la sortie du village fut longue, mais personne ne fit de commentaire, la peine qui accablait tous les habitants d'Edoras était beaucoup trop lourde à cet instant. En arrivant à la sortie du village, ils suivirent tous le chemin qui partait vers la gauche et où tous les gardes étaient éparpillés sur les côtés du sentier. Malgré le nombre de personnes, on voyait facilement que, sur des petites bosses de terre, une grande quantité de fleurs blanches avaient poussé. Le cortège arriva finalement devant Éowyn, qui était la nièce du Roi, et les gardes le portant le baissèrent pour qu'il puisse passer dans ce qui semblait être une petite crypte. Pendant que les gardes rentraient le corps, la jeune Dame aux cheveux blonds du Rohan se mit à chanter dans une langue encore différente de l'elfique ou que celle utilisée par Gandalf pour sa magie. Beaucoup de personnes se mirent à pleurer et c'était compréhensif, le peuple du Rohan venait quand même de perdre l'unique fils de leur Roi. Pendant de très longues minutes, ils restèrent debout à écouter Éowyn jusqu'à ce que le corps de Théodred soit correctement installé dans la crypte où il allait maintenant reposer et qu'une épaisse plaque en pierre ne soit posée pour boucher l'entrée. La voix de la Dame du Rohan s'éteignit finalement dans un murmure et seuls les pleurs des femmes derrière Eowyn brisaient le silence établi. Après cela, ils reprirent peu à peu le chemin inverse pour revenir à Edoras. Aldaron et Elërinna furent parmi les premiers à revenir au village, pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les enterrements, cela leur rappelait beaucoup trop celui de leur grand-père et ensuite celui de leurs parents plusieurs années après. Ils compatissaient avec Théoden, sa nièce et le peuple du Rohan, mais cela les rendaient malades de rester plus longtemps. Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux au niveau des escaliers menant au château, sans avoir décroché un seul mot de tout le chemin, ils se dirigèrent vers les chevaux qui n'avaient pas bougé. Immédiatement, Elërinna s'approcha de sa jument et lui entoura l'encolure de ses bras pour cacher son visage contre. Aldaron jeta un regard attristé à sa cadette, mais préféra la laisser tranquille, les derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour tout le monde, et à son avis, la dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était qu'on la réconforte.

 **\- Vous êtes des amis de Gandalf le Gris ?** demanda une voix derrière le Prodige de Yavanna.

 **\- Oui,** répondit-il en se retournant pour faire face à un jeune homme habillé d'une armure légère et qui tenait dans ses mains plusieurs licols pour chevaux.

 **\- On m'a demandé de prendre soin de vos chevaux.**

Elërinna dégagea sa tête du cou d'Ainu pour observer le garçon qui venait d'accoster son frère : il semblait être plus jeune que tous les hommes qu'elle avait vu à Edoras jusqu'ici. Comme la plupart de gens dans ce pays, il avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'il portait attaché dans une demi-queue de cheval et ses yeux étaient dans les tons gris. Elle l'observa avec une grande méfiance : après tout, vu comment on l'avait regardée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet endroit, cela ne l'étonnerait aucunement que tous les hommes soient de gros machos.

 **\- Ainu et Heleg sont sauvages... Je ne sais pas si le fait d'être enfermés soit une bonne chose pour eux.**

 **\- S'ils étaient aussi sauvages, ils ne vous auraient pas laissé les monter,** rétorqua le jeune avec un sourire en coin à l'adresse de l'argentée.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son frère aîné qui avait les cheveux qui se coloraient d'avantage de leur teinte verte de minutes en minutes puis dirigea ses yeux redevenu orange vers la croupe de sa jument et sur l'épaule du cheval du plus vieux. Aldaron suivit le raisonnement de sa sœur, mais il lui déposa une main sur l'épaule.

 **\- Je vais venir avec vous, Elërinna, tu veux bien attendre les autres ?**

 **\- Oui, mais alors dépêche toi, tu recommences vraiment à ressembler à Cetelem,** chuchota la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Haha très drôle.**

Le vert fit un sourire à sa cadette puis suivit le jeune du Rohan après que ce dernier ait passé des licols à Gris-Poil, Heleg et Ainu qui se laissèrent faire, laissant alors l'argentée toute seule qui, juste avant qu'ils ne partent vers les écuries, avait récupéré son sac qu'elle avait laissé près de sa jument.

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à supporter longtemps les regards suspicieux des femmes qui l'observaient, car Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent peu après le départ d'Aldaron pour les écuries. C'est avec un grand sourire et ses cheveux ayant quasiment retrouvés leur véritable couleur dont il ne lui restait plus que des pointes noires, qu'elle marcha à grand pas vers les trois autres hommes de leur groupe.

 **\- Où sont les chevaux et votre frère ?** demanda Legolas en la voyant seule.

 **\- Un jeune homme est venu chercher les chevaux pour prendre soin d'eux et les mettre à l'écurie, Aldaron à cru bon de l'accompagner, à cause d'Ainu et Heleg.**

 **\- Vous n'avez plus à craindre que quelqu'un vous découvre comme vous êtes réellement, quand le Roi Théoden aura du temps à nous accorder, nous lui expliquerons les raisons de notre venue et ce que vous êtes,** expliqua Aragorn, rassurant Elërinna. **En attendant, Dame Éowyn, en voyant que vous étiez la seule femme de notre groupe, a proposé de s'occuper de vous.**

 **\- En même temps si je suis la seule, c'est pas vraiment étonnant, il n'y a que moi comme femme assez folle pour vous suivre,** rétorqua Elërinna avec humour alors qu'elle saluait la Dame qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent, cette dernière étant cachée derrière le rôdeur. **Merci de votre proposition.**

 **\- C'est vraiment si différent que ça chez vous en dehors du paysage ? Et du mode de vie ?** demanda Gimli.

 **\- Ah Gimli... Vous n'avez vraiment pas idée, un jour, je vous expliquerais bien tout en détail.**

 **\- De quoi voulez-vous parlez ?** demanda la blonde, ne comprenant pas l'allusion du Nain.

Ils se tournèrent simultanément tous les quatre vers la nièce du Roi, et heureusement, Aragorn fut le plus vif d'entre eux pour trouver une explication bien que cela laisse perplexe la jeune femme.

 **\- Nous vous expliquerons plus tard.**

 **\- Très bien...** répondit-elle tout de même. **Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?**

Dans un hochement de tête, Elërinna tourna les talons pour suivre la belle blonde qui, malgré le chagrin présent dans son regard, gardait une expression du visage très digne.


	17. Chapitre 16 - Départ rapide de chez les

_**Chapitre 16.**_

 _ **Départ de chez les Rohirrims.**_

Éowyn l'emmena à l'intérieur du château d'or puis elle la guida dans différents couloirs du bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent toutes les deux devant une série de portes. La Dame du Rohan ouvrit l'une des portes et l'invita dans un large geste de la main à pénétrer dans la pièce. C'était une grande chambre, très différente de celles de Fondcombe ou de Caras Galadhon, mais une chambre toute de même. Contre le pan de mur de gauche se trouvait un immense lit à baldaquin recouvert d'épaisses couettes et fourrures, qui n'étaient certainement pas synthétiques, avec de chaque côté des tables de nuit où étaient posées des petits candélabres avec les bougies éteintes. En face, incrustée dans le mur de droite, se trouvait une grande cheminée pour le moment éteinte et de l'autre côté de l'entrée se trouvait des fenêtres éclairant toute la pièce puisque les rideaux étaient tirés et que même l'une des grandes vitres était ouverte, laissant passer l'air. Comme dans toutes les chambres où elle avait été logée, un paravent dissimulait une grande baignoire, celle-ci était faite en pierre et se trouvait du côté gauche de la cheminée. Plusieurs meubles étaient également présents dans la pièce, une bibliothèque avec quelques livres, une armoire ainsi qu'une coiffeuse. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir du meuble, Elërinna grimaça, elle était dans un piteux état. Malgré que ses cheveux étaient redevenus de couleur argent, on distinguait difficilement leur couleur à cause de la saleté, ses vêtements étaient soit tâchés par du sang ou bien déchirés à certains endroits et son visage était couverts de poussière. Le sang qui avait coulé des petites entailles faites lors de leur combat contre les Orques avait séché.

 **\- Voici l'une des chambres vacantes du château, comme vous êtes la seule femme parmi autant d'hommes, j'ai pensé qu'avoir un peu d'intimité vous ferait plaisir,** lui expliqua Éowyn, qui malgré son chagrin évident, lui sourit tout de même.

 **\- C'est très gentil de votre part,** lâcha la Prodige un peu décontenancée par la gentillesse de la Dame alors qu'elle lui était inconnue. **Alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas.**

 **\- Vous avez raison, comment vous nommez-vous ?**

 **\- Elërinna Jackser et vous, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous êtes la nièce du Roi Théoden, Éowyn.**

 **\- C'est exact, mais... votre prénom sonne elfique et pourtant, vous êtes loin d'être une Elfe,** s'étonna la blonde, en observant ses oreilles.

 **\- Mon histoire et celle de mon frère, Aldaron, est assez compliquée. Aragorn et les autres l'expliqueront au Roi.**

 **\- Très bien, mais en attendant Dame Elërinna, vous avez besoin d'un bon bain et de vêtements propres, je vais vous faire porter ça, en attendant, faites comme chez vous.**

 **\- Merci,** dit l'argentée.

La nièce du Roi lui fit un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre et la porte étant ouverte, Elërinna l'entendit demander à quelqu'un dans le couloir de venir remplir la baignoire de la chambre d'eau chaude, faisant un peu plus sourire la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Cela faisait un nombre incalculable de jours qu'elle n'avait pas pris un bain digne de ce nom. En attendant que la Dame revienne, la jeune femme s'avança pour découvrir un peu plus la chambre, des tentures représentant des chevaux étaient accrochées aux murs et les livres présents dans la bibliothèque semblaient parler de l'histoire du Rohan. Un souffle de vent dans son dos fit bouger la natte formée par ses cheveux et l'argentée se retourna pour se diriger vers la fenêtre ouverte, là, elle découvrit un petit balcon donnant sur l'arrière d'Edoras et les plaines environnantes. Observant quelques secondes le décor, Elërinna respira l'air frais puis retourna à l'intérieur pour déposer son sac en bandoulière sur le lit pour en sortir le peu d'affaire de toilette qu'elle avait. Juste sa brosse et la boite en bois contenant les remèdes pour les règles en réalité, qu'elle déposa pour le moment sur la coiffeuse. Après ça, elle attendit sans savoir quoi faire.

La Dame du Rohan ne tarda pas à revenir, suivit de plusieurs personnes qui semblaient être des domestiques. Plusieurs d'entre eux portaient de grande bassine d'eau qu'ils déversèrent dans la baignoire alors que deux d'entre eux tenaient dans leur bras, une petite pile de vêtements ou bien des produits pour se laver avec des serviettes.

 **\- Voici de quoi vous changer et en voyant votre tenue, j'ai jugé préférable de vous laisser choisir entre une robe ou bien une tenue comme la vôtre,** dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil critique à son pantalon et sa chemise déchirés. **Et cela, ce sont des savons pour vos cheveux et votre corps. Malena sera là pour vous aider,** termina-t-elle en lui présentant une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elles, aux cheveux blonds relevés dans un chignon.

 **\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, Dame Éowyn et pour vous aussi Malena, de là où je viens, j'ai l'habitude de me laver seule alors si cela ne vous dérange pas...**

Les deux femmes du Rohan, ainsi que certains des domestiques qui avaient fini de déverser leurs bassines dans la baignoire, la regardèrent avec surprise, ce qui gêna la jeune Cilmë qui ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait de refuser gentiment l'aide de la femme portant ses nouveaux vêtements. Cependant, Éowyn lui fit un sourire en hochant la tête.

 **\- Je comprends, cela peut paraître étrange et gênant de se faire aider pour se laver.**

 **\- Oui, un peu,** avoua l'argentée en rendant son sourire à la blonde.

Cette dernière congédia alors les domestiques après que les deux femmes portant les affaires de toilette et les vêtements aient déposé leur charge sur une commode près de la baignoire.

 **\- Quand mon oncle sera près, je viendrais vous chercher.**

 **\- Encore merci...**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, après tout, votre ami le Seigneur Gandalf à sauver mon oncle, et mon peuple.**

Sur ces paroles, Éowyn quitta la chambre en renfermant la porte derrière elle. Seule, Elërinna regarda autour d'elle un petit moment, avant d'enlever son carquois et son arc de son dos pour les déposer sur une chaise présente dans un coin de la pièce. L'épée oubliée par Haldir rejoignit rapidement ses armes avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent n'enlève sa broche offerte par le Seigneur Elrond pour ensuite dénouer la natte retenant ses cheveux attachés. Une fois cela fait, elle alla poser la broche en forme d'étoile à quatorze branches sur la coiffeuse puis se cacha derrière le paravent pour se dévêtir. Quand Elërinna fut nue, elle constata la présence de poils, argentés certes, mais affreusement disgracieux sur ses jambes, son intimité ainsi que sous ses bras. Consternée, elle espérait trouver quand elle aurait le temps un moyen de les faire disparaître. Par contre sans vraiment de surprise elle vit, quelques hématomes violacés ou jaunies marquer sa peau pâle, résulta du combat avec les Orques avant que la Communauté soit dissoute par la perte de Boromir, le départ de Frodon et Sam ainsi que la capture de Merry et Pippin. En repensant à cela, la jeune femme sera les poings avant de souffler un grand coup et de se plonger dans l'eau quasiment brûlante de la baignoire en pierre. Repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté Cul-de-Sac lui donnait parfois envie de hurler de rage, mais elle se retint, car d'un côté ça ne servirait à rien. Au lieu de ça, elle s'immergea dans l'eau avant de remonter à la surface, les cheveux trempés, et de commencer à se nettoyer grâce au savon. À force de frotter et à cause de l'eau chaude, en ressortant de la baignoire après avoir enroulée son corps dans une grande serviette et ses cheveux de nouveau argentés dans une plus petite, sa peau était devenue rouge écrevisse, ce qui la fit légèrement sourire. Se séchant activement, elle prit parmi les affaires amenées par Éowyn, des sous-vêtements – qui par miracle – lui allaient à peu près, ainsi que le pantalon en tissu brun et la chemise en coton qui devait être nouée sur le devant par des lacets pour ne pas qu'on voie sa poitrine. À peine eut-elle remis ses bottes, qu'on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

 **\- Elërinna ?** appela la voix de son frère à travers le bois épais. **Tu es toujours en train de te laver ?**

 **\- Non ! Tu peux rentrer,** répondit-elle avant qu'Aldaron n'ouvre la porte en l'entendant.

 **\- Ah ! Tu es déjà plus présentable qu'avant. Mais tu as bientôt fini ? Car Théoden veut parler avec Gandalf et nous, et puis parce qu'ils nous ont préparés de quoi manger...**

 **\- Toi aussi, tu es plus propre et je n'ai pas faim,** rétorqua t-elle en commençant à sécher le plus possible ses cheveux. **Mais j'arrive tout de suite.**

 **\- Tu dois manger Elërinna, t'étais déjà mince quand nous nous sommes retrouvés à Fondcombe, mais là, tu deviens beaucoup trop maigre, il faut que tu manges un repas correct ou sinon, tu vas perdre un os.**

 **\- Je ne te garantis rien.**

Aldaron lâcha un soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Sa sœur, tout comme le reste de sa famille, pouvait se montrer tellement têtue quand elle le voulait. Mais bon, il savait qu'elle avait pris note de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il attendit qu'elle se brosse un coup les cheveux pour ensuite les laisser détachés et ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle du trône.

Le frère et la sœur arrivèrent dans la salle et retrouvèrent leurs compagnons qui avaient eux aussi pu faire un brin de toilette avant d'avoir une discussion avec le Roi du Rohan. Théoden n'étant pas encore arrivé tout comme Gandalf, Elërinna s'installa à la table où était déjà assis Gimli qui mangeait et Aragorn qui fumait sa pipe. Tandis qu'Aldaron prenait place à côté d'elle, la jeune femme observa les vivres présents sur la table, ce n'était que de la charcuterie et du fromage avec peu de verdure, ce qui changeait des repas elfique auxquels ils étaient habitués entre Fondcombe et la Lorien. Sans lui demander son avis, le vert lui servit une assiette avec du jambon cru et des morceaux de fromage.

 **\- Vous semblez aller mieux vous deux, tout à l'heure, vous aviez l'air troublés,** leur confia Gimli après avoir avalé ce qu'il venait de manger.

 **\- Les enterrements nous font revivre de mauvais souvenir,** expliqua Aldaron qui observait sa sœur qui picorait dans son plat avec peu d'appétit.

 **\- Ce genre d'événement n'est agréable pour personne,** intervint Legolas debout près de la table.

 **\- C'est sûr,** reconnu le vert.

Un léger silence plana sur leur table pendant lequel, Elërinna grignota quelques morceaux de fromage avant de repousser son assiette, n'ayant pas plus faim que ça, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils des quatre hommes près d'elles, tous habitués à la voir avec un peu plus d'appétit que ça.

 **\- Elërinna...** menaça l'aîné des deux Prodiges.

 **\- Mais je n'ai pas faim !** s'exclama la jeune femme agacée qu'il la reprenne, elle mangerait mieux se soir et de plus elle en avait un peu marre de la viande, entre les cadavres et tout...

 **\- Peut-être vous faudrait-il l'aide d'un certain Galadhrim...** se moqua gentiment Aragorn, en la regardant avec des yeux malicieux.

Sous la surprise, en entendant la blague du rôdeur, la bouche de l'argentée s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvant rien à rétorquer, car elle ne comprenait pas bien l'allusion de son ami, elle la referma en fronçant les sourcils. À côté d'elle, Aldaron pouffa discrètement de rire en se cachant le bas du visage à l'aide sa manche alors que devant elle, Gimli ne se gêna pas pour éclater librement de rire tandis qu'à côté de la table, un léger sourire en coin étirait les lèvres de Legolas.

 **\- Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, son aide serait la bienvenue,** approuva le Prodige de Yavanna après s'être calmé.

 **\- Que... mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous ?!** s'exclama Elërinna incrédule. **Je peux manger seule !**

 **\- Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, après notre départ de la Lothlórien,** la taquina encore plus son frère.

Stupéfaite par les allusions des hommes autour d'elle, les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent de rose alors qu'elle tira l'assiette devant elle pour pouvoir se remettre à manger. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la taquine de cette manière au sujet de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Dans leur ancien monde, elle n'était tellement pas intéressée par les hommes et toute relation avec eux ou avec une personne réelle, à cause des nombreuses moqueries dont elle avait été victime à l'adolescence, que ses frères et même le reste de sa famille avaient commencés à croire qu'elle était attirée par les filles. Mais aujourd'hui, le fait qu'ils la taquinent au sujet d'Haldir la mettait grandement mal à l'aise pour une raison qui lui était complètement inconnue... Elërinna aurait voulu réfléchir à la question un peu plus longtemps, mais c'est à cet instant que le Roi Théoden et Gandalf apparurent d'un des couloirs du château. Après s'être assis sur son siège, le Roi haussa les sourcils en les voyant avant de se tourner vers Gandalf qui avait pris place sur le siège à côté du trône.

 **\- Qui sont ces personnes ? Et où sont les jeunes gens vous accompagnants ?**

 **\- Ce sont Aldaron et Elërinna Jackser, les même jeunes gens nous accompagnaient alors que je chassais Saroumane, Seigneur Théoden,** répondit le magicien. **J'avais dissimulé leur véritable apparence pour que Saroumane ne puisse pas les reconnaître et les faire pourchasser.**

 **\- Mais d'où viennent-ils ?** demanda le Roi. **Je n'ai jamais vu de telles personnes en Terre du Milieu. Et surtout, que fait cette jeune femme habillée de cette tenue et portant des armes ?**

La remarqua vexa grandement Elërinna, même si elle s'attendait à ce genre de préjugés dans ce monde, après tout, ce n'était pas la Terre. Elle voulait rétorquer quelque chose au Roi, comme quoi ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était une femme, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, mais Aragorn lui déposa une main sur son bras pour la retenir.

 **\- Elërinna est une guerrière très douée, ne la jugez pas, car c'est une femme, elle risquerait de ne pas apprécier,** prévint Legolas, qui fut remercié dans un regard par l'argentée avant que Gandalf n'intervienne.

 **\- Aldaron et sa sœur ont été envoyés par les Valar, comme nous l'avons été les magiciens.,** expliqua le magicien. **Ce sont des Prodiges, Yavanna à conféré à Aldaron un certain pouvoir tout comme Oromë et Nessa pour Elërinna. Legolas à raison en ce qui la concerne, ne la jugez pas car, pour votre peuple, les femmes n'ont pas leur place sur les champs de bataille.**

Théoden sembla contrarié par l'affirmation de Gandalf la concernant, mais cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur cela, faisant discrètement sourire Elërinna qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine après qu'Aragorn l'ait lâchée. Soudainement, Éowyn qui était toujours vêtue de ses habiles de deuil arriva dans la salle, en compagnie de deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, qu'elle installa sur une table à l'opposé de celle du groupe restant de la Communauté avant de leur servir deux bols de soupe. Les visages des deux enfants étaient marqués par la fatigue et la peur, et les deux Prodiges se demandèrent d'où ils venaient. La Dame leur expliqua sous la demande de son oncle, ce qui les avait amenés à chevaucher jusqu'à Edoras sans prendre de repos. Ce qu'expliqua Éowyn glaça le sang de tout le monde, le village d'où étaient originaires les enfants avaient été attaqué par des sauvages, sans aucune pitié, ils avaient tués toutes les personnes se trouvant sur leur passage et la mère des deux enfants les avaient fait s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible pour qu'ils soient à l'abri et qu'ils aillent prévenir Edoras.

 **\- Ils ont été surpris,** déclara la blonde à l'adresse de son oncle qui semblait abattu par la nouvelle. **Ils étaient désarmés. Aujourd'hui, des sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde, brûlant tout sur leur passage. Les arbres, le foin, les paillasses...**

 **\- Où est maman ?** demanda la petite fille à la nièce du Roi qui la couvrit d'une couverture.

Cela brisa le cœur des deux Prodiges, horrifiés de voir que les nombreux événements survenus ces derniers temps frappent ainsi de jeunes enfants...

 **\- Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane peut répandre,** fit remarquer le magicien. **Toujours plus puissant, car il est mû à présent par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front,** conseilla-t-il. **Éloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants. Vous devez combattre.**

 **\- Vous avez deux mille hommes qui chevauchent vers le Nord à l'heure ou nous parlons,** rappela Aragorn, en parlant des cavaliers qu'ils avaient rencontrés en cherchant leurs amis Hobbits. **Éomer vous est loyal, ses hommes vont revenir et se battront pour leur Roi.**

 **\- Ils doivent être à trois cents lieux d'ici à présent !** s'exclama le Roi en se levant de son trône. **Éomer ne peut rien pour nous... Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi,** reprit-il à l'adresse de Gandalf. **Mais je ne veux pas faire subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple, je ne risquerais pas une guerre ouverte.**

 **\- Elle l'est pourtant déclarée,** rétorqua calmement Aragorn qui, comme le reste d'entre eux, en avait que trop bien conscience. **Que vous le vouliez ou non.**

Sa nouvelle intervention ne sembla pas beaucoup plaire au Roi du Rohan qui se tourna vers le rôdeur, l'air particulièrement agacé.

 **\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden et non Aragorn, le Roi du Rohan.**

Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Aragorn soutint le regard de Théoden sans ciller une seule fois, alors qu'à côté de lui, les sourcils d'Aldaron se fronçaient sous l'agacement d'un tel comportement à l'égard de leur compagnon de voyage. Le rôdeur avait, malgré son allure de vagabond parfois, souvent l'allure d'un grand Roi, enfin, ce n'était que l'avis du Prodige de Yavanna.

 **\- Alors quelle est la décision du Roi ?** intervint Gandalf qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

 **\- Nous partons pour le Gouffre de Helm.**

L'annonce ne sembla pas plaire au magicien, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, observant seulement le Roi quitter la salle du trône.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Aldaron et Elërinna, allèrent récupérer leurs armes. Quand la jeune femme eut reprit son arc et son carquois qu'elle mit dans son dos ainsi que l'épée d'Haldir qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture, elle s'empressa de rejoindre le reste du groupe à l'extérieur du château pour aider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Dans sa chambre, elle avait également regroupé toutes ses affaires dans son sac pour le passer autour de son cou et par la même occasion, elle avait rattaché ses cheveux dans une longue natte reposant sur son épaule droite et décorée de la broche offerte par le Seigneur de Fondcombe. Dehors, elle retrouva tout le monde qui l'attendait, alors qu'autour d'eux, les soldats d'Edoras ainsi que les habitants s'activaient pour être prêts lors du départ, qui aurait lieu dans le milieu de l'après-midi.

 **\- Le Gouffre de Helm... Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre ! Qui les défendra si ce n'est leur Roi ?** s'outra le Nain alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin des écuries.

 **\- Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple,** répondit Aragorn. **Le Gouffre de Helm les a déjà sauvés par le passé.**

 **\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin. Théoden fonce dans un piège, il croit les mettre en sécurité alors qu'ils vont droit au massacre,** expliqua Gandalf en rentrant dans le box où se trouvait Gris-Poil. **Théoden a une volonté de fer, mais j'ai peur pour lui, j'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan, il aura besoin de vous avant la fin Aragorn, le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous, leurs défenses doivent tenir.**

 **\- Attendez !** intervint Elërinna, l'inquiétude s'incrustant dans son esprit. **Vous pensez qu'une bataille éclatera là-bas ?**

 **\- Oui, mais vous ne devez pas paniquer Elërinna, ni vous Aldaron, vous avez déjà combattu, cette bataille sera juste plus longue et malheureusement, il y aura des morts, des deux côtés,** leur dit le rôdeur avant de se retourner vers Gandalf. **Elles tiendront,** promit-il au magicien.

Ce dernier se détourna pour s'approcher de son cheval avant de lui caresser l'encolure de manière mélancolique.

 **\- Le Pèlerin Gris... C'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient. Depuis trois cent vies d'hommes, je foule cette terre et aujourd'hui le temps me manque...** déclara t-il sombrement. **Mais avec de la chance, ma quête ne sera pas veine,** continua t-il en montant sur le dos de Gris-Poil. **Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. À l'aube, regardez à l'Est.**

 **\- Partez,** conseilla Aragorn.

Sous les yeux du reste de la Communauté rassemblée, le magicien lança Gris-Poil au galop, laissant une sensation de vide parmi eux. Aldaron et Elërinna se regardèrent, ils espéraient tout les deux à cet instant que les craintes de Lenwë n'aillaient pas se révéler être vrai et donc, qu'à la fin, ils seraient toujours en vie...

 **\- Ils nous faut nous préparer,** dit Legolas.

 **\- Vous avez raison mon ami,** reconnu Aragorn, **nous allons bientôt partir et aucun des chevaux des Rohirrims ne sont encore près, ni les nôtres d'ailleurs.**

À peine eu-t-il dit cela, que des hommes rentrèrent dans les écuries pour justement commencer à préparer les différents chevaux. Tandis que le trio un peu hors du commun que le rôdeur, le Nain et l'Elfe formaient allait s'occuper de certains chevaux, Aldaron se tourna vers sa jeune sœur qui lui sourit fébrilement.

 **\- Aller vient, je sais où sont Hasufel, Arod, Heleg et Ainu.**

 **\- Je te suis...**

Elërinna suivit son frère jusqu'au fond des écuries où se trouvait leurs chevaux dans quatre box séparés. Immédiatement, la jeune femme rentra dans celui de sa jument pour lui caresser le chanfrein. Malgré que cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle avait découvert l'existence de l'équidé à l'étrange robe rougeâtre, elle s'y était déjà beaucoup attachée et cela semblait réciproque, vu comment Ainu venait de coller sa tête contre la sienne, ce qui fit légèrement rire la Prodige.

 **\- Votre jument semble beaucoup vous aimer,** fit une voix dans le dos d'Elërinna.

Cette dernière se retourna à moitié pour voir qui était la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. À sa grande surprise, elle reconnut le jeune homme étant venu chercher les chevaux après l'enterrement de Théodred. Il venait visiblement de donner un tapis de selle ainsi qu'une selle à Aldaron et il en avait pris d'autres dans une pièce à côté des box qu'il lui tendait. Voyant que sa sœur tardait à répondre, le Prodige de Yavanna répondit à sa place.

 **\- Ainu était faite pour être avec ma sœur, Medwin,** dit-il tout en commençant à préparé Hasufel.

 **\- Y aurait-il un rapport avec les étranges marques que j'ai vu sur vos chevaux ainsi que sur vos mains ?**

 **\- Vous êtes bien curieux,** remarqua Elërinna qui prit le tapis et la selle avec un peu de difficulté, ne s'attendant pas à ce que se soit aussi lourd.

 **\- On me la souvent dit, alors ?**

 **\- Ça à effectivement un rapport,** répondit le vert, légèrement amusé par le comportement du jeune guerrier.

 **\- Ce qui explique aussi leurs étranges couleurs de robes.**

Elërinna, qui s'était à nouveau retournée vers sa jument, leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer la selle sur l'un des rebords du box. Les personnes curieuses ne l'avaient jamais vraiment dérangée, car elle l'était aussi de son côté, mais en voyant les réactions des gens dans ce village quand ils la voyaient en plus de la réaction de Théoden, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait correctement s'entendre avec les Rohirrims... Leur culture semblait tellement machiste à la différence de celle des Elfes ou encore des Hobbits. Elle avait bien eu beaucoup de mal à s'entendre avec Boromir. Essayant de passer à autre chose, Elërinna avança doucement vers Ainu puis déposa lentement le tapis de selle noir sur le dos de l'animal qui ne bougea pas, ce qui la rassura. Comme quoi, les chevaux offerts par les Valar n'étaient pas si sauvages que ça, ou bien peut-être, qu'ils n'acceptaient que les maîtres pour qui ils étaient destinés... C'était une chose qu'il faudrait justifier. Plus en confiance en sachant qu'Ainu supporterais une selle ainsi qu'un mord, Elërinna continua de la préparer en ajustant la selle, elle aussi de couleur noire avant que le jeune homme, qui discutait avec Aldaron en même temps, ne lui donne une bride avec le mord et les rênes. Puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait et parce que dans son monde elle avait lu beaucoup d'informations sur les chevaux et comment les préparer, elle n'eut aucun mal à finir.

 **\- Voilà ma belle... Ça te va bien.** Ainu lâcha un hennissement qui la fit rire. **Je vais m'occuper d'Arod et d'autres chevaux, je reviens.**

 **\- C'est normal que votre sœur parle à sa jument ?** demanda soudainement le jeune homme à Aldaron qui pouffa de rire.

 **\- Je ne dirais pas que c'est normal, je dirais seulement que ce n'est pas surprenant,** répondit-il d'un air moqueur.

Puisqu'elle était juste à côté, l'argentée entendit toute la discussion et tira la langue à son frère qui ria de plus belle tout en se mettant à préparer Heleg. Rentrant dans le box où était le cheval d'Aragorn, la jeune femme ne vit pas les yeux gris de Medwin la suivre et le sourire en coin qui apparut chez le jeune Rohirrim lui échappa également.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 _La même journée, à Caras Galadhon..._

Essuyant la sueur sur son front à l'aide de son avant-bras, Lenwë replaça sa main contre l'épaule d'un Elfe tandis que le flot de sang coulant de la blessure commençait à s'arrêter. Les frontières de la Lothlórien avaient subi une grosse attaque d'Orques dans la nuit et malgré leurs compétences en matière de combat, des Galadhrims postés là-bas étaient revenus blessés, et pour certains, plus grièvement que d'autre à cause de poison dans lequel les épées et flèches Orques avaient été trempées. Terminant de soigner la plaie sur laquelle il travaillait, le Prodige d'Estë passa à un autre Elfe qui lui avait été touché au niveau du flan. Il les soignait depuis déjà plusieurs heures, à l'aide des Elfes Guérisseuses qui s'occupaient des blessures moins importantes et que la médecine elfique ne mettait pas longtemps à refermer. Alors qu'il cicatrisait la plaie qui allait laisser une fine cicatrice blanchâtre, une main se posa sur l'épaule du jeune Cilmë.

 **\- Tu devrais prendre du repos Lenwë, tu ne tiendras pas toute la journée sinon,** lui conseilla Haldir dans son dos, mais Lenwë secoua la tête.

 **\- Je ne peux pas pour le moment Haldir, je dois encore m'occuper de bander les blessures qui n'ont pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour être soignées.**

 **\- Mais enfin, tu vas tomber de fatigue,** insista le Capitaine des Gardes.

Les Elfes s'inquiétaient rarement pour des personnes ne faisant pas partie de leur peuple, mais le Galadhrim était devenu en quelque sorte ami avec le bleuté, et le voir ne pas prendre de repos alors que l'utilisation excessive de son pouvoir pouvait le faire tomber inconscient pendant plusieurs heures l'inquiétait.

 **\- Le plus dur est passé, j'ai retiré le poison présent dans toutes les blessures et je les ai refermées. Je n'ai plus besoin d'utiliser mon pouvoir,** rétorqua Lenwë, qui referma la blessure de l'Elfe inconscient.

Alors qu'il se redressait pour aller dans une autre partie de la Maison de Guérison pour rejoindre les Elfes aux blessures plus minimes, l'épée accrochée à sa taille émit un tintement en rentrant en contact avec l'un des meubles de la pièce. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il s'entraînait avec Orophin et Rumil, et même Haldir lui-même depuis son retour, et si il y avait un commentaire à faire sur son apprentissage, c'est qu'il était un élève assidu et doué. Ce qui lui faisait grandement plaisir, car il savait que plus vite il apprendrait correctement, plus vite il pourrait rejoindre Aldaron et Elërinna. Quand il arriva dans la deuxième partie de la Maison de Guérison, après avoir monté les escaliers, Lenwë dû se retenir contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il était conscient que s'il utilisait trop longtemps son pouvoir sans faire de pause, il pouvait faire un malaise, mais Galadriel l'avait nommé au poste de Chef Guérisseur en le connaissant à peine, et même s'il comptait bientôt partir rejoindre sa famille, il n'avait pas envie de faire mal son travail.

 **\- Lenwë, les Guérisseuse pourront se charger des autres blessés, tu dois vraiment aller te reposer,** insista Haldir dans son dos et qui l'avait suivit.

 **\- Pas pour le moment, je vais bien, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.**

Le Prodige d'Estë eut un sourire en entendant le blond marmonner quelque chose en elfique dans son dos qu'il ne comprit pas, mais il était persuadé que ça le concernait. Il se décolla du mur puis reprit sa marche jusqu'aux lits présents à l'étage et à l'aide des Guérisseuses, termina de s'occuper de tous les blessés avant de rentrer chez lui.

Ce furent des coups portés à la porte de sa maison qui réveillèrent en sursaut Lenwë alors qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Cependant, le soleil qui était haut au-dessus des arbres de la forêt lui firent comprendre qu'il avait du dormir une bonne partie de la matinée et de l'après-midi. Les coups à sa porte se répétèrent, l'obligeant à sortir de son lit pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrir à la personne étant venu le déranger. Une fois arrivé en bas, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec deux Elfes identiques qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ils avaient des cheveux bruns avec des yeux gris, et heureusement pour lui, ces derniers étaient accompagnés d'Haldir, qui semblait particulièrement alarmé.

 **\- Que ce passe-t-il Haldir ? Une nouvelle attaque ?** demanda Lenwë, perplexe, mais près à rejoindre la Maison de Guérison pour se remettre au travail.

 **\- Non, tout va bien ici Lenwë,** le rassura le blond avant de lui présenter les deux Elfes. **Je te présente Elladan et Elrohir, les fils du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe. Elladan, Elrohir, voici Lenwë Jackser.**

 **\- L'un des frères...** commença celui de droite.

 **\- De notre chère Elërinna ?** termina le jumeau de gauche avec un sourire.

 **\- « Votre chère Elërinna » ?** répéta le bleuté incrédule en échangeant bref regard avec Haldir, ce dernier ayant brièvement froncé les sourcils.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps de discuter de comment vous appelez la sœur de notre Guérisseur,** déclara le Capitaine des Gardes, d'une voix dure, ce qui surprit un peu plus le Prodige.

 **\- Que ce passe-t-il exactement Haldir ?** demanda à nouveau le jeune homme. **Je ne crois pas que l'un de vous m'aurait dérangé s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose de grave.**

 **\- Dame Galadriel désire nous voir, c'est important.**

En voyant l'air maintenant grave de son ami immortel, qui l'avait beaucoup aider depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, Lenwë enfila rapidement ses bottes et suivit les trois Elfes à travers Caras Galadhon. Le bleuté était inquiet, déjà, car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Elfes de la Lorien d'être ainsi inquiet quand ils venaient le chercher pour quelque chose et parce qu'il avait un affreux pré-sentiment depuis que Galadriel lui avait fait voir à travers son miroir. La route jusque chez le Seigneur et la Dame de la forêt qui les attendaient debout sur les escaliers menant à leur trône, fut rapide. En les voyant arriver, Galadriel eut un triste sourire, faisant monter d'un cran encore l'inquiétude présente chez le Prodige. Après les avoir salués, ce fut Haldir qui prit la parole.

 **\- Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai été vous cherchez, Lenwë...**

 **\- Merci Haldir, maintenant, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer plus en détail ce qui se passe au Rohan.**

 **\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre,** intervint Lenwë qui ne comprenait pas en quoi le Rohan, une région voisine de la Lorien, le concernant. **Mais je ne vois pas en quoi le Rohan me concerne... À moins que...**

 **\- Votre frère et votre sœur s'y trouvent Lenwë, et leur situation, comme celle de tout le Rohan, n'est pas bonne. L'attaque que nos frontières ont subie n'est qu'un avant-goût de la guerre qui se prépare et qui ne va pas tarder à commencer. Saroumane, qui s'est rallié à Sauron, envoie des légions d'Orques sur le Rohan. Il est fou de rage depuis que Gandalf est réapparu.**

 **\- Mais... Ma sœur m'avait dit qu'il était tombé, dans la Moria,** intervint à nouveau le Prodige.

 **\- Je suis sûre que cette dernière sera contente de vous éclaircir sur certains détails, mais pour le moment, laissez-moi tout vous expliquez la situation,** demanda Galadriel.

Toujours aussi inquiet, le jeune homme écouta tout de même attentivement l'Elfe qui leur expliquait ce qui était en train de se préparer en Terre du Milieu. D'après elle, la Communauté avait malheureusement été dissoute et, suite à un accident, une partie du groupe d'Aldaron et Elërinna avait du prendre le chemin du Rohan. Là-bas, ils avaient retrouvé Gandalf qui avait libéré le Roi Théoden de l'emprise de Saroumane. Cependant, le magicien ayant rejoint Sauron a sous ses ordres une armée ne comptant pas moins de dix mille Uruk-Hai, des Orques beaucoup plus redoutables que ceux de la Moria. Pensant mettre son peuple en sécurité, le Roi du Rohan avait décidé de les mener jusqu'au Gouffre de Helm, mais la vision qu'avait eut Galadriel ne présageait rien de bon.

 **\- J'ai prévenu le Seigneur Elrond. Elladan et Elrohir, vous avez insisté pour venir ici et partir pour le Gouffre, vous y irez avec des Elfes de Fondcombe et des hommes du Nord,** termina d'expliquer la blonde avant de reprendre. **Ne pouvant pas laisser le mal gagner, nous avons décidé de joindre nos forces à celles de Fondcombe et du Rohan. Haldir, allez prévenir et préparer nos guerriers avant la nuit. Lenwë, vous êtes un excellent Guérisseur et malgré votre jeunesse, votre don est précieux, vous serez plus utile là-bas qu'ici. Vous allez pouvoir revoir les vôtres, bien que je craigne que ce que vous avez vu ne se révèle vrai...**

 **\- Ils... Ils ne sont pas encore mort...** articula difficilement Lenwë. **Si nous partons rapidement, il y a des chances pour que nous arrivions à temps !**

 **\- J'admire votre optimisme,** déclara Celeborn.

Lenwë hocha la tête pour remercier le Seigneur, mais la Dame les congédia immédiatement, ils n'avaient absolument pas de temps à perdre s'ils voulaient arriver avant que l'armée de Saroumane n'arrive au Gouffre de Helm, et ne fasse un massacre.

Tandis qu'Haldir et les fils d'Elrond allaient prévenir les guerriers de la Lorien, Lenwë couru jusqu'à chez lui pour préparer ce dont il aurait besoin pour le voyage. Il prit un sac en toile, dans lequel il rangea plusieurs bandages, fioles et bocaux servant pour différents soins qu'il risquerait de devoir utiliser une fois à destination. Le sac prêt, il le déposa dans l'entrée et monta à l'étage pour se vêtir d'une tenue beaucoup plus confortable pour la route. Une fois correctement habillé, le bleuté récupéra son épée posée contre une chaise pour l'accrocher à sa ceinture. Quand il eut fini de préparer ses affaires, l'inquiétude lui prit la gorge et il se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa chambre en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Aldaron et Elërinna, les amis de ces derniers, ainsi que le peuple du Rohan courraient un grave danger et la route de Caras Galadhon jusqu'à se soit disant Gouffre de Helm devait être longue... Lenwë soupira puis se releva, de son point de vue, inquiétude ou pas, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Certes, c'était lui, grâce à Galadriel, qui avait mit en garde son frère et sa sœur sur ce qui pourrait leur arriver s'ils partaient, c'était lui qui avait beaucoup plus eut peur qu'eux, et c'était même lui qui avait crier haut et fort à Elërinna qu'ils n'étaient pas de ce monde, qu'ils n'avaient rien avoir avec tout ça, mais il n'allait quand même pas les abandonner et les laisser se débrouiller tous seuls.

 ** _\- Alex, il est temps de prendre le peu de courage que tu as deux mains et de suivre les Elfes..._** se dit-il à lui-même en français.

Sa décision prise, Lenwë descendit au rez-de-chaussée et quitta la maison louée par les Elfes après avoir éteint les bougies éclairant l'endroit. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il retrouva Haldir aux portes de la cité. Ce dernier s'était vêtu d'une armure scintillante semblable à de l'argent et il portait également une cape rouge, les fils d'Elrond était là eux aussi, sauf que leurs armures étaient grises comme du métal, mais elles n'étaient pas moins raffinées et leurs capes étaient noires. Cependant, le bleuté n'aurait pas pu en dire plus, il ne si connaissait pas beaucoup en terme d'amures. Ils furent tous les quatre rapidement rejoints par une multitude d'Elfes provenant soit de Fondcombe ou de Caras Galadhon, et aussi par les Hommes du Nord venus avec les fils d'Elrond, tous armés et habillés pour la future bataille qu'ils devraient livrer. Ils allaient partir, mais Galadriel et Celeborn arrivèrent juste avant.

 **\- Je vous souhaite une bonne route,** dit la Dame avec un sourire. **Que les Valar soient avec vous.**

Parfaitement coordonnés, les guerriers Elfes saluèrent respectueusement la Dame et le Seigneur de la Lorien tandis que Lenwë et Haldir faisaient la même chose. Cependant, et ce qui surpris un peu le Prodige, les fils du Seigneur de Fondcombe prirent Galadriel et Celeborn dans leur bras. Leur étreinte dura quelques secondes, avant qu'ils ne puissent tous se mettre en route.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Voyage à travers les

_**Chapitre 17.**_

 _ **Voyage à travers les plaines du Rohan.**_

Les cavaliers du Rohan étaient répartis de telle sorte qu'ils encerclaient tous les villageois ayant quitté Edoras. Parmi toutes ces personnes et la longue file indienne qu'elles formaient à travers les terres du Rohan, certaines avançaient plus vite que d'autres. Aragorn et Aldaron eux, chevauchaient l'un à côté de l'autre juste devant le Roi, Gimli qui montait un cheval seul, sans Legolas, et était retenu par la bride par Éowyn qui écoutait attentivement le Nain raconter ses histoires. Ils avaient tous quittés Edoras rapidement après l'annonce du Roi et cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'ils marchaient dans les plaines de ce pays. Legolas étaient hors de vu, chevauchant plus en avant avec Hasufel tandis qu'Elërinna ne s'était pas beaucoup montrée depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Son frère et les autres membres de leur petit groupe la voyaient parfois galoper à l'écart de tous. D'ailleurs, en voyant à nouveau sa petite sœur passer à leur droite tout en restant à porter de voix au cas ou, le Prodige de Yavanna eut un sourire amusé. Il se souvenait que petite, elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir monter librement à cheval et aujourd'hui ce rêve se réaliser. Bien qu'il était en colère contre les Valar pour les avoir envoyés sans plus de cérémonie dans un monde qu'il leur était inconnu, il devait quand même avouer qu'une fois en Terre du Milieu, ils leur avaient encore fait un cadeau. Ces chevaux.

 **\- Vous devriez rappeler votre sœur à l'ordre,** dit Théoden derrière lui, ce qui fit tiquer Aldaron alors qu'à côté de lui, les lèvres d'Aragorn s'étiraient dans un sourire. **Ce n'est pas convenable pour une Dame de son rang de se comporter de la sorte.**

 **\- Elërinna est libre de ses choix, mon Seigneur,** répondit le vert qui fit ralentir sa monture pour se tenir aux côtés du Roi. **Je n'essayerais pas de lui interdire de ce comporter comme elle le veut, tant qu'elle reste toujours respectueuse. Cependant, et bien que j'ai du respect pour vous, je n'apprécie pas le regard inquisiteur que vous et votre peuple portez sur ma sœur. Certes, c'est une femme, mais elle est très certainement plus intelligente et vive que certains de vos guerriers. Legolas vous l'a dit, et Gandalf aussi, ne vous fiez pas à son sexe, ni a son apparence, le pouvoir que les Valar lui ont offert est redoutable, et même sans elle peut facilement se montrer effrayante si elle le souhaite.**

Au même moment, Elërinna revint vers ses amis en caressant l'encolure de sa jument, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et sa natte retenant ses cheveux attachés un peu négligée par le vent, des mèches argentés s'en échappant.

 **\- Vous vous êtes bien amusée Elërinna ?** lui demanda le rôdeur quand cette dernière arriva à sa hauteur, après être passée devant Aldaron et Théoden, qu'elle avait respectueusement salué, car même si elle n'aimait pas ses préjugés, elle était tout de même polie.

 **\- Oui !** s'exclama-t-elle, son sourire s'étirant encore un peu plus. **J'ai le sentiment que cela fait des années que je ne me suis pas autant amusée ! Et galoper de la sorte, sur le dos d'Ainu, c'est grisant j'avais l'impression de voler.**

 **\- Vous n'étiez jamais monté avant ?** s'en étonna Aragorn, surpris par cela.

 **\- Si, quand j'étais petite ma mère avait un cheval, mais malheureusement, par manque de revenu elle a du s'en séparer, je n'ai plus jamais monté depuis. Hein Aldaron, tu te souviens de Jack ?**

 **\- Ah...** soupira l'aîné des Jackser avec mélancolie. **Ce bon vieux Jack, l'un des meilleurs chevaux que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer.**

Sous Aldaron, son étalon s'ébroua, montrant parfaitement qu'il avait compris ce que venait de dire son maître et que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ne s'y attendant pas, le vert s'agrippa à la crinière d'Heleg en serrant les cuisses pour ne pas tomber. Sa réaction ainsi que celle de sa monture, firent rire un aux éclats sa sœur qui partit rejoindre Gimli et Éowyn pour écouter ce que le Nain avait de si intéressant à raconter.

 **\- Ah ! Elërinna !** s'exclama le Nain en la voyant. **Cela vous a-t-il fait du bien ? En vu de votre coiffure et de votre sourire, j'en déduis que oui.**

 **\- Vous avez raison...** reconnu la jeune femme qui repoussa sa natte dans son dos. **De quoi parliez-vous ?**

 **\- Je demandais à votre ami s'il y avait beaucoup de femmes Naines,** lui expliqua la Dame du Rohan.

 **\- Vraiment ? C'est vrai que je suis ici depuis peu de temps, mais... j'ai vu des Hobbites, des Elfes et des Humaines, mais jamais de Naines.**

 **\- En effet,** commença à leur expliquer Gimli. **On ne voit que peu de femmes Nains. En réalité, elles sont si proches au niveau de la voix et de l'apparence qu'on les confond souvent avec les hommes Nains.**

L'argentée haussa un sourcil surpris, imaginant sans aucune difficulté une femme, petite, corpulente et avec beaucoup de poitrine. Cependant, elle aperçut Éowyn se retourner vers Aragorn, qui chuchota à la Dame quelque chose qu'Elërinna entendit parfaitement. Elle rajouta alors de la barbe à l'idée qu'elle se faisait des Naines, et cela la fit discrètement pouffer de rire. Les Naines de la Terre du Milieu étaient donc un peu différentes de celles qu'elle connaissait dans son jeu favori...

 **\- Et cet état de fait a donné naissance à une rumeur qui dit qu'il n'y a pas de femmes Nain,** continua le roux, ignorant tout de l'hilarité de la Prodige et de celle de la Dame du Rohan.

 **\- Mais c'est stupide comme rumeur, il est impossible qu'il n'y ait pas de femmes dans votre peuple,** l'interrompit Elërinna. **Sinon, les Nains ne pourraient pas survivre longtemps, sauf en se mélangeant à d'autres races.**

 **\- Tout à fait,** approuva Gimli. **Cette rumeur dit donc, que les Nains jaillissent des trous qui sont dans le sol.**

Le rire d'Éowyn s'accentua tandis que le Nain éclatait de rire à son tour et qu'Elërinna secouait la tête, consternée par la débilité de certaines rumeurs.

 **\- Ce que naturellement, comme vous le dites Elërinna, est ridicule !** s'exclama le roux en s'agitant sur son cheval.

D'ailleurs, il s'agita un peu trop et sans le vouloir donna un coup de talon dans le flan de l'animal, qui partit au galop, surprenant la blonde qui lâcha la bride qu'elle tenait. Tout aussi surpris, le seul Nain de la compagnie n'eut pas le temps de se cramponner à sa mouture. Ils firent à peine quelques mètres que Gimli tomba sur le sol, face contre terre. Éowyn se précipita vers lui, en riant pour l'aider tandis que perchée sur sa jument, entre Aragorn et Aldaron qui l'avaient rattrapée puisque Ainu avait ralenti l'allure pour qu'elle soit à la même hauteur que ses amis, Elërinna eut un hoquet de peur pour leur ami alors que les deux autres, qui l'entouraient, avaient de larges sourires amusés

 **\- Tout va bien ! Ça va !** s'écria Gimli toujours couché sur le sol. **Pas de panique, c'était délibéré je l'ai fait exprès !**

En arrivant près de lui, la jolie jeune Dame du Rohan aida le plus petit à se redresser tout en continuant de rire et de sourire. Théoden, qui s'était mit à la hauteur du rôdeur, sans lancer un seul regard aux deux Prodiges, adressa la parole à Aragorn.

 **\- Je n'ai pas vu ma nièce sourire depuis longtemps,** déclara le Roi, faisant perdre son sourire à l'homme chevauchant à côté et, curieux, Aldaron et Elërinna écoutèrent le Seigneur, bien que ce dernier ne les apprécie pas beaucoup. **C'était une enfant lorsqu'ils ont ramené son père mort, terrassé par des Orques. Elle a vu sa mère succomber à son chagrin. Puis elle est restée seule, veillant sur son Roi dans la peur grandissante. Condamnée à présenter ses respects à un vieil homme qui aurait dû l'aimer comme un père.**

Bien que les deux Jackser ne soient pas réellement bien considérés du Roi, vu comment il avait réagi à leur vue au château et surtout en sachant qu'Elërinna soit une femme ne répondant d'aucune loi, ces derniers ne purent s'empêcher de compatir et de comprendre leur souffrance. La prise de parole de l'argentée les surprit tous, cette dernière étant restée extrêmement silencieuse en présence de Théoden.

 **\- Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas, car je corresponds pas à la description des femmes de votre pays Roi Théoden,** commença-t-elle en fixant droit dans les yeux le Roi. **Mais sachez que, de mon point vue, vous ne devriez pas vous en vouloir. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver.**

 **\- Et qu'en savez vous ?** rétorqua Théoden, avec sarcasme, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de la jeune Cilmë. **Je ne crois pas qu'une... Prodige, puisse comprendre. Vous ne semblez pas avoir perdu de proches.**

 **\- Détrompez-vous,** murmura sombrement Elërinna, son cœur se faisant plus lourd.

Sur ces paroles, l'argentée talonna Ainu, qui partit rejoindre Gimli et Éowyn. Elle aurait dû se douter que Théoden allait la rembarrer ainsi, mais bon, elle avait naïvement cru que son intervention pourrait peut-être soulager le Roi du Rohan en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas forcement de sa faute. Resté avec Aragorn et le Roi, Aldaron en voyant sa cadette s'éloigner, soupira longuement, malgré tout ce qu'elle voulait faire croire Elërinna restait encore une adolescente de dix-sept ans.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger et se reposer, les villageois ne pouvant plus avancer sans prendre de repos et comme l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et que la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Après avoir laissé Heleg avec les autres chevaux pour qu'il broute de l'herbe tranquillement, Aldaron rejoignit Aragorn qui s'était installé au milieu des villageois et qui nettoyait son épée. À peine le Prodige fut-il assis en tailleur sur le sol, que le rôdeur se tourna vers lui.

 **\- Que voulait dire votre sœur tout à l'heure ? Avant de partir rejoindre Gimli.**

Le vert croisa brièvement le regard de l'homme avant de baisser les yeux vers ses bottes, sa gorge se noua, même à presque trente ans, il avait du mal quand il fallait parler de ses parents. Même sa petite amie, Anna, n'avait jamais su exactement ce qui s'était passé et comment cela avait pu aller aussi vite.

 **\- Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, je comprendrai...** lui dit Aragorn en voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas.

 **\- Non, ça va,** répondit Aldaron, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. **Nos parents sont morts il y a trois ans. Ils sont morts d'une maladie incurable. Comme mes parents ne s'entendaient pas beaucoup avec la famille de ma mère et que le frère de mon père était perdu dans son chagrin, j'ai pris sous ma tutelle mes frères et ma sœur.**

 **\- Je comprends mieux donc...** compris le rôdeur. **Moi-même j'ai perdu mes parents très jeune,** avoua-t-il. **Avant de partir, ma mère a demandé au Seigneur Elrond de m'élever.**

 **\- Malheureusement, la vie n'épargne personne...**

Aragorn hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec les paroles du jeune homme aux cheveux à la couleur si particulière. Aldaron s'étira les bras avant de se gratter le menton, grimaçant à cause de la présence un peu trop importante de sa barbe, qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu raser ou tailler. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa sœur et Éowyn arrivé, la Dame du Rohan tenait d'ailleurs dans ses mains une petite marmite. En les voyant, Elërinna se hâta de les rejoindre tandis que la blonde s'arrêtait en croisant Gimli pour lui proposer un bol du contenu de la marmite. Cependant, après avoir humé l'odeur, il refusa catégoriquement.

 **\- Surtout, ne mangez pas le ragoût d'Éowyn,** les prévint l'argentée à voix basse juste avant que cette dernière n'arrive.

 **\- J'ai fait du ragoût,** expliqua la belle blonde d'une voix douce. **Il y a en peu, mais c'est chaud.**

Elle en proposa au Prodige de Yavanna, mais il refusa gentiment, ayant déjà manger avant de rejoindre Aragorn. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs le seul à accepter ce qu'Éowyn lui tendis, alors qu'Aldaron observait le contenu du bol. Il y avait des sortes de légume, peut-être du poireau avec des morceaux de viande ou de poisson qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air cuits, sans parler de l'apparence opaque qu'avait le liquide.

 **\- Merci,** dit le rôdeur.

Les deux Jackser s'échangèrent un regard interdit tout en se pinçant chacun les lèvres. C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'ils virent leur ami porter la cuillère en bois à sa bouche. À peine la moitié de la cuillère rentrée à l'intérieur de sa bouche, que le visage d'Aragorn se figea. Ayant pu faire l'expérience de goûter une cuillère du ragoût de la Dame avant tout le monde, Elërinna pouvait dire qu'il était infect, mais ne voulait pas la vexer elle avait fait passer son dégoût pour le fait que ce n'était pas du tout la même manière de cuisiner que de là où elle venait et que l'adaptation était un peu difficile. Heureusement, Éowyn n'avait pas posé plus de questions que ça pour le moment. Le rôdeur hésita quelques secondes, certainement près à tout recracher, mais en voyant le regard fier et impatient de la blonde, il se força sans qu'elle s'en rende compte à avaler le morceau de viande inconnu qu'il venait de prendre.

 **\- Il est bon...** arriva-t-il a dire, après avoir fait une drôle de tête.

 **\- C'est vrai ?** demanda la nièce du Rohan, heureuse de l'entendre avant de repartir, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- …** **Vous êtes trop...** commença Aldaron à voix basse, mais il se tut bien vite en voyant la blonde revenir.

Aragorn, qui dégoûté avait commencé à vider son bol sur le sol, s'arrêta également en reprenant une position tout à fait normale en la voyant à nouveau venir vers eux. Malheureusement, le liquide chaud qui dégageait quand même odeur assez spéciale, se reversa un peu sur sa main et lui brûla les doigts.

 **\- Mon oncle m'a dit une chose étrange... Il a dit que vous étiez à la guerre, aux côtés de Thengel, mon grand-père. Il a dû se tromper.**

 **\- Le Roi Théoden à une bonne mémoire,** reconnu Aragorn. **Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon à cette époque.**

 **\- Alors vous avez au moins soixante ans...** calcula Éowyn qui s'agenouilla devant lui.

Toujours debout à côté d'eux, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa écarquilla les yeux en entendant le soit disant âge du rôdeur qu'elle connaissait depuis Bree. Elle n'était pas très bonne en calcul, mais quand même, c'était impressionnant même si d'un côté, Elërinna n'était plus surprise de rien dans ce monde. Entre la téléportation, le choix des Valar, les Hobbits, les Nains, les Elfes, les Magiciens et les monstres, elle ne serait même pas étonnée que des Humains soient capables d'avoir une vie plus longue que la norme. Aragorn secoua la tête, faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas soixante ans.

 **\- Soixante-dix ?** proposa la blonde, mais le brun ne répondit pas positivement. **Vous n'avez pas quatre-vingt ans.**

 **\- … Quatre-vingt-sept...** avoua t-il.

 **\- Vous êtes l'un des Dunedains,** dit Éowyn qui se releva alors qu'Aragorn hocher la tête. **Un descendant de Numenor, bénit d'une longue vie. On m'a dit que votre peuple était entré dans la légende.**

 **\- Il ne reste que peu d'entre nous et le royaume du Nord à été détruit il y a longtemps.**

 **\- Je suis désolée...** s'excusa la nièce de Théoden, comprenant qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. **Mangez, aller.**

Après avoir dit ça, Éowyn resta à côté d'eux, s'assurant que le rôdeur termine son bol. Compatissant, Aldaron qui n'avait fait aucune remarque jusqu'à lors, déposa une main sur son épaule en lui exprimant par ce geste son soutien.

 **\- Elërinna ?** fit soudainement la voix de la blonde. **Vous allez bien ?**

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur tête à gauche pour voir qu'encore debout à côté d'eux, l'argentée ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, ses yeux orangés grands ouverts et perdus dans le vide. Devant ses yeux, elle ne voyait plus les plaines du Rohan où ils se trouvaient tous, mais une grande île, submergée par l'eau. Ensuite, elle vit des royaumes déchirés par trois souverains, deux d'entre eux furent tués par un homme habillé de noir et possédant d'étranges pouvoirs. Le dernier souverain lui, arrêta de régner et mena le reste de son peuple en exil. Son visage pâle se crispa et elle lâcha un gémissement en se prenant la tête dans les mains, un mal de crâne lui vrillant la tête. Le premier à être à ses côtés fut Aldaron qui l'attrapa par les épaules pour la soutenir.

 **\- C'était encore une de ses fichues visions,** articula difficilement la jeune femme.

 **\- Asseyez-vous Elërinna,** lui conseilla Aragorn, mais elle refusa d'un signe de la tête.

 **\- Non, ça me donne mal à la tête à chaque fois, c'est tout. Cependant, ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort et je ne pense pas que ça concerne ce qui arrivera... Comme d'habitude en fait.**

 **\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?** insista Aldaron, soucieux.

 **\- Mais oui... Je t'assure que ça va,** répondit l'argentée pour rassurer son frère. **Et Aragorn... Quatre-vingt-sept ans, moi qui croyait devoir encore attendre pour pouvoir me moquer de vous en vous appelant papy.**

En face d'elle, le rôdeur eut un léger sourire, alors que l'aîné des Jackser levait les yeux au ciel en riant, s'attendant à ce genre de commentaire venant de la plus jeune.

 **\- Bon, moi, je vais aller marcher un peu,** lâcha-t-elle avant de s'écarter de son frère. **Si on me cherche, je serai peut-être près d'Ainu.**

Sur ces mots et après s'être massée les tempes, Elërinna tourna les talons puis se dirigea vers les chevaux et principalement vers sa jument qui se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres animaux, avec l'étalon d'Aldaron.

Quand elle fut près d'Ainu, la Prodige aux cheveux d'argents flatta l'encolure de la jument et s'installa en tailleur à même le sol après avoir déposé ses affaires personnelles à côté d'elle. De là où elle était, elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur tout l'immense campement installé par les habitants d'Edoras. Cependant, elle n'observa personne se contentant de fermer les yeux et de profiter de la légère brise qui avait commencé à souffler. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec toutes ces personnes réunies en bas de la colline. Elërinna se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait et son ouïe capta beaucoup plus de sons comme quand elle était sous sa forme féline. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce n'était jamais arrivé, mais cela l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle puisse à moitié se transformer en Léopard, c'était soit être humaine ou bien être un félin, pas les deux en même temps. Les chevaux à côté d'elle se déplacèrent en broutant l'herbe, piétinant le sol avec leur sabot et malgré ses bruits un peu parasite, elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Néanmoins, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux ne comptant pas se déranger pour la personne qui venait vers les chevaux, de toute manière, cette personne ne venait pas pour elle. La jeune femme ne reconnu pas les bruits de pas, ils n'étaient ni ceux de Gimli, d'Aldaron, d'Aragorn ou bien de Legolas, quoique pour ce dernier, elle aurait du mal à l'entendre, les Elfes étaient tellement légers qu'ils ne laissaient même pas une seule trace sur le sol. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent non loin d'elle, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils alors que ses paupières étaient toujours closes. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles le silence régna autour de la jeune Prodige avant que la personne présente non loin d'elle ne prenne la parole.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que votre frère et vous êtes exactement ?** demanda la voix d'Éowyn.

Elërinna ouvrit l'une de ses paupières, dévoilant par la même occasion son iris orangé et tourna légèrement la tête vers la Dame du Rohan. Elle se rappela soudainement que cette dernière n'était pas présente lorsqu'ils avaient expliqués à Théoden ce qu'ils étaient.

 **\- C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là...** commença à répondre l'argentée. **Nous l'avons expliqué au Seigneur Théoden, que mon frère et moi, tout comme mes deux autres frères qui ne sont pas avec nous pour le moment, sommes des Prodiges. Les Valar nous ont fait cadeau de dons.**

\- **…. Étrange histoire...** commenta la blonde.

 **\- N'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est bel et bien vrai, dans les grandes lignes. C'est très compliqué comme histoire et à la fois très difficile à croire.**

 **\- Personne ne veut de mon ragoût, j'ai donc tout le temps de vous écouter.**

Sans attendre longtemps, Éowyn lissa la jupe de sa robe et tout comme elle, prit place dans l'herbe. Les sourcils argentés d'Elërinna se froncèrent alors qu'elle réfléchissait. La nièce de Théoden n'avait pas l'air méchante et elle se montrait beaucoup plus curieuse que son oncle à leur sujet. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une curiosité mal placée. La Prodige au don de métamorphose soupira doucement avant de pencher la tête en souriant à la jolie blonde.

 **\- En réalité, je ne suis pas originaire de votre monde. Je viens d'un monde très différent du vôtre. Dans mon monde, mes frères et moi sommes morts dans un accident.**

 **\- C'est horrible !**

 **\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Chez moi, on raconte que les morts vont au Paradis un lieu ou les gens bons se retrouvent ou bien en Enfer, pour les mauvais. Cependant... Lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés devant les Portes du Paradis, gardées par deux Anges, des êtres dotés de grandes ailes blanches, ils nous ont expliqués que nous n'aurions jamais dû mourir aussi tôt et qu'aucune place n'était prévue pour nous, que se soit au Paradis ou en Enfer. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi nous étions morts, mais il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour nous de reprendre nos vies. Sans qu'on soit d'accord, ils ont appelé Dame Varda.**

 **\- C'est une histoire assez folle et extraordinaire...** intervint à nouveau Éowyn, Elërinna hocha simplement la tête.

 **\- Elle nous a emmenés dans un endroit ressemblant à un palais et à fait quérir les autres Valar, Yavanna, Tulkas, Aulë, Estë, Oromë et Nessa. Là, ils nous ont expliqué que notre destin était de devenir leur Prodige et qu'ils nous donnerons de nouveaux prénoms, car les notre étaient trop... Exotiques pour la Terre du Milieu. Yavanna a doté Aldaron du don de la végétation et l'a envoyé dans ce monde. Aulë et Tulkas ont donné à Aranwë, le dernier de notre fratrie, le contrôle du feu et un talent naturel à l'épée, puis l'ont lui aussi envoyé. Estë donna à Lenwë, mon deuxième frère aîné, le don de soigner les blessures et l'a à son tour envoyé ici. Puis Oromë et Nessa m'ont doté d'un don de métamorphose ainsi qu'un talent à l'arc pour ensuite m'envoyer aussi. Néanmoins... Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'ils m'ont fait...**

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents rapprocha ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour les entourer de ses bras. Même après autant de temps, elle était toujours en colère quand il lui revenait à l'esprit que les Valar lui aient supprimé la mémoire, la laissant dans le flou complet pour les événements qui allaient suivre.

 **\- Que vous ont-ils fait Elërinna ?** la Dame du Rohan lui déposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule avant d'avoir un hoquet de compréhension. **Mais... Si vous ne voulez pas en parler... Je comprends.**

Elërinna garda encore le silence, cherchant ses mots pour pouvoir expliquer clairement ce que les Valar lui avait pris.

 **\- Certainement que pour eux, faire ce qu'ils ont fait n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour moi, mais en dehors de m'enlever mes frères, ils n'auraient pas pu me faire pire... D'après mes grand-frères, j'aurais du tout connaître de la Terre du Milieu, passé, présent ainsi qu'une partie du futur, mais les Valar m'ont supprimés mes souvenirs concernant ce qui va arriver.**

 **\- Mais pour quelle raison ont-ils fait ça ? Vous auriez pu beaucoup aider.**

À nouveau, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa ne répondit pas rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Tout à coup, Éowyn émit un petit rire, ce qui étonna un peu Elërinna qui déplia ses jambes pour les étendre devant elle.

 **\- Désolée... Mais je comprends pourquoi vous ne vous énervez pas quand mon oncle vous parle mal.**

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire par la Dame Éowyn ?** demanda l'argentée perplexe.

 **\- Eh bien, vous semblez être une femme très... Libre, vous n'hésitez pas à taquiner le Seigneur Aragorn, à vous amuser avec votre ami Gimli et à répondre à votre frère. Vous semblez aussi avoir un fort caractère également, mais pourtant, quand mon oncle vous fait des remarques, vous ne vous énervez pas... Comme si au fond, vous saviez qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.**

 **\- ….**

Encore une fois, Elërinna ne trouva aucune réponse à donner à la Dame. Car tout simplement, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Savait-elle au fond de son cœur, malgré la perte de ses souvenirs, que même si l'un des hommes de ce monde avaient des remarques misogynes, il n'était pas forcement méchant ? Était-ce pour cela qu'avec Boromir, même si ce dernier l'avait autant énervée, ils avaient fini par arrêter de se lancer des piques et à avoir une entende presque cordiale ? Et puis, qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à en vouloir au Roi Théoden ? Complètement perdue, Elërinna se plongea dans sa réflexion oubliant complètement la présence d'Éowyn à côté d'elle.

La nuit était tombée sur les plaines du Rohan depuis un moment déjà. Plusieurs feux avaient été allumés pour que les différents villageois puissent profiter de la lumière des flammes ainsi que de leur chaleur. Aldaron s'allongea sur le dos et observa les étoiles présentes dans le ciel. Il y eut de discrets bruits de pas à côté de lui et quelqu'un s'allongea juste à côté sur la couverture posée à côté de la sienne. Sans surprise, en se tournant sur le côté, le vert distingua grâce aux flammes d'un camp proche le visage à l'expression soucieuse de sa cadette qui était tournée vers le ciel. Aujourd'hui, avec tous ces préparatifs et ce départ précipité, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlés ni passer de temps ensemble.

 _ **\- Tout va bien, Gwendoline ?**_ demanda l'aîné des Jackser en voyant l'expression de la plus jeune.

 _ **\- Oh... Euh oui,**_ répondit l'argentée après avoir sursauté.

 _ **\- Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette,**_ lui fit-il remarquer. **_Quelque chose te tracasse ?_**

Le Prodige de Yavanna fronça ses sourcils tandis que celle d'Oromë et Nessa restaient extrêmement silencieuse. Après qu'Éowyn lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, elle était longuement restée plongée dans ses pensées à réfléchir, tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait même pas vu la blonde partir.

 _ **\- Gwendoline ?**_ appela Aldaron.

 _ **\- Tu... À ton avis... À propos de mes souvenirs... Tu ne trouve pas que je fais confiance au gens trop rapidement ?**_

 _ **\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien... Prenons l'exemple de quand je suis arrivée à Cul-de-Sac. Je n'ai pas eu peur de Frodon ni de Sam, ils m'ont tout de suite inspirés confiance, tout comme Merry et Pippin. Ensuite, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à faire confiance à Aragorn alors que nous ne savions rien de lui. Et cela s'est enchaînée comme ça avec Gandalf, le Seigneur Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir...**_

Aldaron observa quelques secondes sa sœur, pensif. Il est vrai qu'ici, Elërinna accordait très facilement sa confiance alors que s'ils avaient été dans leur monde, elle aurait été la fille la plus méfiante et farouche du monde. Mais maintenant que sa cadette soulevait se point, c'est vrai que c'était étrange.

 _ **\- Comment as-tu fini par pensée comme ça ?**_

 _ **\- C'est grâce à Éowyn, elle m'a fait remarquer que même si j'étais élevée différemment des femmes de ce monde, les paroles de Théoden ne m'énervaient pas, comme si je savais qu'au fond il n'était pas méchant.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas un raisonnement idiot, comme quoi dans ce monde, les blonds ne sont pas bêtes...**_

 _ **\- Quel préjugé Fabian ! Legolas est blond est pourtant, il n'est pas idiot, Éowyn n'est pas bête non plus, ni Galadriel, Celeborn et Haldir...**_

 _ **\- Oh tiens ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu son nom à celui-là,**_ chuchota Aldaron avec mauvaise humeur.

L'un des sourcils de la seule fille de la fratrie Jackser se haussa, surprise des paroles de son aîné à l'égard du Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien. D'accord, Haldir s'était montré hautain et condescendant avec eux lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans la forêt, mais après qu'ils aient rencontrés Galadriel et Celeborn, il avait été sympathique, même avec Gimli bien que les Elfes et les Nains ne s'apprécient pas.

 _ **\- Tu as quelque chose contre l'ami d'Alex ?**_ demanda Elërinna au bout de quelques instants de silence.

 _ **\- Il est beaucoup trop condescendant envers les races autres que les Elfes, je trouve et surtout, je n'apprécie pas le fait qu'il...**_ expliqua le vert sans terminer sa phrase.

 _ **\- Le fait qu'il quoi ?**_

\- **…** L'aîné des Jackser lâcha un soupir. _**Rien laisse tomber.**_

Incrédule, l'argentée vit son frère se tourner sur le dos et fermer les yeux pour dormir sans dire un mot de plus. Comprenant qu'Aldaron n'était plus du tout d'humeur à parler de son ressentiment pas vraiment expliqué envers le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lothlórien, Elërinna soupira longuement avant de se retourner sur le dos à son tour pour pouvoir observer les étoiles en attendant que le sommeil vienne.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

À peine le soleil fut-il levé à l'est qu'ils levèrent le campement pour reprendre leur route à travers les terres du Rohan. Tout comme hier, ils avançaient le plus rapidement possible, mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile, car il y avait beaucoup d'enfants et de personnes âgées qui étaient le plus souvent malades.

 **\- J'en ai marre d'être à cheval... J'ai mal au derrière...** grogna Aldaron perché sur la selle d'Heleg.

Elërinna jeta un regard hilare à son frère aîné qui se tortillait sur le cuir qui pour lui, était inconfortable. Sous le vert, Heleg poussa un hennissement avant de forcer de lui-même un peu plus l'allure, secouant au passage son cavalier qui grogna une nouvelle fois d'inconfort et de douleur. L'argentée comprenait que son frère ne supporte pas trop de monter longtemps à cheval, à la longue, cela pouvait être très douloureux enfin de son côté, elle n'avait pas ce problème. Sa selle était confortable et Ainu était une jument très douce, et puis, à cheval, il fallait simplement se laisser aller.

 **\- C'est si drôle qu'Heleg ne t'écoute qu'à moitié...** se moqua Elërinna.

 **\- Vas-y, moque-toi !** s'exclama le Prodige de Yavanna un peu plus loin devant.

La seule fille des Jackser l'entendit renifler avec dédain ce qui la fit pouffer de rire. Elle talonna Ainu, qui partit au trot pour rattraper Aldaron. Autour d'eux, les villageois discutaient tranquillement tout en marchant. Le frère et la sœur s'écartèrent un peu en galopant devant. Ils passèrent devant Aragorn et Éowyn qui marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre en tenant respectivement la bride de leurs chevaux. Les deux Jackser firent ralentir leur monture à la hauteur de Legolas, qui était tout le long du trajet, qui n'était pas encore fini, resté en avant. L'Elfe aux longs cheveux blonds les regarda avec une certaine surprise dans ses yeux gris.

 **\- Vous semblez inquiet Legolas,** dit Aldaron en descendant de son étalon. **Vos yeux, voient-ils quelque chose qui vous déplaît ?**

 **\- J'ai juste un mauvais pré-sentiment,** répondit le Prince Sylvain. **Vous n'entendez rien Elërinna ?**

\- **…** la jeune femme tendit l'oreille, mais sans être sous sa forme de léopard, elle n'entendait rien en dehors des bruits les plus proches. **Non, rien. Désolé. Il faudrait que je me transforme.**

Sans attendre, Elërinna descendit du dos de sa jument et passa les rênes à Aldaron qui les prit automatiquement. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Legolas et Aldaron la virent prendre sa forme de félin et comme à chaque fois, ils trouvèrent cela étrange. Ils observèrent des poils sortir de sous la peau pâle et les vêtements de la plus jeune, ses oreilles se déplaçaient sur son crâne, ses jambes prenaient des angles bizarres et une queue sortait du bas de son dos ce qui était assez dérangeant de leur point de vue. Une fois métamorphosée en Léopard des Neiges aussi haut qu'un poney, Elërinna leva le museau en l'air, huma l'air et écouta attentivement tout ce qui les entouraient. Elle n'entendit et ne ressentit rien qui lui était inconnu. Il y avait les odeurs des villageois plus loin, des chevaux, d'Aldaron et de Legolas, qui était légèrement boisée, mais rien d'autre.

 **\- Il n'y a... Il y a quelque chose.**

Plus loin, vers l'avant, venait une odeur... Particulière, vraiment particulière. Un mélange de terre, de métal et d'animal, très certainement celle d'un chien. La jeune femme retroussa les babines et feula. Elle n'avait rien contre les canidés, mais cette odeur était vraiment dérangeante.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ?** demanda Aldaron tandis qu'elle reprenait sa forme humaine.

Au même moment, deux éclaireurs du Rohan passèrent à côté d'eux avec leurs chevaux lancés au galop.

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** déclara l'argentée en reprenant les rênes de sa jumeau à la robe rougeâtre. **J'ai sentit l'odeur d'un chien, mais il n'y a rien de tel ici.**

Soudainement, ils entendirent tous les trois les deux cavaliers qui étaient partis plus en avant s'agiter et dégainer leurs épées.

Legolas s'était précipité en direction des hommes du Rohan, tout de suite suivit des deux Jackser. Avec une certaine horreur mêlée à de la surprise, ils virent un énorme animal de la taille d'un cheval qui venait de sauter sur le premier cavalier et qui lui dévorait la tête tandis qu'un Orque, qui se battait avec l'autre cavalier, montait la bête. L'Elfe fut le plus rapide et tira l'une de ses flèches dans le crâne de l'animal qui était semblable à un énorme chien avant de trancher la gorge de l'Orque qui était tombé à terre.

 **\- Un éclaireur !** hurla l'immortel.

En arrière, ils entendirent parfaitement Aragorn avertirent les autres et la panique prendre les villageois. Elërinna monta sur Ainu, rapidement imitée par Aldaron qui monta sur Heleg en tirant son épée de son fourreau. La jeune femme aux cheveux argent prit son arc ainsi que l'une de ses flèches qu'elle encocha en voyant une grosse vingtaine de cavaliers Orques montant des chiens géants qui venaient vers eux. Alors qu'Ainu suivait Heleg qui était guidé par Aldaron, Elërinna regarda les Orques qui se rapprochaient. Ils ne s'étaient pas confrontés à ces monstres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Anduin et... Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était déroulé ce jour-là. La mort de Boromir, l'enlèvement de Merry et Pippin ainsi que le départ de Frodon et Sam. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa avait peur qu'il ne se passe encore un nouveau drame. Néanmoins, elle mit ses craintes de côté et tendit la corde de son arc et la relâcha. Le projectile partit à une telle vitesse qu'aucun œil humain ou non n'aurait pu le suivre et alla se figer dans l'épaule de l'un des chiens qui s'approchait. À côté, Aldaron lâcha les rênes de son étalon et prit son bâton dans son autre main en gardant l'équilibre sur la selle. D'une concentration assez surprenante, malgré ce qui se passait, l'aîné des Jackser plissa les yeux et la gemme du bâton se mit à luire d'une étrange lueur verte. Juste après, le cavalier Orque en face de lui se retrouva prisonnier de millier de petites lianes semblables à de l'herbe qui le retenait sur place. Paniqué, l'animal que l'Orque montait, hurla de douleur en plus à cause de la flèche dans son épaule. Le temps que leur assaillant à terre n'arrive à se dégager, Elërinna, toujours sur le dos d'Ainu, se métamorphosa en félin et sauta sur le monstre, toutes griffes sorties.

 **\- Elërinna ! Attention !** relevant la tête à l'avertissement du Nain qui n'était pas loin, la jeune femme vit le monstrueux chien se sortir de la prison créée par la végétation.

Aldaron n'avait pas eu le temps de l'achever, se battant déjà avec un autre cavalier ennemi en faisant de son mieux pour que ni Heleg, ni lui ne se fasse tuer. L'argentée rapporta son attention sur l'animal et face d'elle. Il voulut lui sauter dessus, mais elle l'évita juste à temps en sautant sur le côté. La bête glissa et elle en profita pour lui sauter sur le dos et mordre dans son cou. Ne faisant pas attention au sang lui remplissant la bouche, Elërinna raffermi sa prise et de toutes ses forces sauta en arrière. Le monstre tomba au sol, inerte. Avisant la situation autour d'eux et en voyant les nombreux corps des Cavaliers du Rohan déjà au sol, son frère qui faisait de son mieux pour utiliser à la fois son épée et son don ainsi que leurs amis qui se battaient, la Prodige aux cheveux d'argents repris sa forme humaine et dégaina l'épée laissée par Haldir avant que ce dernier ne parte. Un Orque qui ne montait plus sa monture, la voyant ainsi seule, se jeta sur elle. Surprise, elle para l'arme de son assaillant et sans hésiter, lui donna un coup-de-poing dans le visage qui la fit grimacer de douleur et de dégoût mêlé. Elle lui entailla également le ventre, mais au même moment, un chien la repéra et alors qu'elle allait se transformer à nouveau, une flèche transperça la tête du monstre arrivant à sa gauche, lui permettant alors d'enfoncer l'épée elfique dans la cage thoracique de l'Orque en face d'elle. Legolas, monté sur Hasufel, passa non loin d'elle et Elërinna le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Aldaron se rapprocha d'elle en la voyant sans sa monture et il lui tendit sa main, la jeune femme rangea son épée et accepta l'aide de son aîné qui la fit monter derrière lui. Une fois installer, il donna un coup de son épée dans la colonne vertébrale d'un loup qui passait à côté d'eux en pourchassant un Rohirrim. Elërinna en profita pour sortir son arc et encocher une nouvelle flèche qui alla se figer dans le crâne de la bête.

Soudainement, alors que cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que le frère et la sœur bataillaient sur Heleg, un des énormes chiens se précipita sûr eux depuis leur droite. Ils ne virent le danger arriver que trop tard et Elërinna qui plaqua Aldaron contre l'encolure de son étalon, fut jetée au sol. Légère, la jeune femme roula sur l'herbe en se protégea la tête à l'aide de ses bras. Elle entendit le cri de son frère, mais n'y prêta pas attention, distinguant difficilement le chien qui se rapprochait d'elle. Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de se relever, mais la bête arrivait trop vite donc sans vraiment prendre le temps de se concentrer, elle se métamorphosa en Léopard des Neiges. Tout de suite après, le poids du chien l'écrasa et l'odeur nauséabonde de sa mâchoire claquant à quelques centimètres de son visage transformé lui donna envie de vomir. Ne se laissant pas démonter, Elërinna se débattit de toutes ses forces tout en donnant des coups de mâchoire et en essayant de ne pas se faire mordre par la bête au-dessus d'elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que...**

La voix lui était inconnue, mais elle l'ignora trop concentrée sur le fait qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se dégage. Feulant, grondant et crachant tel un véritable grand félin de son monde, Elërinna réussi à dégager ses pattes avant et elle donna de grands coups de griffe. La bête lâcha un glapissement de douleur et recula, permettant par la même occasion que la jeune femme se remette sur ses quatre pattes. Alors qu'elle s'était jetée sur l'animal et qu'elle donnait des coups de crocs dans la chair du cou, Elërinna entendit des hoquets de terreur. Relevant la tête, elle vit que tous les autres cavaliers Orques avaient été mis en déroute et qu'un grand nombre de Rohirrims étaient rassemblés autour d'elle, la menaçant de leurs lances. Se sentant prise au piège, Elërinna feula à nouveau et retroussant les babines.

 **\- Elërinna ! Ne la touchez pas !** s'écria soudainement Aldaron à l'adresse de Rohirrims.

 **\- Seigneur Aldaron ! Éloignez-vous de cette bête !** le prévint un des guerriers du Rohan.

Le vert se plaça devant sa sœur encore métamorphosée et se prépara à la défendre s'il le fallait. Agacée, Elërinna ferma les yeux et se retransforma en humaine. Encore une fois, elle ressentit les démangeaisons et la douleur caractéristique de sa métamorphose, mais retrouva rapidement sa véritable apparence.

 **\- Qui m'a traité de bête ?! La seule bête que je vois, c'est le chien qui a voulu me bouffer sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt !**

 **\- Mais quelle est cette sorcellerie ?** demanda Théoden, qui fit son apparition parmi ses guerriers.

 **\- Il n'y a aucune sorcellerie Roi Théoden ! Ma sœur s'est juste servit de son don pour se défendre et vos hommes, de peur, ont faillit la transpercer de leurs lances !**

Le Roi du Rohan dirigea ses yeux derrière l'aîné des Jackser et regarda la jeune femme, qui même si elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, soutint fièrement leur regard acier de l'homme montant son cheval bai. Certainement qu'elle était dans un piteux état, couverte de sang, encore une fois, mais elle s'en fichait. Quand Théoden eut fait signe à ses guerriers que ce n'était rien, l'argentée parcouru la plaine de la bataille à la recherche de leurs amis. Elle vit au loin Legolas, penché sur le corps d'un Orque, à côté de Gimli, mais aucune trace d'Aragorn. Un mauvais pré-sentiment lui étreignit le cœur.

 **\- Elërinna tout vas bien ?** lui demanda Aldaron.

Son frère avait de nombreuse petites blessures et une plus importante au visage, qui lui laisserait certainement une cicatrice. Même si elle était soulagée de voir son aîné toujours en vie, son pré-sentiment ne la quitta pas. Quelque chose s'était mal passé.

 **\- Aldaron... Où est Aragorn ?**

 **\- Aragorn ?**

Ne voyant leur ami nul part, ils se précipitèrent vers Legolas et Gimli, qui avaient été rejoint par Théoden. De rage, à leur arrivée, l'immortel relâcha le cadavre de l'Orque qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains avant de voir que le monstre tenait dans ses mains le collier qu'ils avaient déjà vus autour du cou d'Aragorn. Elërinna ne savait pas qui lui avait offert, mais elle se souvenait que le rôdeur y tenait énormément. En voyant Théoden et leurs deux amis se dirigeant vers la falaise, les Jackser comprirent ce qui était arrivé. Ils les rejoignirent, cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace de la présence de leur ami dans le fleuve en contrebat. Les larmes, qu'elle refoula, lui montèrent aux yeux et elle serra les poings d'une rage beaucoup trop contenue.

 **\- Mettez les blessés sur les cheveux, les loups de l'Isengard vont revenir. Laissez les morts,** ordonna Théoden à ses hommes.

Du coin de l'œil, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa vit Legolas se tourner vivement, mais sans rien dire vers le Roi, faisant passer par ses yeux humides, malgré qu'il soit un Elfe, toute sa douleur. Aldaron déposa une main à la fois sur l'épaule de son ami immortel ainsi que sur celle de sa petite sœur qui serra étroitement les poings. Elle sentit également une main beaucoup plus rudes et épaisse lui prendre avec une douceur insoupçonnée le bras, elle reconnue la poigne du Nain. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue mais quand Gimli la tira en arrière pour qu'ils reprennent tous la route, elle ne pu que le suivre.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une journée que les Elfes de Fondcombe, de la Lorien et que les Dunedains du Nord avaient quittés la sécurité qu'apportaient les arbres de la Forêt d'Or. Lenwë, qui était un peu perdu au milieu de toutes ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, en dehors de quelques Elfes qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de soigner à la Maison de Guérison, essayait de suivre le rythme. Certes, il avait reçu une petite formation militaire depuis le départ de son frère et de sa sœur, mais en aucun cas il n'avait l'endurance des Elfes ou bien de ces Hommes venant du Nord. Tard dans la nuit, la pause qu'ils prirent tous pour se reposer, fut merveilleusement bien accueillie. Des feux furent allumés ici et là et des lits improvisés furent installés sur le sol et le Prodige d'Estë rejoignit Haldir ainsi que les jeunes Seigneurs de Fondcombe. Quand ils le virent arriver, Elladan et Elrohir, que le bleuté ne parvenait pas à différencier, eurent tout deux un sourire moqueur.

 **\- Le rythme est-il difficile à suivre pour vous Lenwë ?** demanda Elladan, sans se dépêtrer de son air.

 **\- Non... Ça va,** répondit-il en prenant place à côté du blond. **Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude.**

 **\- Nous pouvons ralentir un peu si tu veux...** commença Haldir, mais Lenwë secoua négativement la tête.

 **\- Hors de question Haldir. Il faut juste que je reprenne l'habitude, demain ça ira.**

La personne qu'il considérait le plus comme son ami depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, le fixa quelques instants, peu convaincu. Mais finalement, Haldir ne relança pas la discussion et lui donna un morceau de lembas, le pain elfique aussi nourrissant qu'une raclette, bien que les calories ne soient pas les mêmes. Lenwë accepta le morceau et le grignota en écoutant les fils d'Elrond discutaient avec le Capitaine des Gardes d'un sujet dont il n'avait aucune idée et qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter vraiment. Rapidement, toutes les discussions autour d'eux se firent moins nombreuses et tous se couchèrent. En dehors de quelques Elfes et Dunedains qui devaient garder un œil sur eux une petite partie de la nuit avant de se reposer à leur tour. Lenwë lui ne trouva pas le sommeil, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, il était légèrement insomniaque, et il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir à la belle étoile. Mais ce n'est pour une fois pas ce qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, quoique, depuis la nuit du Miroir, ses problèmes d'insomnies n'étaient plus ce qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir, avant de se tourner sur sa couverture pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable. Cependant, il sursauta en se retournant quand il vit que dans son dos, Haldir était assis sur sa propre couche, le regard levé vers les étoiles et le visage perturbé. Lenwë resta figé, une main sur le cœur à cause de la peur qu'il avait eut, avant de se redresser surpris de découvrir son ami ainsi.

 **\- Tout va bien, Haldir ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Le ton de sa voix était inquiet, et ce n'était pas pour rire. Depuis qu'il connaissait le Capitaine des Gardes, il ne l'avait que rarement aperçu avec cette expression. Haldir de son côté, sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité et il tourna la tête vers le bleuté, le doute se lisant dans ses iris bleu marine.

 **\- Tout va bien, Lenwë, ne t'en fait pas,** répondit d'une voix presque éteinte le blond.

 **\- On ne me la fait pas à moi...** rétorqua l'ex-étudiant. **Quelque chose te perturbes, mais libre à toi d'en parler, sache juste que je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler.**

Un silence s'installa entre eux, puis le Galadhrim hocha lentement la tête, avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur les étoiles présentes dans le ciel nocturne. Lenwë eut un faible sourire en coin avant de se rallonger sur le dos. Néanmoins, le silence ne dura pas longtemps, car la voix d'Haldir ne tarda pas à le briser, et le bleuté, qui n'était pas très loin de lui, l'entendit parfaitement malgré que l'Elfe murmurait.

 **\- J'ai fait un rêve, il y a quelques années de cela,** commença-t-il à expliquer, en fixant le ciel. **Je n'y ait pas vraiment fait attention la première fois, mais, ce rêve s'est répété à plusieurs reprises, comme si Irmo voulait m'envoyer un message.**

 **\- Irmo ?** questionna Lenwë.

 **\- Le Vala des Songes. Au début, je ne croyais que ce n'était que des rêves, mais j'en ai parler avec mes frères et eux n'ont jamais eux ce genre de rêve...**

 **\- Mais que vois-tu dans tes rêves pour que cela te perturbe autant ?**

\- **…** Haldir garda le silence quelques secondes, avant de fermer brièvement les yeux et de se tourner vers lui. **Une personne que je n'avais jamais jusqu'alors il y a quelques semaines. Une jeune femme, tellement unique et belle, avec de longs cheveux argentés, aux yeux orangés, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et entourée d'une vive lumière blanche...**

 _ **\- Nom de Dieu !**_ s'exclama le plus jeune sous la surprise avant de se remettre à murmurer. **Tu as rêvé de ma petite sœur ?!**

Le Galadhrim ne répondit pas, gardant le silence, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant, le fixant toujours. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Lenwë était resté bouche bée. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça. Qu'Haldir rêve de sa sœur avant même leur arrivée dans ce monde ? Il n'aurait pas pu l'imaginer, même dans un des délires les plus fous qu'il aurait eut avec ses frères et sa sœur.

 **\- Ne m'en veux pas Lenwë... Mais chez nous les Elfes, rêver à plusieurs reprises d'une même personne qu'on ne connaît pas est un signe que...**

 **\- Que quoi Haldir ?**

 **\- Qu'Elërinna pourrait potentiellement être mon âme-sœur.**

Si la mâchoire de Lenwë avait pu se décrocher et tomber sur le sol, elle l'aurait certainement fait. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se reprendre et de demander de plus amples explications au blond.


	19. Chapitre 18 - Le Gouffre de Helm

_**Chapitre 18.**_

 _ **Le Gouffre de Helm.**_

Pendant tout le chemin qu'ils firent jusqu'au Gouffre, un lourd silence régna sur les Rohirrims et les membres restants de la Communauté. Tous les quatre, ils ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à ce qui les entouraient et pendant longtemps, leur regard fut fixé sur la falaise à leur droite. Malgré qu'elle monte Ainu qui n'avait rien eu lors de la bataille et qu'elle fut en compagnie de son frère qui était en bonne santé, le cœur d'Elërinna restait emplit de chagrin. Et même si comme pour les autres, son regard orangé restait braqué sur la falaise ainsi que sur le fleuve en contrebas, il n'y eut aucune trace tout du long de la présence du corps de leur ami. Ainu commença à ralentir, surprenant l'argentée qui détourna la tête pour regarder vers l'avant. Devant eux se dressait les hauts murs taillés dans la roche du Gouffre de Helm, lui-même battit à même le flan de la montagne. Les sabots de leurs chevaux claquèrent bientôt sur la pierre taillée du pont menant aux portes du Gouffre et les portes furent ouvertes par des hommes se trouvant derrière ces dernières. Tandis qu'Ainu suivait le chemin avec les autres chevaux, sa cavalière jeta un dernier regard où se trouvait la falaise et le fleuve. Tristement, elle rentra avec les autres dans la bâtisse. Les allées étaient étroites et à leur passage, les villageois se collèrent contre les murs pour ne pas se faire bousculer et piétiner par les sabots des chevaux. Il y a eut des cris d'effroi, à cause de leur trop petit nombre et de l'état de certains. La mine sombre, ils arrivèrent au centre du fort et descendirent tous de leur selle. Aldaron et Elërinna restèrent un petit moment en plus sur le dos de leurs chevaux, immobiles. Si contrairement aux autres, le vert paraissait moins affecté, la découverte de la chute de leur ami l'avait énormément retourné bien qu'il n'en montre rien. Fébrilement, l'aîné des Jackser mit pied à terre, ignorant la douleur présente entre ses cuisses à cause de leur trop longue chevauchée, épuisé aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Néanmoins, en voyant le regard vide de sa cadette, il l'aida tout de même à descendre d'Ainu. L'argentée se laissa faire, comme un pantin a qui on aurait coupé les fils. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se faire à l'idée qu'Aragorn était tombé... Il était fort et surtout le descendant d'Isildur et véritable Roi du Gondor, elle en avait brièvement entendu parlé à Fondcombe, mais elle avait conscience que le rôdeur n'était pas qu'un simple vagabond. Mais avant d'être ce soit disant Roi, il était leur ami, celui qui les avait sauvés des Cavaliers Noirs de Sauron à deux reprises. Sans dire un mot, elle conduisit en compagnie des Rohirrims et de son frère les chevaux aux écuries du fort pour les libérer de leurs selles. Elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux personnes qui s'agitaient autour d'eux, et elle ignora totalement les villageois qui à son passage, lui demandaient ce qui était arrivé sur la plaine. Une fois Ainu placée dans un box, Elërinna quitta l'endroit, dans le silence et sans que personne ne la remarque. Sauf Aldaron, qui ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, atterré par les récents événements et par le comportement de sa sœur qui, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, avait toujours un rapport aussi difficile avec la mort. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa monta les différents escaliers du fort après être sortit des écuries et elle se retrouva sur les remparts taillés dans la roche. En la voyant, les gardes qui y étaient postés s'écartèrent à son approche. L'état pitoyable dans lequel elle se trouvait et l'expression vide de son visage y étant certainement pour quelque chose. Elle s'appuya sur le rempart et son regard orangé se porta sur l'horizon. Comme elle aurait du s'en douter, il n'y avait aucun signe d'une quelconque présence. Et même s'il avait été possible que Gandalf revienne d'entre les morts, car il était proche des Valar d'une manière ou d'une autre, il faudrait vraiment un miracle pour qu'Aragorn ait survécu à une telle chute du haut de la falaise. Une main se posa soudainement sur la frêle épaule gauche d'Elërinna. Cette dernière sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas et elle se retourna pour faire face à Éowyn qui était en compagnie de Gimli.

 **\- Vous devriez aller vous nettoyer Dame Elërinna,** lui dit doucement la blonde.

Haussant un sourcil, l'argentée regarda ses mains où se trouvait du sang séché et noir, celui des Orques et de leurs horribles montures. Elle s'en doutait et n'était même pas étonnée, en panthère, il était inévitable qu'elle se retrouve couverte de sang.

 **\- Pour le moment à quoi cela va-t-il servir ? Nous allons encore nous battre et je serais encore couverte de sang de nos ennemis, si ce n'est du mien.**

 **\- Ces paroles ne vous ressemblent pas Elërinna,** remarqua le Nain de sa voix grave et bourrue. **Vous êtes pourtant la première à nous donner de l'espoir depuis que nous nous connaissons quand les temps ne s'y prêtent pas.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Quand est-ce que je vous ai donné de l'espoir Gimli ?** demanda sombrement la jeune femme.

 **\- Vous avez toujours cru que nous retrouverions les Hobbits vivants. Et encore plus quand Aragorn a retrouvé leurs traces.**

Le roux lui tapota avec le réconfort le bras tandis qu'elle serrait fortement ses poings et que les gants offerts par les jumeaux produisaient un bruit désagréable à entendre.

 **\- Venez, Elërinna, il faut quand même vous débarrasser de tout ce sang.**

Sans dire un mot de plus ou protester, Elërinna laissa Éowyn lui prendre le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du fort.

Aldaron, assit sur les marches menant au fort, observa les différents habitants du Rohan qui allaient et venaient. Appuyé sur son bâton et avec son épée rangée dans son fourreau, il attendait le retour de la nièce du Roi ainsi que celui de sa petite sœur. C'est lui qui avait demandé à la blonde d'aider sa sœur, sachant pertinemment qui s'il y était allé, Elërinna ne l'aurait jamais écouté. Si l'argentée prenait soin des autres, elle détestait qu'on prenne soin d'elle, et cela depuis longtemps. Le Prodige aux cheveux à l'étrange couleur verte lâcha un soupir et se leva, la douleur dans ses jambes venait à peine de passer et il espérait qu'il ne remonterait à cheval que dans un moment. Il appréciait Heleg, c'était un bon cheval, mais il préférait tout de même marcher par lui-même, c'était moins douloureux pour ses jambes. Autour de lui, il y eut des chuchotements, parlant de la bête ayant combattu avec les Rohirrims et le Roi, les loups venus de l'Isengard et un grondement d'agacement le fit légèrement sourire malgré le chagrin qui ne le quittait toujours pas. Instinctivement, Aldaron se tourna vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal, là où se trouver l'armurerie et de nombreuses autres pièces. Éowyn venait d'en sortir, traînant par le bras Elërinna, qui avait le visage et ses mains à nouveaux propres bien que ses cheveux n'aient pas été nettoyés, tout comme ses vêtements.

 **\- Merci Dame Éowyn, comme nous tous Elërinna est très affectée par la chute de notre ami.**

 **\- Vas-y, fais moi passer pour une faible...** feula l'argentée.

 **\- Elërinna...**

 **\- Ce n'est rien Seigneur Aldaron et je comprends la peine qui vous accable.**

La blonde salua les deux Prodiges et s'éloigna. La Cilmë aux cheveux d'argents croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux n'exprimant aucune émotion en dehors de celle de l'impassibilité. Celui aux cheveux verts soupira longuement, agacé malgré lui par le comportement de sa cadette. Avec leurs caractères, les Jackser n'étaient pas des gens faciles, même eux en avaient conscience.

 **\- Pourquoi lui avoir demandée de m'emmener me laver le visage et les mains ?** demanda finalement Elërinna d'une voix éteinte.

 **\- Car tu ressemblais à une sauvage et que tu faisais peur à tout le monde,** rétorqua Aldaron. **Viens avec moi.**

Il se détourna et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, perplexe, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa suivit son aîné à travers les étroites ruelles du Gouffre. Aldaron chercha un moment un coin tranquille, sans personne pour ne être pas dérangé. Il voulait pouvoir parler à sa petite sœur tranquillement sans avoir tous les regards des villageois ou des guerriers braqués sur eux en se demandant ce que deux personnes aussi étranges qu'eux faisaient ici. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le vert trouva enfin un endroit calme et sans trace de vie aux alentours. Ils étaient près de la montagne dans une partie du Gouffre où il n'y avait normalement rien mais où les gens avaient montés des tentes, cependant, comme pour le moment tous les habitants du Rohan étaient entrain de s'activer dans l'armurerie pour s'occuper des armes ou bien entrain de regrouper tous les vivres, il n'y avait donc personne. Elërinna s'adossa à la paroi rocheuse et croisant à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant que son frère lui dise les raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait emmenée ici.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** demanda Aldaron.

 **\- Vraiment ?** l'argentée haussa les sourcils. **Aldaron, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir perdus quelqu'un a qui nous tenions. Beaucoup de guerriers ont laissé leurs vies dans la plaine.**

 **\- Oh, arrêtes, je t'en pris. Ne fais pas ta tête d'autruche. Au fond de toi, tu n'as qu'une seule envie...**

 **\- Tais-toi,** gronda Elërinna en serrant les doigts autour de ses bras. **Lenwë avait raison au final...**

 **\- Raison pourquoi ?** le vert fronça les sourcils, en ayant peur de comprendre le chemin de pensées de la plus jeune.

 **\- Nous allons bel et bien participer à une bataille pendant laquelle nous perdrons sans doute la vie. Encore.**

 **\- Qui te dit que nous perdrons la vie ?**

 **\- Regarde où nous sommes. Dans un Gouffre, en dehors du pont, il n'y a aucun autre passage pour fuir en cas de défaite.**

L'aîné des Jackser ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement que le raisonnement de sa cadette était vrai. En cas de défaite, ils n'auraient aucune échappatoire.

 _ **\- Je suis désolée...**_ murmura Elërinna d'une voix tremblante et en français. _**Depuis le début, j'aurais dû vous écouter... Toi et Alexandre. Nous avons beau avoir des pouvoirs, des dons donnés par des divinités, nous ne connaissons rien de ce monde... Ce n'est pas le nôtre...**_

 _ **\- Maintenant, quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses Gwen nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Les Valar nous l'on bien dit. C'est notre destin. Jamais nous n'aurions pu y échapper, même si nous n'étions pas mort dans l'accident,**_ rétorqua doucement le plus vieux. _ **Nous serions venus en Terre du Milieu un jour ou l'autre.**_

 _ **\- Et Jonathan... Que nous n'avons encore pas retrouvé...**_

 _ **\- Nous allons le retrouver, Gwendoline. Nous n'allons pas mourir ici, je ne l'accepterais pas, nous devons aider ce peuple même si comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas vraiment notre monde.**_

À son tour, Elërinna resta muette, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Malgré qu'à Fondcombe et en Lorien elle ait fait entendre sa voix, refusant d'abandonner ses amis et cette quête, maintenant, après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle commençait de plus en plus à douter de ses choix. Et elle s'en voulait, après tout, c'était à cause d'elle que son grand-frère se retrouvait mêlé à tout ça alors qu'il avait été contre au début...

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'exclama soudainement Aldaron, faisant sursauter l'argentée.

 **\- Un cavalier vient d'arriver, mon Seigneur ! Certains disent que c'est le Seigneur Aragorn !**

 **\- Aragorn ?** répéta le vert, incrédule.

 **\- Oui mon Seigneur, l'étalon de feu le fils du Roi, Théodred, l'a ramené !** expliqua prestement l'homme que le Prodige de Yavanna avait apostrophé.

Le frère et la sœur, la bouche ouverte sous le choc, se regardèrent, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. C'était normalement encore plus impossible que le retour à la vie de Gandalf ! Sans plus attendre, les deux Jackser partirent en courant.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Haletants et complètements à bout de souffle puisqu'ils avaient remonté tous les escaliers du Gouffre pour arriver en haut du fort sans prendre une seule pause, les Prodiges arrivèrent dans la salle où se trouvaient le Roi, accompagné de son fidèle conseiller Gamelin. Avec lui se trouvaient Legolas et Gimli, mais aussi ce qu'ils auraient pu prendre pour un fantôme s'il n'avait pas été en chair et en os. Leur entrée brutale dans la pièce eut le don de surprendre tout le monde, mais alors qu'Aldaron s'arrêtait, le sourire aux lèvres pour marcher calmement vers leurs amis, Elërinna de son côté fut-elle comme un boulet de canon qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de leur ami qui aurait normalement dû être mort à cette heure-ci.

 **\- Si je n'étais pas aussi heureuse de vous voir Aragorn, je vous tuerais !** s'exclama la jeune femme, qui malgré ses paroles, avait un grand sourire. **Mais c'est quoi votre problème à Gandalf et vous hein ?!**

 **\- Elërinna... Calmez-vous, l'important c'est que je sois ici maintenant.**

L'argentée croisa les bras et plissa les yeux en face du rôdeur qui était tout de même salement amoché par sa chute. Cependant, elle était heureuse comme tout le monde visiblement, de le voir encore en personne ainsi que bel et bien vivant. Aragorn, souriant, déposa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la plus jeune avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux.

 **\- Une grande armée avez-vous dit...** les coupa le Roi en se levant de son trône.

 **\- Oui, l'Isengard s'est vidé,** déclara sombrement le rôdeur.

 **\- Combien sont-ils ?** demanda Théoden.

 **\- Au moins dix mille.**

Les deux Jackser froncèrent les sourcils avant de s'échanger un regard. Finalement, la vision pour laquelle Lenwë les avaient mis en garde commençait à se révéler être vrai. Ils allaient réellement participer à une bataille. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient pas encore dire comment elle allait se terminer.

 **\- Dix mille ?!** répéta le Seigneur du Rohan.

 **\- C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but. Détruire le monde des Hommes.**

 **\- Mais comment Saroumane a-t-il pu être mis au courant de notre destination ?** tous se tournèrent vers Elërinna.

Personne ne lui répondit et la jeune femme savait parfaitement pourquoi, la seule personne qui avait pu prévenir le magicien que Théoden allait emmener son peuple à l'intérieur de la sécurité des remparts du Gouffre de Helm était Grima. L'homme qui avait facilité la corruption de l'esprit du Roi.

 **\- Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit,** les prévint Aragorn.

\- **…** le Roi tourna les talons et se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce. **Eh bien qu'ils viennent !** s'exclama-t-il.

Derrière Elërinna et à côté de Legolas, Aldaron lâcha un discret soupir de consternation que seuls ceux de la Communauté entendirent.

Les décisions du Roi Théoden étaient clairement discutables, comme le fait d'envoyer de jeunes garçons qui venaient à peine de rentrer dans l'adolescence au combat, mais malheureusement, personne de la Communauté ne pouvait contredire le Seigneur d'Edoras. C'est quelque chose qui frustrait énormément Aldaron, imaginant son dernier frère à la place des garçons qui étaient envoyés à l'armurerie. Pour lui, il était totalement impensable de faire combattre des enfants, car ils étaient l'avenir de ce peuple, mais également, car ils allaient être traumatisés, tout simplement, s'ils ne mourraient pas après les premières minutes de la bataille qui s'annonçait. Comme Aragorn et les autres, l'aîné des Jackser suivit Théoden dans les étroites ruelles du Gouffre pendant que ce dernier donnait ses instructions. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les portes de l'endroit et sur le pont de pierre, qui était le seul moyen d'entrer et de sortir du fort. Aldaron s'adossa contre l'une des deux portes en bois tandis que les autres ainsi que sa sœur s'avançaient un peu plus. Il sentait au fur et à mesure que Théoden donnait ses ordres, que la moutarde lui montait au nez.

 **\- On pourra couvrir la chaussée et la porte d'en haut. Aucune armée n'a pu franchir le mur du Gouffre et pénétrer dans fort le Cor.**

 **\- Il ne s'agit pas de ces abrutis d'Orques,** rétorqua Gimli appuyer sur sa hache. **Il s'agit d'Uruk Hai, leurs armures sont épaisses et larges sont leurs boucliers.**

 **\- J'ai déjà connu maintes guerres, Maître Nain,** répondit Théoden en surplombant le Nain. **Je sais comment défendre ma citadelle.**

 **\- En envoyant des enfants se battre avec vos guerriers ?** explosa le Prodige de Yavanna. **La seule chose qui ressortira de votre décision est de les envoyer à la mort, ce ne sont que des enfants.**

Il se redressa en s'éloignant de la porte tandis que le Seigneur de ce pays s'approchait de lui, les sourcils froncés et l'air menaçant, n'appréciant pas qu'un étranger lui dise quoi faire.

 **\- Et ceux qui miraculeusement survivront, seront traumatisés,** termina le vert.

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas dans votre petit monde fait de douceur, Prodige Aldaron,** cracha le Roi. **Et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, envoyé par les Valar ou pas. Si mes directives ne vous plaisent pas, personne ne vous retient.**

Les traits d'Aldaron se crispèrent de colère, alors que Théoden le dépassait pour disparaître dans la foule de villageois et de guerriers qui s'agitaient derrière les portes. Les doigts de l'aîné des Jackser se resserrèrent autour du manche de son bâton. Aragorn passa devant en lui souriant de manière rassurante tandis que Legolas lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de suivre son ami. Gimli grommela, visiblement du même avis que le Prodige aux cheveux verts. Seul Elërinna ne bougea pas immédiatement, son regard braqué sur les plaines plus en avant.

 **\- Un pays fait de douceur ?** répéta t-elle à voix basse, mais assez fort pour que le Nain et son frère l'entendent. **Dans notre monde, avec sa manière de penser, il ne tiendrait pas deux minutes.**

 **\- Rentrons mes amis...**

Le frère et la sœur hochèrent finalement la tête et suivirent le nain pour rattraper les autres.

Ils montèrent tout en haut des murs entourant cette fois-ci les plus hauts remparts qui surplombaient tous les autres. Plus personne ne parlait, ils se contentaient d'écouter les instructions que le Roi Théoden donnait à ses guerriers. À un moment, ils passèrent une sorte de tour de guet, où trois hommes surveillaient l'horizon.

 **\- Ils se briseront comme de l'eau sur les rochers !** se vanta presque le Seigneur. **Les hordes de Saroumane vont piller et brûler, mais cela, nous l'avons déjà vu. Les récoltes peuvent être ressemées, les maisons reconstruites, à l'intérieur de ces murs, nous leur survivront.**

 **\- Ils ne viennent pas anéantir les récoltes et les villages du Rohan !** rétorqua enfin Aragorn. **Ils viennent anéantir son peuple ! Jusqu'au dernier enfant.**

Théoden se figea et se retourna pour attraper brutalement le descendant d'Isildur par la manche de son manteau qui était en piteux état à cause de sa chute dans le fleuve.

 **\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?** demanda en murmurant le Roi du Rohan. **Regardez mes hommes, leur courage ne tient qu'à un fil. Si telle doit être notre fin, alors je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle reste gravée dans les mémoires.**

L'ouïe fine acquise grâce à son don et certainement ses nombreuses, quoique trop peu à son goût, transformations, permit à Elërinna qui se tenait derrière eux, près de Legolas, de parfaitement entendre leur échange et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait certainement jamais certains raisonnements que pouvaient avoir les personnes de ce monde parfois. Quel avantage y avait-il à rester dans les mémoires si tout le monde courrait tête la première vers a mort ?

 **\- Vous avez besoin d'aide mon Seigneur,** lui répondit Aragorn. **Envoyez des cavaliers en quérir !**

 **\- Et qui viendra ?** demanda Théoden avec sarcasme. **Les Elfes ?** dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Legolas et vers Gimli. **Les Nains ? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous. Les anciennes alliances sont mortes.**

 **\- Le Gondor répondra !** insista le rôdeur.

 **\- Le Gondor ?** répéta vivement son interlocuteur. **Où était le Gondor quand l'Ouestfold est tombé ? Où était le Gondor lorsque nos ennemis nous ont encerclés ? Où était le Gondor...** il se tut d'un seul coup. **Non Seigneur Aragorn... Nous sommes seuls.**

Elërinna lâcha un soupir de désespoir. La communication entre les différents peuples de la Terre du Milieu ce n'était pas encore ça. Mais s'ils ne faisaient pas l'effort, soit par crainte de se faire envoyer sur les roses ou bien par fierté, c'est sûr que personne ne viendrait en aide au Rohan. Théoden se détourna d'eux et partit sans se retourner.

Elërinna marchait d'un pas pressé dans les ruelles du Gouffre de Helm, elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle était descendue pour ensuite remonter. Alors qu'elle se mettait à courir, on lui attrapa le bras. L'argentée vit avec stupeur un homme lui tenir fermement le poignet. Il lui ordonna de rejoindre les cavernes avec les autres. Cependant, malheureusement pour lui, la Prodige n'était pas une femme qui se laissait faire facilement.

 **\- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LÂCHER !** s'écria la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de l'homme.

 **\- Le Roi Théoden nous a ordonné que toutes les femmes et les enfants incapable de se battre soit mis en sécurité dans les cavernes !** lui rétorqua l'homme sans la lâcher, au contraire, il resserra sa prise sur son avant-bras.

 **\- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?** feula rageusement la métamorphe. **Je ne suis pas une des femmes de votre peuple !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** s'exclama Aragorn.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil soulagé en voyant le rôdeur émerger d'une des ruelles quasiment désertes de la citadelle. Toutes les femmes et les enfants trop jeunes, ainsi que les hommes incapables de se battre avaient été emmenés dans les cavernes en dessous du Gouffre, là où ils seraient en lieu sûr le temps de la bataille. Elërinna de son côté, allait tranquillement rejoindre son frère aîné en haut des murs pour pouvoir un peu parler avec lui puisque après la discussion entre Aragorn et Théoden, ils s'étaient séparés.

 **\- Seigneur Aragorn ! Cette jeune femme ne veut pas venir dans les cavernes avec les autres ! Pourtant, le Roi a dit...** commença à s'expliquer l'homme.

 **\- IL A DIT LES FEMMES DE VOTRE PEUPLE !** s'emporta à nouveau l'argentée. **IL NE MA JAMAIS CITE MOI !**

 **\- Elërinna, calmez vous !** lui ordonna doucement Aragorn. **Quant à vous, sachez qu'Elërinna n'écoutera personne et ne se laissera jamais enfermer. Elle est une Prodige, pas une femme ordinaire.**

Le garde sembla frustré, mais hocha tout de même la tête, avant de partir en tournant les talons. Elërinna soupira, agacée à cause de ce qui venait de se passer, mais aussi très reconnaissante envers son ami qui lui avait évité une énorme prise de bec avec un homme cent fois plus musclé qu'elle. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de la mentalité machiste de certains peuples de ce monde !

 **\- Merci Aragorn...** souffla-t-elle avant de lui sourire. **Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez en vie et pas que pour ce qui vient d'arriver. Sans vous, nous avions perdu espoir.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien Elërinna et je suis sûr que vous l'auriez retrouvé malgré tout,** répondit Aragorn avant de froncer les sourcils. **Mais vous savez... La bataille va être difficile et...**

 **\- Aragorn... Je me suis engagée dans cette quête à Fondcombe en sachant que cela n'allait pas être une promenade de santé et après tout ce que nous avons vécu, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais rompre ma promesse. Mon frère non plus d'ailleurs, même s'il n'apprécie pas les manières de faire de Théoden.**

 **\- Le Roi à peur pour son peuple.**

 **\- Je comprends pourquoi... Mais tout de même, il aurait pu envoyer des cavaliers demander de l'aide aux Elfes... Je suis sûre que Dame Galadriel ne l'aurait pas ignoré... J'en ai le pré-sentiment.**

Tout en disant cela, Elërinna fronça les sourcils, perplexe. C'était un simple pré-sentiment, mais elle était persuadée que si quelqu'un aurait prévenu les Elfes Galadhrims de la Lorien, ils seraient venus en renfort. À côté d'elle, Aragorn haussa les épaules et la pressa d'aller rejoindre Aldaron aux étages supérieurs du Gouffre. Elërinna ne le contredit pas, au contraire, et partit rejoindre son frère aîné.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment sur la Terre du Milieu et les membres restant de la Communauté étaient allés se préparer. Elërinna, à qui on avait donné la côte de maille la plus petite de l'armurerie et qui était maintenant passée sous son haut, attendait devant la porte le temps que ses amis de sexe masculin aient fini de se préparer. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de les voir se dévêtir pour passer leur côte de maille. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle les avait croisés en sortant, Legolas et Aragorn avaient le visage sombre et ça semblait tendu entre eux. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais elle espérait qu'ils allaient rapidement régler cela avant la bataille. Elërinna commença à fredonner les paroles d'une chanson, mais s'arrêta bien vite en entendant des bruits pas se rapprocher de la sortie de l'armurerie. Aldaron apparut, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un haut différent de celui qu'il portait plus tôt dans la journée, il avait également des brassards et quelques protections supplémentaires. En voyant sa sœur, l'aîné des Jackser eut un très léger sourire un peu tremblant que la plus jeune lui rendit, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir se battre et l'avertissement de leur frère avant qu'ils ne quittent la Lorien était toujours présent dans leurs esprits. Soudainement, un son semblable à celui d'une trompette, mais en beaucoup plus mélodieux raisonna dans le silence qui s'était abattu sur le Gouffre de Helm depuis la tombée de la nuit.

 **\- Pas si tôt quand même...** lâcha l'argentée, son estomac se nouant.

 **\- Non...** murmura Aldaron. **C'est beaucoup trop... Beau pour appartenir à des Uruk-Hai.**

Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli sortirent précipitamment de l'armurerie, tout aussi surpris qu'eux et le Nain de leur groupe à moitié vêtu. Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard perplexe avant de courir vers les remparts les plus proches. Quand ils virent des centaines de personne vêtues de capes, armés de longs arcs et certains tenant de longs étendards de bataille, leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent presque.

 **\- Elërinna...** fit soudainement Aragorn. **Rappelez-moi de toujours prendre au sérieux vos pré-sentiments.**

 **\- Attendez...**

Elërinna se métamorphosa en panthère des Neiges, laissant le temps à Gimli de terminer de se vêtir correctement et elle se dressa sur ses pattes arrières pour voir quels étaient leurs alliés inattendus. Les félins ayant la capacité de mieux voir dans le noir que n'importe qui d'autre, Elërinna n'eut qu'aucun mal à les discerner dans l'obscurité. Un gigantesque sourire étira ses lèvres animales.

 **\- Ce sont bien des Elfes et... avec eux des hommes ! Ainsi qu'Haldir, Elladan, Elrohir et Lenwë ! Je vois ses cheveux bleus sous sa capuche !**

 **\- Non ! Tu es sérieuse ?** s'écria Aldaron.

Pour toute réponse, la Cilmë métamorphosée en grande panthère retomba sur ses pattes avant et se mit à courir en direction des escaliers. Pendant sa course et celle des quatre hommes qui la suivaient, ils croisèrent certains gardes qui s'écartèrent de peur en la voyant, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. En arrivant à l'endroit où le Roi se trouvait et où déjà certains Elfes s'étaient arrêtés, Elërinna se retransforma en humaine avant de s'arrêter net en même temps qu'Aragorn, Aldaron, Legolas et Gimli. Devant eux et Théoden se tenaient le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien, vêtu d'une armure argentée et d'une cape rouge, les deux fils jumeaux du Seigneur Elrond, eux aussi vêtus d'armures d'argent, mais avec des capes noires et enfin Lenwë, qui retira sa capuche en voyant les deux membres de sa famille. Aragorn alla prendre Haldir dans ses bras, et l'Elfe lui rendit son étreinte en ayant un sourire.

 **\- Vous êtes plus que bienvenue !** dit le rôdeur avec soulagement tout en s'écartant.

L'Elfe aux longs cheveux blonds acquiesça avant que Legolas ne vienne le saluer. Aldaron se précipita vers Lenwë pour une étreinte fraternelle, mais Elërinna ne bougea pas, tout de même trop abasourdie.

 **\- Nous sommes fiers de nous battre de nouveau aux côtés des Hommes,** déclara respectueusement Haldir.

S'ensuivit une rapide discussion entre le Roi, Haldir, les fils d'Elrond, Aragorn et Lenwë, qui dut se présenter en bonne et dû forme.

 **\- Mon nom est Lenwë Jackser, frère d'Aldaron et Elërinna, Prodige d'Estë, ayant le Don de Guérison.**

 **\- De Guérison ?** demanda Théoden, ne s'y attendant pas.

 **\- C'est exact Roi Théoden, je suis ici pour vous apporter mon aide, bien que mon pouvoir ait ses limites,** répondit le bleuté en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elërinna, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, observa tour à tour les quatre hommes qu'elle connaissait et qui étaient venus en renfort. Elle avait juste eu un pré-sentiment que le peuple du Rohan auraient pu avoir de l'aide...Et voilà qu'une armée d'Elfes, une poignée d'Hommes semblable à Aragorn et avec eux Lenwë arrivaient.

 **\- Vous allez bien, Elërinna ?** elle sursauta en voyant Haldir devant elle.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres et sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de joie. Avec eux, ils avaient une chance de gagner, peut-être pas de tous survivre, mais de gagner et de mettre en déroute les plans de Saroumane et Sauron. Sans prévenir, elle sera l'immortel dans ses bras.

 **\- Merci... Merci d'être venu.**

Les bras d'Haldir ne se refermèrent pas sur elle tout de suite, l'Elfe sembla se figer sur place plusieurs secondes ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction de sa part, mais il lui rendit tout de même son étreinte avant que deux rires moqueurs, encore plus bruyants que des rires normaux, ne les fassent s'éloigner. En voyant tous les regards braqués sur eux, Elërinna se sentit devenir aussi rouge que la cape de l'immortel qu'elle venait de serrer dans ses bras et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensée, cela la gêna énormément et elle assassina quasiment Elladan et Elrohir des yeux, tandis qu'elle sentait une étrange sensation au creux de son ventre.

 **\- Depuis quand une Jackser est aussi tactile ?** se moqua Elrohir (où Elladan?).

 **\- Ma Chère Elërinna... Tu as l'air d'avoir changé d'avis depuis votre départ de Fondcombe...** le « ma chère », permit à l'argentée de savoir que c'était Elladan qui parlait à cet instant.

 **\- Oh...** grogna-t-elle, encore plus gênée. **Taisez-vous vous deux !**

Elle donna une tape dans l'épaule d'Elladan qui ria avant de la prendre dans ses bras, vite suivit d'Elrohir. Ils étaient plus grands qu'elle, tout comme Haldir, mais ce fait ne la gêna pas et leur étreinte était complètement différente de celle du Galadrim... Elle ne saurait pas l'expliquer pourquoi. Les deux Elfes la relâchèrent et elle pu aller près de son deuxième grand-frère qui avait fini de parler de ses pouvoirs à Théoden. Lenwë l'accueillit, sourcils froncés, tout comme Aldaron à côté de lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa, perplexe.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'était _ça ?_** répondit Aldaron, en parlant de ses étreintes avec les trois immortels.

 **\- Elladan et Elrohir sont mes amis. Et je remerciais Haldir d'être venu avec un grand nombre d'Elfes de la Lorien,** le vert plissa le nez, ce qui étonna un peu l'argentée.

 **\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les femmes et les enfants Elërinna ?** demanda Lenwë.

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_ lâcha la jeune femme qui fut tellement surprise qu'elle en perdit son commun.

Le bleuté soupira longuement avant de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Elërinna l'entoura très lentement de ses bras. Elle comprenait un peu sa réaction, Galadriel lui avait montré quelque chose et il avait maintenant très peur pour eux, elle ne lui en voulait pas beaucoup, mais par contre, la réaction d'Aldaron la laissait dubitative. Elle avait déjà remarqué que son frère aîné ne portait pas Haldir dans son cœur, mais de là à faire la tête pour un simple câlin...

Théoden et les autres réorganisèrent tout leur plan de défense, l'arrivée d'autant de monde ne collant plus du tout avec ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Elërinna se retrouva seule, ses frères s'étant même éloignés pour discuter entre eux. Ils étaient tellement loin que même avec son ouïe un peu plus développée que la normale, elle ne pouvait pas les entendre. Angoissée à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre malgré le fait qu'elle ait voulu participer de son plein gré à cette bataille, elle écouta distraitement Théoden et les autres donner des ordres aux Hommes qui étaient arrivés avec les Elfes, qui étaient en vérité des Dunedains ou rôdeurs du Nord, ainsi qu'aux immortels avec l'aide d'Haldir, Elladan et Elrohir, puisque la plupart ne parlait que l'Elfique.

 **\- Elërinna ?** elle reconnu la voix de Lenwë et se tourna vers lui.

 **\- Oui ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.**

Perplexe, elle suivit son aîné qui les mena à l'intérieur du fort, dans une salle qui avait été rapidement aménagée en infirmerie pour que le Prodige d'Estë puisse soigner les hommes et Elfes qui reviendraient blessés. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là pourtant et continuèrent jusqu'à se retrouver dans une salle avec beaucoup de bazars. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents leva un sourcil et regarda son frère aux cheveux bleus.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?**

 **\- Nous avons conclu qu'il me faudrait plus de place. Tu voudrais commencer à débarrasser tout ça ? Je vais chercher Aldaron.**

 **\- Euuh... Ouais, si tu veux,** répondit Elërinna.

Lenwë lui fit un sourire et la remercia. L'argentée se retourna et commença à prendre dans ses bras de grosses planches de bois qu'elle mit en dehors de la salle. Elle fit quelques allers et retour, sans que ses frères ne fassent leur apparition et alors qu'elle se baissait pour prendre cette fois une sorte de chaudron, les portes claquèrent derrière elle et le verrou se fit entendre. À cet instant, Elërinna comprit qu'on venait de lui jouer un très mauvais tour et elle se jeta sur la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir, mais en vint.

 **\- LENWE ! ALDARON !** hurla-t-elle en tambourinant contre le bois. **OUVREZ CETTE PORTE !**

 _ **\- Désolé Gwendoline, mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser participer à cette bataille,**_ lui répondit calmement la voix d'Aldaron en français.

 _ **\- ESPÈCES D'ENFOIRÉS !**_ cria de plus belle la plus jeune des trois. **_LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! OUVREZ OU JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VAIS VOUS TUER UNE FOIS SORTIE D'ICI !_**

Le silence lui répondit et elle lâcha un hurlement de rage. Ils avaient osé ! Elle avait été assez naïve sur le moment pour croire qu'ils respecteraient son choix de vouloir combattre ! Folle de rage, Elërinna se métamorphosa en Léopard des Neiges et prit son élan avant d'aller brutalement heurter le bois de la porte, qui ne céda pas. Ses frères n'étaient pas trop idiots, ils avaient dû renforcer la porte avec les planches qu'elle avait sorties de la pièce tout à l'heure. À plusieurs reprises, la jeune femme se cogna contre la porte, mais cette dernière ne bougea pas. Elle allait d'ailleurs abandonner, une douloureuse douleur dans l'épaule, avant que la terre ne se mette à gronder et que le son d'un cor beaucoup plus disgracieux que celui des Elfes ne retentisse. L'armée de Saroumane était arrivée.


	20. Chapitre 19 - La bataille du Gouffre

_**Chapitre 19.**_

 _ **La bataille du Gouffre.**_

Le hurlement de rage et les coups donnés sur la porte résonnèrent dans le bâtiment taillé à même la roche de la montagne, mais ni Aldaron, ni Lenwë n'y firent attention. Ils avaient pris leur décision, leur petite sœur ne participerait pas à cette bataille, qu'importe le fait qu'elle ait été entraînée pour le combat. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'un des perde la vie et encore, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le dernier membre de leur famille ayant était envoyé dans ce monde avec eux.

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi, mais j'aurais préféré que tu restes ici avec moi,**_ murmura Lenwë alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans « l'infirmerie » de fortune.

 _ **\- Alexandre...**_ commença Aldaron lui aussi en murmurant.

 _ **\- Je sais et je suis content que tu aies tout de même accepté qu'on éloigne Gwen.**_

 _ **\- Elle sera dans une colère incommensurable, mais c'est pour le mieux. Je me rappel de la Moria comme si c'était hier...**_

Le Prodige d'Estë acquiesça et déposa une main sur l'épaule de son aîné leur changement de monde et de corps l'ayant rendu presque aussi grand que lui alors que normalement, plusieurs centimètres les séparaient. Les deux frères aux étranges couleurs de cheveux s'échangèrent une étreinte avant que le vert ne quitte le bâtiment. Lenwë resta seul et commença à organiser les différents matériaux dont il aurait besoin pour les soins, il serait seul pendant tout le long de la bataille pour soigner les blessés. Aldaron de son côté, se hâta de rejoindre Aragorn et les autres sur les remparts. Quand il arriva près de Legolas et de Gimli, qui n'était pas assez haut pour pouvoir voir par-dessus le mur, les deux hommes le regardèrent étrangement en constatant l'absence de sa sœur.

 **\- Où est votre sœur ?** demanda l'immortel.

 **\- En sécurité. Lenwë et moi n'aurions jamais accepté qu'elle participe à ce qui va suivre,** répondit fermement le Prodige de Yavanna qui serra le pommeau de l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture.

 **\- Oh...** dit Gimli, il hocha la tête avant de s'adresser à l'Elfe. **Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit.**

Legolas eut un sourire et Aldaron aussi, bien que le sien soit plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Aragorn arriva près d'eux, jeta un rapide coup d'œil étonné à l'aîné des Jackser en voyant l'absence d'Elërinna, mais il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire là-dessus. Devant eux, se dressait un danger beaucoup plus grand que la colère d'un ou d'une Jackser. Au loin, des centaines de points lumineux se rapprochaient du Gouffre et les bruits des lourdes bottes des Uruk-Hai étaient semblables à des coups de tonnerre.

 **\- Mon ami...** dit Gimli à l'adresse du rôdeur. **Quelle que soit votre chance, pourvu qu'elle passe la nuit.**

Au même moment, un véritable coup de tonnerre transperça le ciel, éclairant par la même occasion l'armée d'Orques venant de l'Isengard.

 **\- Vos amis sont avec vous Aragorn,** assura Legolas.

 **\- Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit...** répéta sombrement le Nain.

Tous s'échangèrent un regard et Aragorn donna une tape sur l'épaule de l'immortel avant de repartir à son poste, au milieu des archers Elfes qu'il dirigeait. Au-dessus d'eux, un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et le tonnerre gronda. Pour que finalement, la pluie ne commence à tomber. Même le temps n'était pas avec eux, ce qui n'était pas pour donner de l'espoir quant à la tournure de cette bataille. Aldaron pensa rapidement à sa sœur et ses deux frères, mais ne fit aucune prière, après tout, ils ne venaient pas d'une famille de croyants, même après être morts pour être réincarné dans un autre monde par des dieux. Un des Uruk, sûrement le chef de leur armée, hurla en levant son épée dans les airs et tous les autres Uruk-Hai s'immobilisèrent à environ un cinq cent mètres des murs.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?** demanda prestement Gimli en sautillant sur place pour voir au-dessus du mur.

 **\- Dois-je tout vous d'écrire ?** répondit Legolas d'un ton moqueur. **Ou vous trouvez un marche-pieds ?**

Au lieu de se vexer, Gimli éclata de rire alors que la pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte, les trempant jusqu'aux os. Sur la plaine, le capitaine des Uruk hurla à nouveau et l'armée commença à frapper leurs lances contre le sol qui commençait se transformer en de la gadoue. Tous les Hommes et Elfes munis d'arcs les bandèrent en encochant une flèche, se préparant à tirer au moindre signal de l'un des commandants. Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps, avant que quelqu'un, certainement pas prêt à manier un arc, ne lâche sa flèche sans le vouloir pour que le projectile aille se figer dans le cou d'un Uruk, qui s'écroula au sol, mort. Les autres Uruk se mirent à hurler, tandis que quelque part de leur côté quelqu'un criait en Elfique. Et soudainement, l'armée en face du Gouffre de Helm s'élança vers eux.

Coincée dans la pièce où ses frères l'avaient vicieusement enfermée, Elërinna se ratatina sur elle-même quand dehors, les premiers coups de tonnerre se mirent à résonner et que son ouïe fine sous sa forme de panthère lui permit d'entendre des milliers de pieds et d'armes frappées contre la terre. Sa colère n'était pas retombée, mais son épaule la faisait maintenant souffrir alors que la porte, bien verrouillée et renforcée, n'avait toujours pas cédée sous la force qu'elle mettait pour se jeter dessus. Elle griffa de ses longues griffes acérées la pierre qui faisait le sol, les fenêtres de l'endroit étaient trop hautes pour elle, mais elle arrivait à distinguer les goûtes de pluie qui s'écrasaient dessus ainsi que la lumière provoquée par les éclairs. La jeune femme, grogna et feula avant de se remettre debout, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, les cris des Uruk-Hai se faisaient de plus en plus puissant.

 **\- Non mais je te jure... Qu'est-ce que dirait Julie...** marmonna-t-elle face à la porte close.

Penser à sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revoir à cet instant n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions mais généralement, cela aidait Elërinna à réfléchir en situation de stress. Et être enfermée alors que dehors, une bataille allait avoir lieu, était une situation de stress. La Prodige grogna à nouveau, de rage toujours. C'était assez ironique dans un sens, dans son autre vie, elle s'était toujours imaginée vivre dans un monde différent du sien, à vivre plein d'aventures, de situations délicates et de bataille, mais maintenant que cela s'était réellement réalisé, merci les Valar, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Comme quoi, les histoires et la vraie vie, hein... À l'extérieur, les bruits s'arrêtèrent soudainement et Elërinna dressa les oreilles pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait. Il avait dû arriver quelque chose, car les Uruk s'étaient mis à courir. La bataille avait donc commencé. L'argentée se redressa de toute sa hauteur et couru vers la porte pour la heurter de son autre épaule. Le bois trembla. Elle recommença donc, se fichant de l'état de son épaule après cela, tant qu'elle pouvait sortir.

Des ordres furent criés en elfique et tous les immortels bandèrent leurs arcs. À côté d'Aldaron, Legolas parla dans sa langue avant que la voix d'Aragorn ne traverse le vacarme produit par les Uruk au sol. Tous les Elfes relâchèrent leurs flèches, qui allèrent pour la plupart toucher leurs cibles, décimant une grosse poignée de leurs assaillants qui s'écroulèrent dans la boue.

 **\- Ils ont touché quelque chose ?** demanda vivement Gimli.

 **\- Oui...** répondit Aldaron d'une voix étranglée.

À leur gauche, de nouveaux ordres furent criés et les Hommes, les habitants du Rohan, tirèrent à leur tour une volée de flèches. Près du Jackser, les Elfes continuèrent sans interruption d'encocher leurs projectiles qui allèrent par la suite se planter dans le corps de leurs opposants. Derrière, dans la cour du Gouffre, où les Dunedains avaient été placés, il arriva une nouvelle volée de flèches qui elles aussi allèrent s'abattre sur les Uruk qui se rapprochaient toujours. Aldaron tira son épée et la teint à deux mains, il n'avait pas son bâton avec lui. L'objet l'aurait plus encombré qu'autre chose, puisque ici, il n'y avait aucune végétation et le bâton lui servait juste à la contrôler. En bas, certains Uruk ayant en leur possession des arbalètes tirèrent des carreaux vers eux et certains des Elfes présents non loin d'eux tombèrent des remparts ou furent blessés. Profitant de cette accalmie dans les nuées de flèches, les Uruks levèrent des échelles assez hautes pour venir s'accrocher au mur du Gouffre. L'une des échelles fut placée pile devant Aldaron et Gimli. L'Orque qui était dessus rencontra rapidement le tranchant de la hache du Nain. Le suivant qui escalada l'échelle et qui arriva sur le rempart fut empalé par le Prodige de Yavanna. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que de nombreux cadavres, d'Elfes ou d'Uruk ne jonchent le sol et non loin de lui, le vert entendit Gimli crier à Legolas.

 **\- Legolas ! Et de deux !**

 **\- Et moi, j'en suis à dix-sept !** rétorqua fièrement le blond.

Aldaron écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il évitait de justesse l'épée d'un Uruk avant de lui trancher la carotide. Ils n'étaient quand même pas entrain de compter le nombre d'ennemis qu'ils tuaient pour faire une compétition ? C'était pire que dans les hôpitaux de son monde où les médecins et chirurgiens riaient pour faire descendre la pression...

 **\- Ah !** cria le roux. **Je ne laisserai pas d'oreilles pointues me dépasser !** et il planta sa hache dans les parties génitales d'un Uruk qui descendait de l'échelle.

 ** _\- Je suis tombé dans un monde de fous..._** pensa fortement Aldaron.

 **\- DIX-NEUF!** rajouta Legolas.

Ressortant une nouvelle fois son épée du corps d'un des monstres, le Jackser se précipita sur la première échelle à porter de main. À l'aide d'une de ses mains, il souleva les lourdes chaînes servant à la retenir et d'un brutal coup d'épaule, la fit basculer en arrière. En bas, plusieurs Uruk se firent écraser. Mais, toujours plus d'Uruk continuaient d'affluer sur le haut des remparts.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Les premiers blessés affluèrent dans l'infirmerie peu de temps après le début de la bataille. Lenwë, qui avait attaché ses cheveux dans une courte queue de cheval pour ne pas être gêné, installa sur une chaise un Elfe qui s'était prit une flèche dans l'épaule et la lui retira d'un coup sec, avant de rapidement lui enlever son épaulière pour plaquer ses mains sur la plaie sanguinolente. Il enchaîna plusieurs fois ce genre de blessures avant que, toujours des Elfes pour le moment, ne reviennent avec des blessures beaucoup plus sérieuses infligées par des épées. Visiblement, les Uruk avaient trouvé le moyen d'accéder au mur. Alors qu'il avait les mains placées sur une plaie au niveau de la cuisse d'un immortel, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et un nuage de poussière s'éleva d'une pièce adjacente à l'infirmerie.

 **\- ENFIN!** s'écria une voix que le Guérisseur ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elërinna apparus, humaine et les épaules, malgré la présence de ses vêtements, sévèrement écorchées. La seule fille de la fratrie Jackser avait une expression d'intense rage sur le visage et elle prit son arc dans son dos avant de se mettre à courir dans la pièce, en passant devant les blessés et Lenwë sans leur accorder un regard.

 ** _\- GWENDOLINE !_** appela le bleuté par réflexe pour la retenir.

 _ **\- QUOI ?**_ rétorqua l'argentée, ses pupilles étrangement fendues et pleines de colère.

 _ **\- Tu... Tu ne dois pas y aller...**_ tenta le guérisseur mais sa soeur le coupa.

 _ **\- Écoute moi bien,**_ gronda la métamorphe sans bouger. **_Vous m'avez enfermée. Contre mon gré. Heureusement pour toi que la bataille fait rage dehors et que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment._**

Le plus vieux des deux fronça les sourcils, mais ne rajouta rien tandis que la plus jeune disparaissait à toute vitesse. Il aurait voulu la retenir, l'enfermer une nouvelle fois, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner les gens qu'ils soignaient. Elërinna pour sa part, quand elle atteignit la sortie, regarda tout autour d'elle avec horreur avant d'avoir un haut le coeur qu'elle se força à retenir. Les Uruk avaient réussi à monter sur les murs et maintenant, beaucoup trop de cadavres d'Elfes jonchaient le sol en compagnie de ceux de leurs ennemis. Reprenant ses esprits, elle encocha une flèche qui alla se planter dans un Orque près des remparts avant de voir une torche fendre la marée noire que formait les Uruk en bas du mur. Elle entendit vaguement Aragorn hurler quelque chose à Legolas en elfique dans tout ce tumulte et instinctivement, la jeune femme sut qu'il fallait qu'elle tire aussi. À plusieurs reprises, ses flèches et celles de l'Elfe en contre bas touchèrent leur cible, mais la peau de l'Uruk semblait aussi épaisse que celle d'un éléphant et malgré tout leurs efforts, il se jeta contre le mur. Juste après, il y eu une gigantesque explosion et l'endroit du mur où s'était jeté l'Orque explosa.

 **\- NON!** hurla par réflexe Elërinna, bien que cela ne serve à rien.

Elle vit plusieurs personnes, parmi elles, Aragorn et Aldaron, être envoyées dans la cour à l'intérieur du Gouffre. L'horreur la figea quelques secondes mais, l'adrénaline sûrement, et la rage contenue depuis tout à l'heure, prirent le dessus et elle se pencha pour estimer la hauteur entre là où elle se trouvait et l'autre rempart en dessous où elle voyait se battre Haldir et les jumeaux. C'était haut, mais pas assez pour qu'en Léopard elle se tue où se brise quelque chose. Il y avait des hommes près d'elle, mais la Prodige n'y fit pas attention, elle rangea ses armes dans son dos et commença à prendre son autre forme. Bien vite, elle se retrouva perchée sur le rebord du mur et sous les regards ébahis de plusieurs personnes, elle sauta vers le bas.

La jeune femme transformée en Léopard des Neiges tomba sur ses quatre pattes, écrasant au passage sous son poids un Uruk qui se trouvait malencontreusement en dessous. Le monstre émit un horrible gargouillis qui la fit grimacer, avant d'être réduit au silence. Tous ses sens en alerte, la métamorphe s'élança en avant, donnant des coups de griffe et mordant tous les Uruk-Hai sur son passage en essayant de ne pas se faire toucher par eux. Sous cette forme, elle était beaucoup plus résistante, mais une blessure trop importante la ferait rapidement reprendre sa véritable forme. Alors qu'elle avait les crocs enfoncés dans la chair du cou d'un Uruk, elle vit du coin des yeux Aldaron se relever en toussant ce qui la rassura seulement légèrement, bien qu'elle soit toujours en colère contre lui. Elërinna cracha le sang présent dans sa gueule et se fraya un chemin sous sa forme de félin avant de tomber nez à nez avec ses deux amis jumeaux, qui la regardèrent avec surprise et étonnement.

 **\- Que fais-tu là chère Elërinna ?** demanda prestement Elladan qui décapita un Uruk.

 **\- Tu n'étais pas avec Lenwë ?** demanda à son tour Elrohir qui à l'aide d'une flèche, tua un monstre dans le dos de la panthère.

 **\- Avec Lenwë ? Ces deux idiots m'ont enfermée dans une salle pour que je ne me batte pas !**

Tout en parlant, elle reprit sa véritable forme, prenant par surprise un Uruk près d'elle, lui permettant alors de planter l'épée elfique qu'elle venait de dégainer dans le ventre de son adversaire, malgré la présence de l'armure grossière qui le protégeait.

 **\- Tu te bats bien ! Aragorn a fait du bon travail!** complimenta rapidement l'un des jumeaux. **Mais à qui est cette épée ?**

 **\- Elle appartient à Haldir.**

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard perplexe, mais n'eurent pas le temps de faire plus, en bas, l'armée d'Uruk-Hai avaient pénétré par la brèche et Aldaron en compagnie d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli se battaient comme des diables avec les Dunedains et des Elfes pour contenir leurs ennemis. De leur côté, le flux d'Uruk ne diminuait pas, mais ils arrivaient à s'en sortir. Coincée par deux de leurs assaillants, tandis que les jumeaux se battaient un peu plus loin, Elërinna se baissa pour éviter leurs deux épées et blessa l'un des deux au niveau de la cheville en sectionnant si elle se souvenait bien, le tendon d'Achille. L'Uruk hurla et tomba au sol, elle en profita alors pour lui enfoncer l'épée dans le crâne, cependant, la lame resta coincée dans l'os. Derrière elle, elle sentit la présence de l'autre Uruk et eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir son épée s'abattre sur elle. Par réflexe, Elërinna poussa un cri en fermant les yeux, sauf que le coup ne vint jamais. Incrédule et tremblante, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'une autre épée, elfique cette fois, était plantée dans le torse du monstre. La lame fut dégagée et l'Uruk tomba inerte au sol dans un horrible gargouillis, laissant par la même occasion, apparaître celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Haldir lui tendit l'une de ses mains pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes. Elërinna la saisit, encore un peu tremblante.

 **\- Vous allez bien ? J'étais inquiet de ne pas vous voir au début de la bataille,** dit l'immortel qui dégagea rapidement l'épée coincée dans le crâne de l'Uruk.

 **\- Ça va... Je crois. Et mes frères m'ont enfermée pour ne pas que je me batte.**

 **\- Je comprends pourquoi... Ah vous l'avez gardée**

 **\- Oui,** ses joues chauffèrent et elle récupéra l'épée qu'il lui tendit.

L'Elfe eut un rictus qui disparut bien vite, la bataille n'était pas terminée. Il attrapa Elërinna par le bras et la tira derrière lui alors qu'un Uruk courrait vers eux. Habilement, il lui trancha la carotide d'un seul coup de son épée. L'argentée se mit en garde, comme lui avait apprit Aragorn lors de leurs entraînements, et recommença à se battre, côte à côte avec le Capitaine des Gardes. L'épée légèrement rouillée d'un Uruk lui passa près de la cuisse, l'entaillant légèrement et la faisant siffler de douleur, mais elle fit tout pour se concentrer sur le combat, blessant le monstre sous l'épaule. La voix du Roi Théoden raisonna soudainement à travers vacarme de la bataille.

 **\- Aragorn ! Repliez-vous sur le bastion !**

Écoutant les ordres du Roi, il hurla à ses hommes et aux Elfes de se replier. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa acheva l'Uruk qui commençait à lui donner du fil à retordre avant d'entendre son ami s'adresser au Galadhrim.

 **\- Haldir !** il lui cria ensuite quelque chose en elfique, signifiant certainement qu'ils devaient se replier.

Non loin d'elle, l'Elfe hocha la tête et cria ensuite la même chose aux Elfes restants encore sur les remparts, et qui n'étaient pas morts. Cependant, concentré sur les ordres qu'il donnait en même temps qu'il tuait un Uruk, il n'en vit pas un autre arriver à sa gauche qui lui enfonça son épée sur le côté.

 _ **\- Non ! Haldir !**_

Son cri raisonna parmi tous les autres et tandis que le blond se débarrassait de celui qui l'avait blessé, Elërinna en vit un autre arriver dans son dos, sa hache levée, près à l'abattre sur la colonne vertébrale de l'immortel. Son corps bougea tout seul et la Prodige se retrouva entre l'Elfe et l'Uruk, son épée profondément enfoncée dans le torse du monstre, qui en lâcha sa hache avant qu'elle ne retire la lame pour qu'il s'effondre sur le côté. Haletante, la jeune femme se précipita vers Haldir pour le soutenir.

 **\- Haldir... ! Tenez bon !** le pria-t-elle en passant l'un de ses bras, celui du côté où il n'avait rien, autour de ses épaules.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider seule, l'argentée regarda partout autour d'eux avec angoisse, une désagréable impression au creux de l'estomac et les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux. Juste devant eux, elle apperçut Elladan et Elrohir, qui combattaient toujours ainsi qu'Aldaron en contre bas, qui ne voulait pas quitter le champ de bataille malgré l'insistance d'Aragorn.

 **\- Elladan ! Elrohir !** les appela-t-elle désespérément.

En l'entendant, les jumeaux coururent vers eux et l'aidèrent à maintenir debout le Capitaine des Galadrim.

 **\- Les garçons, je ne peux pas le ramener seule...**

 **\- Mais comment veux-tu faire Elërinna ?** la voix d'Elrohir était impatiente alors qu'il tuait encore un Uruk.

 **\- Je vais me transformer et le prendre sur mon dos. Pouvez-vous dégager le chemin ? Je vous en supplie !**

Elladan hocha la tête et prit tout le poids du blond, qui avait du mal à respirer et à garder les yeux ouverts, sur lui. Jamais Elërinna ne s'était transformée aussi rapidement, mais jamais elle n'avait eu autant peur certainement, à part dans la Comté. Les fils du Seigneur Elrond chargèrent Haldir sur le dos d'Elërinna qui grimaça légèrement, un Elfe en armure, c'était lourd, mais pas trop non plus, car le poids qu'elle avait sur le dos était seulement dû à l'armure et non à l'Elfe. Entourée et protégée par les deux jumeaux experts en combat, quoiqu'elle ne disait pas qu'Haldir ne l'était pas non plus, Elërinna se leva et commença à avancer, alors que le souffle haletant et difficile de l'Elfe sur son dos l'inquiétait plus que la normale. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

 **\- Accrochez-vous bien Haldir...** les doigt qui se serrèrent avec hésitation sur sa fourrure lui firent comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu.

Elle vit devant eux quatre Aragorn, suivit d'Aldaron, qui montaient les escaliers pour leur venir en aide.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que...** commença le vert, mais l'argentée le coupa froidement.

 **\- Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut nous sortir de là et sauver la vie d'Haldir.**

La jeune femme ignora son aîné et recommença à avancer le plus rapidement possible malgré le nombre conséquent d'Uruk-Hai autour d'eux.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ils mirent de longues minutes à sortir de cet endroit, car il fallut descendre les escaliers et se frayer un chemin. Aragorn prit l'initiative de faire diversion en attirant les Uruk-Hai présents derrière eux sur le mur en se servant d'une des échelles toujours accrochées. Alors qu'ils étaient proches des escaliers menant au bastion, Elërinna fut frappée par l'épée d'un Uruk au niveau du ventre, elle hurla et s'écroula à moitié sur le sol, mais Elrohir la sauva en abattant celui qui l'avait frappée. Essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui lacérait maintenant le ventre, la Prodige se releva et continua son chemin en gravissant les escaliers. Son corps de félin était robuste et hors de question qu'elle ne laisse le blond mourir au milieu des Uruk et encore moins mourir tout court. Même si cela voulait dire qu'elle allait souffrir du côté droit du ventre durant un bon moment. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans l'une des ruelles du Gouffre dans laquelle des soldats du Rohan, quelques Elfes et des Dunedains se hâtaient de remonter vers le bastion encore protégé.

 **\- Elërinna, tu saigne, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi !** s'écria Aldaron derrière elle.

 **\- La ferme ! Ce n'est pas mon sang, mais celui d'Haldir ! Il faut se dépêcher d'aller retrouver Lenwë !**

Malgré la rage qu'elle avait contre ses frères, elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir besoin du don de Lenwë. La douleur due à sa blessure se fit plus intense, car certains hommes ne faisaient pas attention et la bousculait dans leur course, mais la jeune femme l'ignora toujours, concentrée sur le chemin devant elle et aussi sur le sang qu'elle sentait sur son poil. L'Elfe n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Inconsciemment, la Prodige se mit presque à courir tout en faisant attention à sa charge et vit avec soulagement l'entrée du bâtiment enfoncé dans la montagne apparaître devant eux.

 **\- Vas-y, Elërinna, nous restons en arrière pour défendre. Aldaron, venez !**

À contre coeur, le Prodige de Yavanna ne la suivit pas et alla avec les deux frères jumeaux. Elërinna les remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de partir en direction de l'entrée. Elle passa les portes, traversa la salle du trône vide et arriva dans celle servant d'infirmerie. Lenwë y était, terminant de refermer la plaie d'un homme. Quand il la vit après avoir terminé son travail, il releva la tête et courut vers elle. Sa queue-de-cheval était complètement défaite et la sueur sur son front avait humidifié ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?** demanda-t-il en aidant sa jeune soeur.

Le Prodige d'Estë prit du mieux qu'il put l'Elfe encore miraculeusement conscient et l'allongea difficilement sur l'un des lits du camp encore disponible. Soulagée de sa charge, Elërinna repris forme humaine et s'approcha du lit, plaçant l'une de ses mains sur son ventre pour éviter que trop de sang ne s'écoule de sa blessure. L'armure empêchait Lenwë de voir correctement la plaie et il dut la retirer. L'argentée, grimaçante à cause de sa blessure au ventre, aida du mieux qu'elle le put son frère, mais sa main fut arrêtée et par nul autre que celle d'Haldir qui, à moitié conscient, la lui serra. Incrédule et blessée, elle ne tenta pas de dégager la sienne.

 **\- Elërinna, tu es blessée !** s'exclama soudainement Lenwë. **Je devrais te soigner...**

 **\- Non !** feula la jeune femme. **Sauves Haldir d'abord ! Tout de suite !**

Contrarié, Lenwë l'écouta tout de même et il releva la tunique imbibée de sang qui se trouvait en dessous de l'armure. La plaie n'était pas belle, et Elërinna eut un haut le coeur, mais le jeune homme au don d'Estë plaça ses mains sur la blessure qui était très profonde. Il ferma les yeux et vit que l'épée qui avait touché l'immortel lui avait perforé un poumon et brisé deux côtes. Heureusement, il avait été amené à temps, encore quelques minutes et il n'aurait absolument pas pu le sauver. Il pouvait soigner des blessures graves, mais pas ramener les morts ni les personnes qui en étaient à l'article. L'opération dura un petit moment, il fallait à l'ancien étudiant en médecine réparer impérativement le poumon, ce qui lui prit le plus de temps, ensuite, ce fut au tour des côtes et enfin la plaie, qu'il nettoya juste avant pour enlever les saletés qui aurait pu s'y déposer. Quand il eut fini, il était haletant et suait à grosse goûte, c'était certainement l'une des blessures les plus sérieuses qu'il avait eu à soigner pour le moment. Cependant, pendant qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs, Haldir était tombé inconscient, faisant paniquer Elërinna.

 _ **\- Il va bien ? Tu as réussi ? Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?**_

 _ **\- Calmes-toi Gwen, il a juste besoin de repos et il a aussi perdu beaucoup de sang. Tout comme toi. Il faut que je te soigne, assis-toi.**_

Sentant la fatigue dû à sa perte de sang peser sur ses épaules, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'affala lourdement sur la chaise que lui apporta son frère. Sans qu'Haldir ne lui lâche la main, cette dernière se resserra même quand elle voulut se dégager pour faciliter la tâche au bleutée.

 _ **\- Franchement... J'aime bien Haldir d'habitude mais là...**_

 _ **\- Bordel, mais c'est quoi votre problème à la fin avec lui ?! Il a rien fait !**_ _e_ xplosa Elërinna avant de lâcher un cri quand son frère souleva son haut et la côte de maille. _**HA! Ça nique sa race !**_

 _ **\- En même temps... C'est pas une petite entaille,**_ cracha Lenwë.

La blessure n'était pas très grave, mais était longue et saignait beaucoup. Heureusement pour sa soeur, l'épée de l'Uruk n'avait pas entamée profondément la chair, certainement parce que la forme féline de l'argentée était beaucoup plus résistante. Cependant, elle en garderait une cicatrice, ça, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Il nettoya la plaie avec de l'eau et un linge propre, ce qui fit feuler de douleur la plus jeune qui essayait le plus possible de ne pas sursauter à chaque pique de douleur. Finalement, il plaça ses mains sur le côté du ventre et une lumière bleutée s'en échappa. Quand il les retira, juste la cicatrice était encore là. Elërinna, n'était pas spécialement inquiète de la fine bande blanche recouvrant sa peau, ce n'était de toute façon pas la première cicatrice qu'elle avait, même si le monde était différent, elle se laissa tomber sur le dossier de la chaise en inspirant profondément.

 _ **\- Tu comptes y retourner ?**_ demanda le bleuté, les sourcils froncés.

 _ **\- Bien sûr,**_ Lenwë allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais des cris raisonnèrent dans le couloir.

 **\- Guérisseur Lenwë !** cria Gamelin qui soutenait Théoden. **Le Roi est blessé !**

 **\- J'arrive! Elërinna... ?**

La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa, le regard dure, car elle savait que son frère allait essayer de la retenir, replaça rapidement ses vêtements et lui fit signe d'aller secourir le Roi du Rohan. Elle ne le regarda pas se retourner, car elle-même s'était tournée vers Haldir qui toujours dans son inconscience n'avait pas lâché sa main. Les yeux orangés d'Elërinna se radoucirent, mais ses joues, elle le sentit, prirent une légère teinte rosée et cela la surprit. Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Doucement, mais avec un peu de difficulté, c'est qu'un Elfe inconscient ça avait de la poigne, elle dégagea sa main pour quitter la pièce, cependant, juste avant, elle jeta un dernier regard à l'immortel.

À l'extérieur, elle monta sur les remparts du bastion et retrouva les jumeaux ainsi que Legolas qui tiraient tous les trois des flèches en direction du pont. La jeune femme sortit son arc pour les aider, mais se figea en voyant que sur le pont, se battaient Aragorn, Gimli et Aldaron, tout les trois seuls contre la marée d'Uruk qui essayait de forcer les portes du bastion. Horrifiée en constatant cela, Elërinna tira une première flèche qui alla se figer dans le cou d'un des Uruk alors que les flèches des trois Elfes près d'elle allaient faire de même. En bas, Aldaron fut le seul surpris et releva brièvement la tête vers les remparts pour les regarder avant de se reconcentrer à nouveaux sur la bataille. Des échelles construite par les Uruk, et encore plus hautes que les précédentes, s'agrippèrent aux murs et bien vite, un grand nombre de leurs ennemis furent à leur niveau. À côté d'elle, les jumeaux prirent l'initiative, à l'aide des flèches qui leur restaient, de couper les cordes retenant les échelles. Legolas de son côté, prit une longue corde qu'il jeta aux garçons en bas.

 **\- Aragorn !** s'écria l'immortel pour attirer leur attention.

Elërinna rangea son arc et se transforma en Léopard des Neiges, ne se préoccupant pas des démangeaisons et de la douleur qu'elle ressentait toujours lorsqu'elle le faisait, et attrapa l'un des morceaux de la corde utilisée par Legolas. Elle l'aida à tirer pour remonter les garçons qui étaient sacrément lourds, même pour eux deux. À peine Aragorn, Gimli et Aldaron furent-t-ils hissés par Legolas et Elërinna, que les portes en bas se brisèrent sous les assauts répétés des Uruk-Hai sur le pont après le départ des garçons. Et les ordres de Théoden leur parvinrent.

 **\- Repliez-vous !** hurla un soldat.

 **\- Ils ont fait une percée ! Il y a une brèche dans la forteresse ! Il faut battre en retraite !**

La plupart des soldats présents sur les remparts coururent vers l'entrée de la forteresse, et Elërinna allait en faire de même avec Elladan et Elrohir, cependant elle vit un peu plus loin Aldaron en difficulté contre deux Uruk particulièrement coriaces. L'épée d'un des monstres entama la cuisse du Prodige qui, ne s'y attendant pas, hurla à cause de la surprise et de la douleur. Métamorphosée, la jeune femme se jeta sur celui qui avait blessé son aîné tandis que ce dernier après avoir repris ses esprits, achevait le second. L'argentée cracha le sang présent dans sa gueule et reprit sa forme humaine pour soutenir Aldaron. Protégée par les flèches de Legolas et de celles des jumeaux, ils rejoignirent la forteresse sans plus de dégâts même si le vert boitait et que son visage était déformé par la douleur de sa jambe. Arrivée près des marches menant au bâtiment, que le Jackser ne pourrait pas gravir, Aragorn leur vint en aide en lui prenant l'autre bras. Ils traversèrent la salle du trône où beaucoup de personnes se trouvaient et ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie bondée. Lenwë ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement il y avait de blessés plus où moins sérieux et il avait même certains Elfes encore en bonne santé qui l'aidaient dans son travail. Aragorn et Elërinna installèrent Aldaron sur une chaise et l'argentée lui déchira le bas de son pantalon pour pouvoir mieux voir la profondeur de l'entaille. Elle attrapa une bassine d'eau ainsi qu'un linge propre, l'humidifia et avec douceur commença à nettoyer la saleté et le sang.

 **\- AIË ! BORDEL ELERINNA !**

 **\- Oh, ça va !** rétorqua la Cilmë. **Arrêtes de faire ta petite nature, même moi, j'ai pas crié aussi fort.**

Aragorn, malgré la situation, étouffa un rire et après s'être assuré que tout se passerait bien, disparu en direction de la salle du trône.

 _ **\- Fabian... Mais tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention !**_

 _ **\- Essaie de faire... AIË! ... Attention quand dehors c'est l'apocalypse !**_ grogna Aldaron.

Lenwë prit le relais et appliqua sur sa main sur la cuisse sans faire aucun commentaire sur le nettoyage effectué par sa petite soeur. Elërinna de son côté, se frotta les mains, qui étaient couvertes de sang, dans la bassine où l'eau pris rapidement une teinte écarlate.

Elle laissa ses frères dans l'infirmerie et alla dans la salle du trône où des soldats du Rohan et des Dunedains se hâtaient de fortifier les portes. Théoden était au milieu de la salle, entouré de son conseiller Gamelin tandis qu'avec les autres hommes, Elfes, ainsi qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli aidaient à consolider les portes qui à l'extérieur, étaient frappée par le bélier des Uruk-Hai.

 **\- La forteresse est prise,** leur dit le Roi. **Tout est fini.**

 **\- Vous avez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient !** rétorqua le rôdeur qui, avec l'aide de Legolas porta un banc en bois. **Ils la défendent encore ! Ils sont morts en la défendant !**

À l'extérieur, le bélier frappa encore la porte et le bruit que cela provoqua fit sursauter Elërinna, qui se tourna vers Aragorn.

 **\- N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen de sortir d'ici ?** s'exclama la Prodige. **Au moins pour faire sortir ceux qui se trouvent dans vos cavernes !** personne ne répondit à sa question.

 **\- Y a-t-il une autre issue ?** insista le rôdeur.

 **\- Il...** hésita Gamelin avant de reprendre avec plus d'aplomb. **Il existe un passage, il conduit dans les montagnes. Mais ils n'iront pas loin, les Uruk-Hai sont trop nombreux.**

 **\- Faites dire aux femmes et enfants de passer par les montagnes,** demanda prestement Aragorn à l'homme. **Et barricadez l'entrée,** ordonna-t-il.

 **\- Autant de morts...** lâcha sombrement Théoden. **Mais que peuvent les hommes face à tant de haine ?**

Les doigts gantés de l'argentée se crispèrent et elle croisa les bras avant de frapper impulsivement avec l'un de ses pieds sur le sol en pierre, petit tic qu'elle avait en cas de grande angoisse. Et maintenant que l'adrénaline due à leur combat redescendait, elle était vraiment angoissée. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de fixer Théoden.

 **\- Vous avez insisté pour que nous venions au Gouffre de Helm, argumentant qu'il ne tomberait pas. Et maintenant que c'est fait, vous voulez abandonner, sans vous battre même si vous ne voyez plus aucun espoir ? Mais sachez, Roi Théoden, qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir, même dans les moments les plus sombres. Le Rohan ne tombera pas aujourd'hui !**

Le Seigneur du Rohan la regarda, sans hostilité dans ses yeux, juste de la lassitude. Elërinna se sentit un peu coupable de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais elle n'ajouta rien, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. Après tout... Gandalf n'avait pas dit qu'il reviendrait... La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant que oui, Gandalf avait dit qu'il reviendrait et qu'il fallait tenir.

 **\- Aragorn...** commença t-elle mais le rôdeur la coupa.

 **\- Venez avec moi. Venez à leur rencontre.**

 **\- Pour la mort et la gloire ?** rétorqua Théoden.

 **\- Pour le Rohan,** répondit Aragorn. **Pour votre peuple.**

 **\- Le soleil se lève...** les prévint Gimli.

Ils se tournèrent vers une petite fenêtre dans le mur et effectivement, l'obscurité de la nuit avait laissé place aux premiers rayons du soleil. La Prodige échangea un regard avec le rôdeur, et elle sut qu'il avait eu le même raisonnement qu'elle à propos de leur ami magicien revenu d'entre les morts.

 **\- Oui...** murmura le Roi. **Oui... Le Cor de Helm mes amis, va retentir dans le Gouffre, une dernière fois !**

Un fin sourire nerveux orna les lèvres d'Elërinna qui vit la porte presque s'effondrer à cause des Uruk-Hai présent derrière.

 **\- Je vais aller chercher les chevaux !** s'exclama-t-elle, mais les jumeaux l'arrêtèrent.

 **\- Non Chère Elërinna, il faut que certains d'entre nous restent ici, les portes ne vont pas tenir et les blessés seront alors sans défenses,** lui dit Elladan, l'une de ses mains sur son épaule.

 **\- Nous allons rester avec toi et d'autres pour contenir les Uruk.** Elrohir lui fit un sourire.

Les sourcils argentés d'Elërinna se froncèrent, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas tord, si personne ne restait pour défendre à l'intérieur, les blessés incapables de se battre ainsi que Lenwë et les femmes et enfants présents dans les cavernes n'auraient aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Des chevaux furent apportés, les écuries se trouvant dans le même bâtiment où ils étaient, ce qui était vraiment pratique. Certains Dunedains et hommes du Rohan ainsi que Théoden, Aragorn et Legolas montèrent sur leurs chevaux tandis qu'Elrohir était allé prévenir Lenwë de ce qui allait se passer et qu'il faudrait fortifier la porte de l'infirmerie. Quand l'immortel aux cheveux noirs revint dans la salle du trône, il était accompagné d'Aldaron qui avait le pantalon déchiré, mais noué à l'aide d'un morceau de tissu. Le vert regarda l'argentée, qui la regarda également. Ils hochèrent la tête, mais ne se dirent pas un mot. Car malgré le fait qu'elle ait eut peur en le voyant se faire blesser, Elërinna était toujours en colère contre lui pour le coup que Lenwë et lui avaient fait, cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher une dispute. Il y avait beaucoup plus important pour l'instant que le fait de réglait une querelle entre frères et sœur. Gimli passa à côté d'eux pour disparaître dans la montée d'un long escalier en colimaçon. Perché sur son cheval, la voix de Théoden se fit beaucoup plus déterminé que tout à l'heure.

 **\- Cruauté réveille toi...** dit-il alors que le bélier frappait encore une fois la porte, éjectant un peu les personnes appuyées dessus. **Qu'importe le courroux ! Qu'importe la ruine ! Et que l'aube soit rouge !**

Il mit son heaume et près de lui, Aragorn tira son épée tandis que quelque part au-dessus d'eux, le Cor du Gouffre de Helm résonna tellement fort qu'il faillit leur faire lâcher leurs armes. Les Uruk-Hai frappèrent avec leur bélier une nouvelle fois contre la porte en bois, mais cette fois, elle ne résista pas et vola en éclats. Leurs ennemis pénétrèrent en trombe dans la pièce et, les premières flèches provenant des carquois des jumeaux et d'Elërinna furent tirées. Théoden cria quelque chose et lança son cheval au galop, rapidement suivit d'Aragorn et des autres hommes l'accompagnant. Après leur passage, d'autres Uruk rentrèrent dans la salle du trône ne laissant pas une minute de répit aux Prodiges, aux jumeaux ainsi qu'aux quelques hommes où Elfes restaient avec eux.


	21. Chapitre 20 - La colère d'une Jackser

_**Yuko Blue :**_ Ahah, merci. ^^ En même temps, c'est ma vrai « première » fic que je poste donc, après plusieurs mois à rechercher un truc sympa à écrire et que je voudrais vraiment finir de ton mon cœur, l'idée des Prodiges est venus. C'est vrai que c'est pas forcément l'idée la plus originale du monde mais au moins c'est sympatoche à lire. x) Mais je suis heureuse que tu ais lu plusieurs chapitres avant de passer à une autre fic, et qu'au final, tu apprécies. ^^

Et pour le « rôle » de chaque personnages de la fratrie, ils sont quatre, alors ils n'allaient pas atterrir ensemble et être tout le temps ensemble, se serrai pas drôle sinon.

Je suis contente en tout cas si mon style d'écriture te plais. ^^ (même si je fais des fautes, et heureusement que depuis le chapitre 10, j'ai une bêta. XD )

Bah tu vois, je ne pensais pas que le fait que je choisisse Haldir plairait à autant de monde car j'avais toujours pensée que Haldir était un personnage mal aimé. Et je trouvais ça injuste car moi, ( et toi aussi du coup ) je l'adore ! On sais trop peu de chose sur lui à mon avis.

L'une des choses qui me tient vraiment à cœur, poster régulièrement, je n'aurais jamais posté cette fic si je n'avais pas été sûre d'avoir une publication régulière et d'avoir toujours une dizaine de chapitre d'avance à chaque chapitre publié. ^^

Merci pour ta review qui m'a fais énormément plaisir ! Comme attendus voici la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. ^^

 _ **Chapitre 20.**_

 _ **La colère d'une Jackser.**_

Avec difficulté, Elërinna dégagea son épée du crâne normalement protégé par un heaume de métal d'un Uruk-Hai qui lui avait sauté dessus. Haletante et certainement couverte de sang, mais cela, pour le moment ça lui passait par-dessus la tête, elle esquiva un peu trop lentement une épée de fabrication Orque qui lui frôla, heureusement, à peine la joue, lui coupant peut-être quelques petites mèches argentées, mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Frappant à son tour son assaillant à la jonction où son armure ne le protégeait pas, entre la clavicule et le cou, en plein dans la carotide. Ses recherches faites par pure curiosité sur le corps humain étaient parfois assez pratiques pour savoir où ses flèches ou son épée devaient frappées. Une flèche fut tirée près d'elle et la jeune femme se retourna pour voir Elladan, qui l'avait certainement sauvée d'une blessure grave. Elle le remercia d'un signe de la tête, qu'il lui rendit, et se concentra à nouveau sur le combat. Les portes de la forteresse avaient été défoncées depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, mais les Uruk-Hai étaient toujours aussi nombreux, ils avaient beau en tuer des dizaines, il en rentrait toujours autant, à croire que c'était comme dans un jeu vidéo, où les mobs pouvaient parfois pop à l'infini.

 **\- Je n'ai même pas envie d'imaginer comment c'est dehors...** dit tout à coup Aldaron, proche de là où elle combattait.

 **\- Pour te rassurer, moi non plus...** elle esquiva la lourde hache d'un Uruk avant de croiser le fer plusieurs secondes avec lui pour que finalement, il tombe à ses pieds. **J'espère juste qu'Aragorn et les autres s'en sortent,** termina-t-elle.

Elle vit Aldaron hoché la tête et reprendre son combat, de la sueur lui couvrant le front. Ce n'était pas bon, ils commençaient tous à faiblir, sauf les Elfes qui ne semblaient pas atteints par la fatigue du combat acharné qu'ils livraient depuis la veille au soir. Elërinna était même surprise qu'à l'extérieur, il fasse déjà jour, elle avait eut l'impression que jamais cette nuit ne se finirait. Tout à coup, des bruits de sabot retentirent dans le bastion au-dehors, où encore beaucoup d'Uruk étaient présents. Il y eut des hennissement, des cris et des hurlements ainsi que le tintement d'épées frappant contre les armures des Orques. Avec un mélange de soulagement et d'incrédulité, les Jackser virent passer Gris-Poil, monté par Gandalf, ainsi que le Rohirrim, lui aussi sur son propre cheval, qu'ils avaient croisé en arrivant au Rohan, avant qu'ils ne découvrent la pile de cadavres d'Uruk-Hai et qu'ils ne croient leurs amis perdus. En les voyant, Elërinna souffla un bon coup, sans pour autant ranger son épée. Au moins, ils n'allaient pas tous mourir ici. La jeune femme planta une dernière fois l'épée elfique qu'elle possédait dans le corps d'un Uruk avant de s'appuyer contre l'un des piliers de la salle. Devant ses yeux, il y avait un nombre incalculable pour elle, les maths n'avaient jamais été son truc, de cadavres d'Uruk mélangés à ceux de certains hommes qui n'avaient pas réussi à tenir plus longtemps. Ce spectacle lui donnait maintenant la nausée, certainement à cause de la descente de l'adrénaline. Ne pouvant pas se retenir, Elërinna se retourna et se pencha en avant pour rendre le peu de chose contenue dans son estomac. Elle sentit une présence dans son dos et une main se poser sur son épaule.

 **\- Tu vas bien Elërinna ?** lui demanda Elrohir avec inquiétude.

 **\- Oui...** répondit-elle, le souffle court et en grimaçant. **Juste le manque de sommeil, mêlé à la chute de l'adrénaline, tout ça...**

La Prodige tangua dangereusement sur le côté et son ami immortel la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. OK... Il n'y avait peut-être pas que le manque de sommeil qui jouait là, pensa-t-elle en remerciant le brun d'un regard.

 **\- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang aussi... Tu devrais aller voir ton frère.**

 **\- Seigneur Lenwë est tombé inconscient !** s'écria soudainement une voix venant de derrière les portes de l'infirmerie.

 **\- C'est pas vrai...** pesta Elërinna.

Les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie improvisée, après qu'Elladan leur ait assurés que tous les Uruk présents dans le bastion étaient morts, dégagèrent les objets qu'ils avaient utilisés pour bloquer les portes en cas de défaite. Lorsqu'elles furent ouvertes, ils découvrirent effectivement que Lenwë avait été allongé dans un lit. Immédiatement, et oubliant sa rage pour Elërinna, le vert et l'argentée furent à son chevet, inquiets. Le bleuté n'était pas mort, heureusement d'ailleurs, mais dans un état de fatigue très avancé, son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. En même temps, les sourcils d'Elërinna et d'Aldaron se froncèrent, ils venaient de prendre conscience de la même chose. Ils avaient beau avoir étaient dotés de pouvoir par des Dieux qui les avaient lâchés dans un monde inconnu sans plus d'explications, leur permettant par la même occasion de ne pas rester mort après un accident de voiture, leurs pouvoirs avaient tout de même des limites en plus des souvenirs perdus de la seule fille de la fratrie. Aldaron, s'il n'avait pas son bâton, ne pouvait pas correctement contrôler la végétation et s'il n'y en avait pas, impossible d'en prendre le contrôle. Elërinna, bien que douée à l'arc, avait tout de même dû apprendre à s'en servir au début et son pouvoir de métamorphose devait lui aussi avoir ses limites. Et Lenwë de son côté, s'il utilisait pendant trop longtemps son don de guérison, tombait dans les pommes à cause de l'épuisement physique. Même eux, envoyés par les dieux de la Terre du Milieu, n'étaient visiblement pas tout-puissants.

Sans aucune grâce, vraiment aucune, Elërinna, obligée par ses amis immortels pétant encore la forme, se laissa tomber sur la même chaise que Lenwë avait placé à côté du lit où, toujours inconscient, Haldir était allongé. La jeune femme avait la tête qui tournait et elle avait un peu de mal à se tenir debout, c'était le contre coup de la bataille, de sa perte de sang et de tout le reste. Elle ferma doucement les yeux pour se reposer malgré l'agitation de l'infirmerie à cause de la perte de connaissance de son frère et du retour des Rohirrims contrôlés par le neveu du Roi, Éomer le frère d'Éowyn.

 **\- Tiens Chère Elërinna, tu dois te nourrir. Lenwë avait laissé des instructions... Savait-il qu'il risquait de perdre connaissance ?**

Elërinna haussa les épaules puis ouvrit péniblement l'un de ses yeux et le deuxième quand elle comprit grâce à son petit tic de langage quand il lui parlait, que c'était Elladan qui se trouvait accroupi devant elle. Le brun lui tendait un morceau de pain dans une assiette avec du jambon cru, ici du porc salé, ainsi qu'un verre de jus de raisin. L'un des sourcils de l'argentée se leva alors qu'elle se penchait sur le côté pour se nettoyer les mains et un peu le visage, histoire d'y enlever le maximum de crasse.

 **\- De la viande ? Les Elfes ne sont pas végan ?** lâcha t-elle en prenant l'assiette et le verre. **Merci Elladan.**

 **\- Végan ?** répéta l'immortel en se redressant. **C'est quelque chose de ton monde ?**

 **\- Oui, ça signifie que tu ne manges rien qui ne provienne d'un animal,** expliqua la jeune femme avant de croquer à pleines dents dans le morceau de jambon. **Perso...** dit-elle après avoir avalé. **Je ne pourrais pas, j'aime trop la viande.**

Toujours en face d'elle, Elladan eut un sourire accompagné d'un petit rire tandis qu'il secouait négativement la tête. Cependant, ce ne fut pas lui qui lui répondit de vive voix.

 **\- N'ayez crainte Elërinna...** elle sursauta tellement fort qu'elle faillit en lâcher son assiette et son verre. **Contrairement à ce que pourrait le penser les autres peuples, nous mangeons de la viande.**

Elle se tourna sur sa chaise et vit avec incrédulité Haldir se redresser sur ses coudes, légèrement décoiffé et la voix un peu enrouée. Le blond regarda autour de lui, certainement désorienté puisqu'il était tombé inconscient alors que Lenwë le soignait, au milieu de la nuit, avant qu'il ne pose ses yeux bleu foncé sur elle. Elladan fut le premier à réagir et lui demanda comment il se sentait, question à laquelle Haldir répondit qu'il allait bien. Le brun appela alors son frère pour qu'il apporte quelque chose pour le Capitaine des Gardes. La bataille était à peine finie, mais il fallait tout de même nourrir ceux ayant perdu du sang, beaucoup pour certains.

 **\- Vous avez une sale mine...** lâcha l'immortel sans la quitter des yeux.

 **\- Je me doute, tenez, buvez un coup, je n'y ai pas encore touché,** dit Elërinna en roulant des yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Ça ne vous gênes pas ?**

Non, clairement non. La Prodige n'était pas vraiment nareuse donc, boire après quelqu'un ne la gênait absolument pas. Sauf si la personne manquait d'hygiène, il ne fallait quand même pas abuser. Elle secoua la tête, et lui tendit le verre avant de croiser les jambes et de se remettre à manger. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveilla Haldir pour s'assurer qu'il buvait correctement et n'avait aucun problème... N'est-ce pas... ? Quand il eut bu quelques gorgées, il lui rendit le verre.

 **\- Voici pour vous, Haldir,** annonça Elladan en lui donnant son assiette.

 **\- Merci Seigneur Elladan, comment s'est passée la bataille ?**

Devenant un peu plus sérieux, le fils d'Elrond, rapidement rejoint par son jumeau, expliqua comment s'était déroulé le reste de la bataille, le fait qu'Elërinna ait insisté pour le ramener le plus vite possible et qu'un peu plus, sans l'arrivée de Gandalf et des Rohirrims, en plus de l'aide de Lenwë pour les blessés, ils seraient certainement dans les Cavernes de Mandos à l'heure où ils parlaient. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa de son côté, continua de manger tout en les écoutant et bu une gorgée de la boisson sucrée.

 _ **\- Gwendoline, ne bois pas là-dedans !**_ s'exclama soudainement Aldaron qui s'approchait.

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_ demanda avec perplexité Elërinna. **_C'est pas de l'alcool._**

 _ **\- Je sais ça,**_ cracha le plus âgé. **_C'est pas ça le problème, on dirait que ton corps est celui d'une femme de vingt-cinq ans ! Le problème, c'est qu'il a déjà bu dedans._**

Leur échange dans leur langue maternelle ne passa pas inaperçu, mais Elërinna ne s'en soucia pas, ses yeux oranges allant de son frère, au verre et pour finir vers Haldir. Au bout de quelques secondes, son cerveau fit la connexion. D'accord, donc en fait son frère pensait que comme l'Elfe avait bu et qu'elle allait à son tour boire dans le même verre, ça allait faire une sorte de baiser indirect. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, Elërinna sentit ses joues rougir, à la fois de gêne et de colère. Doucement, car elle n'était pas encore très stable sur ses deux jambes, la jeune femme se leva et déposa son assiette et son verre sur la chaise avant de croiser ses bras endoloris sur sa poitrine.

 _ **\- Bon écoute,**_ sa voix était réellement glaciale, et même les Elfes à côté comprirent malgré la langue différente de celle de la Terre du Milieu, qu'Elërinna était en colère. _**Ça fait des jours depuis qu'on a quittés la Lorien que je me demande ce que tu as contre Haldir et de plus, tu es mon frère, mon grand-frère de dix ans mon aîné et pourtant tout comme Alexandre, tu n'as pas respecté mon choix une seule seconde ! Je voulais participer à cette bataille, pas par réel choix ou égoïsme, mais parce que je devais le faire, car comme tu me l'as rappelé juste avant qu'elle commence, nous faisons partis de ce monde ! Et pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à m'enfermer dans une pièce de cette forteresse !**_

 _ **\- Mais c'était pour ton bien... On ne voulait pas que tu meures...**_ tenta de se défendre Aldaron mais un feulement menaçant le fit taire.

 _ **\- TAIS-TOI ! Pour mon bien, tu dis ? Pour mon bien ?**_ répéta la jeune femme. **_Mais pour quel bien exactement ? Pour que je vive ? Mais comment j'aurais pu vivre en sachant que mes frères seraient peut-être morts pendant que moi, j'étais peinarde dans une salle ? Explique moi comment j'aurais fait pour vivre avec ça ? Comment j'aurais expliqué à Jonathan en le retrouvant pourquoi vous n'auriez pas été avec moi ? « Oh bah désolé Jona', mais Fab' et Alex' ont crevé au Gouffre de Helm » « Mais tu n'étais pas avec eux ? » « Non, je me planquais ! »._**

Un lourd silence tomba autour d'eux et Elërinna reprit son souffle, ses yeux orangés luisant toujours d'une rage froide. Sa tirade avait laissé son frère aîné sans voix et penaud, mais elle ne regrettait aucun de ses mots. Après tout, c'était vrai, ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir si elle était restée enfermée dans cette pièce tandis que dehors, la bataille aurait très bien pu être totalement perdue. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa pinça rageusement les lèvres avant de voir apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie Gandalf et les autres. Elle contourna son frère et les rejoignit.

Aldaron resta tout seul, à côté des trois Elfes qui le regardaient bizarrement. Le vert lâcha un soupir en se massant la nuque. Il avait très bien compris que sa cadette était dans une telle colère qu'elle ne hurlait même pas et le pire, c'était que dans ce genre de cas, Elërinna était vraiment rancunière. L'un de ses plus gros défauts. L'aîné des Jackser soupira à nouveau avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Ils n'étaient pas rendus.

 **\- Où est Lenwë ?** demanda soudainement Haldir, qui s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

 **\- Il s'est évanoui,** répondit sombrement le vert. **Cela lui est-il déjà arrivé ?**

 **\- …** l'Elfe aux cheveux blonds foncés ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. **Oui. C'est même étonnant qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps.**

 **\- Eh il aurait pas pu nous prévenir ?!** pesta Aldaron. **On se met d'accord sur le fait de mettre Elërinna en sécurité, quitte à subir sa colère et lui, il ne me prévient pas qu'il peut tomber dans les pommes !**

Encore une fois, il soupira. À côté de lui, les Elfes se mirent à parler dans leur langue et, vu comment les fils du Seigneur Elrond avaient les sourcils froncés et que Haldir commençait lui aussi à les froncer, leur discussion devait être importante. Aldaron ne s'en mêla pas et rejoignit sa petite sœur, qui s'était déplacée jusqu'au le magicien. En arrivant près d'eux, il entendit quelque chose qui le surprit.

 **\- Vous voulez dire que Fangorn s'est déplacé jusque devant le Gouffre ?** demanda Elërinna au vieil homme, incrédule.

 **\- Oui et nous allons la traverser pour rejoindre Orthanc,** affirma Gandalf.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés,** intervint le neveu de Théoden, qui les regardait avec un drôle d'air. **Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Nous sommes des Prodiges et des Cilmë, envoyés par les Valar,** répondit Aldaron, qui déposa une main sur l'épaule de sa cadette, avant que cette dernière ne se dérobe, lui lançant un regard noir. **Je me nomme Aldaron Jackser, et voici ma sœur, Elërinna.**

 **\- Pas le temps pour de plus amples présentations, nous devons partir, et vite avant que Saroumane ne prenne la fuite,** les coupa prestement Théoden, sans laisser le temps à Éomer de dire son nom.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec les Ents, je doute que Saroumane n'aille bien loin. Nous avons bien le temps pour que tout le monde se repose un peu et que l'on prépare les chevaux.**

Les paroles de Gandalf, pour refréner l'impatience du Roi du Rohan, furent accueillies avec joie par tous. Ce qui était compréhensif, la nuit avait été longue, particulièrement traumatisante pour certains et angoissante.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Théoden ordonna que tous les Rohirrims, sauf Gamelin et Éomer, retournent à Edoras le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre les villageois partis depuis un moment déjà, les Elfes encore en vie et les Dunedains se joignirent aux cavaliers. Accompagnée d'Elladan, pendant qu'Elrohir et Haldir, en compagnie d'Aldaron s'occupaient de réveiller Lenwë, Elërinna alla dans les écuries pour préparer Ainu, ainsi qu'Heleg. Elle vérifia qu'aucun des deux chevaux n'avaient de blessures sur leurs membres, et elle commença à harnacher l'étalon de son frère aîné en premier.

 **\- Qu'as-tu dit à ton frère tout à l'heure ?** dit Elladan, qui lui passa les brides. **Tu semblais vraiment énervée.**

 **\- Je lui ai dit la vérité,** répondit sombrement la jeune femme. **Ils m'ont enfermé en croyant faire le bien. Mais qu'aurais-je fait s'ils étaient morts alors que moi, j'étais enfermée ?**

 **\- Tu... Ne l'aurais pas supporté.**

L'argentée hocha positivement la tête, avant de caresser le chanfrein d'Heleg, qui lui souffla dessus. Elle s'occupa ensuite d'Ainu, qui voulu lui manger les cheveux de joie de la revoir, cela la dérida, la faisant rire. Terminant de sangler la selle, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se tourna vers son ami immortel, qui avait continué de l'observer sans rien dire.

 **\- Je vous ai vu parler avec Haldir, vous aviez l'air contrarié, ton frère et toi.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien,** la rassura Elladan en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, ne se souciant pas de leur état. **Nous étions juste inquiets pour sa santé. Nous le connaissons depuis longtemps.**

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai !** s'exclama Elërinna. **J'ai tendance à oublier que vous êtes immortels et donc...**

 **\- Que nous sommes vraiment trop vieux pour toi ?** dit Elrohir qui vint vers eux, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage.

 **\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous séduire !**

 **\- Non... Toi tu préfères les blonds Chère Elërinna,** fit l'autre jumeau, malicieux.

 **\- Que... ? Quoi... ? Hein... ?**

Elle haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir ses deux amis. Jusqu'à ce que chacun leur tour, ils ne la mime, soit en train de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, ou soit en train d'insister en pleine bataille pour venir en aide à quelqu'un. La compréhension se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais la referma, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles avant qu'elle ne donne un coup dans l'épaule de l'immortel le plus proche, Elladan à ce moment-là, pour finalement croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Sans parvenir à reprendre une couleur normale au niveau de son visage. Elle n'en revenait pas que les jumeaux puissent la taquiner sur ce genre de sujet, mais au fond, elle ne leur en voulait pas trop, Julie en la voyant faire aurait certainement eut la même réaction que les garçons.

 **\- Oh ! D'ailleurs, Elërinna, j'étais venu te dire que ton frère est réveillé,** la métamorphe se tourna vers Elrohir, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Vraiment... ?** l'Elfe hocha lentement la tête.

Les rougeurs disparurent des joues pâles d'Elërinna et elle décroisa les bras, serrant les poings avant de sortir du box d'Ainu, pour contourner les Elfes et se dirigeaient rapidement vers la sortie de l'écurie. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre l'infirmerie où Lenwë était à moitié allongé sur un lit, en train de boire lentement ce qui semblait être un thé pour le remettre sur pied. Quand le bleuté la vit rentrer, il déposa sa tasse sur un tabouret à côté de lui et commença à ouvrir la bouche. Cependant, il n'eut jamais le temps de dire quelque chose. Elërinna leva le bras en arrivant à sa hauteur, et le son d'une gifle résonna dans la pièce, qui devint aussitôt silencieuse. Lenwë, incrédule porta une main à sa joue, où on l'on pouvait facilement voir la marque des doigts de la plus jeune.

 ** _\- Mais t'es tarée ma parole !_** articula difficilement le Prodige d'Estë. **_Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?_**

 _ **\- Estime-toi heureux que je te gifle seulement,**_ rétorqua la Cilmë aux cheveux d'argents, la voix froide et ses yeux orange clair lançant des éclairs. **_Tu oses m'enfermer alors que tu sais très bien que toi-même tu te fatigues rapidement à cause de ton don ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !_**

 _ **\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !**_

 _ **\- Ah oui, vraiment ?**_

Avec une rapidité surprenante, ne laissant pas le temps au plus vieux de se dégager, Elërinna l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique et le souleva légèrement, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Si un regard pouvait tuer, personne n'aurait pu sauver la vie de l'ancien étudiant en médecine. Surpris, et les yeux écarquillés, Lenwë ne pu détacher son regard de celui de sa cadette et ouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité en voyant les pupilles noires d'Elërinna se fendre comme celles des chats.

 _ **\- Réfléchis deux minutes, Alexandre,**_ sa voix était passée de froide à polaire, le Guérisseur eut un frisson. _**Quelle différence y a-t-il, entre mourir en se battant ou bien mourir d'épuisement à force de soigner les autres ? Aucune, si ce n'est la manière de mourir.**_

 _ **\- Je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que toi, ou Fabian, mais malheureusement, il est le plus vieux et peut prendre ses décisions seul !**_

 _ **\- Non, mais tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?**_ s'écria Elërinna. _**Tu crois vraiment qu'on a envie que tu meures ? Surtout pour nous protéger ?**_

 **\- Elërinna.**

On lui prit la main et la jeune femme tourna la tête si vite qu'on pu entendre les articulations de son cou craquer. Haldir était debout à côté d'eux, et il lui avait pris la main, sans pour autant la serrer. Surprise, Elërinna relâcha le tissu du col de son frère et fixa l'immortel qui en fit de même.

 **\- Le Roi vous attend pour partir,** lui dit le blond.

 **\- Très bien, je vais chercher Ainu.**

Elle voulut se dégager, le rouge revenant au galop sur ses joues en repensant soudainement à ce qu'Elladan et Elrohir lui avaient dit, mais le Capitaine des Gardes ne la lâcha pas immédiatement. Et jamais Elërinna ne fut aussi gênée de toute sa vie, enfin de ses deux vies.

 **\- Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour ce que vous avez fait.**

 **\- Hein ? E-eh... Qu'est-ce que j'ai f-fais ?** bégaya l'argentée, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait au ralenti, horrible comme sensation.

 **\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie sur les remparts,** l'un des sourcils blonds de l'Elfe se haussa, ah tiens, lui aussi, il arrivait à le faire, remarqua malgré elle la Prodige.

 **\- Hein ? Ah.. Eh o-oui m-mais vous au-auriez fait p-pareil pour n'importe q-qui. H-Hein ?**

Clairement, la jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre, son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique et surtout, son tic de langage, qui lui faisait rajouter des « Hein » partout revenait en force.

 **\- Elërinna, tu devrais y aller,** pensa bon d'intervenir Lenwë, en voyant l'état de confusion de la plus jeune.

 **\- Hein ? Ah euh oui, bon bah, j-j'y vais.**

Haldir lui lâcha enfin la main et Elërinna put vite partir de la pièce, sans pour autant rater le rire moqueur de son frère. Elle allait lui faire la peau.

Se focalisant sur tout autre chose que ce qui venait de se passer, Elërinna courut presque jusqu'aux écuries qui étaient maintenant quasiment vides. Ainu l'attendait comme elle l'avait laissée, avec sa selle sur le dos et bridée. La jeune femme se jeta au cou de l'animal, espérant retrouver un peu le moral grâce à la chaleur de l'animal, elle le faisait souvent avec son chat avant quand elle n'allait pas bien, Ainu était juste plus grande que Severus, et la jument avait une fâcheuse tendance à toujours vouloir lui manger les cheveux.

 **\- Pfff, arrête Ainu. Moi, j'essaie pas de manger ta crinière à ce que je sache.**

La jument soit disant née pour elle, lâcha un hennissement en secouant sa tête, ce qui fit sourire Elërinna, qui resserra son étreinte sur le cou de l'animal. Elle ne la câlina pas longtemps, on l'attendait et elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre des remarques sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à une femme, tout ça, tout ça. L'argentée passa les rênes par-dessus de la tête d'Ainu et la sortit doucement du box. Les sabots de la jument claquèrent bientôt contre la pierre de la salle du trône, elles allaient sortir quand, Gimli et Legolas, marchants côte à côte, arrivèrent devant elle.

 **\- Nous venions justement vous chercher,** dit l'immortel en la voyant.

 **\- Tout vas bien Elërinna ? Peut-être que vous devriez rester ici et repartir avec les villageois, vous semblez exténuée,** lui fit remarquer le Nain.

 **\- Hein ? Ah...** elle se força à leur faire un sourire rassurant. **Non, non, tout va bien, je parlais juste avec mon frère, qui est revenu à lui.**

 **\- Va-t-il bien ?** demanda poliment Legolas.

 **\- Une belle frayeur que le jeune Lenwë nous a faite là !**

 **\- Oh, il va très bien,** les rassura Elërinna, le regard plein de colère. **Très bien même. Sauf quand je lui aurais botté les fesses une fois rentrée à Edoras.**

Ils se regardèrent, pour finalement l'observer avec une évidente perplexité. La Prodige, qui imaginait mille et une façon de se venger eut un grand sourire sadique. La vengeance n'était pas son truc, mais ça lui plaisait d'imaginer une manière de le faire. Elle se voyait bien essayer de lui faire peur sous sa forme féline.

 **\- Bon, on y va ? Viens Ainu.**

L'animal marqué par la marque des Valar sur le côté droit de son encolure, frappa le sol à l'aide d'un de ses sabots et essaya, encore une fois, d'attraper sa tresse qui était dans un piteux état. Elërinna râla, tandis que le Nain et l'Elfe sortaient eux aussi. Elle et ses frères avaient de forts caractères et leurs petites manies, mais visiblement leurs chevaux aussi, enfin, elle ne savait pas si Lenwë et Aranwë allaient en avoir un eux aussi. Ils rejoignirent Gandalf, Aragorn et Aldaron qui étaient en compagnie du Roi et des siens. Avec l'aide de Legolas, Gimli monta sur Hasufel et Elërinna monta agilement sur le dos d'Ainu en s'aidant de ses bras. Aldaron la regarda, mais elle lui rendit un regard noir.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ils quittèrent les murs du Gouffre de Helm sur les chevaux, et en compagnie de quelques gardes de Théoden. Montant Ainu et marchant à côté d'Aldaron qui était lui-même sur le dos d'Heleg, Elërinna ne prêta pas trop attention au fait qu'ils montèrent la longue pente presque complètement verticale à la droite de Helm. Elle était perturbée, réellement perturbée par ce qui s'était passé avec Haldir tout à l'heure dans l'infirmerie. En plus de Lenwë, malgré qu'elle l'ai engueulé comme du poisson pas frais, qui avait rigolé dans son dos quand elle était sortie. Par le caleçon de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle ?! Contrariée, l'argentée se passa une main sur le visage avant qu'Ainu ne s'arrête une fois en haut de la pente.

 **\- Le courroux de Sauron sera terrible,** déclara Gandalf, qui était au milieu de leur groupe, sur Gris-Poil. **Son châtiment sera immédiat.**

Au loin, se dressaient des nuages sombres et menaçants, à l'intérieur desquels étaient présents des lueurs rouges, comme si des flammes se dressaient dans la région recouverte par des orages qui semblaient perpétuellement éclater. C'était certainement le Mordor, avec la Montagne du Destin. Les pensées d'Elërinna, et peut-être de tous, pour ceux connaissant la quête de la communauté, se tournèrent vers Frodon et Sam. Étaient-ils proches de leur but ? Étaient-ils en bonne santé ? La jeune femme espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient bien, eux qui étaient partis pour fuir le danger causé par les Uruk-Hai les pourchassant et aussi par le pouvoir attractif de l'anneau.

 **\- La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée,** continua le magicien. **Celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer. Tous nos espoirs sont désormais liés à deux jeunes Hobbits. Quelque part dans les régions désertes.**

Ultra rassurant. Mais bien qu'Elërinna ait peur pour la vie de ses amis, elle avait tout de même confiance en eux. Ils reprirent leur route, et rejoignirent la forêt, qui s'était réellement déplacée presque juste devant le Gouffre. La chose n'était pas rassurante en soit, et l'atmosphère était tout aussi étrange que lorsque, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Aldaron et elle y étaient pénétrés la première fois. Cependant, il semblait qu'un chemin ait été tracé, facilitant leur passage au milieu des hauts arbres. Devant l'argentée, le vert semblait être le seul à s'amuser, pour peut-être se détendre, à faire pousser des fleurs sur son passage, la pierre de son bâton qu'il avait récupéré s'illuminant à chaque fois. Le spectacle qu'il offrait était joli à voir, surtout qu'il faisait parfois sortir du sol des fleurs qu'Elërinna n'avait vu que dans son monde et non en Terre du Milieu pour le moment. Comme des dahlia, de couleur orange, qui apparurent au pied d'un chêne. Bien qu'elle trouve les fleurs magnifiques, elles étaient ses préférées après tout, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa leva l'un de ses sourcils tandis que son grand-frère se retournait un peu sur sa selle pour la regarder. OK, il essayait donc de se faire pardonner. Au fond, elle ne lui en voulait plus vraiment, il avait pensé faire bien, tout comme Lenwë, mais elle voulait qu'ils réfléchissent un peu plus et qu'ils se rendent compte de la peur qu'elle avait eut. La jeune femme plissa alors les yeux en lui lançant un regard menaçant. Aragorn, qui jusque-là était derrière elle, se mit à son niveau avant de l'interpeller.

 **\- Elërinna... Vous semblez contrariée, vous seriez vous disputez avec vos frères ?**

 **\- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non...** répondit-elle, ce qui fit rouler des yeux le rôdeur.

 **\- Vous vous êtes disputés,** en conclut-il.

 **\- Hum. En même, s'pas étonnant...** marmonna l'argentée. **Mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Aragorn. C'est courant chez nous. Et encore, ce sera pire une fois Aranwë retrouvé.**

Le descendant d'Isildur leva un sourcil sceptique et Elërinna comprit très bien pourquoi. C'était très dur à croire qu'ils puissent encore plus se disputer que maintenant, mais c'était pourtant bien vrai. Elle avait souvent tendance à se disputer avec son plus jeune frère tout comme Aldaron. Bon, ce n'était jamais de grosses disputes, mais tout de même.

 **\- Vous avez mis du temps à venir tout à l'heure,** fit l'homme au bout d'un petit silence. **Vous avez un problème ?**

 **\- Mais vous êtes bien curieux Aragorn.**

 **\- Cela vous gêne-t-il ? Je suis juste inquiet, vous êtes jeune et vous venez de participer à quelque chose de...** il sembla chercher ses mots et Elërinna lui facilita la tâche.

 **\- De traumatisant ? Qui me fera peut-être faire des cauchemars ?** proposa-t-elle. **Je fais des cauchemars depuis de nombreuses années.**

 **\- Je vois...** le rôdeur lui donna une petite tape amicale dans l'épaule, ce qui fit discrètement grimacer la jeune femme : enfoncer les portes, elle éviterait de le faire à l'avenir. **N'hésitez pas à venir en parler, que ce soit à Gimli, Legolas ou moi.**

La Prodige aux cheveux d'argents le regarda, un peu émue d'autant de considération alors qu'il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à penser, et elle hocha doucement la tête. Aragorn lui fit un sourire avant de faire ralentir sa monture pour pouvoir retourner à l'arrière. Elërinna était rassurée, d'être ainsi entourée par des personnes de confiance. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils retrouvent Merry et Pippin, ainsi que Frodon et Sam.


	22. Chapitre 21 - Ceux qui furent là avant

_**Chapitre 21.**_

 _ **Ceux qui furent là avant eux.**_

Peut-être une petite heure après avoir quitté le Gouffre de Helm, ils arrivèrent au bout de Fangorn avec un semblant de soulagement, heureux de quitter l'atmosphère lourde et pesante de la forêt. Ni Aldaron, ni Elërinna n'avaient jamais vu l'Isengard ainsi que sa tour, Orthanc, mais tout deux, sans pour autant se parler, doutaient fortement qu'à l'origine, l'endroit ressemble à ce qu'ils commençaient à apercevoir. Le mur de l'enceinte était brisé à plusieurs endroits, l'eau avait complètement inondé le lieu, ce qui était quand même dangereux, des débris émergeaient un peu partout, en plus de quelques cadavres d'Orques et aussi, ce que personne, absolument personne ne pouvait louper, des arbres se déplaçaient parmi tout cela. Un décor pareil aurait pu surprendre les Prodiges, mais avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis qu'ils étaient morts, plus rien ne les étonnaient. Tout à coup, alors qu'ils sortaient de la forêt, des rires que ceux ayant quitté Fondcombe reconnurent immédiatement s'élevèrent non loin d'eux. Devant eux, assis sur les restes d'un des murs entourant Isengard, fumant leurs pipes tout en mangeant un morceau de viande qui semblait être du jambon cru, se trouvaient Merry et Pippin. En les voyant, les yeux orangés d'Elërinna s'illuminèrent et un poids invisible quitta ses épaules, la faisant se redresser sur la selle d'Ainu.

 **\- Seigneurs !** s'exclama alors fièrement Merry en se mettant debout. **Bienvenue, en Isengard !**

Ni Aragorn, ni Aldaron et ni même Legolas ou Gimli, ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des deux cousins qu'ils avaient tous les cinq si longtemps chercher à travers les plaines du Rohan.

 **\- Oh ! Jeunes coquins !** s'outra presque Gimli derrière Legolas. **Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés et on vous retrouve... À festoyer et... Et à fumer !**

 **\- Nous chommes achis...** commença à répondre Pippin, la bouche pleine d'un morceau de porc qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, **sur le champ de la victoire,** dit-il quelques secondes après, **et savourons quelques réconforts, bien gagnés.**

Toujours debout à côté de son cousin, Merry se pencha en avant pour lâcher une bouffée de fumé, narguant ouvertement le Nain.

 **\- Le porc salé,** rajouta narquoisement Pippin. **Est particulièrement savoureux.**

 **\- Le porc... Salé ?** répéta Gimli, envieux.

Sur Gris-Poil, Gandalf secoua la tête en soupirant quelque chose à propos des Hobbits, tandis que sur Ainu, Elërinna cacha son rire dans la manche de son haut. Par les dieux ! Ces deux-là lui avaient vraiment manqué !

 **\- Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe !** déclara Merry en faisant un signe en arrière de la main qui tenait sa pipe. **Qui vient juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard.**

Gandalf hocha la tête, et malgré l'eau ayant pris possession du sol, ne leur permettant pas vraiment de voir où les chevaux mettaient leurs sabots, ils se rapprochèrent des deux habitants de la Comté. Aragorn prit Pippin derrière lui et Elërinna se proposa pour prendre Merry. La jeune femme se décala un peu sur la selle et fit monter le Hobbit devant, il était petit et ne la gênait donc pas pour tenir les rênes d'Ainu.

 **\- Où tu as eu ce cheval ?** chuchota le plus petit alors qu'ils se mettaient en route vers la tour encore debout.

 **\- Cadeau des Valar, Aldaron en a un aussi,** répondit l'argentée en souriant doucement. **Je suis heureuse de vous revoir sains et sauf. Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui... Quoi que...** sa voix se fit plus basse. **Boromir...**

L'imagine du Gondoréen un tantinet misogyne, le torse perforé de trois flèches et en train de mourir apparu dans l'esprit d'Elërinna qui se crispa sur sa selle. Ainu sous elle dut le sentir, car la jument s'agita un peu. L'argentée n'avait pas vraiment réussi à apprécier le fils de l'intendant du Gondor, bien qu'il soit devenu moins lourd après l'épisode de la Moria, mais sa mort lui faisait tout de même mal au cœur. Après tout, il faisait parti de la Communauté, et ils avaient voyagé ensemble. Même si leur entente n'était pas cordiale, des liens s'étaient formés au fil du temps. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

 **\- Elërinna ?** face à son manque de réponse, Merry se tourna légèrement vers elle.

 **\- Je suis désolée Merry... On est arrivé trop tard... On... On a rien pu faire...**

Les yeux du Hobbit se teintèrent de tristesse, mais il tendit l'une de ses mains pour essuyer l'unique larme sur la joue pâle et un peu sale de l'argentée. Ce geste, s'il avait été fait par un autre, aurait pu paraître assez intime, mais pas venant de la part du châtain. D'ailleurs, Elërinna le remercia d'un sourire et d'un regard avant de lui ébouriffer doucement les cheveux. Comment avaient-ils pu supporter l'absence des deux cousins, si maladroits mais tellement gentils.

En arrivant près d'Orthanc, après avoir slalomé parmi les débris et les corps présents dans l'eau, ils ne virent personnes. En dehors d'un très grand arbre, se mouvant et parlant comme un être humain normal, bien que sa voix soit lente et profonde. Quand Aldaron et Elërinna le virent, ils écarquillèrent les yeux, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ça.

 _ **\- Il ne manquerait plus que les fantômes existent ici, et j'aurais tout vu...**_ chuchota le vert, son cheval se trouvant à côté de la jument à la robe bordeaux.

 _ **\- Tu oublies les loups-garou et les vampires.**_

Le Prodige de Yavanna coula un regard amusé vers sa cadette, auquel celle-ci répondit après un petit soupir. Même si elle était rancunière, elle ne pouvait décidément pas rester en colère longtemps contre quelqu'un, surtout après ses frères, elle les aimait beaucoup trop pour cela malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait. Rapportant leurs attentions sur ce qui les entouraient, il virent que l'être, un Ent selon Gandalf, n'était pas le seul de sa race et qu'il y en avait plusieurs se déplaçant tout autour de l'endroit et que certains essayaient de détruire la base d'Orthanc à l'aide de gros morceaux de roches. Cependant, l'imposante tour ne semblait pas vouloir céder.

 **\- Jeune Maître Gandalf...** dit l'arbre tout en leur faisant face. **Je me réjouis de votre venue. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour.**

 **\- Prudence,** les prévint le magicien vêtu de blanc. **Même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux.**

 **\- Alors réglons-lui son compte !** dit Gimli dans le dos de l'Elfe. **Et qu'on en finisse.**

 **\- Non !** rétorqua Gandalf. **Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle.**

Derrière le magicien, ils s'échangèrent tous un regard. Le vieil homme n'avait pas tord, si Saroumane pouvait leur donner quelques informations sur les plans de Sauron, cela leur serait d'une grande aide pour les batailles futures. Une voix s'éleva soudainement dans les airs, et ils levèrent tous la tête vers le sommet de la haute tour qu'était Orthanc. Là-haut se tenait un homme, aussi vieux que Gandalf, vêtu de blanc et tenant un bâton aussi noir que la nuit où au bout duquel se trouvait une boule blanche. Malgré le fait qu'il soit loin, ils entendaient sa voix comme s'il se tenait à coté d'eux.

 **\- Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombres d'hommes Roi Théoden et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix ? Vous et moi ?**

La voix de ce qui semblait être Saroumane était mielleuse dans sa tentative d'être diplomate, mais les traits du visage de Théoden était crispé, et il transpirait presque la colère par tous les pores de sa peau.

 **\- Nous ferons la paix,** rétorqua en criant le Seigneur des Chevaux la voix tremblante de rage. **OUI ! Nous ferons la paix ! Lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfold ! Et des enfants qui gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix lorsque les vies des soldats, dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront vengés ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux ! Là, nous serons en paix.**

 **\- Des gibets et des corbeaux...** répéta le magicien du haut de son perchoir. **Vieux radoteur !**

Devant la tirade du Roi du Rohan, il était difficile de retenir des applaudissement, mais n'étant pas devant un spectacle comme au théâtre, les Prodiges ne le firent pas, se contentant de fixer Saroumane, bien que l'angle que cela faisait prendre à leurs cous, leur fasse mal. Ils se figèrent cependant, quand le vieil homme, qui n'allait pas rester à la tête de l'ordre des magiciens, braqua ses yeux sur eux avant d'avoir un sourire particulièrement cruel.

 **\- Comme ça les Valar ont de nouveaux envoyés des Prodiges...** il se tourna vers Gandalf. **Est-ce que cela se passera-t-il comme la dernière fois ? Se détourneront-ils de leur devoir ? Vont-ils devenir fous et s'entre-tuer comme les premiers l'ont fait ?**

Aldaron et Elërinna s'échangèrent un regard confus. De quoi le magicien ayant trahi ses confrères parlait-il ? Ils savaient que d'autres Prodiges avaient été présents bien avant leur venue, au Premier Âge de ce monde. Cependant, c'était tout. Leur étaient-ils arrivé malheur ? Est-ce que cet homme disait la vérité ? Près d'eux, Gandalf ne répondit pas, les laissant dans la confusion.

 **\- Alors que voulez-vous Gandalf le Gris ?** demanda avec ironie Saroumane. **Laissez moi deviner. La clef d'Orthanc ? Ou peut-être même les clefs de Barak-Dûr ? Avec les couronnes des sept Rois et les bagues des cinq magiciens ?**

 **\- Votre traîtrise,** répondit calmement Gandalf, **a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies et des milliers sont encore en péril. Mais vous pouvez les sauver Saroumane !** dit-il, espérant raisonner son ancien ami. **Car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi.**

 **\- Alors vous êtes venue quérir des informations ? J'en ai pour vous.**

Saroumane sortit soudainement quelque chose de sous sa tenue de magicien. C'était une pierre parfaitement circulaire, noire avec des petites bandes plus clairs ainsi qu'un point rouge en son centre. Elërinna, malgré sa confusion après avoir entendu les paroles du magicien en haut de sa tour, leva un sourcil, on aurait dit une sorte de boule de cristal utilisée par les « voyantes » de son monde, sauf que celle de Saroumane n'était pas blanche.

 **\- Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu,** reprit le traître qui fixait intensément la boule noirâtre. **Quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir... Mais le Grand Œil l'a vu lui,** il rangea l'objet. **Même maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt. Vous allez tous mourir.**

Gandalf ne répondit pas, une nouvelle fois. Il fit avancer Gris-Poil pour presque se retrouver sur les marches immergées sous l'eau de la tour. Devant Elërinna, Merry gigota sur la selle en entendant les derniers mots de Saroumane. Compatissante, la jeune femme lui déposa une main sur l'épaule, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête. Le Hobbit la fixa, et elle se contenta de lui offrir un sourire se voulant rassurant.

 **\- Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ?** demanda avec ironie Saroumane. **Vous ne pouvez croire que ce rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé, sorti de l'ombre, ne sera jamais couronné Roi. Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proches. Ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour. Dites-moi, quels mots de réconforts avez-vous susurré au Semi-Homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort.**

 **\- J'en ai assez entendu !** s'exclama Gimli. **Tuez-le, transpercez-le d'une flèche.**

Sans aucune hésitation, Legolas porta une main à son arc, ce que la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa ne fit pas. Certes, elle était une Prodige et elle venait de participer à une bataille, mais ce Saroumane était quand même un être humain non ? Ce qui était un peu différent des Orques. Les monstres de Sauron n'avaient qu'un but, tuer et faire souffrir. Alors que le magicien, lui, n'avait pas toujours dû penser ainsi. Tout du moins... Elle l'espérait.

 **\- Non !** s'écria Gandalf, à leur adresse avant de s'adresser à son confrère. **Descendez Saroumane ! Et votre vie sera épargnée.**

 **\- Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence !** rétorqua vivement Saroumane. **Je n'en ai nul besoin !**

Il souleva son bâton et pointa le bout vers Gandalf. Une grosse boule de feu en sortie, se dirigeant vers le magicien sur son cheval. La chaleur les fit tous reculer et par réflexe, ils se protégèrent le visage de leurs mains, heureusement qu'aucun de leurs chevaux ne paniquèrent à ce moment-là. Horrifiés, ils rapportèrent leur regard à l'endroit où se trouvait le magicien. Le feu se dissipa, mais au lieu de retrouver les corps calcinés de Gandalf et de Gris-Poil, ils virent le vieil homme et son cheval qui n'avaient aucune brûlure. Les mâchoires des deux Jackser se décrochèrent presque. Ils avaient beau avoir vu beaucoup de phénomènes étranges et magiques, mais cela les étonnaient toujours un petit peu quand même. Au sommet d'Orthanc, Saroumane se figea sous la surprise en voyant Gandalf toujours en vie.

 **\- Saroumane !** s'exclama ce dernier. **Votre bâton est brisé.**

Dans les mains de l'autre magicien, son bâton noir trembla avant d'exploser en plusieurs morceaux. Il resta choqué, à fixer ses mains, tandis qu'apparaissait derrière lui quelqu'un : Grima, l'homme ayant été le conseiller du Roi Théoden quand ce dernier était sous l'influence de Saroumane. L'homme ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire en voyant son maître ainsi démuni.

 **\- Grima,** l'appela doucement Théoden. **Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre ! Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi ! Autrefois, vous étiez un homme du Rohan ! Descendez.**

 **\- Un homme du Rohan ?** répéta Saroumane, alors que derrière lui, Grima, qui avait commencé à se baisser, se figeait. **Qu'est-ce que la maison du Rohan ? Sinon une grange au toit de chaume où des bandits boivent dans les relents pendant que leurs marmailles se roulent par terre avec les chiens ! La victoire au Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la vôtre, Théoden, dresseur de chevaux. Vous êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée.**

 **\- Grima...** appela à nouveau le Roi, qui ignora Saroumane, même si ses paroles étaient des plus cruelles. **Rejoignez-nous. Libérez-vous de lui.**

 **\- Libre ?** s'écria le magicien. **Il ne sera plus jamais libre !**

 **\- Non...** intervint Grima, ce qui fit se retourner son « maître ».

 **\- À terre ! Chien !**

Rageusement, Saroumane lui donna une grosse gifle du revers de la main, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire tomber l'homme aux cheveux noirs sur le sol du sommet de la tour, dans un cri de douleur.

 **\- Saroumane !** cria Gandalf, pour retrouver l'attention de ce dernier, ce qui eut l'effet attendu. **Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi, dites nous ce que vous savez !**

 **\- Vous rappelez vos gardes,** répondit Saroumane, **et je vous dirais où votre destin se décidera. Je refuse d'être retenu prisonnier...**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et ne la terminera jamais, car Grima se releva dans son dos, un long poignard dans l'une de ses mains. L'homme que Théoden avait raisonné, juste avant que Saroumane ne le gifle violemment, se jeta sur le magicien, tout en lui enfonçant sa lame dans le dos, à plusieurs reprises. Legolas fut le premier à réagir puisqu'il avait son arc dans les mains. Il encocha l'une de ses flèches, banda son arc et le projectif alla se figer dans la poitrine de Grima qui, dans un petit cri de douleur, tomba au sol. Saroumane pivota sur lui-même, le poignard toujours planté dans son dos, n'ayant pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé, avant de basculer en arrière, dans le vide. Le corps du magicien déchu chuta lourdement, attiré vers la terre ferme, à l'endroit exact où une grande roue recouverte de longs piques se tenait.

La chute dura plusieurs secondes, permettant à tous de le voir parfaitement. Par réflexe, car ce spectacle était bien différent de ce qu'ils avaient vu lors de la bataille au Gouffre, Elërinna détourna la tête en fermant étroitement les yeux tandis qu'Aldaron se contentait de fermer les yeux en se plaquant une main sur la bouche. Leurs gestes ne les préservèrent toutefois pas du bruit que fit le corps de Saroumane en s'empalant sur l'un des piques de la roue. Devant la métamorphe, Merry eut un hoquet de surprise tandis que le bruit horrible qu'il venait d'y avoir résonné encore dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle eut du mal à rouvrir les yeux et à tourner à nouveau la tête. Gandalf s'adressa à Théoden.

 **\- Faites passer le mot à nos alliés et à tout les peuples de la Terre du Milieu qui sont encore libres. L'ennemi avance vers nous. Nous devons savoir où il va frapper.**

La roue où était empalé Saroumane se mit subitement à tourner, lentement. Le corps du magicien décédé se retrouva peu à peu immergé sous l'eau. La boule qu'il avait tenue dans ses mains tout à l'heure tomba de sa manche pour se retrouver dans l'eau dans un « plop » sonore.

 **\- Les immondices de Saroumane s'en vont enfin...** dit lentement Sylvebarbe. **Les arbres vont revenir vivre ici. De jeunes arbres, des arbres sauvages...**

 **\- Pippin !** s'exclama Aragorn.

L'intervention du rôdeur fit se taire le grand arbre, qui tout comme eux, se demandèrent ce qui se passait. Pippin était descendu de Harod, et il se dirigeait, avec une certaine difficulté dû à l'eau présente, jusqu'à l'endroit où la boule du défunt magicien était tombée. Le Hobbit ressortit l'objet et le fit tourner dans ses mains. Gandalf s'approcha du plus petit.

 **\- Par mon écorce !** jura l'Ent en le voyant tenir l'objet.

 **\- Peregrïn Touque !** fit avec autorité le magicien, ce qui surpris Pippin. **Donnez moi cela mon garçon. Dépêchez-vous !**

Pippin hésita quelques secondes, mais donna tout de même la boule à Gandalf. Ce dernier la prit à l'aide de son long manteau blanc, sans rentrer en contact avec l'objet. Aragorn aida le Hobbit à remonter sur son cheval et ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard, sans repasser par la forêt, ils n'allaient pas au Gouffre, mais directement à Edoras.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ils galopèrent longtemps, sans prendre un moment de pause, pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à Edoras. Quand ils passèrent les portes de la ville et qu'ils arrivèrent devant les écuries, Elërinna descendit d'Ainu en sifflant de douleur due aux courbatures maintenant présentes dans ses jambes, et elle aida Merry à descendre. Le Hobbit, tout comme les autres, était resté extrêmement silencieux tout le long de la route. La jeune femme espérait que voir Saroumane mourir, d'une si triste façon, même si méritée, n'avait pas entaché le moral du plus petit.

 _ **\- Gwendoline ?**_ l'appela Aldaron en français.

 _ **\- Hum ?**_

Elle se tourna à peine vers lui, préférant faire rentrer sa jument dans un box pour ensuite la libérer de sa bride et de sa selle. Du coin de l'œil et en l'attente d'une réponse, l'argentée vit son frère faire de même avant de recommencer à parler.

 _ **\- Ce qu'a dit Saroumane à propos des Prodiges... Il faut qu'on comprenne exactement ce qui s'est passé au Premier Âge,**_ déclara le vert, qui avait les sourcils froncés par la perplexité.

 _ **\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi,**_ répondit presque aussitôt Elërinna. **_Je n'aime pas cette histoire._**

 _ **\- Il faut qu'on en parle à Alexandre et ensuite, qu'on demande des explications à Gandalf.**_

Même si la Cilmë était toujours légèrement en colère contre son frère aux cheveux maintenant bleus, elle hocha tout même la tête. Son frère de dix ans son aîné avait raison. Il fallait qu'ils aient des explications. Les paroles de Saroumane avaient été troublantes, et particulièrement inquiétantes. Si les tout premiers Prodiges s'étaient entre-tués, ils étaient en droit de le savoir, surtout si cela risquait de leur arriver à eux aussi. Le frère et la sœur terminèrent rapidement de s'occuper de leurs montures puis, ils prirent le chemin du château. En haut des marches se trouvaient Elladan et Elrohir, ainsi que Haldir et aussi Éowyn, qui soupira de soulagement en les voyant tous revenir en entier.

 **\- Elërinna, Aldaron !** les accosta l'un des jumeaux.

 **\- Où est Lenwë ?** demanda brusquement la Prodige, surprenant les Elfes.

 **\- Nous devons absolument lui parler,** ajouta tout aussi brusquement le vert.

 **\- Votre frère se repose à l'intérieur,** répondit calmement Haldir.

Ils remercièrent le Capitaine des gardes d'un signe de la tête et en passant à côté de lui, Elërinna le frôla sans le vouloir. Cela eut pour résultat de lui faire légèrement chauffer les joues, mais elle secoua vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions sur les réactions qu'elle avait près du blond.

Lenwë était bel et bien à l'intérieur, assis à l'une des tables de la salle du trône et en train de boire quelque chose dans une grande tasse. Il avait repris des couleurs depuis le Gouffre de Helm et semblait être en meilleure forme. Aldaron s'installa à côté de lui, à sa droite, tandis qu'Elërinna prenait place sur le banc en face d'eux. En les voyant ainsi, les sourcils froncés et une expression sérieuse sur leur visage, le Prodige d'Estë leva les sourcils, étonné.

 **\- Il y a un problème ?** demanda-t-il.

 _ **\- Il faut qu'on parle,**_ répondit en français l'argentée, toujours sérieusement.

Maintenant perplexe, le bleuté posa sa tasse puis, croisa les bras sur son torse, en attendant que soit son frère ou soit sa sœur continue pour lui donner plus d'explication. Elërinna sortit de sous sa tunique, la broche en forme d'étoile à quatorze branches incrustée d'Opale de feu offerte par le Seigneur Elrond à Fondcombe tandis qu'Aldaron lui, décrocher la broche incrustée d'émeraude qui retenait certains de ses cheveux en arrière. Ils posèrent en même temps les deux bijoux sur le bois de la table, étonnant encore un peu plus leur frère, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient.

 _ **\- Euh... Ouais. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

 _ **\- Les broches qu'avaient les deux premiers Prodiges, qui étaient présent au Premier Âge de ce monde,**_ déclara la métamorphe.

 _ **\- Comment savez-vous ça ? Et où avez vous eut ces bijoux ?**_

 _ **\- A Fondcombe, ils nous ont été offerts par le Seigneur Elrond,**_ expliqua le Prodige de Yavanna. **_Par la suite, Aragorn nous a appris qu'il y avait déjà eu des Prodiges._**

 _ **\- D'accord...**_ fit lentement le bleuté, toujours aussi perplexe. **_Mais... Pourquoi vous me dites ça maintenant ?_**

Aldaron soupira doucement, et lui expliqua rapidement qu'ils étaient allés à Isengard pour que Gandalf soutire des informations à Saroumane mais, que le magicien qui les avaient trahis, après avoir parler Théoden et Gandalf, s'était fait assassiné par l'homme ayant participé à la manipulation de l'esprit du Roi

 _ **\- Et alors ? Il est juste mort comme une merde, non ?**_

 _ **\- Non pas qu'Alex...**_ rétorqua Elërinna qui leva les yeux au plafond. _**Avant de commencer à discutailler avec Gandalf et Théoden, il nous a dit quelque chose...**_

 _ **\- À vous ?!**_ s'exclama Lenwë, tellement fort que quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

 _ **\- Baisse d'un ton,**_ reprit en chuchotant le vert. **_Et oui, à nous et à Gandalf. Il a dit, mot pour mot, « Comme ça les Valar ont de nouveau envoyé des Prodiges... Est-ce que cela se passera-t-il comme la dernière fois ? Se détourneront-ils de leur devoir ? Vont-ils devenir fous et s'entre-tuer comme les premiers l'ont fait ? »._**

En entendant les paroles répétées, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fronça à son tour les sourcils. De son côté, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces premiers Prodiges qui avaient été là avant eux. Cependant, il sautait rarement aux conclusions trop rapidement et préférait réfléchir avec logique.

 _ **\- Vous êtes sûrs que ce magicien disait la vérité ?**_ demanda-t-il. _**Après tout, il a bien réussi à duper tout le monde pendant ce qui semble être des années !**_

 _ **\- Gandalf ne lui a pas répondu et puis, Alex, si il y a bien eut des Prodiges avant nous, nous devons quand même savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus, hein. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?**_

Le frère et la sœur, n'ayant que trois ans d'écarts, se fixèrent quelques minutes, avant que le Guérisseur ne soupir. Au même moment, Théoden, suivit de son neveu et de son conseiller, ainsi que des Hobbits, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir et Gimli, rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Elërinna rangea discrètement la broche qui reprit place sous sa tunique et Aldaron se rattacha les cheveux avec la sienne.

 _ **\- Allons lui demander,**_ lâcha Lenwë.

Aldaron et Elërinna lui sourirent, reconnaissants puis, ils se levèrent tous les trois dans un même mouvement, pour se diriger vers le magicien.

Les trois Jackser se retrouvèrent près du vieil homme, et des autres, qui les regardèrent avec surprise pour le coup, n'étant pas vraiment habitués à voir un autre Prodige avec les deux premiers. Surtout, que comme ça, ils commençaient de plus en plus à ressembler à un arc-en-ciel.

 **\- Gandalf, nous devons vous parler,** dit en premier Aldaron. **Nous savons que vous devez être autant fatigué que nous tous, mais c'est vraiment important.**

Le magicien soupira, mais il leur fit tout même un signe de la main, les invitant à venir s'asseoir autour de l'une des tables. Théoden ne les suivit pas, ni son neveu. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à presque dix assis ou de la table. Lenwë avait les bras croisés, tandis qu'Elërinna pianotait avec ses doigts sur le bois et Aldaron lui, était resté debout derrière les plus jeunes.

 **\- C'est à propos de ce que Saroumane vous a dit n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui,** approuva Elërinna alors que ses frères hochaient la tête. **Mais je vous préviens immédiatement Gandalf. Nous avons déjà entendu parler des premiers Prodiges, donc ne répondez pas par énigme. Nous voulons des réponses claires, nettes et précises. Hein ?** fit-elle en se tournant vers les deux autres Jackser.

 **\- Tout à fait, comprenez-nous, on aimerait bien comprendre.**

 **\- Je comprends,** répondit Gandalf.

Le silence se fit, et il ferma les yeux, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire. Ils attendirent un moment, en s'échangeant des regards perplexes, avant que le vieil homme ne rouvre les yeux avec lassitude. Cependant, cette lassitude n'allait pas faire changer d'avis les trois Jackser, ils voulaient des réponses à leurs questions et depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, ils ne s'étaient pas intéressés plus en profondeur sur les raisons de leur venue en ce monde.

 **\- Les premiers Prodiges étaient au nombre de deux, un homme et une femme, beaucoup plus âgés que vous,** commença à expliquer le magicien. **Leur devoir était d'aider les Elfes à détruire Morgoth, le maître de Sauron. Cependant, ces Prodiges ne s'entendaient pas, en plus d'être des parents de plusieurs enfants dans leur monde. Au bout de quelques temps, et après de nombreuses disputes qui les firent se détourner de leur mission, la Prodige de Varda devint folle de chagrin de ne plus pouvoir être avec ses enfants puis, demanda à son époux de lui donner la mort, avec l'espoir d'enfin retrouver ses enfants et celui de Manwë, qui était son époux, ne supportant pas cette éloignement lui aussi malgré les nombreuses discordes avec son épouse, accepta sa demande. Pour ensuite se donner la mort à son tour.**

 **\- Qu... Quels étaient leurs noms ?** demanda Aldaron, après un petit moment d'hésitation.

 **\- Artanis pour la femme et Thalion pour l'homme,** répondit Gandalf.

 **\- Non, je veux dire, leur véritable nom,** rétorqua le Prodige de Yavanna. **Vous connaissez les nôtres, Fabian, Alexandre et Gwendoline. Eux aussi devaient en avoir.**

\- **…** il y eu un nouveau silence, le temps de la réflexion du magicien, qui prit quelques minutes.

Assis sur le banc, l'un à côté de l'autre, Lenwë et Elërinna avaient peur de la réponse du vieil homme. La brève description de ces deux Prodiges qui avaient été là bien avant eux, leur faisait penser à deux personnes, mais ce n'était pas possible que se soient eux, trop d'années séparés le Premier Âge de l'époque où eux étaient en Terre du Milieu.

 **\- Le Prodige de Manwë se nommait Marc, si je me souviens bien, et celle de Varda, Sarah.**

Le silence qui accompagna cette réponse fut extrêmement pesant, il l'était d'ailleurs tellement que même les Elfes présents autour de la table se sentirent mal à l'aise. Personne n'osa prendre la parole, jusqu'à ce soit le Prodige d'Estë qui n'ouvre la bouche, sa sœur restait impassible, tandis que son frère aîné était sidéré.

 **\- Ce sont les noms de nos défunts parents.**

 **\- Mais... trop d'années sont passées...** intervint Legolas.

 **\- Êtes-vous sûr de vous Lenwë ?** demanda Gandalf, aussi surpris qu'eux pour le coup.

 **\- Bien sûr qu'il est sûr de lui,** gronda Elërinna, qui avait arrêté de pianoter sur la table avec ses doigts. **Marc et Sarah sont nos parents, ils sont tous les deux morts d'un cancer il y a trois ans. Mais c'est temporellement impossible à moins que...**

 **\- Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ici que chez nous,** en conclus Aldaron.

C'était totalement fou et invraisemblable. Leurs parents qui étaient morts trois ans auparavant seraient donc les Premiers Prodiges que ce monde ait accueillis. C'était une chose difficile à croire, mais pas impossible. Marc et Sarah avaient développé des cancers au même moment, d'un seul coup, comme si la maladie était sortie de nul part. Maintenant qu'ils y repensaient, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas commun. De plus, en y réfléchissant un peu, ce n'était pas étonnant non plus que le temps s'écoule différemment d'un monde à l'autre. Cependant, ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'Aldaron et Lenwë continuent de maintenir le fait qu'Elërinna ait lu certains livres et vu certains films parlant de la Terre du Milieu. Et le fait que les Valar lui aient effacés certains de ses souvenirs appuyer leurs propos.

 **\- Ils nous ont arraché nos parents,** la voix de Lenwë était basse, et emplie de colère. **Ils nous on fait venir dans ce monde alors que nous avions des vies tranquilles, sans nous expliquer pourquoi...**

 **\- Lenwë, calme toi,** voulu intervenir le vert, mais le plus jeune se leva dans seul coup.

 **\- NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QU'ILS NOUS ON FAIT ? ELERINNA ET ARANWE SONT ENCORE MINEURS NORMALEMENT !**

 **\- Mais calme-toi !** s'écria l'argentée qui se leva à son tour, mais plus calmement. **C'est vrai que leur manière de faire ne sont pas communes, et même discutable mais... les Anges, c'est eux qui ont appelé Varda. Ce sont les premiers à nous avoir dit qu'il n'y avait pas de place, ni au Paradis ou nous devions aller, ni en Enfer.**

Lenwë lança un regard noir à la seule fille de leur fratrie mais, cette dernière ne se démonta pas, même si elle était dans un stade d'épuisement avancé, elle le força à se rasseoir, sans pour autant faire pareil mais elle garda une main sur l'une des épaules du plus âgé.

 **\- Écoute. OK, c'est pas cool de leur part, c'est même les plus** _ **gros enfoirés**_ **qui soient, mais... visiblement, notre mort sur Terre était inévitable. Accident de voiture ou pas. Celle de papa et maman aussi, bien qu'elle soit imprévue, comme la nôtre. Je conçois, que tu le prennes mal, je le prends mal et Aldaron aussi, mais maintenant, on a plus le choix. De toute façon, si on avait voulu retourner devant les portes du Paradis, on serait allés où ?** la jeune femme eut un sourire sans chaleur. **On n'aurait pas pu revenir chez nous.**

 **\- Enfin, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Elërinna ? Et Julie ? Tu t'en souviens au moins ?**

\- **…. Tous les jours, j'y pense tous les jours et elle me manque tous les jours,** répondit-elle tristement. **Mais Julie ne voudrait pas que je m'arrête de vivre parce que nous sommes séparées. Au contraire, elle me dirait de profiter et de faire de mon mieux. Et je voudrais qu'elle fasse pareil à ma place.**

 _ **\- Tu es stupide Gwendoline,**_ cracha le bleuté en français. _**Tu dis juste ça parce qu'être dans ce monde que tu connaissais te plais.**_

Elërinna recula en enlevant sa main, comme si elle avait été brûlée par le contact. Ce n'était pas réellement le cas, mais les paroles de son frère la blessaient au plus profond d'elle-même.

 _ **\- Tu t'en fous de ce que nous, on peut ressentir par rapport à ce qui nous est arrivés !**_

 **\- Q-Quoi ? N-Non, c'est pas vrai arrêtes de dire ça !**

 _ **\- Et toi Fabian ? Tu dis rien et pourtant, tu aimes Anna, sauf que maintenant, tu ne pourras plus jamais la revoir !**_

 **\- Lenwë !** le visage d'Aldaron se durcit. **Oui, j'aime Anna, mais arrêtes, tu dis ça sous le coup de la colère !**

L'aîné des Jackser voulu lui saisir l'épaule, mais le plus jeune lui donna un revers de la main avant de se lever brusquement pour sortir de la salle. Aldaron le suivit, mais Elërinna ne bougea pas d'un poil, tétanisée. La jeune femme sentit qu'on lui prit la main. En baissant les yeux, elle vit que c'était Pippin, qui lui fit un sourire maladroit avant qu'Aragorn n'intervienne.

 **\- Elërinna... Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais Éowyn vous attend pour vous montrer votre chambre.**

 **\- Au contraire...** souffla l'argentée. **C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut, un bain et dormir, longtemps. Et à vous tous aussi d'ailleurs.**

Le rôdeur et tous les autres autour d'eux, lui firent un sourire compatissant puis, accompagnée d'un garde, elle alla dans l'un des couloirs du château d'or.

Aldaron courut plusieurs minutes après son frère, qui marchait d'un pas rageur dans les larges ruelles d'Edoras. À leur passage, plusieurs villageois les dévisagèrent, se stoppant dans leur occupation, mais le Prodige de Yavanna ne leur prêta aucune attention particulière. Ce n'est que lorsque Lenwë monta les escaliers de l'une des tourelles de garde gardant les portes de la ville, qu'Aldaron parvint à le rattraper.

 _ **\- Alexandre... !**_ le vert eut un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle. _**Attends !**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fabian ? Laisse-moi tranquille.**_

 _ **\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser. Tu es mon frère et tu ne vas pas bien. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu ne te plaisais pas en Terre du Milieu ?**_

Le Guérisseur lâcha un long soupir, juste avant de se laisser glisser le long de la palissade de bois pour s'asseoir sur le sol fait lui aussi du bois de la tourelle. Aldaron s'agenouilla devant lui puis, lui fit un sourire rassurant. Certes, les paroles du plus jeune avaient été blessantes, car il insinuait qu'ils s'en fichaient de leur ancienne vie, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas que je ne me plais pas ici... C'est que c'est trop différent de là où nous venons,**_ avoua à mi-voix le bleuté. _**Beaucoup trop différent...**_

 _ **\- Parce que ce n'est pas la même époque que la notre et que... Bah... Il y a de la magie, des races bizarres, ainsi qu'un méchant Seigneur des Ténèbres, genre remake d'Harry Potter...**_

 _ **\- « Remake d'Harry Potter ?**_ répéta Lenwë, incrédule, juste avant de pouffer de rire.

Il imaginait parfaitement Frodon en Harry Potter, Sam en Ron Weasley, bien que leur caractère soit différent et Gandalf en Dumbledore. Penser au magicien qu'il connaissait, vêtu avec les robes flashies et décorées d'étoiles fit redoubler son rire. Le jeune homme eut du mal à se calmer, mais au moins, la remarque de son aîné l'avait bien d'entendu.

 _ **\- Oh, t'es vraiment con toi...**_ presque mort de rire, il essuya les larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux. _**Je suis désolé... Ça m'a vraiment choqué, d'apprendre que nos parents...**_

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends.**_

Même si le sol n'était pas dès plus confortable, Aldaron s'installa en tailleur, en face du plus jeune qui avait ramené ses jambes contre lui. Il comprenait parfaitement son frère, car tout comme lui, il était choqué, même s'il ne réagissait pas de la même manière.

 _ **\- On est vraiment coincés ici...**_ murmura le Prodige d'Estë. _**Mais c'est quoi notre mission ? Vaincre Sauron ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne pense pas... peut-être juste aider à ce que ça se fasse. Si ça c'est mal passé au Premier Âge quand les Valar ont reposé leur espoir sur Papa et Maman, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient refait la même erreur.**_

\- **…** Lenwë se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bleus. _**Tu as peut-être raison.**_

Aldaron eut un sourire, mais intérieurement, il avait tout de même un peu de mal à imaginer leurs parents dans des corps certainement différent de ceux qu'ils avaient connu et avec des pouvoirs. En connaissant le caractère de leur père, assez strict parfois, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée d'un Marc avec une couleur de cheveux hyper extravagante comme les leurs. Il ne l'imaginait pas du tout avec les cheveux verts, argentés ou bleus. Rien que de d'imaginer sa réaction, Aldaron grimaça.

 _ **\- À quoi tu penses pour faire cette tête ?**_

 _ **\- À Papa avec une de nos couleurs de cheveux...**_ répondit le vert.

Lenwë écarquilla les yeux et resta muet pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire. Tout simplement. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le bleuté se calme, des larmes étaient encore apparues aux coins de ses yeux, et il les essuya avec sa manche.

 _ **\- J'avoue, c'est drôle, surtout sa réaction.**_

 _ **\- Oui... En tout cas, il faudrait qu'on aille prendre un bain... Ça sent le chacal ici,**_ le Guérisseur hocha la tête. _**Par contre, moi, je ne t'en veux pas, mais faudra peut-être que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de Gwen.**_

 _ **\- Je sais.**_

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, dans un même mouvement. Gêné, à cause de sa réaction de tout à l'heure et des mots blessants qu'il avait dit à sa cadette, Lenwë commença à partir sans se retourner, mais Aldaron le rattrapa et passa un bras autour des épaules du bleuté, qui eut un sourire.


	23. Chapitre 22 - Pizza Party !

_**Chapitre 22.**_

 _ **Pizza Party !**_

Le garde fit passer Elërinna par plusieurs couloirs et la jeune femme n'avait jamais pensé que le château du Seigneur de ce pays puisse être aussi grand. Vu de l'extérieur, il avait l'air beaucoup plus petit. L'homme, qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'argentée, s'arrêta en face d'une porte en bois massif puis toqua plusieurs fois à la porte. Un peu plus et elle aurait pu l'imaginer faire comme Sheldon dans The Big Bang Theory et dire entre chaque coup le nom de la nièce de Théoden. Techniquement, elle aurait rit à cette comparaison, mais Elërinna était trop exténuée pour faire entendre sa voix. Et puis, le garde l'aurait prise pour une folle.

 **\- Entrez,** fit la voix d'Éowyn, étouffée par le bois.

Le garde ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer. Elërinna le remercia d'un signe de la tête puis rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était une chambre, avec un lit à baldaquin recouvert de couvertures en peaux d'animaux. Un coffre était placé au pied du lit, il y avait un buffet dans un coin de la pièce, un paravent se trouvait à l'opposé avec à côté une coiffeuse. Des tentures avec des chevaux brodés dessus étaient accrochées au mur et il y avait une double porte fenêtre en face de la porte, donnant une magnifique vue sur les plaines entourant l'Est d'Edoras. En face du lit, dans l'âtre d'une cheminée, un feu ronflait doucement. La chambre n'était pas la même que la première dans laquelle on l'avait mise la dernière fois, remarqua la jeune femme, mais son sac était tout de même sur une chaise dans un coin.

 **\- C'est cosy ici,** souffla l'argentée.

 **\- Elërinna !** s'exclama la blonde, qui s'approcha rapidement, avant de plisser le nez.

 **\- Je schlingue tant que ça ?** la jeune Prodige sentit son avant-bras, avant de plisser le nez à son tour.

 **\- Schlingue... ?** répéta Éowyn, perplexe.

 **\- Ça signifie puer dans mon monde et là, je dois dire que j'ai l'impression de sentir le Warg.**

Éowyn eut un sourire compatissant avant de se mettre à la harceler de question sur la bataille qui avait eu lieu. Surprise, Elërinna écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la nièce du Roi se pose autant de question sur ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, parmi les nombreuses questions que la blonde lui posait, l'argentée compris à peu près que cette dernière aurait voulu pouvoir se battre avec les hommes, tout comme elle.

 **\- C'était horrible Dame Éowyn,** finit par répondre d'une voix morne la Prodige. **Il y avait des morts partout, Hommes, Elfes et Orques. Heureusement que l'adrénaline, la colère et la peur de perdre mes proches et mes amis étaient là, sinon je serais certainement restée cachée dans la salle où mes frères m'ont enfermée.**

 **\- V-Vraiment ?** la Dame sembla soudainement se rendre compte que son comportement n'était pas digne d'une femme de son rang. Cependant, cela n'avait pas gêné Elërinna. **Je suis désolée de vous avoir accablée de mes questions, mon comportement était grossier.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas,** répondit l'argentée en ayant un sourire amusé. **Et puis, j'ai vu beaucoup plus grossier Dame Éowyn. Rappelez-vous, je viens d'un monde différent du vôtre.**

 **\- Vous avez raison,** Éowyneu un son tour un sourire. **Venez, je vous ai fait préparer un bain. Car il est vrai que vous... Schlinguez ?**

La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa pouffa de rire. Elle n'irait pas dire à la nièce du Roi que le mot « shlingue » était un mot un peu grossier, mais pas bien méchant. La blonde lui attrapa le bras, la traîna derrière le paravent. Une baignoire en bois s'y trouvait, remplie presque à ras bords d'eau chaude encore fumante. À la vue de l'eau, Elërinna se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, une furieuse envie de faire pipi venait de lui prendre. Gênée, elle se racla la gorge, ce qui attira l'attention d'Éowyn.

 **\- Hum... Il y a des toilettes dans le coin ?**

 **\- Des toilettes... ?** la blonde l'observa, avant que sa bouche ne forme un « O » presque parfait. Au moins, elle a compris, pensa avec soulagement l'argentée. **Bien sûr, venez !**

Elërinna soupira de soulagement, au moins, la nièce du Roi n'allait pas lui donner un pot de chambre, ce qui aurait été pire que de faire ses besoins dans la nature. Éowyn tira sur l'une des tentures de la pièce, dévoilant par la même occasion une porte, qu'elle ouvrit. La pièce adjacente à la chambre était petite, avec une sorte de vasque avec rabat servant de toilettes ainsi qu'une chasse d'eau. L'odeur n'était pas la meilleure qui soit à sentir mais il y avait des pots-pourris dégageant des odeurs de fleurs un peu plus supportable.

 **\- …** _**J'peux pas retourner chez les Elfes ou les Hobbits vite fait, j'vais avoir l'impression de mourir étouffée..**_ **.** marmonna la Cilmë dans sa langue maternelle, avant de reprendre en commun. **Merci Dame Éowyn.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, il y a du savon ainsi que des robes de chambre dans le coffre,** indiqua la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés. **Malena vous portera une robe, plus tard.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais j'en ai déjà une !**

 **\- Vraiment ? Mettez là quand vous aurez pris du repos. Sinon, je viendrais vous la faire mettre moi-même ! Malena passera juste prendre vos vêtements pour les laver et les recoudre.**

L'argentée hocha la tête, mais grimaça discrètement, en disant cela la blonde avait l'air incroyablement sérieuse. Elle regarda Éowyn partir puis, Elërinna se tourna vers les WC. Il n'y avait même pas de papier. Parfois, elle haïssait vraiment ce monde beaucoup trop médiéval à son goût. Sa meilleure amie et son ordinateur lui manquaient, et les WC normaux aussi, quoique ceux des Hobbits et des Elfes étaient pas mal, au moins ils avaient de quoi s'essuyer.

Après avoir fait pipi, sans pouvoir s'essuyer, c'était fou ça, même dans la nature il y avait au moins les feuilles d'arbres ou d'arbustes, elle prit immédiatement son bain. Il fut donc très long et si Malena, la femme de chambre travaillant au château, n'était pas venue prendre ses vêtements pour aller les laver et les recoudre, Elërinna se serait très certainement endormie dans l'eau, au risque de se noyer. Après s'être séchée et habillée à l'aide d'une de ses culottes et sous-tiens gorges présents dans son sac, elle était allée dormir. Cependant, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle s'était endormie, des coups portés à sa porte la réveillèrent.

 _ **\- Gwendoline ? Tu es là ?**_

Les sourcils de l'argentée se froncèrent et, se retournant dans son lit pour cacher son visage dans l'oreiller, elle grogna quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un entrer. Après tout, elle avait entendu son nom français, donc ça ne risquait pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre que l'un de ses frères. Dans son demi-sommeil, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un soupirer longuement. Il y eu des bruits de pas puis, plus rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lourde masse ne saute sur le lit, l'écrasant au passage.

 _ **\- Par Salazar Serpen...**_ s'exclama t-elle, en se redressant d'un coup. _**Bordel Alex, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**_

Son frère, qui était allongé sur le ventre en travers des couvertures du lit, lui adressa un sourire maladroit, qu'elle distingua grâce à la faible lumière des flammes de la cheminée, ce qui fit hausser l'un des sourcils argent d'Elërinna. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il vienne la réveiller, juste pour l'embêter, mais elle était surprise qu'il le fasse même dans ce monde, et surtout après les événements de tout à l'heure. La jeune femme lâcha un soupir et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'un des oreillers moelleux du lit.

 _ **\- Il est quelle heure ?**_

 _ **\- Six heures du mat, peut-être, j'ai pas mon téléphone, ni de montre,**_ répondit le bleuté sans bouger.

 _ **\- J'ai dormi autant ?**_ s'exclama l'argentée. **_Et genre, tu viens me faire chier à six heures du matin ? Je savais que t'étais légèrement insomniaque, mais quand même..._**

Lenwë ne lui donna aucune réponse, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Puisque son frère n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à lui donner une quelconque réponse pour sa présence ici, Elërinna se retourna sur le ventre, lui donnant un coup de pied à travers les couvertures par la même occasion pour qu'il la laisse faire puis, elle passa un de ses bras sous les oreillers pour ensuite tourner la tête sur le côté. Il n'allait pas l'empêcher de dormir.

 _ **\- Je suis désolé,**_ en fait, il allait l'empêcher de dormir. _**Pour ce que je t'ai dit hier après-midi.**_

Elërinna se retourna à nouveau et se redressa complètement, faisant tomber la couverture qui découvrit son soutien-gorge. Le bleuté soupira, et lui balança l'une des peaux de bête recouvrant le lit. Elle rattrapa la peau, se couvrant avec, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la forme de son frère qui s'était à son tour redressé, ne lui écrasant plus les jambes. Il est vrai que ce qu'il avait dit, à propos qu'elle se fichait de ce qu'ils avaient ressenti et qu'elle ait oubliée Julie, l'avait blessée, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cependant, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il avait été en colère à ce moment-là, et profondément choqué. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vu depuis son départ de la Comté, ça ne l'avait pas tant retournée que ça.

 _ **\- Excuses acceptées,**_ marmonna-t-elle. _**Maintenant, je peux dormir ?**_

Au même moment, son ventre se mit à faire un bruit extrêmement semblable à celui d'un cri d'un cachalot échoué au bord d'une plage. Lenwë la regarda, et elle le regarda à son tour. Juste avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire tous les deux. Son estomac se manifestait souvent dans les situations où elle avait des discussions sérieuses. Si on pouvait appeler cette discussion, une discussion sérieuse.

 _ **\- Ta faim toi aussi ?**_ fit remarquer le Prodige d'Estë, compatissant.

 _ **\- Ouep, j'aimerais trop pouvoir manger un kébab ou une bonne pizza royale !**_ pouffa celle d'Oromë et Nessa.

 _ **\- C'est possible...**_

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_

 _ **\- Habille-toi et suis-moi.**_

Le plus âgé des deux se releva d'un bond, tout souriant avant de sortir de la chambre. Perplexe, et un peu perdue, car elle n'était pas vraiment tout à fait réveillée, Elërinna rejeta les couvertures à l'autre bout du lit avant de violemment frissonner à cause du froid présent dans la pièce. Le feu n'étant plus assez vivace pour la réchauffer. Elle sauta du lit et alla fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de vêtement qu'elle trouva rapidement. La robe dans les tons orangés de Nennviel était là aussi, mais Elërinna ne la sortit pas, après tout Éowyn ne devrait pas être levée et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à la blonde. Elle s'habillait encore comme elle le voulait, surtout à six heures du matin !

Lenwë l'attendait devant la porte de la chambre, les bras croisés et les doigts de sa main droite pianotant sur son bras de manière impatiente. Il n'avait jamais été très patient, même dans leur monde. Quand il la vit sortir, habillé négligemment avec sa chemise en lin à peine boutonnée, il lui attrapa le bras pour la traîner dans les différents couloirs déserts du château. Elërinna le laissa faire, à la fois perplexe et amusée. Son frère était rarement comme ça, surtout après les derniers événements. Cependant, elle était heureuse de le voir ainsi et non aussi en colère comme lorsqu'ils avaient parlé avec Gandalf de leurs parents.

 **\- Mais enfin où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Me tirer de mon si précieux sommeil... Sans cauchemar en plus ! Miracle !**

 **\- On va chercher Aldaron et ensuite, direction les cuisines !** rétorqua avec empressement le Guérisseur.

 **\- À cette heure-ci ?!**

L'ancien étudiant en médecine acquiesça avant de lui lâcher le bras, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant de grandes doubles portes. Elërinna haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit plusieurs couches installer au sol où des hommes dormaient. Elle attendit quelques minutes, avant de voir ses frères ressortir de l'endroit, l'un beaucoup moins bien réveillé que l'autre, ce qui la fit sourire.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez debout à cette heure-ci ?** demanda Aldaron d'une voix rendue pâteuse pas le sommeil. **Et Elërinna, boutonne mieux ta chemise.**

 **\- On va dans les cuisines, faire des pizzas,** répondit Lenwë.

Elërinna regarda son frère aîné de travers, tous les boutons de sa chemise étaient parfaitement mis en dehors des deux du haut, ce qui faisait un léger décolleté, il n'y avait rien de choquant en soit.

 **\- Vous voulez faire des pizzas... À presque six heures du matin ?!**

 **\- Je vois pas où est le mal...** dit prestement l'argentée, son ventre gargouillant à nouveau. **Et puis, ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas mangé de la mal bouffe, hein.**

 **\- Pourquoi ce genre de discours ne m'étonne pas venant de toi ?** se moqua le vert.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut la langue tirée de la plus jeune qui roula par la suite des yeux. C'était bien une autre chose qui lui manquait de son monde, la cuisine différente de celle des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour une bonne Raclette ! En plus de ça et du manque de sa meilleure amie, elle allait commencer à avoir le mal du pays à force. Lenwë passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la faisait sursauter.

 **\- Bon, direction les cuisines. Par contre Elë, tu touches à rien,** prévint le jeune homme.

 **\- Mais enfin ! C'est pas parce qu'une fois, j'ai fait cramer la quiche, que je suis forcément nulle en cuisine !**

 **\- Pauvre quiche...** dit Aldaron, qui joignit ses mains dans une prière silencieuse.

En le voyant faire, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa leva les yeux au plafond, légèrement agacée. En Lorien cela ne l'avait pas gênée plus que ça qu'ils se moquent d'elle, mais maintenant cela commençait à devenir lourd. Tout ça parce qu'une fois, après voir mit une quiche au four, elle était allée prendre sa douche et que la quiche avait brûlée. Ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde quand même. Dans le silence pour elle, tandis que ses frères discutaient avec en train et presque insouciance, comme si les derniers événements auxquels ils avaient assisté n'avaient jamais eu lieu, ils rejoignirent tous les trois les cuisines du château. C'était une grande pièce, avec des plans de travail et une grande table en son centre, recouverte d'ingrédients divers. Des cuisiniers étaient déjà entrain de préparer le futur petit-déjeuner de leur Roi.

 **\- Excusez-moi !** Aldaron afficha son plus beau sourire à l'une des femmes. **Mon frère, ma sœur et moi aimerions nous préparer de quoi petit-déjeuner.**

 **\- V-Vous êtes sûr Seigneur Aldaron ?** bafouilla une femme d'âge mûre, qui se mit à rougir. **Ce n'est pas convenable. Qu-Qu'un Seigneur...**

 **\- Oh diable les Seigneurs et le Dame qu'on nous donne pour titre,** s'exclama-t-il, gardant son sourire charmeur. **Avant nous n'étions que des gens des plus banals. S'il vous plaît, nous aimerions vraiment manger des plats venant de là où nous venons.**

La femme, qui ressemblait à Malena en plus âgée remarqua Elërinna, devint rouge carmin tandis qu'elle s'effaça pour leur laisser la place. Les deux plus jeunes Jackser s'entre-regardèrent. Dans leur monde ou dans un autre, cheveux bruns ou verts, leur frère avait toujours son étrange pouvoir de séduction sur la gente féminine quand il le voulait. C'était bien le seul de leur fratrie à pouvoir faire cela. Fier de son effet, le plus âgé se tourna vers eux.

 **\- Bon alors, pizza à quoi ?**

 **\- Royale !** s'exclama aussitôt l'argentée.

 **\- Fromage !** dit en même temps le bleuté.

Aldaron roula des yeux, mais eut tout de même un sourire, avant de commencer à préparer tout ce qu'ils leur faillaient.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Les heures défilèrent rapidement sans qu'ils ne les voient passer, s'amusant beaucoup trop en même temps qu'ils attendaient que la pâte ne repose. Pendant que les garçons préparaient la base d'une pizza, Elërinna s'était chargée de couper tous les ingrédients, les champignons, le jambon, le fromage ainsi que les poivrons et les morceaux de poulet. Au lieu de faire seulement deux pizzas, ils avaient décidé d'en faire plusieurs, pour faire goûter. Cependant, pour le moment, il faillait attendre que la pâte repose et qu'Aldaron termine la sauce tomate. Elërinna, assise sur un tabouret, fredonna doucement une chanson de son monde, d'un chanteur qu'elle aimait beaucoup, tout en observant Lenwë faire la vaisselle dans un bac prévu à cet effet. Avisant le bol encore plein de farine sur la table, un grand sourire machiavélique étira ses fines lèvres rosées alors qu'elle s'emparait de l'objet de ce qui causerait peut-être sa mort.

 **\- Le soleil est déjà levé,** fit remarquer le Prodige de Yavanna. **Les autres doivent être levés... Vous voulez bien aller les prévenir que...**

 _ **\- GWENDOLINE !**_

Le hurlement d'indignation du Guérisseur fit sursauter tout le monde dans la cuisine. Sauf Elërinna, qui se tenait derrière lui, tout sourire et cachant un bol maintenant vide derrière son dos.

 **\- VENGEANCE ! Mais han... Ça te fait un chapeau, tu ressembles à un** _ **Schtroumfs...**_ dit l'argentée, faussement fascinée. **T'aurais encore tes lunettes, t'aurais été le** _ **Schtroumfs à lunettes...**_

 _ **\- GWENDOLINE ! JE VAIS TE TUER !**_

Toujours souriante, ses lèvres s'étirant presque jusqu'à ses oreilles, Elërinna fit volte-face, déposa rapidement le bol auparavant rempli de farine sur le plan de travail puis, elle sortit en coup de vent de la cuisine. Lenwë lâcha un râle de rage, ses cheveux bleus ainsi que ses épaules couverts de poudre blanche, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la plus jeune. Aldaron, qui venait de finir sa sauce tomate, soupira longuement en se passant l'arrête du nez. Il avait l'impression qu'au fond d'eux, son frère et sa sœur étaient restés comme avant : une adolescente de dix-sept ans et un jeune homme de tout juste une vingtaine d'année. Pendant que son aîné pensait cela, Elërinna courrait pour sa vie. C'était un geste stupide qu'elle avait eu, mais tellement tentant, l'occasion était beaucoup trop belle pour ne pas la saisir. Derrière elle, la jeune femme entendit les pas rageurs et précipités de Lenwë. Alors qu'elle tournait dans un coin, pour partir en courant dans un couloir du château, elle croisa Gandalf et Éomer qui discutaient. En les voyant, elle leur sourit et commença à ralentir.

 **\- Dame Elërinna ?** s'étonna le Rohirrim. **Mais que faites-vous ?**

 **\- Pas le temps, j'ai un** _ **Schtroumf**_ **hystérique qui en veut à ma vie ! Par contre, on a fait un plat de chez nous, donc on voudrait vous faire goûter, faites passer le mot !** s'écria-t-elle.

 **\- ELERINNA ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !**

 **\- AH !**

Lenwë apparus au bout du couloir, et l'argentée, après avoir sursauté un bref instant, se remit à courir comme un lapin poursuivit par un renard. Et dire que normalement, c'était elle le prédateur ! Ils passèrent tous les deux devant d'autres personnes qui se retournèrent à leur passage, incrédules et ne comprenant pas leur comportement, mais le frère et la sœur s'en fichaient comme de leurs premiers sous-vêtements. La rage chez Lenwë, avait laissé sa place à l'amusement.

Ils se poursuivirent ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes, jusqu'au moment où après une énième rencontre de l'une de leur connaissance, Gimli en l'occurrence, Elërinna se prit quelqu'un de plein fouet. À cause de la vitesse avec laquelle la Prodige était arrivée, la personne qu'elle avait percutée et elle tombèrent sur le sol. Lenwë qui vit la scène en tant que spectateur, resta quelques secondes incrédules, avant d'éclater de rire à s'en faire mal aux côtes, il dut d'ailleurs se tenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler littéralement de rire. De son côté, Elërinna, qui dans sa chute avait fermé les yeux par réflexe, les rouvrit doucement en s'appuyant à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Sauf que la surface, au lieu d'être dure et glaciale comme l'était le sol, était plutôt un peu molle et dégageait beaucoup trop de chaleur pour être le sol froid du château. Complètement sidérée, la jeune femme vit sous elle un torse recouvert d'une tunique légèrement moulante de couleur grise. Ses joues, déjà rougies par sa course, devinrent écarlate quand elle remonta ses iris orangés vers la personne a qui se torse appartenait. Un visage ovale, des lèvres charnues, un nez droit, une chevelure blonde comme les blés ainsi que deux yeux semblables à de véritables océans. Le visage d'Elërinna vira au cramoisie, tandis que les pointes des oreilles de l'Elfe devenaient légèrement rouges, tout comme ses joues.

 **\- D-Désolée H-Haldir...** bégaya-t-elle. **J-Je ne regardais pas de-devant moi.**

Dans leur dos, le rire de Lenwë redoubla, le faisant presque ressembler à un phoque, il ne restait plus que les nageoires à claquer entre elles. Toujours rouge d'un mélange de honte et de gêne, elle était tombée sur Haldir tout de même ! Elërinna se releva du mieux qu'elle pu tout en s'appuyant le moins possible sur le torse, confortable, de l'immortel. Par toutes les puissances divines de n'importe quel monde ! Elle avait percuté Haldir, et elle s'était retrouvé allongée sur lui ! Déjà que depuis un certain temps, elle était gênée face à lui, maintenant, elle n'allait carrément plus pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Cependant, en fille bien élevée, elle tendit l'une de ses mains pour l'aider à se relever. L'Elfe la saisit et se remit facilement debout, surprenant à la fois la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'ils étaient légers, mais pas à ce point !

 **\- Ce n'est rien... Elërinna,** répondit l'immortel, qui la fixa avec une étrange intensité qui fit encore plus rougir l'argentée. **Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez pour ainsi ne pas regarder où vous alliez ?**

 **\- Je fuyais Lenwë, qui en voulait à ma vie.**

Se souvenant soudainement de la présence de son frère, Elërinna fit volte-face, pour le voir à moitié écroulé de rire, s'il n'y avait pas eu le mur, il serait certainement en train de se rouler par terre.

 **\- On dirait un phoque... Hé, le** _ **Schtroumf,**_ **arrête, tu vas claquer !**

 **\- A-Arrête de m-m'appeler comme ça !** rétorqua le bleuté, le souffle court.

 **\- Et pourquoi en voulait-il à votre vie ?** demanda curieusement le blond, Elërinna se tourna vers lui, un sourire hilare étirant ses lèvres.

 **\- Nous étions en train de préparer un plat de chez nous, d'ailleurs vous êtes inviter à venir goûter,** lui apprit-elle, en regardant partout, sauf dans les yeux bleus du plus grand. **Et, j'ai vu un bol de farine et les cheveux bleus de mon frère, et la tentation était beaucoup trop forte.**

Alors que la Prodige regardait les épaules de l'Elfe, qui était trop grand pour qu'elle puisse regarder par-dessus, elle les vit s'agiter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand un son mélodieux s'éleva et qu'elle comprit que le Capitaine des Gardes riait. Inévitablement, ses iris oranges fixèrent le visage d'Haldir. Elle avait déjà entendu Elladan et Elrohir rire, mais cela n'avait jamais été un son comparable. Le rire de Galadhrim était... Beau, bien que derrière, le rire de phoque de Lenwë fasse un peu tâche. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser, Elërinna secoua la tête, les rougeurs sur ses joues toujours présentes, elle le sentait.

 **\- Vous êtes une bien étrange femme, Elërinna,** dit l'immortel.

 **\- Cela est-il une mauvaise chose ? Je suis juste moi-même,** rétorqua la Cilmë qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en fronçant les sourcils avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire glisser certainement de ses mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux.

D'habitude, qu'on lui dise qu'elle étrange, et même bizarre, ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça. Après tout, elle n'allait pas contredire les autres, puisque c'était en partie vrai, mais là, elle avait l'impression que c'était mal. Une impression vraiment stupide.

 **\- Pas du tout,** répondit finalement Haldir. **Au contraire, même, je trouve cela, rafraîchissant.**

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres charnues de l'immortel debout en face de la métamorphe. Cette dernière sentit son estomac se tordre, quand elle le vit se pencher vers elle, leurs visages se trouvant alors à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Haldir leva le bras puis, dégagea les mèches argentées pour les coincer derrière l'une des oreilles rondes d'Elërinna.

 **\- Bon !** s'exclama soudainement la voix de Lenwë, qui passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur. **Ce n'est pas qu'on ne t'apprécie pas Haldir, mais nous avons encore un plat à préparer. Pourrais-tu prévenir les Seigneur Elladan et Elrohir ?**

 **\- Bien sûr,** acquiesçale blond, en se redressant. **Puis-je savoir où voulez vous que nous nous retrouvions ?**

 **\- Hum... Eh bien, dans la salle principale. Hein, mon frère le _Schtroumf ?_**

 **\- Oui,** approuva le Guérisseur.

 **\- Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure Haldir !**

Elërinna offrit un sourire au Galadhrim, qui le lui rendit juste avant que Lenwë ne la force à faire demi-tour, sa vengeance pour la farine momentanément oubliée.

Quand ils retournèrent aux cuisines, ils découvrirent avec surprise que les pizzas étaient déjà cuites, et qu'Aldaron sortait tout juste la dernière du four à bois. Il y en avait deux au jambon et au champignon, deux autres avec exclusivement du fromage et enfin, encore deux, mais avec des poivrons et des morceaux de blanc de poulet.

 **\- Vous êtes enfin là, bandes de gamins, j'ai tout fait tout seul !** s'exclama le vert, sous les yeux perplexe des cuisiniers et cuisinières qui regardaient les pizzas.

 **\- Désolé, mais on a couru longtemps et Elë a renversé Haldir,** expliqua Lenwë, hilare. **Tu aurais dû les voir ! Ils étaient aussi rouges que ta sauce tomate !**

 **\- Comment ça elle a renversé Haldir ?**

 **\- Lenwë, la ferme...** feula Elërinna en grimaçant. **C'est rien, bon, on peut les apporter ces pizzas ? J'ai vraiment _trop, trop la dalle moi._**

Aldaron se renfrogna, mais leur fit tout de même un signe de la main pour confirmer le fait qu'ils pouvaient les prendre. Tout sourire, le frère et la sœur prirent tous les deux, deux plats tandis que leur aîné remerciait les gens présents dans la cuisine de leur avoir laissé le droit de cuisiner, avant de prendre à son tour les deux derniers plats. Ils déboulèrent tous les trois dans la salle du trône et ils virent avec soulagement que tout le monde, le reste de la Communauté, les trois Elfes, Éomer, sa sœur, et même Théoden étaient présents.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tout ceci ?** demanda le Seigneur des lieux, qui regardait avec perplexité les plats.

 **\- Cela se nomme des pizzas, Seigneur Théoden,** répondit tranquillement Lenwë. **C'est un plat venant de chez nous, très bon, vous verrez.**

 **\- Et cela ce mange au petit-déjeuné ?** demanda à son tour Éomer.

 **\- Techniquement, non. Mais, Elërinna et moi en avions vraiment envie,** expliqua le bleuté.

 **\- Même si vos... Pizzas, ne se mange pas le matin, elles sentent vraiment très bon !** s'exclama Pippin, qui avait les yeux pétillants d'envie.

Sa remarque fut approuvée par beaucoup de monde, en dehors de Théoden, qui était maintenant sceptique, mais aussi des Elfes, qui bien que curieux, ne semblaient pas quoi penser. Amusée par le comportement de tous, Elërinna attrapa l'un des couteaux amené en même temps par Aldaron, et elle coupa en parts égales toutes les pizzas. C'était étrange, de faire leur faire découvrir quelque chose venant de la Terre, jusque-là, ça avait toujours été eux qui découvraient des choses de la Terre du Milieu, et non l'inverse.

 **\- Qui veux la première part ?** proposa joyeusement l'argentée, le couteau toujours dans la main et avec lequel elle jouait habillement. **Alors il y a royale, jambon et champignon, celle aux fromages et une aux poivrons et au poulet...**

 **\- Chère Elërinna,** commença Elladan en la voyant jouer ainsi avec l'ustensile de cuisine. **Tu devrais faire attention.**

Bien qu'elle ait l'habitude de faire ça, et que c'était quelque chose qui l'amusait grandement, elle arrêta et posa le couteau sur la table, tandis qu'Aldaron servait tout le monde. Tous prirent place autour de la table en bois, sauf Théoden qui disparus après que le vert l'ai servi dans une assiette en bois. Lenwë prit place à côté d'Haldir, Aldaron à côte de Legolas et Elërinna s'installa entre Elrohir et Pippin. Son regard parcouru la table, et un petit sourire étira une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, heureuse de les voir tous ainsi rassemblés. C'était étrange, mais elle avait la sensation d'être vraiment chez elle, là maintenant tout de suite. Elle aimait plus que tout Julie, sa meilleure, ainsi que tout son monde et ils lui manquaient affreusement, mais là, le manque qu'elle ressentait se faisait moins pesant. La jeune femme, en voyant Aldaron lui servir une bonne part de la royale, soupira d'aise. Par Merlin, l'odeur était divine.

 **\- Tu baves Elë.**

La voix, emprunte de malice de Pippin, ramena la métamorphe à la réalité, qui après avoir compris s'essuya la bouche par réflexe, gênée. Sauf qu'elle ne sentit aucune trace d'une quelconque bave.

 **\- Pippin...** grogna-t-elle.

Le Hobbit éclata de rire, rapidement suivit de son cousin et de Gimli. Bien que le plus petit s'était ouvertement moqué d'elle, au lieu de lui rendre la pareille d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, Elërinna éclata à son tour de rire en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus petit. Ils lui avaient tellement manqué.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ce moment qu'ils partagèrent tous ensemble, à déguster les plats que les trois Jackser avaient préparé, leur fit le plus grand bien. Appuyant son coude sur la table pour soutenir son menton un l'aide de la paume de sa main, Elërinna eut un sourire en voyant les dernières parts de pizza disparaître. Même les Elfes avaient mangé avec appétit !

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ainsi Elërinna ?** lui demanda Elrohir à l'oreille.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son ami, et l'observa quelques secondes. Elrohir était incroyablement beau, avec ses lisses cheveux noirs, ses yeux d'un gris très doux et ses oreilles pointues, sans parler de son visage sans défaut. Il était radicalement différent des garçons qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter en toute amitié sur Terre, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Comme cela ne la gênait pas d'être amie avec les Hobbits et les autres.

 **\- J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi, même si aucun de vous n'a le physique des gens que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer,** confia à voix basse la Cilmë qui souriait toujours. **Il n'y a que deux ombres qui me rendent triste.**

 **\- Lesquels sont-elles, Chère Elërinna ?** demanda Elladan qui se pencha en avant pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

 **\- J'aimerais que mon petit frère et que ma meilleure amie Julie soit là. Je sais que je vais retrouver Aranwë, mais si Julie avait été présente, elle vous aurait adoré, j'en suis sûre.**

Les jumeaux, un peu surpris, s'échangèrent un regard avant de la regarder à nouveau. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, si Julie avait été là, elle aurait adorée tout le monde, peut-être un peu moins Boromir, mais elle se serait quand même entendue avec le Gondoréen. Elladan, qui était à côté de son frère, lui prit sa main posée sur la table, l'étonnant un peu.

 **\- Nous ne te connaissons que depuis peu et nous n'avons pu être ensemble longtemps qu'à Fondcombe,** dit l'immortel en souriant. **Mais te connaissant et connaissant aussi ta profonde gentillesse, nous te croyons quand tu dis que ton amie Julie, qui doit être tout aussi gentille, nous apprécierais.**

 **\- Merci... Les amis,** les remercia la métamorphe, la main d'Elladan serrant toujours la sienne.

 **\- Un problème, _Mellon în ?_**

Elërinna tourna la tête, en même temps qu'Elladan, vers la droite, tandis qu'Elrohir regardait droit devant lui, l'un de ses sourcils levé. En face d'eux était toujours assis Haldir, à côté de Lenwë, qui jusqu'à lors discutait avec ce dernier. Le blond ne semblait pas dans son assiette, vu comment son teint était pâle et ses yeux étrécis, d'ailleurs, on aurait dit qu'il était un peu en colère, en vue de sa mâchoire crispée. Le Galadhrim allait répondre quelque chose, mais la voix d'Éowyn, qui avait commencé à débarrasser, le prit de court.

 **\- Elërinna, vous n'auriez pas dû être en robe, comme vous l'avez dit hier ?**

 **\- H-Hein ?** bégaya l'argentée.

 **\- Oh oui Elë !** s'exclama Merry qui se leva brusquement. **Mets-toi en robe pour ce soir !**

 **\- Ce soir ? Mais que se passe-t-il ce soir ?**

 **\- Mon oncle a fait préparer une cérémonie d'hommage pour les guerriers morts au Gouffre,** expliqua posément Éomer.

Le visage de la jeune Prodige perdit toute couleur, alors qu'elle voyait ses frères se mettre à sourire diaboliquement. Oh non... Pas ça, pensa la jeune femme, pourquoi moi ?! Elle le pensa, juste avant de sauter du banc après qu'Elladan ait libéré sa main, et de partir en courant à la quatrième vitesse.


	24. Chapitre 23 - Préparation

_**Chapitre 23.**_

 _ **Préparation.**_

Depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, son sourire, son rire et ses petites manières qu'il n'avait jamais vu que sur elle. Aucune autre femme dans toute la Terre du Milieu ne lui était semblable. Elle était unique. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressentit cette attirance pour un quelconque autre être. Cependant et contre toute attente, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle était déjà apparue dans ses rêves, quelques années plutôt, souriante et rieuse. Quand ils s'étaient rencontré, d'une manière tout à fait surprenante, ses yeux avaient directement étaient attirés par les siens. Si étranges et différents mais pourtant si familier à son cœur alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Sa voix, habitée d'un léger accent qui montrer qu'elle n'était pas de ce monde, avait sonné comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Même la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à l'instant de leur rencontre n'avait pas pu atténuer la joie profonde qu'il avait d'enfin la rencontrer et il avait dû se contenir de tout son être pour ne pas venir la réconforter. Quand l'homme du Gondor, Boromir avait osé poser les yeux et ses mains sur elle, il avait ressentit une profonde colère, mais c'était à nouveau contenu, en voyant qu'elle n'appréciait par les gestes qu'avait l'homme envers elle. Une fois dos à eux, il avait souri, soulagé. Au moment du repas, son chant avait raisonné dans tout les os de son corps et il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde malgré qu'elle les ait fermés. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir de la cité la nuit, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la suivre et il avait apprécié la voir reprendre sa forme humaine. Sur l'Anduin, il l'avait observé dormir, à l'insu de tous pendant qu'il montait la garde, et s'était peut-être la plus belle chose qu'il ai vu de sa si longue vie. Apprendre par la Dame de Lorien, qu'elle était en danger l'avait profondément choqué et il s'était immédiatement proposé pour partir avec les fils du Seigneur Elrond. Cela avait surpris la Dame du Miroir et son Seigneur, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient fait de commentaires. Sur la route menant au Gouffre de Helm, il n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête, la retrouver, et cela, encore plus après sa discussion avec Lenwë. Une fois là-bas, il avait été choqué de découvrir son état mais, la joie quand elle le serra dans ses bras effaça sa surprise et il l'avait à son tour serré contre lui, contre son cœur. À cet instant, et même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, il avait su, tout ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Elle était son âme sœur, l'être le plus chère à ses yeux, sans qui il ne pourrait jamais vivre. Pendant la bataille, il ne l'avait pas vue. Au début, cela l'avait inquiété, mais lorsqu'elle était apparu, tout d'abord sous sa forme féline puis ensuite sous sa forme d'humaine, il n'avait ressentit que de l'angoisse à la voir ainsi se mettre en danger. Quand il avait été blessé, il l'avait entendu, paniquer et presque implorer les jumeaux de Fondcombe de l'aider. Il s'était agrippé à son épaisse mais douce fourrure. Et une fois dans la sécurité de l'infirmerie, il avait refusé de lui lâcher la main, juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. À son réveil, un soulagement immense déferla en lui en la voyant, malgré son piteux état qui la faisait tout de même paraître belle à ses yeux, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit dans lequel il était allongé. Il avait conscience qu'après ça, ces coup d'œil sur elle s'était fait plus longs, plus insistant mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. À Edoras, quand elle l'avait percuté une troisième fois et qu'elle s'était retrouvée allonger sur lui, ses narines avaient directement était emprunt par son odeur. Un mélange de mûres et de violettes, qui lui allait à merveille. Il s'était senti rougir, en la sentant contre lui et la gêne évidente qu'elle dégageait en sa présence depuis quelque temps l'avait particulièrement attendrit. Plus tard, une fois tous réunis à table, alors que ses frères et elle leur avaient présenté leurs plats, il n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux d'elle, malgré la rage qui l'habita quand le jumeau Elladan, lui pris la main.

 **\- Un problème,** _ **Mellon în ?**_ lui demanda celui qui était Elrohir.

Il n'avait pas pu, et n'aurait de toute manière pas répondu et après que la nièce du Roi ait prononcé le mot « robe », elle s'était enfuie. Tout comme dans ses rêves.

Juste après, les jumeaux l'avait rattrapé dans le couloir du château, leur sourires pleins de malice, mais également de scepticisme.

 _ **\- Haldir...**_ commença l'un des deux Elfes.

 _ **\- Nous avons remarqué vos regards envers notre Chère Elërinna...**_ termina l'autre.

Le surnom donné à la jeune femme qui sans le savoir avait volé son cœur, le fit tiquer et il se rembrunit. Il avait bien compris qu'elle connaissait Elladan et Elrohir depuis beaucoup plus longtemps et donc...

 _ **\- Ne serriez-vous donc pas tombé amoureux de notre chère amie ?**_ fit avec malice celui qui semblait être Elladan.

 _ **\- Vous dites des absurdités, Elladan,**_ rétorqua-t-il, avec mauvaise humeur.

 _ **\- À d'autres, mon ami. Mon frère et moi-même, nous ne sommes pas aveugle. Vous l'aimez et seulement elle ne s'en est encore pas rendu compte.**_

Haldir ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras sur son torse. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait contredire les deux frères, même à Caras Galadhon ses propres frères avaient commencé à avoir des doutes et à lui poser des questions. Cependant, il ne pouvait avouer ses sentiments à l'envoyée des Valar. Elle était humaine et surtout encore assez jeune selon ses frères, à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Et bien que Lenwë lui ai expliqué que leur statut de Cilmë leur permettait de choisir la race à laquelle ils désiraient appartenir par la suite, il ne voulait pas fausser le choix de la seule fille Jackser avec des sentiments qui pourraient ne pas être réciproque.

 _ **\- Vous doutez, Haldir !**_ s'exclama l'un des jumeaux. _**Cela ne vous ressemble pas.**_

 _ **\- Cependant, mon chère frère, ses doutes sont justifiés,**_ Elrohir fronça les sourcils et son sourire s'effaça. _**Elërinna est jeune et son corps ne reflète pas son véritable âge. Elle semble aussi ne pas comprendre les sentiments qui l'habitent...**_

 _ **\- De quoi parlez-vous ?**_ s'enquit le Galadhrim, perplexe.

 _ **\- Notre Chère Elërinna est un peu naïve, je l'ai vu agir avec vous. Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle a quelques sentiments pour vous. Elle a risqué sa propre vie pour vous et pour que Lenwë vous soigne en premier. Personne n'aurait agi ainsi et aussi rapidement en temps normal.**_

Un silence suivit la tirade du brun. Haldir n'avait pas été au courant de cela, personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle avait réellement risqué sa vie. Elrohir lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le surprenant.

 _ **\- Ne loupez pas votre chance mon ami, j'ai déjà remarqué un jeune homme du Rohan qui la regarde...**_

Les entrailles du blond se tordirent. Il ne voyait pas de qui son congénère voulait parler, mais il était inenvisageable pour lui qu'elle tombe sur le charme de quelqu'un d'autre.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Pendant toute la journée, vraiment toute la journée, Elërinna fit de son mieux pour éviter les occupants du château et surtout ceux qui voulaient la voir en robe ce soir. Cependant, c'était une tâche bien ardue et alors qu'en milieu d'après-midi elle se dirigeait vers les écuries pour pouvoir sortir Ainu et aller galoper avec elle, Haldir, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis ce matin, la rejoignis. À la fois surprise et perplexe, Elërinna tourna la tête vers lui en l'attente d'une raison à sa présence, mais rien ne vint. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'était pas venu pour parler de cette histoire de robe. Dans le silence, ils continuèrent maintenant à deux le chemin vers les écuries. À l'intérieur, Ainu en voyant sa cavalière lâcha un hennissement en tapant son sabot contre le bois de la porte du box.

 **\- Hey... Doucement Ainu... On va aller balader un peu.**

Comment toujours et avec joie, la jument essaya de lui manger une mèche de cheveux. Néanmoins, elle ne put le faire, car Elërinna avait relevé ses longs cheveux bouclés dans un chignon lâche, ayant prévu la tentative de broutage de cheveux de sa jument. Tout en caressant le chanfrein de sa monture, la Prodige tourna la tête vers l'Elfe aux cheveux blonds, qui la regardait maintenant fixement sans pour autant dire un mot. Les fins sourcils argentés de la Jackser se froncèrent.

 **\- Il y a-t-il un problème ?** demanda-t-elle. **Est-ce à cause de notre rencontre de ce matin ?**

Elle se souvenait parfaitement que tôt ce matin, elle l'avait malencontreusement percuté et ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés sur le sol, Haldir le dos contre la pierre et elle sur lui. Très gênant comme situation et Elërinna espérait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça.

 **\- Je suis navré de vous donner cette impression,** répondit doucement l'immortel qui s'approcha un peu. **Mais sachez que je ne vous en veux pas. Je m'inquiétais juste de ne pas vous voir.**

 **\- Oh... Je vois. Ne vous en faite pas, j'évite juste Dame Éowyn, Merry, Pippin et mes frères, qui veulent me forcer à porter une robe,** expliqua la Cilmë en ouvrant le box.

 **\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'appréciez pas ça... Mais je ne comprends pas.**

Attrapant la bride d'Ainu, Elërinna lui passa rapidement, sans mords et sans prendre de selle. C'était une jument docile avec elle, donc elle n'avait aucune envie de l'encombrer avec de lourds harnachements. Tenant les rênes pour faire sortir sa monture du box, la jeune femme fit un sourire en coin sarcastique au plus grand.

 **\- Avant, je n'avais pas cette apparence et les robes ne m'allaient pas. Je n'en portais donc jamais. C'est tout.**

L'un des sourcils blonds du Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien se haussa avant qu'il ne porte l'une de ses mains sur l'encolure de Ainu, qui souffla de bien-être.

 **\- Vous savez,** dit le Galadhrim qui se pencha vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, **j'ai vu les dessins de votre frère. Vous étiez sur certains, dans votre ancien corps, j'entends. Certes, vous étiez très différente des femmes de mon peuple, et vous l'êtes toujours dans vos manières d'agir, mais à mon humble avis, les robes devaient très bien vous allez.**

 **\- Différente ? J'étais plus que différente ! Les Elfes sont sveltes, minces et extrêmement belles,** rétorqua l'argentée en riant. **Moi, j'étais grosse et laide.**

 **\- Grosse ? Laide ?** répéta Haldir complètement incrédule et visiblement choqué par ses propos. **Mais que dites vous cela Elërinna ? Vous étiez très jolie !**

Le léger rire de la jeune femme se transforma en un éclat et elle cacha le bas de son visage avec sa main. Jamais, de ses deux vies, on ne lui avait dit ce genre de chose. Et si ce n'était pas venu d'un Elfe aussi sérieux qu'Haldir, elle se serait vraiment sentit vexée, mais... Haldir ne semblait pas être du genre à se moquer de la sorte. Cependant, des années de moquerie faisaient beaucoup douter l'ex-lycéenne.

 **\- Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites Haldir ? C'est assez surprenant venant d'un Elfe.**

Redevenant soudainement sérieuse, ses iris orange clair se plantèrent dans ceux bleus marines de l'Elfe. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse un geste, se contenant de se fixer mutuellement. Finalement, un sourire étira les lèvres charnues du blond qui approcha un peu plus son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Elërinna avala difficilement sa salive tandis que son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine et que l'odeur du Galadhrim la frapper de plein fouet. Au début, elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais il se dégageait de lui une odeur de forêt. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, puisqu'il vivait dans une forêt.

 **\- Je le pense...**

 **\- Dame Elërinna ?** fit une voix derrière eux. **Que faites-vous ?**

L'argentée sursauta et s'écarta brutalement du blond qui se redressa vivement, avant de foudroyer du regard la personne dans le dos de la plus petite, qui ne le remarqua pas, déjà dos à lui. Elërinna reconnu le jeune homme qui s'était occuper de leurs chevaux à leur toute première arrivée à Edoras. L'un de ses sourcils se haussa, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on vienne lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

 **\- Je vais sortir me promener avec ma jument,** répondit-elle laconiquement avant de s'appuyer sur le dos d'Ainu à l'aide de ses bras pour se hisser dessus.

Elle eut un peu de mal, mais deux mains lui saisirent les hanches pour la soulever d'un seul coup. Surprise Elërinna, une fois sur le dos de l'animal, regarda Haldir avec les yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui lâcha lentement les hanches. Gênée et ayant les joues complètement rouge, elle le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

 **\- Toute seule ? Ce n'est pas prudent,** rétorqua le jeune Rohirrim.

 **\- Medwin,** la Prodige se souvenait heureusement de son nom. **Je suis assez grande pour savoir que les temps ne sont pas sûrs, mais que je ne risque rien autour d'Edoras. Excusez-moi, Haldir.**

L'Elfe s'effaça sur le côté pour dégager le passage, et observa avec un sourire amusé Elërinna donner un léger coup de talon dans le flan de sa jument qui partit au galop.

C'est en trombe qu'Ainu et Elërinna sortirent d'Edoras. Le visage toujours aussi rouge que la robe de sa jument, la jeune femme pris une grande inspiration alors que le vent lui frappait le visage, tout comme certaines mèches de ses cheveux sorties de son chignon qui lui fouettaient les joues et le cou. Elle laissa la jument galoper à sa guise, se contentant de tenir les rênes et de serrer ses jambes pour ne pas se faire éjecter. Son cœur continuait de battre à un rythme beaucoup trop élevé dans sa poitrine et cette sensation, en la présence d'un homme, enfin plutôt d'un Elfe vu les circonstances, elle ne l'avait ressentit qu'une seule fois. C'était juste après ses seize ans, pendant des vacances chez sa grand-mère. Elle était avec un ami, Nathaniel, sa cousine, Jonathan et le frère de son ami. Ils avaient joué à Action ou Vérité et sa cousine avait donnée comme action à Nathaniel de l'embrasser. À cette époque ou elle se nommait encore Gwendoline, ils s'étaient longuement regardés, aussi rouge que des tomates bien mûres, mais Nathaniel avait fini par le faire. Le cœur de l'argentée s'était emballé et elle n'avait juste pas sut quoi dire après ça. C'était là seule fois où ça s'était produit. Et Elërinna ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui arriver à nouveau et juste en présence du Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien. Quand elle avait eu seize ans, c'était juste parce que Nathaniel était beau garçon, que c'était son tout premier baisé, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait quelques sentiments pour l'autre adolescent, mais... C'était juste impossible que ce soit également la même chose avec le Galadhrim. Ainu commença à ralentir et quand elle fut complètement à l'arrêt, Elërinna se baissa pour prendre son encolure dans ses bras et cacher son visage dans la crinière blanche.

 _ **\- Haaaannnn, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive Ainu...**_ murmura-t-elle en français à la jument.

Bien sûr, la Prodige savait parfaitement qu'elle ne lui répondrait jamais, surtout en français, mais à défaut de pouvoir parler à sa meilleure amie, il fallait bien quelqu'un, même si pour le coup elle passait pour une folle. Respirant l'odeur particulière de la jument, pour chasser celle de forêt de l'Elfe, Elërinna se redressa.

 _ **\- Si seulement Julie était là...**_

Quoique, elles étaient toutes les deux aussi inexpérimentées l'une que l'autre. Cependant, Julie aurait tout de même était de bon conseil. Plus que son cerveau complètement amorphe quand elle pensait à toutes les fois où elle avait parlé avec Haldir en tout cas. Un coup de vent souffla soudainement et Elërinna frissonna. L'après-midi touché déjà à sa fin, le soleil commençait à baisser et le bleu du ciel laissait sa place aux couleurs caractéristique des coucher de soleil. La jeune femme soupira longuement. Il était déjà l'heure de retourner dans la ville, puisque les portes seraient fermées pour la nuit. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Ainu.

 **\- Un dernier petit tour ma belle ?**

La jument, qui sembla comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait frappa la terre à l'aide de l'un de ses sabots. Amusée Elërinna resserra ses cuisses avant de lâcher les rênes et de simplement entortiller ses doigts autour des crins blancs de sa monture qui partit au triple galop. Elles firent deux fois le tour des murailles en bois entourant Edoras avant que l'argentée ne reprenne les rênes et guide sa monture vers l'entrée de la cité du Rohan. Les gardes la regardèrent passer d'un regard noir, certainement que pour eux, une femme chevauchant seule n'était pas une bonne chose, mais Elërinna les ignora. Une fois près des écuries, elle passa ces deux jambes du même côté et se laissa glisser du dos d'Ainu qui ne bougea pas. Même au moment où les portes closes du bâtiment s'ouvrir brutalement. Prise par surprise et à la différence de sa jument, Elërinna sursauta de peur.

 **\- Dame Elërinna ! Je vous ai enfin trouvée !**

Une tornade blonde lui sauta presque dessus et la Prodige n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître la belle Dame du Rohan qui était vêtue jolie robe blanche à corset brun qui lui cintrait la taille.

 **\- Dame Éowyn... Arrêtez de m'appeler Dame Elërinna,** demanda-t-elle en soupirant. **Avant, j'étais une personne tout à fait normale et en plus, physiquement, on doit avoir le même âge.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre de vous ?**

 **\- Absolument ! J'en ai marre d'entendre le « Dame » devant mon prénom.**

Éowyn hésita quelques instants, avant de finir par hocher la tête et d'avoir un grand sourire. Sans prévenir, elle lui attrapa le bras et commença à la tirer loin d'Ainu.

 **\- Il est temps pour vous Elërinna de vous apprêter pour ce soir !** s'exclama la Dame.

 **\- Mais... mais Ainu elle a besoin de...**

 **\- Un palefrenier va s'occuper d'elle.**

Au même moment, un homme d'une soixante d'année sortis de l'écurie et attrapa les rênes d'Ainu en faisant un signe de la tête à Éowyn. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa songea quelques secondes à ne pas se laisser faire par la blonde, mais elle abandonna presque immédiatement. Après tout, la nuit allait bientôt tomber et en rentrant, elles tomberaient sur ses frères ou les autres qui l'obligeraient à aller se changer.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

À peine furent-elles arrivées dans la chambre qu'Éowyn la mit derrière le paravent pour qu'elle se déshabille et se plongent dans le grand vasque de bois servant de baignoire qui était rempli d'eau. Passant sa tête sur le côté, Elërinna vit la blonde ouvrir en grand l'armoire de la chambre où plusieurs robes étaient pendues. Elles avaient une coupe différentes de celle de Fondcombe ou de la Lothlórien, mais pourtant elles n'en étaient pas moins belles.

 **\- Elërinna... Aller vous laver et faite moi confiance !** dit la Dame qui resta de dos.

 **\- Vous faire confiance Dame Éowyn ? Vous voulez me faire porter une robe...**

Sa « tortionnaire » éclata de rire et Elërinna leva les yeux au plafond avant de disparaître complètement derrière le paravent. Tout d'abord hésitante, elle décida de se dévêtir à la vitesse de la lumière avant de se plonger dans l'eau encore chaude du bain en bois. Avec horreur, elle vit sur ses jambes et pas que d'ailleurs, ses poils ayant poussé et pris une couleur argentée. Dans son ancienne vie, elle n'aurait jamais laissé cela arriver, mais ici... Elle doutait que les rasoirs pour femme ou même la cire, qui serait son dernier espoir, existent. Réfléchissant à ses maigres alternatives pour faire disparaître cette pilosité disgracieuse, Elërinna s'immergea brièvement dans l'eau avant de revenir à la surface et se servir des produits de toilette mis à sa disposition qui sentaient tous la mûre et la violette. L'eau perdit rapidement de sa clarté à cause de la mousse produit par le savon et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à sortir après s'être égoutté les cheveux. Elle les enroula d'ailleurs dans une serviette avant de faire de même avec son corps.

 **\- Avez-vous fini ?**

 **\- Euh, oui, mais...** commença-t-elle avant que Éowyn n'apparaisse devant elle.

Elërinna faillit crier de peur, ne si attendant pas. Cependant, le regard critique de l'autre jeune femme poser sur elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de le faire et ses joues devinrent complètement rouge à cause du gêne. Elle aurait préféré avoir Nennviel en face d'elle pour le coup. L'Elfe de Fondcombe ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Les yeux bleus clair de la blonde l'analysèrent de haut en bas, avant de s'arrêter sur ses mollets, qui n'étaient pas couverts par la serviette cachant son corps des yeux de la blonde. La Dame du Rohan, en voyant les poils recouvrant ses mollets grimaça, faisant devenir Elërinna encore plus rouge de gêne.

 **\- Il va falloir faire disparaître ceci...** déclara la nièce du Roi.

 **\- Quoi.. ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez des rasoirs ?!** s'exclama l'argentée, pleine d'espoir.

 **\- Des rasoirs ? Non, nous n'avons pas cela... Mais nous avons de la cire.**

Si auparavant le visage de la Prodige était carmin, il perdit toutes ses couleurs en entendant le dernier mot prononcé par la femme en face d'elle. La cire. C'était extrêmement douloureux. Elle avait testé une fois et elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise et encore, dans son monde, il y avait des crèmes pour atténuer la douleur à appliquer avant, mais dans ce monde-là...

 **\- Dame Éowyn... Dites moi que vous avez de la crème contre la douleur. Si vous en avez, je jure de porter immédiatement la robe que vous me donnerez !**

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres d'Éowyn qui tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre. Laissant une Elërinna particulièrement perplexe et plein d'appréhension qui alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de la coiffeuse. Soit elle faisait disparaître les poils disgracieux et elle portait une robe, soit elle ne faisait pas disparaître les poils et elle portait tout de même une robe. Elle préférait la première alternative, même si tout risque de douleur n'était pas exclus.

Éowyn ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, avec Malena pour ne pas changer, qui avait dans ses bras plusieurs ustensiles. Avec un signe de la tête accompagné d'un sourire, elle salua la jeune femme revenue en compagnie de la Dame du Rohan. Malena lui rendit son salut avant de s'installer en face du buffet de la pièce pour commencer à mélanger divers ingrédients dans un saladier en terre cuite. Elërinna rapporta son attention sur Éowyn qui venait vers elle avait un bocal fermé où se trouvait un étrange mélange pâteux de couleur opaque. L'un des sourcils de l'argentée se leva, tandis que la blonde prit un tabouret sur lequel elle s'installa.

 **\- Ceci est un onguent, qui permet d'atténuer la douleur,** expliqua sérieusement la nièce de Théoden.

 **\- Vous êtes sûre ?** demanda Elërinna en plissant les yeux.

En voyant son évidente méfiance, Éowyn secoua la tête avant de lui mettre le bocal dans les mains. L'argentée l'ouvrit, toujours méfiante, mais commença tout de même à s'étaler la crème sur sa jambe gauche. Cependant, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux, comment Éowyn avait-elle su qu'elle se trouverait près des écuries ? Après tout, toute la journée, elle avait réussi à l'éviter... Ce n'était quand même pas...

 **\- Comment saviez-vous que je serais aux écuries ?**

 **\- C'est...** la blonde se rebiffa mais les yeux toujours plissés de la Prodige la firent rougir. **C'est le Capitaine de Lorien...**

 ** _\- Oh_ ! _Le con !_** s'exclama-t-elle en perdant son commun avant de le reprendre. **J'aurais dû lui dire de ne rien dire !**

 **\- Ne lui en voulez pas Elërinna ! Il n'a fait que m'indiquer là où je pourrais vous trouver.**

Les sourcils d'Elërinna se haussèrent, surprise. Elle n'avait pas prévu dans vouloir au Galadhrim, cette option ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit à vrai dire.

 **\- Pourquoi je lui en voudrais ?** elle pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de pouffer de rire. **C'est pas comme si j'allais l'enchaîné dans ma cave pour lui faire subir d'étranges tortures.**

Le visage de la Dame du Rohan se décomposa quand elle comprit le sens des propos de la jeune femme à l'étrange couleur d'yeux. Elërinna éclata de rire en secouant la tête, c'était tellement drôle parfois de faire des allusions pouvant choquer les personnes de ce monde.

 **\- Je rigole, Dame Éowyn, c'est l'humour de là d'où je viens.**

 **\- Vous avez un bien étrange humour...** marmonna la blonde en faisant la moue.

Elërinna haussa les épaules en ayant toujours un petit sourire amusé. Elle ne pouvait pas la contredire, étant donné que l'époque n'était pas la même, ils n'avaient pas forcément le même humour. Cependant, son sourire se fana quand elle vit Malena s'approcher, le saladier en terre cuite dans les mains avec en équilibre sur son bras plusieurs bandes de tissu.

 **\- Voici la cire mes Dames.**

 **\- Merci Malena,** répondirent d'une même voix les deux jeunes femmes.

Les yeux orange clair de la Prodige se portèrent sur le saladier que la femme déposa sur la coiffeuse. Il était rempli d'une étrange mixture, mais qui à la différence de la cire de la Terre n'était pas chaude ni jaunâtre mais noire et froide. Le nez de la métamorphe se plissa d'appréhension tandis qu'Éowyn et Malena la regarder sans dire un mot. Constatant qu'Elërinna ne faisait pas un geste vers la cire noire, Malena se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

 **\- Vous n'avez jamais utilisé de cire Dame Elërinna ?** osa demander la servante.

 **\- Si et... C'est extrêmement douloureux.**

 **\- Pas avec l'onguent, vous voulez de l'aide ?**

Malena agita une longue spatule en bois. Elërinna avala difficilement sa salive et son regard passa à plusieurs reprises, de sa jambe à la cire en passant par la spatule que tenait Malena.

 **\- Je pense... Pouvoir le faire toute seule,** répondit-elle lentement.

 **\- Très bien, nous allons alors vous chercher une robe, je n'ai rien trouvé dans l'armoire,** déclara Éowyn en se levant.

Sans dire un mot de plus, les deux femmes du Rohan sortirent de la chambre après que Malena ait posé la spatule près du saladier, laissant la Cilmë complètement seule avec son appréhension de la douleur. Il lui fallut prendre son courage à deux mains pour étaler la cire noirâtre sur une petite partie de sa jambe gauche et y déposer le morceau de tissu. Peut-être que retourner sur le champ de bataille du Gouffre de Helm serait moins pire ? Elërinna secoua la tête. Non, clairement, ça ne le serait pas moins, pensa-t-elle en se souvenant de l'Orque blessant Haldir et de celui blessant Aldaron. Lâchant un soupir, l'argentée ferma étroitement les paupières en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé à cause de la peur. Commençant à compter jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et avec tout le courage du monde, elle commença à tirer à deux. À peine eut-elle commencé à tirer que la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, incrédule. La seule sensation qu'elle ressentait été presque identique à celle qui se manifester quand elle se métamorphosait en panthère des neiges. C'est-à-dire des démangeaisons avec en plus, de léger picotement.

 _ **\- Nom de Dieu... Si j'avais su avant que cela fonctionnait vraiment... J'aurais arrêté de me couper avec les rasoirs !**_ s'exclama-t-elle alors que sa voix résonner dans la chambre.

Plus confiante que quelques secondes plus tôt, la Prodige tira sur tout le morceau de tissu et découvrit un morceau de sa jambe complètement lisse et les poils argentés tous accrochés à la cire qui se trouvait désormais sur le tissu. Non, vraiment, si elle avait su que la crème anti-douleur était aussi efficace, elle aurait utilisé cette méthode beaucoup plus tôt ! Vivre en Terre du Milieu lui faisant vraiment faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais fais dans son ancienne vie...

L'étalement de l'onguent et son épilation ne dura pas trop longtemps, heureusement d'ailleurs, car une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué pour leur séjour à Edoras.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?** demanda-t-elle, prudemment.

Puisqu'elle était encore en serviette, dire à la personne derrière la porte d'entrer sans savoir qui s'était aurait été certainement une très mauvaise idée.

 **\- C'est Éowyn,** s'annonça la voix de la blonde.

Soulagée, Elërinna lui répondit d'entrer. La Dame du Rohan rentra dans la pièce, seule et portant une très belle robe dans les bras. Cette dernière laissa d'ailleurs l'argentée sans voix, ne s'attendant à voir une aussi telle tenue. Enfin, c'était certainement le bleu de la robe qui donnait cet effet. Éowyn déposa la tenue à plat sur le lit et Elërinna put mieux l'observer. Le haut de la robe avait un col carré, se laçant à l'arrière et de longue manche à demi-transparente évasées, d'un joli bleu marine. La jupe, elle, semblait descendre une fois mise jusqu'au sol et le bleu du tissu était mis en valeur par de fines décorations de couleur argentée sur les côtés. Si la robe était magnifique, elle laissait la Prodige un peu dubitative. Dans son ancienne vie, le bleu lui allait bien, car ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux bleus-verts, mais dans ce monde-ci... Ses yeux étaient oranges et ses cheveux argentés. Le bleu lui irait-il bien ?

 **\- Vous êtes sur de la couleur, Dame Éowyn ?**

 **\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas confiance Elërinna...**

 **\- Non,** rétorqua l'argentée, la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirant dans un petit sourire en coin.

Consternée Éowyn secoua la tête tout en souriant également. Elërinna se leva et alla derrière le paravent. Là, elle retira la serviette encore présente sur sa tête et ses cheveux tombèrent dans son dos. Ils étaient encore un peu humide, mais commençaient déjà à boucler comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Elle retira également la deuxième serviette qui l'envelopper encore, mis une culotte ainsi qu'un sous-tiens gorge et elle attrapa la robe qu'Éowyn lui tendait à l'aide de son bras tout en restant de l'autre côté du paravent. Tout en faisant attention pour ne pas abîmer le vêtement, elle l'enfila. Une fois habillée, il ne restait plus qu'à nouer les lacets à l'arrière, Elërinna sortit de derrière le paravent avec l'envie de se transformer en petite souris pour pouvoir déguerpir. Être en robe ne la mettait pas à l'aise du tout et c'était encore pire ici. Certainement parce qu'elle savait qu'après ils allaient tous se retrouver dans une pièce avec beaucoup trop de monde à son goût. Les yeux bleus d'Éowyn s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de passer dans son dos pour fermer la robe. Elërinna n'arriva pas à retenir une grimaça quand le haut de la tenue se resserra autour de sa poitrine et de son ventre. Une fois son affaire finie, Éowyn lui fit face pendant que l'argentée essayait de respirer correctement. Encore heureux qu'il n'y avait pas un corset en plus. Jamais elle n'aurait survécu et cela aurait été grandement ironique de mourir en mettant une robe plutôt que sur un champ de bataille comme au Gouffre de Helm.

 **\- Elle vous va bien,** commenta la blonde de nouveau en face d'elle.

 **\- Si vous le dites...** marmonna la Prodige en se redressant correctement. **Je ne garantis pas de tenir toute la soirée par contre.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas vous vêtir de robe Elërinna ?! Vous avez pourtant tout pour plaire ! Les Valar vous ont dotée d'un corps...**

 **\- Différent,** rétorqua Elërinna. **Mais en tout cas, merci Dame Éowyn. Pour la cire, la robe tout ça.**

Elle n'irait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là. Au contraire, ce corps-là était beaucoup mieux que l'ancien. De plus, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'avec son ancien corps, elle n'aurait pas tenu deux minutes en Terre du Milieu. Raison pour laquelle peut-être les Valar l'avaient beaucoup plus changée que ses deux frères aînés. Elërinna poussa un soupira avant de se diriger vers la coiffeuse et prendre la brosse à cheveux pour démêler les siens.

 **\- Ce n'est rien Elërinna. Entre femmes, ils faut s'entre-aider. Je vais vous laisser, l'un de vos frères viendras vous cherchez.**

Elërinna eut envie de lui répondre que techniquement, elle n'était pas tout à fait une femme adulte, mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire à la Dame du Rohan qui sortit de la chambre après avoir pris le reste de cire et de bande de tissu en la laissant seule.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Passant une tunique elfique de couleur verte forêt par-dessus sa chemise en lin qui était rentrée dans son pantalon moulant de couleur marron, Aldaron s'attacha rapidement les cheveux dans un chignon bas et négligé avant de se munir du couteau servant de rasoir dans ce monde. Il l'observa plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher un soupir, s'il se tranchait la gorge, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner. L'électricité et les rasoirs électriques lui manquaient beaucoup tiens. La Prodige de Yavanna soupira à nouveau avant de se le mettre le couteau sous la gorge pour commencer à couper sa barbe devenue beaucoup trop fournie à son goût. Avec la même précaution qu'il utilisait quand il travaillait au laboratoire avant de mourir, il commença à se raser en essayant de ne pas se suicider stupidement. Un grognement lui échappa quand arriver au niveau du menton, la lame dérapa un peu et qu'il se coupa. Il termina le plus rapidement possible l'autre côté de son visage et épongea le sang qui commençait à couler. Derrière lui, il y eut des bruits de pas, mais comme il dormait dans une pièce commune il ne se retourna pas, après tout cela pouvait être n'importe qui et la position du miroir dans lequel il voyait son reflet ne lui permettait pas d'identifier la personne.

 _ **\- Wow...**_ souffla la voix de son frère non loin de lui. **Ça fais bizarre de te revoir sans une importante pilosité faciale. Mais ça te vas mieux que de ressembler à un** _ **rugbyman.**_

 **\- Surtout que je n'en ai pas la carrure,** rétorqua le plus vieux avec un demi-sourire.

Lenwë inclina la tête, un demi-sourire étirant ses lèvres avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant la petite entaille sur le menton de son aîné. Il soupira et en trois enjambées fut devant lui, la main enveloppée d'une légère lueur bleutée.

 **\- T'es pas doué, hein ?** dit-il en passant juste sa main sur la blessure.

 **\- Ah, ça va. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une barbe qui pousse lentement.**

Le bleuté haussa les épaules avant de se détourner et de se laver les mains dans la bassine d'eau mise à leur disposition.

 **\- Tu as vu Elërinna depuis ce matin ?**

 **\- Non,** répondit Aldaron avant de sourire compatissant. **Mais j'ai vu Éowyn partir en courant vers les écuries alors je pense qu'elle l'a trouvé.**

 **\- La pauvre... Je pourrais presque la plaindre.**

Le Prodige de Yavanna roula des yeux tandis qu'il se nettoyait le visage. Lui, il plaignait réellement sa petite sœur, vu qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout porter de robe et que depuis Fondcombe, à chaque fois, elle faisait de gros efforts. À côté de lui, Lenwë se sécha les mains et enfila sa propre tunique dans les tons bleu ciel. Pour sa part, Aldaron se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il était légèrement inquiet pour ce soir. Cela faisait quand même pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas participé à une fête et il ne savait pas si la définition du mot fête ici était identique à celui de son monde. Relevant la tête, ses sourcils devenus aussi vert que ses cheveux se haussèrent en voyant le sourire légèrement diabolique qu'avait son petit frère qui terminait de faire les lacets de ses bottes.

 _ **\- OK... Tu me fais flippais là avec cette tête. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai vu Éowyn tout à l'heure et elle m'a demander de venir chercher Gwen dans pas longtemps.**_

 _ **\- Oh...**_ compris Aldaron, avant d'à nouveau rouler des yeux. **_Tu veux aller taquiner notre sœur. Franchement, ne la vexe pas, je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous étriper ce soir._**

 _ **\- Rabat-joie. Je comptais me venger pour la farine de ce matin et de ce stupide surnom qu'elle m'a donnée !**_ s'exclama Lenwë en soupirant

 _ **\- Personnellement, je préfère Schtroumf à Cetelem,**_ fit remarquer le plus âgé des deux.

Lenwë grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe qui n'avait poussé que de quelques centimètres depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde. L'un des plus grands mystères entourant l'ex-étudiant en médecine. Aldaron secoua la tête, tout en souriant doucement avant de se lever quand son cadet eu fini de faire les lacets de ses bottes. Il détacha ses cheveux, se passa une main dedans pour les remettre en ordre et se mit à suivre le bleuté qui sortait déjà de la pièce commune.


	25. Chapitre 24 - Une première fête qui

**Yuko Blue :** Tout à fait, raison pour laquelle je pense qu'une suite ne sera pas vraiment utile. ^^

Pavé que j'ai beaucoup hésité à laisser, mais au final je suis heureuse qu'il plaise. ^^ Malheureusement pour lui et pour Gwen aussi, les jumeaux n'en font vraiment cas leur tête.

Elle est clairement pas très fute-fute niveau romance, Lenwë lui fait d'ailleurs bien remarquer dans ce chapitre tu vas voir. Problème pour Haldir il est quasiment comme un ado maladroit ! Avec plus de classe mais quand même ! ( Surtout que l'un des deux gosses à plus de deux milles ans. XD )

Absolument ! Alors déjà que de toute façon elle aurait eut besoin d'un marche pied pour monter, c'est mignon à lui de l'aider, surtout si c'est l'occasion de crée un rapprochement. ;D

Personne n'aime Medwin je crois, le pauvre, il est pas méchant pourtant. XD

Ahah, c'est des titres de chapitre parfaits. x)

On croise tous les doigts pour qu'il y ai pas un moment ou elle tombe et que du coup on vois sous sa jupe. ( Moi sadique ? Pff à peine. )

Bah en même temps, c'est une fille hein et elle a ses problèmes de fille, les règles tout ça, tout ça. XD C'est drôle dans un certain sens et puis Aldaron fallait bien qu'il rase sa barbe au bout d'un moment.

Alors Haldir je lui donne presque trois milles ans. Pour moi il est plus vieux que les jumeaux. C'est un Elfe beaucoup respecté à Caras Galadhon, il est Capitaine des Gardes du Bois d'Or et Galadriel à beaucoup confiance en lui. Pour moi il est donc plus vieux que les jumeaux bien qu'il reste encore « jeune » du point de vue des plus vieux Elfes encore présent en Terre du Milieu.

On passe pas forcément pour des enfants en fait. Les Elfes ont un développement certes plus rapidement que les Hommes, physiquement et mentalement mais très souvent, un Elfe qui a 100 ans ( qui est la majorité Elfique ) à le même résonnement qu'un jeune homme de 20 ans, bien que l'Elfe reste toujours plus mature. Enfin c'est de mon point de vue. ^^

Merci de ta review qui m'a fais énormément plaisir ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, surtout si tu adores se moment du film. ^^

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 24.**_

 _ **Première fête qui prend un drôle de tournure.**_

Trois coups portés à sa porte firent violemment sursauter Elërinna qui était en train de s'observer dans le miroir de la chambre, ne comprenant pas comment les filles de ce monde pouvaient autant porter de robe. C'était encombrant et absolument pas pratique. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, pour dire à la personne devant sa porte de rentrer, mais la personne lui coupa justement la parole en toquant à nouveau trois fois avant de parler :

 **\- Elërinna ?**

La jeune femme reconnue la voix de son deuxième frère aîné, juste avant que ce dernier ne retoque trois fois à la porte de bois, pour de nouveau l'appeler par le nom que les Valar lui avaient donnés. Tout d'abord perplexe, Elërinna éclata de rire en allant ouvrir.

 **\- Oh Merlin, Lenwë, tu es vraiment con quand tu veux !** s'exclama t-elle en riant.

 **\- Je sais, tu me le dis souvent.**

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage du Guérisseur tandis qu'à côté de lui, Aldaron secouer la tête, visiblement consterné par leur échange. Quand le rire de la plus jeune fut calmé, elle observa ses grands frères et siffla d'admiration. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut la disparition de la barbe du vert, ce qui lui fit un léger choc. C'est qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de le voir sans. Ensuite, elle constata qu'ils étaient particulièrement bien habillés avec des tenues elfiques qu'ils tenaient de Caras Galadhon ou bien de Fondcombe. Aldaron portait une tenue verte forêt, comme ses cheveux et un pantalon légèrement moulant de couleur marron avec des bottes de la même couleur qui étaient montantes. Lenwë pour sa part, était vêtu d'une tunique bleu clair également au col relevé de la même couleur que ses cheveux et d'un pantalon lui aussi légèrement moulant, mais de couleur argent avec des bottes, elles aussi, argentées.

 **\- Eh bah dites donc,** commença Elërinna avec un petit sourire. **Vous voulez faire tomber toutes les femmes d'Edoras sous votre charme ? On pourrait presque croire que vous êtes des Elfes, sans ces étranges couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux.**

 **\- Je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête des dieux de ce monde quand même...** pensa à voix haute l'aîné des Jackser.

Ses cadets le regardèrent, avant de hausser les épaules. C'était une question à laquelle aucun d'eux ne pouvait répondre. Peut-être juste que les Valar aimaient les couleurs un peu pétantes et facilement remarquables. Lenwë se passa une main dans les cheveux puis eut un sourire en passant juste après un bras autour des épaules d'Elërinna qui se laissa faire, ayant l'habitude.

 **\- Eh toi alors, t'es toute mignonne, Dame Éowyn à fait du bon travail,** le Guérisseur se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. **J'en connais un qui sera encore plus surpris que quand tu lui ai tombée dessus.**

 **\- H-Hein ?** bafouilla l'argentée qui devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui dire Lenwë ?** souffla Aldaron, consterné, mais n'ayant pas entendu correctement la dernière phrase de son cadet.

 **\- Rien du tout !** répondit immédiatement Lenwë avec un grand sourire innocent.

Les rougeurs sur les joues d'Elërinna s'accentuèrent, mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant à la question du plus âgé d'eux trois. Tout en s'efforçant de reprendre une couleur normale au niveau de ses joues, la jeune femme donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Lenwë qui grimaça. Aldaron roula des yeux maintenant blasé, juste avant de tendre l'un de ses bras à la seule fille de leur famille qui, mal à l'aise, s'empressa de la lui saisir s'éloignant du bleuté par la même occasion.

 **\- Plus sérieusement Elërinna, cette robe te va bien.**

 **\- Crois-moi, j'en suis la première surprise,** marmonna la jeune femme.

Les garçons ne firent aucun commentaire, habitués depuis plusieurs années maintenant à entendre ce genre de phrase sortir de la bouche de leur petite sœur. Ils savaient qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien dans son ancien corps, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas et puis, même avant quand elle faisait un effort, elle pouvait se rendre plus jolie. Ils se rappelaient très bien les fois où elle disciplinait ses cheveux et qu'elle se maquillait un peu. Finalement, Lenwë les guida à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle du trône.

Salle qui était bondée. En voyant tout ce monde, des hommes et des femmes de tout âge, sauf des enfants, Elërinna écarquilla les yeux. La seule fois où elle avait vu autant de monde rassemblait au même endroit, c'était au dernier repas de famille, quand elle avait neuf ans, donc autant dire que c'était il y a très, très longtemps. Des tables avaient été installées pour que tout le monde puisse avoir une place assise, dans un des coins de la pièce se trouvait d'énormes fûts de bière et des plats de nourritures étaient installés un peu partout sur les longues tables en bois. Sans lui lâcher le bras, Aldaron la guida ainsi que Lenwë qu'Elërinna avait attraper par la manche, à travers les rangées de tables. Merry et Pippin, qui étaient assis avec Legolas, Gimli et les trois autres Elfes de leur connaissance leur firent de grand signe de la main, ils leur avaient gardées trois places. En arrivant près de leurs amis, les deux Hobbits tapèrent dans leurs mains d'admiration.

 **\- Vous êtes très beaux !** les complimenta Merry.

 **\- Merci, et vous l'êtes tous aussi,** répondirent d'une même voix les Jackser.

Lenwë alla s'installer entre Haldir, qui était vêtu d'une longue tunique elfique bleu pastel avec un pantalon en toile de couleur gris et Pippin qui pour sa part avait laver ses vêtements. Aldaron prit place à côté de Legolas, habillé d'une longue tunique elfique grise brodée d'arabesques avec un pantalon moulant blanc. Elërinna, qui avait retrouver son bras tenu par son frère aîné, s'installa entre Pippin et Elladan qui s'était décalé pour lui faire de la place. Les jumeaux avaient revêtus des tenues identiques, avec une tunique ocre et un pantalon noir, mais l'ajout du « chère » devant son prénom permis à l'argentée de les différencier.

 **\- Ma chère Elërinna, tu es encore plus belle que quand nous nous sommes rencontrés à Fondcombe,** lui dit Elladan, un petit sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtise Elladan,** murmura la jeune femme.

 **\- Mon frère ne dit pas de bêtise,** rétorqua Elrohir, qui arborait le même sourire que son jumeau. **Et je connais quelqu'un qui ne dira jamais le contraire.**

Les sourcils argentés d'Elërinna se froncèrent et elle tourna la tête dans la même direction que regarder son ami pour croiser les yeux d'Haldir qui la fixait. Une drôle de sensation tordit les entrailles de la Prodige et son cœur commença à faire des montagnes russes alors que le Galadhrim lui faisait un léger sourire en coin, ce qui la fit virer au rouge écrevisse avant de détourner la tête. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle vit les sourires si identiques et si malicieux des jumeaux. Elërinna se plaqua la main sur le front. Elle s'était déjà posé la question à Fondcombe et elle se la reposait maintenant, pourquoi était-elle devenue amie avec les jumeaux déjà ? Ah oui, car ils étaient gentils, drôles et malicieux ainsi qu'un brin moqueurs. Tout comme Merry et Pippin, mais en dix fois pire. Et on disait que les Elfes étaient des êtres sages et sérieux, en réalité, c'était juste un gros cliché, comme le fait qu'ils soient végétariens. Les jeux-vidéos mentaient donc. L'attention de la Cilmë aux cheveux d'argents fut détournée de sa réflexion par Éowyn, Théoden et Éomer. La Dame du Rohan tenait dans ses mains une coupe en or, qu'elle tendait au Roi qui se tenait debout devant son trône avec son neveu juste à côté de lui. Quand le Seigneur d'Edoras leva sa coupe devant lui, tout le monde se leva dans la pièce avec une pinte de bière dans la main. Surprise, Elërinna vit qu'elle avait une aussi devant son assiette encore vide. Elle échangea un regard avec ses deux grands frères, Aldaron avait froncé les sourcils, mais Lenwë lui, souriait avec encouragement. C'est juste elle, où son frère devenu le Prodige de la Valië Estë l'inciter à goûter de l'alcool pour la première fois de sa vie ? Elërinna haussa finalement les épaules avant de prendre à son tour la pinte d'une taille moyenne. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait la tuer ou la soûler et puis il y avait bien une première fois à tout, un jour où l'autre, elle aurait fini par y goûter.

 **\- Ce soir,** déclara Théoden d'une voix forte alors qu'un silence quasi-religieux s'était abattu sur la salle. **Souvenons-nous de ceux qui on donnait leur sang pour défendre ce pays. Saluons les morts victorieux.**

 **\- GLOIRE !** s'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes.

Tout autour de leur table, les personnes se mirent à boire d'une traite le contenu de leur pinte. Merry et Pippin, ainsi que Gimli et Aldaron firent de même. Tandis que les Elfes regardaient le contenu de leurs pintes avec une légère méfiance avant de finir par tremper leurs lèvres, Elërinna et Lenwë de leur côté, échangèrent un regard. Oh, ils avaient beau se disputer souvent et la plus part du temps pour pas-grand-chose, le frère et la sœur étaient tout de même très proche. C'est pour ça que généralement, ils se consultaient soit du regard ou bien de vive voix quand l'un d'eux faisait quelque chose de nouveau. Lenwë avait déjà bu de la bière et c'est pour cela qu'il encouragea sa cadette à la faire, après tout, elle n'allait pas avoir dix-sept ans toute sa vie et autant profiter autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Tout en le fixant toujours, Elërinna compris le message silencieux de son aîné et porta la pinte à ses lèvres. Le goût était... Un peu spécial et le liquide brûler un peu sa gorge, ce qui fit légèrement grimacer la jeune femme, cependant ce n'était pas horrible et équerrant. Ils se rassirent tous quelques minutes plus tard et l'ambiance se fit plus d'étendue.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ils avaient fini leur repas depuis quelques minutes et tout le monde se déplacer de table en table pour pouvoir parler, rire et partager des histoires. Au milieu de la salle, sur une table, Merry et Pippin, leurs pintes de bière à la main, chanter et danser une chanson Hobbit sous les acclamations d'un public Rohirrim et Dunedain qui en demandait toujours plus. Legolas et Gimli étaient en compagnie d'Éomer, qui venait de leur proposer de faire un concours de celui qui ingurgite le plus de bière sans finir dans un coma éthylique. Haldir discutait dans un coin avec Aragorn et Aldaron, Lenwë lui, avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Elërinna, comme à son habitude et ils discutaient tous les deux avec les jumeaux.

 **\- Du coup, comment vous êtes devenu amis avec ma sœur ? Parce que je veux dire, vous êtes quand même bien plus âgés qu'elle.**

 **\- C'est toi qui parles ? Tu es bien ami avec Haldir ! Et je suis sûre qu'il est plus vieux qu'Elladan et Elrohir.**

 **\- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil, il m'a aidé à m'adapter,** expliqua le bleuté.

Elërinna roula des yeux et bu une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée alors que son frère aîné écouté avec attention Elrohir qui lui expliquait comment ils en étaient venus à devenir amis. Ça avait commencer par le fait qu'ils lui apprennent à se servir de son arc et ensuite, et bien les choses s'étaient faites naturellement, même si les jumeaux étaient plus vieux et immortels de sûr-crois.

 **\- Comment est Fondcombe ?** demanda à nouveau le Prodige aux cheveux bleus.

 **\- Magnifique,** répondit Elladan.

 **\- D'un calme presque incomparable,** ajouta son jumeau.

 **\- Seulement quand vous n'êtes pas là,** se moqua Elërinna.

Les deux fils d'Elrond la regardèrent une expression faussement outrés sur leurs visages ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Lenwë les regarda, perplexe et quand l'argentée fut calmé, elle lui expliqua que sous leur air sage d'Elfe certainement plus vieux que mille ans, ils étaient de vrais fauteurs de troubles de ce qu'elle avait pu brièvement voir à Fondcombe. Des Merry et Pippin versions Elfes.

 **\- Pour changer de sujet, où étais-tu toute la journée chère Elërinna ?** Elladan haussa les sourcils tout en posant sa question.

 **\- Nous t'avons chercher, mais jamais trouvée,** affirma Elrohir, qui eu un sourire amusé.

 **\- J'évitais Éowyn et toutes les personnes susceptible de me faire porter une robe, puis j'ai été me promener avec Ainu autour d'Edoras.**

 **\- Nous savons ce dernier point,** le cadet des jumeaux, Elrohir donc, regarda par-dessus les épaules du frère et de la sœur Jackser avant de sourire un peu plus. **Nous avons rencontré Haldir qui revenait des écuries... Il avait l'air... Heureux.**

 **\- Heureux ?** s'étonna Lenwë qui libéra les épaules de sa cadette sous la surprise. **Haldir montre rarement ses sentiments, je l'ai bien vu à Caras Galadhon.**

Une discussion sur la dissimulation des émotions du Galadhrim débuta entre les trois hommes, discussion que la seule fille n'écouta qu'à moitié. Elërinna s'adossa contre l'un des piliers de la salle et observa ses deux amis ainsi que son frère parlaient avec animation et amusement. Un très léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle buvait une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Malgré l'agitation et le bruit autour d'eux, elle se sentait contente d'avoir ses nouveaux amis et ses frères près d'elle, bien qu'il leur manque toujours Jonathan.

 **\- Moi je trouve quand même qu'il regarde beaucoup ma sœur quand même, c'est pas du tout discret...**

 **\- Oui, et il ferait mieux d'arrêter, Aldaron semble vouloir l'assassiner avec ses yeux.**

Les paroles d'Elrohir surprirent Elladan et Lenwë qui se tournèrent pour voir qu'effectivement, Aldaron semblait être sur le point de tuer le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lothlórien car ce dernier dévorait quasiment Elërinna des yeux. Cette dernière, qui les regardait en les écoutant que d'une seule oreille, écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner également, soudainement inquiète pour le blond. Elle ne savait pas d'où cette inquiétude venait, mais à cet instant elle s'en fichait bien. Aragorn n'était plus présent, il discutait avec Gandalf qui applaudissait la prestation musicale des Hobbits alors que toujours au même endroit que tout à l'heure, Aldaron et Haldir ne parlaient pas, le premier fusillait le second du regard, mais le blond ne l'avait peut-être pas remarquer, trop occupé à regarder dans leur direction. Quand les yeux orange clair de la Prodige croisèrent ceux bleus marines de l'immortel de la Lorien, son cœur s'emballa et elle se sentit rougir. Ce souvenant parfaitement qu'elle s'était retrouvé allongée sur lui, que dans les écuries il s'était un peu trop rapproché et qu'il l'avait soulevé par les hanches pour l'aider à monter sur le dos d'Ainu et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions en sa présence, qui avait le don de l'agacer plus que de raison. Avec difficulté, Elërinna détourna les yeux, concentrant toute son attention sur le peu de bière qu'il restait dans sa pinte.

 _ **\- Oh toi !**_ en entendant la voix de Lenwë, l'argentée releva brutalement la tête, faisant craquer sa nuque. _**On va devoir parler tous les deux...**_

Le son émis par ses os fit grimacer les jumeaux aux longs cheveux noirs, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, complètement tournée vers son deuxième frère aîné, ancien étudiant en deuxième année de médecine. Lenwë affichait un air sérieux qu'Elërinna ne lui avait vu qu'à deux reprise seulement. Lorsqu'il avait dû passer ses examens pour passer en seconde année de médecine, examens qu'il avait eu avec brio, soit dit en passant, et aussi lorsqu'il leur avait parlé de ce que Galadriel lui avait montrer grâce au miroir magique de la Dame de Lorien. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Elërinna avala avec un peu de mal sa salive alors que le bleuté lui agrippait le bras. La métamorphe eut à peine le temps de voir les regards inquiets de ses amis, juste avant que Lenwë ne la tire plus loin.

L'aîné des Jackser, qui jusque-là discuter avec Aragorn ainsi qu'Haldir, de la bataille qui avait eut lieu au Gouffre, ne savait maintenant plus quoi faire. Son ami rôdeur leur avait fait faux-bond pour partir discuter avec le magicien, la laissant alors seul face à l'Elfe aux cheveux blond foncé. Il n'arrivait pas à apprécier l'immortel qu'il avait en face de lui, et ce, depuis leur rencontre en Lorien. Aldaron savait pourquoi, à son goût, l'Elfe était bien trop condescendant, bien trop inexpressif sauf quand il regardait Elërinna. Et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas même si dans le regard bleu du blond, il ne voyait rien d'autre que de l'adoration et de l'amour pour sa petite sœur. À son avis, Haldir n'avait aucun droit de ressentir ce genre de chose pour l'argentée, elle était encore jeune, dix sept ans se n'était rien et lui, il était beaucoup trop vieux malgré son physique le faisant ressembler à un jeune homme d'à peine trente ans. Du coin des yeux, Aldaron vit son petit frère et sa petite sœur disparaître parmi la foule. L'immortel sembla se rendre compte de son regard insistant sur Elërinna avant de se figer en voyant le regard que lui jeter le vert. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et ce fut le Prodige qui le brisa, d'une voix particulièrement froide et qui ne lui correspondait pas.

 **\- Je n'apprécie pas que vous ayez des vues sur ma sœur, Capitaine de Lorien.**

 **\- Avoir des vues ?** répéta Haldir, ne comprenant pas bien l'expression du Jackser.

 **\- Ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend pas...** siffla Aldaron agacé. **Je vous ai vu regarder Elërinna, tout le temps, et ce, encore plus depuis la bataille.**

 **\- Je vous assure Aldaron que je n'ai aucune mauvaise attention en vers Elërinna !**

L'un des sourcils des Prodiges se haussa tandis que l'Elfe lui n'avait pas bouger d'un seul millimètre malgré l'aura menaçante qui se dégageait d'Aldaron. Il voulait bien croire qu'Haldir ne voulait pas de mal à Elërinna, mais cela n'empêcher pas qu'il ne pouvait pas cautionner le fait que le Galadhrim ai des vues sur la plus jeune.

 **\- Et alors ? Ma sœur est bien trop jeune et naïve. Et même une fois en âge d'avoir des enfants, je n'accepterais pas qu'on l'approche et surtout vous.**

 **\- Et pour quelles raisons ?** demanda Haldir, devenu tendu et froid envers son interlocuteur.

 **\- Parce que vous êtes immortel et que ma sœur est une mortelle. Et que même dans mon monde, les histoires racontant une romance entre un être immortel et une mortelle se termine mal.**

Aldaron ne s'en aperçu pas, mais ses paroles touchèrent l'Elfe bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu le croire. Les doigts d'Haldir se crispèrent sur la pinte qu'il tenait dans les mains et qu'il avait à peine entamée tandis que sa mâchoire se serrait et que son cœur se sentait poignarder. Il savait que le Prodige de Yavanna disait seulement la vérité et que c'était son instinct protecteur de frère qui le pousser à lui dire ces mots, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait rester tout de même insoutenable.

 **\- Je comprends bien que c'est le frère protecteur qui parle,** commença le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien. **Mais sachez, que votre sœur n'est pas aussi naïve que vous le pensez Aldaron et que... qu'elle est depuis bien longtemps, l'un des êtres le plus précieux à mon cœur...**

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Haldir fit taire du mieux qu'il pu la douleur dans son cœur puis salua d'un signe de la tête le vert avant de s'éloigner. Aldaron le regarda faire. Le Prodige n'était pas spécialement fier de la manière avec laquelle il avait parlé au plus vieux, mais c'était un mal pour une bien. Il refusait tout simplement que sa sœur soit blessée par des sentiments qui ne pourraient jamais aboutir et il savait aussi que sa sœur, si par mégarde venait à découvrir les sentiments qu'Haldir nourrissait à son égard, ne voudrait jamais faire du mal à l'Elfe. Elle était bien trop gentille pour cela. Le vert soupira avant de porter sa pinte à ses lèvres et d'aller rejoindre Gandalf et Aragorn qui encourageaient les Hobbits.

Lenwë tira Elërinna jusqu'à l'endroit où les fûts de bière étaient installés et où Éomer était en train de servir des pintes à foi-sons à Legolas et Gimli, ce dernier riant à gorge déployée. Le neveu de Théoden les regarda avec beaucoup de surprise quand il les vit, mais Elërinna n'y prêta pas attention, trop étonnée en voyant que l'Elfe de leur Communauté était clairement en train de jouer avec Gimli à un jeu à boire. D'ailleurs, elle vit avec sidération le Nain s'étalait par terre sur le dos, dormant et ronflant bruyamment.

 **\- Serait-il possible d'être resservi Éomer ?** demanda Lenwë au Capitaine de la Marche.

 **\- Lenwë, je ne suis pas sûre que...** voulu intervenir l'argentée, mais son frère la coupa.

 **\- Elërinna, tu dois te décoincer là-dessus. C'est pas parce qu'Aldaron ne veut pas, que tu ne peux pas.**

La mâchoire de la de la jeune femme se décrocha au sens littéral du terme. C'était lui, qui osait lui dire ça ? Alors qu'avant de faire ses études, il n'avait jamais rien oser sauf d'être Chef de Guilde dans un mmorpg avant d'être bien trop pris dans ses études.

 **\- Toi, tu oses me dire ça ?** feula-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

 **\- Rhoo, _je déconne._**

Le bleuté lui fit un sourire narquois, mais l'argentée n'y répondit pas se contentant de lui tirer la langue, avant qu'un éclat de rire ne les coupes dans leur micro-dispute fraternel. Surpris et dans un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, le frère et la sœur se tourne vers le propriétaire du rire. En réalité, ils étaient deux à rire, Éomer et Legolas, ce qui était surprenant, car de mémoire, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa avait rarement vu le Prince Sylvain rire.

 **\- Vous voir ainsi vous disputer gentiment et des plus amusant !** s'esclaffa l'archer qui avait les yeux qui brillaient beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

 **\- Seigneur Éomer, c'est moi où vous avez pinté notre Elfe ?!**

 **\- Pinté... ?** répéta le Capitaine de la Marche, incrédule.

 **\- Oh, j'y crois pas, ils ont réussi à rendre un Elfe saoul !** les yeux de Lenwë s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

Ils ne rêvaient pas, les Rohirrims avaient réellement réussi à rendre saoul Legolas ce qui était, en quelques sortes, un exploit. De son côté Lenwë n'avait jamais vue à Caras Galadhon un immortel forcer trop sur l'alcool et pareil pour Elërinna à Fondcombe.

 **\- Vous êtes trop fort !** pouffa la Prodige aux cheveux d'argents.

Autour des deux jeunes Jackser, les Hommes éclatèrent de rire rapidement suivit par Legolas qui avait de nouveau une pinte de bière dans la main. L'euphorie du blond était assez surprenante, mais cela fit sourire Elërinna qui le trouvait pour le coup, même si c'était à cause de l'alcool, beaucoup plus détendu que d'habitude. Enfin vu les derniers jours, c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Eux aussi étaient beaucoup plus détendu et encore... les cauchemars n'étaient pas encore intervenu lors de leur sommeil. Un frisson d'effroi parcouru l'échine de l'argentée à l'idée de faire des cauchemars en rapport avec le Gouffre de Helm... Les blessures qu'ils avaient reçues... Les morts... Elle fut soudainement coupée dans ses pensées par Lenwë qui lui rendait sa pinte avant de lui prendre le bras pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur du palais. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Dans le ciel, il n'y avait aucun nuage, le vent ne soufflait même pas et les étoiles étaient parfaitement visibles. Si son frère ne la tirait pas par le bras, la jeune femme se serait arrêtée pour observer avec émerveillement le ciel nocturne. Lenwë contourna le palais pour s'arrêter une fois à l'arrière du bâtiment, face aux montagnes au loin.

 _ **\- Gwendoline...**_ il souffla doucement avant de la lâcher et de se tourner vers elle.

Les yeux orange foncé tachetés de brun à certains endroits étaient scrutateurs et cela mit Elërinna incroyablement mal à l'aise. De toute sa vie, son grand frère ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, il avait souvent été inquiet pour elle, comme tout frère aîné avec sa petite sœur, mais généralement il, ne s'en faisait pas trop et reprenait l'attitude de je-m'en-foutisme qu'il adoptait la plupart du temps. Mais cette fois, il avait l'air vraiment un peu inquiet.

 _ **\- C'était quoi ces rougeurs sur tes joues tout à l'heure ?**_ le ton de sa voix était sérieux, mais Elërinna vit son regard s'adoucir ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

 _ **\- Ce... Je... De quoi tu parles ? Tu... Tu dis n'importe quoi. L'alcool te fait voir des choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées.**_

 _ **\- Mais oui, c'est ça, prend moi pour une quiche,**_ le Prodige d'Estë leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit sourire en coin. **_J'ai bien vu comme tu le regardes... Comment il te regarde. J'ai beau être un garçon et ton frère, mais je ne suis pas débile._**

 _ **\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? J'avais des doutes vois-tu,**_ rétorqua l'argentée, espérant par cette petite pique, changer le sujet de la discussion.

Cependant, c'était sans compter sur l'insistance de Lenwë qui n'était pas du genre à lâcher le morceau si facilement. L'ex-étudiant en médecine roula une nouvelle fois des yeux avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la terrasse entour Méduseld et de lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Elërinna hésita, à cause de sa peur du vide, mais au final elle rejoignit son frère qui l'aida à s'asseoir sans froisser la robe prêtée par Éowyn. Aucun d'eux ne parla, se contentant de boire lentement et d'observer les étoiles. L'argentée était secrètement heureuse qu'il l'ait tiré de l'ambiance festive de la fête, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle allait d'ailleurs remercier le bleuté, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps, la coupant dans son élan.

 _ **\- Tu n'as donc vraiment rien remarqué ?**_ demanda-t-il, légèrement amusé.

 _ **\- Mais remarquer quoi à la fin ?!**_

 _ **\- Pfff...**_ pouffa le plus grand. **_À mon avis, les Valar ont pas dû corriger ta vue contrairement à moi._**

 _ **\- Nia nia nia, continue à te foutre de ma gueule le Schtroumf,**_ pesta Elërinna en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de bière, le goût ne la dérangeant plus.

Lenwë éclata de rire et bu à son tour lui aussi, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme, qui commençait à vrai à se demander si son grand frère n'avait pas un peu trop bu. Chose qui ne l'étonnerait même pas d'un côté.

 _ **\- Bon, tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?**_ s'exclama-t-elle, un peu impatiente, mais en même temps pleine d'appréhension sans comprendre pourquoi.

 _ **\- Mais, c'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle ma parole !**_

 _ **\- Oh, mais tu as fini oui ! Crache le morceau à la fin ! Accouche !**_ elle lui donna un coup dans le bras

Le rire du plus âgé redoubla et il secoua la tête, visiblement exaspéré. Finalement, le Guérisseur posa sa pinte à côté de lui et il se tourna complètement vers sa petite sœur un petit sourire en coin moqueur accroché sur ses lèvres.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu regardes Haldir ? Quand vous avez un léger contact physique ou bien quand vous vous parlez ?**_

 _ **\- H-hein ? M-mais, je ne ressens rien du tout !**_ s'offusqua la plus jeune.

 _ **\- C'est ça, mon œil. Alors ?**_

Elërinna, devant les insinuations de son frère, devint complètement cramoisie ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Lenwë pensait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour le Galadhrim... Avait-il raison ? Elërinna ne savait pas, à vrai dire, elle n'était jamais sûre en présence du blond. Oh, il était beau, s'était indéniable, mais tous les Elfes étaient beaux, la laideur n'avait pas sa place dans leur peuple. Mais en dehors de sa beauté caractéristique de sa race, Haldir était toujours sérieux et silencieux, il était impossible de deviner ses sentiments. Cependant, quand il parlait et qu'il n'était pas condescendant, l'Elfe était toujours doux et très gentil. Il ne semblait pas avoir de défaut, mais il en avait quand même, il était condescendant, hautain et trop peu expressif. En se remémorant les moments qu'elle avait passé avec l'immortel, ses regards, son odeur et ses mains sur ses hanches, Elërinna devient encore plus rouge si cela était possible et elle eut une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Lenwë, qui n'avait pas arrêter de l'observer, eu un sourire attendrit en la voyant devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Pour la rassurer, le bleuté lui déposa une main sur l'avant-bras.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Alex ?**_ gémit l'ancienne lycéenne en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

 _ **\- J'ai ma petite idée...**_ il se pencha vers sa petite sœur pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. **_Tu es amoureuse._**

 _ **\- QUOI ?! NON !**_ s'écria-t-elle en sursautant avant d'écarquiller les yeux. **_Oh non... Tu crois ?_**

 _ **\- Oh nom de dieu Gwendoline ! Tu es vraiment handicapée des sentiments !**_

Le ton mi-désespéré et mi-moqueur du bleuté, vexa Elërinna. Elle le savait qu'elle était une handicapée des sentiments, merci, pas besoin de lui rappeler. C'était déjà assez dur dans la vie de tout les jours d'avoir son problème. Voyant qu'il avait visiblement vexée sa sœur et qu'elle s'était plongée dans une intense réflexion, Lenwë grimaça doucement, mais préféra la laisser réfléchir en paix. Il avait juste voulu lui ouvrir les yeux, de plus, il était peut-être protecteur, mais il ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur termine sa vie toute seule comme une âme errante. Et puis, il aimait bien Haldir et il savait que c'était un Elfe tout a fait respectable, vieux de leur point de vue mais respectable.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les minutes défilèrent dans un silence presque oppressant. Elërinna réfléchissait tellement sur le fait qu'elle était peut-être tombée amoureuse d'un homme, enfin plutôt d'un Elfe, immortel, certainement vieux de plus deux mille cinq cent ans et blond de sûr-croit alors qu'elle avait toujours clamé haut et fort préférer les roux aux blonds, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le départ de son aîné. Était-ce seulement possible qu'une humaine tombe amoureuse d'un immortel et inversement ? Elërinna se passa les mains sur le visage avant de poussait un soupir et de se laissait tomber en arrière, tout en faisant attention pour ne pas s'éclater l'arrière du crâne sur la terrasse de pierre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait à ces fichus dieux pour que le destin lui réserve ça ?! À la base, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était devenir une petite écrivain et professeur de Lettres, avec une petite vie tranquille et quinze chats à l'appartement. À nouveau, un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme qui braqua ses yeux orangés vers les infinis étendus du ciel parsemés d'étoiles. Instinctivement, elle chercha les constellations qu'elle connaissait. Cependant, elle n'en trouva aucune et cela lui rappela bien amèrement qu'elle n'était pas sur Terre, mais en Terre du Milieu. Encore une fois, elle aurait aimé avoir Julie avec elle, son amie l'aurait rassurée et lui aurait dit ce qui était le mieux à faire. Sauf que maintenant, Julie n'était pas là et Elërinna ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ? Faire comme si de rien était ? Elle était douée à ça. Faire passer subtilement un message à Haldir ? Non, la subtilité et elle, ça faisait trente-six. Tout déballer d'un coup ? Non encore pire, si ses « sentiments » n'étaient pas réciproques, elle allait passer pour la plus grosse cruche de tous les univers confondus. L'argentée soupira une nouvelle fois puis se redressa d'un seul coup avant de se tenir la tête de ses deux mains, une douleur lui vrillant le crâne. Ne jamais se relever d'un seul coup.

 **\- Elërinna ? Vous allez bien ?**

Elërinna sursauta en sentant une main se déposer sur son épaule et en entendant la voix à côté d'elle. Une douce chaleur se répondit depuis la main posée sur son épaule et elle eut un frisson. Merlin... Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-elle contre sa personne ainsi ?! Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, en dehors d'avoir quelques fois pesté contre les Valar et leurs manières de faire. La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de fixer le sol, enfin le vide sous ses pieds. Mauvaise idée, son vertige revenait au galop et puis elle n'était pas prête mentalement parlant pour faire comme si de rien était.

 **\- Avez-vous besoin que Lenwë vous ausculte ?** la voix du Galadhrim résonna, trop mélodieuse, beaucoup trop.

 **\- N-non, t-tout va bien...** bafouilla la Prodige, qui garder les yeux fixés sur ses genoux et les mains crispées sur le sol.

 **\- En êtes-vous sûre ? Vous avez l'air bien pâle...**

 **\- C'est ma couleur naturelle de peau...** rétorqua-t-elle avec froideur sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

À peine les mots eurent-ils dépassés la barrière de ses lèvres que la jeune femme s'en voulu. Elle n'aimait pas paraître méchante ou blessante, mais généralement, c'était cette impression qu'elle dégageait quand elle était complètement perdue ou bien en colère. Comme prévue, la main sur son épaule se retira et une sensation de froid l'envahi. Cependant et à son grand étonnement, car généralement les gens étaient tout de suite rebuté par son comportement, Haldir s'installa à côté d'elle, faisant lui aussi pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Elërinna l'observa du coin des yeux surprise par la lumière de la lune qui éclairait parfaitement le visage sans défaut de l'immortel. Et dire que cet Elfe était tellement vieux qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer son âge, elle se demandait vraiment ce qui lui était passer par la tête de subitement tomber amoureuse de cette personne en particulier. La jeune femme soupira puis détourna les yeux à contre cœur pour le fixer sur les étoiles aux dessus d'eux.

 **\- Vous semblez soucieuse, quelque chose vous attriste-t-il ?** demanda Haldir, visiblement inquiet.

Cela surprit légèrement Elërinna, qui tourna juste un peu les yeux vers lui avant de les ramener immédiatement après vers les étoiles et la lune. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait cette tête-là.

 **\- Je me disais juste que même les constellations de ce monde ne sont pas les mêmes que celles de mon monde...**

 **\- Votre monde vous manque,** compris le blond.

 **-Pas forcément tout mon monde, mais ma meilleure amie et certaines technologies s'y trouvant,** dit Elërinna en éludant la question par un geste de la main.

 **\- Quel genre de technologies ?**

La curiosité de l'immortel à l'égard de son monde l'étonna encore plus, en dehors des Hobbits, ils étaient rares à vraiment s'intéressait au monde d'où ils venaient. Comme si le fait que les Valar les aient envoyés régler tout.

 **\- Eh bien, si je vous explique maintenant, ça prendre beaucoup trop de temps. Une prochaine fois peut-être.**

 **\- Dommage, j'attendrais alors... Bien que je pense que votre frère Aldaron ne veille plus que je vous approche...**

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Il n'a pas le droit de vous interdire de venir me parler !**_ s'énerva l'argentée qui en perdit son commun. _**Mais je vais le tuer...**_

 **\- Elërinna, bien que votre langue soit belle, je ne la comprends pas, mais n'en voulais pas à votre frère aîné, il ne fait que vous protégez.**

 **\- Me protéger ?** répéta Elërinna incrédule en reprenant la langue qu'elle connaissait de ce monde. **Mais me protégez de quoi au juste ?**

 **\- De moi,** avoua à mi-voix Haldir, qui tourna les yeux vers elle.

Les sourcils clairs de la jeune femme se froncèrent avec perplexité. La protégeait d'Haldir ? Mais qu'est-ce que le Galadhrim pouvait bien lui faire ? Certes, il avait été condescendant la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et si au départ cela l'avait agacée, maintenant, et même s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup se parler à cause de la quête de la communauté, elle le trouvait plutôt sympathique même si très réservé. Elërinna se remémora tout les moments passés avec le blond. Non, elle ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi Aldaron voulait la protéger de lui. Elle se rappela également du matin où elle avait découvert l'épée dans ses affaires et quand Aragorn lui avait dit qu'elle rendrait l'arme à Haldir quand elle le reverrait. Malgré son agacement envers son frère aîné et le fait qu'elle soit perturbée de la présence de l'Elfe à côté d'elle, un léger sourire en coin étira la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Haldir qui n'avait pas détourner les yeux et qui continuait de la fixait.

 **\- Aldaron dit vraiment n'importe quoi,** fit-elle, ses yeux oranges attirés par ceux bleus du plus grand. **Cela me rappelle que je dois toujours vous rendre votre épée. Comme quoi, vous ne m'avez fait aucun mal, vous m'avez même aider en oubliant votre arme.**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas oubliée. Vous n'aviez aucune arme en dehors de votre arc et j'avais le pré-sentiment que vous en auriez plus besoin que moi,** lui expliqua-t-il.

 **\- C'est...** les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent, touchée. **Merci. Je vais vous la rendre maintenant,** ajouta-t-elle en commençant à se lever.

 **\- Non !** Haldir lui attrapa le poignet, la faisant se figer. **Vous pouvez la garder Elërinna, vous en avez besoin.**

\- **… Merci, Haldir.**

Le Capitaine des gardes de la Lorien hocha la tête, écoutant avec attention l'accent de la plus jeune ainsi que son nom où le « a » était particulièrement appuyé et ne lui lâcha le poignet que quand elle fut à nouveau assise à côté de lui, ses jambes cachées par les jupes de sa magnifique robe bleu foncé se balançant en rythme dans le vide. Cependant, sa main resta très proche de celle de la jeune femme. Mais son regard, toujours braqué dans celui orangé d'Elërinna fut attiré par la lune, très brillante derrière la plus petite. Son sourire se fit un tout petit peu plus grand.

 **\- Le Lune brille beaucoup ce soir,** dit-il, ce qui fit tiquer la métamorphe.

 **\- Le Lune ? Pourquoi parlez-vous de la lune au masculin Haldir ?**

Ils se regardèrent, confus avant que le blond ne commence à lui expliquer qu'ici, l'astre était féminin et que le soleil était masculin, en raison des deux arbres que créa Varda à Valinor. Ne comprenant pas vraiment et très curieuse, Elërinna lui demanda qu'il lui explique plus amplement cette histoire qui relier le soleil et la lune, à deux arbres, et ce que les Valar venaient faire dans l'histoire. Amusé de la curiosité de la jeune femme, Haldir lui raconta bien volontiers une partie de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

Dans la salle du trône où avait toujours lieu la fête, Aldaron frappa dans ses mains en rythme avec Merry et Pippin qui avaient commencé à chanter une nouvelle de la Comté. Les deux semi-hommes s'amusaient tellement cas chaque fois qu'un Rohirrim leur demander, ils se remettaient à chanter. Malgré le sourire qui ornait son visage, l'aîné des Jackser gardé un pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front. Il avait vu Lenwë demander une nouvelle tournée de bière à Éomer et ensuite entraînait Elërinna à l'extérieur et depuis, ils n'avaient revu ni l'un ni l'autre.

 **\- Un problème Aldaron ?**

La voix du magicien tira le Prodige de Yavanna de sa réflexion. Gandalf tapait lui aussi dans ses mains pour encourager les deux cousins qui dansaient toujours sur la table.

 **\- Vous semblez inquiet,** ajouta Gandalf.

 **\- Juste des inquiètes de grand-frère pour sa petite sœur,** répondit le vert qui se força à se détendre.

 **\- Si vous voulez mon avis, vous n'avez nullement à vous en faire pour Elërinna.**

Aldaron eut envie de lui répondre que justement, il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, mais il se tut, se contentant de hocher lentement la tête. Il savait au fond qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, sa petite sœur n'était pas assez idiote pour succombait à charme d'un Elfe qui ne mourrait jamais et qui était bien trop vieux pour elle. Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Le vert fut à nouveau tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son frère qui venait juste de revenir dans la salle, seul. Son inquiétude revint au galop, et il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bleuté qui quand il le vit arriver soupira.

 _ **\- Où est Gwendoline ?**_ demanda-t-il.

 _ **\- Dehors, elle discute avec Haldir,**_ répondit Lenwë avec un peu d'exaspération dans la voix.

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu les as laissés seuls ? Tu ne vois pas que cet Elfe à des vues sur notre sœur ?**_ siffla Aldaron en colère.

 _ **\- Et alors ? Haldir est quelqu'un de très bien et ce n'est pas Gwen qui ira dire le contraire.**_

 _ **\- Mais, enfin, c'est un Elfe ! Il n'apportera rien à Gwen ! Seulement de la douleur, car il va se rendre compte qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment !**_

Lenwë soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux devenus bleus. Comment dire à son frère aîné qu'en réalité, Haldir aimer bel et bien leur sœur et que ce n'était pas une lubie d'immortelle ? Il savait des choses sur le blond que personne d'autre ne savait et il les avait découverts seulement, car son ami était perturbé à ce moment-là. Pouvait-il révéler ces détails à son grand-frère ? Son cœur lui disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour qu'Aldaron n'essaie pas de s'interposer entre Elërinna et Haldir.

 _ **\- Écoute, je sais que t'aime pas trop Haldir, mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, il aime réellement Elërinna, et ce depuis bien avant notre venue.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**_ s'exclama Aldaron qui commençait à perdre patience.

 _ **\- Haldir m'a raconté, que quelques années avant de faire la rencontre de la Communauté et donc de Gwen, il avait rêvé de nombreuse fois d'elle.**_

 _ **\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu as beaucoup trop bu ce soir !**_

 _ **\- Crois ce que tu veux,**_ rétorqua le Prodige d'Estë qui commencer à en avoir marre du comportement de son aîné. **_Dans ton les cas, Haldir est tombé amoureux de Gwendoline via ses rêves et maintenant qu'il l'a devant lui, en chair et en os, il ne va pas la laisser s'échapper. Tu devrais être heureux, au moins, lui aussi ne veut pas qu'elle meure et veut la protéger._**

Sur ces mots le bleuté, surnommer moqueuse le Schtroumf par la seule fille de leur famille, tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Elladan et Elrohir qui semblaient inquiet, laissant son frère tout seul à ses réflexions. Rageusement, Aldaron claqua sa pinte de bière contre la table la plus proche et décida de sortir du palais pour aller se promener dans les rues d'Edoras et prendre l'air.


	26. Chapitre 25 - La nuisance du Palantir

_**Chapitre 25.**_

 _ **La nuisance du Palantir.**_

La nuit était toujours tombée sur Edoras et le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever. Tout le monde était allé se coucher. Elërinna, après avoir longuement parlé des Valar, de Valinor et de la création de ce monde avec Haldir, était finalement allée dormir. L'Elfe l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre et la jeune femme l'avait gentiment et doucement remercié pour cette fin de soirée ainsi qu'une nouvelle fois pour l'épée. Puis elle était rentrée dans sa chambre, s'était changée et allongée dans son lit, prête à s'endormir. Cependant, les bras de Morphée, où d'Irmo à ce qu'elle avait compris grâce à Haldir, ne l'accueillir pas. Beaucoup trop perturbée par ses sentiments nouvellement découverts et par ce qui s'était passé lorsque l'immortel lui racontait l'histoire de ce monde. Elle avait encore eu une sorte de vision, lui montrant les Valar ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses. Cela l'avait perturbée, c'est vrai, mais le pire fut quand Haldir lui prit la main et qu'il se rapprocha pour lui montrer les différentes constellations présentes dans les étoiles de Varda. Elle l'avait écouté, mais la voix grave et mélodieuse de l'Elfe ainsi que sa main dégageant une douce chaleur autour de sa propre main, l'avait rendu... Toute chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à bien décrire ce qu'elle avait exactement ressentis. Néanmoins, ce fut seulement après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit pendant des minutes qui semblèrent être des heures, qu'Elërinna parvint enfin à s'endormir, en pensant toujours à Haldir. Sauf que la jeune femme se réveilla, un peu plus tard, en sursaut, tremblante et pleine de sueur, une désagréable odeur lui agressant les narines. Alertée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, la faible lueur s'échappant du peu de flamme qui restait dans l'âtre de la cheminée lui permettant de voir un peu près correctement. La chambre était calme, rien ne pouvait ainsi l'effrayer alors quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elërinna soupira et ferma les yeux, elle avait sûrement fait un cauchemar dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Un simple cauchemar. Elle inspira un coup puis expira avant de se rallonger en grimaçant, l'odeur qu'elle avait ressentit en se réveillant brusquement était toujours là... Semblable à celle de l'Anneau...

 _ **\- Par Merlin, c'est pas possible !**_

Son exclamation, remplie d'effroi, raisonna dans la chambre alors qu'elle se redressait d'un coup pour sortir du lit. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu que ses jambes ne lui obéissent pas, s'emmêlant dans les couvertures en peau. Un cri échappa à Elërinna alors qu'elle tombait lourdement sur le tapis près du lit. Grognant et feulant comme un félin, car les rencontres avec le sol n'étaient jamais agréables, l'argentée se redressa et rabaissa un peu sa robe de chambre qui était remontée sur ses cuisses. Inquiète de ressentir cette horrible odeur alors que l'Anneau était avec Frodon et Sam, Elërinna quitta précipitamment la chambre sans prendre le temps de se couvrir. L'air dans le couloir était glacial et un frisson remonta dans tout son corps à cause du froid qui passait par l'épiderme de ses pieds. Elle pesta à mi-voix, mais ne fit pas demi-tour, suivant le visage crispé par le dégoût l'odeur. Son cerveau était plein de question. D'où pouvait bien venir cette odeur alors qu'elle l'avait seulement senti, avec autant d'insistance, en présence de l'Anneau découvert ? Un peu plus loin, il y eut des bruits de pas précipité et Elërinna releva la tête pour voir qu'au bout du couloir, Aldaron courait dans sa direction.

 _ **\- Tu as senti toi aussi ?**_ demanda-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant que son frère n'était pas en tenue de nuit. _**Bah... T'étais pas entrain de dormir ?**_

\- **…** le vert hocha la tête avant de lui lancer un regard glacial sans répondre à sa seconde question. _**L'odeur vient de là où nous dormons avec les autres. Viens.**_

 _ **\- Euh...OK.**_

Aldaron tourna les talons sans lui accorder plus d'attention, ce qui serra le cœur d'Elërinna qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son aîné. Comme l'avait demandé Haldir et pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras, elle n'était pas allée parler à son frère de ce qu'il avait dit à l'immortel et donc, elle ne s'était pas disputée avec lui. Alors pourquoi avait-il ce comportement ? Elërinna lâcha un soupir, avant de se mettre à courir derrière le vert qui était déjà revenu au début du couloir. Rapidement et sans échanger un mot ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la pièce où quelques Dunedains et les hommes de leur Communauté avaient été installés. À l'intérieur, l'odeur était beaucoup plus forte et ils entendaient les cris étouffés de Merry ainsi qu'un de Legolas. Sans plus attendre et ne se souciant pas du tout de la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Elërinna poussa la porte qui n'était pas fermée pour pénétrer dans la chambre improvisée.

Le spectacle se déroulant dans la pièce figea les deux Jackser dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pippin était allongé en plein milieu de la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts tandis que Legolas essayait de soutenir Aragorn qui tenait dans ses mains la boule noirâtre que Saroumane avait laissé tomber et que Gandalf avait récupéré. En voyant ses amis dans cette situation, Elërinna voulut intervenir et faire lâcher le Palantir à Aragorn, mais alors qu'elle s'était précipité sur le rôdeur, deux puissants bras lui attrapèrent la taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'en mêle. La jeune femme reconnue le parfum d'Haldir, mais sur le moment toute son attention était dirigée vers ses amis ainsi que sur Gandalf qui s'était levé en hâte pour recouvrir le Palantir d'un drap alors qu'Aldaron s'était précipité au côté d'Aragorn quand ce dernier eut lâché l'objet.

 **\- Pippin !** s'exclama Merry en rejoignant son cousin.

 **\- Les garçons...** murmura avec effroi Elërinna en les voyant toujours inconscients mais sa voix fut couverte par le cri de colère du magicien.

 **\- Crétin de Touque !**

Néanmoins, quand Gandalf vit Pippin, inconscient et ne bougeant pas d'un poil, le corps complètement crispé, sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil et il se précipita vers le Hobbit. Elërinna suivit le déplacement du magicien avec angoisse alors que les bras autour de sa taille se resserraient. Dans son dos, et celui du Galadhrim, il y eut des bruits de pas et du coin de l'œil, elle vit arriver Lenwë, Elladan et Elrohir. Sous leurs yeux, Gandalf prit l'une des mains de Pippin dans les siennes, mais voyant que le plus petit n'avait aucune réaction, il plaça l'une de ses mains sur le visage de leur ami. Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes, dans un silence tendu, avant que Pippin ne prenne une grande inspiration.

 **\- Regardez-moi...** demanda Gandalf.

 **\- Gandalf...** souffla le semi-homme. **Pardonnez-moi...**

Pippin regarda tout autour de lui avant de fixer le vieil homme au-dessus de lui. Le cœur d'Elërinna ne s'apaisa pourtant pas en voyant son ami ouvrir les yeux, au contraire, il se mit à battre un peu plus fort et son regard orangé se glissa sur le Palantir dissimulé sous le drap blanc. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine, Haldir dû le sentir, car son bras gauche se resserra autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme, sans pour autant lui faire mal tandis qu'il lui prenait la main avec sa main droite.

 **\- Regardez-moi,** demanda doucement une nouvelle fois le magicien. **Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?**

 **\- Il...** le plus petit ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. **Il y avait un arbre blanc dans une cour pavée... L'arbre était mort. La cité était en feu.**

 **\- Minas Tirith,** dit Gandalf. **C'est ce que vous avez vu.**

 **\- J'ai vu... Je l'ai vu lui... J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête.**

Dans le dos du magicien, tous s'échangèrent un regard horrifié en comprenant de qui parlait leur ami Hobbit. Il avait vu Sauron, où du moins, la forme qu'il avait sans son anneau. Elërinna échangea un autre regard avec Legolas, Aragorn et Aldaron, l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient déjà pour Frodon et Sam montant d'un cran si cela était possible.

 **\- Que lui avez vous dit ?** questionna le magicien. **Répondez !**

 **\- Il m'a demandé mon nom et je n'ai rien dit. Il m'a brutalisé.**

 **\- Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de Frodon et de l'Anneau ?**

Pippin ne répondit pas, mais plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Gandalf ne le lâche et ne se relève. Immédiatement, Merry était aux côtés de son cousin ainsi que Lenwë, qui usa de son pouvoir pour savoir si le Hobbit allait bien. Toujours retenue par Haldir, Elërinna se débattit et l'Elfe arrivé juste après eux consentit à la lâcher. La jeune femme, morte d'inquiétude, s'agenouilla à côté de son ami qui était en état de choc.

 **\- Il va bien, mais je vais lui préparer quelque chose pour le calmer. Ne bougez pas Pippin, je ne serais pas long,** déclara avec sérieux Lenwë avant de se relever.

Le bleuté fixa quelques secondes sa sœur, puis l'Elfe blond non loin d'eux, pour à nouveau braquer ses yeux un peu plus sombres dans ceux clairs d'Elërinna. Cette dernière hocha doucement la tête puis détourna les yeux pour passer une main réconfortante dans les boucles presque blondes de Pippin qui était toujours en état de choc.

 **\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre ?** lui demanda Merry d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'inquiétude.

 **\- Pippin est tout aussi fort et courageux que les autres Hommes de notre Communauté, il va s'en remettre et nous serons là pour l'aider,** affirma doucement Elërinna en offrant à faible sourire à son ami.

Merry lui rendit son sourire et malgré son inquiétude pour le Hobbit qui reprenait peu à peu contenance, l'argentée se releva et s'écarta pour leur laisser de l'air. Elle se tourna vers Aragorn, et l'analysa de haut en bas pour savoir s'il allait bien. Le rôdeur inclina la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait pour lui.

 **\- Hum...** toussa plus ou moins discrètement Elrohir, ce qui attira l'attention de tous sur lui avant qu'il ne s'approche d'Elërinna pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. **Tout ce bruit doit avoir réveillé un grand nombre de personnes, il serait plus judicieux pour toi d'aller changer de tenue.**

 **\- Je... C'est pas faux,** reconnu la Prodige.

 **\- Je t'accompagne.**

Elërinna hocha la tête et après avoir glissé un dernière coup d'œil à Pippin, à Gandalf et Aragorn qui s'était mit à discuter avec empressement, elle suivit Elrohir à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lenwë revint dans la chambre commune, avec dans ses mains une tasse fumante. En entrant, il fut surpris de ne plus voir l'un des jumeaux et sa sœur, mais il ne s'attarda pas trop sur ce point. Merry avait aidé son cousin à s'adosser contre l'un des murs et le Guérisseur s'agenouilla devant les deux Hobbits, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres malgré son air sérieux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est... ?** demanda Pippin, d'une petite voix.

 **\- Un calmant, vu l'état de choc dans lequel vous étiez,** répondit le bleuté.

Il surveilla attentivement que le plus jeune des deux Hobbits boive bien tout la concoction jusqu'à la dernière goutte malgré la grimace de dégoût qu'il eut, avant de récupérer la tasse et de se diriger vers Gandalf et les autres.

 **\- Alors, comment va-t-il ?** fit le magicien.

 **\- Il ira bien, il est juste très choqué,** expliqua le Prodige d'Estë. **Comment vous sentez-vous, Aragorn ?**

 **\- Je vais bien,** répondit le rôdeur.

Lenwë fronça les sourcils, mais hocha tout de même la tête, Aragorn n'avait pas été longtemps en contact avec le Palantir à la différence de Pippin, donc il avait été moins affecté. À côté de lui, les trois Elfes semblaient agités et Gandalf lui était inquiet. Lenwë les comprenaient, le Hobbit avait vu par le Palantir, Sauron et ce dernier avait essayé de lui soutirer des informations. Heureusement, Pippin n'avait rien dit.

 **\- Qu'allons-nous faire désormais ?** en même temps qu'il posait sa question, les sourcils d'Aldaron se froncèrent. **Il recherche Frodon...**

 **\- Dès l'aube, nous en discuterons avec le Roi Théoden.**

Aux paroles du magicien, tous hochèrent la tête. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever, il ne restait donc pas longtemps à attendre pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Le Prodige aux cheveux bleu clair vérifia une dernière fois l'état de santé, aussi physique que mental, de Pippin puis il laissa le jeune Hobbit se reposer avant de sortir de la pièce avec Aldaron, Elladan et Haldir. Normalement, le vert dormait avec les membres de la Communauté qui avait eu pour but premier d'amener l'Anneau Unique au Mordor, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre du repos, ce qui inquiéta Lenwë. Avant que l'exaspération ne prenne le dessus en voyant le regard glacial et rageur que son frère lança dans le dos du Galadhrim.

 _ **\- Fabian ?**_ l'appela-t-il en français. L'appelé se retourna vers lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. _**Arrête de le regarder ainsi. Tu regardais Gwen de la même manière, c'est complètement stupide.**_

\- **…** Aldaron inspira un grand coup, avant d'expirer. _**Je n'approuve tout simplement pas qu'un immortel puis s'intéresser à notre sœur. Et qu'il ait rêvé d'elle.**_

 _ **\- Haldir n'a pas choisi de tomber amoureux de Gwen. Les Elfes ont un principe d'âme sœur, il me l'a expliqué, le fait qu'il l'ai vu en rêve n'est pas une coïncidence.**_

 _ **\- C'est complètement surréaliste et tu le sais !**_ explosa le plus âgé. _**Comment peux-tu seulement être d'accord avec cela ? Tu étais pourtant contre le fait qu'elle participe à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm.**_

 _ **\- Participer à une bataille et tomber amoureuse ne sont pas la même chose,**_ rétorqua tranquillement Lenwë. _**Tomber amoureuse ne risque pas de tuer Gwendoline. Toi qui étais amoureux d'Anna, tu devrais le savoir. C'est douloureux, mais ça ne tue pas,**_ tout en disant cela, il s'adossa contre le mur froid du couloir.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis d'accord avec la décision de notre sœur,**_ fit Aldaron, buté.

Lenwë poussa un soupir las. Comment faire comprendre à son frère qu'il ne pourrait rien changer au choix que faisait et que ferait Elërinna dans le présent ou dans le futur ? Ils pouvaient ne pas être d'accord avec les choix qu'elles faisaient par rapport aux événements qui se jouaient en leur présence, principalement des événements comme la guerre de ce monde, mais en aucun cas, ils ne pouvaient interférer dans la vie sentimentale de leur cadette, sauf si elle tombait amoureuse d'une personne vraiment dangereuse.

 _ **\- Écoute, tu es têtu comme une mule, mais n'oublies pas que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Rappelle toi aussi que si tu avais écouté maman, qui avait la même réaction que toi avec Anna, tu n'aurais jamais été en couple avec elle. Et... tu étais heureux avec Anna, je me trompe ?**_

En face du Guérisseur, Aldaron marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe maintenant rasée, avant de tout simplement tourner les talons pour partir dans une direction inconnue du bleuté, mais qui était à l'opposée de celle prise par Elladan et Haldir. Lenwë soupira doucement, puis tourna à son tour les talons pour rejoindre la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et enfiler une tenue plus correcte que sa large chemise en coton et son pantalon en toile.

Une fois qu'elle eut revêtu sa tenue habituelle qui avait été gentiment recousue par les femmes travaillant au château, Elërinna rejoignit Elrohir qui l'attendait patiemment dans le couloir. L'Elfe en la voyant habillée dans une tenue plus convenable, eut un sourire, mais il s'effaça vite quand il remarqua l'expression plus qu'inquiète sur le visage de son amie.

 **\- Elërinna ? Tu vas bien ?**

L'appelée cligna des yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'Elrohir semblait inquiet de son expression faciale ainsi que de son mutisme. Pour rassurer le plus âgé, l'argentée hocha la tête avant d'avoir un très faible sourire en coin.

 **\- Ça va, je suis juste très inquiète pour Pippin, ainsi que pour Sam et Frodon.**

Elrohir ne fit aucun commentaire, comprenant les inquiétudes d'Elërinna. Après tout, son amie avait connu les deux Hobbits bien avant leur arrivée à Fondcombe, ils étaient les premières personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées en arrivant en Terre du Milieu et elle avait longuement voyagé avec eux.

 **\- Tu penses que Sauron va croire que c'est Pippin qui a son anneau maintenant ?** demanda-t-elle à l'immortel aux longs cheveux bruns.

 **\- Tu risques de paniquer si je te réponds.**

 _ **\- Par Merlin !**_ souffla la jeune femme. **Qu'est qu'on va faire ?**

 **\- Malheureusement Elërinna, je ne peux pas te promettre que tout iras bien...**

Le cœur d'Elërinna se serra dans sa poitrine. Même si elle savait que rien n'irait bien, et ce, depuis un moment déjà, le fait qu'Elrohir le dise à haute voix rajouta du poids sur ses épaules. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, malgré son côté Jackser qui faisait qu'elle était beaucoup moins tactile sur les personnes de son monde, Elërinna arrêta Elrohir dans sa marche pour passer ses bras autour du ventre de son ami et déposer sa tête contre le torse du plus grand. Face à ce geste, l'Elfe resta complètement interdit, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

 **\- Elërinna qu'est-ce que...** commença-t-il surpris.

 **\- Je suis désolée Elrohir,** la coupa Elërinna. **Je sais que c'est pas dans la façon de faire des Elfes quand il faut réconforter quelqu'un... Mais je flippe grave... J'ai même fait un cauchemar avant de me réveiller... Encore...**

\- **…** Elrohir roula des yeux avant de refermer ses bras sur le corps de la plus jeune. **C'est normal d'avoir peur et tu n'as jamais connu de bataille, les cauchemars te suivront pendant un long moment.**

 **\- Merci, ça me rassure...** dit l'argentée, avec une pointe d'ironie.

 **\- Je ne peux rien faire pour tes cauchemars, mais tu peux toujours m'en parler, apparemment, cela fait du bien.**

Un petit rire échappa à Elërinna avant qu'elle ne libère l'Elfe qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en souriant doucement. Elle était heureuse d'être amie avec les jumeaux. Ils lui apportaient souvent leur soutien bien qu'ils ne remplaceraient jamais Julie. Tout comme Merry et Pippin. Ainsi que Sam et Frodon qui n'étaient malheureusement pas présents. En pensant à ses amis absents, qui l'avaient si gentiment recueilli alors qu'ils n'avaient pas à le faire, Elërinna se sentit toujours inquiète... Elle espérait que tout allait bien pour eux.

 **\- Bien, je pense qu'il serait temps de rejoindre nos amis, tu n'es pas d'accord ?** demanda Elrohir en levant les sourcils, moqueur. **Ils vont commencer à s'inquiéter.**

 **\- Hum... si, je suis d'accord,** répondit Elërinna.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'immortel et ils se mirent à marcher pour retrouver leurs amis. Néanmoins, quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la pièce où se trouvait la chambre où dormait une partie de la Communauté, cette dernière était close. Elërinna hésita quelques secondes avant de lever le poing pour toquer. Cependant, au même moment, la porte en bois s'ouvrit et si la jeune femme n'avait pas autant hésité, son poing se serrait abattu sur le visage de la personne qui avait ouvert. À la fois surprise et gênée, Elërinna laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, fixant le jeune homme du Rohan debout face à elle.

 **\- Nous venions prendre des nouvelles de notre ami Hobbit,** expliqua la Cilmë à la personne qui n'était personne d'autre que Medwin.

 **\- Ils sont en train de se vêtir Dame Elërinna,** répondit le Rohirrim qui l'observa des pieds à la tête.

Elle n'y fit pas attention, tournant la tête vers Elrohir à côté d'elle, qui haussa l'un de ses fins sourcils bruns. La jeune femme le questionna silencieusement du regard et le plus grand haussa les épaules.

 **\- Nous n'avons qu'à les attendre,** proposa l'Elfe.

 **\- Oui, tu as raison,** approuva Elërinna en hochant la tête avant de se tourner vers Medwin. **Pouvez-vous leur dire ?**

 **\- Absolument,** répondit le jeune homme.

Les joues de Medwin se colorèrent de rose avant qu'il ne referme la porte. Perplexe, Elërinna se tourna à nouveau vers son ami immortel qui haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

À l'aube, quand le Roi Théoden fut le levé, ils se furent tous réunis dans la salle du trône. Elërinna salua tout le monde, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire tout à l'heure et se posta entre ses frères qui se tenaient debout à côté d'Aragorn. Lenwë lui fit un sourire rassurant, mais Aldaron lui, l'ignora superbement même quand elle lui souhaita le bonjour en français. Cela la blessa, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire se contentant de baisser la tête en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour que son aîné agisse ainsi avec elle. Elërinna soupira doucement avant de rapporter son attention Gandalf qui expliquait l'accident qu'il y avait eu cette nuit au Roi du Rohan qui l'écoutait avec attention.

 **\- Il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans les yeux de Pippin,** termina le magicien après en être venu à la partie où il demandait au Hobbit s'il avait révélé que Frodon avait l'Anneau. **C'est un crétin, mais un crétin honnête au moins. Il n'a rien dit à Sauron sur Frodon et l'Anneau. Et nous avons été étonnamment chanceux, ce que Pippin a vu dans le Palantir n'est qu'un aperçu du plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la cité de Minas Tirith, sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose. L'héritier d'Elendil approche, les Hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le supposait. Ils ont encore de la bravoure et assez de force pour le défier,** Gandalf leur jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et regarda Aragorn en particulier avant de reprendre. **Sauron craint cela, il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unir sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de revoir le retour d'un Roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarmes du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se préparer à entrer en guerre.**

Un silence suivit la tirade du magicien blanc. Elërinna fixa intensément le sol. La guerre. Maintenant que le sujet était évoqué sans détour et à voix haute, l'ampleur des événements qui allaient suivre prenait une toute autre tournure. La jeune femme se sentit trembler légèrement et Lenwë, qui était à sa droite, dû le sentir, car il lui prit la main, la serrant doucement en signe de réconfort, mais cela ne calma pas Elërinna, ses yeux s'écarquillant. La guerre n'était pas loin, et ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Jonathan...

 **\- Dites-moi...** dit Théoden, en regardant Gandalf. **Pourquoi devrions-nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venus au nôtre. Que devons-nous au Gondor ?** demanda le Seigneur du Rohan.

La remarque jeta un immense froid dans la salle et tous s'entre-regardèrent. Du coin des yeux, Elërinna vit les sourcils d'un des jumeaux se froncer, signe qu'il allait intervenir pour dire le fond de sa pensée à Théoden, mais Aragorn parla en premier.

 **\- Je vais y aller,** déclara le rôdeur.

 **\- Non !** s'exclama Gandalf.

 **\- Ils doivent être prévenus !** rétorqua l'héritier d'Isildur.

 **\- Ils le seront,** assura le magicien avant de se rapprocher de lui. **Vous vous rendrez à Minas Tirith par une autre route, une route sur laquelle l'ennemi ne vous attendra pas. Comprenez ceci,** dit-il un peu plus fort et en se détournant. **Les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith, et je ne vais pas y aller seul. Peregrin, Lenwë, allez préparer vos affaires, n'emportez que le strict minimum.**

 **\- Vous prenez mon frère avec vous ?!** s'exclama Aldaron incrédule.

 **\- Oui, venez avec moi,** ordonna le magicien.

Les Jackser restèrent plusieurs secondes sans bouger avant que Lenwë ne serre un peu plus la main de sa cadette pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Surprise, Elërinna eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour attraper la manche d'Aldaron pour le tirer et que ce dernier les suives. Gandalf sortit de Méduseld et descendit les marches du château pour ensuite marcher rapidement en direction des portes de la ville. Arrivés en bas d'Edoras, le magicien siffla longuement, laissant les trois Prodiges perplexes.

 **\- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous dans cette cité ?** demanda finalement le principal concerné. **Et pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici avec vous ?**

 **\- Minas Tirith s'apprête à subir une importante attaque, votre don sera plus qu'utile là-bas,** expliqua Gandalf, sans détourner son regard de l'horizon. **Et vous n'allez pas tarder à comprendre. Malta ne devrait plus tarder.**

À peine eut-il dit cela, qu'un hennissement raisonna dans les plaines en face d'eux. Au loin, apparu un cheval à la robe semblable à de l'or et aux crins aussi noirs que l'obscurité des profondeurs de la Moria avec des yeux bleus clairs. Plus l'animal se rapprochait, et plus on pouvait distinguer les détails sur la robe de l'équidé. Sa croupe, du côté gauche, était marquée par plusieurs tâches noirs alors qu'à droite se trouvait la marque des Valar, l'étoile à quatorze branchez au-dessus du signe de l'infini. Une fois devant eux, le cheval se stoppa devant Lenwë, qui l'observait avec des yeux écarquillés.

 **\- Voici, Malta, « or » dans la langue des Valar,** présenta le magicien en désignant le cheval. **C'est une jument et tout comme celle de votre sœur et l'étalon de votre frère, Malta vit le jour deux années avant votre arrivé dans ce monde. Les Valar et tout spécialement Oromë, la fit naître pour vous.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas... vous aussi vous avez des chevaux alors ?** fit le bleuté à l'adresse de son frère et de sa sœur, tout en levant la main pour caresser l'encolure de Malta.

 **\- Oui, ma jument se nomme Ainu, « esprit sain » et l'étalon d'Aldaron se nomme Heleg, ce qui veut dire givre.**

 **\- Whoa... Merci de l'avoir fait venir Gandalf,** remercia le Guérisseur.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir maintenant, vous devriez aller vous préparer. Je vais demander à un palefrenier de seller votre jument.**

Lenwë acquiesça, sans lâcher du regard la jument devant lui. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir un cadeau de ce genre venant des Valar. À côté de lui, Elërinna siffla d'admiration en observant la magnifique robe couleur or de Malta ainsi que l'allure fière de la jument. Un palefrenier arriva plusieurs minutes après, et tout comme Ainu et Heleg, Malta accepta sans aucun souci le licol que l'homme lui passa. Une fois la jument emmenée, ils rentrèrent au château sans dire un seul mot.

Dans le couloir du château d'or, Elërinna était adossée contre l'un des murs, Aldaron en face d'elle, mais elle regardait obstinément le sol. Lenwë allait partir avec Gandalf et Pippin pour la cité des Hommes de Minas Tirith, de là où venait Boromir. À la pensée de l'homme misogyne, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, mais il se serra encore plus quand elle pensa à son frère aîné aux cheveux maintenant bleus. Ils allaient à nouveau être séparés. Cette pensée attrista l'argentée, elle qui avait espéré ne plus être éloignée de ses frères pour un long moment...

 **\- Arrête de tirer cette tête !** s'exclama le vert à face d'elle.

 **\- Je tire la tête que je veux,** rétorqua-t-elle en relevant justement la tête. **T'as vu ta tête à toi ?**

 **\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton ! Je suis ton frère et ton tuteur, pas ton pote !**

 **\- Ah, bah, ça, c'est sûr que...**

Elërinna fut coupée par le grincement de la porte à côté d'eux. Lenwë apparus dans l'encadrement de la porte, les épaules recouvertes d'une cape grise de la Lorien et en ayant sa dague accrochée à sa ceinture, avec une épée elfique ainsi qu'un sac en bandoulière reposant sur sa hanche gauche. En voyant le visage empli de colère de son aîné et sa cadette qui avait les poings sur les hanches, l'un de ses sourcils bleus se leva, interrogateur. Cependant, aucun des deux autres Jackser ne lui donna d'explication. Le Prodige d'Estë soupira, mais fit comme si de rien n'était, après tout, il savait qu'Aldaron et Elërinna finiraient bien par régler leur différent.

\- **… Bon... Eh bien... Je pense qu'il est l'heure que je rejoigne Gandalf.**

Le vert et l'argentée hochèrent tous les deux la tête avant de suivre leur frère dans le couloir, ils furent rejoints très rapidement par les Hobbits ainsi que par le magicien qui tenait un petit sac contre lui. Tandis que Gandalf pestait contre Pippin, ils descendirent les marches extérieures du château quatre à quatre.

 **\- Peregrïn Touque de tous les Hobbits curieux, vous êtes le pire ! Allez ! Hâtez-vous !**

 **\- Vous faites le plus attention possible sur le chemin et à Minas Tirith,** fit Elërinna en marchant à la même hauteur que le magicien et de son second frère. **Je sais que c'est la guerre... Mais tout de même.**

Gandalf hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien avant de rentrer dans les écuries. À l'intérieur, Gris-Poil était sorti de son box et Malta, la jument de Lenwë découverte depuis même pas une heure, était harnachée convenablement. Le Prodige d'Estë regarda l'animal avec hésitation, avant de se tourner vers son frère et sa sœur.

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme avec Jack,** conseilla Aldaron. **Ensuite, tu sers les jambes et tu demandes à ta jument de suivre Gris-Poil.**

 **\- Je lui demande ?** répéta Lenwë, sidéré par ce que lui disait le vert.

 **\- Bah, oui, elle t'écoutera. Quoique moi ça fait quinze fois que je demande à Ainu de ne pas manger mes cheveux, mais elle continue à le faire.**

Tout en disant cela, Elërinna avait gardé une expression très sérieuse et c'est sans aucun doute cela, malgré la situation, qui fit pouffer de rire les deux plus âgés. Ce son résonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la jeune femme qui eut un sourire amusé. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir les faire rire, même si Lenwë allait devoir partir et qu'Aldaron semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Se détournant de ses frères, Elërinna s'approcha de Pippin qui était à l'entrée de l'écurie et qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Quand il l'a vit s'approcher, le plus petit se tassa sur lui même en baissant la tête.

 **\- Ça va ?** demanda-t-elle doucement à son ami.

Pippin releva la tête vers elle, la surprise se lisant dans les yeux du Hobbit. L'un des sourcils de l'argentée se haussa. Il devait certainement penser qu'elle allait se mettre en colère contre lui pour le Palantir. Sauf que jamais Elërinna ne pourrait être en colère. Certes, ce n'était pas malin de sa part d'avoir touché la boule de vision, mais on faisait tous des erreurs, à n'importe quel âge. Un léger sourire en coin étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle s'agenouilla devant le châtain.

 **\- Vous faites tous attention, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui...** marmonna Pippin d'une petite voix. **Je suis désolée Elë, à cause de moi, tu vas encore être séparé d'un de tes frères...**

 **\- Pippin...** commença Elërinna en posant ses mains sur l'épaule de son ami. **Ne t'excuses pas, on va se retrouver, on se retrouve toujours.**

Le plus petit voulu lui répondre quelque chose mais Gandalf l'appela. Elërinna se redressa et fit un sourire un peu plus grand à Pippin, bien qu'au fond, elle ne sache pas vraiment s'ils allaient tous se retrouver. Le Hobbit couru rejoindre le magicien, qui le porta pour le poser sur le dos de Gris-Poil. La jeune femme se rapprocha de ses frères, qui étaient en train de se dire au revoir.

 _ **\- Alex, une fois à Minas Tirith, en plus de faire ton boulot, surveilles si tu ne vois pas Jonathan,**_ conseilla Aldaron.

 _ **\- Oui, tu ne pourras pas le rater, il aura forcement une couleur de cheveux chelou et aussi la marque sur sa main,**_ ajouta Elërinna qui se passa une main dans ses cheveux détachés.

 _ **\- J'ouvrirais l'œil, de toute façon, il doit bien être quelque part... Mais si nous ne le trouvons pas à Minas Tirith ou au Gondor dans son entièreté, il faudra partir à sa recherche,**_ lâcha le bleuté avec fatalité.

Aldaron ne répondit pas et Elërinna prit Lenwë dans ses bras pour un petit câlin fraternel d'au revoir. Ils savaient bien tous que si Jonathan ne se trouvait pas au Gondor, ils devraient partir le chercher dans l'immensité de la Terre du Milieu... Mais tout d'abord, ils devaient déjà survivre à la guerre qui approchait. Lenwë serra sa sœur contre lui et lui ébouriffa vicieusement les cheveux avant de s'écarter et de rapidement placer son pied gauche dans l'étriller de la selle pour se hisser sur le dos de Malta. Elërinna râla un peu, mais ne se recoiffa pas pour autant. Aldaron, oubliant momentanément sa colère contre sa cadette, lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. La jeune femme se laissa faire en observant le bleuté se placer correctement sur la selle en cuir. Il semblait encore moins à l'aise que leur aîné. À côté d'eux, Gandalf monta à son tour sur son cheval, avec une étrange agilité pour quelqu'un de son âge, mais les magiciens étaient toujours surprenants.

 **\- Cours, Gris-Poil,** dit le magicien. **Montre nous ce que célérité veut dire.**

 **\- Merry !** s'exclama Pippin alors que le Mearas se mettait à galoper.

Malta, grâce à un léger coup dans le flan de la part de Lenwë, suivit de près le cheval de Gandalf.

Quelques secondes après que Merry ai quitté l'écurie en courant, Elërinna s'éloigna de son frère aîné et elle ne lui adressa aucun regard. Le cœur lourd, elle recoiffa correctement ses longs cheveux bouclés et s'approcha du box d'Ainu. Sa jument, en la voyant arriver, passa sa tête par-dessus le portail en bois et comme à son habitude, elle essaya d'attraper les cheveux argentés. Cependant, Elërinna ne s'en amusa pas beaucoup bien qu'elle flatta l'encolure de l'équidé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à jouer aujourd'hui.

 _ **\- Gwen pour tout à l'heure... Je m'excuse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...**_ s'excusa maladroitement le vert dans son dos.

 _ **\- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas, Fab,**_ rétorqua l'argentée sans se retourner. **_Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal pour que tu t'en prennes à moi comme ça..._**

Tout en disant cela, Elërinna repensa à la soirée d'hier. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé cette soirée. Ils avaient rendu un hommage aux Hommes et Elfes tombés au Gouffre et ensuite, ils avaient passé du temps à discuter. Le seul point important après l'hommage du côté d'Elërinna avait été sa discussion avec Lenwë et sa prise de conscience de ses sentiments envers Haldir... À cette pensée, les joues de la jeune femme chauffèrent et elle sentit des petits papillons voleter dans son ventre. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle avait réussi à faire comme si de rien était hier soir quand le Galadhrim lui avait raconté l'histoire de Valinor et de l'apparition du Soleil et de la Lune au-dessus de la Terre du Milieu. Certainement grâce à l'alcool.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai... Bien que tu sois au centre du problème,**_ avoua à voix basse le Prodige de Yavanna.

 _ **\- Et je suppose que tu ne me diras rien...**_ dit Elërinna en lâchant un soupir consterné.

\- **…** _**C'est à cause de cet Elfe...**_

Face à cette réponse du plus âgé de leur fratrie, la seule fille des Jackser soupira une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de lassitude. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

 _ **\- Écoute, j'ai des sentiments pour Haldir...**_

 _ **\- GWEN !**_ s'exclama Aldaron, outré par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 _ **\- Laisse-moi finir espèce de plante verte !**_ rétorqua Elërinna. **_Je disais donc, j'ai des sentiments pour lui, mais c'est la guerre. Il est immortel, je suis encore mortelle même si je peux choisir. Et aussi, qui me dit qu'il ressent la même chose ? Et nous sommes trop différents, rien qu'au niveau de l'éducation. Donc, il y a très peu de chance pour que quelque chose se passe entre lui et moi._**

 _ **\- Tu es sûre ? Tu arriveras à faire comme si de rien n'était ?**_ demanda Aldaron, ses sourcils verts se fronçant.

 _ **\- J'ai réussi hier soir, j'y arriverais encore,**_ répondit la jeune femme avec aplomb. **_Mais il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à penser en ce moment._**

Elërinna se retourna finalement, et offrit à sourire à Aldaron, qui roula des yeux avant de sourire légèrement à son tour.

 **\- Bon... En attendant, on demande à pouvoir préparer le repas de ce soir et on leur fait découvrir les pâtes à la carbonara ou alors la pastachoute ? Et si tu veux, Merry peut venir nous aider, ça lui changera les idées...**

 **\- Je peux aider à cuisiner ?** demanda avec empressement la métamorphe.

 **\- Tant que tu ne fais rien brûler...** se moqua Aldaron.

L'argentée leva les yeux au plafond, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un immense sourire alors qu'elle courrait pour rejoindre son frère. Elle avait peur et était complètement incertaine en ce qui concernait l'avenir, mais elle avait confiance en Gandalf, Pippin et Lenwë, ainsi qu'en Frodon et Sam. Et puis... Si le Gondor appelait vraiment à l'aide dans plusieurs jours, Théoden n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas répondre et leur venir en aide.


	27. Chapitre 26 - Pasta, entraînement et jeu

**Yuko Blue :** Peut-être car l'histoire avance un peu ? x)

Non, personne ne sait pourquoi elle a c'est vision ( sauf moi ), et l'explication ne risque pas d'arriver avant un moment, malheureusement.

Cette scène me fait toujours mal au cœur, autant pour Pippin que pour Aragorn.

En pleine discussion (ou plutôt dispute), ils n'y pensent pas forcément et puis Haldir n'est pas présent à ce moment là de la dispute. Et aussi, il sait très bien qu'Aldaron ne l'apprécie pas.

Je te l'enverrais bien par la poste mais il risque de mal prendre le transport.

Il la réconforte comme il peut, c'est un Elfe, il en a vu beaucoup plus qu'elle dans sa vie et sait alors que malgré tout, ça la suivra toute sa vie.

Pour le pétage de câble... Elërinna est une sorte de bombe à retardement défectueuse, elle explosera mais en retard par rapport au événement.

On aura bien les deux points de vue. ^^

Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.:D

Un peu, ça met les choses un peu sur le côté pour le moment, mais le moment où Elërinna va en avoir marre arrivera bientôt. Elle est patiente, mais il ne faut pas jouer avec ses nerfs.

Je suis surprise... Pour moi la pastachoute (ou du moins le nom) fait partit intégrante de ma vie donc je ne pensais pas qu'on ne puisse pas connaître. XD En fait, c'est de la sauce tomate qui mijote toute une journée avec des morceaux de viande, généralement du veau.

''angoisse à l'idée que ça ne plaise pas qui monte'' j'espère alors que tu apprécieras encore ce chapitre et les suivant !

Merci et merci beaucoup de ta review ! ^^

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 26.**_

 _ **Pasta, entraînement et jeu de cartes.**_

Leur idée de faire une pastachoute, fut accueillie de deux manières bien différentes. Aragorn, les Elfes, Merry et Gimli étaient très enthousiastes, car ils étaient curieux d'en apprendre plus sur l'art culinaire du monde d'où venaient les deux Prodiges. Par contre Théoden, Éowyn et Éomer étaient beaucoup plus septique à l'idée même s'ils avaient apprécié les pizzas de la dernière fois. Donc, il fallut qu'Aldaron argumente pendant toute une journée auprès du Roi pour pouvoir enfin préparer le dîner du lendemain midi. Mais finalement, Théoden accepta, sous les recommandations d'Aragorn, Legolas, Merry et Gimli, qui avaient déjà pu profiter des talents culinaires du vert quand ils étaient à Caras Galadhon. Pendant que son frère débâtait avec le Seigneur des lieux, sur combien de temps la préparation prendrait, Elërinna qui était assise sur l'un des bancs de la salle du trône, tressait ses cheveux dans une longue natte. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de les avoir devant les yeux quand elle cuisinerait avec son frère. La jeune femme allait laisser la tresse pendre dans son dos au moment où elle vit venir vers elle le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien.

 **\- Vous allez bien, Elërinna ?** demanda l'Elfe en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et avec une voix légèrement soucieuse, ce qui étonna l'argentée.

 **\- Plutôt bien oui,** répondit-elle avec un sourire, son cœur se mettant à battre bien trop vite à son goût, cependant elle fit de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était. **Et vous ?**

 **\- Je vais bien. Vous allez aider votre frère comme la dernière fois ?**

 **\- Oui, et même plus, le temps que je reste concentrée,** dit Elërinna avant de rire doucement. **Mais je pense qu'ici, rien ne pourra me distraire.**

À côté d'elle, Haldir eut un sourire indéchiffrable tandis qu'il la fixait. Souriant en retour à l'Elfe, la jeune femme rejeta sa natte arrière et se leva pour rejoindre en courant Aldaron qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Merry était déjà à côté du Prodige de Yavanna, tout excité de pouvoir les aider et de faire autre chose que d'attendre qu'il y ait des nouvelles venues de Minas Tirith.

 **\- C'est bien que l'on cuisine ensemble, comme ça, je peux t'apprendre du vocabulaire en français en même temps Merry !** s'exclama l'argentée en arrivant à leur hauteur.

 **\- Tu es sûre Elërinna ?** hésita le Hobbit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines.

 **\- Bien sûr ! Et quand on retrouvera les autres, tu pourras leur en apprendre avec moi.**

 **\- T'aimes bien jouer au professeur... C'est affligeant,** se moqua Aldaron devant eux.

 **\- Hé ! Je te signale qu'avant de mourir, je voulais être professeur de Lettres ! Donc je ne te permets pas.**

Le plus âgé ricana avant d'ouvrir les portes menant aux cuisines. Les lieux étaient vides, les cuisiniers avaient été congédiés par Théoden pour leur laisser le champ libre pendant toute la matinée. Le four était déjà allumé, ce qui leur empêcherait de perdre du temps.

 **\- Très bien. Alors, Elërinna, Merry vous allez me couper la viande,** ordonna le vert en leur montrant sur un plan de travail une énorme pièce de viande.

 **\- Tout ça ?!** s'exclama Elërinna en voyant toute cette viande.

 **\- Entre Gimli, Merry, Aragorn, Théoden, Éomer, Éowyn, les Elfes, toi et moi, je pense qu'il nous faut tout ça,** répondit l'aîné des Jackser. **Pendant que vous faites ça, je vais m'occuper de la sauce tomate.**

Dans un même mouvement, Elërinna et Merry hochèrent vivement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur deux tabourets devant le plan de travail. Aldaron leur donna deux grands couteaux particulièrement bien aiguisés qui seraient assez dangereux dans les mains de personnes non avertis. La seule fille de la fratrie Jackser coupa le morceau de viande en deux et mit l'une des deux moitiés sur la planche en bois devant Merry. En face d'eux, le Prodige de Yavanna déposa une cagette de tomates ainsi qu'une grande cocotte en fonte qu'il plaça à côté de lui avant de se mettre à peler et découper les fruits. De son côté, Elërinna en même temps qu'elle découpait son morceau de viande en des cubes de taille moyenne, apprenait du vocabulaire à son ami qui l'écoutait attentivement en faisant bien attention pour ne pas se blesser.

Plongés dans leur préparation et également dans leur explication de la langue française à Merry, le trio n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La préparation de la sauce ainsi que de la viande n'avait pas été longue, mais la cuisson elle, si. Adossée contre le plan de travail, Elërinna haussa l'un de ses sourcils en voyant la tonne de vaisselle à faire. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant également son frère et Merry qui discutaient joyeusement aux sujets des bières présentes sur Terre et aussi celles présentes en Terre du Milieu. Il était très clair que ça allait être à elle de faire toute cette vaisselle. Cela lui rappelait un peu le temps où ses parents étaient encore vivants, sa mère faisait la cuisine, mais c'était à elle de faire la vaisselle, sans utiliser le lave-vaisselle, car il n'était pas assez grand pour accueillir tous les plats salis. Un nouveau soupir échappa à la jeune Cilmë avant qu'elle ne remonte ses manches et ne prenne le plus gros des plats sales pour les plonger dans la bassine d'eau servant de lavabo. Cela faisait un bail qu'elle n'avait pas fait la vaisselle, mais cela restait toujours aussi désagréable du point de vue de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents.

 **\- Chez nous, la bière est mise dans des sortes de fines boîtes cylindriques en métal ou bien dans des bouteilles faites de verre, très pratique pour les transporter et ne pas s'encombrer,** expliqua sérieusement Aldaron à Merry.

 **\- Votre monde à l'air tellement pratique !**

 **\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait plus tard que j'essaie de créer des bouteilles en verre pour contenir d'la bière...**

 **\- Parce que tu sais créer et faire fondre du verre toi maintenant ?** se moqua sans gène Elërinna, les bras plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans l'eau.

 **\- Tais-toi, Cendrillon, laisse les adultes parler sérieusement,** rétorqua encore plus moqueusement son frère aîné.

 **\- Cendrillon ?**

Alors qu'elle répétait le surnom d'une princesse Disney, les yeux de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se plissèrent dangereusement. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait bel et bien surnommé Cendrillon. En voyant le regard orangé de sa petite sœur briller d'une lueur dangereuse, Aldaron avala difficilement sa salive tandis que Merry regardait l'échange sans trop comprendre. Sans crier gare, Elërinna forma avec ses mains une sorte de bol pour récupérer de la mousse avant de l'envoyer vicieusement en plein visage du vert. Le plus âgé des Prodiges se figea de stupeur alors que la mousse blanchâtre coulait sur son visage. Un court silence suivit le geste de la plus jeune, avant que Merry n'éclate de rire, rapidement suivit d'Elërinna qui avait dû mal à reprendre son souffle. Profitant de l'hilarité de sa cadette, Aldaron s'approcha à grand pas de la bassine d'eau recouverte de mousse avant d'en lancer dans les cheveux nattés de la métamorphe.

 **\- Ah !** cria Elërinna en recevant de l'eau tiède et sale dans les cheveux avant de regarder son frère, outrée. _**Oh bordel Cetelem, tu vas prendre cher !**_

 _ **\- J'attends de voir ça !**_ **Merry à toi ! Balances lui d'la mousse !** s'exclama Aldaron à l'adresse du Hobbit.

 **\- Hé ! Merry, c'est pas un _pokémon !_ J'te jure si...**

La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase, car elle esquiva de justesse la mousse envoyée par son ami Hobbit qui alla s'éclater contre le mur derrière Elërinna. Elle lança un regard faussement outré au plus petit qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour essayer à nouveau de l'asperger. La jeune femme voulue à son tour reprendre de la mousse, mais Aldaron l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume avant que Merry ne se jette sur elle pour la chatouiller au niveau des côtes.

 **\- Ahahah ! Non ! Stop ! Me-Merry ar-arrête !**

Les lèvres du Hobbit s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire sadique alors qu'il continuait à la chatouiller malgré qu'Elërinna se débattait comme le fauve en lequel elle pouvait se transformer tout en essayant de ne pas mourir de rire à cause du manque d'oxygène.

 _ **\- Bo-Bordel... ! J'vais v-vous tuer u-une fois... Ahahah !**_

 **\- C'est toi qui as commencé** _ **Chaton...**_ murmura Aldaron à son oreille.

Chatouilleuse comme elle l'était, il était difficile pour l'argentée de ne pas se retenir de rire alors qu'elle était légèrement vexée d'être appelée chaton. Alors que se débattre devenait de plus en plus dur pour la jeune femme, qu'elle pleurait même carrément de rire, elle vit malgré sa vision brouillée apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte des cuisines, Aragorn, les jumeaux et Haldir. Voyant en eux son salut, Elërinna les interpella difficilement.

 **\- A-Aragorn... Ahahah... À l-l'aide !** supplia-t-elle alors que Merry lui donnait soudainement du répit.

 **\- C'est pas du jeu d'appeler du renfort Elë !** s'exclama le Hobbit aux cheveux châtains.

 **\- Pas... Du... Jeu... ?** dit la jeune femme en reprenant son souffle beaucoup trop erratique à son goût. **Tu te... Fou de moi... Pas vrai ? Vous êtes deux contre... La pauvre fille que je suis... !**

 **\- Pauvre fille, pauvre fille, c'est vite dit tout ça, Chaton,** fit Aldaron avec un signe vague de la main .

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas Chaton !**

 **\- Alors ne m'appelle plus Cetelem !**

Aldaron la relâcha et Elërinna ne s'écroula pas sur le sol, seulement grâce à son réflexe la faisant s'agripper au plan de travail. Le frère et la sœur se fixèrent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'un drôle de gargouillis provenant de la cocotte en fonte contenant la sauce tomate et les morceaux de viande ne se fasse entendre. Les yeux orange foncé d'Aldaron s'écarquillèrent en comprenant qu'il faudrait se concentrer sur la gamelle au-dessus du feu.

 _ **\- Ahah !**_ fit Elërinna d'un air triomphant. _**Pour une fois que Cetelem à faillit louper son plat !**_

Le plus âgé des deux grogna avant de la contourner pour se précipiter vers la marmite pour remuer la sauce.

 **\- Je vais m'en occuper,** intervint Merry en souriant. **Vous devriez aller vous changer.**

Elërinna haussa les épaules, mais elle se dirigeait vers la sortie des cuisines. Elle passa devant Aragorn, Elladan et Elrohir, qui n'avaient pas vraiment réagit lors de son appel à l'aide, n'ayant certainement pas bien compris la situation. La jeune femme offrit un immense sourire à ses amis avant de les dépasser et de se retrouver face à Haldir. Le Galadhrim la regardait, comme souvent en fait remarqua l'argentée, mais cette fois-ci, les sourcils blonds du plus grand étaient froncés. Un peu surprise, Elërinna lui fit tout de même un sourire, un peu plus grand avant de passer à côté de lui. Alors qu'elle marchait, la jeune femme sentit une légère pression sur sa main, qui partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies et elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le plus rapidement sa chambre.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant, cela faisait maintenant deux jours et une demi-nuit qu'ils galopaient, mais ils ne faisaient aucune pause pour pouvoir atteindre la capitale du Gondor le plus rapidement possible. Lenwë tenait fermement les rênes de la bride de Malta sans pour autant tirer dessus. Il n'était plus habitué à monter depuis de nombreuses années, et même à l'époque de Jack, il n'était pas très à l'aise sur un cheval. Avec une grimace d'inconfort, le jeune homme se redressa, ce qui eut comme résultat de faire craquer dans un bruit sinistre sa colonne vertébrale. Gandalf, qui galopait à côté de lui en retenant Pippin qui s'était endormi contre le magicien, tourna la tête vers lui.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas envie de dormir, Lenwë ?**

 **\- Je suis insomniaque,** répondit le bleuté. **Et dormir sur un cheval, ce n'est pas très confortable.**

 **\- C'est vrai.**

Lenwë eut un sourire et regarda brièvement Malta. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire au sujet de la jument pour le moment était qu'elle était très calme et semblait comprendre son léger malaise, car son galop était toujours très doux et non brusque comme il l'aurait imaginé. Pour passer le temps, le jeune homme observa le paysage autour d'eux. Cependant, le problème, c'est qu'il faisait totalement nuit et ils n'étaient éclairés que par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Lâchant un petit soupir, Lenwë pensa à ce qu'Aldaron et Elërinna lui avaient dit de rechercher leur petit frère. Il n'était pas sûr de le trouver dans la capitale du Gondor, mais il ne perdait rien à essayer. Le seul problème... C'est qu'il ne savait pas si la cité était grande et très peuplée. Même avec une couleur de cheveux spéciale, si la ville était trop grande, ça n'allait pas être facile de retrouver Jonathan... Ou plutôt Aranwë. De plus, il ne savait pas si comme pour eux, leur cadet avait grandi. Aldaron lui ressemblait plus à un homme de trente ou trente-cinq ans. Lui, au lieu de ressembler à un jeune homme de vingt ans, en faisait au moins vingt-sept. Elërinna ne ressemblait plus non plus à une adolescente de dix-sept ans, mais à une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans. Alors est-ce que Jonathan avait lui aussi vieilli ? Il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop le cas. Sinon, comment retrouver un jeune adolescent de treize ayant vieillit d'un seul coup ? Lenwë soupira à nouveau, ça n'allait pas être simple, mais dans tous les cas, il arpenterait Minas Tirith de font en comble à la recherche de son petit frère, même si cela pouvait prendre des heures ou des jours.

 **\- Combien de jours et de nuits de route nous reste-t-il jusqu'à Minas Tirith ?** demanda-t-il soudainement au magicien.

 **\- Encore une journée et une nuit en maintenant ce rythme,** répondit tranquillement Gandalf.

Un nouveau soupir échappa à Lenwë qui caressa l'encolure de Malta qui galopait toujours, tout comme Gris-Poil. Les chevaux allaient-ils tenir le rythme eux ? Il l'espérait.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

La pastachoute avait été une réussite. Vraiment. Et Aldaron n'avait pas hésité quand Théoden lui demanda poliment s'il pouvait donner la recette à ses cuisiniers. Une journée était d'ailleurs passée depuis qu'ils avaient mangé le plat de pâtes et dire qu'Elërinna s'ennuyait était un euphémisme. Elle était bien allée s'occuper d'Ainu, mais après cela, la jeune femme n'avait pu rien faire d'autre que d'attendre en ne faisant rien. Et attendre sans rien faire, c'était chiant et ennuyant. Face à la réflexion qu'elle venait de se faire, Elërinna qui était allongée sur l'un des bancs de la salle du trône, eut un sourire amusé. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle tiendrait ce raisonnement de pensée sur le fait de ne rien faire, elle aurait rigolé au nez de la personne ayant osé lui dire cela. Une main passa dans ses cheveux argentés et son sourire se fit un peu plus grand. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Merry était dans la même situation qu'elle. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour cela que la jeune femme avec la tête sur les genoux du Hobbit qui lui passait machinalement une main dans les cheveux.

 **\- Je m'ennuie...** souffla-t-elle. **J'ai trop pris le goût de l'action, c'pas bon ça.**

 **\- À qui le dis-tu Elë...**

Le Hobbit assis en dessous de sa tête soupira longuement avant de recommencer à passer sa main dans les boucles argentées. Oui, dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient était un bel euphémisme. Surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas où Aldaron était passé depuis le début de l'après-midi. Du coup, ils ne pouvaient même pas s'ennuyer à trois. Elërinna ferma les paupières, se concentrant sur sa mémoire marchant comme un disque dur pour se repasser des événements de sa vie passée avec Julie, mais elle fut brutalement coupée dans ses souvenirs par son ami Hobbit qui se leva d'un bond, tirant sans le vouloir sur les mèches de l'argentée

 **\- Et si on demandait à Aragorn de nous entraîner à l'épée ?!** s'exclama le châtain.

Elërinna se redressa lentement en marmonnant au sujet de son cuir chevelu maltraité avant de regarder Merry debout à côté d'elle. Il avait les mains sur les hanches et l'air déterminé à aller trouver le rôdeur pour qu'ils les entraînent à nouveau. La jeune femme considéra la proposition. Ce n'était pas idiot. Elle ne savait pas pour Merry, mais de son côté, elle avait certes survécu à la bataille du Gouffre, mais avec peine. Recommencer l'entraînement ne lui ferait pas de mal et puis, le temps allait passer plus vite.

 _ **\- OK.**_ **Allons trouver notre rôdeur préféré.**

Tout en disant cela, Elërinna se leva du banc et plissa sa chemise en coton. Elle n'était pas croyante, mais les dieux soient loués, elle n'avait pas été obligée de remettre une robe depuis la dernière, et cela suffisait quand même largement à illuminer sa journée. Toujours souriante, la jeune femme suivit le jeune Hobbit. Les occupants du château les regardèrent passer, mais ils n'y firent pas beaucoup attention. En même temps qu'ils cherchaient, ils passèrent par la chambre attribuée à la Prodige pour que cette dernière récupère l'épée offerte par Haldir, puis aussi par la pièce où dormait Merry pour qu'il récupère son épée. Une fois armés pour leur potentiel entraînement, ils sortirent du château. Comme souvent au sommet d'Edoras, un léger vent soufflait et il fit frissonner Elërinna qui observa les environs.

 **\- Il est là-bas,** dit-elle en désignant d'un signe du menton l'un des remparts de la ville.

 **\- Allons le rejoindre alors !**

Sans attendre, Merry descendit les marches quatre à quatre à une vitesse surprenant pour un Hobbit. Mais certainement que comme pour les deux Jackser, participer à cette quête les avaient endurcis, c'était même certain. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour arriver aux escaliers menant au rempart où était Aragorn. En haut, ils slalomèrent entre les gardes jusqu'à arriver près de leur ami qui les regarda légèrement étonné. Le rôdeur était d'ailleurs accompagné d'Elladan et Elrohir ainsi que de Haldir.

 **\- Chère Elërinna !** fit Elladan en voyant l'argentée. **Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes par ici ?**

 **\- L'ennui, Elladan,** répondit la jeune femme.

 **\- Nous voulions vous demander Aragorn,** commença le Hobbit à l'adresse du rôdeur après avoir salué les Elfes. **S'il serait possible de recommencer notre apprentissage pour le combat à l'épée.**

 **\- Oh... Eh bien oui, mais êtes-vous bien remis tous les deux ? Elërinna, vous avez été blessée...**

Instinctivement, Elërinna porta l'une de ses mains à l'emplacement où se trouvait désormais le seul vestige de sa blessure, une fine cicatrice blanche. Le don de Lenwë était pratique et avait fait des miracles, elle n'avait pas eu mal une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait soigné. Elle offrit un sourire à Aragorn.

 **\- Lenwë m'a soigné, je vais bien.**

 **\- Très bien...** l'héritier d'Isildur échangea un regard complice avec les jumeaux. **Merry, je vais vous entraîner et vous Elërinna, vous vous entraînerez avec Haldir. Cela ne vous gêne pas mon ami ?** demanda-t-il au Galadhrim.

 **\- Au contraire, j'en serais honoré,** répondit le blond en souriant très légèrement.

Discrètement, Merry donna un petit coup à l'arrière de la jambe de la Jackser, qui se sentit rougir. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'Aragorn lui donne comme professeur Haldir. D'habitude, il les entraînait chacun leur tour alors pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose cette fois-ci ? Néanmoins, la jeune femme n'allait pas se plaindre, c'était déjà gentil à eux de prendre du temps pour leur apprendre correctement à se servir d'une épée.

Avec l'aide d'Elladan et Elrohir, qui étaient étrangement très joyeux, ils cherchèrent un endroit assez vaste et libre dans Edoras. Finalement, ils décidèrent de s'installer à l'extérieur de la ville, non loin des portes après qu'Aragorn et Haldir aient été chercher leurs propres épées. Juste avant de se placer devant l'Elfe aux cheveux blonds foncés, Elërinna attacha à l'aide d'une lanière en cuir ses cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval haute pour ne pas être dérangée par ces derniers lorsqu'elle se battrait. À côté d'elle, Haldir l'observa attentivement faire tandis que non loin d'eux, Merry et Aragorn avait déjà commencé et que les jumeaux s'étaient installés en tailleur dans l'herbe pour les observer faire. Visiblement, le spectacle qu'ils allaient donner semblait les amuser énormément vu comment ils chuchotaient et riaient entre eux. Elërinna inspira un peu avant de tirer l'épée du fourreau accroché à sa ceinture et de faire face à l'immortel pour lequel elle avait des sentiments. En face d'elle, Haldir, qui était devenu encore plus sérieux que d'habitude, dégaina lui aussi son épée. Elërinna ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Elle allait se battre dans un combat amical contre Haldir.

 **\- Vous êtes prête Elërinna ?** demanda l'Elfe.

 **\- O-oui...** répondit-elle.

La jeune femme resserra sa poigne sur le manche de son épée puis fixa l'immortel dans les yeux en attendant qu'il attaque en premier. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il essaya de frapper avec le plat de sa lame l'épaule gauche de l'argentée qui esquiva en faisant un pas de côté pour à son tour essayer d'atteindre son adverse à la cuisse droite. Haldir dévia son coup, un petit sourire encré sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils continuaient de se fixer dans les yeux. Tous deux enchaînèrent les échanges de coups sans jamais se toucher avec le plat de leur épée. À un moment, Elërinna fronça les sourcils tandis que de la sueur commençait à apparaître sur son front et que sa respiration devenait un peu saccadée. Elle avait l'impression que le blond se retenait et cela l'agaça légèrement, elle n'était quand même pas une petite chose fragile à laquelle il fallait faire attention. Elërinna mit un peu plus de puissance dans ses coups. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, elles restèrent croisées, leur visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

 **\- Vous vous retenez Haldir,** fit remarquer l'argentée.

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas vous blesser trop sévèrement,** répondit un peu prétentieusement le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien.

 **\- Oh... C'est tellement gentil de votre part...** se moqua la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa en s'approchant un peu plus de l'Elfe qui resta de marbre bien que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. **Mais je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile.**

D'un coup sec et puissant, en s'aidant de sa main qu'elle posa sur le torse du blond, Elërinna le repoussa et s'éloigna d'un bond en arrière. Haldir haussa les sourcils surpris d'avoir senti la jeune femme le toucher, mais il se reprit rapidement et eut un sourire indéchiffrable. Il enchaîna les coups, essayant de percer la garde de l'argentée qui fut soulagée qu'il ne se retienne presque plus. Trop concentrés, ils ne firent même plus attention à ce qui se passait près d'eux et ils ne virent même pas qu'Aragorn avait accordé une pause à Merry et que les jumeaux avaient arrêté de rire. Elërinna essuya distraitement son front et para à nouveau la lame d'Haldir. Cependant, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait s'éloigner, comme depuis tout à l'heure, le Galadhrim s'approcha d'un pas. Surprise, elle se figea et resta choquée quand il lui déposa une de ses grandes et fines mains sur la joue.

 **\- H-Haldir... Qu'est-ce que... Ah !**

La métamorphose n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Trop choquée et perdue dans les yeux bleus de l'immortel, elle n'avait pas vu son sourire victorieux ainsi que le croche-pied. Avec un cri de surprise, Elërinna se retrouva allongée dans l'herbe de la plaine. Incrédule, elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche tandis qu'au-dessus d'elle, Haldir lui souriait, visiblement amusé.

 **\- C'était un coup bas ,mon ami !** s'exclama l'un des jumeaux, peut-être Elrohir.

 **\- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?** s'enquit Haldir, ignorant la remarque du Demi-Elfe.

 **\- N-Non. Ça va.**

Elle venait de se faire avoir comme une idiote. À cause d'une foutue main sur sa joue. Vraiment, Elërinna avait envie de se frapper le crâne contre le sol, mais elle ne le fit pas, Haldir lui avait de toute manière rendu l'appareil pour la main sur le torse. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et haussa l'un de ses sourcils argentés quand l'immortel lui tendit l'une de ses mains pour l'aider à se relever. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se saisissait de la main tendue. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, la Prodige tira sur le bras du plus âgé qui perdit l'équilibre, ne s'y attendant pas. En quelques secondes, Elërinna se retrouva à califourchon sur le ventre du blond et son épée plantée dans la terre, à quelques centimètres du visage sans âge. Fière, elle rejeta ses cheveux qui s'étaient depuis longtemps échappés de sa queue-de-cheval en arrière et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 **\- Il faut toujours se méfier un peu,** fit-elle, souriante. **Même lorsqu'on prend la victoire pour acquise.**

Le silence se fit autour d'eux, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se fixer droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Avant que les joues d'Elërinna ne se mettent à rougir. Elle se releva prestement et aida l'Elfe à faire de même, ce dernier ne disant rien. Gênée la jeune femme détourna le regard et récupéra l'épée qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé s'asseoir sur le ventre d'Haldir. C'était encore pire que quand ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre quelques jours plus tôt.

 **\- Vous êtes plutôt douée Elërinna, Aragorn vous a vraiment bien appris à vous défendre** , complimenta l'Elfe au bout de quelques secondes.

 **\- M-merci, mais vous êtes très fort Haldir !** s'exclama Elërinna en rangeant l'épée dans son fourreau. **Je doute qu'un jour, je puisse vous battre sans que l'un de nous ne se retrouve par terre,** ajouta-t-elle pour faire de l'humour.

Nous loin d'eux, elle entendit Elladan et Elrohir éclater de rire, ce qui la fit sourire malgré les rougeurs toujours présentes sur ses joues. Rassemblant ses cheveux pour les rattacher dans une queue-de-cheval haute, Elërinna grimaça en sentant quelques-unes de ses boucles devenues humides à cause de la sueur.

 ** _\- Bon,_ Aragorn, Haldir, merci pour cet entraînement, mais je vais me chan...** commença-t-elle avant qu'un cri ne la coupe.

 _ **\- Gwendoline !**_

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Aldaron courir vers eux, en tenant quelque chose dans ses mains et alors qu'il était suivi par un chien. Ils furent plus surpris de voir un chien suivre le vert plutôt que de le voir lui courir vers eux.

 _ **\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un chien ? Et t'étais passé où ?**_ demanda Elërinna en s'approchant de son aîné.

 _ **\- Je cherchais un jeu de cartes et pour le chien... Bah il me suit et j'ai eu beau faire le tour d'Edoras en demandant à qu'il est, mais personne ne le cherche... C'est un chien errant.**_

L'un des sourcils d'Elërinna se haussa et elle regarda le canidé près de son frère qui remuait joyeusement la queue. Elle n'avait rien contre les chiens, ils étaient plutôt mignons, pour la plupart, mais elle avait toujours préféré les félins.

 _ **\- Ok... Et donc pourquoi tu cherchais un jeu de cartes ?**_ demanda prudemment la jeune femme. _**Oh Merlin, tu veux pas faire une belote, hein ?**_

 _ **\- Mais non Chaton respire,**_ répondit le vert en riant. **Dites, pour passer le temps, ça vous dit faire une partie de tarots ?**

 **\- Par Merlin, j'ai cru que tu voulais qu'on fasse une belote ! Faut pas me faire peur comme ça !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'une partie de tarots ?** fit curieusement l'un des fils du Seigneur Elrond.

 **\- Un jeu de cartes de notre monde qui peut se jouer à trois, à quatre où à cinq. J'ai déjà demandé à Gimli et Legolas, ils sont d'accord pour essayer,** les informa le vert.

Le deuxième sourcil de la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés se haussa. Faire une partie de tarot en Terre du Milieu ? C'était intéressant et cela pouvait se révéler être amusant également. Par contre, il fallait un jeu de cartes correct, avec tous les atouts. Pendant qu'Aldaron expliquait en quoi consistait le jeu de tarot, Elërinna lui prit le paquet de cartes qu'il avait dans les mains pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien soixante-dix-huit cartes. Cela fait, elle redonna les cartes à son frère avant de rentrer pour pouvoir se changer.

 **\- Elërinna ! Nous t'accompagnons !** s'exclamèrent d'une même voix, Merry, Elladan et Elrohir.

Elle s'arrêta pour les attendre en leur souriant et reprit sa route quand ils furent à son niveau.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Se changer ne lui prit pas longtemps, quelques minutes seulement. Elle se retrouva devant la porte de la salle où dormait Merry, en compagnie d'Elladan et Elrohir qui souriaient sans aucune raison apparente.

 **\- Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça vous deux ?** demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

 **\- Vous semblez vous être bien rapprochés Haldir et toi,** répondit Elrohir.

 **\- Je suis content Chère Elërinna que les choses se soient décoincées entre vous...** commença Elladan qui fut rapidement coupé par l'argentée.

 **\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! Il ne se passe rien entre Haldir et moi !**

Les jumeaux semblèrent surpris, ce que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Il n'allait rien se passer et il ne se passerait jamais rien entre elle et le Galadhrim. Certes, elle avait des sentiments pour lui mais si son adolescence lui avait appris quelque chose qui restait marqué au fer blanc dans son esprit, c'est bien : qu'elle ne devait jamais écouter son cœur quand il s'agissait d'amour. Elladan soupira et Elrohir secoua la tête, consterné, mais Elërinna les ignora en entendant la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir sur un Merry ayant changé de vêtements. Le Hobbit se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte en constatant l'ambiance plus lourde que quand il s'était absenté, mais la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa lui offrit un sourire.

 **\- Tu voudras jouer au tarot Merry ? Et vous les garçons ?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi pas !**

 **\- Nous voulons bien, mais en duo pour que tout le monde puisse jouer,** répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix. **Tu vas jouer toi ?** demanda Elrohir.

 **\- Non, je vais vous expliquer les règles et je vais vous aider au fur et à mesure des parties. Et de toute manière, il ne faut pas que je joue, les mauvais joueurs risquent de râler.**

 **\- Pourquoi cela ?** demanda une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Haldir qui arrivait vers eux, changé lui aussi. Elërinna lui fit un petit sourire avant de répondre.

 **\- Je triche,** avoua-t-elle, amusée de la réaction des quatre hommes devant elle.

 **\- Tu triches ?!** s'étonna Merry, choqué.

 **\- C'est une habitude que nous avons prit chez nous quand on joue à plusieurs pour faire râler notre grand-mère.**

 **\- C'est surprenant de votre part,** commenta le Capitaine des Gardes.

 **\- Oui, je sais, je suis pleine de surprises,** rétorqua malicieusement l'argentée. **Va falloir arrêter de croire que je suis une petite chose naïve.**

Elladan et Elrohir pouffèrent de rire dans le dos du Galadhrim qui ne montra pas s'il fut surpris ou non de la réponse de la jeune femme. Merry lui éclata de rire sans se retenir, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Elërinna réponde cela.

 **\- Vous voulez jouer vous aussi Haldir ?** demanda l'un des jumeaux.

 **\- Non, je vais me contenter de regarder.**

Elërinna hocha la tête, calculant dans sa tête qu'en rajoutant le duo qu'allaient former Elladan et Elrohir et aussi Merry, ils avaient maintenant quatre joueurs. Aldaron serait donc celui qui jouerait une partie avec les garçons.

Ils avaient réquisitionné l'un des salons inoccupés de Méduseld. Aldaron était assis au bout de la table de la salle et battait les cartes d'une main experte alors qu'à sa droite Elrohir secondé par Elladan et Legolas ainsi que Merry et Gimli, à sa gauche l'observaient faire avec attention. À l'autre bout de la table, assise entre Aragorn et Haldir, Elërinna roula des yeux en voyant son aîné battre encore et encore le paquet de soixante-dix-huit cartes.

 **\- Bon, tu ne vas pas mettre dix ans à les battre ces cartes !** siffla-t-elle avec exaspération.

 **\- Pendant que je fais ça, expliques les règles au lieu de râler,** rétorqua le vert.

La jeune femme grogna, mais se mit tout de même à expliquer les règles à ses amis ainsi qu'à Haldir. Elle leur expliqua alors l'importance des atouts, le fait qu'il ne faille pas se faire manger le petit, le un d'atout, et aussi le rôle de chaque carte, du roi, de la reine, du cavalier et du valet. L'appel au Roi aussi, qui se fait à cinq et qui est très important et qu'il ne faut surtout pas appeler un Roi que l'on a déjà dans son jeu, sinon on se retrouve tout seul. Aussi, l'écart qu'il faut faire après avoir pris le chien qui doit être égal au nombre de cartes récupérées ainsi que les différentes manières de prendre, la petite, la garde et la contre-garde, cette dernière se faisant sans le chien. Elërinna leur expliqua également que normalement, on joue avec des jetons pour déterminer le gagnant, mais que comme ils n'en avaient pas, elle allait marquer les points sur un parchemin. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs devant elle, tout comme la plume et l'encrier. En voyant la plume, la jeune femme grimaça. Elle était habituée à écrire avec des stylos et non avec des plumes d'oiseaux. Mal assurée, Elërinna trempa le bout de la plume dans l'encre et voulu écrire le nom de chaque joueur. Mais comme elle s'en doutait, au lieu d'écrire le A de Aldaron, il y eut seulement une tache d'encre noire sur le parchemin.

 **\- Vous ne savez pas écrire ?** lui demanda discrètement Aragorn à sa gauche.

 **\- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que je sais écrire ! Je ne sais juste pas me servir d'une plume, chez moi, nous n'écrivons pas avec des plumes,** expliqua-t-elle en soupirant, regrettant son bon vieux stylo BIC. **Je ne suis juste pas habituée.**

 **\- Attendez, je vais vous montrer,** dit Haldir à sa droite.

Le Galadhrim se pencha vers elle, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui pris la main qui tenait la plume. La droite en l'occurrence, puisque Elërinna était droitière. Rougissante, la jeune femme arrêta presque de respirer pour ne pas inhaler son odeur et ne sut pas comment réagir alors qu'il lui montrait comment correctement tenir la plume pour ne pas faire de grosses taches d'encre.

 **\- Il faut que votre geste soit souple vous comprenez**?

 **\- O-oui... M-merci,** fit l'argentée beaucoup trop perturbée.

 **\- Mon ami, je pense que...** commença Aragorn, mais il fut brusquement coupé par la voix menaçante d'Aldaron.

 **-Elërinna tu a marqué les points ?**

Elërinna sursauta et en lâcha sa plume avant de lever les yeux vers son frère et les autres qui les regardaient en patientant, les cartes déjà dans leur main. À côté d'elle et toujours penché, Haldir se redressa comme si de rien n'était, lui souriant juste comme il en avait l'habitude. Encore plus rouge au niveau de son visage, Elërinna se racla la gorge et nota rapidement le reste des noms ainsi que les scores. Son écriture n'était pas aussi jolie que si elle prenait le temps de s'entraîner, mais juste pour ça, c'était suffisant.

 **\- Bien, alors,** dit-elle, essayant de passer à autre chose que l'odeur de l'Elfe et du fait qu'il était beaucoup trop près pour le bien son petit cœur. **Pendant que vous jouez, je vais passer à côté de vous et vous aider si vous hésiter, pensez pas à me demander de l'aide. Pour ceux qui seraient mauvais joueurs, je rappelle que ce n'est qu'un jeu.**

 **\- Qui est mauvais joueur ici ?** demanda Gimli en regardant avec insistance les Elfes.

 **\- Aldaron !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur !** s'exclama le vert.

 **\- Ouais, c'est ça _et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu._**

Aldaron grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe qui commençait déjà à repousser alors qu'il demandait aux garçons de vérifier leur jeu pour savoir s'ils pouvaient prendre. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se leva de sa place puis les aida. Elladan, Elrohir et Gimli n'avaient pas de jeu pour prendre, sans l'un des trois bouts, le 21, le 1 ou l'excuse s'ils ne pourraient rien faire, même avec quelques points comme les rois, les dames ou les cavaliers. Legolas avait un bon jeu, mais il n'avait que l'excuse et très peu d'atout. Par contre, Merry lui avait du jeu et Elërinna s'essaya à côté de lui en lui expliquant pourquoi il pouvait prendre en faisant une garde.

 **\- Je fais une garde !** annonça joyeusement le Hobbit ce qui fit sourire l'argentée. **Et j'appelle le Roi de Cœur.**

Tous hochèrent la tête et Aldaron retourna le chien. Le 14 d'atout, le neuf de pique et le cavalier de carreaux. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur les lèvres d'Elërinna et elle se pencha vers Merry pour lui expliquer comment bien faire son écart avant de faire le tour de la table pour s'asseoir près de Legolas, qui avait le Roi de Cœur.

Avec les explications claires de la seule fille de la fratrie Jackser, les Elfes, Gimli et Merry ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre les règles et le but du jeu. Cependant... Les deux Prodiges ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce que deux de leurs amis soient encore plus mauvais joueurs que le vert ou bien que leur grand-mère.

 **\- Durh'atam* !** s'exclama soudainement Gimli alors que Legolas remportait encore un pli.

L'un des sourcils argentés d'Elërinna se leva alors qu'elle échangeait un coup d'œil amusé avec Aragorn. Oui, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver deux de ses amis mauvais joueurs, mais en même temps, elle n'était qu'à moitié étonnée. Le blond et le roux étaient peut-être devenus un peu amis, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être toujours rivaux, et cela, dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient. La phrase de Gimli, une insulte certainement dite dans la langue des Nains, ne sembla pas le moins du monde déstabiliser Legolas, qui récupéra les cartes avant de jouer un nouvel atout. Faisant à nouveau rager Gimli.

 **\- Heureusement que je ne joue pas, je serais tentée de tricher juste pour m'amuser...** glissa Elërinna à Haldir qui regardait en silence le jeu alors que Aragorn lui, s'était joins aux joueurs en jouant avec Merry.

 **\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup la tricherie, mais juste pour le plaisir, je vous aurais laissé faire,** répondit le Galadhrim à voix basse pour que seulement elle ne l'entende.

Alors que c'était cette fois-ci Aldaron qui récupérait le pli, rapportant alors des points à l'équipe qu'il formait avec Gimli et Merry, Elërinna tourna la tête vers l'Elfe à côté de lui. Il regardait les échanges qui se jouaient devant eux, tout en ayant un très léger sourire en coin.

 **\- Ce n'est pas bien de vouloir embêter quelqu'un juste, car il n'est pas de la même race que vous,** fit remarquer l'argentée.

 **\- C'est vous la première qui voulait tricher pour vous amuser,** rétorqua Haldir en lui jetant un bref regard.

 **\- Oui, mais en m'amusant de la sorte, je me moque de tout le monde moi.**

Cette fois-ci, Haldir la regarda franchement, les sourcils froncés et avec l'air condescendant avec lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elërinna ne détourna pas la tête, se contentant de sourire, pas plus impressionnée que cela bien que son cœur jouait encore aux montagnes russes dans sa cage thoracique. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa, soupira doucement et reprit une expression plus détendue. Ce qui fit un peu plus sourire malgré elle la jeune Cilmë.

 **\- Aldaron, remettez cette carte dans votre jeu !** s'écria soudainement Legolas.

 **\- Elërinna avait donc raison vous êtes habitués à tricher !** ajouta Elladan, plus pour rire que pour autre chose.

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de vous,** dit le Prince Sylvain.

 **\- J'en étais sûr que cet afasâl'izras* faussait le jeu depuis le début !** s'outra Gimli.

 **\- Mais non, rassurez-vous tous, c'est la première fois et parce que c'était trop tentant...** se défendit Aldaron.

 **\- Vous avez eu le même chemin de pensée que votre sœur,** intervint le Galadhrim. **C'est assez inquiétant pour ceux qui veulent jouer avec vous.**

 **\- Han, balance va,** se moqua la jeune femme.

Ils éclatèrent presque tous de rire et Aldaron compta les points qu'avait fait Legolas en faisant sa garde avant qu'Elërinna les notes en traçant presque correctement chaque chiffres. Il lui faudrait quelque temps avant de bien s'habituer à écrire avec une plume. Dommage que pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup le temps. Merry distribua les cartes puisque c'était à son tour et ils recommencèrent une partie. Elërinna les observa faire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui disparu bien vite. Il ne manquait plus que Pippin, Gandalf, Frodon, Sam, Lenwë et Jonathan et le tableau qu'ils formaient tous aurait été parfait. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa échangea un regard avec celui de Yavanna et elle comprit qu'il avait pensé exactement la même chose.

* * *

 **Durh'atam (haleine de troll)**

 **Afasâl'izras (amateur de relation avec des arbres-pourrie)**


	28. Chapitre 27 - La Cité des Rois

**Yuko Blue :** Un Aldaron qui demande ça à Théoden, c'est toujours improbable et insolite. x)

Je suis du même avis que toi, ils sont vraiment incontrôlable !

Surtout tout seul ! Encore, s'ils étaient à deux sur le cheval, se serait pas confortable mais l'un des deux pourraient faire un petit somme.

Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Tous au bunker !

Parce que c'est justement une bande de pote ! OK, Aldaron, Merry et Gimli connaisse pas trop Elladan, Elrohir et Haldir mais, ils sont quand même un peu pote ! Et puis perso, je trouve qu'une partie de carte, c'est toujours cool pour crée des liens... ''tousse, tousse''. Enfin, pas toujours mais quand même. XD

Ah bah ils ne peuvent pas être parfait hein ! Sont bien comme ça en plus !

Contente qu'il t'ai plus ! Et oui, je reconnais, il sert quasiment à rien ce chapitre mais on est content de le voir car il retarde la fin et puis c'est toujours sympa devoir les personnages interagir entre eux au calme. XD

Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir 3. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, surtout que cette fois-ci, celui là fait avancer l'histoire ! ^^

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 27.**_

 _ **La Cité des Rois.**_

Le Prodige de la Valië Estë n'en pouvait plus. Si dès le début, on lui avait dit que la route à cheval jusqu'à Minas Tirith serait autant douloureuse, pour ses heures de sommeil perdues, ses cuisses et ses fesses, il aurait dit non à Gandalf. S'il avait su avant, il serait bien gentiment resté à Edoras avec son frère et sa sœur. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si ces deux-là avaient fini par régler leur problème. Lenwë soupira puis rapporta son attention sur le décor devant lui. Ils avaient pénétré dans le territoire du Gondor depuis quelques heures seulement, mais déjà, ils arrivaient au sommet d'une colline où Gandalf fit s'arrêter Gris-Poil. Heureusement pour le bleuté, Malta s'arrêta elle aussi lui permettant de souffler un peu en se replaçant sur sa selle, mais aussi en lui donnant l'occasion de découvrir l'apparence de Minas Tirith. C'était une grande ville circulaire construite à flan de montagne dans des pierres blanches immaculées, avec en son centre une immense citadelle et elle était également coupée en deux par un flan de la montagne qui semblait faire office de cour au dernier pallier de la ville. Il semblait également que la ville soit divisée en plusieurs étages allant du plus grand au plus petit cercle, ce qui impressionna Lenwë qui n'avait jamais vue une telle construction, en dehors du Mont Saint-Michel en France. Et encore, ce n'était pas la même chose.

 **\- Minas Tirith...** présenta solennellement Gandalf. **La Cité des Rois.**

 **\- C'est... Beau,** dut reconnaître Lenwë après quelques secondes. **La Cité se marie bien avec le reste du paysage...**

 **\- Vous étiez architecte dans votre vie passée ?** demanda le magicien.

 **\- Non Gandalf ! Lenwë faisait des études pour devenir... Médecin ? C'est bien ça que vous faisiez, Lenwë ?** fit Pippin.

 **\- Oui, c'est ça Pippin,** approuva le Prodige d'Estë, amusé. **Pour le dire plus simplement, je faisais des études pour devenir Guérisseur dans mon monde.**

 **\- Oh, je comprend, Estë vous a donc bien choisi.**

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête et offrit un sourire au Hobbit qui lui souriait timidement. Pendant le voyage, il n'avait pas été très loquace. Enfin, moins que d'habitude et si au début Lenwë en avait été inquiet, il avait toutefois rapidement compris pourquoi le châtain rester assez silencieux. Pippin se sentait coupable d'avoir regardé dans le Palantir et d'avoir fait comprendre à Sauron qu'un Hobbit proche du Mordor pouvait être en possession de son anneau. En pensant aux pays de Sauron, Lenwë tourna son regard orangé vers l'Est où se dressait les montagnes qui séparait le Gondor du Mordor. D'épais nuages recouvraient tout le pays de Sauron, se déplaçant plutôt rapidement vers la Cité des Hommes malgré le manque de vent.

 **\- Bien, allons-y,** déclara Gandalf.

À peine eut-il dit cela que Gris-Poil repartit au galop. Lenwë soupira avec lassitude... Son derrière allé encore en pâtir. Néanmoins, il talonna doucement Malta qui ne tarda pas à galoper aussi vite que le vent pour rejoindre le magicien et le Hobbit. Ils descendirent la colline sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés puis une fois devant les hautes portes en bois de Minas Tirith, ils pénétrèrent dans la Cité sans faire attention aux gardes qui s'étaient relevés à leur arrivée. Les sabots ferrés de Gris-Poil et de Malta claquèrent sur les rues pavées de dalles blanches de la Cité, couvrant le bruit des discussions de ses habitants. Sans grandes surprises, plusieurs enfants, et mêmes des adultes se mirent à les suivre en plus des gardes. De plus, comme partout où il allait, les cheveux bleu clair de Lenwë ne passaient pas inaperçus. Sur leur passage, beaucoup de regards s'attardèrent sur lui et cela ne l'étonna guère. Les gens d'ici semblaient connaître Gandalf, mais voir quelqu'un ayant les cheveux bleus n'était pas commun et Lenwë le comprenait parfaitement. Même lui était encore surpris quand il se voyait dans un miroir.

Monter tout en haut de Minas Tirith, c'est-à-dire au septième étage de la Cité, leur prit un moment, même en galopant et en allant plus vite que les Humains à pied grâce à Gris-Poil et Malta. Au fur et à mesure de leur ascension, de moins en moins de personnes les suivaient. Même les gardes, en raison de leurs lourdes armures, avaient abandonnés l'idée. Soudainement, alors que le Guérisseur commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il n'y aurait jamais de fin à tout ses étages, ils pénétrèrent dans un tunnel qui montait en pente douce et ils ressortirent à l'air libre. Ils étaient arrivés en haut de la Cité, à l'emplacement où le flan de la montagne faisait office de cour. Au centre de cette dernière, devant l'entrée de ce qui semblait être la citadelle, se tenait quatre étendue d'herbe au milieu desquels était creusée une fontaine avec à côté un arbre mort et totalement blanc. Les gardes gardant l'endroit vinrent à leur rencontre pendant qu'ils descendaient du dos de leurs montures. Le Prodige d'Estë grimaça en touchant le sol, il sentait son entre-jambe et ses cuisses le brûlaient. Deux gardes se postèrent à côté de leurs chevaux, mais ils ne les empêchèrent pas de continuer leur route. Tout en boitant légèrement, Lenwë suivit Gandalf et Merry.

 **\- C'est l'arbre...** murmura le Hobbit alors qu'ils passaient à côté de l'arbre mort. **Gandalf !**

 **\- Oui, l'arbre blanc du Gondor, l'arbre du Roi ! Toutefois, le Seigneur Denethor n'est pas le Roi,** leur expliqua le magicien sans s'arrêter. **Il n'est que l'intendant, le gardien du trône.**

Mentalement, Lenwë nota ces informations dans un coin de son cerveau alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches menant aux portes de la citadelle. La douleur dans ses jambes lui arracha une grimace. Une fois qu'ils en auraient fini avec l'intendant, la première chose qu'il ferait, c'est se rendre à la Maison de Guérison de la Cité pour voir si on a besoin de son aide et pour soigner ses jambes.

 **\- Écoutez attentivement,** dit Gandalf en se tournant vers eux et surtout vers Pippin. **Le Seigneur Denethor est le père de Boromir, il n'est guère sage de lui apportais les nouvelles de la mort de son fils bien aimé et ne faites pas mention de Frodon ou de l'Anneau,** il allait se remettre à marcher mais il se tourna à nouveau vers le Hobbit. **Et ne dites rien sur Aragorn. En fait il serait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout, Peregrïn Touque.**

Pippin hocha la tête et ils se remirent à marcher. Dans leur dos, le bleuté fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, déjà parce qu'à son goût il était tout à fait normal de prévenir quelqu'un du décès de l'un de ses proches et aussi, car la manière dont Gandalf s'adressait à Pippin l'agacer. Certes, le Hobbit avait fait une erreur en rentrant en contact avec le Palantir, mais la boule de cristal était maléfique, il l'avait senti lorsque Pippin et Aragorn l'avaient eu dans les mains. Les gardes gardant les portes de la citadelle s'inclinèrent légèrement devant eux et ils ouvrirent en grand les portes. Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle au haut plafond avec de chaque côté des piliers qui était un mélange de marbre blanc et noir et où entre chaque pilier se tenaient des statuts représentant des hommes couronnés. Certainement les anciens Rois ayant gouverné le Gondor. Au fond de la salle de trône se tenait au sommet de quelques escaliers un grand trône vide avec en bas, un plus petit où se tenait un homme qui de loin avait l'air endormi en tenant dans ses mains quelques choses.

 **\- Salut à vous, Denethor, fils d'Etchelion,** salua Gandalf une fois qu'ils furent devant l'intendant. **Seigneur et intendant du Gondor**

L'homme, Denethor, qui était richement vêtu, n'eut absolument aucune réaction et ne salua pas en retour le magicien. Lenwë crut vraiment qu'il dormait ou bien qu'il avait fait un malaise, mais sa cage thoracique, qui se soulevait de manière régulière, lui fit comprendre que l'intendant était bel et bien réveillé.

 **\- Je suis venu vous apporter conseils et nouvelles dans cette heure sombre,** continua tout de même Gandalf.

 **\- Peut-être êtes-vous venus m'expliquer ceci...** commença Denethor qui se redressa et l'objet dans ses mains, un cor, se sépara en deux parties symétriques. **Peut-être êtes-vous venus pour me dire pourquoi mon fils est décédé ?**

L'annonce jeta un froid et Lenwë pinça les lèvres. Avec la bataille du Gouffre et tout le reste, il n'avait pas pris le temps de demander à sa sœur et à son frère pourquoi le fils de l'intendant était absent, mais maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi. Il était mort et c'était certainement à ce moment que la Communauté s'était séparée.

 **\- Boromir est mort...** dit Pippin devant le Prodige d'Estë. **Pour nous sauver, mon cousin et moi. Il nous a défendus de bien nombre d'ennemis !**

 **\- Pippin !** s'exclama Gandalf.

Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas, le contournant pour s'agenouillait devant Denethor qui n'affichait aucune expression sur son visage en dehors de celle d'un profond mépris pour le semi-homme, le magicien et Lenwë.

 **\- Je vous offre mes services,** déclara le jeune Hobbit. **Si humbles soient-ils, en paiement de cette dette.**

 **\- Voici mon premier ordre à votre encontre,** dit l'intendant, imperturbable. **Dites-moi comment vous vous êtes échappé alors que mon fils ne l'a pas pu. Tout-puissant qu'il était.**

 **\- Le plus puissant des Homme peut être tué d'une seule flèche et Boromir fut percé de nombreux traits,** rétorqua sans ciller Pippin.

Denethor inspira un coup en baissant les yeux en apprenant la manière dont son fils était mort. Gandalf s'avança et donna un coup de son bâton dans le flan de Pippin pour que ce dernier se relève. Instinctivement, le Prodige d'Estë, à qui Denethor n'avait accordé aucun regard pour le moment, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Pippin qui surpris, leva la tête vers lui. Lenwë lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de rapporter son attention sûr l'intendant.

 **\- Mon seigneur vous pourrez prendre le temps de pleurer Boromir mais pas tout de suite,** le bleuté eut envie de se plaquer la main sur le visage, Gandalf connaissait-il le mot tact ? **La guerre est imminente et l'ennemi est déjà à votre porte. En temps qu'intendant vous avez la charge de défendre cette Cité. Où sont les armées du Gondor ? Vous avez encore des amis, vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette bataille. Envoyer un message à Théoden du Rohan, allumer les feux d'alarmes.**

 **\- Vous vous croyez sage, Mithrandir ?** demanda ironiquement Denethor. **Malgré toutes vos subtilités vous n'avez pas de sagesse,** cracha-t-il au magicien. **Croyez-vous que les yeux de la tour blanche sont aveugles ? J'en ai vue plus que vous ne savez. Avec votre main gauche, vous voulez m'utiliser comme bouclier contre le Mordor et avec votre main droite, vous cherchez à m'évincer. Je sais qui chevauche aux côtés de Théoden du Rohan. Oh oui, mes oreilles ont eu vent de cet Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et je vous le dis sans détour, je ne m'inclinerais pas devant ce rôdeur du nord, dernier d'une lignée en haillon et depuis longtemps privée de sa seigneurie !**

 **\- Vous n'avez en aucun cas le pouvoir de refuser le retour du Roi,** rétorqua Gandalf. **Intendant.**

Le dernier mot dit avec beaucoup de mépris, fit s'emporter Denethor qui se leva d'un seul coup sans faire attention au cor encore présent sur ses genoux.

 **\- Les rênes du Gondor sont à moi et à personne d'autre !** s'écria-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

À cet instant, Lenwë compris que l'intendant allait leur poser bien des problèmes surtout si ce dernier refusé catégoriquement de coopérer pour avoir l'aide du Rohan et de ses Rohirrims. Gandalf fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans attendre Pippin et lui le suivirent.

 **\- Tout est devenu veine à ambition !** pesta le magicien blanc alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle. **Il se cache même derrière son chagrin. Cette Cité à tenue mille ans,** dit-il une fois sur le perron. **Et aujourd'hui à cause de la lubie d'un fou elle va tomber et l'arbre blanc, l'arbre du Roi ne refleurira jamais !**

 **\- Pourquoi le garde-t-il ?** demanda curieusement le Hobbit.

 **\- Ils le gardent parce qu'ils espèrent,** répondit le vieil homme alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers e bout de la cour. **Ils ont le pâle et faible espoir qu'il refleurira un jour, qu'un Roi viendra et que cette Cité sera comme elle était avant de tomber en ruine. L'ancienne sagesse de l'Ouest a été abandonnée, les Rois ont construit des tombes plus belles que les maisons des vivants et chéris le nom de leurs ancêtres plu que celui de leur fils. Les Seigneurs sans descendance sont assis dans de vielles salles, méditant sur leur blason dans des hautes et froides tours, interrogeant les astres. Ainsi le peuple du Gondor couru à la ruine. La lignée royale échoua, l'arbre blanc se dessécha. Les rênes du Gondor furent confiées à de simples mortels.**

Lenwë n'écoutait qu'à moitié Gandalf parler de la déchéance de la lignée royale du Gondor. Son regard se porta sur le Mordor en face d'eux et il avala difficilement sa salive. Les nuages s'étaient encore plus rapprochés et le jeune homme craignait pour la suite des événements. De plus, Denethor n'avait fait aucune allusion à lui où un a quelconque autre Prodige présent dans la Cité. Il avait peur que son petit frère ne soit pas là comme il l'espérait.

 **\- Le Mordor...** dit Pippin en fixant les montagnes à l'opposé de Minas Tirith.

 **\- Oui, c'est là qu'il s'étend. Cette Cité à toujours était à portée de son ombre,** expliqua Gandalf.

 **\- Une tempête approche.**

 **\- C'est loin d'être un phénomène naturel,** leur apprit-il. **C'est un artifice mis en place par Sauron, une tourmente de fumée qu'il envoie avant son armée. Les Orques du Mordor n'aime pas la lumière du jour donc il couvre la face du Soleil pour faciliter leur marche vers la guerre. Lorsque l'ombre du Mordor atteindra cette Cité cela commencera.**

 **\- Oui... Minas Tirith, très impressionnant !** s'exclama le châtain avec entrain. **Où irons nous après ?**

 **-Nulle par Pippin,** répondit Lenwë avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

 **\- Voyons il est trop tard Peregrïn nous ne quitterons pas cette Cité, Lenwë doit retrouver son frère en plus de cela,** rétorqua de son côté Gandalf. **Les secours devront venir à nous.**

 **\- Vous voulez que je retrouve mon frère, mais il n'est peut-être même pas ici,** dit le bleuté avec fatalisme.

 **\- Il est temps de le chercher alors, demandons des informations aux gardes.**

L'ex-étudiant en médecin regarda le magicien à côté de lui avant de hausser les épaules, demander aux gardes n'allaient rien leur goûter. Le garde à côté de leurs chevaux les regarda bizarrement quand ils demandèrent si dans la Cité il y avait un jeune garçon avec une couleur de cheveux différente de la normale, ce qui eut le don d'agacer le Prodige d'Estë. Il s'approcha d'un pas et leva sa main à hauteur de son visage et de celui du garde habillé d'une épaisse armure.

 **\- Écoutez, je suis à la recherche de mon petit-frère, Aranwë, qui a une marque similaire à la mienne sauf que le signe représente deux épées et une flamme sous cette étoile à quatorze branches.**

 **\- Je vois parfaitement de qui vous parlez, mais... Aranwë n'est pas un jeune garçon,** répondit le garde. **C'est un jeune homme de seize années, un peu bizarre mais pas bien méchant puisqu'il le Seigneur Faramir la pris comme son écuyer.**

 **\- Écuyer... Où est-il en ce moment ?** demanda le bleuté avec appréhension.

 **\- Comme il est jeune, le Seigneur Faramir lui a ordonné de rester à la Cité... Il doit se trouver dans la Maison de Guérison pour veiller la jeune Trisha...**

Lenwë remercia prestement le garde avant de se retourner vers Gandalf qui hocha la tête. Le magicien fit monter Pippin sur Gris-Poil et monta à son tour tandis que le Guérisseur grimacer légèrement, se souvenant de son entre-jambe toujours douloureuse. Cependant, il monta tout de même sur la selle de Malta et suivit Gandalf quand ce dernier partit au trot avec son cheval. Ils quittèrent le septième étage de Minas Tirith en passant par le même chemin que par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Le magicien les emmena jusqu'au sixième étage de la Cité puis s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment au bout d'un cul-de-sac où il était marqué au-dessus des portes « Maison de Guérison » en commun. Une nouvelle fois, ils descendirent de leurs chevaux, mais Lenwë fut le seul à pénétrer dans l'endroit.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Quand il passa les portes, plusieurs regards se posèrent sûr lui. Légèrement mal à l'aise, Lenwë s'approcha d'une femme à l'allure sévère coiffée d'un chignon et qui tenait dans ses bras une caisse de bocaux.

 **\- Bonjour... Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Hum bonjour... Je suis à la recherche de mon petit frère, un garde de la Cité m'a dit que je pourrais le trouver ici,** expliqua le jeune homme. **Il aurait une marque similaire à la mienne...** ajouta-t-il en lui montrant le dos de sa main.

 **\- Oh ! Alors Aranwë disait vrai quand il parlait d'autres Prodiges comme lui ! Venez, il est bien ici.**

Un sourire soulagé étira les lèvres charnues du bleuté qui suivit sans attendre la femme qui lui faisait vaguement penser à Maggie Smith dans le personnage de McGonagall. À leur passage, des Guérisseurs et des malades ou des blessés chuchotaient entre eux et à plusieurs reprises, Lenwë entendit les mots « Prodiges » et « envoyés des Valar ». Cela ne l'étonna qu'à moitié et il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, trop heureux d'enfin retrouver son cadet après autant de temps. Ils passèrent en dessous d'une arche intérieur pour arriver dans une vaste pièce au premier abord vide où plusieurs lits étaient installés et où les fenêtres sans vitres donnaient directement sur l'extérieur. Lenwë parcouru la pièce de ses yeux orangés et il se figea en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas vide. Une personne était assise sur une chaise à côté d'un lit où une adolescente était allongée. Les yeux oranges tâchés de brun du Prodige aux cheveux bleus furent immédiatement attirés par les cheveux de la personne assise. Ces lisses cheveux coupés courts et en bataille étaient de couleur rouge. Il n'était pas roux, mais vraiment rouge clair, presque magenta.

 **\- Aranwë, il y a quelqu'un qui désir te voir,** annonça la femme.

 **\- Qui c'est ?** demanda le rouge d'une voix grave en se retournant.

Un visage aux traits fins malgré que se soit un jeune homme de maintenant seize ans, un nez droit en trompette, des lèvres fines, une peau halée avec des yeux de couleur orange foncé. Bien qu'il ait un corps plus vieux, comme lui, ainsi que des cheveux rouges et des yeux oranges, Lenwë reconnu sans aucun problème son petit frère.

 ** _\- Alexandre ?_** murmura le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas, les yeux écarquillés.

 _ **\- Alors avec toi aussi, ils ont joué sur ton âge...**_

Aranwë hocha très lentement la tête et Lenwë de son côté, lui fit un petit sourire. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vu ? Et leurs apparences... Elles étaient si différentes... Il s'écoula quelques secondes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle, mais finalement, les yeux foncés du plus jeune de la fratrie Jackser furent soudainement plein de larme et il se leva de sa chaise pour se jeter dans les bras de son aîné. Tout d'abord surpris, Lenwë entoura tout de même rapidement les épaules de son frère, qui était un peu plus petit que lui, de ses bras. Aranwë sanglota contre son épaule et cela déchira le cœur du plus âgé qui le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Son frère était encore un enfant, il n'était âgé que de treize ans quand ils étaient morts. Treize ans pour arriver dans un monde comme ça, avec des pouvoirs et en pleine guerre, c'était jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Pendant ce qui sembla être plusieurs minutes, les deux frères ne se lâchèrent pas et Aranwë ne s'éloigna qu'une fois sa crise de larmes passée.

 _ **\- Tu es tout seul ?**_ chuchota en français le rouge même si la Guérisseuse les avait laissé seuls à un moment.

 _ **\- Je suis venu avec deux amis,**_ répondit le bleuté avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'adolescente alitée.

Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que son frère, mais elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer et était en sueur. Son visage fin et parsemé de taches de sons étaient crispés et ses cheveux bruns frisés étaient collés à son front. Lenwë fronça ses sourcils bleutés et se tourna vers son frère qui essuyait honteusement ses joues tout en regardant la fille avec inquiétude.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

 **\- On ne sait pas, aucun Guérisseur n'arrive à la soigner... Ça m'énerve, c'est Trisha qui a pris soin de moi quand je suis arrivé ici et je ne peux même pas l'aider !**

 **\- Écarte-toi.**

Tout d'abord un peu surpris, Aranwë s'écarta de seulement quelques centimètres. Cela fit légèrement sourire le Prodige d'Estë qui s'approcha du lit. Il prit place sur le bord du lit et posa sa main droite sur le front de l'adolescente qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Comme d'habitude, une lueur bleue s'échappa de ses mains et il ferma automatiquement les yeux pour voir. Une infection. Cette fille avec une sérieuse infection, certainement due a une coupure mal soignée. Sans plus attendre, Lenwë se leva et se pencha vers la fille en se servant de ses deux mains pour la soigner. Il les plaça toutes les deux sur son ventre et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Dans son dos, Aranwë s'agita, mais il n'y fit pas attention, focalisant son attention sur l'infection qu'il voulait faire disparaître. Après un petit moment, il s'éloigna en rouvrant les yeux, satisfait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** s'exclama Aranwë incrédule en voyant le visage maintenant détendu de l'adolescente.

 **\- J'ai usé de mon don pour la guérir, elle avait une sévère infection.**

 **\- Tu l'as soigné ? Mais... Je pensais que les dieux ne nous avait donné que des pouvoirs nous permettant de nous battre...**

 _ **\- Je peux soigner,**_ ** _Fabian contrôle la végétation et Gwendoline peux se transformer en léopard des Neiges et elle sait parfaitement tirer à l'arc,_** énuméra Lenwë. **Ton amie va bientôt se réveiller. En attendant, je vais soigner mes jambes et tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu es arrivé à Minas Tirith ?**

Son petit frère se crispa un peu en fronçant ses sourcils maintenant rouge, mais il hocha tout de même la tête en lui désignant une autre chaise ainsi qu'un paravent derrière lequel il pourrait enlever son pantalon.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 _Cela faisait de nombreux jours qu'il parcourait cette forêt aux arbres disparates et où de nombreuses ruines de statues gisaient. À nouveau, à cause de son corps qui le faisait souffrir, de la faim qui lui tenailler le ventre ainsi que la soif qui se faisait de nouveau sentir alors qu'il avait bu quelques gouttes d'eau présentes sur des feuilles, Jonathan s'écroula. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Son corps avait grandi trop vite et ses articulations le faisaient souffrir. De plus, certaines parties de ses avants-bas étaient brûlées. Il avait voulu se servir de son don, juste pour voir, mais son essai avait mal tourné. Le jeune garçon ayant maintenant un corps d'adolescent de seize ans se releva avec difficulté. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, mais elles n'étaient pas dû à la douleur. Il était seul, sans ses frères ni sa sœur. Allaient-ils seulement bien et où pouvaient-ils être ? Jonathan ne reconnaissait rien, il ne savait pas où il était et ne savait même pas s'il allait trouver une ville pour avoir de l'aide. Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, l'adolescent s'appuya sur un arbre et se remit enfin à avancer. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il végète ici. Ses bras le démangeaient à cause de la cicatrisation de ses brûlures, mais le nouveau Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Ses proches lui ayant toujours dit que gratter ses croûtes était très mauvais et que cela laisser des cicatrices. En même temps qu'il se déplaçait Jonathan repensa aux récents événements qui l'avaient fait atterrir dans cet endroit, dans ce monde dont il ne connaissait rien. Ses frères aînés, sa sœur et lui, avaient eu un accident de voiture, un camion les ayant percutés de plein fouet. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans un endroit inconnu et des Anges leur avaient appris qu'ils étaient morts et qu'ils se trouvaient devant les portes du Paradis. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune place pour eux et qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû mourir ce jour-là selon les Anges, qu'aucune place n'était libre au Paradis et aussi Enfer et qu'ils ne pourraient pas non plus rentrer chez eux. Et là, les Anges sans leur demander leur avis, avaient fait venir une déesse appartenant à un autre monde. Cette déesse, Varda, les avaient pris avec elle et ils étaient arrivés grâce à une sorte de téléportation dans le palais de cette dernière. Elle leur avait ensuite expliqué ce qu'ils étaient désormais après qu'elle ait fait quérir d'autres dieux comme elle. Ils étaient des Cilmë et des Prodiges, c'était leur « destin ». Même après ce qui semblait être plusieurs jours, Jonathan avait encore du mal à y croire, malgré son « contrôle » du feu, les épées accrochées à sa ceinture et la marque sur le dos de sa main. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa quand il trébucha et qu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois étalé sur le sol de la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait toujours. Il grogna, mais se releva tout de même, déterminé à trouver quelque chose où quelqu'un qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Cependant, il ne put faire que quelques mètres supplémentaires avant de lourdement s'écrouler à nouveau dans l'herbe, mais cette fois-ci, inconscient._

 _Ses paupières étaient lourdes et Jonathan les ouvrit difficilement. Il avait mal au crâne et il transpirait beaucoup. Il était jeune, mais pas vraiment idiot, il était soit tombé malade à cause du manque d'eau, de nourriture et d'abris pour dormir la nuit ou bien alors, ses brûlures s'étaient infectées. Ce qui ne l'étonnerait même pas. L'adolescent voulu regarder autour de lui, mais sa vision était flou et sa respiration était hachée. Il avait l'impression également que son cerveau nager dans une mer de coton, ce qui d'en d'autres circonstances aurait pu être agréable._

 _ **\- Ne bougez pas, vous risquez d'aggraver votre état,** lui dit une voix._

 _Jonathan sursauta puis lâcha un râle de douleur. Il sentit quelque chose de frais être déposé sur ses avants-bras ainsi que sur son front. On lui souleva la tête puis il sentit de l'eau couler dans sa gorge. Automatiquement, pour ne pas s'étouffer, il avala le liquide frais qui lui fit un bien fou bien que la douleur dans tout son corps ne disparut pas. Autour de lui, des personnes s'agitèrent, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ni à voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Un grognement lui échappa quand on reposa sa tête douloureuse sur ce qui semblait être un oreiller. Le très jeune Jackser papillonna des yeux, ces derniers s'habituèrent peu à peu, lui rendant une vision un peu près clair. Il regarda le plafond et vit qu'il était fait de pierre blanche. À sa droite, des femmes et un homme, s'il se fiait aux voix, étaient en train de discuter à voix basse pour ne pas qu'il les entende. Jonathan tourna avec du mal la tête et il les observa. La première une femme d'âge mûre, coiffée avec un chignon et à l'air sévère, semblait contrariée. La deuxième, beaucoup plus jeune, au visage très fin parsemé de taches de sons et aux longs cheveux frisés de couleur brun, semblait inquiète. La dernière personne, l'homme, était jeune lui aussi, il avait de fin cheveux châtains et bouclés ainsi qu'une légère barbe datant de quelques jours, il portait aussi une épée à sa ceinture._

 _ **\- Il faut que je l'interroge pour savoir d'où il vient,** déclara l'homme._

 _ **\- Seigneur Faramir, il est blessé, déshydraté et mal-nourri, il a besoin de repos sinon l'infection de ses bras ne guérira jamais,** rétorqua la femme au chignon._

 _ **\- Quand sera-t-il en mesure de répondre à mes questions et celle de l'intendant ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de garder une personne aussi étrange dans la Cité par les temps qui cours.**_

 _ **\- Nous le savons très bien Seigneur, mais ce n'est qu'un jeune homme blessé. Il commence à peine à reprendre connaissance, revenait dans quelques jours.**_

 _Le jeune Prodige inspira un coup et ferma brièvement les yeux, ne parvenant plus à les garder ouverts. Il se sentait déjà repartir dans les vagues de l'inconscience. Être dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas, il était à la merci de quiconque, ne pouvait pas se défendre et surtout, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir et penser clairement._

 _ **\- Trisha, change ses bandages et étale une nouvelle fois de l'onguent sur ses bras.**_

 _Il entrouvrit les yeux pour discerner l'adolescente d'un peu près son nouvel âge prendre des rouleaux de bande dans un coin ainsi qu'un bocal sur une étagère. Elle s'approcha, mais l'adolescent n'en vit pas plus, ses yeux se fermant à nouveau._

 _Ce n'est que plusieurs jours plus tard que Jonathan repris pleinement conscience sans à nouveau tomber dans l'inconscience. Il était toujours alité, mais son corps le faisait déjà beaucoup moins souffrir que les précédentes fois où il s'était réveillé. Ses bras non plus ne le faisait plus trop souffrir ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement. Lentement et avec beaucoup de précaution, Jonathan se redressa en essayant de ne pas s'appuyer sur ses bras et ses mains qui étaient toujours recouverts de bandages. Il parcourut l'endroit où il se trouvait du regard. C'était une grande pièce avec plusieurs lits pour la plus part vide, des plants de travail et des étagères collés au mur rempli de bocaux en tout genre. Son regard se porta sur les fenêtres qui permettaient à la lumière de rentrer. Il n'y avait pas de vitre, les fenêtres étaient juste des arches donnant sur l'extérieur. La vue elle, montrait au loin de hautes montagnes noires au-dessus desquelles on pouvait voir beaucoup de fumée grisâtre. Pas vraiment accueillant. Une exclamation ainsi qu'un bruit de verre brisé firent sursauter Jonathan qui se tourna vers la source de son sursaut. Dans l'encadrement de ce qui devait servir de porte à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, l'adolescente qu'il se souvenait avoir vue lors de son premier réveil le regardait avec de grand yeux noisette écarquillés. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que la fille rebroussa chemin en courant. Incrédule, le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas patienta quelques minutes avant d'entendre des bruits de pas précipités et de voir apparaître la même femme sévère que la dernière fois. Elle s'approcha à grand pas de lui avant de lui plaquer une main sur le front et de constater qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre._

 _ **\- Votre fièvre a baissée, c'est une bonne chose,** déclara-t-elle en s'écartant. **Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur jeune homme à ne pas revenir à vous.**_

 _Jonathan voulut répondre, mais il garda le silence ne sachant pas quoi dire du tout à cette inconnue qui l'avait soigné et certainement sauvé. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la femme se figea en voyant ses yeux._

 _ **\- Trisha... Va chercher le Seigneur Faramir, dit lui que le jeune homme est réveillé et en mesure de répondre à ses questions...**_

 _L'adolescente aux cheveux frisés hocha vivement la tête avant de repartir aussitôt. Jonathan la regarda partir puis rapporta son attention sur la femme debout à côté de lui qui le regarder de manière indécise._

 _ **\- Tendez-moi vos bras, jeune homme, je dois vérifier l'état de vos brûlures,** ordonna presque la femme._

 _ **\- Vous ne me demandez pas comment je m'appelle, ni qui je suis...** fit remarquer le Jackser sans bouger._

 _ **\- Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial jeune homme, la marque sur votre main le prouve,** rétorqua l'inconnue._

 _Incrédule Jonathan lui tendit son bras droit. Elle enleva la bande, dévoilant son avant-bras brûlé où il ne restait plus que des croûtes qui tomberaient dans les prochaines semaines à venir. Il l'observa faire, en silence tout en se demandant dans quel endroit il pouvait se trouver. Gwendoline aurait très certainement pu l'aider, avec les dieux, elle avait semblé savoir dans quel endroit ils allaient atterrir. Mais sa grande sœur n'était pas là. Il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas quand il allait la revoir, elle et ses deux frères. Jonathan serra fortement les poids, tirant sur ses croûtes ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement._

 _ **\- Trinity ?** appela une voix masculine. **Trisha vient de m'informer que l'inconnu est enfin réveillé.**_

 _ **\- Je m'appelle Jo-Aranwë...** marmonna l'adolescent en se reprenant, tout en se souvenant également que les Valar lui avaient donné un nouveau prénom. _

_**\- Votre nom sonne Elfique, d'où venez-vous ? Votre apparence n'est pas commune à celle des Hommes,** demanda l'homme, Faramir si ses souvenirs étaient bons. **Votre marque me laisse penser que...**_

 _ **\- Que je suis envoyé par vos dieux ?** compléta-t-il, ce qui sembla surprendre son interlocuteur._

 _ **\- Qui êtes-vous exactement ?**_ _demanda l'homme, soudainement un peu plus méfiant._

 _L'adolescent leva les mains devant lui, en signe de paix, avant de s'asseoir lentement au bord du lit. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait leur faire confiance, mais... Ils l'avaient ramené ici et aussi soigné alors qu'ils n'y étaient pas obligés._

 _ **\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, ça risque d'être un peu long et dur à croire,** prévint Jonathan._

 _Le silence se fit dans la pièce et les trois personnes qui se nommaient respectivement, Faramir, Trinity et Trisha s'échangèrent un regard avant de tout trois s'asseoir sur soit un lit où bien une chaise. Jonathan prit une inspiration puis commença à leur raconter sa mort ainsi que celle du reste de sa fratrie. Leur rencontre avec les Anges de son monde puis avec les dieux de leur monde à eux. La discussion dans les grandes lignes entre les Valar et sa famille, et aussi son réveil dans la forêt. À la fin de son récit, les trois personnes devant lui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Mal à l'aise, Jonathan se passa une main dans ses cheveux toujours aussi courts._

 _ **\- Comprenez que pour nous, votre histoire est difficile à croire...** dit lentement l'homme. **Mais si elle est bel et bien réel, cela veut dire que les Valar ont trouvé un moyen de nous venir en aide pour la guerre contre le Mordor.**_

 _ **\- La guerre... ?** répéta Jonathan en devenant blanc comme un linge. _

_**\- Si cela ne vous gêne pas, je voudrais voir de mes yeux votre pouvoir, si vous n'avez pas peur de vous blesser à nouveau, bien sûr.**_

 _Le jeune Jackser considéra la demande de ce Faramir, les souvenirs de la douleur de ses brûlures encore présent dans son esprit. Cependant, il hocha la tête avant de se lever. Il était certes jeune, mais pas complètement idiot, alors il s'approcha de la fenêtre au cas où il perdrait le contrôle de son feu. Se souvenant de la démonstration de Aulë, Jonathan tendit sa main au-dessus du vide, paume vers le ciel puis ferma les yeux et il se concentra. Au début, rien ne se passa, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit un peu de chaleur émanée de sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'une petite flamme danser dans sa paume caressant sa peau sans le blesser. Lentement, il tourna sur lui-même pour faire face aux trois personnes qui le regardaient avec à nouveau des yeux écarquillés._

 _ **\- Je vous crois maintenant, reposez-vous et dans deux jours, vous rencontrerez le Seigneur de cette Cité.**_

 _Sur ces paroles, l'homme quitta la pièce. Légèrement surpris, Jonathan referma sa main et la flamme disparu sans le blesser. Au bout de quelques secondes, la femme aux chignons, Trinity, lui ordonna de se rallonger et elle demanda à l'adolescente, Trisha, de lui remettre de l'onguent sur ses brûlures._

 _Comme Faramir le lui avait dit, deux jours plus tard, le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas rencontra le Seigneur et Intendant de cet endroit. À peine eurent-ils échangés quelques phrases avec Denethor que Jonathan décréta qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait compris durant de l'échange que Faramir était son fils cadet, mais que Denethor ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur. Jonathan avait dû dans les grandes lignes expliquer qui il était et la raison de son arrivée en Terre du Milieu ainsi que pourquoi on l'avait retrouvé inconscient en pleine forêt. Denethor s'était montré condescendant et avait refusé en bloque qu'un Prodige envoyé des Valar lui vienne en aide pour la guerre. Même si Jonathan avait été agacé par le ton de l'intendant, il n'avait rien, secrètement soulagé de ne pas être obligé de participer immédiatement à une guerre dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien du tout. Cependant son soulagement disparu bien vite quand Faramir proposa à son père de faire de lui son écuyer. Déjà que Jonathan ne savait pas ce qu'était un écuyer, en plus de cela, Denethor avait accepté après quelques minutes de réflexion. Ils s'étaient ensuite inclinés devant l'homme et ils étaient partis de la salle du trône. Maintenant Jonathan était dans une chambre, dans ce qui semblait être la caserne de la Cité._

 _ **\- Je vais te laisser le temps de prendre t'es marques et dans quelques jours, je t'emmènerais vraiment à la caserne pour qu'on voie ce que tu sais faire,** lui dit Faramir._

 _ **\- Pourquoi vous voulez que je sois votre écuyer ? Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.**_

 _ **\- Tu es jeune et dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, j'ai pensé qu'avoir de l'aide en faisant de toi mon écuyer faciliterais ton intégration. Et normalement, tu devrais venir te battre avec moi, mais tu m'as l'air peu expérimenté.**_

 _ **\- De là d'où je viens, dans mon pays, il n'y a pas la guerre,** rétorqua sur le ton de l'évidence l'adolescent._

 _Le fils de l'Intendant hocha gravement la tête avant de lui expliquer qu'il allait lui faire porter de nouveaux vêtements ainsi que ses armes avec lesquels ont l'avaient trouvé. Une fois seul dans la chambre, Jonathan se laissa lourdement tombé sur l'une des chaises présentes avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains et de laisser librement couler ses larmes._

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 **\- Depuis ça, Faramir quand il ne part pas pour Osgiliath comme en ce moment, il me parle de ce monde et m'apprend aussi à me battre correctement, car j'ai beau avoir un don, je n'ai jamais utilisé d'épées.**

Lenwë observa quelques instants son petit frère, il était content que malgré son réveil difficile dans ce monde et le fait qu'il ait été perdu dans la forêt à l'opposé de la Cité, le dernier de leur fratrie ai trouvé un endroit dans lequel on l'avait aidé. Il l'imaginait mal se retrouver comme Aldaron chez les Elfes de la Forêt Noire, enfermé dans un cachot.

 **\- J'ai... J'ai eu du mal au début, je pleurais tous les soirs...** avoua Aranwë en chuchotant, honteux. **Mais quelques jours après mes premiers entraînements, Trisha qui soigner mes bleus à insister pour me faire découvrir Minas Tirith et me faire connaître des jeunes de notre âge...**

 **\- C'est bien, qu'elle t'ai aidé,** dit le bleuté avec un sourire amusé. _**Gwendoline s'est retrouvée dans la Comté, sur le perron d'un Hobbit qui l'a beaucoup aidé. Fabian lui s'est retrouvé dans la Forêt Noire, enfermé dans des cachots jusqu'à ce que le fils du Roi lui fasse comprendre que c'était un envoyé des Valar et moi, j'étais en Lothlórien où je suis devenu Guérisseur en Chef de la Maison de Guérison sous la demande de la dame de ces bois.**_

 _ **\- Whoa, il faudra que tu m'expliques tout ça parce que vous avez l'air d'en avoir vécu des trucs...**_

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas idée, tu n'as vraiment pas idée,**_ répondit le Prodige d'Estë en riant doucement.

Aranwë pouffa également de rire, trop heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé l'un des membres de sa famille et il était encore plus heureux d'apprendre que son frère aîné et sa sœur allaient bientôt venir eux aussi. Bien qu'il se doutait maintenant que la guerre soit inévitable pour eux, il était tout de même content et soulagé de les revoir.

 **\- Aran... C'est toi qui fais autant de bruit depuis tout à l'heure... ?** fit une voix féminine et enrouée.

Immédiatement, le très jeune Jackser sauta sur ses deux pieds pour s'agenouillait à côté de lit pour prendre la main de l'adolescente dans la sienne. La scène fit sourire Lenwë mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant son frère retrouver son amie.

 **\- Trisha !** s'exclama le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas avant de s'excuser en voyant la grimace de la brune. **Désolé... Comment tu te sens ? Mon frère t'a soignée, mais toi, tu te sens comment ?**

 **\- Je vais bien...** souffla l'adolescente. **Ton frère ?**

Elle braqua ses yeux noisette encore un peu endormis sur Lenwë qui la salua d'un hochement de tête. Timide, elle lui rendit son salut en rougissant légèrement tout en le remerciant de son aide.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, vous êtes venu en aide à mon petit frère, vous apportez mon aide n'est rien comparé à ce que vous avez fait,** expliqua le jeune homme. **Jo-Aranwë,** se reprit-il. **Je vais rejoindre les gens avec qui je suis venu, quand tu auras le temps viens nous trouver, à mon avis nous logerons dans une auberge.**

Le dernier Jackser hocha la tête tout en souriant et Lenwë après une nouvelle étreinte tourna les talons pour sortir de la Maison de Guérison pour rejoindre Gandalf et Merry, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et son cœur gonflé de soulagement.


	29. Chapitre 28 - Les feux d'alarmes

_**Chapitre 28.**_

 _ **Les feux d'alarmes.**_

Aranwë prit le paquet que lui tendait l'un des domestiques travaillant au palais de l'intendant. Depuis que son grand-frère était parti rejoindre les personnes avec qui il était venu à Minas Tirith, il n'avait pas pu le revoir malgré son impatience. L'adolescent avait dû repartir s'entraîner après que son amie se soit réveillée et ensuite, il avait été mis en poste sur les remparts du deuxième étage de la cité. À aucun moment du reste de l'après-midi, il n'avait pu rejoindre son frère qui lui avait tant manqué. Cependant, ce soir, il allait pouvoir revoir Lenwë et passer du temps avec lui, en plus de faire la connaissance des personnes qui étaient venues avec lui, puisqu'il devait leur apporter ce paquet contenant de vieilles affaires à Faramir.

 **\- Tu te souviens de l'endroit où ils logent ?** lui redemanda Trisha qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Le rouge se tourna vers son amie qui était en pleine forme depuis que le Prodige d'Estë avait usé de son don sur elle. Dire qu'il avait été soulagé de la voir à nouveau en bonne santé était un euphémisme. Aranwë avait été fou de joie. Trisha était sa seule et véritable amie en dehors de Faramir dans cette cité. Alors il ne voulait absolument pas la perdre. Il lui fit un immense sourire avant de répondre.

 **\- Dans la troisième auberge au cinquième étage de la cité,** répéta-t-il. **Je ne suis pas idiot.**

La brune lui lança un regard dubitatif, avant de sourire à son tour et de lui planter un bisou sur la joue qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe ronde de ses oreilles. Trisha pouffa, amusée, avant de rentrer chez ses parents qui devaient l'attendre à cette heure-ci. Il l'aurait bien raccompagné, mais alors qu'il devait monter, elle devait descendre. Tout en étant aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Aranwë se mit en route, saluant sur son passage les gens qui le saluaient. Bien vite, le jeune Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas se retrouva devant l'entrée de l'auberge où son frère et les amis de ce dernier étaient logés le temps de leur séjour à Minas Tirith. Il entra, salua l'aubergiste puis lui demanda le numéro de la chambre où dormaient Lenwë Jackser et ses amis. Ensuite, il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers puis toqua à la porte en bois de la chambre quand il fut arrivé devant. À son immense surprise, ce fut un enfant qui lui ouvrit ce qui le fit hausser ses sourcils maintenant aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

 **\- Vous devez être Aranwë !** s'exclama l'inconnu.

Trop incrédule, Aranwë ne put que hocher lentement la tête avant de voir son grand-frère arriver derrière l'être vraiment petit qui avait une voix un peu trop grave pour appartenir à un jeune enfant.

 **\- Aranwë, je te présente Peregrïn Touque,** présenta Lenwë, amusé de la tête de poisson fris que son petit-frère tirer. **C'est un Hobbit de la Comté.**

 **\- Bonsoir,** dit l'adolescent en se souvenant que Trisha lui avait déjà parlé de cette race présente en Terre du Milieu. **Je suis venu vous apporter ceci.**

 _ **\- Juste pour ça ?**_ s'étonna le bleuté.

 _ **\- Non, pour passer du temps avec toi et que tu m'expliques comment tu es arrivé aussi et où sont Fab et Gwen,**_ répondit immédiatement le rouge.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu clair hocha la tête avant de s'écarter en même temps que Pippin pour permettre au dernier des Jackser de pénétrer dans la chambre où trois lits étaient installés de chaque côté de la pièce, avec une table et une commode ainsi qu'un vasque pour pouvoir se faire une petite toilette. Sur le balcon se trouvait une troisième personne, complètement vêtue de blanc et regardant au loin les montagnes entourant le Mordor. Une fois dans la chambre, Aranwë donna le paquet qu'il était venu porter à Pippin.

 **\- Gandalf,** appela soudainement Lenwë. **Je vous présente Aranwë, notre petit frère à Aldaron, Elërinna et moi.**

L'homme sur le balcon se tourna et Aranwë vit que c'était un vieil homme, peut-être dans les soixante-dix, quatre-vingts ans. Il se demandait bien ce que son frère pouvait faire en compagnie d'un Hobbit et d'un vieil homme.

 **\- Enchanté Aranwë, je suis Gandalf le Blanc, un Magicien. Vous êtes le Prodige des Valar Aulë et Tulkas ?**

 **\- C'est ça, enchanté de vous rencontrer, mais...** il se tourna vers son second frère aîné. **Il serait peut-être bien que tu m'expliques non ?**

 **\- Il vrai que votre frère ne sait rien de ce que vous avez vécu,** reconnu le vieux magicien.

 **\- Ce n'est pas faux, assis-toi, cela risque d'être long.**

Sans attendre, le plus jeune de tous les Jackser prit place sur l'une des chaises autour de la table présente dans la chambre. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Lenwë et Gandalf, le magicien ayant envoyé Pippin chercher leur repas pour ce soir. Quand le Hobbit fut revenu, ils s'installèrent bien tous les quatre à table pour manger et Lenwë commença à raconter avec l'aide de Pippin et Gandalf.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 **\- Tu vas t'occuper un peu de ta jument ?**

La voix du Prodige de Yavanna fit se retourner la seule fille de la fratrie Jackser qui s'apprêtait à sortir du château de Méduseld pour se rendre aux écuries avec l'idée de s'occuper d'Ainu. Elërinna croisa les bras et attendit que son frère aîné l'ait rejoint pour prendre la parole.

 **\- Oui pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?**

 **\- Non, pas spécialement, mais ne rentre pas trop tard,** répondit le vert.

 **\- Je n'ai plus cinq ans,** rétorqua Elërinna exaspérée.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme fit volte-face et ouvrit l'une des deux grandes portes de l'entrée. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches puis se dirigea vers les écuries de la ville. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner et il n'y avait personne dans le bâtiment en dehors des chevaux. Elërinna rentra à l'intérieur en se dirigeant immédiatement vers les box de leurs chevaux. Hasufel et Arod, tout comme Heleg et Ainu, passèrent leur tête par-dessus les portillons en l'entendant arriver. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la Prodige et elle flatta l'encolure des quatre équidés chacun leur tour, heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec eux, ce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup fait depuis leur retour du Gouffre de Helm. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Elle secoua la tête, refusant de penser à l'horreur que la bataille avait été, plus les jours passaient et plus elle se souvenait de nombreux détails dont elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se souvenir. Ainu lui donna un petit coup de nez dans l'épaule, ce qui la fit doucement sourire.

 **\- Patience Ainu, je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper de toi et des autres.**

Elle donna une caresse sur le chanfrein de sa jument puis prit la direction de la sellerie de l'écurie où elle trouva de quoi brosser et s'occuper des quatre chevaux dans une bassine. La jeune femme la prit dans ses bras puis se retourna, avant de se figer. Le temps qu'elle rentre dans la sellerie et prenne la bassine, quelqu'un était rentré dans l'écurie. Elërinna reconnut sans aucune difficulté Medwin qui était en train de nettoyer le box d'un cheval qu'il avait sorti dans l'allée. Le jeune homme la salua et l'argentée lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers Hasufel. Elle ouvrit le box du cheval blanc, rentra à l'intérieur et déposa la bassine sur le rebord en bois. Quand elle passa les premiers coups de brosse dans le sens du poil du cheval, Hasufel souffla de plaisir ce qui la fit sourire. La monture de Legolas et Gimli se laissa gentiment faire pendant une vingtaine de minutes et quand elle eut fini, Elërinna s'occupa d'Arod et ensuite d'Heleg. L'étalon de son frère se laissa faire sans problèmes. Quand la métamorphe eut terminée de brosser Heleg, elle ressortit du box pour ouvrir celui de sa jument qui voulait déjà essayer de lui manger les cheveux, mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et fit volte-face, une main sur le cœur à cause de la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

 **\- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur,** s'excusa le jeune Rohirrim.

 **\- J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !** s'exclama Elërinna.

 **\- Je vous aurais réanimée, Dame Elërinna,** rétorqua le garçon, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les sourcils argentés de la Prodige se haussèrent tellement haut sur son front qu'un peu plus, ils faillirent disparaître sous les cheveux qui lui retombaient un peu sur son visage et qui cachaient son œil gauche.

 **\- Euh... OK... Vous vouliez quelque chose de spécial ?** demanda-t-elle tout en se saisissant de la brosse douce pour se mettre à s'occuper d'Ainu.

 **\- À vrai dire, oui,** reconnu Medwin. **Je vous observe depuis votre arrivée à Edoras, Elërinna. Vous êtes différente, courageuse, gentille et libre...**

 **\- Medwin...** souffla Elërinna, particulièrement gênée. **Je ne suis pas différente, ni courageuse, gentille oui, un peu trop et libre, c'est mon éducation qui veut ça...**

 **\- Non pas à mes yeux...**

Medwin fit un pas en avant déposa l'une de ses mains sur l'encolure d'Ainu qu'il caressa doucement dans le sens du poil. Elërinna, pour sa part, se racla la gorge, encore plus gênée tout en passant un coup de brosse sur la croupe de sa jument. Là franchement, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de poursuivre cette discussion, où alors elle voudrait l'avoir mais pas du tout avec le Rohirrim à côté d'elle mais plutôt avec un Elfe blond condescendant à ses heures, quoique, cela fasse un peu trop cliché à son goût.

 **\- Écoutez, Elërinna, je sais que tout cela est très soudain et que nous ne nous sommes quasiment jamais parlés, mais à force de vous observer, j'ai développé de forts sentiments pour vous.**

La brosse s'échappa des mains de la jeune femme et tomba dans un bruit sourd atténué grâce à la paille encore fraîche présente dans le box. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elërinna avala difficilement sa salive, hésitante et ne sachant pas comment réagir exactement face à cela.

 **\- Hum je...** commença-t-elle en se baissant pour récupérer la brosse. **Je suis très flattée, Medwin, mais... Je... Hum...**

Nom de Dieu, Elërinna ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation plus que délicate. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivée.

 **\- Je voudrais entretenir une relation avec vous, Elërinna.**

L'annonce jeta un froid dans le box. Les yeux orangés de la Prodige s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de l'incrédulité. Comment allait-elle lui faire comprendre sans le blesser que d'un : elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, que de deux : elle ne le connaissait même pas et que de trois : elle était déjà amoureuse, mais pas de lui et que même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, elle ne l'utiliserait jamais pour faire pansement. C'était stupide et pas du tout son genre. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami et n'avait jamais été désespérée à ce point-là quand même.

 **\- Medwin, je suis sûre que vous êtes quelqu'un de très gentil, mais... je ne vous connais pas et ne ressens rien pour vous.**

 **\- Mais enfin... Je...** bredouilla le jeune Rohirrim en rougissant.

Elërinna se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant déjà d'avoir blessé cette personne alors qu'elle n'avait même pas à s'en vouloir. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose, mais des pas lourds se firent entendre et la porte du box s'ouvrit sur Gimli.

 **\- Tu arrives trop tard petit, le cœur de cette jeune femme est déjà pris,** déclara le Nain.

Les rougissements sur les joues de Medwin s'accentuèrent et il hocha la tête avant de partir sans dire un mot de plus alors que la mâchoire d'Elërinna se décrochait. Comment ? Un sourire sembla étirer les lèvres de Gimli qui s'adossa contre la porte du box.

 **\- Personne n'est aveugle dans notre Communauté mon amie, et même si j'aurais préféré que la personne pour laquelle vous vous êtes éprise soit autre qu'un Elfe, je respecte le choix de votre cœur,** lui expliqua-t-il.

 **\- Merci, Gimli...** fit l'argentée en rougissant doucement.

 **\- Allez, dépêchez-vous, c'est bientôt l'heure de souper.**

Elle acquiesça, termina de brosser Ainu puis alla ranger la bassine avec les brosses avant de quitter l'écurie avec Gimli.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Expliquer ce qui était arrivé à leur sœur, à leur frère aîné et à lui ainsi qu'à toute la Communauté de l'Anneau depuis leur départ de Fondcombe fut long, car Lenwë devait avoir l'aide de Gandalf puis de Pippin pour combler les trous qu'il avait. Cependant, il ne savait pas tout ce qu'Elërinna et Aldaron avaient vécu depuis la séparation de la Communauté. Ils avaient passé une grosse partie de leur soirée attablés et maintenant, Gandalf était sur le balcon en fumant tranquillement sa pipe, Pippin en train d'observer les vêtements et l'épée apportés par Aranwë. Les deux Jackser eux, étaient toujours assis autour de la table.

 **\- Et donc... Vous vous êtes battu à ce Gouffre de Helm ?** demanda le rouge, d'une voix étranglée.

 **\- Aldaron et Elërinna oui, mais pas moi. Nous avons essayé d'écarter Elërinna, mais elle a réussi à se mêler à la bataille,** dit Lenwë en grimaçant légèrement.

 **\- Vous avez voulu écarter notre sœur ? Vous êtes fous.**

Le bleuté hocha la tête, mais à ses yeux, écarter leur sœur était une chose qu'il n'hésiterait pas à refaire.

 **\- Tu n'as rien vécu de tout cela, j'espère ?** fit-il prudemment.

 **\- Non... Faramir à refusé que je viennes avec lui à Osgiliath, je suis trop jeune et inexpérimenté.**

 **\- Et il a complètement raison !** s'exclama vivement le bleuté. **Tu es trop jeune pour aller te battre !**

 **\- Mais de toute façon, si la cité est attaquée, je ne l'éviterais pas et puis, j'ai appris à faire flamber mes épées.**

Le Prodige d'Estë aurait voulu le faire taire d'une claque à l'arrière de la tête, comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire avant de mourir dans leur accident de voiture, mais il ne le fit pas. Son petit frère avait raison. Si Minas Tirith était assiégée par les armées de Sauron, personne ne pourrait se cacher de la bataille.

 _ **\- Ne fais pas cette tête Alexandre, aussi difficile que ce soit à croire, je ne suis plus aussi idiot que quand nous sommes morts.**_

 _ **\- Cela n'empêche pas le fait que tu seras traumatisé.**_

Aranwë ne répondit pas se contentant de hausser les épaules en se passant une main dans ses courts cheveux rougeâtres. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'aurait pas de séquelles psychologiques après avoir tué un autre être vivant. Il se doutait d'ailleurs que son frère aîné et sa sœur devaient faire des cauchemars à cause de cela. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine, il ne voulait même pas encore imaginer ce que ses aînés avaient vécu.

 **\- J'imagine que c'est un titre honorifique !** dit soudainement Pippin qui venait de tirer un peu sa nouvelle épée de son fourreau. **Enfin, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je me batte. Pas vrai ?**

 **\- Vous êtes au service de l'intendant dorénavant, vous devez faire ce qu'il vous ordonne Peregrïn Touque,** rétorqua le magicien en s'étouffant à moitié avec sa fumée.

 **\- Au service de Denethor... ? Je vous plains...** commenta Aranwë.

Pippin versa de l'eau dans un verre pour lui apporter tandis que Gandalf marmonnait dans sa barbe. Les deux frères se levèrent de leur place et les rejoignirent sur le balcon alors que le Hobbit donnait le verre d'eau au magicien.

 **\- Il n'y a plus d'étoiles...** remarqua Pippin en observant le ciel complètement recouvert par des nuages. **L'heure est venue ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit sombrement Gandalf.

Au loin, le tonnerre gronda et dans le ciel du Mordor, l'on pouvait voir des lueurs rougeâtres venant de la Montagne du Destin. Lenwë croisa les bras sur son torse et s'adossa à l'un des piliers du balcon alors que son petit frère s'approchait de la rambarde en pierre.

 **\- C'est tellement tranquille...**

 **\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête,** expliqua Gandalf en venant s'accouder à la rambarde.

 **\- Je ne veux pas aller me battre...** avoua le jeune Hobbit. **Mais être dans l'attente d'une bataille à laquelle je ne peux échapper, c'est encore pire. Pensez-vous qu'il y a encore de l'espoir ? Pour Frodon et Sam...** demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux trois autres hommes.

 **\- Il n'y a guère d'espoir...** répondit Gandalf avant de reprendre alors que Pippin le regardait avec crainte. **Un espoir de fou.**

 **\- Ne dites pas ça Gandalf,** intervint Lenwë, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. **Chez nous, nous disons : « Qu'il est possible de trouver l'espoir, même dans les heures les plus sombres ».**

 **\- Ou encore « Aucun nuage, même les sombre, ne peuvent empêcher le vol de la colombe » qui est chez nous un signe de liberté et de paix,** ajouta Aranwë.

Derrière les montagnes dissimulant le Mordor, la lueur rougeâtre due à la lave en fusion de la Montagne se fit plus vive, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se redresser Gandalf et plisser le nez des deux Jackser. Un grondement lointain dû au tonnerre se fit entendre.

 **\- Notre ennemi est prêt, toutes ses forces sont rassemblées,** annonça sombrement le magicien. **Pas seulement des Orques, mais aussi des Hommes, des légions de Haradrim venues du Sud, des mercenaires venus de la côte,** énuméra-t-il. **Ils répondront tous à l'appel du Mordor. Ce sera la fin du Gondor tel que nous le connaissons. Le coup le plus dur sera porté ici,** il désigna une ville bâtie autour d'un fleuve d'où de la fumée s'échappait. **Puis si le fleuve est prit, si la garnison d'Osgiliath tombe, la dernière défense de cette cité aura disparu.**

 **\- Mais nous avons le Magicien Blanc,** rétorqua immédiatement après Pippin. **Ça ne signifie pas rien.**

Gandalf ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta légèrement le Hobbit et ce qui fit se froncer les sourcils du Prodige d'Estë. Des Hommes en plus des Orques et des autres monstres loyaux à Sauron, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Au Gouffre, ils avaient déjà eu du mal à venir à bout de dix-mille Uruk-Hai alors comment allaient-ils faire avec une armée beaucoup plus conséquente ? Près de lui, Aranwë pinça les lèvres, contrarié. Prodiges ou pas, dons ou pas, envoyés des Valar ou pas, si l'armée était beaucoup importante et que l'armée du Rohan ne venait pas à temps, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Et encore, même avec les Hommes du Pays des Chevaux, ils doutaient qu'ils remportent la bataille.

 **\- Sauron ne nous a pas encore dévoilé son serviteur le plus redoutable,** dit Gandalf **. Celui qui mènera les armées du Mordor à la guerre. Celui dont on dit qu'aucun Homme vivant ne peut le tuer. Le Roi Sorcier d'Angmard. Vous et Elërinna l'avez déjà rencontré, il a poignardé Frodon au Mont Venteux. Il est le Seigneur des Nazgûls, le plus puissant des Neufs et Minas Morgul est son repère.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que Minas Morgul ?** demande Lenwë, se doutant que c'était une Cité, mais ne sachant pas où cette dernière se trouvait.

 **\- C'est la cité jumelle de Minas Tirith,** expliqua à l'étonnement général Aranwë.

 **\- Comment sais-tu ça toi ?!**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, grandir d'un seul coup ça vous change, c'est bizarre...**

 **\- Ça va faire bizarre à Elërinna, que tu dises plus autant de conneries qu'avant,** souffla le bleuté, en se rendant vraiment compte de la maturité dont faisait preuve son cadet.

Son commentaire fit légèrement rire le Magicien et le Hobbit à côté d'eux, mais Lenwë et Aranwë ne rigolaient pas du tout. Conscients que si leur croissance plus rapide et étrange conférée par leur changement de monde les avait affectés, surtout les plus jeunes. Soudainement, un grand flash de lumière se dirigeant droit vers le ciel apparu à la droite des montagnes délimitant le Mordor. Créant par la même occasion des éclairs silencieux, particulièrement inquiétants. Aranwë, comme l'enfant de treize ans qu'il restait au fin fond de lui malgré tout, s'approcha instinctivement de son frère aîné alors que Gandalf déposait une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Pippin qui fixait le trait lumineux avec horreur.

 **\- Nous y sommes enfin,** lâcha le Magicien Blanc. **La Grande Bataille de notre temps.**

Lenwë passa un bras autour des épaules de petit frère en avalant difficilement sa salive, ce qu'Aranwë fit également. Allumer les feux d'alarmes était plus que décisif maintenant.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 _Des cadavres, d'Orques, d'Elfes et d'Hommes. Du sang. Des cris. Des grognements. Ses amis, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Frodon, Sam, Elladan et Elrohir, ainsi que Haldir, gisent sur les pierres froides du Gouffre de Helm. Sans vie, leurs yeux vitreux. Lenwë et Jonathan aussi étaient morts, leurs têtes tranchées. Leurs cadavres l'entourent. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues._

 _ **\- C'est ta faute Gwendoline,**_ _dit la voix d'Aldaron._

 _La jeune femme se tourne vers son aîné et écarquille les yeux d'horreur. Lui aussi ses yeux sont vides de vie, une plaie béante lui ouvre tout le ventre de gauche à droite, ses intestins pendent sans retenu._

 _ **\- Je... Je suis désolée...**_ _répond Elërinna en sanglotant._ _ **Jamais je n'aurais dû te forcer à venir quand nous étions à Fondcombe...**_

 _ **\- T'es excuses ne valent rien. C'est ta faute.**_

 _Une douleur sans nom lui étreint le cœur en entendant une nouvelle fois les paroles de son grand frère. Il a raison. Tout est de sa faute. Tout... Son regard se porte à nouveau sur les cadavres de ses amis et de son frère l'entourant. Oui... C'est sa faute..._

La jeune femme sursauta avant de se redresser d'un seul coup, la respiration hachée, en sueur et en larmes. Désorientée, Elërinna regarda tout autour d'elle, mais l'obscurité de la nuit et le feu éteint de la cheminée ne lui permit pas de voir l'intérieur de sa chambre. Instinctivement, pour se protéger, elle ramena ses jambes contre son corps en les entourant de ses bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, mais la plupart du temps, elle ne s'en souvenait pas au réveil. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine et elle cacha son visage dans le creux que formait ses genoux. Se souvenant parfaitement des cadavres de ses amis et de ceux de ses frères. Pendant de longues minutes, Elërinna laissa couler ses larmes sans se retenir, évacuant toute la peur qu'elle avait ressentit en ce qui semblait être seulement quelques secondes. Quand la Prodige fut calmée et que l'eau salée qui avait coulée sur ses joues fut complètement sèche, lui picotant les joues, elle se glissa hors du lit et se rendit à tâtons jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre. Là, elle ouvrit les rideaux ainsi que la fenêtre avant de sortir de la chambre. L'air frais de la nuit lui fouetta le visage, et fit voleter ses cheveux. Cependant, Elërinna n'y fit pas attention, fermant juste les yeux. Comme d'habitude lors de ses transformations, elle ressentit les démangeaisons dues à son pelage qui poussait et la douleur, due à son physique qui changeait radicalement pour devenir celui d'un félin. Une fois sa métamorphose achevée, Elërinna rouvrit les yeux et tout de suite, sa vision se fit plus claire et son ouïe beaucoup plus fine, tout comme son odorat. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et fut déçue de voir que les étoiles étaient presque complètement invisibles à cause d'énormes nuages d'orage qui ne semblait pas prêt à éclater. Avec un soupir, elle décida d'aller se dégourdir les pattes en faisant le tour de la terrasse entourant le château. À peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres qu'elle entendit les murmures d'une conversion en Elfique. De l'autre côté de la plate-forme de pierre se trouvait les jumeaux, Aragorn, Legolas et Haldir qui discutaient dans la langue des Elfes. Elle allait faire demi-tour, pour les laisser discuter tranquillement, mais Elladan remarqua sa présence. Ce qui ne la surprit pas du tout vue sa taille et le fait qu'on ne croisait pas un Léopard des Neiges tous les jours en Terre du Milieu.

 **\- Chère Elërinna ! Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ?**

 **\- Je me balade Elladan,** répondit la jeune femme. **Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.**

Sa voix, devenue plus grave à cause de sa transformation, trembla un peu alors qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de leurs visages dans son cauchemar. Affreusement pâles avec des yeux complètement vidés de toute vie.

 **\- Vous êtes sûre que tout vas bien ?** demanda Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils. **Votre regard semble avoir vu quelque chose d'horrible...**

 _ **\- Autant que ça...**_ murmura l'argentée en français avant de reprendre en commun. **Ce n'est rien Aragorn, juste un mauvais rêve dont je me souviens, mais que j'aurais aimé oublier. Je vais retourner me coucher, ça ira mieux.**

 **\- Je t'accompagne Elërinna,** dit soudainement Elrohir.

 **\- Han, mon chevalier servant,** se moqua-t-elle gentiment ce qui fit rire tout le monde, sauf Haldir qui pinça les lèvres.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Galadhrim qui se tenait debout à côté de Legolas. Même maintenant, alors qu'il semblait contrarié et en colère, il restait attirant à ses yeux, même en occultant le fait que ce soit un Elfe et que tous les Elfes soient « beaux ». Ses entailles se tordirent dans son estomac au souvenir de son cauchemar. Elrohir parla en elfique puis marcha jusqu'à elle. Elle fit un signe de la tête aux autres et marcha au côté de son ami tout en restant sous sa forme féline. D'ailleurs, cela attira l'attention du brun.

 **\- Pourquoi restes-tu en Léopard des Neiges ?**

 **\- Parce que je suis en pyjama,** répondit Elërinna.

 **\- En quoi ?** demanda le Semi-Elfe.

 **\- En robe de chambre, si tu préfères.**

 **\- Oh, je comprends... Tu es sûre que tu arriveras à retrouver le sommeil ?**

Elërinna garda le silence. Non, elle n'allait pas réussir à retrouver le sommeil, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas la première fois. Ils arrivèrent devant la fenêtre de chambre de l'argentée et cette dernière se concentra pour reprendre sa forme d'humaine, se retrouvant alors en robe de chambre et pieds nus devant son ami. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction face à cela, se contentant de la regardait avec inquiétude.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ton cauchemar ?** proposa avec douceur le fils du Seigneur Elrond. **Cela pourrait peut-être t'aider.**

\- **…** la Prodige hésita quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, gênée. **Je suis debout dans la cour du Gouffre. Vous êtes tous là, même Frodon et Sam... Vous êtes m-morts,** une larme roule à nouveau sur sa joue. **Aldaron est derrière moi, debout, mais mort. Il me dit que c'est ma faute, j'ai beau m'excuser, mais il continue...**

 **\- Elërinna...**

D'autres larmes roulent sur ses joues. Même si raconter son cauchemar à Elrohir lui avait enlevé un poids de sur les épaules, elle ne voulait pas voir ses amis mourir. Ni Haldir. Ni ses frères. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, l'immortel l'attira dans une étreinte rassurante. Comme Julie l'aurait fait dans ce genre de moment si elle avait été à la place d'Elrohir. Pendant de longues minutes, Elërinna resta dans les bras protecteurs de l'une des personnes qui était devenue l'un de ses plus proches amis, mais finalement, elle s'écarta lentement d'Elrohir qui lui déposa une main amicale sur le dessus du crâne.

 **\- Elërinna, même si l'une des batailles tournait mal, rien ne saurait de ta faute,** dit-il. **Et puis, vous n'êtes pas en Terre du Milieu depuis longtemps tes frères et toi, ce serait cruel que vos vies se terminent ainsi.**

 **\- Mais enfin Elrohir... Tu ne peux pas affirmer que tout ira bien !** rétorqua la jeune femme.

 **\- Profitons de l'instant présent, veux-tu ? Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant la Grande Bataille et à ce que je sache, tu n'a encore rien dis à Haldir à propos des sentiments qui t'habitent !**

 **\- Elrohir !**

Le grand brun éclata de rire alors que l'argentée faisait la moue, contrariée et gênée par les allusions de son ami. Elle ne comptait même pas dire quoi que ce soit au blond. C'était la guerre et pas du tout le moment pour batifoler dans les champs. Surtout que, les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Ce n'était pas possible. Finalement, Elërinna remercia Elrohir avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. L'Elfe rebroussa chemin et retrouva son frère, Legolas, Aragorn et Haldir qui étaient toujours dehors. En arrivant près d'eux, il eut un sourire malicieux qu'il adressa au Galadhrim.

 **\- Mon ami, il serait peut-être temps de vous déclarer.**

Des sourires étirèrent les lèvres d'Elladan, du descendant d'Isildur et du Prince Sylvain alors que Haldir gardait les lèvres pincées.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 **\- Lenwë... ! Réveillez-vous... !**

L'appelé grommela dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir ses yeux orangés. Hier soir, ils avaient été secoués par le trait de lumière qui émergeait de Minas Morgul et qui signifiait que les armées du Mordor étaient en marche. Aranwë était repartit tard et ensuite, ils s'étaient eux-mêmes couchés tard. Pippin lui secoua une nouvelle fois l'épaule, pour être sûr qu'il soit bien réveillé et il se redressa en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

 **\- Quelle heure est-il ?** demanda le bleuté qui avait la bouche pâteuse.

 **\- Le soleil est levé depuis une trentaine de minutes, bien qu'on ne le voit pas** ,répondit le Hobbit. **Gandalf m'a demandé de vous réveiller, nous avons à faire aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Les feux d'alarmes ?** s'exclama Lenwë, soudainement parfaitement réveillé.

Le Hobbit aux cheveux châtains hocha positivement la tête tout en s'éloignant pour le laisser se lever. Le Prodige d'Estë se passa une main sur son visage avant de sortir du lit de la chambre qu'il occupait. Il se dirigea vers la bassine remplie d'eau posée sur une commode pour s'asperger le visage, effaçant par la même occasion les marques de l'oreiller qu'il devait sûrement avoir sur sa joue gauche. Cela fait, Lenwë s'essuya le visage à l'aide d'un linge puis s'habilla rapidement avec son pantalon en toile légère et moulante elfique de couleur beige et avec sa tunique dans les tons bleutés s'accordant avec ses cheveux. Quand il fut prêt, il retrouva Pippin qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée de leur chambre.

 **\- Où est Gandalf ?** s'étonna-t-il en ne voyant pas le magicien.

 **\- Déjà à l'extérieur, il doit discuter avec votre frère à cette heure-ci.**

Les sourcils bleus du jeune homme se froncèrent. Il était étonné que le magicien soit avec son petit frère, mais après peut-être que Gandalf avait besoin d'Aranwë pour faire diversion lorsqu'ils iraient allumer les feux d'alarmes.

 **\- Allons les rejoindre,** décréta-t-il.

Pippin hocha à nouveau la tête puis ils quittèrent la chambre et l'auberge pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. La grande rue était bondée de monde, mais ils trouvèrent rapidement le magicien et le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas, en même temps, il n'était pas difficile de les louper. Plusieurs personnes les suivirent du regard à leur passage, mais ayant un peu l'habitude, Lenwë n'y fit pas attention. Il s'approcha à grand pas de son petit-frère et lui claqua deux bises sur la joue, acte qu'Aranwë lui rendit.

 **\- Salut Petit Canari des îles,** le salua le bleuté, usant du surnom qu'ils avaient l'habitude de lui donner. **Bonjour Gandalf,** fit-il à l'adresse du vieil homme.

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !** s'écria le rouge. **Espèce de grosse dinde !**

Lenwë haussa les épaules, se contentant de sourire avec amusement. Ce genre d'échange lui avait drôlement manqué à vrai dire.

 **\- Bien, je disais donc à votre frère que nous allons allumer les feux d'alarmes et je voulais savoir si vous connaissiez les gardes gardant le feu,** dit le magicien.

 **\- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de les voir à la caserne, et les connaissant un peu, à cette heure-ci, ils seront plus intéressés par leur petit-déjeuner que par ce qui se passera autour d'eux,** répondit Aranwë avec un sérieux que son aîné ne lui connaissait pas.

 **\- Le feu est placé où exactement ?** demanda le bleuté.

 **\- Là-haut.**

Gandalf désigna d'un signe de la tête un haut promontoire se trouvant dans la montagne et où se trouvait une sorte de bûché pour le moment éteint avec au-dessus un sceau contenant certainement de l'huile pour pouvoir mettre le feu.

 _ **\- Allumer le feu... !**_ fredonna tout bas le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas.

 _ **\- Han cette connexion que nous avons !**_ s'extasia celui d'Estë.

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un large sourire amusé. Mélomanes comme ils l'étaient dans leur famille, il n'était absolument pas étonnant que parfois, ils fredonnent ou pensent à une musique au même moment.

 **\- Nous allons monter à l'avant-dernier étage de la cité et là-bas, je monterais la garde près du chemin et vous, vous accompagnerez Peregrïn jusqu'au pied de la montagne.**

Les Jackser et le Hobbit hochèrent la tête et suivirent le magicien dans les rues de Minas Tirith.

Une fois arrivés au sixième étage de la grande cité du Gondor, ils passèrent sous une arche tout en continuant de suivre Gandalf.

 **\- Peregrïn Touque, mon garçon il y a une tâche qui doit être accomplie, une opportunité pour les gens de la Comté de prouver leur grande valeur !**

Ils passèrent entre plusieurs caisses remplies de cordages pour se retrouver au plus proche de la montagne, coincés entre la roche et un mur de Minas Tirith. Le magicien s'agenouilla à la hauteur du plus petit en lui déposant une main sur l'épaule.

 **\- Ne me décevez pas,** dit-il.

Pippin ne répondit pas, se précipitant déjà plus loin dans le chemin où ils étaient. Lenwë et Aranwë s'échangèrent un regard et suivirent le Hobbit. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver au pied d'un escalier très étroit menant au promontoire. Cependant, même si Pippin allait les utiliser en plein milieu du chemin il devra se mettre à escalader la montagne pour ne pas se faire voir par les gardes.

 **\- Faites attention Pippin,** le prévint Lenwë, légèrement inquiet.

 **\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas le vertige,** commenta Aranwë avec une grimace.

 **\- Non,** dit le Hobbit avec détermination.

 **\- Allez ! Vous allez nous les faire flamber ce bûcher ! Et comme ça nos amis au Rohan viendront nous aider !** s'exclama à mi-voix le bleuté.

Le Hobbit acquiesça vivement puis fit volte-face en s'engageant dans les escaliers. Les Prodiges l'observèrent attentivement dans son ascension, prêt à intervenir en cas de problèmes. Si Pippin chutait, Aranwë serait là pour essayer de le rattraper grâce à sa force et Lenwë pour le soigner. Comme prévu, arrivé au milieu des escaliers, l'habitant de la Comté s'agrippa à des prises dans la roche pour pouvoir commencer sa montée en escaladant. Pendant de longues minutes, les frères ne le lâchèrent pas des yeux bien qu'à cause de la cape elfique du plus petit et de l'obscurité due aux sombres nuages recouvrants le ciel, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à le distinguer. Cependant, quand Pippin arriva sur le promontoire et qu'il se hissa sur les bûches empilées, Aranwë et Lenwë soufflèrent de soulagement. Au moins l'ascension s'était bien passée. Avec un peu de difficulté, car il ne devait toujours pas se faire voir, le Hobbit fit couler l'huile sur le bois et il y mit le feu sans plus attendre. Rapidement, il redescendit alors que le bûcher prenait complètement feu.

 _ **\- Yes ! Il a réussi !**_

 _ **\- Cela veut dire que Fabian et Gwendoline seront bientôt là ?**_ demanda avec espoir le plus jeune des quatre Prodige.

 _ **\- Si Théoden répond à l'appel des feux d'alarmes alors oui !**_ répondit son aîné. **_En plus mec, faut que j'te dises un truc, tu vas trop rire._**

 _ **\- Ah ouais, quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Gwen, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un Elfe et c'est réciproque !**_ dit-il comme une vraie commère, mais en souriant sincèrement.

 _ **\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Faut toujours qu'elle fasse dans le pas conventionnel. Mais du coup, ils sont ensemble ou pas ?**_ lâcha le rouge, curieux tout en surveillant la descente du Hobbit.

 _ **\- Nope, mais j'ai bon espoir pour qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments avant de venir ici,**_ avoua le bleuté.

 _ **\- Connaissant Gwen, je parierais pas là-dessus,**_ rétorqua le Cilmë.

Lenwë haussa les épaules, il espérait quand même que sa sœur ne soit pas en train de faire l'autruche. Néanmoins, il ne poussa pas plus sa réflexion en voyant Pippin descendre les escaliers en courant. Il offrit un sourire au Hobbit en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule quand il fut à leur niveau.

 **\- Bravo Pippin ! Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre nos amis et le Rohan.**

 **\- Espérons que le Roi Théoden accepte de venir,** dit Pippin.

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas, il ne va pas laisser ses alliés dans cette situation.**

Tout du moins, ils l'espéraient. Sur ces paroles, ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour partir rejoindre le magicien qui devait les attendre.


	30. Chapitre 29 - Déclaration et

_**Chapitre 29.**_

 _ **Déclaration et rassemblement.**_

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment. Aldaron attrapa son épée qu'il accrocha à sa taille et alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de sa petite sœur. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue pendant la matinée et il espérait qu'une petite séance d'entraînement lui ferait du bien. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre laissant apparaître une Elërinna à la mine... Semblable à celle d'un zombie.

 _ **\- Houla... J'en connais une qui n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit...**_

 _ **\- Quelle déduction Sherlock...**_ rétorqua l'argentée.

 _ **\- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête,**_ souffla Aldaron en roulant des yeux. **_Je suis venu pour te proposer une petite session d'entraînement, tu en dis quoi ?_**

Les yeux orangés et cernés de la jeune femme se plissèrent alors qu'elle ouvrait un peu plus la porte de la chambre pour s'adosser contre le chambranle.

 _ **\- J'ai fait un cauchemar et j'ai pas dormi du reste de la nuit, et tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ?**_

 _ **\- Au moins, j'aurais pas de mal à te vaincre !**_ fanfaronna le vert pour rigoler.

 _ **\- Tu attends deux minutes.**_

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'aîné des Jackser tandis qu'Elërinna disparaissait dans sa chambre sans pour autant fermer la porte. L'argentée se dirigea vers la commode pour se munir d'un lacet de cuir avec lequel elle attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon négligé avant de se servir de l'eau présente dans la bassine sur la commode de la pièce pour s'asperger le visage et effacer un petit peu les traces de sa mauvaise nuit. Sans attendre plus longtemps, malgré qu'elle soit fatiguée, Elërinna attrapa l'épée donnée par Haldir puis l'accrocha à sa ceinture avant de rejoindre son frère aîné devant l'entrée de la pièce.

 _ **\- On va voir si tu vas me vaincre, fatigue ou pas, j'suis toujours partante pour les défis Cetelem,**_ grogna-t-elle tout en refermant la porte.

 _ **\- Ça, c'est ma petite sœur ! Et tu le serais encore plus si tu n'étais pas amoureuse d'un immortel !**_

 _ **\- Cetelem... Fermes-là tu me fatigues...**_

Oui, elle était amoureuse d'un Elfe qui est immortel, comme tous les Elfes soit dit en passant, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour faire plaisir à son frère qu'elle allait essayer de ne pas avoir de sentiments. Elle faisait déjà assez semblant comme ça, en évitant le plus possible de se retrouver seule avec le Galadhrim... Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux pour rejoindre la sortie du château dans un silence quasi-religieux, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Faire comme si de rien n'était, était difficile, mais bon, un Elfe et une humaine ensemble ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était, certes, une Cilmë, pouvant choisir une race définitive, mais elle se voyait mal devenir une Elfe, surtout si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Tandis qu'ils arrivaient à l'extérieur des murs d'Edoras, Elërinna lâcha un soupir avant de se positionner, épée levée, devant son aîné.

 _ **\- Arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement et j'arrête de me plaindre du fait que tu sois en total love sur un Elfe,**_ s'exclama Aldaron, légèrement excédé.

 _ **\- Mais je fait pas la gueule pour ça !**_ s'écria l'argentée avant d'attaquer la première.

Cela eut le don de surprendre le Prodige de Yavanna qui para juste à temps le coup en roulant sur le côté gauche. Il savait que sa sœur était mauvaise quand il poussait la taquinerie un peu trop loin et qu'elle était fatiguée, mais là franchement, ce n'était pas méchant. Aldaron fronça les sourcils avant se mettre à essayer de rendre ses coups à Elërinna.

 _ **\- Alors, si c'est pas pour ça que tu fais la gueule, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai fait un cauchemar...**_ souffla la métamorphe qui venait d'esquiver. **_Où tout le monde était mort et où tu me disais que c'était ma faute._**

 _ **\- Ta faute ? Mais pourquoi ?**_ fit le vert, perplexe.

 _ **\- J'en sais rien.**_

Les sourcils verts de l'aîné de la fratrie se froncèrent une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se débrouillait pour tordre sans lui faire mal, mais assez pour qu'elle lâche l'épée elfique, le poignet de sa sœur. Un grognement échappa à la jeune femme qui se massa le poignet. Décidément, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas dans son assiette, en temps normal même si elle n'était pas la meilleure épéiste du monde, elle ne se faisait pas désarmer aussi facilement. Elërinna se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol, récupérant au passage son épée qui n'était pas tombée bien loin. Aldaron fit de même, s'installant dans l'herbe en face de sa petite sœur.

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu as fait ce cauchemar-là ?**_ dit-il en espérant qu'en parler détendrait sa cadette.

 _ **\- Mais j'en sais rien moi et je m'en bats l'œil avec une patte de gnou ! C'est un mélange du fait que je m'en veux de vous avoir entraîné là-dedans et du traumatisme du Gouffre de Helm !**_ explosa Elërinna en faisant des gestes avec ses mains. **_On explique pas les cauchemars !_**

Le plus âgé des deux observa l'argentée s'agitait dans tous les sens et se mettre à marmonner dans une barbe qu'elle n'aurait jamais sans dire un mot audible. Il comprenait un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi elle s'était énervée et avait une tête de véritable zombi à faire déguerpir le premier Orque, Warg ou Troll venu. Doucement, il s'approcha de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer. Elërinna se laissa faire non sans se crisper.

 _ **\- Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas qu'un cauchemar pouvait autant te faire peur, avant tu n'en faisais qu'à cause des films d'horreur que tu apprécies tant,**_ lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

 _ **\- C'est pas grave...**_

 _ **\- Si ça l'est, Gwen, ne te laisse pas abattre à cause d'un cauchemar, si quelque chose arrivait ce ne serait en aucun cas de ta faute.**_

Elërinna ne répondit rien, déposant juste son front contre l'épaule du plus grand. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle aimait ses frères. Ils avaient beau se disputer, se battre comme des chiffonniers et se faire la gueule pendant plusieurs jours, ils étaient toujours là dans les moments de coup dur, quand le moral n'était pas au plus haut.

 ** _\- Je vais aussi arrêter de t'embêter avec l'Elfe, Alex a raison, ce sont tes affaires et tu es assez grande pour les régler toute seule,_** souffla Aldaron.

 _ **\- Je devrais ne pas avoir le moral plus souvent...**_ chuchota Elërinna, intérieurement soulagée qu'il lâche l'affaire.

 _ **\- Ne dis pas ça, tu es ma sœur et je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, tu ferais quoi toi, si j'avais pas le moral ?**_

 _ **-J'te botte le cul, te fais manger du chocolat et on en discute,**_ répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

 _ **\- Laisse mon cul tranquille veux-tu !**_ rétorqua le vert en riant.

Le rire du plus âgé arracha un sourire à Elërinna qui secoua la tête, légèrement amusée. Même s'ils étaient chiants et qu'ils usaient de manière clairement discutable pour la protéger, ses frères étaient super.

 _ **\- Bon, aller vient, on va pas végéter là !**_

 _ **\- Ouép, en plus j'ai la dalle.**_

 _ **\- Je ne suis même pas surpris,**_ se moqua Aldaron.

Elërinna pouffa de rire avant de se saisir de la main que son frère lui tendait pour l'aider à se remettre debout. C'est en papotant de tout et de rien qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour pour le château.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une discussion normale, sans aborder de sujets concernant les choses qu'ils voyaient ici et les gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Ils se remémoraient juste des instants dans leur ancienne vie. Comme le jour où Aldaron s'était pris trois fois d'affilée la baie vitrée de leur ancienne maison en pleine face, car elle était tellement propre qu'il ne voyait pas la vitre. Ou quand Jonathan avait confondu le Narval avec du Maroilles. Ou encore quand Lenwë était somnambule et qu'il avait été prendre une douche avant qu'ils ne découvrent et l'emmènent se recoucher. Elërinna éclata doucement de rire à ces souvenirs amusants et Aldaron fit de même, lui aussi amusé.

 _ **\- Oh et tu te souviens aussi de là fois où...**_ il ne termina jamais sa phrase, car une voix qui le fit grincer des dents le coupa sans le vouloir.

 **\- Elërinna ? Puis-je vous parlez ?**

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, le frère et la sœur se retournèrent alors qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver en haut des marches de Méduseld. Derrière eux se tenaient Haldir et un peu plus loin les jumeaux qui semblaient particulièrement fiers d'eux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à ma sœur ?**

 **\- Aldaron !** souffla Elërinna en roulant des yeux avant de donner un coup dans les côtes à son frère. **Bien sûr que vous pouvez me parler Haldir, qui a-t-il ?**

 **\- Je voudrais vous parler seul à seul,** avoua l'immortel, le dos droit et la tête haute.

Les sourcils argentés de la jeune femme se haussèrent et elle jeta rapide coup d'œil à Elladan et Elrohir qui hochèrent la tête quand ils la virent faire. Qu'avaient-ils encore préparé ces deux-là ? Pensa l'argentée avant d'être ramenée à la discussion par un grognement mécontent émis par Aldaron. Elle ignora son frère et offrit un sourire un peu timide au Galadhrim avant de hocher positivement la tête.

 _ **\- Gwendoline !**_

Ennuyée, la métamorphe lança un regard lourd de sens au vert qui pinça les lèvres, mécontent avant de rentrer dans le château d'Edoras. Dans un silence, Haldir l'invita à s'éloigner un peu des gardes surveillant l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils se retrouvèrent donc l'un en face de l'autre sur le rebord de la terrasse entourant Méduseld. Elërinna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en ne sachant pas quoi dire. À vrai dire, elle était encore très fatiguée de sa mauvaise nuit et aussi super gênée d'avoir une tête de zombie devant l'immortel. Cependant, son état vraiment pitoyable ne semblait pas gêner le blond qui la regardait toujours avec son regard bleu foncé indéchiffrable.

 **\- Bon... Heum... Vous vouliez me parler ?** hésita-t-elle à demander.

 **\- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire que j'aurais dû vous avouer lorsque vous étiez à Caras Galadhon...**

Cela surprit Elërinna qui haussa l'un de ses sourcils argentés, ne voyant pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler. Elle avait beau réfléchir, non, elle ne voyait pas du tout, vraiment.

 **\- M'avouer quoi ? Je ne vois pas...**

 **\- Est-ce que vous savez comment se passe l'amour chez les Elfes Elërinna ?**

 **\- L'amour... ? Non... Mais pourquoi me parler d'amour ?** demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres charnues du Galadhrim qui s'approcha d'un pas, se retrouvant tout proche de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa qui se figea sur place en fixant le torse devant elle, car elle n'osait pas relever les yeux pour croiser ceux du plus grand. Sans le vouloir, elle respira l'odeur de l'Elfe ce qui la fit rougir légèrement. Haldir l'observa quelques secondes en souriant, attendrit, mais aussi inquiet. Il savait qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle ne saurait pas forcément comment réagir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Doucement, il releva la tête de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire, tétanisée. Les yeux orangés d'Elërinna étaient écarquillés et quand elle croisa le regard du blond, son souffle se coupa.

 **\- Chez nous, les Elfes, en amour, nous n'avons qu'un seul principe, celui d'âme-sœur,** commença-t-il à expliquer en la fixant droit dans les yeux. **Un Elfe au cours de sa vie n'a qu'une seule âme-sœur, ils ne peuvent aimer personne d'autre...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire comprendre ?** intervint Elërinna, qui dut reprendre son souffle.

Elle avait peur de comprendre ce que Haldir essayait de lui dire. Parce que ce n'était pas possible, ça pouvait être son cas à elle, mais pas lui. C'était un Elfe, très beau, sage, condescendant avec les autres races parfois aussi et surtout... Immortel ayant déjà vécu pas mal de temps en Terre du Milieu, contrairement à elle, qui n'était qu'une humaine, majeure qu'avec son nouveau physique mais n'ayant en réalité toujours que dix-sept ans et mal élevée du point de vue de la plupart des races de la Terre du Milieu et qui n'a que quelques connaissances de son monde et qui ne connais rien du tout à celui dans lequel elle a atterri.

 **\- Elërinna, ma Dame,** le surnom fit s'écarquiller un peu plus les yeux de l'argentée si cela était possible. **Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, c'est que vous êtes la personne qui compte le plus à mon cœur et à mon âme, vous êtes mon âme-sœur.**

 ** _\- Hein ?!_** laissa-t-elle échapper en parlant en français, sans s'en rendre compte. **_Votre âme-sœur ? Vous vous moquez de moi là ?! Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle !_**

La jeune femme plissa les yeux et se dégagea des deux doigts qui lui maintenaient le menton en reculant d'un pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'Haldir lui disait. C'était totalement impossible. Il se fichait forcément d'elle, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. De plus, il poussait la plaisanterie vraiment loin avec cette histoire d'âme-sœur. Elërinna serra les poings alors qu'une larme se mettait à rouler sur sa joue.

 **\- Elërinna !** s'exclama Haldir en la voyant se mettre à trembler et pleurer. **Je ne voulais pas... Je**

 **\- Haldir... Dites-moi que vous faites de l'humour hein ? Dites-moi que vous avez juste l'humour des idiots de mon monde... Personne ne peut être amoureux de moi... ce sont juste des blagues que l'on me fait pour rire de moi...**

 **\- Mais que dites-vous ? Pourquoi me moquerais-je de vous ? Jamais je ne ferais cela ! Surtout à propos d'un sujet aussi sérieux !**

Les paupières d'Elërinna se plissèrent un peu plus, son cœur se mettant à battre la chamade alors qu'elle cherchait toute trace de mensonge dans les yeux bleu marine de l'immortel se tenant en face d'elle. Que devait-elle dire ou faire ? Lenwë avait totalement raison quand il disait qu'elle était une handicapée des sentiments, mais c'était ce qui arrivait, après plusieurs années de brimades et de moqueries au collège, et même au lycée.

 **\- Elërinna ? Écoutez, je m'excuse si mes paroles vous ont blessée et vous ont mise mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas mon attention première...**

 **\- Quelle était votre attention alors Haldir ?!** s'écria l'argentée.

 **\- Je voulais vous demander s'il m'était possible de vous courtiser !**

L'Elfe s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et prit son visage avec ses deux mains, l'empêchant alors de s'éloigner si elle le voulait. Les joues d'Elërinna s'enflammèrent et elle baissa les yeux. La courtiser ? Il voulait la courtiser ?! L'idée fit naître une drôle de sensation dans son estomac. Sensation qu'elle chassa immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

 **\- Elërinna... Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me croire, mais sachez que je ne me moque pas de vous, jamais. J'ai longtemps hésité par peur que vous rejetiez mes sentiments !**

 **\- Mais Haldir... C'est la guerre dans ce monde... Et surtout... Comment pouvez-vous êtres sur de ce que vous dites à mon propos ?** demanda-t-elle, la voix chevrotante. **Je ne suis pas de ce monde, avant notre passage en Lorien, nous ne nous connaissions même pas !**

 **\- Je vous ai vue, en rêve, et cela de nombreuses nuits et c'est là que j'ai compris. Quand un Elfe rêve d'une personne en particulier, à plusieurs reprise, c'est que cette personne est notre âme-sœur,** expliqua le Galadhrim d'une voix douce avant de se mettre à essuyer les larmes de la jeune femme à l'aide de ses pouces. **La personne que j'aimerais pour l'éternité, même lorsque je rejoindrais les Cavernes de Mandos.**

 **\- Qu-Quoi ?!** s'exclama Elërinna en relevant les yeux pour les braquer dans ceux du plus grand. **Mais vous êtes idiots ma parole ! Je veux pas et je n'ai pas envie que vous alliez dans ces foutues Cavernes où vont les morts ! Espèce... Espèce... De... De...**

 **\- De... ?**

 **\- D'Elfe !**

Face à cette réponse, Haldir éclata doucement de rire ce qui choqua la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction-là. Au contraire, elle pensait le vexer en l'insultant d'idiot et en le traitant d'Elfe, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment une insulte, mais au moins s'il s'était vexé elle aurait pu savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas.

 **\- Me permettez-vous alors que je vous courtise Elërinna ?**

 **\- Haldir... C'est la guerre, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous croire et je ne voudrais surtout pas vous blesser...**

 **\- La seule chose qui me blesserait est que vous refuseriez Elërinna, vraiment mais je ne veux vous obliger à rien...** souffla le blond qui hésitait un peu.

 **\- Très bien, faites-le alors.**

Un grand sourire comme Elërinna n'en avait jamais vu étira les lèvres de l'immortel qui sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, l'attira contre lui. Son visage se retrouva collé contre le torse d'Haldir, pile à l'emplacement de son cœur qu'elle entendait battre la chamade, tout comme le sien qui s'emballa alors que ses joues s'enflammèrent. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait entendu un cœur battre aussi vite... Peut-être qu'il était sincère et sérieux... Peut-être qu'elle avait le droit d'y croire. Elle qui s'était dit qu'elle ferait semblant de rien...

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

C'est une Elërinna qui avait l'air moins fatiguée et un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles qui arriva dans le château et qui s'installa à l'une des tables, entre Merry et Gimli ainsi qu'en face d'Aldaron, avec Legolas qui se tenait debout près de la table. En la voyant arriver, l'aîné des Jackser fronça et plissa les sourcils de mécontentement. Il reconnaissait la raison du sourire de béatitude qu'arborait sa cadette. Il se souvenait avoir eu le même il y a de cela plusieurs années.

 **\- Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que ce matin Elë !** fit remarquer le Hobbit.

 **\- C'est parce que je vais mieux Merry, je me sens moins fatiguée,** répondit-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant.

 **\- Ouais bah en tout cas après tu vas aller prendre une douche parce que tu laisses vraiment à désirer là,** grogna méchamment le vert.

 _ **\- Merci Cetelem, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un compliment de ta part,**_ ironisa l'argentée.

 _ **\- C'était pas un compliment,**_ rétorqua-t-il avec froideur.

Le sourire d'Elërinna se fana, puis elle secoua la tête avant de soupirer avec lassitude. Aldaron lui avait pourtant dit qu'il arrêterait de se mêler de ses affaires un instant plutôt, non ? Elle comprenait qu'il veuille la protéger, mais tout de même, il fallait qu'elle fasse ses propres expériences. Comme avec l'alcool à la fête d'honneur donné par le Roi Théoden il y a quelques jours. En plus de ça, le vert pourrait un peu respecter ses choix. Lui, quand il leur avait annoncé vouloir vivre avec Anna et peut-être se marier avec elle plusieurs années plus tôt, ils avaient reçu la nouvelle avec joie. Elërinna ne voulait pas se marier avec Haldir, elle ne savait même pas si cela allait tenir et s'ils allaient même survivre, son frère pourrait au moins s'en rendre compte et arrêter d'être aussi chiant à propos de cette histoire de sentiments.

 _ **\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ta réaction Fabian, elle est vraiment conne, nous nous n'avons pas réagis comme ça quand tu nous as dit avoir des sentiments pour Anna !**_

 _ **\- Ce n'était pas là même chose !**_ s'exclama le Prodige de Yavanna. **_Elle ne risquait pas de me blesser comme pourrais le faire cet Elfe._**

 **\- Les amis, vous devriez...** tenta Gimli, mais les Jackser l'ignorèrent.

 _ **\- Mais de toute façon, c'est la guerre ici, alors que se soit moralement ou physiquement, je suis déjà blessée !**_

 _ **\- Les blessures du cœur et celles du corps sont différentes ! Ça risque de te détruire !**_ argumenta Aldaron. **_Je le sais très bien ! Tu crois que j'ai vécu quoi avec Noémie avant de rencontrer Anna ?!_**

 _ **\- Avec Noémie ? Mais Fabian, tu avais seize ans ! Maintenant, tu en as trente !**_ rétorqua la métamorphe en roulant des yeux.

 _ **\- Et toi quand tu en auras quatre-vingt et que tu seras toute décrépie alors que lui aura toujours la même tête, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.**_

 _ **\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard sur-protecteur ! Je ne suis pas un oiseau en cage qu'il faut absolument garder enfermé pour ne pas qu'il s'envole ! Il faut que tu comprennes que je vais bien finir par faire ma vie, fonder une hypothétique famille et que nous ne serons pas éternellement toujours tous les quatre ensemble...**_

Elërinna ne termina pas sa phrase et Aldaron qui allait la couper ne pu le faire, car les portes de l'entrée s'ouvrirent doucement pour se refermer sur les jumeaux et Haldir. Les Jackser se turent en se rendant également compte qu'ils avaient enlevé la voix en français et que beaucoup de gens qui étaient présents, en plus de Théoden, Eowyn et Eomer, les regardaient. Au moins l'avantage, c'est que personne n'avait compris un seul mot de leur dispute, ou alors peut-être Merry, qui avait pu capter quelques mots. Mais à leur avis, ils avaient parlé tellement vite que le Hobbit n'avait rien du comprendre. Elërinna lâcha un nouveau soupir avant de se lever pour rejoindre les jumeaux et lancer un regard noir à son frère au même moment. Aldaron la regarda faire, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, contrarié. Ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement comprendre qu'il avait peur pour elle ?

 **\- Si vous voulez mon avis Aldaron, vous devriez la laisser s'en rendre compte seule mais elle est amoureuse et lui aussi,** lui dit Gimli après avoir tiré une bouffée de sa pipe.

 **\- Si seulement elle s'en rendait compte... Je ne la comprend pas, ils ne viennent pas du même univers, ne sont pas éduqués pareil et surtout elle est mortelle et lui immortel !** souffla le vert. **Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre.**

 **\- Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore,** répondit tranquillement Merry. **J'ai entendu dire que les Elfes aimaient différemment que les Hommes ou les Hobbits, alors je suppose que si quelqu'un devrait souffrir, cela serait Haldir et non Elë...**

Aldaron ne répondit pas. Il observa quelques secondes sa petite sœur sourire aux fils d'Elrond alors que ces derniers semblaient lui parler de quelques choses d'amusant alors qu'à côté d'eux, Haldir ne fixait que l'argentée, comme hypnotisé malgré le fait que cette dernière face presque peur avec les cernes sous ses yeux orangés. Merry avait peut-être raison, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison elle même ignore et si comme Lenwë le lui avait déjà dit, les Elfes avaient une vision de l'amour différente d'eux, Haldir serait celui qui souffrirait de cette « relation ». Le Prodige de Yavanna lâcha un soupir avant de se lever avec l'intention d'aller s'excuser, cependant au même moment, les portes du château s'ouvrirent violemment sur Aragorn.

 **\- Les feux d'alarmes de Minas Tirith !** s'écria le rôdeur en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la pièce, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. **Les feux d'alarmes sont allumés ! Le Gondor appelle à l'aide !**

L'annonce de l'héritier d'Isildur figea tout le monde et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Elërinna se tourna vers Aldaron qui fit exactement la même chose en se tournant vers elle, leurs yeux pétillants. Gandalf, Pippin et Lenwë étaient arrivés à Minas Tirith et ils avaient réussi à faire allumer les feux d'alarmes. Même si cela voulait dire qu'une nouvelle bataille était proche, ils étaient heureux d'avoir de leurs nouvelles, même si ce n'était pas très explicite.

 **\- Et le Rohan répondra ! Réunissez les Rohirrims !** ordonna Théoden en s'adressant à son neveu.

Après cela, ce fut l'effervescence dans la salle du trône ainsi qu'à l'extérieur. Il fallait que tout le monde se prépare pour le départ qui arriverait dans très peu de temps.

Rapidement après l'arrivée d'Aragorn, Elërinna se retrouva dans sa chambre à rassembler ses affaires. Son sac, qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis un moment, était ouvert sur son lit et elle était en train de ranger ses pantalons qu'elle traînait depuis Fondcombe et qui avaient été refaits à plusieurs reprises. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres et elle attrapa sa pile de chemises et de tuniques avant de les ranger à leur tour.

 _ **\- Gwendoline ?**_ appela quelqu'un dans son dos.

 _ **\- Ah bordel !**_ s'écria-t-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur tout en faisant volte-face. **_Mais t'es taré ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !_**

 _ **\- Désolé...**_

L'argentée croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et observa son frère qui avait déjà son sac d'affaires sur l'épaule, son épée accrochée à sa ceinture et son bâton dans la main droite.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai pas vraiment le temps-là, j'ai pas encore fini de rassembler mes af...**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça,**_ s'excusa le vert. _**Mais tu peux comprendre que j'ai peur pour toi ?**_

\- **…** _**Je sais Fabian, mais toi... Tu peux comprendre que je l'aime ?**_ demanda Elërinna en souriant faiblement à son aîné.

Les sourcils verts du Prodige de Yavanna se haussèrent. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa sœur dire qu'elle aimait quelqu'un. Sa sœur adorait, mais n'aimait pas, ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle disait. Un sourire désabusé étira les lèvres du plus vieux.

 _ **\- Je comprends... Tu veux de l'aide ?**_

 _ **\- Je veux bien, Cetelem,**_ accepta la jeune femme en souriant aussi. ** _Mais à une condition, tu iras t'excuser auprès d'Haldir pour le soir de la fête et ce que tu lui as dit._**

 _ **\- Il te l'a dit ?!**_ s'écria-t-il.

 _ **\- Non, mais il l'a laissé entendre, donc tu t'excuseras,**_ trancha Elërinna en lui lançant un regard noir.

Aldaron hocha la tête en déglutissant lentement puis alla récupérer les affaires de sa sœur qui se trouvaient sûr la coiffeuse. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant que la boîte contenant les fioles pour atténuer ses règles était extrêmement légère. Il lui tendit la boîte.

 _ **\- Tu n'en a plus ?**_ la questionna-t-il.

 _ **\- Il m'en reste trois fioles, ce serra assez,**_ répondit-elle.

Elle noua les lanières de cuir permettant de fermer le sac et elle accrocha sa cape de la Lorien puis jeta négligemment son sac sur son épaule avant de prendre son carquois et son arc qu'elle plaça eux aussi dans son dos et attrapa ensuite son épée qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire lui permit de voir qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, sa broche en forme d'étoile à quatorze branches étant épinglée à l'intérieur de sa chemise pour ne pas qu'elle la perde.

 **\- Bon, prête ?**

 **\- Prête et toi ?**

 **\- Prêt, allez viens.**

Ils passèrent tous les deux la porte de la chambre que la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa referma derrière eux. C'est en courant presque qu'ils arrivèrent dans les écuries de la ville tout en essayant de ne pas gêner le nombre monstrueux de Rohirrims qui étaient déjà réunis dans Edoras. Le frère et la sœur arrivèrent tous les deux devant le box de leurs chevaux respectifs. Elërinna rentra doucement dans le box d'Ainu et lui flatta l'encolure avant d'aller chercher sa selle, sa bride et les rênes. Une fois la jument préparée, elle accrocha son sac à l'arrière de la selle et emmena Ainu à l'extérieur.

 **\- Puis-je chevaucher à vos côtés ?**

 **\- Hum... Je n'en vois pas vraiment l'inconvénient,** dit Elërinna en se tournant pour se retrouver face à Haldir. **Cependant Haldir, nous allons avoir un problème...**

 **\- Lequel ?** demanda l'immortel en fronçant ses sourcils blonds.

 **\- Vous voulez me... Courtiser, et cela me fait énormément plaisir mais... nous nous vouvoyons toujours et comment dire, que chez moi lorsque l'on désir avoir une relation avec une tierce personne, on ne se vouvoie pas,** expliqua la jeune femme qui devint aussi rouge que l'étrange robe de sa jument. **Vous comprenez ? Se vouvoyer dans ce genre de situation est assez étrange, pour moi. Mais après si de votre côté ? c'est mal vu de ne pas se vouvoyer, nous pouvons toujours continuer, je ne voudrais pas vous gêner ou bien...**

 **\- Elërinna, détendez-vous,** la coupa le blond qui lui prit l'une de ses mains qui s'agitait à nouer correctement les lanières de cuir qui allait retenir son sac. **Il est tout à fait normal que les manières de mon peuple et du votre soient différentes, n'angoissez pas pour cela et n'hésitez pas à me parler si une chose vous gêne.**

La jeune femme observa le visage du plus grand puis leurs mains qu'il avait enlacées. Il avait raison, elle ne devrait pas angoisser pour aussi peu.

 **\- Chevaucheras-tu à mes côtés jusqu'à Dunharrow ?** demanda Haldir à la grande surprise de l'argentée qui releva les yeux vers lui.

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherait, et même après,** répondit Elërinna. **Après tout, je doute que quelqu'un ose m'empêcher de participer à la bataille cette fois-ci.**

 **\- J'en doute aussi, mais il reste encore un peu de temps avant.**

En parlant de la bataille qu'ils allaient devoir livrer quand ils seraient à Minas Tirith, l'Elfe sembla se crisper un peu, mais il ne fit aucun autre commentaire, se contentant de lui sourire.

 _ **\- Oh les amoureux ? Vous vous bougez ?**_ s'exclama soudainement Aldaron qui sortait de l'écurie avec Heleg.

 _ **\- CETELEM !**_

Le Jackser aux cheveux verts ricana avant de se hisser sur le dos de son étalon en glissant son pied droit dans l'étrier. Rougissante, Elërinna fit signe à Haldir de laisser tomber, ce dernier n'ayant pas compris ce que le Prodige de Yavanna avait dit puisqu'il l'avait fait en français. Le blond acquiesça puis lui libéra la main, lui permettant de monter sur Ainu. La jeune femme l'observa monter sur un cheval gris pommelé que les Rohirrims lui avait prêté.

 **\- Si vous... Tu veux, je peux t'apprendre le français, au moins tu pourras surprendre mon frère et il ne pourra plus débiter un nombre incalculable de bêtises par minutes en croyant que je suis la seule qui le comprends,** dit l'argentée en riant.

 **\- Cela pourrait se révéler être amusant et moi, je pourrais t'apprendre le Sindarin,** proposa le Galadhrim.

 **\- Oui, pourquoi pas.**

Ils se sourirent avant de talonner leurs montures pour rejoindre leurs amis et Théoden.

Aux portes d'Edoras, ils se réunirent, tout le monde étant prêt. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Elërinna en voyant Merry perché sur le dos d'un petit cheval blanc et habillé d'une tenue Rohirrim pour enfant à sa taille.

 **\- Prêt à retrouver Pippin ?** demanda-t-elle à son ami qui leva la tête vers elle.

 **\- Et toi Lenwë ?** demanda à son tour le Hobbit.

 **\- Lenwë et Aranwë, avec de la chance,** répondit Aldaron à côté d'eux.

 **\- Et quand tout ceci sera fini,** se mit à chuchoter Elërinna pour que seulement eux deux l'entendent. **Nous retrouverons Frodon et Sam.**

Son regard se fit plus dur et déterminé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenus les Hobbits l'ayant recueilli, étant devenu ses amis, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de les penser morts. Ils devaient se retrouver. Ils s'étaient quittés trop précipitamment pour ne pas se retrouver. Théoden et Éomer arrivèrent, tous les deux vêtus de leurs amures. Pour une fois, le Seigneur du Rohan ne lança pas un regard désapprobateur à la seule fille de la fratrie Jackser, ce qui soulagea cette dernière. Au moins depuis le Gouffre, il l'avait un peu accepté.

 **\- L'HEURE EST VENUE, CAVALIERS DU ROHAN !** s'écria Éomer pour qu'avec même le bruit, la plupart des Rohirrims l'entende. **VOUS AVEZ PRÊTÉS SERMENT ! RESPECTEZ-LE ! POUR LE SEIGNEUR ET LA TERRE ! YAH !**

Le neveu du Roi talonna son cheval et ils partirent tous à sa suite. C'est en galopant qu'ils quittèrent les murs d'Edoras pour rejoindre Dunharrow et ensuite, Minas Tirith.


	31. Chapitre 30 - Dunharrow

**Yuko Blue :** Ahah, heureuse d'apprendre que tu as apprécié les précédents chapitres ! ^^

Cette expression est magique, je l'utilise tout le temps. XD Mais j'avoue qu'elle est un peu ridicule parfois, ce qui a eut le don de surprendre les membres de ma famille la première fois.

Bah, c'est l'une des meilleures. x)

Un peu oui, mais il c'est surtout rendu compte, ou du moins ça commence, qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il lâche la grappe à sa petite sœur qui est devenue assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Oh bien sûr il sera toujours très protecteur envers elle mais il sera plus souple. XD

Ahah, moi j'avais très peur de poster ce chapitre car je me disais que c'était vraiment la déclaration la plus pourrie du monde. XD Et j'ai hésité au début sur le fait qu'Elërinna dise clairement non mais c'était clairement trop, tout le monde peu essayer de faire semblant mais ça dure pas longtemps. C'est en quelque sorte maladif chez Elërinna, elle a était traumatisé par ses années d'études au collège et c'est resté. Ses frères en sont conscients alors pour tout ce qui est geste d'affection et mots gentils, ils ne lui en demandent pas trop et ils évitent aussi d'en parler car ils savent que ça la fait toujours moralement souffrir. Pourtant ils devraient en parler tout les quatre, pour qu'Elërinna se sentent beaucoup mieux de ce côté là mais ils ne savent pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle car elle se braque souvent.

Après je suis d'accord avec toi, Haldir n'est pas aidé du tout. XD

« L'insulte » que j'avais tellement envie de mettre depuis le début de cette histoire, c'est parfait si elle t'a plu ! XD

Ahah oh par Merlin, c'est exactement comme ça que je les imagines ! ( Ahhhhhh peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. XD Aranwë est beaucoup plus dégourdit que sa sœur. x) )

Tu n'imagines pas le coup de stresse que ça m'a mit pendant toute la semaine. XD Mais au final j'ai relu mes chapitres et j'me suis dit « Ouais, non, ça va la niaiserie n'est pas présente. ». A savoir que trop de niaiserie tue la niaiserie à mon goût. XD

Haaaan, c'est vrai qu'il y a plein de question qui reste en suspend ! Héhé.

Merci pour ta review et tes encouragement ! ^^

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 30.**_

 _ **Dunharrow.**_

Lenwë était impatient depuis que Pippin avait allumé le feu d'alarme. Il avait envie folle de retrouver son frère aîné et sa petite sœur, et qu'ils retrouvent eux aussi leur petit-frère. Cependant, malgré son impatience, le bleuté devait être patient. La route entre Edoras et Minas Tirith était longue et les armées du Rohan devaient se rassembler avant de venir à leur aide. Avec Gandalf et Pippin, ils n'avaient pas mis trop de temps justement parce qu'ils n'avaient quasiment pris aucune pause pendant leur voyage et ils n'étaient que trois. Une armée mettrait plus de temps. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus lâcha un soupir en écrasant dans un petit récipient des graines de pavot qui seraient utiles pour faire de puissants calmants.

 **\- Pourquoi soupirez-vous Lenwë ?** lui demanda l'amie de son petit-frère, Trisha.

Le Guérisseur aimait bien la jeune fille, très calme, elle calmait souvent Aranwë qui était du genre à s'emballer rapidement. Cependant, il avait déjà pu constater que la brune ne se laissait pas faire, et ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds, ce qui était un trait de caractère assez rare dans ce monde pour le noter.

 **\- Je soupire, car je suis impatient de revoir mon frère et ma sœur et de savoir comment ça s'est passé pour eux,** répondit Lenwë.

 **\- Mais du coup Aldaron et Elërinna étaient vraiment en froid quand vous êtes parti ?**

 **\- Tu n'as même pas idée...**

Le cadet des Jackser soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre à enrouler les bandages que Trisha lui tendait. Comme tout était très calme en ce moment dans Minas Tirith, le rouge n'avait pas grand chose à faire et en profitait pour passer du temps avec son grand-frère qui lui avait manqué et l'adolescente qui était devenue sa meilleure amie. Il passa la bande qu'il venait de rouler à la brune qui la rangea dans un coffre avec plusieurs compartiments. Il allait le lui en donner une nouvelle, mais un cri strident résonna à l'extérieur. Dans un même mouvement, ils se couvrirent tous les trois les oreilles en grimaçant. Le premier à réagir fut Aranwë. Ce dernier se précipita vers l'alcôve donnant sur l'un des balcons de la Maison de Guérison. Le hurlement se calma et Lenwë s'approcha de son petit frère qui était tétanisé.

 **\- Oh putain de bordel de...** pesta le bleuté sans finir sa phrase.

Dans l'immense plaine entourant Minas Tirith, en plein milieu et sortant de la cité d'Osgiliath se trouvaient des centaines de chevaux montés de leurs cavaliers poursuivis par des serpents volants. Sans même les avoir déjà vus auparavant, le Prodige d'Estë les reconnus. Un nouveau hurlement strident leur creva presque les tympans.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?** s'écria Trisha de l'autre côté de la pièce.

 **\- Les Nazgûls !** répondit le bleuté.

 **\- Il faut prévenir Gandalf !**

 **\- Pas la peine !**

Le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas pointa du doigt un point blanc quittant la Cité des Rois. Lenwë plissa les yeux et reconnu Gandalf. Il n'y avait pas deux personnes vêtues complètement de blanc et montant aussi un cheval blanc. Cependant, il remarqua aussi une tâche plus foncée devant le magicien et il devina que Pippin était avec Gandalf.

 **\- OK, il faut qu'on descende aux portes !** s'exclama Lenwë. **Vite ! Trisha, vous devriez préparer de quoi soigner à mon avis !**

Les deux frères ne perdirent pas plus de temps et quittèrent la Maison de Guérison en courant pour se rendre aux écuries se trouvant juste à côté. Lenwë ouvrit le box de Malta qui lâcha un hennissement en le voyant arriver, mais il n'y prêta pas beaucoup attention. Il fit rapidement sortir la jument du bâtiment et se hissa à l'aide de la force de ses bras sur son dos. Une fois installé, il tendit l'une de ses mains à son cadet et l'aida à monter à son tour.

 **\- Accroche-toi !** prévint-il en s'agrippant à la crinière de sa monture. **Galope, Malta !**

La jument à la robe dorée ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit au galop. Surpris, Aranwë enroula ses bras autour de la taille du plus âgé tout en grimaçant à cause du manque de selle. Avec la vitesse à laquelle allait Malta, descendre les différents étages ne prit pas longtemps. Quand ils arrivèrent prêt des portes de Minas Tirith, la place était pleine de cavaliers. Lenwë chercha du regard Gandalf et le trouva sans aucune difficulté. Il talonna sa jument qui s'approcha du magicien qui discutait avec un homme aux cheveux cuivrés ressemblant un peu à Boromir, le second Homme de la Communauté, malheureusement mort peu de temps après qu'ils aient quittés la Lorien.

 **\- Il a prédit et il n'a rien fait !** s'exclama Gandalf à l'adresse d'un garde qui venait de lui dire quelque chose.

 **\- Gandalf ! Nous sommes descendus le plus rapidement possible !** annonça Lenwë quand ils furent près du magicien. **Il y a beaucoup de blessé ?**

 **\- Ils sont assez nombreux, mais ils vont avoir le temps de se rendre à la Maison de Guérison. Lenwë, voici Faramir, le frère de Bor..** présenta le vieil homme avant de se taire quand il remarqua le regard du dit Faramir sur Pippin. **Faramir ? Ce n'est pas le premier semi-homme qui croise votre chemin...**

 **\- Non...** reconnu l'homme.

 **\- Vous avez vu Frodon et Sam ?!** s'enthousiasma le Hobbit.

 **\- Où ? Quand ?** demanda Gandalf, plein d'espoir.

 **\- En Ithilien, il y a environ deux jours,** répondit Faramir.

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages de Pippin et Gandalf ainsi que sur celui de Lenwë. Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement les deux Hobbits qui étaient partis porter l'anneau au Mordor, mais il savait que sa sœur serait heureuse d'avoir de leurs nouvelles.

 **\- Gandalf, ils ont emprunté la route de la Vallée de Morgul,** termina d'expliquer le Gondoréen, coupant court à la soudaine euphorie du magicien.

 **\- Et le passage du Col de Cirith Ungol...** le frère de défunt Boromir hocha sombrement la tête.

 **\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Qui a-t-il ?** demanda Pippin soudainement inquiet.

 **\- Faramir... Racontez-moi tout. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez,** pressa le magicien.

Faramir hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et leur expliqua ce qu'il savait depuis sa rencontre avec les deux Hobbits. Ils les avaient trouvés en Ithilien, presque au même endroit où ils avaient trouvés Aranwë, mais ils avaient découvert que les deux amis n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils avaient un étrange guide. En découvrant que Frodon était le porteur de l'anneau, il les avait emmenés à Osgiliath, mais lors de l'attaque, Faramir les avaient libérés pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre le Mordor.

 **\- Le passage de Cirith Ungol n'est pas un bon endroit, n'est-ce pas ?** dit Aranwë qui se trouvait toujours derrière son aîné.

 **\- Effectivement,** dû reconnaître Faramir. **Vous êtes proches de ces Hobbits ?** demanda-t-il à Lenwë qui secoua la tête.

 **\- Pas vraiment, mais notre sœur et notre autre frère, oui. Pippin est un cousin de Frodon et un ami de Sam.**

La place commença doucement à se vider, les cavaliers ayant été blessés se rendant à la Maison de Guérison et d'autres allant s'occuper des chevaux. Avec Faramir, Gandalf et Pippin, ils remontèrent les étages de la cité. En arrivant au sixième, ils descendirent de leurs montures et Lenwë fut le seul à rester et à se rendre à la Maison de Guérison pour s'occuper des blessés.

Étant l'écuyer de Faramir, le fils cadet de Denethor, Aranwë voulu l'accompagner pour faire face à l'Intendant. Cependant, l'homme qui lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie dans la forêt lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé inconscient refusa.

 **\- Mon père ne t'apprécie guère Aranwë, je n'ai pas envie qu'il trouve une raison à mon manque de devoir envers la Cité pour pouvoir te chasser.**

 **\- Faramir... Il va encore vous rabaisser comme un mal-propre...** souffla le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas.

 **\- Malheureusement, j'en ai l'habitude,** le Gondoréen posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. **Aller retrouver votre frère, vous avez été trop longtemps séparé de lui et je pense que Trisha sera heureuse de passer du temps avec vous.**

Aranwë soupira, mais Faramir lui donna une petite tape sur les épaules avant de lui sourire très faiblement. D'un côté, il savait que l'homme avait raison, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le laisser seul avec Denethor. Il n'avait jamais été seul face-à-face avec l'intendant mais Aranwë savait déjà que ce n'était pas une personne des plus cordiale. Il était même sûr que Denethor avait demandé à Boromir de ne rien dire à son sujet au Conseil donné par un Seigneur Elfe pour lequel le Gondoréen était parti plusieurs mois plus tôt. La mine sombre, Aranwë observa Faramir disparaître derrière l'une des portes menant à la salle du trône avant de tourner les talons et de sursauter en voyant le Hobbit qui accompagnait le magicien et son frère assis sur l'un des bancs de marbre se trouvant tout le long du couloir.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas avec Gandalf et Lenwë ?** s'étonna le rouge en s'asseyant à côté du plus petit.

 **\- Non, le Seigneur Denethor désir me voir,** répondit Pippin, qui semblait un peu stressé.

 **\- Oh... Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir de nombreuses fois mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de sympathique.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas peur de parler ainsi du Seigneur Denethor ?** s'exclama le Hobbit.

 **\- Pas spécialement, ce n'est pas le véritable Roi de cette Cité et puis vous devriez voir comment il traite Faramir, il ne mérite pas mon respect et en plus de cela, je suis sûr qu'il a ordonné à son fils Boromir de ne jamais parler de moi...**

 **\- Vous avez rencontré Boromir ?!**

Une fois oui, et il avait un peu apprécié l'aîné de Faramir. Même s'il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que son cadet souffrait beaucoup moralement à cause de l'Intendant.

 **\- Oui, une fois et je m'étais bien entendu avec lui, je suis triste qu'il soit mort.**

 **\- Moi aussi... Mais vous saviez que Elërinna et lui se disputaient souvent ? Boromir faisait souvent des commentaires qui ne plaisaient pas à Elë. Mais je crois qu'après la Moria, Boromir a arrêté de lui manquer de respect...**

 **\- Ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup alors,** répondit Aranwë. **De ce que je sais, Boromir n'était pas une personne spécialement méchante.**

 **\- Elërinna disait qu'il était misogyne.**

Aranwë pouffa de rire. Bizarrement, il n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer sa sœur, bien qu'il ne connaisse toujours pas sa véritable apparence, se prendre le bec avec le fils aîné de Denethor au sujet de la liberté des femmes. Il discuta encore quelques minutes avec le semi-homme avant de partir pour rejoindre son frère à la Maison de Guérison. C'est un Lenwë en train de faire usage de son don qu'il trouva. Comme la première fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'être captivé par la lueur bleutée s'échappant des mains de son frère. D'ailleurs la plupart des hommes qui étaient revenus blessés d'Osgiliath observaient également le Prodige d'Estë, subjugués. Se reprenant, il s'approcha de son frère qui était assisté de Trisha.

 **\- Je peux aider ?** demanda-t-il tout en souriant à son amie qui lui rendit son sourire.

 **\- Non, pas spécialement,** répondit Lenwë. **J'ai vu pire pour le moment au Gouffre de Helm. Et je verrais pire lors de la bataille à venir. Par contre, tu peux aider Trisha à donner des anti-douleurs à ceux qui n'ont pas eu besoin de mes soins pour le moment.**

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une étagère où il savait qu'il trouverait les petites fioles en verre contenant les anti-douleurs. Après s'être lavé les mains et se les être essuyées, Trisha le rejoignis et l'aida à distribuer les fioles.

Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes que Lenwë avait fini de soigner tout les soldats revenu d'Osgiliath quand un homme arriva dans la pièce, le visage sombre, ce qui alerta Aranwë qui discutait avec Trisha. Le cadet des Jackser se leva d'un bond, près à venir aider s'il s'agissait d'une attaque.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ? Une attaque ?**

 **\- Non... Le Seigneur Denethor a ordonné au Seigneur Faramir de reprendre Osgiliath !**

 **\- QUOI ?**

L'exclamation outrée et incrédule de l'adolescent résonna dans la Maison de Guérison. Sans plus de cérémonie, le rouge quitta le bâtiment et couru à travers les rues de la cité sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Beaucoup de personnes se tenaient de chaque côté des rues principales et de nombreuses fleurs jonchaient le sol. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, Aranwë arriva derrière la longue file que formaient les cavaliers. Sans plus attendre, il remonta la ligne, se faufilant malgré son gabarit différent d'avant entre les cheveux et les citoyens de Minas Tirith. Après ce qui lui sembla être un temps interminable, il arriva à l'avant. Au même moment où il trouva Faramir, Gandalf sortit de la foule.

 **\- Faramir ! Faramir !** s'écria le magicien. **Faramir votre père est devenu fou, ne sacrifiez pas votre vie sans réfléchir...**

 **\- Gandalf à raison !** s'exclama Aranwë à bout de souffle. **Ne retournez pas à Osgiliath, c'est peine perdue ! Quoiqu'il arrive, votre père continua d'agir comme il le fait !**

 **\- Comment prouver mon allégeance si ce n'est en cet instant ?** rétorqua l'homme sans stopper sa monture. **C'est la Cité des Hommes de Numénor, j'offrirais ma vie avec joie pour défendre sa beauté, sa mémoire, sa sagesse.**

 **\- Faramir, écoutez-nous, restez ici, le peuple de Minas Tirith a besoin de vous ! Vous êtes l'un des seuls à encore avoir l'esprit clair ! Ne faites pas cela pour faire plaisir à un homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine...**

 **\- Aranwë... j'ai été heureux de faire de toi mon écuyer et d'avoir pu t'aider le temps que tu retrouves ta famille mais maintenant, je te relève de tes fonctions envers moi. Tu peux aller où bon te semble avec ton frère. Allez retrouver votre frère et votre sœur tant qu'il en est encore temps...**

Les paroles du Gondoréen laissèrent l'adolescent aux cheveux de feu complètement sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Faramir, qui l'avait sauvé en Ithilien, le libère de son service de cette manière. Certes, au début, Aranwë avait été obligé d'accepter, car il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, mais maintenant il s'était attaché aux personnes qu'il connaissait dans la Cité. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que Faramir lui dise de fuir. Croyait-il vraiment que Lenwë et lui allaient faire ça ? Abandonner Minas Tirith alors que la bataille était imminente et que les armées du Rohan étaient normalement en route ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, Faramir le connaissait très, très mal. Le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas serra les poings et observa les cavaliers s'éloigner. Il tourna les talons et se remit à courir pour remonter jusqu'à la Maison de Guérison, refusant de voir la chevauchée des cavaliers jusqu'à Osgiliath.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ils chevauchèrent à travers les plaines du Rohan pendant une très grande partie de la journée. Très peu de paroles étaient échangées, en dehors de Théoden qui donnait parfois certains ordres à ses hommes. Devant elle, Elërinna vit Aldaron se repositionner une nouvelle fois sur sa selle, comme si le cuir était inconfortable. Ce qui devait certainement être le cas pour le postérieur du vert. Elle sursauta quand une main se glissa dans la sienne sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Comme ils se l'étaient dit, ils avaient tout le temps chevauché côte à côte, mais ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment adressé la parole pour le moment. Comprenant qu'il lui avait fait peur, Haldir lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et voulu retirer sa main, mais Elërinna secoua la tête puis resserra ses doigts en souriant au Galadhrim. À sa gauche, l'un des jumeaux parla en Elfique et au ton de sa voix, la jeune femme compris qu'il était très certainement en train de se moquer gentiment d'eux. Le haussement d'épaule et le sourire en coin du blond confirma ses soupçons. Explicitement, personne n'avait fait de commentaire sur leur soudaine proximité, mais l'argentée voyait très bien tous les regards furtifs qu'on leur lançait.

 **\- Quelle bande de curieux...** chuchota-t-elle, assez fort pour que seulement l'Elfe à côté d'elle l'entende. **Je me demandais... En quoi consiste le fait de courtiser exactement ?**

 **\- Vous... Tu ne sais pas ?** se reprit Haldir, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

 **\- Sur Terre, les gens ne se courtisent plus depuis longtemps, ils draguent, ils séduisent, ils proposent, mais ils ne courtisent plus,** expliqua Elërinna.

Les sourcils du Galadhrim se froncèrent, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec les manières de faire de son monde. Néanmoins, son froncement de sourcil disparu bien vite et tout en faisant attention pour ne pas chuter du cheval qu'on lui avait prêté, Haldir se pencha un peu vers elle tout en lui levant la main pour déposer un baiser sur sa peau vierge de toute marque déposée par les Valar. Ce geste, qui était pourtant tout à fait banal, rendit Elërinna complètement rouge.

 **\- Tu vas le découvrir Elërinna,** répondit énigmatiquement le blond en libérant sa main.

La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit puis se referma à plusieurs reprises, cette dernière ne sachant pas quoi dire. Son manque de réponse fit sourire moqueusement les jumeaux qui chevauchaient un peu plus loin derrière eux. Haldir lui fit un sourire tendre avant de rapporter son attention devant lui et donc de détourner les yeux. Elërinna serra fortement les rênes entre ses doigts et baissa les yeux vers sa main où la sensation des lèvres de l'immortel se trouvait encore.

 _ **\- Tu as chaud Gwendoline ?**_ demanda Aldaron qui faisait semblant d'être surpris, ayant parfaitement vu le geste de l'Elfe.

 _ **\- Oh, toi Cetelem, tu la fermes, tu veux que je te rappelle comment tu étais avec Anna avant que tu sortes avec elle ?**_ gronda la métamorphe.

 _ **\- Je n'étais pas aussi ridicule !**_

 _ **\- Mon pauvre... Tu n'as pas idée...**_

Aldaron marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui commençait déjà à repousser, ce qui fit sourire Elërinna. Son frère se moquait bien d'elle, alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne ferait pas la même chose. Soudainement, il apparut un peu plus loin de nombreuses tentes déjà montées avec à côté des hommes qui s'occupaient soit de regrouper les armes ou bien de s'occuper des chevaux. Ils se rapprochèrent rapidement puis firent ralentir leurs montures pour que ces dernières se mettent au trot et sur leur passage, les hommes annoncèrent les nombres de cavaliers étant venus à la demande de Théoden. Devant eux se dressait le flan de la montagne où un étroit passage qui montait était creusé pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre un endroit accessible de la montagne où d'autres tentes étaient installées. Un par un, ils montèrent par le passage et Elërinna fit tout son possible pour ne pas regarder du côté où la montagne n'était pas présente. Arrivée en haut, elle s'éloigna du bord du précipice et descendit d'Ainu. À peine eut-elle les pieds posés sur le sol qu'un homme déjà sur place avant leur arrivée lui prit les rênes de sa jument pour emmener cette dernière et la débarrasser de tout le cuir qu'elle avait sur le dos. De ses yeux orangés, Elërinna parcouru le campement du regard. D'un côté, cela la surprenait de voir des tentes pour dormir dehors, après tout, elle s'était bien habituée au fait de dormir à la belle et étoile. Encore un peu plus, et elle aurait pu se croire en camping dans le Sud de la France.

 _ **\- Tu crois que la mer est loin ?**_ demanda-t-elle pour rire à son frère qui descendait d'Heleg.

 _ **\- La mer, existe-t-elle seulement dans ce monde ?**_ rétorqua le vert qui regarda son étalon être emmené lui aussi.

 _ **\- Ah, bonne question, très bonne question. Mais de ce que je me souviens des cartes écrites en Elfique à Fondcombe, il y a bien une mer dans ce monde.**_

 _ **\- Bah au moins après tout ça, on pourra prendre des vacances à la plage.**_

L'idée d'une journée à la plage en Terre du Milieu fit tout simplement éclater de rire la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Mais avant tout, pour prendre des vacances, ils allaient devoir survivre à ce qu'ils allaient vivre. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la jeune femme tourna la tête pour ensuite sourire à Haldir avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux du plus grand qui du coup, libéra son épaule.

 **\- Seigneur Aldaron, on m'a chargé de vous montrer vos tentes,** déclara une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Medwin qui ne semblait pas du tout heureux d'être là. Aldaron fit un sourire poli au jeune Rohirrim, mais les sourcils blond d'Haldir se froncèrent tandis que les joues d'Elërinna se colorèrent à cause du gêne. Un peu tout le monde savait qu'elle n'avait pas répondu aux avances de Medwin et elle ne l'avait pas recroisé ce dernier depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisé dans les écuries et que Gimli était venu en aide à l'argentée.

 **\- Bien, tu viens, Elërinna**? demanda Aldaron en suivant le jeune homme.

 **\- Oui, j'arrive !** dit-elle en se tournant complètement vers Haldir. **On se voit plus tard alors... ?**

 **\- Oui, à plus tard.**

Pour elle, c'était encore un peu irréel. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment autorisée à s'imaginer avoir des sentiments partagés avec le Galadhrim et pourtant... Bien qu'elle n'y croit pas encore beaucoup, les faits étaient bien là. Haldir lui avait demandé s'il pouvait la courtiser, avec tout le sérieux des Elfes. Le blond lui relâcha la main et la laissa rejoindre Aldaron qui l'attendait un peu plus loin et qui commençait à s'impatientait.

Medwin les mena contre le flan de la montagne et ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux tentes montées l'une à côté de l'autre et où leurs chevaux étaient accrochés devant. Le jeune Rohirrim ne tarda pas et s'éclipsa sans plus attendre. Aldaron et Elërinna s'échangèrent un regard puis le plus âgé des deux haussa les épaules avant de pousser le pan en toile de la tente de gauche. L'argentée de son côté s'approcha d'Ainu, lui caressa l'encolure puis décrocha son sac accroché à sa selle qui était posée sur une planche en bois transversale. Dans son dos, sa jument à l'aide de ses lèvres attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux argentés qui dépassait de son chignon, ce qui fit à la fois soupirer et sourire la Prodige.

 **\- Pff... Ainu combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise que...**

Une brise de vent glacial souffla d'un seul coup et Elërinna eut la chair de poule, ce qui la fit frissonner. Non loin d'elle des chevaux hennirent et sa jument arrêta de tirer sur sa mèche de cheveux. Cela étonna la jeune femme qui se retourna pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Ainu avait complètement détourné son attention d'elle pour fixer un endroit de la montagne. Elërinna suivit le regard de l'équidé à la robe si particulière et se paralysa. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention en arrivant, mais au fond de leur campement se trouvait une grande fente faisant toute la hauteur de la montagne et assez large pour laisser passer deux personnes à cheval. L'atmosphère de cette partie-là était... Lugubre et lui donnait froid dans le dos. Un nouveau frisson lui remonta d'ailleurs l'échine.

 _ **\- Gwen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**_

La voix du vert la fit sursauter et elle en lâcha son sac qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Elërinna secoua la tête et recula d'un pas avant de récupérer ses affaires et de se précipiter vers son frère qui la regarda avec surprise.

 _ **\- Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es toute pâle,**_ demanda Aldaron.

 _ **\- C'est cet endroit là-bas, ça fait flipper, tu ne trouves pas ?**_

Aldaron braqua son regard orange foncé vers l'endroit qu'indiquait sa petite sœur et il haussa l'un de ses sourcils verts. C'est vrai que le passage qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne ne semblait pas accueillant, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi sa cadette avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

 _ **\- C'est un peu flippant, mais bon, après tout ce qu'on a vu depuis notre arrivée ici...**_

 _ **\- Oui... Tu dois avoir raison...**_ concéda l'argentée.

Le vert lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de retourner dans sa tente. Elërinna coula un dernier regard vers le passage dans la montagne avant de s'engouffrer dans l'endroit où elle allait dormir cette nuit. La tente n'était pas particulièrement grande, mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Au centre, se trouvait un très fin matelas avec plusieurs couches de couvertures et de fourrures ainsi qu'un oreiller de plumes. Il y avait également un petit paravent assez large pour la cacher et aussi une petite table basse avec un pichet en métal et un verre. La jeune femme déposa son sac dans un coin de la pièce puis elle s'installa en tailleur sur son lit de fortune avant de s'allonger et de souffler. Elle résuma la situation dans sa tête tout en restant figée dans ses couvertures. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Rohan, ils s'étaient battus au Gouffre de Helm, ils avaient en partie retrouvé Lenwë ainsi que Merry et Pippin. Lenwë lui avait fait prendre conscience des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Haldir. À cause du Palantir et de la guerre s'approchant Gandalf, Pippin et Lenwë avaient dû partir pour Minas Tirith. Ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles de Frodon et Sam. Elle avait accepté qu'Haldir la courtise et maintenant, ils attendaient que toutes les troupes du Rohan soient réunies pour partir venir en aide au Gondor. Un nouveau soupir échappa à l'argentée. Et en plus de tout ça, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Jonathan et ils avaient découvert grâce à la traîtrise d'un magicien que les premiers Prodiges étaient leurs parents qui n'avaient pas pu s'entendre, ni supporter d'être séparé d'eux en plus de ne pas pouvoir combattre Morgoth.

 **\- Elërinna ? J'ai fait du thé, tu en veux ?** demanda la voix de Merry à l'extérieur.

En entendant la voix de son ami, Elërinna se redressa et se leva pour lui ouvrir et lui donner accès à la tente. Elle ne savait pas où Merry avait bien pu trouver du thé et comment il avait fait pour en faire en aussi peu de temps, mais elle n'allait pas dire non à une bonne tasse de thé avec l'un de ses amis. Cela faisait longtemps en plus.

 **\- Bien sûr que j'en veux Merry ! Rentre !**

 **\- Autant d'entrain pour seulement du thé...** fit remarquer en souriant le Hobbit qui entra avec un plateau dans les mains.

 **\- Le thé, c'est bon j'ai toujours aimé ça, mais c'est encore meilleur quand on le partage avec un ami,** répondit doucement Elërinna en prenant le plateau des mains de son ami pour le poser sur la petite table basse.

Ils s'installèrent en tailleur à même le sol, après tout, ils n'étaient plus vraiment à ça près et Merry versa le thé dans les petites tasses qu'il avait réussi à trouver. Elërinna prit la tasse qui était la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa. Le goût du thé lui avait un peu manqué. Elle observa Merry fait la même chose qu'elle et cela la fit un peu rire.

 **\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?**

 **\- Parce que je me disais que le thé m'avait manqué, pourtant, j'en buvais pas autant avant de me réveiller chez Frodon,** expliqua rapidement la jeune femme.

 **\- Dis...** commença le Hobbit aux cheveux châtains en fronçant les sourcils, le regard douloureux. **Tu crois qu'on va réussir ? Que Frodon et Sam vont réussir et que nous allons les revoir ? Que nous allons retrouver aussi Gandalf, Pippin, Lenwë et ton autre frère à Minas Tirith ?**

L'argentée ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma. Voir autant de crainte et de douleur dans les yeux de Merry, qui était pourtant l'une des personnes les plus joyeuses qu'elle connaissait, fit mal à Elërinna. Elle déposa sa tasse sur la table et la contourna pour prendre son ami dans ses bras. Surpris, le plus petit eut juste le temps de déposer à son tour sa tasse avant de se retrouver emprisonné dans l'étreinte protectrice et rassurante de la Prodige.

 **\- Franchement Merry, j'en sais rien,** chuchota-t-elle avant de relâcher un peu son ami. **Je ne sais pas si nous allons réussir, je ne sais pas si Frodon et Sam vont réussir, je ne sais pas non plus si nous allons retrouver Gandalf, Pippin, Lenwë et Aranwë... Mais j'ai l'espoir et l'espoir fait vivre. On a survécu à pas mal de truc ! Les Cavaliers dans la Comté, Frodon qui survit à l'aide des Elfes à la lame de Morgul, on s'est pas perdu au sommet de Caradhras et on est sortis de la Moria. On a vécu des moments durs aussi, quand Gandalf est tombé, quand Boromir est mort, quand vous avez été kidnappés Pippin et toi puis que nous avons dû laisser partir Frodon et Sam, quand on a cru que vous étiez mort, quand on a cru qu'Aragorn était mort et la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, mais... On s'est toujours relevés et on a recommencé à avancer. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne survivrait pas à ce que nous attends ! Le destin serait affreusement cruel de nous faire un coup comme ça après tout ce qu'on a fait !**

 **\- Mais... Le destin a déjà été cruel envers ta famille, il peut très bien l'être à nouveau...**

 **\- Tu sais, normalement, dans mon monde le destin n'existe pas vraiment, c'est un concept abstrait, chacun devient ce qu'il veut devenir. Les seules choses qui peuvent entraver la vie, ce sont notre volonté, les accidents grave et la mort.**

Merry la regarda avec surprise mais Elërinna lui offrit juste un sourire qui se voulu rassurant. C'est vrai qu'ils n'en n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé et donc que personne ici ne savait que le destin à proprement parlé sur la planète Terre n'existait pas. Sa famille avait un destin, mais qui était écris dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur.

 **\- Au lieu de parler de sujets déprimants, tu ne veux pas discuter de choses plus joyeuses en buvant ce thé ?** proposa la jeune femme.

 **\- Moi, j'ai un sujet pas dépriment du tout, c'est au sujet d'une amie qui est tombée amoureuse d'un Elfe et en plus de tout, c'est réciproque...**

 **\- Ahah, très drôle Merry...**

Le jeune Hobbit pouffa de rire et les joues d'Elërinna se tintèrent de rouge une nouvelle fois, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son ami ne dise quelque chose de ce genre. Un sourire étira tout de même les lèvres de l'argentée et ils continuèrent de discuter de choses et d'autres autour de leur tasse de thé.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

La nuit tomba rapidement et les deux Jackser se retrouvèrent assis autour d'un feu, seulement tous les deux, des Rohirrims avec Éomer se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux et discutaient entre eux. Elërinna s'emmitoufla dans sa cape tout en déposant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Aldaron qui la laissa faire sans rien dire, se contentant de fixer les flammes du feu devant lui. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ils étaient fatigués, mais n'arrivaient pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée à cause de leur appréhension. Aldaron leva les yeux et observa les étoiles, avant de sourire et de donner un coup dans le bras de sa sœur.

 **\- Regarde, on dirait la Grande Ourse,** lui dit-il.

Elërinna leva à son tour les yeux et regarda l'endroit que son frère lui indiquait dans le ciel de la Terre du Milieu. Grâce à Haldir, elle savait qu'aucune constellation de ce monde n'était semblable à celle de la Terre. Cependant, Aldaron n'avait pas totalement tord, la forme que les étoiles formaient dans le ciel aurait pu être celle de la Grande Ourse. Néanmoins, ici, ce n'était pas son nom.

 **\- Cette constellation se nomme, Valacrica,** dit Elërinna avant de se mettre à chercher d'autres constellations qu'Haldir lui avait montré. **Là-bas,** continua-t-elle, **c'est Menelmacar. Là, c'est Remirrath. L'étoile là-bas, c'est Eärendil...**

Le son se coupa soudainement pour la jeune femme et les étoiles s'effacèrent pour laisser place à des pages noircies par des caractères imprimés écris en français. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre désormais que le froissement du papier des pages se tournant et elle s'entendait marmonner également. Sa voix était étouffée, mais Elërinna devinait sans mal qu'à cet instant elle était en colère, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer. Tout à coup, on lui secoua l'épaule et les étoiles réapparurent ainsi que tout les bruits du campement.

 **\- Eh bien, tu étais partie loin, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?** demanda le vert.

 **\- Comment tu sais que j'ai « vu » quelque chose ?**

 **\- Le regard vide, tu me répondais pas que je t'ai demandé comment tu connaissais tous ces noms, donc tu étais en train de voir quelque chose.**

 **\- Ça fais sens,** reconnu Elërinna qui se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. **J'ai rien vu de bien spécial, juste un livre que je tenais dans mes mains et je marmonnais aussi, mais je n'entendais pas bien. Par contre, je sais que j'avais l'air assez énervée.**

 **\- C'est rare que tu sois énervée quand tu lis, sauf quand le personnage fait vraiment quelque chose de dégueulasse... Mais après comment savoir quel livre c'était ? Tu n'as rien vu de spécial ?**

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Non, en dehors du fait que c'était un livre écrit en français qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle n'avait rien vu d'autre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire un seul mot non plus. Aldaron lâcha un soupir, il voudrait vraiment que sa cadette retrouve ses souvenirs et ses connaissances culturelles sur ce monde. Au moins, ils n'auraient plus à se demander s'ils allaient tous survivre ou non. Soudainement, Merry sortit de l'une des tentes non loin d'eux, il tenait dans ses mains une courte épée qu'il s'amusait à faire virevolter et il était aussi habillé avec une petite armure à sa taille semblable à celle des Rohirrims. Il fut rapidement suivi par Éowyn qui sortit à son tour de la tente. En voyant son ami, Elërinna se redressa en souriant.

 **\- Haaaan, Merry tu as trop la classe !** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- Merci Elërinna !**

 **\- À la forge, allez,** pressa gentiment la nièce du Roi.

 **\- Vous ne devriez pas l'encourager...** déclara Éomer qui était assis juste à côté.

 **\- Oh non... Pas vous aussi...** souffla Elërinna avec déception.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le neveu de Théoden, mais elle avait espéré qu'il ne soit pas aussi condescendant puisqu'il n'avait encore fait aucune remarque sur elle. Ou alors il n'en avait peut-être pas fait, car il doutait qu'elle vienne se battre à Minas Tirith. Mais dans tous les cas elle était déçue qu'il fasse un commentaire au sujet de Merry.

 **\- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas douter de lui,** rétorqua la Dame du Rohan.

 **\- Je ne doute pas de son courage, mais de la portée de son bras,** répondit son frère, ce qui fit rire le Rohirrim à côté de lui.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que Merry devrait rester à l'arrière ? Il a autant de raison d'aller à la guerre que vous. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se battre pour ceux qu'il aime ?** dit la jeune femme blonde avant de se détourner.

 **\- Tu en sais aussi peu sur la guerre que ce Hobbit,** contesta Éomer en se levant pour faire face à sa sœur. **Quand la peur prendra ses tripes, oui la peur, quand le sang, les cris, l'horreur de la bataille feront fureur. Crois-tu qu'il restera et qu'il se battra ? Non, il s'enfuira et il aura bien raison,** termina l'homme face au manque de réponse de sa cadette.

Agacée par les propos d'Éomer, Elërinna se leva lentement et marcha jusqu'à se retrouver dans le dos du Rohirrim. Elle croisa les bras et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Derrière eux, Aldaron eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-désolé pour le Capitaine de la Marche. Il était l'un des seuls qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les amis de la jeune femme.

 **\- Qu'en savez-vous ?** dit calmement l'argentée. **Je voyage avec Merriadoc depuis notre départ de la Comté, il a bravé des dangers qu'il n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer alors ne le jugez pas car il est de petite taille. Il ne se sauvera pas comme vous le pensez. Il est d'une incroyable bravoure et n'hésitera pas à rester dans la bataille si cela peut aider à sauver les gens qu'il aime. Croyez-vous qu'il faut seulement être un homme de haute stature pour pouvoir se battre ? Laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous trompez ! Dès lors que l'on veut faire quelque chose, que se soit pour venir en aide ou bien par devoir, le temps qu'on le veut, on peut le faire. Que l'on soit un Hobbit, une femme, un homme, un Nain ou un Elfe.**

À la fin de sa tirade, quand elle reprit sa respiration, Elërinna se rendit compte qu'autour d'eux, un grand silence était tombé et qu'Éomer et Éowyn la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Toujours assis à sa place, Aldaron continua de sourire avant de se rendre compte de la présence Elladan, Elrohir et Haldir qui semblaient tous les trois surpris des paroles de la métamorphe.

 **\- Tout ça pour dire qu'il faudrait peut-être que les Hommes de ce monde arrêtent de se croire supérieurs et tout-puissants,** termina-t-elle.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de tenir ce genre de propos ?** demanda moqueusement Éomer.

 **\- Mon statut de femme libre qui ne répond à aucune règle sexiste de votre monde au manières arriérées.**

 **\- En gros, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, au moment où elle veut, quand elle veut et ou elle veut,** expliqua Aldaron, ce qui fit rire la Dame du Rohan dans le dos de son frère.

Le Capitaine de la Marche se crispa, mécontent, mais préféra ne rien ajouter de plus et il repartit s'asseoir autour du feu. Elërinna offrit un clin d'œil à Éowyn avant de faire volte-face pour rejoindre son frère et les trois Elfes. Haldir lui tendit la main et elle n'hésita pas à la prendre dans la sienne en souriant, fière d'avoir rabattu le caquet au Rohirrim.


	32. Chapitre 31 - Nouvelle séparation

**Yuko Blue :** Ahah, alors désolée pour celui là qui sort tard !

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !

Denethor est un personnage horrible ! Il est pire qu'abruti, je dirais même que c'est légal d'Ombrage dans HP mais dans le Seigneur des Anneaux !

Elërinna va devenir une tomate ambulante à ce rythme-là. x)

L'idée du camping au Harvres Gris est pas mal du tout mais oui, comme tu dis, il y a déjà plusieurs batailles à remporter. x)

Avec une petite boîte ? Mais non ! Avec une grosse boîte de cookie, comme ça tout le monde est content et Sauron reviens vraiment du côté des gentils. XD

On l'aime bien Eomer, mais bon voilà, parfois ça passe pas.

Alors non pas vraiment, et ce n'est pas non plus un spoil donc je peux me permettre de te dire qu'elle livre elle a vu. Lors du moment de sa vision, elle lisait le Silmarillon ( livre que j'ai pris le temps de lire en Janvier lors de ma convalescence ) et comme Elërinna c'est un peu moi dans le fond, j'ai décidé d'ajouter cette vision car un moment du livre m'a profondément marqué et j'ai trouvé l'attitude des personnages horribles. Et le nom Eärendil est nom d'un des personnages. Si tu as lu le Simarillon tu me comprendras peut-être mais je n'ai pas envie de spoil le livre en parlant trop. x) (Les réponses arrivent dans le chapitre que je rédige en se moment d'ailleurs ! )

C'est exactement ça en plus ! XD

Je suis une stresser de la vie moi tu sais, un rien me fais devenir stresser même si généralement tout va bien après. x)

Merci pour ta review ! ^^

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 31.**_

 _ **Nouvelle séparation.**_

Ils se retrouvèrent assis à même l'herbe, près du bord de la falaise à observer les étoiles et aussi le campement en contre bas. Aldaron et Elërinna avaient conscience qu'ils devraient aller prendre du repos, tout comme Merry et Aragorn, mais ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à trouver le sommeil. L'idée de devoir se battre bientôt leur nouait quand même un peu l'estomac. L'argentée soupira très doucement, tellement doucement que seul Haldir qui se trouvait à côté d'elle l'entendit. Il la regarda et haussa les sourcils dans une question silencieuse auquel Elërinna répondit juste par un haussement d'épaule et en posant avec une petite hésitation sa tempe contre l'épaule du plus âgé qui, tout d'abord surpris, la laissa faire. Pour une fois, au lieu de lancer un regard mauvais au Galadhrim, Aldaron l'ignora totalement, ce qui fit doucement sourire la jeune femme. Ils avançaient, au moins un petit peu. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et ils profitèrent du semblant du silence qui avait envahi le campement, qu'il soit en contrebas où sur le promontoire. Doucement, Elërinna ferma les paupières et se contenta d'écouter son frère qui s'était mit à discuter avec les Elfes du lembas, le pain l'elfique, aussi bourratif qu'une raclette ou une choucroute, mais qui fais beaucoup moins grossir. Visiblement, l'efficacité de cette nourriture dont seuls les immortels avaient le secret intrigué beaucoup le vert.

 **\- Et du coup, vous savez en faire vous trois ?** demanda le Prodige de Yavanna.

 **\- Non, la recette est tenue secrète par les « servantes de Yavanna » qui s'occupe de leur confection. Elles le donnent ensuite à Dame Galadriel ou Dame Arwen, qui le distribue,** expliqua Haldir.

 **\- Un jour, on fera une raclette, vous serais surpris...** dit Elërinna en gardant les yeux fermés.

Aldaron pouffa de rire en imaginant toute leur Communauté ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes réunis autour d'une raclette. Cependant, ils allaient devoir trouver un autre moyen pour faire fondre le fromage qu'un appareil à raclette. Ils auraient de toute façon du mal à en trouvait un dans ce monde où l'électricité n'existait même pas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- C'est, cher Elladan, un plat extrêmement bourratif qui te fait prendre plusieurs kilos,** répondit en souriant malicieusement l'argentée en se redressant. **Tu fais cuire des patates à l'eau, tu prépares de la charcuterie et ensuite, tu fais fondre du fromage que tu fais couler sur tes pommes de terre. C'est délicieux.**

 **\- Délicieux sauf pour la ligne,** commenta le vert.

Ils discutèrent de plusieurs plats, qu'ils viennent de la Terre du Milieu ou bien encore de la Terre. Une main passa soudainement dans les cheveux argent d'Elërinna et cette dernière, au lieu de se dégager ne bougea pas d'un poil, reconnaissant la main qui lui caresser les cheveux.

 **\- Père ?** s'élevèrent soudainement les voix surprises des jumeaux.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit où les deux Demi-Elfes s'étaient tournés pour voir un cavalier émerger du chemin en pente menant à cette partie du campement. Malgré que la personne montant un cheval blanc soit à moitié encapuchonnée, ils reconnurent le Seigneur Elrond. Surpris, ils se relevèrent pour pouvoir saluer correctement le Seigneur de Fondcombe. Elërinna et Aldaron regardèrent le Semi-Elfe avec un mélange de surprise et d'incrédulité. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à revoir Elrond aussi loin de la Cité-refuge et puis surtout, ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait au moins dix ans qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. À force de voyager dans la nature sans aucun calendrier, ils avaient complètement perdu la notion du temps. La dernière fois qu'Elërinna avait demandé la date à Aragorn, ils étaient en février, mais maintenant, le temps avait du bien passer depuis.

 **\- Père,** repris Elrohir en arrivant à la hauteur de l'Elfe. **Que venez-vous faire si loin de notre Cité ?**

 **\- Il me faut m'entretenir avec le Roi Théoden et Aragorn,** répondit gravement le Seigneur Elrond.

 **\- Le Roi est dans sa tente et Aragorn est en train de dormir à cette heure-ci,** informa Aldaron.

 **\- Nous allons aller les prévenir,** annonça Haldir.

Les jumeaux et le Galadhrim partir sans attendre en direction des tentes du Roi et de l'héritier d'Isildur. Les Jackser se retrouvèrent alors tous seuls avec le Demi-Elfe.

 **\- Je vais m'occuper de votre cheval Seigneur Elrond.**

 **\- Merci Elërinna, vous semblez être tout les deux moins perdus qu'à votre départ de Fondcombe,** fit-il remarquer.

 **\- Le voyage a été mouvementé, on s'est adapté,** répondit le Prodige de Yavanna.

 **\- Je vois cela, avez-vous retrouvés vos frères ?**

 **\- Lenwë oui, il est parti à Minas Tirith avec Gandalf et Pippin, nous avons bon espoir qu'il retrouve Aranwë,** expliqua Elërinna avant de prendre la bride du cheval blanc. **Aldaron, amène le Seigneur Elrond au Roi, tu veux bien ?**

Le vert hocha positivement la tête et fit signe à l'Elfe de le suivre. Elërinna de son côté, emmena le cheval près d'un abreuvoir puis elle lui donna de quoi manger. Au même moment, elle vit sortir de sa tente Aragorn qui venait d'être réveillé par Haldir. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'approcha d'elle en la voyant dans son coin avec l'équidé. Elërinna lui offrit un sourire puis se frotta la main contre le tissu de son pantalon pour enlever un peu l'odeur de cheval. L'animal avait transpiré et ce n'était pas dès plus agréable.

 **\- Vous ne devriez pas aller vous reposer ?**

 **\- Et moi, je vois que le tutoiement va être difficile,** fit remarquer la jeune femme avant de rire en voyant que le blond ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait vouvoyé. **Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre que cela peut-être bizarre de me tutoyer.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas que c'est étrange,** répondit Haldir. **Il me faut juste m'habituer.**

 **\- Je comprends, dans mon monde, c'est naturel de tutoyer quelqu'un avec qui on est proche, ce n'est pas le cas ici.**

 **\- Je propose que vous me tutoyiez et que moi je vous vouvoies en attendant ?**

Elërinna observa l'immortel pour qui elle avait des sentiments. Il lui souriait gentiment, attendant sa réponse. Est-ce que le fait qu'il la vouvoie encore un peu la gênait vraiment ? Non, ce n'était absolument pas gênant pour elle le temps que ça ne durait pas cent ans. Quoique déjà, il faudrait qu'elle vive jusqu'à cent ans.

 **\- Très bien, si cela te convient.**

Haldir eut un sourire et lui embrassa le dos de sa main, ce qui fit rougir Elërinna. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'y habitue maintenant, le Galadhrim la courtisait et cela passer forcément par quelques rapprochements physique comme ceci.

Une fois que le Seigneur Elrond fut à l'intérieur de la grande tente réservée au Roi du Rohan, Aldaron rebroussa chemin et tomba sur Aragorn qui semblait se demander ce qu'on lui voulait. Le rôdeur le salua et Aldaron fit de même tout en ayant un sourire d'excuse pour ce réveil en pleine nuit alors que normalement, ils devraient tous être en train de se reposer. Tranquillement, l'aîné des Jackser se dirigea vers sa tente et celle de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière y était déjà d'ailleurs, assise en tailleur à l'entrée et les yeux fermés. Elle ne dormait pas, il la connaissait bien et savait que quand elle faisait cela, c'est qu'elle était en train de réfléchir.

 **\- Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de dormir un peu ?**

Toujours en gardant les yeux fermés, Elërinna secoua négativement la tête. Aldaron l'observa quelques secondes avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Il comprenait le fait qu'elle ai du mal à se reposer et donc trouver le sommeil. Avec un soupir de lassitude, car pour sa part, il commençait vraiment à ressentir la fatigue, il rentra dans sa tente pour préparer son lit. Une fois qu'elle eut senti que son frère était rentré, Elërinna rouvrit les yeux pour se passer une main dans les cheveux et se mettre à fixer la faille qui formait un passage dans la montagne. Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos et elle eut des sueurs froides, parfaitement désagréables.

 **\- Cela n'inspire pas confiance n'est-ce pas ?**

La voix de Gimli fit sursauter la jeune femme qui détourna les yeux pour voir que Legolas et Gimli se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. En voyant ses amis avec qui elle voyageait depuis Fondcombe, Elërinna se releva en leur souriant faiblement.

 **\- C'est vrai que cette faille est assez inquiétante, mais au bout d'un moment, on s'habitue aux choses inquiétantes,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules de manière désabusée.

 **\- Nous verrons bien, à mon avis, nous pourrions nous rendre dans cet endroit,** déclara sérieusement le Prince Sylvain.

 **\- Vous êtes sérieux ?** demanda Gimli.

 **\- Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas venu de Fondcombe pour rien,** répondit simplement le blond. **Il sait ce qu'il se trouve dans la montagne...**

En entendant Legolas dire cela, les sourcils argentés d'Elërinna se froncèrent d'appréhension. Ne sachant pas de quoi l'immortel originaire de la Forêt Noire parlait. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir leur Communauté déjà réduite pour le moment se séparer encore une fois. Aldaron ressortit à ce moment-là, les ayant entendu discuter. Sa petite sœur l'entendit et lui lança un regard très significatif et qu'il comprit parfaitement.

 **\- Nous verrons bien quand Aragorn aura terminé de s'entretenir avec le Seigneur Elrond,** dit-il en déposant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de sa cadette. **Dans ton les cas, si Aragorn devait partir pour une raison X ou Y à l'intérieur de cette montagne, je voudrais que tu l'accompagnes.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? !** s'exclama Elërinna qui s'écarta vivement de son frère.

 **\- Quoiqu'il y ait dans cette montagne, cela sera toujours moins dangereux que ce qui nous attendant à Minas Tirith.**

La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa fronça sévèrement les sourcils tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi se rendre dans cette montagne complètement flippante et qui semblait inquiéter tout le monde ici en plus de Legolas, qui était pourtant l'une des personnes les plus courageuses qu'elle connaisse personnellement, serait moins dangereux que d'aller se battre à Minas Tirith.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas totalement tord, ni totalement raison Aldaron,** dit l'immortel de leur Communauté. **Que se soit ici ou au Gondor, le danger sera le même.**

 **\- Peut-être, mais je préférerais clairement que tu sois avec Aragorn qu'au milieu d'un champ de bataille Elërinna,** déclara Aldaron.

 **\- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi je devrais être tenue à l'écart moi ? Parce que je suis une femme ?** gronda la jeune femme, vexée.

 **\- Non... Bien sûr que non, tu as très bien montré que tu étais capable de te battre au Gouffre de Helm,** soupira le plus grand avant de reprendre en français. **_Je voudrais juste que tu sois le plus loin possible de la bataille pendant un temps, juste pour m'assurais que ma petite sœur survive le plus longtemps possible._**

Le frère et la sœur se fixèrent quelques minutes dans les yeux. Elërinna ne voyait rien dans l'expression et dans les yeux de son grand-frère qui voulait dire qu'il faisait juste cela, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle combatte, comme ils l'avaient fait au Gouffre de Helm. Il y avait juste de l'inquiétude dans les yeux oranges foncés d'Aldaron et aussi un peu de résignation. Elërinna se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tout en réfléchissant. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de ne pas participer à cette future bataille, mais son frère était vraiment inquiet et il était même pas sûr qu'Aragorn allait devoir partir, c'était seulement une hypothèse soulevée par Legolas. La jeune femme soupira longuement, elle n'avait pas non plus spécialement envie de laisser ses amis tout seul, ni même Haldir.

 _ **\- Gwendoline, s'il te plaît... Si Aragorn doit partir, ne serait-ce que pour aller chercher de l'aide, va avec lui,**_ supplia presque le vert.

 **\- Bon très bien !** s'exclama l'argentée. **J'irais avec, mais après, tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais me demander de m'éloigner et tu m'embêteras aussi plus jamais avec Haldir, compris ?**

 **\- Compris, merci.**

Aldaron la serra contre lui, ce qui figea quelques secondes Elërinna qui se résigna à rendre son étreinte à son frère tout en levant les yeux au ciel après qu'il l'ai relâché.

 **\- Vous aussi vous irez avec lui, je suppose ?** demanda le vert à l'adresse du Nain et de l'Elfe.

Ces derniers hochèrent positivement la tête. Aldaron eut un sourire et hocha à son tour la tête. Au moins, si Aragorn partait vraiment, et si c'était pour chercher de l'aide, ils avaient plus de chance d'en trouvait à quatre.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir le rôdeur sortir de la tente de Théoden. Aragorn ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à préparer Harod pour son futur départ. Le temps que leur ami prépare son cheval, Elërinna se retrouva face à Elladan, Elrohir et Haldir, la bride d'Ainu dans sa main avec sa jument à côté d'elle. La jeune femme regarda les trois Elfes en ayant une boule dans l'estomac. Elle les appréciait tellement et elle aimait Haldir, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se le cachait. Alors les quitter à nouveau ne lui plaisait pas trop. Sans parler du fait qu'elle devait alors laisser Aldaron et Merry tout seuls. Son frère avait vraiment trop peur pour elle et comme elle ne voulait pas l'inquiétait tout le temps, elle avait accepté le fait de partir avec Aragorn si ce dernier partait.

 **\- Votre frère a eu raison de vous convaincre Elërinna,** approuva Haldir.

 **\- Ne dis-tu pas cela, car tu as peur pour moi Haldir ? Comment penses-tu que je me sens ? Je vais devoir vous laisser sans garantie de vous revoir tous.**

 **\- Chère Elërinna, tu sais très bien que nous allons nous battre et que cela ne sera pas sans risque,** répondit Elladan.

 **\- Je sais, mais... Faite attention quand même...**

Elladan et Elrohir hochèrent doucement la tête avant de s'entre-regarder et de sourire. Cela fit froncer les sourcils d'Elërinna qui commençait tout de même à bien connaître ses deux amis immortels.

 **\- Nous allons vous laisser, on se reverra à ton retour à Minas Tirith Elërinna,** annonça Elrohir avec un sourire.

L'argentée voulu leur sourire également, mais l'inquiétude lui nouait beaucoup trop l'estomac pour qu'elle puisse le faire. Elle se contenta de les regarder s'éloigner en direction de leur tente. Une fois les jumeaux hors de vue, la jeune femme se tourna vers l'Elfe qui avait volé son cœur.

 **\- Crois-moi bien Haldir, que si Aldaron ne m'avait pas quasiment supplié de me joindre à Aragorn, je serais restée ici,** dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

 **\- Je vous crois Elërinna, mais Aldaron a bien fait.**

 **\- Peut-être être, ou peut-être pas, seul l'avenir nous le dira.**

 **\- Si je dois faire attention et les jumeaux aussi, vous aussi alors,** dit le Galadhrim avec un froncement de sourcil.

Elërinna leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle allait faire exprès de se mettre dans une situation trop dangereuse. Quoique s'il y avait du danger, pour aider, elle en serait parfaitement capable. Il y eu un léger silence avant qu'Haldir la prenne dans ses bras en déposant son menton sur son crâne. Sans hésiter, la jeune femme referma ses bras autour de la taille du blond en collant sa joue contre son torse. Elle profita de l'étreinte avant de s'écartait et de se saisir de sa broche en forme d'étoile à quatorze branches incrusté de pierres précieuses.

 **\- Je te la confis, comme ça au moins tu te souviendras que tu dois faire attention,** expliqua la Prodige en lui mettant la broche dans la paume de la main avant de la refermer dessus.

 **\- J'en prendrais soin alors,** répondit Haldir juste avant de se penchait pour effleurer les lèvres de la jeune femme des siennes.

Alors qu'un sourire en coin étirait les lèvres charnues du plus grand, les joues d'Elërinna devinrent carmin, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il fasse cela. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et elle fixa les lèvres du plus grand avant d'être ramené à la réalité par un raclement de gorge.

 **\- Elërinna nous, vous attendons, Aragorn à bientôt fini de préparer son cheval,** fit la voix de Gimli.

 **\- Hum, eh bah, j'arrive, Haldir, tu voudras bien dire à Merry que je m'excuse de ne pas lui dire au revoir ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr, je lui dirais.**

Elërinna le remercia d'un signe de la tête et d'un demi-sourire avant de suivre Gimli avec Ainu. Ils rejoignirent Legolas qui était avec Hasufeld et Aldaron. Le vert eut un sourire en la voyant arriver.

 _ **\- Bon, toi,**_ déclara-t-elle en appuyant son index sur le torse de son frère. _**Tu ne fais pas le con et surtout, tu fais attention, quand je reviens, je veux te voir en pleine forme compris ?**_

 _ **\- Bien entendu, pour qui tu me prends ?**_ demanda le Prodige de Yavanna, faussement outré.

 _ **\- Pour mon frère.**_

Aldaron haussa les épaules, mais il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, soulagé au fond de lui qu'Aragorn doivent bien s'éloigner de la bataille à venir pour faire quelque chose.

Attendre que le rôdeur termine de regrouper ses affaires ne fut pas long. Mais en attendant qu'il passe devant eux, Gimli s'installa contre une tente pendant que Legolas, Elërinna et Aldaron vérifier une dernière fois les harnachements d'Hasufeld et Ainu après que l'argentée ai été récupéré ses armes.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se trouve exactement dans cette montagne ?** questionna la jeune femme.

 **\- Vous allez le découvrir bien assez tôt Elërinna si c'est ce que je crois,** répondit énigmatiquement le Prince Sylvain.

Elërinna lâcha un grognement désabusé, mais préféra ne pas tenter d'arracher une réponse au blond qui lui lança un sourire amusé. La jeune femme vérifia une nouvelle la sangle entourant le ventre de sa jument tout en repensant à ce qu'Haldir venait de faire. Il avait effleuré ses lèvres avec ses propres lèvres. Les joues et l'estomac de l'argentée s'enflammèrent. Cet Elfe allait la rendre complètement folle à se rythme-là...

 **\- Où comptez-vous donc aller ?** demanda soudainement Gimli de l'autre côté de la tente.

 **\- Non, pas cette fois,** coupa la voix d'Aragorn. **Cette fois, vous restez Gimli.**

Legolas et Elërinna se sourire avant de rejoindre leurs deux amis avec les chevaux qui suivirent docilement.

 **\- Ignorez-vous tout de l'opiniâtreté des Nains ?** fit le blond en arrivant à la hauteur du rôdeur.

 **\- Il va falloir l'accepter, nous venons avec vous l'ami,** dit le Nain en se levant.

 **\- Même vous Elërinna ?**

 **\- Mon frère m'a supplié de venir avec vous et puis voyons Aragorn, je vais ai bien suivit à Bree sans savoir exactement où vous nous emmeniez, je peux bien le refaire une nouvelle fois,** déclara l'argentée. **Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas confiance en vous cette fois-ci.**

Aragorn baissa la tête en souriant, visiblement amusé par leur entêtement. Avant qu'ils ne montent sur leurs chevaux, Elërinna s'approcha de son frère qui les observaient quelques mètres plus loin. Le vert eut un demi-sourire en la voyant venir vers lui.

 _ **\- Un petit câlin d'au revoir ?**_ proposa l'aîné en ouvrant ses bras.

 _ **\- Qui dirait non ?**_ se moqua l'argentée.

Le vert pouffa de rire avant de l'attirait contre lui pour un câlin fraternel auquel la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa n'hésita pas à répondre en étreignant son grand-frère. Elle ne savait pas quand elle allait le revoir et c'était bien la toute première fois depuis Fondcombe qu'ils étaient séparés de la sorte.

 _ **\- D'un côté vu l'ambiance de l'endroit, c'est mieux que se soit moi qui y aille,**_ fit remarquer Elërinna.

 _ **\- Mais oui, aller monte sur Ainu va.**_

Aldaron la laissa mettre un pied dans l'étrier de la selle pour se hissait sur le dos de sa jument sans aucune difficulté. Devant elle, Legolas aida Gimli à monter sur Hasufeld avant de monter à son tour en même temps qu'Aragorn qui montait sur Harod. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les quatre installés sur leur monture, ils se mirent en route en direction de l'entrée de la faille. Ils passèrent entre les tentes et arrivèrent au milieu des Rohirrims encore debout à cette heure tardive. Du coin de l'œil la seule fille du quatuor aperçu Elladan, Elrohir et Haldir, ainsi qu'Aldaron qui les avaient rejoins discrètement. Tout en ignorant les murmures parfois indignés des hommes du Rohan qui croyait qu'Aragorn les abandonnait, Elërinna fit un signe de tête à ses amis, Haldir et son frère, qui le lui rendirent, avec qu'ils ne s'enfoncent dans la faille séparant la montagne en deux. Aldaron observa le visage tendu sa petite sœur disparaître dans les profondeurs de la montagne, convaincu qu'il l'avait supplié de faire le meilleur choix. Même si la montagne n'avait pas l'air accueillante, elle l'était toujours plus qu'un futur champ de bataille. Tout du moins, il l'espérait vraiment.

 **\- Vous êtes inquiet malgré tout,** remarqua le Galadhrim à côté de lui.

 **\- Je serais toujours inquiet pour ma sœur, comme pour mes frères, c'est normal,** répondit calmement Aldaron.

 **\- Je vous comprends, mes frères on beau avoir atteint leur majorité depuis des siècles, je suis constamment inquiet pour eux aussi.**

Les yeux orange foncé du Prodige de Yavanna s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna vers l'Elfe avec surprise.

 **\- Vous aussi vous avez des cadets ?**

 **\- Deux plus jeunes frères, Orophin et Rumil,** dit en acquiesçant Haldir.

 **\- Je ne le savais pas, au moins nous nous comprenons sur le bien-être mutuel des personnes de notre fratrie,** reconnue le vert.

 **\- Oui.**

Aldaron hocha la tête et ne rajouta rien, toujours un peu surpris d'apprendre qu'Haldir avait de la famille. Néanmoins, il mit bien vite de côté ce détail dans son esprit en se rappelant que sa sœur voulait absolument qu'il s'excuse auprès de l'Elfe. Il grimaça intérieurement avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur et hypothétique beau-frère bien que cela ne l'enchante toujours pas totalement.

 **\- Je voudrais m'excuser, pour ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois à Edoras, je n'aurais jamais dû vous parlez de la sorte.**

 **\- Aldaron, je ne...** voulu intervenir Haldir mais le vert secoua la tête.

 **\- Non, Elërinna a raison, je n'avais pas le droit de vous traiter ainsi, je m'en excuse,** rétorqua Aldaron avant d'avoir un petit sourire. **Elërinna vous aime vraiment vous savez, elle ne dis jamais clairement le mot « j'aime » en dehors de ses passions pourtant elle m'a dit vous aimez...**

Ses paroles semblèrent toucher le Galadhrim de plein fouet, car ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre doucement à sourire. Cette réaction fit légèrement rire Aldaron qui ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire.

 **\- Je ne vous en ai jamais vraiment voulu Aldaron, mais merci,** répondit Haldir en inclinant la tête.

À nouveau, le vert hocha la tête tout en continuant de sourire très légèrement. Il observa une dernière fois l'endroit où avait disparu sa sœur avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa tente.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée dans le passage de la montagne, le chemin commença à s'élargir leur permettant alors de se déplacer avec beaucoup plus de liberté. Alors que cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils avaient quitté le campement à Dunharrow, le soleil se leva, éclairant l'endroit. Elërinna remarqua alors qu'ils chevauchaient dans un large chemin et qu'ils étaient entourés par les montagnes qui avaient une couleur de roche extrêmement blanche avec quelques buissons ici et là. Tout était calme et le seul son qui se faisait entendre était la répercussion des fers des chevaux contre la roche blanchâtre du sol. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient maintenant était beaucoup plus accueillant pendant la journée que la nuit. La jeune femme n'osait même pas s'imaginer ici en pleine nuit toute seule, heureusement qu'elle était avec ses amis. L'un des avantages à ce qu'il s'écoule autant d'heures entre leur départ et maintenant, c'est qu'au moins, désormais, Elërinna savait qu'ils allaient bel et bien chercher une armée d'alliés et que pour cela, ils devaient traverser la montagne.

 **\- Quelle sorte d'armée s'attarderait dans un endroit pareil ?** demanda soudainement Gimli.

L'argentée était bien d'accord avec son ami Nain. Mais quelle idée de venir s'enterrait ici ? Loin de tout. Décidément, ce monde était encore plein de surprise.

 **\- Une armée maudite,** répondit sombrement Legolas alors qu'ils choisissaient entre aller à droite ou à gauche et qu'Aragorn choisisse la droite. **Il y a fort longtemps les hommes de montagnes prêtèrent serment au dernier Roi du Gondor. Ils lui jugèrent allégeance, promettant de l'aider au combat. Mais quand l'heure fut venue, quand le Gondor eu besoin de leur aide, ils s'enfuirent, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la montagne. Alors Isildur les maudits, souhaitant qu'ils n'aient aucun répit jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur serment.**

Le silence tomba autour d'eux quelques instants et Elërinna se crispa sur sa selle en serrant les rênes entre ses doigts. À nouveau, le son se coupa autour d'elle et elle vit un livre dont elle venait de tourner la page dans ses mains. Cependant sa vision du livre disparu bien vite, laissant place à une télé devant laquelle elle était assise dans le canapé du salon de leur ancien appartement. L'écran renvoyait l'image d'un film où on pouvait voir un fantôme parlait avec un homme aux cheveux sombres et ondulés qui était de dos, mais qui le menaçait de son épée.

 **\- Elërinna ?** on lui secoua l'épaule et elle entendit la voix de Legolas. **Vous êtes avec nous ?**

Elërinna secoua énergiquement la tête et revit le chemin avec Aragorn devant elle qui s'était arrêté pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Elle remarqua qu'Ainu était agitée et que Legolas avec Gimli se tenait à côté d'elle. Les joues de la jeune femme devinrent rouges de gêne en comprenant qu'ils s'étaient stoppés juste, car elle avait eut une vision qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre si elle ne leur expliquait pas.

 **\- Désolée... J'ai eu une sorte de vision...** s'excusa-t-elle.

 **\- Vous êtes sûre d'aller bien ? Nous pouvons faire une pause si vous voulez...** commença Aragorn.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais certainement pas ! On ne va pas perdre de temps pour une stupide vision ! Et même si vous voulez Legolas vous pouvez reprendre votre histoire,** coupa la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on s'arrête dans leur recherche d'allié à cause d'elle, même si les dit alliés n'étaient pas vraiment clair. Ils se remirent alors à avancer et Legolas repris son récit. Et même si Elërinna avait envie de l'appeler Père Castor et qu'il mette des lunettes, elle se retint, écoutant simplement.

 **\- Qui les appellera du gris crépuscule, les gens oubliés. L'héritier de celui a qui ils prêtèrent serment. Du nord, il viendra, la nécessité l'amènera, il franchira la porte du chemin des morts...**

La jeune femme releva soudainement la tête, les rapprochements se faisant dans son esprit entre ce qu'elle venait de voir et ce que disait l'Elfe du groupe. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle eût vu quelque chose qui n'était pas encore arrivé ? Ou bien étais-ce juste un moment du passé avec Isildur qui ressemblait fortement à Aragorn de dos ? C'était aussi plausible. Elërinna se mordit la lèvre, indécise et ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce qu'elle venait de voir. Tout d'un coup, le chemin se fit beaucoup plus étroit et le sol fut couvert de cailloux. Ils s'y engagèrent en passant en fil indienne et avec précaution en faisant attention pour que leurs chevaux ne se tordent pas une de leur cheville. Ce qui aurait été problématique. Au bout d'un moment, le chemin étant devenu presque impraticable, ils descendirent du dos de leurs chevaux et marchèrent à côté d'eux pour plus de sécurité. Quelques minutes plus tard, ou bien alors une heure puisque dans cet endroit il était encore plus facile de perdre la notion du temps, ils débouchèrent dans un cul-de-sac ou les parois de la montagne étaient cachées à certains endroits par beaucoup d'arbres morts. Au fond du cul-de-sac, qui était beaucoup moins accueillant que la maison de Frodon, ils se retrouvèrent devant une sorte de petite porte ouvrant sur un passage sombre s'enfonçant dans la montagne. La sorte de porte était encadrée par quelques crânes et d'étranges runes étaient taillés sur l'encadrement. Aragorn dégaina son épée, qui était nouvelle d'ailleurs, Elërinna ne l'avait pas remarqué et ils s'avancèrent prudemment.

 **\- La chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobée...** déclara Gimli qui avait sa hache en main.

 **\- La voie est close,** lut Legolas. **Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts et les morts la garde. La voie est close.**

 **\- Vous arrivez à lire ça Legolas ?** s'étonna Elërinna en observant les runes qui étaient en réalité de vieux dessins.

Un râle s'éleva soudainement des ténèbres de l'entrée taillée dans la montagne, arrachant un frisson d'horreur à la Prodige. Les chevaux s'emballèrent soudainement et prit par surprise, ils lâchèrent les rênes qu'ils tenaient tous d'une main.

 **\- Ainu !** s'écria l'argentée.

 **\- Harod !** fit en même temps Aragorn avant de se retournait vers l'entrée avec un air déterminé. **Je ne crains pas la mort,** dit-il en s'enfonça dans la voie.

Legolas le suivit sans aucune hésitation, ce qui laissa Gimli et Elërinna légèrement sans voix. L'argentée regarda derrière eux puis soupira bruyamment avant de commencer à s'avancer vers l'entrée avant de se rendre compte que Gimli ne suivait pas.

 **-Voilà bien une chose inouïe !** s'exclama le Nain ce qui amusa un peu l'argentée. **Un Elfe accepterait d'aller sous terre et un Nain ne l'oserait pas... Oh... Je n'ai jamais entendu cela... Elërinna... Est-ce que vous...**

 **\- Ne vous en faite pas Gimli,** coupa la jeune femme sans lui laisser finir sa phrase. **Je ne dirais rien, mais par contre, on devrait se dépêcher ou nous risquons de les perdre.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas tord !**

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la montagne sans se retourner et sans s'inquiéter non plus de leurs chevaux qui allaient facilement retrouver leur chemin.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

À peine le soleil fut-il levé que ce fut l'effervescence dans le campement installé par les Rohirrims. Aldaron sortit de sa tente, réveillée par les bruits que faisait tout ce beau monde. L'aîné des Jackser se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant, il avait certainement passé ce qui pouvait être l'une des plus mauvaises nuits de sa vie. Il n'avait que très peu dormis, inquiet pour la bataille, ses frères et sa sœur. Il ignorait si Lenwë et Aranwë, qui n'était toujours pas retrouvé allaient bien, et il ne savait pas si Elërinna allait bien à l'heure actuelle. Aldaron soupira une nouvelle fois avant de rentrer dans sa tente pour préparer ses affaires. Il attrapa son sac et rassembla le peu de vêtement qu'il avait sorti depuis hier. Cela fait, il attrapa une pomme dans un petit saladier de fruit et la mangea rapidement avant de se munir de son épée et de son bâton. Devant ce dernier Aldaron hésita un peu. Devait-il le prendre sans garantie qu'il allait s'en servir ? Ou bien le laissait ici et louper une occasion de se servir de son don ? Après délibération, il attrapa son bâton, de toute manière, il pourrait toujours être utile même s'il ne s'en servirait quand dernier recours au cas ou son pouvoir ne le vide trop de son énergie.

 **\- Aldaron ? Vous êtes réveillé ?**

En entendant la voix de Merry, le vert se redressa d'un seul coup avant de déglutir. Elle savait que sa sœur était extrêmement proche des Hobbits et inversement, il espérait alors que Merry n'allait pas mal prendre le fait qu'Elërinna était partit un peu sur le tas sans vraiment prendre le temps de le prévenir, mais comme il dormait à point fermé, ils n'avaient pas eu envie de le réveiller.

 **\- Oui, je suis debout,** fini-t-il par répondre.

 **\- Je peux rentrer ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.**

Le Hobbit poussa le pan en tissu servant de porte à la tente et pénétra à l'intérieur. Aldaron l'accueillis avec un sourire auquel le plus petit répondit.

 **\- Haldir est venu me dire pour Elërinna, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli... Ils sont parti en pleine nuit ?**

 **\- Oui, elle s'excuse vraiment de ne pas vous avoir réveillé pour vous dire au revoir mais de toute façon un au revoir aurait été de trop étant donné - que nous allons les revoir,** dit le Prodige de Yavanna en accrochant son épée à sa ceinture.

 **\- Vous en êtes bien sûr Aldaron...** souffla Merry dépité.

Cela surprit Aldaron, qui n'avait jamais vu le châtain avec un air aussi déprimé. Compatissant, le vert s'agenouilla devant lui en déposant une main sur son épaule et en souriant. Il avait confiance en Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et Elërinna et n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils allaient revenir même s'ils ne trouvaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient.

 **\- Les connaissant, avec ou sans alliés, ils reviendront,** lui assura-t-il avant de se redressait.

Merry resta sans rien dire quelques secondes avant de finalement se remettre à sourire tout en hochant la tête.

 **\- Vous avez raison Aldaron.**

Malgré sa fatigue et son inquiétude, Aldaron eut un sourire encore plus grand quand il vit le moral du plus jeune remonter. Le Hobbit quitta la tente juste après pour aller se préparer et il en fit de même pour se rendre près d'Heleg. Son cheval était l'un des seuls encore attaché et dépourvu de tout harnachement. Ayant déjà vu sa mère faire par le passer et ayant un peu pris l'habitude depuis qu'il avait l'étalon, il lui passa rapidement son mords et sa bride en plus de sangler la selle qu'il lui mit sur le dos. Puisque Minas Tirith était encore à trois jours de cheval, il ne chargea pas Heleg, se contentant d'accrocher son sac à sa selle. Aldaron vérifia une dernière fois que toutes les sangles étaient mises correctement puis il réajusta sa tenue qui était un peu plus lourde qu'auparavant puisqu'il avait dû mettre de quoi se protéger en plus de la cotte de mailles qu'il portait en dessous de sa tunique. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il serrait forcément un peu blessé au cours de la bataille, mais avoir un peu d'armure sur lui le rassurait légèrement. Avec un dernier soupir, il mit un pied dans l'étrier de sa selle et se hissa sur le dos d'Heleg qui ne broncha pas.

 **\- Vous vous sentez près ?** demanda Haldir qui passa à côté de lui en compagnie des jumeaux.

 **\- Aussi près qu'on puisse l'être,** répondit Aldaron qui s'attacha les cheveux.

 **\- Surtout en sachant que nous allons chevauchait pendant trois jours,** rajouta l'un des jumeaux que le vert n'arrivait pas à différencier.

La remarque du Semi-Elfe fit grimacer les Prodiges de Yavanna. Il osait à peine imaginer l'état de ses cuisses après tout ça. Déjà qu'en une journée, il avait des courbatures partout, il aurait préféré ignorer ce qu'allait faire comme dégât les trois journées qui les séparaient de la capitale du Gondor.

Tout en montant Heleg, Aldaron chercha des yeux Merry qui était partit se préparer pour le départ, mais alors que déjà une bonne partie des Rohirrims s'étaient déjà mis en route, le vert tomba nez à nez avec une toute autre personne que le Hobbit. Malgré qu'Eowyn ait revêtu des habits d'hommes, cachant ses courbes féminines et qu'elle ai mit un casque sur sa tête pour cacher une partie de son visage et ses longs cheveux blonds, le Prodige de Yavanna la reconnu presque instantanément.

 **\- Dame Eowyn ?** dit-il en chuchotant tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Alors que la nièce du Roi était en train de monter sur un cheval, elle se figea comme un lapin pris entre des fars de voiture. Sa réaction fit comprendre au vert qu'elle n'avait pas du tout le droit de venir avec eux et cela le désola un peu pour elle qui allait braver l'interdit de son peuple pour tout de même participer à la bataille.

 **\- S-Seigneur Aldaron...** bégaya la blonde qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

 **\- Ne vous en faite pas, je ne vais pas crier que vous vous mêlez aux guerriers.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Aldaron acquiesça. **Merci...** souffla la Dame du Rohan.

Un peu plus détendue, elle se plaça correctement sur son cheval avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui en souriant doucement.

 **\- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas aller le dire à mon oncle ?** questionna-t-elle avec curiosité.

 **\- Car j'estime que quiconque peut faire ce qui lui plaît de sa vie,** répondit avec évidence Aldaron. **Et puis, je n'ai pas la même manière de penser que les gens de votre peuple, pour moi, tout comme pour ma sœur, n'importe qui peut se rendre au combat s'il le désire.**

 **\- Pourtant, Elërinna est parti avec le Seigneur Aragorn,** rétorqua du tac au tac Eowyn et le vert entendit parfaitement la reproche dans sa voix.

 **\- C'est parce que je l'ai supplié d'y aller,** la blonde ouvrit la bouche pour le couper, mais il la devança. **Pas parce que je ne désirais pas qu'elle se batte, elle le fera de toute façon, mais parce que je veux préservais un peu l'innocence et l'insouciance qu'elle possède encore.**

Eowyn referma la bouche et fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Finalement, elle eut un sourire en hochant la tête, ce qui fit sourire le plus vieux. Il parcouru à nouveau l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient à la recherche de Merry.

 **\- C'est votre ami Merry que vous cherchez de la sorte ?**

 **\- Oui... Si possible j'aimerais chevaucher à ses côtés,** expliqua le Prodige contrôlant la végétation.

 **\- Il est là-bas ! Oh... Je crois que mon oncle ne désire pas qu'il vienne avec eux... Venez je vais le prendre avec moi !**

La jeune femme ne lui laissa même pas le temps de rétorquer qu'elle partait déjà au galop en direction du Hobbit qui était un peu plus loin devant, à moitié caché par une tente encore debout. Aldaron leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé avant de talonner Heleg pour que ce dernier parte au galop et qu'ils les rejoignent.


	33. Chapitre 32 - Une armée par si morte

**Yuko Blue :** D'accord je vois, mais dans tout les cas de mon côté, je le déteste. XD

Je suis d'accord avec toi ! x)

La bouffe, c'est pas toute une histoire, c'est surtout sacrée. XD Peut-être, fraudra qu'Elë en parle avec Merry et Pippin ou Frodon et Sam. x)

Bah au début, j'ai hésité mais au final, je trouvais ça beaucoup plus logique qu'Haldir ai du mal à la tutoyer contrairement à elle. Ils n'ont pas été éduqués de la même manière et leurs cultures sont quand même très différentes. ^^ Pas avant un long moment... pas trop non plus ( tout du moins je crois, est-ce que je suis la fille qui après une semaine de cours ne se souviens plus de ce qu'elle a mit dans les prochains chapitres ? Oui... xD ) M'enfin je crois qu'il la tutoie pas avant le chap 38 ou 39... faudra que je relise. Avis perso ou pas, je suis un peu d'accord avec toi. x)

Ne t'en fais pas, je suis moi même frustré après avoir écris et relus ce passage.

Au départ je voulais que se soit lui qui parte en plus. Mais j'en ai discuté avec ma meilleure et quand je lui ai demandé son avis, on a conclu que dans un sens, se serait bien que se soit Elërinna qui suive. x)

Mais oui, il devient gentil et tout ! Il ne l'a même pas forcé ( juste supplié xD ) ! Et gros point positif, il arrive à avoir une discussion cordial avec Haldir !

C'est comme ça qu'on les aime. 3

C'est vrai qu'on s'en rend pas forcément compte mais une fois qu'on a mit le doigt dessus, c'est un peu choquant quand même. Comme tu dis, heureusement qu'Aldaron et Éowyn sont là !

Merci. ^^

Et merci de ta review et de tes encouragements ! ^^ ( Ahahah, merci. x) )

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 32.**_

 _ **Une armée pas si morte que ça.**_

Pour le moment, tout était encore calme à Minas Tirith. Aranwë observa de ses yeux oranges et avec un sourire tendre Trisha qui virevoltait dans la Maison de Guérison tout en marmonnant contre son irresponsabilité. L'adolescente d'à peine dix-huit ans n'avait pas totalement tord, il avait été irresponsable d'autant s'acharner à l'entraînement en utilisant son don du feu mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La colère qu'il ressentait contre Denethor d'avoir ainsi envoyé son fils à la mort, il avait fallu qu'il l'extériorise et c'était toujours mieux de se défouler sur des mannequins de paille plutôt que sur l'intendant du Gondor lui-même.

 **\- Aranwë !** persifla la petite brune, qui était toujours rouge de colère. **Effaces-moi ce sourire stupide de ton visage !**

Avec difficulté, le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas s'exécuta alors que son amie se rapprochait à grand pas de lui pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Trisha ouvrit le petit bocal d'onguent et déposa sur la table les bandages en tissu qu'elle avait pris avec elle.

 **\- Par Eru, mais que vais-je faire avec toi ?! Comment les Valar veulent-ils que je me débrouille avec un inconscient pareil ?!**

 **\- Ah... Cela veut-il dire que tu désires toujours rester avec moi, même si je survis à la bataille ?** questionna le rouge en ayant un petit sourire en coin. **Aïe !**

La pression effectuée sur sa main brûlée s'effaça quelques secondes plus tard, mais un sourire mesquin apparu sur le visage de la brune malgré les rougeurs présentes sur ses joues pâles.

 **\- Tais-toi et sois beau Aranwë,** **sinon je ne nettoie pas la brûlure et ne mets pas d'anti-douleur en attendant l'arrivée de ton frère,** menaça-t-elle.

 **\- Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour tes beaux yeux.**

Les dits yeux se levèrent vers le plafond d'exaspération, mais un sourire étira tout de même les lèvres de l'adolescente qui avec un morceau de tissu trempé dans de l'eau propre, nettoya délicatement la brûlure présente sur la main du jeune Prodige. Manier le feu n'était pas quelque chose de facile, les nombreuses cicatrices de brûlure sur ses mains et ses bras le prouvaient, mais avec le temps, il réussissait de mieux en mieux à se contrôler et il se blessait rarement.

 **\- Dit Aranwë...** dit soudainement la brune attirant l'attention du plus jeune Jackser.

 **\- Oui, Trisha ?**

 **\- Promets-moi de faire le plus attention possible là-bas...**

 **\- Mais tu sais, les portes risque de rester fermées longtemps, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiétais,** répondit Aranwë.

 **\- Aranwë, je ne rigole pas, une très grosse partie de ma famille est morte et tu es l'un de mes seuls amis, je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs toi aussi,** rétorqua Trisha en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

Ceux d'Aranwë se haussèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Il savait que l'adolescente n'avait pas eut une vie facile et que la plupart des personnes de sa famille étaient mortes à cause de la guerre, mais il était surpris que la brune tienne autant à lui pour lui tenir ce genre de discours. Le rouge eut un sourire et il prit la main de Trisha dans la sienne en se servant de celle qui n'était pas blessée.

 **\- Je pense que mourir une fois, c'est suffisant, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis je refuse de mourir tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé ma sœur et mon autre frère et aussi tant que je n'ai pas connu l'amour ni le bonheur d'avoir des enfants.**

 **\- Tu es bien prétentieux pour dire que tu ne mourras pas une seconde fois,** fit remarquer l'adolescente en souriant fébrilement.

 **\- C'est un trait de famille,** dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Trisha eut un sourire désabusé, mais ne fit aucune autre remarque, se préoccupant beaucoup plus de la main brûlée. La nettoyer correctement pris un petit moment et l'adolescente travaillant à la Maison de Guérison allait la bander quand Lenwë arriva tout essoufflé. Le Guérisseur s'appuya quelques secondes contre un meuble pour reprendre son souffle, c'est que remonter la quasi-totalité des étages de la Cité sans cheval était épuisant, puis il s'approcha de son cadet qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

 **\- À peine retrouvé et tu essaies déjà de me faire avoir des cheveux blancs ?** se moqua le bleuté.

 **\- C'est juste un accident d'entraînement, rien de grave.**

 **\- Rien n'est jamais vraiment grave, même la plus minime des blessures peut se révéler mortelle.**

Devenant un peu plus sérieux, le Prodige d'Estë s'installa à côté de son frère et vérifia l'état de la main.

 **\- La blessure est bien propre, vous avez fait du bon travail Trisha,** complimenta-t-il avant de faire s'illuminer sa main en prenant celle de son frère.

 **\- C'est juste mon travail vous savez,** répondit l'adolescente en rougissant légèrement, gênée du compliment.

Lenwë se concentra tout en fermant les yeux pour mieux « voir » la main de son cadet et il répara les tissus endommagé en soupirant doucement de dépit à cause de son incapacité à faire disparaître les grosses cicatrices recouvrant les bras de son frère. Une fois la brûlure résorbait, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna un peu.

 **\- Il va tout de même falloir que tu fasses attention, les cicatrices ne disparaîtrons pas.**

Aranwë allait rétorquer qu'il le savait, mais que l'utilisation du feu avait parfois pour résulta qu'il se blesse sans le vouloir, mais des exclamations en dessous des fenêtres de la Maison de Guérison et dans leur couloir de cette dernière ne lui permirent pas de prendre la parole. Ils froncèrent tous les trois les sourcils d'inquiétude avant de se précipiter vers l'une des fenêtres les plus proches et qui donnait sur les champs du Pelennor. En voyant l'horrible spectacle dans les champs en contre bas, Trisha eut une exclamation horrifiée alors que les garçons étaient pétrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Les champs du Pelennor n'avaient plus rien à voir avec des champs. Ils étaient envahis par une gigantesque armée d'Orque. Ces derniers étaient accompagnés de monstre de la taille d'une maison que Lenwë devina être des Trolls qui poussaient de hautes tours et des catapultes.

 **\- Éloignez-vous des fenêtres !** s'exclama le Guérisseur. **Trisha, allez prévenir tout le monde dans la Maison de Guérison qu'il ne faut pas rester près des fenêtres au cas où ils catapulteraient des boulets. Aranwë toi, tu vas venir avec moi sur les remparts à la recherche de Gandalf et de Pippin.**

 **\- Ton ami Hobbit est avec Denethor !** dit le rouge.

 **\- D'accord, on cherche que le magicien alors.**

Le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas acquiesça avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son amie qui disparaissait déjà dans les couloirs pour prévenir les autres Guérisseurs et patients présents. Lenwë lui attrapa le bras et ils sortirent en courant du bâtiment à la recherche de Gandalf pour savoir comment ils allaient devoir se débrouiller pour tenir le siège.

L'ancien étudiant en médecine n'avait jamais autant couru de toute sa vie. Il ne comptait plus du tout les étages qu'il avait montés et descendus. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire autant de sport en si peu de temps. Pour éviter de faire une crise cardiaque en pleine rue agitée de Minas Tirith, Lenwë s'arrêta quelques minutes pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. L'avantage, c'est qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant que les Orques ne commencent le siège sur la Cité car il n'avait vu aucun projectile accompagnant les Trolls qui amenaient les catapultes.

 _ **\- Alex ?**_ appela Aranwë qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre.

 _ **\- Deux... Deux secondes...**_ articula le bleutée en respirant difficilement.

 _ **\- Tu veux que je parte devant pour trouver Gandalf ?**_

Lenwë secoua négativement la tête et se remit péniblement à courir. Décidément, qu'importe la situation, son endurance et ses capacités physiques n'étaient pas ses plus grands atouts. Cela était peut-être l'une des raisons pour laquelle les Valar lui avaient fourni le don qui usait le moins de force physique. Deux étages plus bas, ils trouvèrent le magicien qu'ils étaient partis chercher. Gandalf était dans l'une des ruelles de la cité, à l'écart des autres.

 **\- Gandalf !** fit Lenwë en reprenant un peu mieux son souffle. **Nous vous cherchions...**

 **\- L'armée de Sauron est arrivée,** annonça sans préambule Aranwë.

 **\- Cela commence enfin...** marmonna le vieil homme. **Comment est leur armée ?**

 **\- Gigantesque,** dit le bleuté.

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale en repensant aux innombrables Orques, Trolls, catapultes et tours de siège qu'il avait aperçu avant de quitter la Maison de Guérison.

 **\- La Cité ne tiendra pas longtemps contre une telle armée Gandalf,** déclara-t-il avec inquiétude. **Le Rohan doit venir en aide au Gondor.**

 **\- Prions pour que ce soit le cas,** répondit sombrement Gandalf.

 **\- Que devons-nous faire en attendant ?** demanda avec impatiente Aranwë en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Pas grand chose, il nous faut tenir et attendre.**

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec angoisse et dépit. Malheureusement, le magicien avait raison, ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire et ouvrir les portes de la Cité pour faire face à l'armée signerait leur perte. Et le fait que l'armée de Sauron ai réussi à venir jusque ici ne signifiait aussi qu'une seule chose, Faramir et ses cavaliers n'avaient pas pu les retenir... Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux orangés d'Aranwë, mais avant que Lenwë qui s'en était aperçu ai pu faire un seul geste pour le réconforter, il secoua la tête et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

 **\- Je vais aller me préparer,** dit-il avant de faire volte-face.

Le bleuté ne l'en empêcha, l'observant simplement s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, sachant très bien qu'essayer de réconforter son cadet n'allait servir à rien. Il poussa un soupir, puis lui emboîta le pas avec pour but de rejoindre à nouveau la Maison de Guérison. Traîner dans la Cité n'était pas utile. Cependant, alors qu'ils étaient sortis de la ruelle, Aranwë se retourna vers lui, ses yeux brillants cette fois-ci d'excitation.

 **\- Je sais ! Et si je montais au niveau de nos catapultes et que j'enflammais petit à petit les projectiles pour faire plus de dégât encore ?**

 **\- Eh bien...** le Prodige d'Estë se mit à réfléchir à l'idée qui n'était pas du tout stupide. **Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais... il te faudra quelque chose pour enflammer la roche non... ?**

 **\- Pas besoin vraiment besoin, mais bon...**

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du plus jeune Jackser qui leva l'une de ses mains et écartant bien les doigts. Une intense flamme apparue sur la paume du rouge qui se mit à sourire un peu plus. Lenwë de son côté sursauta légèrement quand la chaleur du feu se fit sentir. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi les brûlures qu'arborait son frère était si grave et marquante dans sa chaire. Le jeune homme se souvenait avoir vu Aulë faire de même, mais voir Aranwë le faire était encore plus impressionnant à son goût.

 **\- Fait attention tout de même,** cru bon de prévenir le bleuté.

 **\- T'en fais pas, c'est les projectiles que je vais enflammer,** répondit le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas en faisant disparaître la flamme. **À tout à l'heure !**

 **\- Oui, à tout à l'heure...**

Il suivit du regard son frère remonté l'allée en direction des plus hauts étages de la Cité, une boule dans l'estomac. Aranwë avait... Tellement changé. Lenwë avait du mal à reconnaître son jeune frère de treize ans dans ce jeune homme de maintenant dix-sept ans. Il aimerait tellement l'éloigner de tout ce qui allait se passer, mais c'est comme si le rouge était devenu un adulte. C'était pourtant totalement stupide, il avait pourtant bien tenté d'éloigner Elërinna au Gouffre de Helm, mais là, il avait l'impression qu'Aranwë avait totalement sa place dans ce genre de situation... Comme s'il était né pour cela... Lenwë aurait bien voulu lui courir après pour lui dire de prendre Malta et fuir l'enfer qu'ils allaient vivre, mais il était maintenant beaucoup trop tard, la Cité étant cernée... Le bleuté lâcha un profond soupir avant de se remettre en marche pour rejoindre la Maison de Guérison.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Le chemin, nommé le chemin des morts, dans lequel ils avaient tous les quatre pénétrés était totalement noir. Pour ne pas se prendre un mur, Elërinna leva ses mains devant elle en essayant d'avancer à tâtons et de repérer l'emplacement des parois de la sorte de grotte dans laquelle ils avaient atterris. Malheureusement, utiliser ses bras ne l'empêchait pas de trébucher et c'est ce qui lui arriva. Par chance, après un petit glapissement de peur, elle se rattrapa à une pierre proéminente de la paroi à sa gauche.

 **\- Elërinna ? Vous allez bien ?** s'enquit Legolas devant elle.

 **\- O-oui... Je ne suis juste pas nyctalope enfin je le suis un peu mais qu'en panthère...** répondit la jeune femme.

Bien que l'argentée ne voyait absolument rien, ou alors pas très loin devant, elle sentit parfaitement l'Elfe devant elle se retournait à l'évocation du mot nyctalope. Malgré l'obscurité, Elërinna leva les yeux au plafond en souriant avec amusement. Que se soit dans ce monde-ci ou sur la Terre, à chaque fois ce mot-là était mal interprété.

 **\- Ne vous m'éprenez pas Legolas, le mot nyctalope veut dire que je ne peux pas voir dans le noir,** expliqua-t-elle.

 **\- Vous avez de bien étrange mot pour désigner les choses,** fit remarquer Gimli dans son dos.

 **\- Ah, je ne peux pas vous contre-dire Gimli.**

Le silence revint, entre coupait par la répercussion de leur pas contre le sol du chemin dans lequel ils s'étaient enfoncés. Soudainement, il y eut une succession de bruit, comme du métal frotter contre la pierre puis Elërinna entendit deux objets s'entre-choquer avant que la lumière ne se fasse. Éblouie, elle papillonna des yeux le temps que ces derniers s'adaptent à la clarté émise par la torche qu'Aragorn venait de trouver et qu'il avait réussi à allumer. Grâce à cela, ils parvinrent à avancer un peu plus rapidement. L'ambiance à l'intérieur se faisant toujours un peu plus lourde au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient. Elërinna réajusta un peu son carquois dans son dos puis baissa les yeux pour pouvoir voir où elle mettait les pieds et éviter d'aller dire bonjour, ou bonsoir, au sol. D'ailleurs... Elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur départ de Dunharrow mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils étaient partis et qu'ils étaient confinés dans cette montagne. Ils tournèrent à gauche et les yeux orangés d'Elërinna tombèrent sur un renfoncement dans la paroi du mur où pleins de crânes étaient empilés. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul à cette vue.

 **\- C'est quand même particulièrement glauque,** commenta-t-elle à voix basse.

Le mot glauque était minime pour vraiment d'écrire l'ambiance et l'atmosphère de l'intérieur de la montagne. Fangorn, ce n'était absolument rien comparé à ici.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** s'exclama Gimli en s'adressant à Legolas qui avait marqué une pause devant les crânes. **Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?**

 **\- Je vois des formes d'Hommes et de chevaux...** répondit lentement l'Elfe.

 **\- Où ça ?** paniqua presque le Nain.

 **\- Et de pâles étendards semblable à des lambeaux de nuage. Nombre de lances s'élèvent, telles des branches en hiver à travers à halos de brume... Les morts nous suivent, ils ont été appelés.**

En entendant les derniers mots du Prince Sylvain, les poils sur les bras d'Elërinna se hérissèrent et des sueurs froides désagréables la firent se rapprocher d'Aragorn. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut peur des phénomènes paranormaux, dans son ancienne vie et encore maintenant ça la passionner un peu, mais là... Ce n'était pas un film ou alors une vidéo sur Youtube, c'était bel et bien la réalité. Derrière eux, Elërinna entendit Gimli paniquer un peu et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient tous, appeler Legolas par son prénom. Cela la fit légèrement sourire, mais son amusement disparu bien vite quand quelque chose de vert semblable à une main s'enroula autour de l'un de ses bras ainsi que tout autour de sa taille.

 _ **\- Oh putain de bordel de merde !**_

L'avantage de jurer dans sa langue maternelle était que personne ici ne pouvait la comprendre et donc la reprendre, mais ce n'était pas la préoccupation de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. D'un geste vif, elle fit un bond en arrière, son cœur battant bien trop rapidement à cause de la peur. Elle aurait vraiment tout vue dans ce monde de fous. Les choses qui n'étaient pas sensées existaient dans son monde, étaient réelles en Terre du Milieu. Tout en avançant, ils essayèrent de se débarrasser ou d'ignorer la brume verdâtre qui continuait de les suivre, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose craque sous les bottes d'Aragorn, Gimli et Elërinna.

 **\- Ne regardez pas en bas !** prévint le descendant d'Isildur.

 **\- Dites-moi qui c'est une blague...** chuchota la Cilmë.

 **\- Ce n'en ai pas une Elërinna,** répondit Aragorn.

Esprit de contradiction oblige, l'argentée baissa les yeux et ravala un cri d'horreur en voyant ce qui se trouvait sous leur pied. Des crânes... Que des crânes avec divers ossements empilés sur le chemin. Les yeux d'Elërinna s'écarquillèrent juste avant qu'elle ne les relève vers Aragorn qui la regarda en retour.

 **\- Je propose que nous courions pour quitter le plus rapidement possible ce chemin rempli de crâne et d'ossement ?** proposa-t-elle en espérant que l'idée soit acceptée.

 **\- C'est une idée assez sensée et je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient,** répondit Gimli qui piétinait en espérant faire le moins de bruit possible.

Legolas et Aragorn se regardèrent avant de acquiesçaient tout les deux. Ils se mirent donc tout les quatre à courir en essayant de ne pas se briser une ou les deux chevilles dans le processus, le sol étant irrégulier à cause des ossements.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils slalomèrent dans le chemin avant d'en sortir et d'arriver dans une vaste salle souterraine. Prudemment, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre de l'endroit qui était beaucoup moins sombre que le chemin qu'ils avaient dû emprunter pour venir jusqu'ici. Elërinna tourna sur elle-même, les yeux plissés, pour voir ce que contenait la salle. Sa surprise fut de taille quand à sa droite elle vit un précipice à la profondeur insondable et à sa gauche, plusieurs autres chemins et avec construit en plein milieu du mur, battit à même la roche, une sorte d'entrée de palais presque semblable à l'entrée du château de Méduseld. La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive en voyant de la brume verte s'élevait du précipice.

 **\- Qui pénètre dans mon domaine ?** dit une voix sortant de nulle part.

Cette voix d'outre-tombe figea Elërinna qui ferma brièvement les yeux. Ne se sentant pas particulièrement à l'aise sous sa forme humaine dans ce lieu, elle se concentra et prit sa forme féline, passant outre les démangeaisons et la petite douleur devenue habituelle. Une fois que ses yeux furent à nouveau ouverts, ils s'adaptèrent rapidement à la faible luminosité et instinctivement, elle feula, ses poils se hérissant dans son dos et sa queue fouettant l'air. Ses pupilles aux iris maintenant fendues par la peur se braquèrent vers les escaliers du bâtiment en face d'eux. À cet emplacement se tenait maintenant un homme. Ou plutôt le fantôme d'un homme squelettique, dépourvu de nez et vêtu d'habits qui avaient dû être ceux d'un Roi ou d'un Seigneur dans un autre temps.

 **\- Une personne à qui vous devais allégeance,** déclara calmement et sans ciller Aragorn.

 **\- Les morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent...** rétorqua le fantôme, sur qui il n'était pas difficilement de voir des lambeaux de chaire fantomatique.

 **\- Vous me tolérez moi !** insista le rôdeur d'une voix dure.

Ce fantôme se mit à rire. D'un rire qui pourrait se faire réveiller les morts. Sentant une menace dans son dos, Elërinna fit volte-face en même temps que les autres. Sur la paroi opposée de la montagne apparue sous leurs yeux une ville fantôme créée à partir de la brune verdâtre, d'où des centaines et des centaines d'autres fantômes armés sortirent pour se diriger vers eux.

 **\- La voie est close, elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts et les morts la garde,** répéta celui qui était le chef des revenants.

Des fantômes apparurent également autour de lui, sortant des murs de la salle souterraine. Trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent faire quoique ce soit, ils se firent tous les quatre encerclés par les fantômes.

 **\- a voie est close, maintenant vous allez mourir...** annonça celui avec une couronne sur la tête.

Par réflexe, devant tout ennemi se montrant extrêmement menaçant et les menaçant de mort, Legolas sortit son arc puis encocha une flèche qui alla travers le Seigneur des fantômes. Bien sûr, la flèche ne fit aucun dégât à leur opposant et alla ricocher contre la paroi de la rocheuse.

 **\- Legolas !** s'exclama en feulant Elërinna, sa voix rendue plus grave par sa métamorphose. **Cela ne lui fera aucun dégât, c'est un fantôme ! Il est immatériel !**

Alors que les morts continuaient de se rapprocher et qu'ils furent un peu séparés d'Aragorn, Elërinna se retrouva entre Legolas et Gimli qui la regardait avec des questions dans leurs yeux inquiets. La jeune femme grogna, ils n'avaient rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 **\- Je vous somme d'accomplir votre serment,** demanda encore assez gentiment le descendant d'Isildur.

 **\- Il n'y a que le Roi du Gondor qui puisse me l'ordonnait,** dit le Seigneur des Morts en s'avançant rapidement en direction d'Aragorn.

Ce dernier leva son épée face à lui, la tenant avec ses deux mains. Arrivé devant lui, le revenant leva son épée fantomatique pour l'abattre sur le rôdeur, mais ce dernier riposta. La mâchoire d'Elërinna faillit se décrocher quand elle vit les deux armes s'entrechoquer, Aragorn imposait sa force et faisant s'abaissait la lame du fantôme qu'il n'aurait normalement jamais pu toucher.

 **\- La lame a été brisée...**

Aragorn ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de finir sa phrase. Il l'attrapa au cou à l'aide de sa main gauche, plaça la lame de sa nouvelle épée sous le reste de gorge du fantôme et il serra tellement fort que le revenant s'étrangla presque.

 **\- Elle a était reforgée,** rétorqua Aragorn en le relâchant, le fait qu'il ait réussi à s'opposer au Seigneur des Morts ayant fait stopper la progression des autres fantômes. **Battez-vous pour nous et regagner votre honneur,** proposa-t-il. **Que dites-vous ?**

Face au manque d'éloquence des morts, le descendant d'Isildur commença à se frayer un chemin parmi eux, sa lame en avant pour qu'ils le laissent passer.

 **\- Que dites-vous ?** répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

 **\- Ah ! Vous perdez votre temps Aragorn !** s'exclama soudainement Gimli. **Ils n'ont pas eu d'honneur dans la vie, ils n'en n'auront pas plus dans la mort !**

 **\- Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur !** dit Aragorn en faisant un lent tour circulaire sur lui-même avec son épée. **Battez-vous pour moi et je considérais votre serment comme accompli. Que dites-vous ?!**

À nouveau, comme si le son n'était pas assez désagréable pour leurs oreilles, le rire sinistre du premier revenant étant apparu à eux s'éleva. Au même moment, comme si cela était un signal, les fantômes reculèrent et disparurent peu à peu.

 **\- VOUS AVEZ MA PAROLE !** s'écria le brun. **BATTEZ-VOUS ET JE VOUS LIBERAIS DU MONDE DES MORTS-VIVANTS ! QUE DITES-VOUS ?**

 **\- RESTEZ-LA ! TRAITRES !** s'exclama à son tour Gimli.

Quand ils furent de nouveau seuls tout les quatre, un vent normalement introuvable aussi loin sous terre se leva, balayant le sol et n'annonçant rien de bon pour eux. Un grondement s'éleva dans le silence et le sol ainsi que les murs se mirent soudainement à trembler. Des morceaux de roche se décrochèrent du plafond et des crânes roulèrent à leur pied. À leur gauche, la paroi du mur s'effrita et d'énormes morceaux s'écroulèrent, déversant des milliers d'ossements.

 **\- Oh ça, sent mauvais !** feula Elërinna en piétinant le sol, cherchant des yeux un moyen de se sortir de ce foutoir.

 **\- PARTONS !** hurla Aragorn.

Sans ce le faire redire une deuxième fois, ils se mirent à courir à la suite de l'héritier d'Isildur qui partit vers la droite, là où se trouvait un autre chemin. Très rapidement, les crânes les submergèrent et ils eurent du mal à avancer.

Aragorn attrapa Gimli pour lui permettre de se déplacer correctement malgré tout ce qui leur tombait dessus. Elërinna sauta à plusieurs reprises, se sortant de l'amas de crânes à l'aide de la puissance de ses pattes arrières qui lui permettait de sauter loin. Ils déboulèrent dans un chemin étroit en étant toujours poursuivis par les ossements. Aragorn n'avait plus sa torche, qui avait été perdue pendant le processus de fuite, mais cela ne les empêchaient plus d'avancer aussi rapidement que possible pour ne pas mourir enterré sous une quantité astronomique de crâne. C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes de course effrénée qu'ils distinguèrent de la lumière au bout du chemin dans lequel ils étaient. Le premier à sortir fut Aragorn, suivit d'Elërinna, de Legolas et de Gimli. Un nuage de poussière sortit en même temps qu'eux. Une fois à l'air libre, l'argentée repris sa forme d'humaine et se releva avec un peu de difficulté, ses jambes tremblantes à cause de la peur qu'elle avait eut à l'intérieur. Tout à coup, Aragorn tomba à genoux en fixant un point précis alors que Legolas s'avançait pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu au début en sortant de la montagne pétrifia Elërinna sur place. Ils étaient arrivés près d'un fleuve qui se jetait dans une mer. Au bord de l'eau était battit une cité portuaire, mais ce qui devait être autrefois une très belle ville construite par très certainement des Hommes vue l'architecture, était maintenant en flamme, d'imposant bateaux remontant le fleuve. Elërinna aurait presque pu se croire dans Pirates des Caraïbes. Cependant, la jeune femme doutait fortement que Jack Sparrow aillait soudainement apparaître à l'avant du bateau et crier des phrases n'ayant de sens que pour lui. Non... Ces bateaux n'appartenaient pas aux pirates des films de son monde mais plutôt aux pirates de ce monde-ci, et qui sans aucun doute c'était rallié à Sauron pour réduire en esclavage les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Mentalement, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa fit le calcul. Si l'armée de Sauron était encore plus grande que celle de Saroumane, en plus des Pirates, ils n'auraient aucune chance de les vaincre avec seulement les Rohirrims et les guerriers du Gondor. La vérité ne lui frappa que trop bien au visage. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir vaincre l'armée de Sauron, surtout sans l'aide de cette armée fantôme... Soudainement, Elërinna se rendit compte d'une chose qui la fit devenir blême. Avant de pénétrer dans la montagne, elle avait eut une vision lui montrant un Homme de dos qui menaçait un fantôme de son épée. Les yeux orangés de l'argentée s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait eut une vision d'Aragorn qui montrait un Seigneur des Morts qu'il était bel et bien l'héritier d'Isildur. Elërinna se tourna vers ses amis, mais se figea en voyant que le revenant était devant le rôdeur.

 **\- On se battra,** annonça le fantôme juste avant de repartir dans sa montagne.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, indécis avant qu'un sourire n'étire leurs lèvres. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Elërinna, toujours perturbée par le fait qu'elle ait eu une vision d'un événement futur et non passé. Gimli se rendit compte de son trouble et s'avança jusqu'à elle pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

 **\- Tout vas bien Elërinna ? Vous n'allez pas l'air bien du tout.**

 **\- Je... J'ai... La vision que j'ai eue juste avant que nous n'allions dans la montagne... Elle m'a montré le moment où vous avez repoussé l'épée de ce fantôme Aragorn,** expliqua-t-elle avec hésitation. **Ce n'est jamais arrivée avant...**

 **\- Vous n'avez jamais vu un événement futur comme celui-là ?** demanda pour être sûr Legolas.

La métamorphe secoua négativement la tête. De toutes les « visions » qu'elle avait pu avoir au cours des derniers mois, elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose lui montrant ce qui allait arriver. Tout se passait toujours dans le passé. C'était même la première fois qu'elle se voyait assise dans son ancien canapé devant la télé. Aragorn lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule et lui souriant.

 **\- C'est bien que votre mémoire se débloque de la sorte, c'est encourageant pour vous et vos souvenirs,** dit-il.

 **\- Peut-être... Cependant pour le moment, ce n'est pas très utile.**

 **\- Ne déprimez pas pour cela, Elërinna,** lui conseilla Legolas.

 **\- Je pense qu'il m'en faudra plus pour déprimer, Legolas, nous avons maintenant une chance de mettre en déroute l'armée.**

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et ils attendirent se mirent à descendre en contre bas pour pouvoir rejoindre la rive du fleuve.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Les poings d'Aranwë se serrèrent. Les Orques n'avaient pas mis longtemps à amener des moreaux de roche d'Osgiliath pour pouvoir sans servir comme projectile à envoyer sur les murs de Minas Tirith. Ils avaient tout d'abord envoyé les têtes décapitées des cavaliers ayant chevauché une dernière fois avec Faramir puis maintenant les Trolls chargeaient les morceaux de pierre qu'ils allaient envoyer sur la Cité. Le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas entendit vaguement Denethor du haut de sa tour hurler d'abandonner les postes de gardes, mais il l'ignora, pestant contre la lâcheté de cet intendant.

 **\- Restez ici ! Il faut défendre la Cité et ses habitants !** cria-t-il à l'adresse de deux Gondoréens qui commençaient à s'éloigner de leurs catapultes.

 **\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! Ils sont trop nombreux !** rétorqua l'un des deux Hommes.

 **\- Bien sûr que l'on peut faire quelque chose ! On peut toujours faire quelque chose !**

Sans préambule, il poussa celui qui était le plus près de l'arme de siège puis la fit lentement tourner pour la mettre dans un angle où la boule de roche déjà prête aller forcément faire le plus de dégât, à l'emplacement de deux catapultes Orques. Une fois la machine en place, il s'approcha du projectile déjà près qu'il arrosa à l'aide d'huile pour le faire prendre feu. L'adolescent plaqua ses deux mains contre la pierre à l'emplacement où il n'y avait pas de combustible et se concentra intensément. Sous ses pieds, le sol trembla, mais il essaya de ne pas y faire attention. Au bout de longues secondes pendant lesquels Aranwë cru ne pas réussir, la roche s'enflamma. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'éloigna pour s'approcher de la corde retenant le mécanisme de la catapulte. Sans attendre, il tira l'une des deux épées à sa ceinture et trancha le lien. La chaleur des flammes lui fouetta le visage avant que le projectile ne soit projeté dans les airs. Aranwë et les deux gardes observèrent son trajet jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase sur les deux catapultes de l'armée en face d'eux. Les machines étant en bois, elles prirent rapidement feu et les flammes attaquèrent les Trolls se trouvant juste derrière.

 **\- Allé ! Un deuxième tour !**

Ils entendirent Gandalf hurler de tenir leur position et de défendre la Cité. À nouveau quand la catapulte fut chargée, le plus jeune des Jackser l'arrosa puis l'enflamma avant que le nouveau projectile ne soit envoyé dans les rangées d'Orques, s'écrasant et mettant le feu cette fois à l'une de leur tour mise en mouvement par des Trolls. Soudainement, des hurlements stridents s'élevèrent dans le ciel et les narines d'Aranwë furent agressées par une odeur nauséabonde qui faillit le faire vomir. Les hurlements lui faisant mal aux tympans, il se boucha les oreilles et essaya d'identifier l'origine des cris et de l'odeur. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il vit les Nazgûls survolaient Minas Tirith. Il hésita à déguerpir, mais il se ravisa en secouant la tête quand les deux Hommes avec lui chargèrent à nouveau un projectile dans la catapulte. Comme pour les autres, il versa une rasade d'huile inflammable puis ils firent pivoter la machine en visant la monture volante semblable à une salamandre des spectres de Sauron. À nouveau, le rouge mit le feu avant que le mécanisme de la catapulte n'envoie le projectile. Malheureusement, l'agilité de ces monstres dans les airs leur permit d'éviter sans difficulté le morceau de roche enflammé.

 _ **\- Fais chier, spectres à la con...**_ pesta Aranwë.

L'un des Nazgûls, celui qui avait esquivé leur projectile, cria une nouvelle fois en plongeant sur eux, toutes serres – ou griffes – dehors.

 **\- À l'abri !** hurla un garde.

Tout le monde déserta, sauf Aranwë. Il rangea son épée qu'il avait toujours à la main puis joignit les mains en fronçant intensément les sourcils. La chaleur se répandit sur ses paumes et il éloigna ses mains l'une de l'autre. Deux boules de feux de la taille d'une balle de tennis y étaient apparues. Elles n'étaient pas très grosses, mais suffisamment pour déjà faire pas mal de dégât. Quand le Nazgûl ne fut cas quelques mètres de lui, que le vent remué par les ailes de la monstrueuse monture lui fouettait le visage, Aranwë lança une à une ses boules deux. Si la première rata sa cible, se désintégrant un peu plus loin dans les airs, ce ne fut pas le cas de la seconde. Cette dernière allant directement brûler la peau de la bête qui hurla de douleur avant de faire volte-face pour aller voler un peu plus loin.

 **\- Aranwë !** cria soudainement une voix féminine. **Aranwë !**

 **\- Trisha ? Trisha !**

L'adolescente lui fit signe de venir s'abritait dans l'une des rues principales de la Cité, ce que le rouge fit sans attendre, inquiet de la voir ici au lieu que dans la Maison de Guérison. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son amie, il l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée.

 **\- Trisha, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est dangereux ! Les Orques ne vont pas tarder à pouvoir monter sur les remparts et...**

 **\- Aranwë ! Ils nous ont renvoyé le Seigneur Faramir !** expliqua la brune, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir. **Ils sont passés devant la Maison de Guérison tout à l'heure !**

 **\- Où est-il maintenant ?**

 **\- Avec le Seigneur Denethor, il... Il est mort...**

Le visage d'Aranwë se décomposa et Trisha lui prit doucement la main pour lui apporter son soutien. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas plus de temps pour pleurer Faramir, les tours des Orques ayant atteint les remparts de Minas Tirith et leurs ennemis commençaient déjà à se déverser dans la Cité.

 **\- Viens, je te raccompagne à la Maison de Guérison et je préviens Lenwë en même temps pour que nous allions voir.**

Il attrapa la main de Trisha qui ne protesta pas et ils se mirent à courir à travers la Cité pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la Maison de Guérison. Ils avaient déjà fait une petite partie du chemin quand des Orques leur bloquèrent le passage. Instinctivement, Aranwë poussa Trisha dans son dos pour tirer ses épées et enflammer les lames comme il en avait pris l'habitude lors de ses entraînements. Sans lui laisser le temps de se préparer, après tout la situation était réel cette fois-ci, les Orques se jetèrent sur lui. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges para le premier coup, puis le suivant et ainsi de suite à l'aide de ses deux épées. Il entendit vaguement Trisha clapir de peur dans son dos, juste avant qu'il n'arrive à embrocher l'un des Orques qui se mit à se consumer de l'intérieur à cause des flammes. Les deux autres Orques attaquèrent avec encore plus de violence. Difficilement, Aranwë arriva à se débarrasser de ses assaillant, tranchant la tête de l'un d'eux et plantant l'une de ses lames dans le ventre de l'autre. Cependant, le dernier Orque eut le temps de lui entailler le bras avant de s'affaisser sur le sol.

 **\- AH !**

 **\- Aranwë !** s'exclama Trisha en voyant la manche au-dessus du coude de son ami se teintait de rouge. **Viens dépêche toi ! D'autres vont arriver et tu ne pourras pas les combattre tout seul !**

 **\- Trisha... Je dois aider ici,** rétorqua le jeune Prodige qui rangea ses épées éteintes. **Cours, va retrouver Lenwë et dit lui de se préparer à soigner autant de personne qu'il peut.**

 **\- Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas... Tu es blessé et... Et... hHum !**

La brune ne termina jamais sa phrase, les lèvres du rouge s'étant déposées doucement sur les siennes, la faisant taire par la même occasion. Ses iris verts s'écarquillèrent tendit que les paupières d'Aranwë étaient closes, dissimulant ses iris oranges si particuliers. Ils ne restèrent que quelques secondes ainsi avant que le Prodiges d'Aulë et Tulkas ne s'éloigne en rouvrant les yeux, un petit sourire fier aux coins des lèvres.

 **\- Fais moi confiance Trisha, je ne vais pas t'abandonner et je vais revenir, maintenant vas retrouver Lenwë, s'il te plaît,** la supplia-t-il.

 **\- Aranwë Jackser ! Tu es vraiment un idiot !** gronda l'adolescente.

 **\- Je sais, tu t'entendras parfaitement avec ma sœur, mais maintenant vas-y.**

Trisha soupira longuement avant d'acquiescer. Aranwë l'observa partir en courant, soulevant le jupon de sa robe pour se déplacer avec plus d'aisance. Cela le fit sourire, mais son amusement disparu bien vite quand les cris des gardes et des Orques se firent entendre. Il reprit ses épées, les fit flambaient une nouvelle fois avant de courir sur les remparts pour se battre et contenir l'armée adverse en attendant l'arrivé du Rohan. En espérant que les portes qui était maintenant attaquées par un bélier, une simple bûche de bois, résiste.


	34. Chapitre 33 - La bataille du Pelennor

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre de cette semaine que j'avais très hâte de poster pour que vous puissiez le lire ! ^^**

 **Juste, avant de commencer, je voudrais vous dire que je suis désolée pour les fautes présentes dans les derniers chapitres. Ils n'ont pas été correctement corrigés car ma bêta m'a fait faux-bond et que je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis quasiment trois semaines ( chose qui est compréhensible avec la rentrée ). Hors, mes yeux seuls ne peuvent pas voir toutes les fautes, surtout que je corrige les chapitres tard après avoir fait mes devoirs. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Yuko Blue :** Aranwë c'est le gamin que tu ne peux qu'aimer en fait. x) Pas le plus mature, car il a quelques fois des réactions de gosse de treize ans mais vivre à Minas Tirith sans ses frères et sœur la beaucoup changé. Et puis comme tu dis, c'est le seul qui réfléchi le moins avant d'agir !

J'imagine bien l'annonce pour pouvoir y participer à cette promenade... xD

Est-ce une bonne chose ? Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Seul les prochains chapitres pourront nous le dire... x)

Merci pour ta review à laquelle j'ai toujours hâte de répondre à chaque fois ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 33.**_

 _ **La bataille du Pelennor.**_

Descendre jusqu'à la rive pris plusieurs heures à Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Elërinna. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils mettaient un certain temps était que la sortit par laquelle ils étaient passés était très en hauteur et une haute falaise les séparait encore du fleuve. Ils avaient donc du chercher un passage praticable et dans lequel ils ne risquaient pas de se tuer pour descendre. Ils parlaient peu, se concentrant sur leur pas. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Legolas qui se tourna légèrement pour interroger la seule fille de leur quatuor.

 **\- Que vouliez-vous dire Elërinna quand vous m'avez dit que les morts étaient immatériels ?** demanda-t-il.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se haussèrent et elle chercha un moyen d'expliquer son point de vue au sujet de ces morts-là. Comment expliquait à un Elfe que techniquement, de un les fantômes n'existaient pas ou alors très peu de personne y croyais, et qu'elle faisait partie de ces personnes-là, et que de deux, normalement personne ne pouvait toucher un fantôme et qu'elle se demandait encore comment Aragorn à pu faire cela, même si elle avait deviné que c'était grâce à son épée et du serment qui le lier à cette armée.

 **\- Eh bien, tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que chez moi, nous n'appelons pas ces gens des morts-vivants, mais plutôt des fantômes,** commença-t-elle à expliquer en cherchant un peu ces mots. **De plus, très peu de personne croient en leur existence et je fais partie de ces personnes-là. Et enfin, normalement, on ne peut pas toucher un fantôme et lui non plus, il n'y a que les plus puissants démons qui peuvent le faire. Mais visiblement, cela aussi est différent en Terre du Milieu.**

 **\- Et si se sont des fantômes et non des Morts-vivants, que sont les morts-vivants chez vous ?** questionna à son tour Gimli.

À l'évocation des Morts-vivants ou bien des zombies, cela dépendait du terme utilisé, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'argentée alors qu'elle pensait à l'une de ses séries favorites et aussi à tout les films de zombies qu'elle avait pu voir et adorer.

 **\- Les Morts-vivants ou « zombies »,** dit-elle en miment des guillemets avec ses doigts pour le mot zombie. **N'existe pas ou bien que dans les histoires et généralement, se sont des cadavres en décomposition qui reviennent à la vie à cause d'une maladie ou d'un virus et qui mangent les gens et le seul moyen de les tuer et de leur planter quelque chose dans la tête.**

Les trois hommes qu'elle accompagnait se tournèrent tous les trois vers elle en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Elërinna, amusée, leur fit un grand sourire.

 **\- Et donc... Vous aimez ce genre de lecture ?** fit Aragorn alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin en bas de la falaise.

 **\- J'adore ! Bien que très souvent, ces histoires finissent toutes de la même manière. Et comme beaucoup de gens dans mon monde, je crois qu'un jour il pourrait bel et bien avoir des morts qui reviennent à la vie, un livre intitulé « Survie en territoire zombie » à même était écrit.**

 **\- Votre monde est étrange,** déclara le Prince Sylvain.

Elërinna haussa les épaules. Peut-être que pour eux son monde était étrange, mais pour elle, il était

normal, mais en même temps, c'était compréhensible. Elle était née et avait toujours vécu sur Terre. Et bien que pour elle, se soit la Terre du Milieu qui était bien étrange, elle s'y était habituée maintenant avec le temps. Néanmoins, elle avait du mal à imaginer ses nouveaux amis dans son monde à elle. À coup sûr, ils seraient aussi perdus que sa famille les premiers temps. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les quatre arrivés au bord du rivage, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa regarda autour d'eux pour trouver un moyen de partir et rejoindre Minas Tirith mais elle ne trouva rien, en dehors d'un cul-de-sac non loin d'eux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se tourna vers Aragorn.

 **\- D'accord et maintenant on fait quoi ?**

 **\- Nous allons arrêter ces navires,** expliqua le brun en désignant les bateaux des pirates.

S'ils n'avaient été que quatre pour le faire, la jeune femme aurait certainement dit à son ami qu'il était fou, mais comme désormais, ils avaient une armée de fantôme pas trop immatériel pour leur venir en aide, arrêter les pirates était possible. Ils avancèrent donc jusqu'au bout du cul de sac formé par l'extrémité de la falaise et ils attendirent patiemment.

Ce qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que les trois navires des pirates arrivèrent à leur niveau. Si les trois hommes avec elle restèrent impassibles à leur vue, ce ne fut pas son cas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son nez se plissa en voyant les dizaines arbalètes présentes sur le pont des bateaux ainsi que les nombreux hommes qui s'y agitaient. Par précaution, Elërinna prit son arc en le serrant bien fort contre elle. Cependant, Aragorn et Gimli se placèrent devant elle sans pour autant complètement la dissimuler à la vue des pirates.

 **\- Vous n'irez pas plus loin !** s'exclama Aragorn, son épée en main et la lame posée sur son épaule droite.

L'un des Hommes sur le premier bateau se leva d'une sorte de siège, les fixant avec hargne. Cependant, les pirates ne jetèrent pas l'ancre.

 **\- Vous n'entrerez pas au Gondor,** reprit le rôdeur sans ciller.

En entendant cela, les pirates éclatèrent de rire tandis que l'Homme qui s'était lever et qui semblait être leur capitaine s'approcha du rebord du navire. En le voyant, Elërinna grimaça. Elle n'aurait jamais vraiment cru, qu'en-dehors de Saroumane et des Hommes des Montagnes qui avaient attaqués le Rohan, que d'autres êtres humains auraient pu être en accord avec les agissements de Sauron.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous pour nous interdire le passage ?** demanda le capitaine du navire principal.

 **\- Legolas,** dit Aragorn à l'adresse de leur Elfe. **Envoyez une flèche de semonce au ras de son oreille.**

 **\- Visez bien !** encourage Gimli.

Legolas ne se fit pas prier. Il tira une flèche de son carquois puis l'encocha avant de bander son arc en visant avec précision l'oreille du pirate. La métamorphe suivit avec attention les gestes du blond qui normalement ne raterait en aucun cas son tire. Il allait d'ailleurs relâcher sa flèche, quand Gimli avec sa hache fit bouger le bas de l'arc de Galadhrim que Galadriel avait offert au Prince Sylvain. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son arc soit bougé, lâcha sa flèche qui alla se figer dans la poitrine d'un des pirates se trouvant à côté du capitaine corsaire. Une exclamation de fausse surprise échappa à Gimli alors que Legolas lui lançait un regard outré. Elërinna de son côté se plaqua une main sur la bouche alors que ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise, étouffant par la même occasion le cri qui avait faillit lui échapper.

 **\- Voilà l'ami, on vous avez prévenus ! Préparez-vous à être abordé !** s'exclama vivement le roux.

 **\- Abordé ?** demanda narquoisement le capitaine pirate alors que le navire passait devant eux. **Par vous, une femme et quelle armée ?**

 **\- Cette armée-ci,** répondit tranquillement Aragorn.

Un grand froid se fit sentir dans leur dos et l'Armée des Morts sortie de la montagne en hurlant à la charge, diriger par leur Roi. Les pirates se mirent à hurler de peur, mais ils furent rapidement submergés par les morts qui ne leur laissèrent aucune échappatoire. Elërinna les regarda faire avec une pointe d'horreur dans le regard. Tout d'abord Amon Soul, ensuite la Moria, le Gouffre de Helm et maintenant cela, les cauchemars allaient la suivre encore pendant de nombreuses nuits ou même années... Et elle n'osait même pas imaginer après Minas Tirith. Secouant la tête, elle reporta son attention sur les bateaux qui étaient désormais complètement vide de vie et dans lesquels les morts jetaient maintenant les cadavres sur le bord opposé du fleuve. Pour ne pas perdre plus de temps et risquer la perte de la Cité du Gondor, les revenants leur apportèrent une barque pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre le navire principal sans avoir à plonger dans l'eau. Une fois à bord du bateau, les morts se changèrent de faire avancer les imposantes embarcations sans pour autant apparaître.

 **\- À votre avis, combien de temps cela prendra de remonter le fleuve ?** questionna la Cilmë.

 **\- Nous serons à Osgiliath demain en début d'après-midi si nous ne rencontrons aucun problème en chemin,** lui répondit Gimli.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête en parcourant le paysage de ses yeux oranges. Elle appréhendait et elle avait peur aussi. Peur pour sa famille, ses amis, pour Haldir et aussi pour elle. Un discret soupir lui échappa avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli qui était à l'avant du bateau.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Aldaron lâcha un profond soupir tout en descendant du dos d'Heleg. Une fois à terre, il aida Merry à retrouver le planché des vaches en le déposant sur le sol, le Hobbit étant trop petit pour descendre tout seul du dos de l'étalon. Cela faisait un peu moins de deux jours qu'ils avaient quittés Edoras et ils avaient pris très peu de pauses, et cela, même la nuit. À force de chevaucher sans s'arrêter, Aldaron avait totalement oublié la douleur qu'il ressentait habituellement dans ses jambes. Il n'y faisait même plus attention à vrai dire. Comme la plupart des guerriers présents, on lui donna de quoi boire et se nourrir et il alla s'installer sur un rocher à côté de son étalon qui s'était approché de la rivière pour pouvoir boire à son tour. Le Prodige de Yavanna profita un peu du silence puisqu'il était éloigné des Rohirrims et des Dunedains aussi qui n'étaient repartit chez eux. Parmi les Elfes, ils ne restaient plus que les fils du Seigneur Elrond et Haldir. Après la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, ils avaient été peu de survivants et les Elfes de Fondcombe et de la Lorien encore vivant avaient ramenés leur mort dans le lieu de vie. Aldaron étendit ses jambes puis croqua sans vraiment avoir beaucoup d'appétit dans le morceau de pain avec du fromage qu'il avait eut. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Heleg s'approcha de lui avant de lui donner un petit coup dans l'épaule à l'aide de son nez. Tout d'abord surpris par l'action de son cheval, le vert compris bien vite pourquoi il faisait cela vu le regard qui jetait au morceau de pain qu'il tenait dans la main. Amusé et comme le pain était un peu dur, à cause, de leur condition de vie qui ne permettait pas forcément de conserver les aliments très longtemps, il en coupa grossièrement un morceau et le donna à Heleg. Les minutes passèrent très lentement et la plupart des cavaliers s'étaient posés, en l'attente du retour des éclaireurs Rohirrims qui étaient aller voir plus en avant si le chemin pour rejoindre Minas Tirith était dégagé. Aldaron ferma doucement les yeux, juste avant que de très légers bruits de pas n'attirent son attention, l'obligeant à rouvrir les paupières. Il vit alors qu'Haldir était debout à côté de lui.

 **\- Je venais vous dire que les éclaireurs sont revenus et que nous allons partir,** expliqua le blond sans pour autant que le vert ne lui pose de question.

 **\- Oh... Je vois, merci à vous Haldir,** dit Aldaron en se relevant.

 **\- Ce n'est rien.**

Le vert épousseta son pantalon à plusieurs reprises avant de revenir avec Heleg au milieu des Rohirrims. Il rejoignit Merry et Éowyn qui étaient un peu plus loin. Alors qu'il arrivait à leur niveau, les cors sonnèrent dans la plaine, annonçant leur départ. La pause avait été courte, certes, mais bienvenue, surtout si cette nuit, ils allaient encore faire une nuit blanche.

 **\- Il est l'heure, les amis,** dit-il alors que la Dame et le Hobbit remettaient leurs casques.

 **\- À la bataille,** déclara Éowyn avec détermination.

 **\- À la bataille,** répéta Merry.

Tout en ignorant les courbatures dans ses jambes, Aldaron mit un pied dans l'un des étriers de la selle, s'accrocha au pommeau de cette dernière pour se hissait avec rapidité sur le dos d'Heleg. Il s'installa correctement en réajustant la cape qu'il tenait de la Lorien et qui lui recouvrait les épaules et pris les rênes dans ses mains avant de talonner doucement le flan de sa monture. Heleg partit au trot, en suivant le cheval que montaient Éowyn et Merry.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, mais cela n'avait fait que rendre les Orques encore plus agressifs. Le soleil commençait très doucement à se lever bien que cela soit presque impossible à voir à cause des nuages venus du Mordor. Aranwë, qui était blessé et couverts d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, récupéra l'une de ses épées qui était plantée dans un cadavre d'Orque. Une brèche avait été ouverte pendant la nuit. Sous l'assaut ininterrompu d'un énorme bélier à tête de loup, les Grandes Portes de Minas Tirith avaient fini pas céder. Les Orques et autres monstres s'étaient déversés dans le premier niveau de la Cité comme un ras de marais l'aurait fait lors des mouvements des plus grandes planques tectoniques de la planète Terre.

 **\- Aranwë !**

À l'entente de son prénom, le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas se redressa pour chercher du regard la personne qui l'avait appelé. Il vit perché sur son cheval blanc Gandalf, le magicien lui fit un rapide signe pour qu'il s'approche.

 **\- Aranwë, pouvez-vous faire une barrière de flamme le temps que les soldats évacues vers le seconde niveau de la Cité ?** lui demanda prestement le magicien.

Aranwë considéra quelques secondes l'idée de créer une barrière de flamme dans la grande rue pour limiter l'avancé des Orques et des Trolls. Ce n'était pas mauvais comme plan, mais cela allait le vider de beaucoup de son énergie et il lui faudrait quelqu'un à côté de lui une fois qu'il aurait fini pour pouvoir le ramener au deuxième étage de Minas Tirith.

 **\- Je vais le faire, mais il va me falloir de l'aide une fois la barrière crée, je n'aurais plus assez de force pour remonter et je risque de me brûler,** prévient-il en rengainant ses épées.

 **\- Bien, vous là-bas !** fit Gandalf en apostrophant trois gardes qui s'arrêtèrent de courir. **Vous allez aider Aranwë, il aura besoin de vous.**

 **\- Bien Mithrandir !**

Le magicien blanc hocha la tête et Aranwë avala difficilement sa salive avant de se diriger vers la grande rue. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se frotter les mains entre elles. De nombreux gardes de Minas Tirith étaient encore présents, se défendant contre les Orques. Gandalf leur cria de s'éloigner et Aranwë se plaça en plein milieu du chemin pavé. Ne pouvant pas mettre le feu à la pierre comme ça sans un combustible, il allait se servir des cadavres d'Orques qui jonchaient le sol. L'adolescent s'agenouilla et plaça les paumes de ses mains sur le torse couvert d'un plastron d'un des morts. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il se concentra. Faire « naître » le feu était une sensation bien étrange. Au plus profond de lui, il ressentait une douce sensation de chaleur qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait. La chaleur se répandit dans son corps pour finalement rejoindre ses bras puis ses mains. Sous ces dernières, le plastron en métal de l'Orque se mit à chauffer de plus ne plus fort. Une odeur de brûler commença à se faire sentir et la chair du monstre pris soudainement feu. La réaction fut en chaîne et Aranwë eut à peine le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas prendre feu à son tour. Désormais, se dressait devant eux une imposante et brûlante barrière de flamme, qui allait considérablement ralentir leurs ennemis bien qu'elle ne les retiennent pas éternellement. Le très jeune Prodige des Valar s'écroula sur le sol, exténué, mais très rapidement, les gardes réquisitionnés par Gandalf le rattrapèrent pour l'éloigner et lui faire rejoindre la seconde partie de la Cité.

 **\- Où... Où est Gandalf... ?** se força à demander Aranwë alors qu'il ne voyait le magicien nul part.

 **\- Mithrandir est remonté prestement en direction de la citadelle, le Seigneur Denethor est pris de folie,** lui répondit le garde de gauche qui le soutenait.

 **\- Ah... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris...**

L'utilisation de trop d'énergie pour sortir autant de son pouvoir était tellement épuisant qu'Aranwë n'en faisait généralement jamais usage. Il détestait être complètement vide de son énergie comme c'était le cas maintenant. Le rouge sentit qu'on l'adossait contre quelque chose de dur, un mur sans aucun doute, et il papillonna des yeux pour essayer de ne pas sombrait dans l'inconscience de l'épuisement. Soudainement, il entendit le son d'une trompette au loin et il espéra de tout son cœur avant de tomber dans les pommes que cela annonçait quelque chose de bénéfique pour eux.

Le flux de blessé qui rentrait dans la Maison de Guérison ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. La nuit avait doucement laissé place au jour depuis à peine quelques minutes. Lenwë essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient déjà à son front. Ils avaient mit en place un système très simple lui permettant de ne pas tomber dans les pommes aux bouts de trois heures à user de son don. Les blessures vraiment très graves étaient soignées à l'aide de son don alors que les autres, un peu plus superficiels ou qui ne mettaient pas directement en danger de mort les personnes étaient soignés normalement sans son pouvoir. Alors qu'il venait de remboîter l'épaule d'un garde et de recoudre le bras d'une mère de famille qui s'était fait blessée en voulant mettre ses enfants à l'abri, le son d'un cor résonna dans l'air, couvrant un peu les bruits de la bataille à l'extérieur. Tout d'abord inquiet, Lenwë reconnut avec soulagement le cor du Rohan. Il se nettoya rapidement les mains dans une bassine d'eau puis se précipita à la fenêtre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus vit au loin à gauche des petits points semblables à des cavaliers portant pour certain des étendards.

 **\- Le Rohan ! Le Rohan a répondu aux feux d'alarmes !** s'écria quelqu'un dans le bâtiment.

Le Prodige d'Estë soupira de soulagement, mais également d'inquiétude, conscient que quelque part dans les rangs de cavaliers se trouvait Aldaron et Elërinna ainsi qu'Haldir et les autres. Cependant, même avec les couleurs de cheveux particulières de son aîné et de sa sœur, avec l'éloignement, il n'arrivait pas à les repérer parmi les Rohirrims.

 **\- Lenwë ? Vous allez bien ?**

Il se tourna vers Trisha. Cette dernière était revenue hier soir après avoir été cherché quelques minutes Aranwë. Elle était revenue les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants malgré l'attaque. Le bleuté n'était pas dupe et se doutait que son petit frère n'y était pas pour rien, mais il n'avait rien dit, légèrement inquiet à cause du fait que son cadet n'avait quand même que treize ans normalement et qu'il se battait tout de même. Bloqué ici, il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il aurait tout donné pour échangeait leur place pour éviter ce traumatisme au plus jeune.

 **\- Je vais bien, Trisha, enfin aussi bien qu'on puisse aller dans ce genre de moment,** répondit-il. **D'autres personnes sont-elles à soigner ?**

 **\- Oui, là-bas, venez...**

La brune lui fit signe de la suivre et c'est ce qu'il fit sans discuter, pénétrant dans une autre pièce de la Maison de Guérison. Là encore, plusieurs personnes plus où moins blessées étaient allongées où bien assises à attendre de recevoir des soins. Lenwë s'attacha rapidement les cheveux avant de se remettre au travail. Ses gestes étaient devenus mécaniques et habituels. Désinfecter ses mains et les plaies pour ensuite les nettoyer et les recoudre dans les cas les plus sévères. Dehors il y eu des hurlements, des bruits d'armes s'entrechoquant et des hennissements de chevaux, mais le Prodige d'Estë essaya de ne pas y faire attention, se concentrant principalement sur ce qu'il avait à faire pour garder les blessés en vie. Il usa de son don pour stopper une hémorragie internet puis il se mit à recoudre la cuisse d'un homme. Heureusement pour eux deux, l'homme supportait bien la douleur due à l'aiguille et ne faisait que grimacer.

 **\- Lenwë ! Lenwë !** cria une voix que le Prodige reconnu comme celle de Pippin.

 **\- Oui ?** demanda-t-il en terminant un dernier point de suture.

 **\- Faramir à besoin de votre aide !**

Les sourcils bleutés de Lenwë se froncèrent et il se nettoya rapidement les mains afin de rejoindre le Hobbit et les nombreux gardes qui étaient venu en portant le fils cadet de Denethor. Ils l'installèrent sur un lit qui était encore libre.

 **\- Par quoi a-t-il été blessé ?**

 **\- Trois flèches dans le torse et le ventre,** répondit l'un des gardes.

 **\- Il aurait dû vous êtes amené depuis hier soir, mais le Seigneur Denethor pensait qu'il était mort...**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais il est vraiment complètement con se type !** pesta Lenwë.

Personne n'osa le contredire et on le laissa enlever la tunique cérémonial qui recouvrait le torse de Faramir. Les flèches n'étaient bien sûr plus présentes et des bandages entouraient le torse et le ventre du fils de l'intendant qui se soulevait de manière régulière. Lenwë ne comprenait pas comment personne n'avait pu se rendre compte qu'il respirait encore mais il ne désirait pas se poser plus de questions pour le moment. Il se concentra donc alors sur le fait qu'il fallait soigner et hypothétiquement sauver la vie de Faramir en lui évitant une grave infection.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ils avaient chevauché toutes la nuit sans interruption. La fatigue n'était même plus présente tant ils savaient que la bataille était proche. En même temps que les autres Rohirrims et les Elfes près de lui, Aldaron fit se stopper Heleg. Malgré les quelques personnes devant lui et lui cachant un peu la vue, il parvint à voir ce qui se dérouler dans la plaine en contre bas. Il découvrit un endroit envahi d'Orques ainsi que juste à côté, la Cité de Minas Tirith qui était en flamme, ou tout du moins la toute première partie. Le cœur dans la poitrine du vert sembla s'arrêter de battre une micro-seconde avant de se remettre à fonctionner. Lenwë était quelque part dans ces rues avec peut-être Aranwë à ses côtés. Aldaron avala difficilement sa salive, le Gouffre de Helm n'était presque rien par rapport à ce qu'ils allaient vivre. Il était vraiment heureux pour ce coup-là d'avoir quasiment supplié sa petite sœur de partir avec Aragorn chercher du renfort. Déjà, car elle ne verrait certainement qu'une petite partie du massacre qu'il allait avoir lieu et aussi, car ils allaient peut-être tout les quatre ramener des alliés pour leur venir en aide. La voix de Théoden s'éleva soudainement, encourageant ces cavaliers.

 **\- En avant ! Ne craignez aucune obscurité ! Debout ! Debout cavaliers de Théoden ! Les lances seront secouées, les boucliers voleront en éclats, une journée de l'épée, une journée rouge avant que le soleil ne se lève !** s'écria le Roi. **Au galop ! Au galop ! Courez à la ruine et à la fin du monde ! À mort !**

Les Rohirrims levèrent bien haut leur lances, hurlant les deux deniers mots de leur Seigneur pour se donner du courage. Aldaron serra entre ses doigts de sa main gauche les rênes d'Heleg alors que sa main droite tenait fermement son épée, son bâton étant accroché à l'un de ses sacs de selle, de tel manière qu'il ne gêne pas les déplacements de sa monture offerte par les Valar. En face, les Orques formèrent une ligne pour les empêchaient de passer, se préparant à se battre contre eux.

 **\- Pour Eorlingas ! À l'attaque !**

Les différents cors de l'armée sonnèrent et l'armée se mit en marche. Aldaron talonna Heleg, qui comme les autres cheveux partit tout d'abord au trot, avant de se mettre à galoper sérieusement. Certains cavaliers tombèrent à cause des flèches envoyés par les archets Orques, mais cela ne les arrêta pas. Ils percutèrent leur ennemi de plein fouet. La force des chevaux envoya voler les Orques, qui se firent violemment piétinés pour certains. Du mieux qu'il pu, Aldaron donna un premier coup d'épée à un ennemi depuis le dos d'Heleg. Ce battre à cheval était difficile, mais en vu de la situation, il se voyait mal être au sol, perdu dans ce véritable marais d'être-vivant. Alors qu'il donnait des coups d'épée à tout vas en touchant la plus part du temps un Orque, il vit passer à côté de lui Haldir et les jumeaux. Ces derniers se battaient avec aisance, et cela ne le surpris cas moitié. Elladan et Elrohir combattaient côte à côte, se protégeant mutuellement en même temps. À sa droite, il vit Haldir se faire attraper la jambe par deux Orques qui tentèrent de le mettre au sol. Par réflexe, le vert lui vint en aide, abattant le premier Orque tandis que le blond s'occuper du second.

 **\- Aldaron, à votre gauche !** prévint le Galadhrim.

 **\- Et vous surveillez vos arrière, Haldir !**

 **\- J'en prends note.**

Aldaron trancha la tête d'un Orque qui tenta de l'attaquer sur sa gauche tandis qu'Haldir fit de même avec l'un de leur ennemi qui voulut l'attaquer par-derrière. Cependant, un autre Orque l'attaqua, ne le visant pas lui, mais le cheval du Rohan qu'il montait. L'équidé fut touché au flan ainsi qu'à son membre arrière droit. Il s'écroula au sol et pour ne pas se faire écraser par la masse imposante de l'animal, Haldir roula plusieurs mètres plus loin avant de se relever, se retrouvant encerclé par les Orques. Le temps sembla s'arrêtait quelques secondes pour Aldaron et il imagina le chagrin d'Elërinna si elle revenait et ne trouvait pas un Haldir bien vivant. Peut-être qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'Elfe, mais il n'était pas prêt à voir sa sœur ne pas se remettre de sa mort. Le Prodige de Yavanna fit faire demi-tour à Heleg et galopa en direction d'Haldir en lâchant les rênes pour lui tendre sa main libre. Tout d'abord surpris, l'immortel lui attrapa la main et pris de l'élan pour se hisser à l'arrière d'Heleg avec l'aide du vert. C'est à deux qu'ils continuèrent à se battre, Heleg évitant de lui-même les Orques tandis que ces cavaliers, l'un plus léger que l'autre tué sans s'arrêter.

Pris dans la bataille, ils ne virent pas le temps passé. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent à former une ligne protectrice entre les murs de la Cité et les légions d'Orques.

 **\- Pousser les vers le fleuve !** ordonna Éomer à ses hommes.

 **\- Il faut protéger la Cité !** cria Théoden.

Sans plus attendre, les Rohirrims et Dunedains commencèrent à charger pour encore plus repousser les Orques. Aldaron allait faire de même, mais il stoppa Heleg en écarquillant les yeux quand il vit la menace qui se dressait devant eux. D'énormes éléphants avec trois paires de défenses, encore plus gigantesques que ceux de son monde et qui portaient de grandes plate-formes où se trouvait des hommes sur leur dos, se dirigeaient vers eux et Minas Tirith.

 **\- Oh bordel... C'est quoi ces putains d'éléphants ?** s'exclama le plus vieux des Jackser.

 **\- Ce sont des Mûmakil, les montures de guerre des Haradrims,** répondit froidement Haldir dans son dos.

Devant eux, les cavaliers reformèrent les rangs et se mirent à charger sur les éléphants ayant la taille de mammouth. Aldaron se mordit l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'Heleg se mettait à piétiner le sol d'inquiétude à la vue des gigantesques pachydermes utilisés pour la guerre.

 **\- Que faites-vous Aldaron, il faut les arrêter !** lui dit Elladan qui vint près de lui.

 **Charger de front, c'est signer notre perte, vous avez vu leur taille ?! Ils nous écraserons avant même que l'on puisse faire quoique se soit !** rétorqua vivement le vert.

 **\- Faites-nous confiance, Haldir vous nous aidez ?** demanda Elrohir.

Le Capitaine des Gardes acquiesça et Aldaron soupira profondément avant de lancer sa monture au galop en même temps que les deux chevaux que monter les fils d'Elrond. Ils slalomèrent du mieux qu'ils purent entre les cadavres d'Orques et d'Hommes ainsi que ceux des chevaux en train d'agoniser à cause des blessures qu'ils avaient reçu. L'un des jumeaux se dirigea vers un Mûmak occupé à faire voler des cavaliers. Son frère et Aldaron le suivirent et parvinrent à se faufiler sous le ventre de l'animal. Les deux Elfes aux cheveux bruns se mirent côte à côte et entaillèrent les pattes arrière. Comprenant leur tactique, Aldaron et aussi Haldir derrière lui, firent de même en s'occupant des pattes avant. La lame de l'épée du vert s'enfonça profondément dans la chaire du Mûmak et il arriva à la ressortir et à faire s'éloigner Heleg, in-extrémiste avant que l'éléphant ne se mette à paniquer sous la douleur. L'animal se cambra, se dressant sur ses pattes arrière en reculant avant de s'effondrait sur son postérieur et de s'allonger sur le côté. Les nombreux hommes présents sur les plate-formes tombèrent au sol et furent rapidement tués par les Rohirrims encore sur leurs chevaux, et même ceux se trouvant au sol.

 **\- Aldaron ! Haldir ! Par ici !**

L'aîné des Jackser tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir les jumeaux qui se dirigeaient déjà vers un second Mûmak qui avait les pattes et le ventre criblés de flèches. Une lance frôla soudainement le bras du vert qui eut un léger mouvement de recule à cause de à la douleur. Il vit la manche recouvrant son avant-bras tenant les rênes se teintait de rouge, mais il essaya de ne pas y faire attention, se trouvant désormais à nouveau sous le ventre du gigantesque animal. Encore une fois, ils entaillèrent les pattes avant et arrière, cependant cette fois-ci, leur attaque ne déstabilisa pas autant le Mûmak qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Aldaron sentit Haldir s'agitait dans son dos alors qu'Heleg piétinait le sol.

 **\- Aldaron, penchez-vous !** s'écria le blond.

Le vert eut à peine le temps de faire ce que le Galadhrim disait que ce dernier se souleva un peu derrière lui pour lancer puissamment quelque chose. De ses yeux orangés, Aldaron vit une épée d'Orque certainement récupérée sur un corps volé au-dessus de lui pour aller se planter jusqu'à la garde dans l'épaule du Mûmak. Le pachyderme poussa un barrissement à en faire trembler le sol alors qu'une seconde épée, lancée cette fois-ci par l'un des jumeaux, alla s'enfoncer dans l'une de ses pattes arrières. À nouveau, Aldaron dut faire attention et éloigner Heleg pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent écraser par le Mûmak qui s'écroula au sol, soulevant un énorme nuage de poussière au passage et faisant cette fois, véritablement trembler la terre. Le vert ne savait pas quand sa sœur, Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn allaient revenir, mais maintenant serait le meilleur des timings.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Remonter le fleuve pris longtemps, trop longtemps. Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit même si tout était calme sur l'eau. Elërinna ne tenait plus en place et elle n'était pas la seule. Aragorn, Gimli, et même Legolas n'en pouvaient plus de ne pas agir pour le moment et de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait à Minas Tirith. L'argentée faisait les cent pas sur le pont du navire principal de l'ancienne flotte pirate. En temps normal, elle était une fille extrêmement patiente, mais là, sa patiente atteignait vraiment ses limites. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, observant l'avant du fleuve en pianotant sur son avant-bras à l'aide de ses doigts aux ongles en piteux état.

 **\- Elërinna, calmez-vous, vous commencez à nous donner le tournis...** dit Aragorn qui était assis près de la barre.

Alors qu'elle allait se remettre à faire les cent pas, Elërinna se figea en se tournant vers le rôdeur, un léger sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

 **\- Désolée...** s'excusa-t-elle. **Je n'en peux juste plus d'attendre dans l'incertitude...**

 **\- Je comprends, nous serons très bientôt arrivés.**

Il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin, quelques minutes, pas plus. Mais l'attente était une véritable torture. Pour éviter de se remettre à tourner en rond sur le pont, Elërinna alla s'asseoir à côté d'Aragorn qui était en train de tranquillement fumer sa pipe. Lui aussi était impatient, cela se voyait à sa manière de regarder tout le temps autour d'eux pour voir leur avancé, mais il savait bien mieux le cachait qu'elle. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour passer le temps, Elërinna ferma les yeux en profitant du vent qui soufflait et qui ne portait plus l'air de la mer depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Au moins, avec ce voyage très lucratif à travers la montagne, elle savait maintenant qu'il y avait bien une mer en Terre du Milieu. Aldaron allait être content de l'apprendre.

 **\- Aragorn ! Elërinna ! Nous arrivons à Osgiliath !** dit prestement Legolas en se précipitant à leur côté.

 **\- Vraiment ?!** demanda la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond.

Le Prince Sylvain hocha positivement la tête et ils allèrent à l'avant du navire. Legolas ne s'était effectivement pas trompé. Ils pouvaient voir un peu plus loin, encore à moitié caché par les montagnes, les pierres taillés d'une Cité qui était en ruine. Bien vite, ils virent la Cité dans son entièreté et les bruits étouffés de la bataille se déroulant à Minas Tirith leur parvinrent. Les navires avancèrent lentement et s'engagèrent dans le port d'Osgiliath, s'arrêtant lentement devant le quai où des centaines d'Orques étaient rassemblaient. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir le champ de bataille rempli d'énorme éléphant qui soulevaient des nuages de poussière dans chacun de leur déplacement. Elërinna ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque à propos du fait que c'était assez déloyal de faire rentrer des éléphants sur le terrain, mais elle se tut. Ils n'étaient pas dans un jeu vidéo et la situation était bien trop sérieuse et dangereuse pour qu'elle essaie de faire de l'humour.

 **\- En retard ! Comme d'habitude ! Pourriture de Pirate !** s'écria un Orque pas moins moche que les autres avec un crâne ayant des cheveux accrochés sur son casque. **Vos lames ont forts à faire ! Aller, rats des mers ! Quittez vos navires !**

Aragorn dégaina son épée et leur fit signe de passer à l'action avant de s'appuyer sur le bord du bateau pour sauter par-dessus bord. Gimli et Legolas suivirent. Elërinna de son côté prit une grande inspiration avant de sauter à son tour pour atterrir sur le quai en pierre. Devant eux, les Orques étaient septiques de voir seulement quatre personnes n'ayant pas l'allure de pirate débarquer. Être ainsi sous-estimé n'empêcha pas leur quatuor de se mettre à avancer dans leur direction, arcs, épée et hache en main.

 **\- Y'en a bien assez pour tout les deux,** déclara Gimli. **Que le meilleur des Nains gagne !**

Elërinna encocha une flèche et se mit à courir en même temps qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas en direction des Orques. Avant que ces derniers aient pu réagir, les morts qui avaient accepté de les aider apparurent dans leur dos et les dépassèrent pour attaquer en premier avec l'héritier d'Isildur. Les fantômes en partie immatériel, n'eurent aucune difficulté à décimer les premières rangées d'Orques et les suivantes. Ils vidèrent Osgiliath de la présence de l'ennemi puis se dirigèrent vers le champ de bataille.

Elërinna ne compta pas le nombre de flèches qu'elle tira et qui allèrent se planter dans un Orque. Elle sauta par-dessus le cadavre d'un cheval et se retrouva en face d'un Orque armée jusqu'aux dents et complètement défiguré. Il la chargea en essayant de lui affliger une blessure à l'épaule. La jeune femme esquiva l'attaqua et chercha une nouvelle flèche dans son carquois avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier était complètement vide. Elle siffla pour la forme avant de ranger négligemment son arc dans son dos et de se saisir de son épée. Néanmoins, le temps qu'elle fasse cela, l'Orque qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à elle eut le temps de revenir à la charge. À l'aide de son bouclier, il donna un violent coup à Elërinna qui recula de plus mètres avant de profondément ancrer les talons de ses bottes dans la terre pour ne pas tomber en arrière et se retrouver à la merci de l'Orque.

 **\- On se demande ce que ces tarks on dans la tête pour laisser les femmes se battre...** ricana-t-il en essayant de la tuer. **Au moins, il sera encore plus facile de vous exterminer...**

Les sourcils argentés de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se froncèrent avant qu'un sourire ne vienne prendre place sur ses lèvres et qu'elle se mette à reculer de son propre chef en rangea son épée.

 **\- Facile ?** dit-elle en se fermant brièvement les yeux. **Rien n'est jamais facile dans la vie.**

Avant même que l'Orque ai put réagir, Elërinna rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva plus proche du sol. Son adversaire fut décontenancé de la métamorphose en panthère de la jeune femme qui en profita pour lui sauter dessus en utilisant le corps d'un cheval pour prendre la hauteur. Malgré que l'Orque ai levé son bouclier pour se protéger, Elërinna l'écrasa de tout son poids avant de lui labourait le visage à l'aide de ses griffes. Un sinistre gargouilla s'échappa de l'Orque quand il mourut. L'argentée ne s'attarda pas, car à peine avait-elle fini avec celui-là, que d'autres Orques la prirent pour cible. Le premier qui l'attaqua se retrouva avec un bras arraché. Le second eut le temps de lui entailler légèrement l'épaule avant de se faire sauvagement déchiqueter. Elle en tua plusieurs d'affiler sans vraiment regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, fatiguée d'être sous sa forme féline, Elërinna se transforma à nouveau en humaine en tanguant un peu, ne tenant pas bien sur ses deux jambes. Un nouvel Orque tenta de la prendre à revers, mais la jeune femme eut le réflexe de lui enfoncer son épée en plein cœur.

 _ **\- Gwendoline ? Gwen !**_ s'écria soudainement une voix qu'elle fut heureuse d'entendre.

Sans faire attention à l'Orque qui s'écroula à ses pieds, elle récupéra son épée et se tourna pour voir Aldaron et Heleg galopaient jusqu'à elle. Autour d'eux, le champ de bataille se vida des éléphants encore présent et qui étaient pourchassés par les Rohirrims restant et par l'armée des Morts qui s'était sondée en deux pour aussi vider Minas Tirith des Orques qui y étaient entrés.

 _ **\- Fabian...**_ souffla l'argentée en souriant. _**Je vois que tu as tenu sur Heleg.**_

Le vert ne répondit pas et descendit de sa monture, dévoilant alors le second cavalier. En apercevant Haldir, le sourire de la jeune femme se fit plus grand encore avant que sa vue ne soit obstruée par la tignasse verte de son aîné qui l'a pris dans ses bras. Tout d'abord surprise, Elërinna referma ses bras autour de la taille de son frère.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question,** fit remarquer Elërinna. **Vous n'êtes pas blessés tout les deux ?**

 **\- Non et toi ?** demanda le Prodige de Yavanna.

 **\- Légèrement, et tu sais, y'a des fantômes dans ce monde de fous...Et la mer aussi.**

La remarqua arracha un rire au plus grand qui la libéra finalement de son étreinte après l'avoir serré dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Aldaron s'écarta sur le côté, laissant alors Haldir et Elërinna s'observaient. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, la plus jeune des trois se précipita dans les bras du blond qui s'était rapprocher d'elle en ouvrant ses propres bras pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui. L'argentée nicha son visage dans le torse du plus grand, respirant son odeur de forêt malgré le fait que cela faisait un moment qu'il était parti de la Lorien.

 **\- J'étais inquiète,** avoua la métamorphe à mi-voix, mais assez pour que les oreilles de l'Elfe ne l'entende. **Et je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien.**

 **\- Moi aussi, j'étais inquiet pour vous, mais vous allez bien, c'est le principale.**

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres fines d'Elërinna qui après un raclement de gorge particulièrement prononcé de la part d'Aldaron, s'écarta d'Haldir sans pour autant trop s'éloigner de lui.

 **\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de rejoindre les autres et pour nous de partir à la recherche de Lenwë et peut-être Aranwë,** déclara le vert.

 **\- Allons rejoindre Aragorn alors,** approuva le Galadhrim.

 **\- Je suis d'accord,** accepta la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa.

Aldaron se détourna puis attrapa les rênes d'Heleg qui n'avait pas bouger depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de son dos puis ils se mirent tous les quatre en route vers Minas Tirith.

* * *

 **Voilà l'une des plus importantes batailles du Seigneur des Anneaux qui viens de ce terminer ! Et de ce terminer bien, d'ailleurs heureusement...**

 **Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? ^^**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain ! ^^**


	35. Chapitre 34 - L'après bataille

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine, qui j'espère vous plaira malgré les photos encore présentes sans aucun doute. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Yuko Blue :** Mon dieu cette image que j'ai eu en te lisant qui m'a fait mourir de rire. XD

Tu n'a pas a t'en vouloir parce que je stresse facilement de faire un commentaire comme celui-là. ^^ Je comprend parfaitement que ce chapitre puisse être frustrant, car il me frustre moi-même. Gérer quatre points de vue c'est pas simple et en plus tout comme toi j'ai une impression de plat avec ce chapitre. Alors que ça ne me le fait pas du tout avec la bataille du Gouffre ou celle de la Porte Noire ( que j'ai écris il y a quelques semaines ). Ce chapitre a été aussi l'un des plus compliqués et chiants à écrire et je compte certainement le réécrire quand la fic sera terminée, ( J'en suis au chapitre 41 alors il y en reste encore à écrire x) ) pour donner un peu plus d'épique à cette bataille qui le mérite franchement !

Dans tout les cas, même si le chapitre de la semaine dernière t'a laissé une mauvaise impression j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas de celui de cette semaine. ^^

Merci pour ta review ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 34.**_

 _ **L'après bataille.**_

Marcher sans se battre dans les plaines du Pelennor était perturbant. Elërinna tenta de ne pas regarder à ses pieds alors qu'elle se trouvait entre Haldir et Aldaron, l'une de ses mains plaquée contre son épaule blessée pour éviter que le sang ne coule trop. Cependant, ses tentatives de garder les yeux fixés sur les murs de Minas Tirith étaient veines. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de baisser les yeux pour voir où elle m'était les pieds et pour ne pas écraser un corps. Lors d'une bataille on ne se rendait pas forcément compte de tout les guerriers qui tombaient mais une fois la bataille fini, quand on survivait et que l'adrénaline du combat retombait, le nombre de mort était accablant. À chaque fois, son regard tombait sur le corps d'un Rohirrim ou d'un Dunedain mort, les traits des visages se marquant comme au fer rouge dans son esprit. Un tremblement incontrôlé lui parcouru tout le corps. Aldaron le remarqua et voulu lui passait un bras autour des épaules pour la rassurer mais Haldir fut plus rapide à réagir et pris la main libre d'Elërinna dans la sienne. Tout d'abord étonnée, l'argentée serra la main du blond sans dire un mot. Aldaron ne fit aucun commentaire, il avait bien compris qu'il fallait laisser sa sœur faire ses propres expériences. Ils arrivèrent au niveau d'Aragorn qui était face à toute l'Armée des Morts. Legolas et Gimli se trouvaient non loin de là, leur arme encore en main.

 **\- Libérez-nous...** demanda le Seigneur des Morts.

 **\- Mauvaise idée,** rétorqua le Nain de la Communauté. **Très pratique ces aides de camp, même s'ils sont morts.**

 **\- Il faut laisser les morts reposer en paix Gimli,** fit remarquer Aldaron.

Le Roi des Morts tourna la yeux vers le vert qui s'immobilisa, ne s'y attendant pas. Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres d'Elërinna. Aldaron n'avait jamais cru aux fantômes, ils s'étaient souvent disputés à ce sujet mais au moins maintenant, il ne pourrait plus dire que ça n'existait pas.

 **\- Je considère votre serment accomplie,** dit Aragorn. **Allé, soyez en paix.**

Un sourire étira les lèvres fantomatiques du revenant avant que le vent ne se mette à souffler violemment, emportant avec lui la fumée verdâtre qui constituer l'Armée des Morts. Une fois leurs alliés envolés dans les airs, le silence s'installa autour d'eux, seulement brisé par les Rohirrims qui se mettaient déjà à chercher les survivants de la bataille. Ils étaient peu pour le moment et la plaine était tellement grande qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il y avait plus de survivant. Elërinna chercha des yeux Merry qui elle le savait, n'aurait pas résisté à venir avec les Rohirrims. Cependant, elle ne trouva le Hobbit nulle part et à la place, elle aperçut Gandalf et Pippin.

 _ **\- Fabian... où est Merry ?**_

 _ **\- Merry ?**_ répéta le Prodige de Yavanna. _**Il était avec Éowyn...**_

Les yeux orangés d'Aldaron s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à chercher frénétiquement autour d'eux un signe ou une trace du Hobbit et de la nièce de Théoden. En comprenant que son frère ne savait pas s'ils étaient toujours en vie, le sang quitta le visage d'Elërinna, la faisant devenir très pâle.

 **\- Elërinna ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?** demanda Haldir en s'apercevant de sa soudaine pâleur.

 **\- Me... Merry... personne n'a vu Merry ?** fit prestement Elërinna.

Personne ne lui répondit et ils secouèrent tous la tête, même Elladan et Elrohir qui venaient de se rapprocher d'eux. La jeune femme dégagea sa main de celle du Galadhrim et se mit en même temps que Pippin à appeler le nom de leur ami. Bien sûr, ils ne reçurent aucune réponse et alors que l'argentée allait suivre le plus petit pour parcourir le champ de bataille à la recherche de Merry, Haldir et Gandalf l'arrêtèrent.

 **\- Elërinna, il serait peut-être plus judicieux pour vous de vous rendre à la Maison de Guérison,** proposa le magicien ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la seule fille Jackser.

 **\- Mithrandir à raison, vous êtes blessée et...** commença Haldir mais il fut tout de suite coupé.

 **\- Merry aussi doit être blessé ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve... il faut...**

 **\- Elërinna, nous allons le chercher mais... s'il vous plaît, rendez-vous avec votre frère à la Maison de Guérison.**

Elërinna regarda fixement Haldir en se mordant la lèvre avec hésitation. Cependant, avant qu'elle ai pu se décider et allait continuer à aider Pippin à rechercher son cousin, Pippin lui même s'approcha d'elle en la serrant par la taille.

 **\- Pippin...**

 **\- Vas à la Maison de Guérison Elë, tu ne sera pas déçue et je vais retrouver Merry,** dit le Hobbit en s'éloignant.

 **\- Tu es sûr ?** demanda tout de même la jeune femme.

Pippin hocha vivement la tête et la métamorphe abdiqua en voyant la détermination présente dans les prunelles de son ami. Elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de rejoindre Aldaron qui l'attendait.

Le frère et la sœur montèrent les niveaux de Minas Tirith en marchant et en discutant de ce qui s'était passé pendant leur séparation de quelques jours. Ils n'étaient que tout les deux, les autres étant resté dans la plaine pour chercher les survivants. Elërinna appris alors que son aîné n'avait que très peu dormis, pour ne pas dire quasiment pas. Qu'il avait également surpris Éowyn se mêlant aux hommes mais qu'il n'avait rien dit, la laissant faire comme elle le souhaitait. Il s'en voulait désormais, car il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le début de la bataille. Comprenant qu'Aldaron se sentait réellement coupable d'avoir laisser la Dame du Rohan risquer sa vie, Elërinna s'accrocha à son bras libre tout en déposant sa tête contre son épaule.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu lui a laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait... Personne ne pourra t'en vouloir non plus, tu lui a laissé son libre arbitre.**

Le vert baissa les yeux en serrant les poings. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait et que ça n'aurait de toute façon pas été à lui d'interdire quelque chose à Éowyn mais si la jeune femme était morte, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il s'en voulait déjà assez d'avoir essayé de contrôler la vie de sa petite sœur car il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'elle aime un Elfe. La bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu l'avait fait réfléchir et Aldaron avait bien compris que chaque instant dans la vie était important et précieux. Même s'il était possible qu'Elërinna souffre à cause de sa relation avec Haldir, il fallait qu'elle profite au maximum de son bonheur.

 _ **\- Gwen... je suis profondément désolé pour mon comportement envers toi,**_ déclara-t-il ce qui étonna l'argentée qui ne l'avait jamais vu s'excuser de la sorte.

 _ **\- C'est vrai que tu as été un gros con mais tu as été déjà pire,**_ se moqua Elërinna.

 _ **\- Non Gwendoline, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser. J'ai été un mauvais tuteur et le pire des frères ces derniers temps,**_ insista Aldaron qui ne vexa pas pour le con qu'il avait mérité.

 _ **\- Je ne dirais pas mauvais, juste un poil trop surprotecteur alors que tu sais que je n'apprécie pas cela.**_

Il grimaça alors qu'Elërinna secoua la tête en ayant un sourire désabusé. Cependant, elle n'allait pas refuser les excuses de son frère, bien consciente qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin depuis ces derniers temps.

 _ **\- Je te pardonne Cetelem mais à l'avenir, ne me fait plus chier avec mes choix,**_ prévint-elle sérieusement.

 _ **\- Message reçu Chaton.**_

La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa eut un sourire avant de rapporter son attention sur le chemin devant eux qui à ce niveau de la Cité était complètement désert, en dehors des nombreux gravas présent sur la route pavée. Ils passèrent sous une nouvelle arche avant d'arriver à l'avant dernier niveau de Minas Tirith qui était encore en assez bon état pour accueillir une grande partie des survivants. À leur passage, des chuchotements s'élevèrent parmi la foule qui s'écarta pour leur laisser de la place. Malgré les mois passés en Terre du Milieu et les nombreuses fois où leur apparence où l'accoutrement d'Elërinna avaient attirés l'attention sur eux, ils étaient toujours aussi gênés. Alors qu'ils allaient amener Heleg dans l'écurie qu'Aldaron venait de repérer, une jeune adolescente d'environs normalement le même âge d'Elërinna les accosta.

 **\- Excusez-moi mais... êtes-vous bien Aldaron et Elërinna Jackser ?** leur demanda-t-elle l'adolescente.

 **\- Oui c'est nous,** répondit doucement la seule fille Jackser.

 **\- Lenwë m'avais dit que je ne pourrais pas me tromper en vous voyant,** s'amusant la petite brune.

 **\- Tu connais Lenwë ? Où est-il ?** s'exclama Aldaron.

 **\- À la Maison de Guérison, non loin de l'écurie.**

Les deux Jackser eurent tout les deux un sourire avant d'amener Heleg dans l'écurie. À l'intérieur, un palefrenier insista pour s'occuper de l'étalon qu'il installa dans un box vide.

 **\- Venez, je vais vous amenez à eux,** lâcha l'adolescente qui les avaient suivit.

 **\- Eux ?** répéta le Prodige de Yavanna.

Le cœur dans la poitrine d'Elërinna fit un bon en se gonflant d'espoir. Si cette fille parlait de Lenwë en disant « eux », c'est que le bleuté n'était pas tout seul. La brune les guida à travers la foule avant d'arriver devant une imposante bâtisse où beaucoup plus de gens étaient présent. Mal à l'aise, Elërinna s'accrocha à la tunique d'Aldaron pour ne pas le perdre alors qu'ils jouaient des coudes pour pouvoir passer.

Des bandes en tissu blanche autour des mains, Aranwë passa un bol d'onguent à son frère pendant que ce dernier se mettait à étaler la crème sur une plaît. Lenwë était désormais beaucoup trop épuisé pour utilisait son don sans tomber dans les pommes alors ils s'étaient rabattu sur les bons vieux onguents présent dans les étagères de la Maison de Guérison et sur ceux que le bleuté avait appris à confectionner quand il se trouvait à Caras Galadhon.

 **\- Il n'y a plus aucuns bruits dehors... tu penses que...** commença Aranwë mais le Guérisseur le coupa.

 **\- J'ai envoyé Trisha voir dans la rue si elle ne voyait pas Aldaron et Elërinna.**

 **\- Mais elle ne les a jamais vu !**

 **\- Crois-moi, elle ne pourra pas les rater,** répondit tranquillement Lenwë. **Vous voulez bien vous redressez s'il vous plaît ?** demanda-t-il à l'homme qu'il soignait.

Ce dernier grogna d'inconfort mais s'exécuta tout de même, s'asseyant avec un peu de difficulté mais le fait qu'il se redresse permit au jeune homme d'entourer le torse blessé et recouvert d'une partie d'onguent d'un bandage.

 **\- Au fait _Petit canari des îles_ , tes brûlures vont mieux ?**

 **\- Ça tire mais c'est supportable,** dit le rouge en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus... mais je suis vraiment épuisé.**

 **\- C'est rien, je comprends.**

Lenwë eut un petit sourire avant d'aller se nettoyer les mains dans une baque d'eau. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce principale lui permis de constater qu'il n'avait plus de blessés graves et seulement des blessures bénignes ne nécessitant pas son intervention. Cependant, son regarde tacheté tomba sur le visage d'Aldaron qui était encadré par des mèches vertes couvertes de poussière et de sang. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et juste à côté il vit qu'Elërinna était avec lui, ses cheveux argentés tressés comme à son habitude et son visage souriant malgré les cernes sous ses yeux. Lenwë donna un coup dans le bras d'Aranwë qui sursauta car il ne s'y attendant pas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui...**

Quand le rouge se tourna pour voir qu'elle mouche avait piqué son aîné, il se figea. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises. Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, avant qu'Elërinna soit la première à réagir. La jeune femme s'approcha de son plus jeune frère qui avait pris un énorme coup de vieux et le serra dans ses bras. Par contre, le temps où il lui arrivait au niveau du ventre était bien loin.

 _ **\- Oh Merlin Jonathan ! Ça fais tellement longtemps que l'on te cherchais !**_

 _ **\- Oui je sais, Alex m'a tout expliqué,**_ répondit Aranwë en serrant à son tour sa sœur dans ses bras.

 _ **\- Vraiment tout ?**_ questionna Aldaron.

 _ **\- Pas tout, je préférais qu'on soit tous ensemble pour le faire,**_ expliqua le bleuté.

Aldaron acquiesça avant de prendre lui aussi le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas dans ses bras quand la métamorphe s'éloigna. Elërinna n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient enfin réunis tout les quatre et en vie. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle souriait de bonheur. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues, leur voyage en Terre du Milieu avait bien payé. Bon, ils étaient traumatisés à vie par ce qu'ils avaient vu mais au moins, ils étaient enfin au complet.

 _ **\- Aldaron, Elërinna... vous êtes blessés, prenez une chaise que je vous soigne.**_

 _ **\- On peut attendre...**_ commença le vert qui fut coupé.

 _ **\- Nope, assis,**_ ordonna le Guérisseur.

L'air sévère qu'il arborait été sans appel et ni le Prodige de Yavanna, ni celle d'Oromë et Nessa, n'osa le contredire. Ils s'installèrent sur deux chaises à proximité et découvrir leurs blessures qui n'étaient pas extrêmement grave. Pendant que Lenwë les soignaient, Aranwë leur posa des questions sur la chose qu'ils ne lui avaient pas dit.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne m'avais pas dit ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment,** souffla Elërinna. **Il y a encore des blessés et certains de nos amis sont portés disparu sur le champ de bataille, je dois vraiment aller à la recherche de Merry.**

 **\- Merry n'était pas avec toi ?** s'étonna le Cilmë aux cheveux bleus.

 **\- Non, attends je vais rapidement t'expliquer,** dit Aldaron.

Lenwë étala de l'onguent sur la petite plais de l'argentée pour banda son bras. Cela fait, Elërinna se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'Aranwë qui les regardaient en les écoutant déblatérer sur leur séparation à Dunharrow. En voyant approcher sa sœur, le plus jeune des Jackser eut un sourire et il la pris une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

 _ **\- Tu as tellement changé mon petit canari des îles,**_ dû t-elle reconnaître.

 _ **\- Toi aussi je te signale !**_ rétorqua Aranwë en riant. **_Au fait, tu ne saurais pas où est passé Trisha ?_**

 _ **\- Trisha ?**_ répéta Elërinna en ne voyant pas qui cela pouvait être.

 _ **\- Oui, c'est la fille qui est venu vous cherchez,**_ dit le rouge avec une pointe de tendresse dans la voix.

Les yeux oranges clair de la jeune femme s'agrandir quelques secondes avant que le visage de l'adolescente qui les avaient accostés dans la rue ne lui revienne en mémoire. Après les avoir amené jusqu'ici, elle avait disparue dans la foule de patient. Elërinna s'éloigna de son cadet et le fixa dans les yeux, avant d'avoir un sourire en remarquant le regard doux du rouge.

 _ **\- Ah... je comprends mieux pourquoi tu la cherche,**_ se moqua gentiment l'argentée.

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_ hoqueta Aranwë en rougissant avant de voir le sourire moqueur de son aînée. **_Oh si j'étais toi je ne me moquerais pas, j'ai entendu parler d'un certain Elfe... Haldir c'est ça ?_** demanda-t-il innocemment.

 _ **\- Alex n'a vraiment pas pu tenir sa langue !**_

Aranwë secoua la tête avec amusement mais se retint de tout commentaire. Ils allaient rejoindre leurs frères quand Éomer en compagnie d'Aragorn apporta le corps inerte d'Éowyn. Immédiatement, Lenwë se précipita sur eux pour savoir ce que la blonde avait. Les sourcils argentés d'Elërinna se froncèrent et elle se tourna vers ses deux autres frères.

 **\- Je vais aider à chercher Merry,** annonça-t-elle.

 **\- Je te rejoins,** dit Aldaron.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de quitter la Maison de Guérison en courant.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Redescendre jusqu'au pied de Minas Tirith lui pris un moment et quand elle arriva à nouveau sur le champ de bataille, qui dégager déjà une odeur désagréable, le soleil commençait doucement à décliner. Pour optimiser sa recherche, Elërinna se concentra puis ferma étroitement les paupières. Comme d'habitude quand elle se transformait en panthère une fois au calme, elle ressentit les démangeaisons et petites douleurs qui étaient caractéristiques. Une fois plus proche du sol, se retrouvant sur ses quatre pattes et non sur ses deux pieds, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et sa vision devint plus précise mais également son odorat. Elle plissa sévèrement le nez mais se mit tout de même à avancer. Marcher entre les cadavres qu'ils soient, d'Hommes ou d'Orques n'étaient absolument pas agréable, surtout qu'à certains endroits, les corps des énormes éléphants à trois paires de défenses lui obstruait la vue.

 **\- Merry !** appela-t-elle en espérant qu'un bruit l'alerte de la présence du Hobbit.

C'est en faisant le moins de bruit possible qu'elle se déplaça. Cependant ce ne fut pas la voix de Merry qu'elle entendit mais le cri de Pippin qui appelait désespérément son cousin. Immédiatement, Elërinna se redressa et sauta sur le corps d'un éléphant pour chercher le plus jeune de ses amis des yeux. Ses iris oranges complètement dilatés grâce au manque de luminosité se posèrent sur le forme de Pippin qui se déplacer sans vraiment savoir où aller. La jeune femme sauta de son perchoir puis couru rejoindre son ami.

 **\- Pippin !**

Le Hobbit fit volte-face, surpris et ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Quand elle fut à son niveau, Elërinna repris sa forme humaine.

 **\- Tu n'es pas avec ta famille Elërinna... ?** s'étonna le châtain.

 **\- J'y étais, j'ai retrouvé Aranwë et cela a rempli mon cœur d'une joie que je ne connaissais plus depuis quelques temps mais Pippin, tu es mon ami et Merry aussi, et je veux le retrouver,** répondit Elërinna.

 **\- Les Seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir ainsi que ton Elfe nous aident aussi.**

 **\- M-mon Elfe ?** bafouilla-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas mon Elfe !**

Pippin lui lança un regard dubitatif et l'argentée n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate. Néanmoins, ils reprirent bien vite leur sérieux. Chercher un Hobbit dans un champ de bataille encore plus vaste que cinq terrains de foot était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de paille. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait arrêter les deux amis. Elërinna contourna le cadavre d'un éléphant et son regard tomba sur les chaînes de montagne entourant le Mordor. Les lueurs rouges s'échappant de la Montagne du Destin étaient parfaitement visible. Les pensées de la jeune femme se dirigèrent vers Frodon et Sam dont ils n'avaient toujours aucunes nouvelles. Pippin, qui avait deviner où ses yeux regardaient s'approcha doucement.

 **\- Elërinna... nous avons eu des nouvelles de Frodon et Sam.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** s'exclama l'argentée en se tournant vivement vers lui. **Où sont-ils ? Comment vont-ils ?**

 **\- Ils allaient bien quand ils ont étaient vus,** dit Pippin. **Mais il faudra que tu demande à Faramir plus d'explication.**

Elërinna acquiesça en silence tout se remettant à marcher pour continuer de chercher. Ils crièrent à plusieurs reprises le nom de Merry. L'inquiétude s'insinuant de plus en plus dans leur esprit alors que Pippin serrait bien contre lui la cape de son cousin qu'il avait trouver un peu plus tôt abandonnée sur le sol.

 **\- Merry !** appela le Hobbit.

 **\- MERRY !**

Encore une fois, seul le silence du champ de bataille leur répondit. Elërinna allait hurler à nouveau le nom de son ami quand Pippin lui attrapa le bras, attirant son attention. Il lui montra une petite pille de corps qui était très proche d'un éléphant. Tout d'abord incrédule, la jeune femme distingua dans la pénombre un pied qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'a un Hobbit. Ils se précipitèrent tout de suite à l'endroit où se trouver le corps de Merry. Ce dernier était sous celui d'un Orque qu'Elërinna poussa sur le côté avec difficulté. Le jeune Brandebouc semblait complètement inerte ce qui les alerta mais cependant, quand Pippin le fit basculer sur le dos pour voir s'il n'avait pas de blessure grave ou mortelle, Merry entrouvrit les yeux.

 **\- Merry c'est moi...** dit le Touque avec soulagement quand son cousin ouvrit un peu plus les paupières. **C'est Pippin.**

 **\- J'étais sûr que tu me retrouverais...** souffla Merry tout bas. **Est-ce que tu vas me laisser là ?**

 **\- Non Merry, je vais prendre soins de toi.**

L'état d'épuisement avancé dans lequel semblait se trouver son ami inquiéta Elërinna qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas gâcher les retrouvaille entre les deux cousins. Elle chercha rapidement autour d'eux si quelqu'un se trouvait un proximité pour les aider à transporter Merry mais comme il n'y avait personne, la jeune femme décida de se transformait en Léopard des Neiges pour pouvoir prendre le Hobbit sur son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une fois sa transformation achevée, l'argentée s'approcha des deux Hobbits.

 **\- Met-le sur mon dos, nous allons l'amener à mon frère,** lui proposa-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

Cela permit à Pippin de hisser beaucoup plus facilement Merry sur le dos d'Elërinna. Cette dernière sentit les doigts de son ami aux cheveux miels s'accrochaient fébrilement dans sa fourrure. Pippin le recouvrit de la cape qu'il avait ramassé puis resta très proche de la métamorphe et de son cousin, au cas où Merry glisserait sur le côté.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes détruites de Minas Tirith et furent surpris de voir qu'Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir, Legolas, Gimli, Aranwë et Aldaron étaient là et en plus, qu'ils semblaient inquiets. Le premier à les voir arrivé fut le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien, qui sembla se détendre d'un seul coup en voyant la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Ensuite ce fut au tour des jumeaux de Fondcombe des les voir. Elladan couru vers eux et s'assura rapidement de l'état de santé de Merry avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'amener à la Maison de Guérison accompagné de Pippin. Une fois son dos libre, Elërinna s'ébroua pour la forme. Les Hobbits étaient légers, très légers, elle aurait donc pu garder Merry sur son dos encore longtemps dans d'autre condition.

 _ **\- Oh le gros chaton...**_ s'émerveilla Aranwë en la voyant faire.

Ces quelques mots agacèrent la jeune femme transformée en panthère. Ses oreilles rondes se plaquèrent sur son crâne, les poils sur son dos se hérissèrent et elle montra les crocs en grondant. Sa réaction fit violemment sursauter le plus jeune des Jackser qui leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

 **\- D'accord excuses-moi ! Tu n'es pas un gros chaton.**

 **\- Je préfère ça, canari des îles,** feula dangereusement Elërinna.

Le petit surnom affectueux que le dernier Jackser portait depuis environs ses sept ans en fit pouffer plus d'un, surtout Gimli, Legolas et Elrohir. Aldaron lui ricana doucement et Haldir se côté se contenta d'un sourire en coin puis d'un regard doux en direction de l'argentée. Cette dernière s'ébroua une nouvelle fois puis repris sa forme initiale.

 **\- Ok c'est ultra chelou quand même de se transformer en panthère là, comme ça,** fit remarquer Aranwë.

 **\- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu quand elle se transforme,** ajouta Aldaron avec un sourire moqueur.

Elërinna leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, prouvant son léger mécontentement à se qu'on parle ainsi de son don. Néanmoins, elle n'allait pas s'énerver pour cela. Elle préféra se tourner vers ses amis qui jusqu'alors n'avait encore rien dit.

 **\- Qu'allons nous faire désormais ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Nous allons attendre les ordres d'Aragorn, après tout, il est le Roi du Gondor,** répondit Legolas avec un sourire.

 **\- Oh, c'est vrai, il va falloir s'y habituer,** lâcha le vert en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Le Prodige de Yavanna n'avait pas tord. C'était étrange pour eux principalement de savoir qu'Aragorn était maintenant Roi. Elërinna se souvenait très bien de leur rencontre et à ce moment là, elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il pouvait être l'héritier d'un Roi.

 **\- Et pour les... corps ?** demanda cette fois-ci Aranwë qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil au champ de bataille.

 **\- Ils seront enterrés ou brûlés pour ceux des Orques,** répondit Haldir. **Cependant... pour les Mûmakil...**

 **\- Un moyen sera trouvé,** assura Elrohir.

 **\- En attendant, nous ferions mieux de remonter, il ne fait pas bon à rester ici.**

Ils étaient bien tous d'accord avec Gimli, c'est pour cela qu'ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la Cité.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

S'ils voulaient dormir, ce ne fut pas cette nuit qu'ils le firent. Les blessés étaient nombreux et même avec le don de Lenwë, qui était d'ailleurs épuisé, ils aidèrent pour les derniers soins. Elërinna termina de donner un calmant à une petite fille qui avait vu sa mère se faire tuer quand quelqu'un lui tira sur sa cape.

 **\- Elërinna ?** fit Pippin quand elle se tourna vers lui. **J'ai demandé à Faramir si ça ne le gêner pas qu'il te parle de Frodon et Sam et ça ne le gêne pas, tu veux bien venir ?**

 **\- Oh... merci Pippin, c'est vraiment gentil à lui... qui c'est au fait ?** demanda-t-elle en se rendant compte que ce Faramir lui était inconnu.

 **\- Il a sauvé ton petit frère,** répondit le Hobbit.

 **\- Ah, j'ai une deuxième raison de le remercier alors...**

 **\- Et c'est le petit frère de Boromir.**

Les yeux oranges d'Elërinna s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Boromir avait un petit frère ? C'était étonnant, il ne leur en avait jamais parlé... mais en même temps, peut-être que les autres le savait et que le Gondoréen n'avait donc pas pensé à évoquer son frère. Et puis aussi, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé d'information sur sa vie.

 **\- Je suis surprise mais je te suis,** dit-elle finalement.

Pippin lui fit un sourire puis la guida dans la Maison de Guérison. Ils passèrent plusieurs salles bondées avant d'arriver dans une chambre presque vide, en dehors de quelques lits qui étaient occupés par des personnes endormis ou inconscientes. La seule personne consciente dans la chambre était un homme qui était dos à eux. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en toile et d'une tunique très large qui glisser de ses épaules, laissant donc voir l'épais bandage qui lui entourait l'épaule gauche.

 **\- Seigneur Faramir ?**

 **\- Oui ?** demanda le dit Faramir en se retournant.

 **\- Voici mon amie Elërinna qui voudrait savoir comment aller nos amis quand vous les avez vu.**

Les sourcils de l'argentée se haussèrent en même temps que ceux de Faramir. Visiblement, ils étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre mais par pour les mêmes raisons. Elërinna était surprise de voir que Faramir ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Boromir en dehors de leurs yeux qui étaient de la même couleur. Et Faramir lui, était étonné de voir une jeune femme vêtue comme un homme et qui semblait en avoir beaucoup trop vue. Cette dernière plissa les yeux en voyant qu'il la fixait et qu'il semblait l'analyser.

 **\- Vous n'allez pas me faire la morale car je suis une femme qui se bat n'est-ce pas ?** lâcha-t-elle lentement avec méfiance.

 **\- C'est surprenant mais je respect cela,** rétorqua le châtain. **Vous devez également être la sœur d'Aranwë.**

 **\- C'est exact et vous, vous avez des infos sur deux de mes amis.**

Faramir eut un sourire amusé et il hocha la tête, les invitant à s'asseoir sur les chaises près du lit sur lequel il alla se rasseoir. Une fois assise, Elërinna croisa les bras et les jambes, attendant patiemment d'avoir des nouvelles, même si elles dataient de quelques jours, de Sam et Frodon. Les deux Hobbits lui manquaient et elle avait toujours plus peur au fil des jours pour leur vie.

 **\- Alors, où avez vous vu Frodon et Sam ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ?**

 **\- Nous les avions trouvés en Ithilien, presque à l'endroit où j'ai retrouvé Aranwë. Ils étaient un peu affaibli mais ils allez bien.**

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents lâcha un soupir de soulagement, heureuse de savoir que les deux Hobbits qui l'avait aidée étaient toujours en vie ou du moins, en vie lorsque Faramir les avaient aidés.

 **\- Ils allaient donc bien...**

 **\- Oui mais ils étaient accompagnés d'une étrange créature,** avoua sombrement Faramir.

 **\- Accompagnés ? Mais par qui ?**

 **\- Une créature, nommé Gollum...**

Le nom laissa Elërinna perplexe. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant mais, elle avait une drôle d'impression désagréable. Elle allait questionner Faramir à propos de l'apparence de ce Gollum quand Aldaron arriva dans la pièce.

 **\- Elërinna, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je te cherche depuis dix minutes ! Aragorn veux que nous allions tous nous reposer quelques heures et qu'on se décrasse un peu.**

 **\- C'est gentil à lui, j'me sent sale, vraiment sale,** dit la jeune femme en se levant. **Faramir, merci de m'avoir donné des nouvelles de mes amis et j'espère que vous allez bien vous rétablir.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, mais les trois flèches qui m'ont blessé ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir grâce à votre frère.**

Trois flèches. Tout comme Boromir pensa Elërinna en s'efforçant de rendre son sourire à l'homme avant de rejoindre son frère aîné.

 **\- Tu ne viens pas Pippin ?** fit-elle à l'adresse de son ami.

 **\- Non, je vais rester encore un peu.**

Faramir et lui se mirent à discuter. Cela fit franchement sourire les deux Jackser qui quittèrent la salle ainsi que la Maison de Guérison pour rejoindre Aragorn et les autres qui était déjà dans la citadelle.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle du trône où se trouvait leur amis, ainsi qu'Aranwë et Lenwë qui avait désormais d'énormes poches sous ses yeux, signe qu'il était dans un état d'épuisement avancé.

 **\- Elërinna, Aldaron, vous êtes enfin avec nous, je vais pouvoir montrer à tout le monde où vous allez pouvoir vous reposez et vous lavez,** déclara Aragorn qui était tout aussi sale et fatigué qu'eux.

L'annonce fut accueillis avec joie et Aragorn, suivit d'une femme travaillant dans la citadelle les guida dans l'endroit. Ils passèrent plusieurs couloir avant d'arriver dans un qui était parcouru par plusieurs portes. Les premières chambres à droite furent attribuées à Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir et Legolas. Ensuite, les suivantes furent celles de Gimli, Aldaron, Aranwë et Lenwë. La chambre d'Aragorn elle était à gauche.

 **\- Hum...** commença l'héritier d'Isildur. **Elërinna... les appartements des Dames se trouves dans une autre aile de la citadelle.**

 **\- Pff...** pouffa presque la jeune femme. **Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? Bah au point où nous en sommes, c'est vraiment pas grave Aragorn.**

 **\- Très bien, alors venez avec moi je vais vous montrer le chemin.**

Elërinna acquiesça puis fit un petit signe de la main à tout le monde avant de suivre Aragorn dans un couloir adjacent. Ils firent le chemin en silence, profitant juste du calme qui avait été totalement absent ces dernières heures. Néanmoins, l'argentée décida de briser le silence pour poser une question qui lui trottait désormais dans la tête.

 **\- Alors maintenant... vous êtes le Roi du Gondor ?**

- **…** la question sembla surprendre le brun. **En quelque sorte pourquoi cette question ?**

 **\- Bah, on voyage depuis pas mal de temps ensemble et je me demandais s'il allait falloir qu'on change de comportement par rapport à vous,** expliqua-t-elle plus amplement.

 **\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Elërinna,** répondit Aragorn en riant. **Et puis, je suis conscient que vous n'aimez pas ces histoires de royauté.**

 **\- C'est parce que dans mon monde et surtout dans mon pays, il n'y a plus de Roi depuis très longtemps.**

 **\- Je comprends mieux alors.**

Leur discussion s'arrêta quand ils arrivèrent dans un couloir identique à celui des quartiers des Hommes. Aragorn ouvrit la première porte et l'invita à entrer. En pénétrant à l'intérieur de la chambre, Elërinna découvrit une pièce extrêmement vaste. Cela lui fit écarquiller les yeux car l'endroit était encore plus grand que la chambre qu'elle avait occupé à Edoras. Un grand lit à baladin se trouvait contre le mur gauche avec deux commodes de chaque côté du lit et contre le mur de droite se trouvait une coiffeuse, avec un bureau, une armoire et aussi un paravent avec derrière un grand baque servant de baignoire.

 **\- C'est grand...** lâcha-t-elle

 **\- C'est la seule chambre qui soit prête pour le moment, je vais demander à quelqu'un de venir remplir votre baignoire.**

 **\- Très bien, merci beaucoup Aragorn et dites-moi... savez vous si Harod, Hasufel et Ainu vont revenir ?**

 **\- Je demanderais à Gandalf qu'il l'ai rappel,** dit l'héritier d'Isildur.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre, la laissant seule.

* * *

 **Voici encore un nouveau chapitre de terminé, et qui vous aura plu je l'espère. ^^**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour le prochain chapitre. ^^**


	36. Chapitre 35 - Douloureuses visions

**Voici le chapitre de cette semaine qui arrive plus tôt que ces derniers jours ! Mes devoirs pour jeudi et vendredi étaient moins nombreux et j'ai réussi la faire la correction pendant une heure de pause mardi !**

 **Avant tout, je tenais à vous dire que ma bêta m'a officiellement dit qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de corriger mes chapitres, je ne lui en veux pas et je profite du chapitre de cette semaine pour passer l'annonce que : si une âme charitable de bêta ou futur bêta passe par là et qu'il ou elle se propose et qu'il ou elle toujours à envie de me corriger, il n'y a aucun problème. ^^**

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.

 **Yuko Blue:** Ahah, je suis toujours surprise quand on me dit ça. x)

J'avoue, j'ai ri. xD Oui c'est vrai ! ( Et non nous passerons sous silence se passage même si on retient xD )

C'est pour ça qu'on les aime ces quatre là. ^^

Contente de t'avoir fait rire et que tu aime toujours autant Aranwë ! ^^ Le petite canari des îles... c'est magnifique quand tu as envie de foutre la honte. Très pratique. xD

Détail qui tarde à venir mais ne t'en fais pas ! Ils se verrons ! Il reste encore un peu de temps avant la Porte Noire. ^^

Hum je reprends, là actuellement en comptant ceux déjà postés, il y en a 35 avec celui d'aujourd'hui, dans mon document où j'ai tout mes chapitres, j'ai ceux là en plus de 6 autres écris mais pas postés plus ceux encore que j'ai pas écris. Globalement ça me fais 41 chapitres plus encore quelques uns pas écris. x) Mais oui effectivement, on est encore large. xD

Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta review ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 35.**_

 _ **Douloureuse vision et discussions.**_

Quand son bain fut rempli et qu'elle fut cette fois-ci vraiment toute seule dans sa nouvelle chambre, Elërinna se déshabilla et se plongea dedans, profitant de la sensation de l'eau chaude contre sa peau. Comme d'habitude, elle s'immergea complètement avant de remonter à la surface et de simplement barboter dans l'eau. Ses pensées divaguèrent pour se porter sur la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Faramir. D'après lui, Frodon et Sam étaient accompagnés d'une créature nommée Gollum. Mais si la jeune femme avait une drôle d'impression et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle lâcha un soupir avant de saisir des lotions posées à côté de la baignoire. Ces lotions avaient toutes une odeur de fleur assez agréable à sentir. Une fois ses cheveux et son corps lavés, Elërinna sortit du baquet pour s'enrouler dans une serviette et se sécher. Elle attrapa sa culotte pour la remettre, mais en voyant son état, un grognement lui échappa. À force de gambader dans la montagne et le chemin des morts sans pouvoir se lavait ou bien nettoyer ses vêtements, ces derniers n'étaient plus très propres. Pour remédier à cela le temps qu'Ainu et donc ses autres vêtements ne reviennent, l'argentée pris un savon et plongea son sous-vêtement dans l'eau avant de commencer à frotter. Certes, elle allait devoir attendre que la culotte sèche, mais au moins, elle serait un peu près propre. Le nettoyage ne dura pas très longtemps, mais une fois fini, l'eau de la baignoire était brune, car en plus de nettoyer sa culotte, elle avait aussi nettoyé tous ses vêtements. Elërinna les essora puis les déposa près de la cheminée qui était allumée et qui réchauffer la chambre pour le moment. Toujours en serviette, elle s'approcha du bureau de la chambre et chercha de quoi écrire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas écrit et cela lui manquer. Heureusement, elle trouva son bonheur dans l'un des tiroirs. Il y avait tout, plumes, morceaux de parchemin et encrier. Un sourire étira les lèvres fines d'Elërinna et elle s'installa au bureau le temps que ses vêtements ne soient secs.

 **Alors...** pensa-t-elle à voix haute en caressant son menton à l'aide de la plume.

Écrire était quelque chose d'habituel pour elle, c'était même naturel. Elle se demandait comme elle avait fait pour ne pas devenir folle ces derniers mois sans pouvoir écrire. Quoique, ils avaient vécu tellement de choses stressantes et angoissantes qu'écrire ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa main s'abaissa vers l'encrier où elle trempa le bout de la plume avant d'écrire. Ses sourcils argentés se froncèrent d'incrédulité alors qu'elle lisait ce qu'elle venait d'écrire à voix haute et en français.

 _ **Le Seigneur des Anneaux... Tout commença quand les grands Anneaux furent forgés. Trois furent donnés aux Elfes immortels, les plus sages et les plus respectables de tous les êtres. Sept aux Seigneurs Nains, grands mineurs et sculpteurs de la montagne et neuf, neuf furent donnés à la race des Hommes qui par-dessus tout désirer le pouvoir. Car à travers ces Anneaux furent transmises la force et la volonté de gouverner chaque race, mais ils furent tous dupés...**_

Elërinna relu à plusieurs reprises ce qu'elle avait écrit sans réfléchir. Ces phrases lui disaient quelque chose... Elle les avait déjà entendus, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua quand elle sentit un mal de tête qui commençait à lui marteler le crâne. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa et elle ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes. Elle attendit patiemment que son mal se calme avant de tout ranger et de plier le parchemin en quatre pour le laisser sur le bureau. Elërinna se leva puis regarda si une partie de ses vêtements étaient déjà secs. À son grand soulagement, sa culotte ainsi que sa tunique l'étaient, puisque c'étaient ceux qui étaient le plus près du feu. Elle enfila sa tunique puis son sous-vêtement avant de se diriger vers le lit pour s'allonger et dormir. Cependant, à peine eu-t-elle fais quelques pas que son mal de crâne se manifesta à nouveau, encore plus fort que quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un râle de douleur lui échappa et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol en se prenant la tête dans les mains, son front appuyé contre le marbre froid. Des larmes de douleur s'échappèrent de ses yeux et sa vision se troubla. Le blanc du marbre s'effaça pour laisser place à un défilé d'images. Elle ne voyait désormais que des scènes de bataille, des Elfes et des Hommes se battant contre un géant en armure d'ébène avec un Anneau doré à l'annulaire droit. Elle vit trois Elfes, dont Galadriel, sept Nains et neufs Hommes, tous avec un anneau chacun. Sa vision changea à nouveau. Sous ses yeux se trouvait deux amis, des Hobbits, en train de pêcher, l'un tomba à l'eau en se faisant emporter par un poisson bien trop puissant pour lui. Quand il remonta à la surface, il tenait dans ses mains un Anneau, l'Unique, celui de Sauron. Comme si les deux Hobbits étaient possédés, ils furent obnubilés par l'Unique et celui qui n'était pas tombé à l'eau se jeta sur son ami pour l'étranger.

 **Stop... Stop... Arrête... STOP !** se mit à hurler Elërinna espérant faire taire ou disparaître ces visions qui lui donnait trop mal au crâne. **STOP ! STOP !**

Cependant, ses supplications ne servir à rien et les visions continuèrent.

Ce n'est qu'une trentaine de minutes après qu'Elërinna soit partit avec Aragorn qu'Haldir se rendit compte d'une chose. Il ne lui avait pas rendu sa broche offerte par le Seigneur Elrond. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il décida de se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre pour la lui rendre, avec un peu de chance la jeune femme était encore réveillée. Le Galadhrim demanda son chemin au peu de personne qu'il croisa et arriva, après avoir passé plusieurs couloirs, dans celui menant aux appartements des femmes. Néanmoins... Il s'immobilisa en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout quelle chambre était celle de son âme-sœur. Haldir allait se mettre à toquer aux portes quand un hurlement à glacer le sang lui agressa les oreilles. Il n'avait jamais entendu un cri de cette ampleur, même sur un champ de bataille. Cependant, il reconnut sans mal à qui ce hurlement appartenait et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ouvrit en grand la porte d'où provenait le cri.

 **Elërinna ?!**

L'horreur s'empara de lui quand il vit Elërinna prostrée sur elle-même et le front collé contre le sol, la tête dans les mains et qui pleurait en suppliant quelque chose qu'elle seule voyait.

 **Stop... S'il vous plaît, stop...** la voix de la Prodige était cassée.

La voix suppliante d'Elërinna secoua Haldir qui se précipita au côté de la jeune femme, ne se soucient pas de sa tenue légère. Une fois à ses côtés, il s'agenouilla pour essayer de la faire se redresser et pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait, mais à peine sa main rentra en contact avec son épaule qu'Elërinna se crispa.

 **Elërinna, doucement ce n'est que moi, Haldir,** tenta-t-il.

L'argentée secoua vivement la tête en se recroquevillant un peu plus. L'Elfe dû user de tout sa force pour la faire se redresser légèrement et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que du sang couler abondamment du nez en trompette. Il la prit par les épaules pour la serrer dans ses bras et la bercer doucement le temps qu'elle revienne.

 **Elërinna ! Tu saignes ! Elërinna !**

 **H-hein... ? H-Haldir ?** hoqueta Elërinna, les joues maculées de larmes et le sang coulant toujours de son nez.

 **Par Eru ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais à toi ! Viens, il faut arrêter ces saignements.**

Tremblante, la métamorphe se releva avec l'aide du blond qui l'aida à marcher jusqu'à une petite banquette en velours qu'elle n'avait pas du tout calculé à son entrée dans la chambre. Quand elle fut assise, Haldir ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa un linge qui se trouver sur une commode pour qu'elle le mette sous son nez tout en se le pinçant. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes dans le silence, pendant lesquelles le Galadhrim observa attentivement la jeune femme avant que cette dernière ne retire le linge, son nez ayant arrêté de saigner. Les images de ses visions lui revinrent en mémoire et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

 **Elërinna...** souffla Haldir en avançant sa main pour essuyer l'une des nouvelles larmes qui coulait sur la joue gauche de l'argentée. **Que t'ai-t-il arrivé ?**

 **Je... J'ai... J'ai eu plein de vision d'un coup,** lâcha Elërinna dans un murmure en ramenant ses jambes contre elle. **Elles ne voulaient pas se calmer, j'avais mal à la tête... C'était monstrueux...**

La détresse et la peur dans la voix à l'accent français de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa poignarda le cœur du Capitaine des Gardes du Bois Doré qui jusqu'alors était agenouillé devant elle. Il se releva puis s'installa sur la banquette avant de la prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Quand les bras de l'immortel entourèrent ses épaules, une main allant caresser ses longs cheveux d'argent, Elërinna lâcha complètement prise. Pleurant silencieusement contre le torse d'Haldir. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu qu'elle pleurait ainsi, mais il fallait bien qu'un jour, elle craque et ces visions qu'elle venait d'avoir y avait très bien contribué. Le Galadhrim de son côté la serra fort contre lui, caressant parfois ses cheveux ou bien son dos, son menton étant appuyé sur le sommet du crâne d'Elërinna. Il fallut patientait plusieurs minutes avec qu'elle ne se calme complètement.

 **Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies à subir cela...**

 **Désolé ?** répéta-t-elle incrédule en se redressant et en essuyant ses larmes. **Mais ce n'est pas toi qui es responsable de ces visions.**

 **Mais je voudrais que tu n'es pas à souffrir... Te voir dans cet état, c'est dur,** avoua le blond.

 **C'est alors moi qui suis désolée que tu aies dû voir ça... D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu étais là ?**

 **Je venais te rendre ta broche avec l'espoir que tu ne dormais pas déjà.**

Pour appuyer ses propos, il sortit l'étoile à quatorze branches incrustée d'Opale de Feu. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle prit entre ses doigts le bijou qu'elle avait reçu à Fondcombe.

 **Ah... Merci vraiment... Et aussi pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas ramenée.**

 **J'ai bien fait alors,** en conclut Haldir.

Un petit rire échappa à Elërinna avant qu'elle ne s'écarte pour accrocher la broche dans ses cheveux. Haldir l'observa faire, avant de vraiment se rendre compte de la tenue dans laquelle la jeune femme se trouvait. Sa bouche s'assécha soudainement et il sentit la pointe de ses oreilles se mettre à chauffer. Il savait très bien qu'Elërinna ne s'était pas encore rendu compte d'à quel point il l'aimait et donc elle ne devait pas savoir du tout qu'elle seule pouvait lui faire avoir ce genre de réaction.

 **Haldir ? Tout va bien ?** demanda l'argentée en voyant son changement de comportement. **Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Tu sembles avoir de la fièvre...** elle allait lui toucher le front pour vérifier mais le blond l'arrêta en lui saisissant doucement les poignets.

 **Je... Ne suis pas malade,** coupa-t-il. **C'est juste que...**

 **Que quoi ?**

Le Galadhrim hésita plusieurs secondes, avant de voir le regard curieux d'Elërinna. Il soupira. Il fallait qu'elle sache pour éviter tout autre situation gênante ou autre.

 **Vous savez,** commença-t-il en repassant au vouvoiement. **Si vous êtes mon âme sœur, c'est car notre destin la voulu et je vous aime mais vous êtes aussi la seule pour que je ressentir... Quelque chose...**

Les sourcils d'Elërinna se froncèrent en premier lieu avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit. Haldir essayé de lui dire qu'elle était la seule pour qui il pouvait ressentir du désir. Et il avait clairement dit qu'il l'aimait. Des papillons se mirent à volter dans son ventre et ses joues devinrent cramoisies à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir envie d'elle. C'était la fois gênant vue la situation, mais aussi plaisant. Pour éviter d'embêter le blond avec cela, Elërinna s'écarta.

 **Je m'excuse, je n'avais pas pensé que... Si tu veux aller te coucher, vas-y,** lâcha-t-elle rapidement en ne sachant pas où poser ses yeux.

 **Ce n'est rien, mais j'ai peur cas nouveau vos visions ne revienne !**

… **Elles ne reviendront pas. Généralement, une fois que je suis « revenue » ou que l'on m'a « ramené » quand la vision ne s'arrête pas toute seule, je n'en ai plus avant un moment,** expliqua sérieusement Elërinna sans pour autant arrêter de rougir.

 **Vous êtes sûre ?** insista Haldir avec inquiétude.

La Jackser acquiesça positivement en ayant un petit sourire timide. Le blond lâcha un soupir, mais se leva de la baquette. Elërinna l'observa faire sans bouger de sa place, rempliant ses jambes contre elle en se servant de sa tunique pour cacher la partie de son corps qu'il était mal vu de montrer en Terre du Milieu. Avant de partir, Haldir lui attrapa doucement la main droite pour embrasser sa paume. Ce geste fit devenir encore plus rouge Elërinna qui quand elle se retrouva seule à nouveau, alla correctement se nettoyer le visage, car il y avait toujours un peu de sang séché sur son menton et dans son cou. Cela fait, la jeune femme alla s'allonger dans son lit en souriant bêtement avant de tenter de trouver le sommeil pour quelques heures. Les images de ses visions toujours un peu présentes dans son esprit.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ils ne durent dormir que quelques heures. Elërinna avait fait de nombreux cauchemars, tout comme ses frères qu'elle retrouva dans la salle du trône où se trouvait déjà Gandalf, Aragorn, Éomer, Gimli, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir et Haldir. À son entrée et en voyant les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux, Lenwë attira l'argentée contre lui, comprenant que sa sœur avait eu un sommeil agité. Dans le silence, ils écoutèrent Gandalf puis Éomer faire un compte-rendu de tous les gardes et Rohirrims qui étaient morts. Les Jackser apprirent la mort du Roi Théoden et cela les attrista un peu. Même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, le savoir mort n'était pas agréable. Du magicien, ils apprirent aussi que l'intendant, Denethor le père de Boromir et Faramir, qui diriger la Cité en l'attente du retour du Roi s'était immolé par le feu avant de se jeter du haut de la place de la citadelle. Entre Saroumane et Denethor... La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se demanda lequel des deux avait eu la pire mort.

 **J'ai rappelé vos chevaux,** annonça Gandalf. **Et j'ai également sifflé celui qui sera la monture de votre petit frère,** ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des Prodiges.

 **Merci Gandalf,** dirent-ils, en cœur avec Aragorn et Legolas.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, c'est vrai qu'Elërinna n'avait pas beaucoup eu le temps d'y penser, mais Ainu lui manquait et elle espérait que sa jument allait bien. Elle s'écarta finalement du bleuté avant de croiser le regard inquiet d'Haldir. Pour rassurer l'immortel, l'argentée lui fit un discret sourire avant de rapporter son attention sur ce que disait le magicien de la Communauté.

 **Frodon est passé au-delà de ma vision,** annonça-t-il avec fatalité. **Les ténèbres s'épaississent.**

 **Si Sauron avait l'Anneau, nous le saurions,** rétorqua Aragorn.

 **Ce n'est qu'une question de temps,** contra le magicien blanc. **Il a subi une défaite, c'est vrai, mais derrière les murs du Mordor, notre ennemi se regroupe.**

 **Et bien qu'il y reste et qu'il y pourrisse pourquoi s'en soucier ?** lâcha Gimli qui était assis sur le siège de l'attendant.

 **Parce que dix mille Orques se tiennent entre Frodon et la Montagne du Destin.**

Dix mille Orques. Autant que l'armée ayant attaqué le Gouffre de Helm et où ils avaient failli ne pas survivre sans l'intervention inespérée de Gandalf et des Rohirrims répondant aux ordres d'Éomer. Elërinna, même si elle avait une confiance aveugle en Frodon et Sam, doutait fortement qu'ils puissent traverser le Mordor sans rencontrer de problème.

 **Je l'ai envoyé à la mort...** se lamenta Gandalf.

 **Non,** fit l'héritier d'Isildur. **Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon, il a besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoroth. Et cela nous pouvons le lui donner.**

 **Comment ?** demanda le Nain.

 **En attirant les armées de Sauron, Gimli,** répondit leur ami. **En vidant ces terres. Rassemblons nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire.**

La proposition d'Aragorn les choqua presque. Gimli faillit s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa pipe tandis que les yeux des Jackser s'écarquillaient sous la surprise.

 **Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes,** dit Éomer.

 **C'est une mission suicide !** s'exclama Aldaron.

 **Pas pour nous, mais nous pourront donner à Frodon sa chance si l'œil de Sauron reste braqué sur nous. Rendons-le aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement.**

 **Une diversion,** déclara Legolas.

 **Une mort certaine ? Une faible chance de succès ? Mais qu'attendons-nous ?** fit Gimli.

 **C'est une idée de fou... Mais qui pourrait fonctionner,** reconnu avec hésitation Elërinna.

Aldaron et Lenwë hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec leur sœur. Même si l'idée d'Aragorn semblait folle, cela pouvait être une véritable mission suicide, mais c'était certainement la meilleure solution pour permettre à Frodon et Sam de traverser le Mordor le plus facilement possible pour qu'ils puissent enfin mettre un terme à tout ça. Il était d'ailleurs plus que temps que la guerre s'arrête.

 **Sauron soupçonnera un piège,** prévint le magicien blanc. **Il ne mordra pas à l'appât.**

 **Oh, je crois que si,** rétorqua avec un sourire en coin Aragorn. **Il ne pourra pas ignorer le Roi légitime de la Cité Blanche. Commencer à préparer tout le monde,** ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des jumeaux et d'Éomer.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête avant de quitter la Salle du trône. Gandalf et Aragorn se mirent à discuter à voix basse et les Jackser ainsi qu'Haldir, Legolas et Gimli décidèrent de sortir à leur tour pour les laisser tranquille. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour de la citadelle, face à l'arbre blanc qui commençait à refleurir en vue des petites fleurs blanches en forme d'étoiles qui se trouver déjà sur les branches. Alors que les autres marchaient devant elle, Elërinna prit le temps d'admirer l'arbre et ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment qu'Haldir avait ralenti son allure pour être à sa hauteur. En le voyant, la jeune femme lui offrit un sourire timide.

 **Vous allez mieux que tout à l'heure ?** demanda-t-il.

 **Ça va, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles visions si c'est ce que tu te demandes,** répondit à voix basse l'argentée. **Tu vas encore me vouvoyer longtemps ? Car...**

 **Cela sembla un peu inutile ?**

Amusée, Elërinna hocha la tête en souriant doucement. C'est vrai que maintenant, avec les récents événements, le vouvoiement était devenu un peu inutile.

 **Très bien, alors j'arrête de te vouvoyer,** accepta le blond.

Le sourire de la Prodige se fit un peu plus grand avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux rejoins par Lenwë et Gimli qui les avaient vu prendre du retard sur eux. Le bleuté passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur avec un sourire narquois, ne remarquant pas qu'il coinçait une importante partie des mèches argentées.

 _ **Aïe ! Mes cheveux !**_ gronda en français Elërinna tout en grimaçant.

 **Oups... Désolé...** s'excusa le Guérisseur en enleva son bras. **Gimli et moi, on venait vous chercher pour savoir si vous vouliez aller attendre Ainu, Hasufeld et Harod avec Legolas et lui ?**

 **Je voudrais bien... Mais ne devrions-nous pas parler à Aranwë ? Il ne sait toujours pas tout...**

 **Au sujet de vos parents ?** demanda Gimli.

Les deux Jackser hochèrent positivement la tête. La nouvelle du sort de leurs parents avait été difficile à digérer pour eux alors pour leur petit frère... Ils n'osaient même pas l'imaginer. Après tout, le rouge n'avait que dix ans quand Marc et Sarah étaient morts.

 **Je vais aller le chercher avec Aldaron, on vous rejoint,** expliqua Lenwë.

 **Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors.**

 _ **À toute Chaton !**_

Elërinna leva les yeux au ciel, mais lui fit quand même un signe de la main avant de suivre Gimli et Haldir qui allaient déjà rejoindre Legolas qui les attendaient dans le chemin.

Cinq heures de sommeil, il n'avait eu droit qu'à cinq heures de sommeil. Aranwë bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en sortant de la chambre que le nouveau Roi du Gondor lui avait accordé sans vraiment se demander si oui ou non, il en avait déjà une. Il avait accepté sans rien dire, se rendant bien compte de la fatigue dans laquelle une partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau était, mais maintenant, il se hâta de rejoindre la petite chambre dans laquelle il logeait à la caserne, prévoyant de se rendre à la Maison de Guérison le plus vite possible pour pouvoir rendre visite à Faramir. Par chance, cette partie de la cité n'était pas totalement en ruine et il pu se laver ainsi que se changer. À peine eut-il enfilé une tunique propre que l'on toqua à sa porte. Étonné, mais pas vraiment surpris, il alla ouvrir et se pris la gifle la plus magistrale de toute sa vie. Complètement choqué, le jeune Prodige mit une main sur sa joue droite qui était brûlante et regarda Trisha avec des yeux écarquillés.

 **Mais ça va pas, Trisha ?!** glapit-il.

 **Aranwë Jackser ! On devait parler ce matin et tu as disparu sans me prévenir ! Tu m'as embrassé, pouf comme ça, ensuite, on est tous occupé, tu es blessé et une nouvelle fois, on est occupé ! Tu n'as pas pensé que j'aurais pu avoir peur en ne te voyant pas revenir à ta chambre ?**

Il observa la brune sans savoir quoi dire. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur de son absence. Pour la gifle, il ne lui en voulait pas, même si cela faisait mal, la comprenant parfaitement. Trisha avait perdu une grosse partie de sa famille, son père et ses deux frères, sa mère était morte de chagrin et il ne lui restait plus que sa grand-mère.

 **Trisha...** Aranwë l'attira dans ses bras alors que cette dernière pleurait silencieusement. **Je suis désolé... J'aurais dû te prévenir et aussi faire en sorte que l'on parle.**

 **Oui, tu aurais dû,** cracha l'adolescente. **Mais bon... Tu étais avec ta famille, je peux donc comprendre.**

 **Alors pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!**

 **Pour la forme,** répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Un grognement exaspéré échappa au rouge qui s'écarta de Trisha pour mieux pouvoir l'observer. Comme eux tous, la brune avait de grosse cernes sous ses yeux noisettes.

 **Viens, rentre,** proposa-t-il.

Trisha n'hésita pas longtemps avant de rentrer, elle s'installa sur une chaise en ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Cela amusa un peu Aranwë qui s'installa par terre et en tailleur en s'appuyant contre son lit. Un silence à la fois pesant et gênant prit place dans la pièce. L'adolescent savait parfaitement que Trisha voulait qu'il lui donne des explications précises pour le baiser qu'il lui avait donné devant les catapultes. Le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas se racla la gorge, mais l'adolescente pris la parole avant lui.

 **Alors... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?**

 **Eh bien... Peut-être parce que... Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup ?** bredouilla maladroitement le rouge.

D'ailleurs, son visage prit exactement la même couleur que ses cheveux. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Trisha le regarda, choquée. En voyant l'absence de réaction de son amie, Aranwë commença à bafouiller des excuses, cependant au lieu de se mettre en colère comment il l'aurait pensé, Trisha éclata tout simplement de rire. Vexé, le cadet des Jackser fit la moue en croisant les bras sur son torse avant de se murer dans le silence. Il savait très bien que pour le coup, il était plus jeune que la brune, mais tout de même... Se mettre à rigoler... L'adolescente aux yeux noisette sembla se rendre compte que sa réaction et elle tenta de calmer son rire pour s'expliquer.

 **Je... Je suis désolée Aranwë mais... Tes manières de faire sont tellement différentes de celles des Hommes de ce monde !**

 **Et en quoi cela est-il mauvais ?** rétorqua le rouge en fronçant les sourcils.

 **Ce n'est pas mauvais !**

La brune se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise pour venir s'agenouiller en face du Prodige qui pour une fois, garda sa langue liée en attendant qu'elle lui dise en quoi ce n'était mauvais. Trisha prit les mains abîmées du rouge dans les siennes en lui souriant doucement.

 **Depuis que je suis une femme, le nombre de garçons de mon âge, et même plus qui ont voulu me courtiser est énorme,** expliqua-t-elle, ce qui fit grogner Aranwë. **Mais aucun ne me plaisait, et même si ma grand-mère voudrait que je sois mariée, elle ne m'a jamais rien dit.**

 **Donc... Je ne te plais pas ?**

 **Mais tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises et laisses moi finir !** s'exclama Trisha avec autorité. **Toi... Tu es différent de tous ces garçons et hommes. Certes, tu es peut-être plus jeune, mais les épreuves que tu as vécues t'ont rendu plus mature, plus à l'écoute des autres et puis, tu es tellement gentil !**

Ces quelques compliments firent rougir Aranwë qui baissa les yeux en souriant légèrement. Néanmoins, la brune n'avait pas terminé et elle l'obligea à relever la tête en plaçant ses mains sur ses joues rougies. Elle aussi rougissait, mais il fallait bien qu'un d'eux fasse le premier pas. Aranwë l'avait fait avec leur baiser et il semblait beaucoup plus apte à agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences plutôt que de discuter longuement. Trisha l'avait remarqué quelques jours après le réveil du rouge, et cela l'avait toujours amusée et fascinée dans un certain sens.

 **Ce que je veux dire Aranwë... C'est que je t'aime aussi beaucoup, mais qu'il va falloir que tu ailles en discuter avec ma grand-mère. Je ne sais pas si ça se fait chez toi, mais ici oui.**

 **Le demander à ta grand-mère ?** hoqueta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Il n'avait rencontré la grand-mère de Trisha qu'une seule fois après avoir raccompagnée cette dernière et... Tyld n'avait pas été des plus accueillante.

 **Oui ! Au moins que tu fasses quelque chose dans les règles !**

 **Très bien, j'irais la voir alors,** accepta Aranwë avant de planter un petit baiser sur les lèvres souriantes de l'adolescente. **Mais alors toi, tu vas venir avec moi faire vraiment la connaissance de mon frère Aldaron et de ma sœur Elërinna.**

 **Quoi ? Mais ils doivent être très occupés !**

Le rouge secoua la tête puis l'aida à se relever avant qu'ils ne quittent la chambre puis la caserne de la Cité.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Aldaron et Lenwë cherchèrent pendant de longues minutes leur petit frère dans les rues de la Cité et ils allaient abandonner en se disant que ce dernier devait encore être en train de dormir quand ils virent Aranwë sortir en courant de la caserne, main dans la main avec la fille qui avait emmené après la bataille, le vert et l'argentée dans la Maison de Guérison.

 _ **Jonathan !**_ appela le Prodige de Yavanna en criant. _**Jonathan !**_

En entendant son prénom, le pyromane arrêta de courir pour se tourner dans leur direction. Un sourire apparu sur son visage et il les rejoignit avec Trisha. Cette dernière souriant également et avait les joues légèrement rouges.

 **Aldaron ! Lenwë ! On allait venir vous voir à la citadelle !**

 **Et nous, nous te cherchions,** dit Lenwë. **Elërinna nous attend aux portes de Minas Tirith, nous devons te dire ce que tu ne sais pas.**

… les sourcils rouges de l'adolescent se froncèrent. **Trisha et moi devons également vous dire quelque chose.**

 **Aranwë... Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment...** voulu intervenir la brune.

 **Tu peux venir aussi Trisha,** coupa le Guérisseur. **Ça ne sera pas long.**

Les deux jeunes s'échangèrent un regard puis acquiescèrent avant de se mettre à suivre les deux Prodiges plus âgés. Ils descendirent jusqu'en bas de la Cité, saluant d'un signe de la tête les soldats et les civils qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. En bas, les portes de la ville étaient toujours aussi défoncées, mais désormais, on pouvait apercevoir le Pelennor qui se vider peu à peu des nombreux corps dont il avait été recouvert. La seule fille Jackser était aussi sur un petit escalier avec à côté d'elle Gimli, Legolas et Haldir étaient pour le part, adossé contre soit la rambarde en pierre ou bien le mur. En apercevant son petit frère, l'argentée se releva d'un bond en souriant avant de sauter par-dessus la rambarde pour pouvoir venir le serrait dans ses bras.

 _ **Gwen... Tu m'étouffes...**_ parvint à articuler le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas.

 _ **Oui, je sais, mais... Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'en profite !**_

 _ **Je sais... Toi aussi et les garçons aussi, vous m'avez manqué.**_

Ils se sourirent tous les deux avant de s'écarter. Elërinna observa leur petit canari des îles avec un sourire tendre, mais aussi avec un regard admiratif. Certes elle l'avait déjà vue hier soir, après la bataille, mais elle était toujours heureuse de l'avoir de nouveau sous les yeux et de voir le beau jeune homme qu'il était devenu en l'espace de quelques mois.

 **Si cela ne gêne personne, nous allons un peu nous éloigner pour discuter...** annonça sérieusement Aldaron.

 **Non, vous en avez besoin, allez-y,** répondit Legolas.

Les quatre Jackser s'éloignèrent, s'isolant de l'autre côté de la place de de la Grande Rue. Ils allaient parler en français, mais ils ne voulaient pas déranger leurs amis s'ils se mettaient à se disputer et aussi s'ils se mettaient à pleurer. Le vert invita son cadet à s'asseoir sur les escaliers tandis qu'Elërinna s'asseyait en équilibre sur un muret en pierre et que Lenwë et lui restaient debout. Les trois aînés s'entre-regardèrent, cherchant un moyen d'aborder l'un des sujets les plus épineux. Finalement, ce fut l'argentée qui pris la parole, ses cheveux argentés cachant quasiment toute la partie gauche de son visage.

 _ **Il faut que tu saches d'abord, que lorsque nous nous trouvions à Fondcombe, une cité des Elfes, le Seigneur Elrond qui la dirige nous a offert deux broches à Fabian et moi. Elles sont en forme d'étoile à quatorze branches, tout comme nos marqués et aussi incrustée de pierres précieuses,**_ elle sortit sa broche et Aldaron en fit de même pour le lui montrer. _**Par la suite, notre ami Aragorn nous a expliqué qu'il avait déjà existé deux Prodiges avant nous qui avait vécu au Première Âge.**_

 _ **Et quel rapport avec nous ?**_ questionna le rouge en haussant les sourcils.

 _ **Laisse notre sœur finir, veux-tu ?**_ lâcha le Prodige d'Estë.

 _ **Merci Alex,**_ fit la métamorphe avant de reprendre. _**Cette histoire de Prodiges présents avant nous ne nous a pas plus perturbé que ça, il y a eu le Conseil puis ensuite nous sommes partit avec le reste de la Communauté. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la Bataille du Gouffre de Helm que nous avons encore entendu parlé de ces Prodiges. Par Saroumane, plus précisément, avant que ce dernier ne meurt. D'après lui, il pensait que nous ferions comme les premiers, que nous n'allions pas venir en aide à la Terre du Milieu et qu'au lieu de ça, nous nous entre-tuerions. Fabian et moi... On était surpris et on ne comprenait pas alors quand nous sommes revenus à Edoras, nous en avons parlé à Alex et nous avons décidé d'aller demander des infos à Gandalf,**_ dit-elle, ses mains se serrant sur les pierres constituant le muret. _**Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée de faire ça en fait... Mais bon... Nous lui avons demandé et il nous a dit que le premier Prodige, Thalion était l'envoyé de Manwë et que la seconde Prodige, Artanis, était celle de Varda, qu'ils s'étaient entre-tués car ils n'avaient pas supporté d'être arrachés à leur monde... À leur famille et surtout leurs enfants...**_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait le récit de sa grande sœur, les sourcils du plus jeune des quatre se froncèrent. Il avait incroyablement peur de comprendre ce qu'Elërinna allait dire.

 _ **Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire Gwendoline,**_ déclara-t-il.

La seule fille de la fratrie se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se tourna vers ses aînés pour avoir un peu d'aide de leur part. Elle voulait bien raconter, expliquer, donner des détails, mais de l'aide était la bien venu pour annoncer que leurs parents étaient les premiers Prodiges. Aldaron et Lenwë virent son regard orange clair lourd de sens et le vert se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

 _ **Ce que Chaton veut te dire, c'est que ces Prodiges ne supportaient pas d'être séparés de leurs enfants... Séparés de nous... Thalion et Artanis, les premiers Prodiges... Ce sont Papa et Maman.**_

… _**Ce n'est pas vrai...**_ articula difficilement l'adolescent aux cheveux de feu. _**Vous me faites une blague ? Un prank ?**_

 _ **Non Jonathan, ce n'est pas une blague, ils sont devenus... Ils sont devenus des Prodiges et ils se sont tués...**_

Aranwë eu l'impression quelques secondes que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il serra les points, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Cependant, la tristesse laissa bien vite place à la colère et une forme de rancune.

 _ **Ils se sont tués... Ils se sont tués sans se demander où ils iraient ? Ils ont cru quoi ? Qu'ils allaient revenir sur Terre ?**_ explosa-t-il en se levant brutalement. _**Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ?!**_

 _ **Ils ne pensaient pas à mal sur le coup... J'en suis sûre...**_ voulu tempérer Elërinna. _**Comprends-les... ils étaient loin de tout et de nous... Dans un monde qui leur était inconnu.**_

 _ **Mais pour nous aussi ce monde nous est inconnu et il est aussi désormais pour toi ! Et loin de nous ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Je n'avais peut-être que dix ans, mais je me rappelle très bien qu'ils étaient absents la plupart du temps ! C'est Alex, Fabian et toi qui m'avais quasiment élevé ! Et vous savez aussi très bien ce que Papa disait quand il avait trop bu et Maman quand elle était en colère pour une raison X ou Y.**_

Aldaron, Lenwë et Elërinna grimacèrent tous les trois en même temps, de mauvais souvenirs refaisant surface. Le cadet de la fratrie ferma les yeux et inspira plusieurs fois pour calmer les tremblements qui avaient commencer à se répandre dans tout son corps. Il les rouvrit finalement et croisa les regards inquiets de ses aînés.

 _ **Dans tous les cas... J'espère que maintenant, là où ils sont, ils ont ce qu'ils voulaient.**_

… il y eu un long silence avant qu'Elërinna ne prenne la parole. _**Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Jonathan Jackser ?**_ demanda-t-elle.

La remarque fit pouffer de rire les trois garçons et sourire la jeune femme. Des hennissements s'élevèrent soudainement dans le vent et l'argentée releva la tête avec un sourire.

 **C'est Ainu ! Viens !**

Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa la main de son petit frère et elle le tira à sa suite en courant en direction des portes fracassées.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre de cette semaine qui s'achève, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! ^^**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite ! ^^**


	37. Chapitre 36 - Journée de repos

**Voici un nouveau chapitre tranquille, comme il y en a beaucoup souvent dans cette fiction il faut l'avouer !**

 **Comme la semaine dernière, je recherche une bêta, ce n'est pas pressée mais je tiens quand même à le dire ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Yuko Blue : **Je crois bien que c'est un signe ! Faudrait-il que j'arrête cette fic ? ( Je rigole ! xD )

Non effectivement cette fois-ci ce n'est pas le top niveau vision, mais par contre, elle n'a rien compris à sa vision, c'est très flou et pas dans l'ordre. xD ( Oui, le couloir était complètement vide, puisqu'il était tard et qu'Elërinna est la seule femme dans l'aile pour le moment. ) Mais oui ! Franchement j'étais pas sûre au niveau de ce qu'avait dit Haldir, parce que ma meilleure amie m'avait dit en lisant le chapitre que c'était peut-être "trop" mais au final ça va.

Ils sont parfaits c'est deux là. xD

Effectivement, je comprend que venant de lui, cette réaction puisse surprendre mais comme il dit, leurs parents n'étaient pas les meilleurs. Ils les aiment, c'est leurs parents c'est normal mais ils reconnaissent aussi que se ne sont pas des modèles. ( C'est pas une anecdote inutile je trouve ! xD C'est toujours sympa de le savoir ! )

Merci pour tout ! Pour ta review et ton encouragement ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 36.**_

 _ **Journée de repos.**_

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'entrée de la Cité, guettant avec impatience l'arrivée des quatre chevaux. L'attente ne fut pas la longue, car quelques minutes plus tard, les équidés apparurent. Les montures d'Elërinna, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli étaient toujours harnachés avec le peu d'affaires que posséder leurs cavaliers, mais le quatrième cheval lui, n'avait rien sur le dos. Il avait une magnifique robe aussi noire qu'une nuit sans étoiles, ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette, il avait quatre hautes balzanes à ses membres et son crin était aussi rouge que de la lave en fusion tandis que son front était marqué par la marque des Valar et qui représentait une étoile à quatorze branches au-dessus d'une flamme et de deux épées entre-croisée. Quand les quatre chevaux arrivèrent devant les portes, Elërinna sauta presque littéralement au coup de sa jument qui tenta, heureuse de la revoir également, de lui tirer quelques mèches de cheveux. En même temps, Legolas flatta l'encolure d'Hasufel avant de prendre les rênes de ce dernier et celle d'Harod.

 **\- Toi, tu dois être l'étalon d'Aranwë,** fit Aldaron en s'approchant du cheval à la robe ébène.

L'équidé s'ébroua et secoua la tête, faisant volter sa crinière de feu. Sans plus de préambules, l'étalon contourna le Prodige de Yavanna en l'ignorant pour s'approche de celui d'Aulë et Tulkas. Aranwë regarda le cheval avec des yeux écarquillant, ne s'attendant pas à avoir une monture. De plus, ce cheval avait une présence impressionnante et une très belle robe noire.

 **\- Il est magnifique Aranwë,** souffla Trisha.

 **\- Je suis bien d'accord...** acquiesça le rouge en caressant le chanfrein marqué. **Il a un nom ?**

 **\- Gandalf devrait le connaître, il connaissait celui de Malta, Heleg et Ainu.**

 **\- Et si nous allions les libérés de leur charge ?** proposa le Prince Sylvain.

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils se mirent à remonter la rue. Legolas et Gimli étaient plus en avant, discutant tranquillement comme les deux meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient devenus aux cours de la quête pour détruite l'Anneau. Les Jackser, Trisha et Haldir restèrent un peu en retrait. Elërinna sautillait joyeusement à côté de sa jument, vraiment heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé en bonne santé. Son attitude fit sourire tendrement le Galadhrim. Sourire qu'Aranwë ne manqua pas et cela l'amusa, comprenant que c'était de cet Elfe là que sa sœur était tombée amoureuse. Cela lui rappela que la raison première pour laquelle ils cherchaient sa famille était qu'il voulait leur dire qu'il allait hypothétiquement sortir avec Trisha après avoir été le demander à sa grand-mère.

 _ **\- Les gens, j'ai un truc à vous dire.**_

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les trois aînés de la fratrie Jackser se tournèrent pour faire face à leur cadet. Ce dernier fut très légèrement surpris, mais ne fit aucune remarque, prenant la main de Trisha dans la sienne. En le sentant faire, la brune compris ce qu'il voulait faire et se mit à rougir furieusement, mais néanmoins, elle leva la tête, n'allant pas baisser les yeux.

 _ **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire ?**_ Demanda Aldaron qui n'avait pas remarqué les deux mains liés à la différence du bleuté et de l'argentée.

 **\- Voici Trisha, fille de Wald,** présenta le rouge puisque le vert et Elërinna ne la connaissait pas. **Cela fait depuis mon arrivée à Minas Tirith que je la connais et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, alors je voulais vous la présenter correctement et vous dire que nous étions amoureux.**

 **\- Oh...** firent lentement les trois Jackser.

Aldaron et Elërinna fixèrent l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns en la détaillant de haut en bas. Cette dernière se sentit mal à l'aise, mais la main du Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas se resserra autour de la sienne. Lenwë les vit faire et haussa les épaules.

 **\- Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez.**

La métamorphe après avoir très légèrement hoché la tête, s'approcha non pas de son petit frère, mais de la brune en lui tendant la main.

 **\- Je me doute que vue les meures de la Terre du Milieu, votre couple va durer, alors bienvenue dans la famille Jackser, je suis la grande sœur, Elërinna – Gwendoline – Jackser,** dit la jeune femme avec un immense sourire alors que l'adolescente lui serrait la main. **Par le coup, je peux dire que je suis très heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle « belle-sœur », j'en avais marre d'être la seule fille ! Mais si l'autre asperge à côté de toi fais l'idiot un jour, dit le moi, je n'hésiterais pas à lui botter l'arrière-train.**

 **\- Euh... Je... D'accord,** bégaya Trisha, surprise de la soudaine éloquence de la Prodige aux cheveux d'argents. **Merci d'aussi bien accepter cela.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne l'accepterions-nous pas ?** s'étonna Aldaron. **Tu es la bienvenue, je suis Aldaron – Fabian – Jackser, l'aîné.**

En entendant les paroles de son premier frère aîné, Elërinna se racla bruyamment la gorge en se saisissant de la main d'Haldir qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. L'immortel en fut surpris, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Le geste de la jeune femme ne passa pas inaperçu et le vert se mit à grommeler.

 **\- D'accord, j'ai rien dit...**

 **\- C'est bien, sinon tu te serais retrouvé castré avant d'avoir pu dire** _ **Quidditch**_ **,** menaça très sérieusement l'archère.

 **\- Tout de suite les grands mots !**

Ses trois frères pouffèrent de rire, ce qui la fit plisser les yeux. Ils croyaient qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse et pourtant, elle l'était bel et bien. Elle était peut-être gentille, mais elle commençait vraiment à en avoir ras la casquette que l'on n'accepte pas concrètement ses choix du premier coup comme cela était le cas avec l'annonce d'Aranwë.

 **\- Mais du coup Haldir, Elërinna, c'est « officiel » entre vous ?** demanda avec un grand sourire Lenwë.

Fort heureusement, le bleuté était là pour relever un peu le niveau. Elërinna offrit un grand sourire à son frère ayant le don de Guérison tandis que Haldir prenait la parole, souriant lui aussi, mais plus légèrement.

 **\- J'ai effectivement demandé à Elërinna si je pouvais la courtiser.**

 **\- C'est génial !** s'enthousiasma Aranwë en détaillant un peu plus sa sœur et l'Elfe à côté d'elle.

 _ **\- Et toi, tu as enfin accepté et arrêté de faire ta mauvaise tête ?**_ demanda suspicieusement le Prodige d'Estë.

 _ **\- Oui et je le suis même excusé pour ce que j'avais dit à la fête,**_ répondit le vert en baissant un peu les yeux, honteux.

Lenwë fronça les sourcils, mais hocha tout de même la tête, satisfait, mais tout de même curieux de savoir la raison pour laquelle Aldaron avait dû s'excuser. Cependant, il savait très bien qu'il ne tirerait rien du plus âgé, il demanderait donc à sa sœur une fois au calme. De son côté, Aldaron soupira, bien conscient que ses réactions avaient été beaucoup trop excessive et qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps. Néanmoins pour apaiser les remarques qu'il recevrait de la part de son frère et de sa sœur, et également, car il s'en voulait toujours un peu, il se tourna vers sa sœur et Haldir en tendant sa main droite au blond. Ce dernier le regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Un sourire étira les lèvres du vert quand le Galadhrim lui serra finalement la main.

 **\- J'aurais certainement dû le faire plus tôt, mais bienvenue dans la famille Jackser, Haldir,** annonça solennellement Aldaron.

 **\- Merci Aldaron, j'en suis honoré,** répondit l'immortel avec un sourire heureux.

Pendant plusieurs instants, Elërinna fixa son frère aîné avec les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée. Elle savait que le vert s'était considérablement calmé depuis qu'elle lui avait bien fait comprendre son point de vue, mais elle ne se serait jamais attendue à cela. Comme quoi, même après dix-sept ans et plusieurs mois passé dans un monde inconnu et hostile à cause de Sauron, son frère parvenait toujours à la surprendre.

 **\- Elërinna ? _Gwen ?_** appela le vert en passant une main devant les yeux de sa sœur, qui encore sous le coup de la surprise n'eut aucune réaction. **Je crois que je l'ai cassé...** pouffa le Prodige de Yavanna.

 **\- C'est malin tiens, elle est sous le choc maintenant,** remarqua Aranwë. **Vous me faites honte c'est pas possible.**

 **\- Oh, ça va hein, respect tes aînés la crevette,** lâcha d'un seul coup Elërinna en feulant de mécontentement.

 **\- C'est bon, elle est réparée !** s'exclama Lenwë en riant.

Les trois garçons de la famille Jackser éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Elërinna accompagnée de Trisha pouffaient doucement de rire. Haldir de son côté, qui tenait toujours de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa dans la sienne, secoua la tête avec indulgence tout en souriant, pensant que ses propres frères s'entendraient bien avec ceux de l'argentée.

À force de discuter et rire, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à la citadelle de Minas Tirith. Legolas et Gimli allèrent aux écuries pour s'occuper d'Hasufel et d'Harod tandis qu'Aranwë, avec Aldaron, Lenwë et Trisha rentrèrent dans le bâtiment pour trouver le magicien et lui demander le nom du cheval du rouge. Elërinna et Haldir se retrouvèrent donc seuls avec Ainu et l'étalon à la robe noire. Les deux âmes-soeurs se regardèrent quelques secondes en se souriant avant que la métamorphe n'ose s'approcher du cheval offert à son frère cadet.

 **\- Hey...** fit-elle doucement au cheval en approchant sa main. **Nous allons aller aux écuries, tu viens avec nous ?**

Alors qu'elle allait caresser le chanfrein de l'équidé, ce dernier releva brusquement la tête en s'agitant et en faisant claquer son sabot contre le sol pavé. Elërinna sursauta en s'écartant d'un bond ne s'étant pas attendu à une réaction aussi brusque du cheval. Par réflexe, Haldir se plaça entre la jeune femme et l'animal au cas où ce dernier se mettrait à cabrer. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit, il se contenta de souffler bruyamment avant de s'écarter quelque peu.

 **\- Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement docile,** commenta le blond en se tournant vers l'argentée.

 **\- Je suis bien d'accord, mais il ne le sera qu'avec nous,** compris après coup la Cilmë. **Il n'a pas le même caractère qu'Ainu, Heleg ou Malta. Cependant, cela ressemble bien à mon petit-frère.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'en usant du pouvoir de la langue des Elfes, il accepterait de nous suivre pour que l'on s'occupe de lui..**

L'un des sourcils d'Elërinna se haussa, cette dernière pleine de dubitation même si elle avait confiance en l'immortel. Cependant, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et ne l'empêcha pas à son tour d'approcher l'étalon d'Aranwë. Le Galadhrim s'approcha en étant bien dans le champ de vision des yeux chocolat puis il se mit à parler en elfique d'une voix apaisante. L'animal ne montra aucun signe d'agressivité envers Haldir, il se laissa même caresser le chanfrein en soufflant doucement. La mâchoire d'Elërinna se décrocha. Comment avait-il fait ça ?!

 **\- Mais, comment tu as fait ça ?!**

 **\- Parler en Sindarin aux chevaux les apaises, rendant le plus sauvage des chevaux presque docile,** expliqua le blond avec un sourire.

 **\- Ahhhhhhhhhh... C'est super pratique !**

Le sourire d'Haldir se fit un peu plus grand puis ils prirent la direction des écuries. Le bâtiment était vaste mais de très nombreux box étaient vides et les chevaux des Rohirrims ne suffisait pas pour les remplir. Après quelques minutes de marche, Elërinna aperçu la jument de Lenwë et l'étalon d'Aldaron qui étaient dans deux box à l'écart des autres équidés. Cela l'étonna légèrement, mais puisque les box autours de Malta et Heleg étaient vides, elle décida d'installer Ainu et l'étalon Aranwë dans ces derniers. La jument à la robe rougeâtre alla donc dans le box à côté de celle à la robe or et l'étalon à la robe noire alla dans celui à côté du cheval à la robe grise foncée. Une fois sa monture installée, Elërinna lui retira son sac de celle qu'elle déposa par terre à l'extérieur puis elle commença à lui retirer la selle et la bride. Enfin libre, Ainu s'ébroua en hennissant de contentement.

 **\- Oh, ma belle... Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour et tu devais en avoir plus que marre d'avoir tout cet attirail sur le dos...**

Ainu lâcha un nouveau hennissement joyeux qui fit sourire sa propriétaire. Elërinna colla son front à celui de la jument en souriant.

 **\- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais aux animaux,** dit Haldir pour se moquer un peu en ramenant de quoi brosser les chevaux.

 **\- Et toi, je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans l'humour,** rétorqua-t-elle avec malice. **Mais sinon, j'ai l'habitude de parler aux animaux même s'ils ne répondent pas. J'avais un chat, dans mon monde et je lui parlais souvent.**

 **\- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont tu ne sais pas encore sur moi.**

 **\- Et toi sur moi.**

Le fait qu'elle rétorque ainsi fit sourire le blond qui lui tendis une brosse avant de partir s'occuper de l'étalon d'Aranwë. Cependant, à peine l'Elfe eut-il approché l'objet que l'équidé montra son mécontentement et toutes les belles paroles dites en Sindarin n'y changèrent rien. Cela fit éclater de rire la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents.

 **\- Visiblement, le Sindarin ne fonctionne pas à tout les coups,** dit-elle pour se moquer gentiment.

 **\- Oui... Visiblement...**

Haldir fronça les sourcils, agacé et aussi vexé, mais il n'ajouta rien. Elërinna le regarda avec un peu de surprise dans ses yeux orangés, mais un fin sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et elle nota mentalement que l'Elfe dont elle était tombée amoureuse et qu'elle aimait, était un poil susceptible.

 **\- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire la tête, car un étalon refuse de t'écouter ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne fais pas faire la tête pour quelque chose d'aussi futile...**

Elërinna leva les yeux au ciel en continuant de sourire. Elle termina de brosser une première fois Ainu puis à l'aide d'Haldir, alla chercher deux rations de granule pour que les chevaux puissent se nourrir. Alors qu'ils se baissaient pour pouvoir prendre les sceaux, l'argentée se pencha vers le Galadhrim avant de rapidement lui coller une bise sur la joue avant de se redressait, le seau dans les mains.

 **\- Que... !**

L'exclamation de surprise de l'immortel fut étouffée par un éclat de rire venant d'Elërinna qui était déjà repartie en direction du box de sa jument et qui avait les joues complètement rouge. Les yeux d'Haldir étaient écarquillés et il avait porté l'une de ses mains sur sa joue, à l'emplacement où la jeune femme l'avait embrassé. Ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes des Elfes de faire cela et si pendant quelques secondes, il ne sut pas comment réagir, un sourire étira finalement ses lèvres alors que ses joues et la pointes de ses oreilles rougissaient doucement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son peuple... Mais Elërinna ne venait pas de son peuple et c'est bien pour cela aussi qu'il l'aimait.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

C'est dans un petit jardin intérieur qu'ils trouvèrent le magicien blanc de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Ce dernier était assis sur un banc en train de fumer sa pipe et il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Aranwë hésita à le déranger. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas plus que cela et ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction s'il venait l'accoster alors que le vieillard désirait être tranquille. Cependant Aldaron et Lenwë n'hésitèrent pas, ils s'avancèrent dans le petit jardin pour se planter devant Gandalf qui leva les yeux vers eux.

 **\- Excusez-nous de vous déranger ainsi, Gandalf,** commença le vert avant que le bleuté ne prenne à son tour la parole.

 **\- Mais Aranwë voudrait connaître le nom de son étalon.**

 **\- Oh, alors les chevaux sont arrivés,** fit le magicien avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Oui, Elërinna était très heureuse de retrouver sa jument,** dit le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas en s'approchant avec Trisha.

Gandalf hocha la tête et inspira une nouvelle fois pour prendre un peu de fumée. Juste après, il la souffla et la fumée pris la forme de plusieurs papillons.

 **\- Votre étalon se nomme Naur, qui veut dire « flamme » en Sindarin par contre, ce cheval est assez difficile et n'écoutera vraiment que vous ou bien alors, quelqu'un qui lui parle en Sindarin, mais ce ne sera vraiment pas longtemps,** expliqua Gandalf avec sérieux.

 **\- Naur... Ça sonne bien !** s'exclama Aranwë en ayant un immense sourire.

 **\- Difficile, vous dites ?** voulu confirmer le Prodige d'Estë. **Naur ira parfaitement avec toi !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Oh pour rien, merci en tout cas, Gandalf !**

 **\- Mais de rien les enfants,** dit le magicien avant de se remettre à fumer sa pipe tranquillement.

Aldaron, Lenwë, Aranwë et Trisha s'échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de hausser les épaules. Ils rebroussèrent chemin pour ressortir de la citadelle en discutant. Dans les couloirs, ils ne croisèrent personnes et arriver à l'extérieur, devant l'arbre blanc qui refleurissait, ils s'aperçurent tout les quatre de l'absence d'Elërinna, Haldir et les deux chevaux.

 **\- Ils doivent peut-être être aux écuries,** intervint Trisha.

 **\- Tu as certainement raison allons les rejoindre,** approuva Lenwë. **Ils ont dû installer les chevaux près de Malta et Heleg.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas encore vu ton cheval, Aldaron, je me demande à quoi il ressemble,** pensa tout haut Aranwë.

 **\- Tu verras bien.**

Sur cette réponse qui n'était énigmatique que pour les deux adolescents, car les deux adultes savaient à quoi ressemblait Heleg, ils quittèrent la cour de la citadelle pour rejoindre le sixième étage de la Cité où se trouver les écuries. Une fois dans les écuries, ils allèrent jusqu'au fond de cette dernière où ils trouvèrent Elërinna et Haldir dans le box d'Ainu, d'ailleurs la jument à la robe bordeaux était en train de se faire pouponner par sa cavalier et l'amoureux de celle-ci. Aranwë en s'approchant, aperçu son cheval à côté d'un cheval à la robe gris foncé, aux yeux du même vert que les cheveux d'Aldaron et aux crins couleurs argents. Il reconnu alors Heleg, l'étalon de son grand-frère qui était à côté de la jument à la robe doré qui appartenait à Lenwë.

 **\- Elërinna ?** appela le cadet des Jackser en s'accoudant à la porte du box. **Tu veux bien m'aider pour Naur ?**

 **\- Ah, alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?** demanda curieusement la jeune femme. **Et je veux bien t'aider mais je suis ne suis pas une experte.**

 **\- Naur veux dire « flamme » dans ma langue,** traduisit Haldir puisque d'entre eux, il était le seul avec Lenwë à parler l'elfique. Elërinna lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

 **\- Tu n'es peut-être pas une experte, mais d'entre nous quatre, tu es celle qui sait le mieux y faire avec les chevaux,** sentit bon de faire remarquer l'aîné de la fratrie.

 **\- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, beaucoup trop de compliment d'un seul coup.**

Le vert et l'argentée s'échangèrent un long regard plein de dubitation avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire tout les deux. Cela eu le don de surprendre Trisha, et même Haldir, mais quand ils demandèrent discrètement aux deux autres Jackser ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, Lenwë et Aranwë haussèrent avec exaspération les épaules.

 **\- Eh oui,** fit le bleuté. **Cela peut surprendre, mais quand ils ne se disputent pas, ils s'entendent bien.**

 **\- Mais comme ils se disputent souvent, on s'en rend pas tout de suite compte,** ajouta en dramatisant un peu le rouge.

 **\- Vous vous moquez beaucoup entre vous,** note Trisha qui s'était assise sur une botte de paille.

 **\- Ah... Tu trouves ?** fit Elërinna en sortant du box d'Ainu en compagnie d'Haldir. **Moi, je pense que nous sommes encore gentil entre nous, mais ça... C'est parce qu'on ne veut pas passer pour des fous,** termina-t-elle avec un sourire plein de malice. **Aller Aranwë ! C'est l'heure d'apprendre un minimum à t'occuper de Naur !**

Le rouge acquiesça la tête en s'approchant de Naur qui n'eut aucune réaction à son approche. Cela le fit sourire et il déposa avec une petite hésitation sa main sur l'encolure de l'étalon à la robe noirâtre qui souffla doucement. Elërinna s'approcha à son tour sans brusquer Naur et elle passa la première brosse à utiliser pour le pansage d'un cheval.

 **\- Alors cette brosse s'appelle l'étrille, tu dois la passer en faisant des mouvements circulaires sur le corps de Naur en évitant la tête, les jambes et les zones osseuses, y compris la colonne vertébrale,** expliqua la jeune femme d'un tons docte, comme si elle donnait une leçon. **Ensuite, tu utiliseras la brosse dure pour faire tomber la saleté, tu fais des mouvements secs, courts et droits dans le sens du poil, la seule zone à éviter, c'est la tête. Viens la brosse à crins pour lui brosser la crinière et la queue. Après, tu as la brosse douce que tu passes doucement et sur tout le corps...**

Elle continua à lui expliquer chaque étape à faire pour bien s'occuper de son étalon puis elle l'observa faire en silence pendant que les autres discuter dans l'allée de l'écurie.

Une petite heure plus tard, Aranwë avait fini le pansage de Naur. Aldaron et Lenwë étaient partis pour se rendre à la Maison de Guérison, il fallait encore surveiller les différents blessés. Haldir lui était allé voir si Elladan et Elrohir avaient besoin d'aide pour réunir les personnes encore capable de se battre et Trisha était partit rejoindre sa grand-mère pour l'aider.

 **\- Je range tout ça l'a dedans ?** demanda le rouge en s'apprêtant à ranger les brosses dans le bac posé par terre.

 **\- Oui...**

Elërinna, qui jusqu'à maintenant était assise sur une pile de bottes de foin, sauta de son petit perchoir pour lui venir en aide. Bien qu'ils s'adorent, cela leur faisait un peu bizarre de se retrouver tout seul tout les deux après autant de temps.

 _ **\- Dit Gwen... Il va encore y avoir une nouvelle bataille ?**_

Étonnée, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents se tourna vers son cadet qui avait l'air perturbé par sa propre question. Un sourire désolé apparu sur les lèvres d'Elërinna et elle lui ébouriffa avec tendresse les cheveux.

 _ **\- Malheureusement, oui,**_ avoua-t-elle. _**La guerre n'est pas finie, Sauron est toujours là et Frodon et Sam doivent affronter la traversée du Mordor tout seuls. Aragorn à exposé l'idée d'attirer l'attention de Sauron sur nous en nous rendant devant la Porte Noire. Au moins, Frodon et Sam auront le chemin libre pour jeter l'Anneau dans le feu de la Montagne du Destin.**_

Les sourcils rouges d'Aranwë se froncèrent et il pinça les lèvres. Le sourire désolé d'Elërinna se changea en un sourire triste. Elle s'approcha doucement du plus jeune et le serra encore dans ses bras. C'était vraiment désolant qu'ils soient obligés de se retrouver dans une ambiance pareille, avec des batailles à tout bout de champ.

 _ **\- Ne t'en fais pas... C'est juste le temps que mes amis s'occupe de détruire l'Anneau mais il nous faut tout le monde,**_ ajouta la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa.

 _ **\- Mais... Comment veut-il que nous tenions ?**_ questionna celui d'Aulë et Tulkas incrédule.

 _ **\- Ai confiance en Aragorn. Je le connais depuis un moment maintenant et il n'est pas fou. C'est peut-être risqué, mais si c'est la seule solution...**_

Cette fois-ci, il regarda sa grande sœur avec étonnement. Il la connaissait et il était plus de surprise de la voir faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux ou Julie. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sellier pour ranger les brosses, Aranwë observa sa sœur du coup de l'œil. Elle avait changé, ce fait était incontestable. Mince, presque maigre avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps, de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux oranges qui tout comme les siens ne montrer plus la même petite lueur innocente dont ils avaient le secret. Oui... Sa sœur avait changé et il ne devrait pas être surpris qu'elle parvienne à faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Elërinna était loin d'être autant naïve comme elle pouvait souvent le faire croire. L'argentée avait toujours été douée pour dissimuler ce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer aux autres et elle disait souvent qu'il valait mieux être sous-estimé dans certainement situation pour mieux surprendre.

 _ **\- Jonathan... Arrête de me regarder... Tu me stresse,**_ gronda cette dernière en grimaçant.

 _ **\- Désolé... Mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de te voir avec cette tête là.**_

 _ **\- Tu t'y feras.**_

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis ils prirent le chemin inverse pour pouvoir sortir des écuries. Si tout à l'heure la grande rue n'était presque pas empruntée, désormais, elle était noire de monde. Avec une certaine difficulté, la sœur et le frère se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule pour pouvoir rejoindre l'entrée de la Maison de Guérison. À l'intérieur, plusieurs Guérisseurs venaient en aide aux personnes avec les blessures les plus minimes. En essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer les deux jeunes Jackser parcoururent les couloirs avant de tomber sur la pièce où leurs deux autres frères étaient avec aussi Merry, Pippin et Éowyn. Tout de suite, Elërinna s'approcha des deux Hobbits pour savoir comment ils allaient. Elle observa attentivement Merry et fut soulagée de voir que le jeune Brandebouc allait bien mieux que quand ils l'avaient retrouvés près du Mumâk.

 **\- Bonjour les garçons... Merry tu va mieux ?**

 **\- Grâce à Lenwë, oui,** répondit le châtain avec un léger sourire. **Comment vas-tu toi ?**

 **\- Bien, nous avons enfin retrouvé Aranwë.**

Elle fit un signe en directement de son petit frère qui se tenait un peu à l'écart avec Aldaron. Merry regarda dans la même direction et après quelques secondes de surprise, il eut un sourire plus grand que quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **\- C'est super ! Je suis content pour toi, vous avez bien mérité de vous retrouver enfin !**

 **\- Merci, Merry,** dit Elërinna en souriant à son tour. **Vous allez devoir encore rester longtemps ici ?**

 **\- Non, je vais beaucoup mieux.**

Avec un hochement de tête, l'argentée se tourna vers Éowyn qui jusque-là se faisait examiner les bras par Lenwë. Les bras fins et pâles de la jeune Dame du Rohan étaient couverts de marques noirâtres qui semblait la faire souffrir. Perplexe, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa s'approcha d'eux.

 **\- Même si s'attaquer au Roi Sorcier a fortement affaibli l'armée de Sauron... Pour vos bras, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde Dame Éowyn,** commenta le bleuté. **Même mon pouvoir ne peut pas vous soigner entièrement.**

 **\- C'est déjà très gentil à vous Lenwë de faire votre possible,** répondit la blonde en grimaçant quand les bandages recouvrèrent ses bras.

 **\- Vous vous êtes attaquée à un Nazgûl ?** hoqueta avec surprise Elërinna. **Tous les deux ?!**

 **\- Oui...** répondit lentement la nièce de Théoden. **Il croyait que personne ne pouvait le tuer... Au final... C'est une simple femme et un Hobbit qui l'ont tué.**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas simplement une simple femme et un Hobbit vous savez,** rétorqua le Guérisseur. **Vous avez fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire.**

Éowyn les regarda avec un peu de dubitation et si Lenwë ne comprit pas pourquoi, Elërinna le comprit, elle. La blonde était une femme et dans ce monde, même en faisant quelque chose de spectaculaire, il était toujours difficile de se faire respecter. Surtout que l'argentée avait entendu dire qu'Éomer avait eu une peur bleue en retrouvant sa petite sœur inconsciente sur le champ de bataille alors Éowyn avait dû en prendre pour son grade. Compatissante, car elle avait vécu la même chose avec ses frères, Elërinna s'installa à côté de l'autre jeune femme en lui souriant doucement.

 **\- Vous avez fait ce qui vous semblez juste Dame Éowyn et c'est très bien,** dit-elle. **Même si votre frère est en colère, ça n'a pas d'importance, cela lui passera de toute façon.**

 **\- Vous avez raison Elërinna.**

 **\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison.**

 **\- Alerte à la prétention,** s'exclama soudainement Aranwë.

Pour toute réponse, Elërinna lui tira la langue et leur petite querelle fit rire la jeune Dame du Rohan.

Pendant que sa sœur et son frère discutaient avec Éowyn et les deux Hobbits, Aranwë en profita pour rendre visite à Faramir. Il n'avait pas du tout eut le temps de le faire avant et il était heureux de pouvoir le faire maintenant. Le fils cadet de Denethor était debout devant les fenêtres de la vaste chambre où il avait été installé. Même si les blessures reçus à Osgiliath allaient déjà beaucoup mieux, lui permettant de se déplacer, Lenwë avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il quitte la Maison de Guérison. Pour signaler sa présence, le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas se racla doucement la gorge ce qui comme prévu, attira l'attention de Faramir qui se retourna vers lui.

 **\- Aranwë...** murmura-t-il, visiblement surpris de le voir ici.

 **\- Comment vont vos blessures ?** demanda le rouge, imperturbable.

 **\- Beaucoup mieux.**

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui se fixèrent sans rien dire. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Aranwë s'avança pour prendre le futur intendant dans ses bras pour une accolade amicale, prenant garde à ses blessures bien qu'elles ne fassent plus souffrir le plus vieux. Un peu étonné, Faramir lui rendit son accolade après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Même si le Cilmë aux cheveux rouges était en colère contre Faramir pour être tout de même parti à Osgiliath malgré sa conscience de la mort qui l'attendait, il était heureux de le revoir vivant. Bien qu'à cause de Denethor, sans Pippin et Gandalf, il y serait peut-être passé.

 **\- Si je peux me permettre,** dit Aranwë en s'éloignant, les sourcils froncés. **Vous avez été stupide, vraiment très stupide.**

 **\- C'était pour le rendre fier de moi...** avoua avec amertume le jeune Gondoréen.

Aranwë pinça les lèvres en ne disant rien. Il ne voulait pas accabler le châtain de son point de vue qui était bien différent du siens. De plus, le rouge appréciait réellement Faramir, ce n'était pas simplement l'homme qui lui avait permis de survivre.

 **\- Vous savez Faramir, j'ai vraiment eut peur pour vous lorsque vous avez chevauché jusqu'à Osgiliath,** commença l'adolescent en fixant droit dans les yeux le plus vieux. **Vous n'êtes pas simplement pour moi la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie en me ramenant à Minas Tirith alors que vous ne me connaissiez pas.**

 **\- Aranwë...**

Les paroles du Prodige aux cheveux rouges touchèrent Faramir plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de chose. Il avait toujours été le fils de l'intendant et il ne se serait jamais attendu cela, et surtout pas si ça venait d'un adolescent complètement hors du commun. Avec une famille tout aussi hors du commun. Quand Faramir regardait Aranwë, il voyait la même chose que quand il regardait son défunt frère Boromir, une personne d'une grande bonté et rempli d'amour pour ceux qu'il aime et pour les causent qu'il pense juste.

 **\- C'est très gentil de ta part...**

 **\- C'est pensée !** s'exclama tout de suite Aranwë, ce qui fit rire Faramir.

 **\- Je le sais, mais laisse-moi finir veux-tu ?** demanda-t-il en souriant. **Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait avant de partir.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien,** répondit le Cilmë en secouant doucement la tête. **De toute manière, je ne vous ai pas écouté, je n'ai pas fui et je me considère toujours comme étant votre écuyer.**

 **\- Non, tu n'es plus mon écuyer,** rétorqua vivement le fils du défunt intendant d'une voix forte. **Tu es mon ami Aranwë et je te prie de te considérer comme tel désormais, et tutoie-moi.**

Sous le coup de la surprise, la mâchoire d'Aranwë se décrocha et il regarda le châtain avec des yeux écarquillés. Sa réaction fit éclater de rire Faramir qui dut se tenir le ventre avant de se mettre à siffler à cause de la légère douleur qu'il ressentit au niveau du torse.

 **\- A-Arrête de rire ! Tu n'es pas encore complètement remis...**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison,** reconnu après quelques secondes Faramir.

Ils se sourirent puis se mirent à discuter de chose et d'autre.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs quarts d'heure plus tard, Trisha vint chercher Aranwë qui se trouver encore dans la Maison de Guérison et qui avait rejoins sa famille, laissant Faramir se reposer. Elle trouva l'autre adolescent et l'emmena un peu à l'écart des autres, les joues rouges et l'air perturbée.

 **\- Aranwë... Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter mais ma grand-mère voudrait te voir maintenant...**

 **\- QUOI ?!**

 **\- Je suis désolée...** s'excusa la brune, piteuse. **En me voyant revenir elle a tout de suite compris que je cachais quelque chose d'important !**

Le visage du rouge se mit à pâlir et il avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à devoir revoir Tyld aussi rapidement. De plus, il ne savait pas du tout comme expliquer ses sentiments à la grand-mère de la fille dont il était tombé amoureux. S'il avait été comme sa sœur, il aurait fait une crise d'angoisse, mais comme Aranwë n'était pas comme Elërinna, il inspira un grand coup puis leva la tête.

 **\- D'accord, très bien, allons voir ta grand-mère.**

Trisha souffla de soulagement tout en souriant. Elle aurait bien voulu éviter ça au rouge, mais c'était la tradition ici. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas en parler à Tyld, ça n'aurait pas été correct.

 _ **\- Les gens, je vais voir la grand-mère de Trisha, je reviens peut-être plus tard,**_ dit Aranwë à l'adresse de ses aînés.

Aldaron, Lenwë et Elërinna se tournèrent vers eux avant de hocher tous les trois en même temps. L'adolescente de dix-sept ans attrapa alors la main du plus jeune avant de l'entraînait à l'extérieur de la Maison de Guérison. Ils passèrent par plusieurs rues et ruelles de la Cité avant d'enfin arriver dans la zone où se situer la maison de Trisha ainsi que la boutique de fleur qu'elle tenait avec sa grand-mère. L'endroit avait également subi la bataille et cela était visible à cause des nombreux morceaux de roche qui obstruait encore le passage. Néanmoins, cela ne sembla pas gêner Trisha, car cette dernière emprunta sans hésitation la rue et ils arrivèrent juste après devant la petite boutique aux étalages pour le moment complètement vide. Trisha ouvrit la porte et une petite clochette tinta dans la pièce, annonçant leur arrivée. La brune n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse au son de la cloche et elle l'emmena dans l'arrière-boutique rempli de fleur avant d'emprunter un escalier bien caché. Alors qu'ils montaient les marches, le cœur d'Aranwë se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il irait demander à une vieille dame la permission d'entretenir une relation avec sa petite fille, il aurait rit au nez de la personne en demandant à ce qu'on l'enferme dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Sauf que maintenant... Comme ça lui arrivait vraiment... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ni quoi dire.

 **\- Trisha ? C'est toi ?** fit une petite voix dans la demeure.

 **\- Oui, Grand-Mère, c'est moi et je ne suis pas venue seule !**

Dans une pièce adjacente à la pièce principale qui servait de petit salon et de salle à manger, il y eu des bruits de pas précipité. Aranwë se sentait encore plus tressé que lors de son entrée au collège et il se sentait encore plus inquiet et désespéré que lorsqu'il était arrivé en Terre du Milieu tout seul et paumé en pleine forêt. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, car Tyld arriva dans la pièce. La grand-mère de Trisha ressemblait beaucoup à sa petite fille en dehors du fait qu'elle était plus vieille et que ses cheveux étaient complètement blanc. Tyld, en arrivant dans la pièce, remarqua tout de suite la présence du Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Rajoutant encore plus d'appréhension sur les épaules de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous les deux ici ?**

 **\- Grand-Mère, Aranwë et moi avons quelque chose d'important à te dire,** annonce sans préambule la brune.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Tyld sans ciller.

Trisha et Aranwë échangèrent un regard. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit avec que le plus jeune des Jackser ne prenne son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains. Aranwë lâcha la main de Trisha puis s'avança jusqu'à la vieille femme qui l'observa faire avec des yeux plissés. Tendu, l'adolescent se racla la gorge avant de se mettre à parler.

 **\- Madame, même si je ne vous ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, et cela après avoir raccompagné votre petite fille ici, sachez que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous. Ce que je voudrais vous dire, et même vous demandez est bien étrange pour moi, car ce n'est plus quelque chose que l'on fait dans mon monde. Mais par la demande de Trisha et pour faire les choses correctement selon c'est dire, je voudrais vous demander la permission de lui faire la cour.**

Intérieurement, Aranwë ne savait pas du tout si ce qu'il disait été bien et si cela avait du sens, mais il avait à de nombreuses reprises vu des personnages dans les films historiques faire ce genre de demander au père de la fille aimée. L'adolescent espérait donc vraiment que son petit discours avait fait mouche. Pendant des minutes qui semblèrent être des heures, Tyld l'observa attentivement sans rien dire et si Aranwë n'avait pas été aussi convaincu des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Trisha, il se serait certainement dégonflé et aurait baissé les yeux depuis longtemps en face de la vieille femme. Mais le problème était qu'il aimait vraiment la brune de tout son cœur et il n'allait pas laisser une mamie lui faire peur.

 **\- Il n'en ai pas question...**

 **\- COMMENT ?!** s'écria Trisha sidérée. **Mais, Grand-Mère ! Je l'aime !**

 **\- Laisse-moi finir mon enfant,** rétorqua fermement Tyld alors qu'Aranwë voyait déjà le monde autour de lui s'effondrer. **Il n'en ai pas question pour le moment. Vous êtes encore jeune et ce jeune homme n'a ni maison, ni travail et n'a pas montrer non plus qu'il était digne de toi.**

 **\- Mais enfin, il a repoussé une grosse partie de l'Armée venue de Minas Morgul pour ne pas qu'ils pénètrent plus en avant dans Minas Tirith !**

 **\- Et alors ? À son âge, ton père avait déjà participé à plus de combats.**

 **\- Vous voulez que je combatte avec ceux qui iront à la Porte Noire pour vous prouver que je suis capable de défendre votre petite fille, c'est ça ?** compris immédiatement le rouge en serrant de rage les poings.

 **\- J'ai entendu deux Seigneurs Elfes avertir des gardes qui étaient dans la rue... Si tu en reviens, tu auras le droit de faire la cour à ma petite Trisha.**

Le jeune Jackser ne bougea pas d'un poil tendit que la vieille femme disait cela. Malheureusement pour lui, Tyld ne semblait pas faire de l'humour noir à cet instant précis. Il aurait pourtant préféré.

 **\- Tu es devenue folle Grand-Mère ?! Je ne veux pas qu'Aranwë aille à la mort juste pour pouvoir me faire la cour ! Si c'est ça...**

 **\- J'irais,** trancha-t-il fermement. **Je devais déjà y aller, se sera une raison de plus de m'y rendre. Si je dois combattre pour pouvoir aimer librement Trisha, c'est ce que je ferais.**

 **\- Mais enfin Aranwë... Tu vas mourir là-bas...** tenta de le dissuader la brune.

 **\- Je préfère mourir en ayant voulu prouver ma valeur auprès d'une vieille dame pour pouvoir être avec la femme que j'aime au lieu d'aller contre toutes les pratiques de ce monde et te voir malheureuse.**

Trisha écarquilla les yeux en restant bouche bée. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle ferma les paupières en serrant les poings.

 **\- Je refuse catégoriquement que ça se passe comme ça,** lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. **Grand-Mère, j'aime Aranwë pour ce qu'il est ai et non pour ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il accomplira. Tu veux qu'il aille se battre pour prouver qu'il est digne de moi et bien, se n'est pas ce que je veux, car je le trouve déjà digne de moi. Si j'accepte ce que tu voudrais de lui, se serait plutôt moi qui serait indigne de lui et de sa famille qui se bat pour un monde qui n'est même pas le leur.**

L'intervention de la brune laissa Tyld silencieuse et la mâchoire de cette dernière se crispa alors qu'elle s'appuyait un peu plus sur la canne qui lui permettait de marcher. Néanmoins, et contre toute attente, un sourire étira les lèvres de la vieille femme qui hocha finalement la tête.

 **\- Très bien, jeune homme, j'accepte que tu fasse la cour à ma petite-fille, mais fait bien attention à tes manières d'agir avec elle, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.**

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle agita sa canne sous le nez de l'adolescent qui hocha vivement la tête. Trisha de son côté, lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de sauter au coup de sa Grand-Mère pour la remercier.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la citadelle, dans une pièce qui semblait servir de grand salon. Aragorn était avec eux, mais semblait agité et cela se comprenait. Quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était servit du Palantir pour faire savoir à Sauron qu'il était bel et bien revenu et qu'il avait revendiqué sa place sur le trône du Gondor. Elërinna qui était assise sur l'un de fauteuil de la pièce, une tasse de thé dans les mains, observait le feu sans vraiment le voir. Demain, ils allaient prendre la route pour rejoindre la Porte Noire et après demain, une nouvelle bataille décisive pour la survie des peuples libres allait commencer. La jeune femme avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, mais elle se félicitait intérieurement de parvenir à garder son calme. À croire qu'avec le Gouffre de Helm et la bataille du Pelennor, elle était maintenant habituée, ce qui était complètement faux. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir gauche du fauteuil. Sans surprise Elërinna vit que c'était Haldir. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre les côtes de l'immortel.

 **\- Tu veux vraiment venir avec nous demain ? Tu pourrais rester avec Dame Éowyn...** tenta le blond en parlant à voix basse.

Les sourcils argentés de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se froncèrent et elle se redressa en fusillant Haldir du regard.

 **\- Ne cherche pas à me faire changer d'avis Haldir, je viendrais avec vous et rien ne me fera changer d'avis cette fois-ci, même par les supplications d'Aldaron si ce dernier s'y risque.**

 **\- Ne t'énerve pas... J'ai juste peur pour toi, je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

 **\- Je comprends et moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'ai déjà donné au Gouffre, mais il faut que toutes les personnes capables de se battre viennent à la Porte Noire,** souffla Elërinna en serrant la main d'Haldir dans la sienne. **Il faut que Frodon et Sam puisse se rendre à la Montagne et si pour cela, je dois participer à une mission suicide, je le ferais.**

Le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien lâcha un soupir mais hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait et acceptait son choix de mettre sa vie en danger pour gagner la guerre. Il n'était pas pour, savoir qu'Elërinna allait peut-être mourir lui donner envie de l'obliger à rester à Minas Tirith mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il la rendrait malheureuse et que s'il revenait, elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Lien d'âme-sœur ou non.

 **\- Promets moi juste que tu ne prendras pas de risque inconsidéré,** dit-il avant de lui embrasser doucement le dos de la main. **Je ne m'en remettrais jamais si tu venais à disparaître.**

 **\- Je... Je...** balbutia la jeune femme. **Je ferais de mon mieux, mais toi aussi alors...**

Haldir hocha à nouveau la tête tout en se remettant à serrer la main de la plus jeune. Au même moment, Aldaron et Lenwë, qui étaient accompagnés d'Aranwë, s'approchèrent d'eux. Soucieuse pour son petit frère, Elërinna interrogea ses frères du regard. Ces derniers durent comprendre sa question silencieuse, car ils hochèrent la tête avant que le vert ne réponde de vive voix en français.

 _ **\- Jonathan va venir avec nous se battre à la Porte Noire.**_

Même si l'idée ne plaisait pas à la jeune femme et qu'elle pinça les lèvres, elle hocha tout de même la tête.

 _ **\- Tu ne fait l'idiot et tu fais le plus attention possible,**_ dit-elle avec sérieux.

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire l'idiot depuis un moment,**_ rétorqua Aranwë.

Suite à ça, un silence s'installa. Alors que les garçons discutaient sérieusement entre eux, Elërinna termina d'une traite le reste de son thé avant de poser sa tasse sur la table et de se lever du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise.

 **\- Tu vas te coucher ?** Demanda Lenwë.

 **\- Oui... Même si je doute que je vais dormir, m'allongeais un peu me fera du bien.**

 **\- À tout à l'heure alors,** fit Haldir en lui lâchant la main.

Elërinna acquiesça avec un sourire fébrile avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce après avoir salué tout le monde. Peu de temps après elle, ils allèrent tous dans leur chambre.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre ! Surtout celui avec Haldir et Elërinna dans l'écurie ainsi que celui avec la Grand-Mère de Trisha ! J'espère que tout le chapitre vous aura plu ! ^^**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain comme d'habitude ! ^^**


	38. Chapitre 37 - Vers la Porte Noire

_**Chapitre 37.**_

 _ **Vers la Porte Noire.**_

Comme il fallait s'y attendre depuis le temps, Elërinna ne dormis pas. Pourtant à un moment les bras de Morphée l'accueillir mais les quelques minutes de sommeil auxquelles elle eu droit furent peuplées de nombreux cauchemars dont elle se souvenait bien malheureusement. À l'aube quand le soleil pointa le bout d'un de ses premiers rayons, la jeune femme s'habilla avec les nouveaux vêtements qu'Aragorn lui avait fait fournir. C'étaient des vêtements taillés pour un homme mais ils étaient heureusement à sa taille. Elle enfila donc le pantalon qu'elle rentra dans ses bottes avant de mettre une brassière, de passer une chemise légère puis d'enfiler la cotte de mailles ainsi que la tunique sombre qui aller par-dessus. Ensuite, Elërinna mit les gants que les jumeaux lui avait donné Fondcombe et accrocha les brassards allant avec la tenue. Avec tout ça sur le dos elle se sentait lourde mais rien n'entraver ses mouvements ce qui était fort utile pour se battre. La jeune femme attacha ensuite ses cheveux en une longue tresse comme elle en avait l'habitude et piqua sa broche à la base de la coiffure, bien en évidence. Puis enfin, elle passa son carquois et son arc dans son dos et accrocha sa ceinture où se trouver l'épée qu'Haldir lui avait donné. Une fois prête la Prodige s'approcha du miroir de la coiffeuse avant de lâcher un soupir.

 _ **La dernière bataille...**_ murmura-t-elle à son reflet en replaçant une mèche bouclée rebelle. _**Souhaites-moi merde Julie...**_

Sans surprise, aucune réponse. Ce n'était toujours pas étonnant, sa meilleure amie ne pourrait plus jamais l'entendre et cette dernière n'était même pas au courant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait morte et qu'elle vivait une aventure des plus folles dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait plus en dehors de ce qu'elle découvrait au fil des jours passés en Terre du Milieu. À nouveau, l'argentée lâcha un soupir avant de quitter la chambre qu'Aragorn lui avait attribué depuis hier matin. Toute seule et en silence, Elërinna arpenta les couloirs de la citadelle avant d'enfin rejoindre l'extérieur où l'Arbre Blanc du Roi refleurissait tranquillement. L'air frais du matin lui fouetta le visage mais cela ne lui fit quasiment aucun effet. Avec appréhension Elërinna alla jusqu'au bout de la cour puis regarda les plaines en contre-bas. Ces dernières, en seulement une journée et certainement aussi une ou deux nuits, avaient été complètement vidées de tout les corps d'hommes et de tout les cadavres d'Orques. Même les Mumâkil avaient été déplacés puis brûlés, à son grand étonnement. Tout à coup, il y eu des bruits presque aériens de pas dans le dos de la jeune femme mais cette dernière ne se retourna pas, trop concentrée sur l'horizon même si elle les avaient entendus.

 **Tu es déjà debout Chère Elërinna ?** demanda Elladan en se postant à côté d'elle.

 **Impossible de dormir,** répondit l'argentée sans détourner les yeux. **Je suppose qu'il en ai de même pour toi, très cher Elladan.**

 **Hum...** pouffa doucement l'Elfe brun. **Non, j'ai l'habitude de me battre et de voir ce que tu as vu, je fais des cauchemars mais ils ne m'empêche plus de dormir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'avec les années et bien entourée, les cauchemars ne seront plus un problème.**

 **Avec les années ?** répéta Elërinna légèrement étonnée en se tournant enfin vers son ami. **Tu parles comme si nous avions déjà gagné Elladan, ne cri pas victoire trop vite.**

 **Je ne cri pas victoire trop vite, j'ai juste l'espoir que certain d'entre nous et toi avec, seront encore là pour voir les prochains jours. Je ne me souvenais pas que j'étais le seul de nous deux à croire en l'espoir.**

 **Tu n'es pas le seul Elladan, j'ai juste peur.**

 **C'est normal d'avoir peur Chère Elërinna mais ne te laisse pas abattre.**

Elërinna observa le plus vieux pendant plusieurs secondes et ce dernier lui offrit un grand sourire rassurant. En retour la jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire. Enfin de compte, ils n'étaient pas amis pour rien. Ils restèrent là, à regarder les plaines où plusieurs pilles de cadavres d'Orques étaient entrain de brûler.

 **Au fait, vous en êtes tout les deux avec Haldir ?** s'intéressa le Semi-Elfe.

 **Bien... je... pense,** répondit lentement l'argentée en fronçant les sourcils.

 **C'est vrai que pour toi te faire courtiser est tout nouveau...** dû-t-il reconnaître. **Mais tu sais, Haldir est énormément patient car vu les circonstances, il ne peut vraiment rien t'offrir...**

 **Rien m'offrir ? Pourquoi voudrait-il m'offrir quelque chose ?**

Étonné qu'elle lui pose la question Elladan lui expliqua donc que lorsqu'un Elfe ou une toute autre personne décide de courtiser l'être aimé il lui offre des cadeaux. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et ses joues devinrent complètement rouge de gêne.

 **Ne rigole pas... mais j'aime pas trop qu'on m'offre quelque chose... je sais jamais comment réagir...**

Cette fois-ci, au lieu de pouffer, Elladan éclata littéralement de rire. En l'entendant faire la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils, légèrement vexée par l'hilarité du plus vieux. Oui, elle savait que sa gêne de recevoir un cadeau était complètement stupide mais pas besoin de rajouter. Il fallut un petit moment à l'immortel pour se calmer mais quand ce fut le cas, il se rendit bien compte de l'expression faciale de son amie.

 **Excuses-moi mais tu n'as pas être gênée, c'est tout à fait normal.**

Elërinna regarda le brun avec toute la dubitation qu'elle possédait et son ami hocha vivement la tête. Elle voulait bien croire Elladan mais la gêne n'allait pas disparaître pour autant. La jeune femme poussa un soupir puis s'éloigna du rebord, sentant son vertige refaire surface. Le son d'un cor résonna soudainement dans la Cité, annonçant le début du rassemblement de la petite armée qui allait se mettre en marche pour rejoindre la Porte Noire.

 **Le chemin va-t-il être long ?**

 **Une journée,** répondit le fils aîné du Seigneur Elrond. **Nous monterons ensuite un camp à l'abri et nous attaquerons le lendemain. Malheureusement... pour rejoindre la plaine de Dargolad, devant les Portes Noires, nous devrons traverser une partie du Marais des Morts...**

 **Le Marais des Morts... ?**

Ce nom ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'elle avait une vision lui montrant un marais avec des cadavres présent dans l'eau et ensuite, elle en avait parler avec les membres de la Communauté avant que Boromir de meurt et qu'ils se dispersent. La Cilmë pinça les lèvres en chassant les souvenirs de cette vision désagréable. C'est Aragorn qui avait fait leur itinéraire pour ce rendre à la Porte Noire, pour que nouveau Roi du Gondor décide de passer par là, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun autre passage plus rapide.

 **Nous ferions mieux de rentrer pour terminer de préparer nos affaires,** dit-elle.

Elladan acquiesça et ils prirent le chemin pour retourner dans la citadelle qui était un peu plus animée que lorsqu'ils étaient sortit.

Les préparations ne durèrent pas longtemps et tout le monde fut prêt à partir aux environs de huit heures. Les quatre Jackser étaient réunis dans les écuries, juste devant les box de leurs chevaux. Ils étaient tous vêtus avec des vêtements propres et résistant, avec des côtes de mailles pour les protéger. Par contre, n'ayant pas l'habitude des lourdes armures, ils n'en portaient pas et il aurait été de toute façon difficile d'en trouvait une à la taille de la seule fille de la fratrie.

 **Vous êtes toujours sûr de vouloir y aller ?** demanda Aldaron à ses deux cadets.

 **Oui,** répondirent Elërinna et Aranwë de concert. **Arrête de nous demander ça maintenant,** ajouta l'argentée.

Le vert leva les mains en l'air en signe d'abdication avant de pénétrer dans le box d'Heleg. Il avait tenter une dernière fois de les en dissuader mais maintenant il ne le ferait plus. De toute manière, Elërinna et Aranwë étaient devenus assez grand pour pouvoir prendre des décisions de leur plain gré. L'argentée alla dans la sellerie pour y prendre la selle ainsi que la bride de sa jument. Ainu se laissa gentiment faire et cette fois, elle ne tenta pas de lui manger ou de lui tirer une mèche de cheveu. Elërinna en fut surprise mais visiblement, tout les chevaux étaient très calmes, comme s'ils savaient qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important. Une fois Ainu prête, la jeune femme alla aider Lenwë qui avait un peu de mal avec la bride de Malta tandis qu'Aldaron venait en aide à Aranwë pour lui expliquer comment bien installer une selle. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas tout seul dans l'écurie, leurs amis étant aussi présents pour préparer leurs propres chevaux, le silence régner dans l'endroit. Quand tout les cheveux furent prêt, Elërinna attrapa les rênes de sa jument pour la guider à l'extérieur. Là par contre il y avait du monde et pour éviter d'être trop serrée parmi la foule avec Ainu, elle commença à descendre pour rejoindre les étages inférieurs de la Cité. La foule ne lui avait jamais plu et c'était encore pire en Terre du Milieu. Par contre, son esprit était tellement accaparé qu'elle n'avait plus eu le temps de faire de crise d'angoisse comme c'était le cas avant.

 **Alors c'est pour un Elfe que vous n'avez pas voulu que je vous fasse la cour ?** fit une voix dans son dos.

Surprise, Elërinna sursauta et fit volte-face avant de s'apercevoir que la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole était Medwin. Depuis la dernière fois dans l'écurie d'Edoras, ils ne s'étaient pas reparler. Néanmoins en comprenant ce que le jeune Rohirrim venait de lui dire, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils d'agacement.

 **Si je n'ai pas voulu sortir avec vous c'est parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous, tout simplement, Haldir n'a rien à voir l'a dedans.**

 **Pourtant c'est bien lui que vous aimez alors qu'il ne pourra jamais vous rendre heureuse.**

 **Jamais me rendre heureuse ?** répéta froidement Elërinna, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. **Parce que peut-être qu'avec vous je serais heureuse ? Mais laissais-moi vous dire que je n'ai besoin de personne pour être heureuse et que personne ne me forcera jamais à faire quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas ! J'aime Haldir, point et personne ne me fera changer d'avis.**

 **Mais c'est un Elfe ! Il a les oreilles pointues et... et...** voulu argumentait le jeune homme.

 **Et alors ? Elfe, Homme, Nain ou Hobbit, ce n'est pas la race que j'aime mais Haldir.**

Son obstination à répondre sembla énerver Medwin qui lui lança un regard assassin mais l'argentée ne se démonta pas. Elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds juste car elle aimait Haldir et que pour le Rohirrim, ce n'était pas correct. Son agacement se changea en colère, Elërinna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis commença à pianoter avec ses doigts sur ses bras tout en tapotant du pied sur les dalles de la rue de manière impatiente.

 **Alors franchement maintenant, c'est pas parce que j'ai refusé d'avoir une relation avec vous qu'il faut que vous me pourrissiez la vie en jugeant mes choix !**

 **Très bien... mais ce n'est pas vous qui aller être jugé mais plutôt cet Elfe,** déclara méchamment Medwin. **Au final, c'est bien que vous n'ayez pas voulu de moi, au moins je ne serais pas le centre de moquerie de mon peuple pour mettre marié à une bête de foire et personne ne me fera honte.**

L'incrédulité et le choque pu parfaitement ce lire sur le visage devenu pâle comme la mort de la jeune Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Au collège et même au lycée, elle s'était souvent fait harcelée et avait souvent été le centre de moquerie de ses camarades mais jamais rien ne lui avait fait aussi mal que ce que le Rohirrim venait de lui dire. Rendue muette par de sombre souvenir venu de ses années de scolarité, Elërinna voulu répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais elle n'eut le temps de ne rien dire. Medwin se retrouva plaquée contre l'un des murets entourant la rue par une grande masse blonde aux oreilles légèrement pointues que la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés reconnu comme étant Haldir.

 **Bête de foire ? Faire honte ?** gronda le Galadhrim qui ne semblait plus répondre de rien. **Comment osez-vous parler ainsi d'Elërinna ? Comment osez-vous parler de mon âme-sœur ?**

 **Haldir !** s'exclama la Cilmë en lâchant les rênes d'Ainu pour asseyez de retenir l'immortel. **Haldir calmes-toi ce n'est pas grave !**

 **Pas grave ? Elërinna cet homme viens de t'insulter ouvertement devant tout le monde !**

 **J'ai l'habitude,** dit-elle, ses doigts se crispant sur la manche du blond. **C'était tout le temps comme ça avant... j'ai l'habitude... ne t'énerve surtout pas pour ça... s'il te plaît.**

 **Mais Elërinna...** tenta Haldir mais la jeune femme secoua la tête.

 **S'il te plaît...**

 **Amoureuse d'un Elfe qui ne sait même pas tenir tête à une simple femme.**

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas Haldir qui eu une réaction rapide et violente. Le coup partit vraiment tout seul et le poing d'Elërinna rentra en contact direct avec le visage du jeune Rohirrim. Néanmoins son coup ne devait pas être très fort car le nez de son interlocuteur saigna à peine. Cependant son acte sembla assez surprendre Haldir car il lâcha Medwin et ce dernier se sauva sans demander son reste. Les larmes aux yeux, pas parce qu'elle avait un peu mal à la main, Elërinna se frotta le poing avant de faire volte-face pour rejoindre Ainu.

 **Elërinna !**

À peine eut-elle tournée le dos que deux bras qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui entourèrent la taille et elle sentit Haldir la serrer fort contre lui. Sans pouvoir s'en empêchait, Elërinna fondit en larme sans pour autant faire de bruit mais ses épaules se mirent à tremblaient. Elle était sensible ? Oui... et elle avait honte de pleurer pour ce que Medwin venait de lui dire.

 **Elërinna... tu ne sera jamais, jamais une bête de foire et jamais tu ne me fera honte,** murmura l'immortel en la serrant encore plus.

 **Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? J'ai toujours était une honte, une bête de foire...** rétorqua la jeune femme. **Je fais comme si de rien n'était mais je le sais... pendant cinq ans on me l'a toujours dit...**

Vraiment outré par ce qu'elle disait, le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien la libéra de son étreinte et l'obligea à se retourner pour pouvoir la regarder en face. Jamais Elërinna n'avait vue autant de colère mais aussi d'inquiétude dans les iris bleus foncés du plus grand et cela la toucha en plein cœur. À l'aide de ses pouces, Haldir essuya délicatement les larmes salées ayant coulées sur les joues.

 **Je peux te promettre qu'à mes yeux, tu ne sera jamais une honte ou tout autre chose. La seule chose que tu pourrais être c'est...**

 **C'est ?** demanda-t-elle avec appréhension et un sourire étira les lèvres du blond alors qu'il se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille avec sérieux.

 **Ma femme, après que je t'ai fais une cour digne de ce nom.**

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, le visage de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa passa du blanc très pâle au rouge flamboyant. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et cela fit un peu plus s'agrandir le sourire de l'immortel.

 **Elërinna, Haldir, êtes-vous prêts ?** demanda soudainement Aragorn qui, vêtu d'une magnifique armure et montant Arod, venait de réunir les soldats.

Toujours aussi rouge, Elërinna hocha précipitamment la tête tandis qu'Haldir acquiesçais sérieusement. Ils s'échangèrent tout les deux un dernier regard puis l'argentée monta sur Ainu avant d'être rejoins par ses frères. Le Galadhrim lui, monta sur un cheval qu'on lui avait prêté, tout comme il avait été fait pour Elladan et Elrohir qui ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Quand ils furent tous présent, avec l'armée de huit milles hommes derrière eux, ils se mirent en route et quittèrent Minas Tirith.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

La seule pause qu'ils prirent fut à l'heure de midi, alors qu'ils avaient dépassé Osgiliath, pour qu'ils puissent manger et prendre quelques minutes de repos. Les Jackser chevauchaient dans le silence à côté de leurs amis. Lenwë fronça les sourcils perplexe en observant sa sœur et son petit frère. L'argentée avait l'air complètement au bout du rouleau tandis que le rouge semblait inquiet. Curieux et aussi pour savoir ce qui semblait tracasser les deux derniers membres de sa famille, le bleuté demanda doucement à Malta de se rapprocher de la jument à la robe bordeaux de la seule fille de sa famille qui se trouver juste à côté d'Aranwë qui montait Naur.

 _ **Tout va bien vous deux ?**_

Le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas sursauta alors qu'Elërinna redevenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et qu'elle détournait les yeux sans lui répondre. Le seul qui répondit fut Aranwë.

 _ **J'ai été voir la Grand-Mère de Trisha, Tyld voulait que j'aille me battre pour que je prouves que je sois digne de sa petite-fille. J'ai accepté, bien sûr, j'aime Trisha et je veux vraiment prouver que je suis digne d'elle.**_

 _ **Mais enfin tu es complètement inconscient !**_ siffla de colère Aldaron qui s'était rapprocher pour les écouter parler. _**Risquer ta vie pour une fille !**_

 _ **Une fille que j'aime,**_ rétorqua Aranwë avec agacement. _**Dans tout les cas, j'ai accepté et j'étais vraiment prêt à avoir une nouvelle raison de me joindre à la bataille devant la Porte Noire mais Tyld à finalement changer d'avis en disant que j'étais bien digne de Trisha.**_

 _ **Et elle à raison !**_ ajouta Lenwë. _**Jonathan...**_

 _ **De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça change ? Trisha ou pas, je viens quand même me battre.**_

Les deux frères aînés des Jackser s'échangèrent un regard consternés. Leur frère était impulsif et ne réfléchissait parfois pas avant d'agir, raison pour laquelle ils disaient qu'il était le membre Gryffondor de leur fratrie.

 _ **Et toi Gwen qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**_

 _ **Rien...**_

 _ **Mon œil,**_ dit Aldaron en levant les yeux au ciel. **_Dit nous ce qu'il y a, tu allais bien avant de quitter les écuries et maintenant... on dirais que tu reviens d'une mauvaise journée au collège..._**

Sans surprise, le visage de la jeune femme perdit toute couleur à l'évocation de ses années de collège. Le vert se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, s'en voulant déjà de lui avoir demandé cela mais Elërinna secoua la tête, ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour se calmer et se réinstalla confortablement sur la selle d'Ainu avant de se tourner vers ses frères.

 _ **Je me suis faite insultée...**_

 _ **Quoi ?!**_ s'exclamèrent les trois Jackser sous le choc mais elle ne fit pas attention.

 _ **Par Medwin dont j'avais refusé les avances, ne l'aimant pas et parce que j'en aimes un autre. Il m'a dit que je ferais honte à Haldir, que je ne serais qu'une bête de foire. Ça m'a blessée mais Haldir à tout entendu et c'est quasiment jeté sur Medwin. Ensuite tout c'est enchaîné très vite et il a insulté Haldir en disant qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir tête à une simple femme parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Haldir se batte pour ça. Il c'est prit mon poing dans la figure !**_

 _ **Et tu as bien eu raison !**_ approuva Aranwë qui semblait prêt à faire un meurtre. **_Qui c'est le Medwin qui j'aille lui faire manger les pissenlits par la racine ?!_**

Elërinna haussa les épaules. Casser la figure au Rohirrim ne servirait à rien et de plus, elle lui avait déjà fichu le poing dans le nez, même si ce n'était pas pour les insultes qu'il lui avait dit mais pour l'unique qu'il avait adressé à Haldir. Un regard en direction du Galadhrim qui était un tout petit peu plus loin devant la fit rougir. Elle passa sous silence ce qu'il lui avait dit après, comme quoi que la seule chose qu'elle voudrait qu'elle devienne, se soit sa femme. L'idée fit surgir des papillons dans son ventre. Avant que le blond lui dise ça, elle n'y avait jamais pensée. Elle n'avait même jamais envisagée l'idée car déjà, ils faillaient qu'ils survivent à la guerre. Elërinna secoua la tête. Hors de question de se retourner l'esprit avec l'aveu d'Haldir. Il fallait qu'elle ai les idées clairs pour pouvoir combattre demain.

 **Voici le Marais des Morts,** annonça sombrement Aragorn en faisant s'arrêter Arod.

Les Jackser se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient et ils plissèrent le nez tout les quatre en grimaçant. L'odeur était pestilentielle, presque pire que celle que l'Anneau Unique dégager.

 **Rester bien sur le chemin et ne regarder pas dans l'eau surtout !** S'exclama fortement Aragorn pour que tout le monde l'entende. **Nous devons juste le longer.**

Avec l'aide d'un pan de sa cape elfique, Elërinna se protégea le visage et surtout le nez pour ne pas avoir à sentir l'odeur. Dans l'armée qui avait été réuni, elle ne fut pas le seul à le faire.

Leur avancée fut lente. Le sol était spongieux, l'odeur insupportable et il fallait faire bien attention à ce que personne ne regarde longtemps dans l'eau. Elërinna ne savait pas pourquoi ce dernier point était important mais en tout cas, elle exécutait les ordres d'Aragorn sans discuter, n'ayant pas vraiment envie qu'un malheur arrive. Pour éviter justement qu'un accident arrive, ils étaient descendu de leur chevaux pour ne pas que les sabots de ces derniers ne s'enfoncent plus dans la terre humide et qu'ils ne se blessent.

 _ **Je déteste les marais...**_ marmonna Lenwë de mauvaise humeur.

 _ **Et encore... on est pas assez enfoncé dans le marais pour les moustiques... sinon...**_ expliqua Aldaron en ayant un frisson.

L'une des bottes d'Aranwë s'enfonça dans la boue du marais et il jura en français, permettant à personne d'autre en dehors des trois Jackser de le comprendre alors qu'il se dégageait en secouant son pied pour faire partir un maximum de boue. Elërinna de son côté, garda le silence en observant autour d'eux. Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner et cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils étaient dans le Marais des Morts. Derrière eux, l'armée de Rohirrim et de Gondéréen était extrêmement silencieuse, rajoutant à l'atmosphère déjà lugubre quelque chose de presque mortel. La jeune femme soupira doucement lorsqu'elle sentit les petits talons de ses bottes s'enfoncer dans la terre.

 **Cet endroit t'agace-t-il ?** Demanda Haldir qui vint marcher à sa hauteur.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'argentée alors que ses joues rougissaient doucement. Tout comme eux, Haldir était descendu de sa monture pour marcher, sa légèreté étant altérée à cause de son armure elfique qu'il avait revêtu.

 **Ce n'est pas le premier marais que je traverse depuis mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu,** répondit-elle en se souvenant très bien du voyage jusqu'à Fondcombe lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Bree. **Cette armure te va bien mais comment arrive tu as bouger avec ?**

 **Elle fut forgée par mon peuple, comme l'épée que je t'ai donné, elle est donc légère et j'ai l'habitude de combattre avec.**

Elërinna plissa les yeux. Il avait l'habitude de la porter ? Elle se demandait bien quel âge pouvait avoir Haldir. Oh bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas de doute. Pour être Capitaine des Gardes de la Lothlorien, il ne devait pas être tout jeune selon un point de vue de mortel. À nouveau, ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans la boue et elle entendit ses frères qui étaient maintenant un peu plus loin devant eux pester en français contre ce monde qui avait des contrées trop étranges.

 _ **On a pas idée d'avoir un endroit comme ça près de chez soit !**_ gronda Aranwë.

 _ **Sans parler de l'odeur, ça se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde !**_ ajouta avec dégoût Lenwë.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Elërinna leva les yeux au ciel en les entendant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ses frères se plaindre de la sorte et ça ne lui avait pas manquer à vrai dire. Peu à peu, le silence revint parmi eux, rajoutant encore du malaise à l'ambiance pesante de l'endroit. Pendant qu'elle marchait en regardant par alternance le sol et devant elle pour ne pas marcher dans l'eau ou bien rentrer dans quelqu'un, Elërinna pensa à tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces derniers mois. Quelques fois, elle se demandait si ce qu'ils vivaient n'était pas juste un très gros rêve, chose qui était compréhensible mais ces quelques fois devenaient de plus en plus rare. Se réveiller le matin ou en pleine nuit en se demandant où elle était ne lui arriver quasiment plus. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme sursauta quand Aragorn pris la parole.

 **Nous sortons enfin de ce marais putride.**

À cette annonce, Elërinna releva vivement la tête. Effectivement l'héritier d'Isildur avait raison, au loin on pouvait enfin voir le chemin qui redevenait normal même si c'était les plaines devant la Porte Noire et qu'elles étaient donc complètement déserte. Le soulagement d'enfin quitter le Marais des Morts étaient contagieux car leur rythme de marche s'accéléra et ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour enfin se retrouver sur une route dure et non aussi molle que celle du marais. Malgré l'état pitoyable de ses bottes qui auraient bien besoin d'un petit coup de nettoyage Elërinna plaça l'un de ses pieds dans les étrier, s'agrippa doucement à la crinière blanche d'Ainu et se hissa sur son dos. Une fois en selle, l'argentée talonna la jument qui se mit à suivre Arod et les autres chevaux. Ils ne voyait pas encore les Portes Noires du Mordor, ces dernières étant cachées par la montagne entourant le pays de Sauron. Cependant, rien qu'en sachant qu'ils approchaient, l'endroit la mettait mal à l'aise.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'ils stoppèrent leur avancer en direction du Mordor pour installer leur camp. Une fois tous le pied à terre, ils se mirent à monter les tentes. Avec l'aide de Legolas ainsi que de Merry et Pippin, Elërinna montèrent l'une des deux tentes principales. Aragorn, Gimli et Haldir s'occupèrent deux la seconde. Aldaron, Lenwë et Aranwë ainsi que les jumeaux montèrent en parallèle plusieurs petites tentes en même temps que les Rohirrims et Gondoréen de l'armée. En dehors de la fois à Dunharrow, c'était la seul fois où ils allaient dormir sous des tentes, d'habitude s'était soit à la belle étoile ou bien dans une chambre comme à Edoras. Mais généralement, c'était à la belle étoile. Quand les tentes furent toutes montées, on en attribua une de taille moyenne aux Jackser qui avaient décidés qu'ils dormiraient ensemble pour cette dernière nuit avant la bataille.

 **Elërinna tu dormiras ici ?** lança Aldaron à sa sœur.

La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa jeta un regard à la couche que son frère aîné lui indiquer. Son lit de fortune était installé en plein milieu de la tente, entre celui d'Aranwë et Lenwë. Ayant déjà dormi avec ses frères quand elle était petite et une nouvelle fois lors de leur voyage dans la Terre du Milieu, ça ne gênait pas Elërinna de dormir encore à côté d'eux.

 **Pas de problème,** répondit-elle en hochant la tête. **À condition qu'Aranwë ne prenne pas toute la place et que Lenwë ne pique pas toute la couette.**

 **Hé je ne prend toute la place !**

 **Et moi je pique bien toute la couette,** reconnu le bleuté avec sérieux.

 **Non mais sérieux les gars,** pouffa le vert. **Si elle dors là, la faites pas chier.**

Les deux Prodiges haussèrent les épaules, pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler en dormant. Cela agaça légèrement Elërinna mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de déposer sa selle à la tête de son lit de fortune. Avec les années, elle avait fini d'essayer de comprendre les manières de dormir de ses frères mais heureusement qu'elle ne dormait pas tout les jours avec eux, déjà parce que se serait étrange et ensuite car elle les aurait étouffés dans leur sommeil depuis bien longtemps. Cette simple pensée, qui n'allait pas se concrétisait car jamais elle ne tuerait ses frères, la fit sourire avec sadisme.

 _ **Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Gwen ?**_ demanda le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas avec suspicion.

 _ **Moi ?**_ s'étonna l'argentée. **_Pour rien._**

 _ **Mouais...tu vas où ?**_

 _ **Jonathan... tu es le cadet, je suis l'aînée, on est dans le camp, tu as ta réponse.**_

Le rouge bougonna quelque chose sur le fait qu'un frère devait protéger sa sœur mais elle ne l'écouta pas, préférant sortir de la tente. À l'extérieur, c'était l'effervescente et la jeune femme dû plisser les yeux pour ne pas être complètement aveuglée par toute la poussière que les soldats remuaient en se déplaçant. Pendant plus instants, Elërinna resta plantée devant la tête et regardant tout autour d'elle pour pouvoir apercevoir l'un de ses amis. Au bout de quelques minutes elle distingua Merry et Pippin qui se tenaient près d'Éomer et qui semblaient discuter avec lui. Elle hésita un peu puis se dirigea vers les deux Hobbits qui eurent un sourire en la voyant approcher.

 **Elërinna ! Tu as fini de préparer ta tente ?** dit Pippin.

 **Oui, je me retrouve coincée entre Aranwë et Lenwë et je peux vous dire que c'est pas une partie de plaisir de dormir à côté d'eux.**

 **Vous dormez avec vos frères ?** fit Éomer à la fois étonné et perplexe. **Mais ce n'est pas...**

 **Normal ?** termina Elërinna avec exaspération. **Détendez-vous Éomer, j'ai déjà dormi avec eux en plus de cela. J'ai aussi dormi avec dix hommes pendant plusieurs mois et je n'en suis pas morte**

 **Vous êtes vraiment une femme bien étrange.**

Elërinna haussa négligemment les épaules, pas plus étonnée que ça qu'il lui dise cela. Avec douceur, elle s'approcha de Merry et souleva quelques unes des boucles miels qui cachait le front du plus petite. Son arcade sourcilière, qui avait été ouverte lorsqu'il avait combattu le Roi Sorcier, était complètement remise.

 **Je sais que cela fait trois jours mais tu vas mieux Merry ?**

 **Nous avons vu pire tu sais,** rétorqua le Hobbit en lui offrant un léger sourire.

 **Oui je sais ! Mais cela ne m'empêchera jamais d'être toujours inquiète pour mes amis,** répondit Elërinna. **Dans mon monde, là où je vivais il n'y avait pas la guerre mais cela ne m'empêchais pas d'être inquiète pour mes frères et pour ma meilleure amie quand ils allaient quelques parts sans donner de nouvelle.**

Cela fit sourire les deux cousins mais quand elle disait cela l'argentée ne rigolait pas. Même dans son monde elle était souvent inquiète et souvent pour rien. À l'époque ça faisait aussi beaucoup rire les garçons et Julie.

 **Vous allez vous battre demain aussi ?** les coupa soudainement le neveu de feu le Roi du Rohan.

 **Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour attendre bien sagement.**

 **Même votre Elfe n'a pas réussi à vous faire changer d'avis ?**

 **Ce n'est pas mon Elfe, déjà,** rétorqua la Prodige aux cheveux d'argents. **Et ensuite, Haldir respect mes choix et comprends pourquoi je fais cela.**

Éomer acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Cela étonna un peu Elërinna mais elle comprit en se souvenant qu'Éowyn avait aussi combattue lors de la bataille pour Minas Tirith. Peut-être que le Rohirrim avait comprit que malgré tout, une femme aussi pouvait se battre pour les gens qu'elle aimait ? La jeune femme l'espérait en tout cas. Pendant qu'Éomer et les Hobbits continuaient à discuter, Elërinna s'éloigna de quelques pas. Le camp qu'ils avaient montés était caché par un morceau de la montagne mais ils pouvaient déjà voir les plaines s'étendant devant la Porte Noire menant au Mordor. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait avoir une vision, le son se coupa autour d'Elërinna et les personnes qui passaient à côté d'elle disparurent pour ne laisser place qu'au vide. Cependant ça ne dura pas longtemps et bien vite, d'autres images apparurent devant les yeux de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Une bataille scène de bataille se dérouler sous ses yeux oranges clairs. Des Hommes et des Elfes, tous réunis dans un endroit désolé et luttant contre des légions d'Orques tous menés par une seule personne. Un être vêtu d'une armure noire et portant à son annulaire droit l'Anneau Unique. Parmi les Hommes et les Elfes, Elërinna aperçu le Seigneur Elrond, sale et couvert de poussière mais qui avait l'air aussi plus jeune que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à Fondcombe. En dehors du Seigneur de la Cité de l'Ouest, la jeune femme ne reconnaissait personne mais cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de se serrer en voyant les membres des deux peuples mourir les uns après les autres.

 **Elërinna ?**

Alors qu'elle continuait de voir la bataille une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Visiblement, le son était revenu et le fait qu'on l'appel l'avait fait revenir brutalement à la réalité. Elërinna papillonna des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était revenue et que la personne à qui appartenait la main était Aragorn.

 **Ah... c'est vous Aragorn...** murmura-t-elle avec soulagement.

 **J'étais venu vous cherchez car il est temps de manger. Vous allez bien ?**

 **O-Oui... Désolée Aragorn, j'arrive...**

Le rôdeur fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de hocher la tête et de faire demi-tour. Elërinna se passa les mains sur le visage et se massa un peu les tempes. La vision qu'elle venait d'avoir n'était pas douloureuse mais tout de même éprouvante et puis le fait qu'elle avait vu le Seigneur Elrond dans la bataille ne lui laisser aucun doute. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait arriver, c'était un événement du passé. La jeune femme poussa un soupir puis se détourna pour rejoindre ses amis qui étaient déjà entrain de manger avant d'aller dormir.

Dire que Lenwë était inquiet été un bel euphémisme. Son inquiétude pour sa famille et pour l'avenir était encore plus grande que pour la bataille au Gouffre de Helm ou pour celle devant Minas Tirith. Il n'en montrait rien mais l'idée de rester au camp en attendant un hypothétique retour de ses frères, de sa sœur et de l'armée lui donner envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Le Prodige d'Estë se tourna dans sa couche, frôlant en même temps le bras d'Aldaron qui grogna de mécontentement dans son sommeil. Lenwë s'immobilisa, craignant d'avoir réveillé son aîné sans le vouloir mais un silence de plomb régner dans leur tente, au dehors par contre, il pouvait entendre de bruyant ronflement qui devait venir d'un peu partout dans le camp. Il se passa les mains sur le visage avant d'à nouveau se tourner pour se mettre sur le côté gauche.

 _ **Bordel ! Alexandre t'arrêtes de bouger oui ?**_ pesta la voix d'Aldaron.

 _ **Désolé... je voulais pas te réveiller,**_ s'excusa le bleuté.

Tourner dans l'autre sens, le Prodige de Yavanna décela l'angoisse dans le ton de la voix de son frère. Surpris, il se tourna vers la droite pour pouvoir faire face à Lenwë qu'il ne voyait pas dans la pénombre de la nuit, cependant il devina qu'il le regardait car il sentait son souffle près de lui.

 _ **Tu vas bien ? Il faut qu'on dorme tu sais.**_

 _ **Je sais,**_ dit Lenwë. **_Mais l'idée de rester ici à ne rien faire..._**

 _ **Tu ne vas pas rien faire,**_ le coupa le vert en fronçant les sourcils. **_Tu es le meilleur Guérisseur que je connaisse, tu vas préparer le camp pour accueillir les blessés, tu vas préparer tout ce dont tu as besoin pour soigner et grâce à toi, tout les blessés qui reviendrons seront soignés, réduisant ainsi le nombre de mort._**

Lenwë fronça à son tour les sourcils bien que son frère aîné ne puisse pas le voir. C'était bien beau de dire cela mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune garantit qu'ils allaient bel et bien revenir. Il pinça les lèvres et se tourna sur le dos. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu lors de son mouvement qu'il taperait sans le vouloir dans la jambe rempliée d'Elërinna qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

 _ **Oh bordel c'est qui qui viens de me mettre un coup que je le défonce ?**_ grogna l'argentée d'une voix pâteuse.

 _ **Langage Gwendoline.**_

 _ **Déso, je pensais pas que ta jambe était là.**_

La seule fille de leur fratrie marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligiblement avant de se redresser. Bien que la lumière soit manquante, Elërinna y voyait un peu prêt bien, certainement grâce à sa don offert par Oromë et Nessa. Elle fronça les sourcils distinguant l'air inquiet de Lenwë et celui perturbé et fatigué d'Aldaron.

 _ **Ok... vous m'expliquez ?**_

 _ **Alexandre angoisse pour demain,**_ répondit le vert.

Elërinna se rallongea avant de se tourner sur le côté pour faire face à son frère aux cheveux bleus clairs. Lui angoisser ? Ce n'était pas surprenant. Il était moins un angoisser qu'elle mais tout de même. Comprenant ce que son frère pouvait ressentir, la jeune femme lui attrapa la main droite et la serra un peu avant de la relâcher.

 _ **Alex, n'angoisse pas, on a tous peur mais... il ne faut pas... qu'on se laisse abattre,**_ murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller aussi Aranwë.

 _ **Mais si... tout se passait mal ? Si vous étiez blessés ? Ici je ne pourrais rien... !**_

 _ **Si tu pourrais faire quelque chose,**_ coupa à nouveau Aldaron. **_Tu seras là pour venir en aide à ce qui reviendrons et à nous, si nous sommes blessés._**

Le Prodige d'Estë fit une moue dubitative mais il n'ajouta rien, comprenant le point de vue de son frère et de sa sœur. Elërinna lui lâcha la main et se tourna de telle façon qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le ventre avec un bras replié sous la couverture plié qui lui servait d'oreiller. C'était sa position favorite pour dormir, même si là en l'occurrence pour le moment les cailloux sous leur tente lui labourait un peu le ventre.

 _ **Sinon j'y pensais... tu sais Aldaron quand j'étais avec Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli ?**_ commença-t-elle pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

 _ **Hum ? Bah quoi ?**_

 _ **J'ai vu la mer.**_

 _ **Ah...**_

L'exclamation dite en chuchotant du plus âgé d'eux trois fit sourire Elërinna et elle vit Lenwë secouer la tête avec consternation.

 _ **Bon, maintenant vous dormez et le prochain qui me met un coup, je le frappe.**_

Les garçons s'entre regardèrent dans le noir sans pour autant se voir mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Aldaron se tourna à nouveau sur la gauche en se couvrant un peu plus de sa couverture tandis que Lenwë garder sa position avant de fermer les yeux pour essayer de dormir.


	39. Chapitre 38 - La dernière bataille

**Au final, il n'y aura qu'une seule journée de retour pour ce chapitre ! Mon opération s'étant bien passée et ma cheville ne me faisant pas trop souffrir, j'ai la foi de pouvoir corriger et mettre en ligne ce chapitre et d'essayer de continuer d'écrire le 43.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 38.**_

 _ **La dernière bataille.**_

Au petit matin, tout le monde était debout dans le camp. Aranwë, qui était assis au milieu de sa couche, se tenait la tête dans les mains. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant dans quoi il s'engageait. À Minas Tirith ça avait été différent, la bataille était venu à la porte de la Cité alors que là, c'était eux qui allaient au-devant de la bataille en la provoquant. Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il avait une peur bleue, jamais il n'avait eu autant peur, même lorsqu'il avait entraperçu le camion qui les avait tués approché. Soudainement, une main passa dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer légèrement.

 _ **\- Que se passe-t-il petit frère ?**_ fit la voix douce d'Elërinna.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla en face de son cadet qui releva doucement la tête. Aranwë ne pleurait pas, ce n'était pas trop son genre, mais sa sœur pu voir tout l'effroi qui habituer les orbes maintenant oranges foncés du rouge.

 _ **\- J'ai peur Gwen... Et si on ne survivait pas ?**_ Murmura le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas.

Si Elërinna était surprise de la question de son petit frère, elle n'en montra rien et elle se contenta de sourire amèrement. Comment faire comprendre à Aranwë que de toute façon, s'ils ne participaient pas à cette bataille et que les autres perdaient, ils allaient de toute manière tous mourir à cause de Sauron si Frodon et Sam ne pouvaient pas traverser le Mordor ?

 _ **\- Jonathan... Je ne peux pas te dire que l'on va survire, mais je sais que si nous ne faisons pas ça, nous ne serons pas les seuls à mourir, tout les peuples libres et nos amis mourrons.**_

 _ **\- Mais, on aurait jamais dû faire tout ça... On aurait dû continuer nos petites vies tranquilles !**_

 _ **\- Je sais...**_ souffla l'argentée avec fatalité. _**Mais les Valar en ont décidé autrement.**_

C'était triste de dire ça, mais malheureusement s'était la vérité et depuis le temps, ils s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'ils n'avaient maintenant quasiment plus aucun contrôle sur les événements de leur vie. Elërinna tendit sa main et la passa une nouvelle fois dans les mèches flamboyante de son frère qui lui fit un sourire fébrile.

 _ **\- Écoute, tu resteras avec Fabian et moi, tu ne nous quittes pas ?**_ dit-elle avec sérieux. _**On sera là pour t'aider et en cas de séparation lors de la bataille, tu envoie une boule de feu dans les airs compris ? Je vais mettre au courant Fab.**_

Aranwë hocha la tête, soulagée que même dans ce qui allait suivre, sa sœur et ses frères seraient toujours là pour lui. Il était courageux, mais le courage avait des limites.

 _ **\- Tu peux aussi rester avec Lenwë et l'aider...**_ commença à proposer Elërinna qui fut tout de suite coupé.

 _ **\- Hors de question !**_ s'exclama Aranwë. **_Je dois aider._**

Un sourire un peu consterné étira les lèvres de la seule fille de la fratrie. Son petit frère était tout aussi têtu qu'Aldaron, Lenwë et elle. Elërinna se releva puis fit volte-face pour sortir de la tente. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir et donc tout le monde était en train de se préparer. La jeune femme repéra Aldaron qui préparer leurs cheveux et elle couru jusqu'à lui. En la voyant arriver, le vert leva un sourcil interrogateur.

 _ **\- Jonathan est levé ?**_

 ** _\- Oui... Il avait un peu peur pour la bataille,_** expliqua-t-elle. **_Je lui ai dit qu'il nous suive et qu'au cas où il nous perdait de vu trop longtemps, qu'il lance une boule de feu dans les airs pour qu'on le repère._**

 ** _\- Très bien, mais tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait aussi rester ici ?_** s'enquit le plus vieux des deux.

 _ **\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu me prends ?**_

Le Prodige de Yavanna ne répondit rien, terminant de sangler la selle d'Heleg. Elërinna soupira, mais se dirigea à nouveau vers la tente. À l'intérieur, leur petit frère était en train de mettre ses protections. Elle passa à côté de lui puis pris la selle d'Ainu avant de sortir à nouveau pour rejoindre sa jument qui se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres chevaux. Cette dernière l'accueillie avec joie et se laissa faire quand la jeune femme lui déposa le tapis de selle sur le dos, puis la lourde selle en cuir. Une fois tout bien attaché Elërinna flatta l'encolure de l'équidé qui lui tira doucement sur une mèche bouclée qui s'échapper de son chignon. Ils n'allaient pas garder les chevaux pour se battre, mais d'après Aragorn, c'était toujours mieux d'arriver à cheval qu'à pied. Alors qu'elle continuait de caresser Ainu, des bras lui entourèrent la taille malgré l'arc et son carquois qui se trouvaient dans son dos. Un menton se posa sur son épaule et Elërinna reconnu le parfum naturel d'Haldir. Elle n'avait pas regarder, mais pour que l'Elfe soit aussi tactile à ce moment-là, c'est que personne ne devait être dans les environs.

 **\- Il est toujours temps pour rester ici Elërinna,** lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Les sourcils argentés de la jeune femme se froncèrent et elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du plus âgé pour se tourner vers lui. Comme hier, Haldir était vêtu de son armure elfique et sa cape d'un rouge écarlate lui couvrait les épaules. Elërinna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et l'observa quelques secondes pour voir s'il allait dire autre chose, mais l'immortel resta silencieux.

 **\- Je ne vais pas rester ici Haldir,** rétorqua-t-elle finalement. **Je dois me battre pour mes amis.**

 **\- Je le sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, tu le sais, je ne le supporterais pas.**

La jeune Prodige soupira et décroisa les bras avant de s'approcher d'Haldir pour encadrer son visage à l'aide ses mains. Pendant plusieurs, secondes elle détaille le visage sans âge de celui qu'elle aimait. Le visage ovale, les lèvres pleines, le nez droit et long et enfin les yeux d'un bleu marine qui lui rappelait l'intensité des profondeurs de l'océan. Elërinna se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa une bise sur la joue droite du blond.

 **\- S'il t'arrivait malheur aussi, je ne le supporterais pas, mais je ne peux pas abandonner tout le monde aujourd'hui. Tu comprends ? Toi non plus tu ne vas pas rester au camp alors s'il te plaît, respect ma décision.**

Haldir pinça les lèvres, mais acquiesça avant de poser ses mains sur les siennes pour les enlever doucement. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour dissuader son âme-sœur de se battre et cela le rendait fou, mais jamais il ne se permettrait de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Avec douceur, le Galadhrim embrassa la paume de la main droite d'Elërinna, faisant furieusement rougir cette dernière qui n'était toujours pas habituée à recevoir autant de marque d'affection. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes proche l'un de l'autre avant que quelqu'un dans le camp ne fasse résonner un cor, signalant leur départ.

La Porte Noire qui garder le Mordor fermé était impressionnante. Haute de plusieurs mètres et hérissés de pointes au sommet, il était impossible de voir par-dessus et la surface du métal qui formait la porte était tellement lisse que personne n'aurait pu l'escalader. L'armée s'arrêta à environs mille mètres de la Porte Noire et un silence de mort régna dans les rangs. Pour faire part de leur présence et de leur désire de bataille, ils talonnèrent leurs chevaux pour se rapprocher de la Porte Noire. Elërinna chevauchait à côté de ses deux frères, derrière eux se trouvait Éomer qui avait Merry derrière lui et qui était suivit de Gamelin, devant eux se trouvait Aragorn, Gimli qui montait toujours avec Legolas et Gandalf qui tenait Pippin devant lui. Elladan, Elrohir et Haldir étaient à la droite des Jackser. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres devant la porte avant qu'Aragorn ne prenne la parole. Il n'eut qu'à élever un peu la voix, crier ne servant à rien puisqu'on l'entendait parfaitement dans le silence religieux.

 **\- Que le Seigneur de la terre noire s'avance, justice lui sera faite !**

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa absolument rien. Le silence répondit à Aragorn. Les trois Jackser présents qui allaient participer à la bataille se regardèrent avec perplexité. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils restèrent tous à fixer la Porte Noire en l'attente de quelque chose. Ce n'est que deux minutes plus tard qu'un bruit sourd de mécanisme qu'on actionne se fit entendre. Devant eux, la gigantesque porte se mit en mouvement et elle s'entrouvrit assez pour laisser passer un unique cavalier qui s'avança lentement vers eux. Son cheval était recouvert d'une armure équine en métal et la... Chose qui venait vers eux porter un casque qui avait une forme de tour qui laisser seulement voir sa bouche avec des dents longues et complètement pourrîtes. En le voyant, Elërinna grimaça sévèrement. Pourquoi dans ce monde tout les méchants étaient forcément moches ?

 **\- Mon Maître, Sauron le Grand, vous souhaites la bienvenue,** les salua la personne d'une voix gutturale en souriant d'une telle manière que toutes ses dents étaient bien mises en évidence. **Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ai autorité pour traiter avec moi ?**

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour traiter avec Sauron,** rétorqua Gandalf avec mépris. **Perfide et maudit. Dites à votre Maître ceci, les armées du Mordor doivent se disperser, il doit quitter ces terres et ne jamais y revenir.**

 **\- Oh... Vieille barbe grise,** se moqua le serviteur de Sauron. **Oh ! J'ai là un souvenir que j'ai été chargé de te montrer !**

De dernière sa selle, leur interlocuteur tira quelque chose qu'il exhiba à la vue de tous. Tout d'abord perplexe, Elërinna et Aldaron froncèrent les sourcils avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il leur montrait. La côte de maille en mithril que Bilbon avait offerte à Frodon lors de leur séjour à Fondcombe avant le départ de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Sous le choc, le frère et la sœur écarquillèrent les yeux.

 **\- Frodon...** lâcha Pippin dans un murmure d'une voix brisée.

Sans aucune douceur, le serviteur de Sauron jeta négligemment la côte en mithril au magicien blanc qui la rattrapa avec difficulté après se l'être presque prise en pleine figure.

 **\- Frodon !** répéta le jeune Touque.

 **\- Silence,** chuchota Gandalf.

 **\- Noon !** cria Merry qui était derrière Éomer.

 **\- Silence !** s'exclama cette fois-ci le vieil homme.

 **\- Le Semi-Homme vous était cher à ce que je vois.**

Le visage d'Elërinna se décomposa et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se rouler en boule et pleurer toutes les larmes qui pourraient sortir de son corps. Il venait de leur dire que Frodon et Sam étaient morts, car connaissant le jeune jardinier, il n'aurait jamais abandonné son ami... La jeune femme serra les poings autour des rênes qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Cependant, même si la présence de la tunique de mithril et les expressions de douleur de ses compagnons ainsi que l'air fier du messager de Sauron ne laissait pas place au doute, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa ne voulait pas croire en la mort de ses amis. Ce n'était pas possible, Frodon et Sam n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour connaître une telle fin.

 **\- Sachez qu'il a enduré mille tourments entre les mains de son hôte,** repris le serviteur en souriant toujours. **Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit être pouvait supporter tant de souffrance. C'est pourtant le cas Gandalf, il l'a fait.**

Personne ne répondit, tous trop accablé par la nouvelle pour faire quoi que ce soit sur le coup. Néanmoins, Aragorn fit s'avancer son cheval et il s'approcha du messager jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de lui.

 **\- Qui est-ce ? L'héritier d'Isildur ?** questionna ce dernier. **Il faut plus pour faire un Roi qu'une épée elfique brisée.**

Tranquillement, Aragorn continua à avancer tout en contournant le messager. Puis sans que personne ne s'y attende, il leva son épée reforgée et trancha dans seul coup la tête du serviteur de Sauron qui roula sur le sol. Sous la surprise, Aranwë eu un hoquet de surprise tout comme Aldaron alors qu'Elërinna écarquiller les yeux. Aragorn était aussi affecté qu'eux, et cela se comprenait, pour faire preuve d'autant de violence gratuite même envers un ennemi.

 **\- Voilà qui met fin à la négociation,** déclara sombrement Gimli.

 **\- Je ne crois pas à ces dires !** s'exclama Aragorn en pivotant vers eux. **Je n'y croirais jamais !**

À nouveau, ils entendirent les mécanismes actionnant la Porte Noire ce firent entendre et les deux imposantes portes qui former la Porte Noire s'ouvrir lentement. Il est possible de voir par l'interstice qui s'agrandit les premiers rangs d'une grande, très grande armée.

 **\- On se replie ! On se replie !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, leur petit groupe fait demi-tour pour galoper à toute vitesse près de l'armée d'Hommes toujours un peu plus loin dans la plaine. En arrivant près d'eux, Aragorn leur ordonna de rester ici, car ils avaient commencé à reculer par peur.

 **\- Tenez vos positions !** s'écria le Roi du Gondor. **Tenez vos positions ! Fils du Gondor et du Rohan, mes frères ! Je lis dans vos, la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur. Un jour peut venir où le courage des Hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tout lien, mais ce jour n'es pas arrivé ! Se sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés lorsque l'Âge des Hommes s'effondrera, mais ce jour n'es pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui, nous combattrons, pour tout ce qui nous est chère sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir, Hommes de l'Ouest !**

Le discours d'Aragorn impressionna les trois Jackser, mais il toucha particulièrement Elërinna qui en descendant d'Ainu pour la renvoyer au camp, se figea en écoutant ce que disait l'héritier d'Isildur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce discours quelque part, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où exactement. Cependant, les paroles du brun donnèrent un peu d'espoir à la jeune femme ainsi qu'à tout le monde d'ailleurs et ils renvoyèrent leurs montures pour ne pas qu'elles soient sauvagement tués par les Orques.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Petit à petit, ils se firent lentement encercler par la gigantesque armée de Sauron. La chose était impressionnante, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de prendre peur. Aranwë, qui tenait fermement ses deux épées dans ses mains, serra les poings en dardant son regard orangé sur les Orques et autres monstres qui avançaient vers eux. Elërinna décrocha lentement son arc qui se trouvait dans son dos et encocha une flèche sans pour autant se préparer immédiatement à tirer. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qu'Haldir était venu se placer derrière elle. Elle offrit un sourire nerveux au Galadhrim qui lui rendit juste un regard inquiet. La jeune femme lui serra brièvement la main avant de rapporter son attention sur l'armée qui avait fini de les encercler. Au loin, l'œil rouge de Sauron était braqué sur eux, les éclairant par la même occasion.

 _ **\- Eh bah... C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir du pain sur la planche,**_ lâcha tout à coup Aldaron.

 _ **\- Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi avoir du pain sur la planche ?**_ demanda le rouge avec incrédulité.

 _ **\- Du pain sur la planche pour zigouiller tout ça,**_ expliqua la métamorphe.

 _ **\- Sans mourir encore une fois, évidemment,**_ ajouta le Prodige de Yavanna.

 _ **\- Évidemment,**_ répondit sa sœur.

Tout faire pour ne pas mourir en combattant était une évidence, mais après, il fallait qu'ils parviennent à le faire, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Elërinna prit une grande inspiration et essaya de garder un semblant de calme bien que l'angoisse commençait à se faire ressentir. Une fois étouffée qui semblait s'adresser à Aragorn s'éleva dans les airs. Les Jackser plissèrent le nez, ressentant un soudain sentiment de malaise qui venait de l'œil qui avait rapporté toute son attention sur eux. En entendant aussi la petite voix, Aragorn s'avançant en abaissant lentement son épée avant de se tourner vers eux tous.

 **\- Pour Frodon...** déclara-t-il.

Cette simple déclaration, dite juste avant qu'il se mette à courir en direction de l'armée, donna un courage sans nom à tout le monde. Merry et Pippin lâchèrent un cri de guerre puis se mirent à courir, entraînant tout le monde avec eux. Sans plus attendre, les Jackser suivirent le mouvement, ne se posant plus aucune question sur s'ils allaient survivre ou tout simplement mourir. La collision entre eux et les Orques fut rude. La flèche qu'Elërinna avait encochée sur son arc partie se planter dans le torse d'un Orque qui s'écroula. Les épées d'Aranwë, aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir, tranchèrent d'un coup sec le tronc d'un Orque qui fut couper en deux. Aldaron lui, enfonça profondément _I Gellui_ dans l'abdomen d'un de leur ennemi qui se vida de son sang en s'effondrant sur le sol. Flèche après flèche et à force de coup d'épée, les Jackser se protégeaient les uns les autres en faisant bien attention à toujours être dans le champ de vision de l'autre. L'angoisse et l'appréhension du début avaient laissé leur place à l'adrénaline du combat et la rage de vaincre pour pouvoir sortir vivant de là. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, Elërinna arriva à la fin de son stock de flèches et rangea rapidement son arc pour pouvoir se servir de son épée. Ce petit laps de temps fut suffisant pour qu'un Orque puisse l'attrapait par les cheveux pour la maintenir contre lui et tenter de lui enfoncer sa lame dans le ventre.

 **\- Pas... Question !** s'exclama la voix d'Aranwë.

La jeune femme sentit une intense chaleur dans son cou, la lame de l'Uruk lui entailler le côté droit du ventre et ce dernier qui la tenait toujours hurla de douleur tout près de son oreille, lui faisant atrocement mal au tympan. Le poing qui lui tirer les cheveux se relâcha soudainement et l'argentée pu se dégager en bondissant en avant tout en se tenait le côté. La côte de maille l'avait protégée, mais elle saignait tout de même un peu. Elle se retourna pour voir qu'Aranwë avait l'un de ses poings en feu et qu'à ses pieds se trouvait le cadavre de l'Orque qui avait la tête brûlée. Elërinna voulut remercier son cadet mais un Orque qui tenta de l'attaquer sur le côté l'en empêcha et ils repartirent dans la bataille. Tellement concentré sur ce qu'ils faisaient, il était impossible de se surveiller mutuellement tout le temps. À plusieurs reprises, ils se sauvèrent la mise l'un l'autre. Aldaron décapitant un ennemi qui allait attaquer Aranwë par-derrière ou bien Elërinna qui faisait un croche pied à Orque qui allait s'en prendre au vert, le faisant tomber au sol et ensuite lui enfoncer sa lame elfique dans le cœur. Bien que beaucoup d'Orques mourraient sous les coups de leur armée, celle de Sauron ne semblait pas faiblir. Parfois, comme des mirages quand elle tournait sur elle-même pour tuer, Elërinna apercevait des éclats de couleur, différentes de celles des armures portaient par les Orque, et cela lui permettait de savoir que ses amis étaient toujours vivant, entrain de se battre. Les cadavres tombaient au sol s'enchaînèrent, d'Hommes comme d'Orques. Pour trois Orques qui tombaient, cinq personnes de leur armée tombaient.

 _ **\- Gwen ! Où est Jonathan ?**_

La question d'Aldaron qui se trouvait près d'elle pris de cour la jeune femme qui fit une rotation sur elle-même pour chercher son petit frère des yeux. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Aranwë. Une pierre tomba dans l'estomac d'Elërinna, en l'espace de seulement quelques minutes, ils avaient réussi à perdre le plus jeune de leur fratrie. Aldaron repoussa à nouveau un Orque avant de le tuer pour se tourner vers elle.

 _ **\- On doit le retrouver, tout de suite !**_ glapit-elle.

Le Prodige de Yavanna acquiesça et ils recommencèrent à se battre et se défendre, bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment arrêté. La douleur lancinante due à son entaille faisait souffrir Elërinna, mais elle l'ignora du mieux qu'elle pu, cherchant des yeux un éclat magenta qui l'informerait de la présence de son cadet. Soudainement, une boule de feu de la taille d'un ballon de foot sortit de la masse.

 _ **\- Fabian ! Fabian ! Il est là-bas !**_ s'exclama la jeune femme.

 _ **\- Reste près de moi, on va le rejoindre.**_

Elërinna hocha la tête et commença à suivre son aîné pour se frayer un chemin parmi tous les Orques qui tentaient encore et toujours de leur barrer la route. Ils s'étaient déjà un petit peu rapprochés quand deux Orques décidèrent que c'était le bon moment pour prendre en sandwich Aldaron. Bloqué, le vert esquiva la première attaque mais la seconde, qui arrivait par-derrière lui entailla profondément la chair de sa cuisse gauche. Un cri de douleur échappa au Prodige contrôlant la végétation et il fut sauvé in-extrémiste d'un coup d'épée fatal grâce à Elërinna qui décapita le second Orque avant de perforer le premier dans le ventre à l'aide d'un habile mouvement du poignet. Il était possible de voir la blessure du plus vieux qui saigner abondamment et cela le fit grimacer bien qu'il se remette debout en ignorant la douleur.

 _ **\- Ok, très bien, je protège tes arrières et toi, tu avances,**_ ordonna l'argentée sans laisser le temps à son frère de tergiverser.

Elle le poussa un avant, parant au même moment la lame d'un Uruk qui avait voulu essayer de lui refaire le portrait à l'aide d'un coup d'épée entre les deux yeux. Dos contre dos, le frère et la sœur continuèrent de se déplacer en se protégeant l'un l'autre jusqu'au moment où Elërinna se paralysa sur place. L'angoisse la prit alors qu'autour d'elle le son se coupait subitement. Elle allait avoir une « vision » et ce n'était pas du tout le moment que cela arrive. Néanmoins et à son grand étonnement, ce qu'elle voyait changea très peu et la seule chose notable était l'énorme troll recouvert d'une armure qui avait fait son apparition dans la masse d'Orque. Le manque de son lui permit de savoir qu'elle était toujours dans une vision, mais elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant que le troll venait d'envoyer valser Aragorn avant de commencer à l'écraser sous son pied.

 **\- Elërinna attention !** s'écria tout à coup une voix.

Le retour du son fit sursauter Elërinna qui se retrouva projeter au sol alors qu'Haldir venait de lui sauver la vie en empalant un Orque qui allait profiter de son immobilité pour lui trancher la tête. Elle ne voyant Aldaron nul part et elle devina que ce dernier avait dû rejoindre Aranwë sans se rendre compte de son absence. Haldir l'aida à se relever, le visage pâle.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!**

 **\- Où est Aragorn ?** demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir. **Il faut que je trouve Aragorn sinon il va mourir.**

Elle ne savait pas exactement si son ami allait mourir, mais face à un troll de cette taille qui vous écrase, il y avait très peu de chance de survie. Sans donner d'explication au Galadhrim, la jeune femme fit volte-face et se mit à chercher Aragorn.

Le trouver fut difficile, surtout parmi autant de monde et avec tout les cris de douleur et d'horreur. De plus, les Nazgûls s'étaient mêlés à la bataille bien qu'ils furent interceptés par les Aigles, d'énormes rapaces que l'argentée n'avait encore jamais vu. À plusieurs reprises, Elërinna avait failli perdre la vie, mais elle avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir. Elle avait juste reçu plusieurs blessures, dont une assez sérieuse au niveau des côtes qui n'avait pas vraiment été atténuée par sa côte de maille. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme aperçue l'épée d'Aragorn qui fendait l'air et elle eu un cri de peur en voyant que le troll était déjà présent et donc que sa vision était belle et bien réel. L'héritier d'Isildur fut projeté au sol et sans réfléchir, Elërinna se précipita entre lui et le troll, parant avec difficulté l'immense lame du monstre qui voulut l'abattre sur elle à la verticale. La chose qu'elle affrontait sembla surprise, mais il ne se démonta pas et attaqua cette fois-ci sur le côté. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa eu juste le temps de contrer à moitié l'attaque. Un hurlement de douleur lui échappa lorsque le tranchant de l'épée s'enfonça dans sa hanche droite. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle serra les dents avant de fermer les yeux. Sa transformation fut rapide, ce fut d'ailleurs la plus rapide qu'elle ai jamais faite. Malgré la douleur et la peur qui s'insinuer peu à peu dans son esprit, Elërinna profita de l'incrédulité de son ennemi pour se faufiler entre ses jambes et ensuite sauter sur son dos. Par cette action, la douleur fut encore plus lancinante et la jeune femme due prendre sur elle pour grimper tout en haut du dos du Troll et mordre profondément dans son cou, seul endroit où l'armure ne protéger pas. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu une chose. En forme féline, elle était plus grosse et donc le Troll n'eut aucune difficulté à l'attraper avec l'une de ses mains. Sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Elërinna se retrouva emprisonné dans la main droite du monstre qui se mit à serrer le poing.

 **\- AHHHHHHHHHHHH !** hurla-t-elle à cause de la douleur. **Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI !**

Ses pattes avants étant encore libres, elle essaya de lacérer tout ce qui lui passer sous les griffes, mais très rapidement, la douleur se fit beaucoup de trop forte et son souffle se fit court. La force du Troll qui serrait encore et toujours le poing eu raison de son corps. Un nouveau hurlement sortit de sa gorge quand elle sentit et entendit clairement un de ses os se briser. Suivis de plusieurs autres.

 **\- Elërinna !**

La douleur était devenue telle que la seule fille de la fratrie Jackser n'entendait plus rien. Les formes autour d'elle devenaient troubles. Elle ne voyait même plus le visage du Troll qui la maintenait toujours. Du sang commença à couler le long de son menton, s'échappant de sa bouche. Son esprit était embrumé par la douleur, mais elle comprit sans mal que l'un de ses organes vitaux était touché. Tout à coup, la pression qui lui couper le souffle se fit moindre et elle sentit le vent lui fouettait le visage. Son contact avec le sol fut rude, elle roula sur plusieurs mettre, toujours en Léopard des Neiges puis se retrouva allongée, immobile sur le flan gauche. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée et rapide, mais malgré cela, sa cage thoracique se soulevait avec difficulté. Le Troll l'avait gravement blessée. Plusieurs de ses os étaient brisés, mais même dans cet état, proche de la mort, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire. Peut-être que sans son intervention, Aragorn aurait été à sa place ou bien alors non, et elle avait fait cela pour rien. Qu'importe. Elle l'avait fait, et même si elle allait certainement mourir, elle était heureuse d'être venue une dernière fois au secours de l'un de ses amis. Elle ne partirait qu'avec quelques regrets. Même si Elërinna aurait voulu penser plus, ce ne fut pas possible. Sa grande perte de sang et les effets de la douleur monstrueuse qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps l'emportèrent dans les ténèbres. Aldaron et Aranwë, qui s'étaient rejoint, avaient tout les deux entendu les hurlements de douleur de leur sœur. Ils s'étaient tout de suite précipité pour la rejoindre, mais quand ils virent son corps métamorphosé volé dans les airs avant d'aller s'écraser au milieu de l'armée des Orques, ils restèrent figés par l'horreur. Pendant ce qui sembla être de longues secondes, ils restèrent là à fixer l'endroit où elle était tombée, jusqu'à ce que des Orques s'en prenne à Aldaron. Sous le choc, le vert n'avait eu le temps de ne rien faire et il ne dut son salut qu'à la chance. Il sentit parfaitement la lame de l'épée de l'Orque qui était apparu devant lui lacérer le visage. Sa vision se brouilla et il lâcha un cri de douleur alors qu'il se plaquait une main sur son œil gauche. L'air chauffa autour de lui et il devina que son cadet avait fait usage de son don pour pouvoir dégager le terrain autour de d'eux.

 _ **\- Fabian ? Fabian !**_

Avec difficulté, le vert rouvrit sa paupière droite puis enleva la main qui lui cachait l'œil gauche. Cependant, il avait beau essayer d'ouvrir cet œil-là, sa vision restait obstinément noire. En sentant du sang couler avec abondance, il devina qu'on venait de lui grever l'œil.

 _ **\- Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu...**_ répéta avec panique le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas qui les défendaient toujours.

 _ **\- Il faut...**_ balbutia Aldaron en serrant les dents. **_Il faut... Qu'on aille voir Gwen..._**

 _ **\- Mais, Fabian, tu es blessé ! Tu ne vois quasiment plus !**_

Des larmes avaient commencées à couler sur les joues du plus jeune et il faisant tout son possible pour pouvoir continuer à se battre, mais on pouvait facilement voir qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Toujours avec autant de difficulté, car aussi, l'une de ses jambes était sérieusement endommagée et que la douleur dans son œil était atroce, Aldaron attrapa son cadet par l'épaule et le fit avancer dans la direction où le corps de leur sœur se trouvait.

 _ **\- On s'en tape de moi pour le moment,**_ grogna-t-il.

Pour lui, le plus important était maintenant de voir comment aller sa sœur. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle ne _devait_ pas mourir.

Les deux frères Jackser ne furent pas les seuls à voir et entendre la jeune femme transformée en Léopard des Neiges. Pâle comme la mort, Haldir se mit à courir vers l'endroit où elle était tombée. Il ignora les appels des jumeaux et les Orques sur son chemin qui tua sans réfléchir. Legolas et Aragorn tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de rejoindre la femme qui l'aimait. Il ne lui fallut que trois minutes pour la rejoindre. Bien qu'elle soit presque au milieu des Orques, personne ne faisait attention à son corps et n'y à lui visiblement, car il pu s'approcher sans qu'on veuille le tuer. À quelques centimètres seulement du corps métamorphosé, il tomba à genoux, constatant avec effroi les dégâts qu'avait subit le corps encore transformé d'Elërinna. Une grande partie de son pelage argenté et tacheté était maculé de sang et il y en avait toujours qui s'écouler de la large plaie qu'elle avait au niveau de la hanche droite. Haldir cru tout d'abord que la jeune femme était morte, mais il vit sa cage thoracique se soulevait très légèrement. Toujours à genoux, il se rapprocha un peu plus, déposa l'une de ses mains dans le cou de la plus jeune pour lui caressait doucement le pelage.

 **\- Elërinna...** murmura-t-il, en état de choc. _**Meleth nín...**_ **Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie...**

Sa voix était brisée. Son cœur le faisait souffrir. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce qu'il ressentait. Si Elërinna restait dans cet état, elle allait mourir. L'immortel s'approcha un peu plus puis prit le visage métamorphosé de la jeune femme dans ses mains. Elle avait les yeux clos, sa perte de sang et la douleur l'ayant fait tomber inconsciente. Pour éviter qu'elle ne perdre encore plus de sang, il plaça ses mains sur la plaie ouverte pour essayer d'atténuer la perte. Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide coula sur les joues d'Haldir, mais il n'y prêta pas attention car il se mit à parler en elfique en fermant étroitement les yeux.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu, Elërinna !**

Aldaron et Aranwë arrivèrent au même moment, ayant eu des difficultés à se frayer un chemin parmi les Orques. S'ils furent surpris de voir l'Elfe penché sur leur sœur en parlant tout bas en elfique, ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Le rouge jeta un coup d'œil à sa grande sœur et il ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer en voyant qu'elle ne respirait quasiment plu. Aldaron, lui, se laissa tomber à genoux, hésitant à poser les mains sur la fourrure de sa jeune sœur, ayant peur de lui faire du mal sans le vouloir. Il y eu tout à coup un grand bruit sourd au loin et même Haldir qui était pourtant concentré sur ce qu'il faisait ne pu s'empêcher de détourner son attention du corps d'Elërinna pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. La haute tour dans le Mordor où l'œil de Sauron était perché avait commencé à s'effondrer sur elle-même. Au fur et à mesure de sa chute, l'œil perdit de sa grosseur et fut réduit à l'état d'une petite qui implosa, créant une gigantesque onde de choc. Par réflexe, Aldaron se pencha pour recouvrir une partit du corps d'Elërinna du sien pour que rien ne l'atteigne. Le sol se mit à trembler et ils le virent se briser en million de morceaux, créant une immense brèche dans le sol qui engouffra la Porte Noire et également une grande partie des Orques encore en vie. Elërinna papillonna douloureusement des yeux et braqua ses iris derrière ses paupières mi-closent sur le Mordor.

 **\- Ils ont réussi...** fit-elle d'une voix faible.

 **\- Elërinna !** s'exclamèrent en même temps les trois hommes.

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme les regarda puis elle referma les yeux, n'ayant pas la force de les maintenir ouverts. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus la force de rien. Néanmoins, le Galadhrim et ses frères purent voir son corps reprendre sa forme humaine et là... Les dégâts qu'elle avait reçus était beaucoup plus visible. Autour d'eux il y eu des hurlements de joie, mais ils étaient tellement inquiets pour l'état de santé de l'argentée qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se réjouir avec les autres.

 **\- J'ai... J'ai utilisé le pouvoir des Elfes pour la maintenir en vie mais... il lui faut de meilleurs soins,** leur dit Haldir. **Cependant, son état ne lui permet pas d'être transportée...**

 **\- Le pouvoir des Elfes ?!**

 **\- Oui, certains d'entre nous peuvent soigner, mais ce n'est rien ! Il lui faut Lenwë !**

 **\- Certes, mais il mettrait trop de temps à venir !** s'écria Aranwë qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

Aldaron fronça les sourcils, ce qui le fit siffler de douleur puis il chercha Gandalf du regard. Il l'aperçut un peu à l'écart, en train de discuter avec un grand Aigle. Le fait qu'il discute avec la rapace était bizarre, mais le vert ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il se releva puis boita jusqu'au vieil homme qui écarquilla en voyant son état.

 **\- Alda... !**

 **\- Pas le temps Gandalf ! Elërinna est en train de mourir !**

Le magicien écarquilla les yeux, comprenant que même sa forme de Léopard n'avait pas protégé la jeune femme comme ça avait déjà été le cas auparavant. Au loin, il était possible de voir qu'une grande partie de leurs amis s'étaient réunis près de la jeune femme pendant le temps que le vert avait mit pour le rejoindre.

 **\- Très bien,** dit Gandalf avant de se tourner vers l'Aigle devant lui. **Gwaihir, avait vous un Aigle qui pourrait mener ce garçon au campement pour ramener son frère ? Leur sœur est mal en point et seul le jeune Lenwë peut la sauver.**

 **\- Glossendir pourrait vous venir en aide,** répondit le dit Gwaihir d'une voix profonde en faisant un signe du bec en direction d'un Aigle.

Son plumage était d'un brun sombre et ses yeux jaunes étaient vifs. Comme s'il avait compris que l'on parler de lui, le dit Glossendir s'avança jusqu'à eux et les salua d'un signe du bec.

 **\- Mon ami, cet Homme doit aller chercher son frère en urgence, pouvez-vous l'y porter ?** lui demanda Gwaihir.

L'Aigle au plumage sombre braqua ses pupilles jaunâtres sur Aldaron qui commençait à perdre patience. Sa sœur était à l'articule de la mort, maintenue en vie seulement grâce aux maigres pouvoirs magiques d'un Elfe entraîné pour le combat et non pour les soins, et eux ils papotaient tranquillement et prenaient le temps de l'analysait ? Le vert se passa les mains et évitant de se frotter son œil grevé. Il sentit des larmes couler de son œil valide et il serra étroitement les poings de rage.

 **\- Je vais t'emmener à ton frère, monte,** annonça solennellement Glossendir.

Il étendit l'une de ses ailes et se baissa assez pour que le Prodige de Yavanna puisse monter sur son dos sans problème. Tout d'abord surpris, Aldaron se précipita vers la rapace gigantesque du mieux qu'il pu avec sa jambe blessée et se hissa sur son dos en évitant d'arracher les longues plumes brunes. À peine fut-il installé que Glossendir se redressa et battit de ses longues ailes pour s'envoler.

* * *

 ***Essais d'éviter habilement les lancés de tomate et autres légumes ou fruits pouvant tachés* J'entends déjà les sifflements, ne me détester pas !**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain ! ~**


	40. Chapitre 39 - Faire tout son possible

**Voici le chapitre de cette semaine ! Allez-vous encore me détester ? Je pense oui.**

 **Bonne fête d'Halloween à ceux qui fête cette fête ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 39.**_

 _ **Faire tout son possible.**_

Les tentes pour accueillir les blessés étaient prêtes. Les infusions et paumes à bases de graines de pavot attendaient d'être utilisé et le peu de personne rester au camp pour soigner ceux qui allaient revenir n'en pouvaient plus. Assis sur un rocher devant le camp, à attendre un signe de l'armée et aussi de sa famille, Lenwë n'en pouvait plus de faire le poireau. Le campement était tout de même loin de la Porte Noire, il leur était donc impossible d'entre et de comprendre la tournure de la bataille. Paniqué à force d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se leva de son perchoir et commença à faire les cent pas.

 **\- Seigneur Lenwë, vous devriez arrêter de faire cela...** lui conseilla un vieil homme.

Il ne répondit pas. La personne n'était pourtant pas méchante, mais trop perturbé et inquiet, le Prodige d'Estë n'avait envie de parler à personne. Près de lui, les chevaux de ses frères et de sa sœur, ainsi que ceux de leurs amis le regarder faire sans broncher. Lors du retour des équidés au camp, ils avaient tous compris que la bataille avait ou bien aller commençait et c'est à ce moment-là que la tension était montée et que Lenwë avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Comment pouvait-on lui demander de rester calme alors que des gens qui ne connaissait pas et d'autres qu'ils connaissaient en plus des derniers membres vivants de sa famille, étaient en train de jouer leur vie pour permettre à deux Hobbits de sauver le monde ? Personne ne pouvait rester calme dans une situation comme celle-ci. Une sorte de cri perçant brisa soudainement le silence et le bleuté leva la tête pour voir quelle chose avait pu produire un tel bruit. Il écarquilla les yeux en distinguant un énorme Aigle foncer vers le sol. L'oiseau étendit ses ailes à la dernière minute puis se posa brusquement au sol, soulèvement par la même occasion un épais nuage de poussière. Se prenant tout dans le nez, Lenwë se mit à tousser et à secouer une main devant son visage pour éviter de s'en prendre dans ses yeux qui commençait à le piquer.

 **\- Lenwë ! Monte, dépêche-toi !** s'écria une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

 **\- Al-Aldaron ?** articula-t-il en distinguant la silhouette don son aîné sur le dos de l'Aigle. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur un Aigle ?**

 **\- Monte et ne discute pas ! C'est urgent !** Insista Aldaron d'une voix paniquée.

Glossendir se pencha une nouvelle fois puis étendit son aile pour que le bleuté puisse monter. Sans poser plus de questions, bien que cela soit un peu bizarre de monter sur une rapace, Lenwë se hissa sur le dos de l'Aigle, derrière son frère. Sans demander son reste, Glossendir s'envola en direction de l'entrée du Mordor.

 _ **\- Fabian qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?**_

Aldaron hésita à répondre, mais il valait mieux préparer son frère à ce qu'il allait voir. Lentement, il se tourna du mieux qu'il pu vers lui et en voyant son visage, Lenwë laissa échapper un cri d'horreur. Le visage du plus vieux était maculé de sang qui avait séché, mais son œil grevé ainsi que la plaie verticale qui lui barrait maintenant le côté de gauche de son visage, du milieu du front jusqu'au milieu de la joue. Aldaron lui fit un sourire triste et tangua un peu. Lui aussi avait perdu beaucoup de sang. En voyant son frère chanceler de la sorte, Lenwë eu le réflexe de l'attraper par la taille pour le faire rester à sa place et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua son pantalon complètement imbibé de sang.

 _ **\- Nom de Dieu ! Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang ! Laisse-moi te soigner !**_ s'exclama le Guérisseur en tentant de l'obliger à se retourner.

 _ **\- Non... Je ne suis pas la priorité.**_

 _ **\- Pas la priorité ?**_ répéta Lenwë incrédule. **_Tu es en train de te foutre de ma gueule ?! Qui peut être plus important que toi pour le moment ?!_**

 _ **\- Gwendoline...**_

Entendre le nom de sa petite sœur dit avec autant fatalité et désespoir choqua le jeune homme. Si Aldaron dans son état n'était pas urgent à soigner, il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouver Elërinna. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir de Galadriel refirent surface dans ses mémoires. Le corps de sa sœur couvert de sang avec une plaie béante au niveau du ventre, plaie qu'il ne parvenait pas à soigner. Il sentit tout son sang déserter son visage et la peur lui tordre l'estomac.

 _ **\- Dans... Dans quel état est-elle... ?**_ réussit-il à demander.

 _ **\- Elle va mal, très mal, seule la magie elfique d'Haldir la maintiens encore en vie...**_ avoua douloureusement le vert.

Lenwë ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il la referma presque immédiatement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il serra les poings. Il inspira puis expira un grand coup avant de s'essuyait les yeux d'un revers du dos de la main et de rapporter son attention sur leur trajet dans les airs. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'aide à l'angoisse et la peur, il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour pouvoir sauver sa cadette.

 **\- Nous sommes arrivés,** leur annonça Glossendir en commençant à piquer vers le sol.

Encore dans les airs, la première chose que Lenwë remarqua fut la gigantesque brèche dans la terre qui faisant qu'un trou béant était maintenant à la place de ce qui devait être le Mordor. Il remarqua également que le volcan était en éruption et que des Aigles tournaient au-dessus du pays de Sauron. Glossendir se posa au sol et le bleuté sauta quasiment de son dos pour chercher sa petite sœur des yeux. Au premier abord, il crut qu'elle n'était pas là ou bien caché par tout les autres corps qui parsemais le sol, mais un grand attroupement.

 **\- Laissez-moi passer !** s'écria-t-il en poussant les soldats du Rohan et du Gondor. **LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER !**

 **\- LENWË !**

Alors que la foule d'Hommes en armure commençaient à se pousser pour pouvoir le laisser atteindre sa sœur cadette, Merry et Pippin apparurent devant lui. Les yeux des deux Hobbits étaient humides et l'horreur s'y lisait sans mal. Le plus jeune des deux l'attrapa par la manche et ils coururent encore plus vite pour rejoindre Elërinna.

Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Éomer et Gimli forcèrent les soldats à s'éloigner, mais cela avec difficulté. Tous étaient inquiets de l'état de la jeune femme qui avait toujours revendiquer son libre-arbitre. Aragorn, Aranwë et Haldir étaient à genoux à côté de l'argentée qui avait retrouvé son apparence originelle. Ses cheveux couleurs argent s'étaient échappés de son chignon maintenant inexistant et ils étaient éparpillés dans la poussière. Son visage aux paupières closes était couvert d'entailles et de poussières. Ses vêtements cachés encore son corps, mais il était possible de voir parfaite où elle avait reçu le coup d'épée du Troll, même si Haldir avait ses deux mains sur la plaie. La première chose que Lenwë fit lorsqu'il arriva à leur côté fut de s'agenouiller pour prendre la place du blond. Ce dernier avait un regard vide qu'il gardait obstinément braqué sur le corps d'Elërinna. L'ancien étudiant en médecine ferma étroitement les paupières et il sentit une douce chaleur s'échapper de ses mains. Il apparut alors derrière ses paupières closes l'anatomie internet de sa sœur. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements d'effrois en voyant les dégâts monstrueux que son corps et ses organes avaient reçu. C'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie, mais cela n'était dû qu'aux minimums de soins qu'elle avait reçu grâce au Galadhrim à la place de son hémorragie internet qui avait évité qu'elle ne se vide complètement de son sang. Il grimaça en voyant le bassin brisé d'Elërinna, ainsi que ses jambes et l'un de ses poumons qui avait été perforé par une de ses nombreuses côtes qui avait été brisé. S'il parvenait à la sauver, elle allait souffrir pendant plusieurs mois, car il ne pourrait pas tout soigner d'un seul coup. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux fermés, mais Lenwë n'y prêta pas attention. Tout d'abord, il concentra ses soins sur le poumon endommagé de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa qu'il m'y plusieurs minutes à réparer. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de l'importante plaie qui continuait tout de même à saigner. La refermer fut long d'au moins sept minutes et il ne se faisait aucun doute qu'elle conserverait une importante cicatrise à cet endroit. Une fois qu'il eu fait cela, Lenwë répara en partit son bassin. Il ressouda assez les os pour que la jeune femme puisse être transportée à Minas Tirith sans risque. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trente minutes qu'il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il faillit faire un malaise à cause de la grande quantité d'énergie qu'il avait utilisé. Aragorn le rattrapa, mais le jeune homme se remit bien vite de bout.

 **\- Il faut la transporter à Minas Tirith maintenant... Et prier pour qu'elle survive.**

 **\- Tu... Tu ne peux pas la... Soigner complètement ici ?** balbutia leur cadet alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement avec ayant la tête de leur sœur sur les genoux.

 **\- Non... La transfusion sanguine n'existe pas ici, et même si je pouvais, la seule personne que nous connaissons qui est compatible avec Elërinna, c'est Aldaron et je dois aller le soigner car lui aussi à perdu beaucoup de sang et si je traîne trop, il perdra son œil...**

 **\- Ça n'a pas d'importance...**

Aldaron sortit de la foule en traînant la jambe avant de faillir s'effondrait un seul. Eomer le rattrapa néanmoins, lui permettant de ne pas aller dire bonjour au sol.

 **\- Mais enfin Aldaron vous tenez à peine debout !** rétorqua Elladan.

 **\- Et alors ? Il a réussi à maintenir en vie notre sœur, c'est le plus important. Je peux très bien attendre.**

Le bleuté et le rouge pincèrent les lèvres, mais n'ajoutèrent rien, sachant très bien que de toute façon leur frère aîné ne se laisserait pas faire.

 **\- Très bien, alors que tout le monde s'occupe des blessés, nous rentrons au camp,** ordonna Aragorn qui semblait accablé par l'état de la métamorphe. **Lenwë, peut-on portait Elërinna dans nos bras le temps d'avoir un brancard ?**

Le Guérisseur hocha positivement la tête, mais avant, il prit la cape d'Aldaron et la plaça autour des jambes toujours brisées de sa sœur pour ne pas que les dégâts soient plus important. Quand il eu fini, Haldir qui était toujours silencieux pris Elërinna dans ses bras en la portant comme une princesse, sauf que la situation ne s'y prêter pas vraiment. Aragorn voulut l'aider à marcher, mais Lenwë secoua négativement la tête parvenant à se déplacer tout seul. Les Aigles les survolèrent soudainement et ils purent apercevoir des corps dans les serres de deux d'entre eux et Gandalf qui était sur le dos du troisième. Le cadet des Jackser s'approcha de son frère aîné et échangea un regard lourd de sens avec le neveu de Théoden qui hocha la tête avant de lui laisser le vert. Aranwë fit passer le bras gauche de ce dernier autour de son cou puis le colla contre lui en le maintenant à l'aide de sa main droite. Le Prodige de Yavanna dodelina de la tête, essayant d'apercevoir qui était la personne qui le soutenait, mais son angle mort ne lui permettait pas cela.

 **\- Qui est-ce qui me porte ?** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Je ne te porte pas, mais je te permets de tenir encore un peu debout,** répondit Aranwë en pinçant les lèvres. **Monsieur je suis trop têtu pour me faire soigner tout de suite.**

 **\- Elërinna est plus importe, que Lenwë garde ses forces pour la soigner une fois à Minas Tirith.**

 **\- Je te soignerais tout de même,** cracha le bleuté en marchant à leur hauteur.

 **\- Ce n'est pas important, des poings de sutures et ça ira pour moi.**

Le Prodige aux cheveux de couleur rouge lâcha un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel. Même dans ce genre de situation, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être têtu.

De retour au campement, les blessés furent installés dans les lits de camp de fortune et on les soigna avec ce que Lenwë et les trois autres Guérisseurs prévus avaient préparés. Bien que tous soient heureux que Sauron soit enfin mort, le camp était affreusement silencieux le temps que tout soit ranger pour pouvoir repartir et ramener les blessés à Minas Tirith avant de pouvoir revenir chercher les morts. La bataille n'avait pas durée longtemps, mais beaucoup de personnes étaient tombées. Alors que cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient revenus, Lenwë avec l'aide d'Aranwë et de Legolas, força Aldaron à s'asseoir pour pouvoir le soigner.

 **\- Tu ne veux pas que j'utilise mon don ?** pesta le bleuté en prenant un petit coffre. **Très bien, alors serre les dents.**

 **\- Que... Quoi que...** bredouilla Aldaron en devenant très pâle. **Normal que l'aiguille soit aussi grosse ?**

 **\- Eh bien, faut bien qu'elle pénètre bien la chaire pour pouvoir...**

 **\- OK OK ! Stop !**

 **\- Mais... T'as fait médecine ou pas Aldaron ? Parce que parfois, j'ai des doutes...** commenta Aranwë perplexe.

Le Prodige de Yavanna lança un regard assassin à son cadet qui ne lui fit qu'un sourire moqueur, bien que cela n'efface pas les quelques larmes qui continuaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Lenwë les observa quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de ranger la longue aiguille qu'il avait sorti pour pouvoir recoudre la jambe de son aîné.

 **\- Bon, alors, tu acceptes enfin que je te soigne normalement ? Ton œil, je ne pourrais plus rien faire, mais au moins la jambe parce qu'à se rythme là tu vas devenir unijambiste !**

 **\- T'ai sûr d'aller bien après ?**

 **\- Mieux que toi ou Elërinna en tout cas ça c'est certain !** s'exclama avec colère le Guérisseur.

Les deux autres garçons de la famille Jackser se figèrent en voyant leur frère s'énerver de la sorte. Ils se turent tout les deux et laissèrent faire le bleuté qui était en train de se masser les tempes. Ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à craquer, il le sentait. Leur sœur toujours entre la vie et la mort, Aldaron qui était devenu borgne et qui était tellement têtu qu'il aurait pu perdre sa jambe. Lenwë soupira bruyamment puis ordonna à son frère aîné de se lever pour qu'il puisse enlever son pantalon pour qu'il puisse bien voir la blessure. Ce n'était pas une plaie qu'on pouvait qualifier de jolie. La toile du pantalon moulant d'Aldaron lui avait permis de ne pas perdre des quantités de sang astronomique qui aurait pu mettre sa vie sérieusement en danger. Pas comme Elërinna... Il serra les poings puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son travail. Ses mains allèrent se placer sur la plaie et il visualisa la blessure de l'intérieur. Là encore, ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais il fit tout son possible pour soigner la jambe de son frère. Il répara les tissus, les veines et referma la peau pour laisser juste une large et disgracieuse cicatrice.

 **\- C'est vraiment pas une sensation agréable de se faire...** commença Aldaron en cherchant ses mots.

 **\- Reconstituer la chair et la peau ?** termina Aranwë avec une grimace.

 **\- Plein toi,** fit Lenwë en prenant un bandage pour l'enrouler autour de la cuisse de son aîné. **Tu feras tout de même attention, la nouvelle peau est fragile.**

Le vert hocha la tête en se relevant pour marcher avec l'aide de son frère cadet. Lenwë s'essuya les mains puis se leva pour sortir de la tente. Il fit le tour du campement pour pouvoir soigner un peu tout le monde, quelques-unes des plaies les plus sérieuses avaient été recousu à l'aide d'une aiguille et d'un fil de pêche. Il soigna le reste des blessures, en utilisant le moins de pouvoir possible puis il se dirigea à l'endroit où Haldir avait emmener Elërinna. Sa sœur se trouvait dans la tente principale, installée sur ce qui avait dû être la couche d'Aragorn la nuit dernière. Le visage d'Elërinna était extrêmement pâle, elle avait un bras replié sur son ventre tandis que l'autre se trouver le long de son corps. Haldir était assis à côté du lit, tout seul. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'approcha doucement de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Le Galadhrim n'eut aucune réaction, il avait les yeux humides et le bleuté pu voir des sillons creusés par des larmes sur ses joues. Le Prodige d'Estë ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de s'approcher du corps de sa jeune sœur. Il se pencha sur son visage puis lui entrouvrit tour à tour les paupières pour constater l'état de ses yeux qui avait la même position que lorsqu'une personne dormait. Elle respirait toujours avec difficulté, mais c'était déjà beaucoup mieux que sur le champ de bataille et de la chaleur se dégageait toujours d'elle, ce qui était bon signe. De retour à Minas Tirith, il faudra qu'il lui réparer les jambes et lui fasse aussi un plâtre. Après, il faudra juste attendre que son sang se régénère et elle serait tiré d'affaire. Mais ses os avaient été brisés, et même son pouvoir ne pouvait pas soigner tout en totalité, Elërinna devra réapprendre à marcher...

 **\- C'est ma faute...** souffla soudainement Haldir dans son dos. **Elle a eu une vision pendant la bataille, j'aurais dû la retenir...**

 **\- Haldir...** Lenwë fronça les sourcils et alla s'agenouiller en face de son ami. **Ce n'est la faute de personne. Elërinna est gravement blessé, mais il y a une chance qu'elle survive et la connaissant elle est en train de s'accrocher à la vie.**

 **\- Mais si je l'avais retenu, elle ne serait pas dans cet état et qu'est-ce qu'elle a vue pour vouloir se confronter seule à un Troll?!**

Le bleuté resta silencieux, savoir ce que l'argentée avait pu voir était impossible, pour cela, elle faudrait qu'elle se réveille et à son avis, ça n'arrivera pas avant un moment. Lenwë soupira doucement, puis observa quelques secondes sa sœur en ayant le cœur serré avant que des Hommes n'apportent un brancard de fortune où ils installèrent Elërinna dessus.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Rentrée à Minas Tirith fut long et silencieux. À leur arrivée, tard le soir, les habitants de la Cité qui de loin avait vu le volcan rentrée en irruption et qui avait assisté au retour de Gandalf en Aigle, étaient en joie. Les Jackser n'avaient jamais rien vue de tel et à peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans Minas Tirith qu'une tornade brune sauta littéralement au coup d'Aranwë qui venait juste de descendre de Naur. Tout d'abord surpris, l'adolescent serra Trisha dans ses bras. Il était plus qu'heureux de la revoir, mais son angoisse pour sa grande sœur ne se disparaissait pas. Pendant tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la Maison de Guérison, les citoyens leur firent une sorte de haie d'honneur, les acclamant. Arrivés là-haut, ils retrouvèrent Gandalf qui était devant l'entrée et qui semblait les attendre.

 **\- Vous avez pu les retrouver sains et saufs ?** questionna vivement Aragorn.

 **\- Nous les avons retrouvés, ils iront bien, mais ils ont besoin de soins.**

 **\- Que les Valar soient loués...** souffla de soulagement Legolas.

 **\- Où les avaient-vous installé Gandalf ?** Demanda Lenwë.

Il voulait voir les deux Hobbits et se rendre compte de leur état avant de les soigner. Gandalf hocha la tête et rentra dans le bâtiment suivit par le Prodige d'Estë, les blessés et les membres de la Communauté avec les jumeaux et Haldir. Les Guérisseuses et les Guérisseurs qui étaient restés à la Cité les aidèrent pour installer tout le monde. Elërinna fut installée dans une chambre seule puisqu'elle était la seule femme sous la surveillance de Trisha et Haldir le temps qu'ils aillent voir l'état de Frodon et Sam. Ces derniers avaient été placés dans deux chambres côtes à côtes. La chambre de Frodon étant la plus proche, Lenwë s'occupa tout d'abord de lui. L'étant du brun était alarmant. Il avait un doigt en moins, était complètement déshydraté et avait des plaies plus ou moins sérieuses. Heureusement, avec des soins, du repos et de l'hydratation, Frodon se remettrait très vite de son voyage. Le jeune homme se dépêcha donc de lui administrait des soins. La plaie au doigt perdu fut soignée comme toutes les autres. Une fois Frodon soigné, Lenwë alla voir Sam qui était dans un état plus acceptable déjà. Lui aussi était dans un état de propreté douteux, il semblait avoir une petite commotion à la tête et de nombreuses petites entailles. Le soigner ne dura pas très longtemps et comme pour Frodon, Lenwë pu le laisser quelques minutes plus tard aux bons soins des Guérisseuses. Dans le couloir, Merry et Pippin désiraient absolument voir leurs amis et cela fit sourire Aldaron qui était resté avec eux.

 **\- Patience, vous allez bientôt pouvoir leur sauter dessus et leur expliquer tout ce que vous avez vécu et inversement,** dit le vert.

 **\- Ils vont bien, Lenwë ?** demanda Merry au bleuté.

 **\- Ils n'auront pas de séquelle, en dehors d'un doigt perdu pour Frodon.**

Les deux cousins eurent des soupirs de soulagement, c'était déjà ça, maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'Elërinna revienne elle aussi.

 **\- Je vais au chevet d'Elërinna,** annonça Aldaron en tournant les talons.

 **\- Si elle se réveille, ça ne sera pas avant un moment, tu sais...** dut reconnaître Lenwë.

 **\- Tu ne pourrais vraiment pas faire une transfusion sanguine ?**

Lenwë secoua la tête avec fatalité. Même s'il pouvait faire une transfusion sanguine, ce qui n'était pas le cas, car ils n'avaient aucun matériel le permettant, il manquerait toujours un donneur. Aldaron était le seul de leur famille qui partageait le même groupe sanguin qu'Elërinna et il avait lui aussi perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais Lenwë devait avouer que pour des recherches futures... Ça lui donner quelques idées de travaux à faire. À côté de lui, Aldaron se prit la tête dans les mains. S'il avait fait attention à leur sœur lorsqu'ils tentaient de retrouver Aranwë pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé, tout ceci ne serait peut-être par arrivée. Il maudissait vraiment l'attitude qu'avait parfois Elërinna de toujours vouloir voler au secours de tout le monde.

 **\- Il faudrait mieux que tu ailles te reposer pour le moment, va te changer, te faire propre puis reviens quand c'est le cas,** conseilla sérieusement le Prodige d'Estë.

Aldaron lâcha un grognement mécontent, mais il écoutant de même son frère et quitta la maison de Guérison pour se rendre à la Citadelle et rejoindre sa chambre. Lenwë soupira doucement en se passant les mains sur le visage.

 **\- Vous êtes fatigué, Lenwë, vous devriez aller vous reposer vous aussi,** lui dit Pippin avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

 **\- Votre ami à raison, Lenwë,** intervint l'un des jumeaux qui était accompagné de son frère.

La lueur malicieuse perpétuellement présente dans les yeux des deux Elfes aux cheveux bruns avait disparu et cela serra le cœur du Prodige. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais Elladan et Elrohir étaient extrêmement silencieux depuis la bataille et ils ne s'étaient pas fait remarqués durant leur voyage de retour.

 **\- Aller vous reposer, nous veillerons sur Elërinna en votre absence,** insista le second fils d'Elrond.

 **\- Merci les amis, mais je dois faire encore réparer les jambes de ma sœur et lui faire un plâtre.**

 **\- Vous en aurez pour longtemps ? Nous pouvons vous aider, Elrohir est parfois Guérisseur à Fondcombe,** expliqua Elladan.

 **\- Si vous y tenez,** accepta le Cilmë sans hésitation. **Vous savez faire du plâtre ?** les deux fils d'Elrond hochèrent la tête. **Très bien, Merry, Pippin, vous voulez aussi aider ?**

 **\- Aller me chercher des bandes et du coton, beaucoup de bandes et de coton.**

Sans poser plus de question, les deux cousins tournèrent les talons pour aller chercher ce qu'il demandait. Ellandan et Elrohir firent de même pour aller de leur côté trouver de quoi faire un plâtre. Lenwë allait vraiment faire de son mieux, car faire un plâtre allait être délicat sans bande de plâtre ou bien de résine et aussi pour la phlébite, mais ça il pourrait le surveiller grâce à son don. Par contre, pour le bien-être de sa sœur même si elle était inconsciente, ils allaient devoir surélever ses jambes plâtrées. Tout seul dans le couloir, le jeune homme laissa quelques instants libre court à ses larmes, mais en silence. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta adossé contre le mur avant de sécher ses larmes quand il vit son petit frère arrivé à gauche.

 _ **\- Les Hobbits viennent d'arriver en disant que tu voulais soigner les jambes de Gwen...**_

Aranwë ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant les traces humides sur les joues de son aîné. Il ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule du bleuté qui se décolla du mur pour s'avancer dans le couloir, le rouge sur ses talons.

Dans la chambre d'Elërinna, il y avait beaucoup de monde, des Guérisseuse, Haldir, Merry et Pippin, et aussi Trisha. En constatant l'agitation dans la chambre, le Prodige d'Estë fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Les Guérisseuses parlaient fort, essayant de faire comprendre aux garçons qu'elles voulaient nettoyer le corps de la jeune femme, chose qui techniquement ne pourrait pas se faire le temps que Lenwë ne lui aurait pas soigner les jambes. Haldir et les deux Hobbits tentaient de leur faire comprendre cela et Trisha essayait de calmer le jeu.

 **\- C'est pas bientôt fini tout se** _ **barda**_ **?** demanda posément le bleuté.

 **\- Nous voulons nettoyer le corps de votre sœur, mais c'est personne ne veulent pas quitter la chambre,** répondit l'une des Guérisseuses qui devait vraisemblablement être encore en apprentissage.

 **\- Nous nous évertuons à vous dire que Lenwë doit déjà soigner ses jambes !** s'exclama Haldir dont le calme semblait s'être envolé.

 _ **\- Haldir, calmes-toi s'il te plaît,**_ dit-il en elfique avant de reprendre en commun. **Ils ont raison, je dois tout d'abord refaire ses jambes. Les déplacés pour la laver aggraverait son état et je refuse qu'elle soit clouée en fauteuil toute sa vie.**

Les Guérisseuses, sauf celle qui s'était adressé à Lenwë se mirent à rougir tandis que la dernière jetait un regard noir à Haldir qui le lui rendit bien avant de rapporter son attention sur l'argentée. Lenwë ignora l'échange pour s'approcher des jambes de sa sœur. Délicatement, à l'aide de Trisha, il retira la cape qui maintenait les jambes serrées. Il attrapa également un couteau puis commença à découper le pantalon de la plus jeune. Ça ne le gênait pas de la voir en culotte, elle était sa sœur et chez eux lors de ses « jours de flemme » elle s'était déjà balader en t-shirt et culotte ou boxeur, mais la pudeur des gens de la Terre du Milieu fit qu'Haldir, Merry et Pippin se tournèrent dans un même mouvement. Cela l'amusa très légèrement, mais il se concentra très vite sur les membres inférieurs de sa sœur qui étaient devenus noirs à cause des bleus.

 **\- Eh bah, il l'a vraiment pas loupé,** siffla Aranwë en grimaça.

 _ **\- Je dirais bien qu'elle l'a pas volé celle-là, mais franchement, c'est trop là.**_

Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait fait rire le plus jeune membre de leur famille, mais il n'eut même pas un sourire. Lenwë ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la jambe gauche de sa cadette, plaçant ses mains sur le milieu de la cuisse. Il y avait de multiples fractures, mais heureusement, aucun os n'avait vraiment été déplacé, c'était moins pire que pour son bassin. Petit à petit, il ressouda les os et quand il arriva au niveau des os de la cheville, il remarqua quelque chose. Elërinna s'était déjà cassé la cheville droite et avait eu une entorse en même temps à la cheville gauche. Le chirurgien lui avait souvent dit que sa cheville gauche, fragile, ne serait jamais soigné complètement. Là il avait les moyens de soigner entièrement la cheville fragilisée. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après avoir également soigné la jambe droite, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

 **\- Tu as passé beaucoup de temps sur sa jambe gauche... Pourquoi ?** demanda curieusement Haldir.

 **\- Elërinna s'était déjà cassé la cheville droite, elle avait eu une entorse à gauche jamais très bien soignée à la gauche, j'en ai profité.**

 **\- Elle ira mieux maintenant ?** fit le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas.

 **\- Seul le temps nous le dira. Quelqu'un peut aller voir si Elladan et Elrohir ont trouvés de quoi faire un plâtre ?**

En silence, Haldir quitta la pièce pour se mettre à la recherche des jumeaux. Après le départ du Galadhrim, ils restèrent silencieux pendant que Lenwë appliquait du baume sur les jambes d'Elërinna pour que les bleus disparaissent rapidement. Les Hobbits étaient toujours de dos, gênés et pour les mettre plus à l'aise le temps que les Elfes reviennent, Aranwë recouvrir les jambes de sa sœur.

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète, mais comme cela est-il arrivé ?** demanda Trisha d'une petite voix.

 **\- Elle a voulu se confronter à un Troll... Seule...** répondit le rouge se crispant.

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillèrent et elle tourna les yeux vers le corps d'Elërinna se soulevait très doucement, signe qu'elle respirait toujours. Trisha avait du mal à concevoir qu'une jeune femme du gabarit de l'argentée avait eu le courage, ou l'inconscience, ça dépendait du point de vue, de s'en prendre à un Troll. La brune n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir beaucoup plus, car les trois Elfes revirent dans la pièce avec plusieurs récipients dans les bras. Lenwë s'approcha rapidement d'eux et jugea d'un hochement de la tête le contenu des saladiers en métal rapporté par les jumeaux.

 **\- OK très bien, merci posez tout ça là,** demanda le bleuté avant de munir d'une première bande de tissu, qui était l'une des plus longues.

Avec douceur, pour ne pas faire souffrir sa sœur et brisé à nouveau les os, car ils étaient encore très fragiles, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus commença à envelopper la jambe gauche de sa cadette à l'aide de la bande qu'il avait prise. Ensuite, avec l'aide de Trisha, il plaça du coton autour de toute la jambe puis l'enroula encore d'une nouvelle bande de tissu avant de se servir du plâtre fait par les jumeaux. À l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux, il coupa une partie des bandes puis petit à petit les trempa dans le plâtre encore liquide avant de les enroulaient sur la jambe d'Elërinna. Rapidement, le plâtre se forma et se mit à sécher.

 **\- Hum... Il faudrait peut-être qu'on trouve un moyen de maintenir ses jambes en l'air...**

 _ **\- Mon Dieu, qu'elle va avoir l'air con comme ça,**_ ne put s'empêcher de commenter Aranwë pour faire un peu d'humour et d'étendre l'atmosphère.

 _ **\- Ahah... Oui. Mais elle aura pas le choix si elle se réveille,**_ répondit Lenwë. **Elle va tellement me détestais.**

 **\- Pourquoi vous détesterait-elle ?** fit Pippin avec surprise.

Lenwë ne répondit que par un sourire pour continua son travail. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la jambe droite de la métamorphe était aussi plâtrée. Comme ils n'avaient rien pour maintenir les jambes de la jeune femme en hauteur, ils durent se servir de plusieurs coussins pour que les membres soient à la bonne hauteur. Cette position était bizarre, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, pendant quelques jours, avec des soins réguliers, Elërinna devrait garder cette position, même réveillée.

 **\- J'ai fait tout mon possible. Maintenant, il nous faut attendre,** dit-il en se nettoyant les mains. **Ça ne sert plus à rien de veiller. C'est à elle de revenir. Allé tous vous couchez, nous avons besoin de repos et cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'une fête soit donnée pour fêter la chute de Sauron.**

Tous hochèrent la tête sauf Haldir et alors que les autres sauf Lenwë quitter la pièce, l'Elfe aux cheveux blonds cendrés ne bougea pas.

 **\- Haldir... Tu ne pourras rien faire...**

\- **…** les poings de l'immortel se serrèrent.

 **\- Très bien,** soupira fortement le Guérisseur. **Veille-là si tu veux, mais tâche de dormir.**

Haldir ne répondit pas et ne bougea que cinq minutes après que le bleuté soit sortit. À contre-cœur, il quitta Elërinna des yeux pour aller prendre un siège qui se trouvait dans la pièce qu'il rapprocha du lit. Il s'installa sur le siège et prit la main de la jeune femme qui était posée sur son ventre pour entrelacer leur doigt. Et il attendit.

* * *

 **Ce réveillera-t-elle ? Ne se réveillera-t-elle pas ? Telle est la question... En tout cas ça me fais un peu mal de voir Haldir dans cet état.**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain ! ^^**


	41. Chapitre 40 - La famille Jackser

**Désolée pour ce retard ! Ma connexion internet m'a lâchée cette semaine et je n'ai donc pas pu mettre ce chapitre mercredi malheureuse, alors que j'étais très impatiente de vous le faire lire !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il répondra à beaucoup d'interrogations. :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 40.**_

 _ **La famille Jackser.**_

Une douce chaleur se rependit dans tout son corps. C'était agréable, très agréable. Toujours en ayant les paupières fermées, elle pensa à ce qui lui était arrivée. La vision, sa peur pour Aragorn, le Troll, la lame s'enfonçant malgré tout dans sa chair et la pression effectuée sur son corps. Elle se souvenait avoir senti le vent glisser sur elle puis son corps percuter le sol, mais c'était tout.

 **\- Elërinna...**

La voix, qui était impossible d'oublier, fit sursauter Elërinna qui ouvrit les paupières en se redressant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en reconnaissant le décor de la Maison de Guérison de la Cité des Rois. Avec les blessures qu'elle avait reçu et l'absence d'un Guérisseur sur place lors de la bataille, elle aurait pensé succomber à une trop grande perte de sang ou bien au perforage de son poumon, mais visiblement, ce n'était le cas. Un peu perdue, la jeune femme se leva du lit dans lequel elle s'était réveillée puis tourna sur elle pour observer la chambre, avant de se figer d'horreur. Dans le lit se trouvait son corps allongé, avec les jambes plâtrées et surélevées. Son ventre se soulever régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration et elle pu observer son visage pâle vierge de toutes marques. Intérieurement, elle remercia son frère de l'avoir soignée, mais des larmes commencèrent également à couler en se rendant compte qu'elle était peut-être effectivement belle et bien morte, ou du moins qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à l'être. Une douleur étreignit sa poitrine alors qu'elle remarqua que son corps n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Dans un fauteuil rapproché du lit, était assis Haldir. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, le Galadhrim avait d'importantes cernes sous les yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours bien que là, il semblait être littéralement tombé de sommeil. Il état assis dans le fauteuil, mais il avait la tête dans les bras, l'une de ses mains étroitement serré autour de la sienne. Malgré ses larmes, Elërinna ne pu empêcher un sourire tendre d'étirer ses lèvres même si après cela, ses larmes s'intensifièrent. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de l'immortel et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, mais elle ne ressentit aucune chaleur provenant du plus vieux.

 **\- Oh Haldir...** sanglota-t-elle alors que sa main migrait de ses cheveux à la joue imberbe. **Je suis tellement, tellement désolée...**

Bien sûr, sa voix ne parvint jamais aux oreilles en pointe de l'Elfe qu'elle aimait et de toute manière, même si ça avait été le cas, ce dernier semblait dormir profondément. Cela la rassurait, s'il attendait depuis longtemps son réveil, dormir lui ferait du bien et l'éloignerait quelques heures de la réalité. Avec douceur, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres d'Haldir. Un baiser qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir. Alors qu'elle observait toujours le visage sans âge, un bruit sourd la fit à nouveau sursauter et elle se tourna complètement pour voir que dans un coin de la pièce, l'un de ses frères était lui aussi dans un autre fauteuil. C'était Aldaron, qui avait un bandage cachant son œil gauche et qui dormait lui aussi. Elërinna s'avança vers lui puis se pencha pour ramasser le livre qu'il avait dû lire et qui était tomber par terre. Sur la couverture était inscrit, « l'histoire des Silmarils ». Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle ne voulut pas chercher la raison, elle préféra reposer le livre sur la petite table à côté du siège où était assis son frère aîné. Elle lui embrassa le sommet du crâne, mais alors qu'elle se redressait, un frisson la parcouru.

 **\- Elërinna... !**

Quelque chose l'attrapa par la taille et elle se sentit tirée en arrière. Sa vision se troubla et elle vit difforme forme flou défiler devant ses yeux. Cela dura plusieurs secondes avant que la force qui la tirait en arrière ne la relâche et que le décor s'immobilise à nouveau. L'argentée papillonna des yeux et jeta à coup d'œil à l'endroit où elle se trouvait désormais. Sans difficulté, elle reconnut le palais où Varda les avait amené la première fois et où les Valar avaient fait d'eux leurs Prodiges.

 **\- Elërinna sèche tes larmes... comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?** lui demanda Varda de sa voix douce et maternelle.

\- **…** la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se tourna vers la déesse et l'observa de bas en haut. **Je suis morte. Encore une fois.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas morte,** répondit la Valië des étoiles. **Tu as été blessée lors de la bataille, mais Lenwë est parvenu à te sauver à ce que je vois.**

 **\- Alors comment cela se fait-il que je sois ici et que mon corps soit resté là-bas ?**

 **\- Car je t'ai appelé, ton esprit est venu et je vais en faire de même avec tes frères.**

L'un des sourcils argentés de la jeune femme se haussa d'interrogation et elle vit Varda fermer les yeux. Même si elle avait été appelée ici contre sa volonté, comme elle avait été emmené ici la première fois, Elërinna était rassurée. Elle n'était pas morte, ce qui était un avantage non-négligeable. Quand Varda rouvrit les yeux, l'argentée eut envie de lui poser des milliers de questions pour avoir enfin les réponses que ses frères et elle attendaient depuis trop longtemps, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

 **\- Je conçois toutes tes interrogations, Elërinna, mais soit encore un peu patiente.**

 **\- Patiente ? Depuis le temps...** souffla Elërinna avec une certaine lassitude. **Puis-je tout de même vous posez une question ?**

 **\- Tu viens de le faire, mais vas-y,** l'encouragea Varda.

 **\- Vous voulez attendre mes frères pour répondre à nos questions, mais pour celle-là, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être là... Pourquoi m'avez-vous effacé mes souvenirs de ce monde ? Pour que je n'interfère pas dans le cours des événements ? Que je change le futur ?**

 **\- Tu es intelligente, je comprends pourquoi Oromë et Nessa t'ont choisi,** dit la déesse avec un sourire. **Effectivement, nous ne voulions pas que tu interfères, car cela aurait changé le futur, mais sache une chose, nous n'avons jamais effacé tes souvenirs et tes connaissances.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** demanda-t-elle tout d'abord perplexe avant d'émettre une hypothèse. **Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont toujours là ? Que vous les avez... Mit de côté ?**

 **\- Oui, nous n'avions pas le droit de te prendre cela alors nous avons mit de côté tes connaissances sur Eä et le reste. Ils sont enfuis dans ta mémoire ? Mais si je ne me trompe pas, dans quelque temps, tu pourras les retrouver dans leurs intégralités.**

 **\- Quand ?**

 **\- Lorsque tu décideras de la race à laquelle tu veux appartenir sur cette terre,** conclu Varda. **Maintenant, veux-tu bien aller m'attendre dans la pièce d'à côté ? Je dois accueillir tes frères.**

Tout d'abord hésitante, Elërinna hocha finalement la tête et se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente, celle où on avait fait d'eux des Prodiges et des Cilmës. La salle était vide, en dehors des sièges sur lesquels ils pouvaient s'asseoir. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait alors pas remarqué lors de son arrivé attira son attention. C'était de grande baie vitrée montrant l'extérieur qui se trouvait à l'opposé de là où elle se tenait. Succombant à la curiosité de voir comment était le pays des Valar, Elërinna commença à s'avancer dans la pièce. Elle était rendue à la moitié quand une porte claqua et que l'on poussa un petit cri de joie, la forçant à faire volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Nessa.

 **\- Tu es déjà là, Elërinna ? Dame Varda à fait vite à ce que je vois ! Viens t'asseoir !**

L'excitation de la Valië choqua presque la jeune femme qui ne sut pas réagir face à autant d'entrain venant d'une divinité. Nessa pris place sur l'un des sièges puis déposa le plateau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, où des tasses et un théière étaient posés dessus, sur une table basse qui séparait certains sièges des autres.

 **\- Viens prendre une tasse de thé, ça te réchauffera et te fera du bien, tu es toute pâle.**

 **\- C'est parce que j'ai frôlé la mort...** répondit par évidence Elërinna.

Une pointe d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de la déesse, mais elle se reprit bien vite en continuant de sourire et tapota le siège à côté d'elle, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir à son tour. Les dieux pouvaient-ils ressentir de la tristesse et du remords ? La métamorphe ne savait pas. Elle s'approcha tout de même de Nessa et pris place sur le siège en face d'elle. Cette dernière versa du thé dans deux tasses et lui en tendit une puis un silence s'installa entre elles.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes d'attentes pour qu'Elërinna ne retrouve ses frères. Ces derniers rentrèrent dans la pièce avec Varda et écarquillèrent les yeux en la voyant tranquillement assise à prendre le thé avec Nessa. Silencieuse, l'argentée détailla ses frères. Bien que fatigués, Lenwë et Aranwë semblaient aller bien, mais Aldaron lui, avait son bandage autour de l'œil gauche et il semblait boiter.

 **\- Elërinna...** dirent-ils en même temps. **Tu iras bien finalement...**

 **\- Vous aviez peur que je ne m'en sorte pas ?**

 **\- Ça fais quatre jours que tu es inconsciente !** s'exclama Aranwë. **Même Sam est déjà réveillé et Frodon ne devrait pas tarder !**

 **\- Sam ?** répéta Elërinna alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller de joie. **Sam et Frodon vont bien ?! Oh, par Merlin, c'est l'une des meilleures nouvelles que j'ai jamais entendue de toute ma vie !**

Face à la joie plus qu'évidente de leur sœur, les trois frères ne purent pas s'empêcher de sourire et d'aller la prendre dans leur bras. Ils avaient tellement eu peur de ne jamais la revoir en vie, mais grâce à Varda, ils savaient maintenant que le réveil d'Elërinna ne tarderait plus trop. Il avait juste fallu à son corps et à son esprit le temps de se remettre. Lorsqu'ils relâchèrent l'argentée, les cheveux de cette dernière était en bataille et elle tenta de les remettre en place en faisant la moue avant que ses yeux orangés ne reviennent sur le bandage que porter leur aîné.

 **\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ?**

 **\- Les Orques sont pas sympa eux aussi,** répondit Aldaron avec un sourire amer. **Y'en a un qui ne devait pas aimer l'orange.**

 **\- Il t'a grevé l'œil...** clapit Elërinna en plaçant ses mains sur sa bouche sous le choc.

Aldaron hocha positivement la tête en grimaçant. L'argentée ne posa pas de question pour sa jambe boiteuse, se doutant bien que c'était aussi lorsque la bataille qu'il avait dû être blessé.

 **\- Maintenant que vous êtes tous là,** dit Varda d'une voix douce. **Asseyez-vous tous, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.**

Les Jackser se regardèrent avant de prendre tout les quatre places sur les sièges qui étaient placés les uns à côté des autres. Cela leur faisait un peu bizarre de se retrouver à nouveau ici, en face des Valar. Bien que maintenant, pour le coup, ils comprenaient un peu plus ce qu'ils leur arrivaient et n'étaient pas aussi perdus que la première fois. Varda s'installa à son tour gracieusement pendant que Nessa, qui avait salué les garçons, leur servait à tous une tasse de thé. Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre quelques instants avant que la porte de la pièce ne s'ouvre, laissant entrer les Valar qui leur avaient donné leurs dons respectifs. Aulë, Tulkas, Estë, Yavanna et Oromë entrèrent en se suivant avant de s'asseoir chacun leur tour en regardant les quatre Prodiges avec une certaine fierté. Ils furent surpris de cela, mais évitèrent de chercher bien loin. Leurs questions étaient déjà nombreuses alors pas besoin d'en rajouter encore plus.

 **\- Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir tous sains et saufs,** fit Yavanna avec un grand sourire.

 **\- C'est pas passé loin qu'Elërinna parte manger les pissenlits par la racine,** commenta Lenwë dépité.

 **\- Manger les pissenlits par la racine ?** répéta Tulkas avec incrédulité.

 **\- Hum, c'est une expression de notre monde,** expliqua Elërinna avant de donner un léger coup de pied dans le tibia de son frère. **Et je ne mangerais pas les pissenlits, c'est dégueu et j'ai d'autres projets.**

Lenwë grimaça de douleur. Visiblement même en ayant son véritable corps avec les jambes plâtrées à Minas Tirith, sa petite sœur garder toujours toute sa force en étant sous forme « spectral ». Aranwë et Aldaron levèrent les yeux au ciel de manière désabusé, malgré eux quand même un peu amusés par l'échange du bleuté et de l'argentée. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls car les Valar les observaient, à la fois un peu étonnés, mais aussi avec de légers sourires ornant leurs lèvres.

 **\- J'ai déduit grâce au comportement d'Elërinna que vous aviez beaucoup de questions à nous poser,** commença Varda, en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

 **\- En même temps, se serait étrange de ne pas en avoir, Dame Varda,** rétorqua Aldaron du tac au tac.

Personne ne pouvait contre-dire Aldaron sur ce point-là, depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient des réponses, ils n'allaient pas se priver, quitte à ce que cela dure des heures. La réponse du vert, bien qu'un peu brusque, fit sourire les divinités qui s'en-regardèrent. Visiblement, ils ne savaient pas vraiment qui est-ce qui devait répondre aux quatre Prodiges. Les Jackser eux se regardèrent également. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient les questionner à leur guise, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Lenwë décida de prendre la parole et de poser la première question qui était l'un des sujets qui les perturbait bien.

 **\- Pourquoi nos parents sont-ils devenus vos Prodiges ?**

En voyant l'air étonné qu'arborer désormais certains des Valar, notamment Oromë, Estë et Tulkas, les trois frères et la sœur comprirent qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que cette question soit posée, mais cela n'allait pas les arrêter.

 **\- Lorsque nous avons décidé d'avoir des Prodiges, nous avons longuement observé les humains de votre univers,** répondit tranquillement Varda qui n'était pas plus étonnée que cela. **Après un temps, nous avons estimé que vos parents étaient les mieux placés psychologiquement et physiquement pour aider les peuples d'Arda à vaincre Morgoth. Nous les avons donc fait venir et fait d'eux les premiers Prodiges, portant les noms de Thalion et Artanis.**

 **\- Mais ça ne c'est pas passé comme prévu ?** insista Aranwë en constatant que la Valië ne continuait pas.

 **\- Effectivement...** soupira la déesse des étoiles. **Nous n'avions pas pris en compte l'attachement de vos parents pour vous et pour votre monde et ils ne l'ont pas supporté. Artanis a supplié Thalion de la tuer et quand il l'eut fait, il se donna à son tour la mort.**

Même en connaissant déjà la fin tragique que leurs parents avaient connu grâce à Saroumane et ensuite Gandalf, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être une nouvelle fois attristé et un peu en colère. Alors que ses frères pinçaient les lèvres, se retenant sois de pleurer ou bien de dire ce qu'ils pensaient, Elërinna pris une inspiration puis se redressa en s'avançant un peu sur son siège, englobant de son regard orange clair les huit Valar.

 **\- Très bien, on a une réponse à une question,** dit-elle avec sérieux. **Maintenant dites-nous, pourquoi nous et pas d'autres ?**

 **\- En faisant venir vos parents ici, nous n'avions pas non plus prévu que des destins dans notre monde s'écriraient. Hors, c'est ce qu'il c'est passé, mais nous ne nous en sommes rendus compte que lorsque Morgoth fut anéanti. Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire alors que nous voyons vos destins respectifs s'écrire.**

 **\- Par la suite,** repris Aulë. **Nous avons pris la décision de vous faire venir à votre tour, mais pas tout de suite. Nous voulions attendre pour que vous puissiez avoir des vies où vos destins se trouvaient, car nous avions été... Refroidit pas les agissements de vos parents. Cependant, votre mort prématuré a fait que nous vous avons faire venir plutôt que ce que nous voulions.**

Avaler tout cela était difficile. Presque plus difficile que lorsqu'ils avaient appris ce qu'était devenu leurs parents et pour quelle raison ils étaient morts. En fait, ils étaient en Terre du Milieu seulement à cause d'une éventualité que les Valar n'avaient pas pris en compte. Comme une sorte de grossesse non désirée au départ. C'était en quelque sorte blessant de l'apprendre, mais après, c'était eux qui avaient posé la question. Un long silence suivit les déclarations de Varda et d'Aulë. Les minutes passèrent lentement, mais ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à Aldaron, Lenwë, Elërinna et Aranwë pour digérer tout cela avant de pouvoir passer à une troisième question qu'il serait peut-être tout aussi difficile à entendre. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents ferma brièvement les yeux et se pinçant l'arrête du nez, respirant et expirant doucement pour ne pas perdre son calme et sa patience. Ses frères étaient dans le même étant, mais rester silencieux.

 **\- Très bien...** fit lentement Aranwë qui bien que plus mature qu'avant, ne semblait toujours pas très bien comprendre mais personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. **Et vous ne pouvez pas nous dire nos destins par hasard ?**

 **\- Personne ne peut connaître son destin à l'avance,** rétorqua gravement Estë. **Cela serait une chose bien trop dangereuse.**

- **…** **Le destin n'existe pas chez nous,** expliqua Aldaron avec un froncement de sourcil. **On en parle souvent, comme ça, mais il n'existe pas.**

Les Valar hochèrent la tête, semblant enregistrait à leur tour les informations qu'ils pouvaient leur apporter. C'était étrange de ce dire qu'ils pouvaient aussi apprendre des choses à des divinités qui n'existaient pas normalement. Il y eu un nouveau silence, avant qu'Elërinna ne reprenne la parole.

 **\- En apprenant pour nos parents, nous avons cru comprendre que le temps entre ici et chez nous s'écouler de manière différente, est-ce vraiment le cas ?**

 **\- Ça l'est, effectivement,** approuva Nessa avec un petit sourire compatissant. **Mais nous ne savons pas à quel point la différence est importante.**

 **\- D'accord,** dit Lenwë avec un léger hochement de tête, il jeta un regard à ses deux frères et sa sœur qui écoutaient sans rien dire avant de reprendre. **Comment cela se faisait-il qu'Elërinna puisse pratiquement tout connaître en temps normal de votre monde ? Elle a lu des livres, vu des films et fait des recherches, mais techniquement cela ne devrait pas être possible.**

 **\- Cela est seulement grâce à Eru Iluvatar, à de nombreuses reprises, il a visité votre monde,** expliqua Yavanna. **Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas plus d'information.**

À nouveau, les Jackser gardèrent le silence et hochèrent la tête. Aldaron se frotta le visage avec les mains tandis que Lenwë croisait les jambes, qu'Aranwë croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et qu'Elërinna se passait une main dans ses longs cheveux argentés. Les Valar les regarder tranquillement en l'attente d'autres questions alors que cette fois-ci, ce fut Yavanna qui leur resservi du thé. Soudainement, l'argentée se redressa pour poser une nouvelle question.

 **\- Quand vous nous avez fait venir la première fois, vous nous avez dit que nous étions désormais des Cilmë également, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie concrètement ?**

 **\- Cela signifie que vous allez pouvoir choisir d'appartenir à un peuple libre de notre monde, Homme, Nain, Elfe ou encore Hobbit.**

 **\- Quand ?** demanda Elërinna, soudainement intéressée.

 **\- Le mieux sera à votre majorité pour vous deux qui êtes encore jeunes,** commença à expliquer Varda. **Si vous le désirer, lorsque vous serez de retour dans votre corps, il vous suffira de nous adresser une prière en demandant de pouvoir choisir votre race. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir que vous ne pourrez changer de race qu'une seule et unique fois.**

 **\- Cela semble logique, mais pourquoi as-tu posé cette question ?** fit Aranwë à sa grande sœur.

Cette dernière haussa négligemment les épaules en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans son siège alors qu'Aldaron lui lançait un regard soupçonneux auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait juste posé la question par pure curiosité. Tout du moins, si son frère aîné pouvait penser cela pour le moment ça l'arranger et ils ne se disputeraient pas encore maintenant.

 **\- Vous avez d'autres questions les gars ? Parce que moi, j'en ai plus vraiment...** soupira Aldaron.

 **\- Pour ma part, je n'en ai plus,** répondit Lenwë qui fut suivi dans sa réponse par Aranwë.

 **\- Moi, j'en ai encore une ! Haldir m'a déjà brièvement parlé de l'endroit où vont les morts, les Cavernes de Mandos et je voudrais savoir si c'est l'endroit où nos parents sont allés.**

 **\- Ils sont effectivement allés dans les Cavernes de Mandos et ils y sont toujours,** dit Oromë avec un léger sourire.

Ce léger sourire fit justement froncer les sourcils des quatre Jackser qui ne surent pas comment l'interpréter. Les Valar s'échangèrent un nouveau regard avant qu'Aulë et Yavanna ne se lève pour quitter la salle.

 **\- Nous devons vous montrer quelques choses,** expliqua Varda.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda avec curiosité l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un sourire énigmatique de la part de la Valië des étoiles.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

L'attente se fit dans le silence et dans une ambiance un peu pesante, malgré les tentatives de Nessa pour faire de l'humour et détendre tout le monde. Les Prodiges ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre au sujet de ce que les Valar voulaient leur montrer. Car dans un sens, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient leur montrer en plus ? Au bout d'encore quelques minutes, Elërinna se tourna vers ses frères.

 **\- Vous avez dit que ça fais quatre jours que je suis inconsciente, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ce temps là ?** questionna-t-elle.

 **\- Pas grand chose, Aragorn prévois de fêter la chute de Sauron, mais il désire attendre ton réveil et celui de Frodon,** expliqua Aldaron d'une voix lasse.

Elërinna hocha doucement la tête en soupirant de soulagement. Elle avait envie de sautiller sur place en sachant Frodon et Sam en vie, mais elle se retins, se contentant simplement de sourire largement. Cependant, son sourire disparu bien vite quand le visage endormis et les yeux d'Haldir lui revinrent en mémoire. Il pensait toujours qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas survivre...

 **\- Hum... Et... Haldir ? Comment va-t-il... ?**

\- **…** ses frères se regardèrent et Aranwë prit la parole. **Il faut que tu te réveilles, tout à l'heure, il est véritablement tombé de fatigue. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'a pas mangé ni dormi convenablement. Il refuse également de quitter la Maison de Guérison malgré tout ce qu'on peu lui dire, et les menaces d'Aragorn et des fils d'Elrond.**

 _ **\- Oh mon Dieu... J'aurais pas dû croire en ma vision...**_ murmura la jeune femme alors que les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle ferma les yeux en se souvenant du froid ressentit lorsque sa peau était entrait en contact avec celle du Galadhrim. Maintenant elle savait que cela n'était dû qu'au fait que pour le moment elle était une sorte d'esprit, mais sur le coup, elle avait tellement cru être morte pour de bon. Pour cacher sa tristesse, elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras, cachant son visage dans le creux que formait ses genoux. Elërinna se sentant coupable. Pendant la bataille, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle avait voulu sauver Aragorn et si cela était à refaire elle l'aurait refait, mais tout de même.

 **\- Quelle vision as-tu eu exactement ?** lui demanda son frère aux cheveux verts qui s'était levé pour se rapprocher et s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son siège, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. **Pourquoi tu as mis ta vie danger ?**

 **\- J'ai vu Aragorn en difficulté face au Troll, il était en train de se faire écraser ! Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire et laisser cela arrivé ! Les Hommes de ce monde on besoin de lui !**

 **\- Mais tu aurais pu mourir...** souffla douloureuse Lenwë.

La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes. Oui, elle aurait pu mourir et laisser derrière sa famille, ses amis, Haldir... Une pouffé d'angoisse comme elle n'en avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps lui étreignit le cœur.

 **\- Au final,** commença le rouge avec un petit sourire en comprenant que sa sœur se rendait compte de son acte trop inconscient. **Tu as fini par agir en** _ **Gryffondor**_ **et non en** _ **Poufsouffle**_ **.**

La soudaine allusion à l'une de leur saga préférée fit se redresser l'argentée qui avait les yeux écarquillés alors qu'Aldaron et Lenwë ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elërinna pinça les lèvres quelques instants pour finalement sourire doucement en se détendant. Elle ne pouvait pas contredire son frère cadet. Sa réaction avait été celle d'un Gryffondor et non d'un Poufsouffle, mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Les Valar les observaient échanger en silence sans intervenir et les Jackser leur en étaient secrètement reconnaissant. Ils leur faillaient un peu de temps pour tout digérer correctement et réfléchir convenablement. Le Prodige d'Estë voulu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui aurait certainement encore plus remonter le moral de sa sœur et le leur en générale, mais au même moment les portes de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient toujours s'ouvrir. Dans un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée. Les quatre frères et sœur furent tout d'abord surpris de voir Aulë et Yvanna en compagnie d'un homme de grande taille, envelopper dans un habit complètement gris foncé avec une capuche lui couvrant la tête et tombant sur son visage. Pour saluer le nouvel arrivant, les Jackser se levèrent puis s'inclinèrent légèrement.

 **\- Voici Mandos,** présenta solennellement la Valië de la nature avec un léger sourire. **Il nous a donné son accord pour que vous puissiez les voir une dernière fois.**

Le Vala enveloppé de son manteau hocha la tête, appuyant les propos de l'autre divinité. Avec ses frères, Elërinna fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas ce que les deux Valar voulaient leur dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écartent. Deux personnes se tenaient maintenant entre les deux dieux. La première était un homme, aussi grand qu'Aldaron, mais un peu plus large avec des épaules carrées. Son visage était au premier abord dure, avec des traits marqués, des lèvres fines et un nez droit. Une cicatrice barrée sa joue droite. Il avait également des yeux oranges foncés, très foncés et des cheveux coupés courts avec quelques mèches tombant sur son front, d'un jaune éclatant. Ils auraient pu être blond, si seulement la couleur avait été un peu plus naturelle. La seconde personne était une femme, plus petite et plus menue que son compagnon. Elle était plus mince qu'Elërinna, avait un visage fin, un nez en trompette avec une petite bosse dessus et des lèvres pleines. Elle avait un visage doux, mais tout de même un peu sévère. Une cascade de cheveux mauves et bouclés lui encadrer le visage pour s'arrêter au-dessus de ses épaules et elle avait des yeux oranges. Leurs peaux à tous les deux étaient aussi légèrement transparentes alors que des volutes de fumée les entouraient. En reconnaissant les deux personnes en face d'eux mais toujours près de la porte, les jambes d'Aranwë se dérobèrent sous lui et si son siège n'avait pas été derrière lui, il se serait écroulé par terre. Elërinna avait eu exactement le même geste, elle se laissa tomber dans son siège, les yeux écarquillés à cause du choc émotionnel. Aldaron et Lenwë eux, bien que tout aussi choqués, restèrent droit sur leurs jambes, leurs bouches béates.

 _ **\- Par les couilles de Merlin...**_ souffla la seule fille de la fratrie.

 _ **\- Langage Gwendoline,**_ la reprit l'homme avec réprobation, comme par habitude.

 _ **\- C'est devenu Elërinna ici,**_ grogna-t-elle sur la défensive.

Instinctivement, Aldaron déposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur qui s'était tendue lorsque leur père l'avait repris sur son juron qui n'était pas bien grave ni choquant puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Trois ans. Trois années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et même plus si l'on compter en année sur la Terre du Milieu, et la seule chose qu'il était capable de dire à sa seule fille, c'était la reprendre sur son langage. Leur père n'avait jamais été le plus tendre des hommes, même s'ils l'aimaient comme des enfants envers leur père, mais tout de même.

 **\- Trois ans et plus que tu ne l'as pas vu et c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à lui dire ? Eh bien, on se demande si tu t'es vraiment tué, car tu ne supportais plus de ne plus nous avoir.**

C'était méchant, oui, il le savait. D'ailleurs dans un sens, ils auraient dû être un peu contents de revoir leurs parents, mais une sorte de boule dans l'estomac leur empêcher de ressentir de la joie. Se rendant compte du malaise maintenant présent dans la pièce, les Valar voulurent intervenir, mais Sarah Jackser, qui ici portait le nom d'Artanis, pris la parole.

 **\- Les enfants... Vous m'avez tellement manqué...** dit-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

Sans prévenir, elle courut vers eux et se jeta dans les bras de son fils aîné. Aldaron se figea sous le choc, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une étreinte maternelle ? Trop longtemps, même en ayant presque trente ans. Sans le vouloir, il se raidit, écoutant sans savoir quoi faire les sanglots de sa mère. À côté de lui, Lenwë déposa sa main sur l'épaule accessible de la Prodige de Varda. Quand Sarah libéra Aldaron de son emprise, elle serra le bleuté dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu comptes rester planté là comme un piqué ?** envoya-t-elle à son mari qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Marc se passa une main dans les cheveux, tique que tout ses enfants avaient pris de lui, et se mit à rougir légèrement. Il savait que ses enfants avaient des raisons de lui en vouloir et il ne savait pas comment leur faire comprendre qu'ils les aimaient, même s'il avait été distant avec eux dans leurs vies. Finalement, ce fut Elërinna qui fit le premier pas. Elle se leva de son siège et s'approcha à grand pas de son paternel sous les yeux des Valar qui ne disaient rien et se faisaient discret pour les laisser en famille. Devant son père, la jeune femme le fixa dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes.

 **\- Tu n'es pas le meilleur des hommes Papa et ta présence dans la famille laissé vraiment à désirer, mais on t'aime, tu es notre père et tu nous à était injustement enlevé,** déclara-t-elle avec sérieux et de l'émotion dans la voix. **Donc n'aie pas peur de venir vers nous.**

Pour la première fois depuis ses douze ans, environ, la Prodige aux cheveux d'argents prit son père dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Surpris les premiers secondes, Marc serra à son tour sa fille contre lui, entourant ses épaules de ses bras avant que les garçons et leur mère ne se joignent au câlin collectif.

Tous réunis. Ils étaient tous les six réunis. Les enfants de la famille Jackser avaient encore du mal à en croire leurs yeux. Pour plus d'intimité, les Valar les avaient laissés seuls avec leurs parents pour qu'ils puissent correctement se retrouver sans avoir leurs regards qui peser sur eux. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, ils s'installèrent sur les sièges qu'ils avaient rapprochés pour être proche les uns des autres.

 **\- Vous avez tellement changé...**

La voix de Sarah était tremblante alors qu'elle les fixait chacun leur tour, inscrivant le visage de ses enfants dans sa mémoire. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ce moment dans les Cavernes de Mandos ! Émue, la femme qui avait dans la quarantaine prit la main de son mari qui lui fit un sourire avant de rapporter son attention sûr leurs enfants.

 **\- Vous devez connaître toute l'histoire maintenant...** dit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

 **\- Pour la connaître, on la connaît,** répondit Aranwë avec une expression semblable à celle de son père.

Bien que le rouge soit beaucoup plus mince que Marc, leur ressemblance en cet instant était frappante. Aldaron et Lenwë les regardèrent tous les deux sans un bruit, plus vraiment habitués à voir leurs parents avec eux dans la même pièce. Elërinna de son côté fixait sa mère, qui la fixait en retour. La jeune femme se trémoussa sur sa chaise, soudainement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé même si elle faisait la même chose. Sa mère la regarder avec des yeux ronds et prenait bien son temps pour la détailler des pieds à la tête. En même temps, elle pouvait la comprendre.

 **\- Maman, arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça me stresse...** demanda-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

 **\- Au moins, certaines choses n'ont pas changé,** fit remarquer Sarah avec un léger sourire en se reprenant. **Cette couleur te va très bien.**

Les joues d'Elërinna chauffèrent légèrement au compliment. Cependant, ses rougeurs disparurent rapidement. Le compliment de sa mère n'était pas très objectif puisque justement, elle était sa mère. Sarah lui offrit un grand sourire lumineux qui tordit le cœur de la jeune femme. Depuis trois ans, elle aurait presque tout donné pour pouvoir revoir ce sourire. Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais elle n'en fit pas grand cas. Sa mère se leva d'un bond puis s'agenouilla en face de sa fille pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. L'argentée se laissa aller, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux bouclés et violet de la Prodige de Varda. Une douce pression se fit sentir sommet de son crâne et en vu de la taille de la paume, Elërinna que la main appartenait à son père.

 **\- Comment c'est passé votre arrivée ici ?** voulu savoir Lenwë.

 **\- Nous nous sommes directement retrouvé dans le hall du palais puis nous avons été pris en charge par Varda et Manwë,** répondit Thalion en continuant de caresser doucement les cheveux de sa fille. **Ensuite, ils nous ont expliqué la raison de notre présence ici, ils nous ont donné nos pouvoirs et envoyé dans la Terre du Milieu.**

 **\- Quels sont vos pouvoirs ?**

La demande d'Aldaron était logique, savoir quels étaient les pouvoirs de leurs parents serait intéressant. Eux, leurs pouvoirs en dehors de celui d'Elërinna et de Lenwë n'étaient pas très difficile à deviner grâce à leurs couleurs de cheveux. Le vert pour la nature avec Aldaron, le rouge pour le feu d'Aranwë. Ensuite, le bleu clair était une couleur douce et apaisante que l'on pouvait facilement indiquer aux soins pour Lenwë tandis que l'argent, il avait un direct rapport avec le pelage du félin préféré d'Elërinna. Par contre, pour leurs parents, ils avaient une petite idée pour le jaune des cheveux de leur père, mais le violet de leur mère restait un mystère. Sarah serra une dernière fois sa fille contre elle puis s'éloigna, pendant que la jeune femme essuyer ses yeux du revers de la main.

 **\- Votre père contrôlait la lumière,** expliqua la Prodige de Varda. **C'est ce qui lui donne cette couleur particulière à ses cheveux.**

 **\- Et toi ?** s'enquit le cadet des Jackser avec curiosité.

 **\- Le vide...** grogna Sarah en baissant les yeux. **Mais je n'aimais pas l'utiliser, il était beaucoup trop dangereux à mon goût...**

Leurs enfants s'échangèrent un regard à la fois curieux, mais aussi plein d'appréhension, ayant une infime idée de ce que pouvait bien faire le pouvoir de leur mère et ça n'avait certainement pas été beau à voir. Comprenant la réticence de la violette, ils n'osèrent pas lui poser plus de questions sur ce terrain-là, craignant de la braquer. Cela faisait peut-être trois ans, mais ils n'avaient rien oublier du caractère emporté de Sarah si elle venait à être vexée ou brusquée.

 **\- Et les vôtres ?** demanda-t-elle en leur retournant la question.

 **\- J'ai le don de contrôler la végétation,** répondit Aldaron. **Lenwë peut soigner de grave blessure, Elërinna peut se transformer en Léopard des Neiges et Aranwë contrôle le feu.**

Thalion et Artanis se regardèrent avant de hocher positivement la tête, trouvant que les pouvoirs de leurs enfants allaient plutôt bien avec eux.

 **\- Sinon, comment cela s'est passé pour vous ? Sur Terre ?**

Ils allaient mettre longtemps à leur raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu en trois ans, mais au moins, cela allait leur permettre de passer encore un peu plus de temps ensemble.

Dans un résumé un peu décousu, ils expliquèrent tous les quatre ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant trois ans. Ils expliquèrent qu'Aldaron, conformément à la loi, avait refusé que se soit leur oncle ou leur tante qui les prennent en charge et ils avaient emménagé tous les quatre avec Anna dans un appartement à Marseille, près du laboratoire de recherche du vert. Ensuite, que Lenwë avait eu son bac et qu'il était rentré à la fac de médecine pour pouvoir devenir médecin. Elërinna elle, avait continué d'être discrète et un peu renfermé sur elle-même et c'était trouvé la passion d'écrire tandis qu'Aranwë avait réussi ses années au collège mais, ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture juste après l'anniversaire du rouge.

 **\- Dans un accident de voiture ?!** s'écria Sarah avec horreur. **Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?!**

 **\- Bah, c'est pas trop difficile, tu sais, une voiture, un camion et ça fais des chocapics...** répondit Elërinna avec un certain cynisme en miment l'accident.

 **\- Elërinna ! T'es sérieuse ?!** s'exclamèrent ses frères en même temps.

 **\- Bah, quoi ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été cynique et puis depuis, on s'est fait à l'idée non ?**

Toujours en même temps, les garçons de leur famille soupirèrent d'exaspération. Il est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que leur sœur n'avait pas fait preuve de cynisme, mais tout de même, ils s'en serraient bien passé, surtout si cela concernait leur mort.

 **\- Évite de faire du cynisme là-dessus la prochaine fois, veux-tu,** fit Lenwë en grimaçant. **Surtout que t'es pas passé loin de la mort en plus !**

 **\- Tu as failli mourir à nouveau ?** demanda leur père, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

 **\- En quatre mots, vision, sauver, ami, troll,** dit Aldaron. **Elle a pris chère. Faisant bien flipper tout le monde et faisant devenir un Elfe dépressif.**

 **\- Arrête ! Si tu savais comment je m'en veux !** pesta la jeune femme, ses yeux se remplissant de larme et ses pupilles se fendant comme celles des chats. **Il m'avait dit que s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous, se serait lui qui souffrirait le plus...**

 **\- Mais tu es seulement inconsciente pour le moment,** tenta de la rassurer Lenwë en lui frottant doucement le dos. **Et Haldir n'est pas vraiment en dépression... Il a juste extrêmement peur pour ta vie et c'est normal, tu es son âme-sœur...**

Devant eux, il y eu un bruit d'étouffement qui les surprit et ils virent leur père tousser à plusieurs reprises, les yeux écarquillés. Amusée, Sarah lui tapota le dos tout en ayant un léger sourire en coin, comprenant parfaitement de quoi parler leurs enfants.

 **\- Ex-excuse-moi... Elle est l'âme-sœur de qui ?!** s'étrangla le Prodige de Manwë.

 **\- Bah, d'Haldir...** répondit avec évidence Aranwë.

 **\- Haldir... ? C'est un nom d'Elfe ça ! Tu es l'âme-sœur d'un immortel ?!**

Lentement, tout en fronçant les sourcils, Elërinna hocha la tête, fixant son père droit dans les yeux, le défiant de faire une seule remarque là-dessus. Elle avait déjà eu sa dose avec Aldaron qui avait enfin accepté qu'elle puisse être amoureuse d'un Elfe, alors il était hors de question que leur père lui fasse une scène après toutes ces années.

 **\- Oui, même si j'ai encore du mal à le croire, je suis bien l'âme-sœur d'un Elfe,** dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. **Il s'appelle Haldir et il vit en Lothlórien. Si tu veux tout savoir, il est Capitaine des Gardes, doit avoir dans les deux mille ans peut-être et a deux frères plus jeunes que lui.**

 **\- Et, il ressemble à quoi ?** s'extasia Sarah avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants. **Il est beau ? Gentil ?**

Un peu gênée de parler de cela avec sa mère, chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, elle commença tout de même à répondre à ses questions au sujet d'Haldir qui lui manquait beaucoup. À côté, Thalion continuait de regarder sa fille avec des yeux toujours aussi écarquillés, n'en revenant pas qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'un Elfe et inversement. Il avait vécu au Première Âge et se souvenait parfaitement de comment était les immortels à cette époque, une époque qu'il avait d'ailleurs souvent comparé à une célèbre série de leur monde tellement le nombre de morts et de drames étaient impressionnants.

 _ **\- Gwendoline, tu n'es pas sérieuse quand même ? Un Elfe ?**_ hoqueta-t-il proche de l'apoplexie.

 **\- Qu'on soit clair, j'aime Haldir et rien n'y changera. Il est gentil, très galant et à aussi quelques défauts qui sont amusants. On se disputera aussi, ça je n'en doute pas, mais je l'aime. Point, fermer les guillemets, compris ?** rétorqua fermement Elërinna avec agacement.

 **\- Mais... Mais...**

 **\- Marc,** soupira Artanis en déposant une main sur l'épaule de son mari. **Ta fille aime quelqu'un. Elle l'aime,** dit-elle appuyant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

 **\- Et puis franchement, moi ça pause problème, mais personne n'est dérangé par Aranwë et Trisha, hein... Moi, je dis ça, je dis rien !**

Si le rouge avait eu des mitraillettes à la place de ses yeux oranges, à coup sûr l'argentée serait morte sur le coup. Cependant, comme les yeux de son cadet n'étaient pas des armes, elle lui fit seulement un immense sourire innocent. Néanmoins sa révélation sur la vie sentimentale de son petit frère eu le don de détourner l'attention de ses parents.

 **\- Eh bien, en plus d'avoir bien grandi, tu es beaucoup plus dégourdis que ta sœur ou que ton frère,** se moqua légèrement Marc en parlant d'Elërinna et Lenwë.

 **\- Ma vie sentimentale n'a pas besoin d'être dégourdie,** grogne le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils. **Je suis très bien tout seul.**

Et c'était vrai, il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, ça ne l'intéressait pas et puis de toute façon, il avait toujours eu beaucoup mieux à faire. De plus, son manque de relation avec un homme ou une femme ne l'avait jamais gênait et ses frères et sa sœur ne l'avait jamais embêter avec cela. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à cela, Lenwë remarqua quelque chose chez ses parents. Tout à l'heure quand ils étaient rentrées dans la pièce, ils étaient légèrement transparents et entourés par des volutes de fumées. Phénomène explicable par le fait qu'ils étaient morts et qu'ils n'étaient que des sortes de fantômes. Mais maintenant, au fil des minutes, ils commençaient à ce faire de plus en plus invisible bien que se soit difficile à remarquer.

 **\- Hum, Papa, Maman...** fit-il, attirant leur attention sur lui. **Je voudrais pas vous inquiétez mais vous devenez de plus en plus transparent.**

 **\- Oh...** murmura Sarah avec tristesse. **C'est l'heure...**

 **\- L'heure de partir ?** questionna Marc, avec la même tristesse dans le regard.

Fataliste, la Prodige de Varda hocha la tête. Au même moment, Varda et Mandos rentrèrent dans la pièce. Le visage du Juge des morts était toujours caché par la capuche de son manteau et la Valië des étoiles avait un petit sourire désolée.

 **\- A-attendez... Comment ça, c'est l'heure ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester ?** bégaya Aranwë, incrédule.

 **\- Oui, mon chéri,** répondit doucement leur mère. **Nous sommes mort et Mandos nous a déjà fait un grand cadeau en nous permettant de vous revoir une dernière fois pendant trois heures.**

 **\- Ça fait déjà trois heures ?** fit Aldaron. **J'ai l'impression que ça ne fais que quelques minutes...**

 **\- Moi aussi...**

Elërinna hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres à l'affirmation d'Aldaron et de Lenwë. Ils avaient raisons et tout comme eux, elle avait la désagréable impression que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

 **\- Nous vous aurions bien accordé plus de temps,** commença à expliquer Varda. **Mais vos questions mériter des réponses et il ne faut pas que vous restiez longtemps ici sous vos formes d'esprits.**

 **\- Cela pourrait être dangereux pour notre santé ?** demanda l'argentée.

Comme réponse, la Valië se contenta de hocher la tête. Les Jackser grimacèrent tous les quatre en même temps, peu enchanté par le fait de risquer leurs vies en restant sous ces formes ne ressentant aucune chaleur ni autres sensations.

 **\- C'est donc la dernière fois que nous allons nous voir...** feula la jeune femme.

 **\- Nous nous reverrons peut-être,** tempéra Sarah en souriant doucement.

 **\- Ne soit pas trop pressée non plus, on n'a pas envie de mourir maintenant,** rétorqua vivement Aldaron.

Ça remarqua fit éclater de rire leurs parents et eux n'eurent qu'un très léger sourire, ne trouvant pas cela particulièrement drôle, mais ils n'avaient pas envie de baisser le moral des deux autres Prodiges. Surtout, qu'à leur avis, Marc et Sarah faisaient bien semblant pour cacher qu'ils étaient tout autant triste qu'eux de devoir se quitter. Finalement, ils arrêtèrent de rire pour regarder leurs enfants avec une douceur que seul des parents aimant leurs enfants pouvaient avoir. Émue, Elërinna s'approcha de ses parents puis les serra chacun leurs tours dans ses bras. Ils firent la même chose et l'argentée fut imitée par ses frères. Aldaron fut le dernier à serrer ses parents dans ses bras, étreignant un peu plus longuement son père qui lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

 **\- Continue de prendre soin de tes frères et de ta sœur comme tu le fais.**

Le vert hocha positivement la tête, les lèvres pincées. Depuis la mort de ses parents, prendre soin de ses cadets était devenu l'une des parties les plus importante de sa vie, et même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas vivre uniquement pour cela, il n'arrêterait jamais. Quand ils se séparèrent, Marc et Sarah s'éloignèrent pour être juste à côté de Mandos qui les attendaient toujours en silence devant l'entrée.

 **\- On vous aime les enfants,** déclara la violette en prenant la main de son mari dans la sienne.

 **\- Et on vous aimera toujours,** ajouta le jaune.

 **\- Nous aussi, on vous aime,** répondit Lenwë, appuyé par les hochements de tête des trois autres.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avec leurs parents puis ces derniers, accompagnés de Mandos, tournèrent les talons pour sortir. Les quatre Jackser se retrouvèrent donc seuls avec Varda, une boule dans l'estomac. La Valië des étoiles s'approcha doucement d'eux en leur offrant un sourire qui se voulu rassurant.

 **\- Il est temps de rejoindre vos corps.**

 **\- Oui... Ramenez-nous chez nous...** approuvèrent-ils en même temps.

Un grand sourire illumina les traits de la déesse qui, chacun leur tour, leur toucha le front, les plongeant dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain !**


	42. Chapitre 41 - Le réveil

**Sommes-nous mercredi ? Mais oui ! Je crois bien ! Voici le chapitre de cette semaine ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Tolkien et à Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 41.**_

 _ **Le réveil.**_

Quand Lenwë revint à lui, dans son corps, il était allongé dans le lit dans la chambre qu'Aragorn lui avait attribué avant de partir pour la Porte Noire. Le Guérisseur papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux, désorienté par ce brusque retour dans son enveloppe charnelle. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors que les dernières heures qui venaient de passer lui revenaient en mémoire. Après trois ans, il avait enfin pu revoir ses parents, comme les trois autres membres de sa famille, et ils avaient pu leur dire au revoir convenablement. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue alors que le bleuté se relever. Il l'essuya bien vite, sortant du lit pour attraper une tunique et la passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne prit pas le temps de se coiffer ou même de se passer le visage sous l'eau. Les couloirs de la citadelle étaient bondés, mais Lenwë n'y prêta pas attention. On cria son prénom donné par les Valar, mais encore une fois, il n'y fit pas attention, ne se retournant même pas. Pour passer dans la salle du trône, il dut presque jouer des coudes, mais arriva finalement à sortir, courant dans la cour pour ensuite dévaler les escaliers menant au sixième étage et se rendre dans la Maison de Guérison. À peine eut-il posé un pied dedans qu'une Guérisseuse un peu plus âgée que lui l'interpella.

 **\- Seigneur Lenwë, votre sœur montre des signes de réveil...**

 **\- Oui, je sais,** répondit-il avec un grand sourire. **Mais merci de m'avoir prévenu quand même.**

Lenwë vit les yeux de la femme s'écarquiller avant qu'il ne reprenne sa route. Les couloirs de la Maison de Guérison s'étaient désertifiés au fil des jours ce qui était fort agréable, surtout avec le calme qui régner désormais dans le bâtiment. Plus que quelques secondes de plus à se déplacer dans l'endroit et le Prodige d'Estë arriva enfin dans la chambre où était sa sœur. Dans la pièce, il trouva Aldaron debout derrière Haldir, ce dernier était maintenant réveillé et assis dans le fauteuil à côté du lit d'Elërinna, ses yeux braqués sur le visage crispé de la jeune femme. Le vert l'entendit rentrer et se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres à lui aussi.

 **\- Aussi vite ?** demanda Aldaron, légèrement étonnée.

 **\- Ça ne fais pas mal de temps et Varda a dit qu'il étant temps qu'on revienne.**

Le bleuté acquiesça tout en disant cela. Il s'approcha rapidement de sa sœur pour voir ses paupières frémirent et son nez se plisser dans une grimace familière. Immobile, tout comme son frère et l'Elfe à côté, il attendit patiemment qu'Elërinna leur fasse le plaisir d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. Dans leur dos, il y eu des bruits de pas précipiter qui ne leur laissèrent aucun doute sur l'identité de leur propriétaire. C'est d'ailleurs dans une glissade contrôlée qu'Aranwë fit son apparition. Sa tunique était débraillée, ses cheveux en bataille, mais cela n'empêchait pas ses yeux de pétiller de joie et d'excitation. Il allait d'ailleurs dire quelque chose, mais la voix enrouée de l'argentée se fit entendre.

 **\- Oh mazette... J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros m'ait passée dessus...**

 **\- Je te rassure, si ça avait été le cas, on s'en serait aperçu !** s'exclama Lenwë en riant nerveusement.

 **\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?** questionna de sa voix devenue pâteuse la jeune femme.

 **\- Parce que pour le moment, je n'ai pas vu de rhino dans ce monde !**

 **\- Ah... Logique...**

Elërinna avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par un troupeau de rhinocéros ou bien d'avoir été passé au rouleau compresseur, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant après avoir été littéralement broyée par un Troll de la taille d'une maison. Alors que ses frères riaient de soulagement à la voir enfin revenue parmi eux, l'argentée leva timidement les yeux vers Haldir. Le Galadhrim était resté silencieux, n'intervenant pas dans les retrouvailles familiales, mais elle pouvait facilement lire ses émotions dans ses yeux. Seul sa retenu légendaire d'Elfe l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras et aussi de lui passer un sacré savon pour ainsi avoir mis sa vie en danger.

 **\- Tu permets que je vérifie l'état de tes os pour voir si je peux retirer le plâtre ?**

Rapportant son attention sur son frère aux cheveux bleus clair, Elërinna hocha doucement la tête, pressée d'avoir enfin les jambes libres pour pouvoir se déplacer correctement. Voir ses membres inférieurs immobilisés lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir dû à une cheville cassée et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester trois mois sans pouvoir marcher. Lenwë lui posa une main au niveau de la hanche et ferma les yeux. Les os de cette partie-là s'étaient parfaitement reformés grâce à son don, les hanches de sa sœur aller très bien, ce qui était pareil pour ses jambes. Pendant tous les jours de la semaine, il lui avait prodigué des soins donc ce n'était pas étonnant que tout aille maintenant bien. La seule chose qui les avait vraiment inquiétés était les litres de sang qu'elle avait perdu qui semblait finalement s'être correctement renouvelés.

 **\- Tout est parfait,** déclara-t-il fièrement. **Je vais pouvoir te sortir de ta prison.**

 **\- Fait donc Lenwë, tu as une scie, au fait ?**

Le Guérisseur ne répondit pas, se contentant de rejoindre Aldaron pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Le vert l'écouta attentivement avant de hocher la tête et de sortir de la pièce. Méfiante, Elërinna plissa les yeux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?**

 **\- De quoi te retirer ça, t'en fais pas.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aîné des Jackser refit son apparition, une paire de long et épais ciseaux dans les mains et un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Instinctivement la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa voulu reculer, mais le plâtre qui entraver ses jambes l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste et un frisson d'appréhension lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'elle s'était cassé la cheville, enlever le plâtre avec la scie avait été l'une des épreuves qui l'avaient le plus angoissé, mais alors là avec une paire de ciseaux comme celle-là... À côté d'elle, Haldir lui décrocha l'un de ses premiers sourires depuis son réveil. Un sourire à la fois plein de soulagement, mais aussi d'encouragement qui réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme.

 **\- Vous savez que je vous déteste ?** dit-elle à l'adresse de ses aînés qui semblaient particulièrement bien s'amuser de la situation.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? J'en étais sûr qu'elle dirait ça !**

 **\- Non, tu as dit qu'elle te détesterait, pas qu'elle nous détesterait tous,** intervint Aranwë qui s'était assis en tailleur dans le fauteuil auparavant occupé par Aldaron.

 **\- Rectification,** rétorqua Elërinna avec une expression moqueuse. **Vous, je vous déteste, que vous, pas Haldir.**

 **\- Je crie au favoritisme !** s'exclama Aldaron, faussement outré.

La seule réponse que le Prodige de Yavanna obtient fut un haussement d'épaule de sa sœur tandis que cette dernière souriait malicieusement au Galadhrim. Lenwë secoua la tête, puis prit les ciseaux des mains de son aîné pour s'approcher des jambes de l'argentée pour commencer son travail de découpage. Ils le regardèrent tous faire avec une pointe d'appréhension. Haldir de son côté, continua tout de même d'observer du coin des yeux le visage de son âme-sœur. Il était soulagé de la voir à nouveau éveillée, parlant et riant comme elle en avait l'habitude, ses yeux oranges pleins de douceur et également de malice quand elle se faisait moqueuse. Cependant, il était aussi en colère, qu'elle ait risqué sa vie alors qu'elle était encore si jeune, qu'elle ait failli ne pas survivre et qu'elle prenne la chose avec autant de légèreté alors qu'ils avaient tous été sur le qui-vive depuis leur retour de la Porte Noire.

 **\- Hé ! Tu forces trop là !** lâcha soudainement Elërinna alors que Lenwë s'acharner sur une partie récalcitrante du plâtre. _**Tu m'fais mal Alexandre !**_

 _ **\- Oui, bah, excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas une mince affaire que de couper un plâtre sans scie !**_

 _ **\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire un plâtre spécial qui s'ouvre ?**_

 _ **\- Non !**_

L'exclamation du bleuté accompagna un sinistre craquement du plâtre qui se fendit sur une partie de la longue du côté droit. Le métal froid du ciseau sur sa peau fit à nouveau frissonner Elërinna qui sentit ses poils se hérissaient. Mais au lieu de se plaindre à nouveau pour la forme, la métamorphe préféra se taire et serrait les dents alors qu'elle avait peur que le ciseau ne l'entaille par inadvertance même si sa confiance en Lenwë était immense. Au bout de longues minutes à se débattre avec le côté droit et aussi la gauche, l'ancien étudiant en médecine arriva enfin à ouvrir complètement le plâtre et libérer les jambes de sa sœur.

 **\- Libéré... Délivré... Je vais pouvoir remarcher...** chantonna la Cilmë.

 **\- Oui et bien d'abord repose toi,** conseilla l'aîné de la fratrie. **Nous nous allons aller chercher les autres. Haldir, vous voulez bien la surveiller ?**

 **\- Elërinna est sous bonne garde.**

Cela fit sourire les trois Jackser qui récupérèrent le plâtre pour le sortir de la chambre en même temps qu'eux.

L'Elfe et la Prodige se retrouvèrent seuls et un silence gênant s'installa. Pour éviter de soutenir le regard bleu foncé de l'immortel, Elërinna se concentra sur ses jambes. Ces dernières n'avaient pas vraiment changé, mais par contre, elles étaient toujours bleuies à certains endroits. Quoique, avec les jours qui avaient passé, les bleus avaient plutôt viré au violet-jaune pas très esthétiques. Elle essaya de bouger sa jambe droite pour la replier, mais une vive douleur la transperça de part en part la faisant siffler de douleur. Immédiatement après, Haldir était assis au bord du lit à essayer de la faire se recoucher.

 **-Pourquoi ?** lâcha-t-il soudainement, le visage fermé. **Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?**

 **\- Pourquoi avoir fait quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai été aider Aragorn contre le Troll qui a voulu l'écraser vivant ?** articula la jeune femme en serrant ses poings sur les draps, ne supportant pas d'entendre autant de douleur dans la voix du blond. **Parce que j'ai eu une vision qui me montrait Aragorn en difficulté. C'est mon ami, je ne pouvais pas tout simplement le laisser mourir, surtout qu'il va être Roi une fois le couronnement fait !**

 **\- Elërinna…** souffla douloureusement Haldir en lui prenant doucement les mains. **Quand j'ai vu le Troll et que j'ai compris ce que tu allais faire, c'est comme si le monde s'était écroulé autour de moi. De toute ma vie, en 2400 ans d'existence en Eä, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. Quand je t'ai rejoint après et que j'ai vu l'état dans lequel tu étais… J'ai cru mourir de l'intérieur…**

Si pendant toute sa tirade le visage de l'immortel était rester parfaitement impassible, comme à son habitude, ce n'était pas le cas de celui d'Elërinna. Des larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux alors qu'elle fixait intensément l'Elfe qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. En parlant de son cœur d'ailleurs, ce dernier avait raté plusieurs battements et il lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle avait déjà fait des choses auparavant pour lesquelles elle s'en était beaucoup voulu. Mais avoir fait souffrir Haldir de cette manière était une chose dont l'argentée ne pourrait certainement jamais se pardonner. Même si de son point de vue, avoir apporté son aide à Aragorn était toujours une chose qu'elle referait sans aucune hésitation. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcher pas de s'en vouloir et beaucoup. Pleine de regret, elle baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage humide de larme. Les sensations qu'elle ressentait été complètement contradictoire en plus, ça l'agacer. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait subir cela à Haldir, mais pourtant, elle n'hésiterait pas s'il fallait qu'elle vienne encore en aide à son ami. Tout à coup, sans qu'Elërinna ne s'y attende, les doigts fins et agiles de l'Elfe passèrent à travers le rideau protecteur que former ses cheveux pour les repousser derrière son oreille. Alors que la jeune femme essayée obstinément de détourner les yeux, Haldir lui attrapa fermement le menton pour lui relever la tête et la fixer droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te donner des ordres, comme tu le dis, tu es une femme libre, mais je t'en prie, ne le refais plus jamais...**

 **\- Je suis... Je suis désolée...** hoqueta-t-elle sans parvenir à se calmer. **Je suis désolée...**

 **\- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi, je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire.**

Sans prévenir, il lui leva encore un peu plus la tête alors des doigts qui emprisonner son menton puis déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous le coup de la surprise, Elërinna écarquilla les yeux alors que ceux de l'immortel étaient clos. Les lèvres charnues d'Haldir étaient d'une douceur inimaginable contre les siennes et l'argentée eu l'impression que son cœur allait littéralement exploser sous l'assaut de toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait en même temps. Sentant qu'elle n'avait eu aucune réaction à son baiser, le Galadhrim commença à s'éloigner, à contre cœur. Cependant, à peine eut-il reculé de quelques centimètres que les mains de la Prodige se clissèrent derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de partir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, hésitantes mais avides. Par ce second baiser, ils essayèrent tout deux d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Et même si Elërinna avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un roman à l'eau de rose à peu cliché, elle s'en tamponnait royalement. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, ils durent s'éloigner pour pouvoir respirer convenablement. Les joues cramoisies et les lèvres rougies, la jeune femme observa Haldir qui reprenait son souffle. Lui aussi rougissait légèrement.

 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être désolé pour ça...**

 **\- Parce que ça ne se fais pas...** expliqua-t-il en essayant de reprendre un air impassible. **Pas sans avoir fait une cour convenable...**

 **\- Moi, je trouve les choses très convenables comment ça,** rétorqua malicieusement Elërinna avant de se pencher pour lui plantait un petit baiser sur les lèvres. **Ça casse les clichés de l'Elfe respectueux des règles de son peuple et coincé.**

 **\- Tu n'apprécies pas les clichés ?**

 **\- Non,** avoua la jeune femme qui ne se dépêtra pas de son sourire. **La Terre du Milieu en est bourrée par contre, c'est dommage.**

Un rire s'échappa d'Haldir alors qui se rapprochait pour pouvoir coller son front à celui de l'humaine. Elërinna ferma doucement les paupières en soupirant de soulagement. Elle avait eu peur qu'il lui en veille toujours pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas même si cela aurait été tout à fait normale. S'éloignant à nouveau, l'argentée libéra le cou du plus vieux pour poser ses paumes sur les joues pâles et sans défauts, caressant à l'aide de ses pouces les cernes ayant pris place sous les yeux de l'immortel.

 **\- Si tu savais comment je m'en veux de t'avoir fait subir cela,** murmura-t-elle. **C'est contradictoire, car je sais que je le referais, mais...**

 **\- C'est bon,** _ **meleth**_ _ **nín,**_ la coupa Haldir en secouant doucement la tête. **Tu es là, vivante, c'est tout ce qui importe.**

 **\- Meleth nín ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**

La seule réponse que la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa eu de la part du blond fut un sourire qui se voulu énigmatique. Cela la fit pouffer de rire, amusée du mystère que voulait entretenir Haldir. Elle pourrait peut-être aller demander aux jumeaux la traduction, ou bien à Frodon quand ce dernier serait réveillé et en forme, elle se souvenait qu'il avait quelques bases en elfique grâce à son oncle.

 **\- Tu sais, Haldir...** commença-t-elle avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt.

 **\- Oui, Elërinna ?** l'encouragea-t-il en n'enlevant pas les mains qui étaient toujours posées sur ses joues.

 **\- Je...** l'argentée prit une petite inspiration avant de fixer le blond dans les yeux. **Je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé une personne avant toi.**

Sa déclaration, un peu inattendue, surpris Haldir qui écarquilla les yeux en continuant de la regardait. Visiblement, il ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui dise si tôt et Elërinna devait se l'avouer également, elle ne se serait jamais imaginé dire ces mots-là un jour et surtout pas à un Elfe dans un monde différent de sa bonne vielle planète Terre ! La prenant de court, Haldir s'avança à nouveau, avec sa rapidité naturelle, pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, plus passionnément cette fois-ci sans pour autant aller trop loin. Cette fois, quand il se recula, c'est lui qui avait pris le visage de son âme-sœur en coupe.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi,** _ **meleth nín,**_ **de toute mon âme et jusqu'à la fin des temps.**

 **\- Hum, hum...** toussota quelqu'un les faisant sursauter.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux en même temps vers l'entrée de la chambre pour voir toute la Communauté ainsi qu'Elladan, Elrohir et les trois autres Jackser qui se tenaient à l'entrée. Les joues d'Elërinna virèrent aux rouges vifs tandis qu'Haldir se relever tranquillement, son visage redevenu inexpressif. Malgré sa gêne d'avoir été surprise en train de partager un moment aussi intime avec l'Elfe qu'elle aimait, la jeune femme offrit un sourire à ses amis. Pour mieux pouvoir les saluer, elle fit glisser ses jambes sur le côté, ignorant la douleur qu'elle ressentait et commença à se mettre debout. Cependant, à peine eut-elle mis son poids sur ses jambes qu'une douleur insoutenable la fit gémir et elle s'écroula. Tout du moins, elle se serait écroulée si Haldir, qui était à côté d'elle, ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps pour ne pas qu'elle s'éclate la tête contre le sol.

 **\- Par Eru, Elërinna !** s'exclamèrent les autres en se rapprochant par réflexe pour voir si elle allait bien.

 **\- …** elle ne répondit pas et leva des yeux plein d'angoisse vers Lenwë. **Je ne peux pas marcher... Je peux pas marcher.**

C'était une constatation qui était effroyable pour elle. Ne plus pouvoir se déplacer toute seule était l'une de ses plus grandes peurs. Haldir l'aida à se rasseoir sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas trop bouger ses jambes alors que Lenwë, les sourcils froncés par la perplexité, se planta devant elle. À côté d'eux, même si les membres de la Communauté présents en dehors de Frodon qui était encore inconscient et Gandalf qui n'était pas là, avaient envie de parler à la jeune femme, ils ne pipèrent pas mot, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arriver.

 **\- Tu n'arrives pas à te maintenir debout ?** questionna le bleuté.

 **\- N-Non... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas ?**

 **\- Tes jambes et ton bassin ont été brisés,** expliqua-t-il, les sourcils toujours froncés. **C'était à prévoir, mon don n'a pas pu tout te soigner. Les lésions internes sont toujours présentes et il faudra du temps pour que tu ne souffres plus. Et tu vas aussi devoir réapprendre à marcher...**

Elërinna devint aussi pâle que la mort, horrifiée. Elle essaya de bouger à nouveau ses jambes, pour être absolument sûre, mais encore, la douleur irradia et elle due serrer les dents. C'était presque insupportable. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle ne fit pas un geste et ne dit pas un mot, digérant la nouvelle avec amertume. Finalement, impassible, elle releva la tête vers les membres de la Communauté.

 **\- Vous allez tous bien, j'espère ? Personne n'a été blessé ?**

 **\- Tout le monde va bien, jeune amie,** assura Gimli en lui tapotant l'avant-bras.

Le sourire que lui offre le Nain sous son épaisse barbe rousse la fait sourire à son tour, rassurée de les savoirs tous en vie. Tout à coup, un peu caché derrière Aragorn et Legolas, Elërinna aperçu le visage timide de Sam. Le Hobbit n'avait pas vraiment changé en dehors du fait qu'il semblait avoir beaucoup maigri à cause de leur voyage périlleux dans la Terre du Milieu. Malgré son angoisse à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir marcher, la jeune femme eut un grand sourire en revoyant le jardinier.

 **\- Sam !** s'exclama-t-elle alors que l'Elfe et le rôdeur s'écartaient. **Oh, Sam ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !**

Poussé par les deux plus grand et sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, le Hobbit se retrouva collé au buste de l'argentée quand cette dernière l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le serrer contre elle. Sam ne lui rendit pas vraiment son étreinte, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant qu'il était toujours très réservé et qu'avoir des contacts physiques entre les gens qui n'étaient ensemble, ce n'était pas vraiment ça en Terre du Milieu. Quand Elërinna le relâcha, quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

 **\- Tu vas bien ? Le Seigneur Faramir m'avait dit vous avoir vu, mais de t'avoir sous les yeux me rassure encore plus...**

 **\- Elërinna,** l'interrompit le Hobbit aux boucles clairs. **Nous allons bien...**

 **\- Tu me raconteras tout ?** demanda la Prodige.

 **\- Bien sûr,** répondit Sam en lui offrant un sourire.

Revoir le jardinier et savoir que Frodon se trouvait dans une autre pièce de la Maison de Guérison rassurer Elërinna et lui enlever un grand poids des épaules. Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas qu'ils étaient partis sans rien leur dire même si les circonstances les y avaient forcés, mais de cela elle s'en fichait. Maintenant, ils étaient là avec eux et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

En début de soirée, ils furent tous obligés de quitter la Maison de Guérison, sauf Elërinna bien sûr qui à cause de ses jambes été clouée au lit et Lenwë aussi comme il était Guérisseur, il était le seul à avoir le droit de rester avec elle autant qu'il le voulait maintenant qu'elle était réveillée. Assise dans son lit, Elërinna fixait ses jambes avant de soupirer longuement, atterrée, mais après, ne pas pouvoir marcher n'était rien. Elle aurait pu avoir bien pire, beaucoup plus pire. Avec douceur, elle recouvrit ses jambes du drap.

 **\- Je t'ai amené de quoi lire !** s'exclama le bleuté en refaisant surface dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme avait une pile de livres ramené de la bibliothèque de la citadelle dans les bras qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Tout en le remerciant, l'argentée se pencha pour pouvoir lire les titres inscrits sur les bouquins. Ils semblaient tous aborder un thème différent d'histoire, parlant soit des Elfes ou bien des Hommes, aucun des livres n'étaient sur les Nains, mais la jeune femme n'était qu'à moitié étonnée, se souvenant que le peuple des Nains était très secret de ce qu'elle avait pu voir avec Gimli.

 **\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je dorme ici cette nuit ?**

 **\- Lenwë... Je suis plus une gamine qui a peur de dormir à l'hôpital toute seule,** feula Elërinna en roulant des yeux.

 **\- Je sais, chaton, je sais...** dit-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

Un silence s'installa entre le frère et la sœur. Alors que Lenwë observait discrètement sa cadette, cette dernière attrapa un livre et commença à la feuilleter. La Terre du Milieu ne connaissait pas encore l'électricité et donc toutes les avancées technologiques allant avec et les machines à écrire n'existaient pas non plus, le livre était donc écrit à la plume et en commun, mais comme depuis son arrivée ici, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à la lire.

 **\- C'était quoi ce que vous fessiez avec Haldir ?** demanda soudainement le Prodige d'Estë.

La question, beaucoup trop inattendu pour la jeune femme, la fit presque s'étouffer avec sa salive. Elle releva les yeux qui étaient écarquillés vers son frère aîné qui la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin moqueur. Il les avait vu échanger leur baisé... Les joues d'Elërinna se colorèrent du rouge caractéristique de son rougissement. Sa réaction, très attendue de la part du bleuté, le fit littéralement éclater de rire.

 _ **\- Arrête de rire, espèce d'idiot !**_ gronda la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa en rougissant encore plus.

 _ **\- Oh, mais Gwen, tu devrais voir ta tête !**_ se défendit Lenwë avant de rire encore plus.

Vexée pour la première depuis longtemps, Elërinna déposa le livre sur ses jambes puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux plissés de colère. L'hilarité du plus âgé dura encore plusieurs minutes et quand il se fut enfin calmé, il essuya les larmes de rire qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri de la sorte même s'il s'en voulait un peu de rire au dépens de sa cadette. Cette dernière avait les lèvres pincées et si ses yeux avaient été des mitrailleuses, le bleuté serait mort depuis un moment.

 **\- Arrête de bouder,** tempéra le l'ancien étudiant en médecine. **Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça irait si vite cependant.**

 **\- Moi non plus...** avoua en se détendant un peu l'argentée. **Il a eu tellement peur...**

 **\- Tu t'en veux ?**

 **\- Comment ne pas s'en vouloir ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas la seule à t'en vouloir, Chaton,** déclara Lenwë avec sérieux. **Aragorn s'en veut toujours de ce qu'il t'ai arrivé.**

 **\- C'est idiot ! Il n'y ait pour rien !** s'exclama Elërinna.

 **\- Il faudra que tu lui dises toi-même demain.**

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, n'ayant pas jusque-là envisagée qu'Aragorn puisse s'en vouloir pour un acte qu'elle avait fait de son propre chef. Un soupir lui échappa. Comprendre le point de vue de chacun était parfois difficile. Avec des gestes lents, elle rouvrit le livre placé sur ses cuisses pour se mettre à le lire. Cependant, à peine eu-t-elle lu quelques lignes que le regard pesant de son frère l'agaça.

 **\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me fixes ?**

 **\- Pour rien...**

Un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, Lenwë se leva de son siège en s'étirant et en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se frotta négligemment les yeux.

 **\- Va te coucher** _ **Schtroumpf,**_ **tu es au bout de ta vie,** conseilla la jeune femme en reprenant sa lecture.

 **\- Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Oui. File maintenant !**

Elle accompagna la parole par le geste en secouant l'une de ses mains en direction de la porte de la chambre. Le bleuté secoua la tête en riant avant de s'éloigner du lit pour sortir de la chambre. Elërinna le regarda faire avant de baisser les yeux sur le livre pour reprendre sa lecture. Dehors, l'ancien étudiant en médecine vit passer un cheval avec un Elfe qu'il avait déjà vu en Lorien sur son dos. Surpris et étonné, il se hâta de rejoindre la citadelle.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, en début de matinée, Aragorn se retrouva face à Lenwë qui avait un grand sourire. Depuis leur retour de la bataille de la Porte Noire, le rôdeur n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec les Jackser, tous étaient très préoccupés par l'état de santé de Frodon et d'Elërinna. Et l'héritier d'Isildur n'arrivait toujours pas à en revenir, l'argentée avait failli mourir pour le sauver.

 **\- Bonjour Aragorn,** le salua le bleuté sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. **Ma sœur voudrait vous voir.**

 **\- Me voir ? Pour quelles raisons ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** mentit Lenwë. **Cependant, elle nous attend et j'ai un cadeau pour elle.**

Aragorn haussa les sourcils et remarqua qu'effectivement, le Guérisseur avait à côté de lui une chaise roulante. Lenwë avait eu du mal à la trouver, et il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas d'une première jeunesse. Faite en bois, avec des roues de charrettes, la chaise roulante avait un aspect bien moins rassurant que celle moderne de leur monde, mais il savait qu'Elërinna serait heureuse de l'avoir. Le bleuté connaissait sa sœur et il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester tout le temps enfermée dans sa chambre à la Maison de Guérison, personne ne le pouvait. Néanmoins, il espérait que la vieille chaise ne se casserait pas sous le poids de sa sœur. Aragorn hocha finalement la tête puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la Maison de Guérison. Le chemin se fit dans le silence, seulement coupé par les gens qui les saluer et par le grincement des roues de la chaise que pousser Lenwë. Dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Elërinna, ils entendirent des éclats de voix provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce.

 **\- Comment ça, tu vas devoir partir ?** fit la voix de l'argentée.

 **\- Un messager de Caras Galadhon est arrivé tard hier soir,** répondit celle d'Haldir de l'autre côté de la porte fermée. **Je dois me rendre le plus rapidement possible à l'Est pour rejoindre mon peuple et venir en aide au Roi Thranduil et à mes congénères de la Forêt Noire.**

Toujours dans le couloir et n'ayant pas bougés, Lenwë et Aragorn se regardèrent, se souvenant tout à coup qu'hier soir effectivement, un Elfe messager de la Lorien, était arrivé, annonçant à Haldir qu'il devrait partir le lendemain pour la Forêt Noire. Comme il était déjà tard, personne n'avait prévenu l'argentée et le blond avait voulu le faire lui-même.

 **\- Tu seras parti pour combien de temps ?** demanda Elërinna.

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Cela déprendra de l'influence du mal dans la forêt.**

Dans la chambre, la jeune femme était comme hier assise sur son lit, les jambes étendues devant elle et Haldir assis dans le fauteuil. Elle l'avait invité à venir s'allonger à côté d'elle, mais il avait refusé, prétextant que ce n'était pas convenable pour le moment. Elërinna soupira doucement, elle aurait dû se douter que malgré la mort de Sauron, tout le mal qu'il avait fait n'avait pas disparu de la Terre du Milieu. Après un long silence, la Cilmë leva les yeux vers Haldir qui n'avait pas bouger depuis tout à l'heure, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

 **\- Je sais que vu ce que j'ai fait, c'est idiot de ma part de te dire cela, mais tu feras attention n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- J'essaierais,** dit le Galadhrim en la regardant tendrement. **Je t'aime Elërinna.**

 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Haldir,** murmura Elërinna qui se mit à rougir.

Dire je t'aime avait toujours été une épreuve pour elle et parvenir à la dire à l'Elfe la mettait toujours en joie même si pour le moment, elle était attristée de le voir partir sans savoir il allait revenir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme se pencha pour l'attraper par le col de sa tunique et le tirer vers elle. Surpris, l'immortel se laissa faire et répondit au baiser quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de la Prodige. Leur baiser dura plusieurs secondes avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre.

 **\- Pour chevaucher prends Ainu, elle t'acceptera sur son dos,** déclara la métamorphe avec sérieux.

 **\- Merci, je prendrais soin d'elle.**

 **\- J'en suis sûr.**

Ils se sourirent puis Haldir se leva avant de sortir à regret de la chambre en ne quittant pas Elërinna du regard. Dans le couloir, l'Elfe se retrouva nez à nez avec Aragorn et Lenwë qui faisaient semblant de ne rien avoir entendu de leur conversation. Cela fit se hausser les sourcils du blond, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

 **\- Que les Valar soient avec vous mon ami,** dit simplement Aragorn en le saluant à la manière des Elfes.

 **\- Et que les étoiles veillent sur vous,** répondit Haldir en s'inclinant à son tour.

 **\- À bientôt Haldir,** fit Lenwë avec un sourire.

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois puis le blond les quitta pour sortir de la Maison de Guérison. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le bleuté toqua à la porte puis attendit d'avoir l'accord de sa sœur pour rentrer avec Aragorn. C'est une Elërinna souriante qui les accueillit, mais ce sourire de façade ne les tromper pas. La jeune femme avait versé des larmes à voir Haldir partir et cela se voyait aux légers sillons qui étaient présents sur ses joues.

 **\- Bonjour !** les salua-t-elle. **Vous allez bien ?** elle se figea en voyant ce qu'avait apporté son frère. **Lenwë... C'est quoi ça ?**

 **\- Bonjour Elërinna,** fit Aragorn en lui rendant son salue. **Nous allons bien et vous ?**

 **\- Ça va, merci,** répondit la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. **Mais sérieuse Lenwë qu'est-ce que tu fous avec... Ça ?**

 **\- Ceci, Chaton, est ton nouveau moyen de locomotion le temps que tes jambes se remettent ! Un fauteuil roulant** _ **madin**_ **Terre du Milieu !**

Dubitative, Elërinna baissa les yeux pour regarder ledit fauteuil roulant. Elle était persuadée qu'à peine assise dessus, la chose allait tomber en poussière ou bien s'écrouler sous son poids. Ses yeux pleins de scepticisme se relevèrent vers son second frère aîné.

 **\- Tu es en train de te foutre de ma gueule-là ?**

 **\- Pas du tout, je suis affreusement sérieux, hors de question que tu restes cloîtrée ici, tu vas devenir folle,** rétorqua vivement Lenwë avec sérieux. **Je reviens, je vais aller te chercher des affaires propres, je t'apporte une robe ! Ce sera plus simple qu'un pantalon !**

 **\- Q-Quoi ? Quoi ?! Non Lenwë attend ! Pas de robe !**

Lenwë ne l'écouta pas, ou alors fit bien semblant, car il sortit de la chambre sans se retourner. Refermant la porte derrière lui et ayant un sourire diabolique que personne ne remarqua, il partit chercher les affaires de sa sœur sans se presser.

La bouche, légèrement, entre ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Elërinna se tourna vers Aragorn, complètement outrée de l'attitude de son frère. Le brun essayait de ne pas rire, mais la chose était toujours difficile, surtout avec l'expression faciale de l'argentée.

 **\- Il profite clairement de mon handicap temporaire là !**

L'allusion de la jeune femme à son infirmité temporaire fit se faner le sourire amusé qui étirait les lèvres d'Aragorn jusqu'à maintenant. Elërinna s'en rendit tout de suite compte et pour correctement pouvoir parler à son ami rencontré à Bree, elle se redressa un peu plus sur son lit. Elle apprécier beaucoup l'héritier d'Isildur, et ce, depuis longtemps maintenant et savoir qu'il s'en voulait à cause d'elle, cela l'attrister.

 **\- Asseyez-vous Aragorn !** dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulu rassurant. **Je suis contente de vous voir !**

 **\- Lenwë m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir,** répondit-il en prenant place à côté du lit.

En entendant cela, l'argentée ne fut pas vraiment surprise puisqu'elle en avait parlé hier avec son frère. Amusée de l'initiative du bleuté d'avoir traîné Aragorn jusqu'ici un sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres.

 **\- Il a bien fait, j'ai parlé avec lui hier soir et il m'a dit que vous vous en vouliez pour mon état,** annonça de but en blanc la jeune femme. **Pourquoi ? La seule fautive, c'est moi... Et le Troll aussi.**

 **\- Parce que si j'étais parvenu à le combattre, cela ne vous serez pas arrivé et actuellement, vous pourriez marcher et même aller voir une dernière fois Haldir avant qu'il ne parte pour la Forêt Noire.**

À l'évocation du départ du blond, le sourire d'Elërinna disparu et elle pinça les lèvres. En voyant la douleur dans les yeux de la Prodige, Aragorn s'en voulu tout de suite de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais alors qu'il allait s'excuser, l'argentée secoua vivement la tête.

 **\- Mes frères ne vous l'on peut-être pas dit, mais pendant la bataille j'ai eu une vision. Elle me montrait vous, écrasé par le Troll. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver,** explique-t-elle avec fermeté. **Donc, je vous ai cherché et ce ne fut pas difficile de vous trouver avec le Troll. J'ai voulu vous prévenir, mais il était trop tard, vous aviez déjà engagé le combat. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose rationnelle qui met venue à l'esprit à ce moment-là.**

Malgré les jours qui avaient passé, elle se souvenait toujours des détails de son laborieux combat contre le Troll. Les coups violents qu'elle avait essayé de parer, la lame de l'épée du Troll s'enfonçant dans sa chair dans le côté droit de son ventre et qui avait raclé contre ses côtes ainsi que la douleur dû au broyage de ses os. Un frisson la parcouru alors qu'elle ressentait une douleur fantôme là où l'épée l'avait blessée.

 **\- Si j'ai été blessé, ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais de la mienne et uniquement de la mienne,** gronda la jeune femme avec sérieux.

 **\- Mais nous aurions pu éviter cela en...** voulu argumenter Aragorn.

 **\- En quoi ?** coupa Elërinna, un sourcil haussé. **En me laissant au camp ? En m'interdisant de me battre ? En me ligotant à Ainu et en la faisant revenir ici ? Oh, je vous en prie Aragorn ! Nous savons tous que ça n'aurait pas fonctionné.**

 **\- Vous êtes incroyablement têtue Elërinna,** souffla le rôdeur en rendant les armes, conscient d'avoir perdu cette bataille.

 **\- Oui,** reconnu-t-elle sans hésiter. **Et j'ai toujours raison aussi.**

Sa dernière remarque fit éclater de rire Aragorn. Hilare, elle ne tarda pas à rire à son tour, ignorant le léger tiraillement ressentit au niveau de sa blessure au ventre. Une fois leur fou rire calmé, ils se mirent à discuter plus calmement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lenwë fit son retour, en compagnie d'Elladan et Elrohir qu'Elërinna fut heureuse de voir. Même si elle était déjà assise bien droite, elle se redressa encore plus en voyant les jumeaux, un immense sourire lui mangeant le visage. Depuis son réveil, elle les avait brièvement vus, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le parler.

 **\- Les garçons !** s'écria-t-elle en sautillant presque sur place. **Vous daignez enfin me rendre visite !**

 **\- Oui, car ce n'est pas toi qui vas venir nous voir !** répondit Elladan avec lui aussi un grand sourire en la voyant. **Alors, Chère Elërinna, tu penses que te faire broyer et la solution pour gagner une bataille ?**

 **\- Oh, tu sais, à chacun sa méthode,** lâcha la jeune femme avec humour.

 **\- Rigole autant que tu veux Elërinna, cela n'enlève pas le fait que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.**

 **\- Je sais Elrohir et j'en suis désolée,** s'excusa-t-elle.

Si le visage du plus jeune des deux jumeaux était jusque maintenant un peu sévère, il se détendit considérablement et offrit un sourire à l'argentée.

 **\- Que de belle retrouvaille entre trois amis,** fit Lenwë en déposant une pile de vêtement sur le lit de sa sœur. **C'est beau, mais maintenant vous allez devoir la laisser s'habiller toute seule. Ses jambes ne la portent peut-être plus, mais elle a encore ses bras.**

Les deux fils du Seigneur Elrond pouffèrent de rire en hochant la tête avant de sortir de la chambre en compagnie d'Aragorn. Lenwë se tourna vers sa petite sœur qui observait d'un œil critique la robe de couleur parme qu'il avait trouvé.

 **\- Tu y arriveras toute seule ou je fais venir une Guérisseuse ?** lui demanda-t-il, pas vraiment sûr qu'elle parvienne finalement à s'habiller.

 _ **\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit Alexandre, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus peut-être pour le moment, mais je peux toujours me servir de mes bras. Sort d'ici maintenant, s'il te plaît, le temps que je mette ces vêtements.**_

 _ **\- OK. Je reste devant, appel moi quand tu as fini que je te mette dans le fauteuil,**_ dit-il avant de commencer à sortir.

 _ **\- D'accord et… Merci.**_

Le frère et la sœur se sourirent mutuellement avant que le Prodige d'Estë ne quitte définitivement la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui pour laisser de l'intimité à celle d'Oromë et Nessa.

* * *

 ***Sautille comme une enfant* alors, cela vous a plu ? J'espère bien en tout cas !**

 **Bonne semaine et rendez-vous mercredi prochain ! ^^**


	43. Chapitre 42 - Le retour de Frodon

**Le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine est là ! ~**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 42.**_

 _ **Le retour de Frodon.**_

Enfiler la culotte ramenée par Lenwë fut une tâche singulièrement aisée bien qu'elle dû faire attention à ses jambes toujours bleues malgré l'onguent et les soins de son aîné. Mettre la robe cependant après avoir enlevé sa tunique se révéla être un peu plus compliqué. Bien sûr, la robe était légère et à bretelle, ce qui était mieux qu'une autre robe de ce monde en vu de ce monde, mais Elërinna dû faire à plusieurs fois attention à ce qu'elle faisait pour ne pas déchirer le tissu et eu du mal à se soulever à l'aide d'une seule main pour faire correctement descendre la jupe de la robe de son autre main. Une fois habillée, elle respirait fortement et la chaleur émanant de son corps dû à son effort rendait ses longs cheveux difficilement supportables. Avisant le fauteuil non loin du lit, l'argentée se pencha pour essayer de l'attraper, mais elle constate bien vite qu'il était hors d'atteinte. S'il avait été plus près, elle aurait réussi à se glisser dedans toute seule... Avant d'appeler son frère pour qu'il l'aide, Elërinna inspira et expire plusieurs fois pour calmer sa respiration hachée. Enfin calmée, la jeune femme appela Lenwë. Hors, son aîné aux cheveux bleu clair ne lui répondit pas. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle crut que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas crié assez fort, mais quand ce fut les jumeaux qui entrèrent dans la chambre à la place du bleuté, elle comprit que ce manque de réponse était dû à l'absence de son frère dans le couloir.

 **\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?** questionna Elrohir, les sourcils froncés et visiblement légèrement inquiet.

 **\- Oui, s'il vous plaît, si ce n'est pas trop demandé,** répondit-elle en regardant le fauteuil. **Je me serais bien assise dessus moi-même, mais il n'est pas à la portée de mon bras.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chère Elërinna, je vais t'installer dessus,** dit Elladan en s'approchant.

Elle savait que les Elfes, tout comme les Nains et les guerriers Hommes bien entraînés, étaient dotés d'une force surprenante, mais Elërinna ne se serait jamais attendue à ce que le brun la soulève du lit avec autant de facilité. Surprise et par réflexe, elle s'accrocha à son cou quand il la prit dans ses bras telle une princesse pour ensuite la reposer doucement sur le fauteuil roulant qui grinça en accueillant son poids. Avant de la relâcher, Elladan attendit plusieurs secondes, s'assurant que l'objet n'allait pas s'écrouler, mais il constata bien vite que la chaise supporté un être humain.

 **\- Merci, Elladan,** fit l'argentée en s'installant confortablement, le dos bien droit sur le dossier de son nouveau moyen de locomotion.

 **\- De rien, comment te sens-tu dedans ?**

 **\- Petite et vulnérable,** répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers les deux immortels qui lui souriaient gentiment pour la rassurer. Elle ne savait pas s'ils la comprenaient, mais tant pis, Elërinna prendrait sur elle pour supporter le fait de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer sur ses deux jambes. Pour tester l'adhésion des roues au sol, la métamorphe roula un peu avec le fauteuil puis hocha la tête. Même si la chaise n'était pas dans sa première jeunesse, elle roulait bien, il fallait juste faire abstraction du très léger grincement qu'elle émettait. De plus, ses jambes étaient bien maintenues et elles ne la faisaient pas souffrir pour le moment. Satisfaite du résultat, Elërinna rapporta son attention sur ses amis qui l'avait laisser faire son inspection tranquillement.

 **\- C'est vous qui êtes venus m'aider alors j'imagine que Lenwë a dû disparaître quelque part.**

 **\- Oui, il est effectivement partis quelque part,** répondit énigmatique Elrohir avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Oh, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de l'Elfe secret !** feula la seule fille Jackser en plissant les yeux.

 **\- Personne n'oserait te faire ça voyons, chère Elërinna,** fit innocemment Elladan.

La jeune femme émit un nouveau feulement, sachant pertinemment que ses deux amis étaient en train de se payer sa tête. Elle allait leur faire entendre le fond de sa pensée quand tout à coup, l'aîné des jumeaux passa dans son dos pour se saisir des extrémités du fauteuil et de se mettre à la pousser en direction de la sortie.

 **\- Hé ! Elladan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

 **\- Une surprise t'attend, Chère Elërinna,** répondit simplement le brun sous le rire amusé de son frère.

La suspicion de l'argentée se renforça, mais elle se garda de poser plus de question, sachant qu'ils ne lui répondraient pas.

Leur petit tour dans la Maison de Guérison ne dura pas bien longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, Elladan immobilisa le fauteuil dans l'un des couloirs. Dans l'une des chambres, où la porte était ouverte avec San appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, la jeune femme pouvait entendre Gandalf rire fortement en compagnie de plusieurs autres rires qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier ou même confondre tellement elle les avaient entendu. Les yeux écarquillés, Elërinna leva les yeux vers ses deux amis qui souriaient toujours, et même encore plus.

 **\- Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai...** clapit-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Elladan et Elrohir ne lui répondirent pas, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, l'argentée savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle étendait n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. D'un geste vif, ne laissant pas le temps à Elladan de l'aider, Elërinna poussa les roues grinçantes du fauteuil jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte où se trouvait Sam, elle était complètement cachée par Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli et Aldaron qui étaient tous les quatre debout devant le lit se trouvant normalement dans le milieu de la pièce. Cependant, de là où elle était, elle pouvait parfaitement voir Merry et Pippin, assis sur le lit de Frodon avec un Frodon parfaitement réveillé et un Lenwë soucieux penché au-dessus de lui, s'assurant de sa santé. À voir son ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps aussi en forme, Elërinna était tellement heureuse que son cœur aurait pu exploser de joie. Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, ils étaient tous réuni, la Communauté était enfin au complet et Boromir resterait toujours dans leur cœur, même dans le sien. Néanmoins, pour la Prodige, il restait une ombre au tableau. Haldir avait dû partir pour aider son peuple, et même si elle en comprenait les raisons de son départ, elle était profondément triste de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés pour un temps. Sam, toujours près d'elle, sembla remarquer son trouble.

 **\- Il y a-t-il un problème Elërinna ?** demanda-t-il gentiment.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, Sam,** répondit la jeune femme. **Je pensais juste que tout était presque parfait.**

 **\- Presque ?**

À la question du plus petit, qui était maintenant à la même hauteur qu'elle, Elërinna ne répondit pas lui offrant juste un sourire accompagné d'un regard assez éloquent. Ils restèrent quelques minutes côte à côte le temps que tout le monde à l'intérieur de la chambre se calme et laisse de l'espace à Frodon qui souriant pleinement.

 **\- Tout va parfaitement bien chez vous, Frodon,** annonça Lenwë avec un soupir de soulagement.

 **\- Merci, Lenwë.**

Le Guérisseur aux cheveux bleus clairs hocha simplement la tête, rendant son sourire au Hobbit. Tout à coup, ils virent tous Frodon fronçait les sourcils et cherche quelque chose du regard.

 **\- Vous cherchez quelque chose mon ami ?** demanda Aragorn.

 **\- Elërinna n'est pas avec vous tous ?**

 **\- Oh !** s'exclama tout à coup Aldaron. **On devrait peut-être aller la chercher...**

 **\- Ne te donne pas cette peine Aldaron, Elladan et Elrohir m'ont déjà gentiment aidé,** rétorqua la métamorphe.

Tous s'écartèrent en se retournant pour la regarder. Elle leva un sourcil sarcastique, attendant une quelconque réflexion à propos de son nouveau moyen de déplacement, mais personne ne pipa mot, ce qui se révéla être agréable. Dans le silence, Elërinna rapporte son attention sur Frodon qui était resté sans voix en la voyant. Alors qu'elle allait se rapprocher, Aldaron se précipita dans son dos, ses cheveux cachant son œil maintenant grevé et il la poussa jusque devant le lit du brun. L'argentée le remercia d'un signe de la tête puis fixa Frodon dans les yeux puis l'analysa de haut en bas.

 **\- Frodon...** souffla-t-elle avec un soulagement et une joie sans fin. **Je suis heureuse de te revoir sain et sauf !**

 **\- Moi aussi Elërinna, je suis heureux de te revoir... Moi aussi...**

Encore un peu surpris de la découvrir en fauteuil roulant et non debout sur ses deux jambes comme quand ils s'étaient séparés, Frodon eu un petit temps de retard quand son amie l'attrapa par les épaules pour le serrer fortement contre elle. Leur étreinte dura un certain temps et quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux. De ses yeux oranges, Elërinna détailla le Hobbit. Tout comme ça, il avait maigri et sur son visage subsistait encore les que traces de son voyage sans compter sa main droite où il manquait désormais un doigt. De plus, bien que Frodon soit en train de sourire, la jeune femme remarqua un détail, infime qu'il était difficile de remarquer. Les yeux de son ami ne dégageait plus la même chose que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés après la Lorien et son sourire était bien moins vrai et joyeux qu'il ne l'était avant. Elërinna fronça très doucement les sourcils sans perdre son sourire, ne voulant rien montrer de son inquiétude pour le moment. Elle était heureuse de revoir son ami et ne voulait pas plomber l'ambiance. Si elle s'était permis de détailler Frodon, ce dernier en avait fait de même avec elle ainsi qu'avec tout les autres membres de la Communauté. En dehors de Merry et Pippin, ainsi qu'Aldaron et Elërinna, aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir changés. Après tout, c'était une chose tout à fait normale, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf, qu'il était heureux de savoir en vie, avaient déjà avant leur rencontre de nombreuses fois parcouru la Terre du Milieu et rencontré ses dangers contrairement aux quatre autres.

 **\- Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu te retrouves dans cette chaise ?** osa demandé Frodon.

 **\- Oh, tu sais, j'ai voulu prendre le thé avec un Troll et Monsieur n'a pas apprécié,** répondit Elërinna en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux du Hobbit s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et il chercha une réponse parmi les autres membres de la Communauté qui regarder la jeune femme comme si une seconde tête était soudainement apparue à côté de la première.

 **\- Oh, mais sérieux ! J'essaie de dédramatiser la situation ! Pas la peine de me regarder avec des têtes de merlans frit...** souffla-t-elle avec exaspération.

 **\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton humour si particulier,** dit l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau avec un sourire.

 **\- Il fallait bien que je conserve quelque chose de ma moi d'avant.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Il y a une toi du passé ?** demanda en riant Aldaron.

 **\- Tout comme il y aura une elle du futur,** répondit avec évidence Lenwë. **Comme pour nous tous.**

Tous regardèrent les trois Jackser comme s'ils les voyaient pour la première fois, et même si ces derniers avaient de folles envies de rire, ils comprenaient pourquoi leurs amis les regardaient ainsi. Pendant ces derniers mois, ils avaient rarement fait preuve d'esprit philosophique pourtant, ce n'était pas une chose étonnante. Elërinna avait fait des études littéraire aux lycées et adoraient la philosophie même si à cause de leur mort, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en profiter beaucoup. Toujours souriante, la jeune femme se pencha vers Frodon qui tendit l'oreille pour pouvoir écouter ce qu'elle lui chuchota.

 **\- Quand tout le monde sera calmé, cela te dit qu'on parle un peu tous les deux ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir, Elërinna,** acquiesça le brun.

Après cela, ils restèrent encore un peu avec Frodon, écoutant les exclamations joyeuses de ses cousins jusqu'à ce que le porteur de l'Anneau ne montre des signes des fatigues et que Lenwë déclare qu'il avait besoin de repos.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Aranwë ne se serait absolument jamais imaginé aidé chez un fleuriste après tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais pour montrer à la grand-mère de Trisha qu'il était prêt à tout pour l'adolescente, il était prêt justement à jouer au fleuriste le temps de quelques jours pour pouvoir remettre la boutique de la vieille dame en état. Cependant, il aurait apprécié avoir un peu de temps à lui pour pouvoir aller voir sa sœur et ses frères, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Tout comme il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être longtemps avec Trisha ou bien d'aller rendre visite à Faramir qui allait beaucoup mieux, mais qui demeurer à la Maison de Guérison pour tenir compagnie à la Dame du Rohan, Éowyn. Déplaçant avec un peu de difficulté un imposant pot de fleur plein de terreau, Aranwë attrapa ensuite des bouquets de fleurs qu'il alla déposer sur un étalage à l'extérieur devant la devanture nettoyée du magasin. Une fois tout installé, il observa le résultat et le jeune Prodige aux cheveux rouges devait avouer que maintenant le petit magasin de la famille de la fille qu'il aimait été plutôt beau.

 **\- On te prendrait presque pour un jardinier... !** pouffa Trisha dans son dos.

 **\- Je ne peux pas te contredire !** Avoua-t-il en riant à son tour.

La brune avait tout à fait raison, il était sale et couvert de terre, mais pour le moment ça ne le gênait pas vraiment. De plus, Trisha n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire, elle aussi était couverte de terre et avait des traces sur ses joues et son front. Amusé, le cadet des Jackser s'approcha de l'adolescente pour prendre son visage en coupe et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heureuse, Trisha répondit au baiser sans discuter, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Quand ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fleuriste garda les mains du rouge dans les siennes et ce dernier détourna légèrement le regard, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder ses propres mains. Il n'avait pas forcément honte de ses brûlures, mais il ne pouvait pas se cacher que les cicatrices étaient affreuses. Comme si Trisha avait lu dans ses pensées, elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

 **\- N'aie pas honte de tes mains Aranwë,** lui dit-elle avec douceur. **N'aie jamais honte.**

 **\- Tu es merveilleuse Trisha, ne l'oublies jamais.**

Ils se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois en étant toujours dans la rue. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens dans la rue, sinon il était sûr que certain passant leur auraient envoyés de regard désapprobateur. La plupart de ces désapprobations venaient de la part de jeunes hommes ou même d'hommes plus âgés ayant voulu courtiser Trisha.

 **\- Au fait, maintenant que la boutique est remise en étant, Grand-mère m'a dit ne plus avoir besoin de nous !** annonça joyeusement la brune. **Que dirais-tu d'aller se balader dans Minas Tirith puis ensuite aller voir ta famille ? Ou bien, on peut déjà aller voir ta famille puis ensuite se balader ?**

 **\- Allons d'abord nous balader, à cette heure-ci, Lenwë doit certainement être en train d'apporter des soins aux jambes d'Elërinna**

Trisha hocha vivement la tête puis lui attrapa la main droite pour l'entraînait à sa suite. S'en fichant d'être présentable ou pas, avec des vêtements pleins de terre et une robe au bustier blanc devenu marron. Au lieu de passer par la grande rue principale de la Cité des Rois, ils empruntèrent les petites ruelles déjà plutôt bien remises en état depuis l'attaque des Orques sur la Cité. La tranquillité de ces rues était agréable et les deux adolescents purent s'enlacer et s'embrasser autant de fois qu'ils le voulurent sans être forcément surpris pas les habitants stricts et à cheval sur les règles de faire la cour convenablement. Alors qu'ils passaient dans une rue un peu plus large et visiblement marchande vu tout les étalages qui s'y trouver, le regard d'Aranwë fut attiré par des bijoux. Sans rien dire à Trisha, il s'approcha pour pouvoir observer l'étalage de plus près. Il y avait des bijoux de toutes sortes, avec différentes pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses que le rouge n'aurait jamais pu identifier puisqu'il ne s'y connaissait absolument pas, mais il devait reconnaître que tous les colliers, bracelets et les boucles d'oreilles étaient beaux et bien faits. Grâce à un regard en biais vers la brune, il la détailla rapidement puis rapporta son attention sur les bijoux. Ses yeux oranges furent quasiment immédiatement attirés par un bracelet en argent avec plusieurs petites pierres vertes claires.

 **\- Excusez-moi ?** fit-il à l'adresse de l'homme qui gérait l'étalage et qui venait de terminer de vendre un collier à une femme dans la soixantaine.

 **\- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ?** demanda l'homme avec un sourire qui se voulu charmeur et accueillant.

 **\- Hum... Je voudrais savoir en quoi ai fait ce bracelet,** répondit le Prodige qui jeta un coup d'œil au prix affiché.

 **\- Il fait en argent et avec des jades, parfait pour un poignet délicat !**

Le cadet des Jackser pencha la tête, en pleine réflexion, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Il trouvait que ce bracelet irait parfaitement bien à Trisha et de plus, la tradition était qu'il lui offre des cadeaux non ? Et de plus, le fait d'être l'écuyer depuis un moment de Faramir lui avait permit d'amasser un petit peu d'argent, il avait donc les moyens d'acheter ce bracelet.

 **\- Je vais le prendre,** déclara Aranwë en sortant une petite bourse en cuir.

La monnaie de la Terre du Milieu n'étant pas bien compliqué, il déposa sans aucun problème la somme qu'il fallait dans la main du marchand qui lui offrit un sourire encore plus grand. Comprenant que c'était pour offrit, l'homme lui mit le bijou dans un écrin en velours vert assez basique, mais tout de même jolie. Une fois le bracelet en sa possession, Aranwë salua le marchand puis alla rejoindre Trisha qui était devant un étalage de fruit, surprise d'en trouver aussi rapidement en vente.

 **\- Viens...** lui souffla-t-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le rouge lui attrapa la main puis l'emmena dans un coin tranquille près des remparts de la Cité. Les sourcils haussés par la surprise, Trisha le suivit sans discuter puis attendit patiemment la raison pour laquelle il l'avait emmené jusqu'ici.

 **\- Voici ton premier cadeau pour une cour digne de ce nom !**

Avec des gestes lents pour plus de suspense, le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas leva l'écrin vert devant leur visage puis l'ouvrit sous les yeux de l'adolescente aux cheveux frisés qui écarquilla ses yeux noisette sous le coup de la surprise.

 **\- M... Mais...Ara... Aranwë...** bégaya-t-elle, incrédule en devenant toute rouge.

 **\- Eh bien, je suis toujours surpris de réussir à te faire perdre tes mots, Trisha,** rigola l'adolescent.

 **\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'acheter ce bracelet ! C'est beaucoup trop !**

 **\- Rien n'est trop pour toi,** rétorqua Aranwë en secouant la tête.

Le visage de la brune devient encore plus rouge que quelques secondes plutôt et cela fit sourire le Cilmë qui retira le bracelet de l'écrin pour ensuite l'attacher au fin poignet de la fille qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Toujours aussi choquée, par le cadeau auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, Trisha cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant le bijou maintenant accroché à son poignet. Finalement, pour la faire réagir un peu, Aranwë l'embrassa doucement et fut heureux de la sentir répondre.

Devant le miroir de sa chambre, l'aîné de la fratrie Jackser retira lentement le bandage lui couvrant toujours son œil grevé. Même si Lenwë avait eu le temps de le soigner, son frère lui avait tout de même conseillé de laisser les bandages là où ils étaient, mais maintenant, il pouvait enfin le retirer et voir correctement le résultat de cette bataille. Une fois les bandages posés en pille sur la commode à côté du miroir, Aldaron releva la mèche de cheveux verts qui cachait son œil droit. Il grimaça légèrement. À la place de son œil auparavant orange foncé, il n'y avait plus rien en dehors d'un trou bien cicatrisé avec les lignes de la lame qui lui permettait de savoir l'angle avec lequel l'Orque qu'il avait combattu avait réussi à lui faire cette blessure. La cicatrice en ligne droite de l'épée allait du haut de l'arête de son nez jusqu'en dessous du côté de son œil. Grâce aux soins qui lui avaient apporter Lenwë, sa blessure n'était pas vraiment choquante et malgré l'angle mort qu'Aldaron avait maintenant, il n'était gêné d'être borgne. Mais malgré tout, il restait tout de même défiguré à vie. Cependant, en combattant ainsi, il s'était bien douté qu'il ne pourrait pas en ressortir sans aucune égratignure. Tout du moins, pour ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui à cause de son œil éborgné, il replaça sa mèche de cheveux dessus qui caché bien sa blessure. Cela fait, il récupéra le paquet sur la commode qui n'était pas gros, mais qu'il avait été surpris de découvrir hier dans sa chambre, accompagné d'une carte. Bien entendu, le vert avait lu la carte et cette dernière était d'Haldir qui lui avait confié son premier cadeau pour Elërinna qui selon la coutume Elfique, devait être donné par l'un des parents de la personne concernée. Puisqu'il était le tuteur de sa sœur, son responsable légal dans leur monde, depuis la mort de leurs parents, c'était donc par lui que devait passer le premier cadeau que le blond devait offrir à l'argentée. Sortant de sa chambre, Aldaron ne se pressa pas et arpenta tranquillement les couloirs de la citadelle jusqu'à rejoindre la salle du trône pour ensuite sortir dehors. Il passa devant l'arbre blanc du Gondor qui était parfaitement fleuris puis descendit jusqu'au sixième étage pour rentrer dans la Maison de Guérison. Sur son passage, il salua les différents Guérisseurs et Guérisseuses qui travaillaient dans l'endroit puis arriva devant la chambre de sa sœur où la porte était ouverte et à l'intérieur, Lenwë était en train de faire une séance de kiné improvisé à sa cadette.

 **\- Tu n'as pas mal ?**

 **\- J'ai toujours mal, mais tu as dit hier que c'était normal,** répondit Elërinna. **Mais actuellement, je n'ai pas plus mal. Tu aurais pu faire kiné tu sais.**

 **\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et concentre toi,** souffla le bleuté en roulant des yeux.

Il plia et déplia sa jambe gauche pour ensuite se mettre à la masser puis encore une fois la pliée et la dépliée. Même si l'argentée avait mal, elle ne le montrait pas, supportant la douleur présente dans ses jambes depuis son réveil. Alors que Lenwë continuait de s'assurer du bon fonctionnement des articulations de la jambe gauche d'Elërinna, cette dernière se rendit compte de la présence de leur aîné et lui offrit un sourire légèrement crispé.

 **\- Il me torture avant que je puisse aller voir Frodon,** dit-elle en rigolant.

 **\- De vrais tortionnaires ces médecins !**

 **\- À qui le dis-tu !**

Tout deux pouffèrent de rire comme des enfants alors que Lenwë roulait une nouvelle fois des yeux. Même s'il était souvent comme eux, il se demandait s'il ne manquait pas quelques neurones ce qui aurait été justifier vu tous les coups qu'ils s'étaient pris sur la tête aux cours de ces derniers mois. Pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à sa petite sœur, il reposa sa jambe sur le lit puis lui donna une petite tape sur la cuisse ce qui eu pour effet de faire lâcher un petit cri de douleur à la jeune femme.

 _ **\- Alexandre !**_

 _ **\- Gwendoline !**_

 _ **\- De vrais enfants !**_ s'exclama une voix près de la porte.

 _ **\- Eh bien,**_ fit Aldaron en se tournant un peu pour voir leur petit frère. **_On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours, où étais-tu passé ?_ Oh ! Bonjour Trisha !**

 **\- Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous Elërinna ?** demanda la brune, légèrement intimidée par les deux autres aînés du rouge qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas très bien.

 **\- Oh ! Tutoie-moi ! Je devais avoir presque le même âge que toi quand je suis morte – bon, j'avoue que comme ça, c'est glauque, mais tout de même !** s'exclama vivement Elërinna en souriant. **Et je vais très bien, merci. Tu as fini Lenwë ?**

 **\- Oui, vers la fin de la semaine, on pourra commencer la réé-duc.**

 **\- La joie...**

Pendant que la jeune femme remettait correctement les pans de la robe qu'elle était forcée de porter pour plus de facilité à cause de ses jambes, ils discutèrent tranquillement et les aînés Jackser apprirent que leur cadet avait passé ces derniers jours à venir en aide à Trisha et sa Grand-mère. Avec l'aide de Lenwë et d'Aranwë qui s'était proposé à la place d'Aldaron, Elërinna fut installée dans son fauteuil. Devant maintenant levé la tête pour pouvoir voir le visage de ses interlocuteurs, l'argentée vit le bracelet autour du poignet de Trisha ainsi que les sourcils complices que son petit frère et elle s'échangeaient. Cela la fit sourire, même si son cœur se serra en pensant à Haldir en route avec Ainu pour rejoindre son peuple.

 _ **\- Gwendoline ?**_ appela soudainement le vert en se penchant vers elle. _**J'ai quelque chose à te donner de la part d'Haldir...**_

 _ **\- Comment ça de la part d'Haldir ?**_ dit Elërinna, les sourcils haussés par la surprise.

Aldaron ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui présenter devant les yeux le paquet retrouvé dans sa chambre. Perplexe, un peu gênée, et appréhendant ce qu'elle allait découvrir, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa prit le présent entre ses mains. Un silence tomba sur leur petit groupe en même temps qu'elle ouvrait le papier décoratif entourant le cadeau de son bien-aimé. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas été surprise ni réellement touchée de recevoir un livre, après même si elle était toujours contente, c'était dans son monde un cadeau qu'on lui faisait très souvent, mais là, en Terre du Milieu... C'était tout autre chose. De plus, le livre ne venait pas de n'importe qui, il venait d'Haldir. C'était le premier cadeau qu'il lui faisait, le signe selon les traditions Elfiques, qu'il commençait à lui faire la cour. Son cœur se gonfla de joie et battit la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Sa joie était quasiment comparable à tous les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit quand Haldir l'avait embrassé à deux reprises. Reprenant contenance, l'argentée contemplât l'ouvrage. C'était un épais livre, à la reliure en cuir avec des fils décoratifs qui semblaient être fait en or avec une grande plume en son centre avec au-dessus, des morts qu'Elërinna n'arrivait pas à décrire le sens tout simplement, car ce n'était pas un mot écrit en commun.

 **\- Le livre...** lâcha-t-elle doucement avec étonnement en ouvrant le livre à une page quelconque. **Il est écrit en Elfique !**

 **\- En Elfique ?** répéta le Guérisseur tout aussi étonnée que sa sœur. **Oh... Cette Elfe est futé ! Désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas te le traduire... Je ne sais pas lire l'Elfique, juste le parlais un peu.**

 **\- Je demanderais à...**

Alors qu'elle inspectait les pages, Elërinna se tut en découvrant une note inscrite à l'encre noire sur la première page de couverture qui était en tant normale vierge à son avis. Elle parcourut les phrases écrites d'une fine écriture droite et belle, comprenant qu'elles avaient été écrites par Haldir. Légèrement inquiet du manque de réaction de sa petite sœur, Aranwë se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour comprendre se qui la bloquait ainsi. Un fin sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'adolescent alors qu'il se mettait à lire à haute voix.

 **\- « Voici le premier gage de mon amour pour toi** _ **Melleth nín,**_ **pour la plus belle des étoiles. Il est écrit en Sindarin, non pas parce que je ne veux pas que tu le lises, mais pour qu'à mon retour, nous puissions le lire ensemble lorsque je t'apprendrais ma langue. Je t'aime Elërinna Jackser, Haldir. »,** lut-il à voix haute. **Que c'est mignon...**

 **\- Qui t'a permis de lire ? Petit fouineur !** feula Elërinna en refermant le livre.

 **\- C'est vraiment très beau ce qu'il vous a écrit...** fit Trisha avec admiration.

\- **…** l'argentée ne répondit pas car tout simplement, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Ses frères durent se rendre compte de son trouble, car ils décidèrent, avec l'adolescente aux cheveux frisés, de sortir de la chambre de leur sœur pour la laisser tranquille.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Elërinna ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta à observer et parcourir les pages du livre sans en comprendre le sens, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit la fit violemment sursauter et elle faillit en lâcher le livre offert par Haldir.

 **\- Oh, excuse-moi, Elërinna, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !** s'exclama tout de suite Frodon qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la prote. **J'ai toqué, mais tu ne répondais pas alors j'ai pensé...**

 **\- Doucement Frodon, tu as bien fait, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, c'est à moi de m'excusais de ne pas t'avoir entendu,** rétorqua en souriant doucement la jeune femme, une fois sa frayeur passée. **Viens t'asseoir.**

Tout en offrant aussi un sourire à son amie, il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du fauteuil. Silencieuse, Elërinna l'observa. Hier déjà, quand ils s'étaient vus, Frodon avait eu l'air en pleine forme, heureux de les retrouver tous. Aujourd'hui aussi, il semblait heureux, mais tout comme la veille, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard et dans sa manière d'être. Elërinna avait même l'impression que le plus petit ne se sentait pas à sa place...

 **\- Comment arrives-tu à sourire encore si naturellement, Elërinna... ?** Demanda soudainement le brun après quelques minutes de silence. **Merry et Pippin m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans les grandes lignes...**

 **\- Pourquoi ne devrais-je plus sourire ?** répondit l'argentée. **Ces derniers mois ont étaient horribles, certes, mais aussi bénéfiques dans un sens. Les traumatismes resteront, les morts sont gravés dans nos mémoires, mais... Tous les bons moments que j'ai vécus ou que nous avons vécus avant que la Communauté se sépare, même s'ils ne duraient que quelques instants, ils faut également s'en souvenir et les chérir.**

 **\- Comme les moments que nous avons passés tous ensemble, à rire et à partager...**

 **\- Exactement comme ces moments-là Frodon.**

Les sourcils de ce dernier se froncèrent sous l'intensité de sa réflexion, mais il comprenait le point de vue et le résonnement de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa et certainement qu'elle était l'une des personnes les mieux placées pour tenir ce genre de parole. Mais malgré tout, Frodon douté qu'elle comprenait son ressentiment à lui à propos de la guerre et de la destruction de l'Anneau, sa lassitude même s'il était heureux de tous les retrouvés sains et saufs en dehors de Boromir... Redevenue silencieuse, Elërinna continuait d'observer le Hobbit, inquiète de son état d'esprit.

 **\- Frodon...** murmura-t-elle pour attirer l'attention du plus petit et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, le livre reposant sur ses cuisses. **Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Je t'écouterais sans t'interrompre.**

Et confiant, il lui raconta absolument tout. Leur passage dans Emyn Muil, une contrée de montagne désertique, inhabitée et aux rochers aussi coupant que des lames de rasoir qu'ils avaient eu du mal à traversée et où ils tournèrent en rond pendant de nombreux jours avant de faire la rencontre de Gollum de son vrai nom Sméagol, un ancien Hobbit de cinq cent ans banni par son peuple après avoir assassiné son meilleur ami et cousin. Gollum fut leur guide dans Emyn Muil puis ensuite dans le marais des morts où il faillit arriver malheur à Frodon, attiré dans l'eau pour les morts s'y trouvant. En entendant cela, Elërinna frissonna d'horreur, mais ne coupa pas son ami dans son récit. Après encore un certain temps à traversée le marais des morts, Sam, Gollum et lui arrivèrent en Ithilien du Nord où ils virent une armée d'Haradrim et où ils furent surpris par Faramir et ses amis qui les menèrent à Osgiliath. Là-bas, Faramir, contre l'avis d'un de ses hommes, les avaient libérés et leur avait montrer le chemin pour sortir de la Cité située sur le fleuve. Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient devant la Porte Noire et ils faillirent se faire attraper, les portes étant gardées à ce moment-là, ils ne pouvaient pas les emprunter. Gollum leur avait donc proposer un autre chemin qu'ils suivirent. Ils allèrent dans la vallée de Minas Morgul, assistèrent à la sortie de l'Armée de Sauron dirigée pour le Roi Sorcier puis ils commencèrent à gravir les escaliers menant au chemin qu'il devait prendre. Honteux, Frodon lui raconta également l'emprise que l'Anneau avait eue sur lui, comment il avait faussé son jugement et comment il avait traité Sam. À raconter cela, il pleura et Elërinna lui serra les mains, compatissante. Néanmoins, le brun n'arrêta pas son récit et lui raconta ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le chemin à l'intérieur de la montagne, la trahison de Gollum et l'attaque d'Arachnée ainsi que sa capture par les Orques puis le sauvetage de Sam puis ensuite, leur ascension jusqu'au Mont du Destin. L'Anneau qui lui fit perdre la raison et son combat avec Gollum puis enfin le nouveau sauvetage de Sam. Il se souvenait à peine par contre, que Gandalf était venu les sauver en Aigle et c'était un détail qu'Elërinna ne connaissait que grâce à Sam. Quand Frodon eut fini de raconter, il attendit avec appréhension la réaction de l'argentée qui ne se fit pas vraiment attendre.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Frodon,** commença la jeune femme d'une voix rassurante. **Les circonstances de votre séparation de la Communauté n'a laissé le temps à personne de réfléchir correctement et sur le moment, cela semblait être la meilleure solution. Et pendant votre voyage, vous avez fait ce qui vous semblez être le plus judicieux. Par la suite, l'Anneau à commencé à resserrer son influence sur toi, même avec nous à tes côtés, cela aurait pu arriver et heureusement, Sam était avec toi, je n'ose même pas imaginer les choses si tu avais été tout seul. Pour Gollum... Quand Faramir m'a donné des nouvelles de vous et qu'il m'en a parlé, j'ai eu un mauvais prés sentiment. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le volcan... Tout n'était pas de ta faute Frodon. L'Anneau avait fait la même chose à Boromir... Tu sais... Avant de mourir, cela se voyait qu'il s'en voulait énormément de t'avoir agressé...**

Frodon n'avait pas vu Boromir dans cet état, mais il croyait Elërinna et mettre en doute sa parole ne lui viendrait pas l'esprit surtout qu'elle semblait toujours aussi affecté par la mort du Gondoréen avec qui pourtant elle ne s'était jamais entendu. Néanmoins, même s'il était toujours attristé de la mort de leur compagnon, Frodon était rassuré par ce que l'argentée venait de lui dire.

 **\- Merci Elërinna...** souffla le brun avec un sourire tremblant. **Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.**

 **\- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué Frodon ! Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis et je n'aime pas être séparée aussi longtemps de mes amis !**

 **\- Dit, Merry et Pippin ainsi que Gandalf m'ont racontés ce que vous avez fais, mais je voudrais avoir ton point de vue !**

Qu'il veuille entendre une nouvelle fois le récit de leur périple en Terre du Milieu de son point de vue surpris un peu Elërinna, car elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais elle lui raconta tout de même. Apportant à Frodon certains détails que ses cousins et le magicien n'avaient pas pu lui donné puisqu'ils n'avaient pas tout le temps été ensemble.

C'est une Guérisseuse qui les arrêta dans le récit de la jeune femme pour lui apporter de quoi manger. La femme fut surprise de les trouver tout les deux, mais reprenant contenance, elle annonça aller chercher un autre plateau repas pour le Hobbit. Cette interruption permis d'ailleurs à ce dernier de poser les questions qu'il voulait avant que l'argentée ne reprenne l'histoire.

 **\- Tu as donc retrouvé ton dernier frère ? Mais c'est géniale Elërinna ! Il va bien ?**

 **\- Aranwë va bien,** assura Elërinna avec un grand sourire. **Il a eu une poussée de croissance grâce à son arrivée ici ! Il a était sauvé par Faramir et a était son écuyer. Il a également rencontré une fille de presque son âge et ces deux-là sont de vrai petits tourtereaux.**

 **\- De ce que j'ai entendu dire, ils ne sont pas les seuls...** lâcha Frodon.

 **\- Qu'insinue-tu Frodon ?**

Le Hobbit se contenta de sourire, jeta un regard éloquent au livre écris en Elfique toujours présent sur les cuisses d'Elërinna. Certes, ils avaient été séparés pendant de longs mois, mais il doutait fortement qu'elle ait appris à parler la langue des Elfes pendant ce laps de temps et puis, ses cousins n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à tenir leurs langues à propos de la vie sentimentale de la seule fille de la fratrie Jackser.

 **\- C'est le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien ?** demanda-t-il en souriant doucement.

 **\- Oui...** avoua la Prodige en hochant la tête et en rougissant légèrement.

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas encore vue... Où est-il ?**

 **\- Il est parti...** souffla tristement la jeune femme. **Il a était rappelé auprès de son peuple pour venir en aide aux Elfes de la Forêt Noire et combattre un mal qui perdure toujours dans cette forêt.**

 **\- Et ce livre vient de lui, je suppose ? Il est écrit en Sindarin, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu ne comprends pas la langue des Elfes,** fit remarquer Frodon, espérant effacer le regard triste de son amie.

 **\- Tes souvenirs sont bons mais pour le moment mon cher, arrêtons de parler d'Haldir et moi, revenons plutôt à nos moutons !**

Frodon la regarda avec surprise, mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler de l'immortel et puis, il n'allait pas la harceler de question à se sujet, se doutant qu'elle souffrait désormais de l'absence du blond. Avant qu'Elërinna ne se remette à raconter leur voyage dans Arda jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, la Guérisseuse passa dans la chambre pour apporter le repas du Hobbit.

 **\- Bon appétit Dame Elërinna, Monsieur Sacquet,** leur souhaita la femme avec un sourire aimable.

 **\- Merci,** répondirent les deux amis d'une même voix.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en discutant. Tout du moins, la jeune femme continuait de raconter et le Hobbit écoutait sans l'interrompre. Comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure pour lui. À la fin de son récit, Elërinna avala en trois gorgées son verre d'eau, sa gorge étant complètement sèche à force de parler. Une fois son verre vide, elle le reposa sur la table puis s'accouda à cette dernière en soutenant sa tête à l'aide de sa paume de sa main droite, le coude appuyé sur la table en l'attente d'une réaction de la part de Frodon qui avait lui aussi terminé de manger.

 **\- Avec tout ce qui vous ai arrivé, je suis soulagée de voir tout le monde encore en vie !**

 **\- Moi aussi, tu n'imagines même pas !** affirma la Prodige avec un sourire.

Le Hobbit lui rendit son sourire et Elërinna se revit à son arrivée dans le monde de la Terre du Milieu, dans le salon de Frodon à assez de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait exactement et concrètement.

 **\- Et donc tu as une nouvelle fois rencontré les Valar ? Et ils vont on donné des réponses ?**

 **\- Oui, mais se serait vraiment à expliquer,** répondit-t-elle avec une légère grimace.

 **\- Mais tu as revu tes parents grâce à eux ! Et vous savez enfin pourquoi vous êtes ici non ?** rappela le brun avec espoir.

 **\- Oh, oui, nous savons maintenant ! Nous n'étions qu'une erreur, un oubli dans des calculs... Mais... Avec le recule, nous ne nous leur en voulons pas pour autant,** dit Elërinna avec un semblant de sourire. **Après tout maintenant, nous aimons ce monde ! Nous nous y sommes fait des amis et...**

 **\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire !**

C'était une chose extraordinaire que la jeune femme accepte enfin la Terre du Milieu comme un monde qu'ils pouvaient aimer. Après, il ne savait pas pour le dernier des Jackser qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais ils semblaient tous s'être plutôt bien intégré à Arda. Cela le rendait heureux, car depuis qu'il avait rencontré et appris à connaître Elërinna, il la voyait comme une amie, une véritable amie et il savait que c'était aussi réciproque de son côté.

* * *

 **Et encore un nouveau chapitre qui se termine... à chaque fois nous nous rapprochons un peu plus de la fin, mon petit cœur saigne à cette idée... mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Enfin, tout va bien encore, il me reste encore quelques chapitres à écrire ! ;)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous a plu !**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain !**


	44. Chapitre 43 - Quand on peut enfin

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Voici le chapitre 43 de la FanFiction ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Lilijune :** T'inquiète pas, je prend bien mon temps, même si j'avoue aimer quand j'écris plus rapidement que ça ! xD Alors, des projets, j'en ai et cette fin ne sera pas douloureuse pour tout le monde, enfin j'espère !

Donc, j'ai en l'idée de terminer ma petite histoire, La Porteuse de Malheur. Ensuite, j'ai une idée de FanFiction sur Harry Potter avec des réincarnés d'un autre type que nos Jackser, techniquement si je conserve le titre, elle s'appellera l'Ordre du Dahlia Noir et couvrira l'ensemble des tomes. J'ai aussi une idée de fic dans le Seigneur des Anneaux post-guerre de l'Anneau avec une Ange, mais rien de sûr. Des HS pour les Prodiges des Valar également. Et enfin, je voudrais consacré du temps à mon histoire, qui n'a pas encore de nom, mais dans laquelle il y a des dragons. x)

Merci pour ta review ! ^^

 **Em :** Merci beaucoup, pour la FanFiction et pour ta review ! J'espère qu'elle va continuer à te plaire !

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 43.**_

 _ **Quand on peut enfin se poser.**_

Les jours passèrent lentement. Ils n'étaient plus habitué à vivre des vies normales, sans se déplacer sans arrêt ou bien se battre et craindre pour leur vie à tout moment donc reprendre leurs anciennes habitudes étaient compliqués. Cela était tout particulièrement difficile pour Frodon, Sam, Aldaron et Elërinna. Les deux Hobbits, car ils avaient voyagé seuls et en perpétuellement méfiance du monde à cause de l'Anneau et les deux Jackser, car depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde, ils n'avaient jamais eu d'endroit à eux. Frodon et Sam, tout comme Merry et Pippin allaient rentrer dans la Comté une fois tout réglé, Aranwë allait certainement rester à Minas Tirith avec Trisha et Lenwë lui retournerait dans sa maison à Caras Galadhon. Et Elërinna de son côté, même si elle était amoureuse d'Haldir, elle n'avait pas de chez soi. Néanmoins, si cette question préoccupée chacun de leur côté le frère et la sœur, ils n'en parlèrent aucunement. Pour le moment, une semaine et demi après le réveil de Frodon, ils étaient tous dans un salon de la citadelle pour pouvoir passer du temps ensemble, comme lors de leur voyage. Cela avait été demandé par Aragorn, qui malgré le fait qu'il soit très occupé par son futur devoir de Roi, avait pris du temps pour lui et pour eux.

 **\- Que faites-vous alors, pendant vos séances avec vos conseillés Seigneur Aragorn ?** demanda Aranwë, curieux. **Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse prendre autant de temps !**

 **\- En même, temps mon gars, t'aimes pas les films historiques et t'aimes pas l'histoire en générale !** fit remarquer Lenwë qui était en train de parler avec Legolas et Gimli.

 **\- J'te jure, je vis avec des frères incultes ma parole...** murmura Elërinna à elle-même en tournant les pages du livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, installée sur un canapé devant une fenêtre.

En dehors de Merry et Pippin, qui étaient juste à côté d'elle assis dans un autre canapé, personne ne l'entendit, mais ces derniers sourirent, toujours aussi amusés de voir les chamailleries entre les quatre Jackser. La jeune femme releva le nez de son ouvrage puis fit un sourire à ses deux amis avant de se remettre à lire. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas lire en réalité puisque c'était le livre offert par Haldir, mais cela la réconforter de l'avoir entre les mains et de plus, les pages du livre avec une très bonne odeur.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appelais « Seigneur » Aranwë,** lui répondit le futur Roi du Gondor avec patience. **Et pour répondre à votre question, effectivement, c'est très prenant, surtout car tout cela est une question d'économie, de reconstruction et de préparation de mon couronnement.**

 **\- Cela fait beaucoup de travail,** grimaça Aldaron qui faisait un morpion avec Sam.

 **\- Ça ne change pas vraiment que lorsque je dirigeais les rôdeurs vous savez.**

 **\- Vous avez de l'expérience, Aragorn,** dit doucement Frodon. **Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous vous en sortirez.**

En entendant les paroles du brun, Aragorn eut un sourire, visiblement réconforté par ces quelques mots même s'il essayait de bien le cacher. Frodon lui rendit son sourire puis retourna à la lecture du livre qu'il avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque de la Cité. Relevant les yeux du livre offert par Haldir, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa aux jambes qui se remettaient doucement observa la Communauté, ainsi que ses deux autres frères. Ils étaient tous réunis... C'était tellement étrange de ce dire cela, mais cette étrangeté ne déranger pas la jeune femme. Après tout, ils étaient enfin tous ensemble. Aragorn discutait avec Aranwë, Merry et Pippin. À côté, Legolas, Gimli et Lenwë discutaient eux aussi, mais de la Terre du Milieu. Aldaron jouait au morpion avec Sam tandis que près d'elle, Frodon lisait. Tout était tellement normal qu'Elërinna penser parfois être dans un rêve. Refermant le livre qu'elle ne comprenait de toute manière pas, elle tourna la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur. Son frère aîné l'avait gentiment installé près de l'une des fenêtres, lui permettant alors de pouvoir observer le paysage. Elërinna savait que c'était stupide, mais à chaque instant, elle s'attendait à voir la silhouette lointaine d'Ainu apparaître à l'horizon avec sur son dos Haldir, mais elle savait que c'était un espoir vain. Le Galadhrim n'allait pas revenir après à peine une semaine. Soudainement, un détail lui revint en mémoire. Quelque chose qui lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit à cause de la dernière bataille qu'ils avaient endurés. Le fait qu'Haldir lui ai dit qu'il voulait qu'elle devienne sa femme, une fois tout cela terminé et quand il aurait fait une cour digne de ce nom, comme il le lui avait dit. Ce souvenir la fit doucement sourire.

 **\- Enfin un véritable sourire de votre part !** fit tout à coup Gimli, surprenant l'argentée.

 **\- Comment ça un véritable sourire ?** demanda-t-elle. **Je souris tout le temps ! J'en attrape même des crampes !**

 **\- Peut-être, mais Gimli à raison,** contra calmement Legolas. **Vous souriez, mais il y a toujours quelque chose de manquant dans votre sourire.**

Elërinna fronça les sourcils puis pinça les lèvres en plissant les yeux. Elle n'était pas vexée par les propos des deux amis, mais elle ne voyait en quoi ses sourires manquaient de quelque chose. Ses sourires avaient toujours été naturelle et sincère alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils lui disait cela.

 **\- Ne le prenez pas mal Elërinna !** s'exclama presque immédiatement le Nain de leur groupe. **Mais c'est juste que depuis que le Gardien de la Lorien n'ai plus là...**

 **\- Tu es moins lumineuse ?** proposa Pippin en se tournant vers elle.

 **\- Ah... Parce que j'étais lumineuse avant ? Moi ?**

 **\- Arrête de jouer sur les mots...** s'agaça Lenwë qui leva les yeux au plafond.

La jeune femme eut un reniflement sarcastique et ne répondit pas, n'en ayant tout simplement pas l'envie, car de toute manière, ça ne servait à rien. Frodon qui n'avait pour le moment rien dit, lui fit un discret sourire qui lui remonta un peu le moral. D'ailleurs, pour illustrer cela, Elërinna se redressa et observa ses amis et sa famille.

 **\- Et si on jouait à un jeu ?**

 **\- Oh oui bonne idée !** s'exclamèrent Merry et Pippin d'une même voix.

Visiblement, les partis de tarot qu'ils avaient fait à Edoras avaient énormément plus à tout le monde puisque ceux ayant déjà joué n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde. Sam et Frodon montrèrent un peu de retenu, mais après seulement quelques minutes, ils étaient près à jouer avec eux et avec les cartes qu'Aldaron avait toujours depuis leur passage au Rohan.

La partie de cartes fut tout aussi mouvementé que celles qu'ils avaient faites à Edoras, si ce n'est encore place grâce à la présence des deux autres Jackser et des deux Hobbits restés éloignés un long moment de la Communauté. À plusieurs reprises, Lenwë tenta de tricher, pour s'amuser et voir la réaction des autres une fois qu'ils l'auraient réalisé, mais un peu habitué à cause d'Aldaron, Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tente quoique se soit. En même temps que les autres jouaient, Elërinna expliqua les bases et les principes du jeu à Frodon et Sam qui se montrèrent intéressés pour jouer. Au final, ils firent des équipes de deux pour que tout le monde puisse jouer. Legolas et Gimli se mirent ensemble, Merry et Pippin jouèrent à deux, Aldaron et Aranwë ensemble, Frodon et Sam aussi ainsi qu'Elërinna et Aragorn tandis que Lenwë par la suite, s'occuper de compter les points et de les noter en promettant de ne pas falsifier les résultats.

 **\- Je ne comprends décemment pas pourquoi quand on joue avec vous, vous gagnez tout le temps !** s'exclama soudainement Gimli à l'adresse des deux cousins.

 **\- Ne soyez pas mauvais joueur Gimli... Nous ne gagnions pas tout le temps !** rétorqua Merry avec un sourire.

 **\- Vous venez juste de remporter trois Garde de suite,** souleva Sam avec lassitude et agacement.

 **\- Trois Gardes, ce n'est rien, c'est juste un jeu,** tempéra Frodon qui souriait, amusé.

Le Nain de leur Communauté bougonna dans son épaisse barbe rousse et le jardinier fit seulement la moue. Même s'ils étaient tous amusés des réactions de leurs deux amis ils essayèrent de ne pas rire ouvertement du fait qu'ils étaient de mauvais joueurs. Cela aurait pu plus les vexer qu'autre chose. Observant tout en discutant Frodon qui distribuer les cartes consciencieusement, ils sursautèrent tous sans exception quand on toqua à la porte close de la pièce. N'ayant rien perdu de leurs réflexes acquis pendant la quête, ils eurent tous le geste de prendre quelque chose pour se défendre alors que ce n'était seulement qu'un jeune valet qui venait prévenir Aragorn qui ses conseillers le faisaient demander. Le jeune garçon, intimidé de les voir ainsi, ne les dérangea pas plus longtemps, ressortant vite de la pièce.

 **\- OK...** souffla le Prodige de Yavanna en reposant la cruche dont il s'était saisi. **Va falloir qu'on se détende vraiment tous...**

 _ **\- Pète un coup tu te sentiras mieux,**_ répondit leur petit frère pour faire de l'humour ce qui fonctionna, car Elërinna pouffa derrière sa main.

 **\- Je crois qu'il nous faudra du temps pour cela,** dit Aragorn avec un sourire conciliant.

 **\- On peut difficilement vous contredire Aragorn, bon courage pour supporter toutes les personnes qui vous sollicites,** lui souhaita l'argentée moqueusement. **Si vous voulez fuir quelques heures, nous nous ferons une joie de vous couvrir.**

Cela fit grimacer le futur Roi et rire tout le monde. Lors de la semaine et demie qui venait de s'écouler, ils avaient eut le temps de croiser les personnes hauts placés dans la hiérarchie de la Cité et à vrai dire, les familles riches de Minas Tirith avaient du mal à accepté le fait que leur nouveau Roi soit ami avec des semi-hommes ainsi qu'avec quatre personnes qui étaient apparues de nulle part. Autant dire que par ces personnes-là, les Hobbits et les Jackser n'étaient pas particulièrement appréciés. Même Aranwë, qui était pourtant à Minas Tirith depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux. Cependant, cela ne les empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi familier avec Aragorn qu'ils ne l'étaient lors de la quête et les Jackser ne changeaient pas leur manière d'être au naturel pour autant. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas une chose qu'ils auraient appréciés faire.

 **\- Veuillez m'excuser,** dit Aragorn avec un soupir en se levant. **Si je n'y vais pas maintenant, je vais en entendre parler longtemps.**

 **\- Allez-y mon ami,** l'encouragea doucement Frodon.

Avec une certaine réticence, le rôdeur se leva puis sorti de la pièce. Ils le comprenaient un petit peu. Aragorn n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de se reposer et de prendre du temps pour lui depuis longtemps alors ce petit moment qu'ils avaient passés ensemble lui faisait certainement du bien.

 **\- Vous voulez continuer où faire autre chose ?** demanda Pippin plein d'espoir.

 **\- Ah non moi, je ne peux pas, désolée,** s'excusa Elërinna en s'éloignant un peu de la table. **Y a deux jours, je me suis fait défoncer par Éowyn presque parce qu'elle s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles et du coup, elle veut que l'on passe un moment ensemble.**

Les autres la regardèrent avec une certaine surprise, mais la Prodige se contenta d'avoir un sourire en se dirigeant vers la sortie à son tour. Il est vrai que deux jours plutôt, une furie blonde était venue la trouver alors qu'elle déprimait dans sa chambre. Depuis elles avaient prévues de se retrouver dans l'un des jardins de la citadelle. Ce rendez-vous ne déplaisait pas à Elërinna, à vrai dire, elle était même contente que la Dame du Rohan soit venue la trouver.

 **\- Tu veux de l'aide pour pouvoir y aller ?** s'enquit immédiatement Aldaron, soucieux.

 **\- Non, ça va merci, je peux y aller toute seule.**

 **\- Nous pouvons t'accompagner Elërinna ? Nous devons de notre côté aller retrouver Faramir,** fit Merry.

 **\- Bien sûr que vous pouvez m'accompagner.**

 **\- Par contre, n'oublie pas d'être de retour dans deux heures à la Maison de Guérison pour commencer la rééducation !** lança Lenwë comme avertissement.

Elërinna grimaça, mais hocha tout de même la tête alors qu'elle sortait en même temps que Merry et Pippin. Prenant appuie sur la table, Aranwë rassembla les cartes éparpillées sur la table puis rangea correctement pour se mettre à les battre avec expertise.

 **\- Boooon,** déclara-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. **Est-ce que tout le monde connait le poker ?**

 **\- Haaaaaaaan,** souffla le Guérisseur qui se prit la tête dans les mains. **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un jour accepté que Nicolas et moi, nous t'apprenions les bases ?!**

 **\- Parce que tu es bien trop gentil, Len, bien trop,** répondit le Prodige de Yavanna qui échangea des sourires hilares avec les autres.

Néanmoins, tout le monde, en dehors du bleuté, se montra partant pour jouer une partie de poker. Il fallut juste expliquer les bases à Legolas qui n'avait pas pour habitude de jouer à des jeux d'argent dans ce genre-là. Même si pour le coup, ils ne jouaient pas avec de l'argent.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Haldir n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ainu était une jument à la rapidité et à l'endurance extraordinaire. La monture d'Elërinna pourrait sans mal rivalisé avec le Mearas de Mithrandir. Avec cette découverte, le blond n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que tous les chevaux des Jackser avaient ces mêmes particularités. Malgré la cape qui lui recouvrait la tête et ses yeux qui étaient plissés à cause du vent, Haldir vit le regard de l'Elfe qui était venu le chercher. Jusque-là, le messager n'avait rien dit, mais le Galadhrim n'était pas stupide et il savait très bien que plusieurs questions étaient en droit d'être posé. Après tout, il avait insisté pour retarder leur départ au lendemain et il montait une jument bien étrange à la robe peu commune et à la marque d'étoile bien représentative de la personne à qui elle appartenait. Tapotant affectueusement l'encolure d'Ainu qui commençait à transpirée, Haldir releva la tête pour estimer la distance qui les séparait encore de la forêt. Cela faisant déjà une bonne semaine qu'ils chevauchaient en prenant seulement quelques heures de repos la nuit et il espérait vraiment arriver le plus tôt possible. Déjà car il savait que ses frères seraient là-bas et qu'il serait heureux d'enfin les revoir et que plus vite il serait débarrassé de ce qui menaçait la Forêt Noire, plus vite ils partiraient pour Minas Tirith. À vue d'œil, Haldir estima qu'ils arriveraient en milieu d'après-midi, puisqu'une vaste plaine les séparait encore du Royaume Sylvain. Prenant son mal en patience, il laissa Ainu suivre le chemin et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, mais Elërinna lui manquait déjà énormément. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, étant un Elfe, il ne s'imaginer pas vivre éternellement loin d'elle ou même sans elle.

 _ **\- Vous semblez bien perturbé Capitaine, depuis notre départ de chez les Hommes,**_ lâcha tranquillement Maedlon, l'Elfe messager envoyé par Celeborn.

 ** _\- Simplement de l'inquiétude pour mes frères,_ **répondit Haldir aussi impassible qu'en temps normal.

Son compagnon coula un regard septique en sa direction, alors qu'il maintenait difficilement sa monture à la même vitesse que celle à laquelle allait Ainu et le blond l'ignora, ne désirant pas lui montrer qu'effectivement, il était bel et bien perturbé. Oh, il n'avait aucunement honte que son âme sœur soit une femme comme Elërinna, mais il savait que les rumeurs iraient bon train dans les rangs des Elfes. Pendant tout le reste du chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la Forêt Noire, ils restèrent silencieux et une fois devant l'entrée principale de la forêt ils prirent quelques minutes pour que les cheveux se reposent. Avec sérieux, Haldir observa ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le Royaume Sylvain était lugubre et les arbres presque tous morts, aux feuilles noires tandis que les branches des arbres penchaient vers le sol, menaçantes.

 ** _\- Il va falloir être rapide,_ **annonça Maedlon. **_Nous avons sécurisé une bonne partie de la forêt, mais des araignées rôdent encore._**

Le Capitaine des Gardes hocha la tête puis ils se remirent en selle. Contrairement à la monture de l'autre Elfe, Ainu ne rechigna pas à pénétrer dans la forêt même si ses oreilles se plaquèrent à l'arrière de sa tête quand ils firent les premiers mètres. Haldir n'était jamais rentrée dans un endroit aussi oppressant, mais il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. À plusieurs reprises, lorsque les chevaux trottèrent, ils entendirent d'étranges bruits dans les arbres, comme si ces derniers criaient leurs douleurs, ce qui devait certainement être le cas en dehors du fait qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de les comprendre ou même de les entendre. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla être trop long, même pour eux, un craquement sinistre résonna dans la forêt. Le cheval de Maedlon, un étalon à la robe crème s'agita. L'Elfe essaya de le calmer en parlant Elfique, mais rien n'y fit et l'animal se cabra. Au même moment, couvert par les hennissements du cheval, un cliquetis suivit de plusieurs autres se firent entendre. Ainu les entendis parfaitement tout comme Haldir qui tira l'épée qu'il avait à sa ceinture. L'étalon crème lança une ruade tandis que Maedlon essayait toujours de le contrôler pour ne pas être éjecté, mais une gigantesque araignée fit son apparition, surgissant depuis les hauteurs.

 _ **\- MAEDLON ! Sautez !**_ cria le Galadhrim.

La jument à la robe bordeaux commença à s'agiter à cause de la peur. Pour ne pas qu'Ainu ne panique encore plus, Haldir descendit de selle rapidement pour venir en aide à son congénère puisque l'araignée était en train de s'en prendre à lui. L'arachnide sentit sa présence et se tourna vers lui, ses mandibules cliquetantes de manière menaçante. Dans son dos, Ainu se cabra et lâcha des hennissement d'avertissement que le blond entendit trop tard puisque une araignée apparue à sa gauche pour se jeter sur lui. Se retrouvant sous les pattes du monstre, Haldir se défendit en enfonçant la lame de son épée dans l'abdomen du monstre. L'araignée poussa un étrange crie avant de se reculer vivement en rétractant ses longues pattes et en les agitants aussi dans tous les sens. L'immortel en profita pour se relever et se préparer à combattre les araignées du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Maedlon avait réussi à calmer son cheval et maintenant, l'autre Elfe tentait de le garder en vie tout en essayant de tuer une à une les arachnides. Haldir chercha Ainu des yeux et paniqua légèrement en la voyant cernée par deux ennemis. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, il s'approcha de la jument pour pouvoir la défendre. À l'aide de parades habiles, il eut la chance de parvenir à repousser les araignées.

 _ **\- Maedlon... ! Nous ne parviendrons pas à les repousser éternellement, il en arrive trop !**_

 _ **\- Il faut que nous tenions encore quelques minutes Capitaine !**_

Haldir ne se trompait pas, ils n'avaient réussi à abattre seulement que trois araignées et six autres arrivaient déjà par contre. De plus, si le cheval à la robe crème de son compagnon de route avait fui à cause de la peur, ce n'était pas le cas d'Ainu. La jument à la crinière blanche se battait à côté, repoussant les araignées en leur donnant des coups de sabot et en essayant de les piétiner. Soudainement, un sifflement se fit entendre et une flèche alla se planter profondément dans ce qui était la tête de l'un des monstres. Des dizaines d'Elfes quittèrent les arbres pour se jeter et tuer les araignées.

 _ **\- Eh bien,**_ fit une voix moqueusement qu'Haldir reconnue immédiatement. _**On peut dire mon frère que tu reviens en te faisant remarqué. Avec une jument bien étrange, aussi, ceci dit.**_

 _ **\- Orophin...**_ souffla le Capitaine des Gardes en souriant de soulagement. _**Mon frère ! Comment vas-tu ? Et Rumil ?**_

 _ **\- Nous allons tous les deux bien Haldir,**_ répondit l'Elfe.

Haldir et son frère, de soixante ans son cadet, se ressemblaient énormément et cela était la même chose avec Rumil, leur cadet, mais il était tout de même simple de les différencier. L'aîné de leur fratrie de trois avait des cheveux plus clairs que ses frères et il était le plus grand. Heureux de se revoir, Haldir et Orophin se prirent dans les bras dans une accolade fraternelle.

 _ **\- Je suis content de te revoir mon frère, viens, nous parlerons une fois au camp ! Maedlon, je te remercie d'avoir été cherché Haldir.**_

 _ **\- Oh, ce n'est rien, quoique j'aie failli ne pas pouvoir accomplir ma mission,**_ déclara Maedlon avec un amusement non-fin.

Orophin haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son frère, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas à sa question silencieuse, se contentant de se rapprocher d'Ainu qui était redevenue calme. La jument tourna sa tête vers lui puis lui souffla gentiment dessus. Contre toute attente, l'équidé n'avait aucune blessure, mais cela rassurer Haldir, il se voyait mal expliquer à Elërinna qu'il était arrivé malheur à sa précieuse jument. Si Orophin était toujours aussi étonné de découvrir son aîné avec un tel animal, il n'en dit rien.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les jardins intérieurs de la citadelle de Minas Tirith, Merry et Pippin partirent dans une autre direction tandis qu'Elërinna s'engager dans l'allée principale du petit jardin bien entretenue et qui apportait une touche de couleur différente des murs en pierre blanche qui constituaient la Cité des Rois. À l'entrée de l'endroit, la jeune femme leva la tête puis chercha des yeux Éowyn qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Effectivement, elle ne c'était pas trompée et aperçu près d'un arbre la chevelure dorée appartenant à la Dame du Rohan. Avec un sourire, Elërinna s'approcha d'elle. Contrairement à la dernière fois, la blonde était tranquillement assise sur un banc en train de discuter avec Faramir. Cela surpris l'argentée qui était pourtant sûre d'avoir bien entendu ses deux amis Hobbits lui dirent qu'ils devaient retrouver l'unique survivant de la famille des intendants. En les voyant ainsi discuter et rire ensemble, Elërinna hésita, préférant faire demi-tour plutôt que de les déranger, mais alors qu'elle commençait à tourner les roues de son fauteuil roulant d'un autre âge, Éowyn l'apostropha.

 **\- Elërinna ! Vous êtes enfin là !**

 **\- Oui, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais ma vitesse de déplacement est légèrement altérée,** répondit Elërinna en rigolant.

 **\- Comment vont vos jambes ?** demanda Faramir, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Ça passe, mon frère a prévu de commencer la rééducation aujourd'hui, mais l'important n'est pas moi, comment vont vos bras Dame Éowyn ? Et vos blessures Seigneur Faramir ?**

 **\- Oh, ils vont beaucoup mieux,** lâcha Éowyn en se caressant les bras au-dessus des manches de sa robe.

 **\- Je vais beaucoup mieux également,** dit le châtain avant de se lever et de faire un baise main à la blonde. **Excusez-moi, mais Merry et Pippin doivent m'attendre.**

Eowyn hocha doucement la tête, les joues légèrement rouges tandis que Faramir et Elërinna s'échangeaient un signe de la tête. L'argentée l'observa partir, un léger sourire mesquin étirant ses lèvres avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la femme à côté d'elle. En captant son regard moqueur, la blonde vira au rouge vif.

 **\- Ne faites aucun commentaire, voulez-vous que je vous rappelle vos échanges avec le Gardien de la Marche ?** menaça la Dame du Rohan.

 **\- Moi ? Faire un commentaire ? Mais je n'ai encore rien dit !**

 **\- Mais vous le pensiez très fort,** rétorqua la femme qu'elle pouvait presque être son amie.

Cette remarque fit éclater de rire Elërinna qui faillit s'en faire mal au côté tellement elle riait. Sa réaction fit à la fois grimacer et sourire sa camarade qui attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme pour pouvoir parler.

 **\- Vous êtes un peu trop moqueuse pour notre monde,** dit gentiment Éowyn.

 **\- C'est de famille,** répondit la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa en haussant les épaules. **Les gens devront s'adapter comme nous nous allons un peu nous adapter aux habitudes d'ici.**

 **\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Plus tard ?** demanda la blonde, un peu curieuse de savoir les plants de la fille qu'elle considère comme son amie.

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** lâche l'argentée avec franchise. **Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'en parle avec mes frères. Et vous ? Vous allez retourner à Edoras avec les vôtres ?**

 **\- Oui, il faut que mon oncle ai une cérémonie décente et qu'il rejoigne les siens,** expliqua Éowyn. **De plus, le peuple du Rohan est sans Roi, mon frère doit prendre cette place.**

 **\- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre Oncle,** déclara la métamorphe en serrant la main de l'autre jeune femme dans la sienne.

Eowyn lui offrit un faible sourire triste en recouvrant la main d'Elërinna de la sienne qui jusqu'à maintenant était appuyée sur le banc.

 **\- Voulez-vous que l'on explore un peu plus ces jardins ?** proposa Elërinna.

 **\- Oui, je veux bien.**

L'argentée observa la blonde se lever puis elle lui fit un sourire en reculant son fauteuil pour se mettre au centre du chemin. Tout en étant côte à côte, les filles restèrent silencieuses, se contentant d'observer le jardin autour d'elles. Il y avait de nombreux parterres de fleurs pouvant poussées en cette saison et tout était bien entretenue. Elërinna n'était pas très calée en tout ce qui étaient fleurs et flores en général, en dehors des dahlias et des roses elle ne connaissait pas d'autres variétés de plantes, mais elle pouvait facilement reconnaître que ce jardin dans l'enceinte de la citadelle était plein fleuri et très colorés grâce aux fleurs. Au bout d'un moment de marche dans le silence, elles quittèrent le jardin pour arriver sur une vaste terrasse qui offrait une magnifique vue sur les plaines entourant Minas Tirith. Une fois près de la rambarde en pierre, Elërinna et Éowyn observèrent le paysage. Depuis la chute de Sauron et la destruction quasi-totale du Mordor, le soleil était bien revenu sur les terres proches de l'ancien pays de Sauron et la reconstruction de la Cité des Rois et d'Osgiliath allaient bon train.

 **\- Quand tout sera reconstruit... Cela ne fait aucun doute que se sera magnifique,** reconnu la blonde avec admiration.

 **\- Tous les endroits de ce monde sont magnifiques, il y a trop de choses à voir,** commenta l'argentée.

 **\- Pourtant... Votre monde semble plus grand que la Terre du Milieu quand vous en parlez.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Il faudrait comparer les cartes, en fait.**

Il est vrai que la comparaison pourrait être amusante à faire, mais les Jackser avaient tellement de chose à faire ! Après tout... Ils avaient prévu de faire beaucoup de choses. Elërinna soupira très doucement, elle avait l'impression que toute une vie mortelle ne suffirait pas pour découvrir tous les secrets que la Terre du Milieu renfermer.

 **\- Elërinna... ?** fit Éowyn avec un peu d'hésitation dans la voix.

Le coude posé sur l'accoudoir et le poing soutenant sa tête au niveau de sa tempe, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se redressa en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

 **\- Oui Dame Éowyn ?**

 **\- Que pensez-vous du Seigneur Faramir ?**

Dire que la question avait prise de cour la jeune femme aurait été un véritable euphémisme. Elërinna était réellement surprise de la question posée par l'autre jeune femme, ne s'étant pas attendue à ce qu'elle soit assez en confiance avec elle pour lui parler d'un homme qui lui plaisait. Après tout de son côté, la métamorphe n'avait pas eu besoin de se confier à une autre personne de sexe féminin, car la seule personne avec qui elle aurait pu le faire n'était pas présente dans ce monde. Une fois la surprise passé, la Prodige fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant pour pouvoir donner une réponse correcte à la Dame du Rohan.

 **\- Eh bien...** commença-t-elle lentement. **Je n'ai pas beaucoup discuté avec lui, mais mon petit-frère l'estime beaucoup et je trouve que le Seigneur Faramir est un homme plutôt tranquille et respectueux avec tout le monde. Après physiquement...**

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il avec son physique ?!** s'exclama vivement Éowyn, faisant doucement rire la Cilmë.

 **\- Même s'il n'est pas mon genre, mais alors pas du tout, il est plutôt pas mal,** termina-t-elle d'expliquer. **Et je suppose qu'il ne vous laisse pas indifférente ?**

À cet instant, Elërinna n'aurait jamais cru qu'une personne puisse devenir aussi rouge, mais à son avis, avec Haldir elle n'avait jamais été mieux, mais en ce moment elle pouvait se permettre d'en rire puisque pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui rougissait telle une tomate. Néanmoins, Elërinna ne voulait pas que la blonde soit gênée d'avoir des sentiments pour le châtain.

 **\- N'ayez pas honte,** la rassura l'argentée. **Et je suis sûre que vous avez toutes vos chances !**

 **\- M-Merci, Elërinna.**

 **\- Pas besoin de merci, c'est sincère.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et malgré le fait que la Prodige appelée toujours la blonde « Dame » et qu'elles se vouvoyaient, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé une amie. Pas une meilleure amie, car personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Julie, mais une amie tout de même.

C'est Frodon et Sam qui vinrent la chercher pour sa séance de kinésithérapie avec son frère qui l'attendait à la Maison de Guérison. Bien qu'heureuse d'avoir parlé avec Éowyn, Elërinna l'abandonna tout de même pour rejoindre ses deux amis Hobbits. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent tranquillement et rigolèrent. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules et cela était même le cas pour Frodon qui malgré tout, restait toujours plus sombre qu'avant la quête.

 **\- Ah ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir remarcher !**

 **\- Depuis, tu as eu de nouvelles visions ?** demanda Sam à sa gauche.

 **\- Nope,** répondit Elërinna en secouant la tête. **Mais selon Varda, mes souvenirs n'ont pas disparu, ils sont justes bloqués dans une partie de mon esprit. Hors, comme c'est quelques choses que personne ne peut contrôler, des morceaux de souvenirs reviennent parfois.**

 **\- Tu vas pouvoir les retrouvés ?** questionna Frodon à sa droite.

 **\- Oui... Si je choisis une race à laquelle appartenir.**

La première fois qu'elle leur avait expliqué sa condition de Prodige et de Cilmë, ils en avaient conclus que le changement de race n'était pas très important, puisque de base elle restait toujours une femme normale. Cependant, maintenant Elërinna avait changée de point de vue. Déjà un, elle était tombée amoureuse d'Haldir et si leur histoire durait longtemps, elle se voyait mal vieillir et non lui. De plus, désormais, elle savait quoi faire pour retrouver ses souvenirs... Enfin, il fallait encore qu'elle y réfléchisse et elle se voyait très mal en parler à ses frères.

 **\- Tu feras le bon choix,** lui assura Sam alors qu'ils arrivaient à la Maison de Guérison.

Elërinna ne répondit pas, mais leur offrit tout de même un sourire avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Les gens s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer alors qu'elle leur disait poliment bonjour. Dans la chambre, Lenwë était déjà en train de l'attendre, debout devant la commode de la pièce alors qu'il vérifiait que les produits qu'il avait emmené été bon.

 **\- Qu'as-tu prévus comme torture aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Massage puis ensuite, tu marches !** annonça joyeusement le bleuté.

 **\- Pas en un claquement de doigts, j'imagine,** souffla Elërinna.

Son grand frère lui fit un sourire désolé tandis qu'elle s'approchait du lit. En la voyant faire, Lenwë la rejoignis pour l'aida à s'installer sur le lit, la seule surface où il pourrait facilement lui masser les jambes correctement. De plus, commençait à essayer de marcher le long du lit rassurerait sa petite sœur. Elërinna l'observa attentivement se mettre au travail. Avec la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, ses jambes avaient retrouvées leur couleur habituelle et elle avait aussi beaucoup moins mal désormais. Grâce à un onguent spécial, Lenwë commença à masser méthodiquement la jambe droite puis la gauche. Cela lui permettait aussi avec l'aide de son pouvoir, d'analyser l'état de tous les muscles, les tendons, les articulations et les os de l'argentée.

 **\- Je pense que maintenant, les douleurs que tu pourrais ressentir seront seulement fantôme,** expliqua-t-il en se nettoyant les mains.

 **\- Elles n'apparaîtrons donc qu'après de gros efforts ?**

 **\- C'est cela, tu veux bien essayer de te lever ?**

Incertaine, Elërinna se glissa jusqu'au bord du lit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand ses pieds rentrèrent en contact avec le sol. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, aucune douleur ne lui traversa les jambes. Cependant, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas très en confiance ni à l'aise. Lenwë lui attrapa les mains puis l'aida à se mettre lentement debout. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa avaient les jambes tremblantes et elles se dérobèrent sous elle. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune douleur et le bleuté l'aida à se maintenir debout en équilibre.

 **\- Ok, alors ce qu'on va faire, c'est que l'on va se placer à côté du lit et que tu vas essayer de marcher tout le long, d'accord ?**

 **\- O-Oui... On va faire ça...** approuva d'une voix tremblante la jeune femme.

 **\- Appuie doucement sur ta jambe droite puis avance la gauche.**

Avant que sa sœur ne se mette à marcher, le Guérisseur plaça les mains de sa cadette sur ses épaules alors que lui la tenait fermement par la taille. Pas du tout rassurer et sûre d'elle, Elërinna fit ce que son frère lui demandait. Elle s'appuya sur sa jambe droite qui tremblait sous son poids, mais qui resta bien droite puis elle avança sa jambe gauche en faisant un petit pas. Son pied décolla à peine du sol.

 **\- C'est bien, mais il va falloir que tu fasses de plus grands pas, mais d'abord, tu vas avancer d'avant en arrière.**

Elërinna hocha la tête et s'exécuta lentement. La séance de rééducation d'aujourd'hui dura encore plusieurs minutes. Au final, l'argentée n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup avancée dans la guérison de ses jambes, mais Lenwë la rassura. Il lui faudra encore du temps pour pouvoir remarcher correctement, mais elle remarchera.

 **\- Tu te tiendras debout au retour d'Haldir, promis,** lui promit-il en l'asseyant à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

 **\- J'espère que tu auras raison,** dit Elërinna qui plissait les pans de sa robe.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux puis quittèrent la Maison de Guérison après que Lenwë ai fait un tour de contrôle pour savoir si tout allait bien et que personne n'avait besoin de lui. Ensuite, ils allèrent retrouver Aldaron et Aranwë.

* * *

 **Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain ! ^^**


	45. Chapitre 44 - Des erreurs Bénéfiques

**Le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine est ici ! Pile avec que ma connexion internet ne me lâche pour revenir seulement le neuf... Triste vie que de vivre dans un petit village comme le mien.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 44.**_

 _ **Des erreurs... Bénéfiques ?**_

À peine arrivèrent-ils au campement sécurisé installé près du Royaume Sylvain, que de nombreux Elfes se regroupèrent autour d'eux pour savoir s'ils allaient tous bien. Bien sûr, personne ne manqua de remarquer Ainu et l'étoile à quatorze branches qui décorer sa croupe, mais Haldir montra une expression de parfaite neutralité et impassibilité qu'il utilisait de plus en plus rarement. Avec l'aide de son frère et d'un autre Elfe, ils amenèrent la jument et l'étalon crème à l'intérieur de la demeure du Roi Thranduil qui était construite dans les profondeurs d'une montagne cachée par la végétation dense de la forêt. Dans les écuries, ils trouvèrent deux box libres puis une jeune Elfe à la chevelure cuivrée proposa de s'occuper des deux équidés.

 _ **\- Suis-moi mon frère, je dois te mener à nos Seigneurs et au Roi Thranduil,**_ annonça Orophin avec sérieux. _**Ils désirent avoir un contre-rendu de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, je leur conterais alors les événements avec autant de précision dont je suis capable.**_

Haldir caressa une dernière fois l'encolure de la jument d'Elërinna avant de rejoindre son cadet à la sortie des écuries. Ils traversèrent plusieurs ponts et passèrent sous plusieurs arches magnifiquement taillées avant d'arriver dans un long et large couloir richement décoré. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant deux hautes portes sculptés et le Capitaine des Gardes devina qu'ils se trouvaient désormais en face des appartements destinées aux personnes de hauts rangs qui étaient des invités dans le Royaume Sylvestre. Orophin leva le point puis toqua trois fois à la porte avant qu'une voix que le blond n'avait encore jamais entendue, leur dise d'entrer. À peine eut-il mis un pied dans la pièce qu'ils s'inclinèrent comme le voulait la coutume Elfique devant leurs Seigneurs et le Roi de la Forêt Noire. Comme à chaque fois malgré les années, Haldir se retrouva ébloui par la beauté et la lumière émanant de Dame Galadriel et son regard la transperça. Avec les siècles, il savait qu'elle était en train de sonder son esprit comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

 _ **\- Haldir, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir,**_ lui dit sereinement Celeborn.

 _ **\- C'est donc vous, le Gardien de la Marche.**_

 _ **\- Oui, Roi Thranduil,**_ répondit poliment Haldir en s'inclinant à nouveau. _**Si vous pouvez me permettre, Orophin m'a fait savoir que vous vouliez que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Hommes.**_

 _ **\- C'est exact,**_ fit Galadriel avec impassibilité. _**J'ai senti l'emprise de Sauron faiblir sur le monde... Jusqu'à disparaître. Racontez-nous Haldir.**_

Il hocha la tête puis s'exécuta sans tarder, omettant le moins de détail possible et cherchant dans sa mémoire pour raconter fidèlement tous les événements qui étaient arrivés. Pendant tout le temps où il parla, Galadriel ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde du regard, le fixant dans les yeux alors que son mari et Thranduil s'étaient assis pour l'écouter en sirotant un verre de vin Elfe. À la fois de ses explications, un long silence s'installa. Il ne lâcha pas du regard les deux Seigneurs et la Dame qui le fixait encore et toujours. Pour la première fois pendant sa longue existence, Haldir se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard de la Dame.

 _ **\- La Communauté dans laquelle mon fils fait partie a donc triomphé,**_ conclu Thranduil avec froideur.

 _ **\- La Communauté a était dissoute, Roi Thranduil, se sont les Semi-Hommes avec l'aide des Hommes et les autres peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu qui ont triomphé du Mal,**_ rétorqua Galadriel avant de rapporter son attention sur Haldir. _**Comment vont les membres de la Communauté ? Et les Prodiges ?**_

 _ **\- Ils vont tous bien, Ma Dame,**_ répondit-il, tout en essayant de rester neutre. _**Quand je les ai quittés, Lenwë continuait de prodiguer des soins au Hobbit du nom de Frodon et a sa petite sœur, Elërinna.**_

 _«_ _ **Sœur à laquelle vous semblez bien attaché Haldir... »**_

Un frisson lui hérissa les poils de ses bras quand il entendit la voix de la Dame des bois de la Lorien dans sa tête, mais il ne montra aucune réaction physique. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vérifie elle-même ce qu'il racontait. Hors, tout ceci n'était jamais très agréable.

 _ **\- Vous pouvez disposer et aller prendre un peu de repos Haldir,**_ lui ordonna le Seigneur Celeborn.

 _ **\- Soyez prêt pour demain,**_ ajouta le Roi des Elfes Sylvains. _**Je ne tolérais aucun retard.**_

 _ **\- Il en sera fait selon vos souhaits, Mon Seigneur, Roi Thranduil,**_ dirent les deux frères en s'inclinant.

Sans attendre, ils quittèrent les appartements des invités de hauts rangs afin de rejoindre le campement où les Galadhrims, qui n'appréciaient pas tellement être sous-terre, avaient été installés.

Des talans avaient été installés dans les hauts arbres de la Forêt Noire et plusieurs Elfes souhaitèrent un bon retour au Capitaine des Gardes qui les saluas en retour, heureux de retrouver les siens et les Elfes qui connaissaient depuis très longtemps et qui étaient des amis. Après avoir passé un petit moment avec tout le monde, Orophin et lui purent enfin rejoindre le talan qui leur était réservé. Il était plus petit que leur maison à Caras Galadhon, mais il ne semblait pas moins confortable même si rudimentaire.

 _ **\- Peut-être que maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu faisais avec cette jument qui n'est pas à toi et pourquoi tu semblais si heureux en parlant de la sœur du Guérisseur en Chef,**_ fit Orophin qui avait pris place sur une chaise présente autour d'une petite table.

 _ **\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Orophin...**_

 _ **\- Oh Haldir ne me ment pas, je te connais trop.**_

Le blond pinça les lèvres sans répondre. Son frère le connaissait même un peu trop bien parfois pour son propre bien. Haldir retira la cape qui lui couvrait les épaules, posa son arc ainsi que son épée sur une chaise avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

 _ **\- Que veux-tu savoir Orophin ?**_ demanda le Galadhrim. _**Et ne préfères-tu pas attendre que notre frère soit là ?**_

 _ **\- Rumil ne sera pas de retour avant ce soir,**_ lui appris Orophin avec un sourire en coin. _**Pourquoi Maedlon a-t-il dit qu'il a eu du mal à te ramener ?**_

 _ **\- Pour une raison très simple, j'avais des choses à faire.**_

 _ **\- Très bien, alors pourquoi montes-tu une jument aussi étrange ? Et qui plus ai, à la marque d'Elërinna Jackser sur la croupe ?**_

La marque des Valar marquée sur la croupe d'Ainu. Haldir eut envie de se plaquer une main sur le front tellement il aurait dû y penser que la marque ne passerait pas inaperçue et surtout pour un Elfe comme Orophin qui avait une très bonne mémoire. Cela n'était pas étonnant, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup vue Elërinna, il devait parfaitement se souvenir de la marque qu'elle avait sur le dos de sa main.

 _ **\- Quand Elërinna a su que je partais et comme nous sommes... Amis, elle m'a conseillé de prendre Ainu. Comme je l'ai expliqué et tu l'as certainement entendu, elle a été blessée lors de la bataille et ne peut plus marcher pour le moment,**_ rappela-t-il tranquillement. _**Elërinna ne voulait pas que sa jument reste inactive et s'ennuie dans les écuries de Minas Tirith.**_

\- **…** _**Amis ?**_ répéta le second blond qui haussa un sourcil dubitatif. _**C'est étrange... J'aurais juré avoir vu qu'elle te plaisait à Caras Galadhon !**_

 _ **\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insinues cela, Orophin.**_

Son frère haussa encore plus son sourcil alors qu'Haldir se levait pour prendre des vêtements propres et rejoindre les bains communs. Quand il fut de dos, Orophin fronça les sourcils, inquiets. L'aîné de leur fratrie redescendit les escaliers du talan puis se dirigea vers les bains qui se trouvaient dans le Royaume. Il n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments pour Elërinna, ni du fait qu'elle ne vienne pas de ce monde ou qu'elle soit humaine, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'avoir de remarque des gens de son peuple pour le moment. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses frères, mais la Prodige lui manquait, et même s'il savait se montrer patient, être loin de son âme-sœur était toujours difficile. Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la partie des bains réserver aux hommes, une main posée sur son avant-bras l'arrêta.

 _ **\- Haldir ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Je suis étonnée que vous ayez réussi à survivre entourer de tous ces Hommes !**_

Le Galadhrim se tourna pour faire face à une Elfe qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Comme toutes les femmes de son peuple, Radriel était très belle, avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu clair, avec un visage harmonieux et des lèvres pulpeuses. Haldir la connaissait depuis longtemps, elle n'avait seulement que deux cents ans de plus que lui. Et il était aussi bien conscient que Radriel était amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas un lien d'âme-sœur qu'ils avaient et il ne l'aimait pas de cette manière, mais Radriel ne s'en souciait pas.

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas survécu, Radriel,**_ rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avec un peu d'agacement. _**Certains**_ _ **Hommes sont très respectables.**_

 _ **\- Mais enfin... Vous savez parfaitement qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous !**_

 _ **\- Pas comme nous ? Écoutez Radriel, vos préjugés sur les autres races sont... Je ne préfère pas y songer, je trouve juste cela indigne de quelqu'un d'aussi respectable que vous.**_

 _ **\- Vous n'avez jamais tenu ce genre de propos,**_ fit remarquer Radriel avec une certaine méfiance. _**Que vous est-il arrivé Haldir ?**_

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et pénètre dans les bains réservés aux Elfes de sexe masculin. Radriel l'avait plus qu'énervé en tenant ce genre de propos. Il ne pouvait pas dire que des années avant il n'avait pas été du même avis qu'elle, mais sa façon de voir le monde en dehors de la Lorien avait changé depuis l'arrivée de Lenwë chez eux. Plus que vexée par la manière dont Haldir lui avait parlé, Radriel tourna les talons les poings serrés par la colère. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Orophin qui discutait avec une Elfe Sylvaine à la chevelure couleur du cuivre. Les deux avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre, mais le blond s'arrêta sous la surprise en voyant l'expression de Radriel.

 _ **\- Radriel ? Vous allez bien ?**_

 _ **\- Votre frère agi étrangement Orophin !**_ s'exclama-t-elle. _ **Il tient des propos qui ne lui sont pas habituel, il défend les Hommes ! Quand je disais que la présence de ce Lenwë...**_

 _ **\- Calmez-vous Radriel, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Haldir soit ouvert d'esprit,**_ répondit Orophin en haussant les épaules.

 _ **\- Et pourquoi cela ?**_

 _ **\- L'amour, tout simplement.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça ?!**_

Pour toute réponse, Orophin eut un petit sourire en coin avant de présenter son bras à l'Elfe qui l'accompagner qui l'accepta avant de se remettre à parcourir tous les deux couloirs en discutant, laissant une Radriel incrédule.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 **\- Han ! Regarde, ce nuage-là, on dirait un dragon !**

 **\- Un dragon ?** s'étonna Frodon en tournant la tête vers son amie. **On dirait que tu aimes bien ça...**

 **\- Bah, oui, c'est beau un dragon dangereux, mais beau,** répondit Elërinna avec un sourire.

 **\- D'accord... Eh bien, pour moi, le nuage, là-bas, ressemble à un cheval.**

Les deux amis tournèrent en même temps la tête vers l'endroit que Frodon indiquait dans le ciel où un nuage avait bel et bien la forme d'un mouton, mais alors d'un très gros mouton. Ils cherchèrent pendant encore quelques minutes des formes peu communes dans les nuages avant de se relever. Avec l'aide de Frodon et des appuis du fauteuil, Elërinna se hissa dans ce dernier. Pour passer un peu le temps en l'attente de trouver une nouvelle occupation et pour ne pas que l'argentée devienne folle à force d'être assise dans son fauteuil.

 **\- Dit Frodon, c'est quoi la date d'aujourd'hui exactement ?** demanda-t-elle une fois bien assise.

 **\- Toujours pas habituée à nos calendriers ?** fit avec un sourire moqueur le brun

Souriant aussi à son tour, Elërinna secoua négativement la tête. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ses amis essayaient de faire comprendre à sa famille les différents calendriers de la Terre du Milieu. Le problème était que chaque race avait son propre calendrier. Un pour les Hommes, un pour les Elfes et un pour les Hobbits, les Nains devaient également en avoir un, mais Gimli n'en n'avait rien dit. Aldaron et Lenwë avaient vite compris le principe des trois calendriers, mais les deux plus jeunes avaient encore un peu de mal, car ils n'en avaient pas fait un sur papier pour le moment.

 **\- On est le 7 Avril, selon le calendrier du Gondor,** répondit Frodon.

 **\- Oh... ! À la fin du mois, c'est l'anniversaire de Lenwë !**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui ! Il est né le 30 Avril !** affirma Elërinna, soudainement très enjouée.

À cause de leur mort, ils avaient raté l'anniversaire d'Aranwë puis d'Aldaron donc hors de question qu'ils manquent également celui de Lenwë.

 **\- Eh bien ! Nous allons préparer cela !** s'exclama le Hobbit. **Mais tu ne devras rien à dire à ton frère.**

Les yeux de l'argentée s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais elle ne refusa pas. Après, ils avaient bien le droit à une petite fête pour pouvoir vraiment bien se détendre.

 **\- Je serais aussi muette qu'une tombe,** répondit la jeune femme.

Son expression laissa quelques secondes le brun surpris, car il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de bien à être aussi silencieux que l'endroit où reposer les morts, mais certainement que cette expression était courante dans le monde d'où elle venait. Il ne chercha donc pas plus loin.

 **\- Aller viens Elërinna, nous allons prévenir les autres !**

À peine eut-il dit cela que Frodon s'empara des extrémités du fauteuil pour se mettre à la pousser. Bien qu'elle fut surprise du soudaine excitation de son ami à l'idée de préparer une fête d'anniversaire, Elërinna se laissa guidé dans les allées des jardins pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la citadelle. Ils tournèrent un moment dans les couloirs du bâtiment avant d'enfin tomber sur un ou plusieurs de leurs amis. En apercevant Elladan et Elrohir, un immense sourire étira les lèvres de l'argentée et elle se redressa dans son fauteuil en leur faisant un grand signe de la main.

 **\- Elladan ! Elrohir ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- Bien et vous deux ?** répondit Elrohir en leur retournant la question.

 **\- Parfaitement,** firent les deux amis à l'unisson. **Nous voulions vous dire à vous aussi que nous allons préparer une fête d'anniversaire pour Lenwë, elle aura lieu le 30 de ce mois-ci.**

 **\- Vraiment... ?** demanda Elladan en fronçant les sourcils. **Oh... Nous pourrions assister à cela. Nous ne devons partir le première Mai.**

 **\- Oh... Mais bon si vous devez partir, je suppose que c'est important,** dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Chère Elërinna, nous allons revenir.**

 **\- Ça je n'en doute pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi les amis !**

Dans son dos, Frodon émit un petit rire discret qui la fit rire alors que devant eux, les jumeaux se mirent à rire réellement. Même si elle était un peu triste de savoir que deux de ses meilleurs amis allaient eux aussi devoir partir, à la fin du mois, dire des âneries comme celle qu'elle vient de sortir remonte toujours un peu le moral.

 **\- Vous ne partez pas tous les deux quand même ?** s'inquiéta Elërinna.

Elle savait que les fils d'Elrond avaient au moins plus de 2000 ans, mais comme pour tous ses amis, et comme elle l'avait été pour Haldir, elle ne serait pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée de les voir partir seulement tous les deux. Même si Elladan et Elrohir étaient de merveilleux guerriers.

 **\- Nous partons avec une partie des Rohirrims, Dame Éowyn et le Roi Éomer pour rejoindre Edoras et ensuite nous prendrons la route pour la Lothlorien et retrouver notre sœur et notre Père, ne t'inquiète pas Elërinna.**

 **\- Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher,** s'amusa gentiment le Hobbit.

 **\- Exactement, c'est de nature,** confirma avec un sérieux étrange la jeune femme à la marque de Prodige.

Cela fit encore plus rire les garçons et finalement, ils continuèrent leur recherche ensemble.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, ils avaient réussi à avertir tout le monde sauf le principal concerné en faisant promettre aux autres de garder leur projet sous silence et de n'en parler à personne d'autre. Après avoir réussi cela, les jumeaux étaient partis préparer leurs affaires et Frodon était parti se reposer dans sa chambre. Elërinna n'avait pas posé de question, ayant compris que le brun était fatigué et maintenant, elle était dans sa chambre, toujours prêtée par Aragorn et feuilleter encore le livre offert par Haldir. Encore maintenant, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qui était écrit en sindarin dans les pages de l'ouvrage, mais comme l'avait dit Haldir dans le mot qu'il avait laissé, elle n'avait pas demandé qu'on le lui traduise préférant attendre le retour du blond. Penser simplement à lui la fit sourire et son cœur fut soudainement bien plus léger. Auparavant, Elërinna n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureuse, mais maintenant, elle commençait à comprendre exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

 _ **\- Tu es là Gwendoline ?**_ Demanda la voix d'Aldaron dernière la porte de la chambre.

 _ **\- Oui, vas-y, rentre Fabian !**_ l'invita-t-elle en déposant le lire sur la table à côté d'elle. _**Alex et Jonathan ne sont pas avec toi ?**_

 _ **\- L'un discute avec Legolas et Gimli du monde et l'autre partage son temps avec sa petite amie et son travail dans la garde de la Cité,**_ répondit le vert qui vint se laissa tombé sur une chaise. _**Je venais voir si l'un des membres de ma famille était encore disponible.**_

 _ **\- Je suis toujours dispo, tu le sais, être dans un autre monde ne m'empêchera jamais d'être un psychologue de comptoir. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**_

L'aîné de la fratrie Jackser ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question de sa jeune sœur. Il appuya son coude sur la table puis se servit de son poing pour soutenir sa tête en l'appuyant sur sa tempe. Au départ, il n'avait pas prévu de déranger l'un des membres de sa famille avec ses états d'âme, mais Elërinna était difficile à duper.

 _ **\- Je me disais juste... Qu'allons-nous faire après ?**_ lâcha-t-il finalement en fuyant le regard fixe de l'argentée sur lui. _**Je veux dire, Jonathan semble être bien à Minas Tirith, Alexandre à sa place en Lothlorien, mais nous ? Tu as Haldir, mais il commence à peine à vraiment te courtiser et puis... Nous ne pourrons pas éternellement profiter de l'hospitalité de nos amis...**_

 _ **\- Figure-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à te poser la question Fabian,**_ avoua doucement la jeune femme. _**Cela me tracasse aussi, mais je suis persuadé que nous allons trouver un truc... Et si tout d'abord après tout ça, nous allions à la plage comme nous l'avions dit ? Nous avons Ainu, Heleg, Malta et Naur !**_

 _ **\- C'est plutôt une bonne idée,**_ reconnu Aldaron avec un sourire. _**Et puis maintenant, nous savons nous débrouiller en pleine nature !**_

 _ **\- Oui, c'est bien vrai !**_

Ils rirent tous les deux, d'accord sur le fait d'aller en vacances à la plage. Après tout, l'idée était attrayante et ils avaient bien besoin de s'éloigner un peu de tout le monde quelques jours pour pouvoir se remettre les idées en place. Ils devaient justement attendre maintenant une occasion pour y aller, qu'Elërinna retrouve ses jambes et qu'Haldir rentre pour que l'argentée ai de nouveau sa jument. Bien qu'ils comptaient attendre pour qu'Ainu puisse se reposer un peu après avoir pallié la distance Forêt Noire-Minas Tirith.

 _ **\- Sinon Cetelem, tu t'en sors avec ton angle mort ?**_ questionna l'argentée.

 _ **\- Je m'en sors plutôt bien, ce n'est pas trop compliqué et toi tes jambes ?**_

 _ **\- On avance lentement, mais sûrement. Alexandre m'a promis que je remarcherais pour le retour d'Haldir.**_

 _ **\- Tu l'aimes vraiment cet Elfe, pas vrai ?**_ demanda Aldaron avec un soudain sérieux.

 _ **\- Oh Fabian, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as ressenti la même chose pour Anna ?**_ s'enquit Elërinna, l'air perturbée.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Aldaron qui ébouriffa gentiment et affectueusement les longs cheveux argent de sa petite sœur qui venait de croiser les bras sur la table en enfonçant sa tête dedans. Il avait presque l'impression de se revoir à son âge quand il était tombé amoureux d'Anna. Même si avec Anna, ça avait été moins compliqué. Ça n'avait pas été de la tarte au début, mais son époque et celle d'ici n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes.

 _ **\- Oh Chaton, oui, c'est ce que je ressentais, mais au final, n'est-ce pas la meilleure sensation du monde ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas... C'est aussi super agréable de manger de la bonne bouffe, non ?**_ rétorqua Elërinna avec une voix étouffée.

 _ **\- Mon dieu, tu es bien une Jackser, et ce, jusqu'au bout des ongles !**_ s'exclama le vert en éclatant de rire.

Elërinna releva la tête, toute échevelée, avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. Ils mirent un moment à se calmer et leur hilarité dura tellement longtemps qu'ils en eurent mal aux côtes. Cependant, cette séance fous rire leur permet de décompresser, car depuis la fin de la guerre, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de rire autant. Sauf lorsqu'ils avaient tous été ensemble après qu'Aragorn ai réussi à avoir du temps pour qu'ils puissent se vider l'esprit.

 _ **\- Ça fait du bien !**_ s'exclama Elërinna tout en se passant les mains dans les cheveux pour remettre ces derniers en place.

 _ **\- Nous sommes d'accord !**_

Le frère et la sœur se sourirent une nouvelle fois. Alors que son aîné souriait toujours, Elërinna redevient un peu plus sérieuse. Elle se rapproche de la table pour s'y accouder également, observant le vert qui s'est mis à inspecter le livre écris en Elfique. Quelque chose d'autre la tracasser et si elle en parlait... Elle avait peur de la réaction d'Aldaron. Vu comment il pouvait réagir excessivement parfois, mais l'argentée devait en parler avec quelqu'un.

 _ **\- Fab...**_

 _ **\- Et si on allait voir un peu ce que fait Jonathan ?**_ proposa-t-il soudainement, coupant la parole à sa sœur sans faire exprès.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il reprenne la parole aussi brusquement, la jeune femme sursauta et referma la bouche. Aldaron, qui était inconscient d'avoir coupé la parole à sa cadette, la regarda avec les sourcils haussés en l'attente d'une réponse. Au final, un sourire désinvolte étira les lèvres d'Elërinna et elle hocha la tête avant de reculer en même temps qu'Aldaron se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Sous l'armure qu'il avait dû revêtir pour prendre temporairement son poste de garde des murs, Aranwë était littéralement en train de mourir de chaud. Comment tous les gardes de Minas Tirith pouvaient supporter d'être sous plusieurs kilos de métal en plein soleil, et ce, certainement toute une journée ?! C'était une question à laquelle le rouge aimerait bien avoir une réponse, car il ne se voyait pas tenir toute la journée habillée de cette façon. Tout en se tortillant dans l'armure qui était dès plus inconfortable, Aranwë soupira. Heureusement pour lui, il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à tenir pour enfin terminer son tour de garde et puis retirer les couches de métal. Pour passer le temps, l'adolescent repensa aux derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Avec ses obligations de garde et aussi d'écuyer, puisque Faramir lui avait demandé de revenir à son service s'il le désirait, Aranwë n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui. Il n'avait que très peu vu Trisha et encore moins sa famille, ce qui l'agacer légèrement, conscient que ces derniers ne resteraient pas éternellement à Minas Tirith. Bien que pour le moment, ils ne semblaient pas devoir partir. S'appuyant nonchalamment sur la lance qu'on lui avait prêtée le temps qu'il fasse ce service, Aranwë observa les champs du Pelennor qui s'étendaient toujours devant la Cité, puis Osgiliath et enfin le tout petit morceau qu'il était capable d'apercevoir depuis son poste de l'entrée de ce qui fut le Mordor. Si le Pelennor s'était plus tôt bien remis de l'attaque des Orques et autres créatures de Sauron, ce n'était pas le cas d'Osgiliath. L'avant-poste sur le fleuve était encore en ruine et sa reconstruction ne commencerait que lorsque Minas Tirith aura fini d'être reconstruite, ce qui ne devrait plus prendre beaucoup de temps. La vitesse dont avait fait preuve les habitants de la Cité des Rois pour reconstruire la ville avait fortement surpris le plus jeune Jackser qui ne voyait déjà presque plus aucune séquelle de la guerre dans les rues. Pour ce qui était du Mordor, ce n'était plus qu'une contrée vide de toute vie et un trou béant et inhabitable dans la Terre du Milieu.

 **\- Jackser ?!** l'appela un homme, le capitaine des gardes de la ville. **Votre tour est terminé !**

Avec un soulagement qu'il essaya de cacher, Aranwë hocha la tête puis alla difficilement rejoindre la caserne pour enfin pouvoir changer de vêtements. Retirer l'armure lui pris plusieurs minutes, mais quand il eut fini, le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas se sentit libérer d'un poids. Ce qui n'était pas du tout étonnant. Pour se débarrasser de toute la sueur qui lui coller un la peau, il prit un rapide bain et s'habilla avec des vêtements plus léger.

 _ **\- Jonathan t'es là ?**_ demanda Aldaron, avant de toquer à la porte de l'appartement de son frère.

 _ **\- Ouaip, j'arrive !**_

En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit son frère qui était accoudé contre le mur et qui semblait légèrement pressé. Quand il le vit, le vert se redressa d'un coup en souriant, à la fois amusé et tendu.

 _ **\- Eh bien ! Voilà un revenant !**_ fit-il en rigolant. _**Viens avec moi, Gwendoline nous attend et je l'ai laissé toute seule devant la caserne, elle va nous faire une syncope.**_

 _ **\- Genre... Tu as vraiment fait ça ?**_ demanda le plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés.

 _ **\- Ils ne voulaient pas qu'une femme rentre !**_

Ils lâchèrent tous deux un grognement d'agacement. C'était bien l'une des premières choses qui les énervait plus que tout en Terre du Milieu. Le sexisme des Hommes. Certes, ils avaient un peu compris qu'ils faisaient ça, car les femmes étaient précieuses et qu'elles permettaient de garder un équilibre parmi les foyers, mais tout de même... Ils avaient du mal avec le fais que parfois les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de participer aux discussions des Hommes et autres. Heureusement pour eux, avec le caractère de leur sœur et le leur d'ailleurs, ainsi que ceux de la plupart des membres de leur Communauté, ils parvenaient à faire comprendre quelques fois qu'Elërinna était une personne à part, pour le moment. Les deux frères se précipitèrent au-dehors et cherchèrent quelques minutes l'argentée du regard. Cette dernière s'était mise dans un coin, entre deux maisons et regarder les gens passés et essayant de se faire la plus petite possible.

 _ **\- Gwendoline ! Ça va ?**_ s'inquiète le vert en la rejoignant.

 _ **\- Ne me laisse plus jamais toute seule en pleine rue et surtout dans ce fauteuil !**_ pesta l'argentée qui détourna les yeux gênés.

 _ **\- Désolé, mais tu sais bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas...**_

 _ **\- Je sais.**_

Aldaron et Aranwë s'échangèrent un regard coupable. Elërinna avait toujours eu du mal à supporter le regard des autres et la seule chose qui lui avait permis de ne pas y penser lors de leur voyage et dans les différents endroits par lesquels ils étaient passés, c'était parce qu'elle se sentait à l'aide dans la Communauté. Mais se retrouver seule dans la rue l'avait tétanisé et rappelé de désagréable souvenir qu'elle s'efforça de chasser de son esprit.

 **\- Bon petit canari des îles,** dit-elle avec un sourire quelque peu forcé. **Nous sommes venus te chercher parce que tu es trop absent ces derniers temps !**

 **\- Désolé, mais j'ai été trop occupé,** s'excusa le rouge.

 **\- C'pas grave,** le rassura Aldaron. **Allons arracher Lenwë des griffes de Legolas et Gimli !**

 **\- Tu n'abuses pas un petit peu ?** demanda Elërinna, qui haussa un sourcil septique.

 **\- Au rythme où on va, il va partir avec eux découvrir le monde.**

Cette fois-ci, les deux sourcils de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nesse se haussèrent, ne s'attendant pas à cette déduction de la part de son frère aîné. Néanmoins... Si Lenwë partait vraiment découvrir la Terre du Milieu avec l'Elfe et le Nain, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient de son côté. Elle trouvait même cela bien, pour le développement personnel de son frère aux cheveux bleus. Aranwë lui, montra une certaine surprise à cela puis se plongea dans ses pensées par la suite.

 **\- Et... Ça te gênerais s'il partait réellement avec eux ?** s'enquit innocemment la jeune femme alors qu'ils remontaient dans les étages de la Cité.

 **\- Pas spécialement... Nous allons tous devoir prendre nos propres chemins de toute façon...**

 **\- …**

Elërinna ne répondit pas, mais au moins, elle était sûre maintenant de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir à se prendre la tête avec l'un des membres de sa famille. Cependant, cela l'étonnerait que ses hypothétiques plants de vie plaisent à ses frères, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle changerait d'avis, même si elle se disputait une nouvelle fois avec eux.

Contrairement à ce qu'Aldaron avait dit plus tôt, ils ne trouvèrent pas le frère Guérisseur en compagnie de Legolas et Gimli. Lenwë était tout seul en train de se promener dans la citadelle et chantonnait une chanson à voix basse pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Comme le bleuté était de dos et qu'ils ne les avaient ni vu, ni entendu arrivé, Aranwë s'approcha discrètement de lui puis il plaqua les mains sur les épaules. Leur frère sursauta brusquement avant de se retourner, une main sur le cœur à cause de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir.

 _ **\- Non, mais ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que j'aie une crise cardiaque ?!**_

 _ **\- Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant,**_ fit le rouge avec un sourire moqueur.

\- **…** Lenwë grommela dans sa barbe peu existante avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient tous les trois-là. _**Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien, vois-tu, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé du temps en ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?**_ demanda Aldaron.

 _ **\- Si, tu as raison,**_ reconnu le bleuté. _**Alors ? Que voulez-vous faire ?**_

 _ **\- Bah... Si on avait été sur Terre, j'aurais bien proposé des donjons sur Wow, ou bien un autre jeu,**_ dit Elërinna, les sourcils froncés.

 _ **\- Et si nous parlions de ce que nous ont dit les Valar ? Il faudrait peut-être en parler, non ?**_

La proposition de Lenwë ne les surprit pas plus que cela, et ils acceptèrent de trouver un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir parler sans être dérangé. La citadelle étant toujours pleine de nobles et autres personnes travaillant pour ceux dernier et le futur Roi, ils eurent du mal à trouver un coin où personne ne se trouvait. Après une trentaine de minutes de recherche infructueuses, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la chambre du bleuté. Cette dernière était spacieuse, comme toutes les autres chambres pour les invités et ils purent s'installer tous les quatre autour de la table après qu'Aldaron soit aller chercher de quoi boire et grignoté. Ils avaient déjà mangé avec les autres, mais le vert savait que son petit frère pouvait être un vrai gouffre sans fond quelques fois.

 **\- Bon, et bien, vous voulez commencer par quoi ?** questionna Elërinna, qui s'était servi un jus de raisin.

 **\- Par le fais que nous soyons des « erreurs » ? Peut-être ?** dit le vert en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dire ? Ils ont juste mal fait le schmilblick et c'est tout,** rétorqua le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas.

 **\- Certes, mais réfléchis, ils nous ont dits qu'ils avaient fait une erreur en oubliant de prendre en compte le fais que des destins pourraient s'écrire pour nous, mais n'est-ce pas... Bénéfique au final ?** tenta d'expliquer Lenwë.

 **\- Bénéfique en quoi ?** demanda le rouge, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir contrairement à l'argentée.

 **\- Ce que Lenwë veut dire, c'est, et dites-le sans mentir, est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà sentit à votre place sur Terre après la mort de papa et maman ? Personnellement, je n'en ai jamais beaucoup parlé et ce même à Julie, mais je ne me suis plus jamais senti à ma place sur Terre depuis leur décès. Et ce sentiment n'a aucun rapport avec le collège.**

Sa déclaration, plus tôt surprenante tout de même pour ses frères, les laissèrent sans voix et les plongèrent dans une intense réflexion. Peut-être qu'Elërinna avait raison. Ils ne s'étaient jamais penchés dessus sur Terre, car ils ne pensaient pas la chose tout simplement possible et lors de la quête, tout était beaucoup trop fou pour qu'ils y pensent, mais maintenant... Ils avaient tout le temps pour prendre le moment de la réflexion. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, de longues minutes qui plongèrent la chambre dans un lourd silence, les garçons de la fratrie Jackser hochèrent la tête.

 **\- C'est vrai...** lâcha finalement Aldaron. **Tu as raison, même avec Anna, je ne parvenais pas à être pleinement heureux au fond de moi...**

 **\- Comme moi malgré ma réussite en médecine...** avoua Lenwë.

 **\- Et moi, je me sentais tout simplement mal, inconsciemment,** termina Aranwë.

Elërinna leur offrit un petit sourire. Elle voyait qu'ils commençaient tous les trois à se détendre... Comme s'ils acceptaient enfin malgré les habitudes qu'ils prenaient ici. Peut-être que maintenant, ils pourraient vivre en Terre du Milieu sans aucun problème ? La jeune femme l'espérait vraiment.

 **\- C'est la seule chose qui vous tracassez ?** Questionna Aldaron sans grande surprise.

 **\- À vrai dire, oui,** répondit le pyromane en engouffrant une pomme.

L'aîné des Jackser se tourna vers son autre frère et la seule fille de leur famille, ces derniers haussèrent les épaules, de leur côté, rien de plus ne les perturber dans ce que les Valar leur avaient appris. Finalement, Aldaron hocha la tête, puis lança la discussion sur un sujet totalement différent.

* * *

 **Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre vous plu ? ^^**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite !**


	46. Chapitre 45 - L'anniversaire

**Yop ! Voici le chapitre de cette semaine, le 45 ! Je commence à croire que cette fic contient beaucoup trop de chapitre pour le bien de tout le monde. xD**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Petite note de début de chapitre quand même, lors de la chanson en duo, les passages en caractères normaux sont chantés par Elërinna, ceux en gras sont chantés par Lenwë et en italique, ils chantent tous les deux. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 45.**_

 _ **L'anniversaire.**_

Le mois d'Avril passa tranquillement et le 29, Minas Tirith était reconstruire en grande partie, retrouvant sa splendeur malgré les quelques fissures toujours présentes tandis que les travaux pour rebâtir Osgiliath commençaient réellement. Tous les jours, il était alors possible de voir des caravanes faisant la navette entre les deux villes. Pendant ce mois également, ils avaient tous trouver de quoi s'occuper pour passer le temps, Aragorn les ayant invité à rester autant de temps qu'ils le désiraient dans la Cité. De plus, il fallait encore célébrer le couronnement de ce dernier, mais pour faire cela, il fallait attendre le Seigneur Elrond, qui représenter les Elfes Noldor et les Seigneurs de la Lorien, qui représentaient les Galadhrim. Le Roi Thranduil, le père de Legolas, ne quitterais pas son royaume d'après son fils et il serait donc le représentant de son peuple, comme il l'avait été lors du Conseil d'Elrond à Fondcombe. Lors de ce mois, également, les Jackser avaient reçu une lettre de la part de Tyld, la Grand-Mère de Trisha, qui les inviter pour un dîner chez elle. Le repas devait avoir le 29 au soir. Date qui tombait à pic, car Elërinna avait fait de considérables progrès avec ses jambes. Elle souffrait encore, devant prendre des calmants à base de plantes qui n'étaient pas addictifs, mais maintenant elle pouvait marcher à l'aide de béquilles faites spécialement pour elle. Une chose avait changé, aussi. À force de voir Elërinna en compagnie d'Hommes qui la respecter comme ceux de la Communauté ou bien Éomer ou Faramir, les gens ne la voyait plus comme une bête de foire et on lui souriait dans les rues quand elle s'y promenait. Cependant, il y avait bien une ombre au tableau, pour le moment, ils n'avaient encore aucunes nouvelles d'Haldir qui n'était toujours pas revenu de la Forêt Noire. Aragorn disait que c'était normal, car la destruction de Dol Guldur pouvait prendre du temps et les araignées empêcher la communication par oiseaux voyageurs, mais cela n'empêcher pas que l'argentée était continuellement inquiète pour l'Elfe qu'elle aimait. Là, à l'heure qu'il était, c'est-à-dire environs six heures du soir, ils n'avaient encore aucune nouvelle des Galadhrims et des Elfes Sylvains, mais les Jackser devaient se préparer pour se rendre chez Trisha et sa Grand-Mère. Pour faire plaisir à ses frères et pour faire bonne figure, Elërinna avait revêtue la robe dans les tons oranges toujours présente dans son sac et qui par un incroyable coup de chance, était toujours en parfait état. La robe elfique était longue et légère, avec des manches faites en dentelles, ce qui changeait un peu des robes à manches longues et évasives qui auraient compromis ses déplacements.

 **\- Tu veux de l'aide pour tes cheveux ?** demanda Lenwë.

Il était arrivée peu de temps après qu'elle se soit habillée de la robe, et après lui avoir dit qu'elle lui allait très bien, il s'était assis sur son lit en attendant qu'elle ait fini de se préparer pour l'accompagner dehors. Le bleuté de son côté, était d'ailleurs habillé assez simplement, avec un pantalon en toile marron moulant rentrée dans de hautes bottes en cuir et une chemise en coton en dessous d'une veste marron elle aussi. À travers le miroir de la coiffeuse, Elërinna regarda son frère et hocha la tête, lui tendant la brosse ainsi que les pinces pour attacher ses cheveux en arrière.

 **\- Ils sont tellement longs...** souffla-t-elle en l'observant faire des tresses. **Je vais devoir les couper un peu.**

 **\- Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Oui, ils m'arrivent presque au milieu des cuisses,** fit remarquer l'argentée.

 **\- Si tu veux, demain, je demanderais à Aragorn s'il connaît quelqu'un pour te couper les cheveux,** proposa le bleuté.

 **\- C'est gentil, merci.**

Lenwë chassa son remerciement d'un geste désinvolte de la main, se concentrant à nouveau sur les boucles de sa cadette. Il avait regroupé les cheveux du dessus, les séparant de ceux du dessous pour tresser quelques mèches et ensuite ramener les tresses et le reste des mèches dans une demi-queue de cheval. N'étant pas coiffeur, mais sachant quand même faire quelques coiffures bien sympathiques, il fut content du résultat.

 **\- Magnifique ! Merci Lenwë !**

 **\- De rien, tu ne te maquilles pas ? Éowyn a quand même insister pour que tu ais un peu de maquillage...** dit-il en pointant le maquillage présent sur la coiffeuse.

 **\- Je ne me maquille jamais... Peut-être ferais-je un effort pour le couronnement d'Aragorn et la fête qui suivra.**

Sur ces paroles, Elërinna se leva du siège dans lequel elle était assise. La douleur toujours présente dans ses jambes la fit trembler et tanguer quelques secondes. Par réflexe, Lenwë s'était précipité vers elle pour la soutenir. Malgré tout ces efforts avec son don, il ne parvient qu'à guérir les jambes de sa sœur que très lentement. L'argentée offrit un sourire à son frère puis attrapa ses béquilles. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas déchirer les manches de sa robe, elle les plaça sous ses bras puis chercha quelques secondes son équilibre avant d'avancer un peu.

 **\- C'est bon, on peut y aller !** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui nous attends chez Trisha ?** demanda Lenwë alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

 **\- Alors là, aucune idée, se sera la surprise.**

En entendant cela, le Prodige d'Estë pouffa de rire, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa sœur. Ils retrouvèrent Aldaron et Aranwë dans la cour de la citadelle après que le bleuté ai aidé l'argentée à descendre les marches y menant. Les béquilles étaient pratiques pour se déplacer à nouveau sans être assise, mais il ne fallait pas rencontrer un obstacle à marches. Quand ils les virent arriver, les deux autres Jackser se rapprochèrent. Aldaron n'avait pas fait d'effort particulier, tout comme Lenwë pour s'habiller, il avait juste mis des vêtements propres qu'il avait dans ses sacs pendant la quête, qui lui allait toujours bien et qui étaient toujours en bon état. C'est-à-dire un pantalon en toile un peu ample rentré dans ses bottes de voyage avec une tunique verte. Aranwë, c'était autre chose. Le rouge s'était très bien habillé, il était même impeccable avec son pantalon gris et sa chemise rouge, mais il semblait également incroyablement stressé. Les trois aînés de la fratrie se consultèrent du regard. Dans leurs souvenirs, très précis de leur monde, désormais, ils se souvenaient n'avoir jamais vu leur cadet aussi angoissé à l'idée d'aller manger chez quelqu'un.

 _ **\- T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer !**_ tenta de le rassurer Aldaron en français.

 _ **\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! Tu n'as jamais rencontré Tyld !**_ rétorqua le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas, l'air abattu.

 _ **\- Elle n'a pas l'air super-ultra-cool, vu comment elle a voulu que t'ailles te faire transformer en steak tartare à la Porte Noire, mais faut aussi comprendre que se sont les coutumes des Hommes de ce monde,**_ temporisa Elërinna avec une pointe de cynisme.

 _ **\- Aller Jonathan, ça va bien se passer,**_ l'encouragea Lenwë en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule. **_Fais ton beau parleur, montre ton plus beau sourire, et ça passera crème._**

 _ **\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop confiant les gars.**_

Ils haussèrent tous les trois les épaules. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas la Grand-Mère de Trisha, donc ils ne pouvaient pas la juger. Et puis en voyant la petite-amie de leur petit frère, ils doutaient que la vieille dame soit s'y terrible que ça. Elle devait uniquement vouloir protéger son unique petite fille et le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant. Aranwë prit finalement une grande inspiration pour se calmer puis leur fit signe de le suivre avant de commencer à avancer. Ne connaissant pas le chemin menant à la maison de l'apprenti-guérisseuse à mi-temps, ils suivirent sagement leur cadet dans les rues de la Cité, avançant lentement pour que l'argentée puisse suivre le mouvement.

La demeure de Tyld et Trisha était modeste, mais pourtant pas moins accueillante et chaleureuse. Tout d'abord, pour y parvenir, ils avaient dû passer par le magasin de fleur se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment et ensuite, ils avaient dû monter un escalier. Elërinna fut aidé par Aranwë et ils furent en haut tous les quatre, en compagnie de Trisha qui les avaient accueillis sur le porche quelques minutes plus tôt. Maintenant assis dans ce qui était le salon des deux femmes, un léger silence gênant régner dans la pièce, seulement coupé par le crépitement de quelques choses en train de cuir dans la cuisine. En face des quatre Jackser, se tenait Tyld. La vieille dame, qui devait avoir environ l'âge de leur propre grand-mère, 74 ans à tout cassé, les observer en silence, les jaugeant du regard. Ils n'avaient aucun doute qu'à leur arrivée, elle avait remarqué malgré ses cheveux qui caché sa blessure, l'œil grevé d'Aldaron, ses mains non-gantées qui portaient des cicatrices ainsi que son boitillement léger et il était très connu dans la Cité, la raison pour laquelle Elërinna utilisait des béquilles pour marcher, même si cela n'était que temporaire. Cependant, un peu curieux, ils ne se sentirent pas écrasés par l'inspection silencieuse de Tyld, s'intéressant à l'intérieur de la maison. En dehors d'Edoras et du Château d'or de Méduseld, ils n'avaient jamais vu l'intérieur d'une maison d'Homme dans ce monde. Et alors qu'ils pensaient être dans un décor vraiment digne du Moyen-Âge, ils trouvèrent la maison jolie et harmonieuse et il y avait également, beaucoup de fleurs installés dans des vases un peu partout.

 **\- Je suis honorée que vous aillez répondu à mon invitation, bien que fortuite,** dit finalement la vieille dame.

 **\- Ne nous remercier pas, c'est plutôt à nous de le faire, justement pour votre invitation qui nous permet d'enfin nous rencontrer et qui nous permet de sortir un peu plus de la citadelle,** répondit poliment Aldaron. **Nous sommes heureux également de vous rencontrer, Madame Tyld.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien voyons,** rétorqua la matriarche avec un sourire. **Ma petite fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, mais j'aimerais, si cela n'est pas indiscret, vous connaître de vos propres paroles.**

Les trois Jackser s'échangèrent un regard, surpris qu'on leur demande cela. Qui avait-il à dire vraiment sur eux ? Dans ce monde, ils n'y avaient pas grand chose à dire d'eux en réalité. Car la plupart des termes qu'ils utiliseraient d'ordinaire pour expliquer leur ancienne vie étaient inconnus des gens de ce monde. Voyant que Tyld attendait patiemment une réponse, Aldaron se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise avant de commencer à se présenter.

 **\- Je suis Aldaron Jackser, le premier enfant de mes parents,** dit-il. **J'ai 28 ans et j'ai longtemps étudié la médecine pour devenir chercheur et ensuite, je faisais des recherches pour trouver des remèdes à certaines maladies. Je suis également le tuteur de mes frères et de ma sœur. En dehors de cela, ici, je suis le Prodige de Yavanna et je contrôle la végétation.**

 **\- 28 ans ?** s'étonna Tyld, essayant de passer outre le fais qu'elle trouvait cela incongru qu'à cet âge il ne soit pas marié. **Vous ne les faites pas.**

 **\- Merci de ce compliment, Lenwë, je te laisse te présenter tout seul,** le bleuté hocha la tête avec un sourire.

 **\- Je suis Lenwë Jackser, le second fils de nos parents. J'ai 21 ans et j'ai étudié dans notre monde pendant trois ans la médecine pour devenir « Guérisseur »,** expliqua-t-il en mimant des guillemets. **Ici, je suis le Prodige d'Estë et je peux guérir autrui grâce à mon pouvoir, cependant, je ne peux pas soigner les morts.**

 **\- C'est étonnant que les Valar aient choisi des personnes aussi jeunes,** fit remarquer la vieille dame et ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment été choisi. **Et vous Elërinna ?**

 **\- …** la jeune femme, un peu gênée, se racla la gorge. **Je suis Elërinna Jackser, la grande sœur d'Aranwë, j'ai 17 ans, bien que j'en fasse plus. Chez moi, je faisais des études dans une branche littéraire, étudiant les livres et la philosophie. Mon projet de vie était d'écrire des livres.**

 **\- Vous... Avez eu une éducation comme celle des nobles... ?!** s'exclama la doyenne, presque choquée.

Ils n'en furent pas vraiment étonnés, se doutant que dans ce monde, seulement les personnes les plus riches avaient leur droit à une éducation comme celle normale dans leur monde. Elërinna serra discrètement les poings, agacée par cela même si elle n'en dit rien. S'en suivit des explications pour expliquer les raisons qui faisaient que la jeune femme était cultivée et avait eu le droit d'aller dans plusieurs écoles au cours de son enfance et de son adolescence. Après cela et connaissant déjà la vie d'Aranwë dans les grandes lignes, Tyld ne leur posa pas plus de question personnelle. L'ambiance par la suite se détendit et ils rigolèrent souvent. Au départ, les Jackser avaient essayé de ne pas faire ressortir leurs habitudes qu'ils gardaient de leur monde, mais bien vite, ils durent abandonner, car il était difficile de lutter contre sa nature. Les garçons ainsi qu'Elërinna se proposèrent alors pour aider à mettre la table tandis que le vert assister Tyld et Trisha dans la cuisine. La vieille dame en fut tout d'abord choquée, mais Aldaron s'occupa de lui expliquer que chez eux, tout le monde m'était la main à la tâche.

En fin de soirée, ils dégustaient un bon verre de vin rouge que Tyld garder depuis des années dans la cave de la maison et qui avait miraculeuse était épargné par la bataille du Pelennor. À la différence de leurs grands frères, les deux plus jeunes Jackser apprécièrent modérément l'alcool de raisins, mais par politesse, ils le burent lentement.

 **\- Elërinna, quel genre d'histoire écrivais-tu ?** demanda Trisha, pendant que les trois plus vieux et Aranwë discuter entre eux de vin justement.

 **\- Oh, un peu de tout, mais j'étais plus penchée sur les histoires fantastiques, avec des dragons, des Elfes, des êtres hybrides, de la magie et aussi parfois de l'horreur. Dans mon ancienne chambre, l'un des murs était une bibliothèque rempli de livre,** raconta la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

 **\- Cela doit être tellement bien de savoir écrire et lire...** chuchota tristement la brune, l'air gênée.

Elërinna fronça les sourcils en comprenant que la petite-amie de son frère, qui n'avait pas eu droit à une grosse éducation puisqu'elle venait d'une famille modeste et qu'elle était une femme, était analphabète. Doucement, elle se pencha vers Trisha et prit sa main dans la sienne avec un sourire rassurant.

 **\- Je vais t'apprendre,** lui murmura-t-elle, son sourire devenant malicieux.

 **\- Vraiment ?** demanda l'adolescente avec espoir.

 **\- Oui ! À côté d'être écrivaine, je voulais devenir professeur ou bien préceptrice comme vous appelez cette profession ici.**

 **\- Oh ! Merci Elërinna ! Merci !**

Ne se souciant pas de si elles étaient discrètes ou non, Trisha lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. La Prodige n'aurait jamais cru que décider d'apprendre à écrire et lire à quelqu'un puisse faire autant plaisir. Amusée, elle serra quelques secondes la brune dans ses bras avant qu'un raclement de gorge sévère ne les fasse se séparer.

 **\- Grand-mère !** s'exclama l'adolescente aux cheveux frisés. **Elërinna a proposé de m'apprendre à écrire et à lire !**

 **\- Vous feriez vraiment cela ?** s'enquit Tyld avec étonnement.

 **\- Sans hésitation, et je vous certifie que cela n'empiétera pas sur son travail dans votre boutique et à la Maison de Guérison,** confirma Elërinna.

Sur le visage ridé et marqué par les tâches de vieillesse, un sourire soulagé apparu. Ils ne le sauraient certainement jamais, et même Trisha ne le savait pas, mais Tyld avait toujours été profondément triste que sa petite-fille n'ait jamais accès à ce que les nobles pouvaient avoir. Elle-même ne savait ni lire ni écrire, alors elle n'avait pas pu venir en aide à Trisha. Avec des gestes tremblant et lent digne d'une personne de son âge vivant en Terre du Milieu, Tyld se leva en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Elle fit signe à Aldaron de se lever, ce qui le vert fit sans discuter. Incrédule pendant quelques instants, il la vit lever sa main pour serrer la sienne. Sans que le vert comprenne pourquoi ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

 **\- Bienvenue dans la famille,** déclara solennellement Tyld.

 **\- Bienvenue vous aussi, dans la famille Jackser,** annonça le Prodige de Yavanna.

C'était un retournement de situation à laquelle aucun d'eux s'attendait, pour tout dire. En venant dîner ici ce soir, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé s'intégrer à une nouvelle famille. Mais, l'idée d'être maintenant liée à Tyld et Trisha ne les gêner aucunement, ils étaient même contents de pouvoir apprendre à les connaître. Soudainement, Elërinna se pencha à l'oreille de la brune qui n'avait pas fait un geste, trop surprise pour cela.

 **\- Demain, on fête l'anniversaire de Lenwë, n'amener rien, vous êtes mes invités,** lui chuchota-t-elle discrètement. **Je vous ferais parvenir une invitation.**

Trisha hocha lentement la tête puis elles se sourirent.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Une douce odeur de pâtisserie régné dans la citadelle de Minas Tirith. Depuis que Frodon, c'était mit en tête de faire une fête d'anniversaire pour Lenwë, tout le monde dans la Communauté avait accepté de l'aider, et Elladan, Elrohir et Éowyn avaient même voulu leur venir en aide. Aldaron aidé aux cuisines avec les Hobbits pour faire des plats de la Terre tandis qu'Aranwë lui s'occuper de décorer une salle avec leurs amis. Elërinna elle, devait s'occuper d'éloigner le bleuté justement pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. En réalité, la jeune femme n'était pas la mieux placé pour cela, mais, comme ils avaient déjà prévu tout les deux quelques choses pour aujourd'hui, elle espérait pouvoir traîné un petit peu.

 _ **\- Ça sent bon depuis tout à l'heure dans la citadelle,**_ s'étonna Lenwë alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'Aragorn.

 _ **\- Ouais, c'est parce que je crois qu'Aragorn à demandé un repas spécial, tu sais, comme il est Roi maintenant...**_

 _ **\- Oh, il fait bien ce qu'il veut, tant qu'il reste lui-même.**_

L'argentée était désolée de ternir comme ça l'image du rôdeur en prétendant le fait qu'il est fait demander un repas spécial, mais elle n'était pas spécialement douée pour mentir en règle générale. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes du bureau de leur ami, qui devait normalement les attendre puisque c'était prévu qu'ils se voient quelques instants, Lenwë toqua quelques coups à la porte avant d'entendre Aragorn leur dire d'entrée. La pièce était spacieux et bien éclairée, Aragorn était assis derrière son bureau et semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs malgré son calme olympien la plupart du temps. Cela fit hausser les sourcils des deux Jackser qui ne l'avaient encore jamais vu comme ça.

 **\- Aragorn ?** appela l'argentée. **Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Oh... Oui,** répondit l'héritier d'Isildur en leur offrant un sourire.

 **\- Bah, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette,** fit remarquer le bleuté, avec dubitation.

 **\- Les nobles...** lâcha finalement le brun. **Ils sont insupportables.**

 **\- Je compatis,** dit Elërinna avec une grimace.

Le frère et la sœur n'osaient même pas imaginer comment étaient les nobles du Gondor, mais en voyant Aragorn dans cet état, ils comprenaient sans difficulté que ces nobles devaient être de sacrer emmerdeur.

 **\- Vous êtes sûr que nous ne pouvons pas vous aidez ?** questionna Lenwë.

 **\- Malheureusement, non,** soupira avec lassitude leur ami. **Mais ce n'est pas grave, pour eux, ce n'est qu'un test. Quand le couronnement sera célébré, ils me laisseront tranquille. Ils veulent juste voir si je suis à la hauteur.**

 **-On aurait dû filmer notre voyage,** s'amusa la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. **Ils auraient pu voir à quel point vous êtes à la hauteur.**

 **\- Filmer notre voyage ?**

Avec toujours de l'amusement dans la voix, Elërinna lui expliqua brièvement le concept de filmer quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Le fait de pouvoir mettre en mouvement des images capturer par une machine aussi complexe pour lui qu'était une caméra, étonna et intrigua Aragorn. Même s'il s'en doutait un peu, il voyait maintenant que le monde d'où venaient les Jackser contenait des choses bien étranges et intéressantes.

 **\- De ce que j'ai cru comprendre de Lenwë hier, vous voulez couper vos cheveux Elërinna ? Pourquoi ça si je puis me permettre ?**

 **\- Et bien voyez-vous Aragorn,** s'appuyant en équilibre sur une béquille, Elërinna lâcha l'autre et ramena tous ses cheveux d'un seul côté. **Ils sont devenus un peu trop et ils sont lourds à porté à cause de leur épaisseur.**

 **\- Vous savez que pour la culture Naine, se couper les cheveux est mal vue ? Et que chez les Elfes aussi ?** leur appris Aragorn avec une pointe d'amusement.

 **\- Oh, je vous en prie Aragorn, je suis Elërinna Jackser, une humaine et une Prodige,** souffla l'argentée en roulant des yeux. **Je ne suis ni une Naine, ni une Elfe bien que j'aime Haldir. C'est mon corps et mes cheveux.**

 **\- Vous avez raison,** reconnu-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. **J'ai demandé à une dame de chambre, douée en coiffure, de vous attendre dans votre chambre.**

 **\- Merci Aragorn ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas lui demandé de me couper les cheveux tout court !**

 **\- Encore heureux !** s'exclama Lenwë avec horreur. **Ça ne te vas pas du tout !**

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les trois, se calmant peu de temps après à cause de coups portés aux portes du bureau. Aragorn leur lança un regard significatif et résolu.

Presque deux heures plus tard, Elërinna et Lenwë remercièrent la femme qui avait coupé les cheveux de la seule fille de la fratrie Jackser. Elle avait toujours les cheveux longs, mais quand même plus court, ils lui arrivaient désormais au-dessus des hanches au lieu d'attendre la moitié de ses cuisses. Avec cette suppression capillaire, elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère et en plus de ça, cette séance avec une « coiffeuse » lui avait permis de retenir son frère le temps que les autres termines de préparer ce qu'ils avaient à préparés pour l'anniversaire surprise du bleuté. Restant debout grâce à ses béquilles, Elërinna se tourna vers son frère.

 **\- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?**

 **\- Où ça ?** s'enquit curieusement Lenwë.

Elërinna ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Rapidement, elle s'attacha les cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval haute puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Curieux, mais s'en poser plus de question, le Guérisseur la suivit. Il admira en même temps le travail de leur séance de kinésithérapie. Même si l'argentée se déplacer toujours avec ses béquilles, elle se tenait debout et avancer avec l'aide de ses deux jambes. La prochaine étape est qu'elle ne se serve plus du tout des béquilles et qu'elle remarche normalement. En silence, ils traversèrent le quartier des femmes puis ils allèrent dans une aile plutôt calme de la citadelle. Finalement, Elërinna s'arrêta devant une double porte d'où s'échapper de la lumière par le léger ajour sous les portes.

 _ **\- Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?**_ questionna soudainement la jeune femme, debout devant les portes closes.

 _ **\- Non, je n'ai pas regardé le calendrier, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Aujourd'hui, mon cher Alexandre, nous sommes le 30 avril de l'an 3019 selon le calendrier du Gondor ! Selon notre calendrier, si nous ne prenons pas en compte une quelconque différence d'écoulement du temps, nous sommes le 30 avril 2018 et tu as officiellement, 22 ans !**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu...**_ commença-t-il, les yeux ronds.

Sa petite sœur ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Elle appuya sur la clenche d'une des portes puis les ouvrit en grand. Ils avaient décoré la salle avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, mais l'ambiance était au rendez-vous, elle était d'ailleurs bien présente, avec un grand buffet dans un coin de la pièce et une magnifique pièce montée.

 **\- BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE LENWË !** s'écrièrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Tous leurs amis étaient présents, ainsi que Tyld et Trisha, en plus d'Éomer, Éowyn, et même Gandalf, qu'on ne voyait pas souvent. En les voyant tous là, le bleuté resta bouche bée et il eut du mal à retenir ses larmes de surprise et de joie. Comment avaient-ils appris pour la date de son anniversaire ? Il se tourna vers Elërinna, qui avait un grand sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Lenwë voulut ouvrir la bouche pour la remercier, mais la jeune femme secoua la tête puis lui donna un petit coup de béquille dans les fesses pour qu'il avance.

 _ **\- Profite, Alex,**_ lui conseilla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. **_Et si tu dois remercier quelqu'un, ce n'est pas moi, mais tout le monde._**

 **\- Comment vous sentez-vous Lenwë ?** demanda en souriant Pippin. **Vous avez 22 ans maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Ah ah,** pouffa Lenwë sans pouvoir s'arrêter. **Pippin, ça ne fais rien, absolument rien en dehors que je vieillis d'une année, mais merci à vous tous !**

 **\- Ne soyez pas aussi négatif,** rétorqua Gandalf.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Prodige d'Estë et il remercia tout le monde. Après cela, ils firent la fête comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait depuis le début de tout ça. Que se soit à Edoras ou pendant la cérémonie d'hommage organiser après la bataille lorsque Elërinna, Sam et Frodon étaient inconscient, jamais ils n'auraient pu faire ça. Les Jackser, tout du moins, Aldaron et Lenwë firent connaître quelques jeux à boire de leur monde. Elërinna y participa, mais juste un petit peu, passant son temps à discuter avec les deux autres jeunes femmes présentes, ainsi qu'avec Tyld et les Hobbits qui chantaient et dansaient sur les tables comme ils l'avaient fait à Edoras, sauf que cette fois-ci, Frodon et Sam accompagnaient les deux cousins pour mettre l'ambiance.

 **\- Hé ! Elërinna on fait un pari ?** s'écria soudainement Aldaron de l'autre côté de la pièce.

 **\- Un paris ? Et quoi comme pari ?** demanda en retour l'argentée avec un sourcil haussé.

 **\- T'es capable de chanter une chanson, en commun, en français, en anglais, en japonais et en espagnol ?**

Il y eu soudainement un silence interrogatif, et même les Hobbits arrêtèrent de s'amuser, leur regard tourné vers la jeune femme qui ne disait plus rien. Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion, un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Elërinna qui se leva.

 **\- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour quoi** _ **Cetelem**_ **?**

 **\- Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu t'enfiles la bouteille de vin, Chaton ?** proposa-t-il.

 **\- Comme si elle pouvait perdre à ce jeu-là, tu as quelques coups dans le nez de trop le vert,** se moqua allègrement Lenwë.

Et il n'avait pas tord. Pas tords du tout même. Pour ne perdre aucun souvenir de leur ancienne vie, leurs mémoires étaient devenu comme des petits disques durs, enregistrant ce qu'ils se souvenaient et ce qu'ils avaient appris. Même si Elërinna ne parlerait jamais couramment l'anglais et l'espagnol, elle était capable, grâce à cette mémoire, de se souvenir de la grosse partie des chansons qu'elle avait écouter. Néanmoins, il y avait une chanson, une seule, dont elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de cette mémoire disque dur pour s'en souvenir parfaitement. Qu'elle soit chantée en français, en anglais, en espagnol, en japonais ou en commun.

 **\- Je vais commencer dans cette ordre, japonais, anglais, espagnol, français et ensuite, commun,** annonça Elërinna sans arrêter de sourire.

 **\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi, Chère Elërinna,** commenta Elladan.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'un de ses deux amis immortels, et adressa un clin d'œil à l'aîné des jumeaux. Depuis le temps, elle n'avait presque plus de problèmes pour les différencier.

 **\- Je peux ?** fit-elle en direction du piano à queue d'un autre âge mit dans un coin de la pièce.

Aragorn hocha la tête. En voyant ce piano, la première fois, les Jackser avaient été surpris de le voir, ne se doutant pas que cet instrument de musique puisse être en Terre du Milieu. Cependant, maintenant, c'était bien qu'il soit là, et même si l'argentée soit un peu rouillée. Elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour le violon de toute façon. Lenwë siffla d'admiration, et tous la regardèrent faire sans dire un mot.

 **\- Alors Lenwë, je te fais un petit concert pour ton anniversaire, par contre ne rigolez pas, ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas joué de cet instrument.**

Ne laissant le temps à personne de répondre, Elërinna ferma les yeux puis commença à jouer. Les notes étaient tout d'abord hésitantes, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle jouait, la jeune femme devenait plus assurée. Au bout de trente secondes, elle se mit à chanter en japonais la chanson This Game qui était la chanson d'ouverture de l'animé No Game No Life, l'opening sur lequel elle était devenue amie avec Julie. Alors qu'elle chantait tout en jouant, les autres qui n'étaient pas originaires de la Terre, l'écoutèrent en silence et aussi avec incrédulité, se demandant comment la bouche et la langue de l'argentée pouvait s'adapter à un langage si différent du commun ou du français, sa langue maternelle. Quand elle passa à l'anglais en recommençant les premières notes de la musique, ils pensèrent également la même chose et ce fut aussi le cas pour l'espagnol. Même s'ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'elle chantait, ils ne pouvaient pas nier qu'elle chantait bien, malgré les langues qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le français passa, puis enfin le commun et ils purent comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

 **« Je refuse de devenir**

 **Un écrou dans cet engrenage de monotonie**

 **Cet enfer ennuyant à mourir**

 **Oui, nous avons toujours haï cette vie !**

 **Et nous n'en crûmes pas nos yeux le jour où un Dieu malicieux**

 **Nous ramena dans son monde où la vie est un jeu**

 **L'ennui disparut sur-le-champ, on menait la danse à présent,**

 **On n'hésita pas un instant. La gloire nous attend devant**

 **Notre futur est brillant, notre route sera pavée de victoires**

 **Les actions ennemies sont très faciles à prévoir**

 **Oui, désormais, l'univers entier est à notre portée !**

 **Nous, joueurs de génie, n'avons besoin ni d'aide ni de rien**

 **Et même si chaque dé sera pipé, il n'entravera pas notre ascension, non jamais !**

 **Face à nos talents, les plus puissants adversaires seront perdus**

 **Et nous baignerons dans la joie que seuls ressentent les invaincus**

 **Nous avons confiance, maintenant que la partie commence !**

 **L'ennemi le plus redoutable**

 **Est la peur qui paralyse notre âme comme un venin**

 **Si l'on veut rester imbattable**

 **Nous ne devons jamais lui laisser gagner du terrain**

 **Nos lauriers nous importent très peu, car nous on sait bien que tous les deux que**

 **Le sens de notre vie repose uniquement dans les jeux**

 **Mais puisqu'on est là, tant qu'à faire, nous remuerons ciel, mer et terre**

 **Pour conquérir cet univers. Que l'humanité prospère !**

 **On a choisi notre camp : celui des éternels perdants**

 **Et désormais nous avons tout à gagner**

 **Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est à nous que la victoire est destinée !**

 **Nous, joueurs de génie, ne correspondons pas à votre vision**

 **Attendre et traîner derrière vous ? Non, jamais ! On préfère vous devancer et nous amuser !**

 **Restez donc sur place pendant qu'on trace notre propre chemin**

 **Pour nos deux forces réunies le plus lourd fardeau ne pèse rien**

 **Notre obstination nous mènera à la conclusion**

 **N'hésite plus, garde confiance, car c'est nous-mêmes qui avons choisi notre route**

 **Même si un jour quelqu'un nous met en déroute**

 **Lui aussi finira vaincu, car rappelle-toi qui sommes-nous !**

 **Nous, joueurs de génie, n'avons besoin ni d'aide ni de rien**

 **Et même si chaque dé sera pipé, il n'entravera pas notre ascension, non jamais !**

 **Face à nos talents, les plus puissants adversaires seront perdus**

 **Et nous baignerons dans la joie que seuls ressentent les invaincus**

 **Toi et moi aurons le monde entier à nos pieds !**

 **Nous sommes des génies, je vous défie de trouver qui que ce soit**

 **Qui puisse rivaliser avec ma petite sœur et moi**

 **Nous avons confiance, maintenant que la partie commence ! »**

Quand elle arrêta de chanter, le premier à applaudir fut Lenwë, qui trouvait que les premières paroles de la chanson qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis longtemps, correspondait bien à sa famille. Les membres de la Communauté, ses deux autres frères, les jumeaux, Tyld, Trisha, Eomer et Eowyn l'applaudirent juste après et la jeune femme se sentit rougir.

 **\- Eh bien,** dit finalement Frodon en riant. **Je crois que vous avez perdu votre pari Aldaron ! Tenez, votre bouteille.**

 **\- En même temps, elle connaît cette chanson par cœur !** s'exclama le vert, qui récupéra la bouteille en remerciant le Hobbit.

 **\- Mais tu n'avais pas donné de titre précis,** se moqua Aranwë.

Content de la prestation de sa cadette, Lenwë la rejoignit puis s'installa sur le banc du piano avec elle.

 **\- Si Elërinna vous a surpris, un duo sera encore pire,** fit-il en plaçant ses doigts sur les blanches. **Prête Chaton ?**

 **\- Quand tu veux,** répondit Elërinna avec un sourire qui lui mangeait tout le visage.

 **«** C'est si drôle, mais un jour dans notre vie tout change

C'est si différent de ce qu'hier moi j'attendais

 **Et si l'on croise le chemin, le regard d'un ange**

 **L'émotion, alors, a le goût d'un rêve inespéré**

 _J'ai réalisé tout ce dont j'avais manqué_

 _Tout ça, c'est du passé_

 _De toute mon âme_

 _Et avec tout mon cœur_

 _Ne jamais avoir peur_

 _De me jeter à l'eau_

 _De toute mon âme_

 _Apprendre à ressentir_

 _Et puis redécouvrir_

 _Ce côté oublié de moi-même_

 _Se sentir chez soit et plus comme_

 _Comme, comme_

 _Comme seul au monde_

 _Comme seul au monde_

 **Meilleurs amis dès la première heure**

Avoir enfin trouvé l'âme sœur

 _Se sentir enfin chez soi et plus jamais comme_

 _Comme seul au monde_

 _De toute mon âme_

 _Avec tout mon cœur_

 _Ne jamais avoir peur_

 _De me jeter à l'eau_

 _De toute mon âme_

 _Apprendre à ressentir_

 _Et puis redécouvrir_

 _Ce côté oublié de moi-même_

 _Se sentir chez soi et plus comme_

 _Comme, comme_

 _Comme seul au monde_

 _De toute mon âme_

 _Et avec tout mon cœur_

 _Ne jamais avoir peur_

 _De me jeter à l'eau_

 _De toute mon âme_

 _Apprendre à ressentir_

 _Et redécouvrir_

 _Ce côté oublié de moi-même_

 _Se sentir chez soi et plus comme_

 _Comme seul au monde_

 _Comme, comme, comme seul au monde »_

À la fin de la chanson, il y eu de nouveau applaudissement et ils se sourirent tous puis la soirée se termina dans cette ambiance, où tout le monde donna de sa voix. Faisant oublié pour quelques heures que les Rohirrims, Éowyn, Éomer et les jumeaux aller partir le lendemain, qu'ils n'avaient encore aucune nouvelle des Elfes présents dans la Forêt Noire, que les nobles harcelaient Aragorn pour que son couronnement soit organisé le plus rapidement possible et que le futur des Jackser en dehors d'Aranwë, restait encore incertain.

* * *

 **Pour cette chanson chantée en duo, elle vient de Frère des Ours 2. Je me suis cassée la tête pendant une semaine pour en choisir une que j'aimais bien et celle-là a volé mon cœur.**

 **J'espère comme à chaque fois que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! ^^**

 **Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ~**


	47. Chapitre 46 - Le message

**Et un chapitre pour ce mercredi ! Un !**

 **Bon par contre... ça devait bien arrivée un jour, il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre d'avance après celui-là, le lycée ne me laissant plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais j'espère que les vacances de Noël vont me permettre d'écrire plusieurs chapitres.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, en dehors de mes OCs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Chapitre 46.**_

 _ **Le message.**_

Un nouveau mois était passé. Tout aussi tranquille que celui d'Avril en dehors du fait qu'une partie des Rohirrims qui voulaient retrouver leur famille, Éowyn et Éomer avaient quittés Minas Tirith pour rejoindre Edoras. Le pays du Rohan avait besoin de connaître ce qui s'était passé et qui avait survécu, surtout qu'ils leur fallait un nouveau souverain. Éomer allait le devenir et une cérémonie devait être faite. Les jumeaux étaient partis avec eux, pas pour le pays des chevaux, ils ne faisaient que passer, leur but était de rejoindre la Lothlorien. Aragorn avait réussi à obtenir un répit de la part des nobles pour son couronnement, argumentant qu'il fallait tout d'abord que les plus grands Seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu soient arrivés, pour éviter un accident diplomatique avec les Elfes et les Nains, dont la réponse se faisait toujours attendre.

 **\- Gandalf ?** appela Lenwë.

Le magicien, qui était en train de faire on ne sait pas quoi, se retourna en attendant le bleuté l'appelé. Bien que le Prodige d'Estë soit curieux de savoir ce que faisait Gandalf pendant ses journées, après tout, personne ne le voyait beaucoup, il lui posa une toute autre question.

 **\- Avez-vous vu Elërinna ? Je la cherche depuis plus d'une heure !**

 **\- Elërinna ? Non, je ne l'ai pas aperçu aujourd'hui,** répondit l'Istari avec étonnement. **Pourquoi la cherchez-vous ?**

 **\- Eh bien,** fit Lenwë en montrant une enveloppe. **Aussi étonnant que ça puisse être, ma sœur a reçue une lettre qu'Aragorn viens de me remettre pour que je le lui donne, puisque lui aussi ne la trouve pas.**

 **\- Et vous ne l'avez pas ouverte, cette enveloppe ?**

 **\- Je suis curieux, mais cette lettre est destinée à Elërinna pas à moi,** rétorqua-t-il. **Bon, je vais me remettre à sa recherche, désolé de vous avoir dérangé Gandalf !**

Sur ces mots, le Guérisseur fit volte-face puis repartit à la recherche de l'argentée. Il avait été étonné quand Aragorn lui avait dit qu'un oiseau voyageur était arrivé, avec plusieurs lettres, dont une pour la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Mais il n'avait rien dit et avait accepté d'apporter ce courrier à sa sœur, car après tout, qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Ils ne connaissaient pas grand monde en Terre du Milieu. Après réflexion, Lenwë n'avait plus beaucoup de doute sur l'identité de l'auteur de cette lettre, enfin, encore faudrait-il qu'Haldir aille bien, ce qu'il espérait réellement. Au détour d'une intersection, il faillit rentrer en collision avec Frodon qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver et inversement.

 **\- Oh ! Excusez-moi Lenwë, je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds,** s'excusa le semi-homme.

 **\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'en ai tellement marre de chercher Elërinna que je ne regarde plus où je vais !** contra le bleuté avec un sourire las.

 **\- Elërinna ? Mais elle est chez Madame Tyld, depuis le début de l'après-midi puisque Trisha ne travaille pas à la Maison de Guérison aujourd'hui.**

Face à sa propre stupidité, Lenwë se plaqua la main sur le visage, l'air dépité. Il aurait tellement dut s'en douter que sa sœur se trouver avec leur nouvelle belle-sœur. Toutes les deux, elles s'appréciaient beaucoup, malgré l'humour quelque peu décalé d'Elërinna, et de plus, l'argentée avait dit à Trisha qu'elle commencerait à lui apprendre à écrire et lire. Le Cilmë aux cheveux bleus lâcha un profond soupir.

 **\- Merci Frodon, je vais aller la rejoindre !**

 **\- De rien Lenwë ! Mais dépêchez-vous, il est tard et je doute qu'elles travaillent encore longtemps,** voulu le prévenir Frodon.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de courir, ne voulant absolument pas rater sa sœur. Depuis deux semaines, elle arrivait à bien marcher sans béquilles même si elle avait toujours un peu mal, alors Elërinna n'hésitait pas un instant quand elle devait se déplacer. Donc, si Trisha proposait qu'elles aillent se balader dans Minas Tirith, il risquait de ne plus la trouver avant ce soir. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le bleuté fut enfin devant la porte de la boutique de fleur de la grand-mère de Trisha. Par habitude, même s'il y avait une petite clochette à l'intérieur et qui se trouvait derrière la porte, Lenwë toqua avant d'entrée. Tyld était dans la boutique, en train de faire une composition floral pleine de couleur calme et n'agressant pas l'œil avec quelques boutons de fleur qui n'avaient pas encore éclos.

 **\- Bonjour Lenwë, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?**

 **\- Bonjour Tyld, je venais voir si les filles étaient chez vous, j'ai une lettre à remettre à ma sœur,** dit-il en souriant à la vieille dame. **Cette composition est vraiment magnifique.**

 **\- Merci, elle représente la personnalité d'une personne,** expliqua Tyld, qui ne perdait rien de sa concentration. **Trisha et Elërinna doivent être en haut.**

 **\- C'est original ! Et merci, je peux ?** demanda le bleuté en désignant les escaliers.

Tyld hocha la tête sans lâcher sa composition des yeux tandis que le jeune homme montait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de la maison.

À l'étage de la bâtisse, Elërinna et Trisha étaient toutes les deux assises dans des chaises autour d'une table. La plus âgée des deux était en train de copier quelques choses sur un parchemin avec une fluidité d'écriture digne de la future écrivaine qu'elle voulait toujours être tandis que la plus jeune la regarder faire attentivement. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, l'argentée leva le nez du parchemin puis le tendis à la brune avec un sourire satisfait.

 **\- Avec l'alphabet qu'on a copié, la grammaire et tout ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui, tu devrais parvenir à lire ceci,** expliqua la Prodige. **Pour un début, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas tout.**

 **\- Merci, Elërinna, vraiment,** la remercia Trisha, qui avait beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.

 **\- Ne me remercie pas pour ça, c'est normal.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent avant que Lenwë ne leur fasse pars de sa présence par un discret raclement de gorge qui les firent malgré tout sursauter. Amusé, il s'avança dans la pièce, salua Trisha puis tandis la lettre à Elërinna. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils en s'en saisissant.

 **\- C'est pour moi ?**

Il hocha la tête sans rien, se contentant de sourire légèrement. Tout en étant étonnée, mais aussi en ayant le cœur lourd à cause de la soudaine appréhension qu'elle ressentait, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent décacheta l'enveloppe puis en sortie la lettre qu'elle contenait. Le parchemin, pas très large, mais assez long contenait une écriture droite et ronde. Elërinna commença sa lecture et au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, ne parvenant pas à contenir sa joie. Cette lettre était écrite de la main d'Haldir, ce dernier lui demander comment elle allait puis ensuite il la rassura en lui disant que tout le monde à la Forêt Noire allait bien et qu'il allait bien. Il lui racontait la destruction de Dol Guldur dans les grandes lignes, lui donnait des nouvelles d'Ainu et enfin, il disait dans sa lettre qu'ils se mettraient bien en route pour Minas Tirith. Le cœur d'Elërinna se gonfla de joie. Haldir allait bien, son Elfe était en bonne santé et en plus de tout cela, ils allaient bientôt se revoir et le pouvoir malfaisant de Sauron avait enfin disparu de la Terre du Milieu. À la fin de la lettre, Haldir lui disait qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il l'aimait, en l'appelant encore _Melleth nín._ Elërinna avait eu beau demandé à Frodon, son frère, Aragorn, Gandalf et les jumeaux ce que cela voulait dire, ils n'avaient pas répondu à sa question. Cela n'enlevait pourtant rien à la joie de la jeune femme.

 **\- En voyant ta tête, je suppose que se sont de bonnes nouvelles,** comprit Lenwë.

 **\- De très bonnes, même,** répondit l'argentée, sans se dépêtrait de son sourire.

 **\- C'est parfait alors.**

Pour être parfait, ça l'était vraiment et cela remonter un peu le moral de l'argentée. Ils avaient beau être tous ensemble, avec Frodon et Sam qui allaient bien, elle remarchait peut-être, mais Haldir lui manquait, beaucoup même. S'étirant sur sa chaise, Elërinna replia la lettre puis la rangea dans l'enveloppe le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Ce n'était pas la seule lettre, je suppose.**

 **\- Tu supposes bien, Aragorn en a reçu une autre, certainement écrite par le Seigneur Celeborn et une du Roi Thranduil,** expliqua Lenwë qui s'installa sur l'une des chaises autour de la table. **Selon Gimli, la réponse des Nains d'Erebor ne devrait pas tarder non plus.**

 **\- Je suppose toujours bien,** rétorqua l'argentée en riant.

Le bleuté roula des yeux, exaspéré, tandis que la remarque de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa faisait doucement rire Trisha, qui en continuant d'essayer de lire ce qu'avait écris sa professeur privée, les avaient écoutés.

 **\- Bon, eh bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui,** annonça Elërinna à l'adresse de la brune. **N'hésite pas à venir me voir quand tu as une heure ou deux de disponible.**

 **\- D'accord, merci Elërinna.**

La plus âgée des deux hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de se lever. Les os de ses jambes craquèrent désagréablement, et elle eu un pique de douleur toujours aussi peu supportable que les premières fois. Une grimace lui échappa et Lenwë voulut l'aider, croyant qu'elle avait trop mal pour faire un pas, mais la jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle pouvait remarcher, certes, sauf que la douleur toujours présente lui faisait parfois tellement mal, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas. C'était l'une des séquelles de ses sérieuses blessures causées par sa propre inconscience, alors Elërinna ne se plaignait pas.

 **\- Je vais aller ranger cela, on se retrouve plus tard.**

Tout en faisant des petits pas pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle crise de douleur, elle sortie de la pièce puis descendit les escaliers. Dans la boutique de fleurs, Tyld venait juste de terminer la composition sur laquelle elle avait passé toute la journée. En la voyant, même si les fleurs n'étaient pas son domaine de prédilection, Elërinna reconnue que c'était particulièrement magnifique, elle s'arrêta même quelques secondes pour contempler l'œuvre de la Grand-Mère de Trisha.

 **\- Cette composition est vraiment magnifique.**

 **\- Ton frère a dit la même chose,** s'amusa Tyld. **Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle te ressemble ?**

 **\- Me ressemble ?** répéta avec incrédulité la jeune femme. **Vous savez, le langage des fleurs et moi... Ma meilleure amie si connaît très bien, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.**

 **\- Les marguerites représentent la loyauté, de ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu n'abandonnes jamais les autres,** commença à expliquer la vieille dame. **Ces roses blanches représentent l'amour pur que tu portes à ton Elfe, les iris représentent l'amitié précieuse ainsi que la joie. Ce sont toutes des fleurs qui te ressemble Elërinna.**

La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa resta bouche bée en écoutant ces explications, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Tyld puisse faire une composition florale se basant sur elle. Elërinna fut fortement émue que cette grand-mère, qui n'était pas la sienne, ai pris du temps pour faire cette composition. Après une légère hésitation, elle s'approcha de Tyld puis la prit dans ses bras en se baissant. En premier lieux surprise, la plus vieille lui rendit son étreinte en lui tapotant affectueusement le dos de l'argentée. Même si elle avait pu paraître froide avec Aranwë quand il était venu lui demander la main de sa petite fille, Tyld devait reconnaître qu'elle s'était rapidement attachée à la famille Jackser et à leurs comportements et humours parfois bien étranges.

 **\- Tu m'as l'air bien émotive tout à coup, que t'arrive-t-il ?** demanda la Grand-mère de Trisha.

 **\- Juste un trop-plein de bonheur, voilà tout,** répondit Elërinna en souriant.

 **\- De bonne nouvelle ?** devina la vieille fleuriste.

Un hochement de tête positif lui répondit et Tyld eu à son tour un sourire, se doutant que cela avait un rapport avec l'Elfe Galadhrim qui avait dû précipitamment quitté Minas Tirith il y a un moment. Finalement, Lenwë rejoignit sa sœur puis ils souhaitèrent la bonne soirée aux deux femmes avant de rentrer à la citadelle, plutôt lentement puisque Elërinna devait faire des pauses régulières pour le bien de ses jambes qui continuaient de la faire souffrir.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **\- T'es sûre de toi, Gwen ?**_

 _ **\- Mais oui, j'suis sûre !**_

 _ **\- Sûre... ?**_

 _ **\- Mais bordel oui !**_

Aranwë referma la bouche en faisant une moue dubitative alors que sa grande sœur et lui étaient dans les jardins de la citadelle. Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Sam étaient avec eux, mais en voyant l'air furibond de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent, ils n'osèrent pas intervenir dans la micro-dispute des deux Jackser. Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de la lettre venue de la Forêt Noire, et depuis, tous avaient l'impression qu'Elërinna n'arriverait plus à tenir en place. À plusieurs reprises, Aldaron l'avait comparée à une véritable adolescente de treize ans incapable de se ternir et cela avait énormément amusé les autres qui n'avaient jamais vu leur amie agir de la sorte. Cette dernière était au milieu des jardins, debout sur ses deux jambes, vêtue d'une chemise et d'un pantalon et malgré la grimace de douleur qui déformait son visage, son pied droit tapotait énergiquement contre le sol.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent Elërinna...** voulu intervenir Frodon, le front plissé d'inquiétude. **La première...**

 **\- Ça ira,** coupa Elërinna avec un sourire. **Lenwë m'a dit que je ne risquais rien.**

Cinq paires d'yeux la regardèrent avec dubitation. Elle les comprenait, mais il fallait également qu'elle essais. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps à cause de ses blessures. Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme ferma étroitement les paupières puis se concentra alors que les autres retenaient leur souffle. Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien et il fallu attendre plusieurs minutes pour qu'Elërinna ressente enfin les sensations caractéristiques de sa transformation. Alors qu'elle pensait que tout serait comme avant, c'est-à-dire encore quelques démangeaisons, mais un peu moins de douleur, l'argentée se recroquevilla sur elle-même et tomba à genoux en lâchant un hurlement. Il y a de cela plusieurs mois, à Cul-de-Sac, lors de sa première transformation, la douleur avait été douloureuse, mais ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. La quête l'avait endurcie, c'était claire, car avant elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter cette douleur. Elërinna avait l'impression que tous ses os se brisaient à nouveau, un par un, mais que son corps et que son esprit refusaient de se laisser faire. Spectateurs de la douleur de la jeune femme, Aranwë et les quatre Hobbits se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?** s'inquiéta Pippin.

 **\- Il lui est arrivé la même chose lors de sa première transformation à Cul-de-Sac ! Mais cette fois-ci ça semble bien pire !** expliqua l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau.

 **\- Je vais chercher Lenwë ! Rester près d'elle !** cria le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas.

Une boule dans l'estomac, ils regardèrent le plus jeune des quatre Jackser partir à la recherche de l'un de ses aînés avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Elërinna. Cette dernière était presque littéralement roulée en boule sur elle et continuait de hurler de douleur, de la sueur était apparue sur son front et son visage était figé par la crispation. Le supplice de la jeune femme sembla durer plusieurs minutes alors qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils virent la peau laisser place à la fourrure argentée et tachetée du Léopard, son corps prendre la forme de celui du grand félin, une queue poussait dans le bas de son dos et ses oreilles émigrées sur le sommet de sa tête pour devenir celle arrondie de la panthère des neiges. À l'intérieur d'Elërinna, elle sentit la vive douleur s'estomper peu à peu jusqu'à totalement disparaître et il ne lui resta plus qu'une intense envie de se gratter, mais pour le moment, elle avait mal partout et elle respirait trop rapidement. Ses yeux étaient fermés, cependant, la jeune femme devinait sans mal qu'elle était complètement métamorphosée en léopard des neiges. Elle se sentait plus lourde, elle avait plus chaud et son odorat ainsi que son ouïe, s'étaient tout deux affinés. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait jamais cru que la transformation aurait été si douloureuse.

 **\- Elërinna ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** s'exclama soudainement la voix d'Aldaron.

Alors que ses frères et ses amis Hobbits s'agitaient autour d'elle, Elërinna se força à ouvrir les yeux. Au début, elle vit trouble, mais bien vite sa vue s'adapta et elle ne fut aucunement surprise de ne plus voir les nuances de rouge. Pour ses yeux de félin, les cheveux d'Aranwë étaient devenu gris foncé. Tout en tanguant sur ses quatre pas, peu sûre de ce qu'elle allait ressentir, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se releva.

 **\- Mais tu es complètement inconsciente !** s'écria son frère aîné, debout devant elle.

 **\- Oh non, ça va, je trouve,** répondit tranquillement Elërinna avec une voix plus grave que d'habitude. **À Cul-de-Sac, j'étais tombée inconsciente.**

 **\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être... Tes os se portent très bien, tout comme ton bassin...** s'émerveilla presque le médecin de leur famille.

 **\- Ne nous refais plus jamais ça Elërinna !** fit Sam, plus pâle que la mort, comme Frodon et les deux cousins.

Sérieusement, si Elërinna n'aurait pas eu mal, elle aurait répondu qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour elle, ses jambes allaient bien maintenant et il n'y avait plus aucun risque d'anémie depuis pas mal de temps, mais elle préféra se taire et offrir un sourire d'excuse à ses amis. Au final, elle n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter avec sa transformation, mais elle s'était senti de pouvoir le faire et elle n'était pas déçue du tout. Être de nouveau transformée lui faisait se sentir bien.

 **\- Ça va Elërinna ?** lui demanda Frodon qui même en étant debout, se trouver à la même hauteur que son amie.

 **\- J'ai un peu mal partout, mais ça va, être en léopard m'avais plus manqué que ce que je croyais,** avoua la jeune femme avec émotion.

 _ **\- Je peux, Gwen ?**_

Aranwë s'était discrètement rapproché et avait une main tendu vers elle. Tout d'abord perplexe, Elërinna se rappela que son petit frère l'avait rarement vu sous son autre forme. Avec amusement, elle s'approcha de son cadet puis colla sa tête contre la paume de rouge.

 **\- Whouaaaaa...** s'émerveilla le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas. **Tu es vraiment toute douce. C'est trop cool.**

 **\- C'est le félin qui est doux, pas moi.**

Ils restèrent tous dans les jardins de la citadelle pendant un moment, Lenwë voulant voir si toutes les articulations de sa petite sœur allaient vraiment bien après cette transformation qui avait complètement transformé son corps. Au final, tous les os de la jeune femme allaient parfaitement bien et elle passa sa journée sous sa forme de félin.

Ils étaient tous regroupés dans la salle du trône. Aragorn faisait les cent pas devant eux et semblait un tantinet soit peu préoccupé par quelque chose. Cela inquiétait légèrement les quatre Jackser ainsi que les quatre Hobbits, ils soupçonnaient quelque peu que les nouvelles venant de chez les Nains ne soient pas très bonne. Elërinna fit un tour circulaire des personnes présentes dans la salle du trône. Pour une fois, ils étaient entre eux, sans membre du conseil de Minas Tirith pour espionner les gestes et les décisions prises par leur très cher rôdeur. Soudainement, ce dernier se stoppa, puis se tourna vers eux. Il tenait une missive dans sa main droite, mais étonnement, son visage était plutôt d'étendu, bien qu'une légère trace d'inquiétude subsistait dans son regard.

 **\- Quelles sont les nouvelles, mon ami ?** demanda finalement Gimli.

 **\- Erebor et Dale ont étaient attaqués par les Orques,** répondit Aragorn. **Le Roi sous la montagne ne peut pas envoyé d'émissaire pour le moment, il vous a désigné comme représentant à mon couronnement, Gimli.**

 **\- Quels sont les dégâts ?** questionna Gandalf.

 **\- Importants, ils ont dû tous se réfugier à l'intérieur de la Montagne avant de pouvoir mettre en déroute l'armée qui les a attaqué. Il y a peu de morts, mais ils ont beaucoup à reconstruire.**

L'annonce d'Aragorn laissa les trois plus vieux de la Communauté dans une intense réflexion qui dura pendant plusieurs instants. Elërinna de son côté sentit un mal de tête pointé le bout de son nez, mais elle préféra essayer de le calmer en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant dessus. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter... Une vision, ou plutôt, un résidu de souvenir rester malgré tout dans sa mémoire, s'imposa dans son esprit. Une bataille... Encore. À croire qu'il n'y avait eu que ça aussi dans ce monde. Le combat se dérouler dans une vaste plaine, en face d'une montagne, et elle mêlait Nains, Humains et Elfes. Tout était très violant et la jeune femme supporta difficilement ce qu'elle voyait. Sa vision dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle puisse enfin rouvrir les yeux. Personne, absolument personne ne s'était rendu compte de son absence mentale. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, dans un sens. Elle ravala son mal-être d'avoir vu cela puis se concentra à nouveau sur la discussion qu'avait les autres.

 **\- Le Seigneur Elrond ne devrait donc plus mettre longtemps à arriver ?** fit Frodon. **Dans combien de temps seront-ils là ?**

 **\- Une ou deux semaines, tout au plus,** annonça joyeusement le rôdeur. **Il en va de même pour le Seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel,** cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers l'argentée avec un sourire.

Sourire auquel Elërinna répondit avec un peu de difficulté. Aragorn dut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il fronça très légèrement les sourcils. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, la laissant tranquille pour le moment. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait été absente pendant quelques minutes et par habitude maintenant, il avait deviné qu'une vision avait fait son apparition, mais que la jeune femme préférait largement rester discrète et ne pas s'étaler sur cela.

 **\- Quand devons-nous prévoir le couronnement ?** demanda Gandalf.

 **\- Pour la fin du mois, Gandalf,** répondit le futur Roi.

Le magicien approuva d'un signe de la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Visiblement, il semblait plutôt heureux que la date du couronnement d'Aragorn soit enfin fixée. C'était compréhensible, cela faisait tellement longtemps que le Gondor n'avait pas eu de véritable Roi pour les diriger. Et comme Aragorn était un Dunedain et un rôdeur, le Gondor n'était pas la seule région concernée par le couronnement du brun.

 **\- Au moins, avec cette date fixée, vos conseillers vont enfin vous lâcher,** s'amusa Aldaron qui était compatissant.

 **\- Oui ! Enfin ! Il ne reste plus qu'à préparer la citadelle pour accueillir les deux délégations.**

 **\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour cela ?** demanda Elërinna.

Avant qu'Aragorn ne répondit, elle se retransforma en humaine, se retrouvant agenouillée entre ses frères et les Hobbits. Un peu hagarde à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait toujours dans ses jambes et du tournis qu'elle ressentait à s'être transformée aussi rapidement, la jeune femme se releva lentement avec l'aide d'Aranwë. Le rouge la garda quelques minutes contre lui pour s'assurer qu'elle n'irait pas faire coucou aux dalles de pierre de la salle du trône puis la laissa tenir debout toute seule comme la grande fille qu'elle était.

 **\- Non, ne vous en faites pas Elërinna, en à peine quelques jours tout sera prêt,** l'assura Aragorn avec un sourire.

 **\- C'est comme vous voudrez alors... Il ne nous reste plus qu'à patienter alors.**

À vrai dire, ils patientaient tellement maintenant, depuis la fin de la guerre, qu'ils commençaient tous à tourner en rond. C'était stupide, car avant, ils auraient tout donner pour avoir plusieurs jours de tranquillité d'affilés. À croire qu'ils étaient devenus réellement habitués à vivre des aventures. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle du trône. Dans la cour extérieure, celle où se trouvait l'Arbre Blanc qui était devenu magnifique, Elërinna s'arrêta devant la fontaine avec ses quatre amis.

 **\- Bon, eh bien, il va falloir trouver quelque chose à faire... Vous avez une idée ?**

 **\- Pas pour le moment,** répondit doucement Sam. **Cet arbre est vraiment magnifique.**

 **\- C'est bien de le voir ainsi, il n'était pas comme ça quand nous avons rejoint la Cité,** fit tout à coup Aragorn.

Le rôdeur était arrivé dans leur dos, il les avait très certainement suivis quand ils étaient sortis de la citadelle pour se promener un peu dehors.

 **\- C'est vrai !** confirma l'argentée en ramassant l'une des fleurs de l'arbre qui était tombé dans l'eau. **Il fait des fleurs magnifiques et il est plus droit qu'à notre arrivée, vous ne trouvez pas Aragorn ?**

 **\- Si, vous avez raison Elërinna...** reconnu-t-il avec un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils. **Dites... Vous avez eu une vision tout à l'heure n'est pas ?**

 **\- Oui...** avoua Elërinna, qui grimaça doucement. **Elle me montrait une bataille... Encore... Je pensais que cela avait un rapport avec ce que vous avez dit à propos d'Erebor...**

Ce mot, particulièrement agréable à prononcer, laissait un sentiment de malaise dans le creux de son estomac et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Certains mots, où plutôt leur prononciation, était agréable à entendre et Erebor en faisait partit, mais le ressentiment qu'elle ressentait parfois la perturber. Elërinna soupira puis leva les yeux vers Aragorn.

 **\- Ne vous en faite pas, désormais, je sais que je récupérais un jour où l'autre mes souvenirs,** expliqua-t-elle. **J'hésiterais pas à en parler le moment venu.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Tu auras le courage de le faire ?** demanda sérieusement Frodon en lui déposant une main sur l'avant-bras.

 **\- Bien sûr ! Après tout, ce n'est plus qu'une histoire maintenant, la réalité, c'est ce que nous avons vécu...**

 **\- Si tu le dis, nous voulons bien te croire,** dit Merry.

À vrai dire, Elërinna disait cela, mais elle n'avait aucune idée. Elle devrait raconter une histoire qu'ils avaient au final tous vécue. C'était assez étrange. Enfin, elle n'avait pas encore l'intention pour le moment de changer de race, ils avaient donc encore le temps.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Depuis la destruction totale de Dol Guldur, il tenait difficilement en place. Patiemment et aussi calmement qu'à l'accoutumé, il avait participé aux fêtes que les Elfes de la Forêt Noire avaient données pour fêter la reconquête de leur très chère forêt qui commençait à reprendre de sa splendeur d'antan. Haldir observa avec indifférence les Elfes qui dansaient en cercle autour d'un grand feu. Il tenait une coupe de vin dans ses mains, mais cette dernière était toujours pleine. L'esprit ailleurs, il ne pensait même plus à boire. Un bras lui serra soudainement les épaules, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi maître de lui-même, le Capitaine des Gardes aurait très certainement sursauter.

 ** _\- Tu sembles bien loin de nous Haldir !_** fit Rumil à son oreille.

 _ **\- Je réfléchissais, c'est tout,**_ répondit Haldir en haussant les épaules.

 _ **\- À d'autres, tu meurs d'impatience de partir.**_

Sa propre remarque fit pouffer le cadet de leur fratrie qui avait déjà bu plusieurs verres de vins elfique de la cave du royaume souterrain du Roi Thranduil. Haldir fronça les sourcils, mais n'essaya même pas de nier. On pouvait cacher peu de chose à Rumil et il était inutile de vouloir mentir, car c'était vrai, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de repartir. Ainu commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à s'impatienter dans les écuries.

 _ **\- Radriel est en train d'imaginer toutes les manières possibles de te tuer,**_ remarqua tout à coup Rumil.

 _ **\- Elle peut bien imaginer ce qu'elle veut, comprendre que je ne l'aimerais jamais n'a pas dû lui plaire.**_

 _ **\- En même temps, je ne l'aurais pas voulu comme belle-sœur... Ton Elërinna semble bien plus amusante.**_

 _ **\- Tu l'as à peine vu à Caras Galadhon...**_ rétorqua Haldir, qui haussa cette fois-ci un sourcil dubitatif.

 _ **\- Peut-être, mais je connais Lenwë.**_

Même si Lenwë et Elërinna étaient frère et sœur, on ne pouvait pas vraiment les comparaient même s'il y avait de forte similitude dans leur caractère et cela fit franchement rire Haldir. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas contredire son frère, Elërinna était amusante avec son humour particulier. Radriel, à la différence de la Prodige, était bien trop hautaine et méprisante.

 _ **\- Changeons de sujet, Orophin m'a l'air de bien s'amuser avec Nauthril,**_ dit le Galadhrim aux yeux bleu foncé.

 _ **\- Deux belles-sœurs, moi qui mettais toujours demandé ce que cela faisait d'avoir des sœurs,**_ se moqua Rumil.

Deux belles-sœurs, oui, car dans Nauthril, Orophin avait reconnu son âme sœur et à voir les deux Elfes agir ensemble, il n'y avait aucun doute que les sentiments du blond était partager. Cela rassurait quelque peu Haldir. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas abandonner ses frères une fois qu'il serait marié avec Elërinna. Car oui, il comptait bien demander la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa en mariage. Désormais, il ne se voyait pas continuer sa vie sans elle. Il espérait juste qu'elle accepterait, malgré son temps de vie plus court que le sien. Même si elle était une Cilmë, il ne l'obligerait jamais à choisir entre ses frères et lui.

 _ **\- Et tu es encore reparti !**_ s'exclama son cadet. **_Heureusement que c'est notre dernière soirée ici !_**

 _ **\- Le Seigneur Celeborn et le Roi Thranduil ont négocié une partie de la forêt pour l'aide que nous leur avons apportés, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions rester plus longtemps. Le couronnement du futur Roi du Gondor est pour bientôt, notre Seigneur et notre Dame se doivent d'y assister.**_

 _ **\- Très pragmatique comme vision.**_

Le regard bleu foncé d'Haldir se porta sur la foule autour d'eux. Les Elfes Sylvains étaient tellement heureux d'avoir récupéré leur forêt que les festivités se passer à l'extérieur du palais. Cela faisait déjà un moment que la nuit était tombée, les danses continuaient et les rires fusaient de partout. Il était persuadé que si Elërinna avait été présente ce soir, elle aurait eu les yeux écarquillés et aurait fais un commentaire sur les clichés de son monde à propos de la légendaire froideur des Elfes que dépeignait son monde.

 _ **\- Au final, il n'y a que moi qui reste seul,**_ souffla dramatiquement Rumil. _**J'espère que vous aurez rapidement des enfants...**_

 _ **\- RUMIL !**_ s'exclama Haldir, les yeux écarquillés.

Le plus jeune de ses deux frères parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable alors que son aîné perdait tout de son indifférence de façade pour devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Avoir des enfants ? Il n'avait jamais osé y penser pour le moment, car il ne s'était jamais vu avoir des enfants avec une femme avec qui il ne partageait pas un lien d'âme sœur... Mais maintenant, il avait Elërinna... Non, il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas lui parler d'une telle chose pour le moment.

 _ **\- Détend toi mon frère, je te taquine.**_

\- **…** Haldir ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête.

Ses frères lui avaient manqués pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé loin de Caras Galadhon, il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais les revoir au Gouffre de Helm quand il avait été blessé, mais ce soir, il aurait préféré se passer des remarques de Rumil et des regards moqueurs qu'Orophin lui lançait.

 _ **\- Vous êtes intenables tout les deux, qu'ai-je fait aux Valar pour avoir des frères tels que vous ?**_ se lamenta-t-il faussement avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

L'hilarité de Rumil redoubla et cela le fit sourire. Oui, malgré les caractères de ses frères, ces deux-là lui avait beaucoup manqué et il était heureux de les retrouver.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt et tant que personne n'était encore levée, l'alcool faisant encore un peu effet dans l'organisme des Elfes, Haldir se rendit aux écuries. L'endroit était calme, sans aucun palefrenier ou écuyer à l'horizon, et il fut content de voir qu'Ainu était toujours aussi bien installer dans son box. La jument à la robe bordeaux passa l'encolure par-dessus la porte de son box en l'entendant s'approcher et il lui caressa affectueusement le chanfrein. Comme Elërinna lui avait dit, Ainu était rester fidèle et tranquille pendant tout le trajet et le long séjour à l'intérieur du palais de Thranduil. Le blond ne doutait pas que l'équidé devait beaucoup manquer à sa cavalière, et inversement, car cela se voyait dans les yeux de la jument qu'elle était de plus en plus impatiente.

 _ **\- Aujourd'hui, nous repartons, ta patience sera bien récompensée à notre retour à Minas Tirith...**_

La magie elfique liée au Sindarin calma instantanément Ainu qui lui souffla contre la main. Doucement, Haldir pénétra dans le box après avoir été cherché de quoi panser la jument qui se laissa docilement faire. Il s'écoule plusieurs minutes dans le silence avant que le blond n'entende des bruits de pas. En premier lieu, il voulut manifester sa présence, mais en entendant des insultes, il s'abstient au dernier moment.

 _ **\- Tu te rends compte ?! Il est amoureux d'une mortelle ! Une mortelle ignare et particulièrement désagréable à regarder avec sa poitrine et ses hanches beaucoup trop développées pour la bienséance !**_

La voix appartenait à Radriel, il n'était pas difficile de la reconnaître, mais de là où il était, caché par l'encolure d'Ainu qui avait relevée la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il ne pouvait pas bien voir, comme personne ne pouvait le voir.

 _ **\- Enfin Radriel... J'ai vu Dame Elërinna lors de son séjour à Caras Galadhon... Et même si elle a des courbes de femme des Hommes, elle est plutôt jolie...**_ fit une autre voix, plus baisse et discrète.

 _ **\- Jolie ?!**_ s'exclama Radriel, au bord de l'apoplexie. **_Elle n'a rien de jolie ! Rien n'est naturel chez elle ! Qui peut avoir des cheveux de cette couleur ? Et ses yeux ?! C'est un monstre !_**

 _ **\- Mais Lenwë aussi a d'étrange cheveux et des yeux oranges...**_

Toujours dernière Ainu, Haldir serra les poings de colère. Il avait l'impression que même s'il ne parfait pas beaucoup d'Elërinna, tout le monde été au courant de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et que certaines personnes, comme Radriel, n'apprécier pas son rapprochement avec l'argentée.

 _ **\- Il n'y a pas a discuter de toute manière, cette mortelle n'est pas pour lui ! Elle n'arrivera jamais à ma hauteur...**_

 _ **\- Elërinna n'a pas besoin d'être à votre hauteur Radriel...**_ gronda froidement Haldir en sortant du box. _**Elle vaut mille fois mieux que vous ! Il est hors de question que je vous entende l'insulter encore, qui êtes-vous pour vous le permettre ?! Surtout dans son dos !**_

 _ **\- Ha... Haldir...**_ glapit l'autre Elfe qui accompagner Radriel alors que cette dernière relevait fièrement la tête en le regardant avec condescendance et haine.

 _ **\- Haldir, vous étiez là depuis le début ?**_ s'étonna faussement Radriel.

 _ **\- Je prenais soin de la jument de ma précieuse âme sœur,**_ rétorqua-t-il, en appuyant sur chaque syllabe et en caressant l'encolure de la dite jument.

Le fait qu'il évoque de sa propre initiative Elërinna comme étant son âme sœur sembla rendre encore plus en colère l'Elfe blonde. Cela le fit très légèrement sourire, mais sa fureur, bien qu'encore dissimulée, ne redescendait pas, comme lorsque le jeune Rohirrim avait insulté Elërinna à Minas Tirith. Il eu un reniflement ironique puis se détourna des deux Elfes. Il était en colère, très en colère même, mais il se devait de garder son calme. Dans seulement deux semaines, il reverrait Elërinna et la présenter à Orophin et Rumil.

* * *

 **Whoa. Petite parenthèse, j'ai un gros doute sur le coup. J'étais tellement au bord du gouffre niveau fatigue ces derniers semaines que je me souviens même plus si mercredi dernier j'ai posté un chapitre... ça devient trop grave à ce niveau là. Vivement les vacances.**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain ! ^^**


	48. Chapitre 47 - L'arrivée des délégations

**Le chapitre 47 est là ! J'espère que vous avez passer un bon Noël ! ^^**

 **Pour info, même si je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire la fic, je manque un peu d'inspiration pour le moment, mais ça va revenir, la fic fera alors officiellement, 52 chapitres !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tolkien et à Peter Jackser, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 47.**_

 _ **L'arrivée des délégations.**_

Entre la bataille, la reconstruction et tout le reste, Minas Tirith n'avait jamais autant été en effervescence. Des habitants de la Cité couraient un peu partout pour terminer les derniers préparatifs et pour mettre en place les dernières décorations qui allaient accueillir les différentes délégations d'Elfes et qui annoncer donc le couronnement d'Aragorn. Les Elfes de Fondcombe et de la Lorien devaient venir, et Éomer et Éowyn devaient faire leur retour pour assister aux festivités et présenter leur respect à Aragorn. Assise sur les marches de la citadelle à profiter du soleil, Elërinna regardait les gens passer sans vraiment faire attention à eux. Le rôdeur n'avait pas voulu qu'ils aident pour les préparations, puisqu'il les considéraient comme ses invités, et donc la jeune femme s'ennuyait légèrement. Ses jambes lui faisaient toujours mal, mais c'était devenu supportable, elle ne boitait presque plus et pouvait donc maintenant se déplacer aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. La jeune femme en avait alors profiter pour faire le tour de la Cité avec Aldaron et Lenwë, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire avant. Sauf qu'en deux semaines, ils avaient largement eu le temps de le faire.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette,** fit la voix bourru de Gimli tandis que ce dernier s'asseyait à côté d'elle, sa pipe à la main.

 **\- Je suis m'ennuie juste un peu,** répondit l'argentée en lui adressant un sourire. **Rien de bien grave ! Et vous, Gimli ? Vous n'êtes pas avec Legolas ?**

 **\- Oh, il doit être en train de s'habiller ! Vous savez, les Elfes passent beaucoup de temps dans leur salle d'eau !**

Cette remarqua moqueuse à l'égard des immortels fit doucement pouffer de rire la jeune femme. Depuis Fondcombe, elle connaissait l'animosité qui régnait entre les Elfes et les Nains de ce monde, mais malgré cela, Gimli et Legolas étaient devenus des amis très liés et les entendre se moquer l'un de l'autre était toujours amusant. Du coin des yeux, Elërinna observa le roux nettoyer sa pipe puis la remplir de tabac.

 **\- Dites Gimli...** commença-t-elle soudainement. **Vous comptez retourner chez vous après le couronnement d'Aragorn ?**

 **\- Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas mon amie ! Mais mon petit doigt me dit que le couronnement n'est pas le seul événement auquel nous allons devoir assister cette année...**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

Les sourcils foncés, elle pencha la tête vers le Nain qui s'occupait cette fois-ci d'allumer sa pipe. La Prodige était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par d'autres événements. Car après tout, ils avaient quand même assisté à pas mal de chose ces derniers mois et de son côté, elle ne voulait pas abuser encore plus de l'hospitalité que leur offrait Aragorn. Ils ne payaient rien, ne faisaient pas grand chose... Leurs parents ne leur avaient pas appris à profiter ainsi des autres et à force, ça en devenait gênant.

 **\- Oh, vous serez au courant bien assez tôt Elërinna,** s'amusa Gimli.

 **\- Si vous désirez garder le mystère, je ne vais pas insister plus,** ria Elërinna.

 **\- Et vous, que comptez-vous faire de votre côté ?** demanda le guerrier Nain.

 **\- Aucune idée à vrai dire. Nous ne savons pas, mais Aldaron voulait voir la mer, nous prendrons peut-être une petite semaine pour aller la voir...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Cela vous permettra de vous retrouvez entre vous et la mer n'est pas bien loin !**

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Elërinna offrit un petit sourire au roux qui continua tranquillement de tirer des bouffées de fumée, ce qui ne dérangea pas la jeune femme. Même si ça faisait longtemps, elle avait été habituée à l'odeur du tabac avec ses parents, bien que celui de la Terre du Milieu semblait bien moins charger de diverses ingrédients inconnus et pas forcément bon pour la santé. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux deux et l'argentée profita du léger vent de mai qui soufflait en ce moment sur les hauteurs de Minas Tirith. L'air de ce monde était d'une pureté extraordinaire, il était bien différent de celui de son monde. Alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour plus de sérénité, Elërinna les rouvrit brusquement quand deux mains s'abattirent violemment sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

 **\- Alors ? On prend le soleil ?** fit Aldaron dans son dos.

 **\- Tu m'as surtout détruit les épaules,** rétorqua-t-elle avec une grimace.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** s'étonna le vert qui s'installa à côté d'eux. **Tes accusations me brisent le cœur.**

Alors que Gimli explosait de rire en voyant l'air dramatique qu'avait pris l'aîné des Jackser, Elërinna roula exagérément des yeux en souriant légèrement.

 **\- J'ai vaguement entendu le mot « mer » dans votre conversation, quand veux-tu faire ça ?**

 **\- Quand on aura le temps,** répondit simplement l'argentée en haussant les épaules.

Le Prodige de Yavanna fronça un peu les sourcils puis se plongea dans ses pensées, sa sœur devina qu'il était en train de réfléchir à une date à laquelle ils pourraient se faire ces petites vacances. Au sommet des marches des petits escaliers qui menaient à la cour principale de la citadelle, ils virent tous les trois apparaître Lenwë, habillé de sa tenue qu'il mettait pour travailler à la Maison de Guérison. C'était toujours un peu drôle de se rendre compte que le bleuté avait réellement trouvé sa vocation en Terre du Milieu. Chez eux, sur Terre, il voulait être médecin, mais il n'avait jamais su exactement dans quelle partie de la médecine il voulait ce spécialisé. Au moins, ici, il savait maintenant, soigner les autres à l'aide de son don était devenu sa passion.

 **\- La journée fut-elle tranquille ?** demanda poliment Gimli au Prodige d'Estë.

 **\- Plutôt, oui,** répondit-il. **Que faites-vous tous les trois assis sur les marches ?**

 **\- On prend le soleil,** dit Elërinna. **Aldaron est un peu trop pâle.**

 **\- Haaan, parle pour toi ! On dirait un cachet d'aspirine, tes blanches comme un cul !**

 **\- Tes insinuations me blessent, Aldaron !**

Une nouvelle fois, Gimli pouffa de rire et il fut suivi par les trois autres Jackser. Rire faisait toujours autant de bien. Même si au final, cela n'enlevait pas les traumatismes qu'ils avaient tous vécus pendant leur voyage et que ça n'allait certainement pas faire disparaître les cauchemars qu'ils faisaient encore tous, bien que cela soit moins flagrant selon les personnes.

La mine sombre, Elërinna jeta un regard noir à Frodon, qui lui souriait. Les yeux oranges de la jeune femme allèrent du Hobbit à la robe qui était étalée sur son lit, pour revenir sur son ami aux cheveux bouclés. Elle aurait dû s'en doutée pourtant, mais il fallait croire qu'elle était encore bien naïve pour croire qu'on ne voudrait pas qu'elle porte une robe pour quelque chose d'aussi important que l'arrivée des Seigneurs Elfes et d'Eomer dans Minas Tirith... Qu'est-ce que ça allait être lors du couronnement d'Aragorn... Peut-être qu'elle allait devoir porter des bijoux... Ou pire, se maquiller... Non, quand même pas, ils ne pousseraient pas la torture jusque-là!

 **\- Je suis vraiment obligée... ?** gémit-elle.

 **\- Oui, Elërinna ! Tu seras très jolie dedans et puis, tu n'es pas obligée de porter un corset avec celle-là !** relativisa le Hobbit en rigolant.

 **\- Encore heureux !** s'exclama l'argentée, horrifiée. **Bon... Le seul avantage, c'est qu'elle n'est pas rose.**

Et c'était vrai, la robe à la coupe ample et serrer au niveau de la taille, avait une jupe d'un très beau jaune clair tandis que le haut était blanc, avec des manches lui arrivant au-dessus des coudes. C'était une robe très simple et légère, qui n'avait pas autant de froufrous et d'épaisseur que les autres robes que certaines femmes de ce monde pouvait porter.

 **\- Bon, je t'attends dans le couloir...**

En guise de réponse, Elërinna lâcha un grognement puis attendit que Frodon ait refermé la porte pour passer derrière le paravent et commencer à enlever ses vêtements. Avec l'aide d'un linge propre et du vasque d'eau posée sur la commode près de la coiffeuse, elle fit une rapide toilette, se parfuma seulement avec l'aide du savon qu'elle utilisait puis se sécha. Elle enfila une culotte propre puis une brassière blanche avant de mettre la robe. Une fois habillée, Elërinna coiffa ses cheveux maintenant un peu plus court et décida de les attachés en deux longues tresses près de son crâne, faisant qu'elles arrivaient non plus au milieu de son dos, mais au niveau de ses omoplates. Ce n'était peut-être pas une coiffure que les gens de ce monde avaient l'habitude de voir, mais au moins ça changeait de sa tresse basique et de ses cheveux lâchés. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, elle n'utilisa aucun maquillage ni autre fioriture. Elle s'aimait au naturel. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Elërinna sortit de sa chambre. Comme à chaque fois, elle était gênée de se montrer en robe, mais elle observa quelques instants Frodon, qui était habillé bien élégamment, avec des vêtements qui avaient été faits sur-mesure pour être à sa taille.

 **\- Eh bien voilà,** fit le brun avec un sourire. **Ce n'est pas si terrible !**

 **\- Frodon... As-tu déjà porté une robe ?**

 **\- Eh bien non, pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Voilà, donc tu ne peux pas comprendre,** souffla l'argentée. **Ce n'est rien. Sais-tu quand vont ils arrivaient.**

Au fond d'elle, même si elle n'aimait pas les robes, Elërinna était très pressée de voir les Elfes arrivaient. Car cela voulait dire qu'Haldir allait être présent et le blond lui avait énormément manqué. Frodon commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais le son d'un cor le coupa et pour l'avoir déjà entendu, l'argentée reconnu le cor des Galadhrims. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent considérablement et elle ne perdit pas de temps. Elle attrapa la main du Hobbit puis se mit à courir dans le couloir. Frodon suivit vaillamment le rythme que la jeune femme imposait et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les portes de la citadelle. Il n'y avait personne dans la cour, en dehors de quelques personnes qui courraient pour descendre dans les niveaux inférieurs de la Cité. Pour éviter de se retrouver pris dans l'attroupement qui devait être en train de se former dans les rues, les deux amis s'approchèrent, toujours en courant, du rebord. Dans les plaines du Pelennor, ils pouvaient voir des chevaux montés par différents Elfes et parmi les équidés, en plissant les yeux, Elërinna aperçu Ainu, qu'elle ne doute pas être montée par Haldir.

 **\- Eh bah, ça fais beaucoup de monde !** s'exclama Lenwë en arrivant près d'eux.

 **\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison Lenwë, Aragorn et les autres sont descendus ?** demanda Frodon qui tourna les yeux vers le bleuté.

 **\- Oui, ils ont moins peur de la foule et c'est le devoir d'Aragorn d'aller accueillir le Seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel.**

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent quand même de se rendre près des écuries pour attendre l'arrivée de tout le monde. Il y avait moins de monde au sixième étage de la Cité et pour reposer ses jambes, toujours douloureuses, Elërinna s'installa contre un muret en grimaçant. Frodon et Lenwë lui coulèrent des regards inquiets, la douleur ne disparaîtrait malheureusement jamais complètement. Finalement, ils entendirent les sabots des chevaux claqués dans l'allée et l'argentée se releva pour se placer à côté de son frère aîné. Aragorn était en tête du cortège, avec Celeborn et Galadriel qui étaient toujours sur leurs chevaux. Plusieurs Elfes les entouraient, formant une escorte et immédiatement, même malgré la beauté éblouissante de la Dame de la Forêt d'Or, Elërinna repéra Haldir sur Ainu, qui était entouré de deux autres Elfes lui ressemblant fortement. Quand ils se virent, ils s'échangèrent un discret sourire qui passa inaperçu pour beaucoup de personnes. Le temps n'ayant aucune emprise sur les Elfes, aucun Galadhrim n'avait changé depuis leur rencontre à Caras Galadhon. Quand Celeborn et Galadriel furent descendus de leurs montures, ils s'inclinèrent tout les trois respectueusement devant eux.

 **\- Seigneur Celeborn, Dame Galadriel, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir,** les salua le Prodige d'Estë avec un sourire.

 **\- Il en va de même pour nous,** répondit Galadriel. **Nous sommes heureux de vous savoir vivant. Tous.**

Ce message s'adressait tout particulièrement à Frodon et Gandalf, qui se tenaient aux côtés d'Aragorn. Lenwë échangea quelques paroles avec les deux Elfes tandis que des palefreniers venaient pour prendre soin des chevaux des Galadhrims. Depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa jument, Elërinna insista gentiment pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Haldir s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit les rênes d'Ainu. Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme en profita pour effleurer la main du blond qui lui chuchota quelque chose.

 **\- Je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure,** _ **Melleth nin...**_

Trop heureuse de le revoir, Elërinna se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de rentrer dans l'écurie en compagnie de sa jument.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ainu lui avait manqué, mais elle n'avait eu aucun regret de la voir partir avec Haldir. Après tout, avec l'état de ses jambes ces derniers temps, la jeune femme n'aurait pas pu correctement s'occuper de la belle jument. Une fois à l'intérieur du box, Elërinna se pressa de débarrasser Ainu de tout l'attirail qu'elle avait sur le dos. La jument s'ébroua d'un coup puis après que sa cavalière soit allée déposer la selle, les rênes et la bride, elle lui souffla affectueusement sur la main avant d'essayer d'attraper l'une de ses tresses. Cette habitude fit rire l'argentée.

 **\- Tu n'as pas changé ma belle et tu m'as manquée.**

L'équidé était en très bonne forme et elle n'avait aucune blessure. Comme d'habitude, elle se laissa faire, les brosses passant sur les poils de sa robe avec fluidité. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Elërinna eu terminé de lui faire sa toilette puis s'occupa de donner de l'eau claire et fraîche, ainsi qu'une ration à sa jument. Pendant de longues minutes, l'argentée la regarda manger et boire, puis une idée lui vint. Quand Ainu eu terminé, Elërinna pris un brosse puis s'approcha de la crinière blanche. Elle était propre et ne comportait aucun noueux, et sa longueur était surprenante, mais la jeune femme passa quelques instants la brosse dans les crins soyeux avant de se mettre à faire une petite tresse près de l'oreille gauche d'Ainu. Pour ne pas tirer sur les crins et lui faire mal, Elërinna ne sera pas beaucoup et attacha la tresse avec une lanière de cuir.

 **\- Je connais quelqu'un qui est contente de retrouver sa jument,** fit Aranwë dans son dos.

 **\- Bien sûr que je contente !**

 **\- On pourra aller se balader en dehors de la Cité maintenant !**

 **\- Tu as terminer ton service ?** questionna la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent.

 **\- Oui, j'ai le reste de ma journée pour être tranquille.**

Elërinna donna une dernière caressa à sa jument puis referma la porte du box quand elle sortie. Ainu essaya une nouvelle fois de lui attraper une tresse, mais sa cavalière lui embrassa affectueusement le dessus des naseaux avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de son frère aux cheveux rouge. À l'extérieur des écuries, la rue était bondée de monde et ils durent jouer des coudes pour pouvoir traverser et monter à l'étage du dessus. Une fois dans la cour de la citadelle, Elërinna soupira de soulagement.

 **\- Trisha n'est pas avec toi au fait ?**

 **\- Non, elle passe du temps avec sa Grand-mère,** répondit Aranwë avec un sourire. **Et toi ? Où est ton Elfe ?**

 **\- Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me voir tout à l'heure, il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser comme ça,** expliqua l'argentée, un bras accroché à celui de son cadet. **Dit, une petite semaine à la mer, ça te plairait ?** demanda-t-elle soudainement.

 **\- À la mer ?** répéta le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas avec étonnement. **Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée !**

 **\- Très bien donc on organise ça après le couronnement d'Aragorn !**

Amusé de la joie que ce petit voyage procurer à son aînée, Aranwë décida de la taquiner un petit et pour faire cela, il lui asséna un léger coup de hanche qui fit reculer Elërinna de quelques pas. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de faire la même chose que son frère. Son coup était moins fort, mais le rouge grimaça quand même un peu en faisant un écart. La force de sa sœur était peut-être inférieure à la sienne, mais elle avait toujours été plus douée à ce jeu-là que lui. Il lui redonna un coup, bien plus puissant, et même s'il avait mal visé et qu'elle n'avait pas eu mal du tout, Elërinna recula encore plus que tout à l'heure.

 _ **\- Tu es vraiment un gamin !**_ s'exclama la jeune femme en riant.

 _ **\- C'est moi le gamin, mais c'est toi qui rigoles comme une dinde !**_ se moqua immédiatement Aranwë.

 _ **\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la dinde ?!**_

Sans plus attendre, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se métamorphosa en Léopard des Neiges et, avant que son cadet ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisant, se précipita sur lui. Voir un félin aussi gros qu'un double poney foncer à toute vitesse sur lui aurait dû effrayer Aranwë, mais il connaissait sa sœur et il eu le temps de la rattraper avant de se retrouver les fesses part terre. Ils roulèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe sur quelques mètres puis finalement, le rouge se retrouva écrasé sous le poids de l'argentée. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, en profita bien pour se frotter contre lui et lui mettre des poils partout sur sa tunique et son pantalon. Aranwë pouffa un cri et essaya de la repousser pour se dégager, mais rien n'y fis, sous sa forme animale, Elërinna était lourde et en même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant.

 _ **\- Tu m'écrases...**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu !**_ fit l'argentée.

 _ **\- TU M'ECRASES !**_ S'écria le rouge en articulant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

 _ **\- Haaaannn, d'accord, ça fais sens maintenant !**_

Aussi lentement qu'elle le pouvait, Elërinna roula sur le côté puis se releva en s'ébrouant pour enlever les quelques brins d'herbe qui auraient pu s'accrocher à sa fourrure. À côté d'elle, Aranwë se releva puis secoua ses vêtements où de longs poils argents restèrent agripper malgré ses efforts pour les enlever correctement.

 _ **\- Sérieux... Je ne vais pas réussir à rattraper ça moi...**_ souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

 _ **\- Dommage...**_ dit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

Le cadet des Jackser lui tira la langue alors que la seule fille de la fratrie reprenait sa forme humaine, non sans avoir une grimace de douleur à cause de ses jambes. Ce n'était peut-être pas très malin d'avoir fait cela, mais au moins ils s'étaient amusés et cela détendait toujours de jouer et faire les idiots.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, après un dîner auquel elle fut obligée d'assisté sans pouvoir parler à Haldir qui était placé bien trop loin d'elle, Elërinna était dans le jardin intérieur de la citadelle, seule. Elle avait le plus clair de sa soirée en compagnie de ses amis Hobbits ainsi qu'avec ses frères, tout en répondant parfois à Galadriel et Celeborn quand ils lui avaient adressé la parole. Cependant, maintenant, après avoir consommé à un peu trop de vin à son goût, l'air frais de la soirée lui faisait du bien, de plus, les jardins étaient toujours calmes, surtout à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

 _ **\- Melleth nin ?**_

Bien que la signification de ses deux mots Sindarin était toujours inconnue pour Elërinna, elle reconnut sans aucune difficulté la voix d'Haldir, qui lui procura un très léger frisson. Malgré l'obscurité, le ciel qui était dégagé et la lune qui était pleine lui permettait de bien voir, même en restant humaine. Le Galadhrim aux yeux bleu marine était debout non loin du banc sur lequel elle était assise, et il était toujours vêtu de la tunique qu'il portait au dîner. À peine la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa eu-t-elle posait ses yeux sur lui qu'elle se leva pour courir se lover dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur qui battait très fort, tout comme le sien. Les bras d'Haldir se refermèrent sur ses épaules et il la serra contre lui, tout en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux qui étaient toujours attachés en deux tresses.

 **\- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux,** il avait remarqué ce détail depuis son retour. **Ça te va bien.**

 **\- Merci...** fit la jeune femme en relevant les yeux vers son visage. **Tu m'as manqué, beaucoup trop manqué pour le commun des mortels.**

 **\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué** _ **Melleth nin,**_ **trop pour le commun des immortels,** répéta Haldir, en utilisant les mots de l'argentée, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.

Sans lui demander sa permission, il se pencha pour déposer à baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser auquel Elërinna ne se fit pas priée pour répondre. Tout en Haldir lui avait manqué, de son odeur de forêt de sa petite susceptibilité jusqu'à sa peau sans imperfection trop parfaite pour être naturelle contrairement à la sienne qui était couverte de grain de beauté. Quand ils se séparèrent, au bout de quelques instants, le blond colla son front au sien puis ferma les yeux, dans l'intention de profiter d'être l'un avec l'autre.

 **\- Au fait,** commença soudainement Elërinna. **C'est un magnifique présent que tu m'as fait avant de partir.**

 **\- Le livre ?** se rappela l'immortel qui rouvrit les yeux. **Il t'a plu ?** demanda-t-il alors qu'un rire échapper à la plus jeune.

 **\- Oui, il est magnifique, mais je t'attendais pour pouvoir le lire. J'ai refusé qu'Aragorn, Legolas ou Frodon ne me le traduise.**

 **\- Tu es parfaite,** dit Haldir avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser.

 **\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, mais je sais être patiente,** répondit l'argentée en riant maladroitement, les joues rouges d'avoir reçu un tel compliment.

Haldir secoua la tête, légèrement exaspéré, avant de la serrer un peu plus contre lui pour sentir sa chaleur et son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Elërinna aurait été gênée et agacée d'être ainsi collée à quelqu'un d'autre, mais là, il s'agissait d'Haldir... _Son_ Elfe. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, la relâcha enfin puis l'entraîna à sa suite pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc que la jeune femme avait occupé quelques minutes plus tôt. Assis l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main, Elërinna lui demanda alors de lui raconter son séjour dans la Forêt Noire, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

 **\- Tu veux savoir tout les détails ?** questionna son âme-sœur, soucieux.

 **\- Oui, vas-y si ça ne te gêne pas, bien sûr.**

Le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien lui raconta alors son voyage et son séjour dans le domaine du Roi Thranduil. Elërinna l'écouta avec attention, sans jamais le couper. Elle apprit alors qu'à son arrivée dans la forêt, l'Elfe messager du nom de Maedlon et lui avaient été attaqué par des araignées et qu'ils avaient été sauvés par Orophin, son frère, et d'autres Elfes. Ensuite, il avait retrouvé Celeborn et Galadriel, ainsi que rencontrer Thranduil. Il lui raconta les différentes retrouvailles qu'il avait eues avec des amis, avec ses frères, sa petite dispute avec Radriel ainsi que le déroulement de la destruction de Dol Guldur. Au début, ils avaient eu du mal à pénétrer dans la forteresse, toujours remplie d'Orques et de Wargs, mais ils y étaient enfin parvenus, au prix de nombreux efforts et blessures, ainsi que de morts, malheureusement. Puis Galadriel avait utilisé son pouvoir, une fois la forteresse vidée, la faisant éclatée, littéralement, détruisant le mal qui rongeait la Forêt Noire à jamais. Après cela, ils avaient eu qu'à détruire les dernières araignées encore vivantes. Le royaume des Elfes Sylvains avait donc retrouver peu à peu de sa splendeur d'antan et de nombreuses fêtes furent préparés en l'honneur des Galadhrims qui leur était venu en aide, le temps que Celeborn et Thranduil ne négocie une partie de la Forêt Noire alors rebaptisée Eryn Lasgalen.

 **\- Ensuite, nous avons pris la route pour venir à Minas Tirith,** termina Haldir.

 **\- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, et que tu ais retrouvé tes frères, c'était l'une des choses que je te souhaitais le plus.**

 **\- En parlant d'eux, je ne voudrais pas t'effrayer, mais Orophin et Rumil désirent te rencontrer.**

Elërinna se redressa en haussant les sourcils, surprise d'apprendre cela, même si elle n'était pas dupe, elle aurait fini par rencontrer les frères de l'Elfe qu'elle aimait. Cependant, l'angoisse commença déjà à s'insinuer dans ses veines, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Et si les frères d'Haldir ne l'appréciait pas au bout du compte ? Après tout... Ils devaient s'être vus à Caras Galadhon, mais à cette époque, ils ne savaient pas qui était qui. Ou plus tôt, Elërinna ne savait pas qui ils étaient et l'importance qu'ils pourraient prendre dans sa vie. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte de son inquiétude, à cause de son soudain silence et il entoura ses épaules de son bras en l'obligeant à tourner la tête pour qu'elle le regarde.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas te faire de mal,** s'amusa Haldir.

 **\- Je sais bien ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?** s'offusqua l'argentée en lui donnant une tape sur le bras avant de voir le sourire moqueur de l'immortel. **Oh Haldir ! Mais tu développes un sens de l'humour depuis que nous nous connaissons !**

 **\- En même temps, pour te connaître et te supporter, il en faut.**

Agréablement surprise que le Galadhrim puisse faire preuve de sarcasme pour faire de l'humour, la jeune femme éclata de rire. Haldir la suivit dans son hilarité avant de la couper pour l'embrasser. Trois baisés en à peine une heure, pour le coup, la jeune femme pouvait dire sans mal que l'Elfe qu'elle aimait été avide de baiser, mais c'était compréhensible. Il avait tellement attendu pour pouvoir se permettre ce geste et ils avaient été séparés un moment. Quand il s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle, Elërinna ne lui laissa pas quelques secondes de répit avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Quatre jours après l'arrivée des Galadhrims, ce furent les Elfes de Fondcombe, en compagnie d'une délégation de Rohirrims qui escortés Éomer et Éowyn qui avaient eux aussi fais le déplacement pour pouvoir assister au couronnement, qui arrivèrent. Ses retrouvailles avec la Dame du Rohan furent... Surprenante. La belle blonde n'ayant aucun talent culinaire était tellement heureuse d'avoir une amie féminine qu'elle sauta littéralement dans les bras de la seule fille de la fratrie Jackser. C'était une effusion d'amitié l'avait décontenancée, après tout en-dehors de Julie, personne n'avait été comme ça avec elle. Aldaron, Lenwë et Aranwë c'étaient d'ailleurs bien fichu d'elle et de sa mine déconfite, et ils continuaient à le faire.

 **\- Voyons, il faut que tu aies d'autres amis que les hommes de la Communauté et Éowyn est gentille !** s'exclama Lenwë alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs pour se rendre à la salle de réception.

 **\- Évite juste de manger ce qu'elle cuisinera,** ajouta avec un faux sérieux Aldaron.

Elërinna fronça les nez en une grimace, même si elle appréciait Éowyn, l'odeur et l'apparence de son ragoût lui revenait parfaitement en mémoire. Retrouver la sœur du nouveau roi du Rohan ne furent pas les seules retrouvailles de la journée puisque les Rohirrims étaient arrivés en même temps que les Elfes de Fondcombe. Elladan et Elrohir se trouvaient avec eux, en compagnie de leur père et de leur sœur qui s'étaient immédiatement isolé avec Aragorn pour pouvoir discuter. Les jumeaux, après avoir salué le futur Roi, étaient directement venus à sa rencontre. Ensuite, ils avaient dû se séparer pour pouvoir se préparer pour le banquet de bienvenu qui avait été organisé. Si ses frères étaient vêtus avec leurs pantalons et les tuniques, Elërinna elle devait se coltiner une robe. C'était moins désagréable qu'au début, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle appréciait cette tenue. Le banquet était installé dans une grande salle de cérémonie annexant à la salle du trône et ils ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Plusieurs tables avaient été installées à l'intérieur de la pièce, permettant d'accueillir un nombre conséquent de personnes, car des nobles de la Cité avaient été invités, ainsi que l'entièreté des trois délégations. À peine furent-ils rentrée que les jumeaux vinrent à leur rencontre, tout sourire.

 **\- Nous avons une surprise pour vous !** annonça prestement Elladan. **Notre Père désire vous voir !**

 **\- Votre père ?** fit Elërinna, surprise.

 **\- Oui,** confirma plus calmement Elrohir. **Cela ne vous dérange pas ?**

 **\- Non, allons voir votre père,** répondit Lenwë.

Elrond se tenait en compagnie de Galadriel et Celeborn, et il eu un sourire bienveillant en les voyant approcher avec ses fils. Les Jackser saluèrent respectueusement les trois Seigneurs Elfes, et Aranwë s'en retrouva un peu indécis, les rencontrant pour la première fois à la différence de ses frères et de sa sœur.

 **\- Vous voir tout les quatre ensembles, remplis nos cœurs de joie, vous avez tellement cherché à vous retrouver,** leur dit Elrond. **Dans ma demeure, je me souviens que vous n'aviez que cette idée en tête, Aldaron et Elërinna.**

 **\- Oui, vous avez raison,** reconnu le vert en riant. **Et maintenant, nous nous quittons rarement.**

La remarque du plus vieux de leur famille fit discrètement sourire Celeborn ainsi que Galadriel, Elrond lui, souriant déjà. Ils échangèrent quelques politesses avec les trois immortels puis Aldaron présenta Lenwë, que le Seigneur de Fondcombe, ainsi qu'Aranwë qui s'était fais discret pour le moment, comme il savait parfois le faire. Elërinna parlait peu, son regard vagabondant dans la salle à la recherche d'Haldir, qui aurait dû être accompagné de ses deux frères, mais pour le moment, elle ne les voyait pas. Tout à coup, elle sentit un regard pesé sur elle. Les yeux de Galadriel rencontrèrent les siens et elle eue soudainement l'impression que la Dame de la Lorien essayait de lire à l'intérieur d'elle... Pourtant, l'argentée était persuadée que la Légilimencie n'existait pas dans ce monde-là. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent et elle capta un mouvement de recule de la part de Galadriel qui passa inaperçu pour les autres. Elërinna voulut poser des questions à la Dame à propos de ça, mais un mal de crâne pointa le bout de son nez et elle se retrouva à voyager dans les méandres confus de sa mémoire isolée par les Valar. Ça ne lui était plus arrivée depuis longtemps, mais l'expérience n'était toujours pas agréable. Bien que ses yeux se soient perdus dans le vide pour fixer un point invisible, Elërinna se retrouva plusieurs mois en arrière, à leur arrivée en Lorien, devant Galadriel et Celeborn. La vision disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

 **\- Allez-vous bien ?** lui demanda Celeborn, qui se tenait non loin d'elle.

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent papillonna des yeux, perturbée, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était bel et bien revenue et que Galadriel avait détournée son attention pour se concentrer sur la discussion qu'avaient ses frères avec Elrond.

 **\- Hum... Oui, excusez-moi, Seigneur Celebron, il m'arrive parfois de me perdre profondément dans mes pensées,** s'excusa Elërinna.

 **\- C'est à cela que l'on peut reconnaître un esprit plein de créativité, toujours à vagabondé.**

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Elle aurait bien voulu répondre à Celeborn que cela faisait longtemps que son esprit n'avait pas vagabondé à cause de son imagination et de sa créativité, mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire en coin. De plus, elle avait la désagréable impression que Galadriel avait essayé d'entrée dans son esprit, et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Des éclats bleu et rouge attirèrent subitement son regard. Lenwë tenait dans ses mains une broches en forme d'étoile à quatorze branche, qui était incrustée de topaze tandis qu'Aranwë de son côté, tenait une broche identique, mais qui était incrustée de rubis.

 **\- Vous avez fait faire des broches pour les garçons ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

 **\- Ne soyez pas aussi surprise Elërinna, après tout, les Prodiges formes un ordre.**

 **\- Merci Seigneur Elrond,** firent de concert les deux frères. **Nous en prendrons grand soin,** ajouta le Guérisseur.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas.**

Sur ces mots, Elrond leur adressa un signe de la tête avant de se détourner pour aller discuter avec sa fille, le Seigneur et la Dame de la Lothlorien firent la même chose, mais eux pour aller parler avec Aragorn, qui riaient à ce que les jumeaux venaient de lui dire. Avant de rejoindre les autres, Elërinna aida Lenwë à accrocher ses cheveux dans une demi-queue de cheval à l'aide de la broche tandis qu'Aranwë plaçait sa propre broche sur le devant sa tunique, près de son cœur. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les quatre vivants et ensemble, le dits Ordre des Prodiges existait.

De nombreuses fois, Elërinna avait subi beaucoup de stress dans sa vie, et surtout ces derniers mois avec toutes les aventures périlleuses qu'ils avaient vécues, mais visiblement, se retrouver face à face avec les deux frères d'Haldir était tout aussi angoissant que les autres choses qu'ils avaient fait. Pourtant, ce n'était que faire la connaissance de deux immortels de plus. Orophin et Rumil ressemblaient énormément à Haldir, des cheveux blonds foncés, un peu plus clair dans le cas de Rumil, mais des yeux tout aussi bleu marine que ceux de leur frère aîné. Même en ayant quasiment le même physique, Haldir restant le plus grand des trois malgré tout. Si elle était angoissée en face des deux frères cadets du Capitaine des gardes de la Lorien, ce n'était pas leur cas à eux, au contraire, ils semblaient plus tôt curieux.

 **\- Hum... Vous devez être Orophin et Rumil,** fit-elle, avec une timidité qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis un moment. **Je suis contente de vous rencontrer.**

Comme Orophin et Rumil ne maîtrisaient pas complètement la langue commune des Hommes, Haldir se chargea de faire le traducteur.

 **\- Eux aussi sont heureux de te rencontrer en bonne et dû forme,** lui annonça-t-il avec un sourire. **Ils veulent également savoir si je suis à la hauteur...**

 **\- Ahahah ! Bien sûr que tu es à la hauteur, Haldir, et je ne suis pas très difficile, tu sais, je t'aime, n'en doute pas.**

Les deux autres Elfes les observèrent échanger, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais rien qu'à leurs regards, à leurs sourires et l'expression de leurs yeux, Orophin et Rumil comprirent parfaitement qu'Haldir et Elërinna étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre et que ce n'était pas un amour qui pourrait se consumer jusqu'à s'éteindre. Même si la jeune femme n'était pas une Elfe, leur amour était éternel. Comme celui qu'avait connu leurs parents, celui qu'avait connu des générations de personnes, immortels ou non d'ailleurs, au fil des siècles. Rumil se pencha alors à l'oreille de son second frère aîné qui riait sous cape.

 _ **\- Je crois qu'Elërinna fait dors et déjà partie de la famille, et cela, même si nous n'avions pas été en accord avec le choix d'Haldir.**_

 _ **\- Tu as raison, Rumil,**_ reconnu Orophin. _**Haldir, au lieu de regarder ta dulcinée comme si elle était l'un des trois Silmarils de Feänor, tu pourrais lui dire de notre part qu'elle a notre bénédiction pour vos futures fiançailles ?**_

 _ **\- Que... ? Mais enfin...**_ bégaya Haldir, les yeux élargis par le choc.

Orophin n'attendit pas qu'il retrouve l'usage de la parole et pouffa de rire avec leur petit frère. Les joues de leur aîné se colorèrent subitement de rouge. Demander Elërinna en fiançailles ? Il y avait brièvement songé, mais... Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas lui faire une telle demande, il y avait trop d'enjeux pour sa vie à elle.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?** questionna l'argentée en remarquant la soudaine gêne de l'immortel à côté d'elle.

 **\- R-Rien... Orophin a juste fait un trait d'humour gênant,** éluda le blond.

Elërinna porta son regard sur le premier petit frère d'Haldir, qui souriait, visiblement fière de ce qu'il avait dit en Elfique et qui échapper à la jeune femme aux yeux oranges. Rumil regarda ses deux aînés en secouant la tête, tout en souriant très légèrement avant de faire un clin d'œil malicieux à la Prodige qui se mit à rire. En à peine quelques minutes, toute son angoisse s'était envolée et elle se sentait bien en compagnie de la famille d'Haldir. Discrètement, elle attrapa la main du plus vieux dans la sienne, entremêla leurs doigts avant de lui offrir un grand sourire.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain !**


	49. Chapitre 48 - Un nouveau Roi pour

**Hey tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous ! J'espère que 2019 sera meilleur que 2018 !**

 **Ensuite, désolée pour ce jour de retard, mais pour dire la vérité, hier je n'avais pas la foi de corriger le chapitre, je devais terminé un gros devoir d'histoire qui ma bien pris toute une journée et depuis Lundi, mes deux grands frères sont à la maison, donc j'essai de passer du temps avec eux, puisque ça fait deux ans qu'on ne c'est pas vu !**

 **Néanmoins, je viens de prendre ce soir le temps de corriger et voici le chapitre 48 ! Le dernier que j'ai en stock, malheureusement ! J'en suis désolée et il faudra donc attendre que je j'ai rédigé le suivant pour que je poste... Mais ça va aller, j'ai déjà commencer l'écriture du chapitre 49 et il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres à écrire !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 48.**_

 _ **Un nouveau Roi pour le Gondor.**_

Une atmosphère solennelle régné dans la cour extérieure de la citadelle de Minas Tirith. Tous les habitants de la Cité étaient réunis, créant une véritable marée humaine dans l'endroit. Les seules parties encore libres étaient le petit étang avec la fontaine qui était bordée par l'Arbre Blanc et les escaliers menant aux portes de la citadelle où Aragorn se tenait déjà de dos, habillé d'une riche tenue digne d'un Roi, avec Gandalf devant et Gimli à côté, lui aussi très bien habillé et tenait dans ses mains un coussin où une couronne était déposée. Les personnalités les plus importantes de la Terre du Milieu, comme Galadriel, Celeborn. Elrond, les nobles de Minas Tirith ainsi qu'Éomer, Faramir et Éowyn se tenaient en première ligne des personnes présentes. Les Jackser, avec Trisha et Tyld s'étaient mis un peu plus loin, près de l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor et ils étaient habillés très simplement, bien qu'élégamment, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux et leur couleur de cheveux particulière. Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin étaient quelques parts, mais ils avaient été faciles de les perdre de vue parmi toutes ces personnes bien trop grandes pour eux. Dans la cour, un silence religieux régné, tous attendaient le moment où Gandalf prendrait la couronne pour la poser sur la tête d'Aragorn et ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes d'attente, que le magicien la prit enfin. Il la déposa le plus lentement sur la tête du nouveau Roi pour faire durer les choses.

 **\- Et voici venir les jours du Roi !** clama solennellement l'Istari. **Qu'il soit heureux.**

Tout d'abord, l'héritier d'Isildur et du trône du Gondor et de l'Anor n'eut aucune réaction. Certes, cela ne faisait pas longtemps que les Jackser étaient en Terre du Milieu et par conséquent, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils connaissaient Aragorn, mais ça ne les empêcher pas d'être plus qu'heureux de voir leur ami, pour Elërinna et Aldaron, principalement, être enfin couronné Roi et qui plus est, par Gandalf. Le temps que leur ami se retourne, acceptant alors son nouveau rang, ses nouvelles responsabilités pour de bons, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent se retint de chercher du regard Haldir. Ils avaient été longtemps séparés, mais ce n'était le moment, elle resta focalisée sur Aragorn qui se retourna, faisant volée la cape qu'il portait accroché autour de ses épaules. Quand il fut face à eux, une tôlée d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la cour et seul les gardes en servir n'eurent pas l'occasion de pouvoir félicité leur nouveau Roi des Hommes du Gondor. Quand Aragorn voulu prendre la parole, les applaudissements cessèrent immédiatement.

 **\- Ce jour n'appartient pas qu'à un seul homme, mais à tous,** déclara-t-il sagement en s'adressant à son peuple. **Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde afin de pouvoir y partager des temps de paix.**

Ces paroles, qui étaient empreintes de sage et digne des plus grands rois, firent à nouveau applaudirent tout le monde. Le cœur gonflé de joie, les Jackser applaudissaient autant que les citoyens de Minas Tirith. Ils souriaient tous les quatre et si la seule fille de la fratrie eue envie de faire par de son sentiment de déjà vue à voir cela, elle n'en fit rien, préférant profiter du présent sans songer à sa mémoire isolée. Par-delà les applaudissements tonitruants de la foule, la voix paisible d'Aragorn s'éleva, haute et claire, dans une mélodie semblant symbolisé l'espoir des Hommes.

 _ **« Eärello Endorenna utulien.**_

 _ **Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn'**_

 _ **Ambar-metta ! »**_

La douce mélodie donna des frissons à tout le monde tellement elle était profonde et toucher les cœurs de tous par sa beauté, bien qu'elle fut chantée dans une langue différente du commun et du Sindarin. Quand sa voix s'éteignit, Aragorn descendit doucement les marches menant à l'entrée de la citadelle en compagnie de Gimli et de quelques gardes, et tendit qu'il se mettait à marcher dans l'allée délimitée par les gardes qui empêcher les citoyens de trop s'approcher du Roi, il salua tout le monde d'un signe poli de la tête et à son passage, tous s'inclinèrent profondément devant lui. Soudainement, comme sortit de nulle part, les Elfes se détachèrent de la foule, formant un groupe autour du Seigneur Elrond, de sa fille et de ses fils, qu'Aragorn n'avait pas encore aperçu. Legolas était en tête du groupe, en compagnie d'Haldir et de ses frères, un peu plus en arrière. Voyant son ami de toujours, le fils de Thranduil s'approcha un peu plus et sourit à l'homme devenu Roi en face de lui avant de poser sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite d'Aragorn en même temps que ce dernier posait sa droite sur l'épaule gauche de Legolas.

 _ **\- Hannon le,**_ dit-il à l'immortel.

Mais ce dernier ne lui donna aucune réponse, ce contenant de sourire avant de se décaler sur le côté pour qu'Aragorn puisse voir un magnifique étendard vert pâle avec en fond un dessin de l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor. Arwen se dévoila alors, abaissant l'étendard qu'elle portait. Ils étaient là depuis peu et ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de se parler brièvement en présence de tout le monde, mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme si Aragorn redécouvrait la fille du Seigneur de Fondcombe. Ses yeux gris étaient écarquillés et sa bouche légèrement ouverte par la stupeur alors qu'il contemplait la belle Demi-Elfe et cela pouvait se comprendre. Arwen était magnifique dans sa robe elfique de la même couleur que l'étendard qu'elle avait brodé, ses longs cheveux coiffés en partis en arrière et décoré avec un diadème d'argent se mélangeant à ses cheveux bruns et décoré de petites émeraudes discrètes. Les Jackser avaient vu nombre de belle personne au cours de leur péripétie dans ce monde, et si la beauté de Galadriel était inoubliable pour tous ceux qui avait l'occasion de la contempler, Arwen lui arrivait sans mal à la cheville en ce jour. Tous les Elfes souriaient, tous sans exception, même ceux qui semblaient être les plus stricts et taciturnes. Avec élégance, l'étoile du soir s'inclina face à Aragorn, mais ce geste perturba plus qu'autre chose ce dernier qui lui prit l'étendard des mains pour le donner à quelqu'un d'autre et qui lui fit relever la tête en plaçant sa main gauche sous son menton. Sans crier gare, Aragorn l'embrassa à pleine bouche en la prenant dans ses bras pour la soulever et la faire tourner, soulevant sans surprise de nouveaux applaudissements pour le Roi et ce qui allait être la futur Reine du Gondor.

Après cela, et main dans la main, Aragorn et Arwen continuèrent le chemin ensemble. Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn les saluèrent avec respect, juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent au niveau de l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor. L'ancien rôdeur du nord se stoppa devant le quatuor de Jackser, qu'il considéra de regard quelques secondes avant que les Prodiges lui offrent chacun leur tour un sourire en s'inclinant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient devant leur ami.

 ** **\- Longue vie à vous, Roi Aragorn,**** déclara le Prodige de Yavanna.

 ** **\- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi mes amis, continuait à me nommer comme vous en avez l'habitude,**** le repris le brun avec un sourire.

 ** **\- Très bien,**** dirent-ils de concert.

 ** **\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fais pour la Terre du Milieu,**** ajouta Aragorn.

 ** **\- Nous n'avons rien fais de particulier,**** nia Elërinna, sérieusement. ****Que nous ayons été là ou pas n'aurez rien changé, les Valar nous l'on bien fais comprendre.****

Aragorn haussa les épaules en secouant légèrement la tête, pour lui, qu'ils aient changés ou pas le cours des événements avec leur venue, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient là maintenant, et ils étaient amis, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Après avoir échangé un dernier sourire avec les quatre Prodiges des Valar, le Roi et Arwen continuèrent à avancer dans la cour de la citadelle, main dans la main. Derrière eux, le chemin se refermèrent et les Jackser se retrouvèrent mêler à la foule, près des Elfes Galadhrim. Comme l'attention n'était pas concentrer sur eux, Elërinna vit Haldir s'approcher d'eux et lui prendre la main, mêlant leurs doigts ensemble. Avec le silence qui régnait, ils entendirent parfaitement Aragorn dire aux quatre Hobbits de leur Communauté de se redresser.

 ** **\- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner,**** dit-il à leurs amis.

Sur ces mots, il s'agenouilla, avec la Dame de Fondcombe et suivant leur mouvement, ils s'agenouillèrent tous pour rendre hommage à Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin. Cet hommage était justifié, car sans eux, l'Anneau n'aurait jamais pu être amené à Fondcombe et c'était les Hobbits qui en premier lieu avaient risqué leur vie pour sauver la Terre du Milieu du Mal de Sauron. Au bout de longues minutes, pendant lesquels les quatre Hobbits restèrent incrédules face à cette action, ils se relevèrent après qu'Aragorn et Arwen se soient relevés en premier. Sous une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements, ils revirent sur leur pas puis montèrent en haut des marches avant que l'héritier d'Isildur ne fasse à nouveau face à son peuple.

 ** **\- Vous êtes tous conviez au banquet qui se tiendra ce soir,**** annonça-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Plusieurs personnes remercièrent Aragorn pour sa générosité et des voix furent couvertes pas beaucoup d'autres. Certains enfants qui étaient présents, agrippèrent les jambes de leurs parents avec de grands yeux écarquillés, n'en revenant pas de pouvoir voir l'intérieur de la citadelle. La place se vida peu à peu, tout le monde quittant l'endroit pour aller se préparer.

 ** **\- Je raccompagne Trisha et Tyld chez elles,**** dit Aranwë à l'adresse de ses aînés qui hochèrent la tête.

 ** **\- On se revoit ce soir alors,**** fit Lenwë. ****Vous n'êtes pas vraiment discret vous deux, avec tous ces sourires et ses regards...****

Elërinna et Haldir haussèrent tous les deux les sourcils, ne s'étendant pas vraiment aperçus qu'ils se regardaient autant que cela. Mais bon, comme personne ne leur faisait de remarque, il n'y avait aucun problème et puis de toutes façons, ils s'aimaient et maintenant, un grand nombre de personnes étaient au courant.

 ** **\- La discrétion ?**** lâcha l'argentée avec le plus grand des sérieux. ****Je vous la laisse si vous voulez... Je l'ai cachée quelque part dans ce monde !****

 ** **\- Tes sérieuse de cité Gold. de One Piece ?**** souffla Aldaron, exaspéré.

 ** **\- Écoute, on a les références, ou on ne les a pas, mais dans tous les cas, les gens sans batte l'œil avec une patte de gnou de nous.****

 ** **\- Cette expression est de votre monde ?**** demanda Haldir, amusé par l'humour de la jeune femme.

 ** **\- Ah, non, non,**** nia Lenwë en secouant la tête. ****Cette expression vient d'elle, tu sais Haldir, ma sœur est un peu bizarre.****

 ** **\- Mais c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est géniale,**** intervint Frodon.

 ** **\- Merci Frodon ! Lui au moins reconnait ma juste valeur !****

Les hommes autour d'elle éclatèrent de rire, la faisant sourire. Elle aimait bien faire des petites touchent de drama comme ça, c'était toujours amusant quand ce n'était pas sérieux.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Le banquet donné en l'honneur du couronnement d'Aragorn était somptueux, les cuisiniers de la citadelle c'étaient surpasser pour concocter les plus délicieux mets que l'on pouvait trouver en Terre du Milieu. Il y avait tellement de monde qui avait répondu à l'invitation de Roi qu'ils ne tenaient pas tous dans la salle du trône, mais ce n'était pas un problème, au contraire. La nuit n'était pas froide ou glacial pour le moment et il était agréable de rester à l'extérieur pour boire ou manger un petit peu. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Frodon et Elërinna avaient fais pour s'éloigner un petit peu de tout ce monde, tout les deux avec leur boisson, ils étaient accoudés sur le rebord des petits murets de la cour extérieur, observant la plaine et les montagnes environnantes. Comme elle l'avait dit à Lenwë après qu'elle se soit fait couper les cheveux, l'argentée avait fait un petit effort de maquillage, mais cela rester très léger et seulement vraiment visible par un trait de charbon noir sous ses yeux et ses lèvres très légèrement rougies.

 ** **\- Je crains mon retour dans la Comté...**** avoua tout à coup Frodon, à voix basse.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration qui ne surpris pas tant que ça la jeune femme aux yeux oranges. Frodon était celui qui avait subit les pires choses au cours de le voyage avec Sam, qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'il ai peur de retourner chez lui, dans un pays qui devait lui sembler un peu inconnu désormais, n'était pas vraiment surprenant et c'était compréhensible.

 ** **\- C'est normal Frodon,**** voulu le rassurer Elërinna. ****Tu es parti depuis longtemps maintenant, et tu vois le monde différent que les autres Hobbits vivant dans la Comté.****

 ** **\- Penses-tu que je pourrais reprendre une vie normale ?****

 ** **\- Je ne sais pas,**** répondit sincèrement la Prodige. ****Qui pourrait reprendre une vie normale après cette aventure ? Personne, je pense, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli aussi n'auront plus la même vie, je suppose. Il en va de même pour Sam, Pippin et Merry.****

 ** **\- Tu dois avoir raison... Tu as toujours raison en fait,**** rigola le Hobbit aux cheveux noirs.

 ** **\- Oui et non, ça dépend quand.****

Les deux amis se sourirent et ils se remirent à regarder le paysage sous la lumière des étoiles et de la lune qui éclairaient très bien ce soir. Une très légère brise soufflée en haut de la Cité et les bonnes odeurs du banquet leur titiller les narines. Elërinna trempa ses lèvres dans la bière douce qu'on lui avait servie puis s'accouda du mieux qu'elle pu au muret, Frodon croisant les bras sur ce dernier après avoir déposé sa chope à côté de lui.

 ** **\- Je vais peut-être écrire un livre, qui raconte ce qu'on a fait,**** pensa-t-il à voix haute.

 ** **\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, l'écriture permet toujours de libérer ses sentiments les plus profonds,**** approuva la seule fille de la fratrie Jackser. ****Dans tous les cas, j'aurais hâte de lire notre histoire racontée de ta plume.****

Frodon ria doucement, ce qui fit un peu plus sourire la jeune femme. Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux quelques instants avant que des bruits de pas ne les alertes légèrement. En se retournant, le Hobbit et la Prodige virent avancer vers eux Aragorn et Arwen. Par respect, et même s'ils étaient amis avec le Roi, ils s'inclinèrent pour les saluer et le brun s'en montra gêné, ce qui fit un peu sourire Elërinna qui ne pouvait être que compatissante.

 ** **\- Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous, Frodon ?**** demanda Arwen.

 ** **\- Bien sûr Dame Arwen, de quoi voulez-vous me parler ?****

 ** **\- Je vais vous laisser,**** annonça Elërinna.

Frodon voulut lui dire de rester, mais la jeune femme secoua négativement la tête en adressant un sourire à la sœur des jumeaux et à Aragorn. Elle s'éloigna d'eux, rejoignant le cœur de la fête, dans la salle du trône. Au loin, l'argentée aperçu Aldaron, qui parler activement avec Eomer et Gimli, et vu les gestes qu'ils faisaient tous les trois, le débat devait être intense. Cela la fit discrètement rire alors qu'un peu plus loin encore, dans un coin de la pièce, elle vit Aranwë assis devant plusieurs enfants qui étaient littéralement pendu à ses lèvres avec Trisha, qui à côté, regarder fixement le rouge, souriante. Une paire de main se déposa soudainement sur les épaules d'Elërinna, la faisant sursauter et le menton de Lenwë se posa sur son épaule droite.

 ** **\- Haldir te cherche,**** lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

 ** **\- Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il était avec Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond et Legolas,**** s'étonna la Cilmë.

 ** **\- Certes, mais maintenant, il te cherche. Il est parti dans l'un des couloirs.****

 ** **\- D'accord, merci.****

Le bleuté lui répondit par un hochement de tête, la libérant ensuite pour la laisser partir. Intriguée de savoir pourquoi le Galadhrim était à sa recherche, elle emprunta la première porte venue et quand elle se referma, le bruit de la fête étouffée par l'épaisse porte de bois. Elërinna en fut soulagée. S'étirant les bras, la jeune femme s'aventura dans le couloir désert. La citadelle était grande, mais elle n'allait pas mettre dix ans à trouver le Capitaine des gardes de la Lorien.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru, car au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherche, elle était toujours toute seule dans les couloirs vides de la citadelle. Chercher quelqu'un qui vous chercher n'était pas facile et évident. Et généralement, les recherches n'aboutissaient jamais à un résultat concluant. Soupirant, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc qui se trouvait à proximité. À force de marcher avec les ballerines qui allaient avec sa robe, Elërinna avait mal aux pieds et elle commençait tout de même à avoir un peu froid dans une tenue aussi légère. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme se mit à réfléchir à l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver Haldir. Elle se releva finalement pour retourner à la fête avec l'espoir de l'apercevoir, mais alors qu'elle passait devant une intersection, on lui attrapa doucement le poignet, lui arrachant un cri de peur.

 ** **\- Je ne t'avais jamais entendu crier de la sorte...****

 ** **\- Haldir !**** s'écria l'argentée en lui frappant l'épaule. ****Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !****

 ** **\- Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas t'effrayer,**** ** _ **Melleth nin.**_**

Elërinna fit la moue, encore sur le coup de la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir. Pour ce faire pardonner, Haldir la pris dans ses bras et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Sentir son odeur, la texture de ses lèvres et juste sa présence elle-même rassura la Prodige qui se colla contre son torse, entoura sa taille avec l'aide de ses bras. Comme elle était plus petite que l'Elfe, il posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de la jeune femme, enfouissant son nez juste après dans les cheveux argent. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire sans attirer l'attention sur eux, c'est dernier temps. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, Elërinna s'imagina dans un tout autre endroit que ce couloir sombre. Penser à cela la fit rougir, mais aussi sourire, car c'est être avec l'immortel qui lui faisait imaginer cela et elle ne voudrait être qu'avec lui d'ailleurs.

 ** **\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi,**** lui souffla Haldir.

Le plus vieux s'écarta soudainement, frustrant un peu la Prodige qui grogna en sentant la chaleur corporelle du blond s'éloigner. Elle l'observa sortir quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant que l'objet qu'il avait sorti était un écrin un peu plus grand qu'une paume de main.

 ** **\- Mais Haldir... Qu'est-ce que...**** bégaya-t-elle, incroyable gêné de se voir offrir quelque chose en main propre.

 ** **\- Un cadeau, pour toi, ouvre-le.****

Il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, bien différent que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer en public. Le souffle d'Elërinna se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle prit l'écrin avec des mains un peu tremblante. L'objet était raffiné, en bois blanc et sculpter de fleurs et de feuilles. Quand elle l'ouvrit, la jeune femme découvrir un collier discret, mais non moins magnifique. La chaîne semblait être faite en or et en argent, d'une longueur moyenne et le pendentif représentait un léopard des neiges en argent avec des yeux représentaient par des opales de feu. La bouche d'Elërinna s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à ce cadeau qui avait dû coûter une fortune à son âme-sœur.

 ** **\- Il est ma-magnifique... Mais je ne peux pas accepter... C'est trop Haldir,**** bredouilla-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers le plus grand.

 ** **\- C'est un présent, tu ne peux pas refuser,**** lui rétorqua le blond en souriant **.** ** **Je peux ?****

Sans attendre d'avoir son accord, Haldir prit délicatement le collier puis passa dans son dos, dégageant sa nuque en ramenant ses cheveux d'un seul côté. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, Elërinna le laissa refermer le fermoir dans son cou et elle sentit le pendentif se poser au-dessus de sa poitrine.

 ** **\- Pourquoi me fais-tu autant de cadeau ? Je sais que tu me courtises, mais...****

 ** **\- Les cadeaux font partit des manières de courtiser de mon peuple et aussi, car je désire t'en faire,**** répondit le Galadhrim qui était revenu devant elle. ****J'espère d'ailleurs pouvoir commencer à t'apprendre le Sindarin une fois que nous aurons du temps.****

 ** **\- Merci... Et je l'espère aussi... Mais avec mes frères, nous avons prévu quelque chose...****

L'un des sourcils d'Haldir se haussa et il l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur un banc avant que la jeune femme ne lui raconte tout. Une fois assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Elërinna lui expliqua leur idée de se rendre un peu à la mer pour prendre une petite « semaine » de vacance. Puisque Haldir ne connaissait pas le concept de vacances en soit, l'argentée lui expliqua brièvement ce que cela signifiait. Après qu'elle ai fini de parler, Haldir la considéra quelques secondes sans rien dire avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Percevant la soudaine angoisse de la jeune femme, il lui prit les mains pour déposer un baiser sur leurs dos, faisant doucement rougir Elërinna.

 ** **\- Je comprends que vous avez envie de prendre du repos par rapport à tout ce qu'il s'est passé.****

 ** **\- Merci, Haldir,**** dit l'argentée qui retrouva le sourire. ****Merci pour tout et pour m'accepter comme je suis.****

 ** **\- Je t'accepte, je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour toujours et à jamais, même lorsque mon âme rejoindra les Cavernes de Mandos.****

Cette déclaration dite avec le plus grand sérieux et ou il était possible de lire tout l'amour que le Galadhrim lui portait ne manqua pas de décontenancer la Jackser qui le regarda à nouveau avec des yeux ronds. Cela eux pour cause de faire se froncer les sourcils d'Haldir, qui se demandait toujours ce qu'avait pu vivre son âme-sœur avant pour être tout le temps aussi surprise lorsqu'on lui témoignait de l'affection. Oh, bien sûr, elle lui en avait déjà brièvement parlé, mais cela n'avait fait que soulevait encore plus d'interrogation.

 ** **\- Me diras-tu un jour pourquoi tu es toujours aussi choquée ?**** demanda-t-il, du souci dans la voix et dans les yeux.

 **\- … **Oui, bien sûr ! C'est juste que...****

La voix d'Elërinna s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge, gênée de ne pas avoir la force et le courage de raconter absolument toutes ses années au collège à Haldir. L'immortel comprit sa gêne et pour la détendre, il lui relâcha ses mains avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur le sommet du crâne. Son geste arracha un petit rire à Elërinna qui emprisonna le visage du plus grand avec ses mains pour le baisser vers elle et l'embrasser. C'était vraiment une sensation indescriptible de le sentir contre elle.

 ** **\- Je t'aime Haldir,**** chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

 ** **\- Elërinna... Épouse-moi.****

La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se figea, avant de lentement se redresser et s'éloigner un peu pouvoir regarder l'Elfe droit dans les yeux, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Haldir, venait-il vraiment de lui demander de l'épouser ? Ses oreilles devaient lui jouer des tours, il n'en était pas possible autrement. Une étrange sensation d'espoir incontrôlable s'éveilla au fond d'elle.

 ** **\- Peux-tu répéter, s'il te plaît ?****

 ** **\- Voudrais-tu bien devenir ma femme ?**** reformula le blond, soudainement peu sûr de lui.

 ** **\- M... Mais... Il n'y a pas de temps d'attente ? Et puis je veux dire... Je suis humaine... Il...****

 ** **\- Un an et ça n'a pas d'importance, je t'aime, c'est ce qui compte... Mais je comprendrais que tu refuses...****

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais sans lui laisser le temps de terminer, Elërinna lui sauta dessus pour entourer son cou de ses bras et l'embrasser à nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois-ci. Surpris de sa vivacité, Haldir mit quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser, le cœur gonflé de joie, bien qu'il n'ai pour le moment pas fait sa demande dans les règles.

 ** **\- Bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme,**** répondit ensuite l'argentée **.** ** **Et être avec toi... Toujours...****

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Quand Aldaron vit sa sœur et Haldir revenir ensemble, tout sourire, il comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, cachalot sous gravillons, et même baleine sous grains de sable. Et ce sentiment se renforça lorsque le couple mixte se dirigea vers lui, entraînant Lenwë et Aranwë dans leur sillage. Le Prodige de Yavanna plissa les yeux, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas lui plaire, c'était instinctif, mais il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Il le sentait comme venir gros comme une maison. Le vert remarqua également le collier qui était désormais accrocher au cou de sa cadette. L'Elfe avait fait les choses en grand pour un second cadeau.

 ** **\- Que ce passe-t-il ?**** demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent devant lui.

En voyant le froncement de sourcils de son aîné, Elërinna grimaça mentalement, devinant d'avance que ça n'allait pas être de la tarte et qu'ils allaient devoir essayer de la jouer fine, surtout avec ce qu'elle prévoyait d'annoncer à Aldaron, une annonce qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu évoquer et qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, malgré tout. À côté d'eux, Lenwë souriait sereinement tandis qu'Aranwë ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le bleuté avait voulu qu'il se suive.

 ** **\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller discuter dans un endroit plus calme ?****

Aldaron hocha positivement la tête. Tout en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant, Haldir les guida dans la citadelle et ils se stoppèrent dans les jardins intérieurs de l'endroit, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Si les garçons de la fratrie Jackser furent étonnés, ils n'en montrèrent rien, attendant simplement que leur petite ou grande sœur, leur donne des explications. Ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, ni par ou commencer, Elërinna se racla la gorge et décida de commencer par ce qui serait le plus dur à avaler.

 ** **\- Alors voilà, tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire et à toi aussi Haldir, que j'ai décidé de la race à laquelle j'appartiendrais une fois majeure.****

Sa déclaration jeta une sorte de froid dans le jardin. Les trois autres Prodiges s'échangèrent un regard à la fois perplexe et un peu angoissé, alors que l'immortel regarda son âme-sœur avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Il pensait juste qu'Elërinna et lui allaient leur annoncer leur désir de se fiancer, mais pas que l'argentée allait décider d'un choix aussi important et avec autant de répercussion. Une peur sourde s'infiltra soudainement dans les veines de l'Elfe, ayant peur à la fois de la décision de l'argentée qu'il espérait ne pas être irréfléchi et il avait également peur de la réaction de ses futurs beaux-frères.

 ** **\- Et tu as décidé quoi ?**** questionna prudemment le jeune Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas.

 ** **\- De devenir immortelle.****

Tandis qu'elle pensait que ses frères allaient mettre du temps à réaliser le sens de ses paroles, il en fut tout autrement. Bien sûr, le premier à réagir fut Aldaron, qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque avant de se reprendre et de se mettre à crier après l'inconscience de sa sœur.

 ** **\- NON, MAIS TU ES DEVENUE FOLLE ?**** ** _ **GWENDOLINE ! Tu ne peux pas choisir l'immortalité ! Tu te rends compte des répercussions que cela aura ?! De la souffrance morale à laquelle tu seras exposée et que tu vas devoir endurer ?! Tu ne peux pas devenir immortelle !**_**

 ** _ **\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà pensé à ce que cela représente ?**_ **rétorqua la jeune femme, agrippant par réflexe la manche de la tunique du Galadhrim.

 ** _ **\- Mais tu vas nous voir mourir ! Tu ne pourras pas mourir ! N'étais-tu pas la première à dire que la mort est la continuité de la vie ?!**_** s'emporta encore plus Aldaron.

 ** **\- Bien sûr que si j'y ai réfléchi !**** s'écria-t-elle en commun. ****Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'y songe ! Jour et nuit ! Mais quel choix j'ai ?! Haldir et moi allons nous fiancer et il est hors de question que je vieillisse alors que lui restera éternellement le même ! Je ne veux pas finir par l'abandonner comme j'ai pu abandonner les gens que j'aime dans notre monde ! Bien sûr que se sera dur, bien sûr que si vous veniez à mourir mon chagrin sera tel que j'aurai du mal à me relever, mais cela aurait été la même chose sur Terre, mortel ou pas ! Pourquoi as-tu autant de mal à comprendre cela, Fabian ? Pourquoi as-tu autant de mal à accepter mes choix à chaque fois ?!****

 ** **\- Mais parce que tu es ma petite sœur ! Une sœur que j'ai vu quelques heures après sa naissance, que j'ai vu grandir et que je n'ai pas su protéger de la haine et de la méchanceté naturel des gens !**** explosa finalement le vert, les larmes aux yeux.

Cet aveu coupa le siffler de l'argentée. Depuis le début, c'était ça le véritable problème, la véritable raison qui faisait qu'Aldaron était aussi sur-protecteur à son égard. L'aîné des Jackser était rongé par une culpabilité qui durait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. En comprenant ça, Elërinna se plaqua une main contre la bouche, choquée de cette découverte. Au courant depuis longtemps, mais ayant fait la promesse de toujours en garder le secret, Lenwë déposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère aîné. Aranwë, qui apprenait cela en même temps que sa sœur, ne sut pas quoi faire. Haldir de son côté, ne sut pas ou se mettre, au milieu de cette dispute qui visiblement, révéler quelques secrets de famille.

 ** **\- Ce... Rien n'était de ta faute... Les gens sont cruels. La méchanceté gratuite a toujours existé,**** lâcha Elërinna, d'une voix douce et complètement dénuée de colère.

 ** **\- Mais regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de toi !**** cracha Aldaron, une haine profonde dans sa voix et son regard à l'encontre de ceux qui avait pu faire du mal à un des membres de sa famille **.** ** **Une jeune femme renfermée sur elle-même ! Qui a du mal à croire ce qu'on lui dit et n'arrive pas du tout à croire qu'on puisse l'aimer plus que tout au monde, en témoigne tes craintes par rapport à ta relation avec Haldir !****

 ** **\- Je le sais bien, mais que veux-tu ? C'est ainsi. On ne peut pas récrire le passer et justement, maintenant, c'est du passer. Nous ne sommes plus dans le même monde, dans le même univers, les mentalités sont différentes. Alors maintenant, je te le dis, j'aime Haldir, j'accepte qu'il m'aime également, nous allons nous fiancer, je deviendrais une Elfe et on se mariera, de manière Elfique ou Humaine, peu m'importe.****

Lâchant un soupir, Aldaron se laissa tomber sur un banc à côté d'eux, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Sa sœur avait changé, elle n'était presque plus la même, c'était de plus en plus flagrant. Avant, elle n'aurait jamais oser proclamer haut et fort aimer quelqu'un, et même vouloir se fiancer. Et le vert était sûr qu'ils avaient tellement élevé la voix tous les deux qu'ils avaient dû être entendus de toute la citadelle.

 ** **\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr tous les deux de ce que vous voulez ?****

 ** **\- Elërinna... Tu es sûre ?**** demanda le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien, qui n'avait jusqu'alors rien dit. ****L'immortalité est un très lourd fardeau à porter et si tu regrettais ton choix par la suite...****

 ** **\- Elle ne regrettera pas,**** intervint Lenwë, qui supportait sa cadette. ****J'ai du mal à l'accepter, car l'immortalité comme l'a dit Haldir est quelque chose de lourd à supporter, je suppose, mais nous connaissons tous Elërinna et elle ne regrettera jamais un choix fait avec son cœur.****

 ** _ **\- Merci Alexandre,**_** remercia la seule fille de leur fratrie. **_**Fabian...**_**

 **\- …** un sourire indulgent étira légèrement les lèvres du Cilmë aux cheveux vert. ****Très bien, j'espère que vous serez heureux et sachez que nous serons toujours là pour vous.****

 ** **\- Un beau-frère immortel, une sœur future immortelle, on a gagné le gros lot,**** ria Aranwë pour définitivement détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa remarque eue le don d'arracher quelques rires et pour remercier ses frères, et leur faire comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive, elle restera éternellement leur sœur, Elërinna s'approcha d'eux et les pris du mieux qu'elle pu dans ses bras.

De retour dans la fête, ils découvrirent que la nuit était déjà très avancée et qu'une grosse partie des habitants de Minas Tirith étaient rentrées chez eux pour être en forme demain. Néanmoins, il en restait encore assez, des hommes et des femmes, qui riaient et chantaient des chansons en l'honneur d'Aragorn et Arwen. À peine furent-ils rentrés dans la salle qu'ils se firent attraper par Merry et Pippin. Les deux cousins étaient tout sourire, une pinte de bière dans les mains.

 ** **\- Venez danser !**** s'exclama tout à coup le Touque.

 ** **\- Danser ?**** répéta le Guérisseur avec surprise.

 ** **\- Oui ! Tout le monde est d'accord, il ne manque plus que vous !**** leur appris Merry.

 ** **\- Mais nous ne connaissons pas les danses de la Terre du Milieu,**** dit Aldaron en rigolant.

 ** **\- Aucun problème ! Vous danserez comme dans votre monde !****

 ** **\- Cela pourrait être amusant,**** reconnu Haldir, curieux.

Les quatre Jackser s'échangèrent un regard, puis des sourires prirent place sur leurs visages. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs danseurs du monde, mais qu'importe, le plus important était de s'amuser. Les Hobbits les guidèrent jusqu'aux centres de la pièce où le reste de la Communauté de l'Anneau était rassembler, ainsi que la plupart de la connaissance, en plus des frères d'Haldir et des jumeaux. Visiblement, Merry et Pippin avaient réussi à convaincre tout le monde, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser les Prodiges ainsi qu'Haldir. L'orchestre qui avait pour mission de jouer de la musique pendant tout le temps de la fête se mit à jouer quand Aragorn leur en fit le signe et alors qu'Elërinna et ses frères pensaient que la musique allait être assez plan-plan, ils furent bien surpris de constater qu'elle donnait envie de véritable danser. Tout en riant, ils se mirent à danser, chacun à leur manière, ce qui était particulièrement comique parfois. Aranwë s'amusa à faire tourner Trisha sur elle-même, Aldaron montra quelques pas de danse à Tyld et aux Hobbits, curieux de voir les manières de bouger des gens venant de la Terre. Haldir avait immédiatement voulu danser avec Elërinna, cette dernière n'en avait pas vu l'inconvénient, mais au final, ils dansaient tous un peu ensemble. Ils changeaient souvent de partenaire et parfois, ils n'en avaient pas du tout, tout ça sous les regards bienveillant des trois Seigneurs Elfes millénaires. Malgré l'air impassible de Celeborn, il était possible de voir son pied bouger en rythme avec la musique et il en était de même pour Elrond, alors que Galadriel bougeait doucement la tête. Peut-être qu'Aragorn était maintenant Roi, qu'Arwen allait devenir Reine, qu'ils allaient tous se séparer prochainement pour vivre leur vie, mais pour le moment, ils étaient ensemble et ils s'amusaient comme jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! ^^**

 **Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	50. Chapitre 49 - La plage

**Attention annonce choquante ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire qui a su se faire attendre malheureusement à cause de mon manque de temps pour pouvoir écrire ! Mais maintenant, le voici et j'espère qui va vous plaire !**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, en dehors de mes OCs.

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 49**_

 _ **La plage.**_

Leurs amis les regardaient avec des expressions à la fois perplexes, et également encore un peu emprunt par l'alcool de la veille. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, ils s'étaient tous couché extrêmement tard et avaient eu une forte dose de boisson dans l'organisme, que se soit de l'alcool des Hommes ou bien Elfique apporté par les Galadhrims et les Elfes de Fondcombe.

 **\- Vous voulez partir à la plage ?** répéta le nouveau Roi, les sourcils haussés.

 **\- Oui,** affirma le vert. **On le prévoit depuis longtemps, et on aimerait faire cela avant de devoir vivre nos vies.**

Le descendant d'Isildur les considéra plusieurs instants sans rien dire, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de leur dire. Il n'allait pas refuser, les Jackser étaient ses amis et il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas les laisser partir se détendre un petit peu. De plus, Aragorn était persuadé que cette escapade leur permettrait de prendre les bonnes décisions pour leur futur qui restait encore flou malgré tout.

 **\- Combien de temps voulez-vous partir ?**

 **\- Deux semaines, pas plus, le temps du trajet,** répondit Elërinna, les mains croisées dans son dos. **Pour nous permettre de réfléchir.**

 **\- Je vais vous faire préparer de quoi manger et des tentes.**

 **\- Merci,** dirent de concert les quatre Jackser.

Ils étaient reconnaissants envers Aragorn de les aider à se préparer, même s'ils auraient pu le faire tout seul. Leurs amis demandèrent un peu plus d'information à propos de cette idée de partir à la plage et en quoi ça pourrait être reposant. Lenwë se chargea de leur expliquer que dans leur monde, ils vivaient près de la mer et qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'y rendre pendant certains jours où ils n'avaient pas à se rendre à l'école ou au travail. C'était toujours agréable de pouvoir parler de leur monde. Ils n'y retourneraient jamais, ils en étaient parfaitement conscients, alors partager ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant plusieurs années lui permettait de ne pas avoir le mal du pays.

 **\- Il y aura juste un risque de coup de soleil,** se moqua Elërinna en coulant un regard lourd de sens à Aranwë.

 **\- Quitte à être rouge, autant l'être jusqu'au bout,** répondit ce dernier, en rigolant.

Même si l'évocation des coups de soleil faisait remonter des souvenirs désagréables à la mémoire du plus jeune Jackser, il préférait plutôt en rire qu'en pleurer. Quoique, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été à la plage et qu'il avait pris des coups de soleil, il avait réellement pleuré à cause des brûlures. Mais maintenant, la peau ou la chaire brûlées ça le connaissait un petit peu, en témoigner ses mains aux nombreuses cicatrices.

 **\- Pouvons-nous vous aider à faire vos bagages ?** demanda Frodon, qui jusque-là était rester silencieux.

 **\- Bien sûr, mais tu sais, nous n'allons prendre que le strict minimum, nous serons rentrés bien assez tôt.**

 **\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, tant que nous pouvons vous prêter main forte,** rétorqua Sam, qui haussa les épaules.

 **\- Aller avec eux alors,** les encouragea Aragorn avec un sourire. **Je vais tout vous faire parvenir.**

 **\- Merci encore, Aragorn.**

Sur ces mots, les Jackser quittèrent la salle du trône en compagnie des quatre Hobbits pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient à préparer leurs bagages pour partir, alors cette sorte d'exercice était devenu habituel, de plus, ils avaient tous un sac de voyage en dehors d'Aranwë, mais ce dernier passa s'en acheter un en même temps qu'il retournait à sa chambre à la caserne. Bien vite, leurs sacs furent remplis, avec des vêtements propres et de la nourriture sèche pouvant tenir plusieurs jours sans se rassir et se périmer. À peine deux heures plus tard, ils étaient dans les écuries à préparer leurs chevaux. Heleg, Malta, Ainu et Naur furent sellés et aux selles, ils ajoutèrent les petites tentes qu'Aragorn leur avait fourni ainsi que leurs sacs pour ne pas être encombrés. En plus de cela, Aldaron y accrocha son bâton, car il était plus sûr qu'ils prennent leurs armes avec eux et pour ça, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de l'avis de leurs amis. La guerre avait beau être terminée depuis la chute de Sauron, de nombreux Orques et Trolls avaient fuis plus en avant dans les terres. Et même s'il allait être plus difficile pour les Trolls de survives à cause de la lumière du jour, ce n'était pas le cas des Orques, même si ces derniers préférés l'obscurité de la nuit aux rayons du soleil. C'est pour cette raison donc qu'Aldaron avait son épée et qu'il prenait son bâton, que Lenwë avait sa dague et son épée à sa ceinture, qu'Elërinna avait son arc et son carquois dans son dos ainsi que l'épée qu'Haldir lui avait donné à la taille et qu'Aranwë avait ses deux épées jumelles accrochées à sa ceinture. Terminant de mettre la bride à sa jument, la seule fille de la fratrie vit arrivée Haldir en compagnie de ses frères.

 **\- Vous partez aujourd'hui ?** demanda-t-il une fois près d'elle.

 **\- Oui, comme je dis, plus vite nous seront partis, plus vite nous seront revenus. Hum... Tu as annoncé la nouvelle à tes frères ?**

 **\- Oui, ils l'ont bien pris et ils s'en doutaient,** répondit le blond en jetant un coup d'œil à ses frères qui discutaient avec Lenwë. **Orophin n'a cependant pas oublié de me sermonner par rapport à notre culture et que je n'avais pas fait ma demande comme il se doit.**

 **\- Qu'il ne t'en veille pas,** s'inquiéta Elërinna. **Après tout, je déroge moi-même à votre culture elfique.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Orophin et Rumil ne se préoccupe pas de cela, le plus important pour eux et que je sois heureux.**

En entendant leurs noms dans la discussion, les deux frères tournèrent la tête vers eux et la jeune femme leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant auquel ils répondirent volontiers, même s'ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

 **\- Bon les deux oiseaux de paradis, vous avez fini ?** s'exclama le Prodige de Yavanna. **Parce qu'entre vous, Aranwë et Trisha, on n'est pas encore près de partir.**

Sa tirade fit rire les deux âmes-sœurs qui ne pouvaient pas lui donner tord. Depuis tout à l'heure, Aranwë et Trisha étaient dans un coin des écuries, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, à se chuchoter des mots doux et s'ils eux aussi si mettaient, ils ne partiront jamais. Calmant leur rire, Haldir l'embrassa rapidement à la commissure des lèvres en guise d'au revoir, ne voulant pas s'afficher ainsi en publique, ce que l'argentée comprenait. Ils se sourirent une dernière fois puis elle monta avec souplesse sur le dos d'Ainu pendant qu'Aldaron allait chercher leur petit frère. Une fois tous les quatre en selle, ils quittèrent les écuries, laissant Trisha et les trois Elfes.

Devant les portes ouvertes de la Cité, la Communauté de l'Anneau attendait et avec eux, un rassemblement de civils qui se demander ce qu'il se passait. En arrivant à leur hauteur, les Prodiges stoppèrent les chevaux.

 **\- Vous avez votre carte ?** s'enquit Gandalf.

 **\- Elle est à ma garde, pour plus de sécurité,** fit le bleuté, moqueur. **Nous longerons l'Anduin, avant de faire halte à Pelargir et d'arriver enfin à Ethir Anduin.**

 **\- C'est un bon choix de route,** approuva Legolas. **Que les Valar veillent sur vous.**

 **\- Et que les étoiles vous protèges,** répondirent-ils de concert.

Même avec une salutation elfique, les au revoir n'étaient toujours pas la tasse de thé des Jackser. Ils n'ont jamais aimé les au revoir et n'aimeront certainement jamais ça, comme toute personne normale. Néanmoins, c'est eux qui avaient décidé d'aller prendre quelques jours de vacances pour faire le point, alors c'est le cœur plutôt léger qu'ils franchissent les portes de la ville après un dernier signe de la main à leurs amis. Leur itinéraire était simple, mais comme dit plutôt par Lenwë, c'était lui qui était en garde de la carte qui était rangée dans un étui cylindrique solidement attaché à sa ceinture. Aldaron avait refusé de la prendre, car son sens de l'orientation n'était pas sa meilleure qualité, Elërinna avait elle aussi décliner cette responsabilité, n'étant douée pour lire des cartes que sur les jeux vidéo et Aranwë avait également refusé, n'étant pas assez soigneux pour pouvoir prendre soin de cette carte. Chevauchant tous les quatre l'un à côté de l'autre, ils regardèrent par-dessus leur épaule Minas Tirith s'éloigner doucement. Techniquement, ils auraient pu pallier la distance Minas Tirith-Ethir Anduin en deux jours avec une voiture, mais il n'en exister pas dans ce monde et faire le trajet à cheval, même si cela prenait plus de temps, était tout aussi agréablement, si ce n'est pas plus.

 **\- Je vais encore avoir mal au cul moi, je le sens,** se plaignit le vert, qui gigotait déjà sur sa selle.

 **\- Oh, arrête de te plaindre !** s'exclama le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas. **On est ensemble, ce n'est pas le principal ?**

 **\- Écoutons Aranwë pour une fois !** approuva Elërinna avec un immense sourire. **Il a raison.**

 **\- Pour une fois ?** s'insurgea le rouge, outré.

Les trois aînés de la fratrie éclatèrent de rire, se moquant gentiment du dernier-né de leur famille. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, souriant malgré lui. Néanmoins, il appréciait que ses frères et sa sœur reconnaissent qu'il ai raison. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ce genre de miracle arrivait et il savait en profiter. Encore un peu gauche sur le dos de Naur, car il était sûrement le seul qui n'ai jamais longtemps fréquenté les équidés, Aranwë écouta attentivement Elërinna qui commença à lui donner des conseils.

 **\- Il faut que tu accompagnes le cheval, ne reste pas rigide sur la selle, ça sera aussi inconfortable pour Naur que pour toi,** dit-elle. **Et tu risques d'avoir autant mal au cul qu'Aldaron, car il n'écoute jamais ce que je lui dis.**

 **\- Nia nia nia,** fit le vert en lançant un regard noir à sa cadette qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire.

Ignorant l'échange des deux autres, Aranwë appliqua les conseils qu'elle venait de lui donner et effectivement, sa position devint plus confortable et en dessous de lui, l'étalon sembla subitement se détendre, arrêtant de s'agiter. Le chemin fut beaucoup plus calme après cela, alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement en riant parfois.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

La ville portuaire de Pelargir, installée sur l'Anduin, avait grâce à l'intervention d'Aragorn et de l'armée des morts, évité d'être détruit par les pirates, mais cette ville comptait peu de guerrier à la différence des marins, qui étaient plus nombreux, comme à Dol Amroth. Uniquement construite en pierre, Pelargir avait autant de charme qu'Osgiliath une fois reconstruire. Plein d'appréhension, à cause de leur apparence et de celle de leurs chevaux notamment, le quatuor de Prodiges pénétra dans la ville. La grande rue principale était pleine de monde et cela ne manqua pas, ils attirèrent l'attention sur eux alors qu'ils voulaient seulement faire halte dans une auberge pour pouvoir manger un repas chaud pour ensuite reprendre le plus rapidement la route, ne désirant pas traîner. Personne ne les arrêta pour leur poser de questions, néanmoins, et ils purent atteindre la première auberge de la ville sans problème, les gens s'écartant sur le passage.

 **\- Je vais aller demander s'ils ont de la place dans les écuries le temps qu'on mange,** dit le plus jeune d'entre eux en descendant de sa monture.

Comme il était le plus habitué pour communiquer avec des inconnus, cela ne le gênait pas d'aller réserver quatre places dans une écurie ainsi qu'une table et de commander un repas pour quatre personnes. Aldaron et Lenwë auraient également pu le faire, mais ils étaient un peu moins à l'aise en société que lui et Elërinna... Il ne fallait même pas lui demander de tenir une conversation avec un inconnu. Même commander une pizza au téléphone, elle avait beaucoup de mal à le faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le rouge retrouva ses aînés à l'extérieur qui l'attendait, debout à côté des chevaux.

 **\- C'est bon, y'a de la place ! On doit juste les installer dans les box,** annonça-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

 **\- Cool, je grève la dalle,** fit le Guérisseur, son estomac confirmant ses paroles.

 **\- On constate, on constate,** se moqua la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa.

Ils guidèrent les chevaux dans le bâtiment où déjà quelques chevaux étaient installés et à peine eurent-ils enlevé les selles et les brides qu'une jeune palefrenière arriva pour donner à boire et nourrir les quatre équidés. La jeune fille leur lança un drôle de regard, à eux et aux chevaux, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, restant très discrète. La remerciant, ils quittèrent les écuries pour se rendre à l'intérieur de l'auberge où une serveuse les mena à une table se situant dans un coin de la salle. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, Elërinna remarqua le regard appuyé que la femme lança à Aldaron. Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, elle étouffa discrètement un rire derrière la paume de sa main.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Chaton ?** lui demanda le vert, un sourcil haussé.

 _ **\- Tu as tapé dans l'œil de la serveuse,**_ expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents.

 **\- Tu remarques ce genre de chose, toi ?** s'étonna le bleuté.

 **\- Bah, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.**

Aussi discrètement qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, Aldaron se retourna pour pouvoir voir la serveuse, qu'il n'avait pas du tout calculer à vrai dire et son action fit rire les trois autres Jackser. Bien sûr, cela ne loupa pas vraiment, ils attirèrent l'attention à cause de leurs cheveux et de leurs yeux différents de la normale. Ils essayèrent de ne pas y prêter attention et quand leurs assiettes arrivèrent, ils mangèrent en silence. Ce n'était pas de la haute gastronomie française, mais le poisson frais grillé était succulent et cela changer de la viande séchée, surtout que dans leur famille, ils étaient tous fan de poisson.

 **\- Il nous reste combien de kilomètres avant d'arriver à Ethir Anduin ?** demanda subitement Aldaron, une fois le repas terminé.

 **\- Encore pas mal, mais on va vite les parcourir,** répondit Lenwë en s'étirant, mais une grimace lui échappa lorsque son dos craqua. **Oh bordel... Dormir sur le sol... Même dans la tente, c'est horrible.**

 **\- Oh, t'en fais pas, à la longue, on s'y habitue,** fit Elërinna, sourire en coin à l'évocation de leur aventure dans la Terre du Milieu.

 **\- Ouais, c'est vrai que vous les « voyageurs pauvres », vous avez l'habitude,** les taquina Aranwë qui avec le Guérisseur, était le seul à avoir eu des revenus dans ce monde.

 **\- Certes, mais nous, on a vu du pays, au moins,** rétorqua Aldaron.

Le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas tira la langue à son aîné qui lui donna une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête en guise de correction pour son insolence. Mais c'était en partie vrai, en soit, Elërinna et lui étaient voyageurs pauvres pour le moment, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun travaille rémunérant en Terre du Milieu depuis leur arrivée ici.

 **\- D'ailleurs, plus sérieusement, vous voudriez faire quoi ?** questionna le Prodige d'Estë.

Le vert et l'argentée s'échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient vraiment une simple vague idée de ce qu'ils voulaient faire, mais peut-être qu'en parler pourrait concrétiser leurs idées, ou bien juste leur donner un de forme. Ce fut Aldaron, qui se lança en premier :

 **\- Concrètement, je sais pas trop ce que je pourrais faire, mais j'aimerais bien voyager seul et prendre vraiment beaucoup de recul sur ce qui nous est arrivé. Ensuite, vous voyez ce qu'est devenu le Mordor ?** les trois autres Jackser hochèrent positivement la tête. **Il ne peut pas rester dévasté et stérile, ça fais tâche dans le paysage, donc je voudrais essayer de lui redonnait vie, sans que ça reste une terre maudite par le passage de Sauron.**

 **\- C'est une idée intéressante,** déclara le rouge après plusieurs secondes de silence. **Et avec ton pouvoir, parfaitement réalisable !**

 **\- Si tu veux faire ça, fais le,** fit Elërinna avec un léger sourire confiant. **C'est une noble cause que de vouloir redonner vie à ce pays.**

 **\- Attention,** _ **Gwendoline, qui a quinze de moyenne en philo, fait son apparition,**_ rigola Lenwë. **Et donc, toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? À part te marier avec Haldir, j'entends bien.**

 **\- Eh bien, je voudrais ouvrir une école,** répondit-elle, très sérieusement. **Voir que Trisha et Tyld n'ont jamais eu accès à l'éducation me révolte ! Et quand j'imagine toutes les autres personnes, adultes et enfants, qui n'y on pas droit... ! En premier lieu donc, je voudrais ouvrir une école pour former des enseignants et ensuite, les dispatchés dans les Cités des Hommes avec de bons programmes.**

 **\- Et tu dis que ma cause est noble ? Mais la tienne l'est encore plus !** s'exclama le Prodige de Yavanna.

 **\- Mais difficilement réalisable, contrairement à toi,** rétorqua Elërinna en soupirant.

 **\- Si tu veux le faire, tu pourras le faire,** relativisa le cadet de la fratrie.

La jeune femme offrit un petit sourire à ses frères, heureuse d'avoir leur soutien, même s'ils n'étaient pas dupe tous les quatre. Créer des écoles dans ce monde n'allait pas une mince affaire, mais la seule fille de leur famille était déterminée. Suite à cette discussion, ils payèrent leur repas puis reprirent leurs chevaux pour quitter Pelargir où ils n'avaient fait qu'une brève halte.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Voir une telle étendue d'eau salée autre part que dans leur monde était impressionnant. Surtout que si dans leur monde, 5% des océans avaient été découvert et que l'on savait ce qu'il y vivait en grande partie, ce n'était pas le cas ici. Personne ne savait ce qui se trouvait dans les profondeurs de la mer en Terre du Milieu. L'air marin, singulier aux Jackser, leur rappela de vieux souvenirs au bord de la mer Méditerranée ou au bord de l'Atlantique. Quand ils arrivèrent au bord de l'immense plage, ils mirent pied à terre pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ils avaient passé les derniers jours à cheval sans pouvoir se reposer autrement qu'avec les quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient eu la nuit.

 **\- C'est magnifique !** s'exclama Aranwë, les yeux pétillants de joie. **Vous croyez qu'il y a les mêmes animaux que chez nous dans cette mer ?**

 **\- Possible,** répondit Aldaron. **Mais ils doivent avoir un physique légèrement différent, comme les Mûmakil qui ont deux paires de défense et qui sont plus grand et les rhinocéros qui ont deux cornes.**

Pendant que le vert et le rouge discutaient des possibles animaux marins qui pourraient peupler les eaux salées de la Terre du Milieu, Lenwë et Elërinna commencèrent à monter leurs tentes, un peu plus loin pour ne pas être surpris par une marée haute. Bien vite, ils reçurent l'aide des deux autres garçons de la fratrie et les tentes furent rapidement installées, les unes à côtés des autres autour d'un foyer de feu qu'Aranwë avait formé avec de gros cailloux. Heleg, Malta, Ainu et Naur furent aussi débarrassés des selles qui encombraient leurs dos ainsi que des brides et des mords qui allèrent prendre place dans les tentes de leur propriétaire respectif. Les chevaux libres, les Prodiges se posèrent enfin en tailleur dans le sable agréablement chauffé par le soleil. Ce n'était pas encore l'été, mais la chaleur était tout de même présente.

 **\- J'ai mal aux cuisses et au cul !** se plaignit l'aîné de la fratrie en se massant justement les jambes.

 **\- Mais tu as tout le temps mal aux cuisses et au cul à cheval,** rétorqua la seule fille. **C'est pas nouveau, tu sais.**

 **\- Un peu de soins médico-magique ?** proposa Lenwë, ses mains s'illuminant en bleu.

 **\- C'est ton nouveau slogan ?** dit le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas en riant. **J'approuve !**

Le bleuté regarda son cadet, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, ne trouvant pas l'idée stupide. Il comptait parcourir le monde pour apporter ses soins à quiconque en avait besoin, donc un slogan comme celui n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Les fesses dans le sable, Elërinna s'appuya contre l'épaule d'Aranwë, la fatigue qui s'était accumulée depuis leur départ de Minas Tirith commençait à se faire sentir. En attendant que Lenwë apporte des soins à Aldaron, la jeune femme observa les alentours. Au loin, elle reconnaissait la chaîne de montagnes où se situer la cité des morts et elle pouvait aussi distinguer, beaucoup plus loin, la ville de Dol Amroth qui depuis le temps, avait dû être reconstruite. Elërinna ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ayant l'impression de se retrouver dans leur monde d'origine et surtout, sur la terrasse de leur appartement.

 **\- T'endors pas,** dit tout à coup le rouge qui la secoua. **Tu es trop lourde pour qu'on te mette dans ta tente.**

 **\- Mais va te faire foutre !** rétorqua la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes. **Je pensais.**

 **\- Parce que tu penses, toi ?** s'étonna faussement son cadet.

 **\- Beaucoup plus que toi en tout cas.**

Légèrement vexé par la remarque de sa grande sœur, Aranwë lui rendit son coup de poing. Néanmoins, il y mit un peu moins de force, puisqu'il savait que la sienne était supérieure à celle de la seule fille de leur fratrie. Bien que la jeune femme ai également de la force puisqu'elle était capable de participé à des batailles comme celles qui étaient survenues dans ce monde depuis qu'ils y étaient. De l'autre côté du foyer du feu qui n'était pas encore allumé, Lenwë termina rapidement de remettre en état les jambes de son frère qui avait seulement des courbatures dû à leurs longues heures à cheval.

 **\- Bon !** s'exclama le vert. **Qui est le premier à l'eau ?**

 **\- Bah, moi, je vote pour celui qui a les cheveux bleus,** proposa le plus innocemment possible l'argentée, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

 **\- QUOI ?!** s'insurgea le concerné.

Sans laisser le temps au bleuté de se défendre, Aldaron se jeta presque littéralement sur lui, bloquant ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Un hoquet de stupeur échappa au jeune homme qui se retrouva bien vite soulevé de terre. Aldaron et Aranwë lui tenaient les bras et les jambes tandis qu'Elërinna pour sa part, riait diaboliquement. Cependant, amener le Guérisseur jusqu'au bord de l'eau fut compliqué, car ce dernier se débattait comme un fauve, ne voulant pas être jeté à l'eau de cette manière. Heureusement, il avait pensé à déposer ses armes dans sa tente, il ne les portait donc pas, ce qui éviterait qu'elles soient rouillées. Son plongeon dans l'étendue d'eau salée fut accompagné d'un tonitruant « plouf » qui fut suivit par le silence le temps qu'il remonte à la surface pour prendre une bouffée d'air. Une fois sorti de l'eau, il rejoignit les trois autres Jackser qui étaient tous à deux doigts de mourir de rire. Les vêtements trompés et ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage, Lenwë croisa les bras sur son torse.

 **\- Alors ? Elle est bonne ?** demanda Aranwë.

 **\- Un peu fraîche, mais ça va.**

Puis sans prévenir lui aussi, il sauta sur sa petite sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Surprise, la jeune femme poussa un cri de peur alors qu'elle sentait ses propres vêtements devenir humides. S'en suivit une intense bataille entre eux quatre où au final, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'eau, habillés et trempés jusqu'aux os.

La nuit était tombée sans qu'ils y prêtent réellement attention, et les Jackser se retrouvèrent au coin du feu allumé par Aranwë, habillés dans des vêtements secs et enroulés dans des couvertures. Tout était calme et les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient le crépitement du feu ainsi que les chevaux qui s'amusaient tranquillement un peu plus loin. L'ambiance était particulièrement agréable et il fallait l'avouer aussi, ils étaient complètement hors service maintenant. Aranwë était quasiment en train de dormir, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Elërinna qui passait distraitement sa main dans la tignasse rouge de son cadet et les deux autres garçons de leur famille s'amuser à dessiner des dessins dans le sable. Même à Minas Tirith, ils n'avaient pas été aussi tranquilles avec le bruit continuel de l'activité de la cité blanche du Gondor.

 **\- L'idée de devenir immortelle ne t'angoisse pas ?** demanda l'aîné de leur fratrie.

Elërinna releva la tête pour fixer quelques secondes le vert, réfléchissant à une réponse logique et sincère. Être immortelle ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça, elle ne savait juste pas comment cela aller se passer, mais néanmoins, elle était loin d'être stupide et n'avait pas prit une décision irréfléchie. Elle savait que sa vie après ne serait pas forcément un conte de fées, mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

 **\- C'est de ne pas savoir comment ça va se passer qui m'angoisse,** répondit-elle finalement. **Mais si je ne le fais pas parce que j'ai peur, je risque de vraiment le regretter toute ma vie.**

 **\- Haldir avait l'air tout aussi choqué que nous, tu ne lui avais rien dit ?** fit Lenwë, qui restait concentré sur le serpent qu'il dessinait dans le sable.

 **\- Personne n'était au courant.**

 **\- Tu cachais bien ton jeu,** répliqua Aldaron en souriant un peu. **Même si on aurait pu s'en douter.**

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent hocha doucement la tête puis arrêta de passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Aranwë pour étirer ses bras qui craquèrent dans un bruit désagréable à l'oreille. Au même moment, le plus jeune de leur famille gigota dans son sommeil en marmonnant le prénom de Trisha, ce qui fit rire les trois plus vieux.

 **\- Trisha lui manque déjà, pauvre petit,** se moqua gentiment le bleuté.

 **\- Ne te moque pas de lui à propos de ça,** le rabroua doucement le Prodige de Yavanna.

Lenwë et Elërinna arrêtèrent tous les deux le sourire pour se regarder et glisser leur regard vers le vert qui était devenu subitement sérieux. Ils se sentirent soudainement très coupable de se moquer du manque qui devait ressentir leur petit frère de ne pas être avec la jeune Gondoréenne. Aldaron lui n'avait plus Anna et ils étaient ensemble depuis très longtemps. Pour lui, ne plus voir la femme qui était avec lui depuis la fin du lycée devait être tout simplement horrible et pourtant, il n'en parlait jamais, gardant tout pour lui.

 _ **\- Parle-nous, Fabian...**_

Pour la première fois depuis l'année où leurs parents avaient brutalement perdu la vie dans un cancer provoqué par les Valar, l'aîné de la fratrie Jackser, celui qui était le pilier de leur quatuor, le mur porteur de leur maison, baissa la tête, ses cheveux verts cachant son visage tandis que ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblement saccadés. Leurs yeux écarquillés, le bleuté et l'argentée mirent un petit moment à se rendre compte de ce qui se passer, mais quand ce fut le cas, ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour être auprès de leur grand frère. Elërinna se servit de sa couverture pour faire un oreiller au rouge avant d'aller s'accroupir à côté de ses deux autres frères, Lenwë lui se rapprocha plus vite qu'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du vert. Ce dernier continua de pleurer en gardant la tête et pour le calmer, enfin en espérant le calmer, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent entoura les épaules de son aîné avec ses bras et elle le serra contre elle. Étant toujours plus grand qu'elle dans toute circonstance, elle fut obligée de se dresser sur ses genoux pour le prendre correctement dans ses bras. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent dans la même position, Aldaron crispant ses doigts sur la tunique de sa petite sœur qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, s'en fichant que la position dans laquelle ils étaient soit inconfortable.

 **\- Elle me manque...** murmura le vert entre deux sanglots.

Comme s'était beaucoup mieux pour lui d'évacuer, les deux autres Jackser ne dirent rien, le laissait pleurer aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin. Pour une fois qu'il se laisser aller comme ça, lui qui pendant trop de temps avait voulu se montrer le plus fort d'eux quatre. Tandis qu'elle sentait le haut de sa tunique au niveau de son épaule gauche devenir de plus en plus humide, Elërinna frotta le dos de son aîné pour le réconforter silencieusement. Le Prodige de Yavanna se calma enfin, sans manquer de renifler un bon coup tout en essuyant ses yeux aux contour devenus rouge par les larmes. Lenwë lui tendit un morceau de tissu avec lequel il put se moucher correctement. Cela fait, il arriva à parler sans sangloter.

 **\- Nous sommes mort si brutalement que je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir... Anna m'en voudra toujours...**

 **\- Mais non, ne dit pas ça,** répliqua le Guérisseur en lui donnant une petite tape sur le crâne. **Elle ne pourrait jamais t'en vouloir, et si elle savait un jour ce qui nous étais arrivé, c'est aux Valar qu'elle en voudrait.**

 **\- Je sais... Mais... Mais... J'ai peur qu'elle ne puisse pas refaire sa vie.**

 _ **\- Ça va aller, Fabian...**_ voulu le rassurer Elërinna. **_Il faudra qu'elle réussisse, comme tous les autres._**

Aldaron regarda sa sœur et son frère, et il vit dans leur regard à la fois de l'espoir pour leurs proches et leurs amis, mais aussi une profonde tristesse qu'ils garderaient malheureusement toujours en eux, tous les quatre.

 **\- On m'attend même pas pour les moments émotions ?** s'éleva soudainement la voix d'Aranwë. **Choqué et déçu.**

Les trois Jackser plus âgés se tournèrent vers le dernier de leur fratrie. Ce dernier affichait un véritable air choqué et déçu comme il l'avait dit, qui fit éclater de rire Aldaron, Lenwë et Elërinna puis qui fera également rire le rouge.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que l'attente valait la peine à vos yeux. ^^**

 **Rendez-vous la prochaine fois pour le chapitre 50 ! ^^**


	51. Chapitre 50 - Suivre son propre chemin

**Oui ! Enfin, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. ^^**

 **Franchement pour tout dire, ça fais deux jours que j'ai fini de l'écrire, mais j'avais pas la foi de le corriger, mais j'ai pris mes responsabilités et le voici !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Tolkien et Peter Jackson, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Lilijune : Oui, il était temps pour eux ! Tu sais que t'as question m'a perturbée depuis que j'ai lu ta review ? xD J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis et j'ai toujours pas trouver d'acteurs qui seraient bien pour incarner les Jackser, j'en ai même parlé avec ma meilleure amie et elle non plus n'a pas réussi à trouver. xD Désolée alors de te dire que je n'ai aucune idée des acteurs qui pourraient être choisi pour incarner les Prodiges. x) Pour l'acteur qui joue Haldir, j'ai jamais rien eu contre lui en vrai. Il est beau gosse dans son genre ( même s'il n'est pas mon type du tout du tout ) et, c'est un personnage que j'aime autant dans les livres que dans le film, donc que se soit Craig Parker qui l'interprète ne me dérange pas personnellement et puis de toute façon, dans mon histoire, Haldir ai plus beau que son acteur. xD**

 **Merci pour ta review ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 50.**_

 _ **Suivre son propre chemin.**_

Une semaine plus tard, les quatre Prodiges des Valar arrivèrent à Minas Tirith. Leurs quelques jours à la mer c'était particulièrement bien passé, même si le soir de leur arrivée Aldaron avait eu une grosse baisse de morale par rapport à la femme qu'il aimait. Malgré ce moment triste, pour tous les quatre, ils avaient quand même passé de très bons moments. Comme les portes de la Cité blanche du Gondor était toujours ouverte durant la journée pour permettre les voyages entre Minas Tirith et Osgiliath, ils pénètrent dans la ville en compagnie des marchands qui les saluèrent au passage. Tranquillement, les Jackser montèrent les étages pour atteindre enfin le sixième où l'écurie principale des deux qui avaient dans la Cité se trouvait. Devant, personne ne les attendaient et ils purent descendre de leurs chevaux pour les mener à l'intérieur sans être dérangé par une quelconque personne. Quoique, revoir leurs amis n'étaient absolument pas dérangeant. Chacun de leur côté ils débarrassèrent les chevaux de tout le barda qu'ils avaient sur le dos pour les libérer et qu'ils puissent se reposer. En même temps qu'Elërinna s'occupait de nettoyer les sabots et la robe d'Ainu, elle observait ses frères faire pour voir s'ils s'y prenaient correctement, ne voulant pas qu'ils blessent leur cheval respectifs par inadvertance. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, l'argentée inspecta Heleg, Malta et Naur, puis fut satisfaite de voir qu'ils n'avaient aucune blessure. Leurs sacs sur le dos avec leurs armes qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas eu à utiliser, ils sortirent de l'écurie pour monter vers la citadelle, mais une voix les arrêta dans leur marche. Aranwë eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une masse lui tomba dans les bras. Trisha le serra contre elle en souriant, heureuse de les voir enfin de retour à Minas Tirith après ces deux semaines d'absences. Le rouge lui rendit son étreinte et l'adolescente s'écarta pour ensuite saluer les trois autres Prodiges.

 **\- Cela fait du bien de vous revoir, votre voyage c'est-il bien passé ?** demanda la brune.

 **\- C'est agréable d'être de retour,** répondit le vert. **Tout c'est bien passé et ici, rien de nouveau ?**

 **\- Non, pas grand... Ah si ! Le Roi a annoncé son mariage pour l'été avec Dame Arwen.**

 **\- Eh bah !** rigola Elërinna. **Ils ne perdent pas de temps c'est deux-là !**

La remarque de l'argentée fit rire ses frères et Trisha, qui embrassa discrètement le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas avant de les laisser partir vers la citadelle. Dans la cour de l'Arbre Blanc, ils saluèrent poliment les gardes avant de gravir les marches menant à l'entrée du bâtiment. Étant devant, Lenwë ouvrit les portes avec l'aide d'un garde qu'il s'occupa également d'annoncer leur arrivée à voix haute auprès du Roi. Assis sur son trône, un long parchemin dans les mains, Aragorn se leva en entendant le garde les annoncer. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du brun qui descendit les marches pour venir les accueillir en personne.

 **\- Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir, mes amis !** fit-il en les étreignant chacun leur tour.

 **\- Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de vous revoir !** répliqua la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. **Mais vous nous cachez des choses, Aragorn !**

 **\- Je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant.**

 **\- C'est une ville, on est rapidement au courant de tout,** dit le Guérisseur en rigolant. **Félicitation,** dirent-ils juste après, de concert.

 **\- Merci,** les remercia Aragorn, plus qu'heureux. **Mais vous devez être exténués, aller vous reposez, je vais prévenir les autres de votre retour.**

Ils hochèrent tout les quatre la tête, ne pouvant pas contredire Aragorn. Même s'ils avaient chevauché tranquillement jusqu'à Minas Tirith, ils étaient tout de même fatigués par la route et ils n'imaginaient même pas la fatigue que devait ressentir leurs chevaux, bien que se soit des animaux endurants. Avec l'ancien rôdeur, ils échangèrent encore quelques mots sur les deux semaines qui étaient passés et ils apprirent que les Elfes comptaient repartir dans quelques jours pour leurs pays respectifs et qu'Haldir avait appris leur fiançailles à ses frères, comme elle l'avait fait avec ses propres frères, mais aussi à Galadriel et Celeborn puisque le Galadhrim vivait en partie sous leur protection.

 **\- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne mis attendais pas,** fit la jeune femme. **Ça ne me gêne pas qu'il l'ai fait.**

 **\- Au moins maintenant, tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière,** voulu la taquiner son cadet.

Cela fit discrètement rire les trois autres hommes, mais l'argentée haussa négligemment les épaules, pas du tout perturbée par cette idée. Le mariage n'avait jamais été sa priorité, certes, mais elle n'avait jamais été contre non plus. Finalement, ils saluèrent Aragorn puis le rouge sortit pour aller à la caserne, même après que ses frères et sa sœur ai insisté pour qu'il accepte la chambre prêté par l'ancien rôdeur, il désirait conserver son lieu de vie.

Après un bon bain bien mérité pour chacun et quelques heures de repos tout aussi bien mérité dans de véritables lits bien moelleux, ils ne purent en aucun cas échapper aux retrouvailles avec leurs amis. Même si cela ne fait que deux semaines qu'ils étaient partis, ce qui était une durée plutôt courte dans un certain sens, c'est avec un véritable soulagement qu'ils se retrouvent tous. Cependant, si les garçons étaient déjà avec les autres, Elërinna traîner un peu, car elle devait amener ses vêtements sales aux femmes qui devaient s'occuper du linge et elle batailla un peu pour les aider, mais rien ni fit et après avoir déposé ses vêtements, Elërinna du retourner d'où elle venait. Un peu frustrée de ne pas pouvoir aider pour nettoyer des habits qui lui appartenait, l'argentée commença à se diriger vers la salle où ils devaient se retrouver. Elle allait tourner dans un couloir quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Galadriel. La Dame de la Lothlorien la regarda avec une légère surprise, ne s'attendant pas à la trouver sur son chemin et il en fut de même pour Elërinna qui pila net devant l'Elfe blonde.

 **\- Dame Galadriel !** s'exclama la jeune femme sous le coup de l'étonnement.

 **\- Elërinna,** répondit l'immortelle, plus calmement. **Le Roi Elessar nous a annoncé votre retour, et il nous a dit que tout c'était bien passé.**

 **\- Je vois... Ils ne doivent plus attendre que moi. Votre séjour à Minas Tirith se passe-t-il bien ?** demanda poliment la Prodige.

 **\- Très bien, c'est gentil de vous en inquiétez. Nous avons également eu droit à une annonce surprenante de la part d'Haldir.**

Malgré elle, le sang dans les veines d'Elërinna sembla se glacer et son cœur loupa quelques battements alors que Galadriel la scrutait de son regard indéchiffrable, comme si elle essayait de lire dans son esprit. Néanmoins, ce sentiment bien désagréable disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Comme si de rien était, la Dame de la Lorien lui offrit un léger sourire rassurant qui pour l'argentée, ne fut pas du tout rassurant.

 **\- Vous avez tout les deux notre bénédiction, du Seigneur Celeborn et de moi-même,** déclara Galadriel.

 **\- Merci, ma Dame,** répondit la jeune femme, un peu soulagée.

Galadriel la salua d'un signe de la tête qu'elle lui rendit avant de reprendre son chemin. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'argentée pour trouver la pièce où se devait être la Communauté et ses frères. En la voyant rentrer, les Hobbits se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'accueillir, ce qui eu le don de lui faire retrouver le sourire, qu'elle avait un peu perdu après sa rencontre avec la dirigeante des Galadhrim. La blonde lui donnait toujours une drôle d'impression très désagréable.

 **\- Eh bien ! Que faisiez-vous pour être autant retardée ?** demanda Gimli qui était assis près de Legolas. **Ne nous dites pas que vous regrettez d'être rentrée si vite !**

 **\- Ah ah !** ria l'argentée en secouant négativement la tête. **Non Gimli ! Ne vous en fait pas. J'aime trop mes amis pour cela ! Même si vivre ensemble comme avant ne sera pas possible.**

 **\- Cela vous gène ?** questionna Legolas, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils d'inquiétude en s'adressant tout spécialement à Aldaron et Elërinna.

 **\- Bien que se soit étrange, puisque nous avons longtemps voyagé ensemble, il faut que chacun reprenne sa vie,** répondit le vert. **Et nous, nous en construire une, n'est-ce-pas ?**

Tout le monde écouta religieusement le Prodige de Yavanna, même Gandalf qui fumait tranquillement sa pipe à côté d'Aragorn depuis le début. Après sa tirade, Aldaron jeta un regard à sa sœur qui hocha la tête en souriant, totalement d'accord avec lui puisqu'elle pensait exactement la même chose. Bien qu'elle soit très attachée à Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf, ils allaient tous devoir reprendre leur vie, nouvelle ou ancienne. Enfin, la chose allait être compliquée au début pour Aldaron et elle, mais ils allaient s'habituer et prendre leurs marques, comme Lenwë et Aranwë l'avaient fait.

 **\- Ne vous en fait pas, vous serez toujours les bienvenus !** déclara Frodon en rendant son sourire à la jeune femme.

 **\- Merci,** dirent en même temps les deux Prodiges.

En réalité, aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer leur reconnaissance envers eux, mais cela importer peu pour les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau qui avait été détruit. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils échangèrent de sujet, leur demandant plutôt comment leur voyage s'était passer dans les détails et s'ils avaient rencontré des ennuis sur le chemin.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment et rigolèrent très souvent, tout ça jusqu'à ce que Aragorn ne soit rappelé par ses obligations de roi du Gondor. Encore fatigués par leur voyage, les Jackser, enfin surtout Aldaron et Aranwë décidèrent d'aller prendre une nouvelle fois un peu de repos. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lenwë qui de son côté préféra se rendre à la Maison de Guérison. Elërinna, pour sa part, resta encore un peu avec les quatre Hobbits ainsi que le Nain et l'Elfe de la Communauté. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment l'envie et l'impatience, qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment de revoir Haldir se fit de plus en plus présente. Depuis leur retour, elle s'efforçait de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, mais rien n'y faisait.

 **\- Aller, va le retrouver,** fit soudainement Merry, avec un sourire plus que moqueur. **Lui aussi doit mourir d'envie de te voir.**

 **\- Je ne meurs pas d'envie de voir Haldir !** s'exclama la jeune femme en rougissant furieusement.

 **\- Tu mens, Elë...** se moqua à son tour Pippin.

Pour la forme, l'argentée leur tira la langue, les faisant tous les six rire avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Pendant quelques minutes, elle marcha dans les couloirs de la citadelle à la recherche du blond, mais elle due rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait être le Galadhrim. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose, retrouver quelqu'un était une tâche difficile. Elërinna soupira longuement, puis décida de se rendre en direction de sa chambre, avec l'espoir qu'Haldir ai eu la même idée qu'elle. Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre fut tranquille. Elle ne croisa personne, mais alors vraiment personne, mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, les seules femmes qui occuper cette aile de la citadelle étaient Arwen, Eowyn et elle. Un peu dépitée, la Prodige rentra dans sa chambre puis ferma la porte. Elle se détacha les cheveux qui jusqu'à maintenant étaient attachés dans un chignon lâche avec des mèches folles. Ils lui tombèrent dans le creux de son dos et elle commença à enlever son haut pour se déshabiller et se mettre en pyjama, quand on toqua à la porte. Elërinna se figea dans son geste, avant de remettre sa tunique correctement pour aller ouvrir à la porte qui venait de toquer.

 _ **\- Melleth nin,**_ **tu es...**

Haldir, qui était devant la porte et qui attendait qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir si elle était là, ne pu terminer sa phrase tant il fut surpris de la voir se jeter contre lui comme ça. Par réflexe, il referma ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

 **\- Haldir ! Tu m'as manqué !**

 **\- C'est ce que je vois,** constata-t-il avec un petit en lui faisant relever la tête. **Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.**

Tout en disant cela, l'immortel lui embrassa le sommet du crâne avant de se redresser, mais Elërinna lui agrippa le col de son haut et le tirer vers le bas. Haldir se laissa faire et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans hésitation. Leur baiser dura plusieurs secondes, là, sur le pas de la porte de la chambre. Ça aurait pu être à la vue de tous que ça ne les auraient pas dérangés. Finalement, l'argentée s'éloigna pour offrit un sourire malicieux à son Elfe.

 **\- Alors comme ça, on annonce nos fiançailles à ses Seigneurs sans rien dire à la principale concernée ?**

 **\- Tu m'en veux ? Il fallait que je leur dise... Tout les mariages doivent être connus...**

 **\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas,** le rassura Elërinna en riant. **Ça ne me gène pas.**

Pour lui prouvait, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ce qui contenta parfaitement Haldir qui répondit à son baiser avec un sourire. Il aimait tellement l'avoir contre lui, sans crainte ni honte, il pouvait vraiment dire que d'Elërinna il aimait tout, ses défauts compris. Alors que la jeune femme avait maintenant les lèvres légèrement rougie, une petite pointe de tristesse prit place dans son regard orange clair. Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la chambre, referma la porte puis ils s'installèrent sur l'un des canapés. Alors qu'Haldir s'installer correctement, un bras autour de ses épaules, Elërinna de son côté resta contre lui en allongeant ses jambes et en les rempliant un peu.

 **\- J'ai entendu du dire que votre départ pour la Lorien était proche...** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Effectivement,** répondit l'immortel d'une voix neutre.

L'argentée hocha lentement la tête sans rien dire, ses yeux braqués sur la main d'Haldir qui reposer sur son bras et avec qui elle commença à jouer en dessinant des spirales sur le dos. Ce serait égoïste de sa part de lui demander de ne pas partir, car elle savait à quel point le blond était attaché à son pays. Elle préférait qu'il retourne chez lui plutôt qu'il soit malheureux ici et s'il lui demander de venir, elle viendrait.

 **\- Elërinna... ?**

 **\- Hum ?** fit la jeune femme en relevant la tête.

 **\- Je sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup eu le temps d'être ensemble, de se connaître correctement, et même d'avoir une dispute, mais que dirais-tu de partir avec moi ?**

 **\- En Lohtlorien ?**

 **\- Non,** répliqua Haldir. **Pas dans l'immédiat.**

Il observa la Prodige fronçait les sourcils et se redresser, de l'incrédulité peint sur son visage alors qu'il souriait doucement, très amusé de la réaction de la femme qu'il aimait.

 **\- Que dirais-tu de partir avec moi découvrir la Terre du Milieu pendant une année où plus, le temps de notre mariage ?** proposa-t-il. **Je n'ai que rarement quitté la Lorien et toi, tu ne connais pas ce monde.**

 **\- Q-Quoi ?! Tu es sérieux, Haldir ?** le blond hocha la tête, toujours souriant. **Oui ! Mille fois oui ! Mais... Ça ne te gêne pas ?** s'inquiète-t-elle.

 **\- Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres, ça ne me gêne pas _Melleth nin._**

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, bien décider à rester très longtemps avec elle. Toute l'éternité. Pour que la jeune femme puisse se reposer un peu plus que ce matin, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, au-dessus des couvertures et cette fois-ci, contrairement à la fois à la Maison de Guérison, Haldir ni vit aucune objection et s'installa à côté d'elle. Comme il était bien calé contre les oreillers du lit, Elërinna en profita pour poser sa tête contre son ventre et l'entourer de son bras droit. Au début, le blond fut un peu crispé, n'étant pas habituer à ce qu'elle le serre comme cela. D'habitude, l'argentée n'était pas aussi basse. Il lui fallut donc quelques minutes pour s'habituer, mais quand ce fut le cas, il changea leur position. Il s'allongea un peu plus et passa ses bras autour de sa future femme, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte puis Elërinna ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que les Jackser se retrouvèrent tout les quatre à se balader dans les rues de Minas Tirith pour se rendre chez Trisha et sa grand-mère. La soirée était fraîche et s'était particulièrement agréable, surtout après avoir passé la soirée au chaud dans leurs chambres respectives. Plus joyeuse que d'habitude, Elërinna marchait un peu plus rapidement que ses frères, ses cheveux flottant doucement dans son dos grâce à la légère brise qui soufflait, bien atténuée par les remparts entourant la Cité blanche.

 **\- J'ai parlé avec Frodon tout à l'heure,** annonça Aldaron.

 **\- Ah oui ?** fit le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas.

 **\- On parlait des mois à venir et ils comptent repartir dans la Comté après le mariage d'Aragorn... Je compte partir au même moment, vous en pensez quoi ?**

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur marche pour se regarder. Certes, ils avaient parlé de ce qu'ils voulaient faire dans le futur, mais pas de quand ils voulaient le faire.

 **\- Je pense que tu fais comme tu veux,** rétorqua Elërinna qui revint vers eux. **C'est ta vie, fais donc ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Très bien, profiter de ma présence alors,** rigola le vert avant de rapporter son attention sur sa cadette. **Il paraît qu'Haldir et toi avaient passé l'après-midi dans ta chambre, c'est vrai ?**

 **\- Oui, on a parlé et j'ai dormi, pour tout dire,** grimaça la seule fille de la fratrie.

En fait, elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte, bercée par la respiration calme d'Haldir et rassurée par la chaleur qu'il dégageait. À son réveil, Elërinna avait eu un peu honte. Personne en dehors des membres de la Communauté et ses frères ne l'avait vu dormir. Et encore, lors de la quête pour détruire l'Anneau, il n'y avait jamais eu autant de proximité.

 **\- Vous avez parlé de son départ pour la Lothlorien ?** demanda le bleuté, sachant que ça pourrait être un point sensible à aborder.

 **\- Bien sûr qu'on en a parlé !** s'exclama l'argentée avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Et vu ta réaction, je suppose que tu vas aller avec lui ?** devina Aranwë en roulant des yeux.

La réaction de leur sœur les surpris plus que de raison, elle éclata de rire en secouant négativement la tête.

 **\- Non, je n'irais pas en Lorien tout de suite,** nia-t-elle. **Nous allons partir découvrir la Terre du Milieu le temps de l'année de nos fiançailles.**

 **\- Sérieusement ?** dit le vert, légèrement dubitatif. **Mais dans ce monde, le temps des fiançailles, faut pas un chaperon ou un truc du genre ?**

 **\- Je suppose et ça ne me gêne pas, de toute manière, Haldir et moi, nous sommes bien assez malin pour nous soustraire du regard des autres.**

Sur ces mots, elle offrit un clin d'œil à ses frères, ce qui les fit rire. C'est vrai que lors de leur voyage, s'ils voulaient un peu de temps pour eux, ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à se cacher le temps de quelques minutes. Aldaron attrapa sa sœur par les épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant, rapidement suivit par Lenwë et Aranwë. Ils étaient heureux de la voir ainsi aussi libre. Avant qu'ils soient envoyés en Terre du Milieu, Elërinna se poser toujours des barrières, réfléchissait au moindre de ses faits et gestes, aux moindres paroles qu'elle pouvait prononcer, ayant en tête la répercussion que cela pourrait avoir sur sa vie et la leur, mais plus maintenant.

 **\- Sinon, Lenwë ? De ton côté, tu as prévu de retourner en Lorien ?**

 **\- Oui, mais seulement quelque temps,** répondit le Prodige d'Estë. **Pour des raisons bien différentes des tiennes, Elërinna, je voudrais parcourir la Terre du Milieu pour mettre mon pouvoir à disposition d'autrui.**

 **\- Tu comptes repartir en même temps que les Elfes ?** questionna Aranwë, qui était le seul d'entre eux qui allait rester ici après.

 **\- Oui, j'ai une maison là-bas. Et toi ? Tu restes ici ?**

 **\- À ton avis ? Minas Tirith me plaît et je me suis construit une vie ici,** expliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux de feu.

C'était étrange, de ce dire qu'ils allaient encore être séparé, mais d'un commun accord cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, ils décidaient de le faire et n'y étaient pas forcé comme ce fut le cas quelques mois plutôt quand les Valar les avaient séparés. Aldaron allait essayer de reconstruire le Mordor pour en faire une terre saine et habitable pour les personnes de ce monde, Lenwë allait devenir un véritable pèlerin en apportant la guérison, Elërinna allait vivre sa vie avec Haldir et concrétisé son envie d'apporter de l'éducation aux gens de ce monde et Aranwë lui, allait continuer à vivre dans la Cité blanche du Gondor et en assurer sa sécurité, pour le moment, il n'était pas particulièrement fixé et cela ne le gênait pas, il avait encore du temps pour se décider.

 **\- Les enfants !** appela Tyld, debout sur le pas de la porte. **Dépêchez-vous, le repas est prêt !**

 **\- On accourt !** répondit le rouge avec un immense sourire.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent aux grandes portes de Minas Tirith, les Elfes de Fondcombe et de la Lohtlorien réunis pour leur départ. Ils comptaient voyager ensemble jusqu'en Lorien et ils seraient encore une fois accompagnés par les Rohirrims venus pour le couronnement d'Aragorn. Elërinna serra Éowyn dans ses bras. La blonde et elle n'avaient pas eu trop le temps de se parler ces derniers temps, mais l'amitié qu'elle portait maintenant à la Dame du Rohan était désormais solide et la voir repartir l'attrister un peu. Il en allait de même pour cette dernière, qui avait été la première à la prendre dans ses bras en la voyant arriver et comme la Jackser avait déjà salué Éomer ainsi que Faramir qui avait décidé de partir avec eux pour organiser son mariage avec la blonde, elle avait quelques minutes à consacrer à cette dernière.

 **\- Faites bonne route, Éowyn,** lui souhaita l'argentée. **Nous nous reverrons un jour ou l'autre, et nous pouvons correspondre par lettre.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** reconnu Éowyn en la relâchant. **J'espère que vous serez heureuse avec votre fiancé.**

 **\- Sans aucun doute, et pour vous, Faramir n'est pas comme son frère qui fut parfois odieux avec moi, l'homme que vous aimez est un homme bon, il sera un formidable mari.**

Ses paroles firent rougir la sœur du nouveau roi du Rohan. Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis la Prodige s'approcha d'Elladan et Elrohir. Avec eux aussi, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps ce dernier temps, mais les deux frères ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Sans dire un mot, elle les serra tout les deux dans ses bras. Depuis Fondcombe, les jumeaux l'avaient toujours aidé et cette fois-ci, ils se séparaient réellement, bien que sans aucun doute, ils allaient se revoir, surtout si elle devenait immortelle.

 **\- Ne faites pas les idiots vous deux,** leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Nous ? Faire les idiots ?** fit sembla de s'offusquait Elladan.

 **\- C'est bien mal nous connaître,** ajouta son jumeau.

Elërinna leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant, c'était du Elladan et Elrohir tout craché, mais c'est pour ça qu'elle les appréciait autant, tout comme Merry et Pippin.

 **\- De ton côté, Elërinna, fait attention à toi,** lui conseilla Elrohir.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me défendre et je ne serais pas toute seule, Haldir sera avec moi.**

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête puis la taquinèrent encore quelques minutes avant de la laisser retrouver ses frères. Lenwë était près de Malta, prêt à se mettre en selle après avoir salué toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait à Minas Tirith, Aldaron et Aranwë étaient déjà en train de parler avec lui. Quand ils la virent approcher, les trois garçons de la fratrie se tournèrent vers elle.

 **\- C'est bon, tu as dit au revoir à tout le monde ?** demanda le bleuté.

 **\- Oui,** répondit simplement la jeune femme. **Tu n'as rien oublié ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas, mais si c'est le cas, l'un de vous se portera sûrement volontaire pour me ramener ce que j'aurais oublié.**

 **\- C'est exact,** approuva le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas. **Personnellement, ça me donnera l'occasion de voir ta maison.**

 **\- Envoie-nous des lettres,** dit Aldaron, très sérieux.

 **\- Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ?!** s'exclama Lenwë

 **\- Pour celui de notre famille qui répondait le moins souvent au téléphone,** rétorqua tranquillement le vert. **Bien qu'Elërinna soit pas mal non plus dans ce genre.**

Cette remarque fit rire les Jackser. Ils étaient heureux que l'ambiance soit aussi détendue, même si l'un deux allait partir pour vivre sa vie. Après tout, ce moment se serait aussi passé dans leur monde, bien que sur Terre, les moyens de se voir et de communiquer soient beaucoup plus rapide qu'en Terre du Milieu. Les cors de Fondcome et de la Lothlorien sonnèrent soudainement. Chacun leur tour, Lenwë les serra dans ses bras pour un dernier au revoir avant de mettre un pied dans l'étrier et de se hisser sur le dos de Malta. La jument était en pleine forme et trépignait presque sur place, ses sabots claquant avec impatience sur les pavés de la Cité.

 **\- On se revoit aux mariages ?** dit le Prodige d'Estë.

Les trois Jackser restés au sol hochèrent la tête, la gorge nouée. Leur frère faisait allusion au mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arawen ainsi qu'à celui d'Éowyn et Faramir qui auront tout les deux lieux en août à Edoras à seulement quelques jours d'intervalle. Ces deux événements allaient leur donner l'occasion de se revoir plutôt rapidement et il y en aurait certainement beaucoup d'autre comme ça. Les cors des deux groupes d'Elfes résonnèrent encore à travers les plaines du Pelennor et dans Minas Tirith. Cela sonna définitivement le départ des Galadhrims et des Elfes de Fondcombe qui se mirent en marche. La place du premier étage de la Cité Blanche se vida petit à petit, laissant un grand vide dans cet espace. Devant les grandes portes, les membres de la Communauté étaient réunis pour voir les personnes qu'ils connaissaient partir. Arwen était aux côtés d'Aragorn et adresser un dernier au revoir de la main à ses frères et à son père ainsi qu'à ses grands-parents. Une Elfe de la Cité-Refuge était restée avec l'étoile du soir pour veiller sur elle et servir entre autre de chaperon. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Nennviel, l'Elfe qui s'était occupée d'Elërinna à son arrivée à Fondcombe n'avait pas pu faire le voyage. Parmi les Galadhrim, Orophin et Rumi avaient eux aussi émit le souhait de rester aux côtés de leur frère aîné. Galadriel et Celeborn avaient accepté, les frontières de la Lorien étant toujours bien gardé, même sans la présence des trois frères. Sans rien dire, Aranwë tira ses deux aînés restant ici par leur manche de tunique. Comprenant bien que leur petit frère n'était pas très bien de voir Lenwë partir, ils ne dirent rien et le suivirent jusqu'en haut des premiers remparts entourant la Cité. Une fois en haut, Aranwë s'approcha du mur en fixant l'imposant groupe formé par les Elfes et les Rohirrims. Le Prodige d'Estë était parfaitement visible grâce à ses cheveux bleus qui se démarquer des couleurs de cheveux des Elfes et des Humains, tous brun ou blond. La douleur morale du rouge était compréhensible. Il avait été seul à Minas Tirith pendant longtemps, à devoir se débrouiller sans eux. Pour lui, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés.

 **\- Ça va aller,** fit doucement Aldaron en s'approchant de son cadet pour lui déposer une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. **Nous allons le revoir.**

 **\- Je sais,** souffla le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas.

Aranwë voulait paraître fort, car à ses propres yeux il n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait été avant d'être envoyé en Terre du Milieu, mais il était possible de voir ses épaules tremblaient légèrement, tout comme sa voix. L'adolescent avait grandi, certes, mais beaucoup trop vite et il était encore fortement attaché à eux. Normalement, Aranwë n'avait que treize ans. Un âge bien trop jeune pour avoir vécu tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout comme pour les enfants du Rohan qui au Gouffre de Helm, avaient dû participer à la bataille. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent debout à observer l'horizon et le groupe qui devenait de plus en plus petit au loin. Finalement, Aranwë fut le premier à partir, la tête basse, ses cheveux ne dissimulant pas les sillons qu'avaient creusés ses larmes. Avec un pincement au cœur, Aldaron tourna lui aussi les talons pour rejoindre leurs amis restés en bas ou bien qui avaient peut-être remonter les étages de Minas Tirith. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Elërinna resta seule sur les remparts, le vent balayant ses longs cheveux alors que ses yeux oranges étaient toujours braqués sur son frère. Même si c'était dur, ils suivaient maintenant leur propre chemin et ça, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher.

À la nuit tombée, le Prodige de Yavanna retrouva son jeune frère assis sur une corniche près de l'endroit où se situait les feux d'alarmes. Il avait cherché le rouge un bon moment, ce dernier étant introuvable à la caserne et chez Trisha, qui ne l'avait vu que brièvement cette après-midi. L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns était inquiète, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter la boutique de sa grand-mère comme ça, le vert c'était donc chargé de retrouver Aranwë. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur, les yeux levés vers la voûte céleste, les sourcils profondément froncés, créant un pli entre ses deux sourcils.

 **\- Ne fronce pas autant les sourcils, tu vas avoir des rides,** commenta Aldaron en prenant place à côté de lui.

Le rouge ne répondit pas, et ne se détendit même pas, restant immobile comme l'aurait fait une statue de marbre. Ce n'était pas un comportement normalement venant de la part du Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas. Non, Aranwë avait continuellement la bougeotte et dans leur monde, ils avaient pensé de nombreuses fois à le vermifuger en pensant qu'il avait des vers tellement il ne pouvait pas rester en place plus de deux minutes. Mais pour le moment, le vert regretter l'excitation continuelle de son cadet qui avait l'air trop amorphe pour son propre bien.

 _ **\- Jonathan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est le départ d'Alex qui te met dans cet état ?**_

 _ **\- Je vais rater ma vie, Fabian,**_ déclara le plus jeune Jackser tout à coup.

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_ fit Aldaron, complètement prit de cours, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

 _ **\- Je vais rater ma vie,**_ répéta le rouge plus lentement. ** _C'est vrai quoi, vous allez tous faire des trucs géniaux ! Tu vas essayer de redonner vie au Mordor pour que se soit une contrée accueillante et verdoyante. Alexandre va devenir Guérisseur ambulant et le connaissant, il va réussir et Gwendoline fera très certainement ouvrir des écoles ! Et moi ? Bah rien. C'est pire que dans notre monde...Et je pensais jusqu'à maintenant que ça ne me gênait pas !_**

 _ **\- Non mais tu vas arrêter de dire de la merde !**_ s'exclama le Prodige de Yavanna.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que son aîné élève la voix, Aranwë sursauta avant de le regarder avec de gros yeux écarquillés. Aldaron s'était relevé, les bras croisés sur son torse alors qu'il faisait les cent pas sur la petite corniche où ils étaient installés.

 _ **\- Franchement, Jonathan, tu entends ce que tu dis ? Toi ? Rater ta vie ? Mais enfin ! Tu es le narrateur ! Et tu n'es pas idiot, tu parviens à te sortir de toutes les situations possibles et imaginable !**_

 _ **\- Mais... Je n'ai aucun plan de vie alors qu'ici, on travaille déjà à l'âge de quatorze ans !**_ répliqua vivement l'adolescent en se levant à son tour.

 _ **\- Enfin, rends-toi compte des choses, peut-être que tu n'as aucune expérience professionnelle à ton âge pour ce monde, mais c'est normal ! De base, nous ne venons pas d'ici, l'éducation n'est pas la même et j'ai nous l'école existe ! Pour le moment, tu n'as, certes, pas d'expérience manuelle, mais tu en as dans la tête et tu es capable de faire plein de chose.**_

Aranwë fixa son aîné, pas réellement convaincu par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. L'expérience manuelle était la plus importante de toutes dans le monde des hommes et il n'en avait aucune pour le moment. Quand ses aînés allaient partir, comment allait-il s'en sortir ? De plus, pour le moment, Faramir, dont il était l'écuyer à temps partiel, était partit pour Edoras et l'intendant avait refusé qu'il le suive, prétextant qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire pour lui chez les Rohirrims.

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre...**_ marmonna le rouge.

 _ **\- Très bien, donc qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?**_ demanda Aldaron en se radoucissant.

 _ **\- H-Hein ?**_ fit le plus jeune, avant de bien comprendre ce que son frère lui demandait. **_Eh bien... Je sais pas... Euh... J'ai toujours aimé les instruments de musique, mais je sais pas si ici on peut en construire..._**

 _ **\- Donc, tu voudrais bien apprendre à créer des instruments de musique ?**_

Le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas hocha positivement la tête, surprenant un peu plus le plus âgé, qui ne s'attendait pas ça. Il savait que dans leur famille, ils aimaient beaucoup la musique, un peu trop même, mais il ne se serait pas attendu à ce qu'Aranwë veule se spécialiser dans un domaine comme la création d'instrument de musique... Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils avaient beaucoup d'instruments dans leur monde qui n'existaient peut-être même pas en Terre du Milieu. Un sourire étira les lèvres du vert, maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire le tour de Minas Tirith à la recherche de quelqu'un capable de prendre un apprenti.

* * *

 **Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! ^^**

 **On se retrouve pour le prochain quand la rédaction et la correction seront fini !**


	52. Chapitre 51 - Mariages au Rohan

**Alors, oui, mais non, ne me lançait pas de tomates pourrîtes où toutes autres aliments ayant dépassés une quelconque date de péremption à cause de cette longue absence sans nouvelle ! J'en suis sincèrement désolée ! Le BAC approchant, l'angoisse est de plus en plus présente et j'avais du mal à trouver de l'inspiration. Cependant, maintenant que la date butoir arrive puisque je passe mon premier examen mardi qui arrive, l'inspiration est miraculeusement revenue... Et vous avez quoi ? Eh bien hier soir, j'ai définitivement mis un point final à cette Fan-Fiction.**

 ***pleure comme une madeleine***

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, après celui-là, il y en a encore trois.**

 **Mais ! Je suis au moins heureuse de l'avoir terminée et avec beaucoup d'amusement dans un sens, car je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais terminée le même jour et le même mois que quand je l'avais commencée il y a deux ans. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas.**

 **Enfin bref, comme dirait Pépin, ces longues semaines sans nouvelles ont également étaient en quelques sortes un peu bénéfiques pour moi. J'ai découvert que j'avais internet illimité le week-end avec ma 4G et j'ai pu avec une grande joie me remettre à jouer à World of Warcraft, ce qui de fil en aiguille, ma donnée l'inspiration pour une nouvelle Fan-Fiction. Avec beaucoup de personnages... Beaucoup trop de personnages quand j'y pense, mais ça va être amusant ! Elle a déjà un titre et huit chapitres sont déjà rédigés ! Pour ceux et celles qui aiment ce fandom, je posterais sans aucun doute l'histoire sur le site.**

 **Sinon, assez parlé de moi, vous, comment allez-vous ?**

 **Et bravo à ceux et celles qui auront eu le courage de lire tout ça et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre que se sera fait attendre !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 51.**_

 _ **Mariages au Rohan.**_

Le Rohan n'avait presque pas changé d'un poil depuis qu'ils en étaient partis. Malgré les séquelles des attaques subit par le pays, il se remettait bien et semblait encore plus vivant que la dernière fois. En face d'eux, Edoras faisait peu à peu son apparition, le château de Méduseld toujours magnifiquement dressé au sommet de la colline entourée des habitations de la ville. Comme toujours, le vent soufflait violemment sur la plaine, surtout à la hauteur où se trouvait le château, les drapeaux qui claquaient contre leurs piliers incrustés dans la terrasse entourant l'édifice en témoignant. Ils étaient partis de Minas Tirith à la mi-juillet avec une escorte et ils étaient arrivés dans le Rohan au début du mois d'août. N'ayant plus aucun danger sur les routes, en dehors des quelques orcs renégats, ils avaient pu se permettre de prendre leur temps en chemin. Pour un minimum de confort, des tentes étaient montées tous les soirs pour ne pas subir les intempéries dues à des oranges de chaleur survenant en fin de journée.

 **\- J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire aussi chaud dans ce pays... !** souffla Aldaron qui avait le front en sueur.

 **\- En même temps, on n'a pas fait la quête au meilleur moment de l'année,** rétorqua Elërinna qui profitait un peu de la fraîcheur apportée par le vent. **Nous n'avons vu que l'hiver et le printemps.**

 **\- Mais c'est agréable de sentir la chaleur et le soleil sur notre peau,** fit Aranwë.

Ils étaient partis tous les trois avec les autres pour pouvoir assister aux mariages qui allaient avoir lieu au pays des chevaux. Une bonne poignée de garde avait été réquisitionnés pour composer l'escorte obligatoire du Roi et de la future Reine du Gondor. La suivante d'Arwen était également du voyage, marchant aux côtés de la fille d'Elrond qui était perchée sur son cheval à côté d'Aragorn. Toute la Communauté était aussi présente et Aranwë était venu en compagnie de Trisha, étant invité comme fiancée du rouge. Tyld aussi avait eu une invitation, mais bien qu'honorée, la vieille dame s'était vu obligée de décliner l'invitation, son âge ne lui permettant pas de faire un aussi long voyage. Malgré le fait que Trisha soit affreusement intimidé par le fait d'être en compagnie du Roi, de la Reine et de plusieurs autres Elfes, dont Haldir et ses frères, elle s'était rapidement habituée à eux grâce aux Jackser. Actuellement, même si Edoras était visible de là où ils étaient, plusieurs longs kilomètres les séparés encore de leur destination finale et Aragorn avait donc décidé qu'il serait mieux pour eux de s'arrêter pour la nuit, quitte à perdre encore un petit peu de temps. Aldaron et Elërinna, comme le reste de la Communauté, avaient rapidement trouvé leur marque, habitués au paysage du Rohan. Une fois les tentes montées, chacun pu vaquer à ses occupations. Dans le camp, l'ambiance était bonne enfant, tout le monde avait pu sympathiser avec tout le monde. Alors qu'ils s'occupaient des chevaux pour que ces derniers puissent être dans les meilleures dispositions pour pouvoir prendre du repos, Frodon s'approcha d'Haldir, qui le remarqua tout de suite malgré la petite taille du Hobbit.

 **\- Elërinna a encore du mal avec le Sindarin ?** demanda-t-il à l'immortel qui en même temps observer son âme-sœur discuter joyeusement avec Arwen et Trisha.

 **\- Non,** répondit tendrement le blond. **Le plus compliqué, elle a fini par l'enregistrer avec beaucoup de patience. Mais il va lui falloir encore plusieurs années avant de pouvoir parler couramment notre langue.**

 **\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle parle déjà plusieurs langues, la vôtre ne devrait pas être un gros problème.**

 _ **\- Elle parvient déjà à échanger quelques mots avec Rumil et moi,**_ intervint Orophin, qui n'était pas très loin d'eux.

Les deux frères cadets du Capitaine des Gardes apprenaient de leur côté le Commun, mais même si la capacité d'apprentissage des Elfes était supérieur en rapidité à ceux des mortels, ils préféraient toujours se servir de leur langue maternelle pour communiquer. Néanmoins, ils faisaient tout de même des efforts, surtout que c'est Elërinna qui était en charge de leur apprentissage de la langue, tout comme pour Trisha.

Plusieurs feux de camp firent leur apparition pour que tout le monde puisse se réchauffer et heureusement pour eux, le vent s'était calmé depuis une petite heure. Blottie contre Haldir, Elërinna avait les yeux fermés, mais ne dormait pas pour autant, continuant d'écouter les conversations autour d'eux. Le soir, elle avait pris l'habitude de faire cela, car généralement, les gens évitaient de lui parler, pensant justement qu'elle dormait.

 **\- Qui veut de la viande ?** commença à proposer Aldaron.

 **\- Moi !** dirent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

 **\- Tout le monde, je crois,** s'amusa Legolas.

 **\- Nope, un fruit pour ma part,** déclara l'argentée en se redressant.

Pour partir, ils avaient pris avec eux une grosse charrette de nourriture ce qui n'était pas plus mal en vu de leur nombre et de l'appétit de chacun. Le vert distribua avec l'aide de Sam des assiettes remplies à tout le monde avant de tendre deux pommes à sa sœur. Ils commencèrent à manger dans le silence pour profiter du calme de la soirée avant qu'un garde de la Cité Blanche qui les accompagner ne prenne la parole.

 **\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais vous avez bien rencontré les Valar, n'est-ce pas ?** dit-il à l'adresse des Jackser.

 **\- Oui, c'est exact,** répondit lentement Aranwë en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 **\- Vous vous souvenez de leur apparence ?**

 **\- Ah... Eh bien, oui,** fit la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. **Ils ressemblent à des hommes et des femmes en plus grand...**

 **\- Et ils sont magnifiques,** ajouta celui de Yavanna. **En plus d'être intimidant par l'aura qu'ils dégagent.**

Les conversations les plus proches s'étaient taris et ils avaient maintenant l'attention de presque tout le monde, et surtout celle des Elfes, qui avaient tout de suite relevé leurs têtes à l'entente du mot « Valar ». La question du garde les avaient surpris, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce qu'on leur pose des questions concernant les divinités qui les avait fait venir dans ce monde. Cependant, donner des détails sur les Valar n'étaient pas une chose facile et en cet instant, Elërinna aurait bien voulu avoir accès à ses connaissances sur ce monde, elle aurait peut-être pu éclairer d'avantage leurs compagnons de route sur les Valar et pas seulement leur en donner une définition vague de personnes plus grandes que des Elfes et aussi plus beaux et plus lumineux.

 **\- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus... Nous n'avons vu que... Six Valar, en ne comptant pas Mandos,** s'excusa l'adolescent de dix-sept ans.

 **\- Vous avez vu Mandos ?** s'étranglèrent presque les Hobbits.

 **\- Il nous a permis de revoir une dernière fois nos parents,** dit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Qu'ils aient vu le Vala des morts en choqua plus d'un et cela aurait été à juste titre dans d'autres circonstances, mais là, Mandos n'avaient fait que leur rendre service. Néanmoins, tous ne semblaient pas de cet avis, et notamment une personne en particulier, car Elërinna sentit Haldir se tendre considérablement derrière elle alors que les doigts de se dernier se crisper sur sa taille. Pour le rassurer, elle lui offrit un sourire ainsi qu'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres que les autres firent semblant de ne pas remarquer et cela détendit légèrement le blond. Elle comprenait un peu ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, car après tout, ils avaient déjà évoqué le sujet de la Caverne de Mandos et elle se souvenait l'avoir insulté d'Elfe. Une insulte complètement débile en y repensait et cela la fit discrètement rire.

 **\- Pourquoi rigoles-tu ainsi,** _ **Melleth nin ?**_ chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

 **\- Je repensais juste au jour où je t'ai traité d'Elfe,** dit l'argentée entre deux rires.

 **\- C'est aussi le jour où je t'ai tout avoué,** souffla l'immortel, de l'émotion dans la voix.

Elërinna hocha la tête, se souvenant parfaitement de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Une journée qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire pour de nombreuses raisons et celle-ci en étant la principale. En y repensant... Ils en avaient quand même vécu des choses pendant cette aventure. C'est le sourire aux lèvres malgré aussi toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vu, qu'Elërinna se pressa contre son Elfe pour ensuite fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain après-midi, ils franchirent les portes d'Edoras pour accueillis par les habitants ainsi que par les Seigneurs du pays des chevaux en personne qui avaient quittés Méduseld pour se mêler à leur peuple. À peine eurent-ils mis pied à terre qu'Éowyn salua Aragorn ainsi qu'Arwen, pour ensuite venir prendre la seule fille Jackser dans ses bras. Une étreinte qu'Elërinna lui rendit avec joie, contente de revoir la jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme son amie malgré son rang bien différent du sien, mais la blonde semblait ne pas y faire attention et passer outre. Faramir fit la même chose que sa future femme, mais à l'égard d'Aranwë qui fut plus qu'heureux de le revoir. Après de forte retrouvaille entre tout le monde, Éomer mena les gardes de Minas Tirith à la grande auberge de la ville, où la plupart des chambres avaient été libérées pour qu'ils puissent y loger pendant tout le temps qu'ils allaient rester à Edoras et il y avait encore de la place pour les quelques Elfes qui allaient faire le déplacement pour assister au mariage d'Arwen et Aragorn. Cela fait, le nouveau roi du Rohan mena le roi du Gondor, sa future femme, les quatre Hobbits ainsi que les Jackser à Méduseld pour leur présenter leurs chambres également et Elërinna se vit attribuer la même qu'elle avait eu lors de sa première visite dans ce pays. Elle était légèrement attristée de savoir qu'Haldir logerait à l'auberge, mais ce dernier l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'ils seraient souvent ensemble, même s'ils ne dormaient pas dans le même bâtiment. En marchant dans les couloirs du château d'or, et même dans les rues de la ville, ils virent de nombreuses décorations déjà misent en place alors que le plus gros des mariages devait se faire dans le château.

 **\- On va faire visiter Edoras à Frodon et Sam !** annonça Pippin, tout sourire une fois qu'ils furent bien installer. **Tu viens avec nous, Elërinna ?**

En entendant la voix de son ami, la jeune femme releva la tête pour voir les quatre Hobbits en train d'attendre dans le couloir. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et elle hocha la tête. Pendant leur voyage, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, en faisant surtout des courses à cheval grâce aux doubles poneys que les Hobbits avaient reçus en cadeau à Minas Tirith. Et passait du temps ensemble leur avait un peu rappeler le temps où ils avaient seulement voyagé tous les quatre pendant quelque temps, même si au final à cette époque, ils avaient plus fuis que voyager.

 **\- C'est bien ça, vous allez voir, Edoras est vraiment une belle ville !** s'exclama-t-elle.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Pippin et Merry hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, les yeux pétillants. Cela fit rire les deux Hobbits restant et au moins, parcourir Edoras leur permettrait de se dégourdir les jambes avant le repas du soir, car lors du voyage jusqu'ici, c'est principalement les chevaux qui avaient travaillé. D'une démarche sautillante, les deux coussins ouvrirent la marche les menant à l'extérieur du château. Contrairement à la veille, il y avait moins de vent, et cela, même sur les hauteurs, ce qui avait pour résultat d'alourdir l'atmosphère. Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches de Méduseld, ils purent constater que beaucoup d'enfants étaient sortit dehors pour jouer et profiter du beau temps. Des mères de famille les surveiller tendit que des hommes travaillaient, parfois accompagnés de leur fils le plus âgé. Néanmoins, malgré cette joie apparente de la part des plus jeunes, Elërinna vit que les habitants d'Edoras étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'à leur première visite. Chose peu étonnante à cause de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, celle du champ de Pelennor et ensuite la Porte Noire. Et comme pour le Gondor, ils allaient leur falloir de nombreuses années pour se reconstruire totalement. Cela attrista la jeune femme, mais les Hommes étaient tenaces et courageux, elle n'avait donc aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils allaient se relever. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de marche dans les rues d'Edoras, le quatuor aperçu un attroupement aux portes de la ville et alors qu'ils s'approchaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait, des visages familiers apparurent. Tout d'abord, une chevelure bleu, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité du propriétaire qui fut rapidement suivit par les trois Seigneurs Elfes de l'Ouest et enfin, une paire de jumeaux ainsi qu'une personne qu'Elërinna ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt.

 **\- Nennviel !** s'étonna l'argentée en voyant l'Elfe.

À l'entente de son prénom, la concernée tourna son visage vers la Prodige. En l'apercevant, l'Elfe eu un grand sourire avant de venir vers elle d'une démarche rapide. La voyant venir, Elërinna ouvrit les bras pour prendre la brune dans ses bras. Première femme avec qui elle avait échangé dans ce monde en dehors des Valar, elle s'était attachée à l'Elfe auparavant originaire de la Forêt Noire.

 **\- Elërinna ! Que je suis heureuse de vous revoir !** fit Nennviel qui lui rendit son étreinte.

 **\- Il en va de même pour moi !** Répondit Elërinna, souriante. **Je ne pensais pas vous revoir maintenant !**

 **\- Me voici alors, comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais ça va et vous ?**

 **\- Peu de chose change à Fondcombe,** fit la brune. **Nous avons cependant beaucoup à parler, vous et moi.**

Elërinna hocha vivement la tête sans se dépêtrer de son sourire, vraiment heureuse de revoir l'immortelle, tout comme elle était heureuse de revoir les jumeaux qui s'avançaient déjà en compagnie de Lenwë. Pour son frère, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, faisant fit du rire de ses amis.

 **\- Votre voyage c'est bien passé ?** questionna Elrohir, un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Oui et vous ? Vous avez emprunté les Monts Brumeux ou bien êtes vous passez par la Trouée du Rohan ?** demanda à son tour la jeune femme.

 **\- La Trouée,** répondit Elladan. **Elle est praticable depuis que Saroumane n'est plus.**

Un petit frisson d'horreur parcouru tout le monde à l'évocation du défunt magicien qui était passé à l'ennemi. Mais ce frisson fut rapidement éclipsé par l'arrivée des autres membres de l'ancienne Communauté accompagné d'Aranwë, Trisha, Éomer, Éowyn, Arwen et Faramir. Les retrouvailles entre Arwen et sa famille furent joyeuses et la salutation entre les différents Seigneurs et Rois furent au contraire, pleine de respect.

 **\- Bienvenue à Edoras,** les invita Eomer. S **es habitants et moi-même sommes honorés de vous recevoir.**

 **\- Et nous sommes honorés de vous rendre visite et d'avoir était invité aux mariages,** répondit calmement Galadriel.

S'en suivit plusieurs minutes de rond de jambe avant qu'ils ne partent tous vers l'auberge et Méduseld. Comme Aragorn, Elrond ainsi que Celeborn et Galadriel étaient venus avec une petite délégation d'Elfe chacun. Délégations qu'ils installèrent dans leur quartier à l'auberge. Elërinna salua Nennviel même si elles allaient se revoir rapidement puis suivirent les autres en discutant joyeusement avec son frère et les jumeaux. Les garçons lui racontèrent les quelques mois qui c'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vue, mais rien de bien spécial ne s'était passé durant se laps de temps.

Une fois que tout le monde fut bien installé, ils retournèrent vaquer à leur occupation respective. Elërinna s'exila dans la bibliothèque d'Edoras à la recherche d'un bon livre à lire. Entre celle de Minas Tirith et celle d'ici, la jeune femme était aux anges, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Avoir retrouvé le temps de lire la rendait heureuse et cela donner toujours une occasion à Haldir de lui apprendre quelques mots de Sindarin en faisant la comparaison avec des mots en commun et inversement, elle en profitait pour lui apprendre des mots en français. Quand le blond ne trouvait pas qu'elle essayait de le distraire. En vérité, elle se donnait parfois un malin plaisir à distraire son compagnon quand ce dernier lui donner des leçons de Sindarin.

 **\- Elërinna ? On ne vous dérange pas ?**

En entendant son prénom ainsi que la voix d'Éowyn, l'argentée releva la tête du livre qu'elle avait choisi et qui traiter de l'histoire d'un Rohirrim du Rohan qui avait voyagé à travers les contrées de la Terre du Milieu. À sa grande surprise, la blonde n'était pas seule, mais accompagnée d'Arwen. Elle aurait d'ailleurs dû s'en douter en entendant le « on » dans la phrase de son amie. Elërinna referma donc le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assise.

 **\- On me dérange rarement,** répondit-elle avec un sourire à l'adresse des deux femmes. **Il y a un problème ?**

 **\- Non, pas du tout, Dame Elërinna,** fit Arwen en secouant doucement la tête. **Dame Éowyn et moi avions juste une question à vous poser.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Laquelle ?** demanda Elërinna avec curiosité.

 **\- Voudriez-vous bien être notre demoiselle d'honneur ?** s'enquit Eowyn, avec un grand sourire.

Il y eu un long silence après cette déclaration alors que les yeux de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa s'écarquillaient progressivement, choquée par la demande de la sœur d'Éomer. Être leur demoiselle d'honneur ? À toutes les deux ? Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à une telle demande. Certes, elle connaissait Éowyn depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et la considérait comme une amie, mais pour ce qui était d'Arwen... Elles n'avaient jamais été proches et ceux, même depuis l'arrivée de la brune à Minas Tirith.

 **\- Je... Euh... C'est... Je...** bégaya la jeune femme, ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire. **C'est un honneur, mais je ne sais pas...**

 **\- S'il vous plaît, Elërinna,** intervint Arwen. **Vous êtes la seule de nos connaissances pouvant remplir ce rôle.**

 **\- Et je voudrais avoir ma plus proche amie à mes côtés,** ajouta Éowyn en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Les paroles des deux femmes touchèrent Elërinna plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle s'imagina brièvement avoir Julie en fasse d'elle. Même si sa meilleure amie avait toujours fait le serment de ne jamais se marier et avoir d'enfant, l'argentée aurait voulu que se soit elle à la place d'Éowyn, même si elle appréciait la blonde. Au bout de quelques secondes, Elërinna secoua la tête et offrit un sourire aux deux femmes en face d'elle tout en serrant à son tour les mains de son interlocutrice.

 **\- Je serais heureuse d'être votre demoiselle d'honneur à toutes les deux,** finit-elle par répondre. **Et dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'être mes demoiselles d'honneur quand moi, je me marierais ?**

 **\- Vraiment ? Mais bien sûr !** accepta Éowyn avec un immense sourire.

 **\- J'en serais heureuse également,** fit Arwen, avec le même sourire que la blonde.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement toutes les trois, mais ce moment de joie n'éclipsa pas la pointe de douleur et de culpabilité ressentit par Elërinna en pensant à Julie. Cependant, la dame du Rohan ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser plus longtemps, car elle se mit à babiller joyeusement sur le déroulement des deux mariages, ce qui fit doucement rire la fille du Seigneur Elrond qui échangea un regard complice avec l'argentée.

 **\- Par contre, laissez-moi deviner...** souffla la métamorphe avec un air désespéré. **Je vais devoir porter une robe ?**

 **\- À votre avis ?** répondit la brune.

 **\- Enfer et damnation, je suis beaucoup trop gentille.**

Bien qu'elles ne comprirent pas totalement ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents, Éowyn et Arwen pouffèrent de rire et elles continuèrent à parler après qu'Elërinna ait rangé le livre à l'endroit où elle l'avait pris.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Le mariage d'Éowyn et Faramir arriva très rapidement et tout Edoras fut en effervescence. Des banderoles de fleur apparurent dans toute la ville et de nombreux Rohirrims arrivèrent également pour pouvoir assister à l'événement. La capitale du Rohan n'avait jamais était aussi remplie de gens. La veille du mariage, les deux ailes du château avaient été séparées et les deux promis avaient eu la stricte interdiction de se voir de toute la journée. Aux premières heures du jour, Elërinna dû rejoindre Éowyn dans la chambre de cette dernière avec Arwen. Plusieurs femmes de chambre étaient présentes autour de la mariée pour lui mettre sa robe. Qui était absolument magnifique, toute blanche avec de nombreuses dorures sur la jupe ainsi que le corset, la blonde était superbe et ses cheveux étaient tressés dans une couronne piquées avec des symbalmynë, en hommage aux ancêtres d'Éowyn et d'Éomer. De plus, elle portait un voile lui aussi blanc qui la dissimulerait jusqu'au moment venu.

 **\- Éowyn...** lâcha Elërinna, stupéfaite. **Vous êtes magnifique.**

 **\- Merci, Elërinna !** fit la blonde, rayonnante. **Tenez, vos robes sont ici.**

Le regard d'Arwen et Elërinna se dirigèrent vers un coin de la chambre où devant deux paravent se trouvaient deux robes. Elles étaient identiques et de couleur jaune pâle pour s'accorder avec les dorures présentes sur la robe de la mariée. Avec l'accord de cette dernière, les femmes de chambre se détournèrent d'elle pour s'occuper de la future reine du Gondor et de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Rapidement, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent derrière les paravents à devoir enfiler leur robe respective. Cela fait, elles se firent coiffer sobrement pour que leurs cheveux soient attachés dans un chignon serré. Tout aussi belle que la personne la plus importe du jour, bien qu'à un autre niveau, Elërinna et Arwen se retrouvèrent finalement seules avec la blonde quelques minutes plus tard.

 **\- Vous pensez qu'il me trouvera belle ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle, assise en face de sa coiffeuse.

 **\- Bien sûr qu'il vous trouvera belle !** répondit Arwen qui s'approcha d'elle pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. **Fou serait celui qui ne vous trouvera pas magnifique en ce jour.**

 **\- Même les hommes déjà pris seront subjugués par vous,** ajouta Elërinna en riant.

 **\- Pas tous, certains aiment beaucoup trop pour cela,** rétorqua Eowyn en faisant allusion à Aragorn et Haldir.

 **\- L'amour pour un être et l'admiration de la beauté ne sont pas la même chose,** philosopha l'argentée.

Parfois, son côté littéraire ayant toujours apprécié la philosophie ressortait sans qu'elle le veuille, mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment surprendre les deux autres femmes présentes dans la pièce, car ces dernières hochèrent la tête, en accord avec ce qu'elle disait. Pendant un petit moment, Arwen et Elërinna discutèrent avec Eowyn, s'occupant de la rassurer, car l'angoisse et le stress commençaient à se faire sentir chez la mariée. Finalement, elles entendirent les trompettes résonner dans le château, annonçant l'heure du mariage. En les entendant, Eowyn sursauta et commença à encore plus paniquer, mais Arwen prit finalement les choses en main en fourrant le bouquet de fleurs composé de rose blanche dans les mains de la jeune femme blonde et commença à la pousser vers la sortie de la chambre, Elërinna sur leurs talons pour éviter que la longue traîne en dentelle ne s'accroche à un meuble en chemin. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle du trône fut laborieux, avec de nombreuses hésitations de la part d'Eowyn, mais elles arrivèrent finalement devant les portes de la salle. Là, des enfants en chargent de porter la traîne à la place de l'argentée prirent le relais et Eomer, qui les attendaient, offrit son bras à sa sœur. Il était celui qui allait la marier, mais il voulait aussi être celui qui l'accompagnerait devant l'hôtel. De leur côté, les demoiselles d'honneur rassurèrent une dernière fois la blonde avant de prendre un autre chemin pour se rendre à l'hôtel avant la mariée et rejoindre les témoins du marié et le marié lui-même. Faramir avait choisi comme témoins Aranwë et Pippin, un choix peu étonnant d'ailleurs, lorsqu'on savait que ces deux-là étaient certainement les seules personnes proches de Faramir en dehors de son frère décédé et de sa future femme. Parcourant la salle du regard, Elërinna vit qu'elle était pleine à craquer et que beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes devaient être debout et que les portes étaient grandes ouvertes pour qu'ils ne finissent par manquer d'air. L'orchestre fit de nouveau sonner leurs trompettes et au bout de quelques secondes, les portes d'où devait venir Eowyn et Eomer s'ouvrirent sur eux-deux et les enfants portant la traîne. Une musique typique des mariages s'éleva alors dans la grande salle et le duo s'avança vers l'hôtel installé devant le trône. Quand ils furent en haut des marches, le roi du Rohan laissa sa sœur à Faramir avant de se placer devant eux. Sans grande surprise, la cérémonie fut identique à celle du monde des Prodiges avec toutes les phrases d'usages comme celle-ci : « que celui qui s'oppose à cette union se lève, ou bien se taise à jamais. ». Par la suite, une petite fille s'avança avec un coussin dans les mains où les alliances reposaient. Faramir prit la plus fine qu'il passa à l'annulaire droit d'Eowyn qui ensuite, fit la même chose à Faramir avec l'autre alliance.

 **\- Par les liens sacrés du mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme,** annonça solennellement Eomer, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. **Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée,** ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son désormais beau-frère.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, tout comme Eowyn et ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements et les sifflements de l'assemblait. Il y eu une pluie de pétales de fleur alors qu'avec un immense sourire, la blonde se tournait, dos à la foule, pour lancer son bouquet qui atterrit vers la gauche et qui fut rattraper par une jeune femme qu'Elërinna n'avait encore jamais vue à Edoras. Peut-être venait-elle d'un village du pays et vu comment elle était rouge de gêne, son geste devait plus avoir été un réflexe, en voyant le bouquet lui tomber dessus, qu'autre chose. Les applaudissements continuèrent encore le temps que les mariés traversent la salle pour sortir dehors et montrer à ceux restés dehors et qui n'avait pas pu rentrer à cause du manque de place, que la cérémonie était terminée. Descendant tranquillement les marches, Arwen rejoignit Aragorn ainsi que sa famille alors qu'Elërinna en faisait de même vers ses frères et Haldir dans les bras duquel elle se réfugia, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas te voir un jour en demoiselle d'honneur,** fit Aranwë en les rejoignant.

 **\- Et moi te voir en témoin,** rétorqua la jeune femme. **Comment avez-vous trouvé Eowyn ? Elle était absolument magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Il était difficile de ne pas la regarder,** avouèrent Aldaron et Lenwë, ainsi que Rumil et Orophin.

Leur déclaration la fit sourire un peu plus, car c'était celle espérée à l'égard de la mariée le jour de son mariage. Elle resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Haldir, qui avait l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, et continua à observer ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Non sans avoir une pensée pour Boromir, qui aurait été heureux de voir son frère s'épanouir. Le Gondoréen n'était peut-être plus parmi eux, mais peut-être continuait-il de veiller sur eux, qui sait ?

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Contrairement à Éowyn, une semaine plus tôt, Arwen était beaucoup plus calme et moins stressée à l'idée de se marier dans l'heure. Elle était même très confiante, mais également, très existé. Elërinna n'avait jamais vu une Elfe agir de la sorte. Cependant, elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi surprise car après tout, Arwen était la petite sœur d'Elladan et Elrohir. Néanmoins, tout comme Éowyn le jour de son mariage, qui était actuellement vêtue d'une robe vert pâle, la fille du Seigneur Elrond était magnifique dans sa robe totalement blanche qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs qu'elle tenait de son père et qui avait été laissés détachés en plus d'être décorés par de nombreux bijoux étincellent posés dessus. Le surnom de l'étoile du soir lui allait parfaitement bien en la voyant ainsi.

 **\- Aragorn ne va pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux de vous,** commenta Éowyn, des étoiles dans les yeux. **Déjà qu'il vous regarde tout le temps.**

 **\- J'avoue, vous avez totalement raison Éowyn,** approuva la Prodige, elle aussi vêtue d'une robe vert pâle. **S'il nous fait un malaise, je vous préviens que je ne me retiendrais pas pour rire.**

 **\- Pourquoi donc ferait-il un malaise ?** s'inquiéta Arwen en se tournant vers elle.

 **\- Son cœur ne va pas supporter tant de beauté voyons,** expliqua Elërinna avec un sourire amusé.

Sa remarque ne manqua pas de faire rire aux éclats Éowyn et bien vite, elle fut rejoint par Arwen qui se détendit en comprenant que c'était de l'humour. Elërinna les regarda en souriant, avant de regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre pour voir que de nombreuses personnes se dirigeait vers l'entrée du château d'or de Méduseld pour assister à l'union du roi du Gondor et d'Arwen Undomiel, la fille du Seigneur de la Cité-refuge.

 **\- C'est Gandalf qui célèbre le mariage, non ?** demanda l'argentée.

 **\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?**

 **\- Oh, pour rien,** répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. **Je me disais juste qu'il était très discret ces derniers temps.**

 **\- Il passe beaucoup de temps sur la tombe de mon oncle,** avoua Éowyn.

Elërinna hocha la tête, puis ne dit plus rien, détournant son attention de la fenêtre pour se concentrer sur Arwen qui terminait les dernières finissions de sa coiffure. Pour leur part, à Éowyn et elle, Nennviel était venue les coiffer, tressant leurs cheveux dans deux tresses qui formaient maintenant un chignon. Encore une fois, elles ne portaient aucun maquillage, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles n'en avaient pas besoin et surtout la mariée, qui étant une Elfe, avait une peau sans aucune imperfection. C'était impressionnant de voir le niveau de beauté pouvant être atteint par les Elfes. Pas étonnant que dans son monde, ils ne soient que des légendes faisant rêver, tout comme les fées. Car à voir Arwen, on pourrait facilement la prendre pour une fée ou une nymphe si on la rencontrait dans les bois.

 **\- Pensez-vous que mon père est heureux de mon choix ?** lâcha subitement la dite Elfe. **Au départ, il voyait d'un mauvais œil mon amour pour Aragorn...**

 **\- Vous savez Arwen,** commença la Prodige, avec un sourire rassurant. **Pour les pères, leurs filles sont des princesses la plupart du temps et le vôtre vous voit aussi comme tel, et il vous aime, il ne veut que le meilleur pour vous. Il n'était peut-être pas pour cette relation au départ, mais maintenant, il voit à quel point être avec Aragorn vous rends heureuse et c'est le principal.**

 **\- Elërinna a raison, et vous avez de la chose qu'il l'accepte au final,** ajouta Éowyn avec le même sourire que l'argentée.

 **\- Oui, vous avez toutes les deux raisons, je m'excuse d'avoir pu faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs,** s'excusa la brune.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mal !** rétorqua Elërinna.

Est-ce que toutes les femmes en passe de se marier se posaient autant de questions le jour de leur mariage ? Très certainement. Vu comment de son côté elle était une angoissée de la vie, elle n'osait même pas imaginer quand se sera son tour. La jeune femme fut coupée dans sa réflexion par le son des trompettes provenant de l'orchestre dans la salle du trône. Si Arwen et Éowyn ne sursautèrent pas, ce ne fut pas son cas, puisqu'elle fit un bond sur sa chaise. Sa réaction fit d'ailleurs rire les deux autres femmes qui se levèrent à leur tour et cette fois-ci, c'était la blonde qui tenait la traîne de la robe.

Dans le couloir, Elërinna marchait devant et elle arriva la première près d'Elrond et des enfants. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa vit le visage sans âge de l'immortel se décomposer sous le choc et la surprise.

 **\- Seigneur Elrond, vous ne vous y attendiez pas ?** demanda-t-elle avec humour.

 **\- Si... Enfin... Je...** essaya de dire le Semi-Elfe, ce qui fit doucement rire l'argentée.

 **\- Fermez la bouche et souriez, au moins elle ne croira pas que vous ne la trouver pas belle,** lui conseilla-t-elle, toujours en riant.

 **\- Elle ressemble à sa mère le jour où nous nous sommes mariés... En dehors des cheveux, Arwen lui ressemble énormément,** avoua le brun en se reprenant.

 **\- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de l'entendre.**

Elrond hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur sa fille qui arrivait enfin devant eux. Désirant leur laisser du temps pour parler entre eux, Éowyn et Elërinna partirent pour rejoindre la salle du trône et prendre leur place de demoiselle d'honneur en face de Legolas et Gimli, les deux témoins d'Aragorn qui attendait bien sagement à côté de Gandalf. De l'autre côté de l'hôtel, Legolas leur lança un regard voulait dire : « Pourquoi avez-vous autant tardé ? » et Elërinna lui répondit : « Vous allez comprendre à la réaction d'Aragorn. » en marmonnant en sachant que le Prince de la Forêt Noire l'avait compris. L'orchestre se remit à jouer au même moment où les portes d'où devaient venir Arwen et Elrond commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Aujourd'hui encore, la salle du trône était pleine de montre, assis ou debout et il y avait même des gens dehors. Comme espéré, le marié fut subjugué par l'apparition de celle qui allait devenir sa femme dans quelques minutes et sa réaction fit rire discrètement l'argentée, ainsi que sourire un bon nombre de personnes le connaissant. Aragorn n'était pas très bavard, mais là, son expression parlait pour lui. Elrond monta les marches avec sa fille et la laissa au bon soin de son futur beau-fils qui était obnubilé par Arwen. Cette dernière avait les joues légèrement rouge, mais son sourire éblouissant occultait ce détail. Pour ce qui fut de la cérémonie, elle fut semblable à celle faite par Eomer une semaine plus tôt à la seule différence près que Gandalf était encore plus solennelle que le roi du Rohan. Pour ce qui était des alliances, elles étaient tout aussi belle l'une que l'autre et c'est Frodon qui les apporta pour être à la fois remercié par Aragorn et Arwen. Le Hobbit s'inclina et quand ils eurent récupéré les bagues, il repartit s'asseoir entre Sam et Merry. Une fois que Gandalf ai prononcé le symbolique : « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée », ils ne perdirent pas de temps, bien que leur baiser soit plutôt chaste, et les applaudissement retentirent avec une telle force qu'Elërinna était sûre que si ça continuait ainsi pendant longtemps, ils aillaient finirent sourd, surtout les Elfes qui avaient l'ouïe beaucoup plus fine que les mortels. Avant de lancer le bouquet de fleurs dans la foule, Arwen et Aragorn allèrent jusqu'à la sortie en étant salué par la foule et en marchant sous une pluie de pétales lancées par les enfants. Quand ils furent enfin aux portes du château, Arwen se chargea de lancer son bouquet en arrière. Il resta quelques secondes dans les airs avant de retomber dans la foule, pile dans les mains d'une Elfe qu'Elërinna n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Et pour la première fois, elle vit Nennviel rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles en regardant Arwen, avant de la regarder elle et tout en souriant, la Prodige lui fit un clin d'œil.

 **\- Elërinna ?** L'appela Haldir en montant quelques marches avant de lui tendre la main.

 **\- J'arrive,** dit-elle en le rejoignant. **Il va falloir que j'aille voir Nennviel, mais tout d'abord, comment vont tes oreilles ?**

 **\- Elles risquent de siffler pendant un petit moment,** grimaça le blond.

Pour le réconforter, même s'il n'en avait peut-être pas besoin, la jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un rapide baiser qui effaça la grimace de l'immortel qui la regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle l'embrasse ici. Cela fit rire l'argentée qui lui attrapa la main qu'il lui avait tendu pour le tirer à travers la foule à la recherche de Nennviel, qu'elle trouva rapidement. L'Elfe était entourée de femme de son peuple qui parlaient rapidement en Sindarin. Quand elle vit la Prodige, Nennviel se précipita vers elle, avant de saluer avec respect le Capitaine des Gardes de la Lorien.

 **\- Elërinna ! Pourquoi moi ?** fit l'immortelle, l'air très légèrement paniquée.

 **\- Pour te trouver un mari ?** proposa moqueusement Elërinna.

 **\- Je...** commença Nennviel, avant de rougir un peu plus.

 **\- Ton « ami » de la Forêt Noire ?** devina l'argentée en miment des guillemets. **Personne ne pourrait te résister Nennviel, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime déjà, si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait le déplacement avec la délégation jusqu'à Fondcombe.**

 **\- Tu sais... Qu'il avait demandé à rester et que... Le roi Thranduil à accepté, de mauvaise grâce, mais il a accepté ?**

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Elërinna pendant qu'elle écoutait Nennviel lui parlait de l'Elfe dont elle était amoureuse. Dans une autre situation, c'est avec Julie qu'elle aurait ce genre de conversation, même son sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais été très portée sur l'amour. Haldir, qui était à côté d'elle, dû sentir son petit changement d'humeur, malgré le sourire qu'elle continuait d'afficher, car il lui serra doucement le bras en guise de réconfort et rassurée, Elërinna continua de parler un peu avec son amie immortelle.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^^ De plus, on revois Nennviel, qui personnellement m'avait manquée. ^^**

 **Bonne soirée et à la prochaine fois !**


	53. Chapitre 52 - Majorité

Litya : **Eeeettt c'est le moment où je me sent très conne car je n'ai pas prévue de chapitre (sauf hors-série) qui parle du mariage d'Elërinna et d'Haldir. xD J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue, du coup. ^^ Car en plus des HS j'ai beaucoup d'autres projets d'écritures. ( Deux, pour le moment ) En tout cas, merci pour ta review qui met du baume au cœur quand je reçois la notif en sortant de mon oral de droit ! ^^ Merci !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 52, tout juste corrigé !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 52.**_

 _ **Majorité.**_

Aldaron observait silencieusement ses frères et sa sœur qui papotaient tranquillement, assis sur les marches de Méduseld. Cela faisait trois jours que les festivités dues aux mariages étaient terminées, mais Edoras était toujours aussi animée. Les Jackser regardaient tout ceci avec plaisir, heureux que la menace de Sauron ai disparu et que les habitants de la Terre du Milieu soient plus sereins.

 **\- Demain, on est le vingt,** annonça soudainement Aranwë, qui venait de réaliser quelque chose.

 **\- Ouép, demain, on est le vingt,** confirma l'argentée.

 **\- Tu vas vraiment le faire ?** demanda Aldaron, pour être sûr à cent pour-cent de la détermination de sa sœur.

 **\- Sans l'ombre d'un doute,** répondit sereinement Elërinna.

Les trois garçons de la fratrie se contentèrent de hocher la tête. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa avait fait son choix et ils avaient compris qu'essayer de l'arrêter ou de la faire changer d'avis n'apporterait rien de bon, pour elle comme pour eux, enfin, surtout pour eux. Ignorant les expressions légèrement assombris de ses frères, Elërinna fixait l'horizon en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle se sentait prête et puis, devenir une Elfe ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'ils avaient vécus jusque-là.

 **\- Eh bien, il va falloir faire une fête !** déclara le Prodige d'Estë.

 **\- Oh non, ne pars pas là-dessus !** s'exclama Elërinna. **Je n'aime pas quand ça me concerne.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie,** souffla celui d'Aulë et Tulkas.

Elërinna haussa les épaules, elle aimait faire des fêtes pour les autres, mais pas pour elle. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle allait avoir dix-huit ans et allait être majeure, rien de plus. À ses yeux, ce n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça. Enfin, elle pouvait comprendre que pour d'autres, c'était un moment important.

 **\- Donc, tu comptes faire ça quand ?** demanda Aldaron.

 **\- Demain, bien sûr,** répondit la concernée. **Mais pas devant tout le monde. Je passerais la journée avec vous tous et dans la soirée, je prendrais Haldir à part pour qu'il soit avec moi.**

 **\- Et que feras-tu si ça ne se passe pas bien ?** demanda à son tour le rouge.

 **\- Je demanderais à Haldir de venir te chercher,** fit Elërinna à l'adresse de Lenwë.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, rassuré qu'elle n'omette pas la possibilité qu'un changement de race puisse être dangereux. Ils discutèrent encore plusieurs minutes à propos du cadeau fait par les Valar, à débattre sur le comment du pourquoi c'était possible, avant qu'Aranwë ne se lève en s'étirant longuement.

 **\- Bon, moi, je vais emmener Trisha faire une petite balade sur le dos de Naur et vous ?**

 **\- Me balader dans Edoras,** répondit Aldaron en se levant à son tour.

 **\- Moi, je vais voir si quelqu'un n'a pas besoin de mes services à l'infirmerie,** dit le bleuté.

 **\- On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?** proposa Elërinna à son frère le plus âgé. **Je dois rejoindre Haldir.**

Le Prodige de Yavanna hocha la tête et tendit l'une de ses mains pour aider sa sœur à se relever et cette dernière accepta son aide. Ils se séparèrent sur les escaliers et le duo commença à se promener dans les rues de la ville. Bizarrement, ça leur rappelait un peu les moments qu'ils avaient passés seuls tout les deux à Edoras, quand ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé leurs deux autres frères.

 _ **\- Dit Gwen... Rien ne va changer si tu deviens une Elfe ?**_

 _ **\- Changer ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que quelque chose change en dehors de mon apparence et de ma longueur de vie ?**_ s'étonna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas, mais sait-on jamais,**_ dit Aldaron avec un air un peu perdu.

 _ **\- Ne t'en fais pas,**_ voulu le rassurer l'argentée. **_Je suis et resterais toujours la Gwendoline slash Elërinna que tu connais, oreilles pointues ou pas. Et tu auras de mini-moi mélangé à des mini-Haldir qui seront là pour venir embêter tonton Aldaron,_** termina-t-elle en rigolant.

 _ **\- Que les Valar nous sauves, une catastrophe nous guette !**_

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Elërinna alors qu'Aldaron lui, éclater carrément de rire. Si le vert était hilare à cette idée, l'argentée était plutôt heureuse et son cœur battait la chamade. Et dire qu'auparavant, la simple idée de tomber amoureuse, de se marier ou bien d'avoir des enfants la répugnait au plus haut point. La Terre du Milieu les avait vraiment changés. Aldaron avait su, peu à peu, lâcher du lest par rapport à eux et n'était plus autant sur leur dos qu'avant. Il était toujours le grand frère sur-protecteur qu'ils connaissaient, mais savait maintenant quand et comment la gérer. Lenwë de son côté, était le seul qui avait peu changer, restant égale à lui-même et ce, d'en n'importe qu'elle situation. Quoique, il faisait un peu plus attention aux autres, prenant son devoir de Guérisseur à cœur. Aranwë lui était devenu beaucoup plus mature. Son changement d'âge brutal ainsi que les mois passés à Minas Tirith lui avaient fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. De son côté, et bien les changements avaient été flagrant également.

 **\- Ah, je crois voir l'élu de ton cœur,** se moqua gentiment le plus âgé.

Elërinna tourna instantanément la tête vers la direction que son frère indiquer et en voyant sa réaction, ce dernier éclata de rire. Se sentant un peu vexée, la jeune femme le bouscula brusquement avant de se mettre à marcher rapidement en direction d'Haldir qui lui était en compagnie des jumeaux.

Les trois Elfes discutaient sérieusement du futur retour à Fondcombe de la délégation du Seigneur Elrond, en dehors de sa fille, maintenant reine du Gondor, qui allait partir à Minas Tirith. La plupart des Elfes Galadhrims étaient eux aussi repartis, laissant Haldir derrière eux en compagnie de Rumil, qui serait finalement celui qui servirait de chaperon à son frère durant cette année. En apercevant la Prodige qui s'approchait d'eux, Elladan et Elrohir affichèrent le même sourire complice. Durant les jours qui avaient passé, elle avait pris le temps de mettre au courant ses amis les plus proches de sa décision. Ils avaient tous bien réagi, Nennviel étant extrêmement heureuse qu'elle devienne une Elfe, mais pour la première fois qu'elle connaissait les jumeaux, ces derniers la mettant en garde contre les difficultés de vivre une vie immortelle et de voir nos proches décédés. Cependant, Elërinna les avait rassurés, conscientes de ces détails.

 **\- Tiens, Chère Elërinna, que nous vaux le plaisir de te voir ici et non pas avec tes frères ?** demanda malicieusement Elladan.

 **\- Je viens kidnapper Haldir pour quelques minutes,** répondit-elle sur le même ton en attrapant le bras de son immortel.

 **\- C'est le tien,** fit Elrohir en levant les mains devant lui.

En le voyant faire, la jeune femme secoua la tête tout en souriant, bien plus qu'habituée des légères moqueries de ses deux amis. Néanmoins, ces derniers respectèrent la demande de la jeune femme de se retrouver seule avec Haldir et ils s'éclipsèrent après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le couple. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux, le blond haussa les sourcils, attendant une explication sur la raison pour laquelle Elërinna voulait lui parler seul à seul.

 **\- Désolée... Mais je devais vraiment te parler maintenant, au lieu de le faire au dernier moment,** expliqua la jeune femme.

 **\- Quelque chose te préoccupe ?** s'inquiéta tout de suite l'Elfe Galadhrim.

 **\- Ça ne me préoccupe pas, mais comme cela te concerne également, il faut qu'on en parle, surtout si je le fais demain comme je le veux.**

L'impassibilité qui caractérisait si bien Haldir se fractura quelque peu et ses sourcils se froncèrent brièvement, mais alors que lui s'inquiétait, Elërinna de son côté semblait bien sereine pour quelque chose qui semblait aussi important. L'argentée lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans un endroit beaucoup plus calme et l'écart des habitations d'Edoras. À l'ombre des remparts, ils se mirent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre pendant que la Jackser se mettait à parler.

 **\- Demain, c'est mon anniversaire,** déclara-t-elle sans passer par quatre chemins. **Je vais avoir dix-huit ans, ce qui me rend majeure chez les Hommes et je vais donc demander aux Valar pour devenir une Elfe.**

 **\- C'est donc demain ? Mais pourquoi ne m'a tu pas prévenu plutôt ? Et les autres aussi tu ne les as pas prévenus ? Nous aurions pu te préparer une fête...** commença Haldir, avant d'être coupé par l'argentée.

 **\- Une fête ? Pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi.**

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils du blond se froncèrent franchement. Il ne comprenait pas le point de vue de son âme-sœur pour le coup. Un anniversaire fêtant la majorité ? Pas important. De son point de vue d'Elfe, immortel et qui avait une longue longévité, le jour où l'on devait adulte était important. Cela n'était-il pas le cas chez les Hommes ? Après, cela pouvait être le cas, il ne connaissait pas plus que ça les us et coutumes des Hommes. Surtout qu'Elërinna et ses frères venaient d'un monde diffèrent de la Terre du Milieu, donc cela pouvait encore être différent.

 **\- Vous ne fêtez pas le passage à l'âge adulte dans ton monde ?** osa-t-il demander.

 **\- Oh si,** répondit la jeune femme un peu surprise. **C'est juste moi, les surprises me gêne et puis... Ça n'a pas d'importance.**

Se retenant tant bien que mal de laisser un sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage, Haldir hocha simplement la tête. C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises la gêne que pouvait parfois ressentir la femme qu'il aimait. Néanmoins, il la trouvait particulièrement belle quand elle se mettait à rougir et bégayait face à un cadeau.

 **\- Enfin bref,** dit Elërinna en haussant les épaules. **Je compte faire ma demande aux Valar demain soir, dans ma chambre et si mes frères sont courants, mais je voudrais que tu sois avec moi au cas ça se complique.**

Même s'il ne le montra pas immédiatement, l'Elfe fut touché de la demande de la jeune femme. Au cours des siècles, de nombreux Elfes lui avait fait une confiance aveugle, Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn en premier et s'il en avait été honoré, ce n'était pas grand chose comparer à cet instant. Il savait que sa réaction était stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux qu'Elërinna lui fasse une telle demande. Tout en souriant, Haldir prit les mains de l'argentée dans les siennes et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

 **\- Je veillerais sur toi, quoi qu'il advient,** dit-il avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Rougissante, l'argentée ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si la vision de son Elfe était un peu pessimiste en insinuant que quelque chose puisse mal se passer.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil illuminèrent la journée du vingt août, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la grande salle du château de Méduseld, tout le monde sauf une personne en particulier. Elërinna était encore en train de dormir bien gentiment dans la chambre qui lui avait attribuée, complètement assommé par une petite concoction préparée par Lenwë et qui avait été rajouter dans l'assiette de sa sœur la vieille au soir pendant le dîner et qui la ferait dormir pendant encore les trois prochaines heures de la matinée. C'était un peu mesquin de leur part, mais c'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvées pour pouvoir préparer un repas d'anniversaire correct à la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa sans qu'elle en soit au courant et qu'elle refuse tout en bloc. Tout le monde avait été d'accord avec ça et ils s'attelaient désormais à la cuisine, en ayant eu l'autorisation d'Eomer, qui après réflexion les avait quand même rejoint. Après tout, il appréciait bien l'argentée malgré son caractère. Dans la salle du trône, ils installèrent deux grandes tables en plein milieu autour de laquelle ils pouvaient tous s'installer sans être gêné les uns les autres, ce qui n'était pas chose aisé. Ils étaient quand même neuf de la Communauté originale, plus Elladan et Elrohir, Arwen, Nennviel, Éowyn, Faramir, Éomer, Haldir et Rumil. Avec Lenwë et Aranwë, cela faisait au total vingt personnes sans compter Elërinna elle-même. En guise de repas, ils concoctèrent uniquement des plats originaires du monde des Jackser. En entrée, ce fut un mélange de plusieurs petits plats léger principalement fait avec des légumes. Pour le plat principal, ils firent un langue-de-bœuf, cuisiné par Aldaron depuis très tôt ce matin, avec des pommes de terre et des carottes ainsi qu'une sauce épicée. Et en dessert, ils firent trois gâteaux. Un au chocolat, un au fruit et un troisième qui était un mixte des deux. Un repas bien conséquent, mais justifier. Ils étaient quand vingt à table, et même si les Elfes n'avaient pas un gros appétit, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Les Hobbits et Gimli en engloutissaient pas mal à tous les cinq. Un peu après le milieu de la matinée, Nennviel se présenta à la chambre d'Elërinna comme elle avait eu l'habitude de le faire à Fondcombe et l'occupante de la pièce faillie avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant toquer. Elle était réveillée depuis à peine quelques minutes et était en train de se laver le visage et le corps à l'aide d'une serviette quand les trois coups porter à la porte la firent sursauter.

 **\- Elërinna ?** appela Nennviel. **Tu es réveillée ?**

Plus vraiment habituée à voir l'Elfe débarquer sur le pas de sa chambre, la jeune femme s'habilla rapidement avec des vêtements qui étaient à portés de main et alla ouvrir à son amie qui attendait patiemment. En voyant l'accoutrement plus raffiné que d'habitude que porter Nennviel, et c'était peu dire pour une Elfe puisque ces derniers étaient très souvent bien habillés, Elërinna haussa les sourcils, en proie à la perplexité.

 **\- Comment vas-tu ?** s'exclama l'immortelle avec un grand sourire. **La nuit fut-elle reposante et porteuse de bons rêves ?**

 **\- Euh... Je vais bien et oui,** répondit l'argentée en ouvrant un peu plus la porte. **Et toi ?**

 **\- Il en va de même, puis-je rentrer ?**

Sans savoir quoi dire, la Prodige hocha la tête et laissa la brune rentrer. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et referma la porte derrière elle, son grand sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage. Pendant un instant, Elërinna fronça les sourcils persuadée que quelque chose était en train de se tramer à son encontre. Mais elle se ravisa. Nennviel était bien trop gentille pour ça et ce n'était pas son genre. Sans prendre le temps de lui demander son avis, la brune l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le siège devant la coiffeuse.

 **\- Bon et bien, c'est l'heure de te faire une petite beauté !** s'enthousiasma le plus âgée.

 **\- Q-Quoi ? Comment ? Nennviel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** en voyant son amie couvrir le miroir, la jeune femme voulue se relever, mais Nennviel l'arrêta.

 **\- Soit mignonne, tais-toi et laisse-moi faire.**

Ne pas voir ce que l'Elfe faisait à ses cheveux ainsi qu'à son visage angoissait quelque peu, cependant, Elërinna ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir confiance en son amie. Même si maintenant, elle en était persuadé, personne ne l'avait écouté hier. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ce qui sembla être une éternité aux yeux de l'argentée, Nennviel se recula de quelques pas, un sourire particulièrement fière étirant ses lèvres. Ils lui avaient tous demander de faire d'Elërinna une vraie beauté ? Eh bien, ils n'allaient pas être déçus du résultat et bien sûr, elle avait respecté le souhait de la jeune femme d'avoir le moins de maquillage possible.

 **\- Tu es magnifique !** s'extasia Nennviel en la laissant se relever.

 **\- Merci, Nennviel, mais pourquoi faire tous ça ?** demanda la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa.

L'elfe ne lui répondit pas, préférant se diriger vers l'armoire de la chambre où Elërinna avait rangé ses vêtements. Au départ, elle avait simplement prévu de s'habiller avec des vêtements simples, mais en voyant son amie fouillait dans son armoire, elle crut qu'elle allait devoir porter une robe. Mais à sa grande surprise, Nennviel sortie du meuble une chemise simple plutôt élégante ainsi qu'un pantalon de couleur noir qu'Elërinna savait en sa possession depuis un moment.

 **\- Aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée,** déclara l'immortelle. **Alors on t'habille avec les vêtements que tu préfères.**

 **\- Et j'aime tout particulièrement ce pantalon,** souris l'argentée.

Elle prit les deux vêtements ainsi que de nouveaux sous-vêtements puis passa derrière le paravent de la chambre pour se changer. En quelques minutes, la jeune femme était prête. Quand elle ressortit de derrière le paravent, Elërinna se figea en voyant que la plus âgée tenait dans ses mains un bandeau, avant d'éclater de rire.

 **\- Je ne suis pas adepte du masochisme et tout ça, alors tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec ce bandeau ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le masochisme et je ne préfère pas savoir,** dit la brune avec un soupir amusé. **Mais je vais te mettre ce bandeau sur les yeux pour quelques minutes.**

 **\- Tant que tu ne m'emmènes pas dans une cave, je te fais confiance.**

Nennviel pouffa de rire, mais Elërinna se laissa vraiment faire et elles quittèrent la chambre en évitant de se cogner aux différents personnes qui pouvaient circuler dans les couloirs du château de Méduseld.

Ils ne fallut que quelques minutes aux deux amies pour se rendre à l'endroit voulu et rien qu'au grand silence qui s'installa à leur entrée dans la pièce, Elërinna su qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. Néanmoins, l'elfe aux cheveux bruns ne lui enleva pas immédiatement le bandeau des yeux et la fit marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente finalement le poids des mains de son amie disparaître de ses épaules. Tout était toujours silencieux, ce qui parvenait à l'angoisser un tout petit peu, elle qui était maintenant habituée à être constamment entourée par le bruit. Au bout de quelques secondes, Elërinna sentit quelqu'un se mettre devant elle et des doigts agiles s'appliquèrent à dénouer le morceau de tissu qui la maintenait aveugle. Quand elle recouvrit la vue, la jeune femme papillonna des yeux pour qu'ils se réhabituent à la lumière et elle tomba nez à nez avec Haldir, qui lui souriait légèrement. Cela lui rappela leur arrivée à Caras Galadhon plusieurs mois plutôt et elle n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Cependant, son regard ne s'attarda pas sur l'immortel puisqu'il s'écarta et elle put voir que tout le monde était là, debout autour d'une grande table incroyablement bien fournie de différents mets qui lui mirent l'eau à la bouche bien malgré elle.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire !** s'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.

 **\- Enfin majeure ! Elle va pouvoir aller voter !** ajouta Aldaron pour rigoler.

Sans pourvoir s'en empêcher, Elërinna sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle leur avait dit de ne surtout rien faire pour son anniversaire, mais comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas été écoutée. Cela ne la surprenait pas vraiment, cependant, savoir qu'ils l'avaient quand même faire la rendait heureuse. La plaisanterie de son aîné, bien que lui rappelant que voter était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire, la fit rire. Avec un grand sourire, même si ses yeux brillaient de larmes de joie, l'argentée les serra tous dans ses bras alors que chacun leur tour également, ils lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire plus personnellement. Arrivée à ses frères, Elërinna leur donna à tous une petite tape sur l'épaule et ces derniers lui répondirent par des sourires malicieux.

 **\- Merci à tous,** dit-elle finalement en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main. **Mais vous n'auriez pas dû faire tout ça, surtout que vous avez dû bosser pour le faire en une soirée et une matinée !**

 **\- À dix-neuf, nous n'avons pas eu de difficulté,** déclara Gandalf avec amusement.

 **\- Et nous avons fait tout ce que tu aimes !** s'exclama joyeusement Aranwë.

 **\- Je sens ça,** dit Elërinna en souriant. **La langue-de-bœuf.**

Elle vit ses frères tous hochaient vivement la tête et cela la fit un peu plus sourire. Ils s'installèrent tous à table et discutèrent longtemps tout en commençant à manger l'entrée. Sans surprise, Elërinna se retrouva installer au centre de la table sur le banc de gauche avec à sa droite Haldir et à sa gauche l'un de ses frères. L'ambiance était bonne enfant et les éclats de rire étaient fréquents, surtout à cause d'anecdote que les Jackser pouvaient raconter sur leur ancienne vie. Bien sûr, cela revenait souvent à expliquer certains objets de leur monde ou quelques aspects des manières de fonctionner de chez eux, mais cela leur faisait plaisir, même la politique soulevait certains débats qui heureusement, ne furent pas excessivement houleux. La fois où ils avaient été faire une randonnée autour d'un monastère, car les paysages étaient magnifiques et qu'Elërinna était tombée à cause d'un caillou avait fait rire, principalement car la concernée reconnaissait sans soucis sa maladresse. Et aussi la fois où ils étaient allés se baigner dans une rivière bordant la ville où leurs parents avaient vécus et le moment où le courant avait été tellement fort qu'ils avaient eu du mal à sortir de l'eau avait aussi été comique. Au moment de dessert, Aldaron, Lenwë et Aranwë avec Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli se levèrent pour aller dans la cuisine et revenir avec les deux gâteaux qu'ils avaient préparés. À leur vue, les yeux de l'argentée s'étaient écarquillés et elle les avait remercier une nouvelle fois, conquise. Elle fut la première servie et Aldaron lui mit une part de celui aux fruits, puisque c'étaient les aliments qu'elle affectionnait le plus, même si elle aimait aussi beaucoup le chocolat. Ils mangèrent dans le silence, dégustant les pâtisseries et en même temps, l'argentée pensait à ce soir. Comment son changement de race allait-il se passer ? Allait-elle avoir mal ? Cela durait-il longtemps ? Elle se posait trop de questions, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Être dans l'inconnu la stressait un peu.

 **\- C'était délicieux,** soupira Merry alors qu'ils avaient tous fini.

 **\- J'avoue que vous vous êtes surpassé !** les complimenta la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa.

 **\- Cela n'est pas tout les jours qu'une personne ne venant pas d'ici devient adulte,** déclara Faramir avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune femme rendit son sourire au nouvel intendant du Gondor, le cœur à peu lourd que Boromir ne soit pas là aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, le Gondoréen lui manquait, surtout leur petite dispute. À coup sûr, il lui aurait fait une quelconque remarque pour la mettre hors d'elle et très certainement qu'il aurait réussi. Ils passèrent encore un long moment à parler entre eux puis ils débarrassèrent, sans l'aide des employés du château. Après une longue vaisselle, qui faillit à plusieurs reprises partir en bataille d'eau, tous repartir un peu vaquer à leur occupation. Tout du moins, une partie de leur groupe et Elërinna se retrouva en compagnie des Hobbits qui papotaient tranquillement de leur retour proche dans la Comté. La jeune femme les écoutait en silence, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres alors qu'elle observait Haldir en train de parler avec des Elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

 **\- Elërinna, nous accompagneras-tu dans la Comté ?** lui demanda soudainement Frodon. **Je me souviens que tu voulais continuer un peu à voyager non ?**

 **\- Haldir et moi avons prévu de voyager,** répondit l'argentée en hochant la tête, rapportant son attention sur ses amis. **Après ce soir, quand j'aurais fait ma - demande aux Valar, nous allons faire notre itinéraire, donc je lui demanderais de commencer notre voyage par la Comté.**

 **\- Tu vas donc le faire ce soir ?** s'enquit Sam. **Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis majeure maintenant et Haldir sera avec moi, donc tout devrait bien se passer.**

 **\- Que vas-tu faire ?** demanda Merry, tout d'abord perplexe, avant de comprendre. **Oh, tu vas choisir une race, comme les Valar vous l'on permis.**

Elërinna hocha la tête, toujours en souriant et ils parlèrent un peu de cela avant de se séparer, car la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa voulait aller faire galoper un peu Ainu qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir de son box pour une longue ballade depuis un moment.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Quand la nuit commença à tomber sur Edoras et sur la Terre du Milieu toute entière, Elërinna regagna la ville en s'arrêtant aux écuries pour pouvoir remettre sa jument dans son box. Elles avaient passé l'après-midi tout entier dans les plaines entourant Edoras pour qu'Ainu puisse se dégourdir les sabots. Retournant au château, la jeune femme fut surprise de voir que deux personnes l'attendaient en haut des marches et qu'ils commencèrent à les descendre en la voyant arriver. Reconnaissant Elladan et Elrohir, Elërinna se précipita à leur rencontre, montant quatre à quatre les quelques marches qui lui restait.

 **\- Chère Elërinna, comment te sent-tu après nous avoir faussé compagnie toute l'après-midi ?** la questionna Elladan avec son éternel sourire moquer.

 **\- Dois-je répondre honnêtement ou bien inventer un mensonge éhonté ?** s'amusa à son tour la jeune femme.

 **\- L'honnêteté ! Pour qui nous prends-tu ?** s'outra faussement Elrohir.

 **\- Pour les deux elfes les plus fauteurs de troubles que je connaisse ?** répondit l'argentée en haussant un sourcil.

Le sourire des deux frères ne fit que s'agrandir, amusant un peu plus la Jackser à côté d'eux. Ils montèrent le reste des marches ensemble, mais ne rentrèrent pas à l'intérieur de Méduseld, se contentant de longer la terrasse entourant le château pour profiter un peu plus de l'air frais de la soirée qui commençait à se lever.

 **\- Franchement, être en train de galoper avec Ainu m'a permit de réfléchir,** déclara-t-elle finalement. **J'ai très hâte de prier les Valar pour choisir ma race, car cela va me rendre mes souvenirs...**

 **\- Mais cela te sera-t-il véritablement bénéfique ?** la coupa Elrohir, soucieux. **Je veux dire, récupérer tes souvenirs ne serait pas moins avantageux ?**

\- **…** Elërinna garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, le regard fixé devant elle. **Non, je ne pense pas. Dans tous les cas, je ne pourrais pas changer le passé et si les Valar acceptent de débloquer mes souvenirs, cela veut dire que la Terre du Milieu ne cours plus aucun danger que je pourrais faire changer.**

 **\- Ton raisonnement est logique,** approuva Elladan. **Hâte de te compter parmi ceux de notre race.**

Le cœur d'Elërinna se mit à battre un peu plus fort à l'idée que dans à peine quelques minutes, elle irait trouver Haldir pour qu'il veille sur elle le temps qu'elle demande à devenir une elfe. Depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle attendait ce moment avec une certaine impatience. Les jumeaux le comprenaient, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et une bonne nuit, avant de partir de leur côté. Prenant une petite inspiration, Elërinna tourna les talons et se rentra à l'intérieur du château, saluant les gardes sur son passage car ce n'étaient plus les même qu'à midi et cette fois-ci, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver Haldir car ce dernier l'attendait à l'entrée du couloir menant aux chambres des femmes logeant dans le château.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** lui demanda le blond une fois qu'elle fut près de lui.

 **\- Je vais bien,** répondit l'argentée en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser. **Ça ne te déranges pas de faire cela ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non, et tu le sais.**

Oui, elle le savait, mais Elërinna ne parvenait à pas à s'empêcher de toujours reposer la question, de peur que l'assister le gêne réellement. C'était stupide, mais voilà. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune femme et cette dernière se changea rapidement derrière le paravent puisque ses vêtements actuels avaient eu le temps de s'imprégner de l'odeur que dégageait les chevaux. Haldir l'attendit patiemment, assis dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de son âme-sœur. Il ne le disait pas, mais il était tout aussi impatient et inquiet qu'elle. Quand Elërinna réapparue, habillée simplement avec des vêtements confortables, et qu'elle s'approcha de lui, l'immortel attrapa sa taille pour l'entourer de ses bras et la serrer contre lui, sa tête reposant contre la partie inférieur du ventre de la jeune femme. Au début surprise, Elërinna lui rendit son étreinte tant bien que mal avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

 **\- Tu sais qu'avec moi, tu peux laisser libre cours à tes émotions,** dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. **Avec moi, tu n'es plus que le Capitaine des Gardes, mais tu es Haldir, l'elfe que j'aime.**

 **\- Je sais,** _ **Melleth nin,**_ chuchota-t-il avec un sourire. **À vrai dire, j'ai peur que l'expérience soit douloureuse pour toi et que le retour de tes souvenirs te fasse du mal.**

 **\- Ça le sera peut-être, mais on ne le saura pas si je n'essaie pas,** répondit la métamorphe. **Et souvenir ou pas, je t'aime.**

Même s'il le savait, entendre Elërinna le dire lui réchauffait le cœur plus que de raison et pour cela, c'est lui qui cette fois-ci l'embrassa. Il savait également qu'ils étaient niés tout les deux, mais tant qu'ils étaient seuls, cela n'était pas dérangeant. Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis Elërinna décida qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse appel aux Valar, principalement, car elle ne pouvait plus attendre et que sa légendaire patience atteignait ses limites. Sous les yeux d'Haldir, l'argentée s'installa en tailleur sur son lit et ferma les yeux. N'étant pas croyante, elle n'avait jamais adressé de réelle prière à une quelconque entité supérieure à la sienne, elle ne savait donc pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Néanmoins, elle appela longuement les Valar, principalement Varda, Oromë et Nessa tout en demandant à ce qu'ils fassent d'elle une elfe, qu'ils changent sa race comme ils leur avaient promis. Il ne se passa rien pendant de nombreuses minutes et comme Elërinna parlait dans sa tête, un silence lourd régner dans la chambre. Haldir, qui était toujours assis dans son siège et qui ne parlait pas, retenait presque son souffle. La tension et la peur commençaient à monter dans son corps. Et si les Valar ne répondaient pas à l'appel d'Elërinna ? Et si au dernier moment, ils refusaient de lui accorder ce qu'ils avaient promis aux Jackser pour une obscure raison ? Alors que des milliers d'interrogations commençaient à tourner dans son esprit, il vit le corps de la jeune femme basculée en arrière. Il voulut la rattraper, mais le corps d'Elërinna s'écroula sur le matelas avant qu'il puisse arriver sur le lit. Par réflexe, il la secoua. Cependant, l'argentée ne se réveiller pas et il en déduisit que les Valar avaient enfin répondu à son appel, tout du moins, il l'espérait.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^**


	54. Chapitre 53 - Chacun son chemin

**Alors, oui, je poste très souvent en ce moment, mais j'ai terminé l'histoire, donc j'aimerais vous la partager le plus rapidement possible. ^^**

 **Et c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic. C'est clairement perturbant de ce dire qu'après celui-là, il reste plus qu'un à corriger et poster.**

 **M'enfin voilà, bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 53.**_

 _ **Chacun son chemin.**_

Lorsque l'on s'endort, on ne se sent pas partir dans le monde des rêves et bien, Elërinna vécue la même chose lorsqu'elle appela les Valar. Tout fut noir un instant sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte et elle se retrouva dans le palais des dieux de la Terre du Milieu, en face d'une Varda souriante. Il fallut quelques instants à la jeune femme aux cheveux argent pour se rendre bien compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire, Elërinna,** lui souhaita la Valië.

 **\- Merci,** répondit la concernée en s'inclinant doucement. **Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir.**

 **\- C'est vrai que nous ne vous avions pas dit que vous reviendrais ici un petit moment.**

Elërinna hocha la tête et observa la pièce dans laquelle elles étaient. C'était la même que pour les dernières fois, sauf que cette fois-ci, toutes les autres chaises avaient disparues pour laisser place à de confortables canapés avec au milieu d'eux, une table basse surmonté de nombreux parchemins qui étaient accompagnés d'un encrier. La déesse des étoiles l'invita à venir s'asseoir et une femme apparue pour leur servir du thé et des petits gâteaux. Elles la remercièrent et attendirent tranquillement d'être à nouveau seules pour parler.

 **\- Je suis heureuse que tu ai fait ta demande,** dit Varda avec un sourire. **Tu es prête à retrouver tes souvenirs et à changer un peu ?**

 **\- Oui, même si cela m'effraie un peu,** avoua la jeune femme après avoir soufflé sur le liquide brûlant contenu dans sa tasse. **J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir.**

 **\- La vérité est moins pire que ce que tu imagines, mais cela dépend du point de vue. L'époque à laquelle la Terre du Milieu se trouvait été la dernière grande guerre, le futur est prospère.**

Tout en sirotant son thé, Elërinna acquiesça, espérant vraiment que les dire de la Valië soient vrais. Le retour d'un quelconque seigneur des ténèbres serait catastrophique pour l'instant en vue des pertes essuyées par les différentes armées qui avaient combattus les forces de Sauron. Elle vit le regard de Varda devenir un peu plus sérieux, signe qu'elle voulait aborder un sujet qui devait peut-être la préoccuper.

 **\- Je sais que tu désir devenir une elfe,** déclara-t-elle sans passer par quatre-chemins. **Mais il faut que tu saches que la vie d'immortel n'est peut-être pas aussi belle que celle que tu imagines. L'immortalité est un fardeau lourd à porter. Tu verras tes proches mortels mourir au fur à mesure du temps alors que toi, tu resteras la même.**

 **\- J'en suis consciente,** répondit lentement Elërinna. **Je ne suis pas dupe, mais j'accepte cela. Ce sera dure à certains moments, mais peu importe, il s'agit de ma vie, de mon corps et de mon esprit. Ma décision est peut-être égoïste, mais c'est ce que j'ai choisi.**

 **\- Tu es une jeune femme rêveuse et pleine d'imagination, Elërinna, mais tu es surtout très sensée et ton expérience en Arda t'a permis de t'affirmer parmi tes pairs. Je vois que ta décision est irrévocable et que toutes paroles ne te ferons pas changer d'avis.**

 **\- Elles ne le feront pas,** approuva l'argentée en se redressant un peu. **Au contraire, elles ne me feront que me conforter dans ma décision.**

Un sourire en coinétira les lèvres de la divinité en face d'elle. Varda était fière de voir que la jeune femme mal dans sa peau et angoissée qu'ils avaient envoyé en Comté était devenu une personne digne de tout le bonheur qui lui arrivait et qui lui arriveraient dans son futur, qui était désormais écrit sur la tapisserie de Vairë. Elles burent encore un peu leur thé puis Varda l'invita à marcher un petit peu. Cela surprit Elërinna, mais elle suivit la Valië qui la mena en dehors de la pièce. Elles restèrent dans le palais bien sûr, mais elles visitèrent plusieurs pièces différentes, principalement des salons et des bibliothèques. Elërinna s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles, les yeux écarquillés et pleins d'étoiles en voyant le nombre de livres s'alignant sur les étagères. Lire des piles astronomiques de livres lui manquait cruellement. Et dire qu'avant, elle lisait deux gros livres d'au moins cinq cents pages en une seule semaine et que depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, en dehors du livre offert par Haldir qui était un recueille de contes et les deux-trois livres à Minas Tirith et Edoras, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup lire.

 **\- Que dirais-tu d'écrire des lettres à tes proches ?** proposa tout à coup Varda. **Ceux restés sur votre terre natale.**

 **\- Des lettres ?** répéta la jeune femme, incrédule. **Je peux vraiment le faire ? Et ils les auront ?**

 **\- Nous ferons en sorte qu'ils les reçoivent,** répondit la Valië.

Les yeux oranges d'Elërinna s'illuminèrent et elle hocha vivement la tête. Elle allait pouvoir expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé ! Et rassurer tout le monde principalement, pour ne pas qu'ils portent leur deuil trop longtemps alors qu'il n'y avait pas à le faire.

Elle écrivit longtemps à ses yeux et à la fin, après avoir écrit trois longues lettres respectivement adressés à sa grand-mère, à sa meilleure amie et à son oncle du côté paternel, Elërinna avait mal à son poignet droit, mais elle s'en fichait. La jeune femme avait réussi à expliquer tout ce qu'elle voulait et c'était le principal, en plus des petits messages personnels qu'elle avait rajouté à la fin. Elle plia soigneusement les trois parchemins et les cacheta avec de la cire que Varda lui avait mit à disposition. L'apparence atypique des lettres allait tout de suite attirer leur attention, ce qui était une bonne chose dans une boîte aux lettres remplis de publicité, à moins que les Valar ne s'arrangent pour les déposer autre part. Une fois terminé, Elërinna replaça la plume dans l'encrier et rangea les papiers, sous le regard bienveillant de la Valië des étoiles. Le temps qu'elle écrive, Varda s'était faite très discrète en buvant une nouvelle tasse de thé.

 **\- Tenez,** dit l'argentée en rassemblant les trois petits rouleaux. **Le premier est pour ma meilleure amie, Julie, le second pour ma grand-mère, Anne et la dernière pour mon oncle, William.**

 **\- Très bien, elles leur seront remises,** déclara la déesse avec un sourire.

Elle appela la même femme qui leur avait servit le thé et les gâteaux et lui remit les trois lettres pour qu'elle les remettent ensuite à Oromë. Suite à cela, elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau toutes les deux, mais cette fois-ci, Varda s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de la Prodige. Comme la divinité était bien plus grande qu'elle, Elërinna fut obligée de lever les yeux pour pouvoir voir le visage sans âge et parfait.

 **\- Il est temps que tu obtiennes les deux choses que tu désir, tes souvenirs ainsi que la possibilité de vivre avec l'elfe dont tu es tombée amoureuse.**

 **\- Oui, je suis prête,** sourit la métamorphe. **Merci de m'accorder cela.**

 **\- C'est tout à fait normal,** fit Varda.

Un sentiment de bien-être prit place dans le cœur de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux en sentant la Valië se pencher vers elle. Les lèvres de la divinité effleurèrent son front et elle prononça des paroles dans une langue différente de celles qu'Elërinna avait déjà pu entendre en Terre du Milieu. En rouvrant les yeux, l'argentée vit le monde qui l'entourait devenir flou, les couleurs se brouillèrent et elle se sentit partir. Cependant, elle resta consciente et des images affluèrent dans son esprit, ses connaissances qui avaient été écartées revenaient sans perdre de temps. Ses souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle en venait à prendre la notion du passé, du présent et du futur. Elle avait souvent eu du mal à retenir les dates lors de ses études et là, c'était pire que tout. Deviendrait-elle folle à force ? Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elërinna vit différentes scènes de batailles, la plus part construire par sa psyché après avoir lu les livres en parlant. Elle remonta tout le fil de l'histoire de l'univers d'Arda, de la chanson d'Eru Iluvatar jusqu'aux derniers événements qui furent répertorié et daté dans les livres. Plus précisément, elle vit ensuite des scènes bien plus réelles, provenant de film... Ses amis étaient joués par des acteurs qui avaient de nombreuses similarités physiques avec eux. Elle vit l'époque où Bilbon Sacquet était parti à l'aventure et elle vécue à nouveau les événements des derniers mois. Sauf que ses frères et elle n'étaient pas là et elle vit ce que Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Sam avaient vécus à chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés de la Communauté. Elle vit la chute de Gandalf. La rencontre de la Communauté avec les elfes de la Lothlorien. Elle vit Haldir. La mort de Boromir, identique à celle qu'il avait eu. La bataille du Gouffre de Helm ainsi que la mort de son âme-sœur qui lui déchira le cœur. La bataille de l'Isengard... Celle d'Osgilliath, des champs du Pelennor, de la Porte-Noire ainsi que la disparition de l'anneau et de Gollum. Elërinna vit le futur qui attendait les membres de la Communauté, et même s'il lui laissa un goût amer pour Frodon, il était le plus logique après ce que le Hobbit avait vécu. Arrivant au bout de ses connaissances, une vive douleur transperça le crâne de la jeune femme, puis tout fut définitivement noir alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Elërinna était inconsciente dans sa chambre. Haldir n'avait pas quitté cette dernière, restant au chevet dans son âme-sœur, comme il lui avait promis la veille. La fatigue commençait à s'emparer de son corps, mais l'immortel luttait pour rester éveillé alors qu'il ne distinguait pas le changement qui s'opérait sur Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au moment où elle avait été dans le coma, des suites de ses lourdes blessures qu'elle avait reçue lors de la bataille de la Porte-Noire. Elërinna était alors identique à maintenant, son visage endormi n'exprimant aucune expression alors que sa respiration était à peine perceptible si l'on ne se concentrait pas sur le léger soulèvement de sa cage thoracique. Haldir tenait la main froide de l'argentée dans la sienne alors qu'il était assis à même le sol pour pouvoir être correctement installé. En tant normal, une telle fraîcheur aurait dû l'inquiétait sur un corps plein de vie, mais il savait qu'Elërinna avait souvent les mains froides. Observant le visage endormi de la femme qu'il aimait, Haldir allait finalement se laisser entraînait dans les bras d'Irmo lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur sa main. Le blond se redressa d'un seul coup avant de voir que les yeux clos de l'argentée se plissaient légèrement. Les minutes semblèrent interminables à ses yeux, mais finalement, Elërinna ouvrit les yeux. Tout d'abord, la jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle. Petit à petit, ses yeux se remplir de larmes et quand ils se posèrent sur lui, elle n'arriva plus à se retenir. En le regardant, elle revoyait la hache de l'orc s'enfonçait profondément dans sa colonne vertébrale, la surprise et la douleur qui s'étaient inscrit sur ses traits et le moment où la vie l'avait définitivement quitté.

 **\- Haldir...** articula-t-elle en se redressant pour la prendre dans ses bras. **Haldir... Haldir...**

 **\- Oui, je suis là,** répondit le blond en la serrant à son tour, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Tout en continuait de pleurer, Elërinna s'écarta de lui et lui releva sa tunique. Surpris, Haldir tarda à réagir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire grand chose que l'argentée regardait déjà la fine cicatrice qui marquait son abdomen depuis la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. En la voyant, les pleurs d'Elërinna redoublèrent. L'état dans lequel se trouvait son âme-sœur était inquiétant et Haldir la laissa pleurer contre lui pendant de longues minutes, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme, des interrogations tournant à nouveau dans son esprit. Qu'avait-elle vue ? De quoi se souvenait-elle pour être dans un tel état ? Il devinait qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs et ces derniers semblaient l'avoir plus perturbé qu'autre chose.

 **\- Elërinna, qu'as-tu vue ?** osa-t-il demander en la sentant se calmer.

 **\- La mort de Gandalf... Boromir... Et la tienne,** avoua Elërinna entre deux sanglots étranglés. **Celle qui aurait dû être la tienne au Gouffre de Helm...**

 **\- …** entendre cela fit frissonner le plus âgé, il aurait dû mourir ce jour-là. **Mais tu étais là,** dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. **Tu étais là et tu m'as sauvé...**

 **\- Je sais, mais je sais aussi que même à l'époque où je ne te connaissais pas comme maintenant, ta mort m'avait choquée ! Oh, Haldir... Je ne veux jamais te voir... Mourir.**

 **\- La guerre est terminée,** souffla le Galadhrim. **Nous allons pouvoir vivre sans craindre la malfaisance de Sauron.**

Elërinna le savait, mais elle savait aussi toutes les horreurs qui avaient foulés la Terre du Milieu au cours des différents siècles qui s'étaient écoulés. Le cœur encore lourd, les larmes continuèrent de couler sur ses joues et Haldir s'occupa de les effacer au fur et à mesure à l'aide de ses doigts. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, mais il savait également qu'elle devait évacuer son chagrin. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à long moment et au final, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa se calma totalement, mais cela ne l'empêcha de rester contre son elfe qui caressa doucement ses cheveux d'argents.

 **\- Je connais beaucoup de choses sur ce monde, tu sais,** commença à dire ma jeune femme. **Bien plus que sur le mien. Varda et les autres Valar avaient raison de les bloquer dans un sens. De trop gros changement aurait pu complètement dérégler le cours des événements. Mais en même temps, j'aurais voulu les avoir...**

 **\- Ce qui est fait, est fait,** répondit Haldir. **Tu ne pourras plus rien y changer.**

 **\- Je sais.**

La métamorphe se redressa finalement et offrit un petit sourire tremblant à l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Pour le rassurer, elle l'embrassa doucement et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit avec elle. La nuit était bien avancer et l'argentée devina facilement qu'Haldir était fatigué d'avoir veillé pendant tout ce temps. Ils ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite, parlant de l'interaction que la Prodige avait eu avec Varda ainsi des lettres qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'écrire pour ses proches. Haldir était heureux pour elle.

 **\- Varda doit aussi m'avoir fait devenir une elfe,** déclara-t-elle avec un sourire qui n'avait fait que s'agrandir.

Elle se redressa un petit peu et décala ses cheveux pour dégager ses oreilles. Autrefois rondes comme celles de tout humain normal, elles étaient maintenant légèrement pointues. Pas autant que celles d'Haldir, où des elfes purs souches, mais pointues tout de même. Ce détail fit battre un peu plus rapidement le cœur du Galadhrim et il admira longuement les nouvelles oreilles de son âme-sœur ce qui malgré tout, fit rire de bon cœur cette dernière.

 **\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?** demanda le jeune femme en rassemblant ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval.

 **\- Tu es superbe, et les oreilles pointues te vont très bien,** répondit Haldir.

Les joues de l'argentée rosirent légèrement, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas pour autant et il ne fit que s'agrandit quand le plus grand se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser longuement. Maintenant, c'était sûr, ils seraient toujours ensemble. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et Elërinna s'installa contre l'elfe, sa tête reposant sur le torse de ce dernier alors qu'il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux au bout de quelques minutes de silence, épuisés.

Au petit déjeuné, lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent les autres pour pouvoir manger quelque chose, tous les regard se tournèrent vers eux. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de particulier à regarder chez le couple, puisque les oreilles de la jeune femme n'étaient même pas visible. Les trois frères Jackser fixèrent leur sœur avec intérêt, mais cette dernière se contenta de leur sourire, alors qu'intérieurement, elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à occulter les faits dont elle se souvenait maintenant. Eomer avait été banni d'Edoras à un moment. Eowyn était restée seule à veiller sur un oncle qui ne la reconnaissait même plus et avec la mort de son cousin qui pesait sur sa conscience. Arwen et les jumeaux avaient été abandonnés par leur mère qui avait été brisée par la torture que des orcs lui avait affligé. Aragorn n'avait plus de famille proche et se retrouvait avec le poids de la royauté sur ses épaules alors qu'il ne l'avait appris qu'à vingt ans. Faramir avait continuellement été rabaissé par son père et c'était devenu pire à la mort de Boromir. Legolas avait perdu sa mère puis participé à la bataille des Cinq armées en plus d'avoir dû protéger sa forêt du mal qui avait longtemps rongé Dol Guldur à l'intérieur de la Forêt Noire. Sans parler des Hobbits... Maintenant, dès qu'elle les regardait, Elërinna voyait les parcours de leur vie. Leurs joies, leurs peines ainsi que les horreurs vécus. En s'asseyant, elle eut brièvement envie de fondre en larmes, mais elle se retint puisque cela n'aurait fait qu'attirer des questions.

 **\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?** lui demanda finalement Gandalf, qui l'observait également.

 **\- J'ai l'impression d'être un extraterrestre...** répondit l'argentée, avant de se souvenir qu'ici, les extraterrestres n'existaient pas. **Enfin, une étrangère plutôt. - C'est difficile à comprendre... Mais maintenant je me rappelle de beaucoup de choses, passé, présent et futur.**

C'était une déclaration qui pouvait être dérangeante. Néanmoins, c'était la vérité et désormais, la Prodige ne pourrait plus occulter ces détails, tout comme elle n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'Haldir avait eu deux destins bien différents, où il mourrait dans l'un d'eux. Et ce destin avait bien failli se réaliser. Sans s'en rendre compte, Elërinna crispa ses doigts sur la tunique de l'immortel qui se trouvait à sa gauche et ce dernier lui fit juste un sourire rassurant, devinant le sujet de ses pensées.

 **\- Et... Comment ça se passe ?** osa lui demander Aranwë.

 **\- Eh bien, je vais pas en faire une dépression,** blagua la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. **Ainsi va la vie, tu veux que je te dise quoi ?**

 **\- On ne veut pas que tu dises quelque chose de spéciale, juste que tu nous dises que ta santé mentale va bien,** rétorqua Lenwë avec une inquiétude à peine voilée.

 **\- Elle va bien, j'arrive à faire la part des choses entre ce que je sais et ce qui s'est passé ici,** expliqua l'argentée. **C'est similaire et différent en même temps. Et ce qui est arrivé ne peu de toute façon pas être changé.**

 **\- Et... Tu as demandé à Varda de changer ?** lui demanda finalement Aldaron.

Son changement de race était certainement la chose que le vert appréhendait le plus. Il savait que sa sœur avait toujours voulu ravoir ses précieux souvenirs et connaissances sur ce monde et il savait aussi qu'elle les supporterait, donc il n'était pas réellement inquiet pour cela. Par contre... Le fait qu'elle devienne une elfe... Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres de la jeune femme qui attacha ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, comme elle l'avait fait durant la nuit. Une exclamation de surprise échappa à ses amis et proches les plus expressifs et elle vit Aldaron écarquiller les yeux en voyant ses oreilles. En dehors de cela, et de sa nouvelle immortalité, son physique n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours la même, dans son cœur et son esprit. Être une elfe ne l'empêcherait jamais de faire des blagues douteuses et plein d'autres choses.

 **\- Ainsi va la vie,** répéta l'argentée en continuant de sourire. **Vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi de sitôt.**

Sa remarque eue le don de détendre considérablement l'atmosphère et ils rirent tous. Elle avait raison, ainsi aller la vie et cette dernière prospérerait pendant encore longtemps en Terre du Milieu.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Comme souvent en ce moment, Edoras était en pleine effervescence, cependant, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour deux mariages célébrés à quelques jours d'écart. C'était pour le départ de tout le monde. Les elfes de Fondcombe retournaient chez eux. Aragorn et Arwen repartaient à Minas Tirith en compagnie de Faramir et Éowyn, mais aussi d'Aranwë qui avait décidé de s'installer définitivement là-bas. Legolas et Gimli les accompagnaient, seulement pour ensuite repartir mieux en voyage tout les deux. Aldaron de son côté, avait pris la décision de partir pour le Mordor, dans l'espoir de faire renaître ce pays de ses cendres avec son pouvoir et d'en faire une terre prospère. Elërinna l'avait prévenue, que sa tâche était peut-être peine perdue, mais le vert était têtu lui aussi. Lenwë de son côté avait décidé de servir de chaperon à sa sœur, comme Rumil le faisait pour son propre frère et ils partiraient ensemble, en compagnie des Hobbits pour aller jusqu'en Comté pour ensuite voyager en Terre du Milieu durant au moins une année. Ils préparaient donc tous leurs bagages pour leur départ proche. Elërinna y allait lentement, principalement ralentit par Éowyn. La blonde était attristée de la voir partir, mais elle était tout de même venue pour l'aider. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, l'argentée faisait souvent la comparaison entre ses sentiments actuels et ceux qu'elle avait eu avant de venir en Arda. Elle en rigolait souvent toute seule, quand elle se souvenait à quel point la nièce de feu Théoden l'avait agacer dans les films à toujours être à la botte d'Aragorn. Son avis à l'époque était aussi que pour elle, Faramir était une relation pansement, mais désormais, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Eowyn aimait profondément le nouvel intendant du Gondor.

 **\- Vous passerez par Minas Tirith, ou bien Osgiliath ?** lui demanda subitement la blonde.

 **\- Je pense que oui, nous passerons peut-être par là pour remonter jusqu'à la Forêt Noire et rejoindre les montagnes...**

Dans sa tête, un trajet était déjà tout tracé et il passait par tous les coins que la jeune femme avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir visiter. C'était un rêve devenant réalité, mais une réalité qu'elle avait durement payé en perdant la vie dans son monde. Avec un sourire, elle rangea précieusement le livre de contes qu'Haldir lui avait offert dans son sac. Regrettait-elle ? Pas spécialement. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait été d'avoir abandonné, en quelque sorte, sa meilleure amie. Peut-être à l'heure qu'il était, Julie avait reçu sa lettre ? Très certainement, sa grand-mère et son oncle également.

 **\- Quel est l'endroit que tu veux le plus visiter ?**

 **\- Forochel !** répondit du tac au tac l'argentée.

 **\- Forochel ?** répéta Eowyn, les yeux écarquillés. **Mais c'est l'endroit le plus froid de la Terre du Milieu ! Même en été !**

 **\- Je sais, et c'est justement ça qui est cool !**

La joie de la Prodige récemment devenue une elfe à l'idée de découvrir cette contrée un peu inhospitalière aux yeux de la blonde, fit rire cette dernière. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que quelqu'un désirait plus que tout voir cette région de la Terre du Milieu. Tout en rigolant, les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de faire les bagages de l'argentée. Elles eurent rapidement terminé, Elërinna n'ayant finalement pas beaucoup de chose en emporter avec elle à part de nouveau vêtement qu'on lui avait fait faire. Cela fait, elles allèrent faire celles d'Éowyn. Contrairement à son amie, la blonde avait beaucoup plus de bagages à faire. La plus part étaient préparés par les gens travaillant pour le château, mais pour ses affaires personnels, Éowyn tenait à les faire seule ou bien, avec Elërinna. Elles mirent beaucoup plus de temps à emballer les produits de beauté de la bonde et ses vêtements, mais ce n'était au final pas plus mal. Cela les empêcher de réfléchir trop longtemps et de s'attrister par rapport aux faits qu'ils allaient tous se séparer. Une fois que tout fut terminée, elles quittèrent la chambre pour se mettre à la recherche des autres. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle du trône et Elërinna laissa Éowyn rejoindre son frère et son mari tandis que de son côté, elle se dirigeait vers ses frères et Haldir qui était lui-même accompagné de son frère cadet.

 **\- Vous avez terminé de rassembler vos affaires ?** demanda-t-elle une fois à leur hauteur.

 **\- Depuis longtemps, c'est vous, les femmes, qui traînaient,** rétorqua Aldaron, d'un air moqueur.

 **\- C'est parce que nous le vallons bien,** répondit la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa, sur le même ton en secouant ses cheveux.

Son geste fit pouffer Aranwë de rire qui se calma un peu quand Trisha fit son apparition en compagnie, à la surprise de tous, d'Arwen qui parlait tranquillement avec la petite brune. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux-là discutaient ensemble, passant outre leurs statuts sociales. Elles terminèrent leur discussion puis se séparèrent, Arwen retournant vers son mari tandis que la brune venait vers eux.

 **\- Prêt ?** fit finalement le Prodige d'Estë.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, déterminés, mais à la fois triste de devoir se séparer, même si c'était une chose prévue depuis longtemps maintenant.

Leurs chevaux étaient déjà près à partir, tous préparés, il ne restait plus qu'à charger leurs sacs ou les bagages dans les chariots. Comme tout ceux qui avaient pu de bagages, Elërinna s'approcha de sa monture et commença à accrocher son sac sur le côté arrière de la selle. Ainu trépignait littéralement d'impatience, comme cela lui arrivait souvent lorsque la jument restait trop longtemps sans rien faire. Heleg, Malta et Naur étaient quasiment dans le même état. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé cela, ils aidèrent pour mettre les différents chargements dans les chariots qui allaient partir en direction de Minas Tirith pour amener les meubles qu'Éowyn devait emmener avec elle. Tout cela terminé, ils prirent quelques minutes pour se dire correctement au revoir jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

 **\- Prenez bien soin de vous,** dit Elërinna en serrant ses amis tours à tours dans ses bras et en faisant de même avec ses deux frères qui allaient partir.

 **\- Ne vous en faite pas, Elërinna, ils seront sous bonne garde,** répondit Legolas en lui souriant.

 **\- Je sais bien, mais on est jamais trop sûr.**

 **\- Parle pour toi, Haldir, ne la laisse pas se pencher vers le vide en haut d'une falaise surtout, elle est capable de le faire,** fit Aldaron, pour à son tour se moquer de sa petite sœur.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui donner un discret coup de pied dans le mollet avant de se tarder auprès de son petit frère et de Trisha. La brune la remercia d'avoir commencé à lui apprendre à écrire et à lire, touchée, l'argentée lui conseil de continuer avec le rouge pour la lecture et pour l'écriture, elle se faisait un devoir de lui envoyer régulièrement des cours une fois qu'elle aurait de quoi écrire. Comme ils avaient prévu de voyager avec les elfes de Fondcombe, Elërinna ne s'attarda pas auprès des jumeaux qui étaient déjà plus qu'heureux qu'elle soit devenue une elfe. Finalement, après qu'ils aient dit au revoir à tout le monde, ils se mirent en selle. Pour l'instant, leur convoi était plutôt important et prenait une très grande partie de la place sur la route centrale d'Edoras. Beaucoup de personne étaient venus voir leur départ et ils pouvaient comprendre cela. Avec un pincement au cœur, ils firent avancer leurs montures au pas jusqu'aux grandes portes de la ville. Comme toujours dans cette région de la Terre du Milieu, une légère brise soufflait devenant plus violente au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient dans leur hauteur. À leur gauche, ils pouvaient d'ailleurs voir les drapeaux sur la terrasse de Méduseld qui fouettaient les piques sur lesquels ils étaient installés. À l'extérieur des murs, ils séparèrent leur groupe en deux, la plus grande partie allant à l'est alors que la plus petite se tournait vers l'ouest. Leur voyage serait considérablement plus long et ils devraient passer par la trouée du Rohan pour rejoindre la route menant à la cité-réfuge de Fondcombe. Elërinna savait parfaitement qu'elle y avait séjourné quelques jours au début de leur aventure, mais comme pour tout les autres endroits de la Terre du Milieu, elle avait une folle envie de redécouvrir la cité en ayant ses souvenirs. Une dernière fois, ils se tournèrent vers leurs amis et la famille Jackser. Contrairement aux autres fois où ils avaient dû se séparer, ils n'y avaient pas de larmes ni de sentiment de peur ou d'angoisse de ne plus revoir l'un des leurs. Non, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien de tout cela, car ils sentaient au plus profond d'eux qu'il était temps. Ils avaient chacun leur propre chemin à suivre.

* * *

 **Eh bien, voilà, ce chapitre est posté. J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas.**

 **à la prochaine fois !**


	55. Chapitre 54 - Épilogue

**Bonjour ! Nous y voilà ! Le tout denier chapitre de cette fanfiction qui m'aura pris deux ans ! Avec des hauts et des bas, des joies et des peines ! Mais surtout, la naissance d'un amour inconditionnelle pour vous, lecteurs, pour ces personnages, pour Haldir, surtout Haldir ( je rigole x) ). Je tiens à vous remercier, vous, qui êtes-là depuis le début et ceux qui sont venus en cours de route, et même ceux qui n'arrivent que maintenant parce que la fanfiction est officiellement terminée ! En vérité, c'est vous principalement qui m'avez aidé à terminer cette histoire ! Donc, merci ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre final vous plaira ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 54.**_

 _ **Épilogue.**_

 _ **Rien ne sera jamais fini.**_

L'été était toujours chaud en Terre du Milieu, mais la chaleur n'était jamais vraiment écrasante. Une chance pour le bon nombre de cavaliers, en armure ou non, qui parcourait les routes de ce monde. À l'aide d'une de ses mains, Elërinna cacha le soleil éclatant pour voir où sa jument mettait ses sabots. La route était droite, sans aucune inégalité qui aurait pu mettre en danger sa chevauchée, mais la jeune femme préférait être prudente. Ainu était une jument fidèle et adroite, cependant, c'était bien connu qu'un accident pouvait vite arriver. Distinguant au loin la silhouette d'un village, elle laissa ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire. Voilà bien plusieurs jours qu'elle avait quitté Fondcombe pour rejoindre la Comté, seule, et elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Cela faisait au moins bien une année entière qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cet endroit et à raison, se créer une nouvelle stabilité en Lothlórien ne lui ayant pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour elle et voir ses plus proches s'étaient révélés moins aisés à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant, ceci était derrière elle et elle avait promit à Frodon de venir lui rendre visite au courant de ce mois. Elle savait d'ailleurs pourquoi, avec une exactitude effrayante, mais l'argentée préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

 **\- Allé Ainu,** dit-elle pour encourager sa monture tout en lui flattant l'encolure. **On est bientôt arrivée.**

La jument émit un hennissement, faisant rigoler sa cavalière et alors qu'elles étaient passées au pas le temps de quelques minutes, elles repassèrent au trot pour aller un peu plus vite. Le galop n'était pas envisageable, de crainte qu'elles bousculent ou même écrasent sans le vouloir un Hobbit. Quelques minutes plus tard, néanmoins, la jument et l'elfe arrivèrent à destination. Hobbitbourg n'avait pas changé durant les trois années ayant suivi la fin de la guerre de l'Anneau. La Comté était toujours l'endroit paisible que la Prodige avait connu dans son autre vie et à son arrivée. Ainu repassa au pas et elles traversèrent le village en toute tranquillité sous les yeux des Hobbits, qui comme toujours, regardaient les grandes gens avec de la méfiance au fond de leur regard. Dans un champ, elle vit plusieurs enfants s'amuser autour d'un grand chêne et elle ne pu empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir. Peut-être que parmi l'un d'eux se trouver l'une des filles de Sam ? Elle avait eu la chance d'assister au mariage de ce dernier trois ans en arrière et savait qu'il avait eu deux enfants depuis. Elërinna avait vu la première quand elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas de son fils. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, la métamorphe continua d'avancer.

Quand elle arriva en vu de Cul-de-Sac, Elërinna remarqua un Hobbit assis sur le banc dans le jardin avant de la maison. Elle reconnu les cheveux bouclés et noirs de Frodon qui fumait tranquillement une pipe. Cela lui rappela son oncle, Bilbon, qui soixante-trois ans en arrière, s'était tenu à la même place avant d'être trouvé par Gandalf pour partir pour ce qui serait la plus belle expérience de toute sa vie.

 **\- Vous vous êtes fait désirer, chère amie,** lâcha le Hobbit, rieur.

Ses yeux étaient fermés alors qu'il profitait des rayons du soleil sur son visage toujours pâle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de deviner à qui appartenait le cheval qui s'avançait sur la route. Amusée, Elërinna arrêta Ainu et descendit de selle.

 **\- Vous m'en voyez désolée, mon cher ami,** répondit la jeune femme. **S'intégrer à un peuple est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, même avec une bonne dose d'aide.**

 **\- Vous êtes toute pardonnée.**

L'ancien porteur de l'anneau ouvrit finalement les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec une Elërinna debout dans l'encadrement de son portail, un sourire montant jusqu'à ses oreilles en pointes mangeant la moitié de son visage, les bras croisés et... Les yeux de Frodon s'agrandir alors qu'il en lâchait presque la pipe qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. La jeune femme avait repris du poids en trois ans, contrastant avec sa maigreur à la fin de la guerre, mais ce n'est pas ça qui frappa le Hobbit. Le ventre de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa, habituellement plat, était légèrement arrondit. Quelqu'un ne la connaissant pas n'aurait pas été surpris, cependant, Frodon savait que ce n'était pas habituel.

 **\- Je suis devenue une Oliphante... C'est ça ?** fit la jeune femme, ses yeux oranges pétillants de joie.

 **\- Qu-Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout !** se reprit le brun en se levant d'un bond. **Tu es enceinte ?** demanda-t-il, n'osant pas y croire.

Trop heureuse pour pouvoir parler, Elërinna hocha vivement la tête, sautillant presque sur place. Frodon resta encore quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte, pour finalement venir féliciter son amie et l'inviter à rentrer.

 _Cul-de-Sac n'a pas changé,_ pensa l'argentée quand ils rentèrent à l'intérieur. _Peut-être un peu plus encombré qu'avant..._ De nombreux livres jonchaient les meubles et aussi parfois le sol, mais la maison n'avait pas changé et Elërinna devait toujours se baisser pour pouvoir passer l'encadrement des portes. Frodon l'installa l'un des fauteuils du salon, faisant attention comme si elle était maintenant faite de sucre et alors qu'il allait faire du thé, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, c'était Haldir qui prenait soin d'elle, tout du moins plus qu'à l'accoutumer. Cela avait d'ailleurs été un facteur de dispute, puisque Elërinna détestait être constamment surveillée, mais finalement, son mari l'avait comprit et il ne demandait plus systématiquement à l'un de ses frères de la surveiller quand il partait aux frontières.

 **\- Alors !** s'exclama Frodon en revenant, un plateau rempli dans les mains. **Raconte-moi tout ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?**

 **\- Selon les guérisseuses de Caras Galadhon, environs quatre mois,** répondit Elërinna en acceptant la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait. **C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas encore une baleine.**

 **\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi,** rigola le brun. **Tu seras loin d'être une baleine.**

 **\- Oh si, je te rassure ! Et une baleine super-émotive parfois, c'est horrible !**

Les deux amis rigolèrent encore, heureux d'enfin se retrouver. Ils échangèrent un moment sur l'année qui venait de s'écouler, et même s'ils s'écrivaient régulièrement, parler de vive voix n'était pas la même chose que part écrit. Elërinna lui raconta sa vie en Lorien, la réaction d'Haldir à l'annonce de sa grossesse, qui avait plutôt était comique, celles de ses frères également et finalement, son voyage jusqu'à Hobbitbourg. Frodon lui, raconta ce qu'il avait fait à Cul-de-Sac et notamment l'écriture du livre de Bilbon, qu'il avait continué à son retour et il lui parla également, de son désir de partir en Valinor. Il ne mâcha pas ses mots, lui expliquant clairement ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus appartenir à ce monde. Alors qu'il terminait de parler, Elërinna souriait plus, mais elle ne semblait pas choquée ou effrayée par ce que le Hobbit venait de lui dire.

 **\- Tu n'es pas choquée ?** s'enquit-il prudemment, craignant que la réaction de son amie soit à retardement et amplifiée par les hormones de sa grossesse. **Elërinna, je suis désolée, mais...**

 **\- Avec moi, pas besoin de te justifier, Frodon,** dit tranquillement la jeune femme. **J'étais déjà au courant et je sais aussi que tu as prévu ton départ pour dans une semaine. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'en parlerais, vu que tu ne l'as pas fait pour Sam, Merry et Pippin.**

 **\- Comment sais-tu que je ne leur ai rien dit ?!**

À peine eut-il posé sa question qu'il se rendit compte de la stupidité de cette dernière. La Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, et ce faisant, elle avait toujours un coup d'avance sur tout le monde désormais. Même si ses connaissances étaient limitées à ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres, cela faisait tout de même d'Elërinna une femme ayant une main sur le futur.

 **\- Enfin bref, au moins, ça m'enlève un poids de sûr les épaules,** fit le Hobbit. **Combien de temps comptes-tu restais ?**

Devinant que le sujet était gênant pour son ami, l'argentée décida de ne pas en parler avec lui pour le moment et elle lui avoua qu'elle comptait rester au moins deux semaines, ce qui fit retrouver le sourire au plus petit.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

La première semaine qu'elle passa dans la Comté fut riche et divertissement, car à peine avait-elle passé sa première journée chez Frodon que les trois autres Hobbits qu'elle connaissait furent mit au courant de l'arrivée d'une femme étrange dans la région qui avait placé sa jument tout aussi étrange aux écuries de l'auberge d'Hobbitbourg. Le lendemain, Merry, Pippin et Sam étaient devant chez leur cousin et ami. Ils passèrent toute la journée à discuter et ils promirent tous les trois qu'ils emmèneraient la jeune femme rencontrer leur famille respective. De son côté, elle leur raconta un peu sa vie et celle de ses frères. Le projet d'Aldaron avait doucement, mais lentement, il était maintenant possible de voir de l'herbe qui recouvrait auparavant les terres stériles du Mordor. Lenwë était quelque part dans le nord de la Terre du Milieu, offrant ses soins à qui le voulait tandis qu'Aranwë et Trisha vivaient maintenant à Osgiliath. La brune était devenue la fournisseuse officielle avec sa grand-mère de la reine tandis que le rouge apprenait toujours auprès d'un maître dans l'air de la création d'instrument de musique. Ils étaient aussi les heureux parents de deux petits garçons d'un an et demi, Géralt et Jaskier.

 **\- Dans tout cas, je vois que ça ne va pas tarder aussi,** s'amusa Pippin avec un coup d'œil vers son ventre.

 **\- Ahah, il ou elle va mettre encore un peu de temps,** répondit Elërinna, les yeux pleins de tendresse. **La grossesse chez les elfes prend une année.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** s'étonna Sam, surpris. **Je ne savais pas...**

 **\- C'est normal, il y a eu peu d'enfants elfes durant les dernières décennies, si ce n'est pas du tout, ils évitent dans avoir lors des guerres.**

Ses connaissances, étendues sur les peuples de la Terre du Milieu, avaient au cours des dernières années, souvent attirée la curiosité, mais à chaque fois, c'était ses amis qui étaient les plus intéressés. Néanmoins, ils n'en discutaient pas durant des heures, car avant tout, ils n'étaient pas ami avec la jeune femme juste pour son savoir sur leur monde.

 **\- Dites, ça ne vous direz pas qu'on aille se balader ?** proposa soudainement Merry.

 **\- Oh, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée et Elërinna, tu dois être fatiguée de ton voyage.**

 **\- Que nenni,** rétorqua la métamorphe en se levant. **Je ne suis pas fatiguée et Frodon, il ne faut pas que tu te renfermes sur toi-même,** ajouta-t-elle.

Elle savait que la quête et son aboutissement avait fortement ébranlé la manière de penser du Hobbit. Il était encore plus discret qu'avant, sortait peu et n'avait presque plus aucun contact dans la Comté qu'il chérissait tant. Cependant, même s'il ne se sentait plus vraiment à sa place dans cette dernière, ce n'était pas pourtant que Frodon devait se renfermer sur lui-même et mettre à mal les derniers jours qu'il passait ici. Tout d'abord réticent, le brun acquiesça tout de même en se levant du siège sur lequel il était assis. De toute manière, comment aurait-il pu dire aux quatre paires d'yeux de chien battu braqué sur lui ?

Bien qu'Elërinna connaisse la Comté en profondeur, depuis qu'elle l'avait visité trois ans en arrière, elle s'émerveillait encore de la beauté rurale de la région. À chaque fois, cela lui rappelait également une parodie que sa meilleure amie lui avait fait découvrir et elle cela lui arrivait de rigoler toute seule en y repensant. Elle s'était aussi bien garder de l'expliquer à ses amis, de crainte qu'ils se vexent en ne comprenant pas l'humour très noir et décalé de certaines personnes de son monde d'origine. Tout d'abord, ils se baladèrent dans Hobbitbourg, sous le regard parfois scrutateur de certains Hobbits, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. À presque chaque pas qu'elle faisait, l'esprit d'Elërinna vagabondait ailleurs, souvent vers les nombreuses Fanfiction qu'elle avait pu lire avant et qui décrivait souvent la Comté. Parfois, elle devait avouer que les auteurs avaient raison quant à certains éléments, mais souvent, il y avait des détails faux, comme les distances ou encore le paysage. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Même elle avant n'aurait jamais pu décrire la Comté sans fabuler.

 **\- Papa ! Papa !**

Au début, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à la petite voix, discutant alors qu'ils traversaient, mais quand Sam se retourna au bout du second appel, ils s'arrêtèrent. Une petite fille Hobbite, pas plus haute qu'un seau d'eau et avec de belles boucles blondes, courrait à toute vitesse dans leur direction suivit d'une femme qui essayer de la rappeler, tenant dans ses bras un amas de tissu blanc. Même de loin, Elërinna reconnut la femme de son ami, Rosie Gamegie. Ses deux grossesses n'avaient pas porté atteinte à la beauté de la Hobbite qui était toujours rayonnante.

 **\- Elanor ! Laisse ton père avec ses amis !**

 **\- Ce n'est rien,** fit Sam en attrapant sa fille dans ses bras. **Ne t'en fais pas, chérie.**

 **\- Elle voulait absolument voir tout le monde,** souffla Rosie, les joues légèrement rougies pas l'effort. **Oh, bonjour Elërinna !**

 **\- Bonjour, Rosie,** la salua en retour la Prodige. **Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Bien et toi ?**

Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent plusieurs paroles, se félicitant mutuellement pour leurs grossesses respectives, bien que celle de la petite blonde soit achevée depuis longtemps. L'argentée apprit aussi le nom du très jeune fils de son ami jardinier, même si elle le connaissait déjà. Frodon. Un hommage au meilleur ami de ce dernier encore présent. Le nourrisson était particulièrement mignon, avec une petite touffe de cheveux châtains au sommet de son crâne. Dans les bras de son père, la petite Elanor fixait l'argentée, n'en revenant pas de voir une femme aussi grande.

 **\- Et toi, tu es Elanor,** fit finalement la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa en se penchant vers la fillette. **Tu as tellement grandi ! Tu es devenue encore plus mignonne.**

 **\- Vous êtes la dame qui se transforme en chat ?** demanda Elanor.

 **\- Ahahah ! Oui, c'est ça,** approuva l'argentée en rigolant, amusée de l'innocence de la petite blonde. **Je t'aurais bien montré, mais comme je ne peux plus me transformer pour l'instant.**

La curiosité de la fillette était amusante et ils continuèrent leur balade dans la Comté avec la famille de Sam.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

Assise sur le banc devant Cul-de-Sac, Elërinna attendait patiemment que Frodon et Sam se décident enfin à sortir de la maison. Leurs montures étaient prêtes, attendant patiemment devant le portail de la maison. Merry et Pippin étaient à côté d'elle, lui racontant quelques anecdotes. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Ils allaient accompagner Bilbon et Gandalf jusqu'aux Havre Gris et par extension, Frodon aussi. Leur point de rendez-vous était sur la grande place de Hobbitbourg et il était tellement tôt que cette dernière serait totalement vide. Ils attendirent encore plusieurs minutes puis finalement, les deux Hobbits sortirent et ils purent se mettre en selle. Les quatre demi-poney des Hobbtis étaient plus petits que la grande jument à la robe bordeaux, mais pour ne pas les distancer, Ainu alla tranquillement au pas. Le chemin jusqu'au centre de la petite ville se fit tranquillement et ils n'eurent qu'à attendre quelques minutes sur la place, emmitouflés dans leurs capes, avant de voir une chariote tirée par deux chevaux et dirigée par Gandalf arrivée. Le magicien blanc n'avait pas changé lui aussi, étant resté le même durant les trois années qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle l'avait revu à Fondcombe, car il était parti après elle avec Bilbon. _Le Seigneur Elrond est sans aucun doute déjà aux Havres avec sa belle-mère..._ songea Elërinna alors qu'ils se remettaient en route. Contrairement aux autres jours, le temps n'était pas particulièrement beau aujourd'hui, tout du moins pour l'instant. Le soleil avait laissé place à de nombreux nuages gris qui assombrissait plus que de raison le ciel. Alors que Frodon s'était assis dans la chariote pour parler tranquillement avec son oncle, les trois autres Hobbits et la Prodige étaient un peu plus loin devant. Elërinna profitait de la légère brise qui soufflait, faisant voler ses cheveux détachés et la crinière immaculée de sa jument. Il allait leur falloir deux jours de trajet pour rejoindre les Havres Gris et elle espérait qu'un orage n'allait pas finir par éclater, ce qui pouvait souvent arriver en été après plusieurs journées consécutives de beau temps. Lors de son voyage avec Haldir, Rumil et Lenwë, qui avait duré toute la première année après la fin de la guerre, ils n'étaient pas allés aux Havres Gris, car c'était le dernier endroit où les elfes pouvaient quitter la Terre du Milieu. Ils avaient néanmoins visité le Lindon, Forochel... Et bien d'autres contrées.

 **\- Pippin, Sam, une petite course jusqu'à l'arbre, là-bas ?** s'enquit Merry, avec un sourire carnassier.

 **\- Allez-y, je garde le cheval de Frodon,** dit l'argentée en prenant les rênes des mains de Sam.

La monture à la robe baie de son ami ne broncha pas, même lorsque les trois autres s'alignèrent pour partir quelques secondes plus tard au galop, les sabots des chevaux arrachant quelques mottes de terre. L'arbre que Merry avait désigné été loin sur le chemin, mais au galop, ils devraient rapidement l'atteindre. Elërinna les observa faire, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de deviner, de dos, qui était celui était en train de gagner. Entre temps, Gandalf l'avait rattrapé, plus que curieux de savoir ce qui prenait aux trois Hobbits.

 **\- Que font-ils ?**

 **\- Une course et je crois que c'est Sam qui est en train de gagner.**

L'un des changements majeurs lorsqu'elle avait choisi de devenir une elfe et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué immédiatement, avait été l'amélioration considérable de sa vue. La première fois qu'Elërinna l'avait remarqué, cela l'avait plus que perturbée et il fallait la comprendre, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait le soleil comme étant un bateau et inversement pour la lune. Gandalf et elle échangèrent quelques banalités avant de finalement rejoindre les trois Hobbits qui s'étaient arrêtés pour les attendre.

Comme prédit, rejoindre les Havres Gris leur prit deux jours. Loin d'être différentes des autres citées elfique que la jeune femme avait eu l'occasion de visiter, celle-ci, qui était du coup portuaire, n'en était pas moins belle. Círdan, le maître charpentier, les accueillit chaleureusement et pour la première fois de leur vie, en dehors de Gandalf peut-être, ils virent un elfe possédant une barbe. Elle n'était pas particulièrement longue et broussailleuse, mais Elërinna se rappela d'une chose bien précise. La barbe chez un elfe montrait son grand âge. Círdan était vieux, il avait connu tout les âges de la Terre du Milieu et avait vécu l'éveil des elfes sur les rives du Beleriand. Le charpentier les guida jusqu'au port. Delà, ils purent voir toutes l'étendu de cette cité, pourtant en partie abandonnée et seulement entretenue par le peu d'elfes qui y vivaient encore. L'embouchure de la mer était visite au loin et de chaque côté s'entendait les Havres, qui portaient particulièrement bien leur nom. Un unique bateau était amarré au port, il était d'architecture raffinée, fait avec du bois blanc et sa proue prenait la forme d'un cygne. Les deux elfes, porteurs des anneaux Vilya pour Elrond et Nenya pour Galadriel, étaient déjà présent, attendant leur du départ. Bien que le départ de Frodon soit triste, surtout à cause du fait qu'il n'avait toujours rien à dire à ses plus proches amis, Elërinna était heureuse pour eux. Erond allait retrouver sa femme, qui avait été brisée par ses tortures, Galadriel allait retrouver son pays bien-aimé, ainsi que sa fille unique, le devoir de Gandalf était terminé et s'était sa récompense pour avoir si bien servit la Terre du Milieu. Bilbon entreprenait son dernier voyage et l'argentée espérait sincèrement qu'il atteindrait Valinor vivant et avec toutes ses capacités. Pour Frodon, il aurait l'occasion de parcourir les pays des Valar. À la différence des films, Celeborn n'était pas présent aux côtés de sa dame, en c'était pour le mieux dans un sens, avec lui, la Lorien continuerait de vivre encore quelque temps.

 **\- Oh !** fit Bilbon, en voyant le décor qui les entourait. **Eh bien, voici un spectacle que je n'avais encore jamais vu.**

À la vue des deux elfes, le vieux hobbits s'inclina autant que ses vieilles articulations le lui pouvaient et les immortels lui rendirent sa marque de respect, un sourire étirant les lèvres de Galadriel.

 **\- Le pouvoir des trois anneaux s'en est allé,** dit-elle. **Le temps est venu pour la domination des hommes.**

 _ **\- I Aear cân ven na mar,**_ déclara Elrond en sindarin tout en ouvrant les bras, invitant Bilbon à venir avec eux.

 **\- Je me sent tout à fait prêt pour une nouvelle aventure,** s'amusa le vieux hobbit.

Prenant les devant sur tout le monde, il s'avança vers l'elfe brun qui l'invita à monter sur le bateau, ce que le hobbit se hâta de faire, s'aidant de sa canne pour pouvoir. De leur côté, ils s'approchèrent principalement des elfes pour leur dire au revoir. Ils le firent avec un signe de la tête et Galadriel leur répondit par un sourire avant de s'avancer à son tour. Gandalf lui, prit le temps de se tourner vers les quatre hobbits. La jeune femme lui avait déjà fait ses au revoir à Fondcombe, elle préféra donc s'éloigner un peu pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

 **\- Adieu, mes braves Hobbits,** dit-il, avec un sourire. **Mon œuvre est achevée, c'est ici, sur les rives de la mer, qu prend fin notre Communauté. Je vous dirais pas de ne pas pleurer, car toutes les larmes, ne sont pas un mal.**

Il se détourna, toujours en souriant, puis commença à faire quelques pas en direction du bateau avant de finalement se retourner pour appeler Frodon.

 **\- Que veut-il dire ?** demanda Sam, complètement incrédule.

 **\- On nous a envoyé sauver la Comté, Sam,** commença à dire le brun. **Et elle a été sauvée... Mais pas pour moi.**

 **\- Vous n'y pensez pas ?** fit le châtain, les larmes aux yeux. **Vous n'allez pas nous quitter...**

À cette question, Frodon ne répondit pas immédiatement, sortant seulement l'épais livre où il avait raconté la quête de l'Anneau et où Bilbon avait lui même retranscrit la quête pour reconquérir Erebor. Il le donna à Sam, qui pleurait silencieusement.

 **\- Les dernières pages sont pour toi, Sam.**

Merry et Pippin pleuraient eux aussi, et ils prirent chacun leur tour Frodon dans leur bras. En les voyant, alors même qu'elle savait déjà tout, Elërinna sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Quand vint sous tour, elle s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son ami et ce dernier se lova dans ses bras alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle.

 **\- Tu as intérêt à laisser une trace écrite et à prendre autant de bon temps que tu peux,** lui chuchota-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 **\- Je te le promets,** répondit le hobbit. **Prends soin de toi et de ta famille.**

 **\- Je te le promets aussi, part maintenant, ou bien, on serait capable de te retenir.**

Frodon hocha la tête puis serra une dernière Sam dans ses bras avant de partir avec Gandalf pour monter sur le bateau. Sur le pont, le hobbit se retourna vers eux et leur offrit un sourire rassurant. Et même s'ils souffraient de leur voir partir, même s'ils étaient tristes, ils lui rendirent son sourire. Le bateau s'éloignant lentement et ils ne partirent que quand il passa l'embouchure du Golf de la Lune.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

 _40 ans plus tard..._

Des rires et des cris de joie brisaient le silence paisible de la forêt. Plusieurs enfants aux apparences différentes, mais avec des similitudes s'amusaient dans un champ. Quatre d'entre eux étaient humains, l'un avait des origines surprenantes, tandis que les trois derniers étaient encore de jeunes elfes. Un peu plus loin, un groupe d'adultes discutaient et riaient autour d'une table remplie de différents plats. Ils étaient nombreux et différentes générations étaient présentes. Les membres restant de la Communauté de l'Anneau et leurs proches étaient rassemblées en ce jour pour fêter les quarante années de la fin de la guerre. Parmi eux, Elërinna était assise à côté de son mari et de son frère aîné, qui tout comme Aranwë, Trisha, les enfants de ces derniers et Aragorn, commençaient à prendre de l'âge à cause de leur mortalité. Avec un grand sourire, Aldaron racontait un passage de leur aventure à l'un de ses neveux. L'argentée en profita pour rappeler les enfants, qui virent avec plaisir profiter de l'histoire. En les voyant aussi attentifs, un sourire étira les lèvres de la Prodige et elle repensa aux dernières paroles de Gandalf. _C'est ici, sur les rives de la mer, que prend fin notre Communauté._ À ses yeux, le magicien ne c'était jamais autant trompé. La Communauté de l'Anneau ne prendrait jamais réellement fin. Pas tant que des oreilles attentives seraient présentes pour écouter les vieilles histoires et tant que des yeux seraient là pour lire les vieux livres poussiéreux des bibliothèques. Non, qu'importent les âges, ils continueraient à marqué les générations, même s'ils ne foulaient plus cette terre. Rien ne s'oubliera, et rien ne sera jamais fini.

* * *

 **Et voilà, une fin qui me contente et qui laisse la porte ouverte pour de possibles suites, si un jour j'en ai l'envie et les idées.**

 **Pour ceux qui s'inquiéteraient, il y aura des hors-séries ! Qui viendrons lorsqu'ils viendront bien sûr, mais j'en ai déjà un d'écrit. Certains seront des "Et si ?", d'autres seront des passages de leurs vies en Arda, ou sur Terre avant que les Jackser se retrouvent en Terre du Milieu et peut-être même des hors-séries sur des univers alternatifs. ^^**


	56. Bonus n1 - Petite partie de voyage

**Alors, voici, le premier bonus des Prodiges des Valar donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 _ **Bonus n°1.**_

 _ **Petite partie de voyage.**_

Durant la première partie de leur voyage en Terre du Milieu, ils visitèrent tout la porte sud et ouest de l'Eriador, les Ered Luin et le Lindon. La destruction de l'anneau et la défaite de Sauron s'étant répandu dans toute la Terre du Milieu, ils furent plutôt bien accueillis par les nains vivant dans les Ered Luin. Ils s'y firent de nombreuses connaissances naines, et durant leur séjour là-bas, Elërinna ne manqua pas de taquiner son fiancé et le frère de ce dernier. Au moins, ils voyaient que les nains pouvaient des personnes parfaitement civilisés, tout comme Gimli lorsqu'il était en Lothlórien. Actuellement, ils faisaient tous les quatre route en direction de Forochel, la région qu'Elërinna avait tant hâte de pouvoir découvrir. Alors qu'ils installaient leur campement, Rúmil osa demander à sa future belle pourquoi elle désirait autant se rendre là-bas.

 _ **\- Elërinna, pourquoi veux-tu absolument qu'on se rende là-bas ?**_

 _ **\- Car c'est un endroit très peu décrit dans les livres que j'ai lu,**_ répondit la jeune femme en retirant la selle du dos d'Ainu.

 _ **\- Mais c'est une région froide...**_

 _ **\- Justement !**_

L'excitation presque palpable de l'argentée était difficilement compréhensible pour le Galadhrim, mais Haldir et Lenwë, de leur côté, souriaient avec amusement alors que la Prodige se mettait à expliquer en long et en large la raison du pourquoi au jeune frère du Capitaine des Gardes. La nuit commença doucement à tomber et ils se dépêchèrent d'allumer un feu pour ne pas se retrouver dans le noir. Comme à chaque fois, trois tentes étaient montées. Une pour la seule fille de la quatuor, une double pour Haldir et Rúmil, ainsi qu'une dernière pour Lenwë. Assise près du feu, un livre entre les mains, Elërinna surveillait distraitement le contenu de leur marmite qui était en train de cuire bien tranquillement. Les trois hommes discutaient entre eux du chemin qu'ils devraient prendre le lendemain matin.

 _ **\- Et... Si nous prenions par la droite, vers les Collines d'Evendim ?**_ proposa Lenwë, qui était penchée sur la carte.

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas... Les régions prêt de l'Anor ne sont pas encore sécurisée et on risque d'y trouver de nombreux orcs...**_ répondit Haldir, ses sourcils foncés dans un pli soucieux.

 _ **\- Pourquoi ne comprendrions-nous pas la route longeant les Ered Luin comme nous le faisons ?**_ s'enquit Rúmil qui affûtait la pointe de ses flèches.

 _ **\- Car cela rallongerait notre trajet de plusieurs jours et l'année est déjà bien avancée... Mais si...**_

 _ **\- On peut tout aussi bien longer la rivière Lhûn, prendre le deuxième embranchement à droite et en plein milieu, foncer en ligne droite vers la baie de Forochel.**_

Un long silence accueillit l'intervention de la jeune femme qui tout en disant cela, n'avait pas lâcher son livre des yeux, continuant de lire comme si de rien n'était en utilisant la lumière produite par les flammes. Parfois, sans prévenir, Elërinna faisait l'étalage de ses connaissances sur ce monde sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et le fait qu'elle connaissance très bien la carte de la Terre du Milieu sans avoir à se servir d'un super était parfois déstabilisant, comme cette fois. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas nier que sa proposition d'itinéraire était la plus logique et la plus courte en terme de journée qu'ils devraient passer à cheval.

 _ **\- Franchement, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ça,**_ dit le Prodige d'Estë en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer un peu. _**C'est perturbant de savoir qu'on a besoin d'une carte et pas toi.**_

 _ **\- Hé, j'y suis pour rien,**_ s'offusqua celle d'Oromë et Nessa. _**Excuse-moi de me servir de ce que je sais.**_

 _ **\- Ne te vexe pas, mais tu pourrais au moins regarder la carte,**_ rajouta le bleuté.

Elërinna leva les yeux de son livre pour fixer son frère, avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à sa lecture. La réaction de la jeune femme fit doucement rire Rúmil, qui appréciait énormément l'humour dont pouvait faire preuve sa belle-sœur.

Comme très souvent, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa fut celle à demander le premier tour de garde de leur campement. Pour une bonne raison, cela lui donnait encore quelques heures pour pouvoir lire un peu plus les livres qu'elle dévorait, au sens figuré. Haldir et leurs deux chaperons étaient partis se coucher depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et la jeune femme profitait donc du calme pour avancer un peu plus vite. L'ouvrage, qu'elle avait acheté à Duillon, une petit cité elfique dans les Ered Luin, était particulièrement intéressant, relatant l'aventure d'un elfe et d'un nain à l'époque du Premier Âge ou Nargothrond était encore debout. Un bruissement de tissu l'alerta et elle porta directement la main à son arc, par réflexe et habitude, avant de voir que la provenance du bruit venait de l'une des tentes où les garçons dormaient. Sachant parfaitement qui était la personne, Elërinna se calma et reposa son arc. Ses doutes sur l'identité de la personne qui était encore réveillée se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle vit Haldir sortir de sa tente.

 **\- Tu m'as fait peur...** chuchota-t-elle. **J'étais prête à me défendre...**

 **\- Désolé,** _ **Melleth nin,**_ répondit le Galadhrim.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, un geste qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment avoir la journée à cause de Rúmil qui veillait au grain pour qu'ils respectent les règles de la bienséance des elfes qui empêchaient normalement un couple fiancé d'avoir des contacts physique aussi rapproché. Cependant, à une heure aussi avancée, même Rúmil dormait. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Elërinna. Prendre ses tours de garde en première avait un autre avantage que de pouvoir lire encore un peu. Haldir s'installa dans son dos et la jeune femme en profita pour s'appuyer contre lui alors que les bras du plus âgé l'entouraient.

 **\- Il s'agit du livre que tu as acheté à Duillon ?**

 **\- Oui,** confirma-t-elle.

 **\- Tu es déjà presque à la fin,** remarqua le blond.

La Prodige hocha la tête avant de refermer enfin son livre pour se tourner un peu plus vers son âme-sœur. Ce dernier lui caressait machinalement les cheveux, le regard perdu dans les étoiles qui étaient parfaitement visibles. Le voir ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, calme et l'inquiétude ne marquant pas ses traits, fit sourire Elërinna. Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Sans rien dire, la jeune femme déposa son livre sur le côté et elle se retourna pour pouvoir se mettre genoux face à l'immortel. Étonné, Haldir baissa les yeux vers elle. Toujours en souriant, Elërinna entoura le cou du plus vieux avec ses bras et elle l'embrassa longuement en fermant les yeux. Les mains du blond se posèrent sur ses hanches et il répondit au baiser avec empressement. Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux elfes se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Ils l'avaient dit de concert, d'une même voix et ils pouffèrent tous les deux de rire, en essayant de rester les plus discrets possible. Même endormi, Rumil avait l'ouïe fine et Lenwë n'avait pas un sommeil très profond.

 **\- Vivement que l'on soit marié,** souffla Elërinna en restant contre Haldir. **J'en ai marre de devoir nous cacher pour un simple baiser.**

 **\- Ta patience viendrait-elle à bout ?** se moqua gentiment le blond en lui caressant la joue. **Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi, je commence à perdre patience.**

 **\- Je me sent moins seulement...** rigola l'argentée.

Un rire échappa à Haldir qui l'embrassa à nouveau en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle. Jour après jour, ils se rapprochaient du jour où ils se marieraient et il attendait ce moment avec plus qu'impatience.

 **\- Je vous jure que si vous êtes pas plus discret et que vous réveillez Rúmil, demain, je vous mets une laisse à tous les deux et je vous accroche respectivement à la selle de Malta et celle de Gaewnir.**

Haldir et Elërinna sursautèrent en même temps, sans pour autant s'éloigner alors que Lenwë était debout devant la porte de sa tente. Le bleuté les regarder avec un regard neutre, mais pourtant, ils savaient parfaitement bien qu'il était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il était beaucoup moins à cheval que Rúmil sur les règles, mais pour éviter d'avoir l'autre immortel sur le dos, il était prêt à tout. Le frère d'Haldir pouvait être un véritable dragon lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Après un dernier regard noir en direction du blond et de l'argentée, le Guérisseur rentra à nouveau dans sa tente avec l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. S'échangeant un regard, les deux âmes-sœurs pouffèrent silencieusement de rire. Ils imaginaient déjà le bleuté se recoucher en marmonnant après eux.

La température entre les Ered Luin et Forochel n'était pas du tout la même. Dans les montagnes, le climat était tempéré, doux, alors que dans la baie, le vent de la mer leur fouettait le visage en plus de s'allier à la froideur ambiante due aux étendues glacières proches. Seul humain du quatuor qu'ils formaient, Lenwë était étroitement enroulé dans une bonne couche de vêtements bien chauds pour éviter de tomber malade. Ce qui serait le comble pour lui, puisqu'il avait le don d'Estë... Le village portuaire dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés été paisibles, mais malheureusement, il était possible de voir que même ici, la guerre avait fait des dégâts. Certains bâtiments étaient détruits et surtout, il y avait un important cimetière. Les régions proches de l'Anor avaient souffert de la présence du Roi-Sorcier avant que ce dernier ne se rende au Mordor.

 **\- C'est fou qu'il fasse aussi froid dans cet endroit...** grelotta le bleuté, encore perché sur la selle de Malta.

Des naseaux de leurs chevaux, de la brume blanche s'échappait, et c'était la même réaction de l'air lorsque leur souffle s'y mêlait. L'hiver était pourtant passé depuis longtemps, mais dans cette région de la Terre du Milieu, la proximité du Forodwaith, le désert glacé du nord jouait énormément sur les température, et ce, durant n'importe quelle période de l'année. Le temps qu'Haldir et Rúmil aillent réserver des chambres dans l'auberge la plus proche, Lenwë et Elërinna étaient descendus avec leurs chevaux sur la plage pour profiter un peu de l'air de la mer.

 **\- Il faut au moins, moins 8000 dans ce pays...**

 **\- Tu abuses pas un peu, là ?** rigola l'argentée.

 **\- Notre rapport à la fraîcheur n'est plus la même, chaton.**

 **\- Tu veux ma cape ?**

Lenwë secoua la tête, un léger sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres alors qu'en même temps, il talonna Malta pour que sa jument parte au galop et suive Ainu qui en avait fait de même. La course sur le sable fin dura quelques minutes et ce n'est que l'arrivée des deux frères qui les firent s'arrêter. Rúmil avait l'air particulièrement amusé, à la différence de son aîné qui affichait une mine contrariée. Ce comportement, peu habituel de la part du Gardien de la Lorien, ne manqua d'étonner les deux Prodiges qui descendirent de leurs chevaux.

 _ **\- Il y a un problème ?**_ s'enquit le Guérisseur.

 _ **\- Haldir, même après tout ce temps, n'est toujours pas habitué aux réactions des hommes,**_ se moqua le plus jeune des deux frères elfes.

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_ demanda la métamorphe, plus que perplexe.

 _ **\- Eh bien, nous dirons que l'aubergiste était surpris de savoir que nous n'étions pas deux, mais quatre et qu'une femme faisait partie du groupe. Est aussi, il ne lui restait plus que deux chambres, alors Lenwë, cela ne te dérange pas de la partager avec nous deux ?**_

 _ **\- Pas le moins du monde,**_ répondit le concernée.

Rúmil et lui se mirent à discuter tous les deux, marchant en tête de leur groupe alors que le bleuté tenait Malta par sa bride. Restée en arrière avec Haldir, qui avait toujours l'air un peu agacée, Elërinna utilisa l'aide d'Ainu. Elle tira le plus grand pour qu'ils soient tous les deux dissimulés par l'encolure de la jument, tout du moins, plus elle et que lui. Surpris, le blond se laissa faire et ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de l'argentée se déposer sur les siennes. En se redressant, il vit que l'encolure d'Ainu dissimulés totalement leurs visages lorsqu'il se baissait. Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus vieux.

 _ **\- Ingénieux, mon amour,**_ la complimenta-t-il.

 _ **\- J'avais juste envie de t'embrasser,**_ répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Haldir laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme.

Leur séjour dans la région de Forochel se passa sans accroche et ils assistèrent une nouvelle fois, comme cela était arrivé plusieurs fois durant la première partie de leur voyage, à un grand marché. De nombreux étalages avaient été installés, mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il y avait des vendeurs de bétails, de chevaux et de pleins d'autres animaux. Pour leur dernière journée, ils avaient décidé d'y faire un tour. Les articles proposés étaient un peu différents de ceux des Ered Luin, principalement, car les températures différentes ne permettaient pas de cultiver et de s'habiller de la même manière que dans les montagnes de l'ouest. Lenwë s'arrêta subitement devant un étalage d'herbes médicinales qui ne poussaient que dans cette région de la Terre du Milieu tandis que Rúmil et Elërinna s'arrêtaient face à un étalage de livres. La jeune femme avait été surprise de découvrir que son futur beau-frère, tout comme Haldir d'ailleurs, aimait lire et depuis, ils avaient souvent parlés tous ensemble de leur lecture personnelle.

 _ **\- Tu as vu, celui-là parle d'une enquête,**_ dit soudainement l'argentée.

 _ **\- Vraiment ?**_

Elle lui avait expliqué le genre de « thriller » et le frère d'Haldir lui avait révélé apprécier ce genre d'histoire, mais qu'elles étaient rares sur les marchés de Caras Galadhon. Après avoir lu les premières pages du livre, Rúmil décida de le prendre, alors qu'Elërinna trouvait deux livres historiques sur la région. Elle aurait aimé trouver des livres de sciences-fictions et de fantaisies aussi, mais ce n'était pas des genres très répandus en Terre du Milieu. Ils payèrent leurs achats et alors qu'ils cherchaient Lenwë du regard, puisque le bleuté s'était éloigné, Elërinna sursauta lorsqu'un paquet apparu devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Tendant les mains sous le paquet, la jeune femme reconnue la main qui le tenait. C'était celle d'Haldir, qui était partit de son côté tout à l'heure.

 _ **\- Un nouveau cadeau ?**_ demanda inutilement la Prodige en rougissant.

 _ **\- À ton avis ?**_ s'amusa l'immortel en venant dans son champ de vision.

 _ **\- Merci...**_

Malgré que ce ne soit pas le premier cadeau qu'il lui fasse, elle était toujours autant gênée lorsqu'elle recevait un cadeau. Néanmoins, elle était vraiment heureuse et elle n'hésita pas à lui coller un bisou sur la joue, sous le regard désapprobateur de Rúmil.

 _ **\- Ouvre-le,**_ l'encouragea Haldir, toujours aussi souriant.

Curieuse, Elërinna ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ouvrit le paquet qui contenait un pendentif. Il était en argent, peut-être, elle n'aurait pas su dire, et représentait un hibou, l'un des animaux préférés de la jeune femme. Les détails du hibou étaient parfaitement bien sculptés et des opales de feu étaient incrustées dans le pendentif pour faire des yeux. Face à la beauté du bijou, Elërinna resta bouche bée. Ce n'était le premier cadeau de ce genre qu'il lui offrait et elle portait justement le pendentif léopard des neiges autour de son cou. Et comme elle aimait les colliers, il avait touché dans le mille en lui en offrant un nouveau. Le remercia encore une fois, un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de l'argenté.

 _ **\- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi,**_ annonça-t-elle. _**Je l'ai trouvé tout à l'heure. Ouvre-le tout de suite.**_

Surpris, Haldir la vit sortir de son sac une petite boîte en velours bleue et après avoir remercier son âme-sœur avec un baiser sur le front, l'immortel ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir un fin bracelet fait d'un alliage entre plusieurs métaux raffinés décorés par des arabesques et de petits saphirs. Haldir resta plusieurs secondes sans avoir aucune réaction, avant de finalement embrasser sa future femme devant tout le monde.

 _ **\- HALDIR !**_ s'écria le frère du blond, choqué.

Ignorant l'exclamation outrée de choc de Rúmil, ils éclatèrent de rire.


	57. Bonus n2 - Et si Boromir était mort

**Bonsoir ! Je suis de retour pour vous proposer un bonus particulièrement long, et qui parle principalement de Boromir et de ce qu'il se serait passé avec Elërinna si ce dernier n'était pas mort !**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, donc bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Bonus n°2.**_

 _ **Et si... Boromir n'était pas mort ?**_

Ils avaient retrouvé Boromir avant que le drame n'ait totalement lieu. Les Hobbits n'étaient pas là et le Gondoréen était en mauvaise posture, il avait deux flèches dans le torse. Une presque au niveau du cœur et une non-loin du foie. Elërinna, Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent les premiers au moment où l'Orque archer préparait une nouvelle flèche, Boromir à genoux devant lui. Le plus vif des trois, Legolas, encocha une de ses propres flèches et le projectile alla se planter dans la cuisse de l'Uruk. Pendant ce laps de temps, Elërinna en profita pour se métamorphoser et bondir sur leur ennemi maintenant blessé. L'Uruk, ayant une force supérieure à celle d'un simple Orque, eut le réflexe de se servir de ses bras pour amoindrir l'attaque de la jeune femme. Grâce à un mouvement de bascule, il l'envoya sur le côté, espérant par la même occasion que Boromir serait écrasé sous le poids du Léopard, mais Elërinna ne se laissa pas faire, plantant profondément ses crocs dans le bras de l'Uruk pour ne pas être expulsée. Son ennemi, de sa main valide, leva une épée avec l'intention de lui trancher la tête, mais un cri en langue naine stoppa tout. L'épée de l'Uruk tomba à terre et il lâcha un râle qui fut suivit d'un gargouillis. Lentement, l'envoyé de Sarouman s'écroula sur le sol et Gimli retira sa hache plantée dans sa colonne vertébrale. La Prodige lâcha prise aussitôt en se tournant vers le second Homme de la Communauté qui était désormais appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre.

 **\- Boromir !** s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant tout comme Legolas et Gimli.

Au même moment, Aldaron et Aragorn arrivèrent, essoufflés, mais alerte, au cas où des Uruk-Hai reviendraient. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, car n'ayant aucune expérience en médecine, Elërinna appela son aîné ainsi qu'Aragorn, qu'elle avait vu essayer de soigner Frodon, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

 **\- Aldaron ! Aragorn ! Il lui faut des soins !**

 **\- Les petits... Ils ont emmené les petits... !** voulu leur dire Boromir.

 **\- On sait Boromir, on sait...** répondit tristement l'argentée. **Mais calmez-vous maintenant, on doit vous soignez.**

Le vert et le rôdeur s'agenouillèrent prêt d'eux et grâce à ses anciennes études en médecine générale, Aldaron commença à évaluer les blessures du Gondoréen à travers sa tunique pendant qu'Aragorn échangé avec Boromir.

 **\- Il faut le ramener sur la berge pour que je puisse le soigner correctement !** annonça le Prodige de Yavanna. **Je n'ai pas le talent de mon frère, mais je peux lui éviter la mort.**

 **\- Très bien, Legolas et moi allons vous aider à le porter,** dit Aragorn.

À trois, ils n'eurent aucun mal à porter Boromir qui avec son armure, certes sommaire, devait peser son poids. Pour leur facilité la tâche, Gimli et Elërinna récupérèrent leurs armes qui n'auraient rien fait d'autre que les encombraient.

Retourner à leur campement ne leur prit pas trop de temps. Avec regret et inquiétude, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa, pensa à Frodon et Sam qui avaient abandonné leur pirogue elfique sur l'autre rive. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils atteindraient le Mordor sans encombre désormais. Dans son dos, il y eu de l'agitation et elle rapporte son attention sur les membres de la Communauté encore présents.

 **\- Vous m'excuserez Boromir, mais je vais devoir briser les flèches pour enlever votre tunique et votre côte de mailles,** expliqua Aldaron avec sérieux.

 **\- Faite ce que vous avez à faire... Vous pouvez aussi me laisser et aller au secours des Hobbits...** souffla l'Homme du Gondor.

 **\- Taisez-vous imbécile ! Laissez mon frère faire !** pesta Elërinna.

La colère dans la voix de la jeune femme était palpable et pour une fois, Boromir préfère se taire comme elle lui avait ordonné. Après l'avoir prévenu de serrer les dents, Aldaron brisa une première flèche. Le châtain serra les dents, ne lâcha aucun son de douleur, mais de grosses goûtes de sueur recouvraient ses tempes. Le vert lui laissa quelques secondes de répit avant de faire la même chose avec la seconde flèche. Il allait lui enlever sa tunique pour pouvoir voir les dégâts et arrêté l'écoulement du sang pour le moment quand Boromir l'arrêta, lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Elërinna. Cette dernière comprit immédiatement le message, mais bien que légèrement, elle se retourna tout de même. Une fois que sa sœur fut de dos, Aldaron releva les vêtements du Gondoréen. Grâce à la côte de maille qu'il portait, les pointes des deux flèches n'étaient pas complètement enfoncées dans la chaire.

 **\- Très bien,** fit l'aîné des Jackser en se lavant les mains avec de l'eau. **Je vais vous enlever ça... Ça risque de piquer un peu.**

Ce fut un bel euphémisme de sa part, car la douleur fut telle que Boromir, par deux fois, lâcha des cris de douleur. N'y prêtant aucune attention, le Prodige aux cheveux verts attrapa la gourde d'eau puis nettoya les deux vilaines plaies qu'il allait devoir recoudre avec le nécessaire de soin qu'ils avaient reçu, au cas où, en Lothlórien.

 **\- Legolas, pendant que je vais recoudre celle près du cœur, vous aller appuyer sur l'autre plaie, mais avant vous allez vous lavez les mains,** ordonna Aldaron avec professionnalisme. **Gimli, passez-moi la trousse de soin !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la trousse était près de lui. Il prit une aiguille à l'intérieur ainsi que du fil de pêche, prépara le tout et attrapa la lotion désinfectante contenue dans une fiole. Boromir siffla sous l'effet de la douleur, mais ne bougea pas quand le vert désinfecta la blessure. Néanmoins, même s'il ne pipa pas un seul mot, il ferma étroitement les yeux quand le Cilmë commença à recoudre. Faire les choses correctement lui pris plusieurs minutes et ce fut la même chose avec l'autre plaie que Boromir supporta bien mieux, comme si la douleur avait pour le moment, engourdi son corps. Une fois son travail terminé, Aldaron nettoya une dernière fois les blessures avant de les recouvrir de compresse de coton puis de bander le torse du Gondoréen.

 **\- Heureusement, les flèches n'étaient pas empoisonnées,** dit le Prodige de Yavanna qui se lava une nouvelle fois les mains.

 **\- Mer... Merci Aldaron,** articula difficilement Boromir. **Allons maintenant... Ahhh...**

Alors qu'il essayait de se relever pour se mettre debout, le guerrier pousse un petit cri de douleur et Aragorn l'obligea à rester couché là où il était.

 **\- Avec tout ça, vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous levez avant au moins une journée...**

 **\- Une journée ?** s'exclama Elërinna, toujours de dos. **Mais il va être impossible de rattraper les Uruk-Hai ayant enlevé Merry et Pippin !**

 **\- Vous pouvez vous retourner Elërinna,** lui appris Gimli.

Elle ne ce le fit pas dire deux fois, mais elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention au torse recouvert de bandage de Boromir, accordant beaucoup plus d'attention à ce qu'allait dire Aragorn qu'à un quelconque torse d'homme comme elle pourrait en voir tout au long de sa vie.

 **\- Allez-y sans moi, je vous rattraperez une fois en état de courir,** insista Boromir, sûr de pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

 **\- C'est une mauvaise idée !** l'arrêta tout de suite Aldaron. **Vos blessures ont besoin d'être nettoyées, les bandages changés et les points de suture risques de se rompre.**

 **\- Que faisons-nous alors ?!** demanda le Nain.

Ils gardèrent tout le silence, ne voyant pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Elërinna, qui n'avait rien dit, soupira doucement avant d'enlever son carquois et de poser son arc près de ses affaires qui n'avaient pas bouger de place. Son frère la vit faire et fronça les sourcils de perplexité.

 ** _\- Gwendoline, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_** questionna-t-il en français.

 **\- Bon, vous quatre,** fit-elle en désignant tour à tour son frère, le rôdeur, l'Elfe et le Nain. **Vous allez suivre les Uruk-Hai et pendant ce temps, je vais attendre avec Boromir qu'il soit capable de marcher.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais tu es folle !** s'écria son aîné, choqué par sa proposition.

 **\- Oh, je t'en pris, tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire,** rétorqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. **Et puis s'il y a bien quelque chose que les cours de sport d'orientation en forêt au collège m'ont appris, c'est bien qu'on ne laisse jamais un membre du groupe blessé tout seul.**

 **\- Mais t'as jamais aimé les cours de sport !**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre d'Elërinna ? Comment allez-vous nous retrouver ?** demanda avec perplexité Legolas.

 **\- Je reconnais l'odeur d'Aldaron par cœur... En Léopard, je n'aurais pas de difficulté à la retrouver.**

Ils la regardèrent tous, semblant réfléchir au fait de laisser seule avec Boromir. Et dans un sens, ils avaient raison de réfléchir comme ils le faisaient. Quand on connaissait les rapports houleux qu'ils pouvaient entretenir tout les deux.

 **\- Nous... N'allons pas nous entre-tuer...** articula le châtain.

 **\- D'accord,** accepta Aragorn. **Nous allons vous laisser de quoi manger et de quoi vous faire du feu.**

 **\- Tu es sûre de pouvoir retrouver notre trace ?** S'enquit Aldaron, inquiet.

 **\- Sous-estimerais-tu mes capacités, grand frère ?**

À cette remarque, l'aîné des Jackser eut un sourire amusé se doutant bien que sa petite sœur ne proposerait jamais une chose hors de ses capacités. Au final, tout le monde accepta la proposition de l'argentée.

oOoOoOoOo

Une fois tous les deux, Elërinna laissa Boromir dormir. Le Gondoréen était tombé dans le sommeil juste après le départ des autres. Seule, la jeune femme décida de ranger le camp et de rassembler leurs affaires pour ne plus qu'elles soient éparpillées aux quatre coins de la berge. À regret, elle rassembla les affaires abandonnées des Hobbits, consciente qu'une fois Boromir remit, ils ne pourraient pas se permettre de les prendre. Le rangement dura un moment et à la fin, il ne restait plus que la couche où était allongée Boromir, la sienne un peu plus loin et le semblant d'un foyer pour le feu qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé. N'ayant plus rien à faire, la Prodige resta bêtement debout, en silence. Le bruit de la chute d'eau non loin mettait un peu d'agitation au moins, c'était déjà ça, elle était sûre qu'avec ça, elle n'allait pas devenir folle en attendant que le guerrier ce réveil et arrête de ronfler. Cependant, au bout de longues minutes à ne rien faire et à attendre dans le silence, Elërinna commença à trouver le temps long, trop long... De plus, les ronflements, certes légers de Boromir, commençaient à lui taper sur le système. Alors qu'elle s'était assise pour essayer de passer le temps, elle se releva presque aussitôt, ayant décidé d'aller cherché du bois pour pouvoir faire un feu puisque Aragorn leur avait laissé les silex. Dans le bois à côté de la rive, Elërinna essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui était arrivé. Le départ de Frodon et Sam, puis l'enlèvement de Merry et Pippin... Elle serra contre sa poitrine les fagots de bois maintenant dans ses bras. En plus de tout cela, Boromir avait failli mourir. Certes, elle ne portait pas le Gondoréen dans son cœur, mais l'avoir vu dans cet état lui avait fait mal au cœur. Car après tout, cela faisait désormais un moment qu'ils se connaissaient tous.

 **\- Elërinna ?!** s'écria soudainement la voix de son seul compagnie de voyage. **Où êtes-vous ?!**

 **\- Ici !** répondit-elle, le soufflet court à cause de la peur qu'il venait de lui faire en criant de la sorte. **Arrêtez de hurler ! Je n'ai pas disparu !**

 **\- Ne partez pas comme ça quand je dors !**

Tout en se hâtant de revenir, Elërinna l'écouta en levant les yeux au ciel. De retour près du feu qui n'était pas encore allumé, elle fit brusquement tomber les morceaux de bois sur le sol qui s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas. Boromir lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora, se contentant de prendre une gourde pour aller la remplir d'eau fraîche puis la lui donné. Tout d'abord surpris, l'Homme se redressa sur ses coudes pour prendre la gourde et boire à grande gorgée.

 **\- Aragorn et les autres nous ont laissé de quoi manger, mais vu votre état, de la viande sèche et du pain elfique ou non ne suffira pas.**

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, car il est vrai qu'elle n'y avait pas pensée, mais une guérison rapide, il faudrait mieux à Boromir une nourriture riche en vitamines et protéines, ce qui la viande séchée et le pain n'apportait pas. En pleine réflexion, son regard se porte sur la rivière et qui disait rivière, disait poisson et qui disait poison dit protéines et vitamines.

 **\- Une idée peut-être ?** Ironisa Boromir. **Vous qui semblez si intelligente...**

 **\- De un, je ne suis pas forcément intelligente, mais je suis cultivée, ce qui est mieux dans un sens,** rétorqua vivement l'argentée en plaçant du bois dans ce qui allait être leur futur feu. **Et de deux, je vais pêcher.**

 **\- Pêcher... ?** Répéta le blessé avant d'éclater de rire puis de siffler de douleur. **Vous voulez pêché ? Avec quoi ?**

 **\- Avec mon talent. Fermez les yeux Boromir.**

Faussement hautaine, elle leva la tête bien haute puis s'approcha du bord de l'eau. Devant le fleuve, Elërinna commença à retirer ses vêtements. Comprenant ce qu'elle faisait, le Gondoréen se dépêcha de se cacher les yeux pour ne pas la voir en tenue légère. Une fois en culotte et tout en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que Bormir était là, la jeune femme se métamorphosa en Léopard des neiges. Un avantage était que comme elle restait elle-même, elle n'avait pas peur de l'eau. Si elle avait perdu sa conscience en tant que félin, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire cela puisque comme la plupart des chats, les léopards n'aimaient pas l'eau. Une fois dans le fleuve et sous son autre forme, Elërinna donna son accord à Boromir pour qu'il puisse à nouveau ouvrir les yeux.

 **\- Et vous m'expliquez comment vous allez vous y prendre ?**

Elërinna ne regarda pas, ni ne répondit à son compagnon de voyage, se contentant d'observer la surface de l'eau ou elle avait pied à la recherche du poisson qu'elle pourrait attraper. Dans son dos, elle entendit Boromir s'agitait, mais désormais concentrée, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne le vit, mais ses pupilles se fendirent et ses babines se retroussèrent. Les instincts du Léopard se réveiller finalement. C'était toujours au peu étrange, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait jamais beaucoup ressentit, cette instinct animal, celui qu'avaient les prédateurs. Patiemment, debout dans l'eau, là où elle avait pied, Elërinna resta parfaitement immobile. Toujours sur la berge, Boromir, difficilement assis, la regarder faire. Il était surpris par le fait qu'elle se soit quasiment toute suite proposée pour rester avec lui le temps qu'il puisse se remettre et à cause de ça, être éloigné de son frère et des autres pour une durée indéterminée. En silence, pour ne pas la déranger, il l'observa pêché comme elle voulait faire. Il n'était pas sûr de sa réussite, mais au risque de déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Néanmoins, il restait curieux de voir comment elle allait s'y prendre pour attraper un poisson. Après de longues minutes, Elërinna s'agita dans l'eau, plongeant sa tête dans le fleuve pour la remonter quelques secondes plus tard.

 **\- 1 – 0 pour le poisson !** fit sarcastiquement remarqué le Gondoréen en souriant mesquinement.

 **\- Fermez-là ! Vous allez les faire fuir !**

 **\- Oh, ils n'ont pas besoin de ça pour s'enfuir.**

La métamorphe gronda dangereusement, agacée, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de se faire agrandir le sourire de l'Homme. L'ignorant de nouveau, espérant presque qu'il s'étouffe avec sa propre salive, Elërinna retourna à son occupation. Ses tentatives furent de nombreuses fois infructueuses, si bien qu'elle allait abandonner, mais au dernier poisson, elle fut plus rapide. Voyant le poisson, la jeune femme plongea très doucement dans l'eau puis attendit encore quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la gueule et de la refermer sur sa proie. Fière d'elle, Elërinna remonta complètement en se rapprochant du bord pur revenir sur la berge. Une fois en dehors de l'eau, elle s'ébroua pour enlever la plus grande partie de l'eau présente sur son pelage. Devant Boromir, elle laissa tomber le gros poisson qui frétiller près du feu. Ruisselante de gouttes d'eau, elle offrit un sourire carnassier à Boromir la regarda avec dubitation.

 **\- Il vous en aura fallu du temps, pour ce simple poisson...**

 **\- Certes, mais au moins nous avons de quoi mangé, ce n'est pas vous qui alliez m'aider,** rétorqua méchamment la jeune femme.

Le Gondoréen fronça les sourcils, maintenant clairement énervé par Elërinna qui souriait moqueusement malgré sa transformation en félin.

 **\- Bon, je vais devoir reprendre ma forme humaine donc cachez-vous encore les yeux,** ordonna-t-elle.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, se défiant du regard, mais finalement, Boromir soupira doucement pour ne pas souffrir en se cachant les yeux. Secrètement reconnaissante qu'il le fasse, l'argentée alla où se trouver ses vêtements. Même si lors de la transformation, elle ne les déchirait pas, une fois dans l'eau, ils auraient été mouillés et elle aurait dû les faire sécher. De nouveau humaine, Elërinna attrapa ses vêtements puis se sécha rapidement à l'aide d'un linge. Une fois couverte et encore un peu humide, elle revient près du poisson et de Boromir qui enleva lentement ses mains en l'entendant revenir.

 **\- Bien !** S'exclama-t-elle pour combler le silence. **Vous savez vider un poisson ?**

 **\- Oui, mais c'est vous qui aller devoir le faire !**

 **\- Bah... On est pas sortis du sable !**

Son expression lui valut un haussement de sourcil de la part du châtain auquel elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre un couteau laissé par les autres.

Vider un poisson se révéla beaucoup plus compliqué que se l'était imaginé la Cilmë aux cheveux d'argents. Il avait fallu qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas percer les entrailles et plein d'autres choses peu ragoûtantes. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et lui valut de nombreuses moqueries de la part de son compagnie de voyage blessé qui au bout du compte, s'était révélé être un bon professeur. Mais cela, Elërinna n'allait sûrement pas lui dire. Cependant, maintenant que le poisson était enfoncé sur une brochette au-dessus du feu de camp qu'elle avait miraculeusement réussi à allumer, ils attendaient patiemment dans le silence que le tout cuise. La nuit commença doucement à tomber et Boromir s'endormit à force de devoir attention. Elërinna observait le coucher de soleil tout en chantonnant une des nombreuses musiques que son cerveau avait apprit par cœur.

 _ **\- C'est mes frères autour de moi, mes repères et ma celle voix. Qu'on y touche pas... Qu'on y touche pas.**_

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à chanter, perdue dans la contemplation du ciel, la voix de la jeune femme s'éteignit. Elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, posa sa tête sur ses genoux puis entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Dans ce genre de situation, la solitude pouvait se montrer particulièrement pesante. Et en plus de cela, Elërinna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son monde et tout ce qu'elle avait perdu en étant forcée de le quitter.

 **\- C'était une belle chanson...** fit soudainement la voix de Boromir.

 **\- J'ai chanté en français...** rétorqua-t-elle en reniflant. **Vous n'avez rien compris.**

 **\- Cela n'enlève pas le fait que la mélodie était belle.**

L'argentée ne répondit rien, ne pouvant qu'être d'accord avec l'homme. Le silence s'installa à nouveau puis la voix douce d'Elërinna s'éleva à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, elle chantait en commun pour que Boromir puisse comprendre. C'était la même chanson et Elërinna chanta avec autant de sentiments et d'entrain que si elle avait été allongée dans son lit avec son casque sur ses oreilles et son ordinateur devant elle. À la fin de la chanson, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux et l'argentée s'occupa d'éloigner le poisson du feu pour le retirer de la broche sur laquelle il avait été piqué. Lentement, pour ne pas se brûler, la jeune femme décortiqua la chaire pour pouvoir retirer les arrêtes qui pourraient les gênés lors du repas. Boromir la laissa faire, l'observant sans rien dire pour ne pas la déconcentrer dans sa tâche. Cependant, il était curieux de savoir la raison pour laquelle elle s'était proposé de rester avec lui et sa curiosité l'emporta sur tout le reste.

 **\- Pourquoi avez-vous insisté pour rester avec moi alors que vous ne m'aimez pas ?**

 **\- Je l'ai dit, les courses d'orientation au collège m'ont apprise qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner un membre du groupe,** répondit tranquillement Elërinna.

 **\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez encore ?** questionna l'homme, curieux malgré lui.

 **\- Alors tout d'abord, le collège est un endroit où son regroupé des adolescents de onze à quinze ans, garçons et filles, pour pouvoir étudier les langues, les mathématiques, les sciences, l'histoire, la géographie, la musique et l'art,** commença-t-elle à expliquer très sérieusement. **Il y a, au cours d'une semaine d'école, quatre heures de sport et au cours de l'année, il est possible de faire de la course d'orientation. C'est deux heures pendant lesquelles on lâche une classe d'élève dans les bois, avec un professeur, des cartes, des boussoles et les élèves doivent trouver certains objets. Et généralement, les groupes sont constitués de quatre élèves.**

 **\- Vous venez d'un monde d'érudits...**

Elërinna aurait bien voulu répondre avec fierté que oui, elle venait d'un monde comme cela, mais elle préféra se taire. Elle aida Boromir à se mettre assis puis elle lui donna une assiette avec du poisson à l'intérieur. Ils mangèrent quelques instants dans le silence avant que Boromir ne recommence à parler.

 **\- Alors chez vous, les femmes vont dans des écoles ?**

 **\- Oui !**

Cette affirmation fit grandement sourire la jeune femme, c'était l'un des avantages de son monde, bien qu'encore beaucoup de femmes soient obligées de se battre pour avoir les mêmes droits que les hommes. Elërinna savoura un peu son morceau de poisson, qui n'était pas mauvais, avant de reprendre.

 **\- Tout le monde, dès l'âge de trois ans, si l'enfant est propre, peut entrer à l'école,** dit-elle. **On passe par l'école maternelle de trois à cinq ans, ensuite de cinq à dix ans, c'est l'école primaire, jusqu'à quinze ans, c'est le collège, puis le lycée jusqu'à dix-huit ans et pour finir, soit on peut faire des études supérieurs ou bien rentrer dans la vie active.**

 **\- Et vous ? Qu'aviez-vous prévue de faire ? Et où en entiez-vous dans vos études ?**

 **\- J'en étais à ma dernière année de lycée,** répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire nostalgique. **J'avais prévu d'entrer dans une école de lettres avec pour but de devenir une écrivain.**

Boromir hocha doucement la tête tout en l'écoutant, et en essayant d'imaginer une société comme celle du monde d'où venait la jeune femme. Savoir que l'éducation était aussi importante pour eux la surprenait. Chez lui, seulement les nobles et les riches marchands avaient le droit à une éducation digne de ce nom. Le silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur eux et ils terminèrent leur repas. Sans demander d'aide, Elërinna nettoya la vaisselle puis enterra le peu de chose qu'il restait du poisson. Leurs couches étaient placées autour du feu de camp, mais elles étaient mises à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, le foyer du feu les séparant. La Prodige ne laissa pas le choix au Gondoréen et prit la charge de s'occuper du premier tour de garde.

oOoOoOoOo

Au petit matin, du bruit autour du camp réveilla Elërinna, ainsi que de légères secousses sur son épaule. Elle avait veillé jusque tard dans la nuit avant que Boromir ne se réveille et insiste pour prendre son tour de garde. Lentement et avec difficulté, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour voir le châtain penché au-dessus d'elle. En le voyant debout alors qu'il s'était pris deux flèches dans le ventre la veille, elle écarquilla les yeux en se levant d'un bond. Brièvement, elle regarda autour d'eux et vit leurs affaires rangées et rassemblées dans un coin. Les yeux cette fois-ci plissés, Elërinna rapporta son attention sur Boromir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite debout ? Vous êtes blessé !** _ **Espèce d'idiot !**_

 **\- Eh bien, vous êtes une vraie dragonne au réveil...** constata l'homme avec un rictus moqueur.

 **\- Boromir, je ne rigole pas ! Les points de suture vont sauter et je ne pourrais pas les refaire !** s'énerva Elërinna.

 **\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir plus de retard sur les autres !** rétorqua sérieusement Boromir, toute trace de sourire effacé.

 **\- Pfff... Très bien, mais nous partirons seulement après que j'ai vérifié l'état de vos blessures !**

Le guerrier grogna de mécontentement, mais n'essaya pas de contredire l'argentée qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Dans le silence, elle vérifia que tout aller bien. Les plaies avaient un peu saigné, mais rien de grave et la vie du plus vieux n'était plus en danger grâce aux soins d'Aldaron hier. Même si son frère était chercheur et non médecin, il n'avait rien oublier de ses premières années d'études. Doucement et sans serrer trop fort, Elërinna refit le bandage, ne prêtant aucune attention particulière au torse musclé du Gondoréen. Si ce dernier s'en trouva quelque peu vexé, il n'en montra rien, gardant une expression totalement neutre.

 **\- Voilà, tout va bien,** annonça la jeune femme. **Par contre, à deux, on ne risque pas d'emmener grand chose.**

Boromir se retourna pour pouvoir juger lui-même les dires de sa camarade, pour constater qu'effectivement, à deux, ils ne pourraient pas tout prendre avec eux. Après avoir échangé un regard, ils décidèrent de ne prendre que le strict nécessaire pour pouvoir voyager le plus légèrement possible.

 **\- Je vais me transformer en léopard puis vous allez charger tout ça sur mon dos.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais c'est bien trop lourd pour vous !** rétorqua vivement l'homme.

 **\- Nous n'allons pas courir, donc faite ce que je dis et arrêtez de me sous-estimer et de me contredire !**

Sur ces mots, Elërinna se transforma en léopard des neiges, avec ses armes déjà sur le dos qui disparaissaient lors de ses métamorphoses. Boromir l'observa puis quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Avec des gestes mesurés, car il était toujours méfiant de la transformation en félin, il installa le peu de bagages qu'ils gardaient avec eux sur le dos de la Prodige qui resta le plus immobile possible. Pour faire tenir le tout, Boromir utilisa une corde qu'il passa sous le ventre d'Elërinna. Cette dernière s'ébroua légèrement quand il eut fini et se mit à humer l'air autour d'eux à la recherche de l'odeur de son frère avant de se mettre à sentir le sol. Son odorat restait moins efficace que celui d'un chien, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas pister une odeur bien précise. De plus, cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'elle connaissait Aldaron, elle connaissait donc parfaitement son odeur. La jeune femme sentit une dernière fois le sol puis indiqua à Boromir de la suivre d'un signe de la tête. L'odeur du vert était accompagnée de trois autres, qu'elle identifia facilement comme étant celle de Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn.

 **\- Vous arriverez à conserver la piste ?** questionna Boromir.

 **\- Mon frère pu encore tellement la pollution de mon monde que son odeur fait tâche,** répondit Elërinna.

Bien que surpris par sa réponse, le Gondoréen se garda de la questionner. Il trouvait plus avisé de la laisser se concentrer.

À la fin de la journée, ils n'avaient toujours pas quitté la forêt qui bordait l'Argonath. Cela n'était pas étonnant, ils marchaient lentement et leur avancée s'en voyait donc réduite. À travers les arbres, ils pouvaient voir le soleil décliner doucement. Grâce à ses sens, plus développés que ceux d'un humain sous cette forme, Elërinna écouta les bruits autour d'eux. Depuis l'attaque, elle était devenue légèrement paranoïaque. Boromir étant blessé, elle doutait du fait de pouvoir les défendre elle-même tout les deux contre une armée d'orques ou d'Uruk-Hai. Un rapide coup d'œil vers son compagnon de route permit à la jeune femme de voir qu'il n'était pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme. Un grondement sourd échappa à l'argentée alors qu'elle s'arrêtait de marcher.

 **\- Il y a un problème ?** s'inquiéta immédiatement le châtain.

 **\- Oui, il y en a un ! Vous êtes à bout, Boromir ! Nous allons nous arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Vous n'y pensez pas, Elërinna ! Jamais nous n'allons pouvoir rattraper les autres !**

 **\- J'y pense justement,** rétorqua avec autorité la Prodige. **Vous êtes pâle comme le cul d'un cadavre. Hors de question que vous claquiez entre mes pattes et que je me retrouve seule au milieu de nulle part !**

 **\- Vous avez donc peur d'être seule ?** s'étonna l'homme.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, attendant seulement avec patience qu'il la débarrasse de la charge sur son dos. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'énerve plus, Boromir lui enleva leurs affaires et c'est avec joie qu'Elërinna pu s'étendre comme un véritable chat. Quelques-uns de ses os craquèrent, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, préférant reprendre rapidement sa forme humaine. Sa vision se réadapta rapidement et elle papillonna des yeux. Sans attendre son accord, le Gondoréen avait commencé à étendre leur campement, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur à chaque fois qu'il se baissait. Finalement, l'argentée haussa les épaules et commença à chercher du bois autour d'eux. Il n'était pas très compliqué d'en trouver, ils étaient dans un bois et en hiver de surcroît, même s'il ne neigeait plus. Une fois qu'elle jugea avoir eu assez de bois, Elërinna disposa les plus gros cailloux qu'elle trouva en cercle avant d'essayer d'allumer le feu avec les deux silex laissés par Aragorn. Quand le feu fut prit, Boromir se laissa lourdement tomber en sifflant de douleur.

 **\- Déshabillez-vous, enfin que le haut, je vais vérifier votre bandage.**

Heureusement pour elle, Boromir ne fit aucune réflexion et s'exécuta sans discuter. Bien vite, il se retrouva torse-nu, un frisson le parcourant à cause du froid. Ne se laissant pas distraire, Elërinna lui retira le bandage et nettoya les deux plaies qui grand heureusement, n'avaient pas bougées. Une fois le tout propre, la jeune femme utilisa une nouvelle bande propre. Elle sentit l'homme frissonner sous ses doigts devenus ceux d'une infirmière temporaire. Rapidement, mais toujours avec précaution, elle termina de remettre le bandage puis s'éloigna. Boromir détourna le regard puis se rhabilla en silence. Ce soudain changement de comportement étonna un peu Elërinna, mais elle ne questionna pas le châtain, préférant se laver les mains pour ensuite couper quelques morceaux de lembas. Depuis leur départ de Caras Galadhon, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'y goûter. Quoique, elle aurait préférée ne jamais devoir goûter à ce pain elfique.

 **\- Sans vouloir vexer ces chers elfes, leur pain...**

 **\- N'a pas de goût...** termina l'argentée à la place du Gondoréen.

 **\- Vous êtes bien plus gentille que moi,** fit remarquer Boromir.

 **\- C'est parce que je le suis, voilà tout.**

Le reniflement moqueur du plus vieux vexa un petit peu la plus jeune qui fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il ne la croyait pas ? Très bien, elle n'allait pas essayer de lui faire comprendre le contraire. Il avait son point de vue, elle avait le sien.

 **\- Boromir, pourquoi avoir choisi de suivre Frodon ?** demanda-t-elle au bout d'un petit moment. **Après tout, vous ne connaissez rien de lui et de plus, vous avez bien montré qu'avoir une femme dans la Communauté n'était pas une bonne idée.**

- **… C'est mon devoir en tant que fils de l'attendant du Gondor.**

Elërinna aurait mis sa main à coupée qu'il n'y avait pas que cette raison. Elle comprenait que c'était le devoir du châtain, mais il y avait autre chose, de plus profond et personnel qu'un simple devoir. Certes, elle n'appréciait pas certaine facettes du caractère de Boromir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle le haïssait.

 **\- Mouais,** fit la jeune femme en s'étirant. **Enfin, c'est bien aussi les choses pour soi et par amitié.**

 **\- La seule chose qui vous a passé à partir, c'est le désir de retrouver vos frères,** rétorqua-t-il.

 **\- Faux,** répondit Elërinna en mimant un coup de feu tiré sur le front de l'homme. **Certes, ce désir y a contribué, mais si Aldaron, Lenwë et Aranwë avaient été avec moi à Fondcombe, j'aurais quand même suivi Frodon. Car c'est mon ami et que je sais qu'être épaulé par ses amis dans les moments difficiles est vital.**

Boromir lui lança un regard à la fois surpris et perplexe, visiblement, il n'avait pas envisagé l'empathie dont pouvait faire preuve la métamorphe, ni envisagé le fait qu'elle était d'une loyauté effrayante. Effectivement, jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne pourrait abandonner l'un de ses amis.

 **\- Et vous avez beaucoup d'amis à qui vous pouvez montrer autant de loyauté ?**

 **\- Les vrais amis se comptent sur les doigts de la main,** rétorqua philosophiquement l'argentée. **Mais... Depuis que je suis ici, je me suis fait des amis plus rapidement que dans mon monde**

 **\- Avec votre caractère, c'est pourtant étonnant.**

Elle lança un regard noir au fils de l'intendant qui se contente de lui renvoyer un sourire moqueur. Elërinna pinça les lèvres, n'appréciant pas particulièrement qu'il se fiche d'elle à ce moment-là. Finalement, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa soupira fortement avant de se mettre à ranger le lembas et à arranger leur campement pour la nuit.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant, deux environs, et la température avait brutalement chuté. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid que durant la soirée et de la buée s'échappait de la bouche d'Elërinna et du souffle de Boromir qui était allongé, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Le châtain se retenait difficilement de claquer des dents. Assise près du feu, la jeune femme avait du mal à se réchauffer, et même à maintenant le feu en vie. Un frisson la traversa, la faisant trembler et claquer des dents de manière incontrôlable. Il en était de même pour Boromir et cela devait être encore pire pour lui, qui était couché à même le sol. Elërinna patienta encore quelques minutes avant de se lever et de se transformer en léopard des neiges. Tout de suite après sa transformation, elle ne ressentit presque plus la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le vent glissait sur son pelage et son épaisse fourrure la protégeait. Silencieusement, elle se glissa près de Boromir et s'allongea contre lui, lui apportant alors de la chaleur.

 **\- Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que vous... Vous faites ?**

 **\- Je vous sauve la vie, peut-être ?** exposa calmement la Cilmë. **On peut mourir de froid, vous savez. Essayer de dormir maintenant.**

 **\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé être réchauffé par un gigantesque chat,** voulu plaisanter Boromir.

 **\- Il y a un début à tout,** répondit Elërinna, passant outre le « chat ».

Un rire échappa à l'homme, ce qui fit doucement sourire la jeune femme. Au moins, même si son initiative n'était pas correcte de son point de vue, il n'allait pas lui faire de remarque en vu de la situation. Comme s'était son tour de garde, elle resta éveillée. Sa vision lui permettait de parfaitement voir dans le noir, quand un animal passait près d'eux, elle le voyait et en cas d'attaque, elle pourrait réagir. Contre elle, Boromir ne tremblait plus du tout et sa respiration c'était stabilisée. Signes qu'il avait fini par s'endormir. Il était bien plus calme et moins sexiste qu'une fois réveillé, ce qui était agréable pour ses oreilles.

oOoOoOoOo

Sortir de la forêt leur prit toute la matinée du lendemain et ils s'étaient levés à l'aube. Encore aujourd'hui, c'est Elërinna qui portait leurs affaires, mais ils avançaient plus vite, Boromir étant plus en forme que la veille. Ils arrivèrent finalement au niveau d'une gigantesque plaine qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, ils n'en voyaient d'ailleurs même pas le bout. En elle-même, la plaine était jolie à voir, avec d'importants rochers qui décoraient le tout avec une herbe légèrement jaunie par le soleil. Perchée sur l'un des dits rochers, Elërinna plissa les yeux, attentive à ce qu'elle voyait. La vision d'un léopard des neiges était accrue et grâce à cela, elle espérait voir au loin les petites, très petites silhouettes d'Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Aldaron. Hors, ses espoirs étaient vains, elle ne voyait absolument rien. Un petit soupir lui échappa. Même si elle avait son odorat, elle aurait voulu les voir.

 **\- Il n'y a rien ?** demanda Boromir, un peu plus bas.

Elërinna descendit de son perchoir puis une fois en face de lui, secoua la tête. Il poussa lui aussi un soupir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, n'en voyant pas la nécessité. Malgré la charge qu'elle avait sur le dos, la jeune femme s'étira longuement pour faire craquer ses membres endoloris à force de marcher.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai dit que j'arriverais à les retrouver.**

 **\- Espérons-le, alors,** se moqua le châtain pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'argentée, bien malgré elle, et elle aurait bien voulu donner un petit coup à Boromir pour rire, mais elle se retint. Déjà, car elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal et aussi parce qu'il commençait seulement à être à l'aise avec sa forme féline. Soudainement, alors qu'ils avaient repris leur route, Elërinna se stoppa net dans sa marche. Depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce que le Gondoréen pensait ? Jamais ! Elle s'en battait l'œil avec une patte de gnou, et ce, royalement. Elle voulait juste ne pas le blesser, voilà tout. Oui, c'était tout. Il ne pourrait jamais être son ami. Jamais.

 **\- Vous allez bien ?** s'enquit Boromir qui avait mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle ne suivait plus. **Il y a un problème ?**

 **\- Non ! Rien !** répondit brusquement la Cilmë.

Cette réaction lui valu un regard surpris de la part du guerrier qui ne se serait pas attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse de cette manière à une simple question. Dans le silence, ils reprirent leur route, Elërinna en tête. Boromir l'observa de derrière. Depuis leur départ de Fondcombe, il arrivait de plus en plus à apprécier la jeune femme. Elle était différente, extrêmement différente des autres femmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer et cela l'amuser énormément, surtout quand il la taquinait. Depuis, au fil des jours, il avait commencé à provoquer délibérément la Prodige pour déclencher leurs joutes verbales. Au final, elle ne l'énervait même plus. De plus, jamais personne ne lui avait autant tenu tête, il en était donc très curieux. Il mettait ça sur le compte du fait que pour lui, Elërinna était... Exotique. Le guerrier n'avait pas de doute, si elle aurait entendu ses pensées, il aurait eu droit à une insulte ou une claque. Quoique, elle ne s'était pas encore montrée violente envers autre chose qu'un orque.

 **\- Vous êtes fatigué que vous traînez ainsi la patte ?**

Il faillit sursauter de peur en voyant les yeux oranges aux pupilles fendues non loin de son visage et qui le regardait avec inquiétude, malgré leur mauvaise entente.

 **\- Non, je réfléchissais.**

 **\- Ah... C'est donc possible de la part d'un homme...** s'étonna Elërinna avec une expression choquée.

 **\- Espèce de petite...** commença à s'emporter le châtain. **Péronnelle !**

 **\- Péronnelle... ? Quelle magnifique insulte du Moyen-Âge !**

Sans pouvoir se retenir, la jeune femme aux cheveux argent éclata de rire sans plus de cérémonie. Elle connaissait l'insulte utilisée par le Gondoréen, mais elle ne se serait jamais attendue à l'entendre sortir de sa bouche avec autant de conviction. Elle aurait dû se sentir vexée, mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Son fou rire ne se calma pas immédiatement. Ils recommencèrent à marcher alors qu'elle rigolait encore, s'en faisait même mal aux côtes. Et même quand elle arriva à arrêter de rire, le simple fait de se rappeler la scène la faisait repartir dans son hilarité. Boromir en était légèrement vexé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêchait d'écouter son rire qui se répercutait dans la plaine. Il le trouvait beau, malgré le fait qu'elle soit sous sa forme de félin. Se surprenant à avoir cette pensée, le châtain secoua vivement la tête avant de presser le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancé. Tout en continuant de rire, Elërinna chercha activement la trace de son grand frère. La pollution lui collait encore tellement à la peau qu'on aurait presque pu tracer une ligne opaque dans les airs. C'était affolent de se rendre compte de cela. Pendant qu'elle pistait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêchait d'angoisser légèrement pour le futur. La Communauté n'était plus. Gandalf était mort, Boromir avait faillit mourir, Frodon et Sam étaient partis de leur côté, Pippin et Merry avaient été kidnappés par les Uruk-Hai et ils avaient dû se séparer pour pouvoir les retrouver. La jeune femme plissa les yeux et se força à ne pas y penser. Tout à coup, un bruit semblable au cri d'une baleine échouée sur une plage fit sursauter Elërinna qui se retourna immédiatement pour regarder Boromir avec des yeux écarquillés. Dans le ciel, le soleil n'allait pas encore se coucher... Il lui restait encore une heure ou une trentaine de minutes.

 **\- Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?** questionna le Gondoréen, surpris.

 **\- Parce que vous venez de produire le hurlement d'un warg !** rétorqua la jeune femme avec évidence. **Vous avez faim ? Il fallait le dire !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas faim.**

 **\- Vous vous foutez de main ?** face au manque de réponse, Elërinna soupira fortement. **Très bien, faite votre tête de mule.**

Et ils recommencèrent à marcher dans le silence, avec comme seul bruit de fond le cri de l'estomac qu'émettait sans le vouloir Boromir. Enfin, sans le vouloir, il ne l'aurait pas voulu s'il avait accepté qu'ils s'arrêtent pour manger.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil fut presque tombé qu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin puisqu'il fallait garder un peu de lumière pour qu'Elërinna puisse vérifier l'état des plaies de Boromir. Quand ce fut fait, ils évitèrent de faire un feu, car selon le châtain, ils étaient beaucoup trop à découvert sur cette plaine malgré les rochers. Cela n'embêtait pas l'argentée, elle pourrait de toute façon se transformer en léopard des neiges si elle avait froid, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Boromir.

 **\- Eh bien, vous allez encore avoir froid ce soir !**

 **\- Oh... Mais vous serez là...** fit malicieusement le guerrier.

 **\- Oh, mais je vois qu'on s'essaie à l'humour salace, si c'est votre technique de drague, elle est nulle et... Je ne suis pas intéressée.**

Comme s'il était un poisson en dehors de l'eau, Boromir ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans savoir quoi répondre. C'était peut-être méchant, mais Elërinna aurait juré pouvoir voir et entendre un petit singe claquer deux timbales entre elles dans la tête du plus vieux. Imaginer cela la fit doucement sourire.

 **\- Pourquoi rigolez-vous ?** grogna Boromir, visiblement vexé.

 **\- Pour rien, mangez,** conseille-t-elle.

L'ambiance était un peu étrange. Ils étaient silencieux, comme souvent, mais contrairement aux autres fois, la gêne était présente. Boromir n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant d'humour et c'était surprenant. D'ailleurs, Elërinna était toujours surprise, malgré son trait d'humour à propos de cette technique de drague. À la fin de leur repas, constitué uniquement de viande séchée cette fois-ci, ils rangèrent les restes dans leurs sacs puis le Gondoréen s'installa sous ses couvertures. Comme les autres fois, Elërinna s'occupa de prendre le premier tour de garde. La nuit était moins froide ce soir et donc, personne ne risquait de mourir de froid. Grâce aux rochers, le froid du vent ne les atteignait même pas. Pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, l'argentée grimpa sur l'un d'eux et elle se transforma en léopard. Comme ça, elle ne craignait pas le froid et le vent, en plus de pouvoir voir dans le noir.

oOoOoOoOo

Voyager avec Boromir commençait peu à peu à ne plus perturber la jeune femme. Certes, ils n'étaient pas et ne seraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils parvenaient de plus en plus à se supporter l'un l'autre. Pour l'instant, ils étaient toujours dans cette immense plaine parmi les rochers et Elërinna avait l'impression qu'ils n'en sortiraient jamais. Pourtant, ils avaient marché toute l'après-midi d'hier et une grosse partie de la journée d'aujourd'hui. Actuellement, ils s'étaient arrêtés seulement parce que Boromir avait mal au ventre. Ses plaies ne semblaient pas être infectées, mais par précaution, il valait mieux ne pas trop forcer. Debout, en humaine, à scruter l'horizon, la Prodige se tourna vers son camarade.

 **\- Savez-vous où nous sommes exactement ?**

 **\- Exactement, non, mais nous ne devons pas être loin des frontières du Rohan,** répondit Boromir en observant autour d'eux, avant d'apercevoir le regard interrogateur d'Elërinna. **C'est le pays des chevaux, Théoden, fils de Thengel, en est le roi.**

 **\- « Le pays des chevaux », dites-vous ?** s'étonna la jeune femme. **Je ne vois pourtant aucun cheval sauvage.**

 **\- C'est parce qu'ils n'y en a pas, ils sont tous dressés par les Rohirrims, les cavaliers de ce pays.**

 **\- C'est dommage,** souffla Elërinna, déçue. **Un troupeau de chevaux sauvages est toujours magnifique à observer.**

 **\- Vous vous y connaissez en chevaux ?** s'enquit le châtain.

 **\- Un peu, petite je les aimais beaucoup et ma mère possédait un étalon.**

Boromir l'écouta parler d'une partie de son enfance sans la couper dans son récit. C'était étrange, mais il aimait entendre le son de sa voix, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus douce à son oreille. Quand il la regardait parler avec une certaine nostalgie de son passé, de sa jeune enfance, avec des parents très présents, il la trouvait belle. Oui, belle était le mot... Boromir s'infligea une gifle mentale à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas trouver cette gamine arrogante et impertinente, belle. Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme mal élevée avec une éducation trop lascive. Le Gondoréen secoua vivement la tête, bien décidé à ne plus avoir ce genre de penser pour la Jackser. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, en se rendant compte du manque d'attention du châtain, fronça les sourcils en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

 **\- Si je vous emmerde, dites-le !** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **\- Gamine arrogante, impertinente et vulgaire en plus de cela...** marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, mais Elërinna l'entendit.

 **\- PARDON ?!** s'insurgea l'argentée en se levant d'un bond. **_Non mais espère de vieux con, je ne vous permets pas ! Si je suis arrogante, impertinente et vulgaire, vous êtes un connard, pervers et pétant plus haut que son cul qui a cru pouvoir prendre l'anneau à Frodon pour son envie personnelle ! C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fou de la... HA !_**

Un cri de stupeur lui échappa quand on lui attrapa le poignet et qu'elle se sentit tomber. Par réflexe, Elërinna ferma les yeux en croyant rencontrer le sol pour se faire mal, mais contre toute attente, sa rencontre avec le sol ne vint jamais. Elle se retrouva contre le torse de Boromir, avec l'une des mains de ce dernier qui serrait toujours son poignet et son l'autre qui était posé sur sa hanche pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'appuie plus. Elërinna écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son puisse en sortir. Contrairement à l'argentée, le Gondoréen n'était nullement surpris, un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Bien qu'il ait agi sans réfléchir, il était fier de son effet.

 **\- Je sais que vous êtes en train de m'insulter, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites,** souffla-t-il à voix basse.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de traduction pour savoir que vous êtes un vieux connard !** rétorqua sans hésitation Elërinna qui essaya de se dégager. **Lâchez-moi !**

 **\- Non.**

Les yeux oranges d'Elërinna s'écarquillèrent encore plus si cela était possible. Son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner quelques secondes pour redémarrer aussitôt. Elle était littéralement allongée sur Boromir et ce dernier refusait de la lâcher... En temps normal, ce ne serait jamais arrivé, surtout en présences des autres et là, l'anneau n'était pas là pour embrouiller l'esprit de l'homme ! Par instinct de survie, la jeune femme tenta à nouveau de s'éloigner, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et elle. Malheureusement, sa force était bien inférieure à celle de Boromir qui était un guerrier des plus aguerri, et ce, même avec deux blessures dans le ventre. Tétanisée, la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Gondoréen. Il semblait bien plus calme qu'elle, sa respiration était régulière et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Elërinna ne voyait aucune agressivité dans les prunelles marron qui se rapprochaient lentement.

 **\- Sérieusement...** lâcha-t-elle, paniquée. **Lâchez-moi, Boromir ! STOP !**

Comme dans un film au ralenti, la jeune femme vit le visage de Boromir s'approcher lentement du sien. Une nouvelle fois, elle essaya de se dégager de la poigne du plus vieux, mais rien à faire. Pour éviter la catastrophe, Elërinna tourna la tête. Hors, la main qui était jusqu'à maintenant sur sa hanche lui attrapa le bas de son visage pour la forcer à le regarder. Les lèvres de Boromir s'écrasèrent alors sur les siennes, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Choquée, Elërinna garda les lèvres étroitement fermés et ses yeux écarquillèrent. Rassemblant toute sa force, l'argentée profita de l'inattention du Gondoréen pour le repousser du mieux qu'elle pu. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire un geste de plus, Elërinna se redressa avant de lui donner une gifle magistrale qui lui fit même mal à la main. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa tandis que la tête du châtain était partie sur le côté. Une rage froide s'empara de la jeune femme. Le tuer lui semblait être la meilleure idée du monde à cet instant. Il avait osé ! Il avait osé l'embrassait ! Alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas donné un quelconque accord pour qu'il fasse un geste de ce genre !

 **\- Vous... Vous... Vous êtes un monstre ! Un sombre salaud !**

 **\- Elërinna... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit !** s'exclama Boromir qui semblait se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

 **\- Moi non plus et je ne veux pas le savoir !**

Maintenant, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Oh, ce n'était pas le baisé qui la mettait dans cet état, après tout, elle avait déjà était embrassée sur les lèvres. Mais là... ! Elle n'avait même pas eu le choix !

 **\- Je... Je...** bégaya l'homme.

 **\- Taisez-vous !**

L'ordre claqua comme l'aurait fait un fouet. Boromir avala difficilement sa salive. Il savait qu'il avait fait une énorme bourde, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, au moment où elle avait commencé à l'insulter copieusement dans sa langue maternelle. Même s'il n'avait quasiment aucun regret, il craignait la colère de la jeune femme. Il l'avait rarement vu dans une véritable colère, non, rectification, elle n'avait jamais été mise dans un tel état de rage. Se retenant difficilement de faire une crise d'angoisse, de panique et de plein d'autres choses à la fois, Elërinna se transforma en léopard des neiges et Boromir, qui était toujours sur le sol, eu un mouvement de recul. L'argentée l'ignora royalement puis commença à avancer sans faire attention à lui. Il ne put pas le voir, alors qu'il ramassait le peu d'affaire qu'ils avaient, mais l'argentée commença à pleurer. Elle s'en voulait, elle lui en voulait et elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver les autres le plus rapidement possible.

Après cet événement, l'atmosphère resta tendue et lourde entre eux. Elërinna vérifiait toujours les points de suture du châtain, mais elle ne s'attardait plus, ne souriait plus et ne parlait plus. Boromir avait bien essayé de lui adresser la parole, de lui faire avoir une réaction, même de colère. Cependant, depuis son éclat de colère de la dernière fois, Elërinna n'avait plus eu aucune réaction envers lui, elle passait le plus clair de son temps en léopard des neiges et ne dormait quasiment plus. Le Gondoréen s'en voulait énormément maintenant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Sa réaction s'était faite naturellement, il n'avait pas réfléchi et il avait eu envie de le faire. Mais désormais, la culpabilité lui écrasait la poitrine.

 **\- Cette forêt est étrange...**

Ils étaient aux abords d'une forêt sinistre et d'un silence angoissant, même oppressant et qui n'inspirait aucune confiance. Méfiants, ils ne rentrèrent pas à l'intérieur, préférant la contourner. Depuis quelque temps, Elërinna sentait une odeur désagréable de chaire brûlée. Néanmoins, malgré sa forte curiosité, la jeune femme décida de suivre l'odeur de son frère qui sortait de la forêt pour partir vers ce qui semblait être le sud. Elle commença à partir dans cette direction, quand Boromir l'apostropha.

 **\- Elërinna !**

Cette dernière l'ignora, n'ayant pas envie d'entendre la voix du Gondoréen, ni de le voir près d'elle. L'éviter n'était pas possible, mais elle pouvait toujours faire la sourde...

 **\- Elërinna, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait !**

Jouer la sourde. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse et qu'elle s'y tienne. Boromir l'avait quand même embrassé contre son grès ! Mais, même si elle pouvait être rancunière, Elërinna ne restait jamais en colère très longtemps contre quelqu'un.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir froissée..**

\- **…** l'argentée soupira fortement avant de se tourner vers lui. **N'en parlons plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête et je ne préfère pas le savoir.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Boromir... S'il vous plaît,** demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Très bien, nous ferons comme vous le désirer.**

Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il lui devait bien cela. Il n'avait fait que l'embrasser, cependant, il se rendait bien compte que ça l'avait profondément perturbée. Ce qui était déconcertant quand on voyait sa manière de prôner sa liberté. Néanmoins, son acceptation sembla détendre la jeune femme.

 **\- Vos blessures vont bien ?** s'enquit-elle en ralentissant son allure.

 **\- Oui, elles ne me font plus souffrir.**

Lentement, la Cilmë hocha la tête, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à trouver les autres désormais. Et c'est ce qui arriva une journée plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Edoras.

oOoOoOoOo

La guerre était terminée. Sauron avait été vaincu et le Mordor détruit lorsque Frodon et Sam avaient détruit l'Anneau Unique dans la lave de la Montagne du Destin. Tout était bien qui finissait bien au final, et de nombreuses personnes avaient survécus à la guerre. Il y avait cependant eu des morts et beaucoup de blessés qui étaient en convalescence à dans la Maison de Guérison. Parmi eux se trouvait Elërinna, qui avait eu le bassin et les jambes brisées, ainsi qu'un poumon perforé. Bien qu'agacée par son handicap temporaire, la jeune femme faisait bonne figure, après tout, elle aurait pu avoir bien pire. L'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour Frodon qui était à peine réveillé et pour Haldir qui était partit pour la Forêt Noire l'empêchait de penser à ses blessures. Le livre que le blond lui avait offert dans les mains et la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, Elërinna sursauta quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte fermée de sa chambre.

 **\- Entrée,** fit-elle.

Sa surprise fut de taille lorsqu'elle vit Boromir rentrer dans la pièce. Depuis son réveil, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et depuis, il avait été au abonné absent, occupé à essayer de retrouver le cadavre de son père et faire ses retrouvailles avec son petit frère. Elërinna haussa bien haut l'un de ses sourcils en le voyant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil sur lequel Haldir avait l'habitude de s'asseoir avant de partir.

 **\- Maintenant que votre chien de garde n'est plus là, il est plus facile de venir vous voir.**

 **\- C'est d'Haldir que vous parlez là ?** s'agaça la jeune femme. **Tenez votre langue, Boromir, vous pouvez m'insulter, mais lui, non !**

 **\- Alors vous êtes réellement amoureuse de lui ?** rétorqua le châtain.

Étonnée qu'il lui demande cela, alors qu'elle pensait que c'était claire depuis le temps, la Prodige hocha positivement la tête. L'humeur du Gondoréen sembla se rembrunir et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en essayant de ne pas paraître affecté. Il avait compris qu'il aimait Elërinna lorsqu'ils étaient à Dunharrow, au moment où elle avait remballé Éomer et qu'elle était partie avec Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Depuis, il avait évité de trop lui parler pour ne pas que ses sentiments soient flagrants. Sauf que désormais, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant, surtout lorsqu'il la voyait étaler son bonheur avec ce Galadhrim qui avait l'air trop parfait.

 **\- Je vous aime.**

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut glacial. Elërinna regarda le Gondoréen avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Elle s'en doutait depuis un moment maintenant, avec les regards qu'il lui lançait parfois et aussi depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans les terres du Rohan, mais elle avait toujours voulu croire que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Pour reprendre contenance, Elërinna se racla la gorge puis raffermit sa prise sur le livre entre ses mains. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui tombe dessus ? Elle n'aimait pas blesser autrui et en dehors des orques et Medwin, elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Et même si Boromir n'était pas vraiment son ami, ils commençaient tout de même à bien s'entendre.

 **\- Je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, que vous aimez cet elfe, mais sachez que vous m'avez fait tomber amoureux de vous, Elërinna.**

 **\- Boromir... Je...**

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Les sentiments du Gondoréen, elle ne les partageait pas et elle savait que sa réponse allait le faire encore plus souffrir. De plus, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Minas Tirith, Boromir était beaucoup plus sympathique, même en apprenant le suicide et l'immolation par le feu de son père. Néanmoins, même si elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, elle ne pouvait pas ne rien dire et le laisser espérer malgré tout.

 **\- Boromir, je suis désolée, mais j'aime Haldir et puis... Même si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de lui, je n'aurais pas partagé vos sentiments...** annonça-t-elle, désolée.

 **\- Et pourquoi cela ?** demanda le châtain, le visage douloureux.

 **\- Car nous ne faisons que nous battre verbalement ! Nous n'avons pas les mêmes manières de penser, vous êtes moins ouvert d'esprit que moi et encore pleins d'autres choses nous aurait empêché d'être heureux et la chose la plus importante est que je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous...**

La douleur qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage de Boromir lui était presque insupportable à regarder, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne pourrait jamais partager ses sentiments. Alors que le silence régnait désormais dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Finalement, Boromir sembla se détendre et son regard fut habité par la résignation.

 **\- Je comprends votre point de vue et le respecte,** lâcha-t-il. **J'espère seulement que ma déclaration n'entachera en rien le début de notre amitié.**

Et sur ces mots, il quitta sans plus attendre la chambre. Seule, Elërinna ferma les paupières en essayant de retenir ses larmes qui venaient du fait d'avoir fait si mal à Boromir, même si cela était nécessaire. Heureusement pour elle, Lenwë arriva dans sa chambre peu de temps après. En voyant l'état de sa petite sœur, il fronça ses sourcils bleus, mais il ne posa pas de question, pensant que les larmes de la plus jeune étaient dû au départ encore frais du Galadhrim pour la Forêt Noire.

oOoOoOoOo

Les années de paix après la guerre de l'Anneau passèrent lentement et tranquillement. Frodon, Gandalf, Elrond et Galadriel avaient quitté la Terre du Milieu pour Valinor en compagnie de Bilbon. Aragorn gouvernait toujours le Gondor et maintenant l'Anor, et avec sa femme, ils avaient eu un fils, Eldarion. Éomer s'était marié avec Lothiriel, une femme originaire de Dol Amorth et eux aussi avaient eu des enfants, tout comme Faramir et Éowyn qui vivaient à Osgiliath. Aranwë et Trisha n'étaient pas non plus en reste avec leurs cinq enfants, Géralt et Jaskier, les deux jumeaux aînés de leurs enfants, Myra, leur fille et troisième enfant, ainsi que Julian, leur quatrième et enfin, Dana, leur dernière enfant, qui était une fille. S'ils étaient les seuls chez les Jackser à avoir eus autant d'enfants, ce n'était pas étonnant, ils étaient humains et donc plus aptes à avoir un nombre conséquent de descendant. Aldaron, qui n'avait aucune femme, avait tout de même eu un fils, Nyrn, avec une demi-naine de Dale qui était morte en couche. Depuis, Aldaron s'occupait parfaitement de son fils, qui ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'au Prodige, surtout au niveau de la taille. Lenwë, qui avait choisi l'immortalité bien après la fin de la guerre, n'avait ni conjoint ni conjointe et n'avait pas non plus d'enfants. Elërinna et Haldir, eux, en avaient eu trois. Trois petits elfes qui avaient rapidement grandis, Nastriel, leur fille aîné, parfais mélange d'eux deux, surtout au niveau des yeux et leurs jumeaux, Aranel, un garçon et Zireael, une fille, ressemblaient tous les deux à Haldir, avec leurs cheveux blonds, mais bouclés et leurs yeux bleus marines.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, trente-cinq ans étaient passés et ils devaient tous faire leur vie. Aujourd'hui, les Jackser et le reste de l'ancienne Communauté de l'Anneau en dehors de Frodon et Gandalf, étaient réunis à Osgiliath, dans une grande maison au bord du fleuve. L'ambiance était lourde et triste, et la raison était que l'un d'eux allait mal, très mal à cause de la maladie et le pouvoir de Lenwë ne pouvait rien y faire. Son visage caché par ses cheveux argent, Elërinna n'en revenait pas que cela ai pu aller aussi vite. Au fil du temps et des années, ils étaient devenus amis, de vrais amis, même s'ils s'étaient souvent disputés par des broutilles.

 **\- Il veut voir Elërinna.**

La femme qu'il s'était trouvé avait toujours était jolie, même aujourd'hui alors qu'elle était courbée par l'âge. Relevant la tête, l'elfe se leva puis pénétra dans la chambre ou elle fut accueillie par une quinte de toux. Entendre cela lui déchira le cœur et elle prit place sur le bord du lit en prenant la main à la peau vieillie de Boromir. Le Gondoréen avait vieilli, et il avait été rattrapé par l'âge, le temps ainsi que la maladie.

 **\- Ne fais pas cette tête, gamine, je ne suis pas encore mort.**

 **\- Gamine ? Tu parles vraiment comme un papy, Boromir,** rétorqua d'une voix douce l'argentée.

 **\- En même temps, c'est ce que je suis...** souffle le, désormais, vieil homme.

 **\- Pas à mes yeux, tu seras toujours le même guerrier qu'autrefois.**

 **\- J'ai toujours dit... Que au final, tu étais trop gentille...**

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Boromir et malgré tout, Elërinna se força à y répondre. Depuis toutes ses années, rien n'avait jamais changé entre eux, en dehors de l'amitié qui les unissait désormais. Bormir avait vu ses enfants grandir, et ceux des autres également. Dans son esprit, l'argentée revoyait tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec le châtain, toutes leurs disputes et le reste. Les larmes lui montèrent eux yeux et elle baissa la tête pour les dissimuler. Ce que Boromir ne voulait pas, il avait toujours aimé ces étranges yeux oranges.

 **\- Ne pleure pas. C'est la continuité de la vie...** lui souffla-t-il en lui faisait relever la tête. **Enfin, sauf pour toi...**

 **\- Non, je mourrais comme tout le monde un jour,** nia Elërinna en secoua la tête. **La vie des elfes se divise en trois cycles, le dernier conduit à la mort du corps, l'âme allant dans les Cavernes de Mandos.**

 **\- Oh... Nous allons donc pouvoir nous revoir.**

Offrant un regard plein de douceur à son ami, elle hocha la tête en lui serrant la main. N'osant pas lui dire que les Elfes et les Hommes ne se retrouvaient pas au même endroit dans les Cavernes de Mandos. Au bout de quelques minutes, Boromir l'invita à venir s'allonger à côté de lui, au-dessus des draps. Elërinna s'exécuta, se retrouvant allongée sur le côté droit pour pouvoir faire face à l'homme. Il se cala contre elle. Le silence entre eux s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que le Gondoréen ne parle à nouveau.

 **\- Tu sais, je t'ai toujours aimé...**

 **\- Je sais...** avoua Elërinna, la gorge nouée.

 **\- Berenilde le sait, mais elle ne m'en a jamais voulu et ne t'en veut pas non plus. Et j'ai toujours été heureux de te voir heureuse avec ton elfe et tes magnifiques enfants.**

Elërinna se sentit encore plus mal d'entendre cela. Car si elle avait toujours vu Boromir comme un ami, ça n'avait plus jamais était son cas à lui, même s'il avait Berenilde. Pourtant, elle était convaincue qu'une histoire d'amour entre lui et elle n'aurait pas pu fonctionner, ils auraient fini par s'autodétruire. De plus, en devenant une elfe, Elërinna avait bel et bien comprit qu'Haldir était son âme-sœur. À nouveau, comme à son entrée dans la chambre, Boromir fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Cachant sa bouche avec un mouchoir, il le retira quelques secondes plus tard et l'argentée fut horrifiée d'y voir du sang.

 **\- Je vais appeler Berenilde et Lenwë...**

 **\- Non... Ils ne peuvent rien faire...** rétorqua le vieux guerrier. **Reste avec moi...**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'être à tes côtés...**

Le Gondoréen secoua la tête en lui attrapant le poignet. Il voulait que se soit elle qui reste à ses côtés pour ces derniers instants à vivre. Il n'avait pas pu l'avoir comme femme, alors elle pouvait bien lui accorder cela.

Ils restèrent de nombreuses minutes tous les deux, à parler du passé et de ce qui aurait pu être fait autrement. Alors qu'Elërinna parlait depuis plusieurs instants, elle se rendit compte qu'à ses côtés, Boromir ne répondait plus. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lorsque la jeune femme comprit qu'il s'était finalement éteint. Même dans la mort, le guerrier semblait paisible, un sourire étirant ses lèvres figées. Tout en pleurant, Elërinna se pencha sur lui et lui embrassa le front délicatement, comme s'il était une poupée de verre pouvant se briser à tout moment.

 **\- Reposes en paix, fidèle fils du Gondor.**


	58. Bonus n3 - Et si Elërinna était morte

_**Et si... N°2.**_

 _ **Et si Elërinna était morte à la Porte Noire ?**_

 _ **« - J'ai... J'ai utilisé le pouvoir des Elfes pour la maintenir en vie, mais... il lui faut de meilleurs soins,** leur dit Haldir. **Cependant, son état ne lui permet pas d'être transportée...**_

 _ **\- Le pouvoir des Elfes ?!**_

 _ **\- Oui, certains d'entre nous peuvent soigner, mais ce n'est rien ! Il lui faut Lenwë !**_

 _ **\- Certes, mais il mettrait trop de temps à venir !** s'écria Aranwë qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer. »_

Et c'est ce qui était arrivé. Malgré l'aide de Glossendir, l'aigle géant, Lenwë était arrivé trop tard. La magie elfique d'Haldir n'avait pas pu faire effet plus longtemps sans le soutien de don du Prodige d'Estë. Il y avait eu de nombreux morts durant cette dernière bataille, mais celle de l'argentée était inattendue, irréalisable, impensable... Et pourtant, elle gisait là. Sa peau devenue pâle commençait à prendre une teinte bleutée. Le sang continuait à s'échapper de sa plaie, s'écoulant sur la terre stérile, imbibant ses cheveux détachés. Tous étaient choqués, tous étaient tétanisés par ce qu'il voyait, même ceux qui avait tant méprisé la jeune femme pour avoir été élevée différemment. Le seul à réagir était Aranwë. Le plus jeune des Jackser secouait son frère aux cheveux bleus en lui hurlant de faire quelque chose.

 _ **\- Alexandre ! Fait quelque chose ! Fait quelque chose ! Elle est toujours vivante ! Fait quelque chose ! Alexandre... !**_

Mais le Prodige d'Estë ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait beau se servir de son pouvoir, la lueur bleue avait beau entourer ses mains, elle ne pénétrait pas dans le corps de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses organes endommagés ou ses os brisés. Ses mains se trembler. Leur sœur était morte... Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête alors que le visage blême d'Elërinna n'affichait plus aucune expression dans la mort. Aranwë arrêta de le secouer pour se mettre à pleurer, Aldaron faisait la même chose, se balançant d'avant en arrière alors qu'il tenait l'une des mains d'Elërinna dans les siennes. Elle était morte... Leur sœur était morte... Définitivement. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Lenwë. En face de lui se trouver Haldir. L'elfe était assis à même le sol poussiéreux. Ses mains maculées du sang de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Ses yeux bleu marine étaient écarquillés, fixés sur le corps de la Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa. Hagard, perdu, l'immortel prit les épaules de l'argentée pour serrer le corps inerte et froid contre le sien. Même s'il aurait voulu être silencieux dans son chagrin, Haldir ne le pu pas. Il hurla et pleura. Autour d'eux, tous ceux qui les connaissaient, qui connaissaient personnellement la métamorphe ne pouvaient pas cacher leur tristesse. Elërinna Jackser était morte...

oOoOoOoOo

On l'enterra le lendemain de la bataille. Ce ne fut pas un enterrement en grande pompe, elle n'aurait pas aimé, mais son corps ne pouvait pas rester longtemps sans être mis en terre. On ne creusa pas sa tombe dans le cimetière de Minas Tirith, ce n'était pas sa place et là encore, Elërinna ne l'aurait certainement pas voulu. La jeune femme avait toujours aimé la tranquillité et ses frères décidèrent qu'il fallait que son corps soit enterré dans endroit paisible. Elle fut donc enterrée à la lisière de l'Ithilien, dans un bosquet d'arbres et sa pierre tombale était des plus simples. Faite en marbre blanc, ses deux prénoms et son nom étaient inscrits dessus, avec sa véritable date de naissance, celle correspondant au calendrier Gondoréen ainsi que la date de son arrivée en Terre du Milieu et la date de sa mort. Une phrase accompagnait tout ceci.

 **\- Sœur, amie et amour chérie, loyale et libre,** lu à voix haute Frodon, le cœur au bord des lèvres. **Une belle phrase, mais qui ne pourra jamais décrire qui était réellement Elërinna.**

Il caressa du bout des doigts le marbre lisse. Ils étaient peu à être venu. Mais de ceux qui avaient connu Elërinna, ils étaient tous là et tous pleuraient la perte de la jeune femme. Que devaient-ils faire maintenant ? Vivre leur vie ? Alors que l'une des leur avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la Terre du Milieu... Pour sauver ses amis. Le Hobbit parcouru du regard le rang que formaient ses amis. Aldaron, Lenwë et Aranwë, en compagnie de Trisha pour le rouge, se soutenaient mutuellement dans leur chagrin. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli étaient tous les trois l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs têtes baissées. Éowyn pleurait la mort de son amie dans les bras de son frère. Pippin, Merry et Sam pleuraient en silence. Gandalf était lourdement appuyé sur son bâton. Les jumeaux, Elladan et Elrohir, se tenaient à ses côtés, retenant avec bien du mal leurs larmes. Le seul qui n'était pas près d'eux était Haldir. Le Galadhrim était derrière tout le monde, éloigné, le visage blême et ravagé par la douleur d'avoir perdu son âme-sœur. Frodon serra les poings, les larmes aux yeux. La mort de la jeune femme avait ébranlé tant de cœurs et de vies... De son côté, il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir correctement...

 **\- Gwendoline était parfois naïve, impulsive et bornée, mais elle aura toujours agi selon ses croyances les plus profondes et ses convictions,** déclara soudainement Aldaron, la voix tremblante. **Elle vous aimez tous et avait depuis bien longtemps accepté sa vie ici. Ses idées et l'éducation qu'elle a reçue chez nous aurais très certainement fait changer beaucoup de chose en Terre du Milieu si elle avait eu l'occasion de les diffuser...**

Le vert essaya de continuer l'hommage qu'il avait préparé pour sa petite sœur, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Sa voix tremblante s'était finalement étranglée au fond de sa gorge pour finir en un sanglot incontrôlé alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Il ne parvenait pas à se rendre réellement compte. Leur petite sœur ne serait plus jamais là. Elle ne rigolerait plus jamais. Ne les engueulerait plus jamais. Ne se vexerait plus aux petites piques moqueuses qu'il lui enverrait. Elërinna Gwendoline Jackser n'était plus et pourtant, elle avait survécu à tant de malheur avant cette bataille funeste... Elle aurait pu faire tant de choses en Terre du Milieu, mais désormais, ses idées étaient partie en fumée, réduite en morceaux par la poigne d'un Troll, tout comme son corps. Quelles étaient les raisons qui avaient poussé l'argentée à affronter un Troll seule ? Ils ne pourraient jamais le savoir et elle ne leur donnerait jamais la réponse...

oOoOoOoOo

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement et ils quittèrent un à un le bosquet d'arbres où reposait maintenant la sépulture d'une des quatre Prodiges envoyés par les Valar. Une fine pluie se mit soudainement à tomber, l'avant la terre, comme si le ciel lui-même avait décidé de la nettoyer des pêchés et des horreurs que le sol de la Terre du Milieu avait vécu depuis tant d'années. La fraîcheur des gouttes d'eau aurait pu être apaisante et annonceuse d'un espoir nouveau pour les peuples libres, mais aux yeux de ceux ayant perdu un être chère, il n'en était rien. Les trois frères Jackser étaient finalement repartis en direction de Minas Tirith, ne supportant pas plus longtemps la vue de cette tombe à la terre fraîchement retournée. Seul restait Haldir, debout, immobile, les yeux rivés sur les quelques mots gravés sur le marbre immaculée ruisselant d'eau. La légendaire prestance et beauté des Elfes étaient absentes de ses traits parfaits, ses yeux rougis et ternes n'affichaient plus aucune émotion tandis que la plaie béante qui s'était ouverte dans son cœur continuait de saigner, encore et encore. Il se souvenait de son sourire, de son rire, de la douceur de sa peau et de ses lèvres, de la confiance qu'elle avait avant la bataille... Plus jamais il ne pourrait voir cela. Plus jamais il n'entendrait le son de sa voix. Son cœur le faisait souffrir. Avec hésitation, Haldir s'avança jusqu'à la tombe et se laissa tomber à genoux. Un cri déchira le silence du bosquet. Les douleurs du cœur étaient pires que celle du corps, lui avait-on dit un jour. Il n'y avait jamais cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors que l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, plus que sa propre vie, se retrouvait enterré plusieurs mètres sous terre. Prostré sur le sol, Haldir pleura durant des heures durant sous la pluie battante, priant les Valar de lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu. De lui rendre son Elërinna. Mais personne ne répondit à son appel. Alors qu'il était transit par le froid, l'eau imbibant ses vêtements qui lui collait désormais à la peau, le Galadhrim ressentit un courant d'air froid qui lui donna la chair de poule. Surpris, il releva la tête, croyant qu'il n'était plus seul dans le bosquet, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, lui et la tombe de son âme-sœur.

oOoOoOoOo

Les années passèrent et Elërinna Jackser, Prodige d'Oromë et Nessa fut oubliée par de nombreuses personnes, en dehors de celles qui avaient eu la chance de combattre à ses côtés et celles qui la connaissaient beaucoup mieux. Sa tombe était toujours entretenue, aucune mauvaise n'y poussait jamais et des fleurs plus colorées les unes que les autres la décoraient continuellement. Le roi Elessar s'y rendait souvent, tout comme ses frères et il n'était pas rare de voir des Hobbits ou deux frères jumeaux faire le déplacement jusqu'à Minas Tirith une fois par an pour rendre hommage à la vaillante jeune femme décédée lors de la bataille de la Porte Noire. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas eux qui prenaient grand soin d'entretenir la tombe d'Elërinna, même s'il l'aurait fait. Non, c'était un Elfe qui personne n'avait jamais réussi à apercevoir qui s'occuper de nettoyer et fleurir l'endroit où la défunte Prodige reposait en paix. Personne n'avait jamais revu cet immortel depuis l'enterrement de la jeune femme, mais il n'était pas rare d'entendre les anciens membres de la célèbre Communauté de l'Anneau en parler. Aldaron Jackser en parlait avec le plus grand bien et les trois Jackser considéraient toujours Haldir comme leur beau-frère, malgré la mort de leur sœur.

Cependant, plus les années passèrent, et plus le nom d'Elërinna Jackser fut oublié. Son souvenir mourut avec la mort du roi Elessar, qui jusqu'à la fin aura continuer à venir chaque année rendre hommage à son amie disparue. Les descendants d'Aranwë et Trisha Jackser connaissaient néanmoins l'existence de la sœur de leur arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père et il n'était pas rare de voir les générations de Jackser se rendre à la lisière de l'Ithilien. Un jour, Gwenaëlle Jackser, petite-fille de Kylien Jacker, fils de Jaskier Jackser, sous un défit de son frère aîné qui ne la trouvait pas assez courageuse, se rendit sur la tombe de la Prodige. La jeune fille n'avait pas peur, connaissant l'histoire de sa famille et elle se rendit donc sans crainte dans le bosquet d'arbres. Mais ce qu'elle y trouva la laissa sans voix. La tombe, laissée à l'abandon depuis bien longtemps, était recouverte de fleur sauvage et à côté se trouvait une butte de terre recouverte d'herbe et entre les deux se trouvait un magnifique arbre aux feuilles à la fois argentées et dorées. Bien que Gwenaëlle Jackser n'ai jamais vu d'Elfe de ses propres yeux, elle savait que la sœur de son arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père en avait aimé un, et que cet Elfe l'aimait en retour. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle comprit que sous la seconde butte de terre, plus élevée que celle de la tombe, se trouvait certainement le corps d'un immortel, mort de chagrin après tant d'année à prendre soin du sommeil éternel de la femme qu'il avait aimé.


	59. Bonus n4 - Le Mordor

**Me revoilà, après une petite absence due au manque d'inspiration pour de nouveaux Bonus, avec un tout nouveau, sur Aldaron. Il est court, je le reconnais, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 _ **Bonus n°4.**_

 _ **Le Mordor.**_

Lorsqu'une personne n'est pas originaire d'un monde, il est difficile d'y trouver sa place, surtout lorsque l'on a déjà trente ans et que dans notre ancienne, notre travail était aussi particulier que chercheur en médecine fondamentale. Aldaron le savait très bien. Lui qui avait dédié neuf années de sa vie sur Terre à faire des études pour faire des études dans cette branche-là de la médecine et qui avait passé les onze dernières à travailler dans ce domaine, en arrivant à la fin de la guerre de l'Anneau, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les avancées technologiques de la Terre du Milieu étaient pour le moment inexistant. Il n'y avait ni laboratoires, ni ordinateurs pour qu'il puisse mettre à profit son savoir. Et le don qui les Valar lui avait fait, à la différence de son frère Lenwë, ne l'aidait pas. Contrôler la végétation n'aidait en rien dans la pratique de la recherche fondamentale.

Aldaron ne savait donc pas quoi faire de sa nouvelle vie en Terre du Milieu. Et cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit et entende parler du Mordor, cette terre stérile, morte, et inhabitable à cause de la malfaisance de Sauron et de ses armées. En voyant cet endroit, le Prodige de Yavanna sut enfin quoi faire de sa vie et comment mettre à profit son don pour ce monde dans lequel lui et sa famille allaient devoir vivre. Tous disaient que le Mordor était à jamais perdu, car trop longtemps souillé par le mal, mais Aldaron et les Jackser en général, étaient connus pour être têtu, lorsqu'une tâche leur tenait à cœur. Alors, lorsqu'il fut temps pour les membres de sa fratrie de prendre leur envol, chacun de leur côté, le vert se rendit sur les terres désolées du Mordor, avec Heleg et son bâton qui lui serait bien utile.

Il ne pénétra pas tout de suite dans ce pays inhospitalié, car la chute de Barak-Dur avait profondément ébranlé la terre, la faisant se fissurer sur des kilomètres, engloutissant une grande partie des armées orques et empêchant quiconque de pénétrer en Mordor. Descendant de sa monture, Aldaron jugea en se penchant la profondeur du gouffre qui avait été créer. Il était profond, mais grâce à la vive lumière du sommeil, il était possible d'en voir le fond et le nombre de cadavres qui s'y empiler et qui avait déjà bien entamer leur travail de décomposition, l'odeur en témoignant. Néanmoins, cela n'arrêta pas l'aîné des Jackser, qui ne tarda pas à se mettre à la tâche. S'il voulait pouvoir rentrer au Mordor, il lui fallait un passage sûr.

oOoOoOoOo

Pour faire renaître la végétation à l'entrée du Mordor, il fallut à Aldaron trois années et demi de travail acharné et seul son don n'avait pas suffit. Sans l'aide de quiconque, il avait creusé une dérivation près de l'Anduin pour que l'eau arrive jusqu'à la plaine de Dargolad. Nom qu'il avait appris grâce à l'aide de sa sœur, qui lui avait rendu visite avant que cette dernière ne tombe enceinte, heureuse nouvelle qu'il avait appris par une lettre qu'il avait reçu, qu'un cavalier lui avait fait parvenir. Avec sa dérivation d'eau, qui était finalement devenue une magnifique rivière, son pouvoir s'était vu décuplé, puisque la végétation avait tout les facteurs réunis pour revivre. Assis au sommet d'une des falaises entourant la vallée de la Porte Noire, qui était désormais recouverte par du lierre et différentes autres plantes grimpantes, Aldaron observait avec fierté son travail qui avait fini par payer. À cet instant, l'entrée du Mordor pouvait presque ressembler à une forêt vierge, surtout au niveau du gouffre qu'avait creusé la chute de Sauron.

 **\- Alors, heureux ?**

La voix le fit sursauter et sur ses gardes, il se releva d'un bond, une main sur son bâton, avant de voir que la personne qui se tenait derrière lui n'était personne d'autre que son petit frère, Aranwë, qui avait laissé pousser ses cheveux rouges pour que ces derniers lui arrivent en dessous du cou. En seulement trois ans et demi, l'adolescent avait bien changé, prenant du muscle grâce aux entraînements ardus de Faramir et d'Aragorn, à l'occasion, quand le roi avait du temps. Son visage s'était durci, sans pourtant perdre ses lignes fines et un peu enfantine qui lui donnait toujours un air un peu naïf, alors qu'au fond de lui, il ne l'était plus du tout. Se détendant, Aldaron laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

 **\- Comment ne pas l'être, c'est un bon début.**

 **\- Je suis bien d'accord,** lui concéda le Prodige d'Aulë et Tulkas.

Les deux frères se saluèrent finalement et le vert invita le plus jeune à venir prendre quelque chose à boire chez lui.

Naur rejoignit Heleg qui depuis trois ans et demi ne vivait plus dans un box, mais dans une clairière à côté de la petite maison qu'Aldaron s'était lui-même battit à l'aide d'un des premiers arbres qu'il avait fait pousser. Le plus âgé servit une tasse de thé fumante au plus jeune qui se débarrassa de la cape qui lui couvrait les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises présentes autour de la table. Sur le canapé du salon, un imposant chien était endormi. Contrairement à la première fois qu'il était venu rendre visite à son grand frère, Aranwë ne se fit pas agresser par Dark, le canidé qu'Aldaron avait adopté.

 **\- Que viens-tu faire par ici ?** s'enquit ce dernier en prenant place à son tour.

 **\- Rien de spécial,** répondit le rouge en haussant les épaules. **Je viens prendre des nouvelles de mon grand frère et voir comment il avançait.**

 **\- Je vais bien, comme tu peux le voir et mon travail avance bien, je comptais passer en Mordor demain.**

Les deux frères continuèrent du parler un moment, sans faire grand cas du temps qu'il passait. Comme chacun était occuper à mener sa vie, ou plutôt, à s'en bâtir une nouvelle, ils n'avaient pu autant de temps qu'avant pour pouvoir se voir et parler. Les lettres mettaient aussi plutôt longtemps à arriver, donc Aldaron ne pouvait malheureusement pas toujours avoir des nouvelles de ses proches rapidement. Il savait néanmoins qu'Aranwë était papa de deux jeunes jumeaux, Géralt et Jaskier, et il avait pu faire leur rencontre. Lenwë, de son côté, était parti en voyage pour apporter des soins à tous et il hésitait à devenir à un elfe pour faire cela le plus longtemps possible. Elërinna de son côté, était enceinte et s'adaptait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à sa vie à Caras Galadhon, même si des elfes s'étaient parfois amusé à lui mener à la vie dure du fait qu'elle ne soit pas une « véritable » immortelle.

 **\- Combien de temps crois-tu que cela va te prendre ? De faire revivre le Mordor ?** demanda finalement le plus jeune.

 **\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas, mais le temps que cela occupe mes journées, je ne compte pas arrêter.**

Que pouvait-il faire d'autres de toutes façons ? En dehors de la guitare et de la recherche en médecin, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres talents et il doutait fortement que les jeux vidéo existent en Terre du Milieu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, Aldaron ne resta pas tout le temps au Mordor. Pour se détendre et reposer son corps ainsi que son esprit, qui étaient énormément sollicités par son pouvoir, il se mit à voyager. Il découvrit les Monts de Fer, Dol Amroth ainsi que Dale et la Montagne Solitaire, d'où Gimli était originaire. D'ailleurs, le nain fut bien heureux de lui faire découvrir le royaume d'Erebor, car il vint dans cette région à l'époque où son ami faisait visiter la région à Legolas, qui n'y était pas retourné depuis la bataille des cinq armées.

 **\- Papa ? Il faut que tu viennes te reposer.**

Aldaron leva des yeux pleins de douceur vers son unique enfant. Il avait tellement aimé Dale et Erebor qu'il y était retourné de nombreuses fois. La douleur d'avoir perdu Anna s'étant légèrement estompé dans son cœur, il avait fait la rencontre à Dale, d'une jeune femme à moitié naine. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, cette dernière apaisant la peine de son cœur et ils avaient eux un fils. Nyrn était semblable à sa mère et les gènes naines avaient très certainement sauté des générations jusqu'à se retrouver en lui, puisque le petit garçon était plus petit en taille que les autres enfants de son âge avec un physique plus trapus. Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs et de grands yeux verts. Tendant une main, Aldaron ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

 **\- Oui, tu as raison,** concéda le Prodige de Yavanna. **De plus, est-ce que je t'ai dit que tes oncles et ta tante viennent nous rendre visite ?**

 **\- Vraiment ?** les yeux du petit brun s'illuminèrent. **Est-ce que Nastriel et les autres seront là ?**

Tout en se relevant, Aldaron hocha la tête en ayant un sourire, Nyrn se mettant à sautiller partout de joie à l'idée de revoir ses cousins et cousines.

Bien qu'il ait eu Nyrn et qu'il ait également dû endurer la mort de la mère de son enfant, qui avait perdu la vie en donnant naissance à leur fils, Aldaron n'avait jamais arrêté de redonner vie au Mordor. En vingt années, la végétation s'était répandue plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'eau, la chaleur ainsi que son pouvoir avaient fait leur travail et désormais, même les pantes du volcan étaient recouvertes de végétations luxuriantes. Car depuis la défaite de Sauron, le volcan s'était endormi. Des nombreux animaux sauvages étaient revenus vivre dans cette partie du monde, et voir un cerf ou bien un sanglier n'étaient plus aussi inimaginable que cela aurait pu l'être une trentaine d'années plus tôt. En vingt ans, Aldaron avait également déplacé son lieu de vie. Sa maison ne se trouvait plus à l'entrée de la région, devant les anciennes Portes Noires, mais plus loin dans les terres, vers le nord. Là-bas, trois gigantesques chênes dépassaient la cime de leurs congénères et le vert avait choisi de bâtir sa nouvelle demeure dans ces trois-là. Sa maison n'avait rien à envier à celles des elfes de la Lorien ou encore, celles plus récentes, de ceux de la Forêt Noire, nouvellement Eryn Lasgalen. Même si sa sœur et ses frères avaient tendance à l'appeler, « la cabane dans les arbres », bien que la sienne soit beaucoup plus luxueuse. Tout en ayant Nyrn sur les épaules, Aldaron monta les marches menant à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte d'un léger coup de pied avant de reposer son fils au sol. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dehors, ne revenant chez eux que pour dormir et parfois manger, il était donc normal que le ménage ne soit pas l'une de leur plus grande préoccupation... Cependant, en sachant que leur famille allait leur rendre visite, Aldaron se souvint de la maniaquerie qu'avait développé Lenwë, ainsi que le goût de la belle décoration de sa petite sœur. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le Prodige de Yavanna décida de faire le ménage et de ranger un peu. Vivre dans une véritable forêt vierge était bien beau, mais parfois, les règles de la civilisation étaient toujours là pour le rappeler à l'ordre.


End file.
